Ciara Dubrinsky
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: This story is about a girl named Ciara Dubrinsky who has been an Orphan since she was 5 by the death of her dad and her grams...alone she moves into her Family home in Mystic Falls where there is Vampires, Witches and Werewolves there she finds out that she has Magic and a Sister and she finds love there as well.
1. Ciara

**Ciara Dubrinsky**

[ Ciara Dubrinsky]

[Ciara is walking through the woods and it is the middle of the night as she walks towards the Cemetery where she is searching for the grave of her parents that she has recently found out that they have been killed in a car wreak on there way to the airport for a business meeting that James Dubrinsky her father had to go to in order to do a dead line about a house that he was selling to a couple...right her dad was a Real Estate Agent...Julia Wentworth was her dad's wife but not Ciara's mother it was found out that her real mother left when she was born and was never thought of again like she practially disappeared on her..well as you can see she is finally reaching the cemetary where a Tomb lies it was near an Old burnt down church and inside was her Dad and Step mother coffins she walks inside open the door and she lights some candles with a match from her book bag she then sits down and begins to talk to her dad]

Ciara: ''Well dad here I am Finally here to live after Your lawyer made it known that I was to live with my grandmother...who doesn't seem to talk to me let alone be around me just like you who works alot...it's a good thing you left me Everything including the house because I would starve but I will soon get me my own Job so I don't have to worry about anything anymore...

[she begins to tear up as she spoke]

Ciara: ''why did you have to work all the time...is it something I did to drive you away because you go away weeks on end leaving me with Julia who has taken care of me more then you have...well now that you are gone I have to try to live a life somehow and hopefully it will be much better...maybe someday find my mother.

[she sighs and gets up walking towards the door of the Crypt]

Ciara: ''Goodbye Dad I will come see you when ever I can and don't worry I will be in good hands...

[She lefts her hands and blows on it causing wind to blow out all the candles...she looks down at her hands and turns to walk away in to the night...she has black curly thick hair that flows to her lower back and her eyes were of a brown color...she is always wearing tight jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt and black ankle boots and her brown jacket she silently walks towards her car in the woods and drives home to where she lives with her grams.]


	2. Night Of The Comet

**Night Of The Comet**

[A man and a woman are camping in the forest. Fog descends around the tent.]

Woman: Hey. Did you hear that?

Man: Hear what?

Woman: I heard thunder.

Man: There's no thunder.

Woman: Are you sure? Because if it rains, then we won't be able to see the comet.

Man: It's not gonna rain. Listen, I. . .got you a little something. It's back in the car. Don't you move.

Woman: Stay dry.

Man:It's not gonna rain.

[A dripping noise pounds on the tent after the man leaves. The woman smiles triumphantly.]

Woman: I knew it! I told you it was gonna rain!

[She sees her boyfriend up in a tree. His blood dripping on the tent. She runs to the car.]

Woman: Open! No! Please!

[The car beeps as the doors unlock. The woman looks around nervously. Someone drops from the trees and kills her.]

[Ciara's House]

[Ciara gasps awake after having a dream about two couple camping in the woods waiting to see the Comet when they were both killed by something that came out of the night...she sighs as she holds her hands over her face to try to wake up as she finally gets up and gets ready for school...she picks out a black jeans, a blue laced tank top and her Brown Jacket and Black ankle boots she puts her hair in a Pony tail and then grabs her book bag and car keys and heads down stairs to get breakfast pouring Cereal and milk in a bowl and begins to eat it as she watches the News on the tv from the Kitchen..it was talking about the same two people that were killed in the dream she had...she eats her cereal and quickly shuts it off]

Ciara: ''what is going on?

[She then grabs her book bag and then walks out of the house and to her car then drives to school]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Ciara walks down the hall way as her name gets called and she turns to see Caroline with a girl with dark skin and hair walking beside her]

Caroline: ''Ciara hi...I want you to meet Bonnie Bennett a dear friend of mine...Bonnie this is Ciara Dubrinsky..

Bonnie: 'Nice to meet you.

Ciara: ''You too...

Caroline: ''did you hear what happened last night you missed it?

Ciara: ''what?

Bonnie: ''a Girl named Vicki Donavan was found in the woods at the Party last night...she was bitten by something an Animal it sounds like.

Ciara: ''Wow thats awful...is she going to be okay?

Caroline: ''there's no telling Matt Donavan her brother is looking after her now so she should be out of the Hospital soon.

Ciara: ''Good I hope she makes a full recovery.

[Another girl comes walking up to them seeing Them talking]

Elena: ''Hi guys whats going on?

Bonnie: ''Hey Elena...have you met Ciara...she's new to our school?

Elena: ''I know who she is but I haven't met her yet...It's nice to meet you Ciara.

Ciara: ''Nice to meet you too...

Elena: ''I know this might sound strange but I feel like we've met before...

Ciara: ''Really I was getting the same thing strange I am sorry Um I better get going...

Elena: ''Okay...

[Elena watches the Shy girl walk away wondering what she said must have upset her]

Outside The School

[Ciara walks outside to where the Picnic tables are and sits down to figure out what's going on lately with all the animal attacks on these girls and that she keeps getting nightmares about them...she sees a boy is walking over to another guy and he looks like he is ready to tear his face off..she walks over to him]

[Jeremy walks up to Tyler.]

Jeremy: Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?

Tyler: She's fine. Now get out of here.

Jeremy: How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?

Tyler: I'm gonna kick your ass.

Jeremy: Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now.

[Jeremy shoves Tyler.]

Tyler: Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning.

Jeremy: No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you.

[Jeremy leaves.]

Tyler: Damn, that was like a death threat. [He turns to the girls beside him.] Did you hear that?

[Outside Of The School]

[Over by the Picnic tables Ciara is drawing on a sketch book like she was Possessed and it was really good like she was drawing them from a memory...the Picture of that of a Man with black hair, blue eyes...the same one in her head all the time...she was sobbing as she finishs...she looks at it]

Ciara: ''why are you haunting me...

[Suddenly someone puts a hand on her shoulder making her Jump...she gasps seeing it is Stefan]

Ciara: ''Oh Stefan...it's you..[she wipes her eyes]

Stefan; ''Hey are you okay?

Ciara: ''Yes I think so...

[Stefan looks at her concerned then looks at the Sketch book behind her seeing the Picture of Damon and it looked so real as he picks it up and then looks at her]

Stefan; ''where did you learn to draw like this...it's amazing it looks just like My Brother Damon...have you met him?

Ciara: ''I can't explain it...something I don't understand...this man that I've never met before is in my head all the time...and I don't know why...He terrorfies me...I don't know if he's even real...

Stefan: ''He is real...he's my older brother...I need you to come to my house...meet me there and we can talk about this...

Ciara: ''what can you do...I've always had visions like this and they are all so real like I am there...I don't know what's wrong with me.

Stefan: ''Let me help you figure this out...come to my house at this Address and we will talk.

Ciara: ''Okay thank you Stefan...

[She takes back her Sketch book and puts it in her book bag and walks to her car]

Salvatore Boarding House

[Ciara gets out of her car and goes to the front door feeling the coldness of the place seep into her skin as she rings to bell only to have the door open and she slowly enters]

Ciara: ''Stefan? Stefan are you here?

[She looks at the door and it was open and she could have sword that she shut it and then A Crow flies in...and it startled her and she turns to bump into the man again who has been in her dreams all night]

Ciara: ''I..I'm sorry for barging in. the door was...open.

Damon: ''you must be Ciara. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother.

Ciara: ''He told me about you...

Damon: ''Really...because he told me almost nothing about you except that you are a nice girl...Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second.

Ciara: ''wow. you have a really nice house.

Damon: ''thank you...Living room, Parlor, Sotheby's auction. its a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brothers so smitten...it's about time...for a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. nearly destroyed him.

Ciara: ''Oh I am not dating him...he is actually fallen for a girl named Elena at school...

Damon: ''Oh awkward I thought you were his girlfrind...but I guess he didn't tell her about it then.

Ciara: ''I wouldn't now

Damon: ''Oops. well, I'm sure it'll come up now...or maybe he didn't want to tell her because he didn't want her to think he was on the rebound. we all know how those relationships end.

Ciara: ''you say it like every relationship is doomed to end.

Damon: ''I'm a Fatalist...[He was staring at her as he mentions Stefan] ''Hello, Stefan.

Stefan: ''Ciara...you came I didn't think you would come though.

Ciara: ''I would have waited outside but your door was already open so...I hope you don't mind...

Damon: Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker.

Stefan: Ciara can you give me a moment to speak with my brother the Library is that way if you can wait there for me.

Ciara: ''Of course...It was nice to meet you, Damon.

Damon:[he takes her hand and kisses it] Great meeting you, too, Ciara.

[Stefan is blocking Ciara's way as he stares at Damon.]

Ciara: Stefan. . . .Stefan?

[Stefan moves; Ciara leaves.]

Damon: Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess. . hospital.

Stefan: Someone had to clean up your mess.

Damon: Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right.

Stefan: How long was Ciara here?

Damon: Were you worried, Stefan?

Stefan: ''Just leave her alone Damon...Ciara has been through alot in her young life and don't need you haunting her...

Damon: ''I'm not doing it to hurt her...well maybe I am because sooner or later I will need her.

Stefan: ''Just stay away from Ciara...she is just a innocent girl.

[Damon smirks coldly at Stefan as he leaves the room to go find Ciara]

[The Library]

[Ciara is staring in the flames as Stefan comes in carrying a glass of tea in his hands and he gives it to her]

Ciara: ''thank you...so what was it that you wanted to talk about?

Stefan: ''it's about your family history and how much our family know one another...tell me have they ever told you about what happened in 1864?

Ciara: ''My dad never spoke to me about anything but my family has kept Journals about them and they told that there was a vampire round up in Mystic Falls and that...somehow the Salvatore Family line was killed that night...[she looks at Stefan shocked] ''it's you and Damon...but how?

Stefan: ''let's just say that your family has been good at keeping secrets our secrets...and that you also have a secret of your own...[Ciara sits down on the couch look at Stefan as he sits down in the couch in front of her]

Ciara: ''I've been seeing a lot of things in my head at night but I also see things when I touch artifacts and things of the past and I also get it's future and there are other things that I've been able to do...I can't tell you more...I'm afraid of what will happen if I do...

Stefan: ''It's okay I won't let anything happen to you...I swore to your Ancestors that nothing will harm you.

Ciara: ''and They have sworn to keep your secret..I'm afraid to tell my secret...for I've have a lot of ridcule in my life and I don't want anymore...but I will tell you...[whispering] ''I'm a Mage...

Stefan: ''That's not Possible...That bloodline has been exist are you sure?

Ciara ''I'm showing the sighs that I can use the Elements, see the Future, Heal, move things with my mind and I am sensitive to anyone's touch and Emotions...

Stefan: ''it's true then that's why you are Shy and hardly speck to anyone.

Ciara: ''it's not about being shy I just don't know how to talk to people after what has happened in my life now...I'm alone in this.

Stefan: ''Don't worry I am here if you need someone to talk to.

Ciara: ''thanks Stefan...

[Damon has been standing in the door way behind them listening and smiling as he walks in Ciara and Stefan stand up surprised at seeing him]

Damon: ''Ow aren't you both so adorable.

[he walks over and places his arm around Ciara's shoulder pulling her against him]

Damon: ''So now that you know who we are...let's get the warning out of the way..Don't tell anyone who we are...because if you do I will hunt you down and will kill you.

Ciara: [she takes his hand away from her as she moves away from him] 'I won't tell anyone besides who would believe me

Stefan: ''you would be surprised believe me...Promise you won't say anything Ciara?

Ciara: ''I won't tell I promise.

[Damon was staring down at her seeing the pulse in her neck was calling to him as he sweeps her hair aside so he can sniff her...Ciara gasps and steps away from him]

Ciara: ''Stop that...you can't keep touching me when ever you feel like it...and No you are not getting any of my blood.

Damon: ''Oh I will the temptation is just so close I can taste it...One day you will let me bite you.

Ciara: ''Not in this life time Pal...[to Stefan] ''I..I need to go Stefan...see you tomorrow.

[she takes her bookbag and quickly walks out of the house and away from the alluring and increduly scary Older Salvatore wondering why he was so intent on getting her blood as she pulls away from the boarding House and then drives home]

Mystic Falls Town Square.

[Next Day Ciara is handing out Pamphlets]

Ciara: ''tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a Program?

[she was handing them out to people are she walks around town...Bonnie and Elena come over]

Bonnie; 'Hi Ciara how are you?

Ciara: ''I'm doing good...

Elena: ''Hey...so have you spoken to Stefan yet Ciara..?

Ciara: ''I haven't seen today why?

Elena: ''well...you two seemed to get along and wonder if you have anything between you two?

Ciara; 'Oh no we are just friends Elena...there's nothing going on between us...besides I think he likes you.

Elena: ''Maybe I being petty...I haven't heard from him since I've been to the Boarding House

Ciara: ''you were at the Boarding House why?

[Ciara was alarmed as Elena tells her that she met Damon Stefan's older brother and that he told her about Katherine]

Elena: ''he had a girlfriend before he met me...

Ciara: ''it's in the past Elena...he's not going to waste his time dwelling in the past and neither should you...if you like him then go for it.

Elena: ''The timing is wrong. anyway.

Bonnie: ''when is it ever right?

Elena: ''I'm not ready Bonnie

Bonnie: ''who isn't

Elena: At least I put myself out there.

Ciara: Is that what you're calling it?

Elena: What do you mean?

Ciara: All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't.

[Caroline sees Damon and approaches him. When she gets closer, he's gone.]

Mystic Grill

[Walking into the Grill after speaking to Elena and Bonnie Ciara goes to sit down at a table smelling food and she hasn't eaten in hours...from the looks of her fridge at home she is going to need to go Shopping soon...]

Jeremy: Vicki, what are you doing here?

Vicki: Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day.

Jeremy: Are you feeling ok?

Vicki: I hurt.

Jeremy: Well, the doctor gave you something, right?

Vicki: The kid stuff. Nothing with an "o" in it. I think they were on to me.

[They laugh. Jeremy gives her pills.]

Jeremy: Here. Knock yourself out, literally.

Vicki: Thanks, Jer.

Jeremy: So you gonna, uh, watch the comet later?

Vicki: I hadn't really thought about it. But I could be talked into it. I'll meet you out there in a few.

[Tyler approaches them.]

Tyler: Hey, Vick. How you feeling?

Vicki: Like you care.

[Vicki leaves. Tyler catches Jeremy looking at him in a mocking manner.]

Tyler: What are you lookin' at, Gilbert?

[Tyler looks over at Ciara seeing she was looking at a Menu and she was alone as he walks over to her]

Tyler: ''Hi...are you eating alone?

Ciara: ''yes I am?

Tyler: ''what's a beautfiul girl like you eating by yourself.

[Damon was sitting at the bar when he see's Ciara talking to Tyler]

Ciara: ''I'm used to eating alone because thats my life I live by myself.

Tyler: ''So your parents are dead and you don't have any Siblings...that is bad...I am sorry.

Ciara: ''it's okay but really I will be fine I am always fine.

[Tyler smiles as he sits down in front of her and orders food with her as they talk...Damon was getting angry a little at seeing another man eating with her that sooner or later he will be the one to take her blood]

Tyler: ''thanks for letting me eat with you...you're not a bad person to talk to.

Ciara: ''I try...

Tyler: ''I'll see you later...

[Ciara gets up to go pay the bill as she see's Damon sitting alone at the Bar...Damon see's her and smiles]

Ciara: ''Hello Damon...

Damon: ''Ciara...how is my favorite Girl doing?

Ciara: ''I'm doing okay...

Damon: ''I heard you talking to that Quater back...stay away from that one he will break you..

Ciara: ''I can take care of myself...and besides...I am not interested in Tyler or anyone right now...

Damon: ''maybe that is a good thing...because it will give me a chance to swoop in and take what I want.

Ciara: ''I don't have anything that you can possibly want from me just leave me alone Damon...

Damon: ''that I can never do Little Mage.

[Ciara looks around to see if anyone heard him but she then glares at him and walks away to the girl's bathroom and she washes her face and brushes her teeth when she looks in the Mirror and gave out a cry as Damon comes in the bathroom and takes her by her mouth and they disappear]

[Mystic Falls Rooftop]

[Ciara is being held By Damon in his they jump on the Rooftop]

Ciara: ''why are you Haunting me...in my dreams and out what Have I done for you to do this to me?

Damon: ''It's not what you did it's what you are and what you can do for me...

[He leans down to her neck making her struggle in his arms]

Ciara: ''No..Don't do this Please...

Damon: ''what you ask is impossible...Now don't move let me taste you just this once..

[His eyes change and his fangs come out of his mouth as he sinks them into Ciara's neck...she gasps as he takes her blood He tightens his hold on her as Stefan jumps on the Building seeing Damon drinking from her]

Stefan: ''Let her go Damon...

[Damon smiles wickedly as he licks his lips and then kisses the side of Ciara's neck as he held her in his arms]

Damon: ''Really? Okay [Damon pulls Ciara to the edge of the roof]

Ciara: ''No!

Damon: ''relax I can never hurt you...I Need you too much...[he looks over at Vicki who was standing right where he told her too and walks over to her] Ugh Relax!

Vicki: ''what's happening?

Damon:[to Stefan] I don't need her to be dead, but you might. [To Vicki] what attacked you the other night?

Vicki: ''I don't know. an animal.

Damon: ''are you sure about that? think. think about it. think really hard. what attacked you?

Vicki: ''a vampire.

Damon: ''who did this to you?

Vicki: ''You did!

Damon: ''Wrong!

Stefan: ''don't

Damon: It was Stefan.

Ciara: Don't.

Damon: Come here.

[Damon grabs Vicki on both sides of her head.]

Damon: Stefan Salvatore did this to you.

Vicki: Stefan Salvatore did this to me.

Damon: He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster.

Stefan: Please, Damon. Please don't do this.

Damon: If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now.

[Damon pulls off Vicki's bandage and throws her to Stefan.]

Vicki: Aah!

Damon: Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that.

Vicki: No!

Damon: You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square.

Ciara: That's what this is about? You want to expose him?

Damon: No! I want him to remember who he is!

Stefan: Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you.

Damon: Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart.

Vicki: No!

Damon: It's OK.

[Damon whispers something into Vicki's ear and she becomes fine.]

Vicki: What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh. . .

Ciara: You Okay?

Vicki: I took some pills. I'm good.

Ciara: ''I'll make sure she makes it back [Stefan nods ]

[Vicki and Ciara leaves.]

Damon: It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?

Stefan: What are you up to, Damon?

Damon: That's for me to know and for you to. . .dot dot dot. Give Elena my best.

Mystic Grill

[Matt helps Vicki with her bandage.]

Matt:[to Ciara] She said you found her wandering around.

Ciara: Yeah.

Matt: So, um, thanks.

[Caroline and Bonnie are seated at another table.]

Caroline: Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?

Bonnie: Yeah.

Stefan: Excuse me. Hi.

Bonnie: Hi.

Stefan: Um, have you guys seen Elena?

Bonnie: I think she went home. I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... "I said so".

Stefan: Thank you.

[Bonnie touches Stefan's hand and has a vision.]

Stefan: You ok?

Bonnie: What happened to you? That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me.

Caroline: Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing.

[Mystic Grill Parking Lot]

[Ciara walks to her car fumbling for her keys as almost drops them when a hand catches them and hands them to her only to have him snatch them back...it's Damon]

Ciara: ''Seriously...go away.

Damon: ''why I like being around you Ciara...besides you are going to see alot of me so you mine as well accept that I live here and move on.

Ciara: ''Just stop...leave me alone I know what you want from me and I can't keep giving it to you...

[He backs her up as she talks and leans against her and the car]

Damon: ''Hmm...you smell so delicous.

Ciara:[whispers] ''Don't do this Please just find some other person to sake your blood lust on.

Damon: ''I can't somehow your blood is keeping me from ripping off anymore heads...and it's more tastier then anyone else...maybe because you are of a Mage Bloodline...

[He pulls her head back and he slowly leans into her neck and licks where he bit her before and he bites down taking her blood...and then something else happens as he stops biting her and then begins to devour her lips hungry...Ciara groans and takes her mouth away and pushes against him...she gasps as she felt herself flying through space and found herself pushed against a wall of the Grill and again her mouth is being taken...then he trails his lips down her neck licking the blood as he goes]

Ciara: ''what are you doing to me...Let me go...

Damon: ''I don't want to...[he bites down on her pulse where her breasts were covered pulling down her shirt as he again bites her taking her blood] ''I want to devoure you.

[Ciara was feeling hot as he was taking her blood and then Damon is floating in the air where he couldn't touch her...she cries out as she looks at him]

Ciara: ''Just leave me alone stay away from me...

[She runs towards her car and finally drives away from the Grill as Damon watches her leave angry that he let her get away]

Mystic Grill

[Jeremy enters. He sees Vicki and smiles. Tyler walks up to her and they start kissing. Jeremy leaves with a sad look on his face.]

[Caroline is walking to her car. She hears something and stops. She gets to her car, drops her keys, and stands up. Damon is in front of her.]

Caroline: Oh... whoa.

Damon: Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.

Caroline: No, it's fine. Um. . .I was hoping I'd see you again.

Damon: I know.

Caroline: Cocky much?

Damon: Very much.

[Dubrinsky House]

[Ciara is rushing home after the Grill and runs into her front door and shuts it leaning against it weakly feeling so weak from Damon sucking her blood...and then that moment when he kissed her and was making her feel things she knew nothing about she weakly falls to the ground and leans against the door and begins to cry needing someone to hold her and explain why everything was Happening to her...]

Forbes House

[Damon is kissing Caroline's stomach. All of a sudden, his face transforms and he bites her.]

Caroline: Aah!


	3. Friday Night Bites

**Friday Night Bites**

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Ciara just pulls up in the school parking lot as she sits there just thinking about what all the things that happened during the Night of the Comet and what Damon did to her by biting her and taking her blood...she couldn't believe that there is such things as vampires and now she finds out that she is a Mage she hopes that she can find out more about it getting out of the car she see's Jeremy standing there looking at her car]

Ciara: ''Hey like what you see?

Jeremy: ''Oh yeah I've always loved Mustangs and Camero's where did you get yours?

Ciara: ''I bought it last year it was from the Inheirtance that I got from my family.

Jeremy:[surprise on his face] ''you lost your family too?

Ciara: ''yes...My dad passed away last year because of a drunk driver he was on his way to show some couple a house that he built and designed for them.

Jeremy: ''I heard that he was a Real Estate agent and that he designed houses did he do your house?

[They walk towards the Picnic tables as they talk]

Ciara: ''No My house was built in the 1800's by Victor Dubrinsky my great great grandfather...it seems that not just my dad had talent when it came to creating things.

Jeremy: ''My dad was a Doctor...my parents died going over the Wickery Bridge...it has been hard for me to cope alot lately.

Ciara: ''So you do drugs and drink and have fun with Vicki who is going out With Tyler Lockwood.?

Jeremy: ''Oh don't tell me you are going to lector me about that?

Ciara: ''No I am not it's not my place but as a friend I would like to give you advice...people grieve differently and they can show it in different ways...but me and you are still young yes it hurts that they are gone but sooner or later we have to move on find happiness and lovers of our own...Life is too short to dwell on the Pain and the past.

Jeremy: ''I know you are right it's just Vicki has been this rock to lean on and I am thankful for her for that...

Ciara: ''yeah but now she is taken advantage of it...she is friends with you and doing things with you that has made you love her and then she tells you that she doesn't want to be with you because she is into Tyler...if she isn't into you then it's her loss...there are other girls out there that you can find and fall in love with that doesn't come with drama.

Jeremy: ''You may have a point...Listen I better go before I am late for class.

Ciara: ''Okay.

[Jeremy walks away leaving Ciara to her own thoughts as Bonnie come over to her]

Bonnie: ''Hey Ciara are you okay?

Ciara: ''yeah I'm fine.

Bonnie: ''you're crying that must mean something is wrong?

Ciara: ''I was just talking to Jeremy trying to give him advice about losing Parents but it just made me think of my own parents that I've lost.

Bonnie: ''I'm sorry about what you are going through...hey I think I have a good idea to cheer you up do you want to come watch me at Cheerleading practice.

Ciara: [she wipes her eyes] ''Sure I will be there.

[Behind The School]

Vicki: ''I rock. I scored 2 tickets to the Posers Saturday night. they're playing at the Rat.

Jeremy: ''you and Tyler have fun.

Vicki: ''don't be like that. come on. I want you to go.

Jeremy:''You're not worried everyone going to know you're screwing the Stoner geek? Oh, wait...everyone already knows.

Vicki: ''yeah but it's not like that anymore, so now we can be friends and just hang.

Jeremy: Tell me something, was it the drugs? were you sleeping with me because of the drugs?

Vicki: ''Screw you.

Jeremy:''No screw you...somebody told me that I shouldn't keep chasing a girl who doesn't want me and you know what she is right...all you do is play with me and you know I care about you...if you don't care about me like you do Tyler I think you just need to stop pretending to be my friend.

[ Vicki is left shocked after he left]

[History Class.]

[Ciara is writing numbers on her book, 8,14, 22]

Tanner: ''World war II ended in...anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945.

Elena: ''Psst FYI...Our team sucks. they could use you.

Stefan: ''can't.

Tanner: ''Pearl Harbor.

Stefan: ''I'm a Loner.

Tanner: ''Miss Gilbert?

Elena: ''Hmm?

Tanner: ''Pearl Harbor?

Elena: ''Um...

Ciara: ''December 7, 1941

[Tanner looks at Ciara surprise]

Tanner: ''thank you, Miss Gilbert.

Ciara: ''anytime.

Tanner: ''very well. the fall of the Berlin Wall.

Ciara: ''1989.

Tanner: ''very good at least someone is paying attention in my class...[to Ciara] ''Are you able to answer any more qustions?

Ciara: ''Yes...My dad was a History buff...

Tanner: '' Civil Rights Act...

Ciara: ''1964.

Tanner: ''John F. Kennedy Assassination

Ciara: ''1963.

Tanner: ''Martin Luther King.

Ciara: ''68.

Tanner: ''Lincoln.

Ciara: ''1865.

Tanner: ''Roe Vs, Wade.

Ciara: ''1973.

Tanner: Brown vs Board.

Ciara: ''1954.

Tanner: ''the Battle Of Gettysburg.

Ciara: ''1863

Tanner: ''Korean War.

Ciara: ''1950 to 1953.

Tanner: ''Ha! it ended in 52.

Stefan: ''Uh, actually sir, it was 53.

Tanner:''Look it up. somebody. quickly.

Student: ''it was 19...53.

[Everyone was clapping for Ciara as Elena and Stefan were stunned]

[Out in the Hallway]

[Ciara was walking out in the hallway when Elena and Stefan see her and walk over to her]

Elena: ''How did you know all those dates Ciara?

Ciara: ''My Dad he would always tell me stories about our Ancestors how they came part of the Aristocracy.

Stefan: ''Where would he have those kind of books?

Ciara: ''My Grandparents have lots of Journals and books on there travels over the centuries I can show them to you guys one day.

Stefan: ''we would love to..

Elena: ''I would differently be interested to go to your house I've always wanted to look inside it.

Ciara: ''I will up with something that we can do like a Sleep over or Dinner sometime.

[Elena nods as she looks at Stefan smiling]

[The Football Field]

[The Team is practicing]

Matt: ''Nice Job! Nice Job!

Tanner: ''Mr. Lockwood, is there anything you're good at? cause it isn't History, and it sure as hell isn't defending the ball!

Tyler: ''Yes, coach.

Tanner: ''Now do it again!

[Stefan is sitting in the bleachers, watching the football team practice...Ciara walks over to him seeing him fiddling with his ring]

Ciara: ''Are you okay?

Stefan: ''yeah I am just trying to make a decision to join the team...but I don't now if I should.

Ciara: ''You are trying to live a normal life regardless of being...a Vampire then you must do whatever it takes that makes you happy...if you want to play Football then go ahead.

Stefan: ''It's not just for me but Elena wants to see me do it.

Ciara: ''I know you are doing it for her but do it for yourself as well what can it hurt.

[He looks over at her seeing her smile at him giving him the encouragement and he stands up smiling back at her]

Stefan: ''Okay you are right this is what I want to do.

[He walks down the bleachers Ciara follows him down and walks over to the Cheerleaders seeing Bonnie doing some stretches...]

Ciara: ''Hi Bonnie...

Bonnie: ''Oh. you made it...you're here!

Ciara: ''Yep I Guess I need to stop being by myself alot...so here I am.

Elena: ''Hey Ciara.

Ciara: ''Hey..

Bonnie: ''Oh my god! you're here too.

Elena: 'Yep. I can't be sad forever. the only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. oh, and you two are coming to Dinner tonight.

Bonnie: ''we are?

Ciara: ''Are we?

Elena: ''Mm-hmm. you, me, Bonnie and Stefan. [Bonnie didn't look pleased with that] You have to give him a chance.

Bonnie: ''tonights no good. have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times.

Elena: 'Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there.

Bonnie: ''Fine I'll go if Ciara is going.

Ciara: ''why not I will be there just tell me the address.

[Elena beams at them as she takes Ciara's phone and gives her the house address and then puts her number in it as well and gives it back to her]

Bonnie: ''Seriously, where is Caroline?

Elena: ''I don't know it's not like her.

Bonnie: ''I'll try her again.

[Caroline arrives in Damon's car. she kisses him]

Ciara: ''Uh...

Bonnie: ''Oh my god. that must be the Mystery guy from the grill.

Ciara: ''that's not a mystery guy. that's Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie: ''Salvatore, as in Stefan?

[Caroline smiles as she walks passed Elena looking at her]

Caroline: ''I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind. sorry I'm late girls. I uh was busy...[to Ciara] ''you shouldn't be here...this is for Cheerleaders only...you can go sit at the bleachers if you want to watch us...

[Ciara nods Offended at her tone]

Ciara:[to Elena] ''I will see you guys tonight okay.

Elena: ''Alright.

[Parking Lot]

[Ciara walks to her car and gets in to crank the car up when she gasps in fear as Damon was sitting in the passanger seat...she goes to get out but he has taken her wrists]

Ciara: ''What are you doing here? [she yanks on her hands only for him to tighten] ''Let go me..

Damon: ''Oh you didn't miss me at all...

Ciara: ''Ha...I didn't miss all the bite marks you placed on my neck and the weakness after you took my blood...so didn't miss you.

Damon:''Hmm maybe I can refresh your memory.

[She gasps as he yanks on her arms and sends her falling across his chest and his mouth was on her neck...she whimpers as she struggles to get away]

Ciara: ''No..Damon I can't let you do this...Please.

[He bites on her neck as she gasps feeling a drowsyness come over her as she had no choice but to allow him to take her blood...she then felt his hands on her waist and she was put in the driver seat as he takes his mouth away from her and he just sat there looking at her...still with blood on his mouth]

Ciara: ''Just go...you've had enough...I can't take you doing that anymore.

Damon: ''You will take it as long as I want it from you...Your lucky I don't take anything else that you are not willing to give me...

Ciara: ''that will never happen...I will fight you...Damon

Damon: ''And I shall look forward in you fighting me because you won't win.

[He gets out of the car but before he does he places a hand on the back of her neck and pulls her mouth to his she groans and pushes him away and he smiles wickedly as he gets out and watches as she drives out of the Parking Lot and drives home]

Salvatore Boarding House

[Stefan enters his bedroom. Damon is there, reading Stefan's Diary]

Damon: ''How were tryouts? did you make the team? very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many...adjectives. [Stefan rips the diary out of his hands]

Stefan: ''what are you doing here?

Damon: ''I'v come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking. some soul and...I want us to start over. we need to put the past behind us. you're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal. Happy human life then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it too. That I can learn to be a non-living person. maybe there's hope for the both of us.

[Damon tries to keep a straight face but can't do it]

Stefan: ''you know. it doesn't have to be this way, Damon.

Damon: ''Of course it doesn't. I saw Ciara today. BTW that means by the way. she was at cheerleading Practice talking to Elena...she looked so Hot and sexy...Simmer down. I didn't even go near her...[he remembers what happened in the parking lot which has him feeling hard from what he almost let happen] ''I've got my own Cheerleader now. Ooh that reminds me...I gotta run. I have a date. sweaty palms. wish me luck

[Gilbert House]

[Ciara is putting a baking dish into the Oven as Elena and Bonnie are preparing salad in a bowl]

Elena: ''thanks Ciara for fixing dinner the last minute...I wouldn't ask you this but I can't cook so thanks.

Ciara; ''it's okay I love to cook...and this gives me the chance.

Bonnie: ''it smells so good in here...I love Lasana..

Ciara: ''I'll put the garlic rolls in with it and then I will help chop up so stuff for the salad.

Bonnie: ''you explain it. last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial break comes on and I'm like I bet it's that phone commercial. and sure enough. its that guy and the girl with the bench he flies to Paris and he flies back. they take a picture.

Elena: ''Oh come on. that commercial's on a constant loop.

Bonnie: ''Fine. well how about this? today I'm obessed with numbers. 3 numbers I keep seeing, 8, 14 and 22 how weird is that?

[Ciara looks over at Bonnie worried because it's the same number she has been getting all week.]

Ciara: ''8, 14 and 22 are you sure that is what you saw?

Bonnie: ''yeah why?

Ciara: ''I..I think I've been seeing them too.

Bonnie: ''really do you understand them?

Ciara: ''Numbers like that usually means something is going to happen in the near future that is all I know...

Elena: ''Maybe we should play the Lottery...have you talked to your grams Bonnie?

Bonnie:''she's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. do you want to be a witch?

Elena: ''I don't want to be a witch.

[Ciara takes out the Lasanga and the Rolls and places them on oven mitts to cool down as she pours all the chopped stuff into a bowl]

Bonnie: ''this looks amazing I can't wait to try it.

Elena: 'And I hope Stefan will love it too...Okay serving spoons. where are the serving spoons.

Bonnie: ''Middle drawer on your left.

Elena: ''Ok so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times.

Bonnie: ''Yeah that's it.

[the doorbell rings]

Elena: 'Ok. he's here. don't be nervous. just be your normal loving selves.

[Elena leaves]

Bonnie: 'Birthday candles.

[She opens the drawer and birthday candles are there...she was stunned as she looks at Ciara who is looking at her stunned as well]

[The Dining Room]

[Elena, Ciara, Stefan and Bonnie are eating together]

Elena: ''did Tanner give you a hard time today?

Stefan: ''well, he let me on the team. so I must have done something right...[he bites down on the food and was groaning it was good] ''This dinner is deliocous Elena.

Elena: ''Oh it wasn't me that cook...it was Ciara she helped me since I can't cook.

Stefan: ''Hmm, Ciara you are a good cook.

Ciara: ''thanks My Grams taught me all about it...and I guess it's a good thing since I live alone.

Elena: 'Bonnie you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him and...

Bonnie: ''Yeah. I heard.

Elena: ''why don't you tell Stefan about your family?

Bonnie: ''Um, divorced. no mom. live with my dad.

Elena: ''No, about the Witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. it's really cool.

Bonnie: Cool isn't the word I'd use.

Stefan: ''well it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed. but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's

Bonnie: ''My family came by way of Salem.

Stefan: ''Really? Salem Witches?

Bonnie: ''yeah.

Stefan: ''I would say that's pretty cool.

Bonnie: ''really? why?

Stefan: ''Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity.

Bonnie: ''yeah, they are.

[The Doorbell rings]

Elena: ''I wonder who that could be.

[Elena opens the door. Caroline and Damon are outside.]

Caroline: ''surprise. Bonnie said you were doing dinner so we brought dessert.

Elena: ''Oh.

Damon: ''Hope you don't mind.

Stefan: ''what are you doing here?

Damon: ''waiting for Elena to invite me in.

Elena: ''Oh, yeah you can...

Stefan: ''No, no, no. he can't uh...he can't stay. can you Damon?

Caroline: ''get in here.

Stefan: ''we're just...finishing up

Elena: ''it's fine...Just come on in.

Damon: ''you have a beautiful home, Elena.

Elena: ''thank you.

[Ciara comes out of the dining room wondering what was taking everybody so long and she see's Damon she was shocked and tryies looking for a way to leave seeing the back door she walks to it as Elena comes back in seeing her walk to the back door]

Elena: ''Ciara...Hey are you okay?

Ciara: ''Umm...Yeah..I was just needing some air I will be back...

[she steps outside trying not to let panic overwelm her she then shoots out a fire ball and it catches a plant on fire she gasps in shock...she looks around to see if anyone saw that and she finds a Hose and puts the fire out as Stefan comes outside seeing her]

Stefan: ''Hey are you okay?

Ciara: ''No I'm not what is he doing here?

Stefan: ''causing trouble that's what...[he see's the plant was burnt and smoking] ''did you do that?

Ciara: ''My powers are reacting to my emotions...Damon scares me Stefan...he has been feeding off me and I can't fight him off...

Stefan: ''what...why haven't you said anything I could have done something to get him to stop.

Ciara: ''He won't leave me alone he wants something from me and until he gets it he won't go away.

Stefan: ''Don't worry I won't let him hurt you...come back inside Elena is worried about you.

Ciara: ''Okay I'll come back inside...

[The Living Room]

Caroline: ''I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. but good for you. go for it.

Damon: ''that's what I always tell him. you have to engage. you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. you have to go get it.

[Ciara enters the room avoiding Damon's gaze as he follows her to the couch]

Caroline: ''yeah. Elena wasn't so lucky today. it's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines.

Bonnie: ''I'll work with her. she'll get it.

Caroline: 'I guess we can put her in the back.

Damon: ''you know, you don't seem like the Cheerleader type. Elena.

Caroline: ''Oh. its just cause her parents died. yeah I mean she's just totally going through a blah phase. she used to be way more fun. and I Say that with complete sensitivity

Damon: 'Didn't Ciara have Parents that died?

[He looks over at her seeing her stiffen at the mention of them]

Ciara: ''yes My dad had died 5 years ago...and I have been living with my grams until she passed away Last year...My mother I haven't heard from her since she left after my birth.

Damon: ''I'm Sorry Ciara...Elena I know what it's like to lose both your parents. in fact Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die.

Stefan: ''we don't need to get into that right now Damon.

Damon: ''Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. the last thing I wanted to do was bring her up...Mmm.

[The Kitchen]

[Ciara is rinising the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher when she felt hands go around her waist...she gasps as he places kisses on her neck...she turns around and pushes him away]

Ciara: ''No...I know you are not going to do this in this house where anyone can see...what about Caroline?

Damon: ''I don't care about her...she is nothing but a loss end...as for you it's more.

[He leans into her smelling her scent knowing it was one of his favorites as he pulls her hair out of the way]

Ciara: ''You are making me lose control over my powers Damon...they are waking up and you are causing me to lose it...Stop this now.

Damon: ''Make me...[He yanks her head back and buries his face into her neck and bites her she sobs trying not to let fear over take her again and she makes him fly away from her making sure that she doesn't break anything.

Ciara: ''You are a bastard...not caring what I want or feel all you care about what you want...I am not someone to play with Damon...

[she hears Elena coming into the kitchen and let's Damon down and he just stares at her with anger and hunger]

Ciara: ''Now do me a favor and leave me alone like I asked...

Elena: ''Hey Ciara...you are done with the dishes...you should have called us to help...you cooked we should do the dishes.

Ciara: ''it's a habit...Elena thank you for inviting me to your house but I must get home.

Elena: ''Are you okay...you've been quiet all night?

Ciara: ''yeah I'm okay[ she tears up as she looks at Damon] ''Just some inside issues I have to still deal with I am not quiet over with what happened to Grams and I just need to be alone right now.

Damon: ''maybe I can help you with that

Ciara: ''No it's okay I'm use to do things by myself...See you at school Elena.

Elena: ''Goodnight Ciara.

[Dubrinsky House]

[Sobbing as Ciara walks up the porch trembling from her fight with Damon that even though he scares her...he is making her feel things that are unfamilar never feeling them before and that her Magic is finally showing itself after so many years...she unlocks her door and enters the house that she has shared with her grams and staring at the books in the Library when her door bell rings...she opens it to see Damon...she goes to shut it but he stops it with a hand on it]

Damon: ''I just came to Apologize to you about what I've done to you since we've met I shouldn't have attacked you and it's not my intention to hurt or Manipulate you...I hope you can forgive me.

Ciara: ''It's kinda hard to forgive you when you kept coming at me and I haven't done anythng to you and I still don't know what you are up to.

Damon: ''Let's just leave that alone for now...the thing is I am sorry that I hurt you and I won't take anymore of your blood...it does stuff to you that I don't want...it seems they are working for you Your magic.

Ciara: ''when my emotions are all over the place it causes my Magic to lose control and that is dangerous...I almost caught one of Elena's potted Plants on fire tonight it wasn't pretty...it seems that they are waking up I need to control them somehow.

[He looks at Ciara and speaks with seduction]

Damon: ''And you will if you let me I will help you control your magic...if you will be willing to help me.

Ciara: ''Oh there's a catch why am I not surprised...what do you want from me.?

Damon: ''when the time comes I will need your help just now I will help you.

[Ciara eyes him with suspion feeling uncertain but she didn't trust him not to attack her again ]

Ciara: ''I'll think about it Damon...I just don't trust you to give an answer right yet.

Damon: 'Fair enough just now my offer still stands.

[he stares at her and then turns around as she shuts the door behind him wondering if his Apology was sincere or not]

[The Football Game]

[Stefan is looking everywhere for Ciara as he see's her over by the Bleachers she was wearing a black sweater, brown leggings, black boots her hair was falling in curls down her lower back]

Stefan: ''Ciara hey there you are

Ciara: ''Oh Stefan you look ready to go play ball.

Stefan; ''Yes I want to thank you for talking me into doing this I really apprecite it.

Ciara: ''Hey we're friends Stefan we should look out for one another.

Stefan: ''I need to ask you something do you know what Vervain is?

Ciara: ''yes it's your weakness if you ingest it or touch it.

Stefan: ''and it can also stop compulsion I need you to take some.

[he hands her and piece of it his hand was covered so that he won't touch it..she takes it]

Ciara: ''I could really use this against Damon...he surprised me last night he came to apologize for his behavior...but I can't let my guard down not when it comes to him.

Stefan: ''then don't and if you need help I will be a call away.

Ciara: ''Thanks...[she see's Elena walking towards them] ''Hi Elena...

Elena: ''Ciara Hi...[to Stefan] ''Ooh look at you. you look hot in your jersey.

Stefan: ''what happened? No more cheerleader?

Elena: 'I quit. I'm a quitter.

Ciara: ''No hey you are not a quitter. you suffered a great loss...you're not the same person. you should be looking ahead. you should be starting over...and I need to as well.

Stefan:[smiles at Ciara as he looks at Elena ] ''Ok? I hope you don't think this is too soon or weird but...I uh, I wanted you to have this. [he opens a box with the Necklace. Elena takes it out]

Elena: ''Oh, my god. it's beautiful.

Stefan: ''it's something that I've had forever and uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me. for...good luck.

Elena: ''is that Rose that I smell?

Stefan: ''No, it's uh...it's an herb. it's nice huh?

Elena: ''I love it.

[Stefan helps Elena put on the necklace]

Stefan: ''And, uh. I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. it feels really good

Elena: ''We're a pair. I quit, you start.

Stefan: ''Right. we're a work in progress. we'll figure it out.

[Elena kisses him]

Caroline: ''and you're not in uniform because...]

[It's Night time now. People are tailgating and cheering for the team as Ciara has her Dad's SUV parked with the trunk open letting her sell cookies and drinks for people as they watch the game...Jeremy comes over with his friends]

Jeremy: ''Hey Ciara...whats going on?

Ciara: ''Oh just selling Cookies and Drinks...want some?

Jeremy: ''sure...

Mark: ''Hmm you're friend Jeremy is Hot...

Ryan: ''Yeah I could really apprecite her body right now.

Jeremy: ''Okay she is being nice letting us have some cookies and snacks...don't be mean.

[Mark walks towards Ciara who was giving him a bag of cookies and a Coke]

Mark: ''thanks...how about a date sometime this week?

Ciara: ''No I don't date not right now but I'm sure there are other girls that would be happy to go out with you.

Mark: ''Shame...

[Jeremy's friend walks away as Jeremy stays]

Jeremy: ''I'm sorry about them they can be crazy.

Ciara: ''it's okay I can handle myself...so how have you been?

Jeremy: ''Oh I've been doing good...thanks for the advice it worked I told Vicki off.

Ciara: ''that's good now maybe she will respect you more now after you've given her a piece of her mind.

[Vicki walks over to them seeing Jeremy with Ciara]

Vicki: ''Hi Jeremy..

Jeremy: ''Vicki...

Vicki: ''are you still mad at me?

Jeremy: ''yes you let Tyler walk all over you and then when I defend you or worry about you help you out in any way I can and I get treated bad from you and I don't want to deal with that anymore.

Vicki: ''I said I was sorry Jeremy...yes Tyler can be a dick but he is my boyfriend...[to Ciara] ''so are you the one giving Jeremy advice to stay away from me.

Ciara: ''No I'm not telling him to stay away from you I am telling him to demand respect from you after everything he has done to try to prove to you he is better for you then Tyler who doesn't really care about you but what you can give him...even inside you must now that you want respect too.

Vicki: ''I do want Respect from Tyler...it's complicated you wouldn't understand.

Ciara: ''which is why it's a good idea to be friends with Jeremy until you can figure out whats good for both of you...life is too short to keep doing the same drama over and over.

[Tyler walks over and Vicki seeing him walks over to him]

Vicki: ''hey, babe. what's wrong?

Tyler: ''Nothing.

[He looks at Ciara and then at Jeremy]

Tyler: ''is that Jeremy?

Vicki: ''wait, no! Ty! no.

Tyler: ''Oh, what do you care? [to Jeremy] Don't look so down. you can have her when I'm done..[to Ciara] ''and you can have me when I'm done with Vicki...

Ciara: ''No thanks I don't go for men like you who only cares what they can get out of women...Please you are not my type.

[Tyler was angry and walks towards her facing her down]

Tyler: ''Who do you think you are talking to me like that?

Ciara: ''Someone who won't be kicked down by you like you do to Vicki...I am stronger then that.

[Tyler looks her up and down and then back hands her across the face...she fell against the car holding her face shocked that he hit]

Tyler: ''Got anything to say now..

[Jeremy seeing this strikes him in the face...]

Jeremy: ''How dare you hit her...

[the two boys fight]

Ciara: ''Jeremy...No...

[she rushes over to them pulling Tyler off of him...and then helping Jeremy up but they both get tackled by Tyler who is punching Jeremy over and over again...Ciara groans as her ankle was sprained as she slowly gets up and again tries to stop the fight]

Vicki: ''Tyler stop it! Tyler stop! you're hurting him stop.

[Stefan seeing this comes over and grabs Tyler's wrist]

Stefan: ''Hey, he's down enough!

[Tyler punches Stefan. but see's that it has no effect on Stefan he looks scared]

[Jeremy seeing Ciara and that her mouth was bleeding from where Tyler strucked her and that she was limping from her fall he grabs a broken glass bottle and strikes at Tyler. who moves out of the way and he cuts Stefan's hand instead]

Elena: ''Jeremy, no!

Matt: ''Tyler, Knock it off! stop!

[Stefan's hand is bleeding]

Elena: ''what the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding.

Jeremy: ''I'm fine! ...you should be worried about Ciara...she was the one who got hit...he deserved it.

Elena: ''You smell fine.

Jeremy: ''Just stop okay.

Matt: ''Come on, Man. come on.

[Ciara was walking over to her SUV and takes some napkins and places them on her mouth and winces as Stefan comes over concerned about her]

Stefan: ''what happened to you?

Ciara: ''Tyler he was being mean and started Harassing me and when I wouldn't give him what he wanted...He hit me.

[Stefan was angry but he calm down as he helps her clean her face...Elena seeing them was concerned]

Elena: ''Oh my god Ciara, Stefan your bleeding...and your hand.

[Stefan closes his palm and puts hand behind his back]

Stefan: ''No, no, no, it's fine.

Elena: ''is it deep? how bad is it? come on!

[Elena grabs his hand and opens his palm. but she's sees the scar is completely gone]

Elena: 'but...I saw it. it was...

Stefan: ''He missed. it's not my blood. see? I'm fine.

Elena: ''No, no, no I...I saw it. the glass cut your hand it was...

Stefan: ''it's ok. I'm ok. it's almost kick off time, all right? so, um. I'll see you after the game...[he places his arm around Ciara and they walk off]

Ciara: ''I'm fine Stefan it's just my mouth hurts is all...I never got hit by a someone before.

Stefan: ''and they won't again...you should have hit him back.

Ciara: ''He wasn't in his right mind...He was angry and anger makes you do things you don't want to do...maybe I provoked him.

Stefan: ''No it's still wrong to hit you...but I'm glad you are okay...

Ciara; ''don't worry about me I'll see you at the game I've got to grab my jacket out of the car.

Stefan: ''Okay...

[Ciara goes to her car...opening the trunk and getting her jacket when she turns to see Damon behind her]

Ciara: ''You scared me. what are you doing here?

Damon: ''I'm hiding from Caroline.

Ciara: 'why is that?

Damon: ''I needed a break. she talks more than I can listen.

Ciara: ''that could be a sign.

Damon: ''well, she's awfully young.

Ciara: ''Not much younger than you are.

Damon: ''I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy.

Ciara: ''Caroline does have some really annoying traits but she's my friend since I moved here and that means something to me.

Damon: ''Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. that's not my intention.

Ciara: ''Yes it is. otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say.

[Damon smiles at her as he backs her into her car with both arms on each side of her head]

Damon: ''You're right...I do have other intentions, but so do you.

Ciara: ''what do you want?

Damon: ''I want you...haven't I made it clear to you yet.

Ciara: ''No you haven't all I keep seeing you is attacking me for my blood and then that's it

[He swallows her words as he kisses her he takes it deeper hearing her moan she places her hands on his shoulders and pushes him away]

Ciara: ''Stop...okay I'm not that type of girl that you can use and then kill when it suits you...I value my self respect too much.

Damon:[sighs as he leans against her caressing her face] ''Don't you understand that you are just deleying this that is going on between us and as long as you fight it all you doing is making it that much Hotter when we come together...

Ciara: ''No you said it yourself...it's not me you want but what I can do for you and I won't...I can't be hurt anymore so...Just go away.

[Damon looks her over and then steps back from her but not before he plants another kiss on her lips.]

Damon: ''I will have you Ciara theres nothing you can do about it...because I get to you..I bet you even dreamed about me and right now...you want it just as much I want you...You will give in.

Ciara: 'I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be a part of it. and I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight...I am not Katherine.

[She pushes against him as she leaves leaving shocked at what she said]

[Later]

Matt: ''You gonna be able to play?

Stefan: ''Oh, yeah I'm good.

Matt: ''Uh, what you did back there...you had Jeremy's back.

Stefan: ''ah, he's a messed up kid. somebody's gotta look out for him.

Matt: ''I know. this week at Practice I was a dick.

Stefan: ''Had your reasons.

Matt: 'No excuse. [Matt holds out his hand, Stefan takes it] Good luck tonight. we're lucky to have you [Matt leaves when in the corner Damon appears and claps for Stefan]

Damon: ''isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. it's all so, rah, rah go team. yeah!

Stefan: ''Not tonight. I'm done with you.

Damon: ''Nice trick with Elena. let me guess...vervain in the necklace? I admit I was bit surprised. it's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion..where'd you get it?

Stefan: ''does it matter?

Damon: ''guess I could just Seduce Ciara instead the old fashioned way...Hmm she is just so hot and tasty I wonder what else I can do to her.

Stefan: ''No. you're not gonna hurt her Damon

Damon: ''No?

Stefan: ''because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you have no humanity left inside you. that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be.

Damon: 'Who's pretending?

Stefan: ''then kill me.

Damon: ''Well, I'm...I'm tempted.

Stefan: ''No, you're not. you've had lifetimes to do it and yet here I am. I'm still alive and there you are. you're still haunting me. after 145 years. Katherine is dead and you hate me because you loved her. and you torture me because you still do. and that my brother is your humanity.

Tanner: 'Salvatore! what the hell? we've got a game to play!

Damon: ''if that's my humanity...then what's this?

[Damon kills Tanner]

Tanner: 'Aah!

Stefan: ''No!

Damon: ''Anyone, anytime, any place.

[The Locker Room]

Tyler: ''Tanner's M.I.A I think he had a little bit too much beer.

Matt: ''Don't talk to me right now, all right? I'm pissed at you.

Tyler: ''what's your problem?

Matt: ''what's my...you're my problem. all right? you're a bully. a freakin 12 year old bully man. and I'm sick of it. I mean. what was that about tonight? what's beating up the new guy going to prove? or screwing with my sister...Hitting Ciara when she hasn't done anything wrong to you and Pummeling my girlfriend's kid brother.

Tyler: ''Girlfriend? Look, I'm sorry for attacking Ciara but I don't know how to tell you this but she dumped your ass...[Matt gets angry and pushes Tyler against the Locker] ''Are you for real? you want to hit me? I'm on your team.

Matt: ''this was over the line. even for you.

[Matt walks outside and discovered Tanner's body]

Matt: ''somebody help!

[The Police arrived as Bonnie looks at the scene. she looks at the License plate. BLDG 8, the immatricultion's car is FHT 14 and on the ground, the number 22 Bonnie is afraid.]

[The Parking Lot]

Elena: ''what kind of animal could be doing all this? why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?

Stefan: ''I don't know. I don't know.

[Stefan touches her face and she takes his hand looking at where the cut from eariler should have been]

Elena: ''I was so sure that you cut your hand I saw it.

Stefan: ''I'm fine. I'm fine okay? we're fine. that's what matters.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan's bedroom. he's writing in his diary]

Stefan: ''I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside. something in Damon was still human, normal. but I was wrong. there's nothing human left in Damon. no good, no kindness. No Love. only a monster who must be stopped.

[Dubrinsky House]

[Ciara is sleeping in her bed when Damon appears beside her bed he gently caresses her face and he leans down to kiss her on the lips gently...He quickly disapears as Ciara wakes up looking around to see if anyone was in her room but she see's nothing and she lays back down and goes back to sleep]


	4. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

[Dubrinsky House]

[Ciara wakes up. she hears a noise. she gets out of bed]

Ciara: ''Hello?...Hello?

[Ciara tries to turn on the light but the power is out.]

Logan Fell: This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. the wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local High School student Ciara Dubrinsky Police are certain that forensic evidence will confrim that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks.

Damon: ''you know what's coming next.

[Ciara runs. she opens the front door, sees Damon, and slams it shut. she slowly walks towards the stairs. but Damon grabs her and bites her neck]

[Stefan's Bedroom]

[Stefan wakes up]

Stefan: ''Ah!

Damon: ''Bad dream? do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? you really need some human blood. it might even the playing field. Football reference too soon.

[Stefan throws a knife at Damon, hitting him in the stomach. Damon pulls it out]

Damon: ''all right. I deserved that. but I just wanted to let you know they caught the culprit the Animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people.

Stefan: ''what are you talking about?

Damon: ''it was a Mountain Lion. really big one. it attacked a hunter this morning. it's all over the news. Deadly beast captured. all's well in Mystic Falls.

Stefan: ''why would you cover your tracks?

Damon: ''I've decided to stay a while. and I'm just having way to much fun here with you, and Ciara.

Stefan: ''can't touch her now.

Damon: ''well the vervain keeps me out of her head. maybe that's not my target. believe it or not, Stefan some girls don't need my persuasion. some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching abilty to listen to Taylor Swift.

[Damon stabs Stefan in the stomach. it clearly hurts Stefan more than it did Damon, for Stefan falls to the floor]

Damon: ''this is John Vargatos. dude. Dick move.

[Stefan removes the Knife.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Ciara is sitting at a table eating her lunch as she thinks about everything that has happened the other night with her powers going out of control and then there was the death of Mr. Tanner by Damon...she sighs when Carol Lockwood and The Mayor Lockwood comes over to her]

Carol: ''Hi There I'm Carol Lockwood and this is my husband Richard Lockwood the Mayor of Mystic Falls...

Ciara: ''I'm Ciara Dubrinsky...nice to meet you.

Richard: ''we know who you are and we have been wondering about you since everything that happened with your father James Dubrinsky and Scarlett they were good friends of the Community and part of the Founder's Council...and we are wanting to know if you would like to come to the Party tonight.

Ciara: ''Oh I don't like big parties because of the Crowds...

Carol: ''it's traditon for all Foundering Familes to go to the Parties to show there commitment to our communtiy and your family is a big part of it because of there History...please come I know you are still grieving over your family but it's good to get out and continue moving on for them.

Ciara: ''Okay...I will come to your Party.

Richard; ''Excellent...we will see you there.

Carol: ''I am sure you would look beautiful tonight you have your grams eyes and her hair.

Ciara: ''thanks...

[they leave as Caroline and Bonnie come over to her they sit down as Bonnie steals a fry from her plate Ciara slaps her hand away]

Ciara; ''that's mine get your own..

Bonnie: ''Hey I only wanted one or two..

[she smiles as she takes another fry as Ciara laughs]

Ciara: ''Fine you can have some...so what's going on.

Caroline: ''we are wondering what was the Mayor and Carol over here for?

Ciara: ''they were wondering if I am going to the Founder's Party tonight they are begging me to go so I am going...without a date.

Bonnie: ''Hey you can go with me since Caroline and Elena already have dates?

Ciara: ''Really...

Caroline: ''Of course I'm dating Damon remember...

Ciara; ''right...

Bonnie: ''what about your mom Caroline? is she okay with you bringing Damon?

Caroline: ''and I'm supposed to care why?

Bonnie: ''he's older sexy danger guy.

Caroline: ''Older sexy danger guy? is that an Official witch twitter tweet?

Bonnie; ''No more witch jokes okay? that whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked.

Ciara: ''Okay I am going to go pay for my Lunch and go home I will see you tonight Bonnie, Caroline.

Caroline: ''Okay but you better be looking fabulous.

Ciara: ''Oh I will...

[She leaves]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is sitting in the living room just going through Stefan's stuff when Zach enters the room]

Zach: ''I didn't know you were here.

Damon: ''just going through Stefan's homework. boy this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. why he wants to go to High School is beyond me. I mean in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard. I understood. actually no. I didn't get that either. Go ahead purge. get it out what's on your mind?

Zach; ''why are you here Damon?

Damon: ''to spend time with you, Zach. family's important.

Zach: ''I know you. you always have a motive. so tell me, what is it this time.

[Damon gets up and grabs Zach by the throat]

Damon: ''you are in no position to question me.

Zach: ''I didn't mean to upset you.

Damon: ''this is not upset Zach.

Stefan: ''what's going on?

[Damon drops Zach]

Damon: ''having a family moment, Stefan. spending some quality time.

Stefan[to Zach] hey are you okay?

Zach: ''No, I'm not. and neither are you. how many more people have to die before you see that?

Stefan: ''I see it. all right. Zach, I see it.

Zach: ''then why aren't you doing anything about it?

Stefan: ''I can't Zach. I can't it would take human blood. it's the only way that I could stop him and I can't do that.

Zach: ''the vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. it would help get you the upper hand.

Stefan: ''Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. the little I had I gave to Elena. what?

[Zach leads Stefan down into the cellar where he opens it to reveal a room full of Vervain]

Stefan: ''You've been growing it.

Zach: ''it's just something that's been passed down through the generations. blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it.

Stefan: ''but you're telling me. why?

Zach: ''because I trust you. and you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him.

[Dubrinsky House]

[After going to the grocery store to buy some food for the house Ciara walks in with bags and then she puts them away and then she goes upstairs to get ready for the night at the Party which she didn't want to go to because of the people and then there's Damon..]

[Walking upstairs she gets into the shower and washes her body and then she gets out and dries off looking at the light blue dress that she picked out it had a Slit in the thigh area and it has Sparkles on it making it shimmer in the light...she begins to blow dry her hair and putting on Make up...then fixes her hair where it's curly and flowing down her back on her wrists are some silver bangles and she is carrying a small hand bag she then sighs and goes down stairs and locks the front door behind her as she walks to her car and gets in to drive to the Lockwoods]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

Damon: ''it's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud.

Stefan: ''yes. being a 150 year old teenager has been the height of my happiness.

Damon: ''you cracked a funny. Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate. 1864. you and Katherine were the perfect couple. it was hell watching you dance with her.

Stefan: ''My happiness was short lived as you well know.

Damon: ''I remember I left the party early. I was waiting for her. the night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. you were such a gentleman. gave her a little kiss on the cheek. and what she really wanted was...Oh, well. here's to history repeating itself. Huh?

[He smells the drink and discovers it's spiked with Vervain. he dumps the drink on the floor]

Damon: ''I admire your effort Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with Vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. you can't roofie me. but I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry .who knows what I'll do?

[Lockwood Mansion]

[The Founder's Party]

[Ciara enters the house with Bonnie since they were the only ones without Dates...they shake hands with the Mayor and Carol]

Mrs Lockwood: ''Ciara! you look smashing you too as well Bonnie.

Ciara; ''thank you. Mrs Lockwood.

Bonnie: ''thanks.

Mayor Lockwood: ''Well enjoy the party ladies.

[They went there seperate ways as Ciara goes over to the refreshment stand to grab a Drink when it was taken from her by Damon...who winks at her and drinks it]

Damon: ''Hmm...you look delicous..[his eyes trail down her body seeing her made him feel lust and hunger] ''you...you are really beautiful.

Ciara: ''thanks...you don't look bad yourself.

[Caroline comes over after speaking to her mom]

Caroline: ''Oh my god Ciara you look so pretty your dress is to die for...[to Damon] ''Can I have a dance?

Damon: 'sure..just one though.

[He takes Caroline's hand but didn't stop his gaze as he looks at Ciara]

Damon: ''I'll come back for you later.

[Display Room]

[Ciara is looking at her Dad's and Grams jewelry and other Possessions seeing a collection of them as she reads the information on them...the Rings were actually part of there Heirtage...Elena and Stefan enter behind her seeing her]

Elena: ''Ciara wow you look beautiful tonight.

Ciara: ''thanks Elena you do too..[to Stefan] ''Hey Stefan you look handsome.

Stefan: ''thanks you look lovely...

[Elena is looking at her parents wedding rings. Stefan comes up behind her]

Stefan: ''Your parents?

Elena: ''there's a lot of history here.

[Elena is reading the first registry]

Elena: ''the Founding Familes in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration. wow, look, it's the Original guest registery [Stefan looks at Ciara worried as Elena continues to read] Look at all these familiar names..Sheriff William Forbes...Mayor Benjamin Lockwood...Victor Dubrinsky...is that Damon Salvatore? and Stefan Salvatore?

[They turn to see Damon and Caroline enter the room]

Damon: ''The Original Salvatore brothers. our ancestors. tragic story. actually.

Stefan: ''we don't need to bore them with stories of the past.

Elena: ''it's not boring Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family.

Caroline: ''well, I'm bored. I want to dance. and Damon won't dance with me.

Damon: 'Mm-mm.

Caroline: ''could I just borrow your date?

Elena: ''Oh uh.

Stefan: ''I don't really dance.

Damon: ''oh, sure he does. you should see him waltz, jitterbug. the moonwalk. he does it all.

Caroline: ''you wouldn't mind, would you Elena?

Elena: ''it's up to Stefan.

Caroline: ''well sorry but I'm not going to take no for answer.

[Caroline takes Stefan out to dance]

Damon: I want to apologize to you for being such a world class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. there's no excuse. My therapist says I'm...acting out trying to punish Stefan.

Elena: ''what for?

Damon: ''it's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with silbing rivalry. and it all started with the Original Salvatore brothers...The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town...until the way...and the Dubrinsky came over from Egypt and has been the main Family that was really royalty...there was a battle here.

Ciara: ''the battle of Willow creek.

Damon: ''right.

Elena: ''I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside.

Damon: ''what the history books left out was the people that were killed. they weren't there by accident. they were believed to be union sympathizers so some of the Founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. and when they went to rescue them. they were shot. Murdered in cold blood.

Elena: ''Who was in the church that they wanted to save?

Damon: ''A Woman. I guess. doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?

Elena: ''Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you. but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just...I hope you two can work it out.

Damon: ''I hope so too.

[Elena leaves Ciara alone with Damon as he notice that she has been quiet most of the time and she was looking at her Familes History on display]

Damon: ''So did you find anything here that is your families?

Ciara: ''Yes some Rings that has been passed down through generations only the women seemed to wear this ring...here [she picks one up seeing the Blue diamond in it's center] ''This was my grams ring.

Damon: ''Maybe there was something about these rings that are important...once you get them back you should find out about them.

Ciara: ''Maybe I should...[she sighs as she puts the ring back]

Damon: ''Why do you cry Ciara...

[He turns her around so that she can face him and he wipes her eyes]

Ciara: 'it's just that I'm thinking about things Memories of Dad and Grams and I miss them so much...

Damon: ''I see it the pain and Lonelyness in your eyes why do you keep the Emotions hidden?

Ciara: ''why do you...it's mostly because of the Magic that I know nothing about...Emotions causes me to lose control of it...I can't afford to lose it.

[Damon leans down and places a kiss at the corner of her mouth as she steps back]

Ciara: ''what you said about Katherine...she is in the Tomb under the church isn't she?

Damon: ''How do you know that?

Ciara: ''I heard you talk about the Firing of the church and when you said about the woman that you went to save it was you and Stefan trying to save Katherine but you died before you could...that is why you are here aren't you...

[Damon tigtens his grip on her arms leaning down into her face]

Damon: ''You are too smart for your own good...you will not tell Stefan about this if you do I will hunt you down...

Ciara: ''That is up to you if I should tell him or not Damon...keep on threatening me and I will...

[she breaks out of his hold and walks towards the door looking back over her shoulders seeing he was watching her leave with a fire and ice in his gaze]

[On the Dance floor]

[Damon and Elena go out to meet Stefan and Caroline]

Damon: ''what'd we miss?

Stefan: ''we were just chatting. Drink Damon?

Damon: ''no, thanks. I'll pass.

Elena: ''Stefan. do you have another dance in you?

Stefan: ''Absolutely.

[Stefan takes Elena out to the dance floor]

Caroline; ''they look so cute together.

Damon: ''Don't talk please.

[Ciara is in the Powder room as Elena enters and begins to look at herself in the Mirror]

Elena: 'Hey Ciara are you okay?

Ciara: ''Yeah I'm fine...Just some memories that has been coming up since I've got here.

Elena; ''I'm sorry Ciara I know how you feel...I lost my parents last year.

Ciara: ''I heard about that from your brother Jeremy...he told me you were in it too?

Elena: ''Yep...I was in the back seat and when the car went over it was completely summerged I survived but they didn't

Ciara: ''I'm sorry too Elena we both lost so much.

[Caroline enters the room]

Elena: ''Hey.

Caroline; '' hey. so how things with Stefan?

Elena: 'great. just great.

Caroline: ''really? well my radar must be off cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes...

[Ciara looks at Caroline's neck and see's something she gasps as she takes her arm and pulls her shirt down]

Ciara: ''Oh my god what is that?

Caroline: ''Hmm [Ciara tries to lift her scarf up] Don't!

[Elena see's this and pulls it off and sees a bad bite mark.]

Elena: ''Oh my god. Caroline what happened?

Caroline: ''Nothing. okay?

Ciara: ''that is not nothing! did somebody hurt you?

Caroline: ''No, okay nothing. it just...My mom would kill me.

[Elena pulls down her shawl and sees another bite mark on her back Ciara saw red and quickly walks out of the bathroom as Elena continues to examine Caroline]

Elena: ''Did Damon hurt you?

Caroline: ''No! of course not! Just leave me alone. okay Elena?

[Ciara walks outside and sees Damon she pushes him]

Ciara: ''there is something seriously wrong with you...How can you leave bite marks all over her body and not cover it better then that...You will stay away from her or else Damon.

[Damon takes her in his arms pulling her over to the side]

Damon: ''what are you talking about?

Ciara: ''Elena and I was in the bathroom with Caroline and we happened to notice bite marks all over her body...you didn't heal her Damon you just left those marks for anyone to see...good job.

Damon: ''I was tired most of the time I forgot...[he tightens his grip] ''do not tell a soul.

[He steps away from her and she can see his intentions]

Ciara: ''There's no need to hurt her Damon...she is inncent don't take it out on her if you have to take it out on someone else...

Damon: 'Don't tempt me Ciara...it's your blood I want you really want me to take it much further..

[Ciara looks away from him and looks back to see he was gone]

[Elena walks to where Stefan is]

Elena: ''I'm sorry. I take it all back. you're completely right about Damon.

Stefan: ''what did he do?

Elena: ''there are bruises all over Caroline's body. bite marks and he has her all confused and messed up in the head...you don't look surprised.

Stefan: ''Um...I'm handling it.

Elena: ''handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested.

Stefan: ''Elena, please. I...I don't expect you to understand.

Elena: ''I don't understand anything Stefan. so why don't you just clear it up for me?

Stefan: ''Look, there are thing that you don't know, okay? things that I want to tell you but I can't. and I may never be able to. and I just need you to trust me.

Elena: ''trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over.

[Stefan sees Damon dragging Caroline out into the yard]

Stefan: ''I'm so sorry. I have to go.

[Damon is dragging Caroline out to the lawn. she turns around to face him]

Caroline: ''Don't! she took it off and I got flustered okay? I didn't know what to say. but I swear okay? I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me. [Damon goes behind Caroline and wraps his arms around her waist]

Damon: ''you make me crazy, you know that? it's okay. I forgive you.

Caroline: ''I swear I didn't say-

Damon: 'Shh. shh. shh. it's okay. unfortunately...I am so over you know.

[he bites her. but they both fall to the ground]

Damon: ''what the hell?

Stefan: ''you know, I couldn't spike your drink...so I spiked hers.

[Caroline wakes up on the lawn. she grabs the crystal in the lawn. Ciara sees her and walks over to her]

Ciara: ''Caroline? there you are I've been looking everywhere for you. are you okay?

Caroline: ''yeah I'm fine.

Ciara: ''Caroline what happened?

Caroline:''I'm fine.

Ciara: ''No. you're shaking Caroline-what-

Caroline: ''I'm fine.

Ciara: ''Caroline, come here, come here.

[Caroline starts to cry and Ciara hugs her]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Zach and Stefan lock Damon in the cellar]

Stefan: ''I did what I had to do...to protect Ciara and Elena to protect everyone. yes, Damon the headline reads Deadly beast captured all is well in Mystic Falls.


	5. You're Undead To Me

**You're Undead To Me**

[**Salvatore's Cellar.**]

[It's been three days since the Founder's Party where Stefan used Caroline as bait to trap Damon and now he is in the Cellar of the house]

Damon: ''where is my ring?

Stefan: ''won't be needing it anymore.

Damon: ''How long have I been here?

Stefan: ''three days.

Damon: ''what are you doing?

Stefan: ''during the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. they sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them.

Damon: ''you know what will happen if I don't...feed on blood.

Stefan: ''you'll grow weaker and weaker. everntually you won't be able to move or speak. in a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. a living corpse. unable to hurt anyone ever.

Damon: ''so what, you're just going to leave me in the basement forever?

Stefan: ''I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. once your circulation stops. I'll move you to the family crypt and then in 50 years we can reevalute.

Damon: ''I'm stronger then you think.

Stefan: ''You always have been. but you're not stronger than the vervain. and we both know it. I'm sorry. didn't have to be this way.

[Caroline's bedroom]

[Ciara has spent the night at Caroline's to comfort her and give her support and Bonnie was there with them]

Caroline: ''I remember the party. Damon came up behind me. and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck. I passed out. it's like there's holes in my memory lately. it's just weird. maybe I let him bite me.

Bonnie: ''why would you do that?

Caroline: ''can we just not talk about it, okay? don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it. just want to go back to normal. what are you doing with that candle?

[Bonnie was looking at a candle]

Bonnie: ''um...nothing. what's this?

[Ciara takes the necklace]

Ciara: ''it looks like a Tailsman of a witch...

Bonnie: ''How would you know that?

Ciara: ''because I have one simlar to it...

[she pulls a necklace out of her shirt showing it to them...it was a Silver necklace with a Blue Diamond in the middle]

Caroline; ''wow that's beauitful.

Ciara: ''it was my grandmothers...she left it for me for my birthday before she died...said it will give me luck...

Caroline: ''Damon gave me this one...or he was going to give it to me. all I know is it's mine now.

Bonnie: ''it's Ugly.

Caroline: ''well, get your grubby hands off it.

[At School]

[Caroline is walking down the hall with other Cheerleaders handing out fliers]

Caroline: ''the sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. the Football team and the band have committed. well not all the band. just the ones who could pull off a bikini. I want in your face, sexy. I mean it's a fund raiser, for god's sake.

Ciara: ''Unbelivable. it's like nothing happened.

Bonnie: ''she's in denial.

Stefan: ''Hey.

Bonnie: ''hey. you know I gotta go. be somewhere right now..

Ciara: ''And I need to go as well..

[Stefan and Elena smile as they look at each other]

Stefan: ''I'm so sorry. I haven't called.

Elena: ''No worries I'll live.

Stefan: ''I was dealing with Damon.

Elena: ''and did you...deal with Damon?

Stefan: ''yes. yeah.

Elena: ''for four days?

Stefan: ''you have every right to be upset with me but can I explain it all to you? Please.

Elena: ''sure. when?

Stefan: ''I gotta be home after school but the Grill. around four o' clock?

Elena: ''ok

Stefan: ''Thanks.

Caroline: ''Stefan, where is Damon? he has some serious apologizing to do.

Stefan: ''he's gone. Caroline.

Caroline: ''whe is he coming back?

Stefan: ''he's not coming back. I'm sorry.

Elena: ''this is a good thing. Caroline.

Caroline: ''I know that.

[Salvatore House]

[Zach is going to the cellar]

Zach: ''I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. my blood will only make you worse Damon?

Damon: ''so it was your vervain. good for you. good for you. Family only runs so deep.

Zach: ''we're not family. Damon. only in the most dysfunctional sense. in fact, I advoided having a living, breathing loving family because of you.

Damon: ''I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point.

Zach: ''you know I can't do that.

Damon: ''you succeeded. Zach. I'm shutting down. you're like your grandfather. he didn't like it when I came to visit either.

Zach: ''but you don't visit. Damon. you appear unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house that you're just permitting me to live here. hell, that you're permitting me to live.

Damon; ''someone has to mow the lawn.

Zach: ''I came to say good-bye Damon.

[Damon comes up to the door and grabs Zach by the throat]

Damon: ''Unlock it. unlock the door Zach.

[Stefan wrestles Zach out of Damon's grasp]

Stefan: ''keep it up. Damon the more energy you expand the faster you'll go.

[Dubrinsky House]

[Ciara's Bedroom...]

[Caroline is spending the night at her house]

Caroline: ''I apprecite you inviting me to stay here with you...it's really sweet.

Ciara: ''anytime Caroline...besides you need a night off from everything that happened with Damon..

Caroline: ''you're right...anyway what are you wearing to the Sexy suds car wash tomorrow?

Ciara: ''Um...I have a black and white two piece...it has a wrap around skirt.

Caroline: ''Perfect it should good on you...[she looks around the house seeing how big it was compared to hers...there was even a chandliar above the Stairs] ''Wow this place is amazing how do you keep it clean?

Ciara: ''Um...Carol Lockwood somehow has a person to help clean it but I told her I didn't need one...I am pretty capable of cleaning my own house.

[Ciara walks over to the Oven and takes out the Homemade Pizza's and places them on the counter]

Ciara: ''the Pizza is done...as soon as it's cool we can eat it...

[She gasps as she feels cold hands all over her body and then her neck as she turns around only to see a Invisiable Damon...she steps away]

Damon: ''Ciara...help me..

[He then disappears as Caroline comes back]

Caroline: 'Oh my god I am seeing Damon...he's here..

Ciara: ''I..I think I saw him too.

Caroline: ''God I am going insane..

[Salvatore Cellar]

[Damon was staring up at the Ceiling just calling out for Ciara as he senses Stefan]

Damon: ''I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself aren't you?

Stefan: ''not particularly.

Damon: ''you won. you got the bad guy. now nothing could come between you and Elena. except the truth. the lies will catch up to you, Stefan. as long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are.

Stefan; ''the Beauty of you in there and me out here...is that I can walk away...

[Sexy Suds Car Wash]

[Ciara is pulling off her tank top and shorts and places her wrap around her waist to cover her Bikini as Caroline and Elena talk about the Money for the Car wash]

Caroline: ''No friends discounts. no freebies. No pay ya laters. we are not running a charity here. no, we are not.

Elena: ''No we are not...[to Ciara] ''I love your Bikin Ciara where did you get it?

Ciara: ''Boutiue down town...

Elena: ''you are a real good person Ciara for letting Caroline stay with you last night...she's been through alot and you have been a good friend.

Caroline: ''a very good friend...thanks by the way Ciara I will remember this.

Ciara: ''well everybody needs a shoulder to lean on once or twice and I am happy to be that Shoulder.

[Stefan arrives]

Stefan: ''Hi.

Elena: ''hey!

Caroline: ''the event is called sexy suds, you know.

[Caroline leaves]

Stefan: ''did we just get scolded?

Elena: ''and judged yeah.

Stefan:[to Ciara] 'How are you?

Ciara: ''I'm fine Stefan...just trying to help Caroline with this car wash.

Elena: ''I'm sorry Stefan but I guess you are going to have to take that off...

Stefan: ''I think you have to go first.

Elena: ''Ok [Elena pulls off her shirt but has trouble getting it off. Stefan helps her.] Ok um...sorry, so not sexy ugh.

Stefan: ''I disagree

[They kiss]

Ciara: ''Ah...you two are just adorable...but I think I better find a car to wash..

[Find Bonnie and Matt and goes to wash the car]

Bonnie: ''Uh-uh no. none of that tortured pining stuff.

Matt: ''I'm just observing...

Bonnie: ''Mm-hmm. Oh. Tiki. this one's yours.

Tiki: ''why do I always get the Homely ones? just to be clear. your car's a P.O.S I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a P,o.s

Ciara: ''you don't have to be rude.

Tiki: ''rude is uglying up the road with that junk.

[Ciara looks at Tiki glaring as her powers explode causing the water in a bucket to splash all in Tiki's face]

Tiki: ''whoa! what the hell?

Matt: ''Wet and wild...Tik...

[Bonnie was stunned and looks over at Ciara who was looking shocked at what she done]

Bonnie: ''did you do that?

Ciara: ''I think so...She just made me angry...and I felt this ball of fire from my stomach it exploded.

Bonnie: ''mm that was funny though did you see her get all wet...

Ciara: ''yeah she deserved it...I am going to get more towels...

[She walks over to a table where Caroline is and saw her walking alone towards the Parking Lot and she was just walking in a trance...concerned she takes off after her...]

[Salvatore House.]

[Ciara is following Caroline and tries to take her arm]

Ciara: 'Caroline please listen to my voice...we can't be here...

[Ciara was really worried and scared knowing that Damon was in the cellar...she follows her down the steps as she comes to the door of the cellar]

Ciara: ''Oh my god...Caroline..

Damon: [he looked terrible] ''Caroline...Help me. Caroline...Help

Caroline: ''Damon...oh my god? what is this? how did I know that you were here?

Damon: ''because I wanted you too...[to Ciara] ''Hmmm Ciara...more the merrier...

Ciara: ''Just leave her alone...you don't need to hurt her anymore...

Damon: ''Let me out of here Caroline please...

Caroline: ''you bit me.

Damon: ''you liked it remember?

Caroline: ''why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?

Damon: ''you remember what I want you to rememer. and now that the vervain has passed out of your system. you won't remember what you're about to do...

Caroline: ''what am I about to do?

Damon: ''You're gonna open the door. you're gonna open the door...

Ciara: ''No...NO...

[she pulls Caroling away from the door as Zach closes the door]

Zach ''you both need to run now...RUN..

[Caroline runs up the stairs Ciara is following after her...Damon kills Zach. Damon catches Ciara before she leaves the house and throws her on the floor making her cry out as she hurts her wrist at the fall]

Ciara: ''Ah...[she crawls away from him but he catches her ankle and falls on top of her and bites her neck] ''Ha..ha..No don't do this Damon...

Damon: ''I would have used Caroline for blood...but you will do...and much better.

[He takes another bite from her neck and he throws his head back sighing in contentment at feeling blood again and more that it is her blood that he wanted]

Damon: ''Now that is more like it...

[He gets up and takes her hands in his and pulls her up and walks with her to the front door and he flashes out outside]

[The Cemetery. Music Stops]

[Vicki is hanging out with some friends when the Music stops playing]

Boy: ''Donovan?

Vicki: 'No, I'm good.

Guys: ''Not it. not it. not it. ah. Vicki.

[Vicki goes to the car. and is about to turn the music back on when she hears Coughing behind the truck...]

Vicki: ''Hey, man, you ok?

Damon: ''come here. come here..

Vicki: ''you don't look good..

Damon: ''Come closer. I have something-That I have to tell you.

Vicki: ''whoa, whoa, whoa. I got you, I got you. it's okay. its okay..

[Damon pulls her head back and bites her drinking her blood]

[Ciara is walking behind him seeing this as she is crying at seeing him attack Vicki and he stops to drop her on the ground and he looks towards where Vicki's friends are...Ciara seeing his intention stands in front of him]

Ciara: ''Don't...do kill them please...they don't deserve to die...Just take my blood...I won't run.

Damon: [he caresses her face] ''But I already now that you would give your blood freely...but I am still hungry and need more then that and I can't have you dying on me...You are too precious..

[He looks at her and then looks over at the Party friends and his face changes and then the attack begins]

Ciara: ''No!


	6. Lost Girls

**Lost Girls**

[Cemetery]

[Damon is still drinking from the people that were partying in the Cemetery...Ciara was over by Vicki checking her over noticing she was still alive..she closes her eyes thank ful as she looks over at Damon who was calling someone on a cell phone]

Stefan: ''Hello?

Damon: ''I want my ring.

Stefan: ''where are you?

Damon: ''I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. where's my Ring?

Stefan: ''I don't have it. where are you? what have you done?

Damon: ''No, what have you done? you're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me. so whatever I've done. whoever I've sucked dry is on you buddy.

Stefan: ''You're being careless...How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe huh?

Damon: ''I know how to cover my tracks. Stefan where's my ring?

Stefan: ''I gave it to Zach to hide. probably shouldn't have killed him.

Damon: ''Ah...you almost got me where is it?

Stefan: ''I'll get it back, but I need time.

Damon: ''what, did you Fedex it to Rome? where is it? I want my ring, Stefan or my next stop is Elena's...I already have Ciara...

Stefan: 'Touch her Damon and I will kill you.

Damon: ''don't give me a reason to rip you apart.

Stefan: ''yeah? is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?

Damon: ''Just get it.

[He hangs up. he goes over to Ciara seeing her checking out Vicki and looks down at her and was about to pour alcohol over her body but he see's she is still alive]

Damon: ''You just don't wanna die do you.?

[Salvatore House]

[Vicki is on a sofa with Ciara who was looking at Damon as he was leaving a message to Stefan]

Damon: ''where are you Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. bring me my ring. Damn it.

Ciara: ''this is your fault that you don't have the Ring...if you would have just left Caroline alone none of this would have happened..

Damon: ''would you prefer that I drink from you I can do that...it was either you or Caroline and I chose her so I won't hurt you.

Ciara: ''why would you care...I'm just a means to an end..

[He leans down to her touching her neck and then traces her lips with his fingers]

Damon: ''I am only keeping you here to keep me company and proberly make it where I won't kill Vicki...stay here with me and I won't harm her.

Ciara: ''I don't believe you...Damon just let her go and I will stay she shouldn't be here at all.

Damon: ''No...do as I say and no harm will come to her...

[He sees Vicki bleeding more on the couch]

Damon: 'Aw, don't get blood on the couch!

[walks over]

Damon: 'Please? I got you good, didn't I?

[She has a towel over her wound as he looks at it...Ciara sees' him bite his wrist and gives it to her]

Damon: ''well you're not gonna be any fun today.

[Vicki struggles but Eventually gives in]

[The Woods in the Middle of nowhere]

[Elena and Stefan are driving through the woods in Elena's car]

Stefan: ''Stop here.

Elena: ''what are we doing here?

[They get out of the car]

Stefan: ''I want to show you something.

Elena: ''In the middle of nowhere.?

Stefan: ''this...didn't used to be nowhere. used to be my home,

Elena: 'it looks so...

Stefan: ''Old? it's because they are.

Elena: ''wait. how long have you.

Stefan: ''I've been 17 years old since 1864

Elena: ''Oh my god.

Stefan: ''you said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. half a century before the Boarding House was even built. this was my family's home. Damon and I...we were both born here. the Salvatore brothers. best friends.

[Flashback]

[Mystic Falls Virgina. 1864. Stefan and Damon run out of the house, playing football.]

Stefan: ''wait. where did you learn this game?

Damon: ''camp outside Atlanta. one of the officers picked it up at Harvard. catch.

[Damon throws the ball and Stefan catches it]

Stefan: wait a minute. wait a minute. what are the rules? what are the rules?

[Stefan and Damon playfully struggle for the ball when Katherine exits the house]

Katherine; ''who needs rules? mind if I join you?

Stefan: ''Uh, well, you could, uh...you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough.

Katherine: ''somehow I think that you play rougher.

[She snatches the ball fro Stefan and runs off]

Damon: ''why are you standing there? that is a girl who clearly wants to be chased. if you don't do it. I will.

[they both chase after her]

[The Present]

[The Old Salvatore Field]

Elena: ''you knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like...

Stefan: ''Damon was trying to make you think that...I was still heartbroken. he saw that I was happy with you and he wanted to ruin it.

Elena: ''All because you loved the same woman 145 years ago.

Stefan: ''she wasn't just any girl.

[Flashback Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864]

[Stefan is chasing Katherine through a garden maze. Katherine reaches a statue and they both stop running]

Katherine: 'Ha! I Win. what's my prize?

Damon: ''what would you want it to be?

Stefan: [smiles they extended your leave?

Damon: ''I was simply having too much fun to return to battle.

Stefan: ''your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring.

[Stefan walks over and hugs him]

Katherine: ''well, this works out wonderfully for me.

Damon: ''how's that Miss Katherine?

Katherine: ''Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained first and foremost I'll need someone to escort me to the Founder's ball.

Damon/Stefan: 'with Pleasure. I would be honored.

Katherine:'' the smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. how will I ever choose?

[She walks away]

[Present]

[Elena and Stefan walks about the ruins of the old Estate]

Stefan: ''she chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the Original Lockwood Mansion.

Elena: ''The first founder's party...where you signed the Registry.

Stefan: ''I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him..I only knew that I wanted her.

Elena: ''so he was upset.

Stefan: 'that's the thing about Damon he doesn't get mad. he just gets even.

[Salvatore House]

[Ciara is standing at the Book shelves looking at the books sighing when she hears Vicki come down the stairs]

Vicki: ''Oh, man that shower was so great.[to Damon] what did you give me?

Damon: ''some blood. you loved it.

Vicki: ''I did? wait. I'm confused. how did we get here?

Damon: 'we met in the woods. you were drunk..I attacked you even though Ciara pleaded to me not to hurt you Ignored her and then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you some blood. you loved it. and now we're gonna party till the sun goes down.

Vicki: ''Ok. um but first can I have another hit? that blood was so good.

Damon: ''only if I can.

[Damon bites his wrist and gives it to Vicki to feed while he drinks from her wrist]

[In The Library]

[Ciara is reading a book from one of the shelves and looks to see Damon walking in the room with a bottle of Bourbon and he drinks it...]

Damon: ''You should come party with us...it's not fun without you..

Ciara: ''No I am not going to watch another person die in front of me because you like to lose control...[she puts the book aside and jabs him in the chest with her fingers] ''You are going to stop this madness...I don't know what you have plan for the both of us...but I don't want any part of it...

[She goes to walk around him only to have herself pinned to the bookcase as Damon places both hands to trap her]

Damon: ''Now was that a threat...you are a part of it rather you like it or not...don't you understand...You are drawn to me because of the blood I took from you.

Ciara: ''You can't keep forcing me into this...you killed people in front of me and you wonder why I don't want nothing to do with you...I can't have anymore death in my life...

[He kisses her on her forehead then the tip of her nose as his lips hover over hers]

Damon: ''You life will always have death in it because of Your blood...because the world is filled with Vampires rather you like it or not...you mine as well accept it.

[He takes her lips taken advantage of her gasp and plunders her mouth with his deepening the kiss...Ciara puts her hands on his shoulder and pushes him away...]

Ciara: ''Stop...I can't do this..ha.

[he takes her hands and pins them beside her head as he again takes her mouth...then his lips are kissing her neck causing her to gasps as he licks and nips where her pulse is...She groans as she couldn't help but let him touch her...]

Damon: ''Hmm..You are so beautiful...and mine..

[He rips her shirt open and bends to kiss her on the top of her breasts...she was shocked but then whimpers as he pulls off her pants...and stands in between her thighs just ribbing against her...She never felt like this about any guy and she couldn't believe that she was letting Damon of all people take her but he was making her feel things so strong...She leans her head back as he kisses down her neck and then back up to take her lips..she reaches a hand behind his hair to hold him to her...as she felt in him touch her in between her legs...she looks at him...]

Damon: ''cry out for me...I want you to cry out for me Ciara...let me hear you.

Ciara: ''I...I Damon...

[He sinks himself into her and watches her suck in her breath as he slowly moves inside her allowing her to adjust to him feeling how silky she is she was looking at him stunned and they were looking at each other in the eyes filled with wonder as he begins to move making her gasps each time...he pulls away slowly and then sinks back in he puts his arms around her hips and moves stronger and with more purpose...Ciara couldn't stop herself from holding on to him with her arms around his shoulders as he backs her to the book shelves and continue to have his way with her...she places her hands on his face and kisses him but he again takes her wrists in his hands and plants them at the Book shelves and kept her pinned there as he takes her...]

Ciara: ''what are you doing to me?

Damon: ''I am making love to you...that is what I am doing...

[Afternoon Ciara wakes up on the couch sweating and looks down at her shirt that was ripped open and she was still in her jeans...as she slowly buttons her shirt seeing it was quite...she walks out of the Library hearing something go thumb upstairs...]

[Stefan's Room]

[Ciara looks into Stefan's room seeing Damon dancing with Vicki who was smiling to himself as he see's her looking at her with hunger]

Vicki: 'My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete. he drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather. he's not worth remembering.

Damon: ''your life is so damaged

Vicki; ''yep.

Damon: 'I mean, you don't have one hint of Self Esteem.

Vicki: ''Nope none.

Damon: ''I think I know what can help you.

Vicki: ''so what's that?

Damon: ''death..

[He snaps her neck...Ciara gasps and falls to the floor]

Ciara: ''Damon...No why did you do that?

Damon: ''I put her out of her misery...

Ciara: ''You promised that you wouldn't kill her...[She jumps up and smacks him in the face and chest] ''How could you trick me...

[She felt something over come here and she see's Damon was pinned to the wall and he couldn't move]

Damon: ''You...how did you do that...let me down right now.

Ciara:[tears in her voice] ''No...you deserve this for what you've done to her and to me...How can you be this way...

Damon: ''because I chose to be this way that is all you need to know...

Ciara: ''I hate you...

[He felt her power release him and uses that vulnurbilty to his advantage and rushes towards her making her gasps as he pins her to the floor she moves to punch him and kick him but he has used his hips to pin her down seeing her shirt was showing off her skin he plants open mouth and begins to suck on her skin...Ciara gasps and cries as she struggles against his seduction of her senses]

Ciara: ''No...NO Damon get off me you are never touching me again...

[After a few Minutes..Vicki wakes up as a vampire...Ciara seeing this gasps in shock and pushes Damon off her and stands up looking at Vicki]

Ciara: ''Vicki oh my god you are alive?

Damon: ''She's dead...

Vicki; ''I'm dead.

Damon: ''yeah well, let's not make a big deal out of it. you drunk my blood. I killed you and now you have to feed in order to complete the process.

Vicki: 'You're wasted.

Damon: ''you don't wanna be out there all alone. you're about to get really freaky.

Vicki: ''Ok. I had a really good time. I just wanna go home.

Damon: ''You're gonna start craving blood. and until you get it. you're gonna feel very out of it. you have to be careful

Vicki: ''come on Move.

Damon: ''See? you're already starting to fall apart.

Vicki: ''and I'm going home now.

Damon: ''Ok fine. I'm just warning you. actually you know what? you should go. in fact. if I were you. I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house.

Vicki: ''yeah whatever.

Damon: ''bye. tell Elena I said hi. and if you see Stefan tell him to call me.

Ciara: ''I should go with her and make sure that she gets there...

Damon: ''Oh no you are staying with me..besides I am not through with you yet.

Ciara: ''Well I am done with you...our deal is over you killed her and now I am left to clean your mess...

[Damon picks her up and walks them down the hall of the house and into a bedroom where he places her on the bed...She gasps and moves to get off and run to the door but he was tearing his shirt off making her stunned]

Ciara: ''No...Damon you can't keep me here...

Damon: ''I can and I will I want you again Ciara..and I won't let you leave until night fall...until then you are all mine..

[He falls on top of her Hungrly as she gasps..and soon he had her under him]

Ciara: ''Damon...ha...

[Elena's House]

[Doorbell Ringing]

Jeremy: ''I'm Coming!

Vicki:hey. the sun is killing me. my eyes are on fire.

Jeremy: ''where have you been?

Vicki: ''it's good. everything's good.

[They begin to kiss]

Jeremy: 'did something happen?

Vicki: ''I'm hungry. what do you got to eat?

Jeremy: ''could you just not talk so loud? my head it hurts. I need quiet.

[Old Salvatore Field]

Elena: ''The Mind control...you said Katherine used. do you ever do that to me?

Stefan: ''No that necklace. it contains an herb called vervain. it protects you fro being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. but I also wanted to...protect you from me, Elena you should never take that necklace off...because no matter what happens after today. no matter how you feel about me...you'll know that you were free to make your own choice.

[Gilbert House]

[Matt enters the house seeing Vicki on the floor of the kitchen with her shades over her eyes]

Matt: ''where is she?

Jeremy: ''come this way.

Matt: ''what's she on?

Jeremy: ''I-I don't know.

Matt: 'Hey, Vic. how you doing?

Vicki: ''Not good, Mattie. I hurt.

Matt: ''Ok. where's it hurt?

Vicki: ''My gums. my jaws hurts. my gum-there's something in my gums. and it hurts.

Matt: ''Ok, well-

Vicki: ''No just leave me alone.

Matt: 'Come on. Vic don't be like that. let's get you home.

Vicki: ''just turn it off.

Jeremy: ''turn what off?

Vicki: ''the talking, the chatter, just turn it off.

[They walk into the Living Room where the Tv is on]

Man on Tv: ''Horribly 3 bodies were found dead in what is believe to be a drug deal gone awry. the bodies have yet to be identified. they were discovered eariler today over at the Old Mystic Falls cemetery.

Jeremy: ''that's where we were last night.

Matt: ''what happened Vic?

Man On Tv; Homicide and are fast under way looking for suspects. they're asking anyone with information.

Matt: ''I'm calling the cops.

Vicki: ''No don't

Jeremy: ''what happened after I left last night, Vick?

[Vicki pushes Jeremy]

Matt: 'Jer, are you okay?

Jeremy: ''I'm fine. I'm fine.

Matt: ''Damn. Vick.

[Elena and Stefan enter the house]

Elena: ''what's going on?

Matt: ''she's really messed up

Stefan: ''Elena back up. Vicki look at me. Focus. you're gonna be fine. everything's gonna be fine..Guys take her up to bed. shut the blinds. she's gonna be okay. come on come on.

[Matt and Jeremy takes Vicki upstairs]

Elena: ''you know what's wrong with her?

Stefan: ''yeah.

Elena: ''what is it?

Stefan: ''she's transitioning.

Elena:''transitioning to what?

Stefan: ''a vampire.

Elena: ''what?

Stefan: ''Damon must have gotten to her...No and he still has Ciara somewhere...she hasn't completed her transformation yet.

Elena: h-how does she do that?

Stefan: ''she has to feed on human blood.

Elena: ''and what if she doesn't?

Stefan: ''She'll die. she may only have a few hours.

Elena ''she's upstairs with him right now.

Stefan: ''she doesn't know what's happening to her yet.

Elena: ''so when is she gonna know?

Stefan: ''right now, she doesn't remember anything. a part of her is still human but slowly the deeper she gets into the transformation the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice?

Elena: ''the same choice you did.

[In Jeremy's bedroom]

Vicki; ''I'm sorry I'm so much trouble.

Jeremy: ''aw, you just-you need to sleep it off ok?

[Jeremy hugs her. her mouth is near his neck and she seems like she's about to bite him. when she gets up and leaves]

Vicki: ''No.

Matt: ''Vicki. Vicki!

Jeremy: ''she was fine, and then she just-she just freaked out.

Matt: ''I'm gonna go look for her. call me if you hear anything.

Stefan:[to Elena] I can track her.

Elena: ''Go.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara wakes up to see that she was alone in the bed looking around for Damon but she doesn't see him and she quickly gets out of bed and puts her clothes back on...wincing as she feels her neck from where he bit her...and sucked on her like he was a baby...she shivered at what he has done to her for hours]

_[Damon is looking down at Ciara...as he arches her over his arm kissing her on the stomach where he is lying in between her legs pleasuring her...she cries out as he begins to suck on her down there...then he is crawling up her body and pushes inside her as he takes her mouth with his and then he pulls her hips to his moving his hips strongly...she cries out as he then bites her on her thigh taking her blood...]_

[Ciara snaps out of it and continues getting dressed and quickly runs down stairs and out of the door seeing that there was no car...she sighs as she walks]

[Gilbert House]

[Ciara runs up on the porch and knocks on the door]

Elena: '[opens the door seeing her] ''Oh my god...Ciara..I was so worried about you..

[She pulls her inside and hugs her seeing how bad she looked with her hair all over the place and her clothes looked like a Animal got a hold of her...and there was a bite mark on her neck]

Elena: ''What happened to you?

Ciara: ''I...It was Damon...he wouldn't let me go he kept me at the Salvatore House with Vicki...He...let her drink his blood and he killed her...Oh god he killed those people at the Cemetary in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop it

Elena: ''No you are going to be alright...you're safe now. he won't get you here...I know all about Damon and Stefan...why didn't you tell me..

Ciara: ''because I promised Stefan not to say anything...and he was protecting both of us...from Damon so I couldn't say anything I am sorry.

Elena: ''No..It's okay...Vicki has come here and she has ran off somewhere...she's in transation into coming a vampire...Stefan went out to find her.

[Jeremy comes in the Kitchen seeing Ciara]

Jeremy: ''Ciara are you okay?

Ciara: ''I'm okay Just having one of those nights...

Jeremy: ''maybe we should check in with Matt.

Elena: 'he'll call when he finds her

Jeremy: ''well, what are we supposed to do?

Elena: ''we wait. we're supposed to wait.

Jeremy: ''I don't know what's wrong with her.

Elena: ''she'll be fine..It'll all be fine...

[Doorbell Rings...Elena opens the door to see it's Damon and tries to shut the door on him but he pushes back]

Elena: ''Jeremy go upstairs...

[Ciara gasps as she see's Damon and tries to run but he quickly grabs her and brings her in his arms]

Damon: ''Hmm...bad girl Ciara...you escaped...[to Elena] you're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up...

Elena: ''stay away from me...and let go of Ciara...she doesn't have anything to do with you and Stefan..

Damon: ''No she doesn't...that doesn't mean that I will let her go...hey there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. may I come in? oh wait of course I can. I've been invited. we can cut to the chase if you want, I'm not gonna kill you right now. that wouldn't serve my greater agenda. so...where's Stefan?

Elena: ''he's out looking for Vicki.

Damon: ''Don't look at me with those Judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her.

Ciara: ''Did you thank Katherine?

[Damon turns towards her seeing how she was still fearing him as he steps into her space]

Damon: ''Mmm...You know the story...huh?

Ciara: ''I got enough.

Damon: ''Oh, I doubt that. tell my brother I'm looking for him. oh, tip for later. be careful who you invited in the house...Ciara we will talk later.

[Ciara swallows as he leaves looking at Elena who sighs in relief that he's gone]

[At the Cemetery]

[Stefan looks all over the place for Vicki and finds her sitting on a tomb stone]

Stefan; 'Vicki.

Vicki: ''I'm starting to remember things, what he is. what he said. I remember you. the Hospital, the-the rooftop. it's all coming back.

Stefan: ''I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you.

Vicki: ''He said that I need to feed. what will happen if I don't?

Stefan: ''You'll fade quickly...and then it'll all just be over.

Vicki: ''I'll be dead.

[She begins to cry as Stefan holds her in his arms]

Vicki: ''I don't want this.

Stefan: ''I know. it'll be ok you're gonna be ok. I can help you.

Vicki: ''is it better? is it better? will I be better? I wanna go home. will you take me home?

Stefan: ''Ok.

[Gunshots are heard and Stefan is hot in the chest]

Stefan: ''Ahh!

[Logan Fell takes out a stake and was about to stake Stefan when he was grabbed from behind and bitten in the neck by Damon]

Vicki: ''No!

[Damon bites Logan until he is dead and takes the bullet out of Stefan's chest]

Damon: ''it's wood they know. if anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me. My ring.

[Vicki is drinking Logan's blood]

Stefan: ''No! no! Vicki!

Vicki: ''I'm sorry...

[she runs away into the woods..]

Damon: ''Oops.

[Damon picks up the compass]

[Gilbert House]

[Front Porch]

Elena: ''When did you find out about Stefan and Damon?

Ciara: ''The Night of the Comet...somehow I kinda felt what they were by just touching them I guess it has something to do with the Magic in side me...I have to learn to use it.

Elena: ''I can't believe all this is happening...what does Damon want with you?

Ciara: ''I don't know all he keeps wanting is my blood and that he says he needs me for something and he has yet to tell me what that is.

[They see Stefan walking up the porch]

Elena: ''you're bleeding.

Stefan: ''No, it's okay it's ok. I'm ok.

Ciara: ''where's Vicki?

Stefan: ''I couldn't stop her I tried.

Elena: ''what does that mean?

Stefan: ''she fed and then I lost her.

Ciara: ''Oh my god...this is my fault I should have stopped Damon...maybe she wouldn't be a vampire right now...This is all my fault.

Stefan: ''No Ciara...there was nothing you can do against Damon not until you to use your magic...you can't blame yourself for Damon's actions..

Elena: ''What gonna happen to Vicki now?

Stefan: ''I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody. Elena. I promise you.

Elena: 'what do I tell my brother. and Matt?

Stefan: ''we'll come up with a story.

Elena: ''You mean we'll come up with a lie.

Stefan: ''I'm so sorry.

Elena: ''I gave you today just like you asked. and I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me and I promise I will keep your secert but...I can't be with you Stefan. I'm sorry I-I Just can't...

[Elena walks into the house, falls to the floor and cries]

Ciara: ''I'm sorry Stefan.

Stefan: It's okay...how did you manage to escape Damon?

Ciara: ''He left me alone at the House...I guess he used the chance to come find you and his ring back..

[Stefan looks at her neck where there were bite marks on it and that her clothes were all tore up in places]

Stefan: ''what has he done to you?

Ciara: ''I...I couldn't resist him...even though I fought him as best as I could...but he was so intent in having his way...I couldn't stop him...and wanted my blood.

Stefan: ''I will make him pay for this Ciara...you of all people didn't deserve what he did to you...

Ciara: ''No...I have to find a way to deal with him on my own...I always have...you deal with your brother...and I will Find a way to do my magic.

Stefan: ''Come on I will take you home..

[he puts his arm around Ciara's shoulders and walks her down the street so that he can keep her safe]


	7. Haunted

**Haunted**

[Ciara's House]

[Ciara is getting ready for school...putting on a blue tank top, black jeans, her black jackets she puts her hair up in a pony tail and she grabs her book bag and walks down the stairs when she hears someone ringing her door bell...she sees that it's Elena and she opens it]

Ciara: ''Hi Elena what's up?

Elena: ''I was just wondering how you are doing after what happened with Damon and being trapped with him?

Ciara: ''Oh I'll live...he can't hurt me he would have done it if he wanted too and he hasn't means he needs me alive for something.

Elena: ''I know how much you hate him but I need you to come with me to the Salvatore House and check on Vicki.

Ciara:[she sighs] I don't know Elena I'm trying to stay away from Damon.

Elena: ''I know and I wouldn't ask this of you but I feel that if you are there maybe you can help Vicki as well.

Ciara: ''Okay fine I will go over there with you and see her other then that I am going to school.

[Salvatore House]

[Vicki has gotten done talking to Matt letting him now that she was okay as she looks at Stefan]

Vicki: ''I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. why can't I just go home?

Stefan: ''because you're changing. Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone.

[Damon was looking through the paper]

Damon: ''there's nothing about that Logan Guy I killed in here. not a word. someone's covering it up

Vicki: ''what is that?

Damon: ''this is a very special, very old compass. what was Logan Fell doing with it? aren't you curious?

Stefan: ''if you're so worried that somebody's onto you. why don't you just leave town Damon?

Damon: ''we should all be worried.

Vicki: ''Hey, um. I'm hungry. do you have anything to eat?

Stefan: ''here.

[Stefan hands her a cup]

Vicki: ''what is it?

Stefan: ''its what you're craving.

Damon: ''heh. don't lie to the girl. it's so not what you're craving, but It'll do in a pinch, right Stef?

Vicki: ''what is it?

Damon: ''yeah, what is it? is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?

Stefan: ''go on. give it a try.

Damon: ''she's new. she needs people blood. She can't sustain on the stuff.

Vicki: ''yeah. why can't I have people blood?

Damon: ''yeah.

Stefan: 'because it's wrong to pray on Innocent people. Vicki.

Damon: ''you don't have to kill to feed. just find someone really tasty and than Erase their memory after wards. its so easy

Stefan: ''no, no, no. there's no guarantee that can control yourself, okay? it takes years to learn that. you could easil kill somebody. and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of you which if I haven't made clear is eternity.

Damon: ''Don't listen to him. he walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase.

Stefan: ''hey, look at me we choose our own path. our values and our actions, they define who we are.

Damon: ''Okay, count Deepak. I am outta here.

[he leaves]

Vicki; ''can I some more?

[Damon goes downstairs, the doorbell rings he smiles to himself. Damon answers it, Elena and Ciara are there]

Elena: ''is Stefan here?

Damon: ''yep!

Elena: ''where is he?

Damon: ''and good morning to you, little miss I'm on a mission.

Ciara: ''How can you be so arrogant and Glib after everything that you've done?

Damon:' and how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and Gilb?

Ciara: ''if you wanted us dead, we'd be dead.

Damon: ''yes you would.

Elena: ''but we're not.

Damon: ''yet.

Elena: ''where is Stefan?

Damon: ''he's upstairs singing the rain of Spain. knock yourself out.

[Elena enters the house as Ciara goes to follow her in but Damon pushes her out as he shuts the door]

Damon: ''Hmm...how come you haven't come to see me?

Ciara: ''You haven't earn my respect yet...everything that you done to people turning Vicki and keeping me locked up with you...No where near being nice to you yet.

[He walks to her and she keeps her place as he stands in front of her]

Damon: ''You know I can easily make you biddable to me...

[He backs her to the wall of the house making her gasp as he takes her mouth with his then places his mouth on her neck ]

Damon: ''all I have to do is touch you and I have you don't pretend with me Ciara.

Ciara: ''I don't want to get hurt Damon I know you are just using me for my magic...there is no need to keep Pretending with me either...ah.

[He pulls her head back pinning her tighter to the wall speaking against her neck nipping at her chin making her cry out]

Damon: ''I haven't pretended to want you Ciara...yes I want to get Katherine out of the tomb...but that doesn't mean that I can't have you as well...[he licks all over her neck and down to her chest] '' Damn you are so Hot I want you.

Ciara: 'I can't do this Damon...[she pushes him away as he stares down at her hungry and angry]

Damon: ''Fine but just so you know I am not done with you.

[Ciara sighs as she looks at him and he gives her a kiss on her lips then with a flash he is gone she walks back towards the house she sighs as she walks into the house]

[Elena is sitting at the table when Ciara came back in and her hair was down and messy as well as her clothes]

Elena:[she smiles a little] ''I see you were with Damon...

Ciara: ''He is so arrogant and too Sexy for his own good I don't know what to do with him.

Elena: ''just be careful Ciara...I don't want you to get hurt in being with him right now he is a bad person...

Ciara: ''I finally told him where I stand...and I know where he stands he wants Katherine and there's nothing I can do about it...so we won't do anything like this again...So where's Vicki and Stefan?

[Vicki enters the Parlor]

Vicki: ''False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. it's a good funk. but it's weird.

Elena: ''Hmm, who are you calling?

Vicki: ''Jeremy.

Elena: ''Vicki. you can't see Jeremy anymore.

Vicki: ''oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see.

Ciara: ''Even though you can hurt him?

Vicki: ''I would never hurt Jeremy.

Elena: ''I know you think that but I can't take that risk. you're gonna have to let Jeremy go now.

Ciara: ''Elena...

Vicki: ''Oh really? and how long have you been preparing the you're not good enough speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing.

Elena: ''all I'm saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this I mean it Vicki.

Vicki: 'or what?

[She grabs Elena by the throat and pushes her against the wall]

Ciara: ''Vicki be careful of your anger...you don't want to do anything you can regret.

Vicki: ''I'm not going to kill her but I am going to tell her something...Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. you had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then you dumped him. when I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. and I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off? you got it.

[Vicki lets her go and leaves as Elena is coughing]

[Ciara and Elena are outside with Stefan]

Elena: ''she threatened me.

Stefan: ''she's on edge. imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. and then when you throw in her other issuses.

Ciara: ''How long before it settles? Hours? days? weeks?

Stefan: ''there's no rule book

Elena: ''well how long before you learned to control it?

Stefan: ''a while but I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. the thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's differecult to separate your feelings. love, lust, anger, desire...it can all blur into one urge hungre.

Elena: ''what does that mean?

Stefan: ''it means that Jeremy can't see her not now. she might not be able to resist him and she could hurt him

Ciara: ''Or worse

Stefan: I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt.

Elena: ''I need to get going.

Stefan: ''Elena.

Elena: ''please Stefan. there's only so much I can take]

[Elena leaves as Ciara watches her leave as Stefan looks at her]

Stefan: 'So what's going on with you?

Ciara: ''Just finding a way to deal with my own problems Damon and there is my Magic...there is something that he wants from me and it's pretty obvious that he wants Katherine he has made that clear in so many ways.

Stefan: ''Ciara...I will find a way to deal with my brother but in the mean time you need to find a way to learn your magic...it's very important incase Damon did ever hurt you.

Ciara: ''I will it's just He hasn't hurt me..

Stefan: ''not yet any way try to stay away from him as much as possible.

[Ciara nods as she walks with Stefan through the house when they see Damon and Vicki walking towards the front door]

Ciara: ''what are you doing?

Damon: ''she's been cooped up in Stefan's room all day. she's not Anne Frank.

Stefan:[he steps in front of Damon blocking the door] ''No,No...hey hey...now's not the time for this.

Damon: ''if you're gonna teach her. teach her. Show her what it's all about.

Stefan: ''she can hurt someone.

Damon: ''I'm not taking her to Disneyland. we're going in the front yard. come on.

Ciara: ''what if she takes off...?

Damon: ''She's a vampire Ciara. she should know the perks.

Vicki: ''like what?

Damon: ''Like...

[Damon uses his superspeed and goes behind her]

Vicki: ''whoa. how did you do that? Ho ho ho ho.

Damon: ''Come on Vicki live a little. no pun intended.

[Vicki uses her superspeed and runs away...They look around the yard for her but she has disappeared]

Ciara: ''and this is the part where I say I told you so...

Damon: 'Uh...my bad..

Ciara: ''I better go home there's a Halloween thing tonight maybe I can find her there...

Stefan: ''Good idea make sure you let me now when you see her.

[Ciara nods at him as she walks to her car and drives out of the parking lot as Stefan see's Damon watching her leave]

Stefan: ''I think you need to leave Ciara alone...what you did her keeping her Hostage with Vicki you could have killed her.

Damon: ''I'm not out to hurt or Kill Ciara...what I do with anyone is my business Stef...besides she's tasty Who wouldn't want a taste of her.

[Dubrinsky House]

[Ciara is just getting in the house when she gets a Text from Caroline and she was asking her where she is and that there should be a costume in a box for her on the doorstep.]

Ciara:[texts her back] ''Ok...thanks what ever it is I'm sure I'll look great see you at the party...

[she walks back outside to see the box and she opens it to find a Elvara costume she gasps at how revealing it was and she almost burned it wondering if she should wear this but she promised Caroline...she goes into the house and upstairs to get ready]

[Mystic Falls High]

[Ciara gets out of her car dressed in the tight black dress of Elvara that has a slit in the thigh area and her cleavage is showing and she is wearing a long black wig as she walks towards the pot that Bonnie and Caroline are at]

Ciara: ''Hi guys...

Bonnie: ''Oh my god Ciara you are looking smoking hot...

Caroline: ''I knew it would fit gosh how can you fit that...?

[Tyler was speechless as he looks at her body seeing her and he whisled]

Tyler: ''Damn Ciara you are so Gorgues..

Ciara: ''thanks...

Tyler: ''Cider for the Ladies. it's a Lockwood special.

Bonnie: ''No way. last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving.

Ciara: ''I don't drink so No for me.

Caroline: ''Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with...

Ciara: ''I will be right back I am going to find Elena.

[She walks into the halls looking around when she spots Vicki dressed as a Vampire and she goes over to her]

Ciara: ''Vicki you're here.

Vicki: ''Oh what do you want I am looking for Jeremy...do you know where he is?

Ciara: ''No I don't but you need to be really careful...you are new and crowds like this will cause problems for you.

Vicki: ''I can take care of myself thanks.

[She pushes Ciara away as she was grabbed and the pulled into a classroom...Stefan has arrived]

Vicki; ''what, you're following me now?

Stefan: ''you didn't really give me a match of choice.

Vicki: ''Let me out of here.

Stefan: ''You shouldn't be here. Vicki. crowds like this, it makes it even harder for you to keep yourself under control.

Vicki: ''I'm fine.

Stefan: ''Really?

Vicki: ''Mm-hmm.

Stefan: ''No headache? your stomach's not screaming at you? you're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off? do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you.

[Ciara is waiting outside in the hall when Stefan comes out with Vicki...Elena and Matt arrive]

Elena: ''thank god.

Stefan: ''what's the matter?

Elena: ''I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried.

Matt: ''what's going on?

Stefan: ''Hey, uh everything's fine.

Vicki: ''I told you to quit bothering me.

Ciara: ''No. Vicki don't do this.

Vicki: ''Matt. he won't leave me alone.

Matt: ''you need to back off man.

Elena: ''Matt, it's...it's okay.

Matt: ''no, it's not okay. what the hell is your Problem?

[Ciara looks to see Vicki is gone she touches Stefan's arm]

Ciara: 'Stefan Vicki's gone.

[Stefan follows after Elena and Ciara but Matt tries to stop him and Stefan slams him into the Locker]

Stefan: ''I'm trying to help her.

[Ciara runs outside where Bonnie is at the Giant Couldron...]

Ciara: ''Hey Bonnie have you seen Vicki?

Bonnie: ''No I haven't why is something wrong?

Ciara: ''It's just Matt is looking for her...

[Damon arrives and notices her in the Elvaira and he was just stunned at her Beauty and he grew Hungry for her]

Damon: ''Ciara...you look Fantasic...makes me want to rip it off.

Ciara: ''Not happening Damon...

[He walks up to her breathing against her lips]

Damon: ''are you sure I can make you scream my name...

[Bonnie looks between them as Ciara steps away from him]

Damon: ''So where...where'd Caroline run off to?

Bonnie: ''do yourself a favor Damon. and don't ask me about Caroline.

Damon: ''Oh Bonnie, so loyal.

Bonnie: ''Just stay away from her.

[Damon notices the crystal]

Damon: ''where'd you get that?

Bonnie: ''from a friend.

Damon: 'Caroline. you know that's mine, don't you?

Bonnie: ''not anymore.

Damon: ''Funny. I'd like it back please...

Bonnie; ''I'm not giving it to you. I'll give it to Caroline, and she can give it to you if she feels like it.

Ciara: ''Bonnie if it belongs to him you should give it back...Caroline shouldn't have took it.

Bonnie: ''No way I'm not giving it to him.

Damon: ''Listen to your friend Bonnie or I could just take it right now.

[Damon grabs at the crystal and it burns his hand..Bonnie looks shocked at him then turns to run]

Ciara: ''what was that?

Damon: ''I don't know but damn it...the Necklace won't let me touch it now.

Ciara: ''what kind of necklace was it...I felt it's magic...

Damon: ''It's a witch talisman and I want it back...

[He wraps a arm around her waist and pulls her to him caressing her body]

Damon: ''Hmm...I would swallow you whole...do you have any idea how tempting this makes me

Ciara: ''I didn't pick this costume...Caroline did I don't never dress in stuff like this.

Damon: ''I notice you only dress classical and I like it...

[He lays kisses on her neck and then down to her cleavage...she places her hands on his face pulling away from him]

Ciara: ''you can't do that to me not again Damon we can't.

Damon: ''I know you want me Ciara...I can feel your heart jump everytime you see me...You want me I can smell it.

Ciara: ''but I can't afford the Pain when sooner or later you will stop caring about me when you get Katherine...I know how this is going to end...we can't I care about you Damon but this is as far I can go I am sorry...

[her eyes fills up with tears]

Damon: ''[he sighs and brushes her tears away] ''You're right...I am sorry I shouldn't have let it go this far...it's just I've never met someone as Pure and Beautiful as you.

Ciara: ''I need to go help Find Vicki before she can attack Jeremy...I will see you later.

[He nods as she walks away]

[Behind The School]

[Elena is still searching for Jeremy. Vicki and Jeremy go out the back entrance and continue kissing. Stefan is trying to pick up on Vicki]

Elena: ''Jeremy.

Jeremy: ''I was so worried about you.

Vicki: ''I'm fine now, but...I gotta leave.

Jeremy: ''wh..what? where?

Vicki: ''I gotta get out of here. Jer. I just...I can't live at home with Matt. he just doesn't get it.

Jeremy: ''No you can't you can't just leave.

Vicki: ''come with me. If you come with me. we can be together forver.

[Back Of The School]

[Vicki is kissing Jeremy and biting his lip and it starts to bleed and she begins to suck his blood]

Jeremy: ''Okay. yeah. ow. you're taking that costume a little too far. what? what is it? Vicki! Vicki what the hell! oh my god. No! stop Vicki! No Ah...

[Ciara runs out from the side of the building...She sees Vicki attacking Jeremy and runs over to them]

Ciara: ''Vicki No...you will kill him!

[She takes her hand and flashes Vicki away from him causing herself a shock as Vicki looks at her with a Murderous rage and picks up Ciara and throws her into a Pile of gargage nearby...she lands on something sharp piercing her side...she cries out...Elena runs out of the back entrance seeing this...Runs over to Ciara]

Elena: ''Ciara...

[Stefan grabs Vicki and holds her against the bus]

Jeremy: ''Vicki!

[Vicki disappears]

Stefan: ''Go get inside Go!

[Elena grabs Jeremy looking at Ciara who was having a hard time taking the Stick out of her stomach...as they run inside the building]

Stefan: ''Ciara...

[Ciara gets up only to be grabbed by Vicki and she bites her...she screams..Stefan stabs Vicki with a wooden stake Vicki dies]

Jeremy: ''Vicki! Vicki! Vick! Vicki!

[Stefan holds Jeremy back as he looks at Ciara pulling out the stick out of her stomach...she cries out]

Ciara: ''Ah...that hurts...ha..ha.

Elena: ''get them out of here.

[Stefan calls Damon]

Damon: 'what?

Stefan: ''I need your help.

[Elena sits down next to Vicki's body]

[Gilbert House]

[Ciara is upstairs with Jeremy seeing how upset he is as she takes his hands talking to him]

Ciara: ''I'm so sorry Jeremy about Vicki...she didn't deserve to die

Jeremy: ''I don't understand what happened...one minute we were fine and the next she's attacking me trying to drink my blood...but it can't be what I think it is because...thats crazy...No she can't be dead.

Ciara: ''Listen to me Jeremy...it's going to be okay...I know how it feels to lose someone you care about and I will be here to help.

[Elena comes inside and goes over to Jeremy]

Elena: ''do you understand what happened tonight?

Jeremy: ''no. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but...I don't understand.

Elena: ''she was going to kill me and Ciara...

Jeremy: ''Now she's dead. Vicki's dead...

[Ciara tears up and quietly walks down stairs and out on the porch seeing Stefan who was also on the verge of tears]

Ciara: ''I can't believe this happened

Stefan: ''I tried so hard to help her...this is all my fault.

Ciara: ''there is nothing you could do Stefan none of this wouldn't happen if Damon would have left her alone...I could have been strong enough to save her but My magic is unrealiable.

Stefan: ''this isn't your fault either.

[Elena comes out]

Elena: ''are you okay?

Stefan: I, uh...I wanted to help her. but instead, uh...how's he doin?

Elena: ''he's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. he's just a kid.

Stefan: ''Elena, what can I do? I...what can I do to help? I'll do anything.

Elena: ''can you make him forget?

Ciara: ''Elena...you can't it can back fire.

Elena: ''Ciara, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened.

Stefan: ''if I did it. there's no guarantee that it would work...because of who I am because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right.

Damon: ''I can do it. if this is what you want...I'll do it.

Ciara: ''Elena...think about this...someday he will remember all this and he will hate you...don't take his memories away he should be allow to Mourn and move on just like all of us has too.

Elena: ''it's the only way and besides he's my brother and my decision so just stay out of it Ciara.

[Ciara stunned at Elena's harsh words turns away as Elena looks at Damon]

Elena: ''it's what I want.

Damon: ''what do you want him to know?

Elena: ''I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. that he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. he's gonna miss her but he knows it's for the best.

[Damon goes inside. Elena seeing Ciara standing at the other end of the porch she walks over to her]

Elena: ''Ciara I am sorry for snapping at you...I know you were just trying to help...

Ciara: ''It's fine...Elena...you're right he's not my brother and I shouldn't be in the Middle of it...but just so you know Elena...if it was you and this happened to you everything that has happened you would want to remember everything even if they do hurt...it's how we grow and learn and move on...someday you will have to face this Conscious.

[she leaves and gets into her car and drives]

[Elena sits down next to Stefan]

Stefan; ''she's right you know he will one day remember and then he will be angry are you really ready for that?

Elena: ''It's what's good for him and I will deal with the Consciouses when that day comes but right now he doesn't need anymore sorrow...part of me wishes that I could forget too...forget meeting you. finding out what you are and everything that happened since.

Stefan: ''is that what you want?

Elena: ''yes it is. because I don't want it to be like this. I don't wanna feel like this. but I can't with everything that's happened...I can't lose the way I feel about you

[Damon comes out]

[Elena walks back inside. Damon and Stefan look at each other]


	8. 162 Candles

**162 Candles**

[Sheirff Forbes Office]

[Sheriff Forbes is questioning, Ciara, Elena, Stefan, Matt and Jeremy over Vicki's disappearance]

Sheriff Forbes: ''where did Vicki say she was going?

Jeremy: ''she didn't

Sheriff Forbes: ''did she tell her brother where she was going?

Matt: ''No she didn't say anything to me. she told Jeremy to tell me that she was leaving town.

Sheriff Forbes: ''is there anyone I can talk to that may know what happened to her prior to her leaving town?

Matt: ''Stefan Salvatore may know. he came by the house to see her but she wouldn't talk to him

Sheriff Forbes: ''what was he doing there?

Stefan: ''I was trying to help her. I knew that Elena was worried about her brother Ciara was also helping there relationship by giving them advice...and I knew she was having a drug problem.

Sheriff Forbes: ''so you got involved because Elena asked you to...and that Ciara was helping too.

Ciara: ''I thought since everything that happened to my parents I could help Jeremy deal better and he was with Vicki at the time.

Sheriff Forbes: ''it's very helpful that you were doing that Did Elena mind it?

Elena: 'I asked them to help I thought that, by Helping Vicki he was helping my brother.

Sheriff Forbes: ''what was her behavior like those last few days before she left?

Matt: ''Up and down, very sketchy like she was coming down from some major partying.

Sheriff Forbes: ''any signs of aggression or violence?

Jeremy: ''None that I remember.

Stefan: ''No.

Elena: ''no.

Ciara: no.

Sheriff Forbes: 'so you believe Vicki really has left town?

Matt: ''yes.

Ciara: ''yes..

Elena: ''yes.

Jeremy: ''I'll miss her but...I think it's for the best.

[Stefan is waiting in front of the Police station for Elena. Matt and Ciara exists the building and walks past Stefan]

Stefan: ''I was trying to help her Matt...that's all.

Ciara: 'He is isn't blaming you Stefan I think he is angry at Vicki and the way his life is without his mother...he is alone in all this.

Stefan: ''I know but I can't help but feel guilty.

[Elena finally comes out with Jenna and Jeremy]

Elena:[to Jenna and Jeremy] I'll meet you guys at the car.

Jenna: ''Ok. [leaves with Jeremy]

Ciara: ''you okay?

Elena: ''I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all. all he knew was what Damon made him know.

Stefan: ''thank you.

Elena: ''I can't do this Stefan. everytime I look at Matt or Jeremy all I think is that Vicki is nevre gonna come back. and they'll never knew why. around you people get hurt and people die. I can't I just...it's just too much.

Stefan: ''why don't we go somewhere and talk about it.

Elena: ''No, Stefan you have to stay away from me.

Ciara: ''I'm Sorry Stefan...

Stefan: ''I guess it's for the best Elena and I are over.

[he walks away leaving Ciara to walk to her own car and drive home]

[Dubrinsky House]

[ After Ciara got home she went into the library to do some cleaning up and look through some History books on her Heirtage and she was putting books away when she notices one of the books were like wedged in between two book shelves...she walks over to pull it out but when she did a door opens which causes her to jump back and watches it open to reveal stairs...she slowly walks into the dark room and finds a switch to light the way down the stairs she continues to go down and she comes upon a hallway that leads to a Gym room that was filled with Equiment and across from there is another room filled with antigue weapons, Jewelry and in the middle of the room was a place to read books from a book shelf...where there was a Huge book on a table...it was a little dusty from not being touched for so long...on top of the book is a symbo it is a Symbol of the Phonix...she blows on it and then opens it to see a bunch of pages full of spells and enchantments in the middle of one page there was a Ring just like the one she seen at the Founder's Party and it was addressed to her...she picks it up seeing the same blue jewel on it and she puts it on her left hand finger...she begin to feel magic flowing inside her and she grabs her book and walks out of the room and back upstairs to the main house and shuts the bookshelves back...]

Ciara: ''Now I can finally be able to find out more of what Magic I have...

[Sitting down in the Library room and begins to read the book seeing it tells of a Woman her great Great Grandmother Elizabeth was a Seer and she could see the future...then before that there was Rhiannon Dubrinsky who was a Duchess of Ireland and that she also had a Rare magic...Mage...just like her...and that not only did she have Magic but she had a Special guardian that protects her and can only be used if her life was in any danger...the Ring on her finger is a Resurration ring that only her kind can wear...It keeps her safe from being killed by any being Human or Supernatural...she was surprised as long as she wears it she is practually invinciable...she shuts the book as she finally smiles a little as she puts her book in her book bag and makes her way to school]

[At The Sheriff Office.]

[Sheriff Forbes is dealing with Paper work, when she receives a call]

Sheriff Forbes: ''yeah send him in. [Damon enters the office] Mister Salvatore, come on in. could you get the door for me?

Damon: ''sure.

Sheriff Forbes: ''I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle is out of town.

Damon: 'yes he is. but I spoke with Zach. he filled me in and asked if I could bring this to you.

[Damon hands the Sheriff the box filled with Vervain.]

Sheriff Forbes: ''Vervain.

Damon: ''that's all we have at the moment. I hope it's enough.

Sheriff Forbes: ''it's a small circle. Foundering families, a few city officials.

Damon: ''and your deputies, of course right? are we any closer?

Sheriff Forbes: ''I think our facts are wrong. we're always believed that vampires can only come out in the dark. what if that's changed.

Damon: ''so is that even possible?

Sheriff Forbes; ''we've exhausted every other option. we have to consider the vampire may be walking around during the day. right in front us.

Damon: 'Hm. so what's the next step?

Sheriff Forbes: ''we're now looking at anyone new to town since the deaths began. should turn up a suspect or two.

Damon: ''and I, of course. will do anything I can to help.

[Caroline meets Damon on the street]

Caroline: ''Look dungeon boy I'm done being your little slave girl. you seriously hurt me, and I will be damned if you think. [Damon uses his compulsion on her] Oh my god where have you been? it's really good to see you.

Damon: ''Much better. you wanna throw a party here at the grill tonight.

Caroline: ''Oh, why don't you do it?

Damon: ''because then Stefan and his BFF won't come. I need a lot of people. big crowd invite everyone.

Caroline: ''and why am I having this party?

Damon: ''because you're gonna help me solve this town's little vampire problem. and I want my crystal back.

Caroline: 'But Bonnie has it.

Damon: ''I know that. get it from her.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Lexi and Stefan are at the Boarding House, speaking about Stefan's new love.]

Lexi: ''so this Elena Girl. she'll come around. I'm sure of it. have you had sex yet?

Stefan: ''No.

Lexi: ''sex always works. I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever.

Stefan: ''yeah but see this isn't about Sex or...or compulsion or any of our other tricks. she has to want to be with me on her own terms.

Lexi: ''wow. that sounded all mature and grown up.

Stefan: ''I'm not getting any older.

[Lexi opens her suitcase, picks up a blood bag and takes a sip]

Lexi: ''want some?

Stefan: ''no thank you.

Lexi: ''relax. I didn't kill anyone for it. this Phlebotomist I went out with a few times. he's my supplier. [see's Stefan's expression] Oh don't judge. ok? listen I tried the animal diet lasted three weeks.

Stefan: ''it doesn't matter. cause if I started again...I just don't know if...

Lexi: ''you could stop.

Stefan: ''Lexi, I'd never judge you.

Lexi: ''I'm just jealous of your restraint. I have none. I delight in hedonism. speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?

[Damon enters the room]

Damon: ''Funny you should ask.

Lexi: ''well I wasn't asking you.

Damon: ''there's a party at the grill. you'll love it. Banquettes, tacky wait staff, all of Stefan's friends.

Stefan: ''yeah I don't want a birthday party.

Damon: ''well it's not for you. it's a party party. no ones gonna know its your birthday. Caroline's throwing it.

Stefan: ''Damon. stay away from Caroline.

Damon: ''we;re friends it's cool. it's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. we need to blend. [he looks at Lexi stock of blood] I prefer mine at 98.6 and sweet.

Lexi: ''Let's go. [see's Stefan expression] Please?

[Mystic Grill Party]

[Ciara walks into the Grill to find how crowded she winces as a couple people stepped all over her...as she walks to the bar where Caroline is standing she smiles as she walks towards her]

Caroline; ''Ah Ciara there you are it's soo good to see you...so what do you think of the party?

Ciara: ''It's really crowded not something I can stand for only a couple of hours.

Caroline: ''Oh come on its fun [seeing Damon at the bar] ''Look there's Damon come with me.

Ciara: ''Ah wait Caroline...

Caroline;[to Damon] amazing party right?

Damon: ''glad you thought of it.

Caroline: ''well, are you having a good time?

Damon: ''do you have my crystal?

Caroline: ''No.

Damon: ''then I'm not having a good time...

[He gets up out of his chair and takes Ciara's arm]

Ciara: ''Damon do you have to be so cruel to Caroline...she is only doing what you asked of her...

Damon: ''I need my necklace Ciara do you know what happens when I don't get what I want...I end up killing people and you don't want that.

Ciara: ''There is no need if you just ask nicely for once...

[Damon takes her in his arms startling her ]

Damon: ''I don't have to ask nicely...I should have never gave her that necklace...

Ciara: ''Ok Damon calm down...maybe I can get it.

Damon: I would love for you to help me get it back...Bonnie has it if you recall.

Ciara: ''I will see what I can do but don't expect it to be a success.

[Ciara walks away from Damon and goes to find Bonnie who was sitting at a booth]

Ciara: ''hey Bonnie

Bonnie: ''Hi

[Caroline comes over]

Caroline: ''Bonnie I've been looking for you. I'm totally sorry to do this I know its so Indian giver and I Know we're not even supposed to say that anymore but I need my crystal back.

Bonnie: ''why you said you hated it.

Caroline: ''then I saw it on you and I realize how great it is, and I've got three outfits I can coordinate it with so...

Bonnie: '' I can't give it back to you.

Caroline:''Well, I didn't want to tell you this but I'm your friend, when you wear it makes you look fat. there I said it but it's because I'm your friend.

Ciara: ''Caroline that's not nice.

Bonnie: ''I can't give it to you I am sorry.

Caroline: ''what do you mean you can't Bonnie it's mine.

Bonnie: ''I thought you said it was Damon's.

Caroline: ''it is.

Bonnie: ''so' he's the one who really wants it back.

Caroline: '" No maybe Just...[Caroline tries to snatch the crystal off of Bonnie but it shocks her] are you wearing Polyester?

Bonnie: 'you were really gonna pull it from my neck. what the hell is wrong with you? [walks away]

Caroline: ''Argh...

Ciara: ''well that went well...

[The Bar]

[Ciara walks back to the bar looking for Damon when she feels her hair being pulled back and he was kissing her on the neck as she turns around]

Ciara: ''Damon...I'm sorry I couldn't get the Necklace...everytime someone touches it they get zapped.

Damon: ''But I'm sure your magic can flash off her neck...

Ciara: ''My magic doesn't work like that and it could be dangerous if I were to hurt Bonnie and I don't want to do that...

[Caroline comes over]

Damon: ''where is it?

Caroline: 'Bonnie won't give it to me.

Damon: ''so rip it off her neck.

Caroline: ''I tried it shocked me.

Damon: ''Damn it! why does it do that? I need that crystal.

Caroline: ''why are you being like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything. it just some stupid necklace.

Damon: 'No, you are the only stupid thing here. and shallow. and useless. [he walks away]

[Ciara looks shocked and angry at Damon for he just said and looks around for him seeing him walking away as she grabs his arm he yanks it away]

Ciara: ''Damon...why did you take it out on Caroline she was only doing what you asked...

Damon: ''I want my damn necklace don't you get that yet?

Ciara: I've heard you loud and clear Damon...you won't stop talking about nothing else...The necklace has something to do with Bonnie's witch Heirtage it's protected by the owner of that necklace it won't let anyone touch it.

Damon: ''I will find a way to get it...Nobody will stand in my way...not even you.

[Damon walks away leaving Ciara to be frustrated and angry]

[Bar]

[Ciara sits down and orders food for herself as she thinks about everything that is going on with Damon...yeah they had sex once and ever since then he has been focusing on Katherine...she knew from the start that is all he is after but she felt that somehow...they can be friends but it looks like they can't even be that...she takes a napkin and begins to draw on it waiting for her food when someone sits down beside her...she see's its Damon and turns her head away]

Ciara; ''Just leave me alone Damon...

Damon: ''Look what I said to you was wrong ok I shouldn't have gotten angry at you.

Ciara: ''well you did so what now it's pretty obvious where you stand right now so do me a favor and stop pretending to my friend.

Damon: ''I'm not pretending I really like hanging out with you...Hmm cheese fries Yum.

Ciara: ''Ah that is mine...get your own..

Damon: ''maybe I will care to join me into some food

[He takes one of her fries and eats it smiling at her as he orders food with her]

[Lexi walks up to Damon with drinks.]

Lexi: ''all right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. what are you really doing in Mystic Falls.?

Damon: ''have you tried the Brittle. it wins award.

Lexi: ''cut the crap

Damon: ''Okay, I have a diabolical master plan.

Lexi: ''what is it?

Damon: ''If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical now would it?

[Sheriff Forbes comes in the Grill with a girl]

Sheriff Forbes: ''Look around let me know if you see anything.

[The Girl points to the bar where Damon, Ciara, and Lexi are sitting. Sheriff Forbes walks over and injects Lexi with vervain.]

Ciara: ''what are you doing?

Sheriff Forbes: ''thank you for the Vervain now if you'll excuse me...

[Ciara gets up only to be pulled back by Damon with an arm around her waist]

Ciara: ''What's going on what have you done?

Damon: ''It's not something you need to now...

[He steps away from her but not before he kisses her on the forehead]

Damon: ''stay here for me...

[Stefan sees what's happening..]

Stefan: ''Oh my god!

Elena: ''what is it?

[Stefan tries to leave the Grill]

Stefan: ''excuse me, sorry.

Officer: ''can't go out this way...

[Ciara runs down towards Stefan and Elena]

Ciara: ''what's going on Stefan?

Elena: 'they have Lexi who's a best friend to Stefan...Oh no...

[Outside the officers and Sheriff are taking Lexi to the Police car when she throws the officers off. Sheriff Forbes shoots her with wooden bullets, but Lexi is too strong. out of nowhere, Damon appears and stakes her...Ciara, Stefan and Elena sees this and gasps]

Stefan:[in shock] Oh my god!

Lexi:[to Damon] why?

Damon:[whispers] its part of the plan.

[Lexi falls to the ground, dead. Damon turns to the Sheriff]

Damon: ''you okay?

Sheriff Forbes:[nods] thank you. get her in the car quickly.

Damon: ''all right.

[He turns to see Ciara was standing on the curve looking at him and she was shocked and filled with anger at what he did she shakes her head and leaves]

[Inside the grill Sheriff Forbes arrests the barman and takes him to the police car]

Barman: ''Lady, I checked everyone's Id's

Sheriff Forbes: ''yeah. apparently you didn't.

[She sees Damon]

Sheriff Forbes: ''Pretty handy with that Stake.

Damon: ''It just...reflex. I guess the adrenaline kicked in.

Sheriff Forbes: ''this nightmare is finally over.

Damon: ''yeah call a lucky break with that witness, without her you wouldn't have been able to ID the vampire.

Sheriff Forbes: ''we're lucky. well thank you again.

Damon: ''You're welcome...

[Outside the Grill. Stefan is walking away in anger and horror]

Elena:[follows] Stefan! Stefan!

Stefan: ''He killed her! he killed Zach; he killed Tanner, he turned Vicki kidnapped Ciara: I have to kill him!

Elena: ''No you can't do that!

Stefan: ''why are you trying to save him? Elena he's never gonna change! don't you see that? he's never gonna change!

Elena: ''I'm not trying to save him, I'm trying to save you! you have no idea what this will do to you Please Stefan.

Stefan: ''everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. no more.

Elena: ''Stefan please. please just-just talk to me. let me be here for you, talk to me.

Stefan: 'No. you were right to stay away from me.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is sitting at a desk when Stefan appears in the room beside him angry]

Damon: ''I told you I'd take care of it.

[Stefan runs and attacks him. the brothers fight until Stefan pins Damon against the wall]

Damon: ''come on, I did this for you. to get them off our trail.

Stefan: ''you never do anything for anyone but yourself. [stabs a stake in him]

Damon: [shocked] You missed!

Stefan: ''No. you saved my life. I'm sparing yours. we've even. and now we're done.

[Leaves as Damon falls to the ground.]

[Bonnie's House]

[She's dreaming about something as she tosses and turns]

[She is running through the woods. she stops by old ruins of a church. she turns around and comes face to face with her ancestor Emily]

Emily: ''it's coming.

[Bonnie wakes up in the woods near the old Church]


	9. History Repeating

**History Repeating**

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Ciara and Caroline are walking towards the school]

Ciara: ''have you even talked to Bonnie?

Caroline: ''No I'm mad at her. she needs to make the first move.

Ciara: ''be the bigger person.

Caroline: ''Impossible in her presence.

Ciara: ''why are you so mad at her anyway?

Caroline: ''she's a thief that's why. I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back. it's a matter of principle.

Ciara: ''Caroline...Damon wants that necklace...If Bonnie's Grams told her it's hers then its hers we can't do nothing about it.

[The bell rings giving Ciara excuse to leave]

Ciara: ''I'll see you later.

Caroline: bye.

[Mystic Falls High School History Class]

[Ciara sits down in class near Bonnie and Elena as A New Teacher prepares for his class ]

Alaric: ''Good Morning everyone. alrighty.

[Alaric writes his name on the chalkboard. Elena mouths Are you okay? to Bonnie who shrugs at her]

Alaric: ''Alaric Saltzman it's a moutful I know. Doens't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to texas I however was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great grand father I will never be able to think enough. you'll proberly want to pronouce Alaric but it's Alaric okay? so you can call me Rick. I'm your new History teacher.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon enters Stefan's room and wakes him up with a coffee for him]

Damon: ''rise and shine [hands him the coffee] You'll be late for school.

Stefan: ''what? what are you doing?

Damon: ''Peace offering. come on, you need it for blood circulation. Does dead flesh good! [Stefan makes a face, and Damon sighs] All right. I'm sorry.

Stefan:[gets out of bed and starts to get ready] Step aside please.

Damon: ''I got the town off our back it was for the greater good. but I'm sorry. and to prover it. I'm not gonna feed on a human[beat] for at least a week I'll adopt the Stefan diet! only nothing with feathers.

Stefan:[mocks Damon] cause I realize that killing your closet and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow it's worthy of humor.

Damon: ''are you mimicking me?

Stefan:[continues] Yes, Stefan. now that the Secret Society of vampires haters is off our back. I can go back to my routine of How can I destory Stefan's this week?

Damon:[mocks Stefan] and I can go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding[laughs] this is fun! I like this.

Stefan:[still mocking Damon] and I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diablical return to Mystic Falls.

Damon: ''yeah I'm done. that's just like you, Damon always have to have the last word.

[Mystic Falls High School...Picnic Table]

[Ciara is drawing in her sketch book about the dreams she has been having since Damon killed Vicki and Lexi seeing in her head a woman who was asking for her help Bonnie but she didn't know what...Elena and Bonnie walk up to her]

Elena: ''Hey Ciara...what is that?

[Ciara tries to close the sketch book but Bonnie stops her and was stunned at seeing the picture of Emily on it]

Bonnie: ''what's going on how do you know her?

Ciara: ''I..I don't but...somehow in my dreams and visions I've been seeing her in and out of them for days.

Bonnie: ''How can you do that...are you a witch too?

[Bonnie and Elena sits down at the tables with her]

Ciara: ''No I'm not a witch...I much more different...I'm a Mage.

Elena: ''wait...Mage what is that?

Ciara: ''it's a type of Sorceress that can do all kinds of Magic enchantments and spells...unlike witches we can perform magic without needing a written spell or Grimore, ancestor Magic...or spirits of nature...My magic comes from my emotions it comes from my heart so to speak.

[Bonnie begins to tell them the Dream she has been having last night]

Bonnie: ''and then I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods.

Ciara: ''and you always see your ancestor Emily?

Bonnie: ''Mhm. do you believe in ghosts?

Elena: ''two weeks ago I'd say no but now...

Bonnie: ''because I think I'm being haunted.

Elena: ''I don't get it. why Emily?

Bonnie: ''Grams said she was a Powerful witch back in the Civil War days and that this Medallion was hers. a Witches talisman.

Ciara: ''and it all started when you got the necklace?

Bonnie: ''And I think she's using it to communicate with me.

Elena: ''Okay. what does your grams say about it?

Bonnie: ''I can't tell her. she's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it I want to stop...

Ciara: ''I understand that you don't want anything to do with being a witch but Bonnie that is what you are and there is no changing it...all you have to do is except it because more things will come your way that you have to face.

Elena: ''She may be right...it's your blood Bonnie and the more you keep running away from it the more it will keep catching up to you.

Ciara: ''I may have a way that I can talk to Emily...can I see the necklace?

Bonnie: 'I don't think you can...when Caroline and Damon touched it they got burned...

Ciara: ''I will try to be careful.

[she slowly reaches towards it and touches it feeling a little shock come from it but she slowly touches it and then goes into a trance as images come to her]

Emily: ''Dubrinsky...you are of a Dubrinsky blood line...Ciara.

Ciara: ''You are Emily Bennett Bonnie's ancestor...Please Bonnie needs your help she wants to know what you are trying to tell her...she is being haunted by you.

Emily: ''Only she can destroy my necklace and she can do that if I take over and she isn't strong enough yet to handle the power...you must protect yourself and Bonnie while our familes can't...you will give her the message that I need to destroy the necklace.

[Ciara found herself back in her mind and she looks at Elena and Bonnie who were worried]

Elena: ''what happened you went into a trance?

Ciara: ''I saw Emily and she sent me a message...[to Bonnie] ''somehow she wants you to destroy the necklace...

Bonnie: ''but how can I do that...and why destroy the necklace?

Ciara: ''I don't know but we will figure it out.

[In The Parking Lot. Ciara and Bonnie are walking towards there car once she reaches it she runs into Damon]

Damon: ''Okay, it's your last chance.

Bonnie[scared] I'm gonna scream.

Damon: ''Oh no, don't do that. let's stay on point. I want my necklace.

Bonnie: ''you can't have it.

Damon: ''I can't take it but you can give it to me. I'm trying to help you here.

Bonnie: ''I don't want your help.

Damon: ''you do want my help, and you don't even know it. you know why you little witch? cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of.

Ciara: ''Damon come on...She isn't going to give it to you...

Damon: ''stay out of this Ciara...

Bonnie: ''just leave me alone or I swear...

Damon: ''don't! no threats. look A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm. believe it or not Bonnie, I wanna protect you. let me help you get Emily off your back.

Ciara:[confused] How do you know about her?

Damon: ''I know a lot of things Ciara...and I know more about that crystal than you do and I know that she is using it to creep inside of Bonnie. [Bonnie was scared] ''See how scared you are? and you should be. because I will get that crystal even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. so next time she comes out to play you tell her that a deal's a deal.

[Damon opens Bonnie's door for her, and once she's inside, he closes it for her as he faces Ciara]

Ciara: ''wow really Damon threatening her is going win you Nothing with Emily.

Damon: ''that necklace belongs to me she shouldn't even have it in the first place.

Ciara: ''The more you keep going after Bonnie the more that necklace will get destoryed

[Damon was stunned at what she said and he slams her into the side of her car she looks at him shocked and scared as she never seen him so angry]

Damon: ''what are you talking about she is on the verge of destroying it...[he places his hand on her neck] ''Tell me Ciara...

Ciara: ''I touched the Necklace and she told me that she is trying to take over Bonnie so that she can use her to destroy the necklace...somehow she really doesn't want you opening that tomb...

Damon: ''No she won't break our deal if she does I will kill Bonnie...and all her descendents...

Ciara: ''there has to be another way to get into that tomb without the Necklace all witches have other ways...why the Necklace?

Damon: ''because she used it to put the seal on it and I can't let her destroy the necklace...[he steps away from her] ''Don't get in my way Ciara...[he gazes all over her body] ''You are beautiful and powerful yourself but if you get in my way of getting Katherine out I will have no choice but to kill you...

[Ciara was stunned and was feeling scared as he walks away leaving her worried about herself as she gets into her car and drives home]

[Bonnie's Car]

[Bonnie's is driving her car, with Elena in the passanger seat, as they discuss what happened]

Bonnie: ''he's bad news Elena. he really scared me.

Elena: ''you need to stay as far away from Damon as possible.

Bonnie: ''I'm trying! he just keeps showing up.

Elena: 'You are staying at my place tonight Ciara is going to be there too and we can make a whole night of it.

[Bonnie pulls over to the side of the road and gets out of the car]

Elena: ''whoa! where are you going?

[Bonnie rips off the necklace and throws it into a field]

Elena: ''are you okay?

Bonnie: ''Now I am. all my problems were because of that thing. I can't believe I didn't do that sooner.

Elena: ''what's your grams gonna say?

Bonnie: ''Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty year old ghost is she?

Elena:[sighs] Okay.

[Gilbert House]

[Elena answers the door to find Stefan on her porch]

Elena: ''hey. Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important.

Stefan: ''I know that.

[Elena steps onto the porch and pulls the door closed behind her.]

Elena: ''he threatened her, Stefan.

Stefan: ''what would Damon want with Bonnie?

Elena: ''she has this necklace Caroline got it from Damon and she gave it to Bonnie, and now Damon wants it back. he's tormenting her.

Stefan: ''over a necklace?

Elena: ''it's not just any necklace. it has to do with Bonnie's Heritage. it belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War...[realizes that Damon and Stefan were alive then] when you and Damon lived here.

Stefan:[looks uncomfortable] her name was Emily. she was Katherine's handmaiden and a witch.

Elena:[surprised] you know? about Bonnie?

Stefan: ''the first night that you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection.

Elena: ''and now Damon knows, and for some reason he wants that necklace.

Stefan: ''what does it look like?

Elena: ''it's an antigue iron setting with a-

Stefan: ''with an Amber crystal. I know it. it belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to her, which means that...

Elena: ''what?

Stefan:[confused] I don't know, but I'm gonna find it out. let me talk to Damon.

Elena: ''Will he tell you?

Stefan: ''I'll get it out of him.

[Old Cemetary Church]

[Ciara is walking in the woods towards the old church from where she saw Emily in the vision when she touched Bonnie's necklace...and now Damon was threatening her and she couldn't let him hurt her or Bonnie...she looks down at her necklace...and then remembers the words in her book and begins to chant and as she chants a huge gust of wind begins to blow all around her causing her hair to blow all over the place and then just where she is standing a bright symbol begins to form and it's a Pentagram knowing that this was where the tomb is...Ciara gets up and does a swarling motion with her hands and the earth begins to dig itself and she goes down the stairs that is forming in front of her and right when she gets to the bottom she see's the door with the Pentigram on it...its a Witches mark and knowing it will take a lot of energy and magic to opening but important thing is to keep working on her magic so that she can open the tomb for Damon so that he can stop tormenting Bonnie and everyone else.]

[Gilbert House]

[Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena are preparing dinner, Elena gives Caroline a look]

Caroline:[sighs] I'm sorry. there. I said it. if you want the ugly ass necklace, keep it it's yours.

Bonnie:[look guilty] will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?

Caroline:[annoyed] you threw it away?

Bonnie: ''I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares I had to get rid of it.

Caroline: ''you could have just given it back to me.

Elena:[interrupts:[ why? so you could give it back to Damon?

Caroline:screw Damon. are we doing manicures or what? who has their kit?

Elena: ''where is Ciara...I have texted her since School let out...

Bonnie: ''I think she's at home something about what Damon said to her scared her.

Caroline: ''what...what did he say?

Bonnie: ''Just that she should stay out of his way or he will hurt her.

Elena: ''I will be right back...don't do anything until I get back.

[She grabs her car keys and drives over to Ciara's House]

[Dubrinsky House]

[Ciara is looking through her Book and reading all the spells in it learning there is a way to locate someone just need a Crystal and the person's blood...she writes the words down on a note pad when the bell rings...she puts her book away and walks to the door seeing Elena]

Ciara: ''Hi Elena...what's going on?

Elena: ''We were calling you all day and you haven't picked up I was worried.

Ciara: ''It's just I've been practicing on my Magic...I'm sorry I want to join you girls on Sleep over but...It's very important I learn magic or I will let Damon or any other vampire run my life.

Elena: ''I'm sorry about what Damon said to you...he shouldn't have treated you like that not after you've been a friend to him...but just come over for a night of fun and then you can get back to doing Magic...you should live your life too you know.

Ciara:[she looks back at her book and then back at Elena] ''Okay I will come over let me just grab some things.

Elena: ''Okay see you outside I will be waiting on you.

[Ciara walks back into the Library and gets her book and the notes and puts them in her gym bag and she locks the door and gets into Elena's car and they drive back to the Gilbert House]

[Gilbert House]

[Ciara and Elena got back to the house Caroline and Bonnie were talking in the living room as they came in]

Caroline: ''there you are Ciara...we were getting worried.

Ciara: ''No need to worry I am here.

Bonnie: ''are you okay after what happened with Damon?

Ciara: ''It's okay I'm over Damon and his attudes I can't keep worrying about him anymore...it's not healthy for me.

Caroline: ''There is just way too much drama in this room. so, what do you guys wanna do? I have an idea. why don't we have a seance?

Ciara:[nervous} I don't think that's a good idea.

Caroline; ''come on. let's summon some spirits. this Emily chick has some serious explaining to do.

[They move to Elena's bedroom to do the seance]

Ciara: ''I can't believe we are doing this...it's dangerous.

Caroline: ''Just lighten up a bit will you Ciara...Nothing dangerous will happen...now let's be quiet and concentrate. close your eyes. now take a deep breath. Bonnie. call to her.

Bonnie: ''Emily, you there?

Caroline: ''really? Emily you there? that's all you got? come on.

Bonnie: ''Fine, geez. Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen.

[The candles immediately flare stronger]

Elena: ''did that just.

Ciara: ''yeah, it just happened.

Bonnie: ''it's just the air conditioning.

Caroline: ''ask her to show you a sign. ask her. Emily. if you're among us, show us another sign.

[they wait a moment but nothing happens]

Bonnie: ''See? it's not working. [the windows burst open scaring her] I can't, I'm done.

[Bonnie rips the necklace off and throws it on the ground next to the candles. which blow out scaring her more]

Bonnie: ''get the light, please get the light.

Ciara: ''hold on, I got it.

Bonnie: ''you guys the necklace it's gone.

[Mystic Football Field]

[Stefan brings Damon to the football field, and decides to play a little football with his brother]

Damon: ''what are we doing here?

Stefan: ''Bonding. catch! go on. give it a try.

Damon: ''don't forget who taught you how to play this game.

[They start to play and each of them run around with vampire speed until Stefan tackles Damon]

Damon:[groans] that hurt.

Stefan: ''downside of my diet-getting hit actually hurts a little bit.

Damon: ''I'm impressed Stefan. fun with booze and darts sentimental with football, and now? starry night. what do you want Stefan?

Stefan: It wasn't real, Damon our love for Katherine. she compelled us. we didn't have a choice. took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what she did to us.

Damon:[pulling himself off the ground] Oh, no Stefan. we are not taking that on tonight.[he starts to walk away]

Stefan: ''what do you want with Katherine's crystal?

Damon:[stops on his tracks] how do you know about that?

Stefan: ''come on. you knew Elena would tell me.

Damon: ''how do you know it was Katherine's? Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her, and you weren't.

Stefan:' ''I was the last one to see her, Damon. now, what do you want with Katherine's crystal?

Damon; ''she didn't tell you?

Stefan: ''we had other things on our mind.

[Damon vampspeeds over to Stefan and gets in his face]

Damon: ''I would rip your heart out and not think twice about it.

Stefan:[smirks] I've heard that before.

Damon: ''I have a bigger surprise. Stefan. [backs away slowly] I'm gonna bring her back.

[Gilbert House]

[The girls are standing in the aftermath of their Seance, shocked]

Ciara: ''Okay funs over Caroline. you made a point and I get it. now give it back.

Caroline: ''what? well I didn't take it...[the lights go out and they were stunned as Elena sees a shadow walk in the hallway] ''what? what happened?

Elena: ''I don't know. nothing Jeremy are you home?

[Elena walks into the hall to check for her brother. Bonnie see's the crystal on the floor in the bathroom, she goes in to get it.]

Bonnie; ''guys. [the door slams shut as soon as she's inside the room] You guys open the door! help me!

Ciara: ''Bonnie! Bonnie! what's going on, Bonnie?

Caroline: ''Bonnie!

[Caroline and Ciara pound on the door as Bonnie screams for help..]

Elena: ''try the other door. I'll check the hallway.

Caroline: Bonnie! Bonnie! unlock the door!

Ciara: ''stand back now...

[Elena and Caroline back away and Ciara bursts the door open and inside Bonnie stands with her head in her hands.]

Elena: ''what happened? are you okay?

Bonnie/Emily: ''I'm fine.

Caroline: ''Unbelieveable. you were totally faking it.

Ciara: ''Caroline, come on.

Caroline: ''No you scared the hell out of me.

Elena: ''Bonnie?

Bonnie/Emily: ''I'm fine. everything's fine.

[Mystic Falls Football]

[Stefan and Damon are still in the football field after Damon's revelation]

Stefan: ''How can you bring Katherine back?

Damon: 'before Katherine and the others were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in this town?

Stefan: ''I remember the fear and hysteria.

Damon: ''townspeople were killing vampires one by one. when they came for Katherine. I went straight to Emily said I'll do anything. name your price. just protect her. she did.

Stefan: ''How?

Damon: ''she did some kind of spell with the Cystal. and while the church was burning and we thought Katherine was burning in it, she wasn't.

Stefan: ''but I saw her go inside.

Damon: ''there's a tomb underneath the church. the spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her.

Stefan: ''are you telling me that Katherine is still alive?

Damon: ''if that's what you wanna call it. she's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but your an expert on starving a vampire so how do you think she's doing Stefa? did you know Witches can use Celestial events to draw energy into their magic? me either. but in order to give the crystal its power again...Emily used the comet that was passing overhead. and in order for that crytal to work again.

Stefan: ''the comet had to return.

Damon: ''downside? Long time in between comets. and, a couple of hiccups alone the way with the crystal, but the coment passed, and I got the crystal and then Caroline got the crystal and now Bonnie has the crystal and here we are?

Stefan: ''why would Emily...? why would she do this for you?

Damon: ''because she knew they were gonna come for her too, and she made me promise that her lineage would survive.

Stefan: ''I remember. you saved her children.

Damon: ''it's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back. Oh well a deal's a deal. so...you wanna go throw some more?

[Gilbert House]

[Ciara, Elena and Caroline are running after Bonnie/Emily who is rushing down the stairs]

Caroline: ''I can't believe I fell for it.

Elena:[to Bonnie] are you okay?

Bonnie/Emily: ''I must go.

Caroline: ''she's leaving. I'm leaving.

Ciara: ''you guys can't leave.

Caroline: ''I can. I've had enough freak fake witch stuff for one night.

Bonnie/Emily: ''thank you for having me. I'll take it from here.

Elena: ''where are you going?

Bonnie/Emily: ''back to where it all began.

Ciara: ''Bonnie! Bonnie! Oh my god Emily!

Bonnie/Emily: ''I won't let him have it. it must be destroyed.

Elena: ''wait..

[Bonnie/Emily leaves...Ciara rushes after her into the night as Elena chases after them but the door closes and she tries to open the door. but Emily has spelled it shut]

Caroline: ''what's happening?

Elena: ''I don't know. the door, it's not...

[the door finally opens. and Jeremy walks in. the girls scream and Jeremy is really confused]

Jeremy: 'what the hell?

Caroline: ''I'm outta here.

[Elena calls Stefan]

Stefan: ''what's wrong?

Elena: ''it's Bonnie.

Stefan: ''what happened?

Elena: ''Emily is Possessing her...she said something.

Stefan: ''what did she say?

Elena: ''she said I won't let him have it. it must be destroyed. and then she just left.

Stefan: ''where do you think she went?

Elena: ''I don't know. [thinks about it] Fell's church, by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie and Ciara in a vision. we have to help her Stefan.

Stefan: ''just stay there, I'm gonna go find her.

[Fell's Church]

[Ciara is running through the forest towards Fell's Church when she sees Bonnie in the ruins of the old church...setting up a spell]

Ciara: ''Emily...what are you doing?

Emily/Bonnie: ''I have to make sure the necklace is destroyed...He can't be allowed to open the tomb.

Ciara: ''you promised him you would help him don't you know what will happen if you break your deal he will Kill Bonnie...

Emily/Bonnie: ''He won't be allow to let those vampires out of the tomb with her I am sorry...

[Damon arrives]

Damon: ''Hello Emily, you look different.

Bonnie/Emily: 'I won't let you do it.

Damon: ''we had a deal.

Bonnie/Emily: ''things are different now. I need to protect my family.

Damon: ''I protected your family...you owe me.

Bonnie/Emily: 'I know. I'm sorry...

Damon: ''you're about to be a lot more than that.

[Damon tries to attack her. but Emily uses her powers to throw Damon against a tree, and he's impaled on a branch through his stomach]

Ciara: ''Damon...Hold on I will get you down...[she places her hand on the tree limb] ''this will hurt...

[she breaks the tree limb in half and flies Damon down off of the tree]

Damon: ''It hurts...this is why I feed on people...

[Stefan arrives seeing them rushes to Damon]

Stefan: ''Damon...

Bonnie/Emily: ''Stefan

Stefan: ''hello Emily.

Bonnie/Emily: ''these people don't deserve this. they should never have to know such evil.

Ciara: ''what do you mean Evil?

Damon: ''Emily I swear to god, I'll make you regret this.

Bonnie/Emily: ''I won't let you unleash them into this world.

Stefan: ''them? what part of the story did you leave out Damon?

Damon: ''what does it matter?

Ciara: ''Emily tell us what you did.

Bonnie/Emily; ''to save her. I had to save them.

Stefan: ''you saved everyong in the church?

Bonnie/Emily: 'with one comes all.

Damon: ''I don't care about them. I just want Katherine.

Stefan: ''I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. this isn't about Love is it? this is about revenge.

Damon: ''the two aren't mutually exclusive.

Stefan: ''Damon, you can't do this.

Damon: ''why not? they killed 27 people and they called it a war battle they deserve whatever they get.

Ciara: ''27 vampires. Damon. they were vampires. you can't just bring them back.

Damon: ''this town deserves this.

Ciara: ''you're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago.

Damon: ''there is nothing innocent about these people and don't think for a second it won't happen again. they already know too much and they'll burn you along with the Little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. trust me.

Bonnie/Emily: ''things are different now.

Damon: ''Don't do this.

Bonnie/Emily: ''I can't free them I won't.[chants] Incendia!

[Ciara gasps as a Pentagram of the one she seen before on the ground is set ablaze, and flames create a wall between Emily/Bonnie and Ciara, Damon and Stefan]

Damon: ''No! please

Elena: ''Bonnie!

[Ciara see's Elena run through the woods and tries to get to Bonnie]

Damon: ''No!

[Bonnie/Emily throws the necklace into the air and it explodes about them once the spell is complete and the crystal is destroyed. Emily departs from Bonnie's body. Bonnie finally awakens and looks around in horror,having no idea what had just occurred. Damon is furious...Ciara gasps as he flies towards Bonnie and bites her feeding on her...Elena yells in fear, and Stefan rushes over to Pull Damon off of her. he kneels next to her and checks her pulse.]

Stefan: ''shes alive, but barely. I can save her.

[He bites into his wrist and dribbles his blood into Bonnie's mouth. Elena watches in shock as he wound closes up before her eyes]

Ciara: 'her neck it's healing..

[The Woods]

[Ciara finally finds Damon sitting in the woods near the church ruins]

Damon: ''Katherine never compelled me. I knew everything. every step of the way. it was real for me. I'll leave now...

Ciara: ''I know you Damon...this is only a set back for you...don't think there isn't another way because there is...you just need to find it.

Damon: ''I almost killed Bonnie why aren't you furious with me.

Ciara: ''it wasn't Bonnie's fault that Emily broke your deal...you just took your anger out on her like you have been doing to others all this time...but now you will get another chance to get Katherine...I hope you get what you want Damon...

Damon: ''Me too...[he looks at her as she turns around and leaves the woods]

[Bonnie and Elena are standing near where Bonnie was attacked.]

Bonnie: ''I don't understand, Elena what happened to me? he attacked me, and his face was like...

Elena: ''How do you feel? are you okay?

Bonnie: ''I'm fine. it's just this blood I don't...

[Stefan approaches the girls and Bonnie immediately becomes frightened and weary of him.]

Stefan: 'I'm not gonna hurt you.

Bonnie: 'what's going on Elena?

Elena: ''I'll explain everything, Bonnie. okay? let's just get out of here. Bonnie. Bonnie look at me. trust me. he's not going to hurt you. come on. come on.

[She leads Bonnie to her car and then returns to talk to Stefan privately]

Elena: ''is she in danger of becoming...?

Stefan: ''No, she has to die with my blood in her system. so, keep an eye on her tonight and make sure that nothing happens and once it leaves her system. she'll be fine.

Elena: ''I'm gonna tell her the truth.

Stefan: ''you sure?

Elena: ''I can trust her. I need someone other then Ciara to know, someone to talk to. I can't live in secret.

Stefan: ''you shouldn't have to.

Elena: ''you saved her life. I'm sorry Stefan. I thought that I couldn't be with you but I can. you don't have to push me away I can do this. [she grabs his hands affectionately]

Stefan:[pulls away from her] I can't I have to leave. Elena too many people have died. too much has happened.

Elena: 'what? no! I know you think you're protecting me, but...

Stefan: I have to. coming home was...it was a mistake. I can't be a part of your life anymore.

Elena: ''Don't go. Stefan. please...you don't have to. this is your home. please don't go.

[Stefan kisses Elena's hand]

Stefan; ''Goodbye Elena.

Elena: ''you're just gonna walk away? don't walk away Stefan! Stefan! [she begins to cry]

[Dubrinsky House]

[Ciara is sitting down in her bedroom just looking at her Dad and Grandmother's pictures that were from a box that she found from Downstairs and there were some docoments in them that made her confused and upset as she reads them seeing that her Dad has kept somethings from her since her mom left after She was born...and that her grandmother was a witch by blood...and that in the banks had all of there Money all stored away in a Trust fund and she has some to spend on house bills and food for herself she sighs as she looks at her ring on her finger...then she lays down on her bed and just falls asleep]


	10. Turning Point

**Turning Point**

_[ Ciara's House]_

_[Ciara is standing down town seeing a lot of people just having fun and there was a Parade that is happening with teenagers are dressed in 18th century clothing and two of them was Elena and Caroline...and there was Bonnie taking pictures and just smiling and they were having fun...and then next thing she sees a building that is on fire and inside were crying people...she is shocked and terrified as she sees that they are vampires...Damon Oh my god Damon was among them and somehow she tries to go to him but she couldn't move...she watches as he was being burned alive...]_

_Elena's Voice: ''Do you know what will happen next?_

_[Ciara turns around to see who she thought was Elena...when her eyes changed to a red color and then she was attacked]_

[Ciara cries out as she wakes up in a sweat she looks around and sees she in her bedroom and it's morning and seeing it was time for school she sighs and gets out of bed to get ready for school...she has been having the same dream for a while now...she washes her face and wipes a towl over her face as she puts on a black tight jeans, white tank top and her black jacket and she puts her ankle boots on that has silver bangles on them...she then brushes her thick curly hair and leaves it down out of the braid this time as she walks downstairs and out the door to drive to school]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Ciara walks down the hall to her locker when she sees Caroline and Matt talking together and she smiles knowing that somehow they are getting close as she fumbles to get her books for her class as Elena and Bonnie walk over to her]

Elena: 'Hey Ciara morning.

Ciara: ''Good Morning Elena...Hi Bonnie how are you since everything that happened?

Bonnie: ''I'm been good thanks to Stefan saving my life...[she looks around for him] ''Speaking of Stefan where is he?

Elena:[throwing her scarf and bag in her locker] He said he is leaving town. and for all I know he's already gone.

Ciara: ''He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.

Elena:[retrieving books from her locker] ''Yes he would, he thinks he's protecting me. clean break and all that.

Bonnie: ''so what are you going to do?

Elena: ''what am I supposed to do? I've already begged him not to go. if I ask again. I'm being selfish. it is what it is.

Ciara: ''I think Stefan is afraid...he's running away because he fears for your safety...ever since he moved here Damon has caused Havoc because of this grundge between them because of Katherine...so he is doing what he does best Run.

Elena: ''You may be right.

Bonnie: ''Maybe it's for the best.

[Elena and Ciara stops and looks at Bonnie who stops as well]

Elena: ''what? why?

Bonnie: ''I mean what kind of future could you have had with him even if he stayed?

[Suddenly a banner falls down on them that says The Promise of your future.]

Elena: ''[To Bonnie] did you just?

Bonnie: 'No I swear.

Elena:[to Ciara] ''Did you do that Ciara?

Ciara: ''Don't look at me..

[Elena sighs and hits the banner out of her way, storming off to her class]

Elena: 'Oh God.

[Bonnie and Ciara walk after Elena]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon and Liz are at the front door. Stefan is sitting in the parlor still listening to them.]

Damon: ''thank you for stopping by.

Sheriff: ''let me know what you come up with.

[Damon opens the front door for her]

Damon: ''absolutely.

[Liz exits and Damon shuts the front door. Stefan gets up and vamp speeds over to Damon. he grabs him by his shirt and holds him against the door]

Stefan: ''what is wrong with you? you killed somebody?

Damon: 'get off of me.[pushes Stefan off] A-don't touch me. B if I had I wouldn't have been so obvious about it.[walks past Stefan and turns around] C-there's another vampire in town.

Stefan: ''that's impossible.

Damon: ''Obviously not.

[Damon turns around and starts walking into the parlor]

Stefan: ''then, who could it be?

Damon: ''ah, what do we care? we're leaving anyway, right?

Stefan: 'No. I can't leave now and you know that [approaches Damon] how are we supposed to find this person?

Damon: ''let the adults handle this Stefan.

[Damon walks into the Parlor, leaving Stefan in the front hallway looking conflicted]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Ciara is walking towards her car that was at the end of the Parking Lot when she felt a wind pass behind her and she looks behind her but doesn't see anyone and then she continues to her car when again she held a wooshing sound and then she is thrown to the ground and a Man was leaning over her...she gasps seeing it's Logan Fell]

Ciara: ''Ah...what are you doing?

Logan: ''Hmm somebody has a hit out on you...I thought I'd do them a favor and get you myself...

Ciara: ''Oh no you won't get me that easily..

[she throws him across the parking lot against her car and he gets back up looking surprised but then he rushes her again and she throws him over her shoulders flipping with him then he takes a piece of rock and pieces it in her neck and he bites her...she groans as she falls over as Logan gets up]

Logan: ''Hmm...Not bad Up we go...

[He picks her up and flashes with her out of the parking lot]

[Warehouse]

[Caroline is on the phone with Damon, holding the vampire compass]

Caroline: 'so what do I do now?

Damon: ''just wait. I'll be there in a minute.

Caroline: ''can you hurry? I have things to do.

[Suddenly Damon appears behind Caroline. Caroline is startled by his sudden appearance]

Damon: ''you can give me that.

[Caroline holds out the compass. and Damon takes it]

Caroline: ''so why did you need me to do this?

Damon: ''because I interfere with the signal.

Caroline: ''can I go now? this has blown like half of my day.

Damon: ''you do that.[compelling Caroline] get in your car. go home. forget I asked you to do this.

Caroline:[smiling] Ok. bye now.

Damon: ''bye.

[Caroline leaves. Damon turns to face the entrance of the warehouse. he walks up the steps and opens the door entering the warehouse. Damon looks around as he walks deeper into the warehouse...on the ground is Ciara who was still unconscious...he walks over to her shocked]

Damon: ''Ciara...Open your eyes Ciara...

[Logan Fell shoots Damon multiple times. Damon groans in pain and falls on his knees on the floor beside Ciara...Logan approaches him]

Logan: ''I have tons of these wooden bullets, so nothing funky.

[Ciara moans as she wakes up to find herself in an abandoned warehouse...and see's Logan and gasps]

Ciara: ''you...what am I doing here?

Logan: ''Just to feed off you until I give you to who ask me to grab you.

Damon: ''Ciara...you will be okay...[to Logan] you don't wanna do this trust me...let her go.

Logan; ''No can do she's leveage.

[Logan shoots Damon in the shoulder. Damon screams in pain]

Logan: ''that's what you get.

Ciara: ''what is wrong with you what did he do?

Logan:[crouches down in front of them] He made me like this.

Damon: ''I killed you. I didn't turn you.

[Ciara takes the chance to help Damon pull out the wooden bullets out of his chest.]

Logan: ''see I know what you and your brother are...[to Ciara] and I know what she is and I've been watching all of you...I knew you'd show up here and I'm glad you did because I have some questions.

Damon:[Ciara is prying another bullet out] Me first. who turned you? and why did you kidnap Ciara?

Logan: ''Like I said there are others after her because of her Magic...so I took her first as leveage to getting what I want...Last thing I remember is I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. that's it! until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4 somebody buried me.

Damon: ''it happens [prying a bullet out of his leg] Ow.

Logan: ''you bit me.

Ciara: ''I'm sorry Damon this one is stuck [she digs a little until she pulls it out] ''there got it.

Damon: '[examining the wooden bullet that Ciara extracted from his leg] Damn it.

Logan; ''it had to be you.

Damon: ''you have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. some other vampire found you, gave you their blood.

[Damon groans and falls back onto the floor]

Logan: ''Who?

Damon: ''that's what I wanna know.

Logan: ''dued it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook it's been a learn as you go process. you know, one minute I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door.

Ciara: '[groans as the Piece of rock in her shoulder was hurting] ''Umm ah...you have to be invited in

Logan; ''I know. I live alone.

Damon: ah [chuckles softly] that sucks

Logan: ''so now I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping.

Damon: ''it could be worse.

Logan: ''all I can think about is blood and killing people. I Can't stop killing people. I keep killing [laughs maniacally] and I like it. I'm conflicted.

Damon: ''welcome to the club.

[Logan stands up]

Damon: ''wait a minute. cops only found one body.

Logan; ''I left one. I was tired. but I've been hiding the rest of the bodies. they're right back there.

[Logan points to the bodies with his gun...Ciara turns away as Damon looks over to them]

Ciara: ''you're kidding.

Logan: ''they're just piling up...why am I so overly emotional? all I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff.

Damon: ''well, you probably love her. anything you felt before will be magnified now. you're gonna have to learn how to control that.

Logan: ''what about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. you can walk in the sun which. by the way is pretty cool. [Damon flexes his hand with the daylight ring on it and hides it with his other hand] the Council will never suspect you. thats not in the journals.

Ciara: ''the Journals?

Logan: ''yeah, the foundering Fathers they passed down Journals to their kids...come on man you gotta tell me. how can you walk around in the sun?

Damon: ''who turned you?

Logan: ''how do you walk in the sun?

Damon: ''who turned you?

[Logan grabs Ciara and points the gun at Damon and then at her neck]

Logan: ''you know. I've been really nice so far but I will kill you or this pretty girl and I am pretty sure you don't want that..

Damon: ''of course I don't but then you'll never know. [Damon stands up] you're not answering my question.

Logan: ''First!

Damon: ''it seems we're at a bit of an impasse then. doesn't it?

Logan: ''I have things to do, people to kill...Let's start with the Beautiful witch shall we..

[he shoots a bullet into Ciara's leg causing her to cry out as he bites her on the neck...Damon was then shot Damon a couple times...and then Logan exists the warehouse]

Damon: ''Ciare...ah..don't you dare die on me...

[He crawls over to her as she is weakly looking at him as she faints from blood loss as he bites his wrist and gives her some of his blood...as he pulls out the Piece of rock and Wooden bullet out of her leg]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Elena and Stefan are leaning against a wall facing each other]

Elena: ''I'm guessing you're not here to plan the path for your future [pauses] you're looking out for me.

Stefan: 'Hope that's ok.

[Elena doesn't respond and walks over to a table. looking at the career pamphlets set up. Stefan walks over to her]

Stefan: ''you know I wanted to be a doctor before everything happened, but uh then I couldn't, cause...

Elena: ''the blood.

Stefan: ''yeah. I've dabbled in a bunch of different things, though.

Elena: ''didn't love anything enough to stick to it?

[Elena moves on to the next booth with Stefan behind her]

Stefan: ''No, I-I loved it all. I just-I had to move on before anybody could notice that I wasn't getting any older.

Elena: ''how long before that would happen?

Stefan: ''few years. usually. sometimes shorter.

Elena: [finally looking up at him] and you always left?

Stefan: ''I didn't have a choice.

[Elena looks away]

Stefan:[smiling] so, what about-what about you? what are your, uh plans for the future?

Elena:[looks up at Stefan frustratingly speaks] I don't wanna talk about my future, Stefan. because everything you're saying is making it perfectly clear that you're not gonna be in it.

Stefan: ''Elena. it's not that I don't wanna be in it.

Elena: ''you can't I get it, I heard you the first time and the second time. and I appreciate you looking out for me but please if you're gonna leave then jus go.

[Jenna walks into the room and approaches Elena and Stefan]

Jenna: ''Hide me.

Elena: ''what's going on?

Jenna: ''the scum Fell has landed.

Elena: ''Logan's here.

Stefan:[surprised] Wait, Logan Fell?

[Jenna nods Stefan goes out in the hall and spots Logan. Logan looks over at him and waves. Elena walks out in the hallway to talk to Stefan.]

Elena: ''Stefan what's going on?

[Logan approaches the pair as well as Jenna, who comes out of the classroom after Elena]

Logan: ''Jenna, are you dodging me?

Jenna: ''it's a form of self-preservation.

Stefan: 'Um, Elena, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere Else?

[Stefan looks at Elena, significantly. Elena looks at him understandingly]

Elena: ''let's go.

[Elena grabs Jenna's hand and leads her away from Logan and Stefan. quickly. Logan watches them leave and turns to face Stefan]

Stefan: ''what are you doing here?

Logan: ''you know, your brother and his girlfriend Ciara was it said the same thing. in fact why don't we just skip past all that who turned me stuff and get the answer that I want? how can I turn into a day walker?

Stefan: ''Damon and I are the only two that I know of.

Logan: ''but you're both very cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way you know, in case you hadn't noticed I'm quite the celebrity in this town. it would be very very easy to expose you.

Stefan: ''you wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?

Logan: ''I do.

Stefan: ''you can't..Don't hurt Ciara or ever threaten me again.

[Stefan walks past Logan]

[Stefan is outside of the school, talking to Damon on the phone who is back at the Salvatore House with Ciara]

Damon: ''Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again. I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb.

[Ciara is looking at the wound on her shoulder seeing it was barely healing as she looks at it as she listens to Damon talk to Stefan]

Stefan:[to Damon] what happened? are you both ok?

Damon: ''No I'm not ok...He ambushed Ciara at the school and then I was shot...[standing in front of Ciara pushing her hand away as he looks at her wound] ''Now, I'm vengeful...just got to find him.

Stefan: ''well, there's no need. he's here at the school

Ciara: '' why is he there?

Stefan: ''He's working the crowd.

Damon: ''well, I'll be right there.

[He hangs up and continues looking at Ciara's wound who it doesn't seem to be healing]

Ciara: ''Something's wrong I don't now if it's infected?

Damon: ''that's not possible maybe it's that vampire blood can't heal you...

[Just as he said that Ciara was just touching her wound when her hand turned a light blue color and then the wound just healed itself surprising both of them]

Ciara: ''It...it healed..all because I touched it?

Damon: ''You...did... you can heal...[he touches her face] ''what other surprises do you have in store for me...

Ciara: ''Okay...we need to get to the school and stop Logan...

Damon: ''Ciara...I don't think you want to not if he wasn't the only one after you.

Ciara: ''Thanks for worrying about me Damon...but I can take care of myself...okay..

Damon:[takes her face between his hands] ''I don't want to have to see you get harmed anymore while I'm around.

Ciara:[she touches his hands] ''I'm okay let's just go and then I will worry about my protection after this.

[Damon nods as he turns to put on another shirt and then they both leave]

[Mystic Falls High School Career Night]

[Ciara is walking towards the school when she see's a SUV pull away from the parking lot with Logan Fell Driving and Caroline is inside knocked unconscious...she quickly went into a alarm mode when she felt something come over her and she disappears and in her place...a Tiger is in her spot..then she flashes behind the Suv]

[Sheriff Forbes is driving in her car. her Phone rings and she answers it]

Sheriff: ''Where are you?

Logan: ''your daughter has expressed an Interest in Journalism. I think it's important to foster young minds.

Sheriff Forbes: ''what do you want?

Logan: ''the satisfaction of turning your daughter into a vampire...

[Logan stops at an Intersection suddenly he was thrown out of the car and a Tiger swoops in and goes for his throat he was shocked and crying out as Stefan comes out and was truly stunned as Damon comes out and the shoots Logan in the chest as the Tiger jumps away]

Damon: ''payback's a bitch isn't it? [to Stefan] get her out of here.

[Stefan looks at the Tiger slowly moving so not to trigger an Attack when the Tiger just stands there and watches as he grabs Caroline from the car and then rushes away...the Tiger does the same...]

Sheriff[On the Phone] Logan what happened? Logan?

[Damon jobs over to the car and picks up Logan's phone.]

Damon:[phone] Sheriff yeah it's Damon.

Sheriff:[phone] where is Caroline?

Damon: [phone] she's okay...I'm on Elm Street.

[Damon hangs up the phone and opens Logan's trunk. he grabs a tire iron.]

Damon: ''gonna try this one more time.[swings the Iron, indicating that he will harm Logan] who turned you?

Logan: ''I told you I don't know.

Damon:[examining the tire iron] this tire Iron here could take your head clean off.[holds the iron in a swinging position] is that your final answer?

Logan: ''How can you side with them?

Damon: ''I don't side with anyone. you pissed me off. I want you dead. who turned you?

Logan: ''I don't know!

Damon: ''Oh well. you're screwed.

[Damon starts to swing the tire iron towards Logan's head]

Logan: ''wait! wait! I do know.

Damon: ''You're lying.

Logan: ''you think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb underneath the old church?

Damon: ''If you're lying to me I will end you.

Logan: ''I'm not lying. there is another way to break the spell. we can help you...meet me at the Old church...bring the Girl that was with you...she can help break the spell.

[Sirens are heard in the distance]

Damon: ''take me down. make it look real. make it look real.

[Logan throws Damon against his car and vampspeeds off. Sheriff Forbes get out of her car]

Sheriff Forbes: 'where is she?

Damon: ''she's ok. my brother's taken her home. I'm sorry. Sheriff. I just wasn't strong enough.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Stefan enters the school and stands at the end of a hallway looking over at Elena. Elena is speaking to a friend and tells her bye when she sees Stefan. she quickly walks over to him]

Elena: ''Caroline?

[The two walk a short distance away and stop]

Stefan: ''she's ok. I took her home. she was shaken up. but all she knows is Logan attacked her. nothing else?

Elena: ''where's Logan?

Stefan; 'Damon's dealing with him.

Elena: ''as in...?

[Stefan nods]

Stefan: ''you saw what happened tonight right? [Elena touches Stefan's arm to sooth him. Stefan crosses his arms over his chest and she retracts her hand] I mean, you understand why we can't be together? you see it?

Elena: ''yeah. I'm starting to see alot of things, Stefan. come on. I'll uh, I'll give you a ride.

Stefan: ''Uh I can get home.

Elena: ''I know.

Stefan: ''All right. that would be nice.

[Elena and Stefan leave together]

[High School Parking Lot]

[Ciara back in her human form was stumbling towards her car feeling a little weak from what happened to her tonight first eariler getting kidnapped by Logan and then stabbed with a rock to her shoulder and a Wooden bullet to her shoulder...and now this...it seems she can transform into a Tiger now..she looks down all over her body wondering how that happened as she gets in her car and drives away]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena and Stefan pull up to the drive way. Elena turns the car off but they remain in the car]

Elena: ''what I said before about you leaving. it was harsh.

Stefan: ''No, no You had every right.

Elena:''you asked me what I wanted my future to be. I wanted to be a writer. my mom sort of push me into that direction from the time I was able to read, she supported me, encouraged me bought me my first journal. and then she died. and I can't see myself being a writer anymore. that was something that we shared. I know that you think you putt all this bad stuff into my life. but my life already had it. I was buried in it.

Stefan: ''this is different.

Elena; 'It doesn't make it any less painful.

Stefan: ''I know that's-that's it's hard to understand but I'm doing this for you.

[Stefan gets out of the car. Elena remains in the car for a moment but eventually gets out. Stefan walks up the driveway towards the house]

Elena: ''No.

[Stefan stops]

Elena: ''you don't get to make that decision for me. if you walk away. it's for you. because I know what I want. Stefan, I love you.

[Stefan still has his back towards Elena. Elena waits for a moment tears sparkling in her eyes afraid that Stefan will walk away. Stefan finally turns around with tears in his eyes. he quickly walks over towards Elena, grabs her face in his hands and kisses her with passion...the two continue to kiss as they make their way into the front room of the Salvatore house. Elena removes her scarf and tosses it to the floor. Elena runs her hands through his hair and Stefan holds her face to his as they continue to kiss..suddenly Stefan feels his eyes changing and he stops kissing her. Elena breathes heavily as Stefan rests his head on her shoulder. Stefan also breathing heavily. finally pulls away and turns around so Elena cannot see his vampire face. Elena tries to pull him back to face her]

Elena: ''Don't

Stefan: ''Elena, I can't

Elena: ''yes you can. [she touches his face] Don't hide from me.

[Stefan turns his face towards hers. Elena still has her hand on his cheek. Stefan's eyes are red and the veins still crawl towards his eyes. Elena looks at him with no fear. she gently touches the veins around his eyes and kisses him. when she pulls away. Stefan's face has become normal again. Elena smiles and takes Stefan's hand. she looks back at him as she leads him up to his bedroom. they stop on the landing and begin to kiss again. finally they make it to Stefan's bedroom where they begin removing each other's clothing. Stefan gently lowers Elena onto the bed and they continue to kiss with intense passion. Stefan and Elena hands intertwine as they start to make love. Elena explores the muscles on Stefan's back and traces her finger against his lip while Stefan kisses her neck...Elena's face shows nothing but pleausre as the two have sex for the first time.

[Old Church]

[Damon is pacing around, waiting for Logan. his phone rings and he answers it]

Damon: ''Hello.

[Liz is on the other end. she is outside of the warehouse]

Sheriff: ''I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know how you did it.

Damon: ''Um. not following.

Sheriff: ''we found Logan's body up by the Old Fell warehouse. he has been disposed of. he was hoarding victims, innocent victims.

Damon: ''what?

Sheriff: ''this town owes you so much. so do I

[Liz quickly hangs up. Damon looks completely and utterly shocked]

[Stefan's Room]

[Stefan comes back in his room with a glass of water and no sign of Elena]

Stefan: ''Elena?

[He sees the picture of Katherine and Elena's necklace on top of it. he picks up the necklace and the Picture. he looks around worried.]

A Road]

[Ciara still driving home on the deserted road...she was looking at the time on her clock when she sees Someone in the middle of the road..she slams on brakes...but the person hits her windshield. her car flips. she is stuck in her seat. the man who she hits gets back up and starts to approach her]


	11. Bloodlines

**Bloodlines**

[On The Road]

[Ciara is driving home from school when she sees a man in the middle of the road. she slams on her brakes but hits the man. her car rolls over and over. she is stuck in her seat. the man somehow recovers and starts walking towards her car. Ciara screams. the man runs away. a second later. Damon appears]

Ciara: ''Ah!

Damon: ''how ya doing in there?

Ciara: ''Damon?

Damon: ''you look stuck.

Ciara: ''it's my seat belt. I can't get it.

Damon: ''shh. shh, shh. let me get you out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof. just like that. you ready. 1,2,3. [Damon ejects her seat belt] I got you. [Damon picks Ciara up] are you okay? can you stand? is anything broken.?

Ciara: ''Uh-uh.

[Damon puts Ciara down but she can barely stand. Damon catches her before she falls to the ground]

Damon: ''whoa, you're fading fast, Ciara. Ciara look at me. [Damon grabs her face] focus. look at me. okay.

Ciara: ''Umm...Damon...

Damon: ''what?

[Ciara faints. Damon grabs her and slowly puts her on the ground. he brushes her face with his hand]

Damon: ''Upsy-daisy.

[Damon picks her up and carries her away]

[On The Road Somewhere in Georgia]

[In Damon's car. Ciara wakes up.]

Damon: ''Morning.

Ciara: ''where are we?

Damon: ''Georgia.

Ciara: ''Georgia? no, no. no, we're not. seriously, Damon where are we?

Damon: ''seriously we're-we're in Georgia. how ya feeling?

Ciara: ''I-I...

Damon: ''there's no broken bones. I checked.

Ciara: ''but my car...there was a man...I hit a man...but then he got up, and...who was that?

Damon: ''that's what I would like to know.

Ciara: 'where is my phone? Ok we really need to get back. nobody knows where I am pull over. I mean it. pull over! stop the car!

Damon: ''Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep. [Damon pulls over. Ciara gets out of the car, she limps weakly and Damon rushes over to her to help her]

Damon:[croching down by her for support] Hey.

Ciara: ''[looks at Damon strangely] I'm fine. we have to go back.

Damon: ''Oh come on. look. we've already come this far...

Ciara: ''why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia. I wreaked my car. I have to go home and take care of that...this is Kidnapping.

Damon: ''that's a little melodramatic. don't you think?

Ciara: ''you're not funny. you can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia.

Damon: ''well, you're in Georgia. without your magical little necklace, I might add. I can easily make you...agreeable.

[Ciara looks down to see that her Amulet isn't around her neck...she panics as she looks at him as he smiles at her]

Ciara: ''what are you trying to prove?

[Ciara's cell phone rings.]

Ciara: ''that's my phone.

Damon: ''Mmm..it's your best friend...I'll take it. [speaks into the phone] Ciara's Phone...

Stefan: ''where is she? why do you have her phone? is she okay?

Damon: ''Ciara? she's right here and, yes she's fine.

Stefan: ''where are you? let me speak to her.

Damon: ''He wants to speak to you.

[Ciara sighs and takes her phone back and answers it]

Ciara: ''Hey Stefan...

Stefan: ''hey are you okay...where are you?

Ciara: ''I'm fine Stefan...I was driving home last night when someone came out of nowhere and plowed into me...I got out all right thanks to Damon but my car is a wreck.

Stefan: ''Thank god...listen there is something we need to talk about and I think you are not going to like it...and it involves Elena as well...so when you get back please come over here.

Ciara: ''Okay Stefan...I..

[Damon takes back her phone and answers it]

Damon: ''Damon here...we have to be going now...

Stefan: ''Damon, I swear to go if you touch her-

Damon:[smirks] you have a good day. Mm-hmm. bye now.

Stefan: ''argh!

Ciara:[to Damon] Look no one knows where I am. can we please just go back?

Damon: ''we're almost there.

Ciara: ''where is there?

Damon: ''a little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come Ciara. you don't wanna go back right now. do you? what's the rush? time out. trust me. you're problems are still going to be there when you get home. look. step away from your life for 5 minutes. 5 minutes.

Ciara: ''Am I going to be safe with you?

Damon: ''yes.

Ciara: ''you promise not to do that mind control thing with me?

Damon: ''yes.

Ciara: ''can I truse you?

Ciara: ''get in the car. come on.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Elena and Bonnie are walking to a Picnic table for lunch when they see Stefan...Elena looks away and ignores him]

Stefan: ''Bonnie...Elena!

Bonnie: ''Stefan...

Stefan: ''hey.

Bonnie: ''hi.

Stefan: ''I haven't seen you lately. how are you doing with everything?

Bonnie: ''I'm fine. it's all fine.

Stefan: ''good. yeah.

Bonnie: ''are you back in school?

Elena: ''what are you doing here Stefan is something wrong?

Stefan: ''actually yes...Ciara was in a car wreck last night on her way home and now she's with Damon.

Elena: ''Oh my god is she okay?

Stefan: ''yes she's fine I just talked to her but I never did get where Damon is taking her [to Bonnie] ''it's why I am here actually I need your help...with a spell.

Bonnie: ''Stefan, look I know Elena's okay with all this, and I appreciate what you did to help me. but I'm not really ready to dive into it with you just yet.

Stefan: ''I understand that. But I need your help...It's Ciara. she's with Damon...I have Ciara's necklace from her house. I was just hoping you could use this to make some sort of connection. I just need to know that she's okay.

Elena: ''how do you know she can do this?

Stefan: ''because I've known few witches over the years I've seen what they can do.

Bonnie: ''I'm still new at it.

Stefan: ''it's okay. give it a shot.

Bonnie: ''Okay. all right.

[Bonnie takes the necklace and closes her eyes trying to make something happen]

Bonnie; ''there's nothing. nothing's happening. usually there's an image or...tell if anyone's looking.

Stefan: ''Okay.

[Bonnie picks up a leaf and tries to make it float. it doesn't work]

Elena: ''what's wrong?

Bonnie: ''something's wrong?.

Stefan: ''with Elena?

Bonnie: ''with me. there's something wrong with me. [grabs her things] I have to go. I'm sorry. Stefan I can't help you. [Bonnie walks away quickly. while Stefan watches her and then turns to Elena]

Elena: ''what now?

[On The Road Atlanta, Georgia.]

[Damon's car]

Ciara: ''so where's my car?

Damon: ''I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it.

Ciara: ''what about that man in the road? was he a...?

Damon: ''from what I could tell, yeah.

Ciara: ''you didn't know him?

Damon: ''if I've never met him. I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the vamp bar& Grill.

[Damon pulls up in front of a bar named Bree's Bar]

Ciara: ''where are we? you brought me to a bar? Damon, I'm not old enough. they're not going to let me in.

Damon: ''sure they will.

[Ciara sighs as she follows Damon into the Bar where behind the bar is an africian woman and she was beautiful as she sees Damon]

Bree: ''No, no. it can't be. Damon. my honey pie.

[Bree grabs Damon's face and kisses him...Ciara looks at them and was feeling a little jealously but she hid it as they pull away from each other]

Bree{shouting] listen up everybody! here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul. destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness! [Bree pours shots for everyone] Drink up! [Damon and Bree shoot their alcohol] Ahh! whoo! [to Ciara] So, how'd he rope you in? [she pours Ciara a shot but Ciara stops her]

Ciara: ''I don't drink can I get a coke...Um No I'm not roped in. actually we're just friends...

Bree: ''Honey, if you're not roped, you're ripped. Either way. just enjoy the ride. [smiles and pours more alcohol]

Ciara: ''okay, so how did you two meet?

[Bree brings her a glass of coke and Ciara drinks some]

Bree: ''College.

Ciara:[to Damon] you went to college?

Damon:[smiling] I've been on a college campus. yes.

Bree: ''About 20 years ago. when I was a sweet, young freshman. I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. and then he told me about his little secret made me love him more. because you see I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody.

Damon:[whispering to Ciara] she's a witch.

Bree: ''changed my world, you know.

Damon:[smirking] I rocked your world.

Bree: ''He is good in the sack isn't he? [Ciara looks away blushing at what she said] but mostly he's just a walk away joe.[to Damon] so, what is it that you want?

[Sheila Bennett's House]

[Bonnie is looking through old spellbooks, when her grams enters]

Bonnie: ''thank god you're back.

Grams: ''and hello to you, too. what's the matter?

Bonnie: ''My friend Ciara Dubrinsky is missing and I'm trying to find her by a locator spell but my powers are gone Grams I can't do anything, even when I concentrate. and there's nothing in any of these books that can tell me how to get them back.

Grams: ''Hang on, now just calm down...Ciara Dubrinsky is James Dubrinsky's only daughter...how come you haven't told me about her yet?

Bonnie: ''because I didn't think about it at the time...she's just a friend and she has her own magic like mine.

Grams: ''that's because she's a Mage it runs in the female part of her family...tell me what happened.

Bonnie: ''I can't

Grams: ''we keeping secrets now?

Bonnie: ''I have to. I'm sorry. I promised. please, help me.

Grams: ''well, first of all, there's nothing in any of these that's gonna help you. if you're blocked. its in here [points to Bonnie's head] you gotta clear it out and then you're back in business.

Bonnie: ''clear what out?

Grams: ''whatever's got you so scared.

[Bree's Bar]

[Ciara is sitting out in Damon's car when Elena calls her]

Ciara: ''Hi Elena...

Elena: ''where are you? why didn't you call me?

Ciara: ''I was in an accident I hit someone and wrecked my car...lucky Damon was there or I would have been dead...

Elena: ''I was so worried when Stefan told me...I hope Damon hasn't touched you or hurt you.

Ciara: ''He hasn't he has actually been on his best behavior...I should be home tomorrow.

Elena: ''Okay..I just wanted to make sure that you're okay and that I will see you when you get back.

Ciara: ''See ya Elena bye.

[she hangs up and then gets out of the car as she stares at the Bar feeling tired all of a sudden as she leans against the hood putting her head in her hands as Damon appeared behind her]

Damon: ''you okay?

Ciara: ''I'm just tired last night was a rough one...first being attacked by Logan then shot twice...Oh I didn't tell you what happened after that Damon after we left your house...did you happen to see a tiger have you?

Damon: ''Um yeah and that was pretty awesome I've never thought to see one around here but it was weird though because it didn't attack me or Stefan.

Ciara: ''that was because it was me...the Tiger was me...

Damon: ''what How?

Ciara: 'I...I don't know one moment I am seeing Logan take Caroline in his car and then I got angry and the next thing I knew something pushed through me and then I am on all four paws and running fast behind the car and then I am attacking Logan...then I saw you and Stefan deal with him and then I went back to being human and got back to my car and the rest you know.

Damon: 'whoa you are telling me you can change into a Tiger...I never saw anything like that before...Come on let's go get something to eat...I know you must be since you haven't eaten all day.

[Ciara nods as they go back inside]

[Bree's Bar]

[Ciara and Damon are eating]

Ciara: ''I've also been trying to tell you about a dream I had before everything happened last night...and you won't believe what it was about...I saw a Elena look alike...she was running around inside my head showing me everything that she is planning on doing...

Damon: ''A Elena Look alike...[he was stunned and turns to her] ''Who you saw was Katherine...Elena looks like her...what did you see?

Ciara: ''Like I said..Katherine was attacking me saying that she is looking for me and wants to use me for my magic...but I don't understand I thought she's in the tomb Damon?

Damon:[he went still and he didn't want to believe] ''No..There's no way she could be out of the Tomb she wouldn't do that to me...

Ciara: ''Maybe it was just a vision about something coming that involves her...I might be losing my mind.

Damon: ''No maybe not but I have to be sure before I can assume that she isn't in there.

Ciara: ''How can you eat? if technically you're supposed to be...

Damon:[whispers] Dead [laughs] it's not such a bad word. as long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system. my body functions pretty normally.

Ciara: this nice act. is any of it real?

Damon: ''It's not an act as long I am with you...I can be myself with you.

[He looks at her as he touches her face as he goes back to eating his food]

[Damon, Bree and others are taking shots of liquor]

Bree: ''Ready...go?

[They all shoot. Ciara watches as Damon downs his quickly as everyone else does theres]

Ciara: ''that's 3! [she looks at Damon and pretends to pouts] aw, do you need a bib?

Damon: ''sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume

Ciara: ''Alright.

Bree: ''Who's next? another round...all right here you go.

[Bree pours another round of shots]

[Ciara is playing pool...her Phone starts to ring. she answers it]

Ciara: 'Hello?

Stefan: ''Ciara...where are you?

Ciara: ''Stefan...I can barely hear you...it's loud in here...

Stefan: ''Listen I need you to tell me where you are so that I can come and get you...where's Damon?

Ciara: ''He's inside talking to someone...don't worry Stefan we will be back in the morning.

Stefan: ''I am just worried about you being with Damon...he can't be trusted when all he is about is Katherine.

[Ciara winces when Stefan said that knowing in her heart that he's right that she should stay away from Damon]

Ciara: 'I know where I stand with Damon Stefan we are just friends...Nothing more...Listen...I.

[Ciara goes outside. she falls and drops her phone. she picks it back up]

Ciara: ''Hello?

[Someone comes up behind her and covers her mouth. she drops her phone]

[Back inside the bar]

Bree: 'Hey, where's your girl?

Damon: ''Hmm. she was right back there.

[Damon looks around and doesn't see her and was getting angry as he leaves the bar. he looks around and sees Ciara's phone on the ground. he picks it up. he walks around the bar, over to an electrical building. Ciara is hanging on to a tank.]

Ciara: ''Damon, no!

[A Man attacks him with a wooden plank. it was a trap. the man hits him repeatedly. Ciara jumps down the tank and runs towards Damon]

Damon: ''What the hell?

Ciara: ''NO!

[The man pours gasoline on Damon]

Damon: ''who are you?

Lee: ''that's perfect! you have no idea.

Ciara: ''what are you talking about? what did he do?

Lee: ''he killed my girlfriend. what did she do to you, huh? what did she do to you?

Damon: ''nothing.

Ciara: ''I don't understand.

Lee: ''my girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. got it?

[He hits Damon with the bat]

Damon: ''ahhh.

Ciara: 'Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend?

Lee: ''I was human when I asked her to turn me we were in love and wanted to be together.

Ciara: ''She loved you. she said that, when it's real you can't walk away.

Lee: ''well that's a choice you're not going to have to make.

Ciara: ''Don't. don't please, don't hurt him..

[The man lights a match]

Lee: ''I'm doing you a favor.

Ciara: ''Lexi loved you! and she was good! and that means you're good to. be better than him. don't do this. I'm begging you! please.

[Lexi's boyfriend picks up Damon and throws him against the building. but stops attacking him after that.]

Ciara: ''thank you.

Lee: ''it wasn't for you.

[He leaves. Ciara rushes to Damon side]

[Bree's Bar]

[At the bar, Bree is alone and taking a shot]

Damon:[approaches Bree from behind] we were just leaving. I wanted to say goodbye.

Bree:[doesn't turn around replies flatly] good to see you again Damon.

Damon: ''No kiss?

Bree:[turns around] I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink.

Damon: ''and you're telling me this why?

Bree: ''Lexi was my friend. how could you?

[Damon walks towards her slowly. and she becomes frightened]

Bree: 'the Tomb can be opened.

Damon:[anger on his face moving closer to her] you're lying!

Bree: ''Emily's Grimoire. her spellbook. if you know how she closed the tomb the reversal process will be in her book. you can open the tomb.

Damon: ''where is the book?

Bree: ''I-I...

Damon: ''you have no idea.

Bree: ''No. I'm telling you the truth.

Damon: ''and I believe you. my dear sweet Bree. that's why I'm almost sorry.

[Damon thrusts his hand into Bree's chest and grabs her heart]

Bree: ''Ugh!

[Damon rips her heart out, wipes off his hand, grabs his jacket. and leaves]

[Out in the parking lot]

[Ciara is leaning against the car when Damon finally came out and he was really angry as he comes up to her]

Ciara: ''Hey are you alright?

Damon: ''I'm fine...never better...

[he grabs her face with his hands and kisses her with passion then stops as he looks at her]

Damon: ''you saved my life...why?

Ciara: ''because even though you deserved it after what you did to Lexi...I don't want you to die.

[he looks at her caressing her face and then he steps around the car and gets in as Ciara gets in the passanger side as he continues to look at her then they drive away]

Ciara: ''so why did you bring me with you?

Damon: ''well, you're not the worst company in the world Ciara. you should give yourself more credit!

Ciara: ''Seriously?

Damon: ''you were there in the road, all damsel-in distress like. and I knew it would piss off Stefan. and...you're not the worst Company in the world, Ciara.

Ciara: ''I used to be more fun.

Damon: ''you did okay.

Ciara: ''I saved your life.

Damon: ''I know.

Ciara: [smiles] and don't you forget it!

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[After Damon and Ciara got back to the house...Damon went directly to the Library and begins to do some research as Ciara looks for Stefan...]

Ciara: ''Stefan...

[Stefan and Elena run down the stairs seeing her and Elena hugs her seeing how badly she looked from the scratch on her chest and there was bruises]

Elena: ''I am so glad you are home...

Stefan: ''you look wrecked...come on we need to talk.

[Elena and Ciara sits with him in his room as they talk to him]

Elena: ''you could have told me.

Stefan: ''I wanted to tell you.

Elena:' ''you said no more lies only the truth. I can handle the truth. Stefan. as crazy as it is. I can handle the fact that you are a vampire. and that you have a vampire brother. and that my best friend is a witch and another friend is a Mage. I can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place then I ever thought possible. but this...this lie, I cannot take. what am I to you? who am I to you?

Stefan: ''you are not Katherine. you are the opposite of everything that she was.

Elena: ''and when did you figure that out? before you kissed me? before we slept together.

Ciara: ''Whoa is this what you wanted to talk about leave me out of it.

[she gets up only to have Stefan take her wrist holding her there]

Stefan: 'stay please...[to Stefan] ''it was before I met you.

Elena: ''what?

Stefan: the first day of school. when we met it wasn't for the first time, Elena.

Elena: ''then when was it?

Stefan: 'May, 23, 2009.

Elena: ''but that was...

Stefan: ''that was the day your parents car went off the bridge.

Elena: 'you were there?

Stefan: ''every couple of years I come back here, to see Zach and see my home. Last spring. I was out in the woods, by Old Wickery Bridge. and I heard the accident. all of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. the car was already submerged. your dad was still...he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you.

[Elena starts Crying]

Elena: ''Oh my god. when I woke up in the hospital. nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. they said it was a miracle.

Stefan: ''I went back for them. but it was too late. I couldn't-I couldn't save them. when I pulled you out, I looked at your face. you looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. after that I spent months making sure that you weren't her. I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you. and I saw that you were nothing like Katherine. and I wanted to leave town. but, Elena I couldn't I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. but you were so sad.

Elena: ''why do I look like her?

Stefan: ''Elena you've been through so much.

Elena: ''why do I look like her.

[He sighs and looks at Ciara and then Elena]

Stefan: ''this is the reason why I wanted Ciara to come here because I needed to tell both of you what I discovered...it didn't make sense to me. [to Elena] you were a Gilbert. she was a Pierce. but the resemblance was too similar. and then I learned the truth...you were adopted Elena...[to Ciara] ''and so were you...

Ciara: ''wait...what?

Stefan: ''I'm so sorry Ciara...it was all a lie that your dad was your Father because it's not true...you are a Dubrinsky because of your Grams she was your real grandmother but your father wasn't your father...I am so sorry...

Elena: ''How do you know all this?

Stefan: ''your birth certificate from the city records. it says Elena Gilbert, Mystic Falls General...but there's no record of your mother ever being admitted...there's no record of her ever being Pregnant...[to Ciara] ''but it's Your name is on the Certificate...it seems that You were born after Elena...

Ciara: ''what else do you know?

Stefan: ''for me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that. its too much of a risk. if someone found out I was asking about Katherine...listen to me, it doesn't matter. Elena you are the woman that I love. I love you...

[Ciara was shocked and filled with anger as she finally walks out of the room and down the stairs and outside to her car and she sighs and lets out a scream as she has never felt so betrayed before in her life...she sobs like her heart is broken when Elena and Stefan come out in concern]

Elena: ''I can't believe this happen Stefan...all her life she believed that her father was her real dad and I can't blame her that she is hurting.

Stefan: ''I know I'm sorry that you had to hear it from me but I thought you guys should now.

Elena: ''If her dad isn't her father then who is?

Stefan: ''it something that we will find out...anyway I think you need to take Ciara and talk to Jenna maybe she would now.

Elena: ''Ok...

[she walks to Ciara's car and gets in the passanger side seeing Ciara looking upset]

Elena: ''I'm so sorry Ciara...

Ciara: ''It's not your fault Elena...I'm glad it came out I just wish My dad would have told me before he died...why did I have to find out this way.

Elena: ''Listen we need to go to my house and talk to Jenna...she may know about us.

Ciara: ''are you sure?

Elena: ''yes she can't keep this anymore.

[The Gilbert House]

[Elena walks in with Ciara and Jenna turns around]

Jenna: ''I don't set alot of rules, Elena. not with you. I trust you to tell me the truth. where were you? why would you lie to me about it? I thought we were closer than that.

Elena; 'Now is not the time you want to talk about Lies.

Jenna: ''don't do that. don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything.

[Jenna gets up and follows her to the staircase]

Elena: ''Okay...question am I adopted and is Ciara my sister? I trust you to tell me the truth too Jenna How could you not tell me? I thought we were closer than that.

Jenna: ''Elena, I didn't-they asked me not to.

Elena: ''I don't want to hear it!

[Elena walks upstairs to her room and slams the door as Ciara looks at Jenna who was surprised and upset that Elena found out about the adoption]

Ciara: ''I'm sorry Jenna...I know you were told to keep it a secret for our own good but we need to know I need to know...How is it that I am related to Elena?

Jenna: [sighs] ''Come sit down honey...

[Ciara goes to sit down in the living room as Jenna sits beside her]

Jenna: ''its was the day you were born a girl about 16 showed up at the doorstep about to give birth and Greyson and Miranda took her to the Hospital where the woman gave birth to two baby girls...just mintues apart...you're not twins so that is good...then after that she just disappeared...James Dubrinsky was there with his wife and he just lost a baby because of a Miscarriage and the doctor told them that they couldn't have another baby because of health reasons and it broke there hearts...so it was agreed by the Doctors that you should go with them they were thrilled to be able to be parents...they took care of you and then after the car accident that your fostor parents were in...Scarlett Dubrinsky your grandmother came and brought you home to her house here...and the rest you know all about...

Ciara:[tears in her eyes] ''Oh my god I never knew the whole story...My parents loved me no matter what...I just never understood why I was an only child when it was so obvious that they loved children...Now I have a sister...[Jenna pulls Ciara in her arms rocking her as she cries] ''Do you know who my real father is?

Jenna: 'I'm afraid not...it was never said who your father is...but I want you know if you ever you need a place to stay so you don't have to be so alone...you can come here...

Ciara: ''thank you Jenna...I'm not mad at you from keeping this secret now at least I found the truth of what I've been looking for...I have a sister and I'm not alone anymore...is it okay if I stay here tonight and talk with Elena.

Jenna: ''sure honey take all the time you need to talk I'm sure you have plenty of things to say.

Ciara: ''I'll go home and get some things and then I will be back.

[She leaves the house]

[The Mystic Grill]

[Alaric is sitting at the bar, drinking. when Damon walks up]

Damon: ''Bourbon.

[Flashback]

[Isobel is in bed, and Alaric is getting ready to leave.]

Isobel: ''I love you.

Alaric: 'I'm going to be late tonight.

[Later. Alaric returns and goes to the bedroom. he sees Damon drinking Isobel's blood]

[Alaric recognizes Damon as the vampire who killed Isobel. he goes to set his drink down on the bar, and his hand is shown visibly shaking]

[My Thoughts]

[Well Ciara has been told that she has been adopted just like Elena and they are sisters...Isobel is there mother but who is there father I hope you guys like the story so far and there will be more...]


	12. Unpleasantville

**Unpleasantville**

[Gilbert House]

[Ciara, Elena and Stefan are on Elena's bed conversing about the previous days events]

Ciara: ''Stefan, who was that man in the road?

Stefan: ''I don't know. do you remember anything else about him?

Ciara: ''I wish. I never really saw his face. he was wearing a hoodie. all I can remember is that there was these black boots coming towards me.

Elena: ''I'm so sorry Ciara you were in the accident...your car is completely wrecked.

Ciara: ''It's okay as long I was killed in the accident I'm okay...I just need to buy another car.

Stefan: ''I brought some vervain for um-for you and Jenna. [grabs a box from the end of the bed. Elena sits up as Ciara stands up to look inside the box. Stefan opens the box up] and um, I made this bracelet for Jeremy, few extra ones for friends. [Stefan hands Elena the bracelet. she takes it and obeserves it] you can put it in Jewelry, or you can even put it in food or drink, but as long as its in you or on you. a vampire cannot control you.

[Stefan hands Ciara a small vial of liguid vervain]

Elena:[picks up a dried up branch of vervain from the box] wow. so much to remember.

Stefan: ''I know, but there's another vampire in town. so until we find out who it is. and what he wants, we have to be careful.

[Elena nods understandingly]

Ciara: ''I had my necklace around my neck when I was in the car wreck and it must have fell off me...[she touches the empty spot on her neck] ''I lost my grandmother's necklace.

[Stefan holds out her necklace and she gasps as she takes it from him]

Ciara: ''Oh wow you found it thank you.

Stefan: ''It was in the car Damon managed to hold on to it and he gave it to me to give it to you.

Ciara: ''I'm grateful I don't know what I would if I lost this forever.

Elena: ''I've been meaning to ask you Ciara...[she takes Ciara's hand that has the Silver and blue diamond ring on it] ''this ring looks like the Heirtage display at the Founder's Party...was this your families?

Ciara: ''Yes actually it's a resecerration ring...it keeps me from dying from attacks from the Supernatual and it also repells Witch magic.

Stefan: ''that would come in handy in case the vampire was to come after you again...keep it on at all times.

Ciara: ''I do I only take it off unless I'm at home.

[Downstairs, Jeremy is sketching at the dining room table. the doorbell rings and Jeremy gets up to answer it. a Pizza delivery guy waits on the front porch.]

Noah: ''hey, it's gonna be $22.[pulls pizza out of the bag]

Jeremy:[yelling up the stairs] Elena, I need the money! uh, here. come in. just put it on the table.

[Jeremy walks back into the dining room. the young man stands on the front porch for a moment longer before crossing the threshold into the house. he places the pizza on the table while Elena comes down the stairs. retrieving the money from her wallet]

Elena: ''Hi, um keep the change.

[Elena hands the money to Noah who takes it. Noah starts to walk backwards. out of the house]

Noah: ''Thanks. and you have yourself a good night.

[Elena smiles and shuts the door. Noah turns around, pulls the hood of his sweater over his head. and walks down the steps of the front porch. it is clear that he is the vampire that caused Ciara's car accident and now he has been invited in her house]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan walks into the Library, books are strewn haphazardly across the room. when he enters, he sees Damon, looking through the shelves and tossing aside books. Stefan stops and looks at him]

Stefan: ''what are you looking for Damon?

Damon: ''not your concern.

Stefan: ''No, but putting Ciara in harm's way, that is my concern.

Damon:[flipping through a book not looking up at Stefan] Hm hm. what are you talking about?

Stefan: ''I'm talking about Atlanta.

Damon:[looks away from his back and at Stefan] oh, yeah Ciara and I had blast.

Stefan: 'I get it. you're just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that we love, and Poor Katherine is just out of reach. unless there's another way for you to get into that tomb. is that what Bree said?

Damon: ''You're pathetic when you're fishing.

Stefan: ''and you're transparent when you're deflecting.

Damon: ''don't you have school?

[Damon grabs another book off the Shelf. Stefan walks out of the room and Damon looks up and watches him leave]

[Mystic Grill]

[Ciara is sitting with Elena, and Bonnie having dinner at a table]

Bonnie: ''I can't believe you're both adopted and you are sisters...I never saw this coming.

Elena: ''and it gets weirder, I looked at my birth certificate. it lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birthparents, none of it makes any sense.

Ciara: ''which is why you should ask Jenna.

[Elena groans]

Bonnie: ''first of all, the Elena I know would always want the real truth, good or bad.

Elena: ''and second of all?

Bonnie: ''you just found out that you have a sister and a boyfriend who is a [whispers] vampire, so unless your birthparents are aliens...[Elena laughs] how bad could it be?

Elena: ''Ah, ok, look. I have to go to the store. my outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories.

[Elena gets up]

Ciara: ''Ok. I'll pay the bill.

Elena: ''Ok. bye.

[Elena leaves. Ciara gets up to pay]

Bonnie: ''bye.

[Bonnie starts to walk away from the table when Damon approaches her. she stops and looks at him]

Bonnie: ''what do you want from me?

Damon: ''I think we need a fresh start.

Bonnie: ''you tried to kill me.

Damon: ''but I didn't and if I wanted to, I would have. does that not count for anything?

Bonnie: ''you know, I can start fires with my mind. fires kill vampires, right? [Damon looks slightly concerned] just stay the hell away from me.

[Ben walks over to Bonnie and Damon]

Ben: ''everything ok over here?

Damon: ''yeah we're fine.

Ben: ''I wasn't talking to you.

[Damon controlling his urge to kill Ben, grimaces and walks away to the Bar where Ciara was paying for The Dinner and a milkshake as he comes up beside her]

Damon: ''Here's my little Mage...where have you been?

Ciara: ''Just some stuff that came up...what is it?

Damon: ''I need your help...I am looking for Emily's spell book Bree said something about the Reverse spell of the tomb is in it and I need to find it.

Ciara: ''To Get Katherine out of the tomb...I think there are journals that can explain where it is...

Damon: ''that is what I need help with...finding the Journal that can tell me where I can find it...

Ciara: ''I will look into some of my grams stuff see if I can do any search there...Um I was wondering if Stefan told you yet about me and Elena.?

Damon: ''what about you and Elena?

Ciara: ''Well apparently after we got back from Georgia Stefan found out that Elena and I are adopted and that we are sisters...

Damon: ''Whoa that is something that I did not now...so your father isn't your real dad?

Ciara: ''No he's not it turns out that I was given to him when I was born...Elena and I were both born but on different year...we were separted until my dad passed away and I came here to live with my grandmother.

Damon: ''interesting so what does Elena think of all this?

Ciara: ''she seems ok with it but she still has talk to Jenna yet...she's confused just like I am.

Damon: ''Hey it could be worse you would be back where you were alone and without family now you have that again.

Ciara: ''you are so right Damon...[she bumps his shoulder] ''Thanks...

[They look at each other then the Bartander brings her strawberry shake and she goes outside]

[Outside of the grill, Ciara is walking through the parking lot. her cell phone starts ringing and she retrieves it from her purse]

Ciara:[answers phone, holds up to her ear, continues walking to the car] Hello.

Noah: ''Hello, Ciara.

Ciara: ''hey, who's this?

[Ciara halts when she reaches her car and retrieves her keys.]

Noah: ''you hit me with your car.

[Ciara freezes]

Noah: ''is that a new one?

[Ciara mouth hangs open and looks behind her. she sees the man in the hoodie approaching her]

Noah: ''you got away from me. you won't next time.

[Ciara quickly unlocks the door of her new Kia Sorento gets in, ignites the engine, reverses and speeds off down the road, right past Noah who watches her drive off as she walks across the road]

[Ciara's House]

[Ciara is pacing back and forth in front of Damon who was sitting on her sofa looking through a Journal of her grams]

Ciara: ''why me? what does he want with me? and if he's trying to kill me, then why call first?

[Damon puts the Journal down looking at her]

Damon: ''that's because we're predators, Ciara, we hunt. we stalk. it's often as exciting as the kill. I want you to take this.

[Damon pulls out the pocket watch and gives it to her as she sits down next to him Ciara takes it and looks at it]

Ciara: ''I think I've seen this in one of the Journals somewhere how did you get this?

Damon: ''I took it from Logan who must have taken it from Elena.

[Ciara opens it and observes the contents confused]

Ciara: ''what happened to it?

Damon: ''well, it's not just a watch. it's a compass but it points to vampires.

[Damon gently takes Ciara's hands in his own showing her how the compass works. the needle whirs around on the compass and finally clicks into place, pointing at Damon. Ciara looks up at him in shock]

Ciara: ''why did Elena's father have it?

Damon; ''Gilberts were one of the foundering families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. the compass was used to find us.

Ciara: ''did you know them?

Damon: ''yes. I want you to keep this...I know you have your Abilites to sense if you are in danger but better safe then sorry.

Ciara: ''Ok thanks Damon...so did you find anything in the Journal?

Damon: ''Nope but it does mention a thing or two about Katherine that she was a vampire and that she's from Bulgura that's her home land before she came to Mystic Falls.

Ciara: ''I've been thinking about it but what if The Gilberts or your family might have known where the Grimore is...Emily might have be on Katherine side but she would never stand around and watch innocent people get killed she must have created this Compass and not John Gilbert...

Damon: ''hmm you might be right I will look around for the Journal maybe ask Elena about it.

[Gilbert House]

[Jenna, dressed up in a cute 50's outfit, is cleaning up the living room. Elena walks in the room]

Jenna: ''Spoke with Ciara and her insurance company. Car's totaled...she just bought a new one today.

Elena: ''that's good...so you're coming to the dance?

Jenna:[smiling] Alaric asked me to help chaperone.

[Jenna walks around the couch and leans against it. Elena, not looking at her, picks up an apple and is about to take a bite, but turns around and looks accusingly at Jenna]

Elena: ''why didn't you tell me, Jenna?

[Jenna looks slightly startled by this sudden change of topic]

Jenna: ''your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to.

Elena: ''if my mom were here right now and I asked. she'd tell me the truth.

Jenna: ''Like I told Ciara your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. she was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth. he delivered her babies, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. and there you were. your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. all Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom.

Elena: ''well, why were my parents names on the Birth Certificate?

Jenna: ''your dad was a doctor. Elena. he took care of it. they didn't wanna lose you so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible...James Dubrinsky..after the girl gave birth to Ciara they found out that James and his wife just lost a baby and couldn't have anymore and so...Ciara was given to James to raise...they loved her and gave her everything in his name when he died and then she moved here with Scarlett in the Dubrinsky Mansion and then she died of a stroke just a couple months now Ciara lives alone in that house.

Elena: ''What else do you know about her? the girl?

Jenna: ''just her name, Isobel.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is sitting at a desk in the Library. jotting down names of the Founders of Mystic Falls. Stefan walks into the Library, holding something behind his back. he approaches Damon]

Damon:[commenting on Stefan's 50's styled hair] you got the hair right. [Stefan drops a journal on the desk in front of Damon] why are you bringing me dad's journal?

Stefan; ''cause you were looking at it.

Damon: ''why would I want it?

Stefan; ''gee I don't know Damon. maybe you wanna do a little bit of posthumous bonding. go ahead. enjoy it. read it. I have. nowhere in it does it say anything about Katherine. or the tomb. or how to open it.

[Damon retrieves the Journal from the end of the desk and flips through pages]

Damon: ''I'm not surprised. Man could barely spell his own name.

Stefan: ''I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan the sequel, [Damon smirks] You know, I could help you.

Damon: ''you? help me.? Aw I don't know. seems a little unnatural.

Stefan: ''I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even release Katherine.

Damon: ''what about the other 26 vampires?

Stefan: ''No, no, no. they can't come. they have to stay put. but Katherine. I would consider that.

Damon: ''what are you doing? Hmm? what's your angle?

Stefan: ''think about it.

Damon: ''why would I trust you?

Stefan: ''see that's your problem, Damon. you apply all of your shortcomings to everybody else. if History's any indication, there's only one liar among us.

[Stefan grimaces at Damon, pats the journal, and leaves the room]

[Gilbert House]

[Ciara is in Elena's bedroom. adding the finishing touches to her 50's hairstyle. she walks into the bathroom and helps Blow dry Elena's hair ..Ciara was wearing black tights, flat shoes and her shirt was a white button up shirt around her waist was a black belt her hair was falling stright down to her lower back with a Blue head band in her hair and she was wearing a Pink Ladies leather jacket Elena was wearing black pants with a blue button shirt and a tie around her neck and her hair was done stright and she was wearing sneakers on her feet...on Elena's bed is the compass is pointing at the closet which Elena was heading towards. she opens the closet dramatically the compass starts whirring again and now one is hiding in the closet...]

Ciara: ''I am feeling something weird in this house Elena...I will be right back...check the compass okay?

Elena: ''be careful Ciara.

[Elena hears the noise of the compass turns her head towards it she finally sees the needle spinning out of control. Elena walks over to the bed, quickly and picks up the compass, looking at the needle. she picks up her phone and dials Stefan's number before quickly walking out of the room]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon, still sitting at the desk, hears Stefan's phone go off. he walks over to it. and picks it up. seeing that it's Elena]

Damon: ''Stefan's phone. how may I help you?

[Gilbert House]

[Ciara is using her senses to track what it was that was in the house as she walks down the stairs and stops when she picks up what ever it was that was causing her inner alarm to go off...right above Ciara, Noah is braced to the ceiling looking down at Ciara Suddenly Noah jumps down from the Ceiling, Ciara spins around hitting him in the face with her hands sending him flying into the post of the house but he flies back at her with his fangs extanded and getting ready to bite her neck...Ciara screams. before Noah can bite her, Stefan yells from the kitchen and rushes in.]

Stefan: ''Ciara!

[Stefan pulls Noah off of Ciara and throws him over the couch. Elena runs down the stairs as she heard the commotion...seeing Ciara on the floor holding her neck...Elena and Stefan looked at her worried. Noah grunts and gets up from the floor and vampspeeds out of the house.. when Stefan is certain that Noah won't be returning. Stefan dashes over to Ciara. as Elena embraces her...Ciara still frightened, tightly holds on to Elena]

Stefan: ''are you okay? are you ok?

[Ciara looks at the front door, still worried that her attacker will return.]

[Stefan, Elena and Ciara have been joined at the house by Damon. Damon paces around the living room while Stefan and Elena sit on the couch next to each other..Ciara was healing her wound on her neck as they talk]

Damon: ''how did he get in?

Elena: ''he was invited in?

Stefan:''he posed as a pizza delivery guy last night.

Damon: ''well he gets points for that. did he say what he wanted?

Ciara: ''No. he was too busy trying to kill me.

Stefan: 'and you have no idea who this is?

Damon:'No [Stefan looks unconvinced] Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company.

Elena: ''you think there's more then one?

Damon: ''we don't know.

Ciara: ''Oh come really the world is filled with them and undoubtlly they are trying to get in the tomb too.

Elena: ''are you serious?

Ciara: ''why else would they be here trying to attack me...Logan mentioned that someone was coming after me for my magic so it must be for that.

Damon: ''then we get him tonight, [to Ciara] you up for it?

Ciara: ''what do we have to do?

Damon: ''Just go to the dance and have fun I will be there with you. Stefan and Elena will come too and we'll see who shows up.

Stefan: ''that's a bad idea.

Damon: ''till we get him, this house isn't safe. for anyone who lives in it. it's worth a shot.

Elena: ''We'll do it.

[Stefan looks anxious. Damon nods agreeing. Elena grabs Stefan's hand in her own and looks at him]

Elena: ''we'll be with the two of you. We'll be safe.

[Stefan nods and looks up at Damon, who shrugs his shoulder]

[Mystic Falls High School. The 50's dance]

[The students of Mystic Falls are dressed in their best 50's getups and dancing to this magic moment Caroline and Bonnie are dancing together on the dance floor. Elena and Stefan arms linked walk into the dance...Damon is standing beside Ciara. they look around the dance floor for any sign of danger. Alaric spots Damon from the other side of the room and the smile falls from his face as he recognizes who Damon is. Suddenly Jenna approaches Alaric]

Jenna: ''Alaric.

Alaric: ''Hey, look at you.

Jenna: ''I figured I'd stand out less if I dressed up.

Alaric: ''heh, heh. liar.

Jenna: ''Ok. I'm a sucker for the decade dance. I went to school here, you know. they do the sixties and seventies, too, FYI.

Alaric: ''Oh can't wait. can I get you a drink? I hear the punch is real boss.

[Alaric smiles and the two of them share a laugh. Alaric and Jenna walk off together

[Ciara is standing by the punch bowl, nervously figeting with her necklace. Caroline and Bonnie approach her]

Ciara: ''Having fun?

Caroline: ''no, but this took about 2 hours, so I'm at least staying half of that.

[Caroline and Ciara laugh. Bonnie looks off into the distance]

Bonnie: ''what's Damon doing here?

[Ciara and Caroline turn to look at Damon, who is standing with Stefan and Elena. Ciara turns back around]

Ciara: ''he wanted to come. I promise. he'll behave.

Caroline: 'so what is this, like a foursome now. you with Damon and Elena with Stefan?

Ciara: ''No, but if Stefan's my friend and Elena's my friend then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. it's not like I can kill him.

Bonnie:[still staring at Damon] there's a thought.

Caroline: ''Mmm. I'll help.

[Caroline and Bonnie clink their glasses together. Ciara looks down, trying hard not to smile at her friends comments Damon approahces them]

Damon: ''Hi, Bonnie. wanna dance?

Bonnie: ''I'm out of here.

[Bonnie and Caroline look at him with disgust. Bonnie starts to walk away but Damon blocks her with his body]

Damon: ''Please give me another chance.

[Bonnie doesn't respond and moves around Damon. Walking away from him. Caroline glares at Damon]

Caroline: ''Back off Damon.

[Caroline follows Bonnie, Damon watches them leave...Ciara walks back over to the punch bowl with Stefan and Elena]

Ciara: ''where did they go?

Damon: ''I don't know?

Stefan: ''what did you say to them?

Damon: ''I was perfectly polite. Elena...would you like to dance?

Elena: ''I would love to.

[Elena looks up at Stefan]

Elena: ''may I have this dance.

[Stefan lends her his arm, and she takes it. Elena looks up at Damon with a devlish smile. Damon rolls his eyes...then turns to Ciara]

Damon: 'Ciara may I have this dance?

Ciara: ''wow ask me last I feel really special.

Damon: ''Please...

[She sighs and takes his hand as he leads them out on the dance floor and he twirls her around and pulls her to him...smiling devilisly at her as they sway to the music. across the room, Noah the boy with the Hoodie watches Ciara and Elena]

[After dancing with Damon Ciara walks over to the tables where Jeremy is manning the punch bowl.]

Ciara: ''Hi Jeremy..

Jeremy: ''Hey Ciara haven't seen you around.

Ciara: ''I've been busy with school work..How have you been I heard you are doing real good in school.

Jeremy: ''where did you hear that?

Ciara: ''From Elena...told me you got a A on your Report great job.

Jeremy: ''thanks...I thought I could give school a try again it's about time too.

[Ciara takes a cup and gives it to Jeremy to pour Punch into it as a girl comes out of nowhere and walks up to them]

Anna: ''you neglected to mention this was a theme party.

Jeremy: ''what are you doing here?

Anna: ''well, seeing as you also neglected to invite me. I took matters into my own hands.

Jeremy: ''you're doing that thing again.

Anna: ''what thing would that be?

Jeremy: ''that thing where you pretend we're dating even though we're not.

Anna:[sarcastically] ''Oh, you mean, stalking. yeah [laughs] get over yourself. come on. I've never been to a school dance before. humor me.

[Jeremy smiles at Anna]

Anna:[to Ciara] ''Hey who is this?

Jeremy: '' A friend...Ciara Dubrinsky meet Anna...

Ciara: Oh nice to meet you Anna...

Anna: ''you too I've heard about you as well...part of a wealthy family and an Orphan.

Ciara: ''Um yeah that would be me...

Anna: ''can I ask you a personal question?

Ciara: 'Um depends on the question?

Anna: ''I was wondering if your family mention anything about stories of the Celtic Druids and Mages back in the 1600's I Heard that they are pretty powerful can break any curse.

Ciara: ''I think there is some docoments about it everything that is said about them is mostly myths anyway...

Anna: ''but some myths can be based on truth...

Ciara: ''Yeah your right well excuse me I better get back to Damon he's waiting on me. [to Jeremy] ''See you later Jeremy.

Jeremy; ''Ok see ya.

[Anna watches Ciara leave with a serious and determined gaze and she then turns back to Jeremy]

[Stefan and Elena both smiling broadly, continue to dance to a fast paced song. Damon watches them from the dancefloor. Alaric approaches Damon]

Alaric: ''Yeah. I don't recognize you. how'd you get roped into chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman. I'm the History teacher.

[Alaric and Damon shake hands]

Damon: ''ah, the uh cursed faculty position.

Alaric: ''so I've been told.

Damon: ''Damon Salvatore.

Alaric: ''Salvatore, as in, uh Stefan.

Damon: ''He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian. hence the chaperoning.

Alaric: ''I hear he's very bright. not that I've had a chance to see for myself.

Damon: ''well, his attendance records a little spotty. family drama.

Alaric: ''no parents?

Damon: ''mm, it's just the two of us now.

Alaric: ''You, uh-you live here your whole life?

Damon: ''On and off. travel a bit.

Alaric: ''really? where? around the states? [Damon looks at him with raised eyebrows] heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy-I don't mean to pry. look, it was nice meeting.

Damon: ''you too.

Alaric: ''enjoy the rest of the dance.

[Alaric pats Damon on the arm and walks past him. Damon watches him leave...Ciara walks up to him carrying a cup of punch and gives it to him]

Ciara: ''I know that look...suspion.

Damon: ''just that Alaric guy was just asking me a bunch of questions...being nosy by his words...this guy doesn't seemed be just any teacher...

Ciara: ''I'm sure it's nothing...

[Anna is walking down the darkened corridors of the school. she stops at the end of one and sees Noah at the other end. Anna vamp speeds over to him. he looks down at her with a devilish smile]

Noah: ''what are you doing here?

Anna: ''trying to get the journal as in sticking to the plan., something that you're not doing. [sighs] leave the girl alone.

Noah: ''I like her...she's really pretty let alone her Blood is just as tasty..

Anna: ''She's a Mage and can easily kill you...she can help us get in the tomb...but she won't if you keep attacking her.

Noah: ''I know. but until we open that tomb. I got her to play with.

Anna: ''don't be stupid. that girl is with the Salvatores.

Noah; ''they don't scare me. they never have.

Anna: ''Please. Noah. don't do this. you're gonna ruin everything.

Noah: ''you got nothing to worry about. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. you will get what you came for. just let me have my fun. [says as if its an acceptable excuse] She is very tasty and beautiful.

[Noah walks past Anna. placing his hood over his head]

[Back out on the dance floor...Damon has found a girl to dance with. he gropes her bottom and they glide across the dance floor...as Ciara watches him kinda chuckles under her in her hand as he was trying not to be bored She shakes her head as she begins to walk towards the bathroom area when she gets a call on her phone she takes it and answers it]

Noah: ''Hello Ciara. [Ciara pauses on the floor, terrified] here's what you're going to do. [Ciara looks around her for the source of the call] there's an Exit door behind you. you have 5 seconds.

Ciara: ''No.

Noah: ''Or Jeremy dies.

[Ciara looks over at the punch bowl where Jeremy is serving punch. Ciara sees Noah standing near him on his phone with Ciara]

Noah: ''I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. now, start walking.

Ciara: [starts backing up towards the door] don't you dare touch him.

Noah: ''keep walking. through the door.

[Ciara keeps walking backwards across the floor. Noah starts walking past Jeremy, Ciara worried continues to watch him but Noah passes Jeremy without touching him. Ciara hangs up her phone and runs out the exit. Ciara runs down the corridor, looking behind her to see if Noah is following...she turns to face him and uses her Mind Power to throw him against the lockers...which stuns him long enough for her to get away...she attempts to open the doors but they are chained shut. she turns back around and sees Noah has gotten back up and was walking calmly towards her. Ciara rushes down a different corridor and opens the door to the cafeteria. she runs across the room and tries to open another set of doors which are also locked. across the room Noah flings open a set of double doors and before Ciara can move. he vamp speeds towards Ciara attencipating his move she sends him flying across the room crashing into tables...Ciara bolts but Noah grabs her by her hair and Ciara screams and struggles to get away. Noah pulls her in towards him then throws her across a table. Ciara lands hard on the floor. Noah tosses the table aside and strides towards his fangs and prepares to bite her...but she takes a wooden stake out of her jacket and goes to plunge it into his stomach Noah unprepared for this, takes the stake out of his stomach and throws it away Noah looks down at the wound distracted, Ciara does a somersault over his head and grabs the stake again and plunges it into his Chest making him cry out and he takes her wrist and breaks it making her cry out...he takes the stake out of his chest and tosses it aside. he then goes to bite her in the neck..Ciara screams but before he can bite her...Stefan rips him away from her...and tosses him to the ground. Noah gets up from the floor]

Damon; ''Hey dick head. [Noah looks at Damon, who has the stake that Ciara brought in his hand] nobody wants to kill you, we just wanna talk.

[Noah smiles and rushes back towards Ciara. Damon throws the stake to Stefan who grabs it and stakes Noah in the stomach. Noah grunts and falls to his knees. Damon walks over towards Ciara and Stefan so they can interrogate Damon]

Stefan: ''Now you feel like talking?

Noah: ''Scew you.

[Stefan digs the stake in deeper. Noah groans in pain]

Stefan: ''wrong answer. why are you doing this?

Noah:' 'because it's fun.

[Stefan digs the stake in a little more]

Stefan: ''what do you want with Ciara?

Noah; ''she is a Mage and she's beautiful and her blood is tasty...

[Damon hearing this grew angry and took the Stake and plunges it in Noahs shoulder making him groan]

Damon: ''She isn't yours to drink from.

Noah: ''there are others that are after her because of her Magic...I am not the only one. [to Elena] ''and she looks like Katherine.

[Ciara, Elena, Stefan and Damon all look shocked]

Damon: ''you knew Katherine.

Noah; ''oh. you thought you were the only ones.[laughs and gasps] you don't even remember me.

[Damon leans over towards Noah]

Damon: ''tell me how to get in the tomb. hmm?

Noah:''no.

[Stefan leans back down and drives the stake in deeper]

Noah; ''the Grimoire.

Damon: ''where is it?

[Stefan drives the stake in deeper. Noah gasps]

Noah: ''check the journal. The Journal. Jonathan's Journal. Jonathan Gilberts.

[Outside of the Cafeteria. Anna looks in, looking helplessly. as Noah is tortured. Damon stands up and grimaces]

Stefan: ''who else is working for you?

[Out in the hallways. A Door open. Anna hears this and runs off before she is caught. Alaric appears from down the corridor and walks towards the cafeteria.]

Damon: ''who else is there?

Noah: ''No. you're gonna have to kill me.

[Damon looks at Stefan. rolls his eyes and nods. Stefan removes the stake from Noah's stomach. Stefan waits for a moment then stakes Noah in the heart. Elena gasps in shock. Noah falls to the floor..and begins to desiccate]

Elena: ''what do we-how are you gonna find the others now?

Damon: ''he had to die.

Elena: ''but...

Stefan: 'Elena, he's been invited in.

[Damon walks over to Ciara who was clutching her wrist where it was hurting her as he bites down on his wrist and gives it to her]

Damon: 'Hey I saw you fought him good job Little Mage...

Ciara: 'It's just some training I've been taking up lately...every since I met you guys I knew that things were going to change to I had to change too...

Damon: ''it's good...keep it up because we are not done with any of this yet.

[They hear a door open. and see Alaric coming through one of the doors windows. Stefan looks at Damon]

Stefan: ''Go. I got this.

[Damon walks out of the cafeteria with Ciara. holding her hand. Stefan wraps his arm around Elena. comforting her. outside. Alaric is quickly walking down another corridor. Damon turns the corner and sees him. he vamp speeds in front of Alaric and Alaric stops abruptly]

Alaric;[clears throat] hey.

[Damon starts to compel Alaric]

Damon; ''what were you doing?

Alaric: ''Looking for Ms. Hilden.

Damon: ''why are you in Mystic Falls?

Alaric: ''I got a job as a teacher.

Damon: ''do you know what I am?

Alaric: ''you're my students brother.

Damon: ''is everything you're telling me the truth?

Alaric: ''yes.

Damon: ''then forget we had this conversation.

[Damon walks away with Ciara. Alaric stands still for a moment, shaken by the encounter. he looks down at his closed hand and opens it. revealing that he has vervain]

[Stefan, and Damon are leaning against a doorway. facing each other. in a corridor as they talk about the nights events]

Damon: ''there's no way that Idiot was workin alone.

Stefan: ''you are.[Damon grimaces at him] so the Grimoire...that was Emily's right? that's what you need to reverse the spell when the founding familes burned her. they took her things. and you were hoping dad's journal would tell you where it is.

Damon: ''look at you putting the pieces together. good for you. I was half-right. well, it's out there now. let the games begin.

Stefan: ''My offer still stands.

Damon: ''yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt.

Stefan: ''no. nothing hidden about it. no lies. no deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Katherine go. and the other 26 vampires die.

Damon: ''if I agree?

Stefan: ''I'll help you.

Damon: ''why should I trust you?

Stefan: ''because I'm your brother.

Damon: . no, that's not gonna cut it.

Stefan: ''because I want you gone.

[Damon pauses for a moment, thinking if this is an acceptable reason to trust Stefan. then he nods]

Damon: ''Ok.

[Stefan nods sealing the terms to their agreement]

[Ciara's House]

[After taking a shower to wash off all the blood on her neck and wrist she then walks over to her bed and sits down looking through the book of her ancestors as she was really afraid for her life now since she has been attacked alot recently...all because of who she is...she sighs as she puts aside the book and lays down when her phone buzzs and she looks at it]

Elena;[text] ''Hey Little sis...I'm worried about you did you get home alright?

Ciara:[text] yes I did...this night has been tough I've never had to fight for myself like this and it kinda felt good.

Elena[text] Good maybe someday you can teach me all that you know...well I will see you tomorrow goodnight.

Ciara:[text] Goodnight Elena.

[She puts her phone on her charger and then turns off the light and then closes her eyes an falls asleep]


	13. Children Of The Damned

**Children Of The Damned**

_[Mystic Falls, 1864]_

_[A Horse drawn carriage with a driver and his passanger are heading down a dirt road. up ahead, in the middle of the road lies a man with a woman kneeling beside him. the woman gets up when she sees the carriage and starts shouting]_

_Katherine: ''please, please, help us! [Katherine runs toward the carriage as it comes to a halt]_

_[The driver jumps down from his seat and goes to check on the man in the road. the passanger of the vehicle opens the carriage door and exits]_

_Man: what are you doing out here in the middle of the night? it's not safe._

_Katherine: ''No, no, sir it's not safe. [Katherine bares her fangs and bites the man's neck. the man screams as Katherine drains the life out of him. meanwhile the driver is kneeling over Damon's body but turns around when he hears screaming. he sees his passangers dead body lying by the carriage. but does not see Katherine. he looks back the other way and Katherine has appeared right in front of him. her eyes become red and she drains the blood from the man who screams for his life. she tosses him aside when she has drained him, blood drenching her chin]_

_Katherine: ''that's how it's done..._

_[Katherine wipes the front of her dress with her palms. Damon slolwy and cautiously gets up and looks at the two dead men.]_

_Damon: ''what happens to the bodies?_

_Katherine: ''well, I'll take the into the woods and the other animals will finish them off.[Damon seems frightened] are you sure you're ready for this?_

_Damon:[nods] I'm ready. I want you to turn me._

_Katherine: ''when it's time. Kiss me._

_[Damon pulls a handkerchief from his coat pocket with a flourish. he moves to wipe the blood off Katherine's chin. but Katherine grabs his hand and moves in closer]_

_Katherine: ''you should get a taste._

_[Katherine moves in to kiss Damon, but Damon moves away]_

_Damon: ''sorry._

_Katherine: ''don't be. soon you won't be able to get enough.[Damon hesitates for a moment before kissing Katherine with a fiery passion. Damon pulls away and the blood from Katherine's chin has smudge on Damon's lips which Katherine wipes at with her finger]_

[Ciara's House]

[Ciara wakes up from a restful night sleep for once and gets up to get dressed for the day when she gets a phone calls wondering who would be calling her at this time of day]

Ciara: ''Hello?

Damon; ''Well...hello little Mage...did I wake you too soon?

Ciara: ''I am just now getting up..why what do you want?

Damon: ''I need to see your pretty face over at the house we have worked to do...finding the Grimorie is today...Please come over.

[Ciara hears the plea in his voice and amusment as well as she sighs and rolls her eyes]

Ciara: ''Fine I will be over there just let me get dressed.

Damon: ''Hmm where something Sexy for me...

[He hangs up as Ciara puts on blue jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, a brown leather jacket and her boots she puts her hair up in a pony tail and then grabs her Phone and car keys then leaves the house]

Salvatore Boarding House]

[Entering the House seeing there was Damon sitting in the Living Room as she walks in]

Ciara; ''I'm here so what should I do?

Damon: ''We need to find the Journal to get the Grimoire to undo the spells. first things first since Elena Gilberts on Journal duty I thought you can be my Study buddy and look through these.

Ciara: 'great...more journals...like I haven't been studying enough as it is.

[Mystic Falls, 1864 Salvatore Home]

[Katherine and Damon are under the covers in Katherine's bed. Katherine giggles loudly]

Katherine: ''what are you doing? stop it!

[Katherine pulls the covers down and Damon pops up next to her wrapping his arms around her waist]

Damon: ''Make me.

[Katherine rolls Damon over and straddles him, baring her fangs and hissing. Damon looks up at her with curiousiy. He caresses her face and she places her hand on top of his smiling down at him. suddenly someone knocks on the door]

Katherine: ''Yes?

[Katherine retracts her fangs and her eyes become normal again. she turns her head to see who's entering. but remains on top of Damon pinning his wrists down with her hands. Emily enters the room.]

Emily: ''excuse me. Miss Katherine. Miss Pearl is here to see you.

Katherine: ''I'll be down soon. please ask her to wait.

[Emily waits to be dismissed]

Katherine: ''thank you Emily.

[Emily exits the room, shutting the door behind her. Katherine looks down at Damon, pouting her bottom lip.

Katherine: ''Fun's over.

Damon: ''hmm, no.

[Damon caresses Katherine's face and Katherine leans down and Kisses him.]

[Motel Room]

[Anna is looking through the Journal. while Ben gets ready for his date with Bonnie. Ben stands up and walks over to Anna]

Ben: ''anything?

Anna: ''not yet. just a lot of gibberish. yeah, some people just shouldn't journal.

Ben: ''I thought this Gilbert was the brains.

[Ben leans over to look at the Journal. Anna looks up at him]

Anna: ''don't you have a date?

Ben: ''yep. wish me luck.

[Ben moves in his Anna, but Anna pushes him away, not taking her eyes off the Journal. Anna continues to read on as Ben walks out of the room]

[Gilbert House]

[Damon is slicing a tomato and talking to Jenna as Ciara is putting butter on some toasts..and Jenna is sitting on a counter with a glass in her hands watching them]

Damon: ''my father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. of course. what about you?

Jenna: ''there were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated.

Ciara: ''they ever find him? or is he still missing?

Jenna: ''he's not missing. he's in the bahamas working on his tan. very entitled, that one Marches to his own drum. [Jenna drains the reminder of her wine] he's a Fell. they're all snooty.

[Damon chuckles and walks over to Jenna pouring more wine into her glass. she raises her glass to him and Damon turns back around to continue cooking...as he bumps Ciara's shoulder...as she puts on oven mitts]

Ciara: ''Stop that..or you will make me drop this.

Damon: ''Hmm You are easily distracted what's going on in that Pretty head of yours?

Ciara: ''I'm just really tired from all the nightmares lately...I guess I'm just worring too much about school or after school

Jenna: ''Hey...if you need help you can always ask me or Elena.

Ciara: ''Oh I'm fine I'm sure it's nothing...

Jenna:[to Damon] are you two dating because you two seemed to get along...

Ciara:[stumbles before she puts the pan in the oven and shuts the door] ''Um...well I we're just friends..

Damon:[chuckles to himself] ''We do have a thing for one another I guess she just doesn't want to admit it...shy and all that.

[Ciara hits him on the arm glaring at him ]

Ciara: ''No, No We are just friends and nothing more...ok.

Jenna:[smiles a little] ''if you say so...Ciara.

Damon: ''Hello Elena.

[Jenna turns around right when Elena enters the kitchen. she is shocked to see Damon and Ciara here.]

Jenna: ''hey. where have you been? we're cooking dinner.

Damon: ''is Stefan with you?

Elena: um. he'll be here soon.

[Elena leans against the counter which Jenna is sitting on and watches Damon with distaste]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Stefan and Alaric are still conversing in Alaric's classroom]

Stefan: ''How long have you been aware of me?

Alaric: ''I learned just recently. I met your brother?

Stefan: ''you met Damon.

Alaric: ''who do you think killed my wife?

Stefan: ''are you certain it was Damon?

Alaric: ''I witnessed it.

Stefan: 'if you're here for revenge. this is going to end very badly for you.

Alaric: ''I just want to find out what happened to my wife.

Stefan: ''I thought you just said that Damon.

Alaric: ''yeah I saw him draining the life out of her. he must have heard me coming. he just disappeared. so did her body. they never found her.

Stefan: ''Damon can never know why you're here. he'll kill you without blinking.

Alaric: ''I can take care of myself.

Stefan:[scoffs] no, you can't. I can help you. if you let me.

[Gilbert House]

[Ciara is placing something at the dinner table and heads back to the kitchen, Ciara is carrying plates towards the table and Damon deliberately bumps into her]

Damon: ''Whoa. Mmm.

[Ciara smiles and shakes her head as she continues on past Damon to place the plates at the table as Elena watches them in annoyance]

Ciara: ''don't do that.

Damon: ''do what?

Ciara: ''you know what. that move was deliberate.

Damon: ''well, yeah. I was deliberately trying to get to the sink.

[Elena looks back at Damon and scoffs. Ciara is looking at Elena asking her in silence what was wrong and Elena just shrugs and ignores her Ciara was confused on why Elena was ignoring her which hurt Damon now at the Stove, stirs a boiling pot of water]

Damon: ''speaking of Stefan, where is he? he's missing family night. which I am enjoying immensely.

[Elena walks back into the kitceh to gather more dinnerware. Damon pauses and looks at her briefly before changing the topic]

Damon:''is it real?

Elena: ''is what real?

Damon: ''this renewed sense of brotherhood. [he takes the spoon out of the pot and tastes the sauce.] can I trust him.

Elena:[looks boldy at him] yes, you can trust him.

[Elena walks back to the table to place napkins...Ciara is placing silverware on the table when Damon vamp speeds over to her...Elena turns around and looks up at him]

Damon; ''can I trust him?

Elena: ''I'm wearing Vervain, Damon. It's not going to work.

Damon: I'm not compelling. I just want you to answer me. Honestly.

Elena: ''of course you can.

[Elena moves around Damon and back into the kitchen as Ciara looks at her wondering why she was lying as she sees the distrust on Damon's face]

Damon: ''there was a time when I trusted him more than anyone.

Elena: ''trust breeds trust. you have to give it to get it.

Damon: ''are you lecturing me?

Elena: [places her hand on her hip] Do you need to be lectured?

Damon: ''I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that.

Elena:[looks at Ciara] I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes.

[Elena walks past Damon and places a bowl on the table. Damon threateningly makes his next statement, close behind Elena's back..]

Damon: ''then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way.

[Damon walks away leaving Elena looking disturbed]

[Ciara looks nervous and upset that somehow it was also directed at her as well as she walks over to Elena]

Ciara: ''what are you doing Elena...what secrets are you keeping?

Elena: ''I can't not when you are on his side...you are close to him and I can't risk things getting out of control.

[Ciara looks at Elena with disbelief and hurt that she was keeping her out so suddenly after they have been friends after all this time and now they are sisters]

[Later on, Damon and Jeremy are sitting in the family room playing a video game]

Jeremy: ''you said you never played this thing before.

Damon: ''I'm a fast learner. quick reflexes.

[Jeremy's phone goes off. he pauses the game and takes out his phone. but ignores the call. he tosses his phone aside and unpauses the game]

Damon: ''who are you dodging?

Jeremy: ''this girl Anna. she can be uh, persistent.

Damon: ''is she hot?

Jeremy: ''yeah, yeah but she can be weird.

Damon: ''hot trumps weird. trust me...

[Jeremy smiles and laughs]

[Outside on the porch Ciara is swinging on the swing just enjoying her privacy as she let her feelings show as she causes Fire to come out of her hands...Stefan walks on the front porch and Ciara walks over to him]

Ciara: ''Stefan...why is Elena acting weird all day I've been getting the feeling that she is lying to me and now she just lied to Damon about you and her helping him with the tomb...please tell me you are not planning on backstabbing him

Stefan: ''No..We are helping him that was what I've been doing looking for the John Gilbert journal...just relax Ciara..nothing is wrong.

Ciara:[angry] ''you are lying Stefan do you know how I can tell I have Empathy powers as you well now...I am warning you right now...if Damon finds out you are lying to him he will get angry and you of all people nows what happens when he's angry...Please do not do this...

Stefan:[sighs seeing her angry and feeling hurt they are leaving her out he places his hands on her shoulders] ''I am sorry Ciara but I can't tell you because I know how you care about Damon and it's because of that I must keep you out of it.

[he kisses her on the forehead and rings the doorbell watching as Ciara walks back to the swing Elena opens the door...Stefan was confused as he sees Damon was there as well]

Damon: Well?

[Stefan,Damon, and Elena walk out onto the porch to talk as Ciara listens from the swing]

Damon: ''who took it?

Stefan: ''I don't know.

Damon: ''You know what, it's that teacher. there's something really off about him.

Stefan: ''No, he doesnt know anything. somebody got to it right before me.

Damon: ''who else knew it was there?

[Stefan looks through the window at Jeremy but doesn't do anything. Damon looks at Jeremy also and begins to walk back into the house.]

Elena: ''No Damon, leave him out of it!

Damon: ''why, what's the big deal?

Elena: ''Damon!

[Damon walks into the house. Elena and Stefan right behind him. Damon sits on the arm of the sofa to speak with Jeremy]

Damon; ''so...I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day.. who else did you show it to?

Jeremy: ''huh?

Damon; ''don't ask questions just spill.

Jeremy:[chuckles] you're kidding me, right?

Elena: ''Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's Journal?

Jeremy: 'why is everybody so obessed with that thing?

Elena: ''who else did you tell?

Jeremy: ''just that girl Anna.

Damon: ''the hot weird one?

Jeremy: yeah.

Stefan: ''wait who is Anna?

Damon:''that's what I want to find out. how do you know her?

Jeremy: ''I just know her. she wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight.

Damon: ''Perfect. I'll drive. come on.

Jeremy: ''O-okay.

[Damon walks out on the porch with Jeremy seeing Ciara]

Damon: ''you are coming with me as well Ciara..

Ciara; ''wait where are we going?

Damon: ''to the grill to meet Jeremy's friend Anna...

[Ciara nods as she follows after them and gets in his car]

[Stefan enters Elena's room. she looks at him]

Elena: ''where's Damon?

Stefan: he left to track down Jeremy's friend Anna, see if there was anything there.

Elena: ''aren't you going with him? if he gets to the journal before we do. then...

[Stefan pulls out a stack of papers]

Stefan; doesn't matter.

[Elena looks at the papers in Stefan's hand]

Elena: ''what is that?

Stefan: ''it's a copy of it.

Elena: 'how did you get it.

Stefan; ''well, Mr Saltzman made a copy and was kind enough to loan it to me.

Elena:[unconvinced] he did?

[Elena chuckles]

[Mystic Grill]

[Anna walks into the grill and spots Jeremy, leaning against a pool table]

Anna: ''you just couldn't live without me, huh?

Jeremy: ''well, I kinda miss my daily dose of cute stalker chick.

Anna; ''Oh funny.

Jeremy: ''let's play.

[Jeremy and Anna set up the pool table. Damon is at the bar, listening in on them with Ciara he looks away with an expression of recognition on his face]

[Mystic Falls 1864 Apothecary]

[It's pouring rain outside. Anna and Emily are out on the front porch. inside the shop, Pearl is speaking with Katherine and Damon]

Pearl: ''The Sheriff was here earlier. he bought large volumes of the vervain elixir.]

Katherine: ''did he try to put his hands on you again?

Pearl: ''doesn't he always?

Katherine:[to Damon linking her arm through his] she's saving herself for Jonathan Gilbert

Pearl: 'I'm beyond saving. we know that.

[Katherine chuckles softly. Damon looks at both of them worried]

Damon: ''How can you be so calm? they're getting closer to you every day.

Katherine: ''we are the respectable ladies of Mystic Falls. thanks to Emily we walk the streets in daylight. no one will ever suspect us.

Pearl[looking at Damon] Not unless a human tells them.

Damon: ''I'd sooner die.

Katherine: ''and soon enough you will.

[Katherine and Damon share a kiss. Anna enters the shop. the three of them look over at her]

Anna: ''Mrs. Fell is approaching.

Pearl: ''Thank you. Annabelle.

[Pearl walks over to Anna and hugs her. Anna smiles and laughs gleefully]

[Mystic Grill]

[Damon looks over at Anna, realizing who she is. Anna smiles and laughs as she plays a game with Jeremy]

Ciara: ''you know who she is don't you?

Damon: ''yes actually I do...I met her back in 1864...she was the daughter of a vampire Named Pearl who was friends to Katherine..

Ciara: ''she's a vampire too then and she has the Journal.

[He nods and grabs her hand and they walk out of the Grill]

[Motel Room]

[Anna unlocks the door to the Motel room and enters. as she shuts the door. Damon appears behind it. Damon grabs Anna by the throat and vamp speeds her into a wall. Anna also grabs a hold of Damon's throat. both of them groaning and making choking noises as they tightly hold onto the others throats]

Damon;[choking] Ok I give, ok.

[Anna releases him when Ciara comes out of the bathroom...Damon couchs and rubs his neck]

Damon: ''damn. you're strong for a little thing.

Anna: ''I was wondering how long it would take you to find me.

[Old Cemetery In The Middle Of The Woods]

[Elena shines a flashlight onto Giuseppe's Tombstone. Stefan walks around the grave, setting up torches and taking out supplies.]

Elena: ''why isn't your father buried in your families tomb?

Stefan: ''it wasn't built until well after he died.

Elena: ''are you sure the grimoire's in there with him.

Stefan: as sure as I could be.

Elena: 'great.

[Stefan picks two shovels up from the ground and looks at Elena]

Stefan: 'Elena. I can do this on my own.

Elena: ''and I said I would do whatever I can to help.

Stefan: ''I know and I appreciate that but...Ciara she knows we are lying to her and knowing what we are about to do will hurt Damon...and you know how he gets when hes angry...

Elena: ''this town is my home Stefan. my friends and family are here. you're here. I don't want that tomb opened anymore then you do.

[Stefan nods and hands Elena a shovel which she takes. Stefan exhales heavily and takes a moment to gather himself]

Elena: I'm sorry that you have to do this.

[Motel Room]

[Anna places her bag on the counter and sits down looking at Ciara]

Anna; ''it's finally nice to see you again Ciara...

Damon:[to Ciara] ''you seen her?

Ciara: ''I didn't know she was a vampire...she was at the 50's dance seeing Jeremy...

Anna: ''Hmm but what I was really there for is the Journal...and Noah was after you Ciara which was a mistake on his part...the Salvatore's killed him.

Damon: ''And I will do the same to you if you are to go anywhere near Ciara...again.

Anna: ''I will need Magic to open the tomb and Ciara is it she will be able to open the tomb.

Damon: ''How long have you been here?

Anna: ''I arrived around half-past comet watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb.

Ciara:''how did you know about the spell?

Anna: ''I didn't say much back then which means I heard everything.

[Damon moves closer to Anna trying to intimidate her]

Damon: ''so if you've been here the whole time, then why are we just crossing paths right now?

[Anna gets up and walks the room]

Anna: ''I like to use others to do my dirty work.

Damon: ''Like Logan Fell? Oh yeah, thanks for that by the way...Little bastard shot me and almost killed Ciara.

Anna: ''and for that he was an idiot almost ruin the chances for me to have the Mage on my side.

Ciara: ''all you had to do is find me and maybe I can help open the tomb if you'd asked nicely you didn't have to send people after me that would love the taste of my blood.

Anna: ''And for that I am sorry but I only did what I had to...I slipped Logan some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his family's journal. I couldn't let him die.

Damon: ''what'd you want with the Fell Journal?

Anna: ''I thought it contained the location of the witch spell book. I was wrong. according to her journal. Honoria gave the Grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert. and according to this...

[Anna walks over towards the counter, opens her bag. and takes out the Gilbert Journal]

Anna: ''he gave it to your father. so now you both are going to help me find it.

Damon: ''why would we help you?

Anna: ''cause you and I both want that tomb open.

[Anna hands the Journal to Damon who reads the page Anna flipped it to]

Damon: 'Hmm. [he shuts the Journal and places it back on the counter] Sorry I work alone...

[Ciara glares at him and hits him on the arm]

Ciara: ''what do you mean you work alone...What have I been doing here just for the free ride.

Damon: ''Sorry Ciara...[to Anna] ''Actually I work with her.

[they leave the Motel room]

[Damon's Car]

[Ciara sighs as she begins to tell Damon]

Ciara: ''I need to tell you something Damon and you are not going to like it...it's Elena and Stefan...

Damon: ''what about them?

Ciara: ''I've been getting feelings from both of them all day and when we had that dinner at Elena's house she told you that Stefan is on your side...but I felt her lie...and I asked her if she was keeping anything from me and she again lied to me and I confronted Stefan about the same thing and At first tried to lie too but I caught him...He isn't helping you Damon and I tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen...

[Damon was feeling coldness come over him at what she just said and wonder why that didn't surprise him that Stefan would lie to him after all these years...Ciara was worried as she looks over at him]

Ciara: ''say something please...

Damon: ''I don't think saying anything is what I need to do right now...so I suggest you be quiet before I do something I will regret.

[Ciara was nervouse and was also hurt and angry at Elena and Stefan as they came to the Cemetery]

[Old Cemetery In The Middle Of The Woods]

[Damon walks through the woods with Ciara following him as they come upon Stefan digging the dirt out of the grave of Damon and Stefan's father]

Damon: ''Well what do you know?

[Elena and Stefan startled, turn around to see Damon and Ciara Damon's lip curls up in a snarl]

Damon: ''this is an interesting turn of events.

Stefan; ''I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry.

Damon: ''so am I. for thinking for even a second that I could trust you.

Stefan: ''Oh you're not capable of trust. the fact that you're here means that you read the Journal and you were planning on doing this yourself.

Damon: ''of course I was going to do it myself because the only one I can count on is me! you made sure of that many years ago Stefan...but you...

[Damon looks at Elena]

Damon: ''you had me fooled.

[Damon looks at Hurt...and Elena looks ashamed]

Damon: ''so what are you going to do now? because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out.

Stefan: ''you won't kill her.

[Damon nods knowing Stefan is right..instead he vamp speeds over to Ciara taking her by surprise as he takes his hand and wraps it around her neck...and pulling her into his arms]

Damon; ''I can do better...

Ciara: [she looks at him shocked] ''wait..what are you doing?

[Damon pushes her head back and bites her...causing her to cry out...then he violently takes his head away and bites his wrist and feeds it to her making her chock on it]

Damon: ''give me the book. Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck and you and I will have a vampire girlfriend.

Stefan: ''Let her go first...

[Damon pulls his wrist away from Ciara's mouth]

Damon: 'the book.

Stefan: ''I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me.

Damon: 'the Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back.

Stefan: ''you just did the one thing that ensures that I will

[Damon still keeping Ciara in a chokehold nods at Stefan]

Stefan; okay...

[Ciara's eyes filled with hurt as she looks at Damon]

Ciara: ''why...I was with you the whole way Damon...I didn't betray you...

[He turns her around to face him]

Ciara: ''I've been with you on your side...why are you doing this?

Damon: ''Cause...I was only using you so that I can have access to you magic nothing more...I love Katherine.

[Ciara mouth trembles under the pain and hurt on her face as he kisses her on the head the last time before he pushes her towards Stefan and Elena as Damon takes the book]

Elena: ''Hey Ciara are you okay?

Ciara:[she yanks away from them filled with horror and hurt] ''No I will not be okay...How could you both... I can't be around you right now...stay away from me.

[she turns around and runs through the woods as Damon watches her go feeling remorse and Guilty knowing he has made a False move knowing that he does care about her and now she will never trust him again]

[The Cemetery by the woods]

[Ciara was running through the woods sobbing and wounded by what happened tonight from Elena and Stefan putting her in the middle of there secrets and worse of all Damon almost killed her tonight...she falls to the ground and just lays there crying like her heart was broken which it was...she rolls over into a ball and just cries all her pain away not knowing that she had been followed and someone was watching her with Guilt as he came to pick her up and walks her out of the woods carrying her bridal syle out of the woods]

Damon:'[he lowers his face hugging her filled with shame] ''I'm so sorry Ciara.

[He then Vampspeeds out of the woods]


	14. Fool Me Once

**Fool Me Once**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara wakes up groaning and touching her head as she finds herself in a room that she doesn't recognize as her own and seeing she was still in her clothes from the other night and she touches her neck and sighs as she looks around the room seening it was huge with a Huge Foreposter bed a little off the ground and the covers were of a blue, white and black and the floors were hard wood floors and there was a closet and bathroom...she gets off the bed and walks out in the hall and walks down the stairs and into a study to find Damon was reading out of Emily's Grimoire...He turns his head looking at her]

Damon: ''Morning sleepy head.

Ciara: ''How did I get here I don't remember walking here?

Damon: ''well after I misunderstood and attacked you which I am very sorry about doing you ran away into the woods upset and crying your eyes out so I followed to make sure that you didn't get kidnapped or killed...so I brought you here.

Ciara: ''I..I need to get home...

[She walks towards the front door and it slams shut as Damon vampspeeds in front of her blocking her]

Ciara: ''Okay move I need to go home I don't want to be here so get out of my way.

Damon; ''Please give me another chance I said I was sorry about what I did...I was upset and angry and wrongfully took it out on you...I am sorry.

Ciara: ''Fine...I accept your Apology so can I go now.

[Damon sighs and walks her back in the room with an arm around her shoulder]

Damon: ''I'm afraid you can't not when Anna and any other vampire is out to hurt you or worse kill you and I can't let that happen...I need you to help me with the tomb.

Ciara: ''why should I help you after you attacked me when you knew that I was on your side the whole time...I told you the truth about what Stefan and Elena were up to and you still attack me...I'm your friend Damon...and you should have never doubted me for a moment.

Damon: ''And I am truely sorry one day I can hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me...Please I won't ask nothing of you after today...Please help me.

[Ciara looks at him seeing he was being honest and she sighs as she nods]

Ciara: ''Ok I will help you get Katherine out of the tomb after that I Owe you nothing.

Damon; ''fair enough.

Ciara: ''I still need to get some clothes from home I can't wonder around looking like a Mud monster.

Damon; ''Ok...I have some clothes in my closet that you still left here when I kidnapped you remember...you can have a shower in the guest room I put you in.

Ciara: ''Ok right I'll get to it then.

[she walks out of the room seeing Stefan as he walks down the stairs towards the study]

Stefan; ''Ciara...I need your help.

Ciara: ''the answer is no...

[she goes to walk by him but he stops her by touching her shoulder]

Stefan: ''Please it's Elena she's been kidnapped by Anna I don't know where she is please can you help me.

Ciara: ''I would but I can't because I am not allowed to get involved remember you kept me in the middle between you and Elena then Damon Attacked me because of it...why should I help you?

Stefan: ''because in spite of what me and Elena did she is still family to you...and I know that means something to you...Please help me find her.

Ciara: ''I'm just going to take a shower I will be back down to tell you my decision.

[Stefan watches her leave understanding why she was reluctant to help him after he betrayed her trust...he walks into the study room seeing Damon]

Stefan: ''Anna took Elena.

Damon; ''yeah, I got that from your 600 voice mails.

[Stefan strides across the room towards Damon]

Stefan: ''Damon, all night long every single street in town. I've been searching. what if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?

Damon: ''well, then at least you know you'll see her again.

Stefan: 'Please. [Stefan sits down on the sofa, next to Damon] what do you know? you were with Anna. you must know where's she living. just tell me where I can find her.

Damon:[looks up at Stefan] Nope. you can go. really.

Stefan: ''you know. all I can remember is hating you. there might have been a time when that was different but your choices have erased anything good about you. [Damon lays the grimoire down and gives his attention to Stefan] but see, I also know you have just as much a reason to hate me. this all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me. and I'm sorry.

Damon: ''apology accepted.

Stefan: ''So please just tell me what you know.

Damon: Huh.

Stefan:[pleading] it's Elena. Damon. if you know something. tell me.

[Damon stands up and Stefan mimics him, looking at Damon with anxiety]

Damon: I mean this sincerely. [Stefan nods, anticipating his answer] I hope Elena dies.

[Damon walks past Stefan, leaving the room]

[Salvatore Boarding House Guest Bedroom]

[Ciara is cleaned from her shower and dressed in black jeans, blue tank top and she puts on her black jacket when Stefan enters the room as she is putting on her boots]

Stefan: ''I know what I did to you hurt you Ciara and after what we did we have no right to be asking anything of you...but I know you Ciara you won't let anything happen to Elena...Please I need to ask you where can Anna be keeping...

[Ciara sighs and stands up walks to Stefan]

Ciara: 'Fine Stefan I will help you get Elena back...but that is it I will need time to think about forgiveing you both when I would never think of doing it to you...so come on I know where she is.

[Motel Room]

[Anna peers out the curtain looking outside]

Elena: ''Bonnie's not gonna open the tomb.

Anna: ''Oh I think she will.

Elena: ''do you really want Katherine out that bad?

[Anna looks over at her]

Anna: 'trust me, no one I know wants to see that girl again, except Damon, the lovestruck idiot.

Elena: ''then what is it? or who is it?

Anna: ''My mother's in there.[ Anna walks closer towards Elena] Katherine couldn't help herself she just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers. and when she got caught, so did my mother. I watched Johathan Gilbert take her away.

Elena:[sincerely] I'm sorry.

Anna: ''you really mean that, don't you[ chuckles] yeah, I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding so you can start serving a purpose.

Elena: ''which is what?

Anna: ''leverage. this belong to you?

[Anna holds up Elena's phone. Elena tries to grab it from her, but Anna pulls it away]

Anna: ''Ah-ah

[Anna walks across the room, dialing a number on the phone. the Phone rings and Ciara picks it up...]

Ciara: ''Elena...are you there?

Anna: ''she's fine. for now. tell me you have the Grimoire and she'll stay fine.

[Damon enters the room, leaning against the door frame of the study in the Salvatore House]

Ciara: ''you know that you don't need it anymore...I can memorize the spell and open the tomb.

Anna: ''Hmm...I think you may be on to something but just so you know I have the witch incase you decided to back out..so you better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together.

[Ciara hangs up. Stefan looks at her and then Damon]

Damon: ''go ahead. Grovel again. Oh, wait no...I don't care.

[Damon leaves the room]

Ciara: ''Lets just get this over with...

[she transforms into her tiger Stefan intruged as her eyes turn white and in her place is a tiger and waits as Stefan opens the front door and she then flashes out of the house with him behind her]

[Mystic Falls Town Square]

[Anna is walking through the town square. Jeremy sees her from the Grill and runs over to her]

Jeremy: ''Anna! hey-uh what happened to you last night?

Anna: ''sorry. I had to leave. I told your sister to tell you.

Jeremy: ''I haven't seen her.

Anna: ''Well, I gotta run, so-

[Anna turns to leave]

Jeremy: ''Hey, do you wanna go to a party tonight?

Anna: 'go to what?

Jeremy: ''Oh the guy who's throwing it is a total douche. but it's supposed to be fun. I figured you know safety in numbers.

Anna:[chuckles] so you're finally ready to go out with me are you?

Jeremy: ''It's been a while since I've been to a party and I kind of what to get back out there, and not be such a-loner, and, uh I like you. you're fun, and you're also kind of strange and lurky but, Uh I guess I like that, too. so, yeah you should come to the party. with me. it's in the woods by the old cemetery.

Anna: ''Oh it's there, huh? that sounds cool. Uh, I'll meet you.

Jeremy: ''Oh okay! great.

[Anna starts to walk away. Jeremy watches her]

Jeremy: ''Cool.

Anna: ''Okay.

[Anna looks glances back at him and Jeremy leaves. Anna sits down on a bench, waiting and looking around. suddenly. Damon appears next to her, sitting on the bench]

Damon: ''got a hot date or are you just plan on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?

Anna: ''a party, right next to the old cemetery. isn't that nice of them? lots of warm bodies for starving vampires.

Damon; I told you to leave Ciara out of this...she's powerful but I don't want other vampires putting there hands on her.

Anna: ''I know...she's smart and full of Honest in a girl I have ever seen...she can be a great ally in getting into the tomb so what do you say...

Damon: ''Stefan will come after you, you know that. for messing with Elena.

Anna: ''then he won't be to happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want.

[Anna gets up and starts to walk away. Damon scrunches up his face and sighs]

Damon; ''when do you want to do this?

[Anna smiles and turns around. laughing at Damon]

Anna: ''God, it's like 1864 all over again. you Salvatores are truly pathetic when it comes to women. tonight. after sundown. meet at the church.

[Anna leaves]

[Motel Room]

[Elena and Bonnie have resumed their seats on the beds. Ben paces in front of them]

Ben: ''witches don't have eternal life, right? so you guys can die.

Bonnie: ''Yep that sucks.

[All of a sudden a growl is heard outside and a Tiger slams into the door knocking it in as the Tiger slams Ben on the ground in the sun making him scream as Stefan walks in rips the curtain open, allowing more sunlight to pour in. Ben hides in the dark between the two beds]

Elena: ''Stefan!...Whoa..what is that?

[The Tiger was blocking Ben beside the beds where he hids himself from the sun and her teeth was out as Bonnie and Elena get up and dash out the door]

Stefan: ''lets get outside!

[Stefan walks over to Ciara patting her and then looks at Ben]

Stefan; ''when the sun goes down. leave town. if I ever see you again. I will kill you.

[Stefan pulls Ciara outside and they leave]

[Sheila's House]

[Ciara and Stefan are outside as Bonnie and Elena walk up the porch where Shelia was looking at Ciara in her tiger form and watches in awe as she transforms back to her human form]

Sheila: ''it can't be...A Guardian and a Mage Ciara come on in I would love to get to know you.

[They enter the house as they converse]

Sheila: ''I've never seen a Mage before and it's rare to see that they have a Guardian.

Ciara: ''what's that?

Sheila: ''A Guardian Protects the Mage from harm like she feels threatened she will come forth and Protect her just as you saw today...

Ciara: ''Well I am just learning all about my Tiger side...I've never felt so charged up.

Stefan: ''thank you Ciara for helping me.

Ciara: ''You're welcome and remember next time you want to keep stuff from me now I want you to remember that I won't be taken for a fool a second time.

Elena: 'Oh Ciara...you're here..I.

Ciara: ''Well Elena you are safe now so I better get back to Damon.

Elena: ''No wait Ciara...

Ciara: ''Just because I saved you doesn't mean I am ready to forgive and forget...you've lied to me and kept me from knowing what you and Stefan were planning against Damon and put me in a Position to choose when you knew it was wrong you did it anyway...[to Stefan] ''Tell me something Stefan...How come you can do bad things in your life nobody blames you for it but when Damon does some bad things he never hears the end of it...what makes him different?

Stefan; ''He has done things to kill out of spite to get back at me for what happened in 1864 he hasn't never let me live peacefully since then...How can you defend him?

Ciara: ''I don't defend what he has done Stefan...and he will continue doing those things because that is who he has chosen to become but what you don't realize Stefan is that all of it is a Act [Stefan was surprised] ''He hides what he is feeling through cruelty and a lot of hurt and anger...He is alone and you can tell in his eyes.

[Stefan looks at Ciara for the first time and wonder maybe she is right about his brother wondering if he has made that trust from long ago alot worse]

Ciara: 'Well it's nice to see you Sheila Bennett...and your grand daughter and Elena are safe so I shall go.

[she turns and leaves the house]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon puts on his jacket, preparing to leave. Elena enters the room and removes her scarf. Damon looks at her]

Damon: ''I'm gonna have to change the locks. you stage a Jailbreak?

[Damon picks up the grimoire]

Elena: ''Ciara and Stefan.

Damon: ''Ah, brother. ever the white knight and my mage always ready to do battle.

Elena: ''I convinced Bonnie to help you.

Damon: ''I doubt that.

[Elena walks around the edge of the study towards the stairs, leading to the Sunken part of the room where Damon is]

Elena: ''I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry we got the Grimoire without you last night, because I'm not really.

Damon: ''well at least you're honest.

Elena: ''I was protecting the people. I love, Damon. but so were you, in your own twisted way. and as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing.

[Elena descends the stairs]

Damon: ''not interested.

[Damon starts to leave]

Elena: ''yes you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday.

Damon:[turns around] that was before you lied to me and then lied to Ciara who was hurt by you two who she trusted to tell her the truth after learning that her Parents has lied her and then finding she has a sister and you done the same thing.

Elena: ''Okay what we did to Ciara was wrong and you did worse by feeding on her after she has trusted you too...she proberly won't forgive either of us for a while.

[Damon places the grimoire on a table and walks towards Elena, crossing his arms]

Elena: ''we have something, an understanding. and I know that my betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Katherine back.

Damon:[groans, unconvinced] I wish I could believe you.

[Elena unclasps her necklace, takes it off, and holds it in her hand, showing it to Damon]

Elena: ''ask me if I'm lying now.

[Elena places the necklace down on a table and waits for Damon to respond]

Damon: ''you know Anna won't stop, by the way. no matter what I do.

Elena: ''then we'll deal with it.

[Damon picks up Elena's necklace and clasps it back around her neck]

Damon: ''I won't compel you Elena but if you ever betray Ciara again or hurt her like you did I will make you regret it.

[Damon walks away leaving Elena look scared]

[Ciara is in her room of the Salvatore Guest Room looking through her spell book when Damon walks in the room]

Damon: ''are you ready little Mage?

Ciara: ''Yes I am...to get this over with.

[She grabs her book and jacket and walks out of the room but Damon stops her taking her by the shoulders]

Damon: ''I need to tell you something before we do this...

Ciara: ''what is it?

Damon: ''I enjoyed every moment with you since I first meet you and even though we couldn't be what I wanted you knew my heart belongs to Katherine...and you respected that thank you...for being on my side as a friend.

Ciara: ''Any time Damon...I hope you and Katherine get everything you want.

[She smiles and it goes away as he slowly places a soft kiss on her cheek and then steps back and waits as she walks pass him to get ready to go to the tomb]

[The woods. Dukes Party]

[Ciara and Damon arrive at the woods and see over a dozen students drinking and chatting]

Ciara: ''The Duke Party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church.

Damon: ''your hope, not mine.

[Matt and Caroline walk up to them]

Matt: ''Ciare, hey!

Caroline: 'Ciara! oh my god, where have you been?

[Caroline intertwines her fingers with Matt's. Ciara acknowledges this action]

Damon: ''Long story, no time to tell it.

Caroline: ''I wasn't talking to you.

Damon: ''sure you were.

Matt: ''we haven't met. I'm Matt.

[Matt holds out his hand for Damon to shake]

Damon: ''Matt, there's a reason we haven't met. you and I are going that way.

[Damon grabs Ciara's arms and starts dragging her away. Ciara looks back at Matt and Caroline as she's being pushed along]

Ciara: Ah, I'm sorry guys...

[As they got away from them Ciara yanks her arms away from Damon]

Ciara: ''You know that little thing called personal space Damon how about you look in to it.

Damon: ''I want this over with Ciara...I don't have time to wait any longer.

[Fell's Church Ruins]

[Stefan climps up from the tomb with a shovel in hand]

Stefan: ''cleared the debris away. set the torches like you asked. we can get down now.

[Stefan places the shovel against a rock. cans of gasoline lie near by and Bonnie looks at them]

Bonnie: ''what is that?

Stefan: ''it's everything I need to destroy them.

[Stefan hands Sheila a flashlight]

Sheila: ''are you sure Damon will come back with her?

[Damon whistles. they turn and look at him.]

Damon: ''Brother, Elena. witches.

[Damon strides past them with the grimoire, Ciara trudging along behind him. Damon descends the stairs into the tomb. Elena walks over to Stefan. as she looks at Ciara]

Elena: ''everything okay?

Ciara: ''I just want to get this over with. are we ready?

Bonnie: ''I guess so.

[Ciara raises her hands and all the torches light up surprising Sheila and Bonnie as they are standing near it]

Ciara: ''Sorry...

Sheila: ''No it's ok..nicely done.

[Bonnie stands next to her and Stefan, Damon, and Elena watch from the entrance]

Sheila: ''Air. Earth. fire.

Bonnie; ''water.

[Bonnie holds up a water bottle and Sheila takes it, sprinkling the water on the floor]

Elena: ''that's it? just water from the tap?

Sheila: ''as opposed to what?

Elena: ''I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something.

[Sheila smirks at Elena. Damon pulls out a blood bag and unravels it]

Stefan: ''what's that?

Damon: ''it's for Katherine. gotta have something to get her going. unless your girl's offering a vein to tap. [he looks at Elena and Ciara who looks at him, unamused. Stefan sighs and Damon whispers his next sentence to him] Admit-you can't wait to get rid of me.

Stefan;[chuckles] I can't wait to get rid of you.

Damon: ''Hmm.

[Bonnie looks up at them from the ground]

Bonnie: ''we're ready.

[Bonnie,Ciara and Sheila are reciting a spell, their eyes shut and hands interlocked]

Damon: ''where are they saying?

Stefan: ''sounds Latin.

Elena: ''I don't think it's Latin.

[After a few more seconds of the witches and Ciara reciting the spell, the torches flare up. Elena grabs onto Stefan's arm]

Elena: ''what's happening.?

[The door to the tomb creaks open. Sheila, Ciara and Bonnie stop chanting and look up]

Ciara: ''it worked!

Sheila: ''of course it worked.

Damon:[to Stefan] we have some fires to build.

Stefan:[looks back at Elena gently touching her shoulder] I'm gonna go get the gasoline. i'll be right back.

[Elena nods and Stefan ascends the stairs out of the tomb. Damon looks from Bonnie and Sheila to Elena]

Damon: ''you ready?

Elena: ''what?

Damon:[to Sheila and Bonnie] you think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?

[Damon grabs Elena]

Ciara: ''what are you doing?

Sheila: ''don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down.

Damon: ''you'll bring the walls down if I don't. you think I trust you?

Sheila: ''as much as I trust you.

Ciara: ''enough. both of you. Look, he needs Leverage. he needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside...[to Damon] ''I will go instead of Elena...I won't let her get hurt.

Damon: ''I don't want you going in because you are too valueable and your blood can attract them faster then any human so No Elena goes and besides you need to keep this door open.

Ciara: ''Fine but don't leave in there alone...

[Damon nods as he grabs a torch from the circle]

Damon: ''may I?

[Elena nods at Ciara, Sheila and Bonnie reassuingly and follows Damon in the tomb]

[Stefan runs over to the gasoline and starts to gather the cans up. suddenly someone speaks to him]

Ben: ''dark down there?

[Stefan straightens up, looking at Ben. Jeremy, uncnscious, lies at Ben's feet]

Stefan: ''thought I told you to leave.

Ben: ''I considered it. then I thought screw you.

Anna: 'Hey, hero. [Stefan turns around and sees Anna] I'm going down there to get my mother.

Stefan: ''I can't let you do that.

Anna: ''well, Ben's about to make a main course out of Elena's little brother. so, you can stop me or him. your choice.

[Anna vamp runs into the tomb]

[Damon and Elena are down in the tomb, searching for Katherine. they hear whispers through out the tomb]

Elena: ''what is that?

Damon: ''they can sense you. now, where is she?

[Damon walks away, leaving Elena behind]

Elena: ''Damon!

[Anna descends the stairs into the tomb. Ciara looks over at her]

Ciara: ''hey you're not going in there?

Anna: ''you think you can stop me?

Sheila: ''Ciara...

[Ciara steps aside. Anna grabs a flashlight from the ground and runs into the tomb. Ciara turns around and looks at Sheila angered]

Ciara: ''why did you let her go in?

Sheila: ''because she isn't coming out, baby. none of them are.

[Above the tomb, Stefan and Ben are in a tense conversation]

Stefan: ''do you really think that she cares about you? Hm? you're disposable.

Ben: ''I don't care. she already gave me what I want?

Stefan: ''are you going to say eternal life? you really that stupid?

[Ben moves closer towards Stefan]

Ben: ''you know, I've heard about you. you don't feed. you're not strong enough to beat me.

[Ben rushes at Stefan. Stefan thrusts his arm out, easily knocking Ben to the ground. Stefan picks up the hose connected to the gasoline can. Ben gets up and looks at Stefan]

Ben: ''is that all you got?

Stefan: ''No. I got this.

[Stefan ignites the torch and sets Ben on fire. Ben screams and falls to the ground, before finally falling to the ground dead.]

[Back In the tomb, Elena is still searching for Damon]

Elena: ''Damon? [whispers] Damon!

[Elena continues to hear the whispering around her. startled, she falls but quickly gets back up. her flashlight beam lands on one of the Mummified vampires. as she walks around the room. she sees more vampires Panicked. Elena falls down next to one of the vampires, her beams lands on him and she gasps in shock. the vampire's eyes open and are bloodshot with hunger. Elena screams loudly and gets up, looking around for an exit. her beam of light lands on Anna who is standing right behind her]

[Outside the Tomb]

[Stefan walks back down into the tomb and looks around]

Stefan: 'where's Elena?

Ciara: ''Damon took her inside...I told him I would go but he told me that I am needed out here to keep the door open.

Stefan: ''what?

[Stefan runs towards the entrance of the tomb. Sheila grabs his arm]

Sheila: ''Stefan! if you go in there, you won't come out.

Stefan: ''what did you do?

Sheila: ''Opening the door didn't remove the seal it just opened the door.

Stefan: ''what's the seal?

Sheila: ''some seals keep vampires from entering. this one keeps them from coming out.

Stefan: ''Elena's human. she can leave. Anna and Katherine can't. Damon can't. you were never planning on breaking the spell were you?

Sheila: ''I told you. I will protect my own. Elena can get out. that's all that matters.

[Inside the Tomb]

[Anna steps towards Elena, shining her flashlight on her]

Anna: ''you must have a taste for it. you scream and shriek and even bother to escape, but then you just come right back to it.

[Elena walks backwards and bumps into Pearl. Anna sees her mother and kneels down next to her, caressing her arm]

Anna: ''Mother! mother. your boyfriend did this, you know.

Elena: ''His father did.

[Anna stands up and faces Elena]

Anna: ''and Jonathan Gilbert. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but...

[Elena gasp and turns around bolting from the room. but Anna vamp-runs in front of her, grabs her wrist and bites down. Elena screams loudly]

[In the ante chamber. Stefan hears Elena's screams echo through the tomb, Stefan dashes into the tomb. Ciara chases after him.]

Ciara: ''Stefan! [Sheila blocks Ciara from entering the tomb]

Bonnie: ''you can't just leave him in there grams!

Sheila: ''he made his choice.

Bonnie: ''No. here. [she picks up the grimoire and looks desperately at her grams] Just show me what to do. I'll do it.

Sheila: ''we are not strong enough. even if we were able to bring the seal down, there's no guarantee that we could get it back up again.

Bonnie: ''you said it yourself, many things can fuel a witches power. help me or Ciara and I will do it.

[Inside the Tomb]

[Anna pushes Elena down on the ground, across Peal's lap, and holds Elena's wrist up to her mouth. Elena struggles but Pearl, smelling the blood begins to drink]

Elena: ''No please don't

Anna:[to Pearl] I'm gonna get you out.

[Stefan runs in]

Stefan: ''Let her go.

[Stefan grabs Anna and pushes her aside]

Anna: ''No!

[Stefan grabs Elena and pulls her up pushing her towards the exit]

Stefan: ''Go. Go. I'm right behind you.

[Stefan blocks Anna from chasing down Elena]

Pearl: ''Anna.

[Anna rushes to her mother's side, caressing her face in her hands and crying happily]

Pearl: ''Annabelle.

[Outside the tomb]

[Ciara, Bonnie and Sheila are looking through the grimoire when Elena exits the tomb]

Ciara: ''Elena, Stefan...

Elena: ''he's right behind me.

[Ciara looks at the entrance to the tomb. Elena turns around and sees Stefan standing in the doorway. Elena walks up to him, worried]

Elena: ''Stefan, what are you doing?

Bonnie: ''it's gonna be okay. we'll fix it.

Elena: ''what is it?

Stefan: ''I can't.

Elena: ''can't? can't what?

Ciara: ''the spells still up. we can't get them out yet.

Elena: ''you went in there not knowing if you could come back out?

[Stefan looks down not answering]

Elena: ''Oh my god.

Stefan: ''I heard you scream.

Ciara: ''We can't leave him in there...

Stefan: ''I know.

Sheila: ''even if we're able to break through the seal we won't be able to hold it for long.

[Stefan goes back into the tomb to find Damon]

[Damon is still searching the tomb for Katherine. frustrated he kicks the dirt on the ground]

Damon: ''she's not here.

[Stefan walks up to Damon]

Stefan: ''Damon.

Damon: ''she's not here.

Stefan: 'what?

[Damon pulls out the blood bag]

Damon: ''she's not here.

[Damon throws the blood bag at the wall. the blood splatters across it. Damon looks at Stefan with anguish]

[Outside the Tomb]

[Ciara, Sheila and Bonnie are reciting the spell to lift the seal as Elena circles around them. the torches flare up and Elena looks towards the tomb]

Elena: ''I think it's working.

[Anna exits the tomb with Peal who is still weak]

Anna: ''I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine. he's outside. I won't touch him.

[Anna and Pearl Leave. the torches begin to falter]

Sheila: ''Ciara...Bonnie keep going [to Elena] they better hurry.

Elena: ''Stefan, they can't hold it much longer.

[The Torches extinguish themselves...Bonnie looks faint and Sheila doesn't look much better...Ciara looks at them then begins to stand in between them and a light appears around her as she begins to energize them and they were feeling a little better...she places her hands on Sheila and Bonnie]

Ciara: ''I gave you a little more energy...[to Elena] Go and find them tell them to get out of there.

[Elena nods and runs back into the tomb]

[Stefan is still talking with Damon]

Stefan: ''Damon, we need to get out of here.

Damon: ''it doesn't make sense. they locked her inside.

Stefan: ''if we don't leave now, we're not getting out.

Damon: ''how could she not be in here?

Stefan: ''it's not worth spending all of eternity down here. she's not worth it!

Damon: ''No!

[Damon angrily pushes Stefan away. Elena rushes into the room]

Elena: ''Damon! please.

[Damon, Stefan and Elena leave the tomb]

[Ciara was begining to become weaker as they still chant to keep the seal down...Bonnie stops for a moment gasping for air...and keeling over.]

Bonnie: ''Oh my god. I can't!

Sheila: ''yes you can.

[They continue chanting. Damn exits the tomb first, followed by Elena who turns around and embraces Stefan when he exits. the door to the tomb closes and the torches die out]

[Stefan and Elena exit the tomb and run over to Jeremy, who is waking up]

Stefan: ''he's okay.

[Elena and Stefan kneel down next to Jeremy who groans]

Stefan: ''He's all right.

[Damon exits the tomb looking completely miserable. Elena gets up and walks towards him. she wraps her arms around him and places her head on his shoulder]

Elena: ''I'm sorry.

[Sheila's House]

[Ciara helps Bonnie hold Sheila up as they walk into the house...she was weak as she falls against Ciara]

Ciara: ''Hey I've got you...

Sheila: Oh I'm fine. you don't need to hold on to me Ciara..

Bonnie: ''it was a big spell, Grams. I could tell it took alot out of you.

Sheila: ''I'll be fine.

[Sheila continues to walk unsteadily towards her bed as Bonnie looks on with worry]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena carries a glass of water and an Aspirin into Jeremy's room and hands it to him.]

Elena: ''how's your head?

Jeremy: ''Un its alright. I just...I wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much. I swear.

Elena: ''and you don't remember anything?

Jeremy: ''the whole things pretty cloudy. I just...I know how this looks. I'm-I'm sorry.

Elena: ''No. Jeremy don't be sorry. you didn't do anything okay?

Jeremy: ''yeah. okay.

Elena: ''I've got to head on over to Bonnie's for a little bit. but is there anything that you need?

Jeremy: ''No, I'm just...I'm gonna crash.

Elena: ''Okay, well, Jenna's here and I'll be back soon.

[Elena leaves. Jeremy gets up from his bed and goes to his computer. he googles the word vampire.]

[Motel Room]

[Pearl and Anna go back to the motel room. Anna turns on the light and gets a shock when she sees Damon sitting in a chair in the corner of the room]

Damon: ''you knew Katherine wasn't in there.

Anna: ''you wouldn't have helped me.

[Damon vamp-runs at Pearl and grabs her by the throat]

Anna: ''No! No!

Damon: ''why do you get a happy ending?

[Anna rushes towards him]

Anna: ''Damon, please! you wouldn't have helped me, you know you wouldn't have!

[Damon grabs a hold of Anna, restricting her movement]

Damon: ''why do you get it and I don't?

Pearl: ''The guard. the one at the church. the one who locked us in. she promised to turn him. he was obessed with her. she had him under her spell like everybody else. he let her go.

[Damon releases Anna and Pearl. Anna wraps her arms around Pearl and looks up at Damon]

Anna: ''Last I saw her was Chicago. 1983. she knew where you were Damon. she didn't care.

[Damon is utterly hurt by this new piece of information]

Anna: ''sorry.

[Anna embraces Pearl while Damon leaves the motel room]

[Sheila's House]

[Ciara is in the kitchen making herbal tea as Bonnie enters Gram's room carrying a cup to her]

Bonnie: ''here you go Grams.

[Bonnie places the tea on the nightstand and pulls the covers up over Sheila. she looks down at Grams and gets the feeling that something is wrong]

Bonnie: ''grams?

[Bonnie sits down on the bed and starts to shake Sheila]

Bonnie: ''Grams! grams, wake up! Grams grams [Sobbing] Ciara...

[Ciara dashes into the room, looking bewildered.]

Bonnie: ''Help! wake up! she's not breathing! she's not breathing! please, wake up!

[Ciara runs out of the room and grabs the phone dialing 911. Bonnie gets up as well]

Bonnie: ''I'm gonna fix it! it's okay, I can fix this!

Ciara: ''Yes. I need an ambulance to Oak Street. it's an emergency quick.

[Bonnie grabs the grimoire and flips through pages trying to find a spell to bring her Grams back. Ciara walks back into the room and gently grabs Bonnie's shoulders]

Ciara: ''Bonnie...Bonnie.

Bonnie: ''No! No! I can fix it! Grams, I can fix this!

Ciara: ''Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie.

[Bonnie continues to sob as Ciara wraps her arms around Bonnie, trying to comfort her]

[The Tomb]

[Down in the tomb, the blood bag that Damon threw drips down from the wall. a vampire sits below the pool of blood on the wall and it drips down towards him. the vampire gets up, opens the door of the tomb and is able to walk out. he looks up at the ceiling finally free]


	15. A Few Good Men

**A Few Good Men**

[The Woods]

[A Man is backpacking through the woods near the church ruins. he hears the sounds of twigs snapping and turns around, coming face to face with Harper, the vampire from the tomb, who still looks hungry]

Man: ''jeez! you scared me.

Harper: ''Do you know what day it is?

Man: ''Saturday.

Harper: ''and what year?

Man: ''it's 2010. are you ok?

Harper: ''thank you.

Man: ''wait. what's your name?

Harper: ''it's Harper sir.

[The man inches closer to Harper. obeserving him]

Man: ''How did you get out here? and why are you dressed like that?

Harper: ''you seem like a very nice person. I'm sorry.

Man: ''sorry for what?

[Harper extends his fangs and bites down on the man's neck. the man screams loudly]

[Harper has killed the man. he has also taken his clothing. he pats himself down when a cell phone goes off in his pocket. confused. Harper takes the phone out and throws it down on the ground. he quickly leaves the woods]

[Ciara's House]

[Ciara is sitting on her porch in a chair reading out of her spell book when Elena pulls up in the drive way in Jenna's car and she gets out..]

Elena: ''Hey...Ciara we need to talk

Ciara: ''what do you want to talk about?

Elena; ''you've been avoiding me and Stefan all week ever since Bonnie's grams died you've been quiet and haven't left your house except for school...

Ciara: ''I just don't feel like talking Elena okay...everything that has happened to Bonnie was our fault...we should have never opened that tomb I should have done it instead and now Her grams is dead.

Elena: ''I know you feel guilty Ciara but Sheila came up with this idea herself...she wouldn't want you blaming yourself...you helped them as best as you can she can't ask you to do anymore then that.

Ciara: ''but still I can't stop thinking of Bonnie and that she loved her Grams so much...it's just brings back alot of my dad and my own Grams..

Elena: ''I'm sorry Ciara...anyway Jenna has done some digging about them, the adoptions.

Ciara: ''yeah and.?

Elena: ''it's seems my dad kept all his medical practice-records, logs, old appointment books. [she pulls out a Journal and opens it showing a page to Ciara] She found an entry from the night I was born. Patient and a birth date. Isobel Peterson.

Ciara: 'do you think thats her real name?

Elena: ''Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not. first name maybe. but where'd she get Peterson? classmate? best friend? so she binged it. she searched Petersons in this area born the same year as Isobel, found 3-2 men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill Virgina.

Ciara: ''that's not far from here.

Elena: ''well this is a Photo of her [she takes out a printed image of Isobel with Trudie in Cheerleading uniforms]

Ciara: ''Isobel...she was a cheerleader...just like you were.

Elena: ''Trudie still lives there. [showing Ciara the address] Jenna gave us her address.

Ciara: ''what about Isobel?

Elena: ''Jenna couldn't find anything about her. and that she said that Mr. Saltzman's wife was from around here, and her name was also Isobel.

Ciara: ''wait. was as in...

Elena: ''she is dead..

[Ciara sighs as she gets up and walks in the house letting Elena inside as she puts the book on a side table in the Library]

Elena: ''Well I am going to find Trudie and get some answers do you want to come with me?

Ciara: ''I don't think I can handle anymore disappointment Elena I went through that all my life and I don't want to get anymore...I loved my father and My grams I don't really want to know about Isobel...I'm sorry.

Elena: ''No...you have a right to not want to find her but I just want to find out more about her...so I am going to go now...I'll see you later.

Ciara: ''Okay.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is feeding off a Young sorority girl. there are other girls dancing to the music in the room. all of the girls have bite marks up and down their bodies. Damon comes up for air after feeding]

Girl: ''How do I taste?

Damon:[drunkenly] Oh, so much better than your friends. but shh. don't tell them. they might get Jealous.

[Suddenly lights come on. Stefan enters the room]

Damon: ''No! buzzkill Bob.

[Stefan turns the music off. Damon looks up at him blearily]

Damon: ''greetings.

Stefan: ''can we talk?

Damon: ''yeah.

Stefan: ''without the Tri-Delts.

Damon: ''anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them they're really good at keeping secrets.

[Stefan and Damon converse in a private corner while the girls lounge around on the sofas. Damon has a bottle of booze in hand]

Damon: ''you're worried about me. that's nice. don't be. there's no need. I'm fine. why wouldn't I be? I spent the last 145 years with one goal get in that tomb. I succeeded. Granted. Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? you know, it's so liberating not having a master plan. because I can do whatever the hell I want...

Stefan: ''that's kind of what I'm afraid of.

Damon: ''relax. I haven't killed anyone in. [sighs] too long.

Stefan: ''those girls?

Damon: ''will end up in their dorms with headaches. think they blacked out. business as usual. Predictable you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk. so drink up. [he pushes the bottle into Stefan's chest] Spill it, brother.

[Stefan grabs the bottle and places it to his side]

Stefan: ''there was a woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Caroline at Duke.

Damon: ''you wanna discuss the women in my past right now? seriously?

Stefan: ''you killed her.

Damon: ''what's your point?

Stefan: I just-just wanna know if you remember anything about her.

Damon: ''oh it's like a needle in a haystack. Stefan.

Stefan: ''well, think hard. it's important.

[Damon grasps Stefan's shoulder and whispers in his ear.]

Damon: ''Nothing is important not anymore.

[He claps Stefan on the shoulder and pulls away, grabbing the bottle from Stefan's hand]

Damon: ''great chat. I have to go and exploit some women in the name of grief, which I'm sure you understand.

[Damon walks back to the girls]

[Mystic Falls Town Square]

[Stefan walks around in the town Square. Alaric walks up to him]

Alaric: ''thanks for meeting me. something's come up.

Stefan: ''Jenna told you.

Alaric: ''yeah.

Stefan; ''so it's true. your wife Isobel was Elena and Ciara's birth mother.

Alaric: ''what do they know?

Stefan:[sighs crosses his arms over his chest] about your wife?

Alaric: ''about everything. about you, your brother?

Stefan: ''they know what we are and they know that you know about vampires.

Alaric; ''do they know about Damon and Isobel?

Stefan: ''No I couldn't tell them not until I was sure.

Alaric: ''you said you'd help me.

Stefan: ''I asked Damon without saying too much he doesn't remember.

Alaric: ''ask him again.

Stefan: ''Damon is not stable right now.

Alaric: ''you know, he murdered my wife or at the very least made a meal out of her when has he been stable?

Stefan: ''I'm telling you not to push this.

Alaric: 'give me a reason not to.

Stefan: ''your survival. how's that for a reason. I'll handle it. but for now, I need you to let it go.

Alaric: 'is that what you tell Elena? let it go?

[Stefan moves closer to Alaric until they are merely inches apart]

Stefan:[threateningly] leave Elena out of this.

Alaric: ''I need to know what happened I think you would too.

[Stefan breathes out and backs away a bit]

Stefan: ''I need something more than just your wife's name. a picture, something I could show Damon.

[Alaric retrieves a photo of Isobel from his wallet and hands it to Stefan. Stefan takes it and walks away]

[Mystic Grill]

[Ciara is sitting at the bar, eating lunch and drinking a coke and Alaric is a couple seats down drinking as Damon walks up to the bar and stands next to him]

Damon: ''Bourbon.

[Damon sits down beside Ciara. the bartender pours bourbon into a glass and pushes it towards Damon]

Damon: ''behold the teacher. don't you have some papers to grade?

Alaric: ''it's uh. more fun with a buzz.

Damon: ''well, most things in life are. Sober's depressing.

Alaric: ''you don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed.

Damon: ''you say that like you know me.

Alaric: ''Nope. just a hunch.

[Damon and Alaric exchange long looks. Alaric finishes his drink and places it down on the bar]

Alaric: ''you have a good afternoon.

Damon: ''Not likely.

[Alaric gets up and leaves...Damon looks over at Ciara seeing she was drawing in a sketch book as he touches her hand and looking at the Picture seeing it was of Town Square]

Damon: 'that's amazing Ciara...how are you able to draw like this?

Ciara: ''I've learned it from Grams...she was a Painter and a writer she taught me all about it and that was when I wanted to be just like her Artist and a Writer.

Damon: ''you are very beautiful Ciara...don't you know that.

[Damon touches her face caressing it making her look at him in confusion]

Ciara: ''Ok I can smell the drink coming off you in waves...I don't think you know what you are saying?

Damon: ''I'm saying the truth Ciara I always tell the truth when it comes to you.

[Liz walks up to the bar, standing next to Damon]

Liz: ''Daytime drinking, huh?

Damon: ''it's all the rage.

Liz: ''Listen, I need a favor?

Liz: ''Excuse me?

Damon: ''have you ever been so bent on someone. just to have your heart ripped out by them?

Liz: ''You forget I was married.

Damon: ''right. Gay husband.[he gestures to the barman] she'll have what I'm having.

[the bartender pours another bourbon]

Damon:[pats the seat next to him] sit down.

[Liz takes a seat next to Damon]

Liz: ''there's a Fundraiser here tonight that the Founder's Council is throwing. the town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates. and well we're short a bachelor.

Damon: ''is this what you do when there's no. um...[lowers his voice] vampires? organize bachelor raffles?

[Liz laughs]

Liz: ''Oh, trust me. at this point I miss the vampires, look you're a hero to this town. Damon I know most people don't know it. but you are and you're single and a catch. Oh, come on. help me out. Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come up empty handed.

Damon:[looks at Ciara] you know, a room full of women clamoring to win a date with me. sounds tasty.

Liz:[laughs relieved] thank you.

Damon: ''One thing. can you get information on someone for me? Alaric Saltzman the History teacher. there's just something a little off about him, and I just-I just wanna make sure that the High School did their homework on this guy.

[Liz gets up]

Liz: ''you got it.

Damon: ''thanks.

[Liz departs as Damon takes a swig from his glass of bourbon]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara enters Stefan's Room]

Ciara: ''Stefan.

Damon: ''better. me.

[Damon walks out of the bathroom, without a shirt on...Ciara lost her breath as he walks towards her]

Ciara: ''you look, um...

Damon: ''dashing? Gorgeous? irresistible?

[Damon walks across the room, closing the space between him and Ciara, Ciara pushes him back when he gets uncomfortably close]

Ciara: ''Wrecked. you look wrecked.

Damon: 'No reason why. do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls most eigible bachelors?

Ciara: ''Huh.

Damon: ''yep.

Ciara: ''How are you doing?

Damon: ''never better. yep.

[He puts on a button up shirt]

Damon: ''what can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favors today. It's my newfound purpose...how can I help people?

Ciara: ''I'm meeting Elena and Stefan...we're going to the fundraiser.

[Damon struggles to button his shirt, but is too drunk to do so. he turns around. looking at Ciara]

Damon: ''help a guy out, will you? can't get this.

[Ciara sighs and walks over to Damon. she grabs the front of his shirt and begins to buttoning it up]

Ciara: ''so I found out from Elena who my birth mother is.

Damon: ''Eccch. who cares?

[Ciara looks at him, hurt]

Damon: ''she left you. she sucks.

[Ciara and Damon exchange glances for a moment then Ciara looks over Damon's shoulder and smiles]

Ciara: ''Elena...Stefan there you are.

[Ciara walks over to Elena and Stefan. smiles at her. Damon starts to put his jacket on.]

Damon: ''Uhh I need a bigger jacket. wow. you know, an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know. help fill you out a little bit.

[Damon throws the jacket onto Stefan's bed and he leaves the room]

Ciara: ''He's fine.

Stefan: ''he's Damon.

Elena: ''maybe this heartache will be good for him. it'll remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat.

Stefan: ''won't hold my breath.

[Ciara and Elena laughs]

Elena: so I went to see Trudie Peterson.

[Stefan's face becomes stony]

Elena: ''I'm know. I'm sorry. I didn't plan it.

Ciara: ''how was it?

Elena: ''she has vervain. she knows about vampire stuff and it can't be a coincidence,

Stefan: ''it isn't this is Alaric's wife.

[Stefan takes out the picture of Isobel that Alaric gave to him and hands it to Elena as Ciara looks at it with her]

Ciara: ''this is her. this is Isobel. he gave this to you?

Stefan: ''everything he knows about Vampires. he learned from her. he believes that she was killed by one.

Elena: ''Oh my god.

Stefan: ''listen Elena there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you but I need you to hold off a little while before you talk to him.

Ciara: ''why?

Stefan: ''I know that it's a lot to ask of both of you but will you do that for me?

[Ciara and Elena look at each other then nods]

[Mystic Grill]

[Carol is on the stage, talking into a Microphone, introducing the Fundraiser]

Carol: ''Tickets for the raffle are now on sale. all proceeds benefit the annual Founder's Day celebration.

[Jenna walks up to Alaric. Alaric has a drink in his hand]

Jenna: ''that's a good look on you.

Alaric: ''what? embarrassed and uncomfortable?

Jenna: ''yep that's-that's the one.

Alaric: ''hey, look um, I'm uh sorry about earlier. it was just kind of a-a shock.

Jenna: ''No, I'm sorry for dropping it on you but I felt like you should know.

Alaric: ''No, I get it.

Jenna: ''at some point maybe you, Ciara and Elena could talk. I'm sure they'd like to hear about Isobel what she was like.

Alaric: ''yeah.

Jenna: ''uh...or not. no pressure.

Alaric: ''I don't know if that's a-a great idea.[clears throat] at least not-not for a while.

[Jenna nods understandingly]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan walks downstairs where Damon is putting on a bigger jacket]

Damon: ''Where'd our girlfriends go?

Stefan: ''there going to the grill. I uh wanted to talk to you.

[Stefan pulls out the picture of Isobel and hands it to Damon who looks at it with his usual smugness]

Stefan: ''this is the woman, Isobel from North Caroline. remember her now?

Damon: ''who wants to know?

Stefan: ''I do.

Damon: ''who else wants to know?

Stefan: ''did you kill her.

Damon: ''sorry. don't know her.

[Damon walks past Stefan and looks back at him]

Damon: ''hey are you coming? the real housewives of Mystic Falls await.

[Mystic Grill]

[Caroline, Ciara, Elena and Matt are all milling around at the front of the Grill]

Caroline: ''he's already been hit on, like, 35 times, he's total cougar bait.

Ciara: ''Impressive.

Matt: ''More like embarrassing.

[Caroline laughs and sees Kelly enter the Grill]

Caroline: Hi, Mrs Donovan.

[Kelly glances at Caroline with distaste and looks at Elena]

Kelly: ''Elena, honey.

Elena: ''Hi Kelly.

[Kelly and Elena exchange hugs]

Kelly; ''Long time no see.

Elena: ''How are you doing?

Kelly; ''Oh, same old. oh. Matty tells me you broke his heart.

Matt: 'Mom.

Kelly: ''just kidding. calm down. he found his rebound girl.

[She glances over at Caroline]

Kelly: ''Oh here you go sweetheart. however many that'll buy.

[Kelly extracts some money and hands it to Caroline, who takes it with a small smile]

Kelly: ''I just hope I don't get Bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. not impressive.[whispers] in any way.

[Matt shakes his head, embarrassed. Caroline hands Kelly her tickets and she takes them]

Kelly: ''very exciting.

[Kelly walks off into the grill. Elena turns around and sees Alaric. they stare at each other for a moment before Alaric walks off and Elena turns back around with a dissatisfied look]

[Damon and Carol are talking in another part of the grill]

Damon: ''I've got the big date planned. it's a romantic dinner, secluded spot somewhere woodsy.

Carol: ''You're making me think I should buy a ticket.

Damon: ''well, you are in charge. you could always rig it.

[Damon says this with a sly smirk. Liz enters the grill and Damon spots her]

Damon: 'mm. pardon me.

[Damon rubs Carol's arm and walks over to Liz. Liz and Damon retreat into a corner. Liz has a folder in her hand]

Liz: ''I ran the check on the history teacher. you want this before or after your big debut?

Damon; ''how's it look?

[Liz hands Damon the folder and he begins looking through it]

Liz: ''he checks out. couple speeding tickets. it's a rough story though. turns out his wife went missing a few years back in North Carolina.

Damon; ''North Carolina? she have a name?

Liz: ''Yeah Isobel.

[Liz flips back to a page containing Isobel's Photo. Damon looks at it]

Damon: ''Isobel.

[Damon looks out into the Grill at Alaric with a very Damon-ish look on his face]

[Carol Lockwood begins introducing each of the bachelors on stage]

Carol: ''and what do you do. Bachelor number 3?

Bachelor 3: ''yeah, I'm a plumber.

Carol: ''well, isn't that wonderful? we could always use more plumbers. moving on. Number 4 Alaric Saltzman. wow. that's quite a mouthful. what do you do Alaric?

Alaric; ''I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High.

Carol: ''Oh beauty and brains, ladies. this one's a keeper. what do you teach?

Alaric: ''History.

Carol: ''History. oh, well give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls something crazy.

[Alaric looks over at Damon. Damon places his hand up to his ear, sarcastically anticipating a response]

Alaric: 'Uh. well...

[Carol Pulls the microphone away]

Carol: ''He's probably saving the best stories for his date. [she moves down the line] and last but not least, Damon Salvatore. we don't have much on you.

[Stefan who has come in the Grill makes his way over to where Elena is and smiles at her and wavess from a table she is sharing with Ciara and Jenna. Stefan smiles back and waves, then looks back at the stage]

Damon: ''well, I'm tough to fit on a card.

Carol: ''do you have any hobbies, like to travel?

Damon: ''oh yeah. L.A. New York. couple years ago, I was in North Caroline. near the Duke campus actually. I think-I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you Ric?

[Damon turns to look at Alaric, who does the same]

Damon: 'yeah cause I-I know your wife did.

[Stefan becomes alert and looks over at Ciara and Elena...Elena's face starts to falter. Stefan makes his way over to them]

Damon: ''I had a drink with her once. she was-she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? cause she was-delicious. Mmm! Mmm-mmm

[Ciara mouth hangs open. her eyes filled with tears as she stares at Damon..Jenna looks over at her]

Jenna: ''are you okay?

Ciara: ''I just need some air.

[Ciara gets up as Elena follows her past Stefan...as they go out of the Grill. Stefan follows them]

[Outside Ciara paces around...Stefan exits the grill and appraches her. she turns to face him.]

Stefan: 'Ciara..

Ciara: ''He killed her? Damon was the vampire that killed her?

Stefan: ''I don't know what happened. Alaric said they never found the body.

Elena: ''Oh my god Stefan.

Stefan: ''I know I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. but I just-I wanted to know more.

Elena: ''I was feeling sorry for him, hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him. I'm so stupid.

Stefan: ''he doesn't know about the connection to you. I thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge.

Ciara: ''why are you protecting him?

Stefan: ''because you're not the only one hoping that he might actually change.

[Elena shakes her head slightly as her and Stefan look at each other...Elena looks over Stefan's shoulder and back up at him. but does a double take when she recognizes the man from earlier down the street.]

Elena: ''that man.

[Stefan turns around and looks at the man, who watches them]

Elena: ''I saw that man outside of Trudie's.

Stefan: ''get back inside. come on.

[Stefan gently pushes Elena and Ciara back inside the grill and follows them soon after]

[Inside The Grill. Carol pulls out a Raffle ticket from the bowl]

Carol: ''and bachelor number 3 goes to 37458.

Kelly: ''that's me.

[Kelly walks towards Carol]

Carol: ''Ah Kelly Donovan. lovely.

[Kelly takes the ticket from Carol]

Carol: ''you and the Plumber should have so much fun.

[Ciara and Elena walks back into the grill, still so upset and shocked...Ciara continues walking and not paying attention to where she's going, she runs right into Damon.]

Damon: ''whoa. easy there. buy a ticket like everyone else.

Elena: ''did you enjoy that? rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?

Damon: ''what?

Elena: ''Just as I was staring to think that there was something redeemable about you.

Ciara: ''Elena...now isn't the time for this.

Damon: ''am I missing something here?

Elena: ''did I forget to mention eariler when we were talking about my birth mother? the one that gave me and Ciara up.

Damon: ''Mm-hm

Elena: ''Her name was Isobel.

[Damon's face falters]

Elena: ''go ahead. reminisce about how you killed her.

[Elena rams into Damon's shoulder as she walks past him...Stefan and Damon exchange looks and Stefan leaves to follow Elena...Ciara sighs as she looks at Damon]

Damon: ''I didn't now Ciara...and I didn't mean to do that to Alaric...

Ciara: ''but you did I understand that you are feeling hurt and angry at Katherine not being in the Tomb but it's about time to let it go and move on...she didn't care about you and didn't tell you she wasn't in there and you shouldn't care about her...supposed to be showing her that you are stronger...

Damon: ''I know but I've spent since 1984 trying to get in that tomb I've waste those years for nothing only to realize she could care less...How can I move on from that.

Ciara: ''[whispers] ''You're a vampire Damon...you can do anything that you want to do...take a moment to grieve your loss and then become a new person...without thinking about Katherine ever again..

Damon: ''easier said then done...

[He places his arm around her shoulder and walks with her to the bar to order take out]

[Outside Of The Grill]

[Elena left the grill and Stefan follows behind her]

Stefan: ''come on. let's get you home.

[Elena stops abruptly when she sees the man from eariler standing in front of her. Stefan sees him too and stands slightly in front of Elena, placing his hand out to protect her]

Man: ''I have a message for you.

Elena: ''what?

Stefan: ''who are you?

Man: ''stop looking.

Elena: ''stop looking for what?

Man: ''she doesn't want to know you. she doesn't want to talk to you.

Elena: ''Isobel?

Man: ''you need to stop looking. do you understand?

Elena: ''She's alive? does that mean she's a-

[Elena starts to inch forward. but Stefan puts his arm back to keep her behind him]

Stefan: ''Elena, he's under compulsion.

Man: ''do you understand?

Elena: ''yes. I do.

Man: ''good.

[the man looks down the street]

Man: ''I'm done now.

[The man steps backwards into the road. a large truck blares it's horn but runs over the man, killing him. Elena shocked grabs Stefan.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon enters the house with his arm around Ciara's shoulder as she carries two boxes of food as he carries her drink in his hand and he sits down as he walks across the parlor and prepares to make a drink. quietly. Alaric enters the room with a stake in his hand]

Damon: ''are you really this stupid?

[Damon finishes pouring his drink and turns around to look at Alaric who is standing behind him]

Damon: ''Guess so.

Ciara: ''Mr. Saltzman you don't know what you are doing..

Alaric: ''I know exactly what I am doing

[Damon takes a drink, places his glass down, and vamp-runs at Alaric throwing him across the room. Alaric lands on the floor. heavily but quickly gets back up ready to attack.

Ciara: ''You got to listen to me Mr. Saltzman put the stake down?

[Alaric remains in an attacking stance]

Damon: ''wow. that's courage.

[Damon walks towards Alaric]

Alaric: ''where's Isobel? what have you done with my wife?

Damon: ''you want me to tell you I killed her? would that make you happy? because I think you know what happened.

Alaric; 'I saw you feeding on her.

Damon: ''yeah I did. and I wasn't lying. she was delicious.

[Alaric rushes at Damon. Damon hits Alaric in the stomach and Alaric keels over falling back onto the floor]

Damon: ''Oh. come on. what do you think happened? not an inkling? never considered the possibilty?

[Alaric and Ciara looks at him]

Damon: ''I turned her.

Ciara: ''why?

Damon: ''she came to me. all pathetic looking for vampires. there was something about her, something I liked. there was something special.

Ciara: 'you turned her because you liked her?

Damon: ''No. I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to. [to Alaric] yeah but you knew that too. didn't you? hmm I guess she wasn't happy at home wasn't happy with life in general wasn't happy with you.

[Alaric rushes at Damon again. but Damon grabs the stake from Alaric's hands and stabs him in the chest. puncturing his lung. Alaric yells in pain.]

Ciara: ''Huh...Damon.

[She falls down on the ground looking over at Alaric]

Damon: ''ah this is a shame. we're kindred spirits, abandoned by the women we love unrequited love sucks.

[Damon removes the stake from Alaric's chest. Alaric wheezes]

Damon: 'sounds like I got a lung. which means I get to sit here and watch you die.

[Damon tosses Alaric to the floor. Alaric gasps for air and places his hands over his wound. Damon throws the stake down, grabs his drink and sits down on the sofa as he watches Alaric take on last breath before he dies.]

[Ciara is down on the floor sadly looking at Alaric when Stefan walks in the room and looks at Alaric. he rushes over to the body and kneels down next to it, checking for a pulse]

Stefan: ''what happened? what did you do?

Damon: 'do what? he attacked me.

[Stefan sits up and looks at Damon]

Stefan: ''Damon.

Damon: ''all I did was tell him the truth. his wife didn't want him anymore. it's not my fault he couldn't handle it.

Stefan: ''like you've been handling Katherine?

Damon: ''I'm handling it fine. you know what? Isobel came to me. she found me and if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. maybe Katherine sent her to me.

Stefan: ''stop it. you don't have to keep looking.

Damon: ''can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Uh-uh. can't [points to Alaric] I'm assuming you'll take care of this.

[Damon gets up and leaves the room, Stefan exhausted by Damon's actions sits down next to Alaric's body. suddenly Ciara sees Alaric's fingers move. she furrows her brow and leans over Alaric. suddenly Alaric gasps back to life. panting heavily. he sits up. confused]

Alaric: ''what happened? what's going on?

Stefan: ''You were just...did Damon turn you?

Alaric: ''No I-I went for him and then he uh stabbed me.

Ciara: ''No...you must have vampire blood in your system. somebody slipped it to you.

Alaric;[flexes his fingers] No. it's uh, it's something else.

Stefan: ''then how?

Alaric: ''I uh..

[Alaric looks down at the ring on his right hand]

Alaric: ''Isobel...

[Ciara sees him looking at his ring and she looks down at hers as realization comes over her]

Ciara: ''It's a Supernatual Ring like mine...when you are killed by any supernatual being...the Ring protects you...

Stefan: 'Like your Resserection ring that your grams gave you.

Ciara: ''Yes just like that and [to Alaric] looks like Isobel must have given this one to you,

Alaric: ''she did to Protect me.

Stefan:''that's impossible.

Alaric: ''I know.

[House In The Woods]

[Harper is Walking down a path through the woods. He approaches a house and knocks on the door. the woman that Harper saw in the Town Square earlier answers the door]

Woman: ''Pearl, it's Harper.

[Pearl and Anna walk to the front door and a woman goes back into the house]

Pearl:'I'm glad you found us. Ms Gibbons. this gentleman is a friend of mine.

[Miss Gibbons comes up from behind Pearl]

Pearl: ''may he come in?

Miss Gibbons: ''any friend of Pearl's is a friend of mine. Please do. come in.

Pearl: ''Annabelle, close the door, please.

[Harper enters the house and walks off with Pearl and Miss Gibbons. Anna looks into the woods as she shuts the door]


	16. There goes the Neiborhood

**There Goes The Neiborhood**

[Ciara's House]

[After taking a shower and getting ready for school Ciara gets dressed into some blue jeans, a white sweater, brown boots and a black leather jacket she puts her hair in a thick braid and takes her bookbag and car keys and walks down stairs when someone rings her doorbell...she answers it to find a Woman and Anna on her doorstep]

Ciara: ''Anna...what are you doing here?

Anna: ''Oh my mom wanted to come introduce herself and to thank you for getting her out of the tomb...

Pearl: ''I heard that you are a powerful Mage and that you had a hand in reuniting me with me daughter and so I thought to say thank you.

Ciara: ''Oh well you're welcome I am glad Anna got what she needed her mom...

Pearl:[seeing her house] ''this is truely a beautiful house I remember when a Lady once lived in this house with her husband before we were in the tomb...Sarah and Jack Dubrinsky both of a wealthy family.

Ciara: ''My Grams Scarlett once lived in this house I guess given to her by her family when they died and she gave it to me when she passed I would invited you in but I about to head to school.

Anna: ''Oh well maybe another time but I was wondering do you know where Damon Salvatore lives...

Ciara: ''in the Old Boarding House I can take you there if you need to talk to him...

Pearl: ''very kind of you lead the way.

[Ciara locks her door and gets in her car as Pearl and Anna get in the back seat and she reverses the car and then drives to the Boarding house]

[Salvatore House]

[Pulling up to the house Anna and Pearl get out as Ciara gets out as well]

Ciara: ''He should be here.

[Damon enters the house. seeing Ciara was there with Anna and Pearl are waiting for him]

Pearl: ''Hello Damon.

Damon: ''ever hear of knocking?

Ciara: ''Uh they came to my house and Anna introduce her mother Pearl to me and she wanted to speak to you but they didn't know the way here.

Pearl: ''An invitation wasn't necessary. I'm surprised that no living person resides here. is it just you and your brother?

Anna: ''yeah. how do you keep out unwelcome vampires?

Damon: ''I kill them.

[Damon runs towards Pearl and tries to strangle her. Pearl twists his wrist and pushes him to the floor.]

Pearl: ''Have a seat, Damon. I was hoping we could have a word.

Damon: ''sure.

Pearl: ''How is it that you were able to find a Mage when other vampires couldn't.

Damon: ''they aren't anymore of them around except Ciara.

Ciara: ''it seems that My grams must have been one too and it passed on to me...I am the only one of the Dubrinsky line that is still living.

Pearl: ''My condoulances...we've taken up residence at a farmhouse just outside the town. it'll suffice for now.

Damon: 'all 25 vampires?

Pearl: ''not all some. I imagine that a few have already left town. others are probably still in the woods or like us acclimating.

[Damon looks at Pearl and Anna]

Ciara: ''how did they get out of the tomb?

Anna: ''I think the witch screwed up that part of her Hocus Pocus.

Pearl: ''I understand from Anna that the Founding Families still have a secret council?

Anna: ''and you're a part of it.

Damon: ''that's ridiculous.

Anna: ''I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Damon. I'm up to speed.

Pearl: ''and so am I. and now that you've infitrated the council I'll need to know everything they know. starting with listing names of all the council members and their familes.

Anna: ''and everyone you've supplied with vervain.

Pearl: ''yes that will have to stop immediately.

Ciara: ''what exactly are you trying to achieve?

Pearl: ''Mystic Falls is our Home. they took that from us. our land, our home. it's time to rebuild.

Damon: ''what, are you crazy? it was 1864. wake up woman. the world has moved on.

Pearl:''as a reward for your help I'm willing to give you what you want most.

Damon: ''I want nothing.

Pearl: ''Katherine.

Damon: 'you wouldn't even know where she is. you've been under the ground for the last century and a half

Pearl: ''Katherine and I were best friends long before we came to Mystic Falls. Damon I know how she thinks, I know her patterns. I know where to find her.

Damon: ''I no longer have any desire to see Katherine ever again. and there's no way in hell I'm gonna play role of your little minion.

[Pearl gets up and pushes Damon on the couch]

Pearl: ''I'm not asking for your help Damon. finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness. the rest is non negtiable.

[She puts her fingers in Damon's eyes and pushes him on the floor]

Pearl: ''I have four hundred years on you little boy. I'll rip you from limb to limb without even blinking and you know it. I'll be in touch.

[Pearl and Anna leave the house as Ciara rushes to Damon]

Ciara: ''Oh god Damon...

[She places her hands over his eyes and heals them watching as the blood has healed]

Ciara: ''that is one scary lady...

Damon: ''tell me about it...she can't tell me what to do there is no way I am giving into her.

Ciara: ''Don't just because they are out of the tomb now doesn't mean they can come here and run everything...not while I am here.

[Damon chuckles as he sits up looking at her]

Damon: ''Hmm you are tough Ciara...and now that the Tomb vampires are out there we can't take any chances...you are going to need to stay away from them.

Ciara: ''I have no intention of going near any vampires unless they come after me then I fry them to a crisp...but at least you are okay.

[She traces his face with her fingers as he takes them in his hand and kisses her hand]

[Gilbert House]

[Stefan is knocking on the door. Elena opens it]

Elena: ''you got me flowers!

Stefan: ''I figured it's a date, why not do it right? I would have driven too but you're the one with the car.

Elena: ''you know you think that for someone who was around when the car was invented you would have one.

Stefan: ''Oh, I have one. I just never drive it.

Elena: 'you know, it's not too late to cancel.

Stefan: ''why would we do that?

Elena: ''I don't know, it just seems surreal. Like maybe we weren't meant to get to the normal part.

Stefan: ''that's exactly why we're going to do it. we're going to go out, have some fun and try to remember that we don't have to be serious. listen when I decided to stay here and to get to know you, it so that I could do things like this. bring my girlfriend flowers take her out on a date and try to be normal.

Elena: ''have you ever even been on a double date before?

Stefan: ''Oh, absolutely. 72 Hef and the twins.

Elena: ''what?

Stefan: ''yeah...playmates. I got Miss June.

Elena: ''are you serious?

[Mystic Grill]

[Damon sits down next to Ciara he's wearing sun glasses]

Kelly: ''what's with the glasses inside?

Damon: ''my eyes were a little sensitive today.

Kelly: ''you're new around here.

Damon: ''on the contrary. I'm very old.

[Damon touches Ciara's hand as she lays it on the counter next to him as she waits for her food...he was caressing it]

Damon: '[talking to the bartender] Bourbon, neat.

Kelly:[to Ciara] ''You must be new too...are you two together?

Ciara: ''Oh we're just friends...we hang out alot.

Kelly: ''I haven't been gone that long. I would remember someone who looked like you...

Damon: ''yeah. where did you go?

Kelly: ''around, about.

Damon: ''I've been there.

[Ciara finds a seat beside Damon on the other side and asks to order some food from the Bartender]

Ciara: ''Can I get a turkey burger with lettece, tomatoes, mayo and Cheese fries please and a coke.

Bartender: ''All right I will be back with your drink.

Kelly:[she was eyeing Damon] I love to see a man drown his sorrows. it's so sexy.

Damon: ''it's more like nursing my wounds. and you?

Kelly: ''I was supposed interviewing for the bartender job but I think the manger blew me off.

Damon: ''well that's not nice.

Kelly: ''yeah last time I was in town I slept with her boyfriend.

[Beside Damon Ciara rolls her eyes]

Ciara: ''that's not very nice either...ack.

[Damon smiles at her comment]

[Jenna arrives]

Jenna: ''Kelly? Kelly Donovan.

Kelly: ''Jenna!

[they hug each other]

Jenna: ''I heard you were back in town. [to Damon] she used to babysit me.

Kelly: ''and then I used to party with her.

Jenna: ''this woman is crazy.

Kelly: ''Not as crazy as you.

Jenna: ''I'm not anymore.

Kelly: ''well sit, drink!

Jenna: ''I shouldn't. I'm more responsible now, haven't you heard?

Kelly: ''Well, take a night off it's good for the soul.

Damon: ''great for the soul.

[Jenna sits down with Kelly, Ciara and Damon]

Jenna: ''this is not going to end well.

Damon: ''can't wait.

[they raise their glasses and clink their glasses]

Ciara: ''this is where I take my plate and eat somewhere else...

Damon: ''where are you going?

Ciara: ''Like I said I'm going to find a table to sit at away from the Drink people...not my scene...sorry.

Jenna: ''Good..

[Ciara moves to a booth and sits down and begins to eat her food as Damon was watching her then he turns to do drinks with Jenna and Kelly.

[Ciara looks up over at the entrance seeing Matt, Elena, Stefan and Caroline walk in together. they see Ciara and wave and she waves at them]

Caroline: ''I really hate seeing Ciara sit alone here all the time should we invite her over to hang?

Matt: ''to a double Date no...she's our friend and I don't think she would appreciate it.

Elena: ''she would proberly feel like she's a burden besides she deserves some peace.

Caroline: ''Okay.

[Damon and Jenna are talking]

Jenna: ''Don't be grumpy. it can't be that bad.

Damon: ''you'd be surprised. my primary reason for existence has abandoned me and after today's events, the remains of the shakey ground that I walk on are about to go kaboom.

Jenna: ''Ciare seems to be helping you alitte bit..

Damon: ''she's the only one who actually gives a crap about what I am going through she has her own problems but she'd be there for me in a heart beat I can't ask for a better friend then her.

Kelly: ''Aw that is sweet...let's get hammered.

Damon: ''yes lets.

[they clink their glasses]

[Ciara is coming out of the bathroom when she runs into a guy coming from outside]

Ciara: ''Oh...sorry..

Frederick: ''Hmm no big deal it happens.

Ciara: ''right well again I'm sorry excuse me.

[She walks around him as he looks at Beth-Anne and then back at Ciara as she is walking back towards the bar where Damon is as Frederick follows her there she was ordering her a Milkshake to take home]

Frederick: ''I never did catch your name...such a pretty girl you are.

Ciara: ''Um it's Ciara Dubrinsky...[she was uncomfortable with this guy as he takes her hand and kisses it]

Frederick: ''Frederick...nice to meet you...Dubrinsky huh.?

Ciara: ''Yes so what of it.?

[Ciara looks at Damon seeing he was looking at her as Frederick touches her ]

Ciara: ''sorry I've got to go now.

[She walks away as Damon watches her go then Frederick looks at Damon with hatered who has gone back to drinking with two other girls Frederick followed Ciara outside but he doesn't see her]

[Inside the Grill]

[Ciara was hiding behind the door of the Grill and she walks back to Damon touching his arm]

Ciara: ''Damon...I'm sorry to bother you but I think there was two vampires in here...one of them tried to hit on me...

Damon: ''What do they look like?

Ciara: ''One is a woman dressed in a purple skirt and a business jacket and the other was a man wearing blue jeans and a casuel shirt...I got bad vibes from that one.

[Damon looks at her drinking his drink seeing how scared she was as she holds his arm]

Damon: ''Look maybe you can find them kill them since you feel they are a threat...I am busy.

Ciara: ''I can't take two vampires out alone I need your help...Please.

Damon: ''No..Just go home and lock yourself in.

[Ciara was hurt that he isn't helping her she nods at him]

Ciara: ''Ok I will do that...

[She turns around and this time walks outside to her car and gets in and drives out of the parking lot some tears fall down her face as she felt so abandoned by Damon that he wouldn't listen to her...she wipes her face when out of nowhere something plows into her side of the car...making her flip...she screams as the car falls down in a bank then hits a tree...she groans as a piece of glass pierced her leg she cries out as she slowly gets it out and she slowly crawl out of the car...she uses a tree to get up and walks towards the road back to the grill...when the two people from the Grill came to stand in front of her]

Ciara: ''I..I..don't want any trouble...please.

Fredurick: ''When I heard that you are a Dubrinsky I couldn't pass the chance to get you and I have...

[Ciara feeling threatened she flashes them across the road and she runs towards the Grill but then she was tackled to the ground and she landed on her sore leg and she cries out as Frederick picks her up by her hair and slaps her hard and knocks her out]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is in the Living Room. Stefan arrives and looks at him]

Damon: ''Don't look at me like that.

Stefan: ''are you crazy?

Damon: ''save the lecture. look..

[Frederick jumps through the window, jumps on Stefan and stabs him with a piece of glass. Damon pushes him off Stefan and starts to fight with Frederick. Stefan removes the piece of glass. Beth-Anne arrives and begins to fight with Stefan. she pushes him to the floor, he takes the leg of a wooden chair and stabs her in the heart. Damon sends Frederick across the living room. Frederick looks at Damon and Stefan and then looks at Beth-Anne who is dead. he leaves. Stefan looks at Damon]

Damon: ''damn it.

Stefan: ''I remember them from 1864. they were in the tomb.

Damon: ''yeah...about that.

[they look at each other...when Damon gets a call on his phone it's Sheriff Forbes]

Sheriff Forbes: ''Hey Damon I need your help...

Damon: ''what can I do Sheriff?

Sheriff: ''someone spotted a Blue Kia Sorento smashed to pieces on the road going to the old Dubrinsky house the car is in a big ditch.

Damon: ''what?

[He looks at Stefan now fully worried now]

Sheriff: ''It's Ciara Dubrinsky's car we found her book bag and phone but there is no sign of her anywhere...something hit her in the Driver side because the car is really banged up.

Damon: ''I will be right there...

[he hangs up and looks at Stefan]

Stefan: ''damn it I thought she was with you Damon...

Damon: ''she was we eat dinner together and hanged out and then she was taking a Milkshake home and some guy kept bothering her...and she was trying to tell me that they were vampires and that the guy was hitting on her making her uncomfortable...I...I sent her home alone...

[he vamp-speeds out of the house and he speeds to the loction where the Sheriff Said the car is]

Damon: ''Ciara...what have I done?

[Miss Gibbon's House]

[Basement]

[Frederick is carrying Ciara on his shoulder and he places her on the floor and then places chains on her wrists making it where she won't escape so that he can get what he wants from her...he caresses her face seeing her lips was bruised from where he punched her...he goes around the house and walks through the front door so Pearl wouldn't suspect anything]

Pearl: ''so, where is Beth-Anne?

Frederick: ''she won't be coming back.

Pearl: ''what happened? where is she?

Frederick: ''well, you were right. [he looks at Anna] we shouldn't have left.

Pearl: ''no, hungry?

[Frederick is still looking at Anna. Pearl is pouring blood in a glass. she takes the glass and a wooden spood, she holds the glass to Frederick and stabs him with the spoon. she puts down the glass and throws the spoon in the sink. she sits down and pours blood in a glass.]

Pearl: ''Next time you'll listen to me.

[Anna smiles and looks at Frederick]

[Highway]

[There was Sheriff Forbes with her deputies as they are looking around for Ciara as Damon walks from his car]

Damon: 'where is she?

Sheriff: ''we don't now...she could be anywhere...we have a search party looking for her.

Damon: ''Tell them to go home...I will look for her all night and day if I have too.

Sheriff: ''are you sure about this?

Damon: ''yes I'm good at tracking people I can find her faster...just give me time and she will be found and safely home.

Sheriff: ''Alright just call me when you find her.

[she goes to tell her deputies to stop the search and that Damon Salvatore will search for her. Damon angry at himself goes to look around the broken down car seeing so much damage wondering how she was able to escape untouched...then he spotted blood on her seat he takes his finger and dips it and then tastes it groaning as the taste of her blood hit him...and then he closes his eyes and begins to search the woods for her]

Damon: ''I will find You Ciara...and then apologize to you for being a jerk to you.

[he then vamp-speeds through the woods]

[Farmhouse]

[Ciara groans as she wakes up in a dark place and it was scary seeing she couldn't hardly see then she realizes that her hands were chained up above her head...she struggles and groans trying to get her hands free...when she hears footsteps..in the room with her]

Frederick: 'I wouldn't bother...you are too weak to break those chains.

Ciara: ''why are you doing this...what do you want?

Frederick: ''first of all the taste of your blood...then the taste of your body...then maybe when you performed for me...I shall turn you into a vampire...and make you my pet.

[she looks at him in horror and struggles even more against the chains]

Ciara: 'let me out of here you sick bastard.

[Frederick stands in front of her and sees blood on her lips from where he busted her lips eariler and he leans in to lick the blood off then he leans into her neck and bites her]

Ciara: ''Ahhhh.

[He smiles evily as he continues to take her blood]


	17. Let The Right One In

**Let The Right One In**

[Miss Gibbons House]

[Pearl comes back to talk with Frederick.

Frederick: ''we'ree running low on blood. you might wanna send Anna to the Hospital for some more.

Pearl: ''I'll send her out for some tomorrow.

Frederick: ''maybe I could go with her. if the storm keeps it dark enough, I might be able to go out during the day, no sun and all.

Pearl: ''I'm afraid not. not after your stunt at the Salvatore house last night.

Frederick: ''he and his brother deserved it.

Pearl: ''and where did that get you? your girlfriend Beth-Anne is dead. and you have no one to blame but yourself. we cannot live our lives about revenge. we have to have better control of our emotions.

Frederick: ''I understand, Miss Pearl. I just wish I knew what you were up to.

Pearl: ''I'm going to make an exploratory visit into town tomorrow to assess who's under the influence of vervain. and who isn't. Anna tells me that the players haven't changed much it's still the Lockwood, the Forbes and the Fells...

Frederick: ''we should kill every last one of them.

Pearl: 'we are smater than that. Frederick. these peoples are not our enemies. we don't hold grudes and resentments. we'll get our town back. we just have to be patience.

[Pearl leaves. other vampires enter the room]

Frederick: ''you heard her. no revenge. Patience. self control. she seems to have it all figured out doesn't she? [Frederick holds up a wooden stake...]

[Basement]

[Ciara was so weak from Frederick feeding off her last night as she tries to lift her head up she groans using her arm to wipe the sweat off her head when the doors to the basement opens Frederick walks in slamming the door behind him...she weakly tries to move away from him but the chains allow her so much movement...]

Ciara: 'Just go away leave me alone...let me go.

Frederick: ''I won't do that...Your blood is just too delicous...

[he walks towards her and puts a hand in her shirt touching her breast as he leans towards her neck...she struggles and kicks out at him hitting him in between his legs...making his groan in pain]

Ciara: ''I won't let you touch me again you bastard.

[Frederick angry walks back to her and slaps her making her cry out as he rips her shirt from her then pulls her face to his face]

Frederick: ''You will do what I say and give me what I want...your body...and blood I won't stop until I get what I want...

[He then swoops his mouth down on her chest...she sobs to get away from this sick vampire he was biting on her and sucking on her she screams out]

Ciara: ''Somebody HELP...

[Frederick looks up at her and then decides to break her chains then she runs towards the door only for him to vamp-speed in front of her]

Frederick: ''I'm going to have some fun with you...

[She backs away from him as he begins to take his clothes off then he rushes towards her she screams]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon boards up the window that Frederick and Beth-Anne broke through. Stefan and Elena watch him]

Damon: ''I'd say we go to Pearl's bust down the door and annihilate the idiot that attacked and took Ciara last night.

Stefan: ''yeah. and then what? we turn to the rest f that house of vampires and say, Oops sorry?

Elena: ''I can't believe you made a deal with her.

Damon: ''it was more like a helpful exchange of information. and it's not like I had a choice...she's scary. besides she's gonna help me get Katherine back.

Elena: ''of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. no matter who he hurts in the Process...what about Ciara...she was with you last night and you let her go home alone...Now she could be with them..

Damon: ''you don't have to be snarky about it...I am doing all that I can to do to find her.

Elena: ''I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb and they have my sister I've earned snarky.

Damon: ''How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire.

Elena: ''I'm not blaming you. Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities.

Damon: ''Ouch.

Stefan: ''this isn't being very productive. we're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. yeah? Hmm.

[Damon leaves the room. Stefan embraces Elena]

Elena: ''I'm sorry. he just makes me so cranky.

Stefan: ''I know. he makes everybdy cranky.

Elena: ''so how are we going to find Ciara and those vampires?

Stefan: ''Damon and I are gonna handle everything. I promise.

Elena: ''what about me? I can't just sit her and do nothing not when My sister is out there.

Stefan: ''that's exactly what you're gona do, because that's what going to keep you safe.

Elena: ''which means nothing if you're not safe, too.

Stefan: ''what do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Damon, the self serving psychopath on my side.

Elena: ''Well, that's comforting.

[Miss Gibbons]

[Frederick just got done feeding off Ciara as she leans away from him weakly and gives him an icy stare and then her eyes turns white as he backs away in fright]

Ciara: 'the last thing you want to do is piss me off...when I get out of here I will go through everyone of you until you all dead and then I will come after you.

Frederick: ''you could but then you are weak and can't do anything right now...except your fate...your mine and no others.

Ciara: 'I Don't belong to anyone you pig and I will let you now that.

[he was suddenly lifted in the air and then thrown out the door and the door was slammed shut as he gets up and looks in the door angry and shocked]

Frederick:''I WIll be back and then My fun with you will begin.

[He leaves]

[Salvatore House]

[Damon is fixing a clock. Stefan is leaving to go hunt]

Damon: ''Hunting party?

Stefan: ''that guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I gotta get my strength back up.

Damon: ''I've got 2 liters of soccer mom in the fridge. no?

Stefan: ''we'll talk when I get back?

Damon: ''all right. give me regards to the squirrels.

[The Woods]

[Stefan is out hunting. he turns around and there are vampires surrounding him. Frederick stabs him with a wooden stake]

Stefan: ''Aah!

[Gilbert House]

[Elena's phone is ringing. she notices it's Damon and ignores it. she hears a knock on the door and answers it. Damon enters]

Damon: ''You're ignoring me.

Elena: ''the 6 missed calls? sorry. My phone is dead.

Damon: ''is Stefan here?

Elena: ''No. why? something wrong?

Damon: ''he went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you.

Elena: ''it's going straight to voice-mail. where could he be?

Damon: ''you're not going to like what I'm thinking.

[Miss Gibbons House]

[Damon knocks on the door]

Damon: ''Pearl! open this door. I swear to god I'll bust through and rip your head off.

[Frederick opens the door]

Frederick: ''Pearl's not home. hmm beautiful weather. not a ray of sun in the sky.

Damon: ''where's my brother and Ciara?

Frederick: ''Billy

[One vampire has Stefan and drags him into the hallway...another one has Ciara who was looking like something kicked her...]

Damon: 'You're dead.

Frederick; ''whoa. I'm sorry. you haven't been invited in. Miss. Gibbons?

[She enters]

Gibbons: ''yes, Frederick, Honey?

Frederick: ''Never let this bad man in.

Gibbons: ''I'll never let him in.

Stefan: ''Ugh [a vampire stabs Stefan in the stomach]

Ciara: ''Stefan...huh...

[Frederick places a hand behind her hair and pulls her to his mouth kissing her she then rips her head back and head butts him in the face causing him to groan and fall into one of the vampires...her eyes has turned a white color at them but Frederick takes a syring and thrusts it in her neck...she gasps and falls on the ground unconcious Damon was angry.

Stefan: ''Ciara...You will pay for that.

Frederick: ''145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother. first few weeks every single nerve in your body screams with fire. the kind of pain that can drive a person mad. well...I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I kill him. Billy.

[Billy stabs Stefan with a stake]

Stefan: ''Uhh! Aah!

Frederick: ''you have a nice day.

[he shuts the door in Damon's face]

[The Woods]

[Elena is sitting in Damon's car. she sees him approaching and gets out]

Elena: ''what happened? where are they?

Damon ''they have them I can't get in.

Elena: ''why not?

Damon: ''because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in.

Elena: ''I can get in.

Damon: ''You're not going in there.

Elena: ''I'm going!

Damon: ''you're not going in there.

Elena: ''why are you doing this? what do they want with them?

Damon: ''Revenge on Stefan and Ciara's Magic.

Elena: ''we gotta do something.

Damon: ''I know.

Elena: ''we can't let them hurt Ciara and Stefan. we gotta get them out of there

Damon: ''I know. Elena. I know. but I don't know how to get him out.

[Miss Gibbons]

[The tomb vampires are tying Stefan up in the basement with ropes soaked in vervain]

Frederick: ''Vervain on the ropes.

Stefan:Aah! Unh!

[They put the ropes around him and he is screaming that it hurts him]

Frederick: ''that's gotta sting. speaking of...

[Frederick has an eye dropper with Vervain. he puts a few drops into Stefan's eyes]

Stefan: ''Aah!

[Harper enters]

Harper: ''this isn't right.

Frederick: ''He killed Beth-Anne. one of us. Harper. and don't you think for a second he wouldn't kill you if he had the chance. Pearl says we're not here for revenge, right? I say that's exactly what we're here for. Starting with this...

[Frederick drags a knife across Stefan's chest.]

Stefan: ''Aah! aah!

Harper: ''this isn't right!

Frederick: ''You're gonna want to let go of me!

Harper: ''Miss Pearl will be home soon.

Frederick: ''Miss Pearl is no longer in charge...Tie him up! and then stake him down.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Alaric is walking down the hallway when Damon appears. Alaric stops in his tracks]

Damon: ''well, don't you look...alive?

Alaric: ''you can't hurt me

Damon: ''Oh, I can hurt you, all right.

Elena: ''Mr. Saltzman. we need your help.

[they go into Alaric's classroom to talk]

Elena: ''Stefan and Ciara are in the house. Damon's a vampire. he can't get in. we need you. I would go, but...

Damon: ''but your life is valuable. yours, on the other hand is...

Elena: ''Stefan told me about your ring.

Alaric: ''what about it?

Damon: ''let me recap...you tried to kill me. I defended myself. you died. then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life, am I leaving anything out?

Alaric: ''yeah. the part where I try and kill you again. only this time. I don't miss.

Elena: ''Mr. Saltzman. please. its Ciara and Stefan.

Alaric: ''I'm sorry, Elena. but it's not my problem.

Damon: ''that's a shame. because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife.

Alaric: ''you're lying.

Damon: ''am I? why don't you ask her yourself? coward. come on Elena.

[Damon and Elena start to leave]

Alaric: ''all right! wait. I'll go.

[Alaric pulls out his arsenal of vampire weapons]

Damon: ''teacher by day, vampire hunter by night.

Alaric: '' I've you to thank for that.

Elena: ''what are these?

Alaric: ''those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain.

Damon: ''just get me in. I'll get them out.

Elena: ''that's your plan? you're just gonna take them all on yourself?

Damon: ''well I'll be a little stealthier than that hopefully.

[Elena takes one of the vervain darts]

Elena: ''I'm going with you guys.

Damon: ''No. no. no . no way.

Elena: ''you need me I'll get in. you could distract them. and I'll get Stefan out while you get Ciara

Damon: ''you'll get yourself. you're not going in there.

Elena: ''I'm going.

Damon:''so when you get in. get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. you'll basically just be in the way.

Elena: ''Damon. now is not the time to be the Lone Ranger.

Damon: ''Fine. Elena, you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house.

Elena: ''you can't stop me. it's Stefan and my sister we're talking about here. you don't understand.

Damon: ''I understand. I understand. he's the reason you live. his love lifts you up where you belong. I get it.

Elena: ''can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?

Damon: ''I can't protect you, Elena. I don't know how many vampires there are in there. that's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out I can't be distracted with your safety. or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walks away from including Stefan and Ciara. I know I get it. I understand.

Alaric: ''if we're gonna go. let's go.

[Miss Gibbons House]

[Ciara wakes up in a room with a single bed and groans feeling her head as she sees that she isn't in the basement anymore...and no sign of Frederick she slowly gets up feeling weak and slowly feels around for there energy knowing them to be somewhere in the house...she sees a Window and slowly uses her Mind power to lift it open and she fits through just fine..and then turning into a tiger she quickly follows the scent to Stefan]

[Alaric knocks on the door. Frederick answers it]

Alaric: ''Oh, good, someone's home. uh, could I use your phone? my car broke down a few miles up the road. this was the first house I saw.

Frederick: ''well lucky you.

Alaric: ''Yeah lucky me. it's no trouble is it?

Frederick: ''not in the slightest.

Alaric: ''great. whew.

[Alaric enters the house]

Alaric: ''Hey, man I really appreciate it. it's rough out there.

Frederick: ''Billy, show our visitor where the Phone is in the kitchen, and get me something to drink.

Billy: ''Yeah. sure thing. hey Miss Gibbons this guy wants to use your Phone.

Miss Gibbons: Oh sure honey, it's right here.

Alaric: ''thanks.

[Alaric walks towards the phone. Billy comes at him with a stake. Alaric is too quick for him and grabs the stake and stabs him with it]

Billy: ''Aah!

[Alaric turns on the faucet and starts the blender to create noise]

Miss Gibbons: ''what's happening?

Alaric: ''I'm really sorry. but you're gonna need to invite a friend of mine inside.

[Alaric opens the door and Damon is standing outside]

Miss Gibbons: ''Oh, I'm sorry He's not allowed in the house.

Alaric: ''I know that. but you've gotta make an exception.

Damon: ''get her out of the house. now! Miss Gibbon, tell me the truth. are you married?

Miss Gibbons: ''No.

Damon: 'parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?

Miss Gibbons: ''No. it's just me.

Damon: ''No? good.

[Damon breaks her neck-he can now enter the house]

Alaric: ''you were suppsed to compel her.

Damon: ''it doesn't work like that.

Alaric: ''She is human.

Damon: ''and I'm not! so, I don't care. Now, get out of here. and get rid of the body!

[Ciara in her tiger form goes past the door and down the staircase that leads to the cellar. she crashes through the door with her strength and see's Stefan inside hanging from the ceiling from a hook and chains...she transform to her human form weakly leaning against the wall as she ges to Stefan]

Stefan: ''Ciara..you are alive...

[Harper looks over at her seeing how weak she looks as she uses her claws to cut Stefan loose...he falls weakly against her]

Stefan: ''I am so glad you are okay...

Ciara: ''Shh...please we have to get out of here...

[She turns around alarmed as the door opens...Damon and Elena enter]

Stefan: ''Elena...you shouldn't be here.

Damon: ''she was supposed to stay in the car...[to Ciara] ''How did you get in here?

Ciara: ''I used what strength I had to change into my tiger and I got here and freed Stefan when you guys came...

Stefan: ''Unh!

[Damon was about to kill Harpor but Stefan stops him]

Stefan: ''Not him.

Damon: ''whatever let's just go.

[Stefan and Elena pull the stakes out of Harpers legs]

Damon: ''lets go now.

[In the Living Room]

[Frederick was getting suspicious. it's too quiet.]

Frederick; ''turn that down. it's too quiet.

[One of the vampires gets staked]

Frederick: ''Spread out. You two, back of the house. go. check out both rooms. cellar now.

[In The Woods]

[Elena is carrying Stefan to the car]

Stefan: ''uhh.

Elena: ''can you make it?

Stefan: ''Uhh! uhh.

[they fall down Elena cuts herself on a rock]

Stefan: ''Ohh. you okay?

Elena: ''yeah. come on, keep going. come on.

[Elena pulls Stefan up and they continue on wards]

[Miss Gibbons House]

[Frederick sees another staked vampire in the dining room Damon catches him by surprise. they fight. Damon gets Frederick on the floor and starts punching him. two vampires come up behind and pulls Damon off. Frederick leaves. The vampires and Damon start fighting...one of them goes down behind Damon as Ciara does some work on them taking two stakes out of her boots and thrusts them in there hearts...Damon doesn't see him, but Alaric shoots at the vampire with a dart]

Damon: ''I'm going after Frederick!

Ciara: ''Go we got this.

[Damon nods]

[In The Woods]

[Elena and Stefan arrive at the car]

Elena: 'come on, it's right over here.

[Elena puts Stefan in the car and goes around the drivers side. she sees the ignition has been removed.]

Elena: ''Stefan.

[Frederick busts the window on Stefan's side out and drags him out...he starts beating him]

Frederick: ''Aah!

Stefan: ''Ugh! Uhh...

Frederick: ''this is for Beth-Anne.

[Frederick stabs Stefan with a branch]

Stefan: ''Aah!

Frederick: ''And this is for the tomb.

Elena: ''No!

[Elena plunges the vervain syringe into Frederick's back]

Frederick: ''Ugh! ugh!

Elena: ''Stefan...

[Elena sits down next to Stefan]

Stefan: ''Unh. uhh.

[Elena pulls out the branch]

Elena: ''Stefan...Stefan...no Stefan. Stefan. Stefan

[Miss Gibbons House]

[Alaric is reloading his dart gun. a vampire attacks him. they wrestle to the ground. Alaric stabs him with a vervain syringe...He looks at Ciara who just stabbed her own vampire]

Alaric: ''You are pretty good at that...who taught you?

Ciara: ''I taught myself...after my family died I had myself to take care of and when all this happened I just trained myself and Its a good thing to.

Alaric: ''I'm glad you made it out alive.

Ciara: ''Yeah...barly.

[Damon comes back into the hallway]

Damon: ''Frederick's gone.

Alaric: ''Let's get out of here.

Damon: ''I'm gonna kill him.

[Damon, Ciara and Alaric exit the house. they see many more vampires approaching]

Damon: ''How many of those vervain darts do you have left?

Alaric: 'One.

Damon: ''Not gonna be enough...

[Ciara seeing all of the vampires transforms into her Tiger and speeds around the vampires killing most of them...as Damon and Alaric watch her in awe]

Alaric: ''what is she?

Damon:[smiles proudly] ''She's a Mage...the tiger is her Guardian..it Protects her and it comes in handy in battles like this...

[He rushes out there to help Ciara who was just attacking vampires and snapping there necks off with her jaws]

[In The Woods]

[Elena is shaking Stefan, trying to get him up]

Elena: ''Stefan, please. Stefan! Oh Stefan, please get up. get up. Stefan. Stefan.

[Elena sees that Frederick is getting up. she notices the cut on her hand and puts it up to Stefan's mouth for him to drink]

Elena: ''here.

Stefan: ''Elena, please run.

Elena:''No.

Stefan: ''Please.

Elena: ''Stefan. my wrist. here. take my wrist. you need more blood.

Stefan: Go, Elena, run, run...

Elena: ''No. I trust you.

[Elena gives Stefan her wrist. he drinks her blood]

[Miss Gibbons]

[Ciara just finished her vampire off when Anna and Pearl enter the house]

Alaric: ''so what you said to get me to do this, about my wife. it was a lie, wasn't it?

Damon: ''yep.

Pearl: ''stop. what's going on here? what did you do?

Damon: ''Me? your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing Ciara and my brother.

Pearl: ''trust me. the parties responsible for this will be dealt with.

Damon: ''Our little arrangment doesn't work unless you learn to control them

Pearl: ''this wasn't supposed to happen.

Damon: ''well, It did. if I had a good side...not a way to get on it.

[Damon, Ciara and Alaric leave]

[In The Woods]

[Frederick is regaining his strength. he grabs another branch and walks towards Stefan. Stefan gets up and pins Frederick to a tree. he takes the branch from Frederick and repeatedly stabs him in the heart]

Stefan: ''Argh! ahh! aah! aah!

Elena: ''Stefan...Stefan.

[Elena tries to make Stefan stop. Stefan turns around his face is still in its vampire form. Elena is frightened by him. Stefan stops. he looks horrified]

[Ciara's House]

[Ciara walks weakly to the door as Damon walks with her with a arm around her waist...he sees all the bite marks on her body and grew furious as he lifts her shirt]

Damon: ''who did this to you?

Ciara: ''That...Frederick guy...the one who spent the day torturing Stefan...he kept me in a basement all night long and kept feeding off me keeping me weak and then he just attacked me...forced himself on me...

[Damon filled with horror at what the picture she painted in his head at what that vampire did to her and takes her in his arms...as she breaks out in tears...he kisses her head and takes her head in his hands]

Damon: ''I am so sorry that I didn't come with you last night...I left you alone to fight those monsters...I won't let that happen again...Damn it I shouldn't have abandoned you.

Ciara: ''I was hurt when you brushed me aside like I didn't really matter to you...but you couldn't control what happened to me...they did this and now they are dead because you came to help me and Stefan...you made up for it.

Damon: ''I shouldn't had to make up for it...I should have been there for you..but I will from this day forward...if ever you need me I will be here.

Ciara: [whispers] ''Thank you...[She turns to open the door and then turns to him] ''Goodnight Damon...thanks for Saving me.

Damon: ''You are welcome Ciara...

[He watches until shes in the house and then he flashes away]

[Mystic Grill]

[Damon joins Alaric with the bar.]

Damon: ''that was fun. oh, don't look at me like that. I know you hate me, guess what? everyone hates me. but you can't deny it. we were bad ass.

[Alaric punches him]

Damon: ''Uhh. happens.


	18. Under Control

**Under Control**

[Salvatore House]

[Ciara enters the house looking everywhere for Damon and Stefan as she sees Damon carrying a glass of blood]

Ciara: ''hey...how's Stefan doing?

Damon: ''Oh he's just being Stefan...afraid just because he had human blood he's going to kill people.

Ciara: ''what you are saying is that he's a Ripper...someone who goes crazy and rips people heads off...is that what Stefan is?

Damon: ''Yep...he's been running from that part of himself...if he would have tried to control it ...it wouldn't be controling him.

[Ciara walks up the stairs with him and they enter Stefan's room where he is doing exercises]

Damon: ''could you turn it up a little bit? it's not annoying yet.

Stefan: 'sorry.

[Damon switches off the music]

Damon: ''when are you going back to school?

Stefan: ''soon.

[Stefan is on the floor doing push ups.

Damon: ''Oh come on. just drink already. come on, this self detox is not natural.

[he puts the glass next to Stefan]

Stefan: ''can you get that away from me please?

Ciara: ''how long did it take you to get yourself back into control?

Stefan: ''it took me forever.

Ciara: ''Maybe you need to find something to channel all that issue you have...keeping your emotions in and trying to run from your problems is only making it that much harder to control it.

Stefan: 'I do know what I am doing...thanks for the advice Ciara.

Damon: ''that's not good.

Stefan: ''I'll fine, it just takes a little bit of time.

Damon: ''I don't get it you know you don't have to kill to survive. that's what blood banks are for. I haven't hunted a human in...god way too long.

Stefan: ''Oh I'm impressed.

Damon: ''it's completely self-serving. I'm trying to get the town off the trail of vampires which is not very easy considering that there is an entire tomb of them running around.

Ciara: ''what are we planning on doing about that?

Damon: ''we are not going to do much of anything if you don't have your strength up to speed little Mage...and Stefan. there's nothing wrong with partaking in a healthy diet of human blood from a blood bank. you're not actually killing anyone.

Stefan: ''I have my reasons.

Damon: ''well what are those holier than thou reasons? you know, we never actually discussed this. you know. I'd-I'd love to hear this story.

[Damon sits down on the couch]

Stefan: ''you're really enjoying this, aren't you? watching me struggle.

Damon: ''very much so.

Stefan: ''I hate to break it to you. Damon but...I actually have it under control.

Ciara: ''keep telling yourself that Stefan...I know that is a lie because I can sense the blood lust and struggle coming from you...take it from me Stefan...don't let the Monster inside control you it will if you let it...fight for that control back.

Damon: ''My Little Mage is full of advice today...well then you should just carry on, making the rest of us vampires look bad.

[he gets up.]

Damon: ''have a great day, Stefan.

[He takes Ciara's hand and pulls her out of the room leaving the blood on the table. Stefan stares at the glass..Damon returns]

Damon: ''Oh hey, almost forgot something. oops.

[he takes the glass and leaves. he drinks and relishes in the taste of the blood]

[Downstairs]

[She walks down the stairs ahead of Damon as she gets ready to leave]

Ciara: ''I hope he gets better Damon.

Damon: ''Me too...even thought I hate to admit it I like the old Stefan better...

[Ciara opens the door when Damon stops her]

Damon: ''I didn't ask how you were feeling this morning?

Ciara: ''Oh the pain comes in waves...but I am getting back to normal...I don't think what happened to me is going to go away because I say it is...it's going to take me time.

Damon: ''Maybe I can help with that.

[He pulls her to him and he takes her mouth with his then he slowly steps back looking at her open her eyes and she looks at him confused]

Ciara: ''why did you do that?

Damon: ''because I wanted to and I've been needing to do that for a while now...because you are an incrediable person and I am grateful for you in my life.

Ciara: ''You're welcome Damon...I...I better go.

[she walks out almost in a daze and touches her lips as she walks to her car and drives to school]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena is walking out of the house]

Elena: ''come on Jeremy, going to school! walking out the door now!

Jenna: 'Forgot this. [she gives her a thermos]

Elena: ''thank you.

[she opens the door, John is here, he was about to knock.]

John:[with a smile] Elena!

Elena: Uncle John! Hi.

John:[looking at Jenna] Jenna.

Jenna: ''John you made it.

John:''I said I'll be here before noon.

[He enters the house]

Jenna: ''Oh what you say and what you do are typically two very different things.

[Jeremy comes down stairs]

Jeremy: ''Uncle John what's up?

John: hey!

[Jeremy slaps him on the shoulder and leaves]

John: ''I had some business in town, I thought that a visit was in order.

Elena: ''How long are you staying?

John: ''I don't know yet.

Elena: ''Okay. well, I'm gonna go to school I'll see you later.

[She leaves, Jenna looks at her and closes the door]

John: ''so what's up with Jeremy?

Jenna: ''he just lost a friend. so try to be sensitive.

John:[laughing] I'm always sensitive.

Jenna:''right, so really how long are you staying?

John:'' can you at least pretend that you're happy to see me?

Jenna:[joking] oh my god John! it's so good to see you. how have you been? [she becomes serious again] No, I can't.

John: ''do you really think that I was just gonna sign the papers and send them back?

Jenna: ''actually I did.

John: ''I'm not going to let you sell my brother's office.

Jenna: ''it's not up to you or me; it belongs to Jeremy and Elena.

John: ''yeah but they're minors. so I get the final say; being that I'm the state trustee.

[Mystic Fall's High]

[Ciara is at her Locker when Matt and Elena come over]

Matt: 'Hi Ciara..

Ciara: ''Oh Hi Matt...how are you I heard about Vicki.

Matt: ''yeah thanks...it's just a big shock you knew...I thought I'd ever see the day when my sister dies...

Ciara: ''any way if you need anything I am here.

Elena: ''so am I.

Matt: ''so did you here Elena's uncle John is back in town.

Ciara: ''you sound like you don't like him?

Elena: ''I don't he can be a total pain sometimes when he comes in to town..mostly he fights with Jenna.

Matt: ''Uncle John I never really liked that guy.

Elena: ''does anyone?

Matt: ''I'm here for moral support if you need me.

Elena: ''thanks I think I'll suffer this one alone; you've been through enough.

Matt: ''thank you by the way for just...for everything you did at Vicki's funeral and the Memorial. I couldn't have done it without you.

Elena: ''of course Matt..

[Long pause they look at each other]

Ciara: ''so, was Caroline still baking for you guys; around the clock?

Matt: ''she finally went to her dads, which is a good thing because my mom was going to strangle her if she dropped off one more lasagna.

Ciara: ''I love Lasagna...

Elena: ''You love anything that's Italian...

Ciara: ''Hey can you blame me.

[Matt and Elena smile at her]

[Founder's Hall]

[Damon arrives and meets the rest of the council for a reunion]

Sheriff Forbes: ''the coroner's office has officially ruled Vicki Donovan's death a drug overdose. her family has been notified, the truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us.

Mayor Lockwood: ''Thank you Sheriff. and on to a more pressing issue John Gilbert has asked to say a few words.

[Damon seems surprised]

Mayor Lockwood: welcome back John it's good to see you.

John: ''hello everyone. it's wonderful to see you. I wish it were under better circumstances. as a founding family member I find it's my duty to report some very distressing news.

[Damon speaking discretely to the Sheriff]

Damon: ''he's a Gilbert?

Sheriff Forbes; ''Elena's uncle. his name is John but I call him jackass.

John: a hospital blood bank in the neighboring county of Amherst has reported several break ins over the past two weeks. 7 hunters, 4 campers and 2 states employees have been reported missing as well. all of this within a 75 mile radius of Mystic Falls.

[Mayor Lockwood interrupts him]

Mayor Lockwood: ''Okay, okay no need to get alarmed right at this moment.

Sheriff Forbes: ''[to Damon] meaning he doesn't want to cancel the Founder's Day kick off party.

John: you think all of your problems are over but I'm here to tell you, nothing has been solved.

[Damon seems Uncomfortable]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Alaric is in his classroom with Elena]

Alaric: ''I made a copy of a paper Jeremy wrote for me. I think you should take a look at it.

[He gives the paper to Elena. she reads the title fact or fiction. the truth about vampires in Mystic Falls]

Elena: ''Jeremy wrote this?

Alaric: 'he's very clear that he didn't think it was real.

Elena: ''I really hope you're right because I've done so much to protect him from all this.

[she gives him the paper]

Alaric: ''so how do you deal with it?

Elena: ''what do you mean?

Alaric: ''with all the lies and the secrets. you have to lie to everyone. who's important to you.

Elena: ''it's not safe for them to know the truth. so, yes I keep it from them, but it's only because I love them.

[long pause]

Alaric: ''I think Stefan is a good guy. but at the end of the day he's still a vampire.

Elena: ''I know it's hard to understand but Stefan is different he would never do anything to hurt me.

[Gilbert House]

[Elena is in her bedroom with Stefan]

Elena: ''why would he write a report on vampires? do you think he's starting to remember?

Stefan; ''Damon took away those memories for good, you don't have to worry about that. I tell you what why don't you just ask him?

Elena: ''I..I can't

Stefan: ''why not? I mean if he doesn't know anything then it's just an innocent question.

Elena: ''I don't even know how to talk to him anymore. I mean we used to be a lot more open with each other. but now with all these secrets just piling up...you know. I haven't even told him that me and Ciara are sisters.

Stefan: ''maybe it's time you start opening up to him. I'm not saying you should tell him everything but at least try to find out what he does know and be prepared for it.

[She rubs his shoulder]

Elena: ''what about you. how are you doing?

Stefan: ''Much, much better, I'm still, you know ...a little jittery. a little bit on edge but I'm gonna be okay.

Elena: ''I've been really worried about you and I missed you.

Stefan: ''I just needed to lay low for a little while and let my body adjust. it's only been a few days.

Elena: ''it feels like a lifetime.

[they kiss each other]

Stefan: ''I've missed you too.

[they start kissing more passionately. Stefan lays Elena down on the bed. Elena rolls over and lays on top of Stefan. Stefan, somewhat aggressively rolls her back over so he's on top. he stops kissing her.]

Elena: ''Stefan what's wrong? Stefan?

[His face starts transforming. he throws himself against the wall. breaking a lamp in the process.]

[Someone knocks on the door. Elena opens it. it's Damon]

Elena: ''Oh good you're here.

Damon: ''you ask I come. I'm easy like that.

[Elena points upstairs. Damon sees Jeremy eating in the kitchen]

Damon:[loud] No Elena, I will not go to your bedroom with you.

[She catches his arm. he laughs and go upstairs with her. Jeremy looks at them. Elena and Damon enter her bedroom]

Damon: ''ah, just like I remember.

Elena: ''stop messing around.

[he lays on her bed and takes the teddy bear with him]

Damon: ''did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founder's Council?

Elena: ''what?

Damon: ''yep.

Elena: ''perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart.

[Damon looks at the broken lamp]

Elena: ''uh..nothing.

[she seems uncomfortable. he looks at her]

Elena: ''Look. Damon, I'm worried about Stefan. he says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. how long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?

Damon: ''a few days. give or take.

Elena: ''it's been a few days.

Damon: ''give then I don't know. what's the big deal?

[He gets up and gives her the teddy bear]

Elena: ''He's not himself Damon.

[Damon is going toward the piece of furniture, opens the drawer and looks in it]

Damon: ''well maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself.

[He takes a bra from the drawer. Elena takes it from him and puts it back in the drawer]

Elena: ''Please don't make me sorry for asking you.

[He takes a picture from the mirror..she tries to take it back]

Damon: ''it is what it is Elena. the Stefan you know was good behavior Stefan. reign it in Stefan, fight against his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan but if you think there isn't another part of this then you have not been paying attention.

[Elena takes back the picture.]

Elena: ''he's not you, not even close.

Damon: ''well, he doesn't want to be me. that doesn't mean that deep down that he's not.

[He gets closer to her, looks at her and leaves]

[Salvatore House]

[Stefan is looking for a book. he seems to be stressed. he drinks a glass of scotch]

[Gilbert House]

[Jeremy is in his bedroom, someone knocks on the door. it's Elena]

Elena: ''hey.

Jeremy: ''what's up?

Elena: ''do you have some time to talk?

Jeremy: ''Uh yeah sure.

Elena: ''Not here. come on let's get out of the house]

[A Lake]

[Elena and Jeremy are walking]

Jeremy: ''I just can't believe Mom and Dad never told you that you were adopted and that Ciara is your sister.

Elena: ''I'm sure they would have eventually.

Jeremy: ''why were you worried about what I thought.?

Elena: ''because...I don't know. it's weird. going you're whole life thinking you're related by blood to someone.

Jeremy: ''does it bug you that we're not?

Elena: ''No, Jer...you're my brother, that's all that matters.

[he smiles]

Elena: ''so Mr. Saltzman said you've been doing great in history now.

Jeremy: ''yeah, yeah he's really been helping me out. he gave me some extra credit and stuff.

Elena: ''He loved your vampire paper.

Jeremy: ''He thought I had a clever angle.

Elena: ''what drew you to that subject matter?

Jeremy: ''I don't know boredom or maybe I'm just as nuts as the long line of Gilbert crazies.

Elena: ''Gilberts aren't crazy.

Jeremy: ''easy for you to say, you're not one.

[she stops]

Elena ''Ouch.

[she hits him with her shoulder and runs after him]

[Founder's Hall]

[Founder's Day 150 Anniversary Kick off Party.]

[Stefan and Damon arrive]

Stefan: ''Oh god! I shouldn't be here.

Damon: ''come on, don't be a downer, it's a party for the Founding Families! that would be us. that would be rude to skip it.

Stefan: ''I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody.

Damon: ''Oh I still do. I just love that they love me.

[He laughs and looks at Stefan]

Damon ''how are you feeling?

Sefan ''I'm good, I'm fine.

Damon: ''No cravings? no urges? is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing it's job!

[Stefan laughs]

Damon: we are who we are Stefan nothings gonna change that.

Stefan: ''ah! nothing will make you happier to just see me given up huh Damon?

Damon: ''whatever. it's inevitable.

Stefan: ''well I'm gonna find Elena.

[he leaves]

Damon: ''Don't embarrass me, young man!

[Someone taps his shoulder and he turns to see Ciara who shocked him as she walks in wearing a black Cock tail dress, heels on her feet and a diamond bracelet on her wrist and her grandmother's necklace and her hair was falling over her right shoulder in curls]

Ciara 'Hi Damon...

Damon: ''you look amazing...really you do.

Ciarra: ''you don't look so bad yourself Damon...

Damon: ''let's go mingle.

[he holds his arm out for her to take and they enter the Party]

[They enter the room where Elena is at the bar looking at Stefan]

Damon: ''have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?

Ciara: ''is he gonna be okay?

[Kelly is dancing with Stefan.]

Damon: ''eventually. one way or another.

[they look at each other, and then they're watching Stefan. Damon smiles]

[Elena and Jenna are laughing together. Elena sees Alaric.]

Elena: ''History teacher three o clock.

Jenna ''how do I look?

Elena: ''beautiful.

[Alaric joins them]

Alaric:[to Jenna] I was looking for you.

Jenna: ''here I am. I haven't seen you in a while.

Alaric: ''Well uh...[he looks at Elena] things have been a little crazy but I'm here now. do you want to get a drink?

Jenna: ''sure.

Alaric: ''Okay.

[they look at Elena and leave. Matt arrives]

Matt: ''when did this happen?

Elena: ''DJ had a change of heart.

Matt: ''do you want to dance?

Elena ''I don't know.

Matt: ''yes...

Elena: ''Matt!

[he catches her wrist and makes her dance]

[Damon is walking with Ciara and join the Sheriff]

Damon: ''you know I love a woman in uniform but I have to side with this one. you look...you look smashing.

[she laughs]

Sheriff Forbes ''thank you Damon cheers! I needed that. you know I had my doubts about you at first but like everyone else on the council you won me over.

Damon: ''thanks Liz. it's really nice how welcoming the council has been. I like my life here in Mystic Falls starting to feel like home again.

Sheriff Forbes: [to Ciara] ''Hi Ciara honey you look Beautiful.

Ciara: ''thank you Sheriff its not everyday I will dress like this.

Damon: ''just like a real lady..Huh...classical which I love in a woman.

[Ciara looks at Damon confused but beams at what he said]

Sheriff Forbes: ''I'm wondering if you can give us a moment sweetie...it's Council business.

Ciara[looking at Damon] ''Of course I will just be outside.

Sheriff Forbes:[to Damon] You are not going to like what I have to tell you. Jonathan Gilbert's claims check out. blood bank, the missing people, all of it's true. we might have a problem.

[Jeremy arrives and interrupts them]

Jeremy: ''excuse me Sheriff. I was curious if there's been any more information about what happened to Vicki Donovan?

Sheriff Forbes ''it was an overdose Jeremy.

Jeremy ''yeah but her body was buried. somebody must have done that.

[Damon is really uncomfortable]

Sheriff Forbes: ''we're aware of that. the investigatin is on going but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time I'm sorry.

Jeremy: ''it's okay.

[Damon is at the bar when Elena comes over]

Elena: ''have you noticed what your brother has been up to?

Damon: ''No I have been preoccupied with yours.

[he looks at her]

Damon: ''Jeremy has been asking qustions about Vicki Donovan's death.

Elena: ''he knows that her death was ruled an overdose.

Damon: ''really? oh but Sheriff someone buried her. who would do that? I know. I know! me! I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain.

Elena ''No, I don't want you to compel him.

Damon: ''if he keeps asking questions.

Elena: ''Damon no I'm serious. I'm not going to do that to him again. I'll handle it.

[Damon takes a rose and gives it to her]

Damon: ''Okay don't say I didn't warn you.

[She takes the rose, they look at each other and he leaves]

[Outside on a balcony. Ciara is just looking at the view when John sees her and walks inside]

John: ''I don't think we've met I'm John Gilbert.

Ciara: ''Ciara...Dubrinsky.

John:[freezes as his hand touches hers] ''Hmm Dubrinsky...you are James Dubrinsky's daughter...he was a powerful tycoon in his own right.

Ciara: ''Oh he was just a Real Estate agent and Historian.

John: ''I heard he passed away along with Scarlett.

Ciara: ''yes my dad passed away five years ago and then Scarlett took me in and raised me until she died of sickness.

John: ''I'm sorry to hear that...they were both good people.

[Damon walks out on the balcony seeing John talking to Ciara]

John ''Damon right?

Damon: ''John.

John: ''we didn't get the chance to meet at the Council meeting.

Damon: ''yeah. it's a pleasure. are you enjoying the kick off.

John: ''Oh yeah. I forgot how much fun these small town celebrations can be.

Damon: ''yeah. when was the last time you were here?

John: ''haven't been that long, my brother's funeral. How long have you been in town?

Damon: ''Oh not long at all.

John: ''so what do you think Damon? you know this vampire problem is real right? it's a Potential blood bath.

Damon:[looks at Ciara] ''Maybe Ciara you should leave you don't want to hear this.

John: ''Oh she should know about the town she has been living in for a while now...It's like 1864 all over again. vampires running amok. I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church. and burn them to ash.

Damon: ''that's a story huh?

John ''part of the story, yeah.

Ciara: ''Oh there's more?

John: ''Oh there's alot more. see, it seems there was a tomb under the church where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free.[he looks at Ciara when he said it] ''but then you already knew that didn't you.

[Damon doesn't look at him. he's uncomfortable]

John: ''I mean, you're the one that did it.

Damon: ''and you're telling me this why?

John: ''I just thought we get the introductions out of the way.

Damon: ''you know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?

John: ''you would do that in front of Sweet Ciara.

Damon: ''she has seen me at my worse trust me...yeah okay but you probably ingest vervain so...

John: ''why don't you take a bite and find out.

Damon:[smiling] it's not worth my time.

[Damon puts his hand on Ciara's arm and they start to leave but Damon rushes towards John, breaks his neck and throws him off the balcony..]

Ciara: ''Um Damon there's something I should have told you but you didn't give me the chance.

Damon: ''what?

Ciara: ''He had a ring that looks just like Alaric's

Damon: ''No, Impossible...there was no way he has one too.

Ciara: ''I saw it when we shook hands..

[He looks at her surprised and walks with her back to the party]

[Mayor Lockwood is talking to the crowd]

Mayor Lockwood: ''thank you all, thank you very much thank you. thank you all for joining us tonight in just a few moments we will officially begin the countddown to our upcoming founder's day celebration and it's very special one this year. the one hundred fiftieth birthday of our town and I would like to welcome back one of our town favorite sons to do the honors of ringing our offical charter bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?

[John Gilbert applause and joins the Mayor. Damon is looking at him]

John: ''One Hundred and Fifty years of community, prosperity, family. we take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other.[he looks at Damon] it's good to be home.

[everyones applauds. Damon joins Alaric]

Damon: ''Look at his right hand.

Alaric: ''whose?

Damon: ''towns favorite son. look at his ring.

[John rings the bell, he wears the same ring that Alaric wears]

Alaric ''well it looks like mine.

Damon: ''yeah. and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just come back from the dead 5 minutes ago. where the hell did you get that ring?

Alaric: ''Isobel. my wife.

Damon: ''who gave birth to Elena. under the medical care of the esteemed Dr. Grayson Gilbert. John's brother.

[they look at John]

Alaric: ''do you think John knew Isobel?

Damon: ''I think John knows alot of things.

[Gilbert House]

[Jeremy goes up the stairs and goes into Elena's bedroom, he looks everywhere but he doesn't find what he is looking for. he finally looks besides the painting and finds Elena's diary and begins to read it.]

[Founder's Hall]

[John is leaving. Damon and Alaric follow him]

Damon: ''going somewhere?

John: ''I've never liked to be the last one to leave a party. its too desperate. you're going to kill me again or you're gonna let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work?

Alaric: ''okay, you obviously know who I am.

John ''I do. Alaric Saltzman a high school History teacher with a secret.

Damon: ''sure know a lot for someone who just got to town.

John: 'more than you ca imagaine. Damon. my knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you[he looks at Damon] or you [to Alaric] or the Council knows. so, if you're planning on some cleve high speed snatch ring vamp kill move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council including the fascinating little tale of the originals Salvatore brothers and their present day return to Mystic Falls.

[Damon is surprised and doesn't know what to say.]

Alaric: ''how did you get that ring?

John: ''I had inheirted one, my brother Gray had the other. this was his [he shows his ring to them] and I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I known she'd hand it over to another guy.

Damon: ''so you did know her?

John: ''who do you think send her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?

Damon: ''you sent her?

John: ''Guilty. why, did you think someone else send her? maybe Katherine Pierce?

Damon: ''how do you know about Katherine?

John: ''How do I know anything Damon?

Damon: ''what do you want?

John: ''so many questions. it was a pleasure meeting you, Rick. I've heard so much about you.

[John leaves. Damon and Alaric look at each other. and watch him]

[Salvatore House]

[Damon is on the couch. in front of the fire, a glass in his hand Stefan arrives]

Damon: ''we have a problem Stefan and when I say problem I mean global crisis. it seems John Gilbert has...

[He looks at Stefan he's not okay]

Damon: ''you don't look so good. its different this time isn't it? the need is too strong. of course it would be after all these years.

[He puts a glass of blood on the table. looks at Stefan and gets up. he touches his shoulder and looks at him.

Damon: ''have a good night brother.

[He leaves. Stefan looks at the glass. he takes it and drinks the blood]


	19. Miss Mystic Falls

**Miss Mystic Falls**

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Getting out of her car and walking up to the brick Lockwood Mansion Ciara rings the bell and waits when Carol opens the door for her]

Carol: ''Ciara...hey there how are you.

Ciara ''I'm fine actually you wanted to see me?

Carol: ''yes actually come in and we will discuss it.

[After shutting the door and Carol walking her into the Living Room they sit down and she begins to talk]

Carol: ''there will be a Pagent called Miss Mystic Falls and it's been tradition for all Founding family girls to be presented to go through the Pagent and the winner will be chose to Host our Founder's Celebration that is coming up and I am hoping you will be in it since you are one of our Important Families would you like to do it.?

Ciara: ''I've never had the chance to do something like this and It sounds like My family before me was involved in it and so yes I would be Honored to do it and to do it for my family.

Carol: ''I knew you would join us for your family I see how much they mean to you...The practice run for the dance and competion will begin sometime this week...I can't wait to watch you shine Ciara.

Ciara: ''thank you.

[She gets up and walks towards the front door as Carol shuts the door behind her and she smiles a little as she gets in her car]

[Mystic Fall's High School]

[Stefan is parking his car. Elena sees him and joins him]

Elena: 'nice car.

Stefan: ''thought it was a waste to leave it in the garage.

[she smiles, they kiss]

Elena: ''I didn't know you were coming back today.

Stefan: ''you know, I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time for me to get back into things.

Elena: ''does that mean you're okay now, with all the cravings?

Stefan: ''yeah. I mean the worse part is over so...now all I want to do is just spend as much time with you as possible.

Elena: ''I'm okay with that.

[they kiss]

Stefan: ''hey. thank you for helping me get through the rough patch.

Elena: ''you're welcome. [pause they look at each other] we're gonna be late.

Stefan: ''Okay uh you knw what? I'll catch up with you, I'm gonna grab my stuff. I'll be right behind you.

Elena: ''okay

[she leaves he goes to the trunk and opens it. there are a lot of blood bags from Mystic Falls Hospital. he grabs his stuff and closes the trunk]

[Founders Hall]

[Damon, John and Sheriff Forbes are talking]

Sheriff: ''there was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night; some of the supply was compromised.

Damon: ''compromised? you mean Stolen?

Sheriff Forbes: ''we almost missed it. the inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them.

John: ''meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft.

Damon:[looking at John] I know what you meant.

Sheriff: ''We wouldn't haven noticed had John not alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county.

Damon: ''How lucky for us, we have John.

[he looks at John]

Sheriff Forbes: ''we're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guard vervain to prevent this from happening again.

John: ''Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion? why don't Damon and I put our heads together? we can track down whoever is doing this.

Sheriff: ''truthfully I can use the extra hands. is that something you would be willing to do?

Damon: ''well of course I mean if it'll help.

John: ''I think we could make a good team, don't you think Damon?

[he looks at Damon]

Damon: ''John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe; even if it means spending time with you.

[He looks at John and smiles, John smiles too]

[Mystic Fall's High School]

[Alaric's History class]

Alaric: ''Okay this week we're gonna set aside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's day. apparently the community leaders feel it's more important than world war 2 but hey what do I know?

[Bonnie interrupts him and enters the classroom]

Bonnie: ''sorry I'm late.

Alaric: ''well it looks like we will be at full occupancy today. welcome Home Bonnie.

[Bonnie sits down smiling at Ciara and she looks at Elena and Stefan and her smile fades and Stefan smiles at her but she tries not to look at him and turns her head, Elena and Stefan don't understand, they look at each other]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Someone is ringing the bell, Damon opens the door it's Anna]

Damon: ''I suppose I should be grateful you learned how to use the bell.

Anna: 'I'm here on behalf of my mother.

[She enters]

Damon: ''on behalf of of in spite of?

Anna: ''I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Ciara and Stefan. Abducting them, torturing them...it wasn't supposed to go down like that.

Damon: ''you're playing house with half of a tomb of really pissed off vampires. what do you think was going to happen?

Anna: ''my mom is devasted; they tried to over throw her.

Damon: ''why isn't she here telling me this?

Anna: ''she doesn't really do apologies.

Damon: ''well it's a coincidence, cause I don't do forgiveness. just run along. and if you're going to continue playing house with these little vampire pets you might wann stop robbing the blood bank dry because they're onto it.

Anna: ''I haven't been to the local blood bank in at least a week.

Damon:' 'then it's one of your others.

Anna: ''the others are gone, Damon.

Damon: ''well where did they go?

Anna: ''they weren't cut out for this town. after what happened with your brother my mom kicked them out and they took off. it's just us and Harper now.

[Mystic Falls' High School]

[Ciara is walking, reading papers, Someone calls her name as she turns to see Bonnie]

Ciara: ''Bonnie...hey how have you been?

[Bonnie hugs her and then steps back]

Bonnie: ''I wanted to thank you for what you did to help me and Grams with tomb I would have told you sooner but she died and I couldn't

Ciara: ''you don't have to apologize Bonnie...if you ever need anything from me I will help you develop on your magic and whatever you need I am here.

Bonnie: ''it's great seeing you again.

[Elena walks over to them]

Elena: ''Bonnie!

Bonnie: ''hey.

Elena: ''hey, I tried to grab you after class but you already take off. how are you? how's your family?

Bonnie: ''we're dealing, it's been hard.

Elena: ''everyone here really missed you.

Bonnie: ''yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams funeral and honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back.

Elena: ''I hope that you understand why I called...I wanted you to know before you came home.

Bonnie: ''I understand why. I just...shouldn't know.

[long pause. they look at each other]

Elena: ''I know it's been hard...

[Caroline interrupts them]

Caroline: ''Bonnie! Bonnie! thank god you're home!

[She embraces Bonnie]

Caroline: ''I know we talked everyday but I missed you.

[Elena seems upset]

Caroline: ''How are you doing?

Bonnie: ''better. better you know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy.

Caroline: ''well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem. you need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the Founder's court.

Ciara: ''so you are on the Miss Mystic Falls too?

Caroline: ''yeah I am and so are you it's going to be so great we are going to have so much fun.

Elena: ''Founder's court? did I miss something?

Caroline: ''the Founder's Court! you know Miss Mystic Falls. they announced it today and you, me and Ciara are bot on it.

Elena: ''oh my god! we signed up for that so long ago...I completely forgot.

Caroline: ''so, are you dropping out then?

Elena: ''I can't

[She looks at Bonnie]

Caroline: ''No?

Bonnie: ''her mom is the one who wanted her to enter.

[Salvatore House]

[Stefan is back from school. Damon walks up to him]

Damon: ''how was school?

Stefan: ''fine.

Damon: ''yeah? same old, same old? nothing new? no stories to bring home?

Stefan: ''you're making small talk, why?

Damon: ''you seem awfully chipper lately, less doom and gloom, a little more prep in your step.

Stefan: ''and you think it's because I drank human blood again.

Damon: ''I don't want to brag I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you.

Stefan: ''well, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm clean.

Damon: ''yeah, not possible.

Sefan: ''not only isn't possible but it is quite true.

Damon: ''Stefan, just be serious for a second. you spent the last century and a half being a Poster child for Prozac and now you expect me to believe that this new you has nothing to do with Human blood..Nothing.

Stefan: ''I'm clean.

Damon: ''You're lying!

Stefan: ''believe what you want.

[Stefan leaves, Damon seems suspious]

[Gilbert House/Salvatore house]

[Elena is in the kitchen; she opens the fridge and takes a bottle water. she's on the phone with Stefan]

Elena: ''I'm sorry for the short notice; I didn't even know that the contest was coming up much less that I would be in it.

Stefan: ''I will be happy to escort you anyway.

Elena: ''My mom was really into this Founder's day stuff. she was even Miss Mystic in her day. I kind of want to do it for her.

Stefan: ''it'll be great, we'll have fun.

Elena: ''Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you.

Stefan: ''I love you too.

[He hangs up. he has a blood pouch in his hands. he opens a drawer and hides the blood pouch in it. he goes in the basement and opens the fridge. there are a lot of blood pouches in it, he looks at it but Damon is looking at him in the shadow]

Damon: ''well well, he's a liar and a theif. so, when were you gonna share?

Stefan: ''go ahead help yourself.

Damon: ''No, no, no I'm talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie.

Stefan: ''so, I'm drinking blood again. you're the one that shoved it on me, what's your problem? I have it under control.

Damon: ''under control? you robbed the hospital!

Stefan: ''so, what's your point?

Damon: ''Fine, whatever man, drink up, just remember we're trying to keep a low profil. why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vein?

Stefan: ''have my actions negatively impacted you? I can't imagine what that must feel like.

Damon: ''yeah, what's Elena think about the new...you?

Stefan: ''Nothing's change. I'm still the same person.

Damon: 'clearly.

Stefan: ''Elena doesn't need to know anything yet.

Damon: ''you've been off the human stuff for years. Stefan. if your having trouble controlling..

Stefan: ''I'm not having trouble.

Damon: ''who do you think you're talking to? I know what it's like. that Jekyll and Hyde feeling that switch sometimes it goes off and you snap. right now is not a good time for me to be worring about you snapping.

Stefan: ''I know that it pains you to see me like this but I'm fine, okay? I'm fine.

[He takes a pouch from the Fridge]

Stefan: ''So please, do me a favor and back off!

[He closes the fridge and leaves]

[Founder's Hall]

[Carol Lockwood and two other women are interviewing the girls who are in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant]

Carol: ''this years Queen will have the special honor of taking stage at the one hundred fiftieth founder's day gala. before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you.

[The contestants speak]

Caroline: ''I'm on the Mystic Falls beautification committee, I volunteer at the poor soup kitchen.

Ciara: ''I've never been on the Miss Mystic Falls pagent before but I will do my best to help around the Committe.

Elena: ''I recognize that I Haven't been as involved this year that I used to be.

Ciara: ''I implemented this years go green campaign at school.

Elena ''I've been distracted and I let a lot of things slide.

One of the girls: ''I don't think it's wrong for me to win two years in a row.

Amber: ''I was surprised to have been selected since I'm not from one if the Founding families

Elena: ''but I'm aware of what an Honor this and I want you know that I take it seriously.

Caroline: ''I worked for the recycling program and was in charge of this year's police raffle.

Tina Fell: ''Just because my D,U,I made my community service mandatory doesn't mean that I was any less committed.

Elena: '' this was really important t my mother. she believed in community, family, Honor and loyalty. it's the Legacy she left for me.

[Salvatore House]

[Somone is ringing the bell, Damon opens the door it's John. he enters the house]

John: ''hey partner!

Damon: ''what do you want?

John: ''you haven't return any of my calls.

Damon: ''Most people take that as a hint.

John: ''where do we start looking for vampires?

Damon: ''How do you act John? you obviously don't care about catching vampires, you're here talking to me.

John: 'actually I care very much.

Damon: ''what Isobel say about that? I mean considering that she is one.

John: ''Isobel and I share a mutual interest. the Original Jonathan Gilbert has an Invention that was stolen by a vampire. that vampire was burned alive in Fell's chruch or so Jonathan though and the invention was lost forever but then the vampires weren't killed were they? they were trapped and now they're free thanks to you which means the invention is retrieval.

Damon: ''what is it?

John: ''the only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe.

Damon: ''why bring me into it John? I mean, I don't know what you are talking about much less who has it.

John: ''Oh come on Damon! you were around back then, you know who these people are, what they look like. he was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. her name was Pearl. does that ring a bell?

[Long pause. they look at each other]

Damon: ''I'm not playing anymore. get out. get out.

John: ''I beg your pardon?

Damon: ''you know, I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine but see, now I know you've no idea where Katherine is. because if you did you would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends, see, you don't know everything, do you John?

John: ''I'll tell the entire council what you are.

Damon: ''go for it. I'll kill every last one of them. then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too. do you understand that?

[Mystic Fall's High School]

[Carol Lockwood is teaching dance moves to the girls who are in the Mystic Falls Pageant and their partners]

Carol Lockwood: ''honor your partner. Stay focus, right hand around. Flirt with your eyes [Elena and Stefan are laughing] Left hand around.

Elena: ''this is ridiculous.

Carol: ''both hands.

Stefan: ''you're only saying that because you don't know how to do it.

Elena: ''sorry. only one of us was around when the dance was invented.

Stefan: ''ouch!

[Stefan spins Elena around and catches her in his arms]

Elena: ''woah!

Carol: ''no! no! there's no touching during this part. it's about the simple intimacy of the near touch. very nice Ciara!

Ciara: ''thank you Mrs Lockwood!

Stefan: ''if you ask me the near touch is overrated.

Elena: ''you seem to be in a good mood.

Stefan: ''is that a bad thing? would you prefer me to be brooding and tortured?

Elena: ''Hey I'm not complaining.

[Elena moves closer towards him]

Stefan: ''Oh, no touching!

[Elena and Stefan go back to dancing]

[Meanwhile, Caroline is in the hallway with Bonnie]

Caroline: ''The Fell cousins don't have a shot and Amber Bradley is only on the court so the pageant doesn't look like it's Founding families only-which of course it is...so that leaves Ciara who family basically Owned half the town and Elena which totally has the sympathy vote since her parents died. how can I compete with that?

Bonnie: ''very nice, very sensitive.

Caroline: ''Oh I'm sorry, this must sound really unimportant. in light of everything.

Bonnie: ''its okay, I get it you want to win.

Caroline: 'well, my grandmother was Miss Mystic and both of my aunts. My mom is the only one who didn't get the gene and I want this. I actually deserve this.

[They enter the room where the dancing is occurring. Bonnie sees Elena and Stefan leaving.]

Elena; 'Bonnie. hey.

Stefan: ''hey how are you?

[She doesn't answer, Elena and Stefan feel that there's a problem.]

Caroline: ''I begged Bonnie to fill in for Matt, who had to work today.

[Elena looks at Bonnie]

Elena: ''Bonnie do you have a minute?

Bonnie; ''we only have 30 minutes for rehearsal.

Elena: ''it'll only take a minute, please?

[they walk out of the room]

Elena: ''Bonnie, you have to tell me what's wrong.

Bonnie: ''it's not worth talking about.

Elena: 'what do you mean not worth it? you barely said ten words to me and you won't even look at Stefan. is that what it is? is it Stefan?

Bonnie: ''listen Elena. I can't just pretend that everything's okay. everything my grams did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb. and now they're out which means she died for nothing.

Elena: ''I'm so sorry Bonnie? what can I do to make it better?

Bonnie: ''that's just it, there's nothing you can do. I blame him, Elena, him and Damon and I'm not gonna put you in a situation where you have to choose sides. I'm just having a hard time with it, okay]

[Stefan is listening to them]

[Stefan is walking across the campus. he gets to the basketball court. one of the players has injured himself and is bleeding. Stefan tenses up and can't turn away from the scene. Alaric touches his shoulder. Stefa strangles Alaric. he realizes who it is and let's go.]

Alaric: ''Stefan! are you okay?

Stefan: ''yes, I'm sorry. I was just...I was feeling a little sick.

[he leaves, Alaric watches him]

[Founder's Hall]

[Anna arrives. she goes outside. Damon joins her]

Damon: ''in the running for Miss Mystic Falls?

Anna: ''sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in. I remember this even from 1864 I was suppose to enter before everything happened.

Damon: ''ah, Nostalgia's a bitch.

Anna: 'if you're just gonna mock me can you move along please?

Damon: ''John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artifact from Jonathan senior back in 1864

Anna: ''what are you, his errand boy?

Damon: ''I don't know what it is but I don't want him to have it.

Anna: ''I could ask her but you know, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us so why should I even bother?

Damon: ''because you want to stay in Mystic Falls and John Gilbert in town making that Impossible. find out where it is. he leaves, you can buy a welcome Mat.

[he walks away when he sees Ciara walk in dressed in a light blue dress she has a silver cuff around her wrist and her necklace around her neck and that her hair is in curls falling down her back as she meets him]

Ciara: ''Hey...

Damon: ''you fail to amaze me...you are stunning.

Ciara: ''thanks so do you...well I better get upstairs and ready.

Damon: ''I'm going with you because there are things we need to talk about;

[She walks into a room with Damon to put her dress on and talk as she sees Amber is already there she's nervous]

Ciara: ''are you okay? Amber?

Amber: ''I hate being the center of attention. I get Panic attacks.

[Ciara places her hand on Ambers should calming her ]

Ciara: ''do you need some privacy so you can change?

Amber: ''Actually I'm just-I'm gonna get some air.

[She leaves and closes the door.]

Damon: ''we need to tall

Ciara: ''does it have to be right now?

Damon: ''Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell but since it could really inconvenicence me I'll squeal.

Ciara: ''what are you talking about?

Damon: ''Stefan's still drink human blood.

Ciara: ''what?

[Elena was standing behind them when she heard]

Elena: ''what do you mean Stefan's taking human blood.

Damon: ''yeah, a mouth ago I would have rejoiced but with the Council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle

Elena: ''I know he's been on edge but he said that was normal.

Damon: ''he has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house.

[She sits down on the couch]

Elena: ''Oh my god.

Damon: ''he has no idea what normal is. his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking Human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead.

Ciara: ''I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here,

Damon: ''Stefan on human blood Elena; he'll do anything. he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop. trust me.

[Downstairs]

[Jeremy is running after Anna]

Jeremy: ''Anna!

Anna: 'what is it?

Jeremy: ''come on, don't be like that.

Anna: ''why not? you were basically using me to turn you into a vampire so you could be with someone else.

Jeremy: ''No I wasn't using you.

Anna: ''really? and how would you like to define it?

Jeremy: ''Look I don't think it's any worse than you becoming friends with me so you could give your mother my blood.

Anna: ''How do you know that?

Jeremy: ''it's not important.

Anna: ''seriously Jeremy what do you know?

Jeremy: ''everything. I know everything.

[Elena and Ciara are still talking with Damon]

Elena: ''this is my fauly. I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place.

[Stefan enters, interrupting them]

Stefan: ''what's going on in here?

Damon: ''I was just filling Elena and Ciara on your extra curricular activites.

Stefan:[laughing] what are you talking about?

Elena: ''we know about the blood, Stefan.

Damon: I'm uh-[he takes Ciara's arm] we will be outside drinking.

[They leave Stefan smiles]

Stefan: ''I was going to tell you.

Elena: ''when?

Stefan: ''I'm fine. I'm fine, the blood it doesn't change anything.

Elena: ''it's changing you.

Stefan:' why? because I kept it a secret from you? Come on Elena, look, giving the way you're reacting right now. can you really blame me for doing that?

Elena: ''are you hearing yourself right now? you've been stealing blood and lying and you say everything's fine? everythings not fine Stefan!

Stefan: ''so what-so you and Damon all of a sudden have everything figured out then?

Elena: ''it's not about Damon. it's about what's happening to you.

Stefan: 'I know and I'm telling you that I'm fine. I'm fine. please come on Elena. I thought...I thought you believed in me.

[Someone is knocking on the door. it's Carol Lockwood]

Carol: ''Elena. let's go. the Line up's standing.

Elena: I just...I need a minute.

Carol: ''you're not even dressed yet. escorts wait downstairs. Stefan.

[He looks at Elena and leaves]

[Stefan goes into the bathroom and slams the door. he puts his fist into the mirror and breaks it. Amber enters in the bathroom]

Amber: ''Oh god, sorry!

[Stefan's face changed he goes towards her]

[The Escorts, the Mayor and a crowd of people are waiting for the girls]

Mayor: ''Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore.

[Tina goes down the stairs. upstairs Caroline, Elena and Ciara are waiting]

Carol: ''has anyone seen Amber?

Elena:[looking if she can sees Stefan downstairs] do you see Stefan down there?

[Caroline looks above the balcony]

Caroline: ''Nope, just my boring fill in escort.

Elena: ''what happened to Matt?

Caroline: ''they wouldn't let him out of work. wait what happened to Stefan?

Elena: ''I don't know, he just disappeared somewhere, I don't know. what I am doing? I never should have gone through with this.

Ciara: ''what do you mean?

Elena: ''I need to find Stefan, this isn't me. I'm not this person anymore.

Caroline: ''No, no no way no. you had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there is no way that I could beat you Elena, you're doing this because it was important to your mom.

Mayor: ''Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton.

[She looks at Elena and goes down the stairs]

Carol: ''Elena you're next.

[Jeremy is still talking with Anna]

Anna: ''you're missing Elena's introduction.

Jeremy: ''I don't care.

Anna: ''so she has no idea you read her Journal?

Jeremy: ''she keeps things from me, I'm gonna keep things from her.

Anna: ''what are you going to do now? now that you know everything that she's been hiding from you?

Jeremy: ''I don't know. there's a part of me that's so angry you knw that she covered up what happened to Vicki and erased my memory even when Ciara tried to stop her from doing it but there's another part of me that's glad. I..I don't want to remember Vicki like that.

Anna: ''as a monster?

Jeremy: ''No, as someone who wanted to hurt me.

Anna: ''when I met you, you were just a part of a plan to get my mother back bu then things changed...all the time we spent together...I would never do anything to hurt you not now. you know that right?

Jeremy: ''Yeah I know that.

[they look at each other and smile. John is behind them he heard everything]

[Ciara is waiting Upstairs]

Mayor: ''Miss Ciara Dubrinsky escorted by Eric Fell.

[Ciara sighs as she walks downstairs and goes to her Escort who smiles at her and they go on the dance floor as she looks at Damon who watched her and then he waits for Elena]

Mayor: ''Miss Elena Gilbert. escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore.

[Damon looks for Stefan. Elena goes down the stairs and looks for Stefan but she doesn't see him. Damon takes Stefan's place to escort Elena she smiles and joins him]

Elena:[whispering] where is Stefan?

Damon: [whispering] I don't know.

[He takes her hand and they join the other girls, Ciara and their escorts outside. they pass by Jenna and Alaric]

Jenna:[to Alaric] what is she doing with Damon?

Alaric: ''I have no idea.

[the couples take their Positions for the dance. they bow and curtsey to their respective partner]

Elena:[whispering] what are we gonn do?

Damon:[whispering] right now we just have to get through this.

[the girls and their escorts begin to dance...Ciara smiles at her escort and then turns to look at Elena and Damon and her smile fades as she see the way they were looking at each other...like they were saying something to each other and that the world couldn't seperate them...Ciara sighs sadly as the dance ends]

[The girls are on the stage, the Mayor arrives]

Caroline: ''where is Amber?

Elena: ''I don't know.

Mayor: ''Before I crown the winner. I'd like to offer a personal thank you for all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community.

[Everyone applause]

Mayor: ''so, without further a due it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls Miss Caroline Forbes!

[She is surprised. she, Ciara and Elena laugh]

Ciara: ''congratulations!

Caroline: ''I actually won!

[they embrace each other. the Mayor puts the banner around her shoulders]

[Out in the Parking Lot]

[Ciara is walking towards her car when she felt Stefan and she goes to look for him when she felt herself change into her Tiger...knowing when she senses Danger around her tiger will come forth...she runs into the Woods following the trail]

[Inside the Founder's Hall]

[Damon is waiting for Elena, she joins him]

Elena: ''what is it, did you find him?

Damon: ''there were sighs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom]

[Bonnie is looking at them]

Damon: there was blood and that Amber girl is missing.

Elena: ''Oh my god! he wouldn't hurt her, he won't

Damon: ''let's just find him okay? lets get your coat come on!

[they leave, Bonnie follows them]

[In the woods]

[Amber is running...but she falls into Stefan]

Amber: ''you said to run!

Stefan: I changed my mind.

[She screams and he bites her...something hard plows into him sending him flying away from Amber...he stares at Ciara who was in her Tiger form]

Stefan: ''Ciara...

[Ciara growls and prowls towards Stefan keeping her body between him and Amber who was laying unconscious behind her]

[Elena, Damon and Bonnie arrive]

Elena: ''Stefan! [she looks at Ciara who was standing in front of Amber] ''Ciara...Oh my god.

Damon: ''Stefan, come on get control it's okay. come on. breath through it man.

[Stefan catches Damon and throws him against a tree. Damon gets up]

Elena: ''Stefan stop it!

[All of a sudden Stefan holds his head, Bonnie is casting a spell that hurts him. she stops]

Damon: ''it's okay Stefan.

[Stefan runs away...Ciara then transforms into her human form and quickly rushes toward Amber]

Ciara: ''I can heal her.

[she places her hand over Amber's wound and heals her]

[the Police arrive. Damon, Ciara, Bonnie and Elena are still there]

Sheriff Forbes: ''she doesn't remember what happened.

Damon: ''it's a good thing the girls got here when they did. she lost a lot of blood.

Sheriff Forbes:[to Ciara, Bonnie and Elena] you didn't see anything?

[Long pause, Elena, Damon and Ciara look at Bonnie]

Elena: ''No, we just found her and then called Damon.

Bonnie: ''is she gonna be okay?

Sheriff Forbes: ''It looks like it yeah. why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here.

Ciara: ''Okay.

[Elena and Bonnie leave; Damon stays with the Sheriff]

Sheriff: ''they didn't see the bite mark?

Damon: ''No, I got here before they got too close. there was too much blood, they couldn't see it clearly.

[they look at each other]

Elena: ''Bonnie can we talk about this?

Bonnie: ''there's nothing to talk about.

Elena: ''Bonnie please!

Bonnie: ''I told you I wasn't gonna make you choose. but I need to make the choice for myself. please just leave me alone.

[She gets into her car, Elena looks sad]

[Salvatore House]

[Damon is walking with Ciara into the house seeing she was a little pale when they see Anna is waiting on them]

Damon: ''all right now, this is getting weird.

Anna: ''we're here to talk

[Pearl arrives]

Damon: ''not in the mood, today's been a no good, very bad day.

Pearl: ''Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert.

Damon: ''I'm listening.

[she gives him the device]

Damon: ''what is it?

Pearl: ''Jonathan was passionate about his inventions. he confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the tows vampire element.

Ciara: ''it was a pocket watch.

Pearl: that's what it turned out to be yes. but that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Jonathan's hand the night they took us it's stile pointed at me.

[Ciara looks at the device]

Ciara: ''It's an Inventions...I've read this in My spell book...this wasn't created by Jonathan Gilbert...it was enchanted by a witch so that Jonathan Gilbert can use it against vampires.

Pearl: ''Hmm you've been studying on this I see.

Ciara: ''I found out long ago that all the inventions that John Gilbert invented was false they were spelled by Emily Bennett so she can help them find and kill vampires

Pearl: ''well now it's yours.

[she hands it to Ciara]

Damon: ''what's the catch?

Pearl: ''there is no catch. My daughter wants to stay here. I want to stay here. you refused to trust us and for good reason. consider this an Apology.

[he looks at them and leaves with Ciara into the house]

Ciara: ''I think you might want to hang on to this...Damon;

[she hands it to him]

Damon: ''why?

Ciara: ''because you can keep it out of John's hands and I suspect Isobel could want it too...so be careful.

[he takes it then places his arm around her waist]

Damon: ''you seemed quiet all evening what's on your mind?

Ciara: ''Nothing it's just I'm tired wore out from using my Tiger form too much.

Damon: ''it's proberly because you need more training to tap into the magic without tiring yourself out...maybe you need practice of using both the Tiger and the Mage.

Ciara: ''Hmm you may be right.

[they look at each other as Damon caresses her face with his hand then leans down and kisses her it started out soft and then Passionately as he deepens it...he then kisses down her neck making her gasps]

Ciara: ''Ha...Damon...I can't.

[she pushes out of his arms and faces away from him]

Ciara: ''earily when you were dancing with Elena...I saw something between you two...like you were in your own little world...you care about Elena don't you.

Damon: ''I care about her like a sister Ciara...nothing more yes we have come close but not as close as you and I...Katherine was all I thought for centurys and then I found that she wasn't in there to be saved I was devestated but who was there to get me out of that..not Elena...you.

Ciara: ''you did that on your own...because I told you that Katherine only used you and your brother for her own selfish reasons...and that you shouldn't care about her anymore because of it...she destroyed your brother bond and it will be a long time before that is ever healed...but you came back from that and became stronger...you became better then her...you are strong because of yourself not me.

[He takes her face in his hands and places a kiss on her lips]

Damon: ''Doesn't matter if I did you still stood by me and I can never find someone else that can do that for me...I will work my butt off to get back into your arms and get you to trust me again...I won't stop until I make you mine.

[He kisses her passionatly then flashes them upstairs where he takes off her clothes and begins touching her everywhere...she arches her back as he places kiss all over her body and then he is moving over her making her watch as he sinks inside her and they are making love]


	20. Blood Brothers

**Blood Brothers**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is laying on her stomach in Damon's bed when she felt him crawl over her and kisses her back and legs she groans as she wakes up to feel his hand touch her in between her legs...she gasps as he places his mouth in her neck and then bites her she places her arm back to hold him to her as he places himself on top of her and sinks inside her for another round he puts his hands on her hips and pulls them up to his and he begins to move stronger and more powerful she whimpers at this never before has any man made her feel like he did...he then turns her where she sits on his lap and he takes her mouth as he holds her moving her on him and then takes her face with his hands looking at her]

Damon: ''I Love you Ciara...

Ciara: [tears up] ''I love you too Damon...I love you.

[she arches her neck and he kisses down her neck as they make love the rest of the morning...after Damon got done having his way with her...it was time for her to get up as she walks to the shower with a sheet around herself]

Damon: ''Aw...you can't stay here with me...we were having so much fun.

[She smiles as she walks away]

Ciara: ''we are having fun but sometimes life does go on...[she blows him a kiss] ''besides its not like you can't have me again...and there is the shower.

[He smiles wickedly and then rushes towards her making her laugh as he picks her up and despoisted the sheet and they get into the shower together where they continue making love...and then cleaning themselves off...they got dressed for the day]

[Stefan is locked up in a cell in the basement. he is hallucinating due to the lack of blood.]

[Flashback, woods in 1864]

[the town is captureing vampires]

Man: ''we have to get to the church. they're waiting.

Stefan:[to Damon] circel around that way. I'll distract them. go. [to the group of men] over here! there's another one! quick! help me!

Jonathan: ''arm yourselves. [the men follow Stefan. only one man is standing guard over the carriage containing the vampires. Damon hits him and knocks him out. Stefan returns. Damon grabs the keys out of the man's pocket and unlocks the carriage.]

Stefan: ''we don't have long.

Damon: ''Katherine. Katherine.

[Damon and Stefan lift Katherine out of the carriage. they untie her and take off the muzzle that covers her mouth]

Stefan: ''we're going to get you out of here. Damon. hurry. hurry.

[Damon is shot at. he dies. Stefan rushes over to him]

Stefan: ''No! No! Damon.

Men: ''come on. let's go.

Stefan: uhh!

[Stefan runs and grabs a gun. but he is shot down too]

[Salvatore House/Woods in 1864]

[Stefan is drifting in and out between the present and past]

Damon: ''Stefan. Stefan.

Elena: ''Stefan.

Katherine/Elena: ''I love you Stefan. [Katherine is taken back into the carriage in the past. Damon leads Elena out in the present. she looks through the bars at him]

[Salvatore's House]

[Elena and Damon are in the cellar. Elena is watching Stefan]

Elena: ''it's so hard to see him locked up like this.

Damon: ''you're the one who locked him in there.

Elena:'you helped

Damon: ''I couldn't have him running around chewing on people. while the town was looking for Vampires now could I?

Elena: ''it had nothing to do with you actually caring about him?

Damon: ''your thing, not mine.

Elena: ''what's going on with you and My sister Damon?

Damon: ''why do you want to know?

Elena: ''she is just not herself...she woke up all happy and cheery don't tell me you are together?

Damon: ''even if we are it's none of your business.

Elena: ''it is my business if it's my sister...you hurt her before when you attacked her and used Katherine as an excuse to stay away from her I can't believe that she would forgive you.

Damon: ''she's not like you Elena...she is a better person and full of Goodness and she was there for me and now I am going to be there for her...she is my santiy.

[he walks away leaving A Surprised Elena]

[Flashback, Quarry In 1864]

[Stefan wakes with a start. he opens his shirt and sees the bullet wound is gone. he also sees a ring on his hand and examines it. Emily is there]

Emily: ''Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago.

Stefan: ''where am I?

Emily: ''the Quarry just north of town. my brother and I brought you here last night. we found you dead in the woods.

Stefan: 'where's Damon? am I...am I a...?

Emily: ''Not yet you're in transition.

Stefan: ''but how? I...

Emily: ''you had Katherine's blood in your system when you died.

Stefan: ''N. I never...

Emily: ''she's been compelling you to drink it for weeks. Stefan.

Stefan: and Damon?

Emily: ''No compulsin was necessary. he drank from her willingly.

[Stefan joins Damon by the river]

Damon: ''I woke up last night. I didn't know where I was. I went to the church. and I watched them drag her inside. then they set afire to it. and the whole church went up into flames. they killed her Stefan. she's gone.

[Salvatore House]

[Damon looks at the object which Pearl gave him. Ciara enters the living room]

Ciara: ''still worrying about the Object?

Damon: ''whatever it is. it doesn't work.

Ciara: ''piece might be missing from it...Pearl didn't say anything else about it.

Damon: ''she thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch. that Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. have you spoken to Elena or her Uncle?

Ciara: ''No I don't what to say to the man...

Damon: ''so, you are going home?

Ciara: ''is that a Problem?

Damon:[he takes her in his arms] 'Yes considering that we have slept together do you I would let you leave.

Ciara: ''Well you have to let me go sometime...I do have school and my house is mine to take care of...it's not like you can't come over.

Damon: ''Hmm...[he nips on her neck making her sigh as he kisses her] ''That doesn't sound to bad.

[She kisses him then steps away from him]

Ciara: ''I will see you later.

[High School]

[Ciara is walking to class...when she see's Jeremy and Anna walk towards her]

Ciara: ''Hey Jeremy Anna...what's going on?

Jeremy: ''I need to know the truth did my Sister compell me to forget what happened to Vicki?

[Ciara was shocked at hearing Jeremy say that ]

Ciara: 'Yes...I know about it Jeremy.

Anna: ''How could you let her do that?

Ciara: ''I didn't let her...I told her there will be conscouious for messing with people's heads...and she wouldn't listen to me...she did it anyway...[to Jeremy] ''How do you know this?

Jeremy: ''I was actually feeling suspious of everything that was going on with Elena and then Anna when she kept doing strange things and then I found Elena's Journal that explained everything...

Ciara: ''Oh My god wow...I'm so sorry that you had to found out about all of that Jeremy I wanted to tell you after she did it but she wouldn't let me and I assume she told you about me being her sister?

Jeremy: ''she told me before I read her Journal...she lied to me this whole time...I can't believe I was starting to actually trust her.

Anna: ''Now that he knows he will let Elena know when he gets the chance...He knows what I am and what you are...Don't worry about me hurting him anymore because I care about him.

Ciara: ''I kinda guessed it when you kept hanging out with him...he has gotten a lot better at being happy since what happened to Vicki...he was a mess.

Jeremy: ''she helped me find my way again and I owe her...[he looks at Anna smiling then he looks at Ciara] ''I'm not angry at you because you actually tell me the truth unlike my sister..you tried to stop her and I apprecite that...but me and Elena will have to deal with each other soon.

Ciara: ''Okay be careful...I will see you guys later.

[Salvatore House]

[Damon brings a bottle of blood for Stefan]

Damon: ''brought you something to eat...100% Stefan diet approved. you know what will happen if you don't eat. you'll get all rotting and crusty.

Stefan: ''I'm not Hungry.

Damon: ''of course you are. we're eternally hungry. take it. Human blood should be gone by now. you want to explain why you're still in here. feeling sorry for yourself? come on Drink up. fine. Starve. what do I care?

[Damon enters the living room. his Phone rings]

Damon: ''hello?

Alaric: ''hey, it's Alaric Saltzman.

Damon: ''before I hang up. how did you get this number?

Alaric: ''ah it's a mystery, listen, I've uh been doing some digging on Elena's uncle. you interested?

Damon: ''what kind of digging?

Alaric: 'I've got an old friend from Duke. who studied criminology when we were there together. Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger.

Damon: ''well, did he find anything.

Alaric: ''well, I had him run a track on John's cell records. he was getting a call from a number...the same number that Elena dial to get Isobel. and then the number was disconnected.

Damon: ''Isobel knows John. whatever. we knew that.

Alaric: ''right. well after that. he started getting calls from a new number. and I had a friend run a geotrack. got the address. it's...it's an apartment in Grove hill

Damon: ''Isobel is in Grove Hill?

Damon: ''I don't know I thought we could take a look and see what we find.

Damon: ''perfect. give me the address.

Alaric: ''Oh, so you can go without me? No I don't think so.

Damon: ''I'm not going with you. you tried to kill me.

Alaric: ''yeah well, you did kill me.

Damon: ''Hold on.

[Damon is getting another call]

Damon: ''what?

Elena: ''I'm just grabbing some clothes, and then I'll be right over. how's Stefan?

Damon: ''extra broody. hold on. [he goes back to Alaric] you drive. pick me up in an hour.

Alaric: ''Done.

[Damon hangs up. he goes back to talking to Elena on the phone]

Damon: ''he won't eat anything.

Elena: ''he has to eat what's his favorite...kind of, um...

Damon: ''his favorite kind of what?

Elena: ''type of animal blood that he prefers?

Damon: ''ew gross.

Elena: ''Eh you're joking doesn't help.

Damon: ''helps me. now, hurry up. I can't baby sit all night. I have things to do.

Elena: 'I would say drop dead but...

Damon: ''ha ha. Stefan likes...puppy blood. little golden retriever puppies with cute floppy ears. that's his favorite...

[Salvatore House]

[Stefan is sitting on the floor of the cell]

[Flashback Quarry]

[Stefan gets a pail of water. he brings it over to where Damon is sitting. they wash out their shirts with the water]

Stefan: ''I bet Johnathan Gilbert has told father by now. wonder how he took the news that we're dead.

Damon: ''as if he cares. he betrayed us.

Stefan: ''he thought he was Protecting us, Damon he thought he was protecting this town.

Damon: ''God. this sun hurts my eyes.

Stefan: ''it's part of it...the muscle aches, the sick feeling...Emily says it's our bodies pushing us to feed, to complete the transition.

Damon: ''that's not gonna happen.

Stefan: ''is that your choice, then? to die instead?

Damon: ''isn't it yours? this was all to be with Katherine. but she's gone.. I want it over.

[Salvatore House]

[Elena goes down to the basement to see Stefan]

Elena: ''how you feeling? Damon says you need to drink that...you need it Stefan. can't survive without it.

Stefan: ''I don't want to survive.

Elena: ''what? don't say that.

Stefan: ''I'm sorry Elena. no more. after what I've done. it has to end. I just want it over.

[Elena is sitting in the living room and talking to Damon and Ciara]

Damon: ''he just being dramatic. he's not gonna starve himself.

Elena: ''why would he say that?

Damon: ''he feels bad about hurting that girl. it's a very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass.

Ciara: ''will? because he seemed to be in a lot of pain.

Damon: 'yeah. well that will pass too, once he eats.

Ciara: ''I didn't mean Physical pain.

Damon: ''I know what you meant. look are you gonna be okay here If I have to run out? I have to go to an errand with the teacher.

Ciara: ''the teacher? Alaric. are you two friends now?

Damon: ''I don't have any friends Elena...

Ciara:[growls] ''Excuse me what am I?

Damon: ''You...are different so much different...

Elena: ''right.

Damon: ''you should u,. you should stay up here. you shouldn't be down there by yourself.

Elena: ''I'll be fine...Ciara is with me.

Damon: ''you know...you're very trusting of him. given the circumstances.

Elena: ''so are you. otherwise you wouldn't be leaving.

Damon: ''I won't be long.

[House In Grove Hill]

[Damon and Alaric are at the Apartment]

Alaric: ''this is the one here. the records show it was paid 3 months in advance.

Damon: 'this is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in.

Alaric: ''yeah how does that work? you always have to be invited in?

Damon: ''by the owner or the person of entitlement. short terms rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. you kind of gotta play it by ear.

Alaric: ''Heh. could we not kill anyone tonight please?

Damon: ''you mean, you just brought me along for my company?

[Damon opens the door]

Alaric: ''it doesn't look like anyone's home.

Damon: ''yeah I'm good. no permanent resident apparently.

[Damon opens the fridge and see Blood bags]

Damon: ''Uh Rick we have company.

[A Man jumps on Alaric. Alaric stabs him with wooden knuckles. the man attacks again. Damon throws him off Alaric]

Damon: ''Boy,s boys. that's enough. I know you.

Henry: ''Damon?

Damon: ''you're name is Henry. you were in the tomb.

Henry: ''yes sir. what are you doing here?

[Flashback, Salvatore House 1864]

[Stefan is approaching his house. He hears Johnathan and his father talking]

Giuseppe: ''May I offer you a drink. Mr. Gilbert.

Jonathan: ''thank you Mr. Salvatore.

Giusepee: ''this won't take much longer.

Jonathan: ''I want to make sure the Founder's archives are accurate.

Giuseppe: 'be sure you document the loss of civilan life in the church.

Jonathan: ''they were hardly civilans Mr. Salvatore.

Giuseppe: ''as far as anyone needs to know they were. as the record keeper for the council what you write will be passed down through generations. certain details should be kept only between you and me.

Jonathan: '' for example?

Giuseppe: ''My sons. they will be remembered as the innocent victims of the battle of willow creek not for their shame.

Jonathan: ''certainly Mr. Salvatore.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena walks back down to the cellar]

Stefan: ''you know. Damon hasn't fed me vervain in a while. I could be at those bars in a flash and you'd be dead.

Elena: ''yeah you could but you won't

Stefan: ''please just go away. I don't want you here.

[Elena enters the cellar]

Stefan: ''what are you doing? get out of here.

Elena: ''No.

Stefan: ''you're taking a stupid risk. I could hurt you.

Elena: ''then I'm stupid. you need to drink this.

Stefan: ''Elena, get out of here, or you'll regret it.

Elena: ''drink.

Stefan: ''I said get out!

[he knocks the bottle of blood from her hand. his face transformed]

Elena: ''No.

[House in Grove Hill]

[Damon and Alaric talk with Henry]

Henry: ''so, how do you know John Gilbert?

Damon: ''well I've known him for years. he's a good friend. how do you know him?

Henry: ''I met him right after I got out of the tomb. he's been helping me out.

Alaric: ''helping you out for what?

Henry: ''adapting. it's a whole new world...cars, computers, match. com. there's so much to learn he's helped me get this place.

Alaric: ''so, do you live here alone or is there someone else here?

Damon: ''that's my friend very-passive aggressive way of asking uh, do you know a woman named Isobel?

Henry: ''Oh no. no, I don't know an Isobel. I know John. he's my only friend. he really showed me the ropes...how to use a microwave, separate my whites.

Alaric: ''what else do you do for him?

Henry: ''I help keep an eye on things...you know, with the others.

Damon: ''the others?

Henry: ''from the tomb. they're still pissed at the Founding familes for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool but those tomb boys they want revenge.

Alaric: ''what does John want with them?

Henry: ''he's just keeping an eye on them, you know? trying to make sure they stay out of trouble.

Damon: ''well that's John. heh. he's such a do-gooder.

[Henry receives a call]

Henry: ''Heh that's John now.

Damon: ''Oh hey let me talk to him

Henry: ''all right. yeah are you gonna answer that?

Damon: ''am I gonna...answer that?

[Alaric shakes his head]

Henry: ''what's going on?

[Henry runs at Alaric. Damon grabs him. Alaric stabs him with a stake]

Damon: ''Let's not kill anyone tonight. your words. just pointing that out.

[Salvatore House]

[Elena is sitting in the cellar with Stefan]

Elena: ''talk to me Stefan. why are you doing this?

Stefan: ''I'm making the decision I should have made years ago.

Elena: ''what are you talking about?

Stefan: ''you have to feed in order to complete the transition.

Elena: ''I know that.

Stefan: 'it was a choice I shouldn't have made.

[Flashback. Salvatore house 1864]

[Stefan enters his father's office.]

Giuseppe: ''Dear God.

Stefan: ''even in our death you only feel shame?

Giuseppe: ''you're one of them now.

Stefan: No father. I came to say goodbye.

Giuseppe: ''I watched you die.

Stefan: ''you were there when we were shot

Giuseppe: ''I pulled the trigger myself.

Stefan: ''you killed your own sons?

Giuseppe: ''you were both dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires. I only thank god that your mother isn't alive to see the disgrace you've become.

Stefan: ''I haven't turned yet. I don't want to. I'm going to let myself father please.

Giuseppe: ''yes you are.

[Giuseppe gets out a stake and attempts to stab Stefan. Stefan throws him against the wall. the stake has impaled his father. Stefan rushes towards him]

Giuseppe: ''Uhh!

Stefan: ''Father. I didn't mean to.

Giuseppe: ''get away from me.

Stefan: ''No let me help you. please.

[Stefan removes the stake from his fathers chest. he sees Blood on the stake and on his fingers. he licks his fingers he touches his father's wound and licks more blood from his fingers. his eyes starts to transform]

Giuseppe: ''Ohh. Ohh.

Stefan: ''Uhh uhh! Oh god. what's happening to me?

[Stefan feels the fangs that have grown in his mouth]

[Salvatore House]

[Stefan and Elena are still talking]

[Stefan and Elena are still talking]

Stefan: ''how can you even look at me right now?

Elena: ''you need to be able to talk about these things, Stefan. I need to hear them. come upstairs. we can talk about it more and we'll keep talking as long as you need.

Stefan: ''you're so sure I'm ready.

[Elena pulls out Stefan's ring and places it on the cot next to him]

Elena: and when you feel the same way...I'll be upstairs.

[she walks upstairs when Ciara comes in the door]

Ciara: ''hey did you go down there?

Elena: ''Um yeah I did..

Ciara: ''are you crazy...Elena you could have been hurt.

Elena: ''I know what i am doing Ciara...he needs to talk about everything that he has been thinking about for along time and I am willing to help him...let me do this my way.

Ciara: ''Ok...I'm sorry Elena...I just don't want either of you to get hurt.

Elena: ''I won't we will be fine...

Ciara: ''I've got Pizza's in the car if you would like to help me bring them inside?

Elena: ''sure

[they leave the house]

[House In Grove Hill]

[Damon empties the Hematomas]

Damon: ''fine anything yet?

Alaric: ''No, I looked everywhere. the place is...the place is clean.

Damon: ''well I found this. behind the blood in the fridge.

Alaric: ''Oh man. this was a real dead end.

Damon: 'I wouldn't beat myself up over it man. what did you think you were gonna find, huh? Isobel with a cigar and slippers?

Alaric: ''Oh, man. I...I gotta stop this. I can't...I can't keep searching for her.

Damon:''really? after only 2 years? thats actually moderately healthy.

Alaric: ''what are you going on? 146?

Damon: ''well, figure the 200 mark is Probably a good stopping point.

Alaric: Ahh. I mean no answer is enough. I keep thinking I wanna know why when, you know, the precise moment. when my wife decided life with me wasn't enough.

Damon: ''she charmed me, your wife Isobel. she talked a good game man. she was smart. she had this excitement in her eyes. I probably should have known there was something different about her, some tie to Katherine. there had to be some reason I didn't kill her.

Alaric: ''that's enough Damon. I don't wanna hear anymore. I just don't want to waste any more of my life. searching for answers that I really don't want. I'm through with Isobel. I'm...I'm done with all of this. yeah.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is drawing in her sketch book Damon enters the house]

Damon: ''Ugh...God you're still here?

Ciara: ''I thought you wanted me to stay?

Damon: '..No...ahh...yes I want you to stay.

[Damon picks up Ciara's legs and sits down on the couch. he places her legs over his lap]

Ciara: ''so, how was the errand?

Damon: ''Futile. although I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis...Has Stefan eaten yet?

Ciara: ''I thought you didn't care?

Damon: ''chalk it up to Morbid curiosity.

[Elena walks in seeing Damon]

Damon: ''so how's Stefan?

Elena: ''I think he's getting there. but he's got a lot off guilt that he has to deal with. and it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught.

Damon: 'this is my fault now?

Elena: 'No, it's no one's fault Damon I'm just...saying you're not exactly inncent you've made it your life mission to make him Miserable.

[Damon gets up angry at Elena]

Damon: ''Let me ask you a questin. in all this importan soul searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefans past did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?

Elena: ''he said there was more.

Damon: ''yeah. that's an understatement.

[Elena goes over towards Damon]

Elena: ''Damon...Damon tell me.

[Flashback, Quarry In 1864]

[Stefan returns with a girl]

Damon: ''what are you doing? who is that?

Stefan: ''I brought her for you. she's a gift. have a seat please.

Damon: ''what have you done Stefan?

Stefan: ''Damon, I've been to see father. he came at me. I didn't know my ow strength. there was blood everywhere. he was dying and the blood was too strong I needed it. I had to have it.

Damon: ''you fed

Stefan: ''yes. and it's incredible. my body is exploding with power Damon.

Damon: ''No.

Stefan: ''I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness..I can move, like it's magic. and the guilt, the pain...Damon I can turn it off. like a switch. Katherine was right. it's a whole another world out there. Damon.

Damon: ''Katherine is dead Stefan. there's no world without her.

Stefan: ''No you can turn that off too. you don't have to feel that pain anymore.

Damon: ''I don't want it.

Stefan: ''you're weak. you'll be dead soon. you need this.

Damon: ''No.

Stefan: ''you'll die.

Damon: ''No I can't

Stefan: ''Please. I won't let you die.

Damon: ''No. I can't

Stefan: ''don't fight it. we can do this...together.

[Stefan places blood on Damon lips as he drags the girl closer to him...Damon's face begins to change and then he drinks blood from the girl]

[Salvatore House]

Damon: ''from the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. it's been a hell of a ride. heh.

Elena: ''Oh my god. he said he wanted to die. that's why he won't feed. now I understand why but...

Damon: ''His choice. if he's stupid enough to make it so be it?

Ciara: ''Don't do that Damon...don't pretend like you don't care.

[Elena walks out of the room..]

Damon: ''where are you going.?

[Elena goes down into the cellar. Stefan is gone. but his ring is still on the cot. Elena picks it up and runs out of the cell]

[Quarry]

[Stefan is at the Quarry where Damon turned]

[Flashback Quarry in 1864]

[Stefan and Damon are both vampires now]

Stefan: ''how do you feel?

Damon: ''you were right. it is a whole new world.

Stefan: ''we can explore it together.

Damon: ''you got what you wanted...you and me for all eternity. but hear this, brother. I will make it an eternity of misery for you.

Stefan: 'Damon!

[Damon leaves. Stefan, in the present is looking weak, in the past Emily finds Stefan]

Emily: ''you've transitioned.

Stefan: ''you'd have rather found me dead?

Emily: ''Katherine saved my life once. I owed her...that doesn't mean I'd wish her curse on anyone.

Stefan: 'it feels more like a gift.

Emily: ''that will change.

Stefan: ''why is that?'

Emily: ''because even in death. your heart is pure, Stefan I sense that about you. that will be your curse.

Stefan: ''Emily wait.

[Stefan is still at the Quarry Elena approches him]

Elena: Damon told me the rest of the story. I thought I might find you here.

Stefan: ''I should have died that night, just like I had chosen. I should have let Damon die too.

Elena: ''but you didn't and if you die now. it's not going change what happened.

Stefan: ''every single person that's been hurt...every single life that's been lost it's because of me.

Elena: ''the night that my parents died...I blew off family night so that I could go to some party. I ended up getting stranded and they had to come pick me up. thats why we ended up in the car at Wickery Bridge. and that's why they died. our actions are what set things in motion but we have to live with that.

Stefan: ''I made a choice. Elena because of that choice, a lot of people were hurt.

Elena: ''you also made a choice to stop, to reject the person that the blood made you. you made a choice to be good Stefan.

Stefan: ''No. please don't do that.

Elena: ''that's the person who jumped in the water to save a family whose car had driven off the bridge.

Stefan: ''please. don't make this all okay.

Elena: ''that's the persn who saved my life.

Stefan: ''you don't understand Elena.

Elena: ''then tell me.

Stefan: ''it hurts me. it hurts me, knowing what I've done. and that pain...that pain is with me all the time. and everyday I think that if I just...if I just give myself over to the blood I can make that pain stop. it would be that easy and everyday I fight that. and I am so terrified that one day I'm not gonna want to fight that anymore. Elena. and the next time I hurt somebody...it could be you.

Elena: 'there will be no next time.

Stefan: ''you don't know that.

Elena: ''maybe I don't but what I do know. is that you can take this, throw it in the quarry, and let the sun rise. or you could take this ring and put it on and keep fighting.

[Elena gives him his ring and she kisses him]

Elena: ''it's your choice.

[Elena starts to walk away]

Stefan: ''Elena.

[Stefan puts his ring on and runs to Elena and kisses her Passionately]

[Salvatore House]

[Ciara is sitting at the fire as Damon is sitting in the chair thinking]

Damon: ''little boy lost.

Elena: ''I'll be upstairs ok?

Stefan: ''ok.

Elena: ''Goodnight Damon.

[Elena goes away]

Stefan: ''thank you.

Damon: ''No Stefan thank you. you're back on Bambi blood, and I'm the big badass brother again. all is right in the world.

Stefan: I mean it. thank you for...helping her take care of me.

Damon: ''you brood too much. everything on this fault is not your fault. My actions, what I do, it's not your fault. I own them they belong to me. you are not allowed to feel my guilts

Ciara: ''do you feel Guilt?

Damon: ''if I wanted to. it's there. Emily waited till after I turned to tell me she'd been successful in Protecting Katherine with her spell. she didn't want me to know about the tomb. she thought it would impact my decision.

Stefan: ''she didn't want either of you to turn. she said it was a curse.

Damon: ''Witches...judgy little things.

Damon: ''cause I didn't want you to know. Cause I hated you and I still do.

Stefan: I know.

Damon: 'but not because you forced me to turn.

Stefan: ''then why?

Damon: ''because she turned you. it was just supposed to be me, Stefan...just me.

[Damon's room]

[Damon is sitting on his bed with his arms behind his just staring up at the ceiling as Ciara comes in]

Ciara: ''Hey are you okay?

Damon: ''I'm fine now that you are here...

Ciara: ''[she gets up on the bed just on the edge] ''I'm sorry that Stefan turned you against your will and that you've been through alot...stuff like would make a person go insane.

Damon: ''Yeah...and now that Katherine isn't in the tomb...I know hate her and when I find her again I will personaly kill her.

Ciara: ''she will deserve it after what she did to you making you go all these years trying to get in the tomb and finding she wasn't there...she has made you waste your life for nothing...

[Damon looks at her seeing how tired she is and knowing he was the cause keeping her up all night as he takes her wrists and pulls her to lay beside him]

Damon: ''we need to sleep...you look like you haven't had any sleep for days.

Ciara: ''well with the Tomb vampires attacking me...then things that were happening with Stefan and there are the nightmares...they are keeping me up not to mention a certain sexy blue eyed vampire.

[he takes her mouth smiling then he lays down with her and they fall asleep]

[Mystic Grill]

[Alaric, sits at the bar, drinking alone. a woman approaches him

Isobel: ''Hello Rick.

Alaric: ''Isobel


	21. Isobel

**Isobel**

[Mystic Grill]

(Isobel and Alaric are standing at the bar)

Isobel: It's good to see you. You look good. I hear that you're a high school history teacher? How is that?

Alaric: Where have you been, Isobel?

Isobel: I don't have any reasons that are gonna comfort you. I don't have any explanations that are gonna satisfy you. I wanted this.

Alaric: It's that simple?

Isobel: Yeah. You were supposed to mourn me, and move on.

Alaric: You were my wife, and I loved you. How could I not search for you?

Isobel: Because I wasn't lost, Rick.

(She takes a paper and writes something)

Isobel: I understand that you know my daughters Ciara, and Elena and I hear that Elena's been looking for me. So…

(She gives the paper to Alaric)

Isobel: I want you to arrange a meeting for me.

(Alaric looks at the paper)

Alaric: You want me to deliver a message?

Isobel (smiles): Yeah.

(Alaric throws the paper)

Alaric: Screw you. You selfish bitch.

(He gets up and leaves)

[Mystic Grill's parking lot]

(Alaric is going to his car. Isobel arrives behind him.)

Alaric: What do you want from me?

Isobel: I told you.

Alaric: I'm not gonna do anything for you.

(She strangles him and pushes him against his car)

Isobel: You better tell Elena and Ciara that I want to meet or I'm gonna start killing the citizens of this town one by one and I'm gonna start with your history students. Got it?

(She throws him on the floor and gives him the paper. He gets up and looks at the paper.)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena is on the phone with Damon)

Elena: I'm supposed to help build the Miss Mystic float for the Founder's Day parade. If I don't I get the wrath of Caroline but I wanted to check in first.

Damon: Well, I'm doing great, thanks for asking.

Elena: Checking on Stefan.

Damon: Oh, him? Oh, he's... he's terrible.

Elena: What's the matter?

Damon: He's just back to boring, straight-laced, off the junk. You've successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality.

Elena: Don't forget who helped me.

Damon: I hate myself. (smiles) Did Uncle John mention anything to you about my field trip with the history teacher?

Elena: No. I'm still been avoiding him. Why? What's he up to?

Damon: I don't know. But I'd love if you could find out for me.

Elena: I've got to go I'm late.

Damon: Have fun with the Mystic queen, I know I did.

(Elena hangs up)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon hangs up. He gets up and gives the phone to Stefan)

Damon: Elena called.

(He smiles and leaves the room. Stefan looks at him and then at his phone)

[Mystic Falls High School]

(At the Cafeteria, Alaric is giving papers to students)

Alaric: So these are the specs for the History department. For the founder's day float we'll be recreating the battle of Willow Creek. Ciara has been nominated at the head of the production design

Ciara: By whom?

Alaric: By me. I've seen your sketches and they're good.

Ciara: I'm not really into the…

Alaric: Well, you just pick your team, be creative and… (He sees Elena and Stefan) Don't screw up. [to Ciara] I need to talk to you and Elena.

Ciara: ''Okay. [To Tyler] I will be right back and we can start on this project.

Tyler: ''Okay got it.

(Alaric is going towards Elena and Stefan)

Tyler: Great! (To Matt): You want to help me out with this?

Matt: Not really, no.

Elena: Hey Mr. Saltzman.

Alaric: Come with me. We need to talk.

(Stefan and Elena are going with him and look at each other)

Bonnie: Alright show me.

Caroline: Let's reference last years Miss Mystic float

(She writes on her computer)

Caroline: This is what they did last year (She turns her computer and shows a picture to Bonnie) and this is exactly what we don't want to do.

Bonnie: Ew. Okay! So, what are we doing?

Caroline: Southern classic elegance.

Bonnie: Gone with the Wind?

Caroline: How'd you know?

Bonnie: You channel Scarlett, daily.

Caroline: So true!

(They laugh. Caroline is looking around)

Caroline: Where's Elena? She's supposed to be helping.

Bonnie: I don't know

Caroline: Okay, what's the deal?

Bonnie: What do you mean?

Caroline: Don't play dumb. You and Elena are fighting. Spill!

Bonnie: It's nothing.

Caroline: It's not nothing. You know this whole float is supposed to be about friends creating something together and everyone is fighting. Matt and Tyler hate each other, you and Elena are on the outs and I don't like it! And I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong.

Bonnie: I can't talk about it, Caroline, I'm sorry.

(Caroline looks at her)

[Alaric's class room]

(Damon enters)

Alaric: Damon, thanks for coming.

Damon: Sorry I'm late. My dog ate my uh… never mind.

(He looks at Stefan Ciara and Elena)

Damon: What's with all the furrowed brows?

Alaric: I saw Isobel last night.

Damon: Isobel is here? [Alaric nods] In town?

(He turns to Elena and looks at her)

[Isobel's house]

(John parks his car and enters in the house. He's going into a room. A man and a woman are dancing. Isobel is watching them)

Isobel: You're late.

John: I didn't realize there was a schedule. What's with the side show?

Isobel: Cherie is a little jazz singer that I picked up in a blues bar in Brooklyn. And I got the cowboy at a gay rodeo in Amarillo

John: He's gay?

Isobel: Not right now, he's very good to me. (To the men and the women) Hey Cherie? Cassez vous!

(They leave)

Isobel: I'm teaching them French. Oh! I can smell the judgment coming off of you.

John: Well, they're people, Isobel, and you're treating them like dolls.

Isobel: If we're gonna be partners you really have to stop being such a hater.

John: We're in a partnership together because we share a mutual goal. Don't ever confuse that for an acceptance of your lifestyle.

Isobel: My lifestyle? So, I assume that you still don't have the invention.

John: I'll get it. I said I would.

Isobel: Uh, you threatened to expose Damon Salvatore, that didn't work. You killed that Pearl lady, still no invention. I really don't think that your plan is working, John.

John: Well, you being here is not going to help anything.

(She slaps him. He falls)

Isobel: You failed, John. I'm gonna take it from here.

(John sits up, take a breath, looks at her walking away)

[Alaric's class room]

Damon: Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?

Alaric: No.

Damon: No they're not?

Alaric: No, I didn't ask.

Damon: What about the invention?

Alaric: Didn't ask.

Damon: Did she know about the tomb vampires?

Alaric: I don't know.

Damon: Did words completely escape you?

Alaric: No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions.

(Damon turns to Elena and Ciara)

Damon: What did she want?

Elena: She wants to see us, Damon.

(He looks at her)

Stefan: Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants.

Damon (still looking at Elena): You don't have to see her if you don't want to.

(Stefan, Ciara confused by this sudden sensitivity, looks at Damon and then at Elena)

Elena: we don't really have a choice.

Alaric: She's threatened to go on killing spree.

Damon: Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys.

Elena: I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it.

(Damon and Elena look at each other...Ciara looks at them feeling a little confused at why Damon is concerned for Elena and not her)

[Mystic Grill]

(Elena is sitting with Ciara. Stefan is standing at the pool table. He watches after Elena)

Elena: Can you hear me? Thanks for coming, I'm nervous.

(Stefan smiles at her)

Elena: I'm happy that you're here. I love you.

(Stefan moves his lips and tells her "I love you"; Isobel arrives and sits down with her)

Isobel: Hello Elena.[seeing Ciara] ''Ciara Darling you have my dark hair...[to Elena] You look just like her, that's eerie.

Elena: You've met Katherine?

Isobel: She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you.

(Ciara looks at Isobel's necklace)

Ciara: Is that how you can walk in the day?

Isobel: Katherine helped me obtain it.

Elena: Who's my father?

Isobel: Not important. He was a teenage waste of space.

Elena: A name would be nice.

Isobel: It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions.

Elena: Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told me to stop looking for you.

Isobel: Dramatic impact. I wish it would have been more effective.

Elena: Human life means that little to you?

Isobel: Means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am.

Ciara: No it's not. I know other vampires, that's not true.

Isobel: Elena's new boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon? Or are you enjoying them both like Katherine did?

(Elena is shocked by the question. Stefan looks uncomfortable as well as Ciara)

[In front of the Mystic Grill]

Damon: We should be in there.

Alaric: No, Isobel made it clear we're not to step a foot inside.

Damon: I'm not going to kill her in a crowded restaurant.

Alaric: You're not going to kill her period!

Damon: She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?

Alaric: She's my wife. (Damon looks at him) _Was_ my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is, she's cold and detached.

Damon: Yeah, she's given up her humanity.

Alaric: Yeah, see, I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. And you're a dick and you kill people but I still see something human in you. But with her there was… nothing.

Damon: You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother, so he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road — no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?

Alaric: You haven't.

Damon: Of course I have, Rick. It's why I'm so fun to be around.

[Mystic Grill]

Ciara: Why did you want to meet us? Can't be to just catch up.

Isobel: [to Ciara] Because I'm curious about you. My daughter is a Mage pretty powerful and can come in handy to us vampires [to Elena] But the real reason is: I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention.

Elena: How do you know my uncle?

Isobel: I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires.

Elena: So what made you want to be one?

Isobel: It's a very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've thought about.

Elena: No.

Isobel: That was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're going to get old, Stefan won't. (Elena looks at Stefan. He seems sad). Forever doesn't last very long when you're human

Elena: I'm sorry but I don't have what you're looking for.

(She gets up but Isobel catches her arm and forces her to sit down)

Isobel: Sit down (Stefan is going towards them) and tell your boyfriend to walk away. I want the invention.

Elena: I don't have it. [Isobel looks at Ciara]

Ciara: ''I don't have it either...

Isobel: I know that but Damon does and you're going get it for me.

Elena: He's not going to give it to us.

Isobel: Then the blood will be on your hands.

(She gets up and leaves)

Isobel: It was nice meeting you Elena, Ciara there is so many things I want to talk to you about but not here...we are due for a chat.

(Elena cries. Stefan is going toward her. Bonnie arrives; Elena gets up and looks at her. Stefan arrives behind Elena. Elena looks at him and then looks at Bonnie. Bonnie looks at Stefan and leaves.)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy is on the phone with Anna)

Jeremy: Hey Anna. Where are you? What's up? Uh… Give me a call when you get this.

(Jeremy hangs up the phone)

Jenna: How is Anna? I like that girl, she has fire.

Jeremy: I don't know. She won't return my calls.

(John enters in the kitchen)

John: Girl trouble?

Jeremy: No, no trouble. Anna just owes me a call, that's it.

John: Is that the girl that I saw you with at the founder's pageant? You two are getting hot and heavy. When was the last time you saw her?

Jeremy: Why?

John: I was just making conversation. No one else in this house likes me. At least I can talk to you especially if you need someone to talk to about girls.

Jenna: Oh please! I'm eating.

(Jenna leaves the kitchen)

John: So seriously, how well do you know Anna?

Jeremy: I know Anna extremely well.

John: I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I'm here to answer any questions that you have, to help you in any way I can.

Jeremy: Why?

John: Because your dad would want me to.

Jeremy: I'm good.

(Jeremy leaves the kitchen)

[Isobel's house]

(Damon is shirtless. He's playing strip poker with Cherie)

Damon: Oh Oh Cherie, you won again. I hope I'm wearing my good underwear

(Damon gets up and begins to remove his belt. Isobel arrives)

Isobel: And it's just one blast from the past after another. No, no, no

(Damon closes his fly)

Isobel: Dégage, Chérie.

(Cherie gets up and leaves the room)

Damon: It's good to see you, Isobel. I was just having fun with your naughty little minion.

Isobel: How did you find me?

(Damon comes towards Isobel)

Damon: Search for the neighborhood bank owned foreclosures and found the most expensive one.

Isobel: Oh I should have known. You're the one who taught me that. What are you really doing here?

Damon: Well you caused quite a stir, you blew into town. Saw everyone except for the man who made you. I'm a little hurt. (leans in towards her)

Isobel: I'm so sorry. (She twists Damon's head around) Did you bring the device? (Disengages)

Damon: Heh. Ow. What are you doing with John Gilbert?

Isobel: We dated a few times when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me.

Damon: I'm sure. One of the many. Now, this little invention what do you want with it?

Isobel: Oh, me personally? I don't want anything with it. I'm just doing what I'm told. You know Damon we're on the same side.

(Isobel take's Damon's face in her hands)

Damon: Oh yeah? What side is that?

Isobel: Katherine's. She wants John Gilbert to have the device and I think that you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants.

(Damon throws her off)

Damon: Why are you doing her dirty work?

Isobel: Don't kill the messenger. We both know that you can't control Katherine. She does what she wants.

Damon: So do I.

Isobel: Oh really Damon? You do? (comes in close to him) What should we do now? (they laugh)

(They begin to kiss each other. Damon slams her on the floor)

Damon: Now that I have your attention, listen up. You do not come into my town; threaten the people I care about. Going after Elena and Ciara? Bad move. You leave them alone or I will rip you to bits because I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why? Because it sends a message. Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself.

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena is going down the stairs. Someone is knocking on the door. She opens the door. It's Bonnie)

Elena: Hi.

Bonnie: Hey. I couldn't sleep last night. You were obviously upset about something and I just walked away. It's not me. That can't be us. You're my friend, Elena. If you need me I'm here for you and I'm sorry I couldn't show you that yesterday.

Elena: I met my birth mother.

Bonnie: Oh. Was it... Are you okay?

(Elena cries. Bonnie embraces her)

[Mystic Fall's high school]

(Matt is building the float. Tyler arrives)

Tyler: Hey man. So Caroline tells me you've been on your own for the past two weeks. Is everything okay?

Matt: You're asking me about my mom. Seriously? Look, man, why don't I just give me your phone number and tell her to give you a call when she comes back to town?

Tyler: Dude, that's not what I meant okay? I'm just trying to… I don't know what to say.

Matt: Good men, don't say anything. You're a dick, end of story.

Tyler: I know (Matt leaves) whatever.

[Mystic fall's high school class room]

(Bonnie is leafing through Emily's spell book. Ciara enters the room)

Bonnie: Hey! Thanks for meeting me. I wanted you to see this.

Ciara: Is that Emily's spell book?

Bonnie: I've been going through it since Grams died. Check this out.

(Bonnie shows her the book)

Ciara: That's the vampire compass.

Bonnie: Yeah, according to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass, rings and the mystery device you told me about.

(She shows her a page from the book. The device is designed)

Ciara: Yeah that's it. Well, a part of it. Damon only has the one piece.

Bonnie: Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine. But she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help. To let Jonathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices.

Ciara: Does it say what it does?

(Bonnie reads the page)

Bonnie: Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?

Ciara: Yeah, I'm sure. Why?

Bonnie: This is a weapon. Against vampires.

(Ciara is surprised)

[Mystic Fall's high school]

(Jeremy is walking and sees Elena)

Jeremy: Elena!

Elena: Hey, have you seen Stefan? I need to find him.

Jeremy: No, not lately. Listen, do you have a second?

Elena: Yeah. What's up? What's going on?

Jeremy: Well, it's Anna. I've left her all this messages and she hasn't gotten back to me, not even a text.

Elena: Anna? I didn't know that you guys were still friends.

Jeremy: We're more than friends. Look, something could be seriously wrong and if you know anything you've got to tell me.

Elena: I haven't talked to her, Jer.

Jeremy: Are you lying to me right now?

Elena: Why do you say that?

Jeremy: 'Cause that's what you do. Lying. You lie about everything. I know what Anna is and I know that you know. So tell me, do you have any idea where she is?

Elena: No, but Jer… Jeremy wait!

(She turns around and Isobel is standing right behind her.)

Elena: Isobel. What are you doing here?

Isobel: I'm your mother, Elena. I want to be more involved in your life.

Elena: I don't want you in my life.

Isobel: I understand that. You already have a lot of people that you care about but I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right.

(She looks at Bonnie and Ciara)

Isobel: There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie. Gonna stay away from that one. theres my beautiful youngest daughter and Mage

(She looks at Jeremy)

Isobel: Oh… sad little brother Jeremy.

(She watches Caroline)

Isobel: And there's Caroline… obnoxious Caroline. I got all of my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping. Oh…

(She looks at Matt)

Isobel: And there's Matt, friend, ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connection there.

Elena: Matt is not involved in this.

Isobel: He's involved with you, isn't he?

Elena: Look, you shouldn't be here. You need to leave.

Isobel: No, I have some friends here too. Look, you see that man over here, standing next to Matt by the Float? His name is Frank, he's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he'd noticed that the axles are a little rusty which is very dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and…

Elena: No!

(Frank jumps on the trailer above Matt. Matt's arm gets crushed. Elena tries to run for him, Isobel grabs her.)

Matt: Get this trailer! Come on guys help me!

(Tyler rushes to help him with some friends. They try to remove the trailer. Stefan arrives to help. They remove the trailer. Matt gets free. Caroline rushes to see Matt)

Stefan: Caroline, call an ambulance.

Elena: Why are you doing this?

Isobel: I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about.

Elena: And you're doing this just because of Jonathan Gilbert's invention?

Isobel: Hand it over and all will be stop

Elena: I told you, Damon is not going to give it to me.

Isobel: I think that you underestimate how much Damon cares about you.

Elena: He'll kill you before he gives it up.

Isobel: Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy and Ciara?

(Elena turns to see Jeremy and Ciara. they both disappeared)

Elena: Jeremy Ciara...?

(Stefan looks at her)

Elena: Ciara?!

(Elena looks everywhere. Isobel is gone too)

Caroline: The ambulance is saying in 15-20 minutes.

Tyler: I have my car. I can take him to the hospital.

Matt: Caroline can take me.

Caroline: I didn't drive.

Matt: I'll wait. Its fine.

Caroline: You will not wait okay?! You need to see a doctor, Tyler is driving. End of story.

Matt: Fine!

Caroline: Go!

Tyler: I'll bring my car around.

(Matt looks at Caroline)

[Isobel's house]

(John arrives. He enters in the house. There's a lot of suitcase in the entry)

John: I see you're packing. That's a good sign.

Isobel: It won't be long now.

John: Did you get the missing piece? Where is it?

Isobel: I don't have it yet.

John: Then, why did you call me here?

(Isobel is going in another room. John follows her)

Isobel: Because I have the next best thing.

(Isobel enters the room. Jeremy is in the room. Cherie and Franc are around him Ciara is in a chair tied up with thick chains)

John: What the hell are you doing?

Isobel: Getting what I want.

John: Yeah but he is my nephew and that is Ciara you're going let them go right this second!

Isobel: That gaudy ring on your finger, comes off.

John: Come on Isobel, I know you okay? It's me John. You can't hurt them.

Isobel: I'll kill him to prove you wrong.

John: Really? Are you that far gone? Look, I know you've changed but the old Isobel is somewhere in there, isn't she? Come on let him go.

Isobel (to her minions): Faites le souffrir.

(Cherie and Franck beat him and throw him on the floor. Isobel catches his hand and remove his ring)

Isobel: Nice try. We'll see how you do without this.

(Isobel leaves the room. Jeremy looks at John, he's on the floor, bleeding)

[Alaric's class room]

Bonnie: Where is the device?

Stefan: Damon has it. He's going to be difficult to reason with.

Elena: We'll go to him, I'll talk to him.

Stefan: He's not just gonna hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires.

Elena: What if it's not?

(Elena, Bonnie and Stefan look at each other)

[Salvatore's house]

Damon: Absolutely not

Elena: Just hear me out.

Damon: I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a living dead person.

Elena: But it'll be useless, Bonnie can take its power away.

Damon: I don't trust her.

Bonnie: I can remove the original spell

Elena: John and Isobel will never know.

Damon: No, I'll get Jeremy and Ciara in my own way

Stefan: Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy and Ciara could be dead the second you walk in the door.

Elena: ''there's no way Ciara is going to let that happen...she will protect him.

Damon (to Bonnie): Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing.

Bonnie: I've been practicing.

Damon: It's not piano lessons, honey.

Bonnie: What's your favorite book?

Damon: What?

Bonnie: Name a book, any book.

Damon: Name a book… How about "Call of the wild", Jack London?

(Bonnie turns and looks at the library. A book flies and lands in Damon's hands. Damon looks at the book)

Damon: Jack London. Great parlor trick.

Elena: We're doing this, Damon. And we're doing it my way. Now give me the device. We're wasting time!

Damon (To Bonnie): I don't trust you, I tried to kill you.

Bonnie: You're right, you can't trust me.

Elena: But you can trust me.

(Damon looks at her. Stefan looks at them. Damon gives her the device. Stefan looks at him)

Elena: Thank you.

[Isobel's house]

[Jeremy unlocks the chains on Ciara and takes off her blind fold]

Jeremy; ''why is she doing this?

Ciara: ''she wants a invention...

[She goes over to John who's lying on the ground and she heals his wouds.]

Ciara: ''there all better.

John" thank you.

Jeremy: ''what is she after?

John: ''your ancestor invented a weapon a device that's extremely harmful to vampires and we've been trying to get it.

Ciara: ''why?

John: ''because there's a group of vampires from a long time ago that wants revenge on this town.

Jeremy: ''but why would a vampire help you kill other vampires?

John: she has her own reasons for wanting them dead. Look Jeremy no one ever thought vampires would return to this town. not in modern times. but they have and we have to destroy them.

Jeremy: All of them? No, there are some good ones out there.

John: There's no such things.

Ciara: I don't believe that.

John: Well, your dad did. And has his son that should mean something to you.

Jeremy: How did my father know about all this?

John: Who do you think told me about the family history?

[Salvatore's house]

(Emily spell book is open. The device is next to it. Bonnie begins the spell. Damon, Elena and Stefan look at her)

Bonnie: Done.

(Bonnie gives the device to Elena)

Damon: Great, now what?

Elena: Now we give it to Isobel.

[Mystic Falls square]

(Elena is waiting for Isobel. She arrives behind her)

Isobel: Where is the device?

Elena: Where is my brother and sister?

Isobel: This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?

Elena: Where is my brother and Ciara?

Isobel: Do you really think that I came alone?

(Frank and Cherie arrives behind Elena)

Elena: Did you really think that I came alone?

(Damon and Stefan arrive behind Isobel. She looks at them)

Isobel: For god sakes, call home Jeremy is there. [she looks over Frank and Cherie shoulder Ciara is walking around to get to her.] Ciara...Darling.

Elena: What?

Isobel: Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy.

(Elena takes her phone and calls home)

Jeremy: Hello?

Elena: Jeremy, are you okay?

Jeremy: Yeah yeah I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident.

Jenna: We're all laughing.

Jeremy: But yeah I'm okay.

Elena: I'll be home soon, alright?

Jeremy: Yeah.

(He hangs up the phone and looks at his uncle)

Elena: You were never gonna hurt them.

Isobel: No, I was going to kill them. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any.

Elena: But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to me?

Isobel: Because he's in love with you.

(Damon looks at Ciara, he looks uncomfortable. Ciara seems upset as well as Stefan. Elena gives the device to Isobel.)

Elena (long pause): Thank you.

Isobel: For what?

Elena: For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact.

Isobel: Goodbye, Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine.

(Isobel looks at her and leaves. Stefan embraces her. She looks at Damon. Then, Stefan looks at Damon. He looks down and leaves. Stefan looks after him)

[Ciara walks after Damon and catches his arm]

Ciara: ''what was that she just said that you are in love with Elena..

Damon: ''Come on Ciara don't believe anything she says she saw how to hurt you and she did it.

Ciara: ''I'm not stupid Damon...I've been seeing you and Elena stare at each other all day and then now when Isobel confirmed it...[she puts her hands over her eyes truly] ''tell me the truth Please...

[Damon knowing how much of a Fool he was for putting her through this pain again but he couldn't help how he felt.]

Damon: ''Yes I have come to care for Elena maybe even love her but that is it...Ciara there is never going to be anything between us...she's with Stefan.

Ciara: ''I see that once again I have to watch you pine over a someone other girl but what's worse she's my sister...did you ever love me at all those things you said to me...when we were together you said you love me...why are you doing this to me?

[Damon takes her shoulders in his hands]

Damon: ''it's true Ciara I love Elena...but it will never happen because she's with Stefan...there will never be nothing between us...I love you too.

[Ciara yanks her arms away and begins to sob and then looks at him with hurt and anger]

Ciara: ''Well I Love you but you don't see me in love with another guy...I love you and no one else but it seems that it's not enough...so you can be in love with my sister all you want...but don't expect me to be around to watch you...Just stay away from me.

[she walks away and then starts to sprint away as Damon watches her go feeling so guilty and filled with anger at himself for letting himself fall for Elena]

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy left a vocal message to Anna. Elena enters in Jeremy's room)

Elena: Jeremy we have to talk about all this.

Jeremy: No, we really don't

Elena: I don't know what Anna told you but there are things that you need to know.

Jeremy: Yeah? Because I'm pretty sure that your journal covered it.

Elena: You read my journal?

Jeremy: And save me the speech about invasion of privacy because I read a section about Damon erasing my memory, about what happened to Vicki.

Elena: Jeremy, please, you don't understand. The night that Vicki died, it was like mom and dad died all over again. It was all over your face and it hurt so much to see you like that. I just wanted to take away your pain. I'm so sorry.

Jeremy: Get out!

Elena: No, Jeremy!

Jeremy: Elena! Just get out. Please.

(She leaves and then she turns)

Elena: Jer, I...

(He closes the door in her face)

[Mystic Fall's high school]

(Alaric is in an empty school hallway. Isobel is waiting for him)

Alaric: What do you want?

Isobel: I totally get it, you, here as a history teacher. It's good.

Alaric: What the hell are you doing? You act like you don't care and yet here you are hunting me down

Isobel: I'm leaving. I just thought I said goodbye.

Alaric:You couldn't be bothered the first time so why now?

Isobel: You hate me. Good.

Alaric: Does that make it easier for you? I mean what is the whole point of this exercise?

Isobel: What did you expect? You spent all this time trying to track me down. What did you think you would find?

Alaric: The woman who gave me this (He shows her the ring). I mean you act like you don't care but you care enough to protect me after you left.

Isobel: I was a different person back then.

Alaric: Right! And that person is gone. The woman that I married, the woman I loved, she's just… she's gone

(He removes his ring and throws it to her)

Alaric: You expect me to believe that?

(He throws the vervain on the floor)

Isobel: What are you doing?

Alaric: Well, I'm ring free, I'm vervain free. So, either kill me or compel me because I don't believe it. Not for a second.

(Isobel pushes him against the wall)

Isobel: I wanted this—I needed this—and I'm going to regret it forever. This was my mistake, not yours.

(She compels him)

Isobel: You're not going to remember this. I loved you, I did and when I think about what I gave up it hurts. But now your heart is free of me, it's easier this way. Goodbye Rick.

(She puts the ring on his finger. She touches his face and leaves)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy is going to bed. Anna appears)

Jeremy: Anna? What are you doing here?

Anna (crying): My mother. She's dead.

Jeremy: What?

Anna: She was killed.

Jeremy: Oh, my god, Anna. Hey, I'm so sorry.

Anna: I know I'm not supposed to be here but I don't have anywhere else to go.

(He embraces her)

Jeremy: It's okay.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch. Stefan arrives)

Damon: Would you like one? Say it, whatever it is, purge, get it out.

Stefan: It's about what Isobel said.

Damon: What about?

Stefan: Well, I know that you and Elena have bounded and I know that she cares about you and… I know you care about her.

Damon: Well, this is going in an interesting direction.

Stefan: I'm just concerned about Ciara being hurt. She considers you a friend and it seems you two have gotten closer.

Damon: Same here, Ciara is a very good friend. Actually, she might qualify as my only… friend. Is that a problem?

Stefan: So, at the risk of sounding like uh… like a concerned Friend for my friend Ciara.

Damon: Oh, there's no risk, you do.

Stefan: History will not be repeating itself where Elena is concerned. Do you understand what I'm saying?

Damon: Sure. Sure.

(Stefan runs toward him)

Stefan: Do you understand?

Damon: Whatever you say man, I mean honestly we're just friends and as a friend I wasn't looking forward to telling her the truth anyway so, I'll let you do it.

Stefan: What truth?

Damon: About John. Because I know you guys don't like to keep secrets from each other.

Stefan: What are you talking about?

Damon: Am I the only one around here who has the ability to put two and two together? Isobel! Hello? She dated John when she was 15; she gets pregnant and ends up at the doctor's office of John's brother. Now, what do you think John's role is in all this? I mean, go ahead, and think about it, I'll wait. Did you get it? You there yet?

Stefan: So you think that John is Elena's father?

Damon: Ding, ding, ding!

Stefan: What proof do you have?

Damon: I don't need any proof, that's a DNA test for John, Elena and Maury Povich to deal with but I know how well you deal with these bombs so… Sleep tight.

(He leaves the room)

Damon: Oh and when you do tell Ciara and she needs a friend to talk to about anything, I'm here for her.

(He leaves, Stefan looks at him)

[Gilbert's house]

(John is on the couch, his phone rings. It's Isobel)

John: Hello?

Isobel: On your doorstep you'll find what you've been looking for.

John: And my ring?

Isobel: Don't screw this up. You know what you have to do, John

(He opens the door and pick up the envelope)

John: I got it. I won't fail.

(He opens the envelope)

Isobel: You better not. Katherine wants all of those tomb vampires dead, and I want to add two more to that list.

(He retrieves his ring and puts it on his finger)

John: Let me guess.

Isobel: Stefan and Damon. I don't want this life for them.

John: That was always part of the plan. Consider them gone.

Isobel: they are our daughters, John. We owe that to them.

John: I know.

(He hangs up the phone)

[Mystic Grill]

Caroline: So you're not going to tell me what happened?

Bonnie: I did something bad, Caroline, and I lied about it.

Caroline: To who?

Bonnie: To Elena. I pretended to do something I didn't really do.

Caroline: What are you talking about?

Bonnie: I couldn't do what she wanted me to do. It wasn't right. Grams would have never done it, so I couldn't either. But when Elena finds out, she's never gonna forgive me.


	22. Founder's Day

**Founder's Day**

[Gilbert's house/Salvatore's house]

(Elena and Stefan are getting dressed the for Founder's Day Parade. She puts her necklace on as Jenna helps Elena get into her dress.)

Elena: Ouch, this dress hurts.

Jenna: Suck it in, baby.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Ciara is dressed in a light blue dress from the 1864 era and her hair is down in curls and she is wearing a hate on her head as she looks down at her self still feeling so hurt and alone from finding out Damon was in love with Elena...she sighs]

(Everybody is preparing for Founder's Day. Carol Lockwood is supervising.)

Carol Lockwood: No, no, no, no, no! It's all wrong! The marching band should be in front of the Historic Society. Matt, get up on the float. Boys, I asked you to put chairs on the Founder's Float. Ladies! Time to get on the float.

(Stefan is standing alone, waiting. Damon arrives.)

Damon: Look at you, all retro.

Stefan: What are you doing here?

Damon: Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founder's Day! I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal my girl.

Stefan: Don't start with me, Damon.

Damon: Oh, you started this Stefan with that whole "I'm insecure, leave Elena alone" speech. I'm enjoying that.

Stefan: As long as you heard it.

Damon: What? You have no sense of humor, Stefan.

Stefan: Actually I've no sense of 'Damon humor'.

Damon: 'Damon humor'… Hey look, I get it, I get it. I'm the better, hotter, superior choice and you're scared, now that Katherine is out of the picture, that I'm gonna turn all my attention to Elena. But don't worry, Elena is not Katherine I have my own girl that I want.

Stefan: You're right, she's not. and if you cared about Ciara you wouldn't be putting her through all this

Damon: ''Oh your right Stefan...I should find her and apologize for my latest crime.

Stefan: ''I'm serious Damon...stop what you are doing before you lose Ciara for good

(Damon and Stefan see Elena approaching. She looks exactly like Katherine. She smiles at them and curtsies. Damon gets another shock when he sees Ciara dressed in her own 1864 clothes...she was so beautiful)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy is in his bedroom, putting his clothes on for Founder's day. Anna arrives)

Jeremy: Anna.

Anna: Look at you.

Jeremy: I know, it's stupid, huh? I'm part of the parade; but how are you? I've been so worried and I feel awful.

Anna: Why? You didn't kill my mother, your uncle did.

Jeremy: Are you sure it was him?

Anna: Who else would have done it?

John: He doesn't understand, Anna, it's who he is. He hates all vampires. He's just doing what he thinks is right.

Anna: Are you defending him?

Jeremy: No, no way. It's just… I do understand where he's coming from. He's convinced all the tomb vampires want revenge on this town and he's just… he's trying to protect it.

Anna: They do want revenge, or at least they did, but that's why we separated from them. My mom wasn't after revenge; she just wanted her life back. I have to get out of this town, Jeremy.

Jeremy: You're leaving?

Anna: I've been thinking... you could come with me. I could turn you. I mean...you said you wanted me to. Here.

(She gives him a flask with her blood)

Anna: It's my blood. If you die with it in your system, you'll come back.

Jeremy: Anna…

Anna: I know you, what it's like for you… being alone, always feeling empty inside, no one to understand. But when you're a vampire, you don't have to feel that way. You can shut it off. I can show you how.

Jeremy: I wanted to, I did.

(He turns away from Anna. She looks sad.)

Jeremy: But I don't think I can. Sorry.

(He looks at the flask. He looks up again, Anna is gone.)

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Elena and Stefan are talking about John being her father)

Elena: John?! Is that even possible?

Stefan: There is no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery.

Elena: My whole life I've never liked this man. I…

Stefan: Sorry, I'm sorry. I just… I wanted to tell you before Damon dropped it on you on some typically inappropriate way.

Elena: No, I'm happy that you told me, I just… I really hope that it's not true. What I am supposed to do? Do I just… confront him and say "are you my biological father?"

Stefan: I guess, when you're ready.

Elena: I'm never gonna be ready. Stefan, I have enough problems with the family that I actually care about. Jeremy hates me,and so does Ciara and why wouldn't she all because of what Isobel said? My journal gave him every single reason to.

Stefan: He's just hurt, he's confused.

Elena: He's never going to forgive me for Vicki, for taking away his memories, for lying to him.

Stefan: He's your brother, he'll forgive you. Just give him some time.

(Caroline is taking pictures with Matt and Ciara before the Founder's Day Parade, in their Civil War costumes)

Bonnie: Say cheese!

Caroline (to Matt): Oh wait! Hide your cast, it's not era-appropriate!

Matt: Seriously?

Caroline: Yes!

Matt: Okay, fine.

(Bonnie takes the picture, Tyler arrives.)

Caroline: I want one with Bonnie now.

Tyler: Here, I can take it.

(Matt looks at him)

Matt: I'll be on the float.

(Tyler looks at Caroline)

Tyler: I said I was sorry!

Caroline: You made out with his mother and then you beat him to a pulp. You're gonna have to do a little bit better than sorry.

(She looks at him and leaves)

Ciara: ''Hey don't worry Tyler you will get your friend back he just needs time to think it over.

Tyler: ''yeah but I can't blame him he sore at me for making out with his mother...what kind of person does that?

Ciara: ''I don't know but at least you are apologizing for it...be patient he will come around.

[she walks away]

[She see's Damon walking towards her and she tries to leave before he sees her but he flashes before her stopping her]

Ciara: 'get out of my way Damon.

Damon: ''you are going to have to stop and talk to me Ciara...we can't keep doing this.

Ciara: ''I'm doing this...you are the one who's in love with Elena...and lied to me about it...you don't care about me I am just a distraction for you...and what hurts is that I let you hurt me and I can't keep doing this with you.

[Damon catches her before she walks away and walks into her space]

Damon: ''fine but just so you know I am not going to give up on you...if you haven't learned from me by now is when I want something I will have it...and I want you.

Ciara: ''but wanting isn't good enough...I love you Damon but it's time to stop pretending with me I got to go...

[she yanks herself away and walks away from Damon]

(Elena is running after Jeremy)

Elena: Jeremy! I was wondering where you were. You look great, and you guys did a really great job on the float.

Jeremy: Go away, Elena.

Elena: Jeremy, come on! Please! I don't want it to be like this between us.

Jeremy: Why don't you have Damon erase my memory again? Then I could go back to being your in-the-dark little brother.

Elena: Jer, please.

Jeremy: Just don't! You can't fix this that easily; something like this doesn't just get fixed.

(He looks at her and leaves)

(The floats are parading. Carol Lockwood commentates.)

Carol Lockwood: Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Fall's high school Marching Band!

(The marching band and the cheerleaders parade, everyone applauds and scream)

Carol Lockwood: And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek.

(The float arrives in the street. Jeremy and Tyler are in it, they wave to the crowd and pretend to shoot at each other.)

Carol Lockwood: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts.

(Elena, Stefan, Ciara ,Caroline and Matt, and the rest of the Mystic Falls Court and their escorts are on the float; they laugh and wave to the crowd)

Carol Lockwood: This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?

(Bonnie is in the crowd. She smiles and waves at Ciara. Ciara smiles and waves back to Bonnie. Damon walks in front of Bonnie and stops, smiles and waves to Ciara. She rolls her eyes and looks away. She looks at Stefan waves to the rest of the crowd. Damon turns around and sees Bonnie)

Bonnie: What do you want?

Damon: Just watching the parade.

(She begins to leave)

Damon: Where are you going?

Bonnie: Away from you.

Damon: I wanna say something to you.

Bonnie: Just leave me alone!

Damon: Thank you. The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so… thank you.

Bonnie: I did it for Ciara and Elena.

Damon: I know that, but I'm still very grateful. And… I owe you.

(They look at each other for a moment)

Damon: Enjoy the parade.

(He leaves)

Carol Lockwood: Let's cheer for the Mystic Fall's high school football team. Alright! Let's show them our support, everybody!

(The float and the cheerleaders arrives)

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

(John is with Mayor Lockwood, he's preparing the device)

John: This is the key. Once inserted, the device will be activated. It will work only once, for an estimated time of 5 minutes.

Mayor Lockwood: Yes, how does it work?

John: It's a high-pitched frequency that humans can't hear. Any vampires within a five-block radius will be incapacitated, exposing them. At that time, the sheriff's deputies will inject them with vervain and bring them here, when we will finish them off.

Mayor Lockwood: And you're certain they're attacking tonight?

John: I have a source. One of the vampires from the tomb confirmed the attack.

[A building]

(The vampires from the tomb are having a meeting. The leader is speaking and pointing at a map of the Town Square)

The Leader: Everybody listen up! The plan stays the same. We wait until the firework starts; until then, we blend in. Stay a part of the celebration; they'll never see us coming.

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

John: They want revenge for what our ancestors did in 1864. It makes us their target.

[A building] (The leader is showing the other vampires a plan of the Mystic Fall's Town Square) The Leader: This area here is the stage. This is where the Founding Families are gonna be. Any questions?

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

Mayor Lockwood: We're taking an enormous risk. We're talking about our families, John!

[A building]

(Anna arrives)

The Leader: Anna? What are you doing here?

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

John: This is the only way to draw them out and kill them… all of them.

[Mystic Grill]

(Damon is standing alone. Elena arrives, and he looks at her. Elena has changed back into her modern clothes)

Damon: I like you better like this. The period look, it… didn't suit you.

Elena: Is that an insult?

Damon: Actually Elena, it is a compliment of the highest order.

Elena: Look, I know Stefan is worried about our… friendship.

Damon: Did he mention something to you too?

Elena: No, did he mention something to you?

Damon: No, nothing worth repeating.

Elena: So, I think you should stop with the flirty little comments and that eye-thing that you do. because not only is it hurting Stefan but it hurts Ciara as well and lets get one thing stright we are never going to be together like that so you can stop being in love with me because it'snever going to happen

Damon (smiling): What eye thing?

Elena: Don't make me regret being your friend okay?

(He seems hurt. Elena looks at Jeremy who's sitting alone. She goes towards Jeremy. Damon looks at them)

Elena: I don't believe that we can't fix this. I lied, I was wrong. But you're my brother, Jer, and I love you, and I have to fix it. So just tell me, what can I do?

Jeremy: You go to hell, Elena.

(He gets up and leaves. Damon looks at him)

[Mystic Falls' square]

(Jeremy is walking, Damon walks behind him) Damon (mocking Jeremy): "I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard!"

Jeremy: You're a dick!

Damon: You do not talk to me like that! I'm not your sister. And for now on, (Damon grabs Jeremy's arm) don't talk to your sister that way either.

Jeremy: So, you're going to kill me just 'cause I hurt Elena's feelings?

Damon: Cut her some slack.

Jeremy: She erased my memories

Damon: No, I did! She was protecting you

Jeremy: It wasn't her call to make.

(He tries to leave but Damon holds his arm)

Jeremy: Let go of me before I cause a scene.

Damon: You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out.

(Stefan arrives)

Stefan: Let him go.

(Damon releases him. Stefan puts himself between them and looks at Jeremy)

Stefan: Are you alright?

Jeremy: Yeah.

Stefan (looking at Damon): What my brother is trying to say is, don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki, I killed her. She was a threat to you, and she was a threat to your sister. I'm sorry that it happened, I wish that it hadn't.

(Damon looks at Stefan)

Jeremy: You shouldn't have made me forget..

(He leaves)

Damon: Good cop, bad cop, I like it.

Stefan: What are you doing?

Damon: He's being a punk.

Stefan: Elena's relationship with her brother is none of your business. So stay out of it!

Damon: Oh, there's only one "do-gooder" role available. My bad. I'm sorry

(He laughs)

Stefan: Get over yourself. We both know you're not doing this for the right reasons.

Damon: You see, there you go with that little jealousy act again. What are the right reasons, Stefan? Enlighten me, please!

Stefan: Well, see Damon, it's only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing for nothing in return, and I know that it is an entirely foreign concept to you. I completely understand that you wouldn't get it.

(He looks at him and leaves)

[Sheriff's office]

(Sheriff Forbes is talking with John and Mayor Lockwood)

Sheriff Forbes: You want to use our town as bait? It's too dangerous, it's insane!

(She closes the door)

Mayor Lockwood: We've gone over the plans with all your deputies, they're all on board.

Sheriff Forbes: You've gone behind my back?

Mayor Lockwood: Yeah, because we knew this is exactly how you'd react.

Sheriff Forbes: Our children are here.

John: Liz, we need to do this. We have no choice; this is the reason for the secret council. Our Founding Fathers created the secret council for just this purpose!

(Long pause. They look at each other)

Sheriff Forbes: I'm the Sheriff, it's my call and I say no.

John: Richard, let me speak to the Sheriff alone.

(He looks at them and leaves)

Sheriff Forbes: John, you're not thinking clearly, I'm not gonna change my mind about this.

(She turns her back and goes toward her desk. John hits her behind the head; she's unconscious. He removes her guns and handcuffs her to the radiator. He looks at her and leaves)

[Mystic Falls' square]

[It's Night. Ciara is standing around at the trees just thinking when Anna comes up to her]

Ciara: ''Anna...what are you doing here?

Anna: ''I came to warn you...vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight.

Ciara: ''Oh no...we have to do something...[she see's Damon and she waves him over he looks at Anna]

Damon: ''you're still around?

Anna:''I was just telling Ciara that the vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight.

Damon: 'how do you know this?

Anna: ''I went to them. they think I'm with them but I'm not. they want the Founding familes dead.

Ciara: ''when is this supposed to happen?

Anna: When the firework start.

(Long pause)

Ciara: John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them.

Anna: Then we can't be here!

Damon: It doesn't work, it's been deactivated.

Anna: Well, then a lot of people are gonna die.

Damon: Where are they right now?

Anna: They're already here, Damon.

Damon: ''Damn it just when we can have a normal day of fun...[he takes Ciara's arm] ''we are going to find Stefan and Elena...come on.

Ciara: ''Okay...Anna you need to leave too.

Anna: ''I will as soon as I find Jeremy.

[Ciara nods and is pulled along with Damon as they go into a crowd they see Alaric)

Damon: Rick!

Alaric: Yeah?

Damon: You keep those nifty little vampire darts in the car?

Alaric: Yeah, why do you ask?

Damon: Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires. I think we might need a stake or two.

Alaric: Yeah, got it.

(Alaric leaves, Ciara sees Stefan and Elena she points them out for Damon and he nods. He goes toward them holding Ciara's hand)

Elena: What are you doing?

Damon: Saving your life. Fifteen words or less… Tomb vamps are here, Founding Families are their target. (To Stefan) Get her out of here, now!

(Damon starts to leave still holding on to Ciara)

Stefan: Wait, where are you going?

Damon: That's more than fifteen words, Stefan.

(they leave)

Elena: Wait, Jeremy is out here somewhere.

Stefan: Let's go find him, come on!

[Mystic Grill]

(Tyler is at the pool table. Matt and Caroline are sitting at a table, they look at him)

Caroline: There was this time, freshman year, when Bonnie and I were in a fight and we swore that we would never talk again.

Matt: Caroline, give it a rest.

(Mayor Lockwood arrives at the Mystic Grill. He goes toward Tyler)

Mayor Lockwood: What are you doing here? I told you to go home.

Tyler: I decided not to.

Mayor Lockwood: If I tell you to do something, you do it!

(He grabs Tyler's arm and begins to shout)

Tyler: Let go of me!

(Caroline arrives)

Caroline: Mayor, is everything okay?

(Matt arrives too; the Mayor looks at them)

Mayor Lockwood: Please Tyler; I need you to go home, now. Take your friends with you.

Matt: Why? What's going on?

Mayor Lockwood: I can't explain. All of you need to get home, now. Please.

Tyler: Yeah, okay.

(The Mayor gives him his car's keys)

Mayor Lockwood: Here, take my car, it's out back. Caroline, Matt go with him.

(They look at him and leave)

(Jeremy is in front of the restrooms. Anna goes toward him)

Jeremy: Anna what are you doing here? My uncle could see you.

Anna: I don't care about that. I needed to find you. Come here.

(They go in the restroom.)

[Mystic Falls' square]

(Mayor Lockwood is giving his speech)

Mayor Lockwood: For one hundred and fifty years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home: safe, prosperous, welcoming. And we have the Founders to thank for that. That's why I'd like to dedicate this evening's firework display to their legacy.

(Everyone applause, the tomb vampires on in the crowd, looking at the Mayor. He looks at one of the deputies.)

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

(John is waiting for the signal. One of the deputies is with him) John: Get in position.

(The deputy goes out. John goes toward the device and looks at it)

[Mystic Falls' square]

Mayor Lockwood: Enjoy the show!

(The firework starts. Mayor Lockwood and his wife are leaving. Tomb vampires are following them. Bonnie runs into one of them)

The Leader: Excuse me, I'm sorry.

Bonnie: I'm sorry.

(He leaves, she looks at him. She gets a vision of what he is and follows him)

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

(John is preparing the device, Damon arrives with Ciara)

Damon: Do you have any idea what you've done?

John: Yeah, as a matter of fact I do.

Ciara: ''Why are you doing this?

John: 'I'm saving lives Ciara and yours and Elenas

(Damon goes toward him, John activates the device. Damon falls, he grabs the sides of his head and screams Ciara goes down too and screams looking shocked at John who was just as shocked...he runs towards her)

John: ''No you can't be a vampire

Ciara: ''No I'm not a vampire...but why is this happening...ack it hurts A.

[she falls on the floor next to Damon]

[Mystic Falls' square]

(Stefan falls)

Elena: Stefan, what's going on? What's happening?

Stefan: My head!

Elena: What?

Stefan: My head!

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

(Damon is on the floor, holding his head and screaming. John is preparing a syringe with vervain)

[Mystic Grill]

(Anna and Jeremy are in the restrooms. Anna grabs her head and begins to scream)

Jeremy: Anna what's wrong? Anna!

Anna: Please, make it stop!

(We see a succession of images: Stefan is holding his head in the Town Square, Damon is holding his head at Grayson Gilbert's office,Ciara is holding her head as John places a syringe in her arm making her pass out Anna is in Jeremy's arms screaming in the restroom of the Grill. The tomb vampires' leader falls, and one of the deputies injects him vervain. John injects vervain to Damon)

[Mystic Falls]

(Tyler is driving when he suddenly hears the device)

Tyler: What the hell is that?

Caroline: What's the matter?

Tyler: That noise!

Matt: Wait, what noise?

(Tyler lets go of the wheel, grabs his head and begins to scream)

Caroline: Tyler! Tyler!

(He loses control of the car)

Matt: Dude, hey! Caroline, the wheel!

(She tries to grab the wheel, Tyler screams. The car crashes into a wall)

[Mystic Falls' square]

(Stefan is on the floor, holding his head. Elena's with him. A deputy runs toward him but Alaric runs interference and talks to him)

Alaric: Hey, I got this one. There's one over there. Take this, go! Go! Go!

(The deputy leaves. Alaric goes toward them and helps Stefan to get up. They go toward the stairs)

Elena: I don't know what happened, he just dropped.

Alaric: Yeah, he's not the only one. The cops have gotten everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain.

Elena: What?

(Long pause, they look at Stefan)

Elena: They're rounding up the vampires.

(Carol Lockwood is with her husband. He's on the floor.)

Carol Lockwood: Please help him, he just went down.

(The deputies inject him vervain)

[Mystic Grill]

(Anna and Jeremy are still in the restrooms)

Anna: Ahhhhhhhh my head!

(She screams. One of the deputy enters)

Deputy (into the radio): I got one.

(They inject her with vervain, the other holds Jeremy)

Jeremy: Hey, what are you doing? What are you doing? Hey, leave her alone!

(The deputy takes her, the other stays with Jeremy)

Jeremy: Leave her alone! Anna!

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

(The device is stopped. John takes everything back and goes in the basement. Damon is on the floor, unconscious. Deputies are bringing more vampires Ciara is laying unconscious a little further away from Damon)

John: The device is done; the only thing keeping them down is vervain. We don't have much time, let's finish this.

(Damon begins to wake up; one of the Deputies is pouring gasoline everywhere. John begins to leave but Anna catches his leg. She's on the floor. He looks at her)

John: Anna.

(Damon turns his head and looks at them)

John (to the Deputy): You can head up; I'll take it from here.

(The Deputy leaves, Anna tries to get up, Damon is still looking at them. John takes a stake from his back)

Anna: Please…no!

(He stakes her, Damon looks at him. John pours more gasoline. He goes up the stairs and pours a trail of gasoline up them. He goes out of the basement, lights a match and throws it on the gasoline. A fire starts. Some of the vampires begin to burn. Damon looks at them)

[Mystic Falls' square]

(Stefan is better, he's talking with Elena)

Elena: Are you okay?

Stefan: It was like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped.

(Alaric arrives)

Alaric: I saw at least 5 vampires go down. They're taking them to your family's old building.

Stefan: It's the Gilbert's device. It has to be

Elena: But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it.

Alaric: Maybe she didn't.

Elena: She did, we saw her do it!

Stefan: No, no, no he's right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires

Elena: So we could protect you.

Stefan: And Damon. Vampires. Where is Damon and Ciara?

Alaric: I don't know. I haven't seen them since this started.

Elena: Can you get my brother, take him home?

Alaric: Of course.

Elena: Let's go.

[Sheriff's office]

(Sheriff Forbes is still handcuffed to the radiator. Carol Lockwood arrives)

Carol Lockwood: Liz, are you okay?

Sheriff Forbes: There's a key on my…

Carol Lockwood: What's going on?!

Sheriff Forbes: There's a key in my belt, I need you to get it.

(She takes the key)

Carol Lockwood: I've been looking everywhere for you, something happened to Richard. They took him.

Sheriff Forbes: Who took him?

Carol Lockwood: Your deputies. I don't understand, he's not a vampire!

(Sheriff Forbes opens her handcuffs and gets up)

Sheriff Forbes: Let's go!

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

(The basement is on fire. Damon looks around him and sees the mayor)

Damon: Mayor. Is that you?

Mayor Lockwood: What are you doing here?

Damon: I'm a vampire. What's your excuse? (a beat) No, really. The vervain didn't affect you, you're not a vampire, what the hell are you?

(The mayor scoots backwards to get away from Damon. He bumps into the tomb vampires' leader, who is waking)

The chief: Mayor Lockwood! (snaps Mayor Lockwood's neck)

Ciara: ''Damon...

[Damon shocked turns his head to see Ciara was weakly crawling towards him]

Damon: ''No..you can't be in here No damn it why did he put you in here?

Ciara: ''He thought I was a vampire but I told him I wasn't

Damon:[he tries to crawl to her but a beam falls right onto her legs making her scream] ''Ciara..No.

[Ciara trapped under the wooden beam tries to move the wood with her mind but her magic wasn't working...she was shocked that none of her magic was working]

Ciara: ''No...it can't be My magic...it's gone.

[Damon was stunned as he looks at her]

[Mystic Falls]

(Matt and Caroline are out of the car; an ambulance arrived, Tyler is on the ground, unconscious) Matt: Hey, are you okay?

Caroline: I'm fine, I'm fine.

Matt: No, they need to check you out.

Caroline: No, I'm fine, I'm fine. They're helping Tyler.

(The paramedics are examining Tyler. One of them opens one of Tyler's eyes, it flashes amber-gold before going back to brown.)

Paramedic: What the hell?!

Matt: What's wrong?

Paramedic: His eyes!

(They look at him when suddenly, Tyler wakes up)

Tyler: What happened?

Matt: Dude, don't scare me like that!

(Matt turns his head, Caroline is on the ground, unconscious)

Matt: Caroline! Guys, over here! Caroline, wake up!

[Mystic Falls' square]

(Elena and Stefan are walking when suddenly Stefan hears the fire)

Stefan: Wait, wait, wait, I can hear them. The building is on fire.

Elena: What?

Stefan: The building's on fire!

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

(The building is still on fire. Damon tries to gets up and crawl over to Ciara, but a beam falls down in front of him she was groaning because she was soo weak...but then she transforms into her Guardian and she slowly moves towards Damon)

[Mystic Falls' square]

(Elena and Stefan go toward John, talking to him)

Elena: Where is Damon?

John: With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon.

Elena: You're crazy!

John: Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago? This is the right thing, Elena.

Elena: ''No tell me you didn't leave Ciara down there.

John: ''she went down just like the vampires did she's one of them.

Elena: ''you fool...she isn't a vampire...she's a Mage don't you know that.

[John pales at this revalaion knowing he was killing his own daughter]

John: ''I'm sorry...she is proberly gone by now.

(Stefan is looking at the building. John looks at him)

John: Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself.

(Stefan looks at Elena)

Stefan: You know the building well, is there another way in?

Elena: Utility door, there's one around the side.

(He goes toward the building, Elena follows him but John catches her arm)

John: You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire.

Elena: I'm asking you not to.

John: That doesn't mean anything to me.

Elena: As my father, it should.

(Long pause, they look at each other)

John: You know.

Elena: I wasn't sure, now I am.

(She looks at him and goes toward the building)

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

(Stefan runs towards the emergency door but Bonnie arrives)

Bonnie: Hey, you can't go in there!

(Stefan opens the door)

Bonnie: The fire will take you out.

Stefan: He's my brother, Bonnie and Ciara is in there with him!

(He goes into the building, he tries to open the basement's door but the doorknob is too hot. Bonnie is looking at the building when Elena arrives)

Elena: Stefan!

Bonnie: Elena, you can't go in there!

Elena: Bonnie, what are you doing?

Bonnie: I'm sorry I lied to you.

(She catches Elena's arm, closes her eyes and begins to recite a spell)

Bonnie: Ex spiritum intacullum, in terrum incendium, fes matos salvis adisdum!

Elena: Bonnie, I've got to get in there!

(Bonnie is still reciting the spell. In the building, Stefan can finally open the door but the fire is too large. Suddenly, the flames diminish, thanks to Bonnie's spell. Stefan goes into the basement and finds Damon and Ciara who was laying under a beam unconcous)

Stefan: Damon! Come on, hurry!

(Stefan picks Damon up as he grabs Ciara's arm and vamp-runs out of the basement. Outside, Bonnie finishes her spell and looks at Elena.)

Elena: Bonnie… Bonnie, what is it? Are they gonna be okay?

(Stefan Ciara and Damon come out of the building, Elena runs toward them)

Elena: Oh my god!

[Ciara is on the ground unconscious as they go to her...Stefan checks for a pulse]

Stefan: ''she's alive but barly...we need to get her to the hospital.

Elena: ''can't your blood heal her?

Stefan: ''it can but It seems she was drugged and I don't if blood can heal that so let's just get her to the Hospital.

[Mystic Grill]

(Elena is standing alone, Stefan rejoins her)

Elena: The fire is out. The story is the building's old wiring is what caused it.

Stefan: Did you see where Damon went?

Elena: No, he just kind of disappeared.

Stefan: Figures.

(She embraces him)

Elena: I'm so glad you're okay.

Stefan: I try so hard… to hate him. I guess it's just pointless.

Elena: You care about him, so do I. But I love you Stefan, and I know that you are worried about that.

Stefan: I just… you know, I know my brother.

Elena: But I love you, Stefan.

Stefan: I know the trouble he can cause.

(She takes his face in her hands)

Elena: I love you Stefan, you!

(They look at each other and she kisses him)

Elena: You have nothing to worry about, okay?

(She kisses him again)

Elena: Jenna called, Jeremy's home, I'm just gonna run over to the school to pick up my dress, my clothes and the rest of my stuff and then I'll check on him then go to the Hospital for Ciara.

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy is on his bed; he looks at the flask, gets up and puts it in his drawer. He turns his head: Damon is here)

Jeremy: What are you doing here?

Damon: Anna's dead.

Jeremy: I figured that once they took her away.

Damon: I know you cared about her.

Jeremy: Yeah, I did.

Damon: I saw her killed. I was watching and all I could think about was… I wanted to help her, but I couldn't.

Jeremy: Why are you telling me all this?

Damon: I took away your suffering once before. I can do it again, but it's your choice.

Jeremy: Look, I know you think you took it away, but it's still there. Even if I can't remember why. I still feel empty, and alone, and making me forget won't fix it. It won't fix what's really wrong.

Damon: What I did to Vicki was wrong. I'm sorry for my part.

Jeremy: Anna said that vampires don't have to feel pain; that they could turn it off, if they shut out their humanity.

Damon: It's very true.

Jeremy: Is it easier that way?

Damon: Is what easier?

Jeremy: Life.

Damon: Life sucks either way, Jeremy. But, at least if you're a vampire, you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to.

Jeremy: Is that what you did?

Damon: I did it for a… I did it for a very long time and life was a lot easier.

(He looks at Jeremy and leaves)

[Mystic Falls' hospital]

(Matt is sitting alone in the hallway, Tyler joins him)

Tyler: Hey man. I'm so sorry. Look, I don't even know what happened.

Matt: It's okay man. She'll be alright.

(Tyler sits down with him, Sheriff Forbes arrives. Matt gets up)

Matt: What's happening? Is she alright?

Sheriff Forbes: There was some internal bleeding; they're taking her into surgery.

Matt: What else did they say? Is she gonna be okay?

Sheriff Forbes: They're gonna do everything they can.

(He looks at her and sits down)

Sheriff Forbes: Tyler, have you talked to your mom?

Tyler: I left her a message telling her I was here.

Sheriff Forbes: You need to call her.

Tyler: What is it?

Sheriff Forbes: ...It's your dad.

[They turn to see a stretcher get rolled in and seeing Ciara they were shock]

Tyler: ''that's Ciara what happened?

Sheriff Forbes: 'I don't know let me find out.

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy is in the bathroom, looking in the mirror. He has the flask of Anna's blood in his hand. He opens it and drinks the blood. He finds Elena's pain pills from her car accident and pours them on the counter. He picks one up, preparing to take it.)

[Mystic Grill] (Stefan goes out, Bonnie arrives)

Stefan: Oh, hey.

Bonnie: Hey.

Stefan: You… you just missed Elena.

Bonnie: I was looking for you actually.

Stefan: Oh.

Bonnie: Elena is my best friend, and because she loves you, I couldn't let you or Damon die in that fire.

Stefan: I'm very grateful Bonnie, I hope you know that.

Bonnie: I do...but I hope you know that things have to change. Damon has to change.

Stefan: We both want the same thing.

Bonnie: We both want to protect the people we care about. The difference is, for you, Damon is one of them. You saw what I was able to do tonight. I know who I am now, and if Damon spills so much as one drop of innocent blood, I'll take him down. Even if I have to take you with him.

Stefan: Let's hope it doesn't come to that.

Bonnie: Let's hope it doesn't.

[Gilbert's house]

(Damon goes out of the house. Elena arrives, she's holding her dress)

Elena: What are you doing here?

Damon: Failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing.

Elena: Which was…?

Damon: It's not important. Let me take this for you.

(He takes the dress and her bag, and sets it down.)

Elena: Thank you.

Damon: You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me.

Elena: Maybe it is.

Damon: Nah, it's reserved for my brother,Ciara and you…and Bonnie... who, even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me.

Elena: Why do you sound so surprised?

Damon: Because she did it for you. Which means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank you for that.

Elena: You're welcome.

(He kisses her on the cheek; they look at each other. He hesitates and then he kisses her. They kiss each other and then Jenna opens the door and interrupts them. They stop and Damon tries to hide himself)

Elena: Hi...

Jenna: It's late, you should probably come inside.

(She looks at Damon, grabs her dress and goes into the house. Jenna closes the door)

Jenna: What are you doing?

Elena: I don't want to talk about it.

(Outside, Damon looks at the house, touches his lips and leaves)

(Jeremy is in the bathroom, he's taken all the pills. He goes into his bedroom, lays on the bed and passes out)

(John is in the kitchen, he opens the fridge and when he closes it, Elena is there) John: You scared me.

Elena: Sorry.

John: You know... I first met Isobel when I was a teenager. I fell in love with her instantly, although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special. A part of why I hate the vampires so much is because of what she became, how it ruined her. And I never would have sent her to Damon had I known she wanted to turn.

(She looks at him while she puts away dishes)

John: It's my fault. I'm telling you this because I hoped maybe you'd understand.

Elena: Thank you.

John: Can I help?

(She looks at his ring)

Elena: Sure

(She cuts his fingers off of the hand with the Gilbert ring with the knife she was putting away, and pushes him against the sink. John screams in pain. Elena's eyes turn red and the veins under her eyes swell, and fangs start to emerge.)

John: Katherine?!

Katherine: Hello, John. Goodbye, John.

(Her face changes; she stabs him)

(Elena opens the door; she's on the phone with Stefan)

Elena: I looked everywhere. Yeah, someone definitely took my stuff. I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital. Can you meet me there? Okay, I love you Stefan.

(She enters the house to check on Jeremy)

Elena: Jeremy?! Are you up?

(She hears a noise coming from the kitchen. She goes towards the kitchen.)


	23. The Return

**The Return**

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Sheriff Forbes is at the Hospital desk. Damon walks over to her]

Damon: ''Liz I came as soon as I got the message is she okay?

Sheriff Forbes: ''she's in surgery, its...they're doing everything that they can. I need your help Damon.

Damon: ''sure anything Liz.

Sheriff Forbes: ''Mayor Lockwood is dead. they thought he was a vampire. they put him in a basement.

Damon: ''Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?

Sheriff Forbes: ''No, no. a mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when John's device went off but he...he couldn't have been a vampire. I've known the man my whole life and now Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and...[she begins to cry]

Damon: ''It's okay it's okay.

[Hospital Room]

[Ciara is in the bed still unconscoious after what happend after the Founder's Day Parade and she is waking up and her eyes were really blurry as they look to see Elena leaning over her with concern...there was something different about her though with the dark black pants, the curls and black tank top and boots..]

Katherine: ''Ciara...Oh thank god...you are alright...

Ciara:[groans touching her head] ''I feel like I've been hit by a truck...something that John gave me it stripped me of my powers...[she begins to tear up] ''Why would he do this to me.

Katherine: ''there is no understanding that guy...it seems he throught you were a vampire.

Ciara: ''but I'm not I don't know what will happen if I do...what if my magic is gone for good.

[Katherine smiles as she touches Ciara's head pulling aside the curls on her face seeing the Syring mark on her neck]

Katherine: ''I'm afraid that is what will happen or your Guardian will be no more...I really wish I could have seen that.

Ciara: ''wait...what?

[Katherine stands up looking at Ciara as she rolls her sleeve up as Ciara finally realized this wasn't Elena]

Ciara: ''You are not Elena...you are Katherine...

Katherine: ''Umm so smart...I knew that Isobel was right about you...she told me all about how your family died of a tragic death...something ran into the middle of the road and smashed right into Your father's car killing him instantly...and then your grams she was going to die anyway so I didn't touch her.

Ciara: ''what are you talking about...?

Katherine: ''John isn't your father Ciara...James is it seems that you were right the thing is you are Isobel's daughter which makes you Elena's half sister.

Ciara: ''I knew in my heart that he was telling the truth at least...

Katherine: ''you know we are going to be great friends you and I I can see us working together...right now you are completely drained of your magic because of a stupid potion that Isobel had a witch made to weaken you...they didn't want you to get detected of the device but they were too late.

Ciara: ''what are you going to do to me?

Katherine: ''I don't want to hurt you Ciara...it makes me sick for what I need from you.

[She bites her wrist and forces Ciara to drink it...she sighs as she then takes her wrist back and looks down at Ciara]

Ciara: ''You can't turn me please...[tears in her eyes] ''being a Mage Its a part of who I am.

Katherine: ''I'm sorry but it's for your own good and mine.

[She then takes Ciara's head and snaps it...she then walks out of the Room looking really sad at what she did but knowing it will make her even more magical is the reason why she did it.]

[A Few Moments went by and Ciara wakes up gasping and groaning in pain as her neck was hurting from what Katherine did to her...her head was pounding and her skin felt it was on fire...she begins to panic when she sees Damon walk in...he was surprised to see her awake]

Damon: ''thank god Ciara you are awake...

Ciara: ''Damon...where am I ...what happened?

Damon: ''The device effected you more then me causing you to weaken and then John gave you something to make it worse so you won't use magic...you were in the basement with me and Stefan and Bonnie saved us both.

Ciara: ''Oh...wow I almost forgot...[she touches her head] ''My head...it is pounding...I need to get out of here...

Damon: ''you will be able to go home tomorrow.

Ciara:''No...Damon I can't stay here...it's too much the Emotions they are swamping me please get me out of here.

Damon:[sighs] ''Alright let me just find a nurse and get you signed out...

[He leaves the room...then Ciara begins to get up and starts to panic again...thinking about what she's got to do next...when Katherine appears again]

Katherine: ''Ah you are finally awake...[she puts her hand on Ciara's arm] ''I'm afraid we have to leave.

[she vamp speeds out of there with her as Damon returns to find her gone...he was looking everywhere and doesn't see her...he flashes out of the room and looks through the Hospital but again not a trace of her]

[Ciara is with Katherine in her car as Katherine drives and looks over at her]

Katherine: ''forgive me but I didn't want Damon to know that you will be a vampire.

Ciara: ''No I can't...If I do my Magic goes away.

Katherine: ''I'm making you even better right now I need you to drink this.

[she holds out a blood bag and gives it to Ciara]

Katherine: ''drink it or I will make you.

Ciara: ''why are you doing this?

Katherine: ''it's nothing personal well it is. I need you to become a vampire that is all you need to know Now drink.

[Ciara closes her eyes and places the tip of the blood bag to her lips and she sips it...and the blood hits her mouth and that was when the pain hits...she moans as pain erupts her mouth where fangs come in then her eyes turn a milky white then it disappears to become black...feeling her Tiger was fighting the change...she clutched her stomach feeling the pain]

Ciara: ''My tiger wants to come out and Protect me from this...she doesn't like when I'm in pain...

Katherine: ''I've never seen a Mage before or a Guardian but I do now they are relentless and powerful when combined together...now as a vampire that will change.

[Just as the final change happens Ciara then takes the bag and drinks from it as Katherine smiles]

[Gilbert House]

[Katherine gets out of her car as Ciara puts on the clothes that was given her, blue jeans, black tank top and a Jean Jacket her hair was falling down in curls down her back as she slowly walks towards the door and enters the house seeing Stefan come down stairs]

Stefan: ''Hey! how was Caroline?

Katherine: ''Not good.

Stefan: [To Ciara] ''Oh my god Ciara...you are alright Damon has been looking all over for you.

[He hugs her and was feeling something different about her as Katherine comes over posing as Elena]

Katherine: ''I found her and brought her home [she embraces him] Just what I needed.

[She tries to kiss him, but Stefan realizing its Katherine. grabs her by the back of her neck and bares his fangs at her. he throws her on the couch. Katherine gets up without missing a beat]

Stefan: ''Katherine.

Katherine: ''at least I fooled one of you.

[He rushes over to her and pushes her against the wall]

Katherine: ''Feel better?

[He pushes her against another wall as someone begins to open the door. Stefan distracted by this and Katherine takes the opportunity to grab his arm, bend it behind his back and throws him down on the floor...she smiles and rushes out of the house. Elena and Damon enter the house. Stefan is on the floor but stands up immediately]

Elena: ''Stefan?

Damon: ''Ciara...there you are

[Just as he goes to her she steps back]

Ciara: ''Don't...

Damon: ''what the hell is wrong with you...

[Ciara turns to him feeling tears enter her eyes and then she looks at Elena who was looking concerned on why she was crying when suddenly she was pinned to the wall Stefan and Damon stunned watches as Ciara's face changes...but Ciara shocked jumps back away from her]

Elena: ''Ciara...

[Ciara looks at Elena]

Ciara: ''Oh god I'm sorry Elena...so sorry...I don't know what's happening to me.

Stefan: ''No it can't be...

Damon: ''she turned you into a vampire...

[he again tries to walk towards her but she keeps her distance]

Ciara: ''stop I can't control the Emotions I am afraid of what will happen if you touch me...[she takes her head in her hands] Oh my god what is going on?.

Elena: ''Katherine did this...why..?

Damon: ''because she's a bitch...

Stefan:[to Ciara] ''what happened?

Ciara: ''I woke thinking that Katherine was Elena...I didn't see the differece in her until the way she looked the curls not to mention that I felt something was off...then she confessed and told me that she wanted me to turn...She said I would loose my Guardian...and she is right I can't feel her anymore...

[Damon was furious as he looks at Ciara seeing her struggle not to go after Elena again]

Ciara: ''I feel my magic it's there but faint...I guess My body isn't used to this yet.

Damon: ''did she say what she wanted?

Ciara: ''No only that she needed me for something I don't know yet.

Damon: ''woman certainly knows how to make an entrance.

Stefan: ''she said she fooled one of us, at least what does that mean?

Damon: ''she pretended to be Elena too when I showed up eariler tonight.

[Elena enters the room. Stefan walks towards her]

Elena: ''I told Jeremy. I can't lie to him anymore.

Stefan: ''are you alright?

Elena: ''No I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better.

Stefan: ''I know. we all did.

Elena: ''Now my sister is a Vampire...I can't seem to grasp my head around it.

Ciara: ''Elena...there is something else that Katherine told me...that we are only half sisters...

Stefan: ''what?

Ciara: ''she said that James is really my father and that Isobel is my mother...John was never my father...which I am now certain is why he wanted me dead.

Elena: ''but why would he hurt you?

Ciara: ''Isobel wanted me weak so that the device wouldn't affect me but John stuck me with that Needle too late...which explains how I ended up in the basement.

Stefan: ''well won't have to worry about him...he's in the Hospital too with his fingers cut off...Katherine did it.

Damon: ''Good.

Ciara: ''Katherine was in this house that means she was invited in, what are we going to do?

Damon: ''Move.

Elena: ''very helpful thank you.

[Ciara sits down away from Elena at the table]

Damon: ''Katherine wants you dead there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. so clearly she has other plans.

Stefan: ''right and we need to find out what those plans are and not provoke her in the process. what happeend tonight when you thought She was Elena?

[Damon looks at Ciara as he curses himself in his head]

Damon: ''to risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. we...kissed.

Elena: ''and you thought it was me?

Stefan: ''what do you mean you kissed.?

Damon: ''well you know, when two lips pucker and they go.

[He puckers his lips and makes kissing noises. Stefan rushes at him with his super speed but Damon uses his super speed as well and stands next to Ciara]

Damon: ''don't be obvious, Stefan.

[Stefan starts towards Damon again but Elena gets up and puts her hand in front of Stefan]

Elena: ''Stefan wait, he kissed Katherine, not me. [she looks at Damon] I wouldn't do that. we don't have time for this guys.

Stefan: ''later.

Elena: ''John must know something. there has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him and why she turned Ciara.

Damon: ''she's Katherine. she loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know.

Stefan: ''No actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the Hospital and get him to talk.

Damon: ''I've got a better idea.

Ciara: ''what's that?

Damon: ''I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. see you.

Ciara: 'is that smart?

Damon: ''if Katherine thinks she's being ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move.

Stefan: ''yeah? and then what?

Damon: ''stake her, rip her head off. something poetic. we'll see.

[He walks outside as Ciara follows him out]

Ciara: ''I guess you got what you wanted Kissing Katherine...even though you thought she was Elena...so congrats.

Damon: ''do you think I am happy that I kissed Katherine thinking she was Elena No you are so wrong...I never should have done it...

Ciara: ''but you did just go to show that you are not over Katherine or Elena...so until you figure out what you really want...it's time we just stay as we are friends...or maybe we can't be that either.

Damon: ''I never meant to hurt you Ciara...It wasn't about me hurting you...it's just Elena has been depending on me because of everything that happened with Stefan and we just became close...too close and I never knew how to shake her...I am so sorry.

Ciara: Well you are Honest now Damon which I've wanted from you since Isobel confirmed it...and so we are both free to do what we need to do...Now I must find Bonnie or make myself a Daylight ring...I won't be able to go into the sun.

Damon:[he hugs her and felt her stiffen up] ''I am sorry this happened to you but I promise you she will pay.

[Ciara felt tears in her eyes and then she steps back from him]

Ciara: ''If you say so...I better go home.

[She begins to walk down the side walk and then she flashes to her House and walks up the steps to see Katherine swinging on her swing]

Katherine" there you are my sweet Ciara...I was wondering what took you.

Ciara: ''well you made quite an entrance here Katherine you stired up the Salvatore Boys.

Katherine: ''Oh well it was bound to happen sooner or later so you seem alright but I know better...I'm sure you would want some blood?

Ciara: ''I'm not feeling the hunger right now...you succeded my Guardian is gone.

Katherine: ''yes she is and it's for a reason so that your magic can grow stronger and so that I can use this new change to my advantage..

[Ciara turns to walk into her house seeing she was the Owner of the house and the remaing living person of the Dubrinsky line to enter the house...now she's died any vampire can enter her house. Katherine walks in the house and shuts the door behind her]

Katherine ''Hmm...this house is just lovely so where's my room?

Ciara: ''there are five rooms...One is mine so don't touch it.

Katherine: ''beats me staying in a bed and breakfast...I knew you would warm up to me.

Ciara: ''Ok just to be clear Katherine...you turned me into a vampire we are no where near being friends...but I know I am going to need help in what I became so you are all that have for now...

Katherine" I hear that Damon broke your heart...he has fallen in love with My Doppelganger just like Stefan...I am so sorry for your pain you are better off.

[Ciara sighs and walks upstairs as Katherine follows her in and shows her a room that was almost down the hall from hers...it has a canapy bed with white, purple and blue curtains, a dresser, table with a mirror and a closet there was a bathroom right across from it]

Ciara: ''Here you're room.

Katherine: ''Hmm thank you Ciara...apprecite it.

[She puts her bag on the bed and shuts the door behind her as Ciara walks into her own Bedroom and just sits down on the bed and begins to cry]

[Next Morning]

[Ciara is awake from being up all night fighting cravings that she knows must be met as she gets up and gets ready for the Wake of Mayor Lockwood...choosing a black cocktail dress, some heels she puts her hair in a braid and puts it over her shoulder and she grabs her bag and car keys and she walks out of her room seeing that there was no sign of Katherine...she just walks to the door when sunlight hits her face and she cries out as it burns her...she steps back forgetting that she is a vampire now and couldn't go out into the sun...Katherine comes over and places a necklace around her neck it was her grandmothers and she then touches the sunlight again and nothing happens she sighs in relief]

Ciara: ''I almost forgot all about the sun...

Katherine: ''you are going to have to get use to it...I will go to the wake first so that nobody will now we are together...

Ciara: ''I'm not helping you with killing anyone Katherine that gets crossed off your list right now.

Katherine: ''I'm not going to ask you to kill someone I won't ask you for a favor yet just know that you will have a house guest for a while.

Ciara: ''Fine...

[she leaves to get in her car as Katherine vamp-speeds away from there...she sighs and backs out of the drive way and towards the Lockwood Property]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Carol Lockwood is talking with Sheriff Forbes and Damon.]

Carol: ''I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband.

Sheriff Forbes: ''I'm looking into it but you have to be straight with me. is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?

Carol: 'what are you implying? that he was one of them?

Damon: ''No, no no one's implying that.

Carol: ''you're deputy screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible.

Damon: ''Carol...

Sheriff Forbes: ''your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place.

Damon: ''Liz.

Carol: ''Someone got my husband killed.

Damon: ''we're all on edge here. you've suffered a great loss. the whole town has. we have to stick together, okay? Trust each other, well get through this.

[Tyler is at the front door greeting guests as Ciara walks up seeing him]

Ciara: ''Hi Tyler..

Tyler: ''Hey Ciara how are you I heard you were in the hospital are you alright?

Ciara: ''Oh yes I'm much better...I should be asking how are you...I'm sorry about your dad.

Tyler: ''Thank you Ciara...means alot..any way you can come on in make yourself at home.

[they look up to see a big jeep driving up to the front of the mansion and a man steps out]

Tyler: ''so the black sheep returns.

Mason: ''Tyler.?

Tyler: ''yeah.

Mason: ''what happened to you? in my mind you're twelve years old.

Tyler: ''then that's two years older than the last time you saw me Uncle Mason.

[they embrace each other.]

Mason: ''good to see you again.

Tyler: ''it's good to see you too...Uncle Mason this is a friend of mine Ciara Dubrinsky...

Mason: [takes Ciara's hand and shakes it] ''Nice to meet you...Tyler you have a pretty girl here don't lose her.

Ciara: ''it's not like that we're just friends.

Mason: ''I know I'm just joking anyway it was nice meeting you.

Ciara: ''you too.

[she slowly enters the house smiling a little bit as she passes through the doorway]

[She sees Damon who looks up from talking to Liz Forbes he walks over to her]

Damon: ''you're here...hey are you okay?

Ciara: ''I don't know what I Feel right now Damon...all I feel is this urge to feed on everyone in this room but somehow I am controlling it.

[He looks at her necklace and touches it]

Damon: ''I see you made your necklace a Daywalker jewelry...no more vervain.

Ciara: ''I almost walked out my door without it...completely forgetting that I can't walk in the sun without it.

Damon: ''it's going to take a while to get through this and when ever you need me I will help you through it.

Ciara: ''thank you Damon maybe if I can come to your house and try some blood bags.

Damon; ''if you want and I can help you learn how to feed it will be better that way so you won't end up like Stefan.

Ciara: ''I don't think that will happen I think My Mage side keeps me from doing that.

[they walk into the reception area where Ciara begins to take a plate and put food on it because she was starving]

Ciara: ''Uh I am so hungry.

[Bonnie arrives looking at Ciara and was shocked when she touched her]

Bonnie: ''Ciara...No you are a vampire...

Ciara: ''I'm sorry Bonnie...

Damon: ''she didn't have a choice...Katherine turned her when she was in the Hospital...Ciara thought she was Elena at the time.

Bonnie: ''Oh my god Ciara...how can it be.

[she takes the brunett in her arms hugging her ignoring how her magic was acting up as Ciara steps away back up]

Ciara: ''I'm sorry I can't be near any humans right now not because of there blood but I can feel everyones emotions and it makes me uncomfortable and my magic is acting up.

Bonnie: ''I've never seen this before...a vampire and a Mage how is it Possible?

Ciara: ''I don't know I've been asking that since I was turned.

Bonnie: 'did you know the Gilbert Device affected Tyler Lockwood?

Ciara: ''well I know it took the Mayor down.

Bonnie: ''don't you want to know why?

Damon: ''yes Bonnie. I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline?

Bonnie: ''she's much better.

Damon: ''you're welcome.

Bonnie: 'no, you're welcome.

Damon: ''why am I welcome?

Bonnie: ''you live to see another day.

Damon: ''No good deal goes unpunished with you, does it?

[Ciara was feeling both of there anger against one another and was slowly working on her nerves]

Bonnie: ''doesn't undo the bad. I know what you are Damon. you might have Elena, and the Sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. one wrong move and I'm gonna take you out.

Damon: ''now you need to stop with the witches brew. you're starting to believe your own press.

[She looks away smiling then she turns back to Damon who holds his head in pain. Bonnie stops after a while]

Bonnie: 'Oh, I'm sorry. you were saying?

[Damon watches her go as Ciara walks over to him]

Ciara: ''she knows how to hold a grudge doesn't she.

Damon: yeah she keeps on though she will end up dead.

[Stefan is walking into the room with Katherine and finds Ciara was there eating food]

Stefan: 'Ciara what are you doing here?

Ciara: 'I'm here showing my respect to Tyler?

Stefan: ''you shouldn't be here not when you are a vampire...and a new one at that.

Ciara: ''I'm fine Stefan really I am...I will only be here for a moment more then I leave.

Katherine: [grabs a drink off a tray] Oh don't leave yet we just got here and besides I thought we can talk together.

Stefan: ''you're taking this a little far don't you think? Elena could walk in at any moment.

Katherine: ''Mmm, but tha'st part of the fun, Stefan. [she picks up a cherry from the food table] Damon's here, somewhere. I've been avoiding him.

[Katherine puts the cherry in her mouth]

Ciara: ''why do you do that to him...yes you may not like him but he does deserve the truth of why you made him think you were in the tomb...he loves you Katherine.

Katherine: ''I know which is sweet but I love Stefan and he knows that.

Stefan: ''you need to leave now.

Katherine: ''you're hurting my feelings Stefan. Damon was much happier to see me then again he thought I was your girlfriend so...

Stefan: ''Katherine. I'm not doing this with you.

Katherine: ''Okay. how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of all your other friends? walk with me and Ciara.

Ciara: ''Just tell us what you're here for.

Katherine: ''Maybe I wanted to be friends with you and I miss Stefan. is that an acceptable reason?

Stefan: ''what game are you playing?

Katherine: ''why, you want to play with me?

Stefan: ''I don't know. how can I play if I don't know all the rules?

Katherine: ''No rules, Stefan. don't you remember? No rules.

[Katherine walks out of the room and looks back at Stefan. Stefan looks at her. she holds her hand out for him. Stefan walks towards her. she smiles and turns around still holding out her hand for Stefan to hold. Stefan walks right past her, ignoring her silent request to hold hands. Katherine drops her hand and follows Stefan as Ciara follows them]

[Katherine and Stefan are outside walking...Ciara is walking from a distance from them]

Katherine: ''the Lockwoods have a lot more land then they used to. the Possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune.

Stefan: ''yeah, why did you want them dead? you're the one who turned most of them.

Katherine: ''there's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire. just ask John Gilbert.

[they both stop walking]

Stefan: ''you haven't changed at all, have you?

Katherine ''but you have. you're stronger meaner. it's sexy.

Stefan: ''don't flirt with me Katherine. I'm not Damon; I haven't spent one hundred and forty five years obessed with you.

Katherine: ''Yeah, based on your choice of women. I'd say otherwise. although I'll admit it does bother me that you've falling in love with somene else.

Stefan: ''I was never in love with Katherine, you compelled me. so none of my feelings were real.

Katherine: ''believe what you want, Stefan, but I know the truth and deep down so do you.

[Katherine presses her finger against his chest]

Stefan: ''the truth? well the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish manipulative bitch that you've always been. so whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town? because if you don't I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out.

Katherine: ''you want to know why I'm here Stefan? I came back for you...and Ciara.

Stefan: Leave her alone Katherine she doesn't need anymore pain and now that you've turned her making her life even more lonely

Katherine: 'that's why I am here for her...to give her a companion that won't hurt her...the same goes for you.

Stefan: ''well the Problem Katherine, is that I hate you.

[she takes an iron stem from the ground and stabs him in the stomach with it]

Katherine: ''you hate me, huh? that sounds like the beginning of a love story Stefan not the end of one.

[she removes the Iron stem and flees as Ciara rushes to Stefan]

Ciara: ''what happened?

Stefan: ''I may have pissed her off.

Ciara: ''Nice Stefan way to go.

[she is helping Stefan on a bench as Elena runs to them.]

Elena: ''what happened?

Ciara: ''Katherine...they were talking and whatever he said to her made her angry so...here we are.

Elena:[to Stefan] you gonna be okay?

Stefan: ''yeah, it will heal.

Elena: ''that's not what I meant.

Stefan: ''I was trying t figure her out I was playing along and I let her get to me.

[Damon arrives]

Damon: ''I tried to track her but she's gone. ooh cover up Fabio. [Stefan pulls his shirt down] we got a crazy ex on the loose [He looks at Elena] you better watch out looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy.

Stefan: ''that's not what's happening.

Damon: isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl.

Ciara: ''No you went after Katherine remember...not Elena.

Damon: ''Oh right sorry.

Elena: ''I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. let me know when you guys are done.

[Elena leaves]

Damon: ''so what's it gonna be huh? fight to the death? [pretends to punch with his fists as Stefan snorts] go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim.

Ciara: ''are you really serious on fighting each other right now...that is what she wants...to get inside your heads so she confuse you to what she's really after...she didn't come back for either of you it's something else.

Stefan: ''Ciara's right there is more to what Katherine wants we can't let her get to us again.

Damon: ''I kissed Elena.

Stefan: ''because you feel something for her because you actually care and I'm not gonna let Katherine come here and destroy that part of you that is finally after all of this time, willing to feel something...the way you care for Ciara...she will break you, she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. it's our choice. so no, I'm not going to fight you.

[He looks at Damon and leaves]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon walks into the living room and pours himself a drink. he starts to walk out but stops]

Damon: 'very brave of you to come here.

[he turns his head. Katherine is sitting on the couch]

Katherine: ''I wanted to say goodbye.

Damon: ''leaving so soon?

Katherine: ''I know where I'm not wanted.

Damon: ''don't pout. it's not attractive on a woman your age.

Katherine:[scoffs] Ouch.

[Damon drinks his drink and starts to walk out of the room. Katherine superspeeds in front of him]

Katherine: ''what, no goodbye Kiss?

Damon: 'why don't i kill you instead? what are you doing here?

Katherine: ''Nostalgia, curiosity, et, cetera.

Damon: ''I'm better at the engimatic one-liners Katherine. what are you up to?

Katherine: ''trust me Damon, when I'm up to something, you'll know it. come on. Kiss me or kill me. which will it be Damon? we both know that you're only capable of one.

[She inches closer towards his lips. he turns and walks away. she rushes in front of him again and grabs him by the throat. she pushes him down on the floor and lays on top of him.

Katherine: ''My sweet, Innocent Damon.

[He turns himself on top of her and grabs her by the throat. After a few seconds of hesitation he kisses her.

Katherine: ''that's more like it.

[they continue to kiss. Katherine superspeeds Damon against the wall. she rips his shirt open. they continue kissing. Damon knocks books off a near by table and pushes Katherine down onto the table. he continues Kissing her neck then pauses]

Damon: ''okay wait, brief pause.

[Katherine pushes him off of her and stands up]

Damon: ''I have a question. answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. answer it right and I'll forget the last one hundred and forty five years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we can start over. this could be our defining moment because we have the time. that's the beauty of eternity.

[he gently caresses her face]

Damon: ''I just need the truth just once.

Katherine: ''Stop. I already know your question and it's answer. the truth is...I've never loved you. it was always Stefan.

[She takes his hands off her face and leaves an upset Damon standing there]

[Ciara's House]

[Ciara exits her bathroom and goes into her bedroom. Damon is sitting on her bed. she is startled by his appearance]

Ciara: ''Oh god you scared me.

Damon: ''just doing my part in the neighborhood watch.

Ciara 'thanks. for um. for looking out for me.

Damon: ''that's me, you're trusty bodyguard. calm in crisis.

Ciara: ''you've been drinking?

[Damon holds his forefinger and thumb a small distance apart, indicating that he has been drinking a little]

Ciara: ''and you're upset. that's not a good combination.

Damon: ''No I'm not upset. upset is an emotion specific to those who care.

Ciara: ''Damon...don't do that...I know you care.

[Damon looks up at her]

Damon: ''You were not surprised that I would kiss Elena that all along you knew I had a thing for her but you stayed with me anyway...what has changed between us...

Ciara: ''Damon..

Damon: ''that what we've been doing here means something? ..You're the liar Ciara...there is something going on between the two of us and you know it.

[he gets up and walks towards her]

Damon: ''I know what I did that I hurt you very much but I've been trying to make it up to you by Protecting you don't you know why I protect you is because I love you...

Ciara: ''I know and I love you too but you also love Elena...I don't do Love trangles...they never end well...always wondering if you really Love me more then her...How can I make you see that.

[he grabs her face in his hands and kisses her...she moans and pulls away]

Ciara: ''Damon...I love you but I can't do this with you.

Damon: ''I don't want to let you go.

Ciara: ''Stop it! you can't keep doing this to me...don't let Katherine get to you...she isn't worth it you need to forget everything that she has done and said to you.

[Damon kisses her again and lays her on the bed...Ciara moans and places her arms around his neck...but then the image of Elena and him always in her mind causes her to push him away she cries]

Ciara: ''Damon...I can't do this we can't do this...everytime I close my eyes all I hear is you admitting you love Elena and I can't be second best to her...I won't I want to be the only girl for you and I want you to be the only man for me...but you love Elena and I can't be with you knowing that I am sorry.

[Damon closes his eyes knowing she speaks the truth and until he can figure out where his heart truely lies he couldn't be with her either...he kisses her on the forehead and then flashes out of the house]

Ciara: ''Gosh I hate this...why does it hurt.

[she curls in a ball on the bed crying herself to sleep]

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Caroline is in bed sleeping. she wakes up and sees Katherine]

Caroline: ''Elena?

Katherine: ''hey Caroline.

Caroline: ''what are you doing here?

Katherine: ''My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me.

Caroline: ''what are you talking about? what message?

Katherine: ''Game on.

Caroline: ''what?

[Katherine grabs one of Caroline's pillows and pushes it down over her face, Caroline screams and struggles until she runs out of air and dies. Katherine takes the pillow off and places next to Caroline. she walks out of the room]


	24. Brave New World

**Brave New World**

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Ciara is walking through the parking lot seeing everyone is getting ready for the carnival as they begin setting up food trucks and rides...she looks around to see Elena and Bonnie trying to advoid them as she goes inside and she sees Stefan and Jeremy she sighs as she wanted to avoid people as much as possible...she turns around but runs into Stefan who was looking concerned]

Stefan: 'Hi Ciara...

Ciara: ''Stefan...hey.

Stefan: ''I know what you are trying to do but it's not going to work keeping yourself away from everyone is only going to make it that much harder for you trust me.

Ciara: ''I just don't want to hurt anyone and feeling everyone's emotions makes it harder for me.

Stefan:[he places his arm around her shoulder and walks with her to Jeremy's locker] I understand what you are going through I am here to help you.

[Jeremy looks at Ciara seeing her he smiles a little and hugs her as she stiffens]

Jeremy: ''Hey Ciara...How are you Elena told me what happened to you.

Ciara: ''she did but did she also mention that I am closed to snapping that if I have to be near anyone I will explode...please don't hug me.

Jeremy" I'm sorry.

Ciara: ''No I'm sorry Its just I am so on edge I can't touch people right now.

Jeremy: ''because of your Mage half makes it hard for you...I guess you will need some time to adjust.

[She nods]

Stefan: ''Jeremy knows about everything now and wants to know everything too like Vervain

Jeremy: ''it protects me from compulsion.

Stefan: ''vervain is toxic to vampires.

Jeremy: ''like Poison?

Ciara: ''yeah, it's very poisonous. it keeps us out of your head which I will never do.

Jeremy: ''but why vervain?

Stefan: ''Don't know certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to vampires.

Jeremy: ''like a stake through the heart.

Stefan: ''right but it has to be wood.

Jeremy: ''you're pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you.

Stefan: ''Jeremy, if I thought you wanted to kill me, we would be having a much different conversation.

Jeremy: ''yeah, Damon is the one that deserves it.

Stefan: 'I want you to forget about Damon. all right? he's hundred times stronger than you and right now he's not stable. you got to try to move forward.

Jeremy: ''I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring. how do you move forward from that?

Stefan: ''right. well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena.

[Elena arrives]

Stefan: ''Hello Elena.

Elena: ''hey, [to Jeremy] did you...

Jeremy:'' yeah, yeah I set up the gold fish toss all three hundred gold fish.[says sarcastically] it's gonna be epic. [he leaves]

Ciara: ''he's a delight...

Stefan: ''he's gonna be alright. he's just been through a little bit of an ordeal.

Elena:[to Ciara] ''I was wondering where you were How come I didn't see you?

Ciara: "" Um well...I didn't want you to see me.

Elena:[confused and hurt] ''why did I do something wrong?

Ciara: ''No you didn't do anything wrong Elena...it's me I can't be around alot of people right now.

Elena:[relieved] ''Oh I thought I did something wrong...but Ciara you won't hurt me or anyone we care about it will be alright trust me.

Ciara: ''Elena I almost choked you to death when I told you I'm a vampire right now I'm not good to be around...

Stefan: ''it will take some time but Ciara you will get the hang of it...you just need to train and begin learning how to feed and then you can drink from blood bags.

Ciara: ''Oh yeah Damon is he would help me with that Snatch, eat and erase thing and he said I can have some blood bags when I needed them.

Elena: ''No,No no He doesn't need to teach you how to feed he isn't trust worthy...No way do not trust him.

Ciara: ''why are you and Jeremy mad at him?

Stefan: ''the other night when Katherine was in town...Damon went over to Elena's and snapped Jeremy's neck lucky he had a ring on or he would be dead.

Ciara: ''Oh my god why would he do that...this is Katherine's fault she got to him again.

Elena: 'it still doesn't excuse him for what he has done...I hate him end of story.

Ciara: ''well I better go and find something to do and then I am going to go see Caroline.

[she leaves as Elena and Stefan watch her go]

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Caroline is in her room. the curtains are drawn except for the small ray of light trickling from the window. Caroline tries to put her hand in the light. but withdraws it painfully when it burns Matt arrives with a tray of food]

Matt: ''your mom said you're not eating.

Caroline: ''it's gross.

Matt: ''it's hospital food it supposed to be gross.

[Matt goes toward her to kiss her but there's the sunlight between them]

Matt: ''she also said you're getting released tomorrow morning.

Caroline: 'morning? I need to get out tonight.

Matt: ''No, the carnival is going to happen without you. Caroline. I know its hard for your neurotic control freak personality to process but Bonnie, Ciara and Elena have it.

Caroline: 'I'm not neurotic.

Matt: ''yeah you are but it's cute so...

Caroline: ''Look, It's not about the carnival okay? it's just that this place is just really depressing.

Matt: ''it's because you're sitting in the dark.

[he begins to open the curtains]

Caroline: ''No don't!

[Matt opens the curtains. Caroline runs to the opposite wall and presses herself flat against it to avoid light.]

Matt: ''what the hell?

Caroline: ''just close it, please.

Matt: ''what's wrong with you?

Caroline: ''close it!

[He closes the curtains]

Matt: ''I'll just come back later okay? [he leaves]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is pouring a blood pouch in a glass. Stefan arrives]

Damon: ''care for one?

Stefan: 'no, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate.

Damon: ''are you worried that one day all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean surely they talk.

Stefan: ''I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner.

Damon: 'I like this. you, walking on eggs shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. very suspenseful. is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation.

Stefan: ''have you heard from Katherine?

Damon: ''I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires they're something else.

Stefan: ''is this your new obession?

Damon: ''you'd rather some unknown supernatual element running rampant upon our town. fine, I'll drop it.

Stefan: ''we haven't seen the last of Katherine. you do know that right? we have no idea what she's up to.

Damon: ''sure we do, she came back to profess her undying eternal love for you so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like Explode. cheers

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Caroline is putting on her jewelry. she puts on the necklace Elena gave to her but it burns her skin so she throws it on the floor. the nurse arrives and picks it up.]

Nurse: ''that's pretty.

Caroline: ''yeah my friend gave it to me.

[The nurse leaves. Caroline drinks blood from a pouch. she looks at herself in the mirror. her face is changing and her fangs appear. she screams. the nurse arrives]

Nurse: ''what's wrong?

Caroline:[she strangles the nurse and pushes her against the wall] you can't tell anyone, you can't tell anyone. [she compels her]

Nurse: ''I can't tell anyone

Caroline: ''you'll do what I say?

Nurse: ''I'll do what you say.

Caroline: ''good because I'm starving.

[She bites her...and then was pulled away from her as Ciara comes into the room seeing her and was shocked]

Ciara: ''Caroline oh my god..

Caroline: ''Ciara...

[Ciara croches down to the Nurse seeing she was fine then she looks at Caroline]

Ciara: ''How in the world are you a vampire?

[Mystic Falls High School The Carnival]

[it is night time and everyone is having fun at the Carnival as Elena is talking with Bonnie]

Bonnie" the ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and team Jacob T's

Elena: ''Okay I can grab some from the science club. also we lost a speaker in the karaoke booth.

Bonnie: ''Hey all good Elena, take a beat look around. this is a huge success.

Elena: ''you mean I can do more than just freak vampire havoc?

Bonnie: go figure.

[they laugh, Elena looks at a man who is repairing one of the stands]

Elena: ''Hey, Carter right? you're with the carnival.

Carter: ''that'll be me.

Elena: ''Okay great.

Carter;[he looks at Bonnie] wow, what do you need beautiful?

Bonnie: ''what do you know about Karaoke speakers?

Carter: ''why don't you show me the problem.?

Elena: ''yeah Bonnie, show him the problem.

Bonnie: ''okay. come on.

[They leave. Elena smiles]

[Jeremy is buying popcorn. Damon arrives]

Damon: ''Jeremy it's so good to see you alive.

Jeremy: 'aren't you a little old for a High School carnival?

Damon: ''a hundred and fifty years too old.

Jeremy: ''you're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could I don't know...blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are.

[Damon catches him and takes him away from the crowd]

Damon: ''so please tell me that is not a threat.

Jeremy: 'maybe it is.

[he shows him the ring and Damon chokes him from behind]

Damon: ''this is what we're not gonna do we're not gonna walk around like we are invincible when its this easy for me to end you.[he releases him] if you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try [Damon holds up Jeremy's ring he stole from his hand] I will shove this ring so far up your ass. you'll really have something to choke on.

[he throws the ring at Jeremy's head and leaves]

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Ciara is standing at the door way as Caroline tells her about what happened]

Caroline: ''at first I thought it was Elena because she looked and sounds just like her and then she places a pillow over my head and she killed me...then I woke up craving blood and I can't touch the sun because I burn and my necklace I can't wear my necklace anymore.

Ciara: ''Oh my god Caroline...this isn't good...the girl that you saw that looks like Elena was Katherine she was a vampire and you must of had vampire blood in your system when she killed you and now you are vampire...she turned you.

Caroline: ''but how can there be a look at like of Elena?

Ciara: ''I don't know...but even though you've changed you seemed to be okay...I will help you out and get you out of here...then we can get you a daylight ring so you can walk in the sun again...

Caroline: ''I've got to call my mom and tell her that I'm getting out of here.

[she begins to call her mom as she begins to put her clothes on]

Caroline: ''the doctor said I'm good as new. he signed me out. he said that I didn't have to wait till morning, so call me when you get this.

[she hangs up, the nurse is sitting on Caroline's bed. she has a bandage on her wound on the neck. as Ciara bites her wrist and makes her drink it]

Caroline: 'what are you doing?

Ciara: ''nobody can't now that a vampire attacked her so I am healing her with my blood...when you drink vampire blood it can heal you then you can be the one to compell her to forget all about this.

Caroline: ''Okay now what should I tell her?

Ciara: ''tell her that she just came in here to check on you and then helped you check out then you left

Caroline: ''Okay [she bends down to face the nurse and begins to compell her] ''Right you came into my room and checked on me and help me to sign out of the hospital tonight and that I am better so there is no need to worry about me...and you will forget that I bit you

Nurse:[compulsion affected her] Forget what?

Caroline: ''I don't know how that works but it's brilliant [She leaves with Ciara]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Ciara is walking through the parking lot with Caroline and they enter the school hallway and see Damon]

Damon: ''Ciara...and Blondie they let you out?

Caroline: ''I remember.

Damon: ''what do you remember?

Caroline:[she walks towards him] I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me.

Damon: ''you're crazy.

Caroline: ''memories have been coming back in pieces.

Damon:[he was looking shocked as he walks towards her] you can't remember. it's impossible. I mean unless you're becoming a...

Caroline;[she smiles] I have a message from Katherine. she said. Game on.

Damon: ''wait...

[She pushes him with strength across the floor]

Caroline: 'you suck [she leaves]

Damon:[to Ciara] ''How the hell is she a vampire?

Ciara:[sighs] Katherine happened...she visited her room the night before pretending to be Elena like me but she already had vampire blood in her system and she killed her and Caroline has been in transition alone and confused but she seemed to got the hang of it a little bit.

Damon: ''we got to go tell Stefan and Elena.

[Ciara and Damon leave to g find Elena who was talking to a girl]

Ciara: ''Elena...we need to talk.

Elena: 'what is it?

Damon: ''I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I need you to come with us.

Elena: ''whatever it is not interested.

Ciara: ''Come Elena it's really important it's about Caroline.

[Elena concerned as she looks at Ciara and she follows them ]

[Elena, Ciara Stefan and Damon are in a classroom talking about Caroline]

Stefan: how did this happen?

Damon: ''well I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals...

Elena: ''but why?

Damon: ''because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut.

Stefan: ''and she said game on? what does that even mean?

Ciara: ''it means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know.

Elena: ''but why Caroline?

Damon: ''I don't know.

Stefan: ''Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her.

Damon: ''Oh I think she does. all of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition.

Stefan: ''we have to find her.

Damon: ''yep and kill her.

Ciara: ''you're not gonna kill Caroline.

Damon: ''she knows who we are. she's officially a liability and we've got to get rid of her.

Stefan: ''Damon absolutely not.

Damon: ''Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline of all people will not make it as a vampire. her mother is a vampire hunter. guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and...

Ciara: ''It's not an option Damon...you can't kill her without giving her a chance.

Damon: No? your silence is deafening. Stefan. wait wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? talk about a town where story repeats herself. you know I'm right.

Stefan: ''we're not gonna kill her.

Damon: ''it's the only way.

Ciara: ''No you just afraid that you are going to get outed do you think Caroline will tell anyone about what she has become...No way.

[she leaves with Stefan and Elena]

[Caroline is alone crying when she sees Carter. he's bleeding. she realizes she wants his blood and gives in]

Carter: ''Hey, is everything okay?

Caroline: ''I'm so sorry.

Carter: ''What?

[she rushes over him and bites him. she drinks his blood...she was then pulled back from him by Ciara who was holding her]

Caroline: ''let go of me..

Ciara: ''Caroline listen to me...you will kill him and you don't want that...Caroline.

[Caroline stops struggling and realizes what she almost done as she falls to her knees...Carter was unconscoius as Ciara comes over to heal his wound]

[Elena and Stefan are walking around looking around for Caroline]

Elena: ''you agree with Damon don't you? Stefan?

[Stefan punches the side of a trailer]

Elena: ''Stefan. hey.

Stefan: ''Damon's right not about what we should do but about what's gonna happen. Katherine's already decided Caroline's death sentence.

Elena: ''we can't let it end that way. she's doing this to me, isn't she?

Stefan: ''No Ciara is right there is something else she is doing this for but it's not because of me or you or Damon.

Elena: ''where could she be?[sees Stefan] what is it? do you hear her? what's going on Stefan, what is it?

Stefan: ''blood, I can smell blood.

[Caroline is crying next to Carter's body. Ciara is beside her rubbing her hands over her shoulders calming her]

Caroline: ''He is dead...I killed him. what's wrong with me.

Ciara: ''You only did what all new vampires do ..you fed and you killed...it's not okay but it what it is.

Caroline: ''do you feed?

Ciara: ''yes and sometimes I can't control it and sometimes I can...you just have to have a good teacher to help you through it...

[Damon arrives seeing Caroline with blood on her face]

Damon: ''Hey...it's okay I can help you.

Caroline: 'you can?

Damon: ''yeah I have to.

Caroline: ''what are you going to do?

Damon: ''the only thing I can do. I'm gonna kill you.

Ciara: ''Damon...No she doesn't deserve to die...stop this right now.

Damon: ''yeah but she is already dead.

Ciara: ''How about I shove that dagger in your chest see how you like to be killed without giving you a chance...[she pushes against his chest making him step away from Caroline] ''You will give her a chance to prove herself Damon.

Caroline: ''Just help me please, please.

[Damon looks sad at her knowing that Ciara is right as Caroline cries against him]

[He embraces her and is about to kill her with the stake but Stefan arrives and rushes over to stand between them]

Damon: ''Stefan!

[Elena is standing with Caroline]

Caroline:[thinks Elena is Katherine] get away from me! you killed me!

Elena: ''No, No Caroline! that wasn't me. you know that! that was Katherine.

Caroline: ''No! then why did she look like you? and why, why did she do this to me?

Elena: ''Stefan, we've got to get her inside.

Stefan: 'it's okay. Caroline come with me.

Damon: ''she'll die it's only a matter of time.

Stefan: ''yeah maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight.

Damon: ''Oh yes it is...

[He picks up the stake and rushes over them but he was sents flying across the parking lot...Ciara was standing in front of her]

Ciara: ''You will not kill our friend...don't make me do that again.

[Damon hesitates staring at Ciara feeling his heart jump at the sight of her fighting him then he sighs]

Damon: ''whatever happens it's on you.

[Bonnie arrives]

Bonnie: ''Caroline?

Stefan: ''it's okay come on.

Bonnie:[sees the blood on Caroline's face] No, you're not you can't be.[she touches her and is horrified by the truth]

Caroline: ''Bonnie?

[She sees the body]

Bonnie: ''Oh god!

Caroline: ''Bonnie...

[Stefan takes Caroline away from the area to the bathroom. he takes some tissues to wipe the blood of her face. Caroline starts to wash away blood too]

Caroline: ''she hates me! Bonnie hates me.

Stefan: ''No, she's just in shock, we all are.

Caroline: ''and what about Matt? [she cries]

Stefan: ''Hush. one thing at a time, let's get this blood off, come on.

Caroline: ''I'm a m-m-monster!

Stefan: ''look at me, your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformations, it's completely normal. I promise you okay?

[Caroline sees her face changing in the mirror and starts to panic]

Caroline: ''why does this keeping happening to my face?

Stefan: ''Look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! look at me! look at my face, look at my face! [his face has changed too] you see that? when you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it. you fight it off, you bury it. watch me, watch me. [his face is normal again.] it's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. try.

[She takes a few breaths, her face is normal again]

Stefan: ''that's good.

Caroline: ''why did Katherine do this to me?

Stefan: ''I don't know, I wish I did. hey, hey. I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. come here [he embraces her]

[Ciara is still with Elena and Bonnie]

Bonnie: ''I can't believe this is happening.

[Damon arrives with a shovel in his hands]

Damon: ''come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury.

[He looks at Ciara]

Damon: ''I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you, buddy.

[Bonnie looks at him and gives him a headache. he takes his head between his head and falls on the ground. she opens the faucet with her powers and water is going out from the hose]

Bonnie: ''I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt.

Damon: ''I didn't do this...

Ciara: ''Katherine did this to Caroline not Damon...you asked him to feed her his blood and he did...nobody knew this would happen.

Bonnie: ''everything that happens is his fault Ciara.

Ciara: ''Bonnie, what are you doing?

[she creates a fire, the fire goes toward Damon]

Elena: ''Bonnie stop it!

[Damon is burning]

Elena: ''Bonnie, Bonnie stop it! you're going to kill him.

[Ciara puts her hand in front of her and then puts the fire out making Bonnie snap out of it]

Bonnie: ''why did you stop me?

Ciara: ''because you were about to Kill Damon for something that is not his fault.

Elena: ''and this isn't us Bonnie. this can't be us.

[Elena looks at Damon and embraces Bonnie. they leave]

[Ciara's House]

[Walking into the house Ciara was feeling hungry when she sees Katherine in the house drinking blood from someone...and she turns to look at her]

Katherine: ''Ciara...there you are I thought you might be hungry so I brought you this.

Ciara: ''so you are back in town...why did you turn Caroline?

Katherine: ''because it's nessary for what I am planning.

[Ciara looks at Katherine then at the person in her house and she quickly takes her wrist in her hands and she bites into it moaning as the blood hits her...Katherine smiles as she too drinks from the other wrist]

Katherine: ''I've got so much planned for you Ciara.


	25. Bad Moon Rising

**Bad Moon Rising**

[Ciara's House]

[Ciara wakes up and looks around feeling so wide awake for some reason as she gets up and puts black tights on, black ankle boots, a white tank top and a black jean jacket...she puts her hair in a thick braid then she grabs her bag and walks down the stairs and into the kitchen to see a note on the counter from Katherine]

Katherine:[note]''I've decided to go and find a Bed and Breakfast it looks like you are getting control over yourself and so I'll just watch over you from afar...I've made arrangments to order a supplier of blood and they will send blood bags to you...put them in a refridgiter...and you are good to go...best love from Katherine.

[Ciara balls up the paper and throws it in the trash and sighs in relief knowing that her house is free of her as she walks out of the house and gets in her New Silver Ford Fiesta hoping she doesn't crash this one because she had to replace two cars in one mouth...]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara arrives at the Salvatore House and knocks on the door as Stefan lets her in]

Ciara: ''hey you called?

Stefan: ''yes actually we need to talk to Rick and hoping we can talk about what has been happening for the last couple of days.

[Alaric was sitting on a couch when she enter the room he looks up and sees her]

Alaric: 'Ciara...hey how are you?

Ciara: ''I'm fine Mr. Saltzman never been better.

[she sits down beside him as Damon and Stefan explain everything that they've learned of the Lockwoods]

Stefan: ''we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood Family.

Alaric: ''Now why, would I know anything about the Lockwood's?

Damon: ''well you wouldn't but your dead not dead vampire wife might.

Elena: ''Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together.

Stefan: 'you said that she had spent years researching this town.

Alaric: ''Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction.

Damon: ''Like that amazing vampire story.

Ciara: ''aside from vampires, what else?

Alaric: ''the Lycanthrope.

Ciara: ''Wait that's Werewolves?

Damon: ''no way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney.

Stefan: ''is it?

Damon: ''I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. if werewolves exist, where the hell are they?

Ciara: ''Proberly in Hiding real wolves like to roam around in forests, Mountains and deserts they like to keep private why not Werewolves.

Alaric: ''she has a point why do you suspect the Lockwoods?

Damon: 'because vervain didn't affect the Mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler.

Stefan: ''and at the school carnval his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival workers.

Ciara: ''it suggests some sort of supernatual entity.

Elena: ''we were hoping that isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is.

Alaric: ''well all her things are still at duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing.

Damon: ''so can we get access to it? Rick we need to know what we are dealing with. if this wolf men thing is true. I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. it means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just well be Lon Chaney Junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me is totally screwed.

[Gilbert House]

[Ciara is waiting outside at Alaric's car putting her bag in the back as Damon was leaning against the car waiting as well]

Damon: ''How long are we going to keep doing this Ciara?

Ciara: ''Doing what?

Damon: ''you avoiding me crap don't you think that I've apologized enough...what more do you want from me.?

Ciara: ''seriously I want nothing from you Damon...all I want is for you to live your life Loving Elena and I can just move on and find another way to be happy...

Damon: ''I'm not with Elena...she hates me for what I did to Jeremy and because of that there is no hope for us...and I am telling you know there is no other man that will make you feel like I do.

Ciara: ''I'm not repeating myself Damon...even though Elena is with Stefan and she's angry at you doesn't mean you still don't have feelings for her...Please spare me anymore grief and let's move on.

[she gets in the car and shuts her door...Damon sighs in frustration]

Damon: ''Fine you win I won't bug you anymore about this...but I love you Ciara no matter what you think.

[Elena and Stefan come out and walk to the car]

Damon: ''sorry you can't come too Stef.

Stefan: ''call me if you need anything.

Damon: ''Oh, I'll take really good care of her.

[Elena catches Stefan by the neck and kisses him in front of Damon]

Damon: ''okay, time to go.

[he goes gets in the car, Elena too.]

[Alaric's Car]

[Ciara is sitting in the back with Elena wearing ear phones on there way too Duke.]

Damon: [he looks at Ciara with her head phones on then at Elena] How are you doing back there? you know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly.

Alaric: ''I don't think she's pretending. you did kill her brother.

Damon: ''there is a huge asterisk next to that statement he came back to life.

Elena: ''yeah, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing.

Damon: ''why are you so sure I didn't know?

Elena: ''did you?

Damon: ''yes.

Elena: ''you're lying.

Damon: ''Elena, I saw the ring! it's a big tacky thing, it's hard to miss.

[Ciara rolls her eyes and takes off her head phones glaring at both of them]

Ciara: 'great you hate him Elena Move on and if you both do not stop fighting I am going to throw both of you out of this car and me and Alaric can go to Duke does that sound fun?

[Damon and Elena looks at her stunned but both shake there heads no]

Ciara: ''Good now shut up and let me have my peace and quiet.

[She puts her headphone back on as Alaric struggles not to laugh]

[They finally arrive at Duke]

[Alaric, Ciara, Damon and Elena arrive in Alaric's car at the Duke College]

Alaric: ''so Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore.

[they arrive at an office]

Alaric: ''excuse me. hi I'm Alaric Saltzman I called eariler.

Vanessa: ''yes of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative Folklore.

[she looks strangly at Elena]

Vanessa: ''Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys.

Alaric: ''these are my friends Elena, Ciara and Damon. I hope this isn't too much an imposition.

Vanessa: 'Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into Folklore. un I have to ask has there been any news?

Alaric: ''No I'm afraid not.

Vanessa: ''it's this way.

[she opens Isobel's office door, they follow her and enter the room]

Vanessa: ''I'll grab the light, Feel free to look around. it's fascinating isn't it?

[She leaves. Alaric, Damon, Ciara and Elena are looking everywhere.]

Damon:' ''where did she go?

[Vanessa comes back with a crossbow and shoots an arrow at Elena but Damon puts himself in front of Elena to protect her. he receives the arrow in his back. Alaric catches her and pushes her against the wall]

[Ciara is removing the arrow from Damon's back]

Damon: ''Pull it out. I can't reach it Ciara...Just pull the damn thing out. it hurts.

[she removes the arrow]

Damon: ''that bitch is dead.

Ciara: ''you're not gonna kill her.

Damon: ''watch me.

Elena: ''you touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again.

Damon: ''what makes you think that has any power over me? because I took an arrow in the back for you? you're severely overestimating yourself.

Elena: ''right. I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively, find go ahead, do whatever you want.

Damon: ''you're trying to manipulate me.

Elena: ''if by Manipulate you mean tell the truth okay. Guilty.

[she looks at him and leaves]

[Alaric is with Vanessa]

Vanessa: ''Please! I freaked out okay? alright you would have done the same thing it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay, I read Isobel's research.

Alaric: ''well, then you should know just how Possible this is.

[Elena, Ciara and Damon return]

Elena: ''I'm Elena Gilbert, this is Ciara Dubrinsky Isobel's daughters and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. and this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot.

Damon: 'I'd be extra nice to me right now.

Ciara: ''Look, we need your help okay? we need to see all of Isobel's research. anything related to Mystic Falls.

[Vanessa is bringing a box to Elena]

Vanessa: 'this box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in april 1864.

Elena: ''is that all there is about her?

Vanessa: ''all that I am aware of.

[there is vervain in the box. Elena looks at Damon and gives some of it to Vanessa]

Elena: ''here take this.

[they are whispering. Damon is in the other room, looking for information]

Vanessa: ''does Vervain really work?

Damon: ''Nope not at all.

Vanessa: ''can he hear us?

Damon: ''No, that would be creepy.

Vanessa: ''can he read minds too?

Damon: ''you know if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask.

Elena: ''No that he can't do. he is very capable of being a first rate jackass.

[Vaness puts the vervain in her pocket. Damon smiles]

[Ciara is looking around the rooms for information when she comes to a door the says James Dubrinsky...she was stunned as she goes to open it but it's locked...she looks around for Vanessa]

Ciara: ''excuse me Vanessa...do you have a key to this room?

Vanessa: ''I think I do hold on a second.

[she pulls out a set of keys and fiddles with the door until the right keys fits and the door opens]

Vanessa: ''there you go...James Dubrinsky...did you know him?

Ciara: ''He was my dad.

[Vanessa was surprised as Ciara enters the room slowly looking around to see book shelves with books and his desk that was cleaned except for some papers that were still on it as Ciara sighs and sits down in the chair looking through the paper seeing her dad's handwriting]

Vanessa: ''James was a Professor History he has been around europe and egypt for a couple of assignments...

[she takes down a box and places it in front of Ciara]

Vanessa: ''inside this box are a couple artifacts and journals that he written on his travels...you can stay in a while and look through them.

Ciara: ''thank you so much.

[Ciara begin to read in the diarys of her dad when she comes on some stuff about Originals...and story about werewolves and vampires.]

Alaric: ''hey guys, check this out.

Vanessa: ''there's no record of werewolf Mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to the Marechal de retz.

[she gives them a book with drawings]

Vanessa: [Azetec Phrase] which roughly translates into the curse of the sun and the moon.

Alaric: ''it's Native American.

Vanessa: ''Aztec. it explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. the short story. 600 years ago. the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. they terrorized the countryside made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. as a result vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. when the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf.

Damon: ''can they control transformation.?

Vanessa: ''if it were a choice. it wouldn't be called a curse. werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice vampires.

Damon: ''well, if werewolves were Hunting vampires. I would know about it.

Vanessa: 'not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago. vampires hunted them almost to extinction.

Elena: ''why would they do that?

Vanessa: ''to Protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires.

[James Dubrinsky's office]

[Ciara is still looking through the box of her dad's things when she found even more things inside from maps, to bags of Herbs and Jewels...she gets to the bottom when she see's a box that is shaped like a Dagger and she opens it to see a bracelet inside she takes it out and looks at it...it was a gold band with silver, rubies and other gems on it she touches it and gets a vision from it]

_[A Woman is holding the bracelet in her hands and she was blessing it and the puts it on her wrist and then she begins to change when in her place there was a Tiger..she prowls around and then walks into the woods and disappears...]_

[Ciara snaps out of it and looks at the bracelet wondering who the woman was...she looked almost like her Grams except the womans gown was like back in the 1600's]

Ciara: ''what does this mean?

[Damon was standing in the doorway watching her look through her dad's stuff and when she pulled out the box with the braclet in it she went into a trance...and then she snapped out of it]

Damon: ''you were in here a while are you doing all right?

Ciara: ''Yeah just finding some interesting stuff of my father and how many times he went around the world...Paris, Italy, Egypt he has been everywhere on a spirital quest I guess...this Bracelet belonged to one of my ancestors...Elizabeth Dubrinsky it looks like she lived in Egypt.

Damon: ''well it explains where your black hair comes from and your skin...like an Egyptan Princess.

Ciara: ''No...I'm not royaltiy it can't be...my father was part of a Arisrocractic line but Royalty No way.

Damon: ''any thing is Possibel things will surprise you.

Ciara: ''so find out anything?

Damon: 'yeah...it turns out a Werewolf bite is lethal to vampires...One bite and we are gone.

Ciara: ''there bite is poisonaus to us...we just need to make sure we don't run into any.

[Elena is looking in a box and finds a Picture of Katherine.]

Elena: ''hey, have you done any research on Doppelgangers?

Vanessa: ''well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures. but typically a Doppelganger is a living breathing double of oneself.

Elena: ''did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine?

Vanessa: ''that box is the only thing that Isobel found on Katherine but I can tell you that Doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. it's not exactly uplifting.

Elena: ''and more things we already know. just...I want to know why we look alike.

Damon: ''head scratcher, isn't it?

Elena: ''do you know something or are you just being yourself?

Damon: ''well, if I know anything I'm not gonna tell you not with that attitude.

Elena: ''that's good. Damon and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend. but you know what? friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other.

[Ciara is packing up all the stuff of her dad's in the box as she places the bracelet on her wrist making sure to hide it when Vanessa walks in]

Vanessa: ''if you want you can take that box with you and whatever else you want...all this is just gathering dust anyway..

Ciara: ''are you sure?

Vanessa: ''Hey he's your dad...and could use it more then we can.

Ciara: ''thank you.

[She picks up the box and puts it back on the desk to place alot of her dad's stuff inside it and she then picks it up and walks outside to the SUV and places the box in the trunk and she get in the SUV and waits for the others]

[Alaric and Vanessa are outside]

Alaric: ''I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone.

Vanessa: or else Damon will kill me in my sleep? he gave me the 411 but if you need anything, you can call.

Alaric: ''Hopefully I won't have to.

Vanessa: ''but if you do...

Alaric: ''Listen you don't want to get caught up in this. really, it'll take over and will keep you from being able to live your life?

Vanessa: ''Isobel's disappearance...is it related to her research?

Alaric: ''Isobel became her research. she wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish.

Vanessa: ''I guess that would put a strain on a marriage.

Alaric: ''Anyway. I was wondering what it would be like to come back here. it's...It's okay it's really okay. It feels good to have her in my past. you know it's time to move behind this.

[Ciara see's Damon and Elena beside the car talking as Alaric gets in the driver seat]

Alaric: ''everything ok?

Ciara: ''yeah I'm fine...just waiting to go home.

[Outside the car]

[Elena can't open the car but Damon arrives and opens it]

Damon: ''here. allow me. [he unlocks the car] you're not gonna be able to hate me forever.

Elena: ''can we just go?

[He gives her a book]

Damon: ''you didn't dig hard enough

Elena: ''Petrova. I saw this on a shelf.

Damon: ''Katherine Originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name Katerina Petrova, to be exact.

Elena: ''how did you know that?

Damon: ''back when I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. men snoop too, you know. let me know what you find I'm very curious myself.

[she tries to get in the car but he stops her]

Damon: ''you have every right to hate me, I understand but you hated me before and we became friends. it would suck if that was gone forever. so is it? have I lost you forever?

Elena: 'thank you for the book Damon.

[she gets into the car]

[Ciara's House]

[Alaric's car pulls up to Ciara's House and Ciara get's out of the car and gets out the box out of the trunk as Damon helps her with it and carries it for her to the house]

Ciara: ''you know I can carry it myself.

Damon: ''I know but I can be a gentleman and help a Lady out can't I?

Ciara: ''yes you can...sometimes...Goodnight Damon.

[He leans down and kisses her on the cheek then steps away]

Damon: ''Goodnight Ciara.

[he watches her enter the house and shuts the door behind her then he gets back into Alaric's car and they drive off]

[Caroline's House]

[Caroline is in her bed. she wakes up. Katherine is here]

Caroline: ''Elena?

Katherine: ''Nope try again?

Caroline: ''Katherine.

[Katherine sits down on her bed. Caroline moves away from her]

Katherine: ''don't be frightened. we're going to have so much fun together.


	26. Memory Lane

**Memory Lane**

_[Mystic Grill]_

_[Ciara is sitting at a table doing homework alone, Damon arrives]_

_Ciara: ''what do you want?_

_Damon: 'so eating alone...not good so I came to hang out with you._

_Ciara: ''I'm not eating here I'm just eating a snack and doing my homework before going to Jenna's Barbecue._

_Damon: ''Hmm we can go together it could be fun._

_Ciara: ''it could I guess. why are you going?_

_Damon: ''it was my idea. Jenna went to High School with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be good way to get to know the guy. so I told Rick to tell Jenna and..._

_Ciara: ''does Elena know you're coming because she can't stand you and neither can Jenna._

_[A Woman arrives and gives him a box with a pie in it]_

_Damon: ''perfect thank you. I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way._

_Ciara: ''what are you up to?_

_Damon: ''I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf. see you at the barbecue._

_[he leaves]_

_[Gilbert House]_

_[Ciara pulls up to the house and gets out getting out her Chocolate chip cookie dough cake that has whipped cream on top she walks up the stairs and rings the bell ..Jenna answers it and smiles]_

_Jenna: ''Ciara..Honey there you are come in, come in._

_Ciara: ''My Chocolate Chip cookie cake with whip cream hope you don't mind I bring dessert?_

_Jenna: ''Oh it looks delicious of course I don't mind the more the Merrier...food will be ready soon how about you get something to drink soda is in the fridge._

_Ciara: ''thank you._

_[she walks to the fridge and gets out a can of Pepsi and opens it and pours it into a cup with ice. Elena and Jenna comes in the kitchen]_

_Elena: ''thanks for letting me invited Caroline. she could use a day of distraction._

_Jenna: ''well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. why is Damon coming?_

_Ciara: ''because Alaric is a pity taker. come Jenna be nice._

_Jenna: ''I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you._

_[Mason arrives]_

_Mason: ''good news I found the shot glass!_

_Elena: ''that would be my exit._

_[she leaves]_

_Jenna: ''you're here for 10 minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally._

_Mason: ''like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man. _

_[He looks at Ciara who was preparing the Chocolate Cooke dough cake. from the wrap]_

_Mason: ''that looks awesome where did you make it?_

_Ciara: ''My grams old recipes this one was my favorite._

_Mason: ''Hmm you cook and bake my kind of girl._

_[Alaric arrives]_

_Alaric: ''Oh the expensive stuff! I like you already._

_Mason: 'Just happy to be invited._

_Jenna: ''thank Rick, it was his Idea._

_Mason: ''really?_

_Alaric: ''yeah, you know I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. dig up a little dirt._

_Mason: ''I've got dirt. I've got dirt._

_Jenna: ''I have no secrets. only dirtyy shame._

_Alaric: ''to dirty shame._

_[they clink glasses. Damon arrives]_

_Damon: ''hey._

_Jenna: ''Damon._

_Alaric: ''we were just doing shots. let me give you a shot glass, buddy._

_Jenna: ''here use mine._

_[She leaves. Alaric too]_

_Damon: ''she doesn't like me very much._

_Mason: ''we haven't met. Mason Lockwood._

_Damon: ''Oh sure. Damon Salvatore._

_Mason: ''I know. I Heard great things about you._

_Damon: ''really? thats weird cause I'm a dick._

_[Elena is on the porch alone. she calls Stefan but he doesn't answer so she leaves a message.]_

_Elena: ''hey just checking in. did you get my message about Jenna's barbecue? call me when you can._

_[Caroline arrives and sits down with her]_

_Caroline: ''is that Stefan?_

_Elena: ''Yeah. he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decided if I should be worried._

_Caroline: ''I'm sure he's fine._

_[she eats chips]_

_Caroline: ''god! I cannot stop eating. Stefan says its great way to sublimate the cravings. it's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day._

_Elena: ''I know Stefan really hates that part of himself._

_Caroline: ''yeah and he hates that you're a constant tempation._

_Elena: ''he said that._

_Caroline: ''The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? trust me, it's there. it's why I had to break up with Matt._

_[Ciara arrives]_

_Ciara: ''hey! food's ready, come get it._

_Caroline: ''Finally, I'm starving._

_[she goes inside]_

_[Ciara is sitting outside just eating her food alone staying away from all the emotions and feelings from the people inside...she eats her cake and couldn't remember the last time she ever felt happy..first losing her dad, then her Grams and just when she found someone that said they loved her...He falls for someone else...she wipes a stray tear as she continues to eat...she looks up to see Damon was sitting in front of her]_

_Ciara: ''what?_

_Damon: ''I am just wondering why you are sitting here alone Ciara...why aren't you inside with us?_

_Ciara: 'You know why...even being near this house makes me want to explode I'm trying to control myself...I never did like crowds._

_Damon: ''when was the last time you've had human blood?_

_Ciara:[she lowers her eyes] ''Um...a couple days ago._

_Damon: ''you are kidding me...why aren't you taking care of yourself...Damn it Ciara...you can't keep doing this to yourself...you need to feed._

_Ciara: ''I can't get near a human without feeling there Emotions it's part of being a Mage ever since I've turned it's gotten harder to distance myself from those emotions...I've tried to feed it's not working._

_Damon:[he closes his eyes and then looks at her taking her hand] ''you are making it hard for me to keep my distance from you...I want to take care of your needs but you won't let me near you either...I know why you won't because you don't trust me and you have a right not to...I hurt you in a way that I can proberly never take back...you gave me your friendship and love when I don't deserve it...[he places a hand on her cheek] ''let me help you._

_Ciara: ''I do want your help...but I can't let you back in because it will hurt too much you hurt me just like my family did...all they did was take me for granted and look where they at now dead...my dad worked all the time so did my grams...they never cared enough to stay by me...and when I thought you would never do that...I was wrong...you chose Elena...my half sister who doesn't even love you...who she is with someone else but still you try so hard to near her...[she raises to her feet] ''I won't ask for your help anymore Damon I must do this own my own like I always done._

_[she takes her trash inside and throws away in the garbage can as she see's Jenna, Alaric and Mason eating her cake and they look at her when she comes back in]_

_Jenna: ''there you are we were looking for you...this cake is delicious your Grams would be proud of you._

_Mason: ''you've got to give me the recipe next time._

_Alaric: ''Okay who wants to play pictionary.?_

_[Everyone was gathered in the living room playing pictionary. Damon is drawing a wolf with a tutu]_

_Jenna: ''dress! Ballerina!_

_Caroline: ''Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!_

_Damon: ''No, no._

_Jenna: ''A Dog! Hound dog!_

_Ciara: ''Dances with wolves''_

_Damon: ''Ciara wins this one..._

_[Ciara rolls her eyes as it is Obvious what Damon's plan was to expose Mason as a werewolf]_

_Jenna: ''how is that a wolf?_

_[Elena is in the kitchen. taking the pie from the box. Damon joins her]_

_Damon: ''Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy._

_Elena: ''will you stop plying her with alcohol?_

_Damon: ''I want her to like me._

_Elena: ''how is operation Lockwood?_

_Damon: ''he's my new BFF._

_[Jenna and Ciara arrives]_

_Jenna: ''there you are. isn't this fun?_

_Damon: ''yes, thank you so much for inviting me._

_Jenna: ''Did I have a choice?_

_Damon: ''I know what you must think about me._

_Jenna: ''no you don't. you've never dated you; I have dated many you's_

_Damon: ''I'm a work in progress._

_[Elena gives her a cake knife from a set. Damon sees it]_

_Damon: ''these are fancy._

_Jenna: ''thanks My mother's silver set._

_[Elena looks at Damon. he takes a knife from the set]_

_[Jenna leaves as Ciara turns to Damon]_

_Ciara: ''whatever you are thinking of doing Damon...remember that Mason can retailate against you and bit you, me, Caroline or Stefan and kill us...you are taking a big risk and you know it._

_Damon: ''I just want to prove that he's a Werewolf by making him touch silver._

_Ciara: ''this isn't a movie Damon it has been proven that it's not like the Movies...Vampires can walk in the sun thanks to witches and there daylight rings...the same thing can happen to werewolves...[she steps up to him ] ''I am warning you don't do this Damon._

_Elena: ''she's Right what you are trying to do can put us all at risk._

_Damon: 'I promise you I won't kill him I'm just making a test nothing more._

_[he leaves carrying the pie to the table with a cake knife made of silver]_

_Damon: ''Mason, why don't you start us off?_

_Mason: ''sure._

_[he takes it with his hands, not with the knife]_

_Mason: ''I apologize, I'm an animal._

_Alaric: ''so Mason, you and Jenna never dated?_

_Mason: ''she was always lost in Logan Fell land._

_Jenna: ''my first mistake. Mason was a catch. he had girls lining up._

_Damon: 'really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf._

_Mason: ''I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were. how about a toast? to new friends._

_[Ciara was watching Damon and then turns around to go back into the kitchen and she leans over the sink trying not to let anger control her Damon comes into the kitchen and Mason follows him in]_

_Mason: ''Jenna just brought out Guitar Hero._

_Damon: ''well I just happen to like Guitar Hero. so you my friend are barking up the wrong tree._

_Mason: ''Okay. enough with the innuendos you win. you're hilarious._

_Damon: ''thank you._

_Mason: ''come on, man you don't think I know what this barbecue is about?_

_Damon: ''how do you know about me? your brother was completely clueless._

_Mason: ''it doesn't matter, I'm not your enemy, Damon._

_Damon: ''you tried to kill my brother._

_Mason: ''that was a mistake._

_Damon: ''really?_

_Mason: ''there was confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift._

_Damon: ''what, no obedience school?_

_Mason: ''I'm serious. let's not spark some age old feud that doesn't apply to us._

_Damon: ''you expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?_

_Mason: 'I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. let's be above this._

_[They shake their hands. Mason leaves. Damon takes a knife from the cutlery box...Ciara seeing this flashes in front of him]_

_Ciara: ''No you will not Damon..._

_Damon: ''watch me._

_Ciara: ''you think this is a game...Damon..you go after him...he will come after you proberly in his wolf form and he will kill you and Stefan or me...I am begging you not to do this._

_[He walks to her seeing her glare at him with glossy eyes and he sighs as he puts the knife down and then takes her face in his hands and kisses her on the lips and then he steps back and takes the knife and walks out of the house...Ciara shocked trimbles trying not to cry as she watches him leave]_

_[she enters the living where everyone was leaving]_

_Mason: ''No more takers for drinks at the grill? it's like I am with a butch of adults here..._

_Jenna: 'I prefer the term Role Model._

_Mason: ''okay. well thanks for having me. it was awesome, Alaric, catch that game next week?_

_Alaric: ''yeah, I look forward to it._

_Damon: ''you know, I should probably head out too._

_[Mason leaves]_

_Damon: ''Jenna you are a wonderful hostess._

_[he kisses her hand]_

_Jenna: ''and you are a terrible artist._

_Damon: ''is that the only thing that makes me terrible?_

_Jenna: ''I'm still deciding._

_Damon: ''good enough for me. Alaric, let's not catch that game next week._

_[He leaves]_

_[Mystic Grill]_

_[Mason parks his car. gets out and is approached by Damon]_

_Mason: ''Damon? what? more dog jokes?_

_Damon: ''Nah, those got old._

_[he stabs Mason with the silver knife but Mason removes the knife from his chest]_

_Mason: 'you know I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth. probably for moments like this._

_Damon: ''Dully noted._

_Mason: ''I was really looking forward to last call. now you made an enemy._

_[He goes inside when Ciara steps in front of him she was really angry]_

_Ciara: ''it's not like I told you so Damon...you really are stupid._

_[she goes around him only to have her arm taken and they are walking outside]_

_Damon: ''I did what I did so that I can prove a point...and because he attacked Stefan._

_Ciara: ''that doesn't give you the right to make things worse...if he bites you there will be no way to save you...None..you will die...and so will any other vampire that crosses his path...if he comes after, me or Stefan because of what you did...the guilt will be on you._

_[He pins her to the side of the grill]_

_Damon: ''not unless I get to him first...I'm sorry alright is that what you want to hear..I screwed up._

_Ciara: ''that is nothing new I am tired of hearing your excuses of why you do it...oh because you want to pretend you this horrible cold monster when deep inside you are trying to get attention...whatever Katherine did to you...who did this to you to make you like this...they have done there work. well._

_Damon[he was stunned as tears enter his eyes] ''Yes sometimes I do hide what I truely feel because of people in my past has let me down too many times for me to care anymore...Stefan he made me turn...then he has the nerve to question all the things I do when he has done so much worse...My own father made me feel like I was a disappointment so he must be right I am a disappointment._

_Ciara: ''then make something of yourself not because...Stefan or Elena or me tells you to but yourself...Nobody should have the power to make you do anything...that is your choice...you are supposed to be better then those who came before you and told you that you will never be anybody...you let people whisper in your ear all your life but it's time to stop running from them and start living Damon..._

_[Damon stares at her feeling her words seep in where his heart has been cold for along time all because of what others done to him...he sighs as he leans his head over her shoulder where she holds him ..Katherine appears next to them smiling...Damons steps away]_

_Katherine: ''oh am I intterrupting something?_

_Damon: 'Nope._

_Katherine: ''bad day?_

_Damon: ''bad century. I heard you were on the loose._

_Katherine: ''what's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?_

_Damon: ''I don't do Jealous. not with you, not anymore._

_Katherine: ''then why so Pouty?_

_Damon: ''I tried to kill a werewolf. I failed. now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self._

_Katherine: ''well, werewolves aren't easy prey._

_Ciara: ''what do you know about werewolves?_

_Katherine: ''I know not to make them angry...don't try to be the hero Damon...you'll end up dead._

_Damon: ''been there, done that. at least this time It'll be worth it._

_[Ciara and Damon leave]_


	27. Kill Or Be Killed

**Kill Or Be Killed**

[Caroline's house]

(Liz is taking some boxes. Caroline arrives)

Caroline: Are you off today?

Liz: The historical society volunteer picnic is today. You're the one who signed me up.

Caroline: I know. I just assumed you'd bale.

Liz: No. I'm gonna spend the whole day with my daughter.

Caroline: You're gonna pretend to be a mother?

Liz: I'll bring my gun if it gets rough. Come on, give me one day. I've been buried in work mode, I've barely seen you.

Caroline: Well be warned, I'm in a mood.

Liz: Goody for me. What was Elena doing here so late last night?

Caroline: Elena wasn't… yes um… Elena was here. She just needed to talk. Her and Stefan are going through a rough patch.

Liz: Is everything okay with you?

Caroline: I'm fine.

Liz: It's just lately you seem different.

Caroline: I'm not different, I'm fine.

Liz: I know you think I don't notice these things but I do. What's going on with you?

Caroline: You know there's pretending to be a mother and then there's reality. Let's not push our luck, okay?

(She leaves)

[Mystic Falls Public Park]

(It's the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day. Carol Lockwood is doing a speech)

Carol: This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks.

[Ciara is putting a table up near the Picnic area and she places a table cover over it and begins placing stack of plates and cups...and she pulls a cooler over as Mason comes over to help her]

Mason: ''Hey need any help?

Ciara: ''Oh I'm good but thank you.

[She takes out wrapped cookies, cakes, and her jub of Herb tea and Strawberry Limeade]

Mason: ''all this looks amazing.

Ciara: ''they asked me to bring food and so I brought food mostly snacks and drinks.

[Mason was looking at her as she wonders why he was staring at her]

Ciara: ''what's wrong?

Mason: 'it just I think there is more to you then meets the eye...tell me are you James Dubrinsky's daughter?

Ciara: ''Um yes he was my father...how do you know him?

Mason: ''Nothing much only the he was pretty smart in school and we mostly hanged out...he also told me his secret that he was part of the supernatual too.

Ciara: ''as what?

Mason: ''He was a changling and a Mage he can change into any animal he wanted but what his favorite animal was the Falcon I've seen him do in secret when we were growing up.

Ciara: ''Oh wow I didn't know that...he and I hardly spoke he was always working and then he died it never gave us a chance to talk about anything.

Mason: ''I'm sorry for your loss...may I take a bag off cookies I'm starving and a cup of tea please.

Ciara: [she pours him a glass of tea and gives him a bag of cookies] ''that would be a dollor.

[He gives her the money and then he walks away drink from his tea as he looks at her over his shoulder then he walks away]

(Mason is removing boxes from his trunk. Stefan rejoins him.)

Mason: Stefan right? The other Salvatore.

Stefan: The nice one. The one offering an apology.

Mason: Not interested.

Stefan: Look, my brother acted impulsively.

Mason: You think?

Stefan: If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?

Mason: I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife.

Stefan: He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one.

Mason: Tell your brother to watch his back.

(Stefan catches Mason's arm)

Stefan: Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have kill Damon by now. There's one of you. There's two of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back.

Mason: If he comes at me…

Stefan: He won't.

(They shake their hands and Mason leaves. Damon rejoins Stefan)

Damon: What are you doing?

Stefan: Negotiating peace on your behalf.

Damon: I don't want peace.

Stefan: Consider it opposite day.

Damon: Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem.

Stefan: No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart though Ciara's and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems.

(He leaves)

[Mystic Falls' public park]

(Mason is helping Liz)

Liz: Oh thanks Mason

Mason: Hey Sheriff, you've got a second?

Liz: I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz.

Mason: Alright Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council.

Liz: I don't know what you're talking about.

Mason: I know you and the others founding families have a secret council.

Liz: If that were true then you'd know it's a secret and isn't discuss with non-council members.

Mason: I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer. Look, I know vampires exist and you have two of them living right under your nose.

Liz: Really?

Mason: Yeah

Liz: Who would they be?

Mason: Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

Liz: That's impossible. I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town?

Mason: I know it's a lot to digest.

Liz: No. I watched him kill vampires. He's an ally; he's part of the council.

Mason: Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When Damon and Stefan Salvatore moved to town?

Liz: They walk in the sun, Mason.

Mason: They've evolved. It's not 1864. They figured it out, Liz.

Liz: No. Damon Salvatore is my friend.

Mason: What if I can prove it to you?

(They look at Stefan and Damon.)

(Elena and Caroline are talking, while painting a veranda.)

Caroline: So suddenly, she's in the running for mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most. I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this.

Elena: Oh, no, sorry. Then what happened?

Caroline: Well, I was a bitch which is part of the course with us. So, how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?

Elena: No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind.

Caroline: You said that Katherine's dangerous. Maybe he's got a point.

Elena: Yeah, I know that she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just…

Caroline: Just what?

Elena: I just thought that we were stronger than that.

(Damon rejoins Liz)

Damon: Hey, I saw you with Mason earlier. What was that about?

Liz: I just asked him to help with the cleanup in the woods.

Damon: That's why I'm here for, put me to work. Should I go help him?

Liz: Oh no. You know, he's… I'm sure he's fine.

Damon: Are you okay, Liz? You seem really upset.

Liz: It's Caroline. We had a moment.

Damon: Is there anything I can do?

Liz: No, Damon. Thank you. It's just horrible parental skills paying off in spades.

(Elena is painting a wall. She looks at Stefan. He looks at her. Caroline is looking at them)

Caroline: Oh, oh. Longing looks are being exchanged.

Elena: I'm gonna go talk to him.

Caroline: No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea.

(Elena leaves and Damon rejoins Caroline)

Damon: What's her problem?

Caroline: Don't worry about it.

Damon: Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?

Caroline: Don't worry about it.

(Elena rejoins Stefan)

Elena: Do you still care about Katherine?

Stefan: Don't do this. Please don't turn this into something that it's not.

Elena: So this is not for discussion. That's what you're saying?

(Damon and Caroline are listening to them)

Stefan: No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us.

(They look at Damon and Caroline. They both pretend that they're not listening)

Elena: Okay, when?

Stefan: I don't know

Elena: I saw her Stefan. It's like we are the same person. How could you hate her and be in love with me?

Stefan: You're reaching. I'm not… I'm not Damon.

Elena: How about we don't bring Damon into this right now?

Stefan: You know, I can't… I can't do this anymore, Elena.

Elena: Fine, Stefan. Whatever.

(Elena leaves. Damon is still with Caroline)

Damon: Relationships are about communication.

(Caroline leaves]

[Mystic Falls' public park]

[Ciara is sitting down at her table just waiting for people to come get drinks and snacks as Mason comes back]

Ciara: ''wow seconds huh?

Mason: ''they are actually pretty good and the Herb tea is actually giving me energy.

Ciara: ''that is what it's suppose to do...[she hands him pack of cookies and a tea] ''$1.00

Mason: ''so cheap I could eat here all day.

(Mason's drinking his tea. Damon rejoins him)

Damon: Hello, Mason. Working hard?

Mason: Doing my part

Damon: I heard you talked to Stefan

Mason: Nice guy.

Damon: Yeah, a lot nicer than me.

Mason: Nice is overrated

Damon: That's what I think.

Mason: You have a good day, Damon.

(He leaves. Stefan arrives)

Ciara: Please tell me that you were just bonding.

Damon: So what's up this faux drama in your relationship?

Stefan: What are you talking about?

Damon: Oh come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight, especially not over me.

Stefan: Drop it, Damon.

Damon: With pleasure.

Ciara: Would you guys like some tea it should refreshen you?

Damon: Thank you, darling.

(Damon drinks Tea but spits it out. Liz looks at coughs and looks at Ciara who was confused)

Ciara: What's wrong?

Damon: (gasping) Vervain. Vervain.

Stefan:[to Ciara] ''You put vervain in the tea?

Ciara: ''No I swear...I drunk some eariler and there was never any vervain...

[Stefan and Damon looks everywhere for Mason]

(Damon is drinking water. He's very angry.)

Damon: I'm gonna kill him.

Stefan: Listen to me! Sit! Sit!

Damon: I'm not listening anymore of your "give peace a chance" crap. He's dead!

Stefan: Okay. I don't like it. He's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down.

Damon: Alright. Let's do it.

(He sees Mason going into the woods)

Damon: Woods. Trash duty. Come on.

Ciara: ''I'll come with you.

[he puts his hands on her face]

Damon: ''No Let us handle it Mason doesn't now you're a vampire let's keep it that way.

[He and Stefan leave as Ciara watches]

(Caroline and Elena are going into the woods)

Elena: Where are you going? What's going on?

Caroline: I need to be able to hear better.

Elena: Hear what?

Caroline: Something's wrong, Elena.

Elena: Caroline...

Caroline: Shh.

(Mason is in the woods. Stefan and Damon arrive)

Damon: Don't look so surprised. You knew this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start.

(Mason bends down. Damon and Stefan are shot)

(Caroline has heard everything)

Caroline: Oh god.

Elena: What is it?

Caroline: Stefan and Damon.

Elena: What?

(Stefan and Damon are on the floor. Liz and some of her deputies arrive)

Liz: Thank you, Mason.

(She injects Damon and Stefan with vervain]

[The woods]

(Liz, Mason and the deputies are going into the Lockwood's old estate ruins. The deputies are carrying Stefan and Damon)

Mason: It's down the stairs to the left.

Liz: Careful. The wooden bullets and vervain won't keep them down for long. What is this place?

Mason: Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house.

(They are in the ruins)

Liz: Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here.

Mason: You're gonna kill them, right?

Liz: Yes. That's why you should go. Here it's the council, not the law. You can't be a party to this. It's for your own protection.

Mason: Liz, I don't care about…

Liz: I do and I'm not asking. Goodbye Mason.

Mason: Don't take any chances.

(He leaves)

(Caroline and Elena are in the woods looking for Liz, Damon and Stefan but suddenly Caroline stops)

Elena: What is it?

Caroline: They've been here. [Ciara comes upbehind them]

Ciara: ''what's going on?

Caroline: ''My mom and her deputies got Stefan and Damon.

Ciara: ''Oh no

(She bends down and looks at a plant. There's blood on it)

Elena: What?

(Mason arrives)

Mason: What are you three doing out here?

Elena: Have you seen Stefan?

Mason: Yeah Elena, I've seen him. Seen Damon too.

Elena: Where are they?

Mason: You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out.

(He looks at Caroline)

Mason: Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her.

(She goes toward him but he catches Elena and strangles her from behind)

Ciara: ''Hey not a another move or I will blow you into bits

[she lifts her hands getting ready to blow him up but he tightens his hold on Elena]

Mason: Don't be stupid! Necks snap easy around here.

Ciara: I can take you

Mason: Wanna bet?

Ciara: Yeah. I do.

(She rushes over him. Catches him and pushes him against a tree)

Ciara: I told you.

(She kicks him in the leg, throws him on the floor and kicks him on the stomach with strength. He's thrown against the tree and falls on the floor)

Ciara: Come on.

(They leave)

(Damon wakes up. Liz shoots him in the leg.)

Liz: This is how it's gonna work. Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?

Damon: Liz, please.

(She shoots him again. He screams)

Liz: How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?

(He doesn't answer. She shoots Stefan.)

Liz: I will drag this out painfully.

Damon: But you're my friend.

Liz: Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast.

(Elena Ciara and Caroline arrive at the ruins)

Elena: What is that?

(Caroline hears her mother telling her deputies to kill Stefan and Damon)

Elena: Caroline. Caroline, what is it?

Caroline: My mom. She's killing them.

Ciara: What?! We have to stop her!

Caroline: No, I can't. Ciara, she's gonna find out about me. Ciara!

(Ciara goes into the ruins)

(Liz is still in the ruins)

Liz: Let's do this. Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both. Check it out.

(They hear someone. One of the deputies is going to check it out. Ciara hits him with a plank and then goes into the cell)

Liz: Ciara! What are you doing?

Ciara: You can't kill them. I'm not gonna let you.

(They hear a noise. The door closes by itself.)

Deputy: What was that?

Liz: Who else is with you?

(Caroline is here. She kills one of the deputies and then punches the other one)

Caroline: Hi mom.

(Damon and Stefan are now awake. Damon is feeding on one of the deputies and then he checks on Stefan. Elena is sitting with Stefan.)

Damon: You need to drink some deputy blood.

Stefan: No. I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer.

Caroline: Damon's right you know. If there's ever time to break your diet…

Elena: He said he didn't want it, okay?

Damon: This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you.

(He looks at Liz)

Damon: What am I gonna do with you?

Caroline: You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you.

Liz: Then kill me.

Caroline: No!

Liz: I can't take this. Kill me now.

Damon: But you were gonna drag it out so painfully.

(He catches her)

Caroline: No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Stefan: Damon, don't!

Ciara: Damon, please!

Damon: Relax guys. No one is killing anybody.

(He looks at Liz)

Damon: You're my friend.

(He looks at the deputies)

Damon: We've got to clean this up.

[Lockwood Mansion]

(Jeremy is looking at the moonstone)

Jeremy: What is it?

Tyler: It's a moonstone. I looked it up online. It's a natural rock but there supposed to have all sorts of supernatural legends attached to them.

Jeremy: Why didn't you give it to him?

Tyler: Because he wants it. I'm a dick that way. It's important to him for some reason but I don't trust the guy so I'm not just gonna hand it to him.

(Aimee and Sarah arrive)

Sarah: Found you!

Aimee: Hey, you guys are missing all the drinking.

Sarah: Oh, I'm sorry. Were you two having a moment?

Tyler: No, we're good.

Sarah: Hey, hey, what is that?

Tyler: It's... woah, hey.

(She takes the moonstone)

Aimee: Pretty

Tyler: Okay, let's not play with the rock.

Aimee: Well, come and get it.

Tyler: Look, I'll play along for a little bit but seriously, give it back.

Sarah: Lookie here.

(Sarah has the stone)

Sarah: Snooze, you lose.

(She runs, he goes after her)

Tyler: You're lucky. You're cute when you're drunk.

Sarah: I want Jeremy to come get it.

Tyler: Give me a break.

Aimee: Sarah, don't be a bad drunk.

Sarah: Jeremy, come upstairs with me. See how a bad drunk I can be.

Jeremy: I'm good, thanks.

(Tyler goes on the stairs and tries to takes the moonstone from Sarah's hands. He takes it and she falls and hits her head on the floor)

Jeremy: Sarah!

Aimee: Sarah, oh my god!

Tyler: She fell!

Aimee: She's not moving. Oh my god.

(Sarah opens her eyes and laughs)

Sarah: I fooled you.

Aimee: Oh my god.

Sarah: You pushed me down the stairs!

Jeremy: Look, he didn't mean it okay? You got her?

(She gets up and leaves with Aimee)

[Salvatore's house]

(Caroline arrives with a luggage)

Caroline: Hey, sorry that took forever. I just didn't know how long my mom was gonna be here.

Elena: Damon says it'll take 3 days' tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner.

(Stefan rejoins the girls)

Caroline: Hey! You get some bunny in you?

Stefan: Yeah, I'm feeling much better, thank you.

(Damon in in a cell, in the basement. Liz is on the phone)

Liz: A stomach bug. Yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow.

(She looks at Damon)

Liz: Or longer. I'll text you. Yeah. Good night.

(She hangs up and gives the phone to Damon)

Damon: Thank you. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure. Brought you a good thread count. And once the vervain is worked out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman.

(Caroline, Stefan and Elena arrive at the cell and listen do the conversation)

Liz: Can you keep Caroline far away from me please? I don't want to see her.

Damon: She's your daughter, Liz.

Liz: Not anymore. My daughter's gone.

Damon: You have no idea how wrong you are about that.

(He looks at Caroline. She leaves, Elena follows her. Stefan sees the fridge and opens it. He takes a blood pouch and looks at it. Elena arrives)

Elena: Stefan, I think that we should… what are you doing?

Stefan: Katherine took a little vervain every day and built up a tolerance to it.. I could do the same with blood. I could learn to control myself on it.

Elena: But you can't, Stefan. You don't have to.

Stefan: I almost died tonight, Elena. Because I was too weak.

Elena: But the last time that you drank human blood…

Stefan: I told you I'll find a way to stop Katherine, didn't I? Well this is it, this is the only way because she's stronger than me. And unless I change this, I can't protect you.

Elena: Can we talk about this later?

Stefan: He can hear us wherever we are, because he drinks this. This is the only thing that can help me!

Elena: Are you serious? Are you pretending to fight? Because I can't tell if…

Stefan: No, this is real. No more pretend.

(She looks at him and leaves)

(Caroline is alone in the living room. Elena rejoins her)

Elena: You want me to take you home?

Caroline: I can't go home.

Elena: Why not?

Caroline: Because I'm scared.

Elena: Why are you scared? Caroline, you can talk to me.

Caroline: Katherine's gonna be there and she's gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and report back to her.

Elena: I know and I've been so mad at you. But then, I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Stefan because he's been such a friend to you. Who did she threaten?

Caroline: Matt, she threatened Matt and I'm so scared of her Elena! I am so scared of her.

Elena: And you should be. Caroline, we all should be.

Caroline: Why is she doing this? What does she want?

Elena: That's the million dollar question.

(She embraces Caroline)

[Lockwood Mansion]

(Mason is leaving a message to Liz)

Mason: Hey Sheriff, its Mason Lockwood. I just want to make sure everything went okay today. I didn't see you later and… give me a call will you?

(He hangs up. Tyler arrives)

Mason: Hey.

Tyler: I almost killed a girl today.

Mason: What?

Tyler: It was an accident. I was being stupid. She's okay though but there I was and just for a moment, for a split second, I hoped she would die. Look, whatever this is inside me, I don't want any part of it. I don't ever want to feel that way again. I won't. I can't.

Mason: I know.

(Tyler gives him the moonstone)

Mason: Thank you.

Tyler: Yeah.

[Ciara's House]

[Ciara was just driving down her street when she saw what look like sirens and firetrucks down the street where her house is...she prayed that it wasn't her house...she then knew it when she sees her house was all in flames...she slams on her breaks and runs towards the house only to be stopped by firemen...]

Firemen: ''it's not safe to go near the house Lady...it can explode...

Ciara: ''that's my house...what happeend?

Fireman: ''someone next door called it in...saw that the front of the house was on fire we came as soon as we could...

[all Ciara can see is the flames were everywhere...she sobs as she saw all her family journals, and her life was in that house and it is all gone...she sinks to her knees and cries out her grief..]

Ciara: ''why is this happening to me.

[she was pulled up into someone's arms She looks to see Stefan and Damon who were both shocked at what they are seeing...as she cries her pain into Damon's arms]

Ciara: ''it's gone all of it is gone.

[Stefan looks at Damon with anger in his eyes and knew who might have been the one who burnt her house down]

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena tucks a blanket around Caroline. She gets up and walks to the door. Damon intercepts her.)

Elena: Caroline is sleeping on the couch.

Damon: I heard and you?

Elena: I'm going home. (She goes to the door, but stops.) What you did for Caroline's mom, that's the Damon who was my friend. (She opens the door to leave.)

Damon: Hey, Stefan didn't drink the people blood, if you were curious, but he needs to and deep down you know that.

(Stefan is in the Salvatore's library. Elena rejoins him)

Stefan: You can come in.

Elena: Do you really think that you can control it?

Stefan: I don't know but if I don't try…

Elena: So a little bit every day?

Stefan: Yeah, just a few drops of blood in my system. I think it's worth trying.

Elena: So do I, but I don't want you to do it alone.

(She takes a paper-knife)

Stefan: What are you doing?

(She cuts her hand.)

Elena: It's you and me, Stefan. Always.

(He drinks her blood. His face changes. She kisses him. His face becomes normal again. They kiss again.)

[The woods]

(Mason is in the woods. A car is waiting for him. He goes in the car. Katherine is in the car)

Katherine: I've been waiting

ONE YEAR AGO

[Emerald Coast, Florida]

(Mason's eyes are yellow. Katherine arrives)

Katherine: Mason? What happened?

Mason: Jimmy attacked me.

Katherine: What? Why?

Mason: He said that I hit on Marla.

Katherine: Why would he think that?

(She embraces him)

Mason: He's dead. I killed him.

(She looks at Jimmy's body and smiles)

Katherine: Everything's gonna be okay.

Nowadays

[The woods]

(Mason tries to kiss Katherine but she pushes him away.)

Katherine: What was that stunt today that you pulled with Damon and Stefan Salvatore?

Mason: I thought you would be happy about that.

Katherine: I told you to stay away from them.

Mason: Why do you even care?

Katherine: I don't want you to get distracted. I need you to find the moonstone.

(He smiles)

Katherine: You got it?

Mason: I got it.

(They kiss)

Mason: ''I also managed to burn down the House of Ciara Dubrinsky...it was such a big beautiful house...Her great grandfather built it.

Katherine: [she smiles a little] ''Good now the next step is to get her to come with me.

[she then kisses him again]


	28. Plan B

**Plan B**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara's Guest Room]

[Ciara wakes up laying in a bed in the Salvatore Mansion trying to pinpoint why she was there and then she remembers as she sighs remembering what happened with her House that got burned down...she was awaken by a blonde ray of sunshine who jumps on the bed beside her]

Caroline: ''hey you're up good morning.

Ciara: ''I wish I can say the same thing...but thanks.

Caroline: ''I heard that your house burned to the ground I am so sorry...it was such a beautiful house.

Ciara: ''it was more then that it was my home...My families home and everything that they have worked for all the Journals and antigues that my dad collected all gone everything is gone.

[Caroline pulls Ciara in her arms as she cries]

Ciara:''I don't understand why this keeps happening to me...why am I being punished?

Caroline: ''I don't know but I do know that this has Katherine writen all over it.

Ciara: ''She did this...why when she practually turned me into a vampire and said that we were friends and she even wants me to...do Magic for her.

Caroline: ''she told you that?

Ciara: ''why else would she try so hard...turning me and now destroying my house so that I can do what she wants...Not happening.

[she gets up out of bed and looks in the closet for a pair of jeans, sweater, and black leather jacket and her boots...she brushes her hair]

Ciara: ''She doesn't know me if she thinks I'm going to help her do anything.

Caroline: ''that is my girl...hey do you know that they are setting up at the Lockwood Mansion for the Mask ball that's this week...they need help and wonder if you would volunteer.

Ciara: ''I'll go as soon as I go look at my house and see if anything was untouched.

Caroline: ''I don't know all of it is gone Ciara...there is nothing you can do to change it.

Ciara: ''I'm praying not all of it is gone...My family built a secret room under the house and wonder if it's still standing.

Caroline: ''I would love to go with you but I got my mom to deal with so I will see you later.

Ciara: ''Okay good luck with your mom.

[she leaves the room and walks down the stairs when she hears knocking...Damon goes to answer it]

Jeremy: ''I need to talk to you.

Damon: ''and why do I need to talk to you?

[Damon tries to close the door on him. Jeremy pushes it open.]

Jeremy: ''Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. he's not a werewolf yet.

Damon: ''wow, fascinating. not enough.

[Damon attempts to close the door again. but Jeremy pushes back]

Jeremy: ''but Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a Moonstone. a special rock connected to the Werewolf legend. that's why he's here.

Damon: ''A Moonstone?

Jeremy: ''and I know where it is.

Damon: ''and you're bringing me this why?

Jeremy: ''do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?

Damon: ''what's your sister say about this little discovery?

[Jeremy doesn't answer]

Damon: ''Oh you haven't told her have you?

Jeremy: ''well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this.

[Jeremy tries to walk into the house. Damon pushes him out]

Damon: ''and you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. wow. your search for lifes purpose is as obvious as it is tragic.

Jeremy: ''you going to let me in or not?

[Damon steps aside. Jeremy walks in and Damon closes the door they see Ciara walking down the stairs]

Damon: ''Ciara...you are alive and awake.

Ciara: ''yeah and now I am on a mission to search and fine.

Jeremy: ''what are you looking for?

Ciara: ''I'm going to see if My family secret room under the house is still standing...stuff in there that is very important to me.

[she walks to the door as Damon stops her]

Damon: ''Secret room...I never seen no secret room.

Ciara: ''that was because it was hidden behind the bookshelves in the Library there are some things down there I have to get.

Damon: ''Let me and Jeremy go with you I don't want you going alone.

Ciara: ''Okay fine let's go then.

[Lockwood Mansion]

[there are people everyone helping to set up for the Masquerade Ball, inside Jenna and Carol are talking]

Carol: ''Jenna, thanks for helping wrangle the volunteers.

Jenna: ''of course. it's for a good cause. Plus, I have always been a sucker for the Masquerade ball.

Carol: ''so was Richard. this was always his favorite party of the year.

[Matt and Tyler carry a table into the room and almost drop it]

Matt: ''wait, wait, wait, Tyler!

[Carol looks over at them]

Carol: 'boys! be careful with that! it's from the 1800's [to Jenna] excuse me. Tyler!

Tyler: ''Mom, we got it.

[Tyler and Matt continue to carefully move the table. Carol walks over to them. Jenna walks into another room and sees Stefan]

Jenna: ''Stefan, hey!

Stefan: ''hey!

Jenna: ''I'm cooking dinner tonight. Ric will be there you should come.

Stefan: 'you know. Elena and I, we're kind of taking a-a pause.

Jenna: ''really?

Stefan: ''yeah.

Jenna: ''because that's not what it sounded like this morning.

[Stefan tries to muster a face of confusion. but fails to fool her.]

Jenna: ''light sleeper, you know what? I heard nothing.

[She smiles and leaves]

[Ciara's House]

[Ciara gets out of her car as Damon and Jeremy get out too and looks at the damage of the house...Ciara was struggling not to cry as she walks among the ruins...seeing everything all burnted to ash...she then goes to where the Library was where the shelves were all falling over and some where laying on the ground when she see's a part of the floor was missing showing the stairs...she gasps seeing that nothing was touched and she slowly goes down until she sees the light switch and turns it on...Jeremy and Damon comes down and were in shock...as they see a Gym room, there was another room across from it that has Book shelves and there was a desk with Journals on it and there were glass cases full of weapons.]

Damon: ''Oh man they really did leave a fortune behind not just ancient weapons but Antigues too...I thought the ship was destroyed with all there goods on it.

Ciara: ''what ship?

Damon: ''The Aurora it was famous for finding and locating hidden treasures and exotic land marks...they also sold there spices and clothing as well.

[She shows them the two chests full of gold, and jewels and Antigues and old clothes...]

Ciara: ''there is no way I can take all of this..

Jeremy: ''don't you know a spell that can like transport all this?

Ciara: ''I've never tried it...with everything going on I never got a chance to learn anymore spells.

Damon: ''well here's your chance...zap over into your room at the Manison and we can sort all this later.

Ciara: ''All right here goes.

[she swerves her hand towards everything in the room and says a spell and everything is gone...even the books in the shelves and weapons.]

Ciara: ''How can all this fit in your house?

Damon: ''Hey we have storage remember and the rest it can go to a Storage place.

Ciara: ''okay thank you both for coming with me.

Jeremy: ''your welcome and I did wanted to see inside your house but not like this but down here it's cool.

Ciara: ''Okay you guys can go back to the Mansion...I've got to go help everyone at The Lockwood estate then I will be back to go through all that stuff.

Damon: ''we will be there after we are done talking to Rick.

[She nods and walks up the stairs and out to her car and waits as Damon and Jeremy get in and then she drives them back over to the Salvatores and then drives to the Lockwood]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Mason is carrying a box. he sees Stefan, helping set up for the ball]

Mason: ''hey, Stefan.

Stefan: 'hey Mason.

[Mason places the box down on a table. he is shocked to see Stefan alive]

Mason: ''wasn't expecting you here. or anywhere.

Stefan: 'yeah. I had this little accident. but I'm fine now.

Mason: ''what did you do to Sheriff Forbes?

Stefan: ''Oh, she's fine too. but from now on. you'll have to do your own dirty work.

Mason: ''Not a problem.

[he walks away and accidently runs into Bonnie]

Mason: ''Excuse me.

[Bonnie continues to watch Mason as he looks away. a strange look spreads across her face, which Stefan notices. Stefan walks over to her]

Stefan: ''what's the matter? are you okay?

Bonnie: ''when I touched him, I saw something.

Stefan: 'what do you mean ? like a vision?

Bonnie: ''I saw Elena.

Stefan: ''You saw Elena?

Bonnie: ''he was kissing her.

Stefan: ''No, Bonnie Elena wouldn't kiss...[Stefan considers this for a minute, and his face changes from confused to understanding] you didn't see Elena, you saw...Katherine.

[Ciara walks over to them seeing them talking]

Ciara: ''Hey what's going on?

Stefan: ''Bonnie had a vision of Mason Lockwood and in it he was with Katherine...

Ciara: 'Oh my god...it kinda makes sense doesn't it?

Stefan: ''what makes sense?

Ciara: ''don't you get it Mason came to town exactly the same time Katherine did she is working with him.

Bonnie: ''what could she be after?

Ciara: ''I don't know but we need to find out and soon.

[Elena is sorting out masks. she sees Stefan and Bonnie talking. Damon walks over to her]

Elena: ''Damon, what are you doing here?

Damon: ''looking for my baby bro. speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around?

Elena: ''what's going on?

Damon: ''ask eager beaver.

[Damon walks away as Jeremy arrives]

Elena: ''Jeremy what is he making you do?

Jeremy: ''he's not making me do anything, Damon and I...

Elena: ''Uh, no. no way...No, no, no there is no Damon and you. there's Damon and whoever Damon is using. and those people, they end up dead. whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it.

Jeremy: ''I don't really care what you want Elena. it's because of you I'm in this mess in the first I'm sorry, but you really don't get to tell me what I'm gonna do.

[he leaves]

[Stefan is talking with Damon and Ciara]

Damon: ''Katherine's with Mason Lockwood.

Stefan: ''we missed it. he got into town right after she did. it makes perfect sense.

Damon: ''I know, but Mason Lockwood? werewolf thing aside. the guy is a surfer. she's got to be using him. she has to be.

Ciara: ''using him for what?

Damon: ''Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the Full Moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well.

Stefan: ''why?

Damon: ''well...no idea. that's the beauty of Katherine she's always up to something.

Stefan: ''so, how are we gonna find this Moonstone?

Damon: ''Jeremy is getting it from Tyler.

Ciara: ''why would you involve Jeremy?

[Ciara walks past Damon and slaps him on the arm. she continues to walk away]

Damon: ''He's playing Indiana Jones. he involved himself.

[Stefan looks at him and shakes his head...Damon scoffs]

[Matt is hanging up lanterns, outside, Tyler is standing next to him holding the ladder]

Matt: 'she's this amazing girl one minute and then this raging jealous freak the next.

Tyler: ''Look, you know what I think of Caroline Forbes, she's an insecure, neurotic, bitchy little twit.

Matt: ''hey!

Tyler: ''but the girl's got heart. she means well. you just gotta take the good with the bad sometimes.

Matt: ''yeah. I'm gonna go get an extension cord. I'll be right back.

[He leaves. Jeremy walks over to Tyler]

Jeremy: ''hey man.

Tyler: ''hey!

Jeremy: ''hey, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me.

Tyler: ''what? why?

Jeremy: ''I don't know. curiosity boredom.

Tyler: ''what did it say?

Jeremy: ''well, it turns out that it's part of this Aztec legend but I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. you think i could check it out again?

Tyler: ''nope. I gave it to my uncle.

Jeremy: ''why did you do that?

Tyler: ''because I'm done with legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it, okay?

Jeremy: ''yeah, yeah sure. it's probably...just, uh, stupid folklore anyways. forget it.

[Stefan and Damon have been listening to the entire conversation. they look at each other. Damon is pissed, but Stefan just shrugs it off. they walk away]

[Elena walks down the stone steps at the Lockwood Manor. she sits down as she continues to text Stefan. she asks him if everything's okay. Stefan receives it and texts her back saying that's he's with Damon, Ciara and Bonnie and that he'll fill in her later. Stefan is walking behind Damon, who has Bonnie's arm in his grasp Ciara was walking behind them]

Bonnie: ''Okay, this is as far as I go.

[They stop. Damon lets go of her]

Damon: ''Okay.

Bonnie; ''what do you want?

Damon: ''a favor.

Bonnie: ''like that's gonna happen.

Damon: ''so predictable.

[he looks at Ciara and Stefan]

Damon: ''that's why I brought them.

[Meanwhile Elena receives Stefan texts and texts him back with Damon, Ciara and Bonnie? Fill me in now.'' she waits for him to text her back]

Ciara: ''I know how you feel about helping us out but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine. we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so just hear us out.

Damon: ''pretty please.

[Elena looks at her phone. she still hasn't received a text. she grows impatient and ends up calling Stefan.]

Bonnie: ''I'm listening.

[Stefan's phone starts to ring]

Stefan: ''I have to fill Elena in on what's going on.

[he looks at Damon]

Stefan: ''can you play nice, please?

Damon: ''I guess.

[he answers the phone]

Stefan: 'hey, what are you doing? you shouldn't be calling me.

Elena: ''I know but I have no idea what's happening, Damon's got Jeremy into something and you've got Ciara and Bonnie with you and I'm sorting stupid masquerade masks for Mrs. Lockwood.

Stefan: ''alright. it's okay. hold on.

[He walks away. Damon is talking to Bonnie]

Damon: ''all you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the Moonstone.

Bonnie: ''my visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions.

Damon: 'How inconvenient. although let's talk about that little witchy Juju thing you do with me. you know, the fun one where my brain burst into flames? what is that?

Bonnie: ''that's me giving you an aneurysm. your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly; so I do it over and over again.

Damon: ''is it vampire specific?

Bonnie: ''it'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability.

Damon: ''Good, good good.

Bonnie: ''Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him.

Damon: ''Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. they're the bad guys really? you're gonna play morality police with me right now? let me put it to you another way; they're threat to Ciara and Elena so you witch are gonna get over yourself and help us.

[Stefan walks back over to them]

Stefan: ''Yeah, he meant that as a question with a please on the end.

Damon: ''absolutely...

Ciara: ''I will help you Bonnie you won't have to do it alone.

Bonnie: ''okay fine I'll do it.

[Mason walks down the front steps and towards his jeep]

Mason: ''hey, can you move your van? I'm blocked in.

[he sees Bonnie trying to remove a table from the back of the truck and runs over to help her]

Mason: ''hey how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?

Bonnie: ''all the guys bailed. something about draft picks. I don't know I don't speak that language.

Mason: ''here, let me give you a hand.

[He grabs the table and starts to pull it out. Bonnie looks around and then at Mason. she uses her aneurysm spell on him. he grabs his head and yells in pain and falls down onto his knees]

Bonnie: ''I'm sorry.

[Damon walks past Bonnie and knees Mason in the face. Mason falls to the ground unconscious. Damon opens the passanger door and signals for Bonnie to get in. Stefan takes Mason's keys out of his pocket and throws them to Damon. Ciara gets in the jeep. Damon and Stefan put Mason in the trunk of the jeep. Damon gets in and drives off with Bonnie in the passanger seat]

[Salvatore House]

[Damon is carrying Mason over his shoulder. Ciara drops his bag in a chair. Damon places Mason into a chair.]

Ciara: ''here his bag as requested.

Damon: ''okay, grab that corner.

Ciara: ''why are we doing this?

Damon: ''because I don't want to stain the carpet.

Ciara: ''I knew you were gonna say something like that.

Damon: ''Judging again.

[they pull a blanket over the rug. Damon walks over to Mason's bag]

Ciara: ''he's not gonna be out much longer.

[Damon takes chains from Mason's bag.]

Damon: ''whoa looks like this guy's used to being tied up.

[Ciara takes Mason's head in her hands]

Damon: ''what are you doing?

Ciara: ''you're looking for a Moonstone I'm trying to help you find it.

Damon: ''Oh good, yeah. find out if he gave it to Katherine. and find out where she is. and find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it.

[Damon is tying Mason down into the chair. Ciara closes her eyes and concentrates while she touches Mason's head]

Ciara: ''somewhere small. dark. there's water.

Damon: ''like a sewer?

Ciara: ''No. like a well? that can't be right. yeah. it's a well.

Damon: 'why would it be in a well?

[Ciara lowers her hands and opens her eyes]

Ciara: ''I only get what I get.

[Mason grunts and grabs Ciara by the wrist. she gasps. Damon pulls Mason's hand off of her and Ciara starts to walk away]

Ciara: ''that's it. that's all I got.

Damon: ''hey Ciara!

[Ciara turns around and looks at him]

Damon: ''thank you.

[She walks out of the room, leaving Damon alone with Mason]

Damon: ''come on. wake up, wolf boy.

[He punches him on the face]

[in the hallway Ciara sees Bonnie and Caroline talking]

Caroline: hey!

Ciara: ''Hi...I found the loction to where the Moonstones hidden it's a well somewhere.

Bonnie:[to Caroline] do you remember that old well where we used to play when we were kids?

Caroline: ''yeah.

Bonnie: ''it's in the woods. do you remember where?

Caroline: ''On the edge of the old Lockwood property. why?

Ciara: ''I think that's wher Mason is keeping the moonstone. I got to go.

Caroline: ''well, We can come with you.

Ciara: ''sure..come on.

[they smile at each other and they walk out of the house together]

[The Woods]

[Ciara, Bonnie and Caroline are walking in the woods towards the Old Well when they hear someone screaming...they look around]

Ciara: ''is that Elena?

Caroline: ''Oh we need to go now.

[Caroline takes off as Ciara and Bonnie run after her she finds Elena at the well]

Caroline: ''Elena!

Elena: ''Caroline! Stefan's down there and the chain is rusted.

[Caroline starts to climb into the well but Elena stops her]

Elena: ''No, no, no! you can't it's filled with vervain. Caroline we've got to get him out. now!

[Caroline tries to process and grabs the chain from the ground while Elena climps on the edge of the well]

[Ciara and Bonnie runs up to them]

Bonnie: ''what's going on? you just took off in a blur.

Caroline: 'I heard Elena screaming. help her, now!

[Ciara grabs Elena's hand and helps lower her into the wall]

Caroline: ''are you ready?

Elena: ''yeah

[Elena is lowered into the well with the help of Caroline. Caroline slowly reels down. Caroline loses hold of the chain for a second but grabs it just in time]

Caroline: ''sorry!

Elena: 'it's okay. keep going. come on!

[Caroline continues to lower Elena into the well. Elena finds Stefan he's unconscious. she unhooks the chain from around herself and puts it around Stefan]

Elena: ''Hey! oh. oh my god.

Caroline: ''Elena! what's going on down there?

Elena: ''Pull him up!

[Caroline starts to pull the chain up from the well. Bonnie unties Stefan and with the help of Ciara places him on the ground. Elena turns the flashlight on]

Caroline: ''Elena? ready for you!

Elena: ''Hold on! I need to find the stone.

[Elena gropes around the cracks in the well for the stone]

Caroline: ''Hurry!

[Elena continues searching in the vervain filled water. she finds a wooden box and picks it up]

Elena: ''Hold on I think I found it.

[Elena grabs the box and a snake inches towards her. it wraps onto her. Elena screams and throws the snake off of her. another snake has crawled up her arm. she backs up against the wall and pulls the box out its hiding spot. she ties the chain around herself agani]

Ciara: '' Elena! what's going on?

Elena: ''I got it. come on! bring me up.

[Caroline reels Elena up. Bonnie helps Elena when she finally gets out of the well. Elena looks down at Stefan. she jumps off the well and down to him]

Elena: ''Oh God! Stefan!

[She cradles his head under her arm. Bonnie, Ciara and Caroline rush over to her]

Elena: ''Stefan! Stefan.

[Elena sees a rock nearby and grabs it. she cuts her hand with it. Caroline turns away. Elena places her wrist to Stefan's mouth. he opens his eyes and drinks from her]

Elena: ''I've got the stone Stefan. Stefan. it's gonna be okay. everythings gonna be okay.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara's Bedroom]

[Ciara has gotten her shower done and was going through some stuff that she magically sent over here when all day she was feeling something that was different about her...she looks at the bracelet the one she found at Duke University Elizabeth Dubrinsky's bracelet...she takes it off and places it on the dresser when she notices a change in herself today...Caroline was able to outrun her...she ran like an ordinary human like Bonnie and she doesn't have her fangs or the hunger...she was confused at what is going on with her...as she gets up and goes downstairs...to see Damon roll Mason's body in a blanket. Stefan arrives and shows the Moonstone to Damon]

Ciara: ''Hey...

Damon: ''Hey...all this for that?

Stefan: yep.

[Stefan tosses Damon the Moonstone]

Ciara: ''I see you've exercised your usual restraint.

Damon: ''had to be done.

[he takes Mason's Phone and texts Carol on behalf of Mason]

Damon: ''Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. will send for my things once I get settled. much Love Mason''

Stefan: ''let's get rid of the body.

Damon: ''Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that could possibly be?

[Damon pushes redial. Stefan tries to stop him]

Stefan: ''No, no, no! don't provoke her!

[Katherine answers her phone, thinking it's Mason calling]

Katherine:'' Mason, you should have been here an hour ago.

[Stefan continues to try to get Damon off the Phone. but Damon pushes him back. Stefan slaps his hand and walks away in frustration.]

Damon: ''wrong boy toy.

Katherine: ''Damon. for once you've surprised me. I Assume Mason is with you?

Damon: ''he's right beside me! althought his heart's across the room.

Katherine: ''you shouldn't have.

Damon: ''I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found a moonstone, hey did you know that he hid the Moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much. although he did love you poor guy. hey where are you? because you know I could bring him over. last goodbyes and all that.

Katherine: 'you have no idea what you've just done.

Damon: ''aww did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry.

Katherine: ''do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? and if that fails, a plan c, then a plan D and...you know how the alphabet works don't you? send my love to Stefan.

[she hangs up Damon looks at Ciara and Stefan]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena walks downstairs and into the kitchen]

Elena: ''where is Jeremy?

Alaric: ''Oh he went straight up to his room. he said he wasn't hungry.

[Elena helps lay out the plates and looks over at Jenna. Jenna is on the phone with someone.]

Elena: ''who is she talking to?

Alaric: ''I don't know. everything go okay, today?

Elena: ''there were a few hiccups. but yeah.

Jenna:[on the phone] of course, I understand. Elena it's for you.

[Jenna hands her the Phone]

Elena: ''who is it?

[Jenna shrugs but doesn't say anything. Elena takes the phone and places it to her ear]

Elena: ''Hello?

Katherine: ''hello, Elena.

[Elena looks at Ric. Ric looks questioningly at her. Elena walks out of the room]

Elena: ''Katherine

Katherine: ''did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena I will always be one step ahead of you. when are you gonna figure that out? do you know how easy it was to get inside your house? to replace Aunt Jenna's vervain prefume, to convince her to stop drink her special tea?

[Elena looks over at Jenna. Alaric wants to know what's going on. but Elena puts her hand up. gesturing to him to hold on]

Elena:''No.

Katherine: ''Jenna's been my little spy for days now but unlike you. Jenna actually listens to me. so when I suggested the world would be a much better place if she were to just-

[Jenna holds a knife into the air. she points it at her stomach. Elena drops the phone]

Elena: ''Jenna, no!

[Jenna stabs herself in the stomach and falls to the floor]

Alaric: ''Jenna! Jenna!

[Alaric and Elena rush over to her]

Katherine: ''well, you get the idea.

[she hangs up]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena walks into the Library...Ciara was sitting on the couch when she see's her she walks over and hugs her]

Ciara; ''I'm so sorry...

Elena: ''it's not your fault it's mine...it could have been worse Jenna could be dead right now...

Ciara: ''she was lucky...I can heal her wound if you want me too?

Elena: ''would you after we get her out of the Hospital I don't want anyone getting suspious.

Ciara: ''Okay I will wait...[she looks at Stefan] ''I'm going to bed I'll see you guys tomorrow.

[Elena nods as she looks at Stefan he is in tears]

Stefan: ''I'm so sorry.

Elena: ''we were stupid, sneaking around, thinking that we weren't gonna get caught.

Stefan: ''I know.

Elena: ''we did this. Stefan, Jenna is in the Hospital and Jeremy could be next. all because we didn't listen to her. because we are together. Stefan...

Stefan: I know what you're gonna say to me.

[Elena walks closer to him]

Elena: ''then let me say it. I've been so selfish because I love you so much and I know how much you love me, but it's over Stefan, it has to be.

Stefan: ''Elena, I...

Elena: ''don't Stefan.

[Elena grabs his face in her hands, she has tears in her eyes as well]

Elena: ''it has to be.

[Elena hesitates, but finally gives him one last kiss goodbye. she pulls away. she looks at him for a second and walks out of the room before she can change her mind. Elena walks down the front hallway. clutching her stomach and continueing to cry. she reaches the front door and opens it, but Damon stops her. she turns around and looks at him]

Damon: ''Elena, I riled Katherine up. I-I wasn't thinking. I Didn't think.

Elena: ''it doesn't matter, Damon she won, Katherine won.

[she walks out and closes the door]

[Katherine's bedroom]

[Katherine is pacing back and forth and talking somene sitting on her bed]

Katherine: ''I apologize if I seem ratled. circumstances have changed suddenly and I had to adjust.[she sits on the bed] Mind control is a necessary Evil. you see, I need a werewolf. and I've lost the one that I had. now, tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one.

[she is talking to Matt Donovan]

Matt: ''I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood.

[she compels him]

Katherine: ''and you're not going to stop.

Matt: ''and I'm not going to stop.

Katherine: ''Until?

Matt: ''Until he kills me

[Katherine smirks]


	29. Masquerade

**Masquarade**

[Mystic Grill]

[Ciara is walking into the restaurant and spots Caroline talking with Matt as she goes to order take out since she was meeting with the others for a meeting about what to do with Katherine when she walks up to the bar and orders herself a turkey burger with lettece, tomatoes and cheese fries and a coke to drink and she pays for it when Caroline walks up to her with fear in her eyes]

Caroline: ''Ciara we need to leave now.

Ciara: why what happened?

Caroline: Katherine happened.

[Ciara grabs her food and walks with Caroline out of the grill]

[At the Salvatore Boarding House.]

(Caroline is sitting on the couch. Damon gives her a glass of blood.)

Damon: Here.

Caroline: I'm still shaking.

(She drinks. Stefan arrives)

Stefan: What happened?

Damon: Go ahead, tell him. You're gonna love this.

Caroline: I saw Katherine today.

Stefan: Where?

Caroline: At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and... quasi-stalk Matt.

[Caroline's flashback at the Mystic Grill.]

(Caroline tells them the story. She's looking at Matt; he sees her.)

Matt: Do you need a table?

Caroline: No, I'm not staying. I just needed to use the little girls' room.

Damon: Skip the teen drama and get to it.

Caroline: Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus.

(Caroline is in the bathroom. She's washing her hands when Katherine arrives. She poses as Elena.)

Caroline: Elena?

Katherine: Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?

Caroline: Yeah, you know... whatever.

(Caroline tries to super speed passed Katherine, but Katherine grabs her and pulls her back.)

Katherine: You're good. What gave me away? Was it the hair? Or was it my clothes?

Caroline: I know Elena is...I know Elena's at home.

Katherine: I need you to deliver a message.

Stefan: What was the message?

Katherine: Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood.

Damon: Tell him the rest of it.

Katherine: Tonight, at the masquerade ball.

[Flashback ends.]

Ciara: She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard.

Damon: She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks.

Ciara: We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her.

Caroline: Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?

Damon: No, Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight.

Stefan: You're not gonna kill her.

Damon: Don't give me that goody-goody crap.

Stefan: You're not gonna kill her.

Damon: Really?

Stefan: Because I am.

(Ciara opens the front door and Bonnie is there.)

Ciara: Hey, come on in.

Bonnie: I got Stefan's message.

Stefan: Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you.

(She sees Damon and Alaric talking and she sees that there are a lot a weapon on the table.)

Bonnie: What's going on?

(Jeremy arrives)

Jeremy: We're gonna kill Katherine.

Stefan: I can explain.

Bonnie: Please.

Stefan: We're gonna kill Katherine.

(Alaric shows the weapon to everybody.)

Alaric: This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready.

(He fakes killing a vampire. Damon and Stefan look at each other.)

Alaric: You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire.

[Ciara takes a look at the weapons that Alaric brought and takes two stakes swirls them around in her hands and fakes stabs Damon and Stefan in the heart causing them to look surprised...she looks at Alaric]

Ciara: ''Like this right?

Alaric: right Ciara I forgot you've been trained.

Damon: It's good that she's prepared but there is no way she is going with Katherine there.

Ciara: ''oh come on Damon...Katherine doesn't scare me besides you will need my magic along with Bonnie for this plan to work

Stefan: ''still you could be caught in any thing Katherine tries to plan and we don't want you hurt.

Ciara: 'Please don't worry about me I will be fine everything is basically on you two anyway in the room with her...you need all the help you can get.

[Damon looks at Stefan then at Ciara nodding at her]

Damon: Okay you're in but the moment you do the spell to help Bonnie with the barrier don't try to be a hero...I won't lose you to Katherine not again.

Ciara: don't worry Damon I can take care of myself.

[they look at each other as Stefan slowly smiles at how united these two are when it comes to kicking butt]

[In Katherine's bedroom.]

(Katherine is straightening her curly hair.)

Lucy: What's with the hair?

Katherine: I'm impersonating my dull-as-dishwater doppelgänger Elena. She has the worst taste.

Lucy: Except in man. Isn't it a risk pretending to be her in front of the entire town?

Katherine: I've gotten quite good at it actually and everyone's gonna be in masks. It's for some feed this, something charity. It's for a good cause Lucy.

Lucy: Hum, okay. Well, have you actually seen the moonstone before? I always thought it was some made up legend.

Katherine: I have seen it and I need you to help me get it back.

Lucy: Oh yeah? What are you gonna do with it?

(Katherine looks uncomfortable.)

Lucy: You want me to break the curse.

Katherine: Let's just get it first. All I really need from you is backup. I can't imagine that Damon and Stefan are just gonna hand it over without putting up a fight.

[At the Salvatore boarding house.]

(Bonnie is talking with Stefan.)

Bonnie: I know you love Elena and you want to be with her but it's risky. Too many people could get hurt.

Stefan: Look, I want Elena back, yes but it's more than that. What Katherine did to Jenna it crossed the line. She has to be stopped before it happens again.

Bonnie: I don't know, Stefan.

Stefan: Katherine knows me, right? She knows that I'm not gonna try something in a crowd full of innocent people so that gives me an edge. I could catch her by surprise.

Bonnie: I could do a spell to trap her, like the tomb spell.

Stefan: Right. We can isolate her, away from the others. Please Bonnie.

Bonnie: Okay.

Stefan: ''and don't worry about doing the spell alone Ciara will be there to help.

Bonnie: I know she told me that she would I am grateful for her help.

(Everyone is in the living room.)

Alaric: Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?

Stefan: No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this.

Alaric: Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight.

Stefan: Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand.

Damon: Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline.

Caroline: I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around.

Ciara: she also killed me and then I turned back into a human with a powerful necklace my great grams made to protect me.

Damon: Oh, I took care of Mason.

Jeremy: As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn.

Stefan: Bonnie? Are you with us?

(Long pause)

Bonnie: But no one gets hurt.

Damon: Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart.

[At the Lockwood Mansion.]

(It's the masquerade ball. Everyone is wearing masks. Ciara enters dressed in a beautiful corset dress sleaveless with a red velvet corset on and the dress was the same color and she has her necklace on and a silver cuff on her wrist and her hair is falling down in curls down her back...she is holding a black and red mask over her face as she enters the Ball everyone basically turns towards her and are in awe of her entrance she smiles nervously when beside her appeared Damon dressed in tuxedo and a black mask on his face as he takes her hand in his]

Damon: ''You look so deliecous makes me want to eat you...[he kisses her hand staring down at her groaning at the way she looks] ''So ready to do this?

Ciara:' I just want this over with so we can get back to living as much of a normal life as we can.

[He loops her hand through his arm and they walk into the party with Stefan following behind them]

(Katherine and Lucy arrive. They're going different ways. Katherine takes a strawberry from a plate and walks into Matt.)

Matt: Elena?

Katherine: Matt? You look dashing.

Matt: I thought you said you weren't coming.

Katherine: I couldn't miss it. You really are hot in a suit. I would love to just... Okay, here's the deal.

(She compels him)

Katherine: Do you know what you have to do?

Matt: I'm gonna get Tyler Lockwood really drunk. I'm going to start a fight with him and I'm gonna beat him until he snaps.

Katherine: And then?

Matt: I won't stop until he kills me.

Katherine: God, you're hot. Now go away.

Matt: Thank you.

(He leaves)

(Damon and Stefan are outside. They look around.)

Damon: Do you see her?

Stefan: Nope. You're sure you can do this?

Damon: Who are you talking to?

Stefan: Oh, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated.

Damon: Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate.

Stefan: You spent 145 years loving her, it could happen.

Damon: I won't hesitate.

Stefan: Okay.

[Ciara is carrying a bag. he, Ciara and Bonnie are going upstairs. they enter an empty room]

Ciara: ''I thought this room could work.

Bonnie: ''it's perfect.

[Jeremy takes a weapon from the bag. Bonnie sits down and takes out the Grimoire]

Jeremy: is that the spell book I read about in my familie's old journal?

Bonnie: ''it's my ancestor. Emily's the spell me and Ciara are doing is similar to the one that sealed the vampires into the tomb.

[she opens it as she looks up to see Ciara tracing symbols between the door frames]

Jeremy: ''what are you doing Ciara?

Ciara: I am placing a Safe guard here as Bonnie puts the seal up so that nobody other then good people can enter and exit...Katherine won't be able to leave

[ Jeremy puts the bag in the closet)

Jeremy: [to Ciara] How does that going to help?

Bonnie: ''it's a powerful spell that only Mages can use to protect those that are innocent nobody evil can enter without getting a electric shock.

Ciara: and it can also be used to Protect someone inside as well.

[After Ciara got done with the Safeguard Bonnie and Ciara managed to put the Seal over the room and Jeremy places the bag full of weapons inside the closet and then they leave to go back downstairs]

(Bonnie Ciara and Jeremy are going back to the party)

Ciara: We need to let Stefan and Damon know the room's ready.

(Suddenly Bonnie stops.)

Bonnie: Do you feel that?

Ciara: What's the matter? Are you cold?

Bonnie: No.

(She sees Lucy and goes toward her)

Bonnie: Excuse me, do I know you?

Lucy: No, I'm a plus one, I know no one, but it's a great party though.

(She leaves. Bonnie rejoins Jeremy and Ciara)

Jeremy: Are you okay?

Bonnie: I just got a weird vibe. Let's find Damon.

(Stefan is on the dance floor, alone. He sees Katherine walking down the stairs a long distance away. Then Katherine suddenly appears behind him.)

Katherine: Dance with me.

Stefan: No.

Katherine: Fine then tell me who I should kill. Him? Hmm, she looks delicious.

(She eats a strawberry. Stefan offers her his arm. She follows him and they dance.)

Katherine: It's a beautiful night.

Stefan: Why the charade?

Katherine: How's Jenna? I certainly didn't expect her to survive that. Lucky girl. Clumsy. How does one stab onesself?

Stefan: Katherine?

Katherine: Uh?

Stefan: I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight.

Katherine: Okay. Then give me the moonstone and nobody will.

Stefan: Well, you see, I don't have the moonstone on me. So, you and I will have to go get it together.

Katherine: Hmm. I have a better plan. You go fetch it and I will try not to kill anyone in the meantime.

Stefan: My way or you don't get it.

(Aimee arrives)

Aimee: Hey Stefan, I can't find Matt. Oh my god Elena! You look so pretty. I love that dress. You look gorge.

Katherine: Thank you. I love your necklace.

Aimee: Oh, thanks.

Katherine: Oh it's twisted. Here, let me, here we go.

(She goes behind Aimee and she snaps her spine.)

Katherine: Paralyzed from the waist down and dead.

(She kills her and throws Aimee's body in Stefan's arms.)

Katherine: The moonstone, Stefan. Tick tock.

[At the Gilbert's house.]

Elena: Hey guys, I'm gonna go to bed. You good over there?

Jenna: Good night.

Elena: Good night.

(She takes her car's keys and leaves)

[At the Lockwood Mansion.]

(Stefan and Damon are in an empty room)

Stefan: I put the body in the trunk for now.

Damon: We'll dump her when we get back.

Stefan: This is exactly what I didn't want it, Damon.

Damon: Stefan, it's collateral damage.

Stefan: Right, which is why we need to call it off.

Damon: What? Who's hesitating now? Hey! Don't do this to me! This woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us! Tonight it ends. We can do it together. I got your back. Alright?

Stefan: Alright.

(Bonnie Ciara and Jeremy are waiting for the signal.)

Jeremy: So can you use do like a hocus pocus to ace a test?

Bonnie: I don't know that spell.

Jeremy: It'd be like the first one I'd learn or maybe like a sex spell or something. I don't know. Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting?

Bonnie: No! I mean no thank you.

[Ciara looks at Jeremy and smiles knowing he seems to like Bonnie as she gets up to walk towards the dance area when she feels someone take her arm and she turns around to see Elena.]

Ciara: ''Oh my god Elena?

Elena: ''what are you doing here and what the hell is going on?

(Caroline is inside. She sees Matt with Sarah and Tyler. He stops, looks at her and leaves with them. She receives a text from Jeremy telling her that it's her turn. She's walking in an empty part of the manor. She's going to open a door but Katherine arrives, catches Caroline's wrist and pushes her against the wall.)

Katherine: What are Stefan and Damon up to?

Caroline: What do you mean?

Katherine: I've got Jeremy Gilbert luring me out to the lake. What's going on?

Caroline: I don't know...nothing.

(She strangles her.)

Katherine: Don't lie to me, Caroline. They're up to something, what is it?

Caroline: I...

(She strangles her harder.)

Caroline: Wait, no, no, no! Okay. They're trying to kill you.

Katherine: I figured as much. Where is the moonstone?

Caroline: Bonnie has it.

Katherine: And where is Bonnie right now?

Caroline: I don't know.

(She strangles her again.)

Caroline: Okay. She's upstairs, she's upstairs!

(She releases her)

(Elena is with Jeremy Ciara and Bonnie)

Elena: You guys are trying to kill her here?

Jeremy: We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it.

Elena: Okay, stop with the "we", are you guys crazy? You're gonna get yourselves killed.

Bonnie: We know what we're doing, Elena.

Elena: And how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?

Jeremy: It's not just you anymore, Elena. She's messed with all of us, she has to be stopped.

Elena:[to Ciara] ''How could you let this happen...you are suppose to keep Jeremy safe not put him in the middle of it?

Jeremy: ''this isn't her fault Elena and you know it...I can take care of myself Ciara is here to help Bonnie to stop Katherine which means she is helping us.

Ciara: ''I'd never put anyone in danger Elena I can't believe you would say that.

[Ciara was hurt that Elena would accuse her of putting everyone up to this plan]

Elena: I just found out that you are my Half sister so forgive me if I am Afraid of losing you to.

Ciara: ''Nothing's going to happen to me Elena.

(Katherine is dragging Caroline upstairs)

Caroline: Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it.

Katherine: Shut up!

(They are in front of a door.)

Katherine: Which room is it?

Caroline: It's that one.

(She goes into the room. Caroline stays outside.)

Katherine: Where is she?

(Caroline laughs.)

Caroline: I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it.

(Katherine rushes over but she can't leave the room. She's trapped.)

Katherine: What the...? Stefan?

(He's in the room too. He has a stake in his hand.)

Stefan: Hello Katherine.

Caroline: Goodbye Katherine.

(She leaves)

Katherine: You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?

Stefan: No, but he can.

(Damon is coming out the closet, he has the compressed air weapon is his hands. He shoots Katherine. The stake goes in her back. At the same time Ciara screams. She's hurt like Katherine. Stefan rushes over to Katherine and drives the stake through her arm. Ciara screams, she's hurt too Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie are shocked seeing blood oozing out of Ciara's back)

Jeremy: What's going on?

Bonnie: Jeremy, it's Katherine. She's linked to Katherine, get them to stop! Now!

(He leaves. Stefan and Damon are fighting with Katherine. She tries to stake Damon but Stefan catches her by behind, fall in the floor with her and strangles her by behind. She can't move. Damon arrives and is about to kill her but Jeremy arrives.)

Jeremy: Stop! You're hurting Ciara! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Ciara!

(Damon stops. He's surprised. Katherine smiles as Stefan releases her and gets up.)

Katherine: You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side or two? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch.

(She takes the stake from Damon's hands. Damon and Stefan look at Jeremy.)

Stefan: Jeremy, go check on Ciara. Make sure she's okay. Go!

(Jeremy leaves.)

Katherine: Let's all make sure My poor Ciara is okay. Just a little bit more pressure.

(She cuts her hand with the stake. Ciara is hurt too. She screams. Stefan hits Katherine's hand and throws the stake on the floor.)

Ciara: Bonnie, it hurts.

Elena: ''Ciara you have to heal yourself. [to Bonnie] ''can you stop the spell?

Bonnie: I can't break the spell, Elena. I'm sorry but I can try to take some of the pain away. Okay? Okay?

(She takes Ciara's hand into hers and makes a spell.)

Bonnie: Ascinda, mulaf, hinto, ascinda...

(Katherine takes the stake and is about to drive it through her stomach)

Katherine: This is really gonna hurt.

Damon: Wait!

(She sits down on the couch.)

Katherine: Okay. So, how about that moonstone?

(Bonnie is trying to take Ciara's pain away. Jeremy arrives he places his arm around Ciara's waist helping her to sit down at the picinic table)

Jeremy: Are you okay?

Ciara: Are they?

Jeremy: They're stuck in there with her.

(He looks at Bonnie)

Jeremy: You were right; Katherine had a witch link Ciara to her.

Bonnie: The girl I saw, the one inside! Stay with her, keep pressure on her shoulder!

Jeremy: Where are you going?

Bonnie: There's another witch here, I'm gonna find her!

(She leaves. Jeremy removes his magical ring and gives it to Ciara Elena is shocked.)

Elena: No.

Jeremy: she has to Take it.

Ciara: No, Jeremy...

Jeremy: Ciara listen to me: you need this more than I do.

Ciara: No Jeremy. What I need is for you and Elena to be safe. [she looks at them] ''I can't use that ring anyway because I'm part of the supernatural...[to Jeremy] ''but thank you anyway.

Jeremy: ''there has got to be a way we can help you.

Ciara: ''Don't worry Jeremy...this won't kill me.

(Katherine, Damon and Stefan are trapped in the room.)

Katherine: The three of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough.

Damon: And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself.

Katherine: What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite.

Damon: Oh that Damon died a long time ago.

Katherine: Good. He was a bore.

Stefan: Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?

Katherine: Where is the moonstone?

Stefan: What do you want with it?

Katherine: Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her alter?

(Stefan looks at Damon and then looks at her)

Stefan: That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?

Katherine: So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend and In Love with My mage at the same time?

Stefan: Oh, stop it.

Katherine: Or what? You'll hurt me?

(She gets up)

Katherine: Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Ciara feels, so go ahead.

(She looks at Damon)

Katherine: Or better yet, kiss me Damon. She'll feel that too.

Stefan: You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?

Damon: Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash.

Katherine: I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town.

Damon: Damn it! Where is that witch and Mage?

Katherine: We could play charades.

Stefan: You bargained the moonstone.

Damon: What are you mumbling about over there?

Stefan: When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?

Katherine: Good for you, Stefan. 2+2...And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb.

(She looks at Damon)

Katherine: Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?

Damon: You and me both, honey.

Stefan: Why do you need it back?

Katherine: I love you in a suit, so dashing.

Stefan: What were you doing with it in the first place?

Damon: You're wasting your breath, Stefan.

Stefan: Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?

Katherine: In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you.

Stefan: Who were you running from?

Katherine: (mouths to Stefan) I love you.

(Bonnie is looking for Lucy. She finally finds her but Lucy leaves. Bonnie follows her to the dining room.)

Lucy: You looking for me?

Bonnie: Who are you?

Lucy: Lucy.

Bonnie: What are you doing here?

Lucy: I should have known I'd run into a Bennett.

Bonnie: How do you know me?

Lucy: You figure it out. Look, I have no interest in fighting you.

Bonnie: Then stop the spell you put on my friend.

Lucy: Give Katherine the moonstone and I will.

Bonnie: Why are you helping Katherine? Don't you know what she is?

Lucy: Tell your friends to hand over the moonstone and all will be groovy.

Bonnie: You're not leaving this room until you stop the spell!

Lucy: Look, I don't want to hurt you.

Bonnie: I don't want to hurt you.

Lucy: Look, I don't have a choice. The bitch saved my life and now I owe her. I have to pay up.

(Bonnie catches her wrist)

Lucy: You have the moonstone. I can sense it on you.

(She catches Bonnie's forearms. The room shakes, the lights flicker.)

Lucy: Do you feel that? You can trust me. Give it to me, it's okay.

(Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch.)

Katherine: We're missing the party. I'll have one of those.

Damon: (mimics the voice of a servant boy) Right away Miss Katherine.

(He gives her a glass)

Katherine: Thank you.

(She drinks. He catches her and pushes her against the wall. He tries to stake her but Stefan stops him)

Stefan: No, no! Damon, don't!

Katherine: No, Damon, please.

Damon: The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart.

Katherine: God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?

(Lucy arrives. She has the moonstone in her hand.)

Lucy: Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave.

Katherine: Thank God.

Lucy: When I hand this over my debt to you is over.

Katherine: Done.

Lucy: I owe you nothing.

Katherine: I said done. Give it.

Damon: I wouldn't do that.

(She gives her the moonstone. When Katherine touches it, she can't breathe.)

Lucy: You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that.

Stefan: Wait, Ciara!

Lucy: Ciara's fine.

(Katherine falls on the floor.)

Lucy: The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her.

(Katherine is suffocating.)

Lucy: I apologize for my involvement.

(She leaves. Katherine's unconscious.)

(Caroline explains to Carol what happened to Sarah, but she twists the truth.)

Caroline: Matt and I were fighting, we broke up you know, and Sarah was drunk and dancing and she just tripped. And then she wasn't breathing.

Carol: Okay, your mom's on her way and we called Sarah's parents. It was an accident. It was a terrible, tragic accident.

Tyler: Mom, the sheriff's here.

Carol: I'll go prepare her, just don't leave. Just stay here okay? She's going to want to hear the story from you.

(She leaves. Caroline is alone with Tyler.)

Caroline: Matt's in the car, sleeping it off. I'll deal with him; I don't want him involved in any of this.

Tyler: What are you doing?

Caroline: I'm fixing a very bad situation.

Tyler: Why? I did this. I killed her.

Caroline: No, you didn't mean to and I think it's best for everyone…

Tyler: But she's dead! You don't know what that means.

Caroline: Actually, Tyler, I think I do.

Tyler: No, you don't, Caroline.

Caroline: Has your wound healed?

(He checks his wound but realizes that has healed.)

Tyler: How did you...?

(Lucy is leaving. Bonnie runs after her.)

Bonnie: Please, wait.

Lucy: Hey, I'm sorry about that spell. Damn vampires, they pull you into the middle of it every time.

Bonnie: How do I know you? When I gave you the stone, how did I know I could trust you?

Lucy: That feeling you got, you ever felt it before?

Bonnie: Being around family. My grams.

Lucy: My mother is Johanna, first cousin twice removed from Pauline, niece of Sheila aka...

Bonnie: Grams? We are related?

(Lucy smiles.)

Lucy: Yeah, we kind of are. It's nice to meet you Bonnie. Seeing you tonight was a wakeup call for me. I got to stop letting vampires control me. So thank you for that.

(She leaves. Bonnie cries and runs after her.)

Bonnie: Please, don't leave! I have so many questions. I don't want to be in the middle either. I hate it. How do I stay out of it?

Lucy: Unlike me, you're one of the good ones, Bonnie. The middle of it is exactly where you need to be. You take care, cous. Don't worry, you'll see me again.

(She leaves. Jeremy rejoins Bonnie.)

Jeremy: Hey, I was gonna head home, can I offer you a ride? Are you okay?

Bonnie: When did you get your driver's license?

Jeremy: I'm not a kid anymore, Bonnie.

Bonnie: I'd love a ride home.

[Ciara is inside the house getting her coat when Damon comes downstairs seeing her...he rushes towards her and hugs her causing her to wince]

Ciara: ''ah ah...still sore..

Damon: ''I'm so sorry Ciara...We would never have stabbed Katherine if we would have known about you being linked together.

Ciara: ''it's not your fault Damon none of you are at fault it's the way Katherine thinks...she was one step ahead of us...next time we will get her.

Damon: ''we got her that Lucy witch that Bonnie found helped put her down...she's not dead but she's going where she always belonged.

Ciara: 'in the Tomb.

Damon: Come on let me take you home and then I will put Katherine in the tomb.

Ciara: ''I just need to grab my bag and I will meet you at the car.

Damon: ''Okay I will see you out there.

[Ciara smiles as Damon walks out then she walks into the room where her pocket book is and mask and she begins to walk outside when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and a sharp prick was felt in the side of her neck]

Ciara: ''Ah...ha.

[she falls into a guy's arms that was wearing a mask and he picks her up and walks her towards a huge SUV and puts her in the back]

[In the tomb under Fell's Church.]

(Katherine wakes up. The moonstone is on the floor, next to her. She takes it. She gets up and tries to leave but she's trapped. Damon arrives.)

Damon: Hello Katherine.

Katherine: Where am I?

Damon: Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch.

Katherine: You should have killed me.

Damon: Death would have been too kind.

(He goes toward the door, to close it.)

Katherine: No, Damon, don't. Damon, don't. You need me, Ciara and Elena's in danger.

Damon: From who?

(She doesn't answer.)

Damon: You're lying, you're always lying.

Katherine: Why do you think I haven't killed Elena? Because she's the doppelgänger, she needs to be protected. and Ciara she is a Mage many creatures hunt for her Magic...you can't leave her alone not for one moment

Damon: Then I'll protect her, while you rot in hell.

(He closes the door.)

Katherine: No, Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please. Damon! You need me! Damon! You need me! You need me!

(The door is closed; she cries and hits the door very hard. Nothing happens and she drops to the ground in terror.]

[Mystorious Car]

[A Man is placing Ciara inside the backseat of his SUV and he stops to touch her face before he looks at his cell phone and begins texting away]

Man:[text] I have her and we will soon have the Doopelganger as well...see you soon.

Person:[text] Make sure you don't touch either of them.

[the Man puts his cell away and then shuts the door and drives away]


	30. Rose

Rose

_[Ciara is again a human because of her Grandmother's necklace as the story goes along she will become more powerful and regain her Tiger back I'm not sure if I will turn her back into a vampire yet though I am still figure that part out but please enjoy the rest of my story]_

_[Middle Of Nowhere]_

_[A Suv Is meeting another car. the man gets out of the car and goes over to the man in the SUV. the man in the Suv is wearing a cap and sunglasses.]_

_Trevor: where are they?_

_Man: 'in the trunk I did exactly what you said._

_Trevor: good, put them in the back._

_[the man opens the SUV trunk and then goes to this car. he opens the trunk. Elena and Ciara are still unconscious. he takes her and puts her in the suv trunk. Trevor sees her in the rear view mirror and smiles. after putting Ciara in the trunk first then Elena]_

_Trevor: ''thank you for your help._

_Man: is there anything else?_

_Trevor: ''one more thing. come closer, please._

_[the man gets closer]_

_Trevor: '''closer_

_[the man gets closer. Trevor takes him, bites him, drinks his blood and then throws him on the floor and he leaves. the man is dead]_

_[Salvatore Boarding House]_

_[Damon was walking to Ciara's bedroom and was kinda upset that she didn't meet him last night at the tomb where they were to meet to go home and it left him worried as he knocks on the door calling out her name]_

_Damon: ''Ciara...hey are you awake it's almost time for school and that's not like you._

_[he enters the room to find that the Bed hasn't been slept in and he looks around wondering where she could be as he walks out of the room]_

_[Mystic Falls High School]_

_[Stefan is closing his locker and getting a text from Damon]_

_Damon:[text] where is Ciara is she there at the school?_

_Stefan:[text] No I haven't seen her all morning and it seems that she hasn't come home last night._

_Damon:[text] Damn it where is she?_

_[Stefan looks up to see Jeremy]_

_Stefan: ''hey Jeremy._

_Jeremy: ''Look, Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it._

_Stefan: ''what are you talking about?_

_Jeremy: ''you and Elena. look, I'm glad you guys are back together but if she's gonna sleep over._

_Stefan: ''wait...wait...hold on a minute we're not together._

_Jeremy: ''wait...she didn't stay at your place last night?_

_Stefan: No, I mean I saw her at the party but that was it. she didn't sleep over._

_Jeremy: ''cause her bed hadn't been slept in and Mrs, Lockwood said her car was still in the drive way. where is she then?_

_Stefan: ''I don't know but it's not just Elena that's missing...We haven't seen Ciara at all since the party..._

_Jeremy: ''this is weird Ciara is never late for school and Elena would have called...where are they?_

_[The Middle Of Nowhere At a House]_

_[The Suv is parking in the driveway. Trevor is carrying Ciara, who is still knocked out. they are in the house. he puts her on the couch next to Elena who was waking up and her feet are tied. he removes the ropes]_

_Elena: ''what do you want?_

_Trevor: ''ssh._

_Elena: ''Please. I'm hurt._

_Trevor: ''I know. just a taste._

_[he's vamping out but Rose arrives and he stops]_

_Rose: 'Trevor! control yourself._

_Trevor: ''buzz kill._

_[He leaves...Rose looks down at Ciara who was just waking up and she touches a bruise on her face Ciara sits up]_

_Ciara: ''what's going on where are we?_

_Rose: ''you are with us for now...[to Elena] Oh my god, you look just like her._

_Elena: ''but I'm not. please whatever you,..._

_Rose: ''be quiet!_

_Elena: ''but I'm not Katherine. my name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this._

_Rose: ''I know who you are, I said be quiet._

_Elena: ''what do you want?_

_[Rose slaps her very hard. Elena falls on the couch. unconscious]_

_Rose: ''I want you to be quiet._

_[Ciara groans and crawls towards Elena feeling her face]_

_Ciara: Elena...[to Rose] ''you didn't have to do that?_

_Rose: ''I wanted her to be quite and she didn't listen...do you want the same?_

_Ciara: ''No I will be quite._

_[Rose nods and then leaves the room]_

_[Mystic Falls High School]_

_[Stefan and Damon are outside. they're talking about Ciara and Elena's disappearance]_

_Stefan: 'this has Katherine written all over it._

_Damon: ''Katherine's in the tomb. trust me. I'm the one who shut her in._

_Stefan: ''did you?_

_Damon: ''did I what Stefan?_

_Stefan: 'well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you._

_Damon: ''she's in the tomb. period, end of story but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying._

_Stefan: ''what did she say?_

_Damon: ''Ciara and Elena are in danger._

_Stefan: ''what? and you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?_

_Damon: ''everything she says is a lie. how am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?_

_Stefan: ''we have to go talk to her._

_Damon: ''No, no. let me tell you how that's gonna go; we're gonna go ask her for help; she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us. this is exactly what she wants!_

_Stefan: ''I don't really care._

_Damon: ''it's a bad idea, Stefan._

_Stefan: ''it's Ciara and Elena._

_[A house]_

_[Ciara is sitting on the couch with Elena's head in her lap when Elena wakes up and looks up at her...she puts her finger against her lips]_

_Ciara: ''shh.._

_Elena: 'what's going on?_

_Ciara: ''they are talking._

_[Rose and Trevor are upstairs. they're talking]_

_Rose: ''how's the girl?_

_Trevor: ''still passed out._

_Rose: ''you didn't touch her, did you?_

_Trevor: Give me some credit. So, you called him?_

_Rose: No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works._

_Trevor: Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?_

_Rose: They say he got it._

_Trevor: Wonderful and what?_

_(Elena gets up Ciara gets up and grabs her arm shaking her head]_

_Ciara: ''Elena.._

_Elena:[whispers] ''I am going to get us out of here._

_[Ciara sighs as Elena walks up the stairs and into the hall way silently sneaking as Ciara walks behind her]_

_Rose: So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait._

_Trevor: Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this._

_Rose: I'm sick of running!_

_Trevor: Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying._

_Rose: Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free._

_(Elena accidentally makes one of the boards pulls her back as Rose sees them)_

_Rose: You two! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?_

_Elena: Who's Elijah?_

_Rose: He's your worst nightmare._

_[Mystic Falls' high school]_

_(Stefan is talking with Bonnie)_

_Bonnie: I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan. Even if I wanted to. It took both me Ciara and my Grams to undo it the first time_

_Stefan: But I can open the door, right? I can talk to her?_

_Bonnie: Yeah but Damon's right. She's not gonna tell you anything, not without something in return._

_Stefan: I know but Bonnie I have to do something. I have no idea who has Elena and Ciara; I have no idea where she is._

_Bonnie: What if there was another way to find them?_

_(Jeremy and Bonnie are in Alaric's class room. There is a map and a candle on the table.)_

_Jeremy: How does this is work?_

_Bonnie: I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger._

_(Stefan arrives)_

_Stefan: Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within 10 minutes. I've got weapons, he stocked me up._

_Bonnie: Are you ready?_

_(She cuts Jeremy's hand. His blood falls on the map. Bonnie concentrates herself to cast the spell. The blood drops and merge into one and goes toward Elena's location)_

_Bonnie: There. they are there._

_Jeremy: That's 300 miles away._

_Stefan: No Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that._

_Bonnie: That's as close as I can get._

_Jeremy: We can map it, aerial view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area._

_Stefan: Perfect. Call me with whatever you find._

_Jeremy: No, no, I'm coming with you!_

_Stefan: No Jeremy, you're not._

_Jeremy: No, I'm gonna just sit here. What if they are hurt okay?_

_(Bonnie has a nosebleed but the guys don't see it)_

_Jeremy: Or worse? What if they're…?_

_Stefan: their not. You two go back to your house just in case. I'll call you the minute I find them._

_Jeremy: Well, you can't do this alone._

_(Damon arrives)_

_Damon: He's not. Let's go._

_Stefan: You're coming with me?_

_Damon: It's Ciara and Elena..._

_[Damon's car]_

_(Stefan and Damon are going to Elena and Ciara's rescue)_

_Damon: Alaric sure likes his weapons._

_(Stefan has a little bottle with vervain in it in his hands)_

_Damon: What the hell is that?_

_Stefan: I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that._

_Damon: Weird._

_Stefan: Hey, how much further is it?_

_Damon: About 80 miles._

_Stefan: Who do you think took them?_

_Damon: Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. They got the wrong girl and Ciara what do they want with her?_

_Stefan: Thank you for helping me._

_Damon: Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliche of it all makes me itch._

_Stefan: Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyway._

_Damon: The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar._

_Stefan: Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it._

_Damon: There's nothing to talk about._

_Stefan: That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Or is it because you love Ciara? Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding._

_Damon: Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in._

_Stefan: No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't._

_[A house]_

_[Rose is in a room, alone. Ciare joins her with Elena]_

_Elena: why are we here?_

_Rose: ''you keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them._

_Ciara: ''why won't you?_

_Rose: ''that's another one._

_Elena: You got us, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us what you want with us._

_Rose: I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service._

_Ciara: Delivery to who? Elijah?_

_Rose: Two points to the eavesdropper._

_Ciara: Who is he? Is he a vampire?_

_Rose: He's one of the vampires, the originals._

_Elena: What do you mean the originals?_

_Rose: Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?_

_Elena: So you know Stefan and Damon?_

_Rose: I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress._

_Ciara: Who are the originals?_

_Rose: Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess._

_Elena: But why us?_

_Rose: Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse._

_Ciara: The curse? The sun and the moon curse?_

_Rose: Oh, you do know your history._

_Elena: What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse._

_Rose: No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it._

_Elena:: The sacrifice?_

_Rose: The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die._

_Ciara: ''why am I here if this is about Elena?_

_Rose: ''you are here because Elijah would want to see you...he and the Originals has heard about you._

_[Ciara looks worried at Elena who was shocked as well.]_

_( Trevor arrives)_

_Elena: Tell us more._

_Trevor: Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?_

_Elena: Who were you running from?_

_Trevor: The originals._

_Ciara: Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?_

_Trevor: The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off._

_Rose: [glares at Trevor] ''Mm-mm._

_Trevor: Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead._

_Ciara: What did you do?_

_Rose: He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova._

_Elena: Katherine._

_Rose: The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger._

_Trevor: I helped her escape her fate and now I'm, sorry, we've been marked ever since._

_Rose: Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again._

_[Gilbert's house]_

_(Bonnie is awake. Jeremy gives her a glass of water)_

_Jeremy: Here, drink this._

_Bonnie: Thanks._

_(She drinks)_

_Jeremy: What happened? You scared the hell out of me._

_Bonnie: It's nothing._

_Jeremy: It wasn't nothing, Bonnie._

_Bonnie: I've been doing a lot of magic lately. It wears me down._

_Jeremy: When I'm worn down, I take a nap. You were… you were unconscious._

_Bonnie: Witchcraft has its limits. If I push too hard, it pushes back._

_Jeremy: How do you know all this?_

_Bonnie: It's all in here; it's like a reminder that I'm not invincible. Please don't… don't tell anyone._

_Jeremy: Why not?_

_Bonnie: Because it's a weakness and I don't want certain people to know that._

_Jeremy: By certain people, you mean Damon._

_Bonnie: I mean anyone that can hurt me._

_Jeremy: I won't tell anyone, okay? I promise._

_Bonnie: It's hard, you know? My grams is gone and my dad, he doesn't want to know about what I am. He hasn't since my mom left. I'm all alone in this._

_Jeremy: It's how I feel a lot of the time, alone._

_(Long pause. They stare at each other.)_

_Jeremy: Do you think that worked?_

_Bonnie: I have no idea._

_[A house]_

_(Elena sits on the couch. She finds the paper Bonnie sent her. It says that "Stefan and Damon are coming for you and Ciara" -B )_

_Elena: ''what are we going to do we can't just sit here and do nothing?_

_Ciara: ''We can't leave because we don't know where we are and the only thing I can do is deliever a message._

_Elena: ''do it send Damon and Stefan a message tell them we are alright and please hurry._

_Ciara: ''I will try._

_[she gets on the floor and begins to meditate and then she mumbles a spell uner her breath as Elena watches her turn a blue color around her body]_

_[Damon's car]_

_[Ciara appears in the rearview mirror where Damon sees this and almost runs off the road Stefan looks at him like he has gone mad]_

_Stefan: ''what the hell is wrong with you?_

_Damon: ''Ciara...I saw her._

_[Ciara appeared again]_

_Ciara: 'Damon...can you hear me?_

_Damon: ''Ciara...how are we seeing you and hearing you?_

_Ciara: ''It's Telekinkis I can appear where I need to...we need your help Elena and I are at an old house being held by two vampires...and there's another one on his way and he is an old one...I don't know how long he will be here but please hurry._

_Stefan: we are coming Ciara just hold on a little bit longer._

_[Ciara begins to go in and out of her image and then disappears]_

_Damon: ''where did she go?_

_Stefan: ''she disappeared...this kind of magic drains her..We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6._

_(Damon takes a blood bag. He drinks.)_

_Damon: If you want some, just ask._

_Stefan: I want some._

_Damon: Ah, that's so sweet. You're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry, I've got your back. It'll be fine._

_Stefan: I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength_

_(Damon gives him the blood bag. Stefan drinks)_

_Damon: Does Elena know you're drinking blood?_

_Stefan: I've been drinking hers._

_Damon: Hmm, how romantic. (Damon drinks some blood.) Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it._

_Stefan: You mean when I was more like you?_

_Damon: Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot._

_Stefan: I guess he found something else to live for._

_[A house] _

_[Ciara was weak from using her telepathic powers she looks up when she sees Rose and Trevor enter the room]_

_Trevor: He's here! This was a mistake._

_Rose: No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me._

_Trevor: No! He wants me dead, Rose!_

_Rose: He wants her more._

_Trevor: I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here._

_Rose: Hey! What are we?_

_Trevor: We're family, forever._

_(Someone knocks on the door)_

_Ciara: You're scared._

_Rose: Stay here with them and don't make a sound._

_(She leaves to open the door. Elijah opens the door. She arrives.)_

_Elijah: Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?_

_Rose: Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house._

_Elijah: Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?_

_Rose: I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?_

_Elijah: I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit._

_Rose: Katerina Petrova?_

_Elijah: I'm listening._

_Rose: She didn't burn in the church in 1864._

_Elijah: Continue._

_Rose: She survived._

_Elijah: Where is she?_

_Rose: You don't seem surprised by this._

_Elijah: Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilizations, which is a mere 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmise it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?_

_Rose: No, but I have better. I have her doppelgänger._

_Elijah: That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for fact._

_Rose: The facts are wrong._

_Elijah: Well, show her to me._

_Rose: Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again._

_Elijah: You have my word that I will pardon you._

_Rose: Follow me._

_(He follows her. They arrive at the main room. Elena hears them. She's scared and turns her gasps as she turns from the window she is standing at..Elijah looks at her and then Elena. He's surprised and rushes over to her. He looks at her and smells her neck.)_

_Elijah: Human. It's impossible. Hello there._

_[Elijah looks at Ciara and then rushes over to her smelling her making her step back]_

_Elijah: ''Who are you?_

_Ciara: ''my name Is Ciara Dubrinsky._

_Elijah: ''it can't be...that family line has been wiped out a century ago._

_Ciara: ''Well I'm the only one left._

_[He suddenly grabs her by her shoulders and slowly kisses her on the forehead then steps back from her leaving her shocked]_

_Elijah: ''it's been so long our family has found you._

_[Ciara confused looks at Elena then at Elijah]_

_[Middle of nowhere]_

_(Stefan and Damon have stopped the car)_

_Damon: The house should be just beyond those trees.[Stefan walks through the grass with the bag of weapons] Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things._

_Stefan: What is your point?_

_Damon: My point is, whoever has Elena and Ciara is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that._

_Stefan: And?_

_Damon: And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?_

_Stefan: Yeah, I'm certain I want to do it._

_Damon: Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out._

_Stefan: Alright, then I won't come out._

_Damon: So noble, Stefan._

_Stefan: I can't think of a better reason to die, but if you want to stay here, I'll totally understand._

_(He leaves and Damon follows him)_

_[A house]_

_Elijah: We have a long journey head of us. We should be going._

_(Elena looks at Rose)_

_Elena: Please, don't let him take us.._

_Elijah: One last piece of business and we're done._

_(He goes toward Trevor)_

_Trevor: I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry._

_Elijah: Oh no, your apologies not necessary._

_Trevor: Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you._

_Elijah: Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?_

_Trevor: I beg your forgiveness._

_Elijah: So granted._

_(Trevor smiles but Elijah smacks Trevor's head clean off his body. Rose cries. Elena and Ciara is shocked)_

_Rose: You…!_

_Elijah: Don't, Rose, now that you are free._

_(He looks at Elena and Ciara)_

_Elijah: Come._

_Elena: No, what about the moonstone?_

_Elijah: What do you know about the moonstone?_

_Elena: I know that you need it and I know where it is._

_Elijah: Yes?_

_Elena: I can help you get it._

_Elijah: Tell me where it is._

_Elena: It doesn't work that way._

_Elijah: Are you negotiating with me?_

_(He looks at Rose)_

_Rose: It's the first I've heard of it._

_(He tries to compel Elena but it doesn't work. He looks at her necklace.)_

_Elijah: What is this vervain doing around your neck?_

_[Ciara seeing his intention goes to stand in front of Elena but he takes her around the waist and holds her while he breaks the necklace around Ciara's neck and compells her instead]_

_Elijah: Tell me where the moonstone is._

_Ciara: In the tomb, underneath the church ruins._

_Elijah: What is it doing there?_

_Ciara: It's with Katherine._

_Elijah: Interesting._

_[he crushes Ciara's necklace realizing that it was her grandmothers necklace and she bends to pick it up but Elijah tightens his grip around her waist]_

_(They hear breaking glass from upstairs.)_

_Elijah: What is that?_

_Rose: I don't know._

_Elijah: Who else is in this house?_

_Rose: I don't know._

_(He catches Elena and throws her to Rose as he holds Ciara. They go in another part of the house. Stefan and Damon are moving around them with their super speed. Elijah throws Elena in Rose's arms while he holds Ciara)_

_Elijah: Rose._

_Rose: I don't know who it is._

_Stefan: Up here._

_(Elijah goes up the stairs with his super speed)_

_Damon: Down here._

_(Elijah receives a stake in his hand. He removes it. Elena and Rose have disappeared. Elena is with Stefan. He tells her to be quiet. Damon is with Rose. He has his hand on her mouth)_

_Elijah:[he holds Ciara's arms with her back to his chest] Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?_

_(He breaks a wooden coat rack into a stake.)_

_Elijah: I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?_

_Ciara: ''Stop this right now._

_[she begins to struggle and tries to do some fighting moves but he has trapped her against the stairs with a hand around her neck]_

_Elijah: ''I don't want to hurt you because you are special but do that again and I will take back my word._

_[he then he puts an arm around her neck and walks with her up the stairs]_

_(Elena appears at the top of the stairs)_

_Elena: I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help us out._

_(He goes up the stairs with his super speed. He has the stake in his hand)_

_Elijah: What game are you playing with me?_

_(She throws the vervain bomb in his face. It explodes. causing some of it to hit Ciara and she cries out He goes toward Elena but Stefan arrives and shoots him with the compressed air weapon. It doesn't hurt him so Stefan throws the weapon and rushes at Elijah. with Elijah holding Ciara she falls down the stairs with him causing her to sprain her wrist...Elijah gets up immediately but Stefan stays on the floor. He goes toward Stefan but Damon arrives and stakes Elijah. He pushes him against the door. Elijah is dead and is pinned to the door with the stake. Rose sees it and leaves. Damon tries to follow her.)_

_Elena: Just let her go._

_(He smiles. She smiles too and goes down the stairs to go to Stefan's arms)_

_Stefan: Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?_

_(She embraces him and looks at Damon. She mouths a "thank you" and Damon mouths a "you're welcome Ciara gets up groaning as she touches her wrist seeing it was spranged as she walks towards Damon who hugs her lightly as he looks at her]_

_Damon: ''Hey are you okay?_

_Ciara: ''I just hurt my wrist from the fall with Elijah but I am fine thank you for helping us._

_Damon: ''you're welcome Ciara._

_[he looks over her head at Elena seeing she was okay too Ciara looks at his face and then at Elena and she sighs in sadness Stefan comes over and hugs her as well]_

_Stefan: ''thank you for protecting Elena._

_Ciara: ''I will always be there for Elena...you don't have to thank me._

_Damon: ''it's a good thing otherwise she would have been dead._

_[Ciara looks at him in frustration and walks around him feeling upset that neither one of them cared about her enough to ask about her well being they were all worried about Elena]_

_Elena: ''Ciara...wait..what's wrong?_

_Ciara: ''It just confusing really that we were both kidnapped by vampires but it seems you are the only ones that anyone cares about...nobody cares that I was stabbed by Katherine and then I made sure they knew where we were...[looking at Stefan and Damon] 'but I'm fine thanks for asking._

_[she walks out of the house hearing Damon call her name]'_

_Damon: ''Ciara...please listen to me _

_Ciara: ''what's the point of listening to you when you don't listen to me...[she was on the verge of crying] ''You don't care about me...Just leave me alone._

_[she runs towards the car and gets in without talking to anyone as they drove home]_

_[Salvatore's house]_

_(Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch and drinks. Stefan arrives)_

_Damon: Where's Elena?_

_Stefan: She's home._

_Damon: And you're here why?_

_Stefan: Because she wanted to be with Jeremy._

_Damon: Here._

_(He gives him a glass of scotch)_

_Stefan: Thanks. Listen, what Rose told Elena about the curse…_

_Damon: I know, we'll keep them safe._

_Stefan: You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. If we let that happen with Elena, we're not gonna be able to protect her._

_Damon: Yes Stefan, I heard it all before._

_Stefan: Hey._

_Damon: What?_

_Stefan: I'm sorry._

_Damon: About what?_

_Stefan: For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago._

_Damon: Enough Stef, it's late. Don't need to rehash that._

_Stefan: You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother. but Damon you need to talk to Ciara...don't let her believe that you don't care about her...when I know you do_

_Damon: ''fine I will talk to her._

_[Ciara's Bedroom]_

_[Ciara is in her Pajamas. she's going to her bedroom...Damon is leanging in her doorway as she turns to see her]_

_Ciara: ''what do you want Damon...?_

_Damon: ''I just needed to talk to you...Cute Pj's_

_Ciara: ''I'm tired, Damon._

_Damon: ''I brought you this._

_[He shows her grandmother's necklace]_

_Ciara: ''My grandmother's necklace...you fixed it._

_Damon: ''I needed you to understand That I care about you more then you realize._

_[Ciara tries to catch the necklace but he pulls it away from her not letting her have it]_

_Ciara: ''Please give it back._

_Damon: ''I just have to say something._

_Ciara: ''why do you have to say it with my necklace?_

_Damon: ''well because what I'm about to say is...probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life._

_Ciara: ''No..Damon don't do this please._

_Damon: No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Ciara and it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. Call me a coward but I really love you and maybe one day You will be mine but not know..._

_(He kisses her with passion then he steps back)_

_Damon: God, I wish you didn't have to forget this but you do._

_(He compels her and sheds a tear. Ciara closes her eyes. When she opens them, Damon's gone and she has her necklace. She touches her necklace and looks around her. She sits down on her bed and looks at her necklace)_

_[A house]_

_(Elijah is still impaled but he wakes up and removes the stake from his chest]_


	31. Katerina

Katerina

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is asleep in her bed just thinking about what happened when her and Elena were held captured by Rose and Trevor who told them about the Sun and Moon Curse that they need Elena who is a Doppelganger to sacrifice Ciara sighs then begins to get dressed in black jeans, light blue laced Tank top, brown boots and she puts her hair in a pony tail and grabs her Jean jacket then she walks downstairs where she sees Damon answering the door for Elena]

Damon: ''Hello Elena.

Elena: ''is Stefan here? he called. he said it was important.

Damon: ''right this way.

[Elena sees Ciara smiling a little]

Elena: ''Hey Ciara.

Ciara: ''Hi Elena.

[they walk into the living room. Stefan arrives]

Stefan: ''hey.

Elena: ''what is this about?

[Elena looks behind Stefan and sees Rose]

Elena: ''you.

Ciara: ''what is she doing here?

[They go into the living room. Ciara is sitting on the couch across from Elena and Stefan while Rose and Damon are standing and talking]

Rose: Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. it's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real.

Ciara: ''who is he?

Damon: ''he's one of the Originals. he's a legend.

Stefan: ''from the first generation of vampires.

Elena: ''Like Elijah?

Rose: ''No, Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. he's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal.

Stefan: ''Klaus is known to be the oldest.

Elena: ''Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?

Rose: ''Yes.

Stefan: ''No.

Damon: ''what they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true...

Rose: ''which it is.

Damon: ''and you're not saying it so I don't kill you.

Ciara: ''will you both stop being blind...if there are such things as Vampires, witches, werewolves and Mages don't you think there's such thing as the Oldest group of vampires called the Originals...stop fooling yourselves.

Stefan: 'you're right we shouldn't suger coat things.

Ciara:[to Rose] ''what do you think Klaus wants with me how am I important to him and the Originals?

Rose: ''because you are a Mage and part of there family...it seems that there were Mages back in the day that lived with the Originals...and the Originals protected them of course.

Damon: ''Proberly to use them for there special magic.

Ciara: ''why not...?

Rose: ''Originals are always seeking those with power including Klaus who knows what he could use her for.

Stefan: ''Look, we've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. we don't know if he's real. for all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story.

Damon: ''alright, we're shaking. you made your point.

[Ciara gets up]

Stefan: ''where are you going?

Ciara: ''I'm late

[Elena gets up too and grabs her stuff]

Stefan: ''let me get my stuff, I'll go with you.

Elena: ''it's okay we know where it is.

[she leaves]

Damon;[to Rose] she's in denial.

Stefan: ''shut up. Damon,

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Ciara arrives at school. one of her books fall on the floor. Jeremy arrives and helps her pick them up]

Jeremy: ''here, I got it.

Ciara: ''thanks...where's Elena?

Jeremy: ''she's actually running late today. how are you doing since what happened with you and Elena"?

Ciara: ''I'm doing okay feeling a little weak from protecting Elena through it..,anyway I am back now and ready to get back to normal.

Jeremy: ''Well Bonnie was doing some magic lately and it's been running her down...even her nose has been bleeding.

Ciara: 'Oh no...how come she hasn't come to talk to me about it?

Jeremy: ''I guess she didn't want to tire you out since what happened at the Masquerade.

Ciara: ''the reason why she is bleeding at the nose is because she needs to practice more and use the Nature around her for strength...like Channeling.

Jeremy: ''maybe we can meet with her later and talk to her. How about later at the Grill?

Ciara: ''Okay I will be there.

[They walk together to there classes]

[The Woods]

[Elena is with Caroline. Elena is carrying a bag]

Elena: ''tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school.

Caroline: ''I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar.

Elena: ''and keep Stefan busy. I don't want him to know what I'm up to.

Caroline: ''I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this.

Elena: ''you managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit.

Caroline: ''yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic. it's...Stefan's gonna see right through me.

Elena: ''Caroline, as my friend. do you promise or not?

Caroline: ''you had to break out the girlfriend code. okay. I promise.

Elena: ''Okay.

Caroline: ''why don't you want Stefan to know?

Elena: ''because he would never be okay with me doing this.

[They go under the church ruins. they stop in front of the tomb's door]

Caroline: ''are you sure you want to do this?

Elena: ''yes. I'm sure. she's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. the only one who can tell me how to stop him.

Caroline: ''but you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. are you sure about this?

Elena: ''yeah. I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know, Caroline. please.

[Caroline goes towards the door and opens it]

Elena: ''Katherine?

[she looks at Caroline]

Elena: ''I'll be okay from here.

[they hear a noise. Elena turns her head and looks at the door entrance. Katherine arrives and stops at the entrance]

Katherine: ''hello Elena. you come to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline.

Elena: ''as long as I stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt me. please.

[Caroline looks at them and leaves]

Katherine: ''Stefan know you're here?

Elena: ''I brought you some things.

Katherine: ''you came to bribe me? what is it that you want?

Elena: ''I want you to tell me about Klaus.

Katherine: ''Hmm, you've been busy.

Elena: ''I also brought you this.

[she takes an old book from the bag]

Elena: ''it's your family history. it says in here that the family line ended with you. obviously that's not true.

Katherine: ''you think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?

Elena: ''I also brought you this.

[she takes a bottle of blood from the bag and shows it to Katherine. Katherine rushes over towards Elena but she can't get out because of the spell.]

Elena: ''you don't look so good. how long before your body shuts down? 10, 20, years? it must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine.

[Katherine sits down on the floor. Elena puts some blood in a glass and pushes it towards her with a stick. Katherine takes the glass and drinks. her skin regains some of its color]

Katherine: ''you have the Petrova fire.

Elena: ''More blood?

[Katherine puts the glass on the floor. Elena takes it]

Katherine: ''it's a long story. Klaus and I. it goes all the way back to England 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out.

[Elena gives Katherine more blood]

Elena: ''thrown out?

Katherine: ''my family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. my indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. the shame.

Elena: ''it was kept secret?

Katherine: ''Mhmm. my baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became english. it was there that I caught the eye of a noble man name Klaus. I was taking with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell.

1492

[England the woods]

[Katherine is running. she falls and hides behind a tree. Elijah and his men are looking for her]

Elijah: ''she's here. Katerina! I know you're near. I can smell your blood. it's Pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are.

[Trevor arrives and indicates them a false direction]

Trevor: ''this way. there is more blood over there.

[they leave. Katherine gets up. she tries to leave but Trevor arrives, puts a finger on her mouth and pushes her against the tree]

Trevor: ''head east. I can't lead them astray anymore.

Katherine: ''I can't run anymore.

Trevor: ''never mind. there's a cottage. you'll be safe there. go now. go!

[she leaves]

[Present]

[The Tomb]

Elena: ''so, what did Klaus want?

Katherine: ''the same thing that he'll want from you. he wants to break the curse.

Elena: ''by sacrificing the Petrova Doppelganger.

Katherine: 'he wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body.

[Mystic Grill]

[Ciara is walking into the Grill with Jeremy as they see Bonnie is talking to the new guy in there school...she walks over to Bonnie]

Ciara: ''Hi Bonnie!

Bonnie: ''Hey Ciara I would like you meet Luka Martin.

Ciara:[she shakes Luka's hand] Hi nice to meet you I'm Ciara Dubrinsky.

Luka: ''It's nice to meet you.

Bonnie: ''won't you sit with us and meet his father?

Ciara: ''Um sure...[to Luka] How was your first day?

Luka: ''It was great. I would like to introduce you to my dad.

[they walk over to a table of a man that was eating]

Bonnie: ''Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett [she places her arm around Ciara] ''This is my friend Ciara Dubrinsky.

Jonas: ''Doctor Martin, Jonas Martin. it's nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett...and Ciara Dubrinsky...part of a powerful bloodline of your own...would you like to join us.

Bonnie: ''we are actually meeting to eat dinner with a friend but...just for a moment.

Luka: ''yes. please have a seat.

[Ciara sits down beside Bonnie as Jonas sits beside Luka.]

Ciara: ''so, where did you move from?

Jonas: ''Louisiana.

Bonnie: ''that's a big change.

Luka: ''I'll say.

Bonnie: ''it's not so bad here

Luka: ''it's looking up.

Jonas: ''Bennett, Huh? I knew some Bennett's when I did my Residency in Massachusetts. do you have family from Salem"?

Bonnie: ''actually I do.

Jonas: ''what do you know? small world, right?

Luka:[to Ciara] I've also heard about your family...what a Reputation filled with history...Long line of Aristrocracy.

Ciara: ''It's mostly on the female side of my family that we are that strong...only one or two men my great great grandfather and his brother were of a Dukedom.

Jonas: 'that is very interesting.

Bonnie:[see's Jeremy waiting on them] ''there's our friend it was nice meeting you both Doctor Martin

Jonas: ''nice to meet you and Ciara.

Ciara: ''it was nice to meet you too.

[Ciara walks over to Jeremy as Bonnie walks behind her as Jeremy looks at Bonnie concerned]

Jeremy: ''Sorry I was late, are you okay?

Bonnie: ''yeah.

[Ciara is eating her food as she watches Bonnie and Jeremy play pool together smiling a little feeling how much Jeremy feels for Bonnie when Stefan walks over to Ciara looking seriously]

Ciara: ''what's wrong?

Stefan: ''Elena's missing.

Ciara: ''what..where could she possibly have gone?

Stefan: ''Caroline has been stalling me all day and Elena didn't come to school today...do you know where she could be?

Ciara: ''I wouldn't know but I can do a locator spell.

Stefan: ''oh my god please do what you can.

[Ciara gets up and pays for her food and walks with Stefan out the door and then she begins to do a spell closing her eyes then she takes Stefan's hand and they flash to the direction that the Locator spell has given her]

[The Tomb]

Elena: ''so how much of your little story is true?

Katherine: ''I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot.

Elena: ''Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus.

Katherine: ''500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal.

Elena: ''so you got Mason Lockwood to find you the Moonstone.

Katherine: ''right again.

Elena: ''what else do you need to break the curse?

Katherine: ''Hmm, look who is getting smarter.

Elena: ''it's not just me or the stone, is it? otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse.

Katherine: ''witches and their spells so many ingredients so many people to sacrifice.

Elena: ''so you need a werewolf?

Katherine: ''believe it or not they're hard to come by.

Elena: ''what else?

Katherine: ''a witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine.

Elena: ''what else?

Katherine: ''a vampire.

Elena: ''Caroline...but you also tried to turn Ciara?

Katherine: ''it could have been anyone I suppose but I like the Poetry of Caroline...Ciara was because I wanted someone on my side that was powerful to defeat Klaus.

Elena: ''so you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?

Katherine: ''better you die than I.

[She goes back into the tomb. Elena is alone.]

[Elena looks at the tomb. She grabs the bottle of blood and her bag and goes to leave. Stefan and Ciara arrive though]

Stefan: ''Elena.

Elena:'' Stefan, Ciara what are you doing here?

Ciara: ''we can ask you the same question.

Elena: ''Caroline told you.

Stefan: ''No she kept me from knowing your secret but it take me long to figure out what was so important to have to keep it from us.

Elena: ''I knew that you'd stop me.

Stefan: ''listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. do not listen to her. she's a liar, Elena.

Elena: ''what if she isn't? you didn't hear what she said.

Ciara: ''you don't have to worry, we are not gonna let anything happen to you.

Elena: ''that's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. how's that any better?

[Katherine arrives]

Katherine: ''there's nothing you can do,Ciara . I haven't even told you the best part of the story.

1492

[Bulgaria]

[Katherine arrives at her Parent's home. she finds dead people outside. she runs and enters the home. she finds her father dead and sees her mother she's dead. she rushes over to her. she cries over her mother's body]

Katherine: ''No, no, no mama. No!

[Present The Tomb]

Katherine: ''He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, you're family and anyone that you've ever loved.

[Stefan looks at Elena]

Stefan: 'No, look at me. No do not listen to her, okay?

Katherine: ''always the Protector but even you must realize that she's doomed...[to Ciara] ''Ciara you could be the one to put an end to this if you give yourself to Klaus as leveage you can take Elena's place.

Ciara: ''what...I don't understand?

Katherine: ''the blood that runs through your veins is powerful enough to break the spell of the Sun and the moon curse...and of course if you have this.

[she shows them the moonstone]

Elena: ''what?

Stefan: ''Oh no, there it is. it's the ultimate lie, isn't it? you spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?

Katherine: ''I didn't spin anything Stefan. it's the truth.

Stefan: ''let me guess. you want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch.

Katherine: ''my freedom? that's where you're wrong Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town.

[she looks at Ciara and retreats back into the tomb as Stefan looks at Elena]

[Salvatore House]

[Ciara enters the house and shuts the door behind her as she looks around for Damon but doesn't find him anything and he is drinking bourbon she enters the room]

Ciara: ''hey everything go okay?

Damon: ''it was okay how was your day?

Ciara: ''Oh it was going good until Elena decided to skip school to go talk to Katherine.

Damon: ''what?

Ciara: ''yep she had Caroline keep Stefan busy and he asked me to find her and that was where she was talking to Katherine about Klaus...it seems that he is coming for us for Elena as well.

Damon: ''damn Elena must be feeling confused right now.

Ciara: ''she isn't the only one Katherine said that I could take her place in the Sacrifice instead of her because of my blood

[Rose enters the room]

Rose: ''Because it's full of magic that can break any spell...but it comes with a price...your death.

Damon: ''she will not die and neither will Elena.

Rose: ''I wish we could save Elena and Ciara I know that you want to...

Damon: ''and I will.

[Ciara sees Damon and Rose looking at each other and sighs as she begins to walk out of the living room and looking back at them]

Ciara: ''it's been a long day so I will see you in the Morning good night Damon, Rose.

Damon: ''Goodnight Ciara.

[He watches her go upstairs]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena and Stefan are on the porch]

Stefan: ''Elena.

Elena: ''I can't talk about it, Stefan.

Stefan: ''you have to. Don't shut me out, Elena, please.

[she crying]

Elena: ''I wanted to know the truth and I got it, it's not just me that's in danger, it's Ciara, Caroline, it's Tyler and it's Bonnie. they're all part of breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else because it's not because you came into town or because you and I fell in love, that's not why everyone that I love is in danger. it's because of me, everything is because of me.

[he embraces her. she crying. he kisses her on the top of her head]

[The Tomb]

[Katherine is reading her family book. she finds a portrait of her with her parents. she has tears in her eyes]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is curled up on the floor in her bedroom just thinking about everything that has been told that she may be used in the sacrifice instead of Elena...knowing what could be going on downstairs between Damon and Rose made her upset...that it was now real that she will never get to be with Damon because he is obviously over her now...she cries herself to sleep.]


	32. The Sacrifice

The Sacrifice

[Gilbert House]

[Ciara is walking in the front door seeing Damon, Elena and Stefan in the kitchen]

Ciara: ''hey. uh what's going on?

Stefan: ''we need to talk?

Damon: ''we went to Katherine.

[Elena, Damon, Ciara and Stefan stand around the island in the kitchen, talking]

Ciara: ''you don't believe her, do you?

Damon: ''No, of course not. we just want the moonstone.

Stefan: ''according to Rose's friend Slater. there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break.

Damon: ''no spell, no Doppelganger sacrifice. ergo, you live.

Elena: ''how do you destroy it?

Stefan: ''by releasing it from the moonstone.

Elena: ''how do you guys even know this is gonna work?

Damon: ''cause we have a crafty Mage and Witch on our side.

Elena: ''you discussed it with Ciara and Bonnie.

Ciara: ''we agreed to do anything it takes it will help us both.

Elena: ''it's Katherine who has the Moonstone. she's not gonna give it to you.

Stefan: 'we're gonna get it from her.

Damon: ''well, what he means to say is, we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to.

Ciara: ''we just need to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it.

Elena: ''wow. I mean it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out.

Damon: ''yep. we're awesome.

Elena: ''except for one thing. I don't want you to do it.

[Ciara looks at Stefan and Damon exchanging looks]

Ciara: ''what are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice.

Elena: ''what about Klaus?

Stefan: ''we'll find him right after we get the Moonstone.

Elena: 'is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the three of you.

[she points from Ciara, Stefan to Damon. the idea that Elena cares about him startles Damon]

Stefan: ''Elena, if we can de-spell the Moonstone we can save your life.

Elena: ''I know. everybody keeps saying that.

[Elena gets up and leaves the room. Stefan and Damon exchanged a look again]

[Ciara follows after Elena]

Ciara: ''Elena what are you thinking about?

Elena: 'I'm thinking that you are going to get yourselves killed because Klaus is going to be angry and kill everyone that I love...you are willing to risk everyone that we care about.

Ciara: ''what are you talking about I am fighting like hell to stay out of Klaus's hands and I am trying to do the same to you but as usual you are sounding ungrateful about it...what you are sounding like is someone who is giving up and that I don't like about people giving up...you may want to sit around and wait for Klaus to come kill you but don't expect everyone else to follow along with you.

[she walks around Elena and goes out the door as Elena looks shocked at what Ciara said and a little ashamed]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[In The Parlor, Bonnie speaks to Stefan, Ciara, Jeremy, and Damon about their plan.]

Ciara: ''we might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine.

Jeremy: ''How? it took you, Bonnie's grams and Bonnie last time and look what happened.

Ciara: ''I'm well aware of what happened. I've learned a few new things.

Jeremy: ''Ciara...

[Ciara deflects Jeremy's concern and looks over at Stefan]

Ciara: ''how will you get it?

Stefan: 'she hasn't been feeding. she's weaker. we're not.

[Damon raises a glass of blood towards Bonnie]

Bonnie: you wouldn't be underestimating her would you?

Damon: it's a plan. is it perfect?[scoffs] what plan is?

Jeremy: ''let me do it. I've got my ring. I can get in, get out no spells necessary.

Damon: ''gee, thanks you 16 year old child. why didn't we think about that? why are you even here?

Ciara: ''Maybe I can get in there without a spell do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?

[Damon looks at Ciara then over at Stefan, significantly]

[Stefan re-enters the Parlor room where Ciara, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Damon wait for him. he was the Picture of Katherine in his hands.]

Stefan: 'this belonged to Katherine. found it with her things after I thought she was dead, but it was hers.

[Stefan holds out the portrait of Katherine and Ciara takes it. Ciara places the Portrait in a ceramic bowl she dips her fingers in a glass of water and lets the water droplets drip from her fingertips into the bowl. flames sprout from the bowl. Ciara shuts her eyes and begins to chant a spell in Latin.]

Damon: ''what will this do?

[Ciara opens her eyes, watching the picture burn]

Ciara: ''I can turn the metal into ash. blow the ashes on her and it'll incapacitat her for a minute or two. long enough for you to get the stone and get out.

[Bonnie watches her in intrugue as she sees Ciara begin to cough a little in her hand and Damon catches her as she falls on the ground]

Damon: ''what the hell happened?

Ciara: ''I...I don't know.

Bonnie: ''you are pale are you sure you can do this?

Ciara: ''yes I am sure I'm stronger then this. [to Damon who was looking concerned] ''Don't worry I can do this.

Damon: ''if you find that you can't you need to stop okay?

Ciara: ''Okay.

[The Tomb]

[Katherine, hearing footsteps coming down into the tomb, walks over to the entrance. Jeremy walks down the steps and stands in front of the entrance, where Katherine can't reach him.]

Katherine: ''the youngest Gilbert. this is an intriguing surprise.

Jeremy: ''I'm here for the Moonstone.

Katherine: ''yeah. yeah the Moonstone. it's very popular today.

Jeremy: ''Just give it to me.

Katherine:[sighs] Naive Little Gilbet. if you want it, you're gonna have to come here and get it.

[suddenly, Jeremy pulls a stake gun from out of his sleeve. he shoots the stake at Katherine, hitting her squarely in the stomach. Katherine grunts in discomfort and clutches at the stake, ripping it out. before Katherine can regain her composure. Jeremy throws the handful of ashes he took from Ciara directly into Katherine's face. Katherine gasps and falls to the floor. temporarily unconscious.]

Jeremy: ''I kinda figured you'd say that.

[Jeremy enters the tomb. he pats Katherine down in search of the Moonstone]

Jeremy: ''Come on, where is it?

[after realizing the stone is not on Katherine, he looks at the back of the cave. turning on a flashlight. he shines the beam down the cave and slowly walks back into the crypt. he sees the moonstone laying on a stone ledge behind an iron gate. Jeremy opens the gate and grabs the Moonstone from it's place. Jeremy looks at it for a moment before turning around and dashing to the entrance of the tomb. as he enters the front Portion he sees Katherine, her eyes red with hunger, up from the ground. Katherine vamp-speeds over to Jeremy, grabs him, and bites into his neck. Jeremy yells and throws the Moonstone out of the tomb. Katherine gasps for air, blood dripping down her face.]

[The Woods]

[Ciara approaches Stefan, Damon who are waiting in the church ruins by the entrance to the tomb...Bonnie is hurrying towards them]

Bonnie: ''I'm sorry I'm late. I had to grab the grimoire from home.

Damon: ''Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?

Bonnie: ''he said he'd be here.

[Stefan and Bonnie desend the stairs to the tomb. Damon starts to follow with Ciara but stops abruptly when his cell phone rings. he answers it]

Damon: ''not a good time, Rose.

[Rose is on the other end. still at Slater's apartment]

Rose: ''Don't be angry with me.

Damon: ''why what did you do?

Rose: ''you need to get to Richmond immediately.

Damon: ''tell me.

[Damon was listening to What Rose was telling him and he quickly got angry]

Ciara: ''what's wrong?

Damon: ''Damn it Elena...[he talks to Rose] ''Don't let her out of your sight I will be there.

[he hangs up and then looks at Ciara]

Damon: ''Elena has done something stupid and I must go to Richmond to bring her home.

Ciara: ''what has she done now?

Damon: ''It seems that she tricked Rose to take her to talk to Slater about Klaus when she is trying to give herself over to Klaus.

Ciara: ''I can't believe she would do this...want me to go with you?

Damon: ''No I got this...I need you to help Bonnie and Stefan get the Moonstone...I will be right back.

[He leaves in his car as Ciara sighs in frustration as she walks down to the tomb seeing Stefan and Bonnie looking at something on the ground]

Stefan: ''what the hell?

Bonnie: ''is that the Moonstone?

[Stefan, Bonnie and Ciara rush over to it. Stefan picks it up. Katherine lips drenched in blood, comes to the entrance of the tomb.]

Katherine: ''I hate to interrupt. [Stefan, Bonnie and Ciara look over at her] but today has just been full of surprises.

[Katherine pulls Jeremy out from behind the wall. Jeremy's eyelids flutter and the bite mark on his neck oozes blood. Stefan rushes over to the entrance and Bonnie looks on in horror...Ciara was looking ready to bust in the tomb.]

Katherine: ''don't worry. I know that he's wearing his ring, so no matter how many times I kill him. he'll just keep coming back for more. so, I'm going to be in the back playing with my new toy. [she shoves Jeremy back into the cave] and you guys just give me a holler when you've got the Tomb open.

[Ciara begins to pace as she comes up with a way to get into the tomb without getting Katherine to come out as well as Bonnie lights the torches]

Stefan: ''where the hell is Damon?

Bonnie: ''we can't wait, we have to get him out of there.

Ciara: ''she's fed, she has her strength back.

Bonnie: 'we still have what's left of the ash. [Bonnie hands Stefan an envelope with the ash] do you think you can get close enough?

[Stefan takes the envelope from Bonnie then looks at Ciara]

Stefan: ''I don't have a choice...

[Ciara sighs as she glows blue stepping in between Stefan and the Tomb looking at him]

Ciara: 'I will get in there and get Jeremy out.

Stefan: ''what Ciara No it's too dangerous.

Bonnie: ''Out of the question what if you get hurt?

Ciara: ''do you want Jeremy back out alive or not...I am strong enough to get us both out...

Stefan: [he looks at her with a fearful expression] ''Ciara...you don't have to do this...we can still do the plan of me getting in there with the powder...

Ciara; ''with out Damon you won't be able to overpower her now that she has her strength back...please let me do this.

[Stefan looks at Bonnie then back at Ciara and nods then Ciara walks towards the tomb]

Katherine: ''Ciara...what are you going to do?

Ciara: ''I'm doing what I must do.

[Ciara flashes inside past the barrier and throws Jeremy out of the barrier where Stefan grabs him and checks him over as Katherine grabs Ciara around her neck and bites her on the neck...she cries out]

Stefan: ''Ciara...No!

Katherine: ''Honorable Ciara...you shouldn't have done that...

[Ciara butts heads with her and uses her mind power to throw her in the back of the tomb as Ciara runs towards the entrance but she runs into Katherine again who attacks her again ]

Katherine: ''I never wanted to hurt you but I'm still hungry...ahhh.

[Katherine again bites Ciara Stefan vamp-speeds into the tomb, grabs Ciara and throws her out. and restrains Katherine against the wall]

Stefan: ''Go!

[Ciara falls onto the ground...Jeremy and Bonnie kneels down and wraps their arm around her they all look up at Stefan as Stefan looks at them...Katherine looks up at Stefan with a smug smile]

[Gilbert House]

[Jeremy and Bonnie enter the house from the back entrance. Jeremy clutches a rag to his bloody wound and Bonnie shuts the door behind them Jeremy throws the rag across the kitchen. Bonnie follows him]

Jeremy: ''I'm home okay? I don't need an escort to my room.

[Jeremy opens up the medicine cabinet and takes out a bandage.]

Bonnie: ''Oh, I don't know. Between here and upstairs there's still time for you to do something stupid.

Jeremy: ''I already feel bad. I don't need you to berate me.

Bonnie: ''Stefan is stuck in the tomb because he and Ciara risked there lives to save you from being Killed by Katherine...because you had to get in the middle of it.

[Jeremy places the bandage on his neck wound]

Jeremy: ''you should admit that you never should have tried this in the first place.

Bonnie: 'I didn't have a choice, Jeremy!

Jeremy: ''yeah, well neither did I.

[Jeremy walks past her and throws away the remains of the bandage. Bonnie turns around to look at him]

Bonnie: wha-why did you have to get involved?

Jeremy: ''because I didn't want you to get hurt.

Bonnie: ''Look, Jeremy...you can't feel that way about me.

Jeremy: ''don't

Bonnie: ''what?

Jeremy: ''don't act like this is one-sided. like...like I'm so kid that has a crush on his sister's friend. you could have died today.

[Jeremy walks closer to Bonnie and caresses her cheek with his hand]

Bonnie: 'and you almost did.

Jeremy: ''that was a chance I was willing to take.

[Jeremy moves in to kiss Bonnie]

Bonnie: ''I can't, I can't

[Jeremy pulls away and removes his hand from her face]

Bonnie: ''I'm sorry.

Jeremy: ''yeah.

[Bonnie walks to the back door and pauses. she looks back at Jeremy for a moment opens the door and walks out]

[The Tomb]

[Ciara is standing at the Tomb feeling so weak from Katherine feeding on her knowing she could have prevented Stefan from going in there as she looks at Stefan]

Ciara: ''Stefan...why did you do that?

Stefan: ''because Ciara...you are like a sister to me and I can't have you hurt not for any reason.

Ciara: ''I could have gotten out on my own...you should have trusted me to protect all of us.

Stefan: ''I'm sorry...but I couldn't let you get hurt.

[Ciara sighs in sadness when she sees Elena bolt down the stairs of the tomb...she rushes towards the cave but Ciara blocks her way in]

Elena: ''Stefan! Stefan!

[Elena is about to walk around Ciara but she was pulled back by Ciara who holds her against the wall of the tomb]

Ciara: ''don't you even think of going in there.

Elena: ''Stefan's in there, Ciara..How could you let this happen?

[Damon angry pins Elena to the wall as Ciara steps away]

Damon: ''what are you talking about? she was doing what she's supposed to do while I was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission.

[Ciara frustrated laughs with bitterness]

Ciara: ''all this time we were trying to get the Moonstone so that we can help each other against Klaus and you wanted to sell us to him...How could you Elena.

Elena: ''you didn't have to go after the Moonstone in the first place!

Damon: ''it was the right call, Elena.

Elena: ''the right call? how was any of this the right call?

Ciara:[she walks into Elena's face] ''we could have succeded in getting it if Damon was here to help us but because of you and Jeremy Stefan is stuck in the tomb...now we must find a way to get him out...I hope you are proud of what you did today Elena.

[She walks away as Elena follows her trying to grab her arm]

Elena: ''Ciara..please you must understand...Katherine told us if we run from this Klaus will hunt us down and kill everyone we love...That was why I was giving myself up so that I can protect my family...you would do the same if you had any family.

Ciara:[hurt as she looks at Elena] ''I thought we are family Elena if you forgotten let me remind you...I am your half sister [Elena was ashamed at what she said as she looks at Ciara's hurt on her face] ''I don't understand why you did what you did because family doesn't give up on one another...and defently don't give up fighting for the right to live.

Elena: ''Ciara...I didn't...mean.

Ciara: ''No you are right I don't have any family anymore but I found it in you and everyone I have met in this town...and I will fight like hell to make sure nothing harms them but they wouldn't want me to give up on life...and that is what you are doing giving up...I...I can't talk to you.

[she walks away leaving Elena filled with guilt and helpless sorrow Damon watches her walk away then looks back into the cave at Stefan]

Damon: ''of all the idiot plans, Stefan.

Stefan: ''yeah.

Damon: ''We'll find a way to get you out.

Stefan: ''ah, it's all right. I'll handle myself. Ciara has the Moonstone. work with her. try to figure out how to de-spell it.

Damon: ''you martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with my Mage wonderful.

Stefan: ''Keep Elena away from here.

Damon: ''yeah. cause that'll be easy.

Stefan: ''Promise me. no matter what happens. you'll protect them.

Damon: ''Promise.

[Damon leaves the tomb. Katherine emerges from the shadows and looks at Stefan.]

Katherine: ''that right there was the biggest mistake you've ever made.

[Stefan silently walks past her into the recesses of the cave]


	33. By The Light Of The Moon

By The Light Of The Moon

[The Gilbert House]

[Elena is in her bedroom with Bonnie. she looks at the Moonstone.]

Elena: ''now that you've got this back. what are you gonna do with it?

Bonnie: ''right now it's what is binding the sun and the moon curse. if I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless.

Elena: ''and according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful.

Bonnie: ''maybe if he finds out.

Elena: ''Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. we've got to get him out.

Bonnie: ''Ciara is doing that right now as we speak her and Stefan agree we should focus on this.

Elena: ''don't listen to them. they think that there protecting me but they're wrong.

Bonnie: ''I'm taking there side on this one. we're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual.

[Jeremy arrives. Bonnie takes the stone from Elena's hand]

Jeremy: ''what are you guys arguing about?

Bonnie: ''we're not arguing about anything.

[she puts the stone in her bag and looks at Jeremy]

Bonnie: ''I need a coffee.

[She gets up and leaves. Jeremy looks at Elena]

Elena: 'what?

Jeremy: ''why are you on some suicide mission?

Elena: ''I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt.

Jeremy; ''Oh so, bringing Klaus the Moonstone risking Ciara's life so you can get yourself killed is okay?

[he shakes his head as he leaves. Elena waits a beat and takes the Moonstone from Bonnie's bag. she quietly hurries down the stairs. she has her car keys in her hands. Bonnie joins her]

Bonnie: ''where are you going?

Elena: ''Um, to see Stefan.

Bonnie: ''you're lying.

Elena: ''no, I'm not.

Bonnie: ''really? tell your face.

Elena: 'are you serious.?

[Jeremy joins them]

Jeremy: ''she took the Moonstone.

Elena: ''How did you...?

Bonnie: ''we tested you and you failed.

Elena: ''Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him I can't let that happen.

[Bonnie lets her leave. Elena looks mildy confused as she walks down the stairs and opens the door to leave, but an invisible barrier and Ciara prevents her...she's trapped...Ciara steps into the house backing Elena into the house and she shuts the door]

Elena: ''what did you do?

Bonnie: ''it's for the best Elena...

Elena:[to Ciara] ''How could you do this?

Ciara: ''[angry] ''I made myself clear Elena...you are not the only one Klaus is after and if you think I'm going to let you bring him here to kill us all you got another thing coming...sit down and shut up before I do something else that I will regret.

[Elena was shocked at how mad Ciara is with her and knew she couldn't blame her as she walks into the living room frustrated]

Elena: ''I'm doing it for all of us so that nobody will get hurt.

Ciara: ''No you are just taking the easy way out being a coward and not fighting for the right to live...sorry but you are still not going after Klaus.

[Bonnie and Jeremy share a smile at how Frustrated Elena looked as she looks at Ciara, Bonnie and Jeremy with an annoyed look]

[The Tomb]

[Stefan is talking with Damon, who is standing at the tomb's entrance]

Stefan: ''you trapped her in the house?

Damon: ''it's for the best. trust me. Elena is on a Martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits. you should be glad the witch and I are even getting along. I brought you this.

[he gives him a bag[

Damon: ''care package; candles, lanterns and lunch,

'[he shows him a bottle of blood]

Stefan: ''give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share it with her.

[Damon looks at Katherine who is standing not too far away]

Damon: ''yeah...

Katherine: ''you two are surprisingly calm, considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan.

Damon: ''I've been dead before. I got over it.

[He looks at Stefan]

Damon: ''Ciara is working on a way to get you out of the tomb while Bonnie works on the Moonstone...we'll figure a way to get you out.

Stefan: ''don't worry about me. just make sure Elena and Ciara are safe.

[Damon looks at Katherine and leaves]

[The Gilbert House]

[Ciara is preparing lunch in thekitchen when Damon enters the house and joins her in the kitchen seeing an angry Elena on the couch]

Damon: ''you should really lock your door [seeing Elena glare at him] Oh, come on, pouty. at least give me two points for ingenuity.

Elena: 'do you think this is funny?

Damon: ''yes Elena. I find Hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life.

Elena: ''what does Stefan say about this"?

Damon: ''we had a good laugh [he walks behind Ciara where she is making sandwiches and takes a piece of cheese and pops it in his mouth]

Ciara: ''Okay get your own.

Damon: 'I did anyway how is it going babysitting your sister?

Ciara:[looking at Elena] ''Not well when all I want to do is strangle her for her idoit mind.

Elena: ''yeah I get it Ciara you are mad at me can we move on please...you are suppose to be my sister and support whatever decision I make

Ciara: ''it's hard to support you when you are trying to get us both killed I like living my life thank you very much...[to Damon] ''I'm going to take a walk outside call me when your done talking to miss Gilbert I can't talk to her.

[she takes her food and walks out of the Kitchen and out the front door Elena sighs in sadness]

Elena: ''she still isn't talking to me?

Jeremy: ''what do you expect Elena she is trying to help keep you alive with everyone else and you are not helping you are just making it worse with all this trying to find Klaus and hand him the Moonstone crap.

Elena: [to Damon] What did Stefan say about Elijah still being alive?

[Damon sits down next to her on the couch, putting his arm behind her head]

Damon: ''yeah, that...I didn't tell him.

Elena: ''why not?

Damon: ''well, A; he can't do anything about it and B...what I just said.

[Jeremy sits down with them]

Damon: ''where's is Bonnie?

Jeremy: ''I thought she was meeting you.

Damon: 'No, she's on Moonstone duty and I'm on Elena patrol.

Jeremy: ''and who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?

Damon: ''vampire Barbie asked me if She could handle it and I said why not? figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems.

Elena: ''Hold on a second. tonight's the full moon?

[Damon's phone ring.]

Damon: ''yep, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice]

[He gets up and answers it's Alaric.]

Damon: ''what?

Alaric: ''Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person.

Damon: ''what? why?

Alaric: ''some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason.

Damon: ''what girl?

Alaric: ''I don't know but she sure got everyone in a tizzy.

Damon: ''that's not good. where are you?

Alaric: ''I'm at the Grill.

Damon: ''I'm on my way.

[he hangs up and joins Elena and Jeremy]

Damon: ''change of plans. you babysit.

[Jeremy lays down on the couch, resting his head on Elena's lap]

Damon: ''hey you know, you should get out enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can't.

[Elena throws a cushion at him. Jeremy laughs. she pushes him off her and he rolls onto the floor]

[Outside The House]

[Ciara is sitting in her car just getting done with her sandwich when her passanger door opens seeing Damon get in]

Ciara: ''what are you doing?

Damon: ''We need to go to the Grill...and we need to talk.

Ciara: ''Okay anything better then watching Elena right now.

Damon; ''you are going to have to forgive her sooner or later Ciara she is your sister.

Ciara: ''I will forgive her when she stops trying to get herself killed...I don't want to talk about her anymore today.

Damon: ''Okay fine...let's go Alaric is waiting for us.

[She cranks her car up and drives to the grill]

[The Grill]

[Ciara is seating at a table just eating cheese fries and drinking her coke when Jules comes up to her table]

Jules: ''Hey, excuse me. crazy question; do you know Tyler Lockwood?

[Ciara looks at her]

Ciara: ''Um yeah we actually go to the same school together.

Jules: ''Oh good maybe you can tell me where I can find him?

Ciara: ''He does football so he should be at practice...at the school.

Jules: ''that's what his mother told me...Okay thank you for your help.

Ciara: ''My pleasure.

[Jules walks away to the bar where Damon and Alaric are sitting]

[Jules looks back at Ciara then walks back towards her]

Jules: ''I'm sorry that I'm bothering you again but can I ask you your name I feel like you are familar to me?

Ciara: ''I've never met you I'm Ciara Dubrinsky.

Jules: ''Dubrinsky...I'm Jules a friend of Mason Lockwood who is uncle to Tyler Lockwood..you wouldn't know where Mason is would you?

Ciara: ''No...I've never even met him I know Tyler but he has never introduced us...I'm sorry that I can't be anymore help to you.

Jules: ''Hmm...you maybe wrong about that any way nice meeting you and hopefully we will meet again.

[Jules bumps into Damon who was walking over to them]

Jules: ''Whoa sorry...

Damon: ''[to Ciara] ''Ciara darling there you are I was wondering when you would get here.

Ciara: "I'm sorry I had some arrands to run.

[Alaric joins them he's pretending to be drunk]

Alaric: ''Hello. can I join you two ladies for a drink.

Jules:[laughs lightly] No, One is my limit.

Alaric: ''Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to town.

Jules: ''okay, if you insist. how do you know I'm new?

Alaric: ''Never really seen you here before and I'm always in here..

Ciara: ''I think it will be wise to move to the bar away from us I don't drink so please take it else where.

Alaric: ''I'm not bothering anybody.

Damon: ''perfect. well...do it elsewhere.

[Alaric looks at them]

Damon: ''don't worry he's harmless. he's sort of the town drunk. and you know, when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from.

[Jules sits down in front of Ciara as Damon sits beside her caressing her waist with a finger]

Alaric: ''please don't talk about me like I'm not here.

[While Damon was talking to Jules...Alaric puts wolfsbane in her glass he gives the glass to Jules and leaves]

Jules: ''thank you for the drink.

Damon: ''there's a B&B down the road and there's a motel on I-90 but you know if you ask me it's kind of a mistake.

Jules: ''No, it's fine. I'm just here for the night. It's a long story. I'm looking for my friend.

Damon: ''who?

Ciara: ''Oh...I forgot you are looking for Tyler's Uncle Mason Lockwood right...

Damon: ''I know Mason!

Jules: ''you do?

Damon: ''yeah. he's a great guy.

Jules: ''he's missing.

Ciara: ''Whoa I didn't know that I'm sorry.

Damon: ''what do you mean? like...I mean, missing, missing?

Jules: [to Damon] how do you know Mason?

Damon: ''friend of friends.

[she doesn't drink her drink as Ciara is getting ready to leave]

Ciara: ''I'm so sorry I couldn't help you find him and I hope you are successful but I have to get home.

Jules: ''Of course Nice to meet you Ciara.

Ciara: ''You too.

[Damon gets up with her and takes her lips with his surprising her she groans looking at him as she pulls away from him]

Damon: ''I will see you later Ciara Okay I just want to hang out at the bar a little longer.

Ciara: ''Right okay...

[she looks at him still dizzy from the kiss he gave her and walks out of the grill]

[Tomb In The Woods]

[Ciara is walking towards the tomb where Stefan and Katherine are in and she was carrying a bag full of blood as she walks downstairs and stands in front of the door way]

Ciara: ''Stefan I am here can you come to the door way?

[Stefan walks to the entrance seeing her and was surprised as she had a bag full of blood for both of them]

Stefan: ''what are you doing here?

Ciara: ''I have a way to get you out Stefan I need you to trust me okay,

Stefan: ''I don't know Ciara...You can't get hurt Damon will kill me if you ever get hurt.

Ciara: ''I can take care of myself please trust me that I am trying to help you.

[Katherine comes up behind him seeing her get ready to do a spell and was intrigued as she turns red and walks to the entrance to the door and holds her hand inside it]

Ciara: ''take my hand Stefan.

Stefan: ''I can't the barrier?

Ciara:[sighs in frustration] You are just like Elena neither one of you trust me...Please just do what I ask of you and then you will see what I can do.

Stefan: ''Okay.

[he walks to the tomb entrance and takes her hand and then she yanks him through the doorway making him fall against her at a wall and then he steps back looking back at the tomb entrance and was stunned that he wasn't in there anymore...then he turns to Ciara]

Stefan: ''You did it...How?

Ciara: ''I've been doing some research and if I am bonded to someone of your family like Damon...I can use your connection to him to help you and I did.

Katherine: ''it's a Blood Bond...you share a life bond with Damon as long as he takes your blood your life is tied to his.

Stefan: ''that's not possible that would mean they can both be killed.

Katherine: ''Not unless the blood can be gone of her system in 24 hours then nothing can happen to either one of them.

Ciara:[to Katherine] ''I can't get you out Katherine but I can bring you things that can keep you fed...You may have hurt me and I shouldn't forgive you but I don't like seeing someone suffer no matter who they are...so.

[she takes the bag of blood and throws it inside for Katherine to have who was stunned then nods someone appears behind Stefan and Ciara who causes Katherine to become frightened]

Katherine: ''Elijah.

[Ciara gasps and turns when she sees the much alive Original and was a little afraid as he walks towards her Stefan steps in front of her]

Elijah: ''I won't hurt her she is too important...and I will not hurt you either Stefan. [to Ciara] ''it seems you have done my work for me...getting Stefan out of the tomb...good work.[To Katherine] Good evening Katerina. thank you for having the good sense to be frightended.

[he looks at Stefan]

Elijah: ''I was sent here to release you from the tomb but the Lovely Ciara did it for me.

Stefan: ''what? by who?

Elijah: ''the lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. however we reached a peaceful agreement. she and I

[Katherine tries to rush out of the tomb but Elijah blocks the entrance. he compels her]

Elijah: ''as for you however, you should not exit until I say so. when Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are.

[He looks at Stefan]

Elijah: ''you're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangment to you. if she keeps her word, I'll keep mine.

[he leaves]

Katherine: 'Stefan, no please don't let him leave me in here.

Stefan: goodbye Katherine.

[He looks at her and leaves with Ciara]

[Salvatore House]

[Damon is sitting on the couch with Rose as Ciara walks into the front door]

Damon: ''Ciara...where have you been?

Ciara: ''Stefan...I set him free.

Damon: ''you did it you actually got him out...thank you.

Ciara: ''You're welcome...so how did it go with Jules?

Damon: ''she is our enemy...she attacked me and Rose tonight [Ciara was alarmed as she walks over to check both for any wounds as Damon takes her hands] ''Don't worry she bit Rose but it healed it's gone.

Ciara: ''No it's not Healed Damon...

[she pulls Rose sleeve down revealing a open sore and blisters where she was bitten and the veins and arteries in the area look blackened and diseased...Damon looks at Rose in alarm and then at Ciara]


	34. The Descent

The Descent

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is in the library looking through her book as Rose sits next to her looking sick...Damon joins them]

Rose: ''I was born in 1450 that makes me 560 years old.

Damon: ''well, if you were a bottle of wine...

Rose: 'So I can die I've lived long enough.

Damon: ''you know, if you're gonna be a morn, I'm just gonna kill you myself just to put me out of your misery.

[he pours blood in a glass]

Ciara: ''Rose...I will find a way to heal you..just don't give up yet.

Damon: ''My Little Mage is right...it's just a little werewolf bite.

Rose: ''Just a little fatal to a vampire werewolf bite.

Damon: ''well according to a legend which is notoriously unreliable source. Drink up.

[he gives her the glass of blood]

Damon: ''Blood heals.

[she drinks]

Rose: ''yeah it does feel like it's working.

Ciara: ''Let's have a look, come on. let us see.

[She looks at the wounds. it has gotten much worse.]

Rose: ''how is it?

Damon: ''definitely better. right, Elena?

[Ciara looks behind her seeing Elena enter the room and seems shocked by Rose's wounds. Rose looks at her]

Elena: ''um, it's not bad.

Damon: ''where's Stefan?

Elena: ''he left. I need you to talk to him. he's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's gonna upset Elijah.

Damon: 'No, can do. I'm with Stefan on this one. but if you could play nurse for a little while...[he takes Ciara's arm]

Rose: ''it's not necessary.

Damon: ''it is necessary. Elena is a do-gooder. it's in her nature. she just can't resist.

[he leaves the room with Ciara as Elena looks at Rose for a second then follows Damon out of the room]

Elena: ''Damon is she gonna die?

Ciara: ''No she won't I can find a way to stop it I just need a little bit more research.

Damon: ''Good...you go do that...the wolf bit caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse...

Elena: ''Like Poison?

Damon: ''I don't know. Elena. I'm not an expert in the field.

Elena: ''I'm sorry.

Damon: ''death happens. we come, we go. sooner she dies the better. it's gloomy as hell in here.

[Damon pulls Ciara out of the room dragging her downstairs as she yanks her arm away]

Ciara: ''what are you dragging me for...?

Damon: ''I need you Ciara...I have to know that you can save her.

Ciara: ''I Will do my best Damon.

[He drags her in his arms making her wince as he looks at her with coldness and a desperate look in his arms.]

Damon: ''I know you can do it...everything I've come to know about you is that you always find a way do it for me and I promise you I will never ask anything of you again.

Ciara: I promise you Damon I will help her...

[He lays his head in her neck hugging her tightly then steps away looking at her with hunger then vamp-speeds out of the house as Ciara goes to find the nesserary herbs for the Healing ritual she will conduct]

[Upstairs]

[Rose and Elena are in Damon's bedroom. Elena puts her in the bed]

Rose: ''I hate this. I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in five centuries.

Elena: ''Just get in bed.

Rose: ''we don't get sick. when we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness.

Elena: ''you're not gonna die.

Rose: ''such a human thing to say.

[Elena looks around Damon's room]

Rose: ''you've never been in Damon's room before have you?

[She takes a book and looks a it? Gone With The Wind]

Rose: ''not what you expected?

Elena: ''it's just a room with a bed. maybe I expected there to be silk sheets.

[they smile]

Rose: 'you're lucky. you know. no one's ever loved me the way you're loved.

Elena: ''I doubt that.

Rose: ''Trevor was my best friend. nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just nevert thought it was a good idea to set up roots. the whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire. why are you so eager to give up?

Elena: ''I'm not giving up on anything. here.

[she gives her a glass of blood]

Rose: ''what do you call this whole deal with Elijah?

Elena: ''I call it my best option.

Rose: ''it's your easiest option.

Rose: ''do you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?

Elena: ''I spoke to Bonnie. I know that she had the help of another witch; unless you mean it's Elijah's witch so no, I don't

Rose: 'you really are determined to die, aren't you? at least I ran, you're not even trying.

[she closes her eyes]

Rose: ''I'm so tired.

[Elena is leaving but Rose is talking in her sleep]

Rose: ''No, stop wait. tell them to prepare the horses.

Elena: ''it's okay Rose. Just get some sleep. you'll feel better when you wake up.

Rose: ''Trevor don't be so stupid. you're never going to make it there before the sun.

[Suddenly she sits up. she's in pain]

Rose: ''Elena, Elena, I need more blood.

Elena: ''yeah of course here.

[She gives her the glass of blood. Rose drinks but throws everything up]

Elena: ''it's okay everything's gonna be alright.

[she rushes to the bathroom. when Elena comes back. Rose's not here anymore. when she turns around Rose attacks her and pushes her hard against the wall]

Rose: ''it's all your fault Katerina, you Katerina you did this.

Elena: ''it's Elena. Rose, Rose! I'm Elena!

Rose: ''you betrayed us!

Elena: ''I'm not Katherine!

[Ciara enters the room and rushes over to Rose taking her by the shoulders away from Elena]

Rose: ''Elena?

Elena: ''it's me, it's Elena...

Ciara: 'Rose listen to me I have a way to heal the werewolf bite...I need you to get on the bed and rest a moment it will take some energy that I need.

Elena: ''did you find a way to help her?

Ciara: ''yes it will take some of my blood and some herbs that I found in a Herb shop downtown...Elena can you find me a bowl fill it with water for me?

Elena: ''Okay I will get it.

[Rose lays on the bed as Ciara begins crushing the herbs in her hands that were in a zip lock bag]

Rose: ''I'm scared.

Ciara: ''you're not alone. I'm right here.

Rose: ''here, where's here?

Ciara: ''Damon's bedroom, you're in Damon's bedroom.

Rose: ''I want to go home.

[Elena returns with a bowl of water and places it on the dresser where Ciara is working to make the medicine she then takes a knife and cuts her hand and lets it drip into the bowl and begins to mix it Elena smells it and was discusted]

Elena: ''Oh my god what is that?

Ciara: ''It's a medicine to heal Werewolf bite it's rare to make this...but I'm lucky to have found the herbs..Now it will take my magic and energy.

[she walks over to Rose sitting down beside her and lifts her head up]

Ciara: ''Rose...I need you to drink this medicine and then close your eyes and think about something postive think about your home and how much you love it...can you do that?

Rose: ''Yes...I can do that...

[she opens her mouth to except the medicine and almost coughs it back up but the Blood inside it made her feel a whole lot better then Ciara takes the bowl away and places her hand over Roses chest and then begins to chant...]

[Mystic Grill]

[Jules is eating. Stefan's looking at her. he looks at his phone. Alaric's texted him the number. he calls but no one answers. he leaves a message.]

Stefan: ''Isobel. it's Stefan Salvatore. I need to speak to you. it's about Ciara and Elena. please know that it's important.

[he hangs up and sees Damon. he sees Jules and goes toward her but Stefan stops him]

Damon: ''what are you doing here?

Stefan: ''I'm waiting for you. listen there's a lot of people here.

Damon: 'Oh, Damn, there goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back.

Stefan: ''hey listen I know you're upset about Rose.

Damon: ''why does everyone think that I'm upset about Rose? I'm fine I don't if you know this but sometimes vampires die. I'm gonna have a friendly chat with Lady wolf. brother. ease up.

[He joins Jules. the number Stefan's called is calling. he answers and leaves]

Jules: 'well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill...I'll have to get that right next time.

Damon: ''you won't live to see another full moon unless...Unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite. and then I won't kill you.

Jules: ''Promise?

Damon: ''yes.

[She gets up but Damon catches her arm]

Jules: ''I'm not afraid of you.

Damon: ''then you are very, very stupid.

Jules: ''how's your friend? Rose, is that her name? have the chills started? the unbearable pain?

Damon: ''if there's a cure. tell me or start watching your back.

Jules: ''Did I mention the dementia? it'll eat away at her brain. soon she'll be rabid. you want a cure? I'll tell you the only cure that exists take a stake and drive it through her heart.

[she leaves]

[Salvatore House]

[Ciara is still healing Rose as Elena watches her filled with awe and pride at seeing how gifted her sister was...she looks at Rose's wound on her back and sees that it was healing...Ciara was sweating as she continues chanting a white light comes out of her hands as her forehead begins to sweat blood Elena was concerned seeing that the spell worked seeing how completely healed Rose is as Ciara stops her spell and looks weakly at Rose as she wakes up and looks up at Ciara then touches her back feeling no wound on her back...and then grew concern as Ciara collapses on the ground...Elena alarmed runs over to her]

Elena: ''Ciara...wake up.

Rose:[she gets up and walks over to her feeling so much better and filled with such energy as she kneels down to Ciara] ''She really did it...she healed me...it's gone all of it even the Flashbacks I was having.

Elena: ''I don't understand how she is able to make such mircle she is just a human?

Rose: ''She's a Mage with extraordinary Powers she is powerful but still human it takes a lot of energy to do what she did and I am grateful for that...I will give her my blood.

[she bends down and lifts Ciara's head to her as she bites her wrist and gives it to her as she wakes up taking Rose's wrist]

Ciara: ''Hmm...thank you.

Rose: ''No thank you Ciara...[she begins to tear up] ''Nobody has ever done this for me...and I will be forever in your debt...

Elena: ''I'm going to call Damon and tell him that you are alright.

[Ciara is laying on the bed with Rose and Elena looking concerned for her as Damon enters the room seeing Rose looking a lot better he was relieved then he looks at Ciara in concerned]

Damon: ''She really did it...I can't believe it?

Elena: ''yes she did...but with a price it drains her of all her energy...she passed out with blood coming out of her nose and forehead...she won't be able to do this spell again.

Rose: ''which it's very important to not anger anymore Wolves.

Elena: ''she's right

Rose: ''Listen Damon we need to talk privately for a moment.

Damon: ''Okay...I will put Ciara in her bed and then meet you back here.

Elena: ''I will go home and make sure Jeremy is okay.

[she leaves]

[Ciara is laying in her bed and she wakes up looking around to see she was in her bedroom as she walks out of the room and downstairs as she hears Rose talking to Damon]

Rose: ''I've decided to go back home to Romaina...when I was dying it made me realize all the things that I missed my home...my horses maybe now that I don't have to run anymore that I can live my life.

Damon: ''if it's your decision having a second chance means that...go on and go home...

Rose: ''I know what we had was just as friends with benafit thing and I really care about you Damon and I want you to find Happyness.

Damon: ''Oh...believe me I will work on that.

[Rose softly puts her hand on Damon's cheek and then grabs her bag of stuff and places them in the back of her trunk and she drives away from the house leaving a hurt and lonely Damon to stand watching after her and then he rushes out of the house Ciara gasps he leaves]

[Middle Of Nowhere]

[Sheriff Forbes Joins Damon. he opens his trunk...]

Damon: ''here's your vampire.

[Inside the trunk is a young man that he turned in order for him to stake him making Sheriff Forbes believe he caught the vampire]

Sheriff: ''how did you find him?

Damon: ''it doesn't matter. what matters is that it's over.

Sheriff: ''thank you Damon. once again you've helped keep this town safe.

Damon: ''I'll take care of burying the body,

[He closes the trunk]

[The Road]

[Ciara is driving but she stops because she see's Damon in the middle of the road laying there as she stops and pulls over to help him.]

Ciara: ''Oh Damon...what are you doing here?

Damon: ''I'm...lost.

Ciara: ''and you're laying in the middle of the road?

Damon: ''Not that kind of lost.

[he sits up]

Damon: ''Metahorically existentially.

Ciara:[she gets on her knees beside him] ''Please what's wrong with you did anything happened with Rose?

Damon: ''she left to go home to her homeland...Romaina.

Ciara: ''that's good isn't it...she will be at peace now...thanks to you she is not in pain and running anymore.

Damon: ''still it was my fault in the first place that caused her to be attacked in the first place...[he drinks from a bottle in his pocket] Doesn't matter I am a lost cause.

Ciara: ''Don't talk like this...you have come a long way from that guy who would kill people for no reason...don't let this break you Damon...that is what Mistakes are you get back up and learn from them...

Damon: ''Ciara...leave now I don't want to hurt you not with what I'm feeling right now...

[he gets up and walks away from her but she runs around him to stop him]

Ciara: ''Let me help you Damon...you've been there for me when I was down at times...let me be there for you...Rose didn't blame you for what happened to her Damon...you made a mistake it happens.

[He closes eyes then he swings his bottle of whisky against a tree hearing it smashed then flashes her against her car making her cry out in alarm as his eyes change and they had tears in his eyes]

Damon: ''Jules was coming after me not Rose but she got in the way to save me...why why did she do it...I could have died?

Ciara: ''I would have done the same thing Damon...she knew you were worth saving and she did it...You are worth it Damon.

[Damon sighs pulling away but then looks at her]

Damon: ''am I really...after everything that I've done you still think that I can be saved...I'm a monster Ciara...I can kill you without blinking an eye.

Ciara: ''yes you can Damon...but you are not a monster you only pretend to be to hide the pain from within...I know who you are Damon...there is no need to pretend not with me.

[He walks back towards her and yanks on the back of her hair and sinks his teeth into her neck...she cries out a little at the first bite as he drinks from her then he slowly looks at her and then at her bite...then tightens his hold around her waist and pinning her against the car]

Damon: ''you are a fool Ciara...instead of doing what everyone else has done and Run away from me...you stay Damn it don't you know what I can do to you.

[he puts a hand down her shirt and touches her breast as he licks on her neck and biting her she gasps as he rips it open to suck on her...]

Damon: ''you should have ran from me...I don't do gentle or softness I am a Monster...

Ciara:[she closes her eyes at the pull of his mouth on her] ''I want to take away your pain Damon...[she feels tears in her eyes as he continues sucking on her] ''Ah...I want to be here for you please let me...

[He buries his face in her chest as she hugs him to her as he cries against her she was also crying with him as she finally walks with him to her car and they get in it and drive home together]


	35. Daddy Issues

Daddy Issues

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon's room]

[Ciara is laying on top of Damon's bed as he comes from the shower with a towel around his waist...he looks at her as she was dressed with black jeans, blue sweater and brown boots...her hair was down falling to her waist]

Damon: ''Ciara you are so beautiful how can you want to be with me after everything that I've done.

Ciara: ''because Damon you are not the only one who has felt alone and afraid ever since my parents died and my grams died I've been lost I had nobody to turn to for advice or guidance I have to go through my life all by myself...what you've been through was a lot worse...you turned into a Vampire by Katherine who hasn't been there for you when you turned she made you think she was in the tomb...you practually killed in her name so you can get her out...but ever since then you had made up for it by making something of yourself...You don't need to change what you become all you need to do is find a meaning in your life that can take away all your pain.

Damon: ''yes but then I've hurt you by denying you my feelings for you...all this time you have been on my side and I also care about Elena...I don't want to screw you up again...you don't have to stay with me.

Ciara:[she sighs sitting up and kisses him on the cheek] ''Damon...you can take all the time you need to heal...if you ever need me I am here for you no matter what...I want you to know That I love you even if you don't love me.

Damon: 'Ciara...thank you.

[He kisses her then he begins to get up watching as she gets up and gets off the bed]

Ciara: ''I'll go so you can get dressed.

[Ciara goes downstairs where she sees Stefan]

Ciara: ''Hey Stefan.

Stefan: ''hey I need to talk to you...I brought John Gilbert back into town.

Ciara: ''what?

Stefan: ''I know what you must think about him but I went to look for Isobel and instead I got John so I am desperate to save Elena.

Ciara: ''Great just what I need.

[she sits down as Damon walks down the stairs]

Damon: ''you brought back John Gilbert? that was your big save Elena move?

Stefan: ''I went to go look for Isobel and I get John instead. he said he can help us and we're desperate.

Damon: ''we're not that desperate, Stefan. the guy tried to kill me and Ciara.

Stefan: ''Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah, so we have to assume that the Moonstone was never destroyed. Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. he's an Original, he can't be trusted. it's not like we can just go up and kill him, because apparently he can't die.

Ciara: ''I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer.

Stefan: ''he knew about the Sacrifice, Isobel told him. he said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe.

[Ciara sighs hurt seeing that Stefan is so into saving Elena that he hasn't been thinking of her safety]

Damon: ''How do we do that?

Stefan: ''he's not talking. at least not to me anyway.

Damon: ''great work Stefan. top notch. as if I didn't have enough problems.

Stefan: ''I'm sorry about Rose.

Damon: ''whatever, I knew the woman for 5 minutes.

Stefan: ''and you cared about her after 5 minutes. I wonder what that means?

Damon: 'it means I care, Stefan it means I'm changing evolving into a man capable of greatness. better watch your back, because I may just have to go get a hero-hairdo of my own, steal your thunder.

[he leaves. Stefan receives a text from Caroline telling him that there is an emergency]

[The Woods]

[Ciara is walking towards the tomb where Katherine is when she felt that someone was watching her she stops to look around but doesn't see anyone...she takes out a piece of paper to see the spell she wrote down that can help her get Katherine out of the tomb...inside she knows she shouldn't but after hearing Stefan tell her and Damon that Isobel and John are not interested in protecting her only Elena it hurt her more then anything so she was alone and needed someone to be on her side...she hears a snap of a twig and she turns to see men coming towards her...and in the middle of them was Jules confused she looks at them]

Ciara: ''Jules...what's going on?

Jules: ''we heard so much about you Dear Ciara and when spotted you entering the woods we thought we can have a chat.

Ciara: ''What do you want to talk about?

Jules: ''I want to talk about the little secret that you've been keeping from everyone only that your friends now what you are.

Ciara: ''I have no secrets...I just moved here a while back because of my grams died leaving me her old home...other then that I'm just a normal teenager.

Jules: ''I know you seem that way but from here I can smell that you are much more...Mage.

[Ciara is shocked that Jules knows what she is as Jules and her friends get near her]

Ciara: ''Ok you found out my secret...I hope it doesn't mean that we are enemies because I haven't done anything wrong to you or to anyone.

Jules: ''No we are not enemies in fact we were hoping you would join us.

Ciara: ''I only help people who need it not because they are wanting to use me to protect some power hungry people.

Jules: ''Mages were used by Vampires for centuries because of there Magical abilites to keep them from dying of werewolf bites and Protection spells...I want that in our pack.

Ciara: ''I'm sorry I can't help you Jules...I've got too many things to worry about in my life without having to deal with anymore people coming after me for my magic.

[Jules looks at the men and nods to them]

Jules: 'Okay fine we will give you time to think about my offer...we can use you and help you find answers to the Magic inside you...we protect each other just give me a call if you ever need to talk.

[she gives Ciara a piece of paper with her number on it then she walks out of the woods with the men with her and Ciara watches them go then she continues walking towards the Tomb]

[The Woods]

[Jules arrives at a RV. she knocks]

Jules: ''Brady?

[She opens the door but no one's there. she turns around. Brady was behind her. she smiles and they kiss]

Jules: 'this is a hard place to find.

Brady: ''you told me to stay under the radar.

Jules: ''thanks for coming.

Brady: ''are you sure these vamps killed Mason?

Jules: ''positive. you have to be careful.

Brady: ''I'm not afraid of a vampire.

Jules: ''I know, baby but I want the boy more then I want vengeance.

Brady: ''I say let's get both.

[they kiss]

Jules: ''there is something else that I want to get...the Mage i can sense her Magic she is powerful we need that power on our side.

Brady: ''I thought Mages were destroyed centuries ago...all of our ancestors has hunted them for just for there Magic.

Jules: ''there's only one left a girl named Ciara Dubrinsky.

[The Tomb]

[Ciara walks down the stairs of the Tomb seeing it was dark inside]

Ciara: ''Katherine!

[Katherine walks slowly to the entrance of the cave seeing Ciara]

Katherine: ''Little Ciara...what are you doing here?

Ciara: ''John is in town again and he is here to help Stefan protect Elena...but I don't believe it for a second...I need to do something because I'm alone in this Klaus isn't just after Elena he's after me too and everybody is protecting Elena more...[she begins to cry] ''I am going to make a deal with you...I will get you out if you give me your word that you will help me find a way to stop Klaus.

Katherine:[she was surprised] ''Klaus isn't easy to kill Ciara...he's an original and stronger of them all...it will take alot of power to defeat him...but I will try my best to help you find a way if you will get me out.

Ciara: ''Okay...I got this piece of paper that has a spell to get you out...but I have to wait until the next full moon to get you out...I can use the Moon's energy to open the tomb.

Katherine: ''thought you had to have someone's blood in your system.?

Ciara: ''I do but I don't have yours so I will just need a energy source...I won't break my word I will get you out.

Katherine: ''Okay just hurry I don't want to be in this tomb forever.

Ciara; ''alright I will be back soon to get you out.

[She leaves the Tomb and runs through the forest when someone jumps on her from behind and pins her to the ground she looks up to see a man that she saw with Jules]

Ciara: ''what are you doing?

Bradly: ''we were expecting you...talking to vampires are you...we can't have that.

[Ciara rolls him over and kicks him between his legs causing him to fall over in pain...she then runs away faster as she is being chased by others who came out of the forest ahead of her...she was surrounded as she stops in the middle of them...she was scared]

Ciara: ''why are you doing this..?

Jules:[she comes out in the trees] I told you we will not let the vampires take another Mage and finding one again after so long of hunting your kind it was too much to be true...so here you are and all ours.

Ciara: ''I won't kill anyone for you or hurt anyone not going to happen.

[she then begins to shimmer into mist and swirls through the wolves but Jules pulls out a syring and throws it at her in the neck causing her to stop her shimmer and she falls on her knees looking at her in shock]

Jules: ''sorry child you are not going anywhere.

[she groans and then falls unconscious]

[The Woods RV]

[Ciara groans as she wakes up in a cage in a RV...she looks around everything was fuzzy in her vision as she tries to focus seeing there was someone else in the RV with her...she sees Caroline only for a moment but her vision was bad because of the drug]

Ciara: ''Caroline...what is going on?

Caroline: ''Ciara...Oh my god what are you doing here?

[Brady is sitting in a corner watching them]

Brady: ''I see you are awake Little Mage I have to admit you are one hell of a fighter...almost took my head off...but don't worry you are not here to die you are here to kill vampires for us.

Ciara: ''I told you I will not kill for anyone or you get that through your head.

Brady: ''feel that drug in your veins...it causes you to become dizzy and weak without your magic you are just a normal teenager...and can give us a way to control you...do what we say and we won't kill you.

Caroline: ''leave her alone you bastard.

[Brady shoots her in the neck with wooden bullets making her scream]

Brady: ''it's gonna be a long night, sweet pea.

[Lockwood Mansion]

Tyler: ''you want to be friends, great, we're friends. will you go now?

Stefan: ''I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life. I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that here, we can both have that.

[Stefan's phone rings. the caller Id says Caroline. he picks up]

Stefan: ''hey. is everything okay?

Jules: ''that depends. how badly do you want to keep her alive?

Stefan: ''who's this?

Jules: ''ask your brother. where's Tyler?

Stefan: ''Jules? where's Caroline?

Jules:' 'you made a mistake Stefan. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it.

Stefan: ''where is she?

Jules: ''right here.. want proof?

[Jules goes into the RV to join Ciara, Caroline and Brady]

Jules: ''he needs proof.

[he shoots Caroline and she screams. Stefan hears her screaming]

Tyler: ''what's happening?

Stefan: 'hurt her again and you are dead

[Ciara moans in weakness as she uses a fire ball and throws it at Brady burning the gun in his hands...he yells out when it burns his hand...he glares at her]

Bradly: ''you witch you will pay for that...

[He aims his Knife at her and throws it into her stomach making her cry out...Stefan hears her and he gets angry]

Stefan: ''Ciara...wrong move Jules.

Jules: ''I hurt her again and she's dead. bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. you have 20 minutes until they both die.

[she hangs up]

[Mystic Grill]

[Damon is at the bar. Jenna joins him. she brings a woman with her]

Jenna: so, my friend wants to meet you. Damon Salvatore, this is...

Damon: ''I know you. the news lady.

Andie: ''yeah, Andie Star. nice to meet you. can I Buy you a drink, Damon?

[Elena watches them]

Damon: ''my glass is full, Andie, thank you.

[he leaves and returns to Elena]

Elena: ''you totally blew her off.

Damon: ''I'm steering clear of all women at the moment.

Elena: ''is this about Ciara...you didn't have to be rude.

Damon: ''trust me, it's in the best interest of women everywhere...Ciara is the one I want no other woman will change that.

[Elena was shocked at this that Damon is in love with Ciara Elena's phone rings she answers it she looks at Damon]

[She enters the bathroom with him]

Damon: ''why am I just finding out about this now?

Elena: ''Stefan was worried that you-

Damon: ''that I'll what? that I'd kill him? of course, it's what's need to happen.

Elena: ''No, Damon, not Tyler do whatever you need to do to get Caroline and Ciara back but just leave Tyler out of it okay?

Damon: ''why? he's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, it's win-win.

[she touches his arm]

Elena: ''Damon please, okay? too many people are dead.

Damon: ''you need to stop doing that.

Elena: ''doing what?

Damon: ''assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking.

Elena: ''be the better man Damon.

[John enters the room]

Damon: ''do you mind?

John: ''whats going on?

Elena: ''nothing.

John: ''it doesn't look like nothing.

Damon: ''well guess what John trust works both ways. get out.

Elena: ''Look, we don't have time for this...we need to get Ciara and Caroline back.

Damon: ''we don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it.

[he turns around and looks at John]

Damon: ''first dad duty, ground your daughter. keep her here.

[he leaves]

Elena: ''I'm coming with you.

John: ''No, no, no, no. I'm with Damon on this one. No, stop, stop. you're not going anywhere. just tell me what's going on.

[The Woods]

[Caroline is still in the cage...she's crying]

Brady: ''so how many vampires are there in this town anyway?

[she doesn't answer. so he shoots her with a squirt gun filled with vervain. she screams...Ciara begins to grow at him seeing her pain caused a red light to go off in her mind]

Brady: ''No?

Ciara: ''why are you doing this...we haven't done anything to you?

Brady: ''she's a vampire why not?

[He shoots wooden darts in her neck. she screams]

Brady: ''I'm sorry what was that?

Caroline: ''Let us out!

Brady: ''excuse me? what was that?

Ciara: ''Please let us out!...

[Brady leaves to join Jules outside as Ciara looks over at Caroline showing her the rage in her eyes as she suddenly kicks open the door making it slam into the wall of the RV...Caroline was stunned]

Caroline: ''Ciara...what's wrong?

Ciara: ''I'm going to kill them...

[Ciara was groaning as her body felt hot as she looks at Caroline and slashes the door open for her]

Ciara: ''you need to get out of here...

Caroline: ''I'm not going to leave you alone...they could kill you.

Ciara: ''I would apprecite the help if you can...

[Mystic Grill]

[Elena storms out of the restroom. but John stops her]

John: ''you're not leaving this restaurant.

Elena: ''you can't tell me what to do.

John: ''yes I can. you want to know why? because I'm here to make sure you stay safe.

Elena: ''I've got that covered.

John: ''are you talking about the deal that you made with Elijah? do you really think he's gonna keep his promise to you? putting your faith in him was a dump move.

Elena: ''are you saying. I should put my faith in you? after everything that you did to Stefan, Ciara and Damon?

John: ''we've had our differences, and I've made mistakes, but you and I, we're family.

Elena: ''you don't get to use that word. that word is off limits to you!

John:[sighs] fine, but It doesn't change the facts.

Elena: ''you're right. facts are facts, so listen up; you may be my father, but I'm never going to be your daughter, you got that?

[she leaves]

[The Woods]

[Jules is alone. suddenly she hears something]

Jules: ''I know you're out there.

[Stefan goes out of the woods with Tyler]

Stefan: ''where's Caroline and Ciara?

Jules: ''Locked up tight.

Stefan: ''let her go, and I'll release Tyler. it doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy Jules.

Jules: ''it's a little late to be waving the white flag don't you think?

Stefan: 'you need to leave town. no one else has to get hurt.

Jules: ''I'm not leaving without Tyler.

Stefan: ''Tyler is free to make his own decisions as soon as you release Caroline.

[Damon arrives]

Damon: ''my brother the peacemaker. since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier, so give us Caroline.

Jules: ''Let go of Tyler.

Damon: ''Give us Ciara and Caroline. without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it.. we will take you.

Jules: ''I'm not so sure about that tough guy.

[she whistles, and the rest of her pack walks out of their hiding places, all holding stakes and cross bows]

Jules: ''Let's try this again. give us Tyler...

[Suddenly the Rv door flies off and out comes a Tiger who pounces on Jules who was stunned shocked at seeing it she is on her back yelling out as the Tiger roars in her face...then with a swap of her paw she knocks her out...she then goes to do the same to the other men who were shooting there guns and knives at it...Bradly yells at them]

Bradly: ''idiots don't shoot her...she's the Mage.

[the men didn't listen as the Tiger bares down on them and slashes them with her paws and tears out there throats]

[Damon see's Ciara in her tiger form and rushes to help her deal with the werewolves..Tyler has gone inside. one of the werewolves tries to burn Stefan. but he takes the flamethrower from him and burns two werewolves with it. one of the werewolves jumps on Damon but rips his heart out before he gets to him]

[Inside the RV. Caroline is drinking a blood bag that Ciara found for her as Tyler sees her]

Caroline: ''Tyler...you are here?

[he hesitates]

Caroline: ''Tyler?

[Outside, Stefan kills a werewolf. another throws a stake at him but he catches it]

[Inside the RV]

Caroline: ''Tyler please! help me Tyler?:

[he finally walks to the cage and opens it for her]

[Ciara fights with one of the werewolves and drives a stake through his body...another shoots an arrow at her. but she catches it and throws it in his neck. the werewolf falls on the ground...Another one goes behind Stefan and drives a stake through his back...Stefan falls on the ground. Damon fights with Brady. but Jules arrives and shoots him with a wooden bullet. he falls to the ground]

[Tyler opens the cage so Caroline can leave. but Jules catches her, pushes her against the RV and puts a Gun to her back. Tyler sees Caroline being held at gunpoint. but he doesn't do anything. Brady grabs a stake and is about to kill Damon but suddenly all of the Werewolves who are still alive except Tyler, begin to scream in pain. they all grab their heads in their hands and fall to their knees]

Ciara: ''what's happening?

Tyler: ''what the hell is going on?

[Jonas Martian appears. he's casting a spell on the werewolves to give them all repeated aneurysms. Damon and Stefan get up off the ground]

Jonas: ''Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. you need to go. get out of here. now.

[they leave. Jonas looks at Tyler]

Jonas: ''when your friends awaken give them a message. they need to get the hell out of this town.

[he leaves]

[Caroline's House]

[Ciara and Stefan walks Caroline to her doorstep]

Stefan: ''so is your mom home?

Caroline: ''No, she's at work.

Stefan: ''we can come in, if you want me to.

Caroline: ''I'm fine Stefan.

Ciara: ''you don't have to pretend with us. anybody would be upset after what we went through tonight.

Caroline: ''I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore, I can handle myself.

Stefan: ''sure you can.

Caroline: 'I just really want to go shower so...

Stefan: ''Okay.

Caroline: ''[to Ciara] ''thank you Ciara for taking care of me...even though they attacked you to...you even got your tiger back.

Ciara: ''I did it was all this rage that came over me when I saw that Bradly person kept attacking you...I couldn't hold her back anymore I guess being turned back into a human brought her back.

Stefan: ''it was a good thing too or we were all goners...

Caroline: ''Goodnight Stefan, Ciara.

Ciara: ''Good night.

[Caroline walks inside and closes the door]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon opens the door to find John on the front step]

Damon: ''what do you want?

John: we didn't finish our conversation.

Damon: ''I'll bite.

[Damon reluctantly allows John into the house]

John: ''I've been thinking. personal feelings aside Damon, I think you and Stefan will do all you can to Protect Elena and Ciara.

Damon: ''I agree with that statement.

John: ''so I come bearing gifts.

[he opens a folded cloth, which holds a silver dagger and a jar full of ash.]

Damon: ''what is that?

John: ''this is how you kill an Original. in this vial is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the Originals. the dagger must be dipped into the ash, and then plugged into their heart.

[Damon takes the dagger]

Damon: ''how do you know all this, John?

John: ''Isobel. she's very good at finding out things. but of course you know that.

Damon: ''where is Isobel?

John: ''let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. where Elena and Ciara's concerned, you and I are on the same side.

[he leaves but Ciara comes in the door as he leaves.]

John: ''Ciara...

Ciara: ''John...

[he looks at her then nods at her before leaving Ciara looks at Damon who was studying a silver dagger and some ash...she walks over and looks at it with him]

Ciara: ''Wait I've seen this dagger before...it must be dipped in White Oak ash before plugging it in a Original...like Elijah.

Damon: ''he said that just before he left.

Ciara: ''but did he happen to mention that only a Human can stab an Original with it...Vampires can't because it can kill them..

Damon: ''How did you know about this dagger?

Ciara: ''it's in my Spell book that I have it tells you all about the Sacred objects and stuff to kill Supernatural creatures with...these Daggers are among them.

Damon: ''hmm I guess John didn't want me to know about this information.

[She sighs and sits down feeling suddenly weak from tonights fight they had with the Werewolves. Damon sits down beside her taking her face in his hands]

Damon: ''are you okay?

Ciara: ''yeah I've used alot of magic tonight just feeling a little weak.

Damon: ''you should go take a relaxing bath to take your mind off of it.

Ciara: ''Okay sounds good...Goodnight Damon.

Damon: ''Goodnight...I was hoping to join you.

[he smiles at her as she stares at him like he has lost his mind she shakes her head at his teasing even though he really wasn't kidding...he really wanted to be with her in any way]

[Ciara's Bathroom]

[she is filling the huge bathtub with bubbles and hot water she shuts the door and gets in the tub sighing and wincing at the hot water stung some wounds on her...she sinks her head into the water and begins to wash her hair...when she looks up to see Damon was kneeling beside her tub...she was so glad the suds were covering her as she let a blush wash all over her]

Ciara: ''Damon...you can't be in here...

Damon: ''tonight was almost a disaseter for us both Ciara...you were almost killed tonight all because of what you are...you are in a lot of danger and I can't always be around to Protect you.

Ciara: ''I get it...Elena is the one you are all protecting...it just hurts that I will be fighting for my own life.

Damon: ''Don't think for an instant that I don't care about you Ciara...I will Protect you Not Stefan not anyone else...you are mine to Protect.

Ciara: ''I...I think you should get out now it's not approperite for you to be here.

Damon: ''it's very important...that I'm here so that I can make something's clear to you Ciara...tonight was a big eye opener for me.

[he stands up and begins to take off his clothes...Ciara gasps and slowly turns away but Damon refuses for her too look away...as he finally gets in the tub with her...she was suddenly nervous of what he has in mind...he pulls her in his arms...]

Ciara: ''Damon...we can't

Damon: ''yes we can because you know why...I love you Ciara...nobody has ever held my heart before until you came into my life...I am making it clear right now that you are mine nobody else will ever have you but me...

[he takes her mouth in a Passionate kiss then pulls away to lick at her lips]

Damon: 'I love a woman who fights for what she wants...and that you match me in every way...[She whimpers as he places a hand between her thighs and begins to touch her] ''I've been fighting what I feel for you because I was afraid that you would turn your back on me and chose Stefan like many women have done before me.

Ciara: ''Stefan is like a brother to me Damon...he will never be more then that...I care for him but just as a brother and friend.

[she gasps as he moves his hand in her she was trying to consctrate but it was differecult because he was seducing her...]

Ciara: ''Damon...

Damon: ''I need help that I'm having a Problem with and I feel like only you can help me.

Ciara: ''what?

Damon: ''I'm in love with a woman...someone very beautiful, pure of heart and fights for her family and friends...[he yanks her closer sitting her on his lap ] I fear that I'm lost if anything happens to her...

Ciara: ''you don't trust yourself around her?

Damon: ''I don't trust myself around anyone. I'm bad, Ciara. I do things. I kill people.

Ciara: ''why do you kill people?

Damon: ''because I like it. it's in my nature, and since I've met this woman I Have wanted to kill to Protect her...I will make anyone pay if anyone touches her or harm her in any way and because of who she is...she's in danger...How can I make her see that...I'd die for her.

[Ciara was touched at what he was saying to her...he then begins to sink himself in to her as he talks to her against her lips]

Ciara: ''well, maybe this is who you are now. Love does that Damon it changes us...it's what happened to me when I met you...I love you.

[He takes her mouth passionately...then he pulls away to sink further into her and begins to move her...she groans and arches her head back as he lunges forward and bites her on the neck...and feeds on her...she cries out as he thrusts inside her and she lays her head on his shoulder kissing him there as he makes love to her]

Ciaraa: ''I...I love you Damon.

[He smiles against her and then kisses her again]

Damon: ''I Love you Ciara...

[he then he arches her over his arm and begins to go faster he was where he has longed to be in the arms of the woman he desired more then anything]


	36. Crying Wolf

Crying Wolf

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is sleeping in her bed and rolls over onto her stomach when she felt lips on her shoulder...she groans and pushes them away only to have him pull the sheet away from her and he lays on top of her and kisses her on her back...she wakes up smiling a little]

Ciara: ''Damon...I'm trying to sleep.

Damon: ''I'm trying to pick up where we left off last night..I'm not done with you yet.

Ciara: ''you are crazy...you know that.

[Damon rolls her on her back then lays between her legs and kisses her on the lips]

Damon: ''Yes I know you are mine but you don't...I want to make sure nobody will take you from me now that I have made you mine.

Ciara: ''as long as you don't stop what you are doing to me...huh

[he was moving slowly inside her not letting her set the pace this time because he wanted to make it last all morning he has kept her up taking his pleasure...first the bathtub and then the bed...he picked her up and layed her on the bed where he continue making love to her...it's like he woke up a different person..]

[After they made love Ciara was dressed in jeans, white tank top, and a blue jean jacket she puts her hair up as Damon was getting up out of bed and walks behind her...placing his hands around her waist...pulling her back to him]

Damon: I need to make love to you all day long...I've never desire anyone like you before.

Ciara:[she leans back against him] ''Me neither Damon...I've never felt anything like this for anyone...I want to stay here with you...but We still have to live our lives.

[he turns her around and kisses her]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[The Historical Society's tea party has commenced. Elijah and Carol Are speaking with each other as they sip their tea]

Carol: ''Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? there's such a wealth of history there.

Elijah: ''No, I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. lots of research. strictly academic.

Carol: ''that's fascinating. [Ciara enters the house..she was dressed in black cocktail dress her hair was in a thick braid, and she was wearing a diamond braclet around her wrist] '''Ciara...darling there you are.

Ciara: ''Hi Mrs. Lockwood.

Carol: ''Ciara I want you to meet Elijah...Elijah this is Ciara Dubrinsky...her family has been part of our communtiy for thousands of years.

Elijah: ''I know who they were once part of an Aristroctic bloodline.

Ciara: ''it's nice to meet you Elijah.

Elijah: ''it's a pleasure. [he takes her hand and kisses it.]

Carol: ''Elijah was just telling me all about his writing career he's here writing a book.

Ciara: ''that's fascinating I love people who writes.

[Damon enters the room seeing Ciara talking to Elijah...he walks over to them as Jenna intercepts him]

Jenna: ''Damon, what are you doing here?

[suddenly Andie walks up to Jenna and Damon, notepad in hand. Damon looks over at her and smiles]

Andie: Hi. you came.

Damon: ''Hi.

Andie: ''Hi.

[Damon pecks her on the lips...Jenna looks at the two, surprised...Ciara has turned to watch him and her smile falls off her face at the kiss he gave Andie...she was stunned as Damon approaches Carol, Ciara and Elijah]

Carol: ''Damon.

Damon: ''Carol.

Carol: ''what a surprise.

Damon: ''Hi.

[Damon and Carol Exchange kisses on the cheek He walks to Ciara and places a kiss on her forehead seeing the look of confusion on her face]

Damon: ''what are you doing here?

Ciara: ''I was invited by Jenna and Carol they wanted me to meet Elijah.

Carol: ''Hi. Elijah. I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. his family is one of Mystic Falls founding families.

Damon: ''Mm-hm. [he looks at Elijah] such a pleasure to meet you.

Elijah: ''No. pleasure's mine.

[Damon and Elijah shake hands]

[Alaric walks over to Ciara as they watch Damon enter the door to a study and gestures for Elijah to enter. Damon follows Elijah in and shuts the door behind him.]

Ciara: ''what is Damon doing?

Alaric: ''from the looks of it talking to Elijah in private.

Ciara: ''he better not try to kill him.

Alaric: ''Proberly knowing him...

[John arrives]

John:''what's Damon doing with Elijah?

Alaric: ''how would I know?

John: ''because you're his little helper.

Alaric: ''if you say so, John.

[John looks at Ciara]

John: ''I know it's a little late but I want to apologize for almost getting you killed I never meant for you to be in the building when it caught on fire.

Ciara: ''but I was... you put a poison in my blood which caused my Tiger form to not work...you almost killed me and I don't know if I can trust you not to do it again.

John: ''I won't you are Isobel's daughter as well and she only wants to help you know.

Ciara: ''she can care less about me all everybody is wanting to do is protect Elena I'm a Mage I am protecting myself.

John: ''No that's not true there is someone who can protect you.

[he looks at Alaric]

John: ''does Jenna know about your extracurricular activies? maybe it's time we tell her...I mean, she can't stay in the dark forever.

Alaric: ''you're a dick.

John: ''I don't think you should sleep over anymore it's inappropriate with children in the house, and that ring that Isobel gave you, that's mine. I'm gonna want that back.

[Alaric smiles smugly at John. John walks away Alaric and Ciara watches him go with the same expression on his face]

[In the study,]

[Elijah and Damon are speaking]

Elijah: ''what can I do for you, Damon?

Damon: ''I was hoping we could have a word.

Elijah: ''where's Elena?

Damon: ''safe with Stefan? they're laying low, you know, a bit of a werewolf problem.

Elijah: ''Oh, yeah I heard about that.

Damon: ''I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day.

Elijah: ''you are welcome...I heard Ciara got her Tiger back as well...Jonas can't stop talking about it...she is truely extraordinary.

Damon: ''which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here.

Elijah: ''why don't you just stay focused on Keeping Elena and Ciara safe and leave the rest to me.

[Elijah moves to exit the room. but Damon vamp-speeds in front of him, blocking the way out]

Damon: ''not good enough.

[Elijah grabs Damon by the throat and vamp-speeds him into a wall. Damon in retaliation, grabs Elijah's throat. Elijah grabs Damon's hand and easily pulls it off his neck, making sure to crush Damon's hand as he does so. Damon groans in pain]

Elijah: ''you young vampires, so arrogant. [Elijah drops Damon's hand from his own. but continues to hold Damon up against the wall by the throat.] how dare you come in here and challenge me?

Damon: ''you can't kill me, man. it's not part of the deal.

Elijah: ''Silence.

[Elijah grabs a pencil lying on the desk and stabs Damon in the neck with it. Damon clutches at the pencil and yells in pain. Elijah lets go of Damon who falls against the desk and removes the pencil, painfully. Damon claps his hand over the bloody wound. Elijah whips out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the blood off his hands]

Elijah: ''I'm an Original. show a little respect.

[Elijah dangles the handkerchief in front of Damon, who grabs it hastily, and places it on his wound.]

Elijah: ''the moment you cease to be of use of me, you're dead so you should do what I say keep Ciara and Elena safe.

[Elijah leaves the room]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Ciara is standing near the door waiting to hear what's going on when Elijah exits the room she was concerned when Damon didn't come out after him she watches as Damon comes out]

Ciara: ''Damon hey are you okay?

Damon: ''I will be fine...

Ciara: ''you tried to attack Elijah...why did you do that?

Damon: ''because I was trying to find out what he is really after unlike you who hasn't been doing a damn thing.

Ciara: ''I have been doing what I can Damon...you can't defeat an Original they are stronger then any normal vampire...it takes more then just stakes to take them down.

Elijah: ''you will do well to remember what she said...what I did to you is a warning come after me again...I will kill anyone who gets in my way.

[Ciara looks at him afraid as he passes her then she looks at Damon]

Ciara: ''I can heal that for you Damon.

[she goes to heal him when he slaps her hand away harshly...looking in the direction that Elijah went to...]

Damon: ''I don't need your help Ciara..

Ciara: ''Okay fine I'll just let you heal on your own.

[she walks away but looks at him confused at why he was acting that way towards her as she leaves the Lockwood Mansion]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara walks into the house worried why he was angry at her...and knowing he was serious makes her very scared...she was walking into the living room when someone jumps from behind her and stabs her in the back]

[next thing she woke up too is seeing Damon is chained to a chair with a wooden spiked metal collar around his neck. Damon has become less weaked by the vervain but is still unable to move much. he sees Ric's dead body on the floor and looks worried for a moment. before spotting the Gilbert ring on his finger...he looks angry at seeing Ciara was chained in another chair in front of him... he sees Stevie is standing there, holding the ends of two chains which attach to Damon's spiked collar.]

Stevie: ''Morning sunshine. [walks in front of Damon] I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. anyway they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull...

[Stevie pulls the ends of the chains forward. the wooden spikes insert themselves in Damon's neck and Damon groans in pain. suddenly Jules speaks up from the corner. she is looking at Ciara]

Jules: ''so I hear you have the Moonstone.

Ciara: ''I don't have it...why are you doing this?

Jules: ''I told you...I won't let the Vampires have you on there side if you won't join us we will have to kill you...I will give you one last chance to save yourself...give me the Moonstone and join us or you will die.

Damon: ''[laughing] oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. let me tell you how this is gonna go. you're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. last time it was your boy Mason.

[Stevie wraps the chains around his hand. Jules inches closer to Damon]

Jules: ''this time it'll be you.

[Jules looks at Stevie and nods...Stevie pulls on the chains again. impaling Damon's neck...Damon groans in pain...then he watches Jules take out a huge Knife and watches in horror at what she is planning]

Ciara: ''please...don't..

Jules: ''you...are a Mage you either join us or die and you chose to stand by the vampires side...so be it.

[she plunges the Knife into Ciara's chest...making her gasps in shock Damon struggles angrily at seeing Ciara going pale with coldness]

Damon: ''Ciara...don't you dare die on me...

Ciara: ''Damon...huh.

[she falls unconconsious as Jules leans against a shotgun as she talks to Damon]

Jules: ''you know what the great thing about buckshot is? it scatters through the body, maximum damage.

[Damon looks at her with feigned intrigue. Jules lifts the shotgun up and points it at Damon]

Jules: ''where's the moonstone?

Damon: ''get over it Honey. you're never gonna get it.

Elijah: ''you looking for this?

[Elijah is leaning against the banister, twirls the moonstone in his hand. everyone turns to look at him. Elijah walks over to Ciara caressing her face seeing how she was in bad shape then he angrily turns to the Wolves]

Elijah: ''Go ahead take it.

[One of the werewolves uses his wolf speed to rush towards the Moonstone, but Elijah, being quicker plunges his hand into the wolf's chest and rips out his heart. the wolf falls down onto the couch dead. two other wolves rush at Elijah and Elijah without any effort plunges his arms into their chests and rips out their hearts as well. Jules wolf-speeds out of the house before she is killed...Elijah walks over to Stevie, who crouches down and pulls his jacket over his face in fear. Elijah pulls him up from the ground]

Elijah: ''what about you? sweetheart, hmm? you want to take a shot? yes? No? yes?

[Elijah punches Stevie in the face and Stevie falls to the floor. Elijah then removes the chains strapping Damon down into the chair...he goes over to Ciara and bites his wrist and makes her drink it...she groans as she weakly wakes up looking at Elijah in awe and confusion]

Elijah: ''don't be afraid nothing will harm you again. [to Damon] this is the third time I've saved your life now? I warn you if you can't protect Ciara better then this I will take her away from you and you won't see her again.

[Damon doesn't respond. Elijah turns around. grabs the moonstone. and walks out of the house.]

[Ciara weakly goes to sit down on the couch leaning her head on the back of the couch as Damon was talking to Bonnie on the phone]

Damon: ''so he planned to kill her all along.

Bonnie: ''yeah. the sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan.

Damon: ''got it loud and clear.

[Damon hangs up. Alaric suddenly comes back from the dead.]

Damon: ''finally. you missed all the fun.

[Damon picks up the chains from the floor as Alaric attempts to awaken.]

[Salvatore House]

[Ciara's bedroom]

[Ciara is getting ready for bed still weak and upset about what happened at the Lockwood tea party and here at the house...everything was not going the way she wanted...she looks at herself in the Mirror pulling hair from the watching it fall down her back in rich dark waves as Damon is leaning against her door that was shut behind him...she looks at him in the Mirror]

Ciara: ''Just say what you have to say and leave Damon...

Damon: ''I've come to say that I should have never blamed you for what happened with Elijah that was my fault not yours...you've always been on my side even when I didn't ask for your help you've given it anyway...so please forgive me.

Ciara: ''I forgive you Damon...I just need to be alone tonight okay.

Damon: ''alright Ciara I understand...please now I am always here for you.

[He leaves as she nods then she gets in her bed and falls asleep]


	37. The Dinner Party

**The Dinner Party**

[The Woods]

[The Tomb]

[Ciara is walking towards the old Ruins of Fell's Church thinking about what is going to happen tonight that Damon is thinking of killing Elijah...she walks down the stairs only to see Damon was there giving Katherine some blood from a blood bag she quickly hides]

[Katherine's body has desiccated. Damon waves a bottle of blood under her nose and pours some in her mouth. she starts to drink.]

Damon: ''great. drink up. good girl.

[she takes the bottle out of his hands and continues to drink. Damon gets up]

Damon: ''I've come bearing gifts. I didn't have time to properly shop. but I did get a couple of things. hmm?

[he hangs some clothes on the iron grating for Katherine. Katherine looks normal again and crushes the empty blood bottle in her hands. Damon looks down at her.]

Damon: ''wow, that blood did the trick. you're almost pretty again.

Katherine: ''what is it you want Damon?

Damon: ''guess who's back in town? your old friend John Gilbert.

Katherine: ''really. why?

Damon: ''says he loves his daughter, wants to protect her from Elijah and big, bad Klaus.

Katherine: ''touching.

[Katherine pulls herself up from the ground]

Damon: ''yeah, right he told me this old wives tale about how to kill an Original.

Katherine: ''and you want to know if it's true. if it was, I wouldn't tell you.

[Katherine goes over to the clothes. Damon has hung up and grabs a jacket off the hanger]

Damon: ''now why not? I mean you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as I Do.

Katherine: ''Klaus, yes. Elijah, no. he's compelled me to stay in here. if he dies. I'm stuck forever.

Damon: ''sucks for you.

Katherine: ''forget it. Damon. killing Elijah would be a suicide mission. you can't do it.

Damon: ''can so.

Katherine: ''can't.

Damon: ''even with a dagger and a little white oak ash?

[she turns and looks at him with an expression of surprise.]

Katherine: ''No. Damon if you kill Elijah then I'm stuck in here forever.

Damon: ''you're really scared.

Katherine: ''Just get me out of here first and then I'll help you. I'll...I'll help you kill Elijah or...or Protect Ciara and Elena. whatever you want.

Damon: ''I get you out of here and your ass is sipping Klaus free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere. no way.

Katherine: ''that's not true. I'll stay. Damon, please just don't do it.

Damon: ''well, Thank you, you've told me everything I need to know.

Katherine: ''I've told you nothing.

Damon: ''you have. you have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an Original which I will do tonight. guess who's coming to dinner?

[he smiles and then leaves not noticing Ciara as he vamp-speeds out of the woods...Ciara sighs and walks down the stairs to the tomb...she sees Katherine was surprised and full of shock from Damon's visit]

Katherine: ''Ciara...you are here?

Ciara: ''yes I am here I promised to get you out Katherine...just next time we meet don't take out your anger on any of my friends or me...

Katherine: ''I promise just get me out of here.

Ciara: ''and another thing don't let anyone know you are out yet wait until after they kill Elijah.

Katherine: ''Fine..I will,

[Ciara sighs and closes her eyes as her body begins to glow red and she enters the Tomb and holds out her hand to Katherine]

Ciara: ''take my hand Katherine.

[Katherine smiles in relief as she touches Ciara's hand and then she was pulled out of the tomb and she is standing outside of it as Ciara lets go of her hand...she looks around and smells fresh air.]

Ciara: ''there you're free...now remember your Promise.

Katherine: ''I won't forget...see you later.

[she finally flashes out of the underground Tomb and Ciara runs out of the tomb and back to her car then she gets in to drive away to go home.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara enters the house smelling food as she walks towards the stairs...Damon walks in seeing her]

Damon: ''Ciara where have you been...I've been calling you and you haven't answered.?

Ciara: ''I've been walking around doing some thinking and decided to try to find a new place to stay.

Damon: ''what why?

Ciara: ''because it's getting more dangerous everyday I need a home that I can't allow vampires in unless it's you, Stefan or Caroline.

Damon: ''Ciara...don't you know I will protect you this is a good house to live in...I think it's more of my fault that you want to move...

Ciara: ''it kinda is but I need to get away from all the drama between you, Stefan and Elena...I have to look after myself now.

[Damon looks at Ciara in surprise and full of guilt knowing the reason she was feeling isolated and lonely was because of them...he walks over to her and puts his hands on her face]

Damon: ''I'm really sorry for what I did making you feel like you are not worth it to me...I love you but right now I've been fully commented in keeping Elena safe...and I care for her too...I don't want to lose you Ciara.

Ciara: ''you're not I just need time away from everything right now a new house is what I need.

Damon: ''Okay fine just remember I am here for you when you need me...can you stay tonight and help fix dinner for the visit from Elijah.

Ciara: ''Okay...Damon whatever you are up to with him...you need to be more careful...he can kill you without blinking an eye.

Damon: ''I know I just want to get to know the guy there's nothing terrible going to happen I swear to you.

[she nods as she walks around him and heads upstairs to get ready for the dinner]

[Jenna and Andie are preparing the table for the dinner]

Andie: ''so what's going on with you and Alaric? I feel like there's some tension.

Jenna: ''I don't know. I really like him. it's more than like and I want it to work. but I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. and then I've got John Whispering things in my ear about him.

Andie: ''Like what?

Jenna: ''things I don't want to believe. things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth.

Andie: ''Oh. well, there you go then. trust is the key to any relationship. I mean. I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything.

[Ciara comes into the kitchen seeing the women fixing there dishes she was dressed in a white and black dress, with high heels...her hair was falling down in a stright silky strands]

Ciara: ''hey is there anything I can do to help?

Jenna: ''Ciara honey there you are...I haven't seen you in a while are you okay?

Ciara: 'I've been busy with school, trying to find a way to rebuild my grams house...everything has been hectic.

Andie: ''you must be Ciara Dubrinsky the girl Damon talks about a lot...he tells me that you are really smart in school...exespecally history.

Ciara: ''that's one of my favorite subjects History and Art...I'm hoping to go to College for those things.

Jenna: ''Good for you...anyway..we could ask you to help with dessert since we got the Dinner almost ready.

Ciara: ''Okay I am on it.

[Damon and Alaric are in the library]

Alaric: ''this is a bad idea.

Damon: ''there's no such thing as a bad idea. just poorly executed awesome ones. here.

[he hands Alaric a glass of scotch but he refuses it.]

Alaric: ''No. I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna.

Damon: ''Jenna's perfectly safe. besides, it's just a fact finding mission. it's totally harmless.

Alaric: ''Just a fact finding mission?

Damon: ''yeah.

Alaric: ''yeah, no sneak attacks. no surprise plans. nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harms way. ok?

Damon: ''scout's honor.

[Damon puts up his hand and grabs Alaric's shoulder. Alaric looks at him, still suspicious. Andie walks in.]

Andie: ''Jenna needs help with the wine.

[Damon looks at him, smiles and pats his arm reassuringly. Alaric walks up the stairs.]

Andie: ''thanks.

Alaric: ''yeah.

[he leaves the room and closes the door. Damon waits until he is sure he is gone before he walks over to a small trunk and opens it. he pulls out the Silver dagger and white oak ash from inside. Andie walks down to him]

Andie: ''what's that?

Damon: ''Dessert.

[he dips the dagger in the ash]

Andie: ''Ah, it's too bad. I like him. he's very old-school. classy.

Damon: ''which is why you should encourage the gentlemen to take their after dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls.

[Damon places the dagger with the glasses and the scotch. hiding it from view]

Andie: ''Hmm. that is a little too sexist for me.

[Damon turns around and looks at her]

Damon: ''stop talking.

[Andie smiles at him]

[Upstairs, the bell rings. Jenna answers the door. John is outside on the porch and walks into the house. Damon walks out of the library and into the front hall.]

Jenna: ''who invited him?

Damon: ''John. surprise Leave.

John: ''when Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah. I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games.

[Alaric walks in. Damon and John look at him]

Alaric: ''there are not going to be any games tonight, John. it's just a friendly dinner party.

[John looks back at Damon]

Damon: ''what he said.

[The Doorbell Rings and Damon goes to answer it and it's Elijah outside.]

Elijah: ''Good evening.

Damon: ''thank you for coming. please come in.

Elijah: ''Just one moment. can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed I suggest you reconsider.

Damon: ''No. nothing, nothing dishonorable. just getting to know you.

Elijah: ''Hmm. well, that's good.

[Elijah enters the room...he sees Ciara was placing a dish on the table he smiles gently at her rare beauty]

Elijah: ''because, you know although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me. I'll kill you and everyone in this house and I will take Ciara away from you are we clear?

Damon: ''crystal.

[Elijah sees Ciara, smiles, and walks over to her]

Elijah: ''Jenna. wonderful to see you again. how are you?

Ciara: ''Nice to see you.

Elijah: ''you look incredible.

Ciara: ''thank you.

[Damon shuts the door looking jealous at how Elijah is looking at Ciara and kissing her hand]

[Damon, Ciara, Andie, Elijah, Jenna, John and Alaric all sit around the table. Jenna pours some wine accept for Ciara who doesn't drink]

Jenna: ''I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town.

Damon: ''Hmm. do tell.

Elijah: ''well as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690's. over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution.

Ciara: ''Hmm. because they were witches.

Andie: ''yeah. but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem.

Damon: ''Andie's a Journalist. big on facts.

Ciara: ''well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti witch hysteria. it broke out in the Neighboring settlement, so these witches were round up. they were tied to stake in a field together and uh. burned. some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. they were consumed by the fire...[everyone was looking at her like she has said something shocking] ''What? is it something I said?

Jenna: ''it's just you know you're History?

Ciara: ''Umm...well my family has many history books and Journals on this stuff and...I like to read too of course.

[she was embarrase as everyone smiles at her Elijah turns to her smiles gently at her]

Elijah: ''of course...I like hearing you talk with interest about history...makes me remember some people I used to know that would talk the same way.

John: ''it's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me.

Damon: 'so, why do you want to know the Location of these alleged massacres?

Elijah: 'you know...a healthy historian's curiosity, of course.

Damon: ''of course.

[He glances at Damon and smiles, nervously]

[Gilbert Lake House]

[Elena is again sitting on the couch reading another of Jonathan Gilbert's journals. Stefan walks in the house and over to her]

Elena: ''Jonathan Gilbert got crazier and crazier. I guess that's what happens when you spend your life obessed with vampires.

[she puts the journal down and picks up another. she begins to read and as she does her brow furrows]

Elena: ''he researched the Originals.

Stefan: ''you're kidding.

[he walks over to the couch and sits down next to her]

Elena: ''later in life, look.

[she shows him the journal]

Elena: ''pages and pages of questions and scribbles.

[Elena flips through the pages and eventually stops on one. a picture of the silver dagger has been drawn on it.]

Elena: 'what's that?

[Her and Stefan look at each other for a moment. she looks back down and starts to read aloud.]

Elena: ''the wood from one tree and one tree alone, an ancient white oak would bring death to an Original vampire. when the tree burned, all hope was thought lost. he was trying to figure out how to kill an original.

[she looks back down at the Journal and continues to read out loud again]

Elena: ''but the ash from the tree was saved and witches forged a dagger to which the ash could be bonded. this alchemic bond provides the necessary poison.

[Stefan gets up and stands in front of her]

Stefan: ''Elena...

Elena: ''I wonder if this is true. I mean, do you think this dagger actually exists?

Stefan: ''I know it does...

[Elena looks up at him, shocked]

Stefan: ''because John gave it to Damon.

Elena: ''John gave Damon the weapon that's supposed to kill Elijah? this one?

[Elena points at the dagger on the page and Stefan nods. She starts to read aloud again]

Elena: ''it must be brandished by humans alone, for it will bring death to all demons who wield it.''

[Stefan grabs the Journal from Elena and looks at it. he quickly grabs out his phone and dials Damon]

Stefan: ''John's trying to get Damon killed.

[Salvatore House]

Damon: 'would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages.

[Damon gets up from the table]

Alaric: ''none for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit.

[Gilbert Lake House]

[Damon doesn't answer his phone]

Stefan: '' why is your phone off? call me.

[Elena looks up at him]

Elena: ''what's going on, Stefan?

Stefan: ''Damon is planning on kill Elijah. tonight.

[Salvatore House]

[The others start to get up. Damon looks at Andie]

Andie: ''the gentlemen should take their drinks in the study.

Elijah: ''I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company.

Andie: ''I like you.

[Jenna hands some plates to John]

Jenna: ''here you are, gentlemen, make yourself useful. hmm

[John takes the plates and walks off. Alaric comes up behind Jenna.]

Alaric: ''here, here. put me to work.

[Jenna picks up the plates and starts to walk out of the room. Alaric stops her]

Alaric: 'hey, Jenna are you...are you okay?

Jenna: ''Yeah, fine, Ric.

[Jenna leaves the room...Ciara looks at Alaric places a hand on his shoulder]

Ciara: ''don't worry Alaric...you will find a way to talk to her about what's going on...maybe it's about time to tell her since everything is about to go down hill.

Alaric:' ''you may be right but I just don't want her getting in the middle of all this...it's getting more dangerous.

Ciara: ''but that is the reason you should tell her...because she will find out eventually and it will take away your stress if you will do it know.

Alaric: ''I will tell her soon...I promise any way will you give Jenna a hand?

Ciara: ''sure I will help her.

[she leaves the room. John looks at Alaric and walks towards him]

John: ''I suspect this is my fault.

Alaric: ''what did you do now?

John: ''I merely mentioned that you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead wife.

Alaric: ''you son of a bitch.

[Alaric grabs John by his shirt collar. John grabs his wrists and pulls his hands off of him]

John: ''I think I've been very clear with you. Ric I want my ring back.

[John walks out of the room Alaric's phone starts to ring. he answers it]

Alaric: ''Hello, slow down. slow down Stefan?

[Back in the dining room, Jenna pours coffee into a cup for John...Ciara is placing slices of chocolate cream pie on plates...Elijah and Andie enter the room]

Ciara: ''desserts ready if you would all like a piece or two...it's my Grams recipe Chocolate cream pie.

Andie: ''This looks wonderful...did you make this?

Ciara: ''yes I did.

[Elijah takes a plate from her and takes a bite out of it and looked like he loves it]

Elijah: ''this is delicous nice work Ciara.

Ciara: ''you're welcome Elijah.

[Elijah looks at her as Andie and Jenna eat there slice of pie. and they sit down at the table]

Andie: ''so...I know this is a social thing, but I...I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here.

Elijah: ''I'd love to answer.

Andie: ''great, that's so great.

[Damon and Alaric enter the room. Damon sits down and glares across the table at John]

Andie: ''Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?

[Alaric walks over to her bag]

Damon: ''Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle/Father?

Elijah: ''yes, I'm well aware of that.

Damon: 'of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list.

[Damon looks back at him]

Andie: ''No Ric, it's in the front pocket. on the...you know what? excuse me, guys. sorry

[she gets up to help Ric find her notebook]

John: ''what I'd like to know, Elijah is how do you intend on Killing Klaus?

Elijah: ''gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena and Ciara. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. if you become a liabilty, I'll take both Ciara and Elena away and you will never see them again.

[Andie comes back with her notebook and sits down]

Andie: ''Okay. my first question is when you got here to Mystic...

[Alaric comes up behind Elijah and stabs the dagger through his heart. Elijah screams and dies. Everyone at the table gets up in shock. Alaric pulls the dagger out and places it on the table. he looks at Damon]

Alaric: ''now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with the wine for the dessert.

Damon: ''all right.

[Gilbert Lake House]

[Elena is standing outside. Stefan walks out and over to her]

Stefan: ''Elena, we need to talk about this.

Elena: ''what good is talking if you and Damon are just gonna lie to me? if you don't like my decisions that's fine. there's nothing I can do about that but if you ever go behind my back again. I'll...

Stefan: ''you're gonna what? hmm? what are you gonna do, Elena?

Elena: ''it's my life.

Stefan: ''yeah, exactly, it's your life and I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that you live it.

Elena: ''then what? this...this...this trip through the past. you being honest. was there any truth to that or were you just distracting me?

Stefan: '' I was telling you about a time when I thought that everything was lost. when I had given up because that is exactly what your doing right now.

Elena: ''that is not what...

Stefan: ''yes it is! even if you don't want to admit it. you are giving up...and Lexi? she wouldn't let me give up. I'm not gonna let you. Lexi showed me that there was another way. and from that day forward, I started fighting for it. for my own survial.

[Stefan places his hand on Elena's cheek]

Stefan: ''that's all I want you to do. I just want you to fight for it.

[He kisses her on the forehead and leans his forehead against hers for a second. he walks back into the house, leaving Elena standing outside.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Alaric and Damon have moved Elijah's body down to the cellar]

Alaric: ''you said there wasn't going to be any violence.

Damon: ''says the guy that did all the killing.

[Damon starts to walk out, but Alaric grabs him]

Alaric: ''hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. now, you can't lie to me like that.

[Damon tries to leave again, but Alaric grabs him]

Alaric: ''hey, I am your friend, damn it. and you don't have any friends other then me and Ciara, so no more lying

[Damon nods and leaves. Alaric looks down at Elijah's body, walks out, and closes the cell door behind him]

[Damon walks into the living room where Ciara is looking at him in displeasure]

Ciara: ''do you want to explain to me what it is you were planning on doing?

Damon: ''welll we wanted to get a chance to kill Elijah while he was distracted...and I was going to do it but Stefan called eariler that vampires can't kill an Original because the vampires will die along with them...only humans can.

Ciara: ''I told you that before but you didn't listen to me...you were planning on killing Elijah knowing the consciouses.

Damon: ''we saw an opening and we took it and we will be able to be ready for Klaus when he comes...Elijah is gone out of our way.

Ciara: ''I hope that you have gotten what you wanted...Elijah out of the way so that you can protect Elena without no problems...sometimes I just wish for once somebody will do the same for me sometimes I envy Elena.

[Damon was filled with remorse and guilt at seeing Ciara so hurt from his deception]

Damon: ''Ciara I didn't want to hurt you...I told you that yes I care about Elena but not as much as I care about you

[Ciara shakes her head and just walks away just feeling even more lost now when it's so obvious where Stefan and Damon's thoughts lie...Protecting Elena no matter the cost...she walks into her room and takes out a suitcase and begins to pack some of her clothes in...when she hears her door slam open...she gasps when she sees Elijah...]

Ciara: ''Oh my god Elijah...you are alive?

Elijah: ''always...you will come with me

[he flashes towards her and grabs her arms and then he vampspeeds out of the house with her]

[Gilbert Lake House]

[Elena is sitting on the couch, still reading Jon's journals. Stefan walks down the stairs and into the room]

Stefan: ''Elijah's dead. Alaric did it.

[Stefan sits on the couch with Elena]

Elena: ''Originals believed in truth and honor. it was forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. so, the dagger would take both lives. and as long as the dagger stays in place, the Original, for all intents and purposes is dead.

[Stefan rushes to his phone and calls Damon]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon rushes to the cellar and sees that Elijah has gone then he rushes upstairs to see that Ciara's bedroom was empty and that there was a Suitcase with clothes in it half way full but there was no sign of Ciara...he then rushes out of the house]

[Martin's Apartment]

[Elijah opens the door...holding onto Ciara's arm...he has blood on his shirt]

Jonas: ''what happened?

Elijah: ''I need you to find Elena. now.

[Gilbert's Lake House]

[Elijah throws Ciara on the ground as they come to the Lake House...Ciara was afraid of what the Original will do to them as he kneels down and grabs some rocks. Elena starts to walk towards the front door, but Stefan grabs her by the arm. Elijah has gotten up outside and tosses the rocks from hand to hand. Stefan hears him]

Stefan: ''he's here.

[Elijah throws the rocks at the door, breaking it off its hinges. Elena looks at Stefan then she sees Ciara]

Elena: ''You have to go. I need to talk to him alone.

Stefan: ''Elena...

Elena: ''Stefan, I'm okay. he can't to talk to him alone.

[Elijah walks closer towards the house]

Elijah: ''you know, I might not be able to enter this house...but I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out...but I wonder if I kill Ciara will that make you want to listen to me...

[Ciara gasps in shock at this and he grabs her by her arm twisting it behind her back and his other arm holds her in a chock hold...she looks at him confused]

Ciara: ''No...No what are you doing?

Elijah: 'My family sworn to look after you but I will not be made a fool and I warned Damon not to cross me and he wouldn't listen...

[Elena slowly walks out from behind the wall. Stefan stays hidden there. she walks towards the front door filled with worry for Ciara..]

Elena: ''They shouldn't have done what they did...but Ciara doesn't deserve to suffer for it.

Elijah: ''the deal is off.

Elena: ''I'm renegotiating.

Elijah: ''you have nothing left to negotiate with. [he bites his wrist and forces Ciara to drink it...she moans in shock as she struggles against him]

Ciara: ''No please Elijah don't do this Please...

[she couchs as his grip on her neck tightens as he forces her to drink his blood...then he looks down at her where her necklace is and he crushes it in his hand]

Elijah: ''it seems Elizabeth made sure that you were protected from becoming a vampire...but now that this necklace is broken there is nothing stopping you now.

Ciara: ''Elena...you need to come out now...[she looks at Elena pleading at her] ''he means to do it Elena...

[Elena looks at Ciara's face seeing blood on her mouth from where Elijah forced fed her his blood...Elena pulls out a knife. Elijah looks amused]

Elena: ''I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the Doppelganger bleeds to death and what would happen if he were to learn about Ciara being turned into a vampire.

Elijah: 'she won't turn into a vampire unless you do what I Say...besides Stefan won't let you die.

Elena: ''No he won't. he'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. so unless you want that to happen again. promise me the same as before...promise me...you won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you.

Elijah: ''I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff.

[Elena breathes out and points the knife to her stomach. Elijah watches her, unsure of what she will do. Elena looks up at him and stabs herself in the stomach. she screams in pain and falls to the floor...there is blood gushing everywhere. Elijah rushes towards the door, but stops at the doorway because he has not been invited in. Elena drops the knife on the floor and clutches her stomach.]

Elijah: ''No! yes. yes. you can have your deal. let me heal you.

Elena: ''Give me your word!

Elijah: ''I give you my word.

[Elena limps outside and into Elijah's arms. suddenly, she stabs Elijah with the silver dagger and Elijah falls to the ground, dead. Elena falls to the ground as well, weak from the blood loss. Stefan rushes out of the house, bites his wrist. and feeds Elena his blood. he places his chin on the top of her head. Damon walks out and stands in the doorway. Stefan cradles Elena's face in his hands and they both look at Damon]

Damon: ''Little Tip. don't pull the dagger out.

[Ciara is standing outside upset about everything that happened tonight...nobody told her anything of what they were planning and it almost cost her...she was almost turned into a vampire...she turns to walk away when Elena runs out of the house and hugs her...]

Elena: ''Oh my god Ciara...I thought you were almost dead...I am so sorry that you had to go through with that...you were almost turned into a vampire.

Ciara: ''but I wouldn't have if you were all honest with me about what you were planning...I walked into the Salvatore Mansion thinking that I would be safe from this...but I'm not...and tonight just gives me a new reason why I must find a new home for myself...

Damon: ''Ciara...don't be upset with us...we were only doing what was best for both of you...Klaus is getting closer everyday...we need to find out how to kill him...and who knows how we are going to kill him...

Stefan: ''he is not just after Elena now he knows about you...once he sacrifices Elena...he will come for you.

Ciara: ''yes I know that and all this time I had to fight my own battles...I had nobody in my corner...Elena has people behind her to Protect her..while I have nobody...

[She steps out of Elena's arms and looks at all three of them]

Ciara: ''I am back to where I started...I don't want to talk to either of you again.

[she walks away as Elena and Stefan look at each other then at Damon...he sighs as he watches her leave]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara's Room]

[She is packing her suitcases and putting them on the floor when Stefan comes in seeing what she's doing]

Stefan: ''you really are leaving?

Ciara: ''yes...I need to get a apartment until My house is rebuilt...I can't stay here where there is Drama and vampires can enter freely...I can't trust Damon to Protect me like he promised me when all he thinks about is Elena...[she turns around to face Stefan] ''if you haven't noticed from him...He's in love with Elena.

Stefan: ''I know and I've been trying to ignore it but everything that he has done lately was for her...but he has also protected you too Ciara...he cares about you more then you realize.

Ciara: ''I don't see it...nothing that he has ever done has made me think other wise...I am sorry Stefan...I can't stay here it's too much.

[Stefan walks over to her and pulls her in his arms while she cries]

Ciara: ''My family is gone...and I have nobody who I can trust to look after me I am scared of what is coming I can feel it..Klaus is coming closer to Mystic Falls...

Stefan: [he pulls away and takes her face in his hands] ''I know how you feel Ciara...you are not alone in what you fear...what do you think Elena has been trying to do...she is afraid too...she doesn't want to die but she doesn't want you or anyone else to die either...you both have to work together to defeat this...stay Ciara...we will work together to protect both of you...

Ciara:[she sighs as she backs away from Stefan then looks behind him at Damon who was standing behind him looking at her] ''Damon...

Damon: ''What I've done to you is unforgivable...I never meant to hurt you or make you believe that you are alone...that's my fault I promise to take care of you...Love you like I wanted too...but I let things get in the way of that...I am making a promise to you know Ciara...Stay and I will work better at keeping my word.

[Ciara looks at Damon seeing he was stressed and looking Guilty at what he has done to her...she sighs and nods]

Ciara: ''Okay...I will stay.

Stefan: ''thank you Ciara...you won't regret it...this is your home as much as it is ours.

[Ciara smiles a little as Stefan hugs her but Damon takes her in his arms glaring at Stefan who chuckles After Damon and Stefan left...Ciara unpacks her suitcase and places her clothes back in the closet when she hears her shower running she walks into the bathroom...Katherine is in the shower, she walks out and stands in front of her]

Katherine: ''Hey, Ciara. hey do you have a robe?

Ciara: ''you're here...

Katherine: ''I'm here like I promised..I didn't run. I meant what I said...Ciara. I'm going to help you.

[Katherine looks down at her naked Body]

Katherine: ''so...how about that Robe?

[Ciara blinks and puts a hand over her eyes and takes a robe and throws it to her as Katherine laughs]


	38. House Guest

The House Guest

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara's Bedroom]

[Ciara bursts out of the bathroom...pulling on a undershirt and then her sweater...pulling out her Long Black hair from the shirt as she sits down on her bed putting her shoes on..when she looks up to see Katherine standing in front of her Mirror wearing Elena jeans, brown shirt and jacket and her hair was stright...Katherine smiles at Ciara in the Mirror]

Katherine: ''so how do I look?

Ciara: ''you look like Elena...which is creepy how long are you going to do that...they are going to know soon?

Katherine: 'I will tell them...I just want to have a little fun first.

[Ciara smiles a little as she stands up and grabs her Leather jacket and bookbag and walks out of the room with Katherine following behind her...Downstairs they find Damon reading one of Jonathan Gilberts journal]

Katherine: ''Good Morning, Damon.

[He looks at her and pushes her against the wall.]

Damon: ''what are you doing here? I told you to leave.

Katherine: ''what is your problem?

Damon: ''you're wearing her clothes? Like that's going to work.

Ciara: ''you think she's Katherine? why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb! isn't she?

[he releases her. Stefan arrives]

Stefan: ''what the hell's going on here?

Katherine: ''I don't know, you tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?

[Stefan rushes upstairs in his room and rushes over to Elena and pushes her against the wall]

Elena: ''what are you doing?

Stefan: ''How could you do this?

Elena; ''Stefan, you're hurting me !

Stefan: ''Stop it, Katherine!

Katherine: 'stop what? [Katherine appears behind them in the doorway smiling] it's getting really easy being you.

[Ciara is there the room with Katherine, Damon, Elena and Stefan]

Elena: ''what is she doing here?

Damon: ''when we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb.

Stefan: ''how's that possible?

Ciara: ''he's an Original, they have all sorts of special skills.

Elena:[to Katherine] I don't want you here. get her out of here.

Katherine: ''Ciara needs me Elena...so do all of you.

Stefan: ''Like hell.

Katherine: ''we all want the same thing...Klaus dead...yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cutt off...Ciara needs more protectiong then either of you.

Elena: ''Why would you care about Ciara...you turned her in a vampire remember and then tried to kill her.

Katherine: ''I never wanted to kill her...I only used her to make the Salvatore Brothers behave...and My promise still stands...I want to protect her if you guys don't...besides do you know where Klaus is? when he's coming, what he looks like?

Damon: ''if you know something, say it or get out.

Katherine: ''Fine. then I'll just go to the grill and have some lunch...maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite.

Ciara: ''Katherine...

Katherine: ''Okay you and me at the Grill now Ciara.

[Ciara sighs looking at Damon and Stefan as Katherine leaves]

Stefan: ''what does she want with you Ciara...

Ciara: ''I've been talking with her on how to protect everyone and myself...she knew a Mage back when she became a vampire...she would now how to use my magic to an advantage.

Damon: ''don't trust her Ciara...she will do anything to stay away from Klaus even use you until you're dead.

Ciara: ''I can handle her...don't worry we will just meet at the Grill after school]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Matt is putting notes for the grill on the walls. Caroline joins him]

Caroline: ''hey, Matt.

Matt: ''hey.

Caroline: ''Live band?

Matt: ''yeah, business has been a little slow. the Grill's trying to stay afloat.

Caroline: ''aren't we all?

Matt: ''have you heard from Tyler?

Caroline: ''Not a peep. you?

Matt: 'No, not since he stopped by the grill to talk, and I've left messages on his cell phone.

Caroline: ''he stopped by to see you? what did he say?

Matt: ''Not much really. I mean...I think to say goodbye without really saying goodbye. I just didn't know it.

Caroline: ''and that's all he said?

Matt: ''yeah, Yeah that's all he said, Caroline. why? I mean, is there something you want to tell me?

Caroline: ''yeah. I...I mean no, I...it's just not that easy.

Matt: ''I don't get it! since when am I the one that can express himself and you're the one at a loss for words?

Caroline: ''No, you're right. and I'm sorry.

Matt: ''you know how I feel. so it's your move. just make a decision or leave me alone.

[he leaves]

[Ciara is in the parking lot...Stefan gets out of his car with Elena]

Elena: ''why is she still here? she was free.

Stefan: ''she wants what we want...Klaus dead. maybe she sees us as her only chance.

Elena: ''or maybe she's trying to lure you and Damon back into her web. I want her gone.

Stefan: ''so do I. but you're right. she stayed. shouldn't we at least try to figure out why?

Elena: ''how? all she does is lie.

[Stefan looks over at Ciara who was walking across the lawn]

Stefan: ''maybe we should ask Ciara...it seems Katherine's been talking to her maybe we should ask her...[to Ciara] ''Ciara...wait for us.

[Stefan and Elena walk over to Ciara]

Ciara: ''hey you both made it?

Stefan: ''we need to know what Katherine is up to...we want to know if she might have learned anything?

Ciara: ''she promised to help me with my magic and that she wants Klaus dead more then anything...she see's us as her last hope to defeat Klaus for her freedom...he's been hunting her since she turned into a vampire.

Elena: ''I would understand why she wants to defeat him...but why use you...what did you promise her?

Ciara: ''a Bag of my blood to keep her strong when the time comes.

Stefan: ''you shouldn't have to do that Ciara...she could be using you just like she has always have with people...don't turn your back on her.

Ciara: ''I won't I promise...

Elena:Right. now she's shacking up with all three of you I don't like it.

[Stefan embraces her]

Stefan: ''maybe we should stay at your place tonight.

Elena: ''Hmm, I can't. I told Bonnie and Caroline that they could come over. Bonnie's freaked because she lost her powers and Caroline's having Matt drama again. it's kind of a girls night...[to Ciara] ''Maybe you can join us.

Ciara: ''Why not...I can use a night of being normal for a change.

Elena: ''Bonnie and Caroline miss your cooking and hoping you can create some pizzas tonight.

Ciara: ''I don't we will see.

[they leave to enter the school]

[Salvatore House]

[Damon is trying to burn Elijah's body but it doesn't work. Katherine joins him]

Katherine: ''Hmm. burning flesh. if you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. he's indestructible.

Damon: ''no kidding. how do you know so much about Original vampires?

Katherine: ''spent 500 years running from one.

Damon: ''so, when I told you my plan to Kill Elijah. why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used the dagger on him?

Katherine: ''Oh, there's so many rules. it's all very confusing.

Damon: ''did you know I would die?

Katherine: ''Did Elijah tell you his plan? did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?

Damon: ''why are you still here?

Katherine: ''because you haven't forcibly removed me.

[He threatens to burn her]

Katherine: ''you wouldn't.

Damon: ''Oh, I would.

Katherine: ''Damon, be smart. I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. more. if I wasn't being honest about helping, I'd be long gone by now, ok? you can hate me. but we want the same thing. and you know...I always get what I want.

[he doesn't threaten her anymore. she's about to leave]

Katherine: ''I wanted out of the tomb. didn't matter who paid the price. of course I knew that you die.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Ciara is with Bonnie and Jeremy]

Bonnie: ''she's out of the tomb?

Ciara: ''yeah. we're dealing with it, all right? just be extra careful. she's gotten a little too good at impersonating Elena.

Jeremy: '[to Bonnie] with Katherine still around, we gotta find a way to get your powers back.

Ciara: ''Listen, I want to get the Martins on our side. I want to figure out a way for us all to work together now that Elijah's out of the picture.

Bonnie: ''that's impossible. they hate us.

Ciara: ''it's either win them over or somebody is going to end up dead and I don't want that...we can at least try to convince them to have a civil conversation?

Bonnie: ''we'll try.

Ciara: ''Okay thanks...Keep me posted.

[she leaves]

[Bonnie looks at Jeremy]

Bonnie: ''okay. I gotta get to class.

Jeremy: ''all right. I'll see ya,

[he tries to kiss her but she laughs]

Jeremy: ''come on. Elena's nowhere in sight.

[she kisses him]

Bonnie: ''I'll tell her soon, I promise.

Jeremy: ''alright.

[Mystic Grill]

[Jonas and Luka joins Ciara and Bonnie]

Ciara: ''thank you for coming.

Jonas: ''I didn't want to but my son made a case to hear you out.

Luka: ''Bonnie said that you have information about Elijah.

[Ciara looks at Bonnie sadly]

Ciara: ''Elijah's dead...I'm sorry...it was out of my hands and didn't now what they were going to do.

[Jonas and Liuka look at Bonnie and Jonas gets up Ciara sighs and touches Jonas shoulder]

Ciara: ''Please hear us out...we can help each other.

Bonnie: ''we know that Klaus has your daughter. I'm sorry about the way I had to get that information. but it's good that we know. we can all work together to get her back,

Luka: ''How?

Ciara: ''I suspect that you and Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus...let us help you carry it out. you can trust us...if you can't trust Stefan and Damon..then trust me and Bonnie I give you my word both of us do,

[Salvatore House]

[Damon is in the Living Room. organizing Jonathan Gilbert's Journals. Katherine joins him]

Katherine: ''what are you up to?

Damon: ''none of your business.

Katherine: 'we're pouting now? are those the Gilbert Journals?

[he doesn't answer]

Katherine: ''How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to?

Damon: ''can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?

Katherine: ''No.

Damon: ''then you can't help.

[She tries to catch a journal but he slaps her hands. she hits his arm and he pushes her on a chair and is above her]

Katherine: ''if it's any consolation, I'm glad that you're not dead.

[she gets up]

Katherine: ''Emily Bennett told me about the Massacre. it was a big deal in witch folklore. when a witch dies violently. they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power.

Damon: ''Elijah wanted to know the site of the Massacre/

[Ciara enters the room when she heard Katherine and Damon talking]

Katherine: ''what was he going to do when he found it?

Ciara: ''if a Witch can channel enough power we won't need a weapon to kill Klaus...and Elijah was hoping to use me in the Sacrifice to kill Klaus...

Stefan: ''like the Power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches

Damon: ''we just need to find it.

[Jonas and Luka's apartment]

Luka: ''but what if they can find the buriel ground?

Jonas: ''they won't. we tried. Luka, for weeks.

Luka: ''we don't have a back up plan though, Dad. and we need to be doing everything we can to save Greta..

Jonas: ''we will save her but Elijah is the answer and so is the Mage...not Stefan and his brother. those people, they're our enemies. they need to be dealt with.

Luka: ''you're gonna kill them?

Jonas: ''No. I'm going to let Elijah do it.

[Gilbert House]

[Ciara, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline are in the kitchen]

Caroline: ''Chinese Food or Pizza?

Elena: ''Like you have to ask.

Caroline: ''if Ciara wasn't late getting here we could ask her to cook for us...but we are down to calling out for food.

Ciara: ''Hey I had things to do today...school, talking with The Martins...trying to find a way to kill Klaus.

Caroline: ''I will look for food.

[She takes her I Pad and sees a picture of Caroline and Matt]

Bonnie: ''I'll do it.

[she takes the I Pad]

Elena: ''do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?

Bonnie: ''I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. he's not sure who to trust.

Elena: ''Join the club.

Caroline: ''well, what are you going to do this movie situation? what about the Notebook?

Ciara: ''Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?

Caroline: ''that is not the point.

Elena: ''well, yeah. I mean...

[Jenna enters the kitchen]

Elena: 'hey.

Jenna: ''what's going on?

Elena: ''girls night.

Jenna: ''Oh.

Elena: 'how are you doing?

Jenna: 'you heard about my fight with Rick.

Elena: ''he feels terrible.

Jenna: ''is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?

[Elena looks at the girls]

Elena: ''No. no, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk or...

Caroline: ''because I am a winner when I comes to successful relationships.

Jenna: 'you too?

Ciara: ''you have no idea what my situration is?

Jenna: ''with Damon?

[Caroline, Bonnie and Elena looked shocked at Ciara who blushes a little embarrassed]

Jenna: ''what...I can see how much he likes her...and he has stopped looking at her...and she hasn't been shy about the way she feels either...she is practally around him alot.

Elena: ''true...but I didn't know there was anything going on between Ciara and Damon...

Ciara: ''well it's complucted...He has his issues and I have mine.

Bonnie: ''Why are you having Issues...

Ciara: well...Um...[she looks at Elena] ''I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to hurt you or anything but...Damon is in love with Elena...

[Elena was shocked as she looks at Ciara]

Elena: ''what are you talking about Damon's in love with me?

Ciara: ''well he has been fighting like crap for you since he came to Mystic Falls...and everything he has done for you so that you can notice him...Its one of the reason I can't be with him.

Elena: ''Oh my god...Ciara...I didn't know about this...if only you would have come to me sooner...I would have talked to Damon and told him there is no chance for me and him because I'm with Stefan.

Ciara: ''so there you know...now can we move on.

[she sighs as she turns away from Elena who was looking at Caroline and Bonnie]

Caroline: ''Damon's a jerk you know that Ciara...he once hurt me why would you want to be with someone like him?

Bonnie: ''and he's also an Ass as well...

Elena: ''She has her own reasons for Liking Damon guys okay...no need to Judge alright...

Jenna: ''Ok then.

[She joins them and opens the fridge]

Jenna: ''it's this whole Isobel thing. he's hiding something from me.

Caroline: ''to play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you maybe he is just trying to protect you.

Jenna: ''well, that not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. everybody does.

Caroline: ''sometimes it's harder than that.

Jenna: ''Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't

Ciara: ''you know what we need? dancing. there is a band at the Grill.

Bonnie: ''I'm in.

Jenna: ''In.

Elena: In.

Caroline: 'I am so in.

[Jonas and Luka's apartment]

[Jonas and Luka are sitting at a table]

Jonas: ''are you sure about this? I mean I would go if I could.

Luka: ''No. I'm not strong enough to send you. I can do this.

Jonas: ''I'll stay anchored. use all my energy. if you feel weak..

Luka: 'Dad I want this just as much as you.

Jonas: ''Concentrate on Elijah. picture him in your mind.

[Luka closes his eyes]

Luka: ''I got it.

[Jonas casts a spell]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Luka is in the Salvatore house, Katherine and Damon are reading. they can't see him]

Luka: ''I'm in the Salvatore house, Elijah's body must be here.

Jonas: ''what do you see?

Luka: ''Elena and Damon. they're reading.

Jonas: ''Good. if Elijahs there, you'll sense him. stay focused.

[he leaves]

[Katherine gets closer to Damon to read what he's reading]

Damon: ''can I help you?

Katherine: ''I'm bored.

[she reads]

Katherine: ''Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. they kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago. so Emily died on the site of the Massacre, too. does it say where?

[she tries to take the Journal but he doesn't let her]

Damon: ''Nope. you know this whole friendly, cooperative thing?

Katherine: ''Mm-hmm;

Damon: ''I don't buy it.

Katherine: ''I have no reason to lie to you. Damon.

Damon: ''Lie.

Katherine: ''I'm hungry.

Damon: 'you're the unwanted house guest. go feed yourself.

[She goes in the basement to take a blood bag. Luka's here. she doesn't see him but she feels something]

[Stefan joins Damon]

Stefan: ''well, nothing in any of these. find anything?

Damon: ''Nope.

[He pretends so Katherine can't hear but he shows the Journal to Stefan, Stefan pretends too]

Stefan: ''that's too bad.

Damon: ''yeah, bummer.

[Katherine goes in the cellar and looks at Elijah's body. she's about to leave when she hears the dagger. Luka's trying to remove it. Katherine doesn't see him but she rushes on the dagger and maintains it on Elijah's heart]

Luka: ''Elena's fighting me.

Jonas: ''what's wrong?

Luka: ''she's stronger then me.

Jonas: ''that's because it's not Elena. it's Katherine Pierce. Luka...kill her.

Luka: ''what?

Jonas: ''she's a vampire. find a stake and drive it through her heart.

[Luka releases the dagger. Katherine releases it too and looks around the room. she sees a wooden chair being broken but doesn't see anyone.]

Katherine: ''Damon!

[Luka drives a stake through her body but misses her heart. Damon arrives]

Damon: ''Katherine.

[she removes the stake with Damon's help]

Damon: ''what happened?

Katherine: ''Damon..

[She looks at Elijah's body. Luka's removing the dagger. Damon takes fire and burns around the room]

[Jonas and Luka's Apartment]

[Luka is on fire]

Jonas: ''Luka! Luka!

[Salvatore House]

[Stefan joins them]

Stefan: ''some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack? get over there and do something about it. go!

[Jonas and Luka's Apartment]

[Luka is burning. Jonas rushes over to him...Luka's dead]

Jonas: ''Oh, my god! Luka! I'm sorry. please just wake up, son. open your eyes.

[he takes a grimoire and cast a spell but that doesn't do anything. he cries]

[Mystic Grill]

[Ciara, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and Jenna arrive and look at the band. Jenna sees Alaric.]

Jenna: ''I need a drink.

[she goes to the bar. Matt is next to them]

Caroline: 'hey Matt.

[he doesn't answer]

Ciara: ''things just got real awkward.

[Alaric joins Jenna at the bar]

Alaric: ''Jenna.

Jenna: ''Not tonight Ric, tonight I have traded you for senor tequila.

Alaric: ''yeah. well, senor tequila's not going to be treating you very well.

Jenna: ''well, the two of you have a lot in common.

Alaric: ''Look, Jenna I hate that you're this upset with me.

Jenna: ''yeah, well it's your fault. because whatever it is you're keeping from me. whatever you think I can't handle...you're wrong. cause last year I was a grad student who smoked a lot of pot and couldn't keep a goldfish alive and now I'm a parent so I think I can handle anything Ric.

Alaric: 'Jenna...

[Elena, Ciara,Caroline and Bonnie are listening to the band]

Bonnie: ''he said the ball's in your court.

Caroline: ''yeah. but I can't do anything about it.

Bonnie: ''why not? all you do is talk about how much you care about him.

Caroline: ''yeah but I am still keeping so many secrets.

Ciara: ''Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. we're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway.

[Caroline takes off her jacket and goes to the stage]

Ciara: ''what are you doing? where are you going?

[Caroline goes on the stage and takes the Mircophone]

Caroline: ''hey, everyone. let's hear it for the band! weren't they awesome? so there's this guy. and uh he told me to tell him how I feel about him. like it's so easy. um you know, just cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. ah like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. I can sing. yeah! you know what, I'm going to sing.

[Bonnie, Ciara, Jenna and Elena all look baffled]

Elena: ''Sing?

[The singer approches Caroline]

Singer: ''come on, off the stage.

[she compels him]

Caroline: ''you are going to let me live out my rock star fantasies, and you are going to be my back up.

[she whispers something in his ear and starts singing eternal flame. Matt looks at Elena and she smiles. Matt joins Caroline on stage and kisses her...Ciara, Bonnie, Elena and everyone screams and laughs]

[Jonas and Luka's apartment]

[Jonas is angry. he takes Elena's pictures and her hair brush to cast a spell to find her. Stefan enters the apartment and sees Luka's body]

Jonas: ''you killed him.

[he uses his powers on Stefan. Stefan holds his head. he's hurt]

Jonas: ''he's dead and I have no one. and now you're about to find out exactly what that feels like.

[Stefan is on the floor, screaming, Jonas leaves. Stefan sees Elena's picture on the floor]

[Salvatore House]

[Damon gives Katherine a blood bag and drives a stake through her body]

Katherine: ''what the hell?

Damon: ''thats for not telling me the dagger would kill me. next time...it goes in your heart.

Katherine: ''is that how you treat someone who...

[She removes the stake]

Katherine: ''is trying to help you?

Damon: ''you wanna help? start talking.

Katherine: ''I'd love to, but you're not going to like it.

Damon: ''try me.

Katherine: ''fine. John Gilbert and Isobel want you and Stefa out of Elena and Ciara's life.

Damon: ''that's old news.

Katherine: ''not the part where he offered me a deal. he knew that killing Elijah would get me out of the tomb. so he gave me a choice. Either I stay and help with Klaus, or he kills Stefan.

Damon: ''but he still tried to have me and Ciara killed.

Katherine: ''right. that was part of the deal. I could only save one of you.

Damon: ''so you chose Stefan. of course you did...what about Ciara?

Katherine: ''I am using her to get to Klaus...once he has her...I am free...[Damon was shocked] you wnated the truth Damon. would you rather I lie?

[Mystic Grill]

[Ciara is at the Bar drinking a soda when she gets a call on her phone seeing it is Stefan..she answers it]

Ciara: ''Hey, Stefan...I'm at the Grill. I Can't hear you. hold...yeah.

[she leaves. Bonnie sees her then sees Jonas entering the Grill]

[Salvatore House]

[Damon is putting on his jacket as he looks at his phone]

Katherine: ''where are you going?

Damon: ''Luka Martins dead. his father's going after Ciara and Elena.

Katherine: ''I'm coming with you.

Damon: ''no, you're not.

Katherine: ''wait.

Damon: ''I don't need your help. I don't want it.

Katherine: ''I know what we can do, Damon. you have to let me do it/

[Mystic Grill]

[Bonnie joins Jonas}

Bonnie: ''Dr. Martin. you okay?

Jonas: ''where are they?

Bonnie: ''I don't understand.

Jonas: ''my son is dead.

Bonnie: whatever it is you think you need to do. there's a better way.

Jonas: 'they killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have both Ciara and Elena.

Bonnie: 'No. no Dr. Martin.

[Jonas breaks the lights with his powers]

Jonas: ''where is she?

Bonnie: ''I don't know. I haven't seen her.

[he breaks the rest of the lights]

Jonas: ''No one's getting out of here until I have them.

Bonnie: ''don't do this. please don't do this.

[he breaks all the bottles with his powers and sets fire to the bar...she tries to stop him but he puts his hand on her forehead and she falls on the floor unconscious. everyone is going out. Matt tries to stop the fire but he sees Bonnie]

Matt: ''Bonnie! hey Bonnie!

[He rushes over to her]

Matt: ''Bonnie! Bonnie hey Bonnie!

[she wakes up and Matt helps her get up]

[Ciara, Elena and Stefan walk up to Jonas]

Ciara: ''Dr. Martin I'm so sorry about Luka. I never wanted that to happen. but...at least let us help you get your daughter back.

Jonas: ''Only Elijah can do that.

Elena: ''you don't need Elijah.

[he sets fire to another bar and turns to Stefan, Elena and Ciara...but Caroline jumps on him. Elena and Stefan leave...Ciara puts her hand over Jonas eyes trying to knock him out but he places his hands over her own and she gasps in pain as he then provokes a headache with his powers...Caroline screams...Matt sees her...as Stefan grabs Ciara]

Matt: ''Caroline!

[He rushes over to Jonas and pushes him against the wall]

Matt: ''get away from her!

Caroline: ''Matt, no!

[Jonas breaks a bottle and puts it in Matt's neck and leaves. Matt falls on the floor..Caroline cries and rushes over to him]

Caroline: ''Matt Matt! oh my god.

[she tries to calm herself]

Caroline: ''Just breathe Caroline...just breath.

[her face changes, she bites her wrist and puts it in Matt's mouth]

Caroline: ''you have to drink. please, please.

[Gilbert House]

[Ciara, Elena and Stefan enter the house...Ciara was still trying to see through the haze in her eyes as she sees Bonnie and Jeremy]

Bonnie: ''thank god.

Elena: ''it's not over yet.

Jeremy: ''what's going on?

Elena: 'He'll explain.

Stefan: ''when did you guys get home?

Bonnie: ''a few minutes ago.

Ciara: ''did you check the house?

Jeremy: ''why would we check the house?

[Elena goes in the bathroom. Jonas is behind her. he catches her. her face change and she bites him..it's Katherine posing as Elena. Stefan and Bonnie arrive]

Katherine: ''you're welcome.

[Bonnie goes toward Jonas body]

Bonnie: ''you didn't have to kill him!

Katherine: ''yes, we did.

[Bonnie gets closer to him and touches his face but suddenly he gets up and grabs her face. she screams. Stefan kills him]

[Damon and Elena enter the house Ciara was confused seeing them]

Ciara: ''wait a minute if you are Elena then that Katherine is upstairs...

Elena: ''how did you guys convince her to do this?

Damon; ''we didn't it was actually her idea.

Elena: '''wow that's not good

Damon: ''no. no that's not good at all.

Ciara: ''why didn't you guys tell me what was going on what happened?

Damon: ''Luka's dead...Jonas was coming after you and Elena there wasn't enough time to get both of you out..

Ciara: ''so you got Elena out instead...[she looked at Damon and Elena wounded at this...] right.

Elena: ''we didn't mean it like that...

Ciara: ''it's fine Elena I get it.

[Stefan and Katherine goes down the stairs]

Stefan: ''everything's taken care of.

[Katherine takes off Elena's necklace]

Katherine: ''I'm guessing you're going to want this back. but your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean.

[Elena takes her necklace from Katherine's hand]

Elena: ''you're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home.

Katherine: ''is that all you have to say to me?

Elena: ''this doesn't change the way I feel about you.

Katherine: ''I don't much like you, either if we're going to be open and frankly I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus we kinda need you to be alive, so I'm not a threat to you Elena. if any of you are going to believe anything. believe that.

[Salvatore House]

[Ciara's Room]

[Ciara is on her bed...reading in one of her family journals...When Damon comes in and sits down beside her...she looks at him but ignores him]

Damon: ''Please don't be angry at me Ciara...

Ciara: ''I'm not angry I kinda figured out a long time ago...I am not the one you love and that Elena is the one you want to protect more then me...Just spare me Damon...tell me the truth for once.

Damon: ''fine I will tell you the truth...yes I care about Elena like a sister...yes I am protecting her more then you because she's the one who has to die...you Ciara...Klaus is not after you to kill you...so you don't need Protecting...you are a Mage...who can take care of herself...We fight together as a team Ciara...you and me...someday I will have you believe that I love you...more then Elena...

Ciara: ''I wish to believe you Damon...more then anything I want to believe you...that we can be honest with each other and I have been from the very beginning...I have been by your side and helped you when you asked...but lately you haven't been there for me...that is what worries me that one day I will really need your help and you won't be there...I will be all alone.

[Damon sighs and takes her in his arms kissing her on the forehead]

Damon: ''I won't let you face the future alone...I will always be here.

[Katherine enters the room her hair is curly again and she's in lingerie]

Katherine: 'both of you look so cute together...

[she jumps on the bed and sits down looking at them]

Damon: ''you know what I can't figure out?

Katherine: ''what's that?

Damon: ''how the town knew Emily Bennett was a witch. I mean, because according to Jonathan Gilbert, he was the only one who knew. I know he didn't turn her in.

[She doesn't answer. he looks at her...she shrugs]

Damon: ''Mmm I should have figured as much.

Katherine: ''she was a loose end...I like mine tied up.

Damon: ''Just like you told me that Ciara is a loose end.

Ciara: ''what does he mean by that Katherine?

Katherine: ''I may have told him that I am only using you as leveage against Klaus so that I can be free of him...nothing more...yes I've come to think of you as a friend...but your a Mage you are powerful enough to take him on for me...

Ciara: ''right like I didn't already figured that out..

Katherine: you know what I can't figure out?

Damon: ''do I care?

Katherine: ''why you won't tell me where to find the site of the witch Massacre.

Damon: 'because I have no clue.

Katherine: ''you knew that Emily Bennett was the key to getting me out of that tomb and something tells me that you did everything in your power to make sure that she was safe, yet you have no idea where she was killed? who's the lier now? [Damon flicks her a glance] you hurt me today.

Damon: 'tit for tat.

Katherine: ''you were mean and very rouch and monstrous.

Damon: ''you deserved it.

[She gets closer to him]

Katherine: ''I like this Damon.

Damon: ''Katherine. Katherine, there are six other bedrooms in this house.

[they're about to kiss]

Damon: ''go fine on.

[He pushes her off...She's upset. she looks at him and leaves...Damon smiles at Ciara and pulls her closer as she reads from her books...]

[Gilbert House]

[Jenna's in the kitchen, eating ice cream. Elena joins her]

Jenna: ''are John and Jeremy asleep?

Elena: ''I think so.

Jenna: ''if I go to bed right now. there's a chance I'll wake up hangover free.

[the doorbell rings]

Jenna: ''who's that?

[she goes toward the door and opens it. it's Isobel]

Isobel: ''Hi, you must be Jenna.

[Elena arrives and is surprised]

Isobel: ''I'm...Elena's mother.

[she looks at Elena]

Elena: ''Isobel.

[Jenna seems Shocked]


	39. Know Thy Enemy

Know Thy Enemy

[Gilbert House]

[Isobel is at the door. she's looking at Elena. Jenna is stunned]

Isobel: ''Hello, Elena. it's nice to see you again.

[Jenna looks at Elena]

Jenna: ''Again?

[Elena doesn't know what to say]

Isobel: ''so you're the woman who's dating my husband. I need to speak to Elena. may I come in?

Elena: N-n-no. don't...don't invite her in.

Isobel: ''I need to talk to you Elena.

Elena: ''No!

[She slams the door in Isobel's face and looks at Jenna who's crying]

Jenna: ''you knew she was still alive? Ric? John? did they know?

Elena: ''I can explain everything Jenna.

Jenna: ''No.

Elena: ''No. Jenna please.

[Jenna goes into her bedroom and slams the door. Elena is outside, at the door]

Elena: ''Jenna, you have to talk to me. I...I need to explain what's going on. Jenna please.

[Jenna is sitting on the floor of her bedroom crying]

[Salvatore's House]

[Ciara's Bedroom]

[Ciara is dressed in black jeans, brown boots, a blue skilk shirt and a blue jean jacket she puts her hair up in a Pony tail...when she hears someone knock on her door...Stefan and Damon are standing at her front door]

Ciara: ''what's going on?

Damon: ''Isobel's back in town

Ciara: ''what?

Stefan: ''she appeared on Elena's doorstep and surprised Jenna..know Jenna knows she's alive.

Ciara: ''wow this is bad Jenna must be upset right now I told Alaric to tell her or Elena but they wouldn't listen and now it's done.

Stefan: ''we have to go over there.

Ciara: 'I will come with you.

Damon: ''actually I'm hoping you can come with me Bonnie is going to try to find the where abouts of the Witch burial ground and she's hoping you can go with her.

Ciara: 'Um well sure I guess I can help.

[They go down stairs]

Stefan: ''Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep.

Damon: ''what's she doing here?

Stefan: ;I don't know. that's what I'm gonna go find out.

[Katherine joins them]

Katherine: ''I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here.

Ciara: ''what? why?

Katherine: ''it's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb.

Damon: ''you're the one in cahoots with them. you made a deal with John that almost got me killed.

Katherine: ''I did what I had to get out of the tomb. now I'm reconsidering my alliance.

[she turns around but Stefan interrupts her]

Stefan: ''what do you know?

Katherine: ''I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you. besides, if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again. the less people know that I'm here, the better. think about it, Ciara come on. be smart.

Ciara: ''tell you what. why don't you, ah...call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep.

[She looks at them and leaves. Katherine and Damon look at each other]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena opens the door to Alaric]

Alaric: ''hey. is she up yet?

Elena: ''she won't come out of her room.

Alaric: ''what'd you tell her?

Elena: ''nothing. she won't talk to me.

Alaric: ''we're gonna have to fix this, Elena.

[Jenna goes down the stairs]

Elena: ''hey.

Alaric: ''Jenna.

Jenna: ''I don't want you here. Ric. you need to go.

Alaric: ''okay, listen. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now.

Jenna: ''rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it.

[she puts on her jacket and takes her bag]

Elena: ''where are you going?

Jenna: ''I'm going to stay on Campus. I have a thesis to write, and I don't want to be in this house.

Alaric: ''Jenna please just stop. let us explain to you exactly what is going on?

Jenna: ''Elena, I need you to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the Historical society's check for your mom's foundation.

Elena: ''okay, but, Jenna, please just...

Jenna: ''I don't have it in me to hear anymore lies from you.

[she leaves and closes the door]

Elena: ''Jenna, just..

[John comes out of the kitchen]

John: let her go. it's better that she's not here, what with everything that's going on but maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this...

[Alaric punches him in the face]

Alaric: ''sorry Elena.

[he leaves. Elena looks at John with a smile]

Elena: ''you know this is your fault, right?

John: ''right.

[Jonas and Luka's apartment]

[Damon opens the door, Bonnie, Ciara and Jeremy are with him. he checks to see if he can enter]

Damon: ''yep everybody's dead.

[Damon enters the apartment. Luka's corpse is in the living room]

Bonnie: ''we should pack up the grimoires. they spent years collecting them I wanna make sure they're safe.

[Damon looks at Luka's corpse]

Damon: ''you know, we could just get another match and cremate him]

Bonnie: ''don't be disrespectful not to him.

Damon: ''fine. I'll bury him.

Ciara: ''what exactly are we looking for?

Bonnie: ''according to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently.

Damon: ''I didn't know you and father witch were so close.

Bonnie: ''we weren't but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. if I can find the spot in town, where the old Salem witches were burned. I can harness their energy to use when I need it.

Damon: ''great. we'll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power.

Ciara: ''you know where the witches were burned?

Damon: ''did I forget to mention that?

[Jeremy is reading one of the grimoires]

Jeremy: are we gonna have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?

Ciara: ''not exactly.

[She looks at the shelf, closes her eyes and touches the bookshelf...all the books fall and one of them opens right in front of her. she takes it.]

Ciara: ''it's this one.

Damon: ''great. grab the rest. let's go.

[A House]

[Isobel and her minion enter the house. she takes a bottle of wine from the bag]

Isobel: ''Merci, Mon cherie.

[she feels that someone's here. she rushes over to the person and pushes her against the wall. it's Katherine. Katherine pushes her back and strangles her]

Katherine: ''nice house

Isobel: ''Nicest foreclosure in town.

[Katherine smiles. Isobel laughs]

Isobel: ''come here.

[they embrace each other]

Isobel: ''it's good to see you. Katherine.

Katherine: ''I hear you've been busy.

Isobel: ''yes I have. I've been busy making a deal with Klaus to save your life.

[Isobel gives the bottle of wine to Katherine]

Isobel: ''here. a vintner I knew in Avignon.

[Katherine takes it, puts a finger in it and tastes it]

Katherine: ''he's a tasty.

[they are in the living room. Katherine pours blood from the bottle into wine glasses]

Katherine: ''so what was with the surprise visit to the Gilbert House?

Isobel: ''John told me Rick was dating auntie vanilla. I got jealous.

Katherine: ''you have obviously got John wrapped around your finger if he invited you in the house.

Isobel: ''he thinks I'm helping him protect Elena, so he's been very useful in keeping me informed on everything that's been going on.

Katherine: ''so tell me what you know.

Isobel: ''you were right. I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus. but I found my way to someone in his trusted circle. one of his witches.

Katherine: ''Klaus and his witches.

[Katherine takes a sip of blood]

Isobel: 'He said that Klaus is willing to grant you your freedom if we deliver the moonstone The Mage and the doppelganger.

Katherine: ''I can get the moonstone.

Isobel: ''you know Katherine, you'd be betraying your Salvatore boys again.

Katherine: ''I was more than willing to play it their way if I had to. but they're floundering. their witch has lost her powers,and they've used their only weapon to kill Elijah. if I stick with them, I'm dead...Ciara I can get my hands on and you showing up changes everything.

[they raise their glasses and drink]

[Salvatore House]

[Ciara's, Elena Stefan and Damon are in the library]

Elena: ''do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that words gotten out about the Doppelganger and Mage?

Stefan: ''Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning.

Damon: ''you know, you should stay here...with Ciara it's better for us to keep an eye on you both at the same time.

Ciara: ''what, in the house that any vampire can enter?

Stefan: ''No...Elena's house is safer.

Damon: ''well, then we'll stay there.

Elena: 'so is that the plan? neither of you will let us out of your sight again?

Ciara: ''let us know when you come up with a better one.

Elena: ''Fine. then one of you 2 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon.

Stefan: ''that'd be me.

Damon: ''Not me. I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie.

Elena: ''does that mean that you're taking her to the...

Damon: ''shh.

[Katherine joins them]

Katherine: ''don't get quiet on my account. if you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell.

[no one answers. Damon looks at Stefan]

Katherine: ''seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a Moonstone, a werewolf and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus. and right now all you have is a Moonstone. or so you tell me.

Damon: ''No. we have it.

Katherine: ''where is it?

Ciara: ''it's in a safe place.

Katherine: Ciara...I've been honest with you. time to return the favor.

Damon: ''let me be honest with you...don't mistake the face that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust.

[Ciara sighs as Elena looks at her and smiles]

Katherine: ''fine. be that way.

[she leaves]

[Ciara's House]

[Ciara parks her car in her old drive way and sees the ruins of her old house as she walks into the ruins trying to place the feeling of lonelyness as she goes to the underground room that her family has kept a secret she sighs as she enters the area where her old gym room...and the weapons room where stakes, crossbows, daggers, swords and bows...she begins to take all the weapons and put them in her bag then she puts some stakes in her boots then she slams the case and walks back upstairs and sees Isobel standing in the middle of once was her Living Room]

Ciara: ''Isobel...what are you doing here?

Isobel: ''I've been looking for you Ciara...My youngest daughter...you are in terrible danger and I need you to come with me.

Ciara: ''I know about Klaus and I am prepared to protect myself against him no matter what.

Isobel: ''I understand you are powerful and a Mage but you are also human Klaus nows about you and will come for you after the Sacrfice I want to put you in a Safe house until I can know when Klaus will come.

Ciara: ''I should trust you after John tried to kill me on Founder's Day...all because he was afraid I was a vampire...

Isobel: ''I know you don't trust me and I haven't been there as a Mother to you and Elena but I'm here now and ready to make sure nothing happens to either my daughters.

[Ciara was confused but she is just about to walk towards her when Isobel looks behind Ciara]

Isobel:[sadly] ''she's all yours.

Ciara: ''what?

[Ciara turns around and faces a guy and he places a syring into her neck...she gasps as it begin to drain her of her magic..]

Ciara: ''No,,Noo.

[she collapes and he picks her up and walks her out of the ruined house as Isobel follows her looking upset of what she has done to her daughter]

[A Street]

[Alaric goes to his car. Isobe is there]

Isobel; Hi, Rick.

Alaric: ''Isobel. what do you want?

Isobel: ''just cleaning up some loose ends.

Alaric: ''yeah, we don't have any loose ends.

Isobel: ''you may not. I do. I need to apologize to you.

Alaric: ''it's a little late for that.

Isobel: ''no, not for what I've done in the past. we're beyond that. although I am sorry for outing you to your girlfriend. that was petty of me.

Alaric: '' look whatever jacked up vampire amends that you're trying to make with me right now, I'm not interested.

Isobel: ''of course not. because I compelled you to let go. I realize that I don't wanna do what I have without you knowing how much I loved you and I did. I loved you so much he's all yours.

[The same man who captured Ciara comes up behind Alaric he puts his hands next to Alaric's head. he falls on the floor, unconscious. Isobel leaves. she seems regretful]

[Isobel's House]

[Lying on the couch in the Living Room..Ciara groans as she wakes from consciouness when she hears Katherine on the phone with someone]

Katherine: ''I'm at your house, but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks it will take him all of 20 minutes to find out where you're staying.

Isobel: ''we'll be long gone before that.

Katherine: ''Good. how far are you?

Isobel: ''I'm sorry. Katherine.

[Ciara wakes up]

Isobel: ''I had to do what I was told. he wanted the Moonstone and he wanted you and Ciara.

[she hangs up]

Katherine: ''he? he who?

[she turns around. the Warlock is here. she rushes over him but he stops her with his powers. she screams and falls on the ground, unconscious Ciara gasps seeing Katherine fall to the ground she rushes towards her...then she looks at the warlock]

Ciara: ''what is going on why are you doing this?

Warlock: ''Klaus wants to see you...both of you.

[he flashes his hand at her face and she gasps as she falls unconscous beside Katherine]

[Grove Hill Cemetery]

[Isobel's car is parked. she gets out]

Isobel: ''Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me.

[Elena gets out of the car]

Elena: ''so is that what happened? you were compelled to betray Katherine?

Isobel: ''if I was. I couldn't tell you.

Elena: ''so you lied. you did find Klaus, didn't you? he knows where I am now. are you taking me to him?

[they stop in front of a headstone]

Elena: ''what is this?

[it's Isobel's headstone]

Isobel: ''my parents, yours and Ciara grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. they visit every week, and they bring flowers even though there's no one buried here. the Isobel they knew is dead. so maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the_the human part, the part that I abandoned when I when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she's know her daughter.

Elena: ''what?

[Isobel shrugs]

Isobel: ''and instead you got to meet the other part...the part that would betray her own flesh and blood...Ciara;.

Elena: ''what are you talking about where is Ciara?

Isobel: ''she is with Klaus..who knows what he is planning on doing to her.

Elena: ''you gave up your own daughter...what about me?

[Isobel's phone rings. she answers it. it's the Warlock]

Warlock: ''I have Katherine The Mage and the Moonstone. is the doppelganger safe?

Isobel: ''yes''

Warlock: ''then let her go.

Isobel: ''let her go?

Warlock: ''Klaus has everything he needs for now. your part is finished. you did what he compelled you to do.

Isobel: ''I'm done?

Warlock: ''you're done.

[she hangs up]

Elena: ''who was that?

Isobel: ''I'm so sorry. Elena...that I was such a disappointment to you.

[she takes off her necklace she screams and burn. Elena's shocked]

[Salvatore House]

[Elena has Isobel's necklace in her hands. Stefan joins her]

Stefan: ''is that Isobel's?

Elena: 'I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet.

Stefan: ''she was your mother.

Elena: ''why did they let me go and he took Ciara?

Stefan: ''well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows right? so he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. he knows that you have us keeping you safe.

Elena: ''he knows I'm not gonna run,

Damon: ''which is why need to take some precautions. cause we got played all of us.

[he puts papers on her legs]

Elena: ''what's this?

Stefan: ''It's the deed to our house. it's in Zach's name. as soon as you sigh it, it'll be in your name.

Elena: ''you're giving me your house?

Stefan: ''Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. you'll just stay here till it's all over. that way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't.

Damon: 'although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out.

Elena: ''what are we going to do about Ciara?

Stefan: ''we will find a way to get her back...we can't let her get hurt.

[Alaric's Apartment]

[Katherine wakes up and sees the warlock casting a spell on someone sitting in a chair. there are two vases...one is full of blood; the other is empty and knocked over on its side. she starts to get up and sees that Elena's necklace is gone. she see's Ciara is laying on the couch unconscious. it's Alaric that is in the chair. he opens his eyes and gets up. the Warlock bends down in a bow]

Katherine: ''Alaric?

[she rushes over to the door but she's trapped. Alaric goes towards her]

Alaric: ''Zdravei, Katerina.

[he takes her face in his hands]

Alaric: ''I have missed you.

Katherine: ''Klaus!


	40. The Last Dance

The Last Dance

[Alaric's Apartment]

[Klaus/Alaric opens the closest and takes out 2 shirts. Katherine is tied to a chair..Ciara is sitting on the couch looking at Alaric/Klaus]

Ciara: ''I can't believe you are in the body of my History teacher...why?

Alaric/Klaus: ''it's nessaury until My body gets here from another country and I was too impatient to see My Mage and Doppelganger.

[He shows the shirts to Katherine and Ciara]

Klaus/Alaric: ''Okay, bad, or badder?

Katherine: '' the dark colors suit you better.

Klaus/Alaric: ''oh, thank you, honey. Okay pop quiz. the dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession. correct?

Ciara: ''the dagger was used to kill Elijah. you'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore House.

Klaus/Alaric: ''okay that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. the last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. ohh, that guy is a buzzkill.

Katherine:'' don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna.

Klaus/Alaric: right, Elena's aunt. for all the lies about Isobel. what else?

Katherine: ''that's it.

[he gets closer to her and touches her face. she seems afraid.]

Klaus/Alaric: ''oh so jumpy.

Katherine: ''please, just...kill me. I've told you everything that I know.

Klaus/Alaric: ''you see. I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? what could they be keeping from you? hmm? anything? tell me.

[she looks at him and he compels her]

Katherine: ''they were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger.

Klaus/Alaric: ''Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore.

Katherine: ''she doesn't or didn.t I don't know. you kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop.

Klaus/Alaric: ''well, we'll have to get the bottom of that.

Katherine: ''please, just kill me, Klaus. and be done with it

Klaus/Alaric: ''and show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. your death is going to last at least half that long.

[He takes a knife from his pocket]

Klaus/Alaric: ''I want you to take this knife...and stab yourself.

[she takes the knife and stabs her thigh]

Klaus/Alaric: ''Now take it out.

[she takes it out. her wound heals]

Klaus/Alaric: ''Now while I'm gone. I want you to do that over and over again and if you get bored switch legs.

[Alaric/Klaus walks over to Ciara who was looking at him as he comes towards her]

Ciara: ''why am I here?

Alaric/Klaus: ''I will tell you as soon as I get my body...then everything will become clear.

Ciara: ''it's because of me being a Mage isn't it?

Alaric/Klaus: ''part of it but it's also because I want you to know that no matter what no harm will come to you by my hands...you are safe with me.

[Ciara looks at Klaus/Alaric confused as he turns to walk towards the door but not before he kisses her on the forehead]

Alaric/Klaus: ''I will take care of you Ciara...but for now you will stay here don't make a move to leave this apartment because My Warlock has put poison in your blood...it caused your magic to be deluded for at least 24 hours...

[He turns his head and looks at Katherine]

Klaus/Alaric: '' again.

[he leaves. Katherine stabs herself again...Ciara sighs in disappointment when he left she begins to look out of the window]

[Salvatore's House]

[Elena and Bonnie are with a lawyer. Elena is signing papers]

Lawyer: ''please sign here and here.

[she takes the pen]

Elena: ''okay.

Bonnie: ''so this place is all yours? they just gave it to you?

Elena: ''for now. as sole owner. I'm the only one who can invited a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean.

Bonnie: ''what about Ciara?

Elena: ''I have no idea...Stefan and Damon have been looking for her...Katherine and Isobel has totally pulled a good one on us.

Bonnie: ''I've even done a locator spell...I feel that someone is blocking me every time.

Elena: ''must be a witch blocking the way to find her...Gosh where can she be?

[Stefan and Damon are waiting outside]

Damon: ''you really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?

Stefan: ''she said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original so...

Damon: ''we just need to find him and Ciara.

Stefan: ''yeah.

Damon: ''could she do one of those witch tracking spells?

Stefan: ''Nope. not without something that belongs to Klaus. believe me, I already asked.

Damon: ''I am not going to rest until I get her back.

Stefan: ''I know me neither...we will get her back one way or the other.

Damon: ''do you think he killed her?

Stefan: 'Katherine? probably.

Damon: ''it's not like she didn't have it coming.

[Elena opens the door. the lawyer leaves]

Elena: ''thank you, Mr. Henry.

[Stefan and Damon can't enter]

Elena: ''I'm sorry. I completely forgot.

[she looks at Stefan]

Elena: ''Stefan. would you like to come inside my house?

Stefan: ''I would love to. thank you.

[He enters. Elena looks at Damon]

Damon: ''what are we, 12?

Elena: ''One of us is. if I let you in do you promise to obey the owner of this house?

Damon: ''No.

Elena: ''Seriously Damon. my way. you promised. I called the shots. No, Lies, no secret agendas. remember?

Damon: ''yes. Elena. sure.

Elena: ''then please, come in.

[he enters and looks at Stefan]

Damon: ''shut up.

[Bonnie joins them and gives Elena her jacket]

Elena: ''thanks.

Stefan: ''wait, where are you going?

Elena: ''to school.

Stefan: ''huh?

Damon: ''No, no, no we didn't create a safe house for you to leave it.

Stefan: 'yeah, guys Klaus is out there. we know that.

Elena: ''right but where? no one knows, look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. and I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here. but I'm not going to be a prisoner.

[she looks at Damon]

Damon: ''your way, Elena.

Bonnie: ''don't worry, I'm ready. if he shows his face, I can take him. know how.

Elena: ''the way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can. come on.

[they leave. Stefan looks at Damon]

Stefan: ''wait, um, coming.

[he leaves with them]

[Alaric's Apartment]

[Ciara is looking through cabinets for some food but didn't find anything as Katherine was watching her ]

Katherine: ''can't find any food?

Ciara: ''No...It's like he hasn't gone for any groceries for days...[to Katherine] ''I hope you know this is your fault we are in here.

Katherine: ''yes I know if it wasn't for me...you could be at home safe but I put you in danger...if it makes you feel better...I was stupid.

Ciara: ''Yes you were stupid I trusted you with my life..after I helped you get out of the tomb..but I was fool to believe someone who has done nothing but be dishonest all her vampire life.

[she sighs and slams the fridge door as she sits down on the bed feeling hopless when she hears the door opening she stands up seeing Klaus/Alaric coming back]

Alaric/Klaus: ''Ah, you're right. this witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill.

[Katherine's legs are bleeding.]

Katherine: ''that's terrible.

[Ciara is in the kitchen looking for any food as the warlock was watching her as well as Klaus/Alaric]

Ciara: ''I'm hungry I need to eat...

Klaus/Alaric: ''you will eat tonight at the Dance...you are coming with me?

Katherine: ''wait won't anyone be suspious if you suddenly show up at the dance with Ciara...?

[Katherine looks at Ciara in alarm and worry]

Alaric/Klaus: ''it can be where The History teacher found her wondering the streets and he's a hero.

Ciara: ''what should I wear I don't have any clothes with me?

Warlock: ''you have some clothes in the bedroom you can change in there and as soon as the night is done you will have some food.

[Ciara sighs as she enters the bedroom to get ready for the dance]

Alaric/Klaus: ''we're gonna have to kill her. Maddox the witch.

[he opens the drawer]

Alaric/Klaus: ''do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?

[he looks at the shirts and sees that there's something under it. he opens it and sees a lot of weapons to kill vampires]

Alaric/Klaus: ''crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? who is this guy again.

Katherine: ''he's the local vampire hunter.

Alaric/Klaus: ahh. well, that explains the clothing.

Maddox: ''all I could find. guy likes his bourbon.

[he gives him a glass. Alaric/Klaus takes it]

Alaric/Klaus: ''I knew there was something about him I liked. there's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch.

Maddox: ''if she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. you have to do it.

Alaric/Klaus: ''in this body. I'm a haggard history teacher. she can easily kill me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean.

[In the other room...Ciara is getting dressed in a 60's dress as she hears Klaus's plan for Bonnie...she couldn't let anything happen to Bonnie she places on some black go, go boots with a blue dress and her hair was falling down her waist half way up in a braid...she walks out as Alaric/Klaus sees her]

Alaric/Klaus: ''so your ready good didn't waste time did you...I like that in a woman...well now that you are ready we will go soon.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[It's the Decade dance...Everyone's dancing. Ciara arrives, with Alaric/Klaus with his hand on her arm as they come over to Dana and her date]

Dana: ''nice outfit. Mr. Saltzman...totally far out. [to Ciara] ''and Ciara wow I love your hair

Ciara: ''thank you Dana.

Alaric/Klaus: ''thank you. Dana now who is your date?

Chad: ''its Chad. Mr. Saltzman, from third period.

Alaric/Klaus: ''Chad. of course. how would you and your friends like to earn a little extra credit.

[He looks at Ciara]

Alaric/Klaus: ''you will stay near me where I can see you if you see your friends anywhere don't tell them who I really am.

Ciara: ''I won't.

[He allows her to move around on her own as he watches her then he begins to talk to Dana and Chad on what he is planning]

[Ciara walks outside when she see's Jeremy and Bonnie]

Jeremy: ''wait.

[he takes off his ring.]

Jeremy: ''Look, I, um I want you to have this.

Bonnie: ''if you're asking me to go steady, I think that was the fifties.

Jeremy: ''no, I'm serious Bonnie.

Bonnie: ''the ring won't work on me, Jeremy.

Jeremy: ''but it was made by a witch.

Bonnie: ''to protect from the supernatual. not for someone who is.

Jeremy: ''well, I have to do something, I can't just...I can't just let you get yourself killed.

Bonnie: 'Just because a bunch of dead witches gave me a warning doesn't mean I'm going to die.

Jeremy: ''so you're saying there's 50-50 shot you won't? look, I'm sorry. but...you know I don't have the best luck in the girlfriend department.

Bonnie: ''Hey, listen, I...I can't explain it. but I can feel them. I'm empowered Jeremy, I can do this. I know I can. I'm strong enough.

[Ciara comes up behind them as Bonnie hugs Jeremy she frozed at seeing her]

Bonnie: ''Oh my god...Ciara...

[Jeremy turns around at hearing Bonnie say Ciara's name...and they both see her and run towards her hugging her]

Bonnie: ''Ciara...where have you been?

Jeremy: ''we thought you and Katherine were both killed.

Ciara: ''I'm alright...I..I escaped actually while Klaus was out of the house he had me in...but I'm home and much better.

Bonnie: ''I can sense something about you that you aren't saying...you look like you haven't eaten since you disappeared.

Ciara: ''that's because I haven't Klaus has always been busy ordering people around including me...he won't let me out of his sight for a moment but I was lucky this time.

[Damon arrives seeing them and was stunned seeing Ciara]

Damon: ''Ciara...where have you been?

Ciara: ''Klaus...I escaped from him...believe me it was not easy.

[Damon rushes forward and hugs her she puts her arms around his neck as he swings her around she sighs sadly as he puts her down and places his hands on her face]

Damon: ''I was so worried about you I haven't stopped looking for you.

Ciara: ''I'm just tired and really hungry other then that I am back home.

[She was lying as Elena and Stefan join them]

Elena: ''Ciara...

Stefan: ''Ciara!

[they both hug Ciara suddenly so joyful that she is back]

Elena: ''you are here what happened to you?

Ciara: ''It's a long story...right now I just want to get back to normal.

Stefan: ''did Klaus let you go?

Ciara; ''I escaped...Katherine was there with me...I couldn't get us both out not that I didn't want to help her after what she did to me...

Damon: ''she deserves what she gets...but it would only mean that Klaus could be looking for you.

Ciara: ''He could be...he has hunted me ever since he found out about it...and something tells me that he won't stop now.

[Stefan looks at Damon who tightens his arm around Ciara's waist]

[They enter the dance as Dana goes on the stage]

Dana: ''thanks for being here, everybody. we have a special shout-out tonight.

[Ciara, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon stop in front of the stage.]

Dana: ''this is for Elena. from Klaus.

[a song starts playing. Elena seems stunned]

Damon: ''that was a lame, cheap shot. he's just trying to bait us.

Elena: ''I know everyone here.

Stefan: ''maybe he's not here. just want us to believe that he is.

Ciara: ''He's here I can sense him...other wise why would Dana say that with Klaus's name?

Damon: ''it's a Party people. blend. let him come to us.

Bonnie: ''Good idea.

[she takes Jeremy's arm]

Jeremy: ''no, no. I really don't feel like dancing.

Bonnie: ''too bad.

[they go on the dance floor. Damon is with Ciara as he sees Alaric/Klaus]

Damon: ''there's Ric. let's go meet him.

[Ciara sighs restless as she had no choice knowing who Alaric really is]

Alaric/Klaus: special dedication, huh"? this guy's a little twisted.

Damon: ''I'm not impressed.

Alaric/Klaus: 'No?

Damon: ''let me know if you see anything out of whack.

[Ciara looks at Alaric/Klaus a little uncomfortable standing near him as he looks at her after Damon left]

Alaric/Klaus: ''it seems you did not tell them that I'm really Klaus in Alaric's body?

Ciara: ''I'm not doing this for you...I am here to try to enjoy what I can...and just so you know I can't let you hurt Bonnie.

Alaric/Klaus: ''you won't have a choice.

[he bends down looking her in the eyes compelling her]

Alaric/Klaus: ''you will not interfere in what I have plans for The witch...you will have fun at the dance and then after the dance is over you will go back to the Apartment.

[He leaves only not knowing that his compulson didn't work as Ciara feels that her magic has returned it was what she was waiting for as she goes to find Bonnie and Elena]

[Out in the Hallway...Ciara is walking to the bathroom when she see's Bonnie talking to Damon she walks up to them]

Ciara: ''Damon, Bonnie I really need to talk to you.

Damon: ''what's wrong?

Ciara: ''I've kinda lied I had no choice cause my magic was drained but I can tell you know...if you haven't realized that Alaric has been acting strange.

Bonnie: 'we know he tried to trick me and Elena and then he tried to kill me.

Ciara: ''yes that is why he is here for...I wanted to tell you he was Klaus but he kept his Warlock watching me at all times.

Damon: ''it's okay Ciara...we are not mad at you he made you lie to protect us and yourself but you are with us now...you are safe with us. we actually have a plan to help Bonnie and Protect all of us

Bonnie: ''I will need to put a Protection spell on myself.

Ciara: ''Bonnie Klaus tends to kill you he wants to make you use the power you have..to provoke you to kill yourself...Let me help you.

Bonnie: ''I have to do this I was given these powers for a reason to Protect my friends and family.

Ciara: ''but to do alone...who says you had to do it alone...I'm sure Your grams wouldn't want you to do it this way...I have a better idea...please let me help you.

Bonnie: ''Okay what do you have in mind?

[Ciara sighs]

Ciara: ''we can do it together...fight him together that way you can use my magic with yours so you don't have to get weak.

Damon: ''it sounds better then you killing yourself Bonnie...and maybe we can actually kill him.

[Bonnie nods feeling a little better knowing that she will have some help.]

[Bonnie is in the hallway, alone. she enters the cafeteria. Alaric/Klaus is sitting in a chair, a knife on his hand]

Alaric/Klaus: ''what took you long? now, you do want to do this the easy way or the hard way?

[she breaks his wrist with her powers. he pops them back into place]

Alaric/Klaus: ''the hard way. got it.

[he gets up. she breaks his shoulder with her powers. he groans]

Alaric/Klaus: ''what? you'd kill your favorite history teacher?

[Ciara enters the cafeteria from another door as Alaric/Klaus turns to look at her]

Alaric/Klaus: ''you...what are you doing here?

Ciara: ''I believe I am here to stop you from Killing Bonnie.

Alaric/Klaus: ''I compelled you to listen to me...how?

Ciara: ''the 24 hours are up now I have my magic back...

[she raises her hands and blew him across the room and he hits the wall...Bonnie's noise begins to bleed]

Alaric/Klaus: ''look at you.

[she wipes her nose]

Alaric/Klaus: ''is that all you got?

Ciara: ''let's find out.

[Elena and Stefan are running in the hallway. Damon joins them]

Damon: ''there you are.

Elena: ''what are you doing? where's Bonnie?

Damon: ''she's with Ciara and doing what they should do.

Elena: ''what?

Stefan: ''where are they?

Damon: ''Stefan. let them do this.

Stefan: ''Damn it Damon where are they?

[Ciara is pushing Klaus/Alaric back with her powers...Bonnie has made lights flash on and off and busts some glass in there as they both fight Klaus/Alaric...he turns to Ciara who was beginning to turn into her tiger as he smiles ]

Alaric/Klaus: ''this isn't over...

[Elena and Stefan arrive. Bonnie shuts the doors so they can't come in]

Elena: ''Bonnie, no!

[Bonnie fights Alaric/Klaus. Elena screams. Stefan tries to open the doors but he can't. Bonnie looks at Elena and Ciara and smiles and then she falls on the floor. everything stops.]

Elena: ''No! Oh! Bonnie!, Bonnie!...hey hey.

[She takes Bonnie in her arms. Stefan looks around them Alaric/Klaus is gone]

Elena: ''Stefan, she's not breathing!

[she cries]

[Ciara walks over a little sad but knowing that Bonnie was alive is what made her all better...Elena looks at Ciara]

Elena: ''Ciara! Ciara! I can't find her pulse! Ciara! do something please! Ciara, please! just give her blood, do something please!

Ciara: ''it's too late. I'm sorry.

Elena: ''why couldn't you do anything to help her why did you let her die.

[Ciara sighs sadly looking at Elena]

Ciara: ''I only gotten to Bonniea little while helping as best as I can so Klaus wouldn't drain her of all her powers.

Elena: ''but still she's dead and this is all your fault.

[Elena turns her face away crying as Damon arrives]

Damon: Stefan, get Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body.

Elena: ''what do you mean, deal with it?

Damon: ''the Sheriff can't know about this. last thing we need's another mysterious death.

Elena: ''this is Bonnie!

[Damon looks at Stefan]

Damon: ''get her home. now. so I Can clean this up.

[Stefan catches Elena and helps her to get up]

Stefan: ''hey, hey., hey.

Elena: ''No Jeremy. oh my god. Jeremy. what about Jeremy?

Damon: ''I'll find him.

[Elena gets up. she looks at Bonnie's body, crying and screaming. Stefan takes her and they leave. Ciara with Damon who closes Bonnie's eyes]

[Damon puts Bonnie's body in the trunk. Jeremy joins him]

Jeremy: ''Damon! hey, I got your message. I can't find anyone. where's Elena, Ciara, where's Bonnie?

Damon: ''We need to have a little talk.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena is sitting next to the chimney. Stefan joins her with a glass]

Stefan: ''hey, here, drink this.

Elena: ''I can't

Stefan: ''yeah you can please drink this.

[she takes the glass but cries]

Elena: ''this is my fault.

Stefan: ''No, no, no no. hey. this was Klaus. listen to me. Klaus did this.

[Ciara arrives...with Damon]

Elena: ''what did you do with her?

[he looks at Stefan]

Damon: ''will you please calm her down?

Elena: ''don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you.

Ciara: ''Elena...please calm down and listen to me.

Elena: ''why should I listen to you or trust you...tonight you knew that Klaus was Alaric and that he was planning on killing Bonnie.

Ciara: ''Yes I knew but I didn't have any magic...when his witch caught me he pumped me with something that weakened me making me vulnerable to his Compulson...it was until before Bonnie went up against him is when my magic worked I gave a Protection spell to Bonnie.

Elena: ''but she is dead because of you.

[Ciara stares at Elena in disbelif as she looks at Damon helplessly]

Ciara: ''why aren't you listening to me?

[Elena slaps Ciara still angry as Ciara stares at her hurt Damon glares at Elena coldly]

Damon: ''you need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. she wasn't prepared for that...Ciara knew about it and came to the Dance to Protect Bonnie sheild her from Getting killed by Klaus and he wasn't going to stop. and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. he had to believe it.

[Elena was stunned and filled with happiness at Damon's next words]

Damon: ''Ciara cast a spell. Bonnie's okay.

[He goes upstairs. as Elena looks at Ciara who was not looking at her but staring at the fire with tears coming down her face]

Elena: ''Ciara...I am so sorry I shouldn't have struck you everything you have done for us was to protect us you've always done that and didn't deserve what I said...I'm so sorry.

Ciara: ''you were upset Elena so I'm going to let all your hurtful words slide but next time you hit me expect me to hit you back...I've done nothing but help all of you from the moment I came to this town and to think that my own friend and sister would think I was on Klaus's side...the thought shouldn't have even crossed your mind.

Elena: ''you're right I shouldn't have done that and I hope that you will forgive me one day.

Ciara: ''I don't know Elena...you have said some words that shouldn't have came out of your mouth then you hit me...I am going to just think about it.

[she walks upstairs and to her room when she sees Damon standing at the window Damon see's her]

Damon: ''are you okay?

Ciara: ''yes I'm okay just Elena's attude towards me hurts and it's going to take me a while to forgive her.

[Elena joins them Damon rolls his eyes annoyed]

Damon: ''Ugh look, Klaus had to think she was dead. your reaction had to be real.

Elena: ''I understand why you did what you did. Klaus was fooled. and Bonnie's alive.

Damon: ''here's to duplicity.

Elena: ''but let's get one thing straight Damon. Bonnie will not die for me or Ciara. I will not let that happen.

Damon: ''we need to kill Klaus, Elena. real Klaus. who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead. she's the only one who can do it.

Ciara: ''No...she won't do it alone I will help her.

Elena: ''see next to Ciara they will both kill Klaus.

Damon: ''I hope so.

Elena: ''Look, I shouldn't have hit you or Ciara it was wrong.

Damon: ''Apology accepted. let me be clear about something. if it comes down to you and Ciara again. I will gladly let you or Bonnie die. I will always choose Ciara.

[Ciara was stunned at Damon for a moment]

Elena: ''Good night Damon.

Damon: ''Good night.

[she looks at him and Ciara then leaves]

[Elena goes into the basement. opens the cellar, looks at Elijah's body and removes the dagger she hits down next to the body]


	41. Klaus

Klaus

[Salvatore House]

[Ciara is in her bedroom...she wakes up feeling so hungry and nervous like something was going to happen which that feeling hasne't gone away since she got away from Klaus knowing he _s proberly angry with her she gets in the shower and after drying off she puts on black jeans, blue laced tank top, black leather jacket and black ankle boots...she puts her Curly hair into a pony tail leaving strands of hair falling on the side of her ears...she grabs her bag and walks down stairs seeing Damon with Andie and they were kissing..she stops at seeing them]_

_Ciara: ''hey._

_Andie: ''hey..Ciara good morning._

_Ciara: ''good morning._

_[Stefan comes downstairs behind Ciara seeing Andie with Damon]_

_Stefan: ''have you seen Elena?_

_Ciara: ''Uh no I'm not her babysitter._

_[Damon joins them and kisses Andie noticing Ciara and he stops]_

_Damon: ''Mm. good morning Ciara...Andie._

_Stefan: ''hey where's Elena?_

_Damon: ''I don't know. Stefan it's your girlfriend. mine's right here._

_[he looks at Andie avoiding Ciara who was staring at him]_

_Damon: ''Oh how's the shoulder Andie? got time for a bite? I'm so hungry._

_Andie: ''oh it's really messy. can you just use a blood bag today?_

_Ciara: ''well this is interesting..._

_[She goes to the Living Room]_

_[Stefan is on the phone and looks at them]_

_Andie: ''I'm already late for work._

_Damon: ''No!_

_[he pouts. Stefan leaves a message for Elena]_

_Stefan: ''hey it's me. where are you? call me._

_[he hangs up. Damon and Andie are kissing]_

_Stefan: ''what are you doing? she's not a wind up toy?_

_[Andie looks at him]_

_Andie: ''it's really none of your business, is it, Stefan?_

_Damon: ''yes...what she said?_

_Andie: ''I have to go to work._

_[she kisses him]_

_Damon: ''ugh! bye._

_[she leaves. Stefan sees that the basement door is open. he rushes over it. Damon follows him. Stefan arrives at the cellar and sees that Elijah's not there. Damon joins him]_

_Damon: ''No, she didn't_

_[The Living Room]_

_[Ciara is going through some apartment books and doing some house hunting trying to decide if what she is going is for the best for herself...ever since the dance and Elena blamed her for Bonnie's pretend Death it hurt and Damon told Elena that he would always choose Ciara over Elena and that he will protect her and then she sees him kissing Andie...she sighs and puts her face in her hands so confused as Stefan and Damon enter the room]_

_Stefan: ''Elena awoken Elijah._

_Ciara: ''what why?_

_[She stands up confused]_

_Damon: ''there is no understanding that girl...after everything we went through to put him under...she wakes him up._

_Stefan: ''she proberly has a reason._

_Ciara: ''she has a reason alright somehow she thinks Elijah can help us go against Klaus since he knows who he is.._

_Damon: ''maybe but still we are trying to protect her and she keeps doing all this stuff it's annoying._

_[She nods as Damon looks at the apartment books and Houses]_

_Damon: ''are you looking at Houses again?_

_Ciara:[she looks down at the books and closes them] ''Um yeah I am just looking and curious no big deal._

_[she smiles a little at Damon who was unconvinced]_

_[Alaric's Apartment]_

_[Klaus/Alaric is at the door with Maddox. Katherine is making coffee]_

_Maddox: ''I'll be back as soon as I can._

_Klaus/Alaric; yes, do hurry. I'm anxious to get out of this body. and if you get hung up, call me. you know how impatient I get._

_[Maddox leaves. Klaus/Alaric closes the door]_

_Katherine: ''where is he going?_

_Klaus/Alaric: ''to retrieve me. so I can get out of this bad hair-do._

_Katherine: ''are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?_

_Klaus/Alaric; well, the full moon is almost upon us._

_[he puts the Moonstone on the table]_

_Klaus/Alaric: ''I've killed the witch. I have the Moonstone. and the doppelganger is waiting in the wings and then I will get my Mage back. Ohh, I am ready to break this curse._

_Katherine: ''and why would you do that here? there's so many people that would try to stop you._

_Klaus/Alaric: ''because I have to. it's the birth place of the Doppelganger._

_Katherine: ''I didn't realize that was a requirment._

_Klaus/Alaric: ''well, how could you? you betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details. Katerina. but I did find your birth place and I slaughtered your family so I guess we're cool. let's just hope Elena isn't as stupid as you were._

_Katherine: ''she won't run. she'll die before she lets anyone that she loves get hurt._

_Klaus/Alaric: ''and that's exactly what I'm counting on._

_[he comples her]_

_Klaus/Alaric: ''you can't leave until I tell you to._

_[he leaves]_

_[Salvatore Boarding House]_

_[Stefan is calling Elena on her phone as Ciara and Damon are listening to him talk to her]_

_Stefan: ''where are you? are you okay?_

_Elena: ''yes. I'm fine._

_Stefan: ''where's Elijah?_

_Elena: ''he's right here._

_Stefan? where? I'm on my way._

_Elena: ''No Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone._

_Stefan: ''listen to me. he can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus._

_Elena: ''Elijah is a noble man. Stefan. he lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. he knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. by removing the dagger. I have proven myself._

_Stefan: ''you can't do this alone._

_Elena: ''it's my decision. Stefan. please respect it. and make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch._

_[she hangs up.]_

_Damon: ''did she just hang up on you?_

_Stefan: ''she did._

_Ciara: ''Yep she's lost it._

_Stefan: ''if anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her._

_Damon: ''Ciara's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan and Bonnie he thinks she's dead. we have a chance with them._

_Stefan: ''Bonnie will kill herself and so will Ciara we can't let that happen. Elena is looking for another way._

_Damon: ''her ways going to get her killed. so we need to find her and stop her._

_[he gets up. Stefan up too]_

_Stefan: ''no, you need to back off._

_Damon: ''what?_

_Stefan: ''Look, I don't like this any more then you do. but we need to trust her. we gotta just let her do her thing._

_Damon: ''that might be your plan. Mine's better._

_[he tries to leave but Stefan catches his arm]_

_Stefan: ''I said back off._

_[Damon looks at Stefan coldly both staring each other down]_

_Ciara: 'Stop this both of you fighting each other right now is the last thing you want to do...we need to just trust each other at this time not go against one another._

_[Damon looks at her as Stefan lets him go]_

_Stefan: ''You're right fighting right now isn't going to help the situration we need to just think things through/_

_[Ciara's phone rings she picks up her phone...it's Jenna. Damon and Stefan are in the living room too]_

_Ciara: ''hello?_

_Jenna: ''hey, Ciara, it's Jenna._

_Ciara: ''Jenna hey how are you?_

_Jenna: ''I'm doing fine do you know where Jeremy and Elena are? no one's answering their phones._

_Ciara: ''Ah...Elena's not here at the moment, is uh everything okay?_

_[she looks at Stefan and Damon]_

_Jenna: ''she left me all these weird messages telling me to stay away from Rick. what's going on?_

_Ciara: ''it's really hard to explain over the phone, but, um she was hoping that you could stay on campus for a little while longer._

_Jenna: ''Oh that's kinda hard to do from my Kitchen._

_Ciara: ''wait, you're home?_

_Jenna: ''yeah. what's going on? where's Elena? I'm supposed to meet Rick at the Gril for lunch, to talk._

_Ciara: ''Jenna listen to me carefully. whatever you do, do not meet Alaric at the Grill I'm going to come over right now and I'll explain everything._

_[she hangs up and looks at Stefan and Damon who was pouring himself a drink]_

_Ciara: ''Jenna is home and somehow Klaus is trying to talk to her and it can't be good...I need to talk to her._

_Stefan: ''I'll come with you._

_[he looks at Damon]_

_Damon: ''wow, I'd love to lend you a hand. but you wouldn't want me doing anything stupid._

_Ciara: ''Please come with me Damon...maybe Stefan can somehow look for Elena._

_Damon: ''Nope you can go really._

_[Ciara sighs in disappointment at Damon shaking her head and walks out of the house leaving Stefan to look at Damon]_

_Stefan: ''be angry at me but don't take it out on Ciara...aren't you sworn to protect her Damon?_

_Damon: ''Yes but right now she is just going to talk to Jenna she doesn't need me right now._

_Stefan: ''yeah like any moment out there in town where Klaus could be anywhere...good for you...you are seriously making a big mistake._

_Damon: ''you and your girlfriend are calling the shots. I'm just backing off Stefan._

_[Stefan leaves]_

_[Lockwood Mansion]_

_[Elijah and Elena are sitting in the living room. Elijah is wearing one of Mayor Lockwood's suits]_

_Elijah: 'I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us._

_Elena: ''No. I'm sorry._

_Elijah: 'and Katerina? she would have been released from my compulsion when I died._

_Elena: ''Klaus took her and Ciara...but Ciara escaped we think Klaus may have killed her._

_Elijah: ''I dougt that. not Klaus's style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did._

_Elena: ''I don't understand. you say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him._

_Elijah: ''I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. there was a time...I'd have done anything for Klaus_

_[England, 1492]_

_[A House]_

_Klaus: 'from where have you come Katerina?_

_Katerina: ''I'm new to town my lord._

_[Elijah looks at Klaus with a smile]_

_Elijah: ''Katerina is from Bulgaria._

_Klaus: ''Zdravei, Katerina._

_[she laughs]_

_Katerina: ''very good._

_[Klaus looks at Elijah]_

_Klaus: ''do you mind brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her._

_Elijah: ''No, not at all. Happy Birthday, brother._

_[Klaus smiles and leaves with Katerina]_

_[Present]_

_Elijah: ''yes, Klaus is my brother._

_[Elena was shocked]_

_Elena: ''I heard that. I'm still processing._

_Elijah: ''Yes, I'm a little behing on the times,s but I believe the term you're searching for is O,M.G._

_[he drinks some tea]_

_[Gilbert House]_

_[Jenna opens the door to Ciara and Stefan]_

_Ciara: ''hey, Jenna. thank you so much for not going to the grill._

_Stefan: ''we will both explain eveything to you._

_Jenna: ''Um, Stefan...Ciara._

_Ciara: ''No, listen to me I can explain._

_[Jenna looks over Ciara's shoulder. she turns around. Klaus/Alaric's here]_

_Ciara: ''Oh my god._

_Alaric/Klaus: ''Hi, Ciara...how's it going?_

_[Lockwood House]_

_Elena: 'there's a whole family of Originals?_

_Elijah: ''My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. our mother bore seven children._

_Elena: so your parents were human?_

_Elijah: ''Our whole family was. our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. just know...we're the oldest vampires in the world. we are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created._

_Elena: ''right, but Klaus is your brother and you want him dead?_

_Elijah: ''I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad...dead. come. [Elijah and Elena leave the room]_

_[Gilbert House]_

_[Klaus/Alaric is chopping some food with a big knife. Jenna, Ciara and Stefan are looking at him]_

_Klaus/Alaric: ''you know, I find chopping...calming. the feel of the blade in the hand._

_Jenna: ''I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on._

_Klaus/Alaric: ''well would you like to tell her, Stefan, Ciara or should I?_

_Jenna: ''tell me what?_

_Klaus/Alaric: ''do you believe in vampires, Jenna? no?_

_[He laughs]_

_Klaus/Alaric: ''well who does right? but believe it or not they do have a place in our History. and as a history teacher, I find them fascinating._

_Jenna: ''why are we talking about this?_

_Klaus/Alaric: ''well you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obessed with vampires. there. I said it._

_[he laughs]_

_Jenna: ''are you joking?_

_Klaus/Alaric: ''not at all. how about Stefan? are you a fan of vampires?_

_Stefan: ''In literature. Bram Stoker. it's dense, but I apprecite it._

_[Alaric/Klaus looks at Ciara who was standing beside Jenna looking at him]_

_Klaus/Alaric: ''what about you Ciara...I know you do?_

_Ciara: ''yes I love reading about them and watching them on movies..._

_Klaus/Alaric: ''hmm did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? except for Werewolves of course._

_Jenna: ''Werewolves. Werewolves. now I know you're joking._

_Klaus/Alaric: ''you know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the moon and vampires bound by the sun. isn't that right, Stefan? you know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it._

_[Lockwood Mansion]_

_[Elena and Elijah are walking outside]_

_Elijah: ''so as you've seen nothing can kill an Original. not sun, not fire not even a werewolf bite. only the wood from one tree. a tree my family made sure burned._

_Elena: ''that's where the white ash for the dagger comes from._

_Elijah: ''yes. the witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance._

_Elena: ''so the Sun can't kill an Original. why is Klaus obessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?_

_Elijah: ''right. the curse of the Sun and the Moon. it's all so...Biblical sounding, don't you think?_

_[he smiles]_

_Elena: ''what's so funny?_

_Elijah: ''the Sun and the Moon was made up by Klaus who loves to draw._

_Elena: ''I don't understand. so Klaus drew the Aztec Sketches about the curse?_

_Elijah: ''Roman scrolls. African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it._

_Elena: ''but why?_

_Elijah: ''easiest way to discover the existance of a doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout._

_Elena: ''so it's not Aztect at all?_

_Elijah: ''the curse of the sun and the Moon...is fake. it doesn't exist._

_Elena: ''what?_

_[Gibert House]_

_[Ciara, Alaric/Klaus, Jenna and Stefan are sitting at the table]_

_Klaus/Alaric: ''Oh, I know this all sounds crazy, but...vampires are real. would you care for some more wine?_

_[he gets up to get a bottle of wine]_

_Jenna: ''get out._

_Klaus/Alaric: ''excuse me?_

_Jenna: ''I don't know what it is you're trying to do or why you're saying these things, but..._

_Klaus/Alaric: ''Jenna..._

_Jenna: ''I said get out._

_[Ciara gets up]_

_Ciara: ''you heard her._

_Klaus/Alaric: 'I'm afraid I don't want to._

_Jenna; ''Fine I'll go._

_[Klaus/Alaric catches the Knife]_

_Klaus/Alaric: ''you're not going anywhere._

_[Stefan catches him and pushes him against the wall with his superspeed and puts the knife on Klaus/Alaric's throat]_

_Jenna: ''Stefan!_

_Stefan:[to Ciara] ''Ciara get Jenna out of here now!_

_Klaus/Alaric: ''you can't kill me Stefan._

_Stefan: 'watch me!_

_Jenna: ''Stefan!_

_Ciara: ''Jenna...come on we need to go [she takes Jenna's arm pulling her out of the kitchen]_

_Klaus/Alaric: ''I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?_

_Stefan: Ciara, go now._

_Jenna: ''but you're...you.._

_[he looks at her. his face has changed]_

_Stefan: ''I said go!_

_[Ciara takes Jenna by her hand and runs out of the house]_

_Klaus/Alaric: ''Kill me. just remind Elena how easy it will be for me to get my revenge if she tries to stop me from breaking this curse._

_[Stefan punches him in the face and once Klaus/Alaric is on the floor. he kicks him in the stomach. he throws the knife on the floor and leaves]_

_[Lockwood Mansion]_

_Elijah: ''Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years._

_Elena: ''but if there's no curse..._

_Elijah: ''there's a curse. just not that one. the real one's much worse. it's a curse placed on Klaus._

_Elena: ''what are you talking about?_

_Elijah: ''Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. and you are his only hope._

_[Elena's phone keeps vibrating in Elijah's pocket]_

_Elena: ''what is this curse?_

_[the phone is still vibrating]_

_Elijah: ''your phone will not stop it's incessant buzzing. answer it please._

_[he gives her the phone. she answers it Stefan]_

_Elena: Stefan...what's wrong? No. no, no no...okay I'll be right there._

_[she hangs up and looks at Elijah]_

_Elena: ''Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her._

_Elijah: ''I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangment._

_Elena: ''she's my family Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. you have my word._

_Elijah: ''that doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it._

_Elena: thank you._

_[she runs to her car. Elijah looks at her]_

_[Salvatore's House]_

_[Ciara is sitting on the couch with Jenna explaining everything to Jenna]_

_Jenna: ''I can't...I can't believe this...vampires and Werewolves are real..._

_Ciara: ''yes...they are real I am so sorry you had to find out this way._

_Jenna: ''why didn't anyone tell me...Elena, John,...Jeremy.?_

_Ciara: ''I wanted to tell you...but it wasn't my call to make...Elena really should have told you a long time ago._

_[Elena enters the library]_

_Elena: ''Oh Jenna thank god._

_Jenna: ''No._

_Elena: ''I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen._

_Jenna: ''when I was little. your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true._

_Elena: ''it's true Jenna. I Should have told you. I thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. but then things got so out of control and everything I had done to keep you out of it, it just blew up in my face._

_Jenna: ''Jeremy, John they all know?_

_[Elena nods]_

_Elena: ''we were just trying to protect you._

_Jenna: ''Protect me?_

_Elena: ''I'm sorry..I will tell you everything._

_Jenna: ''No, Elena...I am the one who's supposed to be protecting you and Jeremy._

_Elena: ''I know. but there's nothing that you could have done. there's so much to it..._

_Jenna: ''no, this is-this is so...I don't know how...it's..._

_[she cries]_

_Elena: ''I know hey._

_Jenna: ''why didn't you tell me? I'm scared._

_[Elena sits down next to her and embraces her as Ciara steps outside of the Library looking angrish and upset as she looks at Stefan who was standing outside]_

_Ciara: ''this is just a diseaster._

_Stefan: ''is she going to be okay?_

_[Elena steps out of the Library]_

_Elena: ''she's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface._

_Stefan: ''I'm so sorry. Elena I hate this._

_Elena: ''it's not your fault, Stefan. it's mine. anyway...I have to go back to Elijah._

_Ciara: ''wait, what? No, no!_

_Elena: ''Ciara. I promised him that I would return, I can't break that promise._

_Ciara: ''Oh._

_[she nods]_

_Elena: ''I'll be okay._

_[she goes to the front door but Damon and Andie join her]_

_Damon: ''where do you think you're going?_

_Elena: ''back to Elijah._

_Damon: ''No._

_Elena: ''get out of my way Dam..._

_[he catches her arm]_

_Damon: ''if you so much as try and take a step out of this house..._

_Andie: ''Damon, easy._

_Damon: ''stay out of this, Andie._

_Ciara: ''Damon...please just let her go...okay it's going to be okay_

_Damon: ''are you kidding me? we just got her back._

_[Stefan catches his arm]_

_Stefan: ''you heard her. she said let her go._

_Damon: ''that's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third._

_[Alaric's Apartment]_

_[the music is very loud. Katherine is drinking and dancing. suddenly she hears someone at the door. Klaus/Alaric enters. Katherine is sitting on the couch]_

_Klaus/Alaric: ''you mind turning that down?_

_[she turns down the music]_

_Katherine: ''why so grumpy?_

_Klaus/Alaric: ''well, this body has outlived it's usefulness._

_Katherine: ''do you want a drink?_

_Klaus/Alaric: ''No, Katerina, I don't want a drink._

_Katherine: ''come on. it might loosen you up._

_[he takes the bottle and throws it against the wall. he compels her]_

_Klaus/Alaric: ''what I want is for you to sit down and shut up._

_[she sits down on the couch. Maddox arrives]_

_Klaus/Alaric: ''Maddox, what took you so long?_

_Maddox: ''you've got a lot of luggage._

_[two men enter with luggage. a girl enters too]_

_Klaus/Alaric: ''Greta. finally._

_Greta: ''Hello, Love. nice body. you ready to get out of it?_

_[two other men arrive with a giant box. Katherine looks at them]_

_[Lockwood Mansion]_

_[Elena enters Elijah's in the Living room]_

_Elijah: ''welcome back._

_Elena: ''tell me. what is Klaus's curse?_

_[she takes off her jacket]_

_Elijah: ''please_

_[Elijah gestures for Elena to sit. she does. he sits down next to her]_

_Elijah: ''My family was quite close. but Klaus and my father did not get on so well. when we became vampires we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. my mother had been unfaitful many years before. this was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. of course when my father discovered this. he hunted down and he kill my mother's lover and his entire family. not realizing of course that he was igniting a way between species that rages until this day._

_Elena: ''a war between the species?_

_Elijah: ''the vampires...and the werewolves._

_Elena: ''So Klaus's real father was from a werewolf bloodline? what does that make Klaus? a werewolf? or a vampire?_

_Elijah: ''he's both. a hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. therefore witches the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dorment._

_Elena: ''that's the curse that Klaus wants to break?_

_Elijah: ''he wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. if allowed. Klaus would sire his own bloodline...he'd build his own race. endangering not just vampires. but everyone._

_Elena: ''but you helped him?_

_Elijah:''I helped him because I loved him. that's changed, now he must die._

_Elena: ''we have the dagger now. we can stop him._

_Elijah: 'when a werewolf is wounded by silver it heals. an Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. so you see the conundrum. the dagger does not work._

_Elena: ''what, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?_

_Elijah: ''there's one way to kill any supernatural species...at the hands of the servants of nature themselves._

_Elena: ''A Witch if they can channel that much power. but it would kill them._

_Elijah: the curse must be broken during the full moon. when Klaus is in transition. that's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. a witch with enough power...can kill Klaus._

_Elena: ''what if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?_

_[Elena takes her jacket from Elijah beginning to leave then she turns to look at him]_

_Elena: ''what about Ciara in all this...what does Klaus need her for?_

_Elijah: ''Ciara...was born from a powerful Bloodline of her own.,,A Mage Klaus has hunted them down because of that bloodline to make his own race...she's not aware of what he wants from her but soon after the Full Moon is full...his intentions will be known...that is why Ciara can't be anywhere near the Sacrifice for she will be in alot of danger.._

_Elena: ''I don't understand...he wants her Magic?_

_Elijah: ''He wants her soul...he needs her special magic to help create his own bloodline._

_Elena:[she became pale] ''He wants to use her to make a child with her?_

_Elijah: ''Yes which is why she must stay away from him,_

_[Elena was truely shocked and afraid as she leaves the house with Elijah]_

_[Salvatore House]_

_[Damon is with Andie in the Library]_

_Andie: ''you don't have to be so mad at your brother...you know, he's worried about Elena..._

_Damon: ''just go, please._

_Andie: ''I know you're worried about her, too._

_Damon: ''Andie Go,_

_Andie: ''Okay..._

_[She leaves. Stefan enters the room]_

_Stefan: ''tired of your little play thing already?_

_Damon: ''don't start with me, Stefan. she's just my distraction._

_Stefan: 'she's a person. you're vicimizing her._

_Damon: ''you should be thankful she's here. she keeps me from going for what I really want._

_Stefan: ''you're right...you're in love with Ciara...who deserves better then you...after everything you are putting her through denying her the truth...but as always you are selfish._

_[Damon gets up]_

_Damon: ''and there it is._

_Stefan: 'there it is... you know you be in love with Ciara all you want...if it means that you'll protect her...but keep pushing her away and you will never have the one thing that I have from Elena._

_Damon: ''Oh yeah? what's that?_

_Stefan: ''her respect._

_[Damon punches Stefan so hard that he falls into a bookshelf and breaks it. he gets up and rushes over to Damon...they grab each other by the shoulders...trying to harm one another...then they found themselfs pinned to opposit walls Ciara is standing in the middle of the room holding her hands in front of them]_

_Ciara: ''Look at yourselves...you call yourselves brothers...stop this riducles fighting when we have more important things to do right now...Klaus is in town getting ready for the Sacrifice and all you two are doing is making all this drama worse...work it out both of you._

_[She sighs as she lets them go trying to keep her tiger at bay as she sinks to her knees weak as Damon comes over to her help her up but she just pushes him away as Elena and Elijah walk in]_

_Elena: ''what's going on in here?_

_[they break apart. Elijah is looking at them as Stefan, Ciara and Damon look at both of them]_

_Damon: ''Now you've invited him in?_

_Elena: ''Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal._

_Damon: ''really?_

_Elijah: ''the two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return._

_Damon: ''what?_

_Elijah: ''An apology._

_Damon: ''a what?_

_[Stefan gets closer to them]_

_Stefan: ''I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death...I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena._

_Elijah: ''I understand._

_[Elena looks at Damon and Ciara]_

_Ciara: ''I...I don't know if I can forgive you for almost turning me into a vampire Elijah so Please understand that I can't trust you now._

_[Elijah nods looking at her with a guilty look on his face]_

_Elena: ''the Sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Ciara and Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without either of them hurting themselves...and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way and I did._

_Damon: ''is that true?_

_Elijah: ''it is._

_[Damon looks at Elena]_

_Damon: ''and you're trusting him?_

_Elena: ''I am._

_Damon: 'you can all go to hell._

_[he leaves. Stefan looks at Elijah]_

_Stefan: ''he's angry with me right now. but he'll come around._

_Elijah: ''Perhaps._

_[Damon's Bedroom]_

_[Damon enters his bedroom. Andie comes out of the bathroom, in lingerie]_

_Damon: ''I thought I told you to leave._

_Andie: ''you didn't compel me. I want to be here. just let me be here._

_[He rushes over to Andie and grabs her face]_

_Damon: ''I'm upset. and you know what happens when I'm upset...You have to leave._

_Andie: ''No. you need to know that somebody cares about you. I care about you Damon.._

_[Before he could bite her someone pushes her out of the way...Ciara places her hands on Damon's chest stopping him...only for him to grab her by the back of her neck and bites her on the next instead...Damon was stunned as Ciara falls in his arms weakly...she was crying a little bit as he takes her face in his hands...looking at her]_

_Damon: ''No...Ciara...why did you do that?_

_Ciara: ''Damon...please don't be angry at what's going on...it is blinding you to what is really important...Stefan even though you are angry at him...he is your brother and the last thing you want to do is to be angry...I know you Damon more then anyone and seeing you in pain hurts me...let it go and be at peace._

Damon: ''hey. hey. look at me...[he kisses her on the lips as he holds her in his arms on the floor] ''Get out of here. before I kill you. just go. go now..!

Ciara: ''Don't ask me to leave not when you are like this...I really want to take your pain away at least just for tonight okay..

[Damon looks at her with tears in his eyes as he helps her up off the floor and picks her up and lays her down on his bed and he gets on the bed with her holding her as she falls asleep in his arms as he touches the mark on her neck he places a kiss on her forehead for her courage]

[Alaric's Apartment][

[Maddox and Greta are casting a spell. there are candles all around them. Klaus/Alaric is standing next to the box. Katherine is looking at them. they stop and look at Alaric. he opens his eyes and looks at Katherine]

Alaric: ''Elena?

[he collapses. Maddox opens the box and Klaus gets out of it in his true form and looks at Alaric]

Klaus: ''Now that's more like it.

[he smiles]


	42. The Last Day

The Last Day

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is in Damon's bed dressed in her clothes from last night as she wakes up seeing she is laying on Damon's chest who was awake looking down at her]

Ciara: ''hey...did you sleep?

Damon: ''yes I did thanks to you...I thought I'd never get any peace but you gave that to me.

Ciara: ''it's what I do...[she see's he is listening to something] What do you hear?

Damon: ''Elijah talking to Elena and Stefan..they are talking about Klaus.

Ciara: ''okay I'm going down there...come down when you are ready.

[Ciara slides off the bed as Damon watches her leave then lies back down sighing as he continues to hear Elijah's conversation]

Elijah: ''tonight is the full moon. we should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse.

Stefan: ''Elena said that the Sun and The Moon curse is fake? that it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus.

Elijah: ''Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. the curse has kept his werewolf aspect from Manifesting. but if he breaks it...he'll be a true hybrid.

[Ciara joins them]

Ciara: ''when I asked Klaus what his plans are he told me he won't let me know until after the Ritual...do you know what he wants from me?

Elijah: ''Ciara...if I tell you what Klaus is up to you won't be able to think about anything else...

Ciara: ''if I don't know it will come in the worse possible time and I need to know so that I can be prepared.

Elijah: ''after the Sacrifice he will be a full Hybrid and he will need you to create a new bloodline for him...He has been hunting you for a reason...to mate with you.

[Ciara was shocked as she looks at Elijah knowing what he means and didn't want to hear it but it's true..Klaus needs her for her ability to reproduce. Damon joins them]

Damon: ''then why are we letting him break the curse? we can kill him today. with Bonnie.

Stefan: ''Damon...

Elena: ''No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying.

Damon: ''I'll write her a great eulogy.

Ciara: ''it's not an option, Damon.

Stefan: ''all right, how do we break the curse?

Elijah: ''well, the ritual itself relatively straightforward. the ingredients, so to speak, you already know.

Stefan: ''the Moonstone.

Ciara: ''A Witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. after that Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each,

Elena: ''and where do I fit into it?

Elijah: ''the final part of the ritual.

[Elijah takes a wooden box from the shelf]

Elijah: ''Klaus must drink the blood of the Doppelganger...to the point of your death.

[Damon looks at Ciara...Stefan takes Elena's hand. she looks at him. he opens the box and takes a jar from it]

Elena: ''and that's where you come in.

Elijah: ''this is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. it possesses Mystical properties of resuscitation.

Ciara: ''she'll be dead?

Elijah: ''and then she won't.

Damon: ''that's your plan.? a magical witch potion with no expiration date?

[He looks at Elena]

Damon: ''you want to come back to life. what about John's Ring?

Elijah: ''those rings only work on humans. the Doppelganger's a supernatual occurrence. odds are, the ring won't work.

Damon: ''I'll take those odds over your elixir. what if It doesn't work, Elena?

Elena: ''then I guess I'll just be dead.

[Damon looks at Stefan. he shrugs. Damon looks at Elijah and leaves]

Ciara: ''do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? does he have a werewolf?

Elijah: ''Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. if he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight he will.

[Outside of the Salvatore House]

[Damon is outside. drinking scotch, Stefan joins him]

Stefan: ''breakfast of champions, huh?

Damon: ''I'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help I can get.

Stefan: ''you know, you're not helping.

Damon: ''Elijah is an original vampire, Stefan. one we tried to kill. you're going to believe this guy?

Stefan: ''what do you want me to do. Damon? Elena made her decision. she's choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in her.

Damon: ''why? she's going to end up dead.

Stefan: ''because she put her faith in me. she chose to trust me in spite of what I am. I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be hers.

Damon: ''well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all.

Stefan: she chose to trust you too.

Damon: ''then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts.

[He leaves]

[Ciara's Bedroom]

[Ciara is looking through her Spell book desperatly trying to find a way to stop Elena from dying she finds a Metamorphsis spell...where she can look like anyone she has in mind...she was a little stunned wondering if it will work...she gets up and walks To Find Damon who was in his bedroom]

Ciara: ''Damon...hey...

Damon: ''I don't want to hear anymore.

Ciara: ''I need to tell you something I think I found a way to stop Elena from dying...

[Damon turns around to look at her]

Ciara: ''I found a Metamorphis Spell I can turn myself into Elena so that when Klaus does the Sacrifice he can drink from me and I won't die...and Elena will be safe.

Damon: ''you are still human Ciara there is no guarantee that it will work it could wear off when he bites you

Ciara: 'The spell can hold out for 24 hours...it will last till dawn...[she takes his hands in hers] ''I can do this.

Damon: ''if it works

Ciara: ''it will work.

Damon: ''you think it will work. you want it to work. why am I the only who's one convinced it won't? there has to be another way.

Ciara: ''there isn't it's either that Exlier that Elijah has or it's my spell..either way the Sacrifice will happen.

Damon: ''and you'll die.

Ciara: ''and then Elena will be alive...it's a risk I'm willing to take...

Damon: ''I need you alive Ciara...it's not a risk I'm willing to take.

Ciara: ''Elena is important to all of you I have the power to protect her I know this will work...please believe that I will work a mircale for a change trust me Damon.

Damon: ''I can't lose you.

Ciara: ''you won't

[She goes toward the door but Damon intercepts her]

Damon: ''there is another way.

Ciara: ''what are you...

[he bites his wrist so it starts bleeding]

Ciara: ''Damon, no!

[he puts his wrist in her mouth so she can drink his blood but she doesn't want to...Stefan and Elena arrives and Stefan pushes Damon. Ciara falls on the floor. she has blood in her mouth]

Stefan: ''what did you do? huh? what did you do?

[He goes towards Ciara where Elena is trying to talk to her]

Damon: ''I saved her life... she found a way to save Elena a Metamorphis spell she can transform herself into Elena and take her place as the Doppelganger.

Stefan:[to Ciara] ''is that possible?

Ciara: ''yes but it only lasts till dawn and my blood will be just as good as the Doppelganger's blood.

Damon: ''you're so bent on dying for Elena so that she can live and you don't I know at least this way you'll come back.

Elena: ''As a vampire! she's come back a vampire! and this time permenent her Magic will be gone.

Damon: ''it's better then nothing else.

Stefan: ''how could you, of all people take that choice away from her?

[Damon looks at Ciara]

Damon: ''go ahead, wish me an eternity of misery. believe me, you'll get over it.

[Stefan rushes over to Damon and pushes him]

Ciara: ''Stefan!

[Damon takes a wooden stick and pushes Stefan against a wall with it]

Damon: ''Admit it. you wish you had the balls to do it yourself...someone who says that she's your best friend.

[Stefan punches him in the face several times in a row. Damon falls on the floor...he has blood on his face. he takes the wooden stick and drives it through Stefan's adbomen. Elena rushes over to Stefan and pushes Damon. she looks at Damon]

Elena: ''get out of here!

[Alaric goes toward Damon but he pushes him. gets up taking Ciara's arm and leaves]

[Damon goes in the Library to pour himself a drink...Ciara looks at him angry at him]

Ciara: ''do you ever listen to me Damon...it's like everything that is said to you goes out one ear and then out the other...I don't understand you anymore...instead of helping us you are doing nothing but fighting with everybody it's not the time to be fighting with everyone...we need to fight back against Klaus that is all we need to focus on right now.

Damon: ''I know I screwed up I always do...but I don't know what else to do,

[Eliah has walked into the library ]

Elijah: ''it seems Ciara that you have a good plan and would like to see you transform into Elena for tonight the spell will work.

Ciara: ''I will go outside and practice the spell and we will see.

[Ciara sighs as she looks at Damon disappointed]

Elijah: ''I know you care about Ciara but forcing her to turn will only make her hate you...and you don't know anything. she'll never forgive you. and never for a vampire...it's a very long time.

[he leaves]

[Outside of the Salvatore House]

[Elijah and Ciara walk outside to the back yard where Ciara is holding the book in her hands and was flipping through to the page where the spell is written.]

Ciara: ''Okay here it goes I pray that it works.

[she then places the book on the ground and then closes her eyes then she places her hands on her head and flashes them down her body and in her place was Elena Gilbert...Elijah was stunned that it worked]

Ciara: ''so how is it did it worked?

Elijah: ''it worked really well you can't tell the difference...this may actually work.

[Ciara smiles and then makes a hand movement and turns back to herself]

Ciara: ''I will make sure that I transform as soon as the time comes.

Elijah: ''which is tonight so make sure you are ready.

[Ciara nods as she walks back inside with Elijah and sees Elena and Stefan]

Ciara: ''hey

Elena: ''hey are you okay?

Ciara: ''yes I'm okay I managed to find a spell that will keep you from the Sacrifice I can transform myself to look like you...

Elena: ''what...how did you do that?

Stefan: ''she has been doing some research into her spell book and found a Metamorphis spell...the thing is it only lasts until dawn which she will be in your place for the Sacrifice.

Elena: ''Ciara...you don't have to do this I can do it and nobody will get hurt.

Ciara:[she walks up to Elena taking her hands] ''I want to do this...I've been given these powers for a reason to help people even my own sister...please let me do this.

Elena: ''does that mean...you forgive me for hurting you?

Ciara: ''yes It does I forgive you because you were just upset over the thought of losing Bonnie and I understand now she is your best friend and sister as well I would have done the same...even though I wouldn't want to be a vampire at least I will still be alive in some way.

Stefan: ''you are an amazing person Ciara I have never met anyone like you so selfless and Kind I don't want you to do this anymore then Elena does but if it will save her life...then I am all for it/

Ciara: ''I will be back before the time comes tonight and then I will be Elena for the night.

[Elena and Stefan nods]

Elena: ''I guess I need to go into Hiding then so that when Ciara is me there will be no mistakes.

Stefan: ''I will go with you just in case.

[They leave as Ciara watches them sadly wondering if this will work at all]

[Mystic Grill]

[Damon goes to the bar and asks for a drink. Alaric joins him]

Alaric: ''I'll have the same.

Damon: ''I screwed up.

Alairc: ''yeah, yeah you did.

Klaus: ''gentlemen? why so glum?

[Alaric and Damon turn to look at a Guy that has dark brown hair,..and they have never seen him before]

Damon: ''Ugh. Klaus, I presume.

Klaus: ''in the flesh.

[He looks at Alaric]

Klaus: ''thanks for the loaner, mate.

[Damon gets up]

Damon: ''any reason you stopped by to say hi?

Klaus: ''I'm told you and your brother fancy my Doppelganger and Mage. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret.

Damon: ''ha. thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?

Klaus: ''you are kidding?

[he looks at Alaric]

Klaus: ''he is kidding, right?

Alaric: ''no, not really.

Damon: ''I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?

Klaus: ''let me be clear...I have my vampire, I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. the ritual will happen tonight. so if you want to live to see tomorrow. don't screw it up.

[he leaves]

Damon: ''that was fun.

Alaric: ''you're going to screw it up, aren't you?

[Damon looks at him]

Damon: ''you think if I took his werewolf out of the euqation. Ciara might...get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?

Alaric: ''I think it won't matter. because you'll be dead.

Damon: ''but without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight. which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon.

Alaric: ''and you'll still be dead.

Damon: ''are you gonna help me or what?

Alaric: ''what do you want me to do?

[A Mountain]

[Ciara is walking alone just appreciting the time she has to herself befor she makes the decision to turn herself in to Elena to save her life she begins to tear up at the thought that she will not live after this night as a human she will be a vampire...she sits down and cries into her knees knowing that nobody will do the same for her...someone sits down beside her and she looks over to See Stefan]

Ciara: ''Stefan what are you doing here?

Stefan: ''I thought we can talk about what will happen after tonight and you will be a vampire.

Ciara: ''don't remind me My magic may not work for me once I do turn into a vampire...I hate to say it but I kinda like being a mage.

Stefan: ''you don't have to go through with this.

Ciara: ''I am the only one who can help Elena tonight Klaus will be fooled and everything will be alright.

Stefan: ''I hope so..you have been a wonderful friend the moment we met...are you ready to talk about how you're feeling about all this?

Ciara: ''Uh...this morning I was wondering if I would live or die, and now...I'm going to be a vampire. I...I don't really know how I'm feeling.

Stefan: ''hey you can say it you know.

Ciara: ''say what?

Stefan: ''the thing you've been wanting to say but...been afraid of how It'll make me feel.

Ciara: ''there's nothing I can say, Stefan. It's not going to change anything.

Stefana: ''might make you feel better. look, I know this isn't the first time you've thought about it...drinking vampire blood to survive. I mean. you tried it once when Katherine turned you but somehow you were cured...

Ciara: 'I thought I would die and Katherine came to the Hospital and I thought she was Elena when she killed me...then she forced me to do the transition...I think she was trying to turn me because of Klaus she didn't want me to suffer when Klaus decides to Take me.

Stefan: ''he won't have a chance to do anything to you because Bonnie will take care of him.

Ciara: ''Oh Bonnie...I swore to help her Kill Klaus.

Stefan: ''you are but most important is that you are trying to save Elena who's your sister.

Ciara; ''Bonnie's important too...

[she sighs and puts her head in her hands trying not to cry]

Stefan: ''please don't cry Ciara you can tell me what you want to say...if you would of had a choice would you have become a vampire?

Ciara: ''If it's about Life or death then yes I would come one but this was forced on me again.

Stefan: ''this time by Damon...he did it because he loves you Ciara to protect you.

Ciara: ''but he did this to me, Stefan. which means he doesn't really know what love is. and to be honest, I don't know if I do. I'm 17 years old. How am I supposed to know any of this yet?

[she takes his hands]

Ciara: ''I know that I love him Stefan...I know that but I was hoping he would want a future with me those were things I was supposed to deal with as they came along. I was supposed to grow up.

[she cries]

Ciara: ''decide if I want to have kids and start a family. grow old. I was supposed to have a lifetime of those choices, and...now? that's all gone.

Stefan: ''hey it's okay...you can say it.

Ciara: ''I don't want to be a vampire, Stefan. I never wanted to be one.

Stefan: ''I know. it's okay.

[he embraces her. she's still crying]

[Salvatore House]

[Ciara parks her car,..she was transformed into Elena..as she gets out of the car she finds Klaus standing behind her car as she gets out]

Klaus: ''you got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. you ready, my dear?

Ciara/Elena: ''I'm ready

[She goes towards him and he takes her hand as Stefan walks up to them he grabs her hand]

Stefan: ''No.

Klaus: ''I wouldn't. no reason for you to die too.

[she turns around and looks at Stefan...he can't stop looking at Klaus]

Ciara: ''No, Stefan hey, hey, it's fine it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. there's no reason for you to get hurt.

[she kisses him on the cheek then she turns and walks away with Klaus as Stefan blinks his eyes and finds they are both gone...then he runs back into the house where Elena is waiting...she was sitting in the Library]

Elena: ''Stefan...there you are where is Ciara?

Stefan: ''Klaus came and took her...she was already in your form.

Elena: ''Oh my god...she is really going to do this...she shouldn't have to Stefan.

[she was so scared for Ciara as Stefan takes her in his arms hugging her]

[The Woods]

[Damon, Caroline, Matt and Tyler are walking. Tyler's not okay]

Matt: ''what's happening? is he okay?

Damon: ''he better not wolf out on us.

[Damon's phone rings. he answers it. it's Stefan]

Damon: ''bad timing little bro.

Stefan:' 'what the hell are you doing?

Damon: ''saving the day. I figured you'd understand. just tell Ciara to stay put.

Stefan: ''she's already gone, Damon.

Damon: ''what?

Stefan: ''Klaus came. he took her.

Damon: ''where's Elena?

Stefan: ''she's with me at the house.

Damon: ''I'll take care of it.

[he hangs up. Tyler falls on the ground. the transformation begins]

Matt: ''Tyler!

Tyler: ''I don't know if I can hold it off. get out of here.

Caroline: ''Tyler. It'll be okay.

Tyler: ''Go!

Caroline: 'you've got time. we're almost there, just...

Tyler: ''it's happening faster.

Caroline: ''Tyler it's okay.

[Tyler's eyes are yellow. he rushes over towards Caroline but Damon intercepts him. Tyler is above him. Damon pushes him but Tyler bites him in the Process. Damon gets up]

Caroline: ''Damon...

Damon: ''I'm fine.

Tyler: ''get out of here!

Damon: ''Get to the Lockwood cellar. if it held him in, it'll keep him out. if it doesn't...use these.

[he gives them wooden bullets]

Damon: ''It'll buy you a couple seconds. Go. go!

[they leave. Damon leaves too]

[Alaric's Apartment]

[Klaus enters the apartment]

Klaus: ''where's Maddox? he should be back by now.

Katherine: ''I don't know.

[Klaus sits down and opens the laptop]

Katherine: ''what are you doing? where's Elena?

Klaus: ''I sent her off with Greta.

[He's looking at Jules. whose transitioning]

Klaus: ''it's almost time.

[the door opens. Katherine and Klaus look at the door]

Klaus: 'I wasn't aware you'd been invited in.

[Damon's here]

Damon: ''I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual.

Klaus: ''didn't we already have this conversation?

Damon: ''yeah. but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch.

[Klaus gets up]

Klaus: ''excuse me?

[He faces Damon]

Damon: ''and you can kill me for it. I don't care. it was all me.

Klaus: ''Katerina give us a moment.

[she looks at them and leaves]

Klaus: ''I've heard about you. the crazy. impulsive vampire in love with My Mage and his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. it was just a 50/50 guess on who.

[he shows him the video of Jules]

Klaus: ''the nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. need a closer look?

[he throws him the cellphone so he can see better]

Damon: ''Jules.

Klaus: ''when you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse...you learn a thing or two. first rule...always have a back up. back up werewolf. back up witch.

Damon: ''back up vampire.

Klaus: ''I've got that covered to.

[Klaus knocks Damon out and he rushes out of the door]

[Damon unconscious. Katherine gives him some blood from a blood bag and slaps him]

Katherine: ''hey. Damon. hey Damon!

[he wakes up]

Damon: ''ahh. what the hell happened?

Katherine: ''he's gone. he went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. he would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it.

Damon: ''ahh. do what?

Katherine: ''Klaus. he made me call her to lure her out. he needed another vampire.

Damon: ''who did you call?

[he grabs her arm]

Damon: ''who did you call Katherine?

[Somewhere]

[Ciara/Elena and Greta are walking in the dark]

Ciara/Elena: ''where are we going?

Greta: ''this way.

Ciara/Elena: ''you're Luka's sister aren't you. I heard about you. he and your father were looking for you.

Greta: ''well, they were wasting their time. I wasn't lost.

[Ciara/ Elena trips over a rock]

Ciara/Elena: ''God I can't see anything.

[Greta lights fire all around them. Ciara/Elena sees someone on the ground. she rushes over to her it's Jenna]

Ciara/ Elena: ''Jenna? Jenna, Jenna? hey, hey Jenna! Jenna!

[she can't find a pulse]

Ciara/Elena: ''Oh my god. no. Jenna! No!

[she looks at Greta]

Ciara/Elena: ''he killed her? why? I did everything that he asked.

[Jenna wakes up]

Greta: ''she's not dead. she's in transition.

[Alaric's Apartment]

[Damon gets up from the floor]

Damon: ''should have used me. why didn't he use me?

Katherine: ''he couldn't Damon, he said you were as good as dead.

Damon: ''what does that mean?

Katherine: ''what does that mean?

[She looks at Tyler's bite on Damon's forearm]

Katherine: '' what is this, Damon?

Damon: ''it's a werewolf bite.

[Writer's Thougths]

[Ciara has found a spell to transform herself into Elena so that she can be used in the Sacrifice instead of Elena...I hope all of you will like the story so far.]


	43. The Sun Also Rises

**The Sun Also Rises**

[Alaric's Loft]

[Damon sits at the bar, observing the werewolf bite on his inner forearm. Katherine stands over him, observing the bite]

Katherine: ''so that's what a werewolf bite looks like.

Damon: ''yep.

Katherine: ''it's not that bad.

Damon: ''will be.

[Damon stands up and rolls his sleeve down covering the bite]

Katherine: ''so that's it? you're just...going to die?

Damon: ''well that depends. you know anything other then Ciara about a cure?

Katherine: ''No...but I didn't know Ciara knew a cure?

Damon: ''she has healing ability that can heal any wound even a werewolf bite but...she is giveing herself over to Klaus...she managed to find a way to make herself look like Elena for 24 hours.

Katherine: ''what...how can she do that?

Damon: ''she's a Mage and pretty powerful this may work in our favor tonight...except now Jenna is in the Ritual thanks to me.

[Damon grabs his jacket off the couch and puts it on]

Katherine: ''145 years and no last good-bye?

Damon: ''you don't get a good-bye.

[Damon turns away from her. Katherine vamp-speeds in front of him, placing her hand on his chest]

Katherine: ''Don't leave mad.

Damon: ''us ending up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list. Katherine.

[Damon attempts to leave again. but Katherine persists]

Katherine: 'Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. there was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice.

Damon: ''that's why I gave you the vervain. so you had a choice.

Katherine: ''it was her or me. I chose her.

Damon: ''I helped you. you owed me. now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies. somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen.

Katherine: ''I didn't let love get in the way.

Damon: ''enjoy an eternity alone Katherine.

[Damon walks past Katherine]

Katherine: ''what are you going to do?

Damon:[turns to look at Katherine] I'm going to offer myself as replacement to Klaus.

Katherine: ''He won't take you. he saw your bite. he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon. but Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it.

[Quarry]

[Ciara/Elena and Jenna are sitting on the ground. Jenna is clutching her head]

Jenna: ''Oh my head. what's wrong with me?

Ciara/Elena: ''do you remember what happened?

Jenna: ''you called me. you were so scared. Oh, ah I should have realized that it wasn't you. the second I walked out of the house. someone grabbed me. a vampire.

Ciara/Elena: ''it was Klaus.

Jenna: ''he made me drink his blood. and I don't...I don't remember anything after that. [she looks around anxiously] where are we? what happened?

[Ciara/Elena takes Jenna's hands into her own]

Ciara/Elena: ''we're at the Quarry. he brought us here.

Jenna: ''why don't I remember anything?

Ciara/Elena: ''Jenna do you remember...when I told you how someone becomes a vampire?

Jenna: ''yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system it's...[pauses, realizes what has happened to her] Oh god. he killed me.

Ciara/Elena: ''Jenna listen to me, Listen to me everything's going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here.

Jenna: ''I'm a vampire?

Greta: And I bet you're hungry?

[Greta approaches them; Ciara/Elena and Jenna look up at her from the ground...Ciara/Elena sees a rock nearby and rushes to grab it but with a wave of her hand. Greta sends Ciara/ Elena flying backwards. Ciara/Elena lands painfully in the dirt. Greta wakes her hand again creating a circle of fire around Ciara/ Elena. Ciara/Elena stands up and rushes towards the flames. but finds that she can't escape]

Greta: ''don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. you're trapped. no matter what you do.

Ciara/Elena: ''Greta...please just let her go.

[Greta slices her wrist open with the sharp rock. Blood drips from her wound. Jenna looks at it, hungrily]

Greta: ''Klaus chose her.

Ciara/Elena: ''No.

[Greta lowers her wrist towards Jenna]

Greta: ''Drink it.

Ciara/Elena: ''Jenna...don't

Jenna: ''I can't.

Ciara/Elena: ''let her go. hey!

[Jenna continues to stare at Greta's bloody wrist and finally sinks her teeth in.]

Ciara/Elena: ''No. No.

[Ciara/Elena's eyes glisten with tears. Jenna closes her eyes as the warm blood enters her mouth. after a few moments. Greta pulls her wrist out of Jenna's grip and Jenna falls to the ground]

Greta: ''that's enough.

[Greta stands up]

Ciara/Elena: ''Jenna. it's going to be okay.

[Greta flicks her wrist and another circle of fire surrounds Jenna. Jenna back away from the fire looking terrified]

Ciara/Elena: ''Look at me. Hey, look at me.

[Jenna turns her head towards, Ciara/ Elena. blood still running down her chin]

Ciara/Elena: ''it's gonna be okay. it's gonna be okay.

[Jenna silently says No' as the dark veins of hunger creep towards her eyes]

[Salvatore House]

[Jeremy and Bonnie are down in the basement. still flipping through pages of old grimoires.]

Jeremy: ''this is useless. all these grimoires. there has to be something in here to keep Ciara from becoming a vampire.

Bonnie: ''and we'll keep looking. until the last minute.

[Outside, Elijah, Alaric, Elena and Stefan arrive and walk across the yard towards the house]

Elijah: 'the Sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. first the Werewolf is killed, then the vampire. finally the Doppelganger. once Ciara/ Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become a Hybrid.

Alaric: ''so when do we attack?

Elijah: ''Ciara's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. he'll be vulnerable during the transformation. that's when Bonnie comes in.

Elena: ''and you're sure Bonnie will survive this?

Elijah: ''if she can deliver him to the brink of death. I'll finish the job myself.

[Stefan's Phone rings. he answers it. and walks away from Elijah, Elena and Alaric. Damon is on the other end. and at the Boarding House]

Stefan: ''Damon.

Damon: ''you're not going to like what I'm about to say.

Stefan: ''cut to the chase. is the Sacrifice is happening or not?

Damon: ''it's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got...complicated.

Stefan: ''we're sticking with the Original plan. we're meeting Bonnie right now.

Damon: ''He's got Jenna, Stefan.

Stefan: ''what?

Damon: ''he got Katherine to lure her out of the house.

[Stefan looks at Elena and Alaric worried]

Alaric: ''what is it? what's wrong?

Damon: ''he's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual.

Stefan: ''Oh my god.

Quarry:

[Ciara/Elena is pacing back and forth in her circel of fire. Jenna is kneeling in hers]

Ciara/Elena: 'how are you feeling?

Jenna: ''I feel like myself..,only not. everything is brighter. the fire's hotter. part of me is terrified. but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything.

Ciara/Elena: ''vampires can turn off the part that's human. that's the part that hurts.

Jenna:[eyes glistening with tears] I'm gonna to die, aren't I?

Ciara/Elena: ''No! Jenna. I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do.

[In the distance the sounds of twigs snapping and Jules groaning are heard by Ciara/Elena and Jenna. Jenna's head snaps towards the sound]

Jenna: ''who's that?

Ciara/Elena: ''that must be the werewolf.

[Greta pushes Jules down to the ground. Jules clutches her stomach, groaning in pain]

Jules; ''what's happening to me?

Greta: ''I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. your insides are trying to tear themselves free.

[Greta moves away. Flicks her wrist, and a third ring of fire encircles Jules]

Ciara/Elena: ''Greta witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature...it's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed.

Greta: ''My duty is to Klaus! the new order.

[Klaus arrives]

Klaus: ''Glad to know I still have a dance partner.

[He looks at Ciara/Elena, Jenna and Jules]

Klaus: ''Hello, my lovelies. are we ready?

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Someone is persistently knocking on the front door. Damon walks down the stairs and into the hall]

Damon:[sighs] heard ya.

[The Knocking continues as Damon approaches the door, he stumbles. regaining his composure. he rolls up his sleeve and sees the werewolf bite has gotten worse. Damon proceeds towards the front door and opens it. John stands in the doorway]

Damon: ''great. I was just thinking about getting a bite to eat.

John: ''Elena hasn't returned any of my calls for days. I need to see her.

[John walks into the house. Damon shuts the front door and turns to look at him]

Damon: ''well you're a day late and a daughter short, John.

John: ''what are you talking about?

Damon: 'Klaus took Ciara who is transformed into Elena to save her life...Sacrifice goes down tonight.

John: ''How is that going to work...she will still die and who knows if the Spell will be broken.

Damon: ''it will Ciara's Blood is strong enough to break any curse...I am praying this will work...

John: ''wasn't you suppose to keep her safe?

Damon: ''she is safe. I fed her my blood.

John: ''you what?

Damon: ''when Klaus kills Ciara in the Sacrifice, she will come back to life, granted as the thing you hate the most in the world...why should you care you tried to kill her once before?

[Damon starts to walk into the parlor..John attempts to grab him. Damon uses his vampspeed and spins John around slamming him against a wall]

John: ''you ruined her life...Even if I made a mistake trying to kill her once..I do care about her...she was one of my friends Daughter I don't want anything to happen to her.

Damon: 'I know John. I took her choice, destroyed her future. trust me. I get it...It actually gets worse.

[Damon walks away]

John: ''How could It possibly get any worse?

[Quarry]

[Jules, Ciara/Elena and Jenna are still contained in the rings of fire. Jules continues to moan in pain. up on a nearby hill, Klaus retrieves the Moonstone from this pocket]

Klaus: ''I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it.

[Klaus hands the moonstone to Greta who takes it and looks up at the sky]

Greta: ''the moon has passed its apex. remember everything you need to do?

Klaus: ''I remember.

[Greta drops the moontone into a stone bowl filled with flames. Sparks fly as the moonstone is destroyed. Greta begins chanting a spell in Latin. Klaus approaches the Rings of fire. Jules still lies on the ground. moaning in pain. but looks up at Ciara/Elena]

Jules: ''everything I did...I was just trying to help Tyler.

Ciara/Elena: ''I know you did Jules.

Jules: ''I didn't want him to be alone!

[Klaus looks down at Jules]

Klaus: ''shall we?

[The Ring of fire around Jules disperses. Jules eyes turn yellow and she uses her werewolf speed to rush at Klaus. alas. Klaus gets the upper hand and pins Jules to the ground. plunging his hand into her chest and ripping out her heart. Jules takes a final breath. tears streaming down her face and dies. Klaus breathes heavily as he holds the bloody heart in his hands. Ciara/Elena and Jenna look on Horrified]

[Abandoned Witch House]

[Jeremy is looking through a Grimoire as Bonnie looks over his shoulder]

Bonnie: ''which one are you reading?

Jeremy: ''Emily Bennett's there's a section on spells she did for my ancestor, Johnathan Gilbert.

Bonnie: ''yeah I think she had a thing for him.

[He looks up at Bonnie. Bonnie smiles at him]

Jeremy: ''there's something on a resuscitative spell she was working on.

Bonnie: ''I saw that too. she just didn't explain what it did exactly.

Jeremy: ''well maybe Johnathan wrote about it in his Journals. you know. I can have Stefan bring them.

[The Basement door creaks open. Bonnie hears the noise]

[Alaric and Elena walks down stairs and into the basement]

Jeremy: ''hey, what are you doing here?

Alaric: ''Elijah and Stefan are upstairs

Elena:[to Bonnie] you mind if we have a second with Jeremy?

Bonnie: ''Sure, yeah. of course.

[Bonnie gets up and leaves the basement]

Jeremy: ''what's the matter?

Elena:[tears in her eyes] Jeremy...something's happened to Jenna.

[Jeremy looks at Alaric, blankly]

[Outside, Bonnie is talking to Stefan and Elijah]

Bonnie: ''why did he take Jenna?

Elijah: ''a Punishment for meddling.

Stefan: ''Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline. but Damon rescued them.

Bonnie: ''then we need to go. now. before Jenna's been sacrificed I can kill Klaus myself.

Stefan: ''Bonnie...if you use that much power, you'll be dead. we've already been through this. it's not an option.

Bonnie: ''neither is letting Jenna die.

Elijah: ''well, Stefan would agree with you.

[Bonnie looks confused. Stefan walks closer towards Bonnie]

Stefan: ''we're going to offer another vampire. one that he'll want more. me.

[Quarry

[Greta continues chanting a spell while Klaus holds Jule's heart over the ceremonial bowl, squeezing the blood into the flames]

Klaus: ''does that mean it's working?

Greta: ''it's working.

[Over in the rings of fire. Ciara/Elena watches Klaus feeling so deserperate to save Jenna but if she does that it will expose her to Klaus and he knowing that she isn't Elena...she sobs in anger as Jenna looks at her]

Jenna: ''what's wrong?

Ciara/Elena: ''this isn't right none of it...I can't let you die Jenna.

Jenna: ''the day that the Lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian you know what my first thought was? [Ciara/Elena looks at her and shakes her head] isn't there someone else who can do this?

Ciara/Elena: ''Jenna. there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that.

Jenna: ''it's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you.

Ciara/Elena: ''but you didn't [kneeling down] you put your entire life on hold to help us.

Jenna: ''Look around, Elena. I failed you...

[Ciara begins to tear up as she looks at Jenna showing a little bit of who she really is]

Ciara; ''Jenna listen to me...I want you to know...that Elena is safe and that nothing will hurt her not even Klaus.

[Jenna was surprised seeing Ciara transform into Elena again]

Jenna: ''but why...why are you doing this Ciara?

Ciara:[tearing up] ''Because Elena is my sister even if we haven't known each other long...I can't stand the thought of losing her...so I am using My Mage magic to make where I will die instead of her.

[Jenna sobs as she takes Ciara in her arms...they both cry]

Jenna: ''Ciara..Don't think for a moment that you aren't loved...what you are doing is really selfless.

Ciara: ''if I would have known that you were against your will I would have saved you...but I can't keep the form of Elena and Save you...I am so sorry...

Jenna: ''No...No what you are doing is the right thing...please don't feel guilty Elena deserves to live a normal safe life.

Ciara: ''Listen...being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. but it also makes you stronger and faster. you can fight back. I'm gonna get through this. I'll be okay. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance...[Ciara places a finger to her lips and whispers the next word] Run.

Jenna:[nodding whispering] Okay.

[Old Witch House]

[Stefan is standing outside the house. Elijah approaches him]

Elijah: ''Bonnid did the Locator spell. they're at Steven's Quarry.

Stefan: ''I'll head over there first and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time.

Elijah: ''just as the moon hits it's final phase. she's to stay hidden until then. he cannot know that she's alive.

[Stefan nods and begins to walk away]

Elijah: ''you're very honorable.

[Stefan turns around, looks at Elijah and walks back towards him]

Stefan: ''are you? because this whole plan is, um it's contingent upon your honor. Elijah.

Elijah: ''I won't fail you.

Stefan: ''Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to.

Elijah: ''well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had silbings parents. I had a family. over the centuries. Klaus has hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. he scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found.

Stefan: ''you want revenge.

Elijah: ''sometimes there's honor in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you.

Stefan: ''Please end this.

[In the house, John walks down into the basement. holding a cardboard box. Jeremy and Bonnie approach him as he puts the box down on a table]

John: ''I brought the Gilbert Journals. I think I know the spell you're talking about.

Elena: ''where's Damon?

John: ''upstairs. Alaric wanted to talk to him.

[they begin to take the Journals out of the box and flip through them]

[Upstairs]

[Damon is upset what he heard about Stefan going to hand himself over to Klaus]

Damon: ''he did what?

Alaric: ''he wasn't going to let Jenna die.

Damon:[frustrated] we have a witch. she kills Klaus. no one has to Die!

Alaric: ''Except for Bonnie.

Damon: 'God, Stefan, Damn it!

[Damon punches a wall using his vamp-speed, which causes his whole arm to go into the wall. he takes it out]

Alaric: ''hey are you okay?

Damon: ''I'm fine.[calms down] well, that's my brother for you. always cleaning up my messes.

[Damon exits the house as he says the last sentence. Alaric watches him exit concerned]

Quarry

[Klaus approachs the Ring of fire containing Jenna]

Klaus: ''Hello Jenna.

[Jenna and Ciara/Elena get up and look at Klaus]

Ciara/Elena: ''let her go. I understand that I have to die but she doesn't

[Ciara/Elena walks closer to the flames causing them to flare up. she retreats]

Klaus: ''careful.

Jenna: ''Elena, don't

Ciara/Elena: ''No, Jenna! we can't leave Jeremy without a family [to Klaus] I followed your rules I did everything that you asked. I didn't run...please.

Klaus: ''well, well.

[Klaus looks up at the top of the Quarry]

Klaus: ''I don't recall you being on the guest list.

[Jenna and Ciara/Elena look up as well. Ciara gasps. Stefan stands atop of the cliff]

Stefan: ''I'm here to talk.

Klaus: ''very well then.

[Klaus looks at Jenna, Briefly then vamp-speeds up to the top of the Cliff and walks calmy towards Stefan]

Klaus: ''what can I do for you. Mr Salvatore?

[Abandoned Witch House]

[Elena is in the basement with John, Bonnie and Jeremy speak with Damon]

Bonnie: ''we found something in the Gilbert journals.

John: ''Johnathan journaled the story of a mother who called on Emily's services. the woman's baby was sick, dying Emily's cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child.

Damon: ''Skip to the save Ciara part.

John: ''well the child died but the Mother's life force flowed through her restoring her to life.

Jeremy: ''we already know Ciara's going to come back to life. but she'll be a vampire.

John: ''not if her soul remains intact.

Damon:[skeptically] her soul really? you're going to put your faith in some act of God mumbo jumbo?

[John walks forward, closing the gap between Damon and himself]

John: ''I refuse to let Ciara become the thing her father spent his life Protecting her from and you can call that God or Mystical energy, whatever you want, but yes...I'm putting my faith in it.

[John turns around and walks back towards Bonnie and Elena]

Elena: ''are you sure you want to do this...John she isn't your daughter.

John: ''I almost killed her all because I thought she was a vampire and now she is fighting for her life to Protect you Elena and because of her Sacrifice I am willing to do this.

[Elena was surprised at John and looks at Bonnie]

Quarry]

[Stefan and Klaus are still conversing on the cliff top. Ciara/Elena and Jenna continue to look up at them, patiently waiting to figure out what's happening]

Jenna: ''what's going on?

Ciara: ''I-I don't know [turns to Jenna] you can hear them [Jenna looks at her] you can hear anything just-just focus on them.

Stefan: 'you don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place.

Klaus: ''Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women. [Klaus starts to walk around Stefan] three Goddesses-Sacrificed at Nature's alter...[he looks around] Hmm I haven't seen my Mage anywhere...I wonder if she may be in hiding from me...

Stefan: ''you don't need her...just take me instead.

Klaus: ''Oh I will hunt her down just as I've always done...she will be mine.

Ciara/Elena: ''[whispers] what are they saying?

Jenna: ''I can't-I can't make it out.

Ciara/Elena: ''you can do this? just relax. focus.

Stefan:[turning around to face Klaus] don't play games with me. you'll get what you want either way.

Jenna: ''I can hear him. I hear Klaus.

Ciara/Elena: ''what are they saying?

Klaus: ''you're quite the hero aren't you? I've heard that about you.

Stefan: ''just make the trade. me for Jenna.

[Jenna has heard the last few words of the conversation with the use of her vampire hearing]

Jenna: ''Oh my god.

Ciara/Elena: ''what is it?

Jenna: ''he wants to take my place.

[Abandoned Witch House]

[Down in the basement. Bonnie has her hands placed on either side of John's head and is chanting a spell. Jeremy, Elena and Damon stand by, watching. Damon becoming impatient snaps his fingers]

Damon: ''Come on, Bonnie, we got a Hybrid to kill.

[Elena looks back at Damon, signaling with his hand for Damon to be tolerant of the situation. not long after opens her eyes]

Bonnie: 'it's done.

Damon: ''that's it? let's go.

[Damon walks out of the room. John opens his eyes as Bonnie walks past him. Bonnie turns to Jeremy and gently touches his arm]

Bonnie: ''I'll be back soon.

[Jeremy reaches out to her as Elena looks at Bonnie confused]

Elena: ''wait, what do you mean? we're coming too.

Bonnie: ''Elena you can't go or Klaus will see you and blow Ciara's cover.

Jeremy: ''No, I'm coming I need to be there. I need to make sure you guys are okay.

Bonnie: ''and who's going to make sure you're okay?

Jeremy: ''I've got my own ring. Look, I'm not taking no for an answer.

[Bonnie kisses Jeremy goodbye. she pulls away and Jeremy smiles at her. suddenly, Jeremy looks at her confused and starts to fall to the floor...John grabs him and leads him back to the chair]

John: ''easy, easy. [to Bonnie] Just go. I'll stay with him.

Elena: ''I'm not staying here when My aunt and Sister is going to die.

Damon: '''you will not have any choice in the matter.

[they exit the basement upstairs Alaric and Elijah wait until they hear Damon, Elena and Bonnie walk up the stairs.]

Elijah: ''it's time.

[Damon and Bonnie exit the house without glancing at Alaric or Elijah. Elijah, Elena and Alaric follow them]

Alaric: ''all right. I got the weapons in the car.

Elijah: ''Bonnie's the only weapon we need.

[Elijah walks out the doorway. Alaric and Elena follows behind them but when they try to exit the house, they find an invisible barrier is blocking him in]

Alaric: ''Bonnie! what is that?

Elena: ''Bonnie...No you can't do this.

[Bonnie stops to look at them]

Bonnie: ''I can't put anyone else at risk.

Elena: 'We can't be in here with Jenna and Ciara out there!

Bonnie: ''I'm sorry.

Alaric: ''you can't do this! Damon?

Damon: ''sorry buddy she's right.

[Damon, Bonnie and Elijah start to walk away]

Elena: 'No! you can't do this! Bonnie!

Alaric:[angrily hits the doorframe] Bonnie!

[Quarry]

Jenna: ''Ciara...

Ciara/Elena: ''I have to do something. this can't happen none of it.

[Klaus and Stefan have come down from the cliff top and approach Ciara/Elena and Jenna]

Klaus: ''Quite the Predicament. you know, it's funny all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan granting your wish.

Ciara/Elena:[sadly] Stefan...

Stefan: ''it's okay.

Klaus: ''well [he points a stake between Jenna and Stefa] who's it going to be, Elena?

Ciara/Elena: ''No...

Klaus: ''Oh don't worry. there's actually no choice.

[Klaus vamp-speeds around Stefan and stakes him in the back. Stefan screams in pain and crumbles to the ground]

Ciara/Elena: ''No! Stefan.

[Klaus rips the stake out of Stefan's back. leaving a sizable chunk of wood in his back]

Klaus: ''I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. but for now...

[Klaus snaps Stefan's neck causing Stefan to fall, disgracefully to the ground. Ciara/Elena gasps in shock]

Klaus: ''whenever you're ready. Greta.

[Greta begins chanting the next part of the spell which dispels the ring of fire surrounding Jenna. Jenna looks on frightened. Ciara, teary eyed watches on]

Ciara; No.

Klaus: ''you're turn.

Ciara; Jenna...No.

[Ciara attempts to get to Jenna. but the fire around her flares up. Jenna looks at her]

Jenna: it's alright. Elena. I know what I have to do.

[After a moment of shared silence between Jenna and Ciara/Elena. Jenna vamp speeds to Greta and ferociously bites her neck. Greta screams. Klaus vamp-speeds over to Jenna and stakes her in the back. pulling her off of Greta. who has fallen to the ground. Jenna gasps and Klaus releases her...Jenna falls to the ground...Ciara starts to cry]

Ciara: ''Jenna, No!

[Jenna looks up at Ciara/Elena. tears in her eyes]

Ciara: ''Just turn it off. Jenna. turn it off. you won't be scared anymore.

[Klaus flips Jenna over onto her back and hunches over her. Jenna seems less frightened when Klaus stakes her in the heart]

Ciara: ''No..Jenna! No Jenna!

[Ciara cries in earnest now. Jenna's body starts to become grey and decayed. Klaus releases the stake from his grip and stands up. Jenna lays lifeless on the stone with the stake through her heart.]

[Greta begins chanting the next part of the spell. Klaus is by her side...Stefan wakes up and feels the piece of wood in his back. he tries to reach it but is not flexiable enough to do so. Stefan looks at Ciara and sees her tear streaked cheeks. he looks over towards Greta and sees Jenna's dead body]

Stefan: ''No.

[Greta pours Jenna's blood into the ceremonial bowl]

Stefan: ''I'm so sorry.

[Ciara places her finger to her lips and shushes Stefan]

Ciara;[whispers] are they going to kill him?

Stefan:[whispers] yes.

[Klaus approaches Ciara/Elena]

Klaus:'' it's time.

[The Circle of fire disappears from around Ciara/Elena. Ciara/Elena looks up at him. Klaus extends his hand towards her. Ciara gets up from the ground and walks past Klaus ignoring him. Ciara makes her way to the alter and looks down at Jenna's body. Klaus follows her up to the alter and grabs Ciara/Elena's face in his hand. below them, Stefan struggles to get up from the ground. Klaus turns Ciara/Elena's face so she is looking at him]

Klaus: ''thank you...Elena.

Ciara/Elena: 'Go to Hell.

[Stefan continues to struggle up, but falls back to the ground too weak to move. Ciara/Elena stares out blankly, as Klaus sinks his fangs into her neck and starts to drain Ciara/Elena of her blood...Stefan watches on helplessly. Klaus holds Ciara/Elena tightly as his eyes starts to sprout more veins. Ciara's eyes flutter and her eyes roll into the back of her head and she dies. Klaus releases her and Ciara falls to the ground. Blood drips from Klaus's mouth and the flame in the bowl is extinguished. Ciara's body lays lifeless and Stefan stares at her sadly and lowers his head to the ground. Klaus breathes heavily and walks down stone steps.]

Klaus: ''I can feel it. it's happening.

[Klaus looks up at the full moon. suddenly his bones begin to crack and he starts to transform. his eyes are yellow like a werewolf's but he still has the veins under them like a vampire]

Klaus: ''yes. yes.

[Suddenly Klaus is thrown through the air. the flames in the bowl reignite, startling Greta. Greta hears and sees Bonnie coming down the hillside. chanting a spell. before Greta could react. Damon sneaks up behind her and snaps her neck...Damon kneels down and picks up Ciara's body.]

Klaus: ''No! you were dead!

[Bonnie continues to chant her spell. Klaus's body controts into painful shapes as he screams. meanwhile...Damon carries Ciara's body towards Stefan and lays her down next to him...Stefan gently touches her arm]

Stefan: ''Ciara.

[Damon kneels down and rips the remainder of the stake out of Stefan's back. Stefan grunts in pain. Damon grabs Stefan's shoulder as if to help him up but Stefan turns and looks up at him grabbing a hold of his jacket]

Stefan: ''I need you to get her out of here!

Damon: ''what about you?

Stefan: ''I'm not leaving until he's dead. go!

[Damon picks up Ciara's body and carries her away. Stefan sits up. Bonnie continues to chant the spell which is so powerful it causes trees to fall. Klaus screams in pain, lying against the rocks. Elijah approachs him and Bonnie stops chanting]

Klaus: ''Elijah?

Elijah: ''Hello brother.

[Stefan has gotten up and walks up behind Bonnie. Elijah punches his arm into Klaus's chest. grabbing a hold of his heart]

Elijah: ''in the name of our family. Niklaus...

[Elijah twists Klaus's heart]

Klaus: ''I didn't bury them at sea!

Elijah: ''what?

Klaus: ''their bodies are safe. if you kill me, you'll never find them.

Stefan: ''Elijah don't liste to him.

Klaus: ''Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word...brother.

[Elijah appears to be having second thoughts about killing his brother]

Bonnie: ''do it and I'll take you both out.

Elijah: ''you'll die.

Bonnie: ''I don't care.

[Elijah looks down at Klaus and back up at Bonnie and Stefan]

Elijah: ''I'm sorry.

[Stefan and Bonnie run towards Elijah and Klaus]

Stefan: ''No!

Bonnie: ''No!

[before either can get to them. Elijah flies off with Klaus]

Abandoned Witch House]

[Down in the basement. John is busy writing a letter. Alaric is leaning against the doorframe patiently waiting for the others to come back. it is daylight outside indicating that much time has passed]

Alaric{sighs] we should heard from them by now.

[Jeremy and Elena are sitting in a corner reading one of the Gilbert Journals...Elena looks at John]

Elena[to John} did you read all this?

[John glances back at her]

John: ''I did.

Elena: ''so you understand what happened to the child's mother after the baby was brought back to life?

John: ''she saved her daughter. she found peace.

Elena: ''John.

[John gets up and folds the letter in his hands. Jeremy and Elena stands up from the floor and John gives them the letter]

John: ''I need you to take care of each other...[looks at Alaric then at Jeremy and Elena] Please...and make sure that Ciara reads this letter as well.

[A Door upstairs opens]

Elena: ''I think they're here!

[Elena rushes up the stairs. Jeremy looks at John for a moment longer. then follows after Elena and Alaric. John turns back into the basement]

[Upstairs. Damon is carrying Ciara's body into the parlor room]

Damon: ''if you come back as a vampire. I'll stake you myself. so don't

[Damon lays Ciara's body down on a sofa and pushes a strand of hair out of her face]

Damon: ''because I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever.

[Elena, Alaric and Jeremy rush into the room and stand in the doorway]

Jeremy: ''how is she?

[Damon continues to stroke Ciara's hair and does not look up at either of them]

Damon: ''I don't know yet.

Elena: ''what about Jenna?

[Damon finally looks back at them without saying a word]

Alaric: ''No.

Damon: ''I'm sorry Jeremy.

[Elena begins to cry as Jeremy takes her in his arms staring blankly at Damon. behind them John comes up from the basement and walks out the front door into the yard. Alaric walks away from the doorway and into a secluded area of the house. outside. John looks back in the house...Sudden'y, Ciara gasps back to life.]

Damon: ''Ciara!

Ciara: ''what happened?

Damon: ''how do you feel?

Ciara: ''I feel fine.

[Damon, Elena and Jeremy both breath a sigh of relief. John watches the scene unfold from outside. he seems at peace as he looks out into the woods shuts his eyes and falls to the ground, dead]

[Gilbert House]

[Ciara is downstairs waiting in funeral attire as Damon and Stefan walks over to her]

Damon: ''hey how are you doing?

Ciara: ''I'm fine...just really tired and drained from everything that happened.

Stefan: ''what happened to Jenna wasn't your fault Ciara...you protected Elena...Jenna wouldn't have wanted you to feel guilty.

Ciara: ''yeah but if I saved her too...Elena and Jeremy would still had a guardian to take care of them...they have nobody now..

Damon: ''that's not true...they have you know to help them.

Ciara: ''yeah...I can't take care of anyone right now...not the way I am feeling right now...they lost Jenna and now John nothing is going to be the same now...

[Mystic Falls Cemetery]

[Ciara, Stefan, Elena,Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric and Jeremy walks across the graveyard Stefan has his hand in the small of Elena's back and leads her to the gravesite of Jenna and John Elena has four roses clutched in her hands. she kneels down and places two roses on a grave plot]

[Ciara teary eyed approaches Jenna's grave and places a White rose on the ground in front of the tombstone...Elena looks at her also crying Damon starts to walk way...Ciara looks at him and stands, still crying. Alaric walks towards Jenna's grave and places a rose on her plot. he stares down at her grave Sadly. before walking away...he squeezes Jeremy's arm gently and walks to the back of the group]

[Damon is standing some distance away from the rest of the group. Stefan approaches him]

Stefan: ''we're going to head back to the house.

Damon: ''I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes.

Stefan: ''Damon...Ciara needs us...so does Elena all of us.

Damon: ''and then what's the plan Stefan? the curse is broken. how does one go about killing an all powerful wolf vamp and his two faced older brother?

Stefan: ''I have no idea.

[Damon turns around to look at Stefan]

Damon: ''we need to get an idea fast.

Stefan: 'I'm not going to let Elena and Ciara lose anybody else.

Damon: ''I wouldn't make any promises Stefan.

Stefan: ''what's that supposed to mean?

Damon: ''Tyler Lockwood bit me.

[Damon pulls up his sleeve and shows Stefan the bite, which has gotten even worse. Stefan walks over to him with a look of anguish on his face]

Damon:[looking down at the bite] it's actually more of a nip really. but there it is.

[Stefan takes Damon's arm and examines the bite]

Stefan: ''We'll find something. a cure.

Damon: ''there's no cure Stefan.

[Damon and Stefan look of across the graveyard, presumably towards Ciara. Stefan looks back at Damon]

Stefan: ''We kept Ciara human right? we found the way when there was no way...hey.

[Damon turns his head and faces Stefan.]

Stefan: ''I will do this.

Damon: ''you want to do something for me? keep this from Ciara. last thing she needs is another grave to mourn.

[Damon grips Stefan's shoulder. gingerly and walks away. Stefan watches him as he leaves. The look on his face filled with tormant]


	44. As I Lay Dying

As I Lay Dying

[Gilbert House]

[Elena looks at Jeremy. he's asleep. then she goes in Jenna's bedroom, looks around and leaves. Damon's here]

Damon: ''that'll get easier. but you knew that.

Elena: ''what do you want?

Damon: ''I want to apologize.

Elena: ''Damon...

Damon: ''please. Elena. feeding Ciara my blood. I was wrong.

Elena: ''yes you were.

Damon: ''and I know I don't deserve either of your forgiveness. but...I need it.

Elena: ''and I need some time, maybe a lot of time.

Damon: ''sure. of course, take all the time you need.

[Salvatore House]

[Ciara is getting dressed for the day as she thinks about everything that has happened from the Sacrifice and Elena losing Jenna and John even though she did something good by protecting Elena inside she was feeling guilty over it because she was there and could have done something to prevent it...she pulls a sweater over her head and pulls out her long thick black hair from it and brushes it then puts her black jacket on and grabs her bag and walks downstairs seeing Damon is drinking some scotch...he opens the curtains, drinks some scotch and then takes off his ring...Ciara confused and horrorfied she runs towards him and pushes him out of the sunlight.]

Ciara: ''Damon...No...what are you doing?

Damon: ''Get off me.

Ciara; ''why are you doing this?

[she pushes him against the wall keeping him there looking at him despertly and scared]

Ciara: ''why are you trying to kill yourself?

Stefan:[he rushes in seeing them] ''He was bitten by Tyler Lockwood during the full moon and he thinks killing himself is the answer...

Ciara: ''No...Damon don't you dare give up now...I can heal you give me a couple moments to gather my energy and some herbs and I can have back to normal.

Damon: ''You saved Rose last time Ciara and that was a mircule but you can hurt yourself like you did last time too and I'm not risking that...it's better off for me if I die rather then later.

Stefan: ''You're not dying Damon not today.

[he uses his super speed and throws him in the cellar. and closes the door]

Damon: ''what's the plan superman?

Stefan: ''Ciara will find a way to heal you Damon...don't give up on her she has worked mircales okay.

Damon: ''Oh right a miracle cure. good luck with that one.

Stefan: ''I also got Bonnie looking for something anything.

Damon: ''Always the hero Stefan. just tell me good-bye get it over with.

[he coughs some blood]

Stefan: ''lie still. conserve your strength.

[He walks out of the cell and looks at Ciara who was looking worried]

Ciara: ''he had the bite since the Full Moon and he didn't say anything.

Stefan: ''he didn't want anyone to worry and he knew how hard you have worked yourself...Don't worry we will find a cure where you don't have to hurt yourself anymore.

Ciara: ''It's Damon Stefan I have do something...I...I can't let him die.

Stefan: ''and we won't.

[The Woods]

[Klaus wakes up, naked. he looks at the sun and smiles. someone throws him some clothes. he turns his head. Elijah's here]

Elijah: ''you've been busy.

Klaus: ''that was amazing. how long has it been?

Elijah: ''almost 2 days. full moon came and went. you remained a wolf.

[Klaus gets dressed at will, then. it's good to know. I remember every single kill.

Elijah: ''yes I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way.

Klaus: ''just like old times, Brother.

Elijah: ''you've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain.

Klaus: ''that's right. now, what was it again? Oh, yeah. wait. I remember. that's it. you wish to be reunited with our family.

Elijah: ''you gave me your word. Niklaus.

Klaus: ''what kind of brother would break his bond? even though you did try to kill me.

Elijah: ''I could have. but I didn't

[Elijah helps Klaus put on his jacket]

Klaus: ''and now no one can, not even you. relax. Elijah. all is forgiven.

Elijah: ''where are they?

Klaus: ''you need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough...but not before I get my Mage..now that the ritual is over and I broke my Curse..nothing can stop me now from possessing her.

[Elijah looks at Klaus worried at what he has done and if he were to find out about Elena being alive because of Ciara's Magic..]

[Mystic Falls Square]

[there's a special screening of Gone With The Wind. some girls are dressed up for the event. Elena and Jeremy are here. she puts a layer of a blanket on the ground]

Jeremy: ''you brought me to see a girl movie.

Elena: ''we had to get out of the house, Jer. this is our 3 hour distraction from reality.

Jeremy: ''is that what we're doing? pretending like our lives aren't screwed?

Elena: ''we need to do this, okay? breathe, eat, sleep, wake up and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore.

[she sits down. Caroline arrives with a basket]

Caroline: ''hey! there you guys are. who's hungry?

[she sits down next to Elena]

Jeremy: ''are we really doing this?

Caroline: ''yes, we are really doing this. we are going to take a page from Scarlett. we made it through the war I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. and yet in spite of everything, we persevere.

Jeremy: ''all right.

[he sits down with them]

Jeremy: ''what are we eating?

Caroline: ''something good.

[Abandoned House]

[Ciara and Bonnie are sitting down in the basement where the witches were burned]

Bonnie: ''I'm not sure this is going to work.

Ciara: ''you've done a seance before right? Contacted Emily Bennett. maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon.

Bonnie: ''let's hope they want to.

[they cast a spell. some voices are whispering around them]

Ciara: ''Bonnie! Bonnie?

[she opens her eyes]

Bonnie: ''Emily.

[Emily speaks through her, with her own voice]

Bonnie/Emily: 'why have you come here, Ciara?

Ciara: ''I need your help. I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite...I can heal them myself but I feel that my Magic is weak from helping Elena with the Sacrifice.

Emily/Bonnie: ''No. nature ensures a balance to everything even with your special Magic..somethings come with a price.

Ciara: ''is that ture...or are you just saying no because it's Damon?

Bonnie/Emily: ''perhaps it is his time to die.

Ciara: ''No...that's not balance. that's punishment.

Bonnie/Emily: ''I will not give you what you want.

Ciara: ''so you're saying that there's an answer to give? please if you know something. just tell me. help me save Damon.

[Bonnie screams and falls on the floor]

Ciara: ''Bonnie.

Bonnie: ''they don't want us here. they think I'm abusing their power.

Ciara: ''they know something. there's an answer. they just don't want to tell me.

Bonnie: ''I heard them say a name.

Ciara: ''what was it?

Bonnie: ''Klaus.

[Mystic Falls Square]

[Ciara joins Stefan, Caroline and Elena]

Ciara: ''Hey.

Elena: ''hey! look who couldn't resist an epic romance.

Stefan: ''will you come take a walk with us?

[She gets up and leaves with them]

Elena: ''I'm breaking the rules, you know. Movie night supposed to be a distraction. tomorrow we can return to our regularly scheduled drama.

Ciara: ''I know. I wish this could wait, but it can't.

Stefan: ''liste, um the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened. Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon was bitten.

Elena: ''what? is it...is he gonna.

Stefan: 'yeah.

Elena:[to Ciara] Oh my god and he came to the house this morning and...and tried to apologize.,..what about your healing powers?

Ciara: ''I can do the Original healing spell but after I turned myself into you during the Ritual my powers have weaked I am not sure if they will work properly.

Elena: ''you can't let him die like you did with Jenna Ciara...we have to help him.

Ciara: ''I'm Human Elena not god you can't expect me to make miracles...and yes I would do anything to save Damon and I would have saved Jenna but I couldn't save you and her without risking my life.

Elena: ''Ciara...I...I'm so sorry.

Ciara: ''whatever...[to Stefan] ''I...I know how to save Damon...and I will get it I will find the cure for him.

Elena: ''how would you find it?

Stefan: ''we have to find Klaus to get it.

Elena: ''No. he's gonna kill you.

Stefan: ''no, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't..whatever Damon's done. whatever has led him here. I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure. I owe it to him to find it.

[they embrace each other]

Stefan: ''Go talk to him. just tell him that there's still hope.

[He turns to look for Ciara but finds that she is gone...he was stunned shock as he turns aroung to see if she went through the crowds but she isn't there knowing that she may have went to find Klaus made him hurry]

[Alaric's Apartment]

[Ciara enters the apartment. Katherine is here sitting on the bed]

Ciara: 'Hello, Katherine.

[she gets up]

Katherine: ''two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus's compulsion by now. he's supposed to be dead!

Ciara: 'we ran into complications.

Katherine: ''complications?

Ciara: ''Doesn't matter. I just need to find him. do you have any idea where he might be?

[Stefan enters the apartment seeing her and was shocked as he vamp speeds over to her]

Stefan: 'what are you doing here?

Ciara: ''what are you doing here..you can't be here.

Stefan: ''neither can you...Klaus is after you Ciara...please you must get out of here.

[Katherine pushes Stefan against the wall looking at Ciara and telling them to shut up. Klaus and Elijah arrive]

Katherine: ''Klaus, you're back. look who decided to come for a visit.

[Klaus looks at Stefan then Ciara]

Klaus: ''you just keep popping up, don't you [to Ciara] 'and you finally showed yourself to me good I didn't have to hunt you down after all.

Ciara: ''We need your help...for Stefan's brother.

Klaus: ''well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. you see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention.

[Elijah looks at Stefan and Ciara]

Elijah: ''you understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. my brother gave me his word that he would reunite my with my own.

Klaus: ''and so I shall.

[He puts a dagger through Elijah's heart. killing him. he then rushes at Ciara and pins her to the wall]

Klaus: ''now what am I gonna do with you?

[He places his hand behind her head and pulls her head back hard making her cry out]

Ciara: ''The witches said you had a cure...I can heal him myself but I am not as strong as I was when I healed a werewolf bite before...Just give me the cure...and I'll do whatever you want...

[Stefan rushes over to Klaus who then takes a stake and plunges it into Stefan's gut causing him to fall on the ground...then Klaus takes out the stake and he falls on the floor. Klaus then pulls Ciara with him to the bar where he sits down with her next to him as he pours himself a glass of blood]

Klaus: ''trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now...you are just shy of useless...you both will be of use to me when we leave this town.

Ciara: ''wait...No Stefan isn't part of this...

[Stefan is still on the floor. Klaus has a glass of blood in his hands. Katherine is looking at them]

Klaus: ''I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. when he was off. he was magnificent. 1917 he went into Monterrey. and wiped out an entire migrant village...a true ripper? sound familiar?

Stefan: ''I haven't been that way in a very long time.

Ciara: '''Stefan...you couldn't have?

Klaus: ''Oh but he was love...when he is on Human blood he can be a whole lot different.

Ciara: ''I only saw him be a little crazy but...an entire village...I don't think I can ever imagined that Stefan.

[Stefan looks at her sadly]

Klaus: ''well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. that is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town...with my Mage.

[Ciara goes to move towards Stefan]

Ciara: ''Stefan...doesn't have to go I can go for the both of us...

Klaus: ''I want you alone Ciara...but if he wants his brother alive...he will do what I say or I will kill both of them, [To Katherine] Katerina come here.

[Katherine gets closer, he takes her arm. his face changes. his eyes are yellow. he bites her]

Katherine: ''aah! aah! No. no...no. no. no!

[he bites his wrist. he makes Katherine drink his blood. her wound heals. Klaus looks at Ciara]

Ciara: ''you're blood is the cure.

Klaus: ''you want your cure? there it is...Gotta love mother nature.

[Klaus holds Stefan by his shoulder as he places his arm around Ciara's waist]

Klaus: ''Now...let's talk you and I.

[Klaus puts some of his blood in a vial. Stefan is looking at him...Ciara is sitting on the couch away from Klaus and Katherine is looking at them]

Klaus: ''there it is. you want to save your brother? How about a decade long bender? and I have big plans for both of you when we leave this town.

Stefan: ''why do you need Ciara...she doesn't deserve any of this you are forcing her to do.

Klaus: ''I never did answer her question from before what my interest in her is?

Ciara: ''Elijah said you needed my Bloodline how?

Klaus: ''Simple really...to help create a whole new species...with you.

Ciara: ''How?

Klaus: ''By making you a new vampire.

[Ciara looks at Klaus with horror when he suddenly takes her in his arms and bites his wrist then forces her to drink...Stefan rushes over to her and pulls her away from him throwing her to the floor facing Klaus]

Stefan: ''NO...You can't turn her...she will no longer be a Mage.

Klaus: ''Oh but she will I am betting my life on it.

[he then grabs Ciara's head between his hands and kisses her on the forehead looking at her face as he caresses it then he snaps her neck...Stefan was shocked and horrified that Ciara is now dead and the next time she wakes...she will be a vampire.

Stefan: ''she can't be a vampire...she doesn't deserve that life.

Klaus: ''No but it will help me along the way...she will be even more powerful then before.

Stefan: ''me drinking blood it's not like that for me anymore.

Klaus: ''well, that's too bad. you would have made a hell of a wingman.

[he pours some blood down the sink]

Stefan: ''wait.

Klaus: ''now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink.

[he throws him a blood bag. Stefan drinks a sip]

Klaus: ''Finish it. all of it. you do everything I say, and I save your brother. that's the deal.

[Stefan drinks all of it. Klaus throws him another blood bag]

Klaus: ''again.

[Stefan drinks]

[There are a lot of blood bags on the floor. Stefa is drinking one and looks at Klaus...Ciara gasps awake feeling her neck as she feels that everything has changed for her as she looks over at Stefan and Klaus seeing all the blood bags on the floor around him]

Stefan: ''Ciara...you are awake...are you ok?

Ciara: ''I...I don't know...everything hurts.[to Klaus] ''why are you doing this?

Klaus: ''don't take it personally Love...I've heard that there is no such thing as a Mage Hybrid and people have always said it was impossible and it was the reason I searched you out to prove to the world that you will be one.

Ciara: ''All because you wanted to prove a point...just like Katherine [she looks at Klaus in tears then at Katherine] ''you think this is a game to you...that my life is a game...Look at what you've done...I will be a vampire I can't kill people that is not who I am...you have no idea what you have done to me do you.

Klaus: ''You will be even more powerful now that you will be a vampire it wasn't against you but to Protect you from those who will use you for there own personal Magic Sorceress...What I've done is to protect you My family has fought to do just that for centuries..

Ciara: ''yeah so that I can be your personal Mage too right?

Klaus: ''No just to make sure no other shall take advantage of you the Power that you will have will make you free to do anything you want to do.

[Ciara looks at him surprised a little as she looks at Stefan]

Klaus: ''you're very cooperative. it's almost as if you're enjoying it.

[he gives him another blood bag]

Ciara. No more. not until you give me the cure.

Klaus: ''Not until we make a deal. it's your choice. Stefan. you can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are...[to Ciara] both of you leave town with me. and save his brother's life.

[Stefan takes the blood bag and drinks]

Klaus: ''that's the spirit.

[He takes the vial with his blood and looks at Katherine]

Klaus: ''sweetheart...

[he compels her]

Klaus: ''take this over to Damon and come right back.

Katherine: ''you want me to leave?

Ciara: ''No!

Klaus: ''yes and if I were you...

[She takes the vial and disappears]

Klaus: ''I'd hurry.

[he sits down in a chair]

Stefan: ''she'll never take it to him. she'll never take it to him.

[Salvatore's House]

[Damon is in Elena's arms]

Damon: ''this is even more pitiful than I thought.

Elena: ''there's still hope.

Damon: ''I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die.

Elena: ''No. you don't

Damon: ''I do, Elena it's okay. cause If I'd have chosen differently. I wouldn't have met you or Ciara I am so sorry. done so many things to hurt her.

Elena: ''it's okay...she will forgive you I forgive you.

Damon: ''I know you love Stefan. and it will always be Stefan.

[she takes his hand and lays next to him, putting her head on his chest]

Damon: ''but I love you...you should know that.

[she cries]

Elena: ''I do.

Damon: ''you should have met me in 1864. you would have liked me.

[she raises her head and looks at him]

Elena: ''I like you know. the way you are.

\[he closes his eyes. she kisses him]

Damon: 'thank you.

Elena: ''you're welcome.

Katherine: ''well, it's me you should be thanking.

[Elena turns her head]

Katherine: ''I mean. I'm the one who brought the cure.

[Elena rushes out of bed. Katherine looks at her]

Katherine: ''I thought you were dead.

Elena: ''It wasn't me that did the Ritual...Ciara took my place transforming herself into me to save me.

[Katherine sits down next to Damon]

Damon: ''you got free.

Katherine: ''yep finally.

[she makes him drink Klaus's blood]

Damon: ''and you still came here?

[she touches his face]

Katherine: ''I owned you one.

[she gets up]

Elena: ''where's Stefan and Ciara?

Katherine: ''are you sure you care?

Elena: ''where are they?

Katherine: ''they are paying for this.

[she shows her the vial]

Katherine: ''they gave themselves over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect them anytime soon.

Elena: ''what do you mean? they gave themselves up?

Katherine: ''they just sacrificed everything for Damon, including you. it's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Goodbye Elena. Oh it's okay to love them both. I did.

[She throws her the vial and disappears. Damon starts to get up and looks at Elena]

[A Warehouse]

[Elijah is in a coffin. Klaus is looking at him two men are there]

Klaus: ''I suppose, brother you've been reunited with our family.

[He closes the coffin and looks at the two men]

Klaus: ''put him with the others. we're leaving town tonight.

[they put him with the others coffins. Stefan receives a text from Elena telling him that Damon's okay and asking him where he is]

Klaus. so...did Katerina make it in time?

Stefan: ''you won't be seeing her again, you know.

Klaus: ''because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time Stefan, I rarely get played for a fool. besides she won't get far. you and Ciara will see to that.

Stefan: ''what do you want with us?

Klaus: ''all will be explained in time. [he sees Ciara standing at the care leaning against it] once we leave this tragic little town.

Stefan: ''then are we done here? can we go?

Klaus: ''Not quite. you see, [to Ciara] ''Come here sweetheart.

[Ciara walks over to Klaus weak from not feeding and completing the transition. a girl arrives]

Klaus: don't be afraid.

[Klaus bites the girl's neck and drinks her blood and shows Ciara the blood where she tried to resist the pull of it]

Klaus: ''you can't resist it Love...soon you won't be able to get enough of it.

[Ciara closes her eyes as tears come down her eyes and she then puts her lips on the girls neck and tastes the blood...then she pulls away feeling the fangs appear in her mouth and her eyes turn blood red as she looks at Klaus]

Klaus: ''feel the power in your veins...is it more then you can ever feel in your life?

Ciara: ''I feel like I'm going to explode...what have you done to me

Klaus: ''I made you into this...you are a Mage/Vampire a Hybrid just like me soon you will learn everything there is to know about being both.

[Ciara looks at Klaus then at the girl and turns away as Stefan watches her then he turns to the girl and bites her on the neck causing her to fall down dead...Klaus looks at him]

Klaus: ''Now we can go.

[Writer's Words]

[Ciara is a Vampire/Mage Hybrid...she was a vampire before but her ancestors Necklace made it where she was cured and turned back into a human but now without the Necklace...she is a vampire for good this time...I hope you liked the Story so far and want you to know I will be writing more of it soon.]


	45. The Birthday

The Birthday

[Tennessee House]

[A Woman walks out of the kitchen door]

Woman: ''Rudy! [whistles] Rudy. come on! it's too hot to make me come looking for you.

[she bends down and picks up a toy. and when she turns around Klaus suddenly appears in front of her]

Klaus: ''I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.

Woman: ''can I help you?

Klaus: ''yeah, my car hmm, my car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. eh I feel like I've been walking forever yours is the first house I come to so I was just hoping I could use your phone?

Woman: ''don't you have a cell phone?

Klaus: ''Huh yeah.[picks up phone] battery died. look I promise I'm not a serial killer I just wanna use your phone.

Woman:[sighs] sure.

Klaus: ''soo, I can come in?

Woman: ''No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you.

Klaus[annoyed] I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting.

Woman: ''I'm from Florida.

[The Woman turns around and bumps into Ciara who was looking her over then at Klaus who winks at her]

Woman: ''who are you what do you want?

Ciara: ''What I want is for you to invite us in...or better yet. [she grabes her throat and compels her] Now show me a little southern hospitality.

[Inside the kitchen]

[Woman#2 is frying food and walks over to the counter with the frying pan]

Woman#2: ''I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning.

[Woman#2 turns around and sees Woman#1 with Ciara's hand on her throat and Klaus enter the kitchen]

Woman2: ''what's going on?

Klaus: ''please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives her.

Woman2:' ''he's almost never here. he's on the road mostly.

Klaus: ''but I expect he makes it home, once a month. that's what I thought. where is he now? [no answer] If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. [he smiles]

[Woman2 runs out of the kitchen and opens the door only to have her stop moving frozen in place by Ciara's mind and in the doorway stands Stefan]

Woman2: ''Aaah!

[Klaus and woman1 comes up behind her]

Klaus: ''I love it when they run! [to Ciara] ''you may release her My love...I got it from here...go back to the car please.

Ciara: ''what are you going to do?

[she turns to look at him worried as he places his hand on her face touching her gently]

Klaus: 'That isn't your concern...your concern is to do what I say Love alright?

[He looks at her as she nods then she moves around him and walks out of the house looking at Stefan]

Woman2: ''[gives up] he's in Toll. it's near the border. a bar called Southern Comfort. it's on Highway 41.

Klaus: ''thank you love. [touches woman1's hair] Now, may my friend come in?

Woman1: [crying] yes.

[Woman2 looks terrified. and Stefan goes in. Klaus pushes woman 1 to Stefan]

Klaus: ''Kill this one quickly [looks at woman2] and make that one suffer. I'll be in the car.]

[He leaves with a grin and the women are crying]

Woman1: ''please don't!

[Stefan just looks at her and transforms. bites her, she screams, woman2 screams too. Klaus is walking over to the car smiling where Ciara is waiting look angrish]

Klaus: ''That's more like it.

[Somewhere On The Road]

[Ciara is laying in the back seat just thinking about everything that has happened over the summer it seems like all they were doing was hunting down places that Werewolves were at...most of the things they also done was kill innocents which was causing her to lose a part of herself...she sadly sits up and looks out of the SUV that Klaus was driving...she has changed over the Summer...Her Long hair has grown longer and wavy since she has done some changes to it and there was a streak of blue highlights in it causing it to refleact in the Sun and Moon light]

Klaus: ''Ah..sleeping beauty awakes...so are you feeling hungry yet?

Ciara: ''No...I'm not hungry.

[Stefan is in the passager side looking at her through the rearview mirror]

Klaus: ''sure you are Love...We vampire species are always Hungry...tell me what is eating you?

Ciara: ''this trip that we are on...all summer we have been doing nothing but riding around for what?

Klaus: ''I told you we are looking for some packs...other then that it's all you need to know.

[she sighs shaking her head at this as Klaus looks at her through the rear view mirror as Stefan was thinking about her and what she must be going through]

[Southern Comfort Bar]

[Inside Ray walks up to the bar]

Man: ''what's up Ray?

Ray: ''hey Red, get me a beer.

[Klaus comes up next to Ray]

Klaus: ''Ray? Ray Sutton?

Ray: ''who wants to know?

Klaus: ''I've been looking everywhere for you. we started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely women. and they led me here, to you.

Ray: ''I think I'll be going.

[he tries to go but Klaus stops him]

Klaus: ''not so fast mate. you only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by.

[Ray tries to walk the other way. Ciara and Stefan stands beside him and stops him]

Stefan: ''I wouldn't do that.

Ciara: ''you won't get far.

[she pushes him back again]

Klaus: ''[to Stefan] My friend here is a vampire, he compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to him for any help. [looking at Ciara] ''This beautiful young woman is also a vampire but different like me she's Half Vampire, and Half Mage while I am Half Wolf and Half vampire.

Ray: 'that's not possible.

Ciara: ''it kinda is when Nature has it's way...it's Rare but it happens to the best of us.

Klaus: ''A Hybrid Ray, both of us. you see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray, I need you to direct me to your pack. so where can I find them Ray?

Ray: ''you can't compel me, it won't work.

[Klaus turns to Ciara placing his arm around her shoulder]

Klaus: ''Listen to me Love I need you to leave the Club for a while...it may turn out to be ugly...

Ciara: ''but I'm a new vampire aren't I isn't that why I'm here to train to become like you?

[Klaus takes both of her shoulders and pins her to a post..Stefan tries to interfere but Ciara shakes her head at him as Klaus glares at her]

Klaus: ''I'm doing what I have to with you...Yes you are a gifted Mage and Hunter but I don't want this type of Uglyness to change you...I have to admit...I like the way you are...Smart, Strong, beautiful and Gentle...

[Ciara was surprised at Klaus's words as she looks at him confused]

Ciara: ''Ok I'll just step outside.

Klaus: ''Good girl...

[she steps away from him as he watches her go then he turns back to Stefan who turns around and takes out something out of his back pocket]

Stefan:[to the bar please] can you bring out the darts please?[to Ray] tell you what Ray? we're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth of wolfsbane.

[He pulls out a pouch of wolfsbane, pours it into his hand crushing it with his fingers]

Klaus: ''Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray.

[Another part of the Bar]

[Ciara is sitting at a booth just drinking some green tea as Klaus walks over to her and sits in front of her]

Ciara: ''I'm...sorry for questioning your methods of what your plans are I just...I just need to know what it is you want from me...why am I here?

[Klaus takes her hand in his and caresses her hand where Her Daylight ring is the one that her great great grandmother gave to her family over the Generations]

Klaus: ''you need to fight more for your life and future nobody has the right to use someone as Powerful as you and I...I will make sure before I'm done with you that Nobody will harm you again.

Ciara: ''but you don't care about me at all...you turned me into a vampire and I lost my Tiger form because of it she use to come at will now I can't find her...you stole my life away from me.

[One moment Klaus was sitting in front of her then he was sitting beside her in the booth and she gasps as he bends his head to hers...cupping her face with his...he speaks against her lips]

Klaus: ''You are beautiful, pure, full of light and dreams when I first heard of your family and what they can do...I was in awe for never have I heard such mircales they can achieve just by doing Pure Magic...I want to Protect you because of that...and I feel we can be fast friends.

Ciara: ''I...I don't know if we can...you turned me into a Killer...I killed for you over the summer I can't sleep at night thinking of what I've become.

Klaus: ''and for that I will regret turning you but I did it to Protect you...from this day forward you will fight for what you want and protect yourself from being used again.

[A Woman comes up to Klaus]

Woman: ''Hello. Mister. Klaus. I have some information for you. [Klaus turns from Ciara keeping eye contact with her as the woman speaks to him] you told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw the guys spotted Damon at the farm house.

Klaus: ''well thank you Claudine, you'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work or they're gonna watch her.

[the girl walks away and Stefan approches them]

Stefan: ''My brother still on our trail?

Klaus: ''he's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that.

Stefan:[grabs Klaus's arm] No, no. no let me handle it.

Klaus: ''why should I let you leave?

Stefan: ''cause, you'll know I'll come back.

Klaus: ''do I?

Stefan: ''you saved my brother's life. I'm at your service.

Klaus: ''ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun? Fine go but be back here.

[Stefan nods and looks at Ciara before he leaves.]

[Ray is on a Pool table]

Klaus: ''Okay it's a three step process. Ray. this is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist.

Ray: ''I already told you where to find the pack. what more do you want from me?

Klaus: ''Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you.

[he cuts his wrist and makes him drink his blood]

Klaus: ''you'll thank me for it later, huh. there we go. at a boy!

[Ciara is looking on trying not to feel any emotions from Ray but was unsuccssful...as she turns her back on him walking back over to a table and sitting down...]

[A Few hours has Ciara pacing back and forth waiting on Stefan to come back as Klaus was watching her pace...she was getting a little hungry and she didn't want to give into it...Klaus walks over to her with a man who was bleeding from the neck]

Klaus: 'Ciara...you need to drink or you will waste away on me.

Ciara: ''I can't...it's beginning to do things to me that I can't control.

Klaus:[he caresses her neck making her look at him] ''You must if you want to control the power that is in you and that crawling feeling you get in your skin...that is your Tiger wanting to claw it's way out and devour everything in sight...don't lose control of yourself.

Ciara:[she gasps in shock] ''My Tiger...she's not gone..I've been feeling this itching feeling behind my skin and I do get hot sometimes...she's still with me.

Klaus: ''let her out...she deserves to be set free...just like you.

[Ciara nods stepping back from Klaus and the man with the bleeding neck]

Ciara: ''I need to run I will find a way to feed and come back.

Klaus: ''be careful to not let any Hunters come for you.

[she nods and turns to walk out of the Bar when Stefan enters seeing her]

Ciara: ''Stefan...are you okay?

Stefan: ''yes I saw Damon...and I made sure he won't bother us again.

Ciara: ''What did you do?

Stefan: ''He wouldn't stop coming for us so I did what I had to do...I killed Andie and forced him to watch.

Ciara: ''Oh no...Damon...it's going to be fine somehow Stefan we will get through this.

Stefan: ''I know and I hope so soon.

[he enters the bar as she leaves walking over to Klaus]

Klaus: ''you're back.

Stefan: ''did you doubt me?

Klaus: ''Not for a moment. I knew you'd pass the test. you still care for your brother, for your old life.

Stefan: ''Nah, I don't care about anything anymore.

Klaus: ''you put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you, let's hope for your brother's sake. he does. you never stop caring about family, but every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go.

[Salvatore House]

[Damon Enters Stefan's bedroom and tears it apart. he breaks everything. he grabs a guitar but he doesn't break it...for right in front of the balcony window stood Ciara who was standing there watching him]

Damon: ''Ciara...you're here?

Ciara: ''I came to see you and to tell you that you need to stop following us Damon...you are going to ruin everything that me and Stefan are fighting for.

Damon: ''I know but Elena and I are so worried about you both...we can't let you keep being in the arms of that mad man Klaus.

Ciara: ''Stefan went with Klaus to save you...we both went with him to protect you and Elena and everybody else...he is getting close to finding out that what he is looking for won't work...he is searching for Wolfs to turn them into what he is...and he won't be able to because of Elena is alive...you have to stop following us for her sake.

[Damon was walking towards her as she speaks and takes her mouth with his swallowing her moans as she lets him kiss her...tears comes down her face as she holds him then she steps back holding a hand to her lips sobbing]

Damon: ''I can't stop thinking of you...what you did for me and Elena...I will not stop until I get you back here safe and in my arms...Klaus won't have you.

Ciara: '' you shouldn't have done that...this is your warning Damon...stop Elena from following us and you do the same...if Klaus finds out Elena is alive all our sacrifice would have been for nothing...stay away or the next time you see me...I won't be the same...please for once listen to me Damon.

[she looks at him for the last time and then she is gone as he blinks his eyes and he looks around and was very upset and filled with purpose again]


	46. The Hybrid

The Hybrid

[Salvatore House]

[Damon is taking off all the things from his closet and listening to the tv. Andie's death is being mentioned. Elena arrives]

Damon: ''just can't stay away can you?

Elena: ''you've been dodging my calls.

Damon: 'yeah, well busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all.

Elena: ''why didn't you tell me?

Damon: ''Happy Birthday Elena. Stefan killed Andie and Ciara came to visit me last night. cake?

Elena: ''he called me, Damon.

Damon: ''what?

Elena: ''Stefan called me last night.

Damon: ''well, what'd he say?

Elena: ''he didn't say anything. but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. it came from Tennessee.

Damon: 'where he's binged drinking on the country folk. we went through this, Elena. Stefan and Ciara are gone I don't mean geographically.

Elena: ''if they were gone...why did Stefan call me and Ciara visit you?

[he burns everything]

[Smoky Mountains. Tennessee]

[Klaus, Ciara and Stefan are walking in the mountains. Stefan is holding Ray, unconscious on his shoulders]

Ciara: ''you okay? is Ray getting heavy?

Stefan: 'I'm fine.

Klaus: ''you sure about that? you know, we've been walking for quite some time now. if you need some water or a little sit down...

Stefan: ''you know, I get that we're uh...we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat. it'd be great.

Klaus: ''so much brooding. your self-loathing is suffocating you my friend.

Ciara: ''Maybe because we are both tired of hunting wereowolves. we've been at it all summer.

Klaus: ''thanks to our Pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. there.

[They stop. they found the pack. Stefan enters their camp. Everyone looks at him. he puts Ray on the ground. a woman rushes over to him]

Woman: ''Ray! oh my god. what's going on? who are you?

[Ciara and Klaus joins Stefan]

Klaus: ''the important question is who am I. please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus.

Woman: ''you're the Hybrid.

[Klaus smiles]

Klaus: ''you've heard of me. Fantastic.

[Mystic Grill]

[Elena is talking to Tyler. Alaric looks at them]

Tyler: ''a lot of us like to keep to ourselves for the full moon. chain ourselves up. but there are some Werewolves that likt to gather in places were they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it.

Elena: ''what kind of places?

Tyler: ''Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff.

Elena: ''anywhere in Tennessee?

Tyler: ''Yeah here. give me your phone. I'll try to pull up a map.

[she gives him her phone]

Elena: ''thanks for this. I know it's asking a lot.

Tyler: ''as Caroline likes to remind me. Stefan's in this mess because of I bit Damon. I owe you one. have you talked to her today?

Elena: ''No. why?

Tyler: ''just curious. here.

[he gives her the phone]

Tyler: 'that's your best shot.

[Elena rejoins Alaric at the barn]

Alaric: ''did you get anything?

Elena: ''How do you feel about a hike through the Smoky Mountains?

Alaric: ''you wanna hunt down a pack of Werewolves on a full moon?

Elena: ''we'll be out of there before the Moon is full. if you don't come with me, I'm going by myself. what? you're the one who told me that I could handle things on my own.

Alaric: ''yeah. I meant like frozen dinners and Sats. A-all right fine, let's just...let's just go. but, un you're driving.

[Smoky Mountains. Tennessee]

[Klaus and Stefan are sitting as Ciara is standing behind them...Everyone is looking at them]

Klaus: ''it's fascinating, actually...a Werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. a true Hybrid.

Ciara: ''do you always talk about yourself like that?

Klaus: ''Not always but I am also telling them how it can be turning into a Hybrd.

[Ray wakes up]

Klaus: ''Excellent timing. Ray. very dramatic.

Ray: 'what's happening to me?

Klaus: ''Stefan?

[Stefan gets up]

Stefan: ''are any of you human? your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. if he doesn't get it, he will die.

Klaus: ''doesn't take much, just a sip, anyone? a boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?

[He looks at a man]

Klaus:''you.

[he rushes over to him and bites his forearm. Stefan catches him, throws him on the ground in front of Ray. the woman protests but Klaus strangles her]

Stefan: ''if you don't drink it, Ray. I will. problem is I don't know how to stop.

[Klaus looks at the girl]

Klaus: ''It's the new order, sweetheart. you join us, or you die.

Woman: ''I'd rather die then be a vampire.

Klaus: ''wrong choice.

[He gives her his blood...Ciara looks at this and begins to get angry at Klaus. Ray drinks the blood from the man]

Klaus: ''she'll thank me for that later. heh.

[He kills her]

Klaus: ''who's next?

[His eyes are yellow and his fangs are out]

[He flashes around everyone and they scream..Ciara was looking at this horrified and angry for what he is doing to these people forcing them into being vampires...she looks at Stefan alarmed]

Stefan: ''I know I hate this too.

[After a while Klaus has done feed the werewolves his blood and then killed them...Ciara was fuming inside everything inside her was reacting to what Klaus is doing making people become Hybrids]

[Another part of the Smoky Mountains]

[Alaric and Elena are walking]

Alaric: ''in a couple of hours. the full moon's gonna rise just above that ridge. if Tyler's right, that's where the Pack'll be.

Elena: ''you were a boy scout weren't you? a boy scout, slash vampire hunter slayer?

Alaric: ''Slash whiskey-drinking all around lost cause.

[they stop he opens his bag. there's a lot of weapons]

Elena: ''wow. you came stocked.

Alaric: ''well we aren't exactly Bird watching here. put that in your bag.

[he gives her a grenade]

Elena: ''Vervain Grenade?

Alaric: ''Wolfsbane.

Elena: ''well, since we're exchanging gifts...

[she shows him John's ring]

Alaric: ''that's John Gilbert's ring.

Elena: 'it was yours once. Go head. take it. I'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into.

Alaric: ''he gave it to you.

Elena: ''yeah, but I'm a Doppelganger. it's not gonna work on me. he left it for if I ever have kids.

Alaric: ''yeah, well then why don't you save it for Future generations of stubborn relentless baby Gilberts?

Elena: ''Okay and how about you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour.

[he takes the ring. she gets closer to the water]

Elena: ''I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause.

[Damon arrives and pushes her in the water. Alaric puts up his crossbow]

Elena: ''Damon! how are you even here?

Damon: ''thanks for the tip, Brother.

[she looks at Alaric]

Elena: ''you sold me out!

Alaric: ''you think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?

[Back to the Werewolf Pack Camp]

[Ciara looks around senseing something in the breeze as Klaus gives his blood to the human and compels him]

Klaus: ''there. good as new. Now you relax, okay mate? we're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up

Ray: ''they're dead. they'll all dead.

Klaus: 'Ah. he's through his transition. he should be feeling better soon.

Ciara: ''so is this your master plan? build an army of Hybrid slaves?

Klaus: ''No, not slaves, soldiers. comrads...

[she gets angry and walks towards him]

Ciara: ''you force them to turn into vampires and you think these werewolves will follow you after what you've done to them...this is not right.

Klaus: ''I am building an army to protect us from those who dare to empose me...you may see what I am doing is Evil but I am doing this for a reason...sometimes we must sacrifice for the greater good.

[Ciara was getting frustrated and restless when she turns away from him and walks towards the woods as Klaus takes her arm forcing her to stop he breathes in her ear]

Klaus: ''I don't feel anything for the dead...I am doing what I must to survive in this world...you will have to get use to it.

Ciara: ''I don't have to get use to it...I refuse to keep watching you kill people and I don't want to be apart of it.

[She growls and turns into her Tiger pouncing on top of Klaus who was surprised at the strength of the Tiger as she jumps off him and runs away through the forest...Stefan looks everywhere for where she went and was worried as Klaus gets up glaring in the direction she went then he turns to see Ray was bleeding from the eyes]

Klaus: ''something's wrong.

Stefan: ''that shouldn't be happening, should it?

Klaus: ''well, obviously.

[Smoky Mountains]

[Elena is still in the water]

Damon: ''get out of the water Elena.

Elena: ''if I get out of the water, you're gonna make me go home.

Damon: ''yes because I'm not an idiot like you.

Alaric: ''right now. you're both acting like Idiots.

[Behind them they hear a Growl and then someone flashes next to the trees]

Ciara: ''it seems that all three of you are idiots.

[Elena, Alaric and Damon turn to see her and were shocked]

Elena: ''I knew it you and Stefan are here.

Ciara:[she steps forward to Elena angry at her] ''and so is Klaus if you haven't forgotten...do you realize the danger you are in right now Elena.?

Elena: ''Ciara...I am here to get you back and Stefan too...you don't deserve to be here with Klaus.

Ciara: ''Stop Elena...I transformed myself into you to protect you during the Sacrifice and I am doing it again with Stefan we are both trying to protect you from Klaus and you are going to ruin the whole thing...[to Damon] ''take her home Now Damon.

Damon: ''I be glad too.

Elena: ''we can't gave up on you Ciara...neither of us can't give up on you both.

Ciara: ''there is nothing you can do Elena...what is done is done...I'm a vampire/Hybrid and Stefan is drinking human blood...even if we were to come back it won't be the same...I have killed Innocent people for Klaus and it kills me...I don't think I can return back the way I was.

Alaric: ''what you are going through Ciara is horrible but it's your new life somehow you have to fight back against Klaus if you are going to get your freedom back.

Damon: ''Klaus will find Elena and Kill her because he needs her dead if his plan is to work.

Ciara: ''he is right now turning a butch of Werewolves into Hybrids...and soon they will die because something is obviously going wrong...He needs the blood of the Doppelganger for them to be Hybrids.

Elena: ''How do you know this?

Ciara: ''I've been studying everything about this Rituel of Klaus...the witch that put the Hybrid curse on Klaus made it where he had to kill the Doppelganger for him to create Hybrids but if he kills Elena...then his way of making Hybrids are gone forever...if he finds out she's alive...he will come after her and use her blood for just that purpose...[to Alaric and Damon] ''You have to leave get out of here.

Elena: ''No...Ciara we are not leaving you..

[Ciara shakes her head at Elena and growls at her and pushes her against a tree]

Ciara: '[tears in her eyes] ''Look at me Elena...Klaus will find out soon what is going on and when he does...I won't be able to stop him from coming after you because he will kill me for what I've done...so please Elena...go home live your life while you can with Jeremy and our friends...don't make my Sacrifice and Stefan[s be in vain...Go.

Elena: ''I'..I'm sorry...I can't Ciara...you are my sister I won't leave you.

[Ciara sighs stepping back looking at Damon and Alaric]

Ciara: ''then so be it don't say I didn't warn you.

[she turns to walk away only to have Damon grab her hand]

Damon: ''look after Stefan for me Ciara please...I know you will.

Ciara: ''He doesn't need me...I am here because he needs a friend on his side...and Klaus wanted to make a New Breed of vampire...Me...Mage and a vampire...I don't know what else he wants only that he is making Hybrids...I...I must get back before he comes to find me.

[she flashes back into the forest leaving Elena, Damon and Alaric watching her leave]

[Smokey Mountains Werewolf camp]

[Ray is shaking and his eyes are still bleeding]

Ray: ''You said it was gonna feel better. why doesn't it feel better?

Stefan: ''some master race.

Klaus: ''Lose the attitude.

[the woman wakes up]

Klaus: ''Derek, come feed your girlfriend.

[he gets up. Ray snarls and makes a few jumps and leaves. Klaus looks at Stefan]

Klaus: ''Go get him.

[Stefan jumps on Ray and pushes him on the ground. Ray bites him and leaves. Stefan is about to go after him but he hears Damon and Elena's voice]

Damon: ''how you doing?

Elena: ''Fine.

Damon: ''you know, I could help you.

Elena: ''no thanks.

Damon: 'Just one little fwoosh.

Elena: ''yeah, with my luck you'd drop me.

Alaric: ''what are you guys, 12?

[Stefan sees them walking...Klaus arrives and Stefan tries to take him apart so he doesn't see them]

Klaus: 'where did he go?

Stefan: ''He, uh...he got away. forget him. let's go.

[Klaus sees his arm]

Klaus: ''Fatel werewolf bite. Ouch.

Stefan: ''yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me.

Klaus: ''well, I tell you what. you find Ray. and then I'll heal you.

Stefan: ''can't be serious.

Klaus: ''you better hurry, cause that bite looks nasty.

[Klaus goes back to the campsite and sees the others are waking up...Ciara was standing in the middle of them shocked. all of their eyes are bleeding...he flashes towards Ciara grabbing her arm and pulling her away from them]

Ciara: ''what is happening to them?

Klaus: ''I don't know.

[they then went crazy and started to attack Ciara and Klaus which had them all fighting them back...Klaus flashes through them and kills them by ripping out there hearts...Ciara just got done killing a few and looks at Klaus as Stefan came back and was stunned]

Stefan: ''What happened?

Ciara: ''I don't know...I just came back seeing all these Hybrids bleeding from the eyes and they all went Rabid on both of us...we had to kill them.

[Klaus was angry as he throws a beer bottle against a tree smashing it]

Klaus: ''I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them...not Ciara. I never wanted to use her for anything because of how special she is to My family..I killed a Werewolf, I killed a vampire...I killed the doppelganger.

[Stefan and Ciara are uncomfortable]

Klaus:[to Stefan] 'you look like hell.

Stefan: ''Last I checked...I'm dying. and you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. do what you have to do.

Klaus: ''it should have worked when I turned them...

[he takes a bottle of beer. he bites his wrist, put the blood in the bottle and gives the bottle to Stefan]

Klaus: ''Bottoms up. we're leaving. it appears you two are the only comrades I have left.

[Stefan drinks the blood from the bottle and throws it aside as Klaus looks at him and Ciara as they watch him leave with worry and sadness on there faces]


	47. The End Of The Affair

The End Of The Affair

[Salvatore Boarding House]

(Damon's phone rings. He answers it.)

Damon: You're interrupting my drink.

Katherine: You miss me?

Damon: Katherine. Where are you?

Katherine: Lurking outside your window, pining away.

Damon: What do you want?

Katherine: I'm homesick. What have I missed?

Damon: Well, Stefan and Ciara's still Klaus' little prisoner and Elena still thinks she can save him and no one's thought about you since you left.

Katherine: And what about you? I'm sure now that you've given up on your brother and Ciara, you're plotting some sort of way of moving in on his girlfriend.

Damon: I didn't give up on them. I just don't know where they are.

Katherine: Hmm.

Damon: But you do. Are you trailing them?

Katherine: A hybrid who wants me dead and his sidekicks who's off the rails? I couldn't be further away.

Damon: Which means you know exactly where they are.

Katherine: All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for some answers.

Damon: How do you know that?

Katherine: Spend 500 years running, and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you.

Damon: Is that what you're doing? Looking out for my brother?

Katherine: Maybe, maybe not. I'm conflicted.

Damon: Where are they?

[Chicago]

[Ciara is sleeping in the back of the SUV when she wakes up to an empty carshe looks out the window as Klaus and Stefan come back from the store they have stopped at..Klaus looks at her]

Klaus: ''Ah you are awake Sleeping Beauty...welcome to Chicago Ciara...Welcome back Stefan.

Stefan: What are we doing here?

Klaus: I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?

Stefan: Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur.

Klaus: Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend.

Chicago, 1920's

Klaus: Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun.

(Stefan is in a car making out with a girl but then he drinks her blood and kills her. He gets out of the car and removes the blood from his lips)

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Stefan enters a bar. The singer and owner of the bar sees him)

Gloria: Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies? Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?

Stefan: Save me a dance, Gloria.

(He's about to grab a glass of champagne but a lady takes it before)

Stefan: Ooh. Please, help yourself.

Rebekah: Oh, I always do.

(She gets closer, licks his lips and whispers in his hear, she's vamped out)

Rebekah: Careful, Mr. Salvatore. You're still wearing your date. She's lovely.

(She's about to leave but he catches her arm)

Stefan: No, no, no. Who are you?

(She makes a sign to tells him to shut up)

[Nowadays, Chicago]

Klaus: Chicago was magical.

Stefan: Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it.

Klaus: Going to get down to business, then?

Ciara: Why are we still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?

Klaus: We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her.

[Gilbert's House]

(Elena is in her bedroom, sleeping. She moves and is on Damon. She suddenly wakes up and is surprised)

Damon: Rise and shine, sleepy head.

Elena: Aah! What are you doing?! Get out!

Damon: You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool.

Elena: Ugh. Oh, my God.

(She looks at her alarm)

Elena: 6:00 A.M. seriously? Do you really have nothing better to do at 6:00 A.M.?

Damon: Fine, don't come with me to bring Stefan and Ciara home. See ya.

(He gets up)

Elena: Wait. Wait, wait, wait. What? What are you talking about? Where are they?

Damon: Windy city.

Elena: they are in Chicago? Well, how do you know?

Damon: It came to me in a dream. I was naked. You would have loved it. Start packing.

Elena: are they okay?

Damon: Well, let's just say they are not there to meet Oprah.

(He opens one of her drawers and takes one of Elena's underwear)

Damon: Ooh. Put these in the "yes" pile.

(She gets up, takes it from his hands and puts it back in the drawer]

[Damon's car]

(Damon and Elena are driving to Chicago)

Damon: I sure hope we find him, 'cause it would suck if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace.

(She touches her vervain necklace)

Elena: It's an antique, Damon. Like you.

(He takes a diary from the back of the car)

Damon: Read this. Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago.

Elena: It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts.

Damon: You need to be prepared for what you're about to see.

Elena: I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it.

(He opens the diary)

Damon: Here's one. March 12, 1922.

(He starts reading, changing his voice)

Damon: "I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood, in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember."

(He looks at Elena)

Damon: Ahh! I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin?

(She takes the diary from his hands)

Elena: Eyes on the road, grandma.

Damon: Fine. Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate.

(She opens the journal and reads a page)

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Stefan is at the bar, drinking with his friends. Rebekah is dancing with a man but she stops and rejoins Stefan and his friends)

Rebekah: Sorry to crash the fun, boys, but some of us actually came here to hear the music. Not you.

Stefan: I am so sorry, sweetheart. Are we offending you?

(His friends laugh. She touches his face)

Rebekah: It would take a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me.

(She's about to leave)

Stefan: Ahem. Hey, hey. You ever going to tell me your name?

Rebekah: Sure. When you earn it. Now do Gloria a favor and stick a sock in it.

(She goes back to the dance-floor and dances with a man)

[Nowadays, Chicago]

[Gloria's bar]

(Klaus Ciara and Stefan enter)

Klaus: Looks familiar, doesn't it?

Stefan: I can't believe this place is still here.

Gloria: You got to be kidding me.

(Klaus smiles)

Klaus: So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender...

Gloria: Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny.

(She looks at Stefan)

Gloria: I remember you.

Stefan: Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be...

Gloria: Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?

Klaus: Gloria's a very powerful witch.

Gloria: I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day. [to Ciara] ''Hmm you are a new face...and what power I feel from you...what are you?

Ciara: ''I'm a vampire/Mage Hybrid.

Gloria: [to Klaus] ''are you kidding me...you actually found the Mage...don't you know that they aren't alot of them around?

Klaus: ''I am well aware of that Gloria [he places his arm around Ciara who stiffens at his touch] ''I managed to find this one in Mystic Falls...who would have thought that there is only one of them left and all mine. [to Stefan] 'Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?

Stefan: Yeah, sure thing.

(He goes to the bar. Klaus looks at Gloria)

Klaus: You look ravishing, by the way.

Gloria: Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels.

Klaus: So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse.

Gloria: Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it.

Klaus: Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead.

Gloria: I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah.

Klaus: Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied.

Gloria: She has what I need. Bring her to me.

Ciara: ''who's Rebekah?

Klaus: ''Oh...she is my little Sister.

Ciara: ''Oh another Original Vampire...she's here?

Klaus: ''Yep...Locked away for a moment.

(Stefan finds a picture on the wall and is surprised)

Stefan: What is this?

Klaus: Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place.

Stefan: But this is me. With you.

(He shows him the picture. It's them in the 1920s]

[An apartment, Chicago]

(Elena and Damon arrive at an apartment)

Elena: Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?

Damon: There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird.

Elena: If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work.

Damon: Shh.

(He breaks the lock and opens the door)

Damon: Here we are. Stefan's second personality home.

(They enter)

Elena: He obviously hasn't been here.

Damon: Tour is not over yet.

(He goes toward a wall and opens a hidden door. There's a lot of alcohol in there.)

Elena: Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster.

Damon: Look harder.

(She gets closer and sees a list of names.)

Elena: It's a list of names.

Damon: Mm-hmm

Elena: These are all of his victims?

Damon: Still handling it?

Elena: What were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?

Damon: I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own.

(She seems disgusted)

Elena: Where are you going?

Damon: His old stomping ground.

Elena: I'm coming with you.

Damon: No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him.

(He leaves)

[Chicago]

[Ciara is sitting at the Bar with Klaus and Stefan who is looking at a picture of Klaus and him together]

Stefan: This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?

Klaus: You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes.

Stefan: No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?

Klaus: I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait.

Stefan: What the hell is going on? Answer me.

Klaus: Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you.

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Stefan is drinking blood from a women. Rebekah drinks with him on the other side of her neck. Rebekah and Stefan kiss. He sees her necklace. It's the one he offered to Elena)

Stefan: It's beautiful.

Rebekah: A witch gave it to me. Supposedly it's magical.

Stefan: And is it?

Rebekah: It brought me love, didn't it?

(Klaus arrives and catches her)

Klaus: It's late, Rebekah, we're leaving.

(He catches her)

Rebekah: Get off of me!

(Stefan gets up)

Stefan: Who is this guy?

Rebekah: Stefan, don't. He'll kill you. He's a lot stronger than he looks.

Klaus: So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore. I've been hearing so much about. You're right, he does have funny hair. I'm bored. I want to go.

Rebekah: Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend.

Klaus: No, you're my sister, which means... You have to do as I say.

[Nowadays, Chicago]

Stefan: Your sister. So I knew another original vampire.

Klaus: If you can't handle it, then don't ask.

(All the coffins containing the originals are around them. Klaus opens one. Rebekah is in it. He smiles and touches her face)

Stefan: I don't recognize her.

Klaus: Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine.

(He takes the dagger out of her chest)

Klaus: Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah.

(He looks at Stefan)

Klaus: She's being dramatic.

Stefan: Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?

Klaus: Well, you have many useful talents.

Stefan: Do I?

Klaus: In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you.

[Gloria's bar]

[Ciara is sitting at the bar with Gloria who seems to be fascinated with her]

Gloria: ''I've heard a lot about Mages but never thought they would be Half Vampire and Half Mage

Ciara: ''believe me I am much shocked as you are...and I'm a new vampire and it gets hard everyday to control the urge to feed.

Gloria: ''Well it all gets easy with time...you just need the right people to help you control it...here have something to drink.

Ciara: ''Hmm I don't drink alchol even I am a vampire.

Gloria: ''Okay a soda then.

[she goes to get a Pepsi for Ciara when Damon enters the bar Ciara was shocked]

Gloria: Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place.

Damon: Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around.

Gloria: I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd.

Damon: You've seen him?

Gloria: With Klaus. Bad combo.

Damon: You know where they went?

Gloria: They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me.

Damon: Gloria...

(He touches her hand.)

Damon: Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?

(She removes her hand)

Gloria: I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire.

[Damon looks at Ciara]

Damon: ''Ciara...My sweet there you are..

Ciara: ''what are you doing here?

Damon: ''came to find you and my brother...where did they go?

Ciara: ''I don't know all I know is that they are going somewhere together which isn't good.

Damon: 'and he left you here?

Ciara; ''yes he did...I thought I told you to stay away Damon?

Damon: ''you know I cannot...I won't rest until I have you back home safe and away from Klaus...and Stefan too.

Ciara: ''and let me guess Elena is with you too.

[Stefan's old apartment]

(Elena is reading Stefan's diary. There's Stefan's voiceover)

Stefan: April, 1922. Lexi found me last night, dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again.

(She turns the pages)

Stefan: June, 1924... Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery.

(She turns the pages again)

Stefan: 1935... cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's on to her next project... Getting me to laugh.

(She hears Klaus and Stefan coming. She's surprised. Klaus sees that the lock has been broken. He kicks the door and they enter)

Klaus: What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here?

(Elena is in the hidden closet)

Stefan: It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?

Klaus: Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual.

(Elena looks at the list and sees Liam Grant's name)

Stefan: To write it down.

Klaus: And relive the kill... Over and over again.

(He opens the hidden door)

Klaus: You believe me now?

(Stefan enters the closet to see the list. He turns his head and is surprised to see Elena. She looks at him, with hope. Stefan looks at her)

Stefan: Look what I found.

(Elena is scared but Stefan takes a bottle and gives it to Klaus.. She's relieved)

Stefan: 1918. Single malt.

Klaus: My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with.

(Stefan closes the closet)

(Elena is behind a wall. She has a vervain dart in her hand. She hears someone coming but it's Damon)

Elena: Finally! I called you an hour ago!

(He gives her a bag)

Damon: Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan's going to be tonight.

(He sits down)

Elena: I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing?

Damon: I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, process it, and move on. Are you ok?

Elena: Yeah.

Damon: Okay, good. Get dressed. You're all road-trippy and gross.

Elena: So you know where he's going to be?

Damon: Yes, with Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan.

Elena: Okay. Thank you.

Damon: But you're going to have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out. So please, tell me you can do this.

Elena: I can do this.

[Gloria's bar]

(Klaus and Stefan are at the bar. Gloria gives them two beers)

Gloria: Where's Rebekah?

Klaus: She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand.

(He looks at Stefan)

Klaus: What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground.

Stefan: So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?

Klaus: Well, that's certainly half of it.

Stefan: What's the other half?

Klaus: The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman.

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Klaus and Stefan are at the bar)

Stefan: They're jealous. Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are.

Klaus: What? An abomination?

Stefan: No. A king.

(Klaus smiles. Stefan laughs)

Klaus: Look at us. Two sad orphans. My sister fancies you, you know. But... I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed, and that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad.

Stefan: I appreciate the advice.

Klaus: And when the point comes where she inevitably leaves you... She can't help it, it's just who she is. Don't let your heart do anything stupid.

Stefan: You know what, you're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you.

[Gloria's bar]

Stefan: So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire?

Klaus: All good things must come to an end.

Stefan: You compelled me to forget?

Klaus: It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate.

Stefan: But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone.

Klaus: Storytime's over.

(Stefan turns his head and sees Damon, he makes a sign. Stefan then looks at Klaus)

Stefan: I need another drink. A real one.

[Klaus looks over at a booth seeing Ciara was sitting alone looking at a book as Damon sits down beside him]

Klaus: I see they've opened the doors to the riffraff now.

Damon: Oh, honey, I've been called worse.

Klaus: You don't give up, do you?

Damon: Give me Ciara and my brother back... You'll never have to see me again.

Klaus: Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan and Ciara I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so...

Damon: What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker.

(Klaus strangles him Ciara sees this and she stands up alarm seeing Damon getting choked]

(Klaus is stabbing Damon with a toothpick)

Klaus: Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries.

(He stabs him again)

Klaus: Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm.

(He stabs him again)

Klaus: Ohh. Almost.

Damon: You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun.

Klaus: You won't be any fun after you're dead.

[he pushes him on the ground and is about to stab him but Ciara burns the stake with her powers...she was afraid for Damon's life as she runs over to him]

Ciara: ''Stop...don't hurt him please.

[Klaus looks at Ciara's eyes filled with pain and angerish]

Ciara: ''Don't kill him please.

Klaus: ''Ciara love...I wouldn't have to kill him if he would have listen to me...now he has to pay for interrupting us. You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back...as for Ciara...she's mine you should have thought about her when she sacrificed alot to be here now...she loved you and what did you do you've done nothing but hurt her...she is better off without you.

Damon: ''she is nobody's toy...she is a person with feelings Klaus..no matter what she is now...nobody will change her for who she truely is on the inside.

[Klaus looks at Ciara nods at her as he steps back then he turns to her placing his hands on her face...]

Klaus: ''I will always look out for you Ciara don't you worry about her.

(Elena and Stefan are still in the parking lot)

Stefan: Klaus is obsessed with siring these hybrids. The second he knows you're alive, he'll figure out why it's not working.

Elena: Look, I know you're trying to protect me, but I can't let you do it. Come with me, Stefan, please.

Stefan: And what do you expect if I do? Huh? It's never going to be the same, Elena.

Elena: I know that.

Stefan: I don't think you do. I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee. Innocent people. Humans.

Elena: Lexi found you like this before. In the twenties, and... And she saved you.

Stefan: And you know what I did after that? I spent 30 years trying to pull myself together. To a vampire, that's nothing. To you? That's half your life.

Elena: I can't give up on you, Stefan.

Stefan: Yes, you can. It's done. That part of my life is done. I don't want to see you. I don't want to be with you. I just want you to go.

[Damon's car]

(Elena is in the car, looking through the window and touching her necklace. Damon enters the car)

Damon: You okay?

Elena: Just drive.

[Chicago]

(Klaus enters the room full of his family's coffins with Ciara. Rebekah's is empty and the man is dead)

Klaus: Rebekah... It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are.

(She stabs him with the dagger)

Rebekah: Go to hell, Nik!

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Klaus and Rebekah are next to a car)

Klaus: Hurry up, Rebekah. Let's go!

(She doesn't move)

Rebekah: He'll be here any second.

Klaus: Do you want to die? We've been found. We need to move.

Rebekah: Not without Stefan.

Klaus: Stefan's not coming. We have to disappear. He'll draw too much attention. Let him go.

Rebekah: What did you do?

Klaus: Come on. We don't have time for one of your tantrums.

Rebekah: I don't want to run anymore, Nik! All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan.

Klaus: Fine. Then choose. Him or me.

(She doesn't answer)

Klaus: That's what I thought. Get in the truck. Let's go.

Rebekah: Good-bye, Nik.

(He drives the dagger through her heart)

[Nowadays, Chicago]

(Klaus takes the dagger out of his chest and throws it on the ground)

Klaus: Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me.

Rebekah: Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more.

Klaus: I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in.

(Stefan comes in)

Rebekah: Stefan...

(Klaus gets closer to him and compels him)

Klaus: Now you remember.

(He remembers everything)

Stefan: Rebekah.

Klaus: Stefan.

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Stefan looks at the photograph)

Stefan: Hey, buddy, take a picture of my brother and me.

(He takes Klaus by the shoulders for the picture)

[Nowadays, Chicago]

(Stefan looks at Klaus and Rebekah)

Stefan: I remember you. We were friends.

Klaus: We are friends.

(He looks at Rebekah)

Klaus: And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch.

Rebekah: The original witch?

Klaus: What do you have that Gloria needs?

(She touches her neck)

Rebekah: Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!

Klaus: I don't know. I didn't touch it.

Rebekah: We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!

Klaus: Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!

(She looks into the coffin but doesn't find it so she throws it on the ground. Stefan is concerned)

[Salvatore's House]

(Damon is on the phone with Katherine)

Damon: Okay. You were right. they were there.

Katherine: I'm always right. Let me guess... it ended in tears and heartbreak?

Damon: Where are you?

Katherine: Why? Do you want to come rub sunscreen on my back?

Damon: I'm thinking Europe. Italy, maybe. Or Spain. You were always a sucker for those lazy afternoons.

Katherine: Keep guessing, Damon. Bye-bye.

(She hangs up and laughs)

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Rebekah's necklace is on the ground. Katherine's here and is about to take it but she disappears and Stefan's here. He takes the necklace. She watches him. A man is behind him)

Mikael: Hey kid. Chicago P.D.

Stefan: I'm not afraid of you.

Mikael: Oh, I'm not here for you.

(He shows him a drawing of Klaus and Rebekah)

Mikael: Have you seen these two?

Stefan: I've never seen those people before in my life.

Mikael: Wrap it up, boys. We're through here.

(He looks at him and leaves. Stefan has Rebekah's necklace in his hand. Katherine watches him and leaves]


	48. Disturbing Behavior

Disturbing Behavior

[Chicago]

[Klaus and Stefan are in a clothing store, drinking champagne and waiting for Rebekah who is trying on Clothes]

Rebekah: ''there has to be more to this dress.

Ciara" ''there's not.

[she gets out of the fitting room. she is wearing a short, black dress]

Rebekah: ''so women in the 21st century dress like prostitustes then. you know I got dirty looks for wearing trousers.

Klaus[looking at Ciara who was wearing a white cocktail dress and her hair was in curls going down to her lower back] ''Some women now how to dress Classy like My dear Mage...Ciara.

[He winks at Ciara when she looks at him and nods as she returns back into the dressing room]

Klaus: ''you wore trousers so women today could wear nothing.

Rebekah: ''and what is this music? it sounds like a cable car accident.

Stefan: ''it's dance music.

Rebekah: ''People dance to this?

Stefan: ''hmm.

Klaus: ''are we done?

Rebekah: ''and why are you so grumpy?

[Ciara comes back out of the dressing room wearing skinny blue jeans, a white silk blouse, black jean jacket and her ankle boots and she takes her purchases to pay for them but Klaus stops her]

Klaus: ''I will have the store buy you a inter wardrobe of the same styles that you just picked...you won't have to worry about buying anything while you are with me.

Ciara: ''It's okay Klaus My family left me well off for the next generations...[she stops herself and sighs] ''Oh right I forgot I can't have children.

[She sits down looking at Stefan with a sad expression...Rebekah looks at her feeling sorry for her as she puts one of her bags across her lap Klaus felt guilty for what he has done to her knowing that someday she was hoping to be married and have children.]

Klaus:[to Rebekah} ''I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my Hybrids are dying. one thing. your necklace. and you lost it.

Rebekah: ''I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years.

[she looks at Stefan]

Rebekah: ''so what do you thing?

Stefan: ''I like it.

[she doesn't seem satisfied]

Stefan: ''what? I said I like it.

Rebekah: ''I can always tell when you're lying Stefan.

[she goes back into the fitting room. Klaus looks at Stefan]

Klaus: ''nice one. good work.

Stefan: ''you're the one that pulled the dagger out of her.

Rebekah: ''I heard that.

Stefan: ''all right. I'm going to get some fresh air.

[He gets up. Klaus pours himself some champagne. Stefan is about to go out and sees Katherine across the street. she makes him a sign, so he follows her]

[Inside the Store]

[Ciara is standing at the counter with Klaus who was paying for all the things she needs then he turns to her looking at how tired and pale she was looking]

Klaus: ''what's wrong love?

Ciara: ''I'm tired Klaus and I'm hungry for blood but I'm afraid if I go take blood...my tiger will come out.

Klaus: ''it won't come to that...I will need to speak with you for a moment.

[Ciara curious follows Klaus back to the seating area and he sits down as she sits in front of him]

Klaus: ''You are tired, and most of all you want more then anything to just leave all that killing that you did for me behind.

Ciara: ''it's not who I am Klaus even though I am a vampire and must drink blood to survive but what I had to do to keep you happy it was terrible I can't sleep at night thinking about what I've done...I just need time to adjust that's all.

Klaus: ''which is exactly why I am giving you your freedom from me.

Ciara: ''what...are you joking?

Klaus: ''No actually I am not I wanted to see how it would be with you being a Mage and vampire and you've proven that you are very strong now I can always call on you if I need you...I am letting you go home..your free..

[He takes out a Envolope and he gives it to her]

Klaus: ''inside this are Keys to your new Home in Mystic Falls...it may be needing some fixing up but I know you can manage to do wonders with it...and you have a new car to drive home...thank you for helping me.

Ciara:[tears up as she looks at the envolope and then at Klaus] ''I can't forgive you for turning me into a vampire...not yet but thank you for letting me go.

[Klaus looks at her fondly as she kisses him on his cheek then grabs some of her purchases as Klaus stops her again]

Klaus: ''I will have people help you move stuff in to your new home...and people to take care of your purchases.

[She nods as she walks out of the store looking for the car that Klaus told her about and it was a Silver Ford Fiesta she goes to put all her things into the back of the car when she sees Stefan and Katherine as they walk towards her]

Ciara:[to Katherine] ''Katherine...you're here?

Katherine: ''yes after You and Stefan left town with Klaus I've been making sure that you were both looked after.

Stefan: ''yeah she has been watching out for us. [he looks at all her stuff she was placing in her car] ''Klaus told me that he was setting you free...I'm so glad that you don't have to deal with him anymore.

Ciara: ''but Stefan I don't want to leave you alone with him...when he finds out about Elena he will get angry...I don't know what he will do to you.

Stefan: ''I will deal with it when that day comes...just know that I am worried about you and happy to see you go home [he hugs her as she wipes a tear from her eyes] ''don't worry about me I will be okay.

Ciara: ''Okay Stefan look out for yourself...[to Katherine] ''keep an eye on him please.

Katherine: ''I always will.

[Ciara looks at Stefan for a moment then she gets into her car and finally drives away]

[Gilbert House]

[Damon and Elena are cooking]

Damon: ''I just don't know why you want to bring Chili to a Potluck. everybody brings Chili.

[Alaric enters]

Damon: 'Hey. Ric.

Alaric: ''what's up?

Elena: ''what time do you want to go to the Lockwood Party?

Alaric: ''ah. those founders parties aren't really my thing.

Damon: ''show up. there's going to be nine other people that brought Chili.

Elena: ''it's an old family recipe. okay?

Damon: ''yeah! I know I knew your old family. they made sucky Chili]

[He smiles. she laughs. Alaric looks at them]

Alaric: ''why are you here, exactly?

Damon: ''she knows.

Elena: ''he thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making Chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found.

Damon: ''she's in denial.

[she whispers]

Elena: ''I'm not in denial.

Damon: ''No?

[he gets closer to her and touches her necklace]

Damon: ''you're still wearing this necklace. isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?

[Alaric watches them]

[Mystic Falls]

[The New House that Klaus bought for Ciara was actually a small size Mansion that was actually close to the Salvatore House as Ciara finally drives up to the drive way...the House was of a Grey stone with black Terrents, windows and one tower at the back of the house...Klaus was right that there was some things that needed to be taken care of like the garden out back and the fountain in the middle of the walk way as she parks her Ford Feista and gets out...and walks up to front door and opens it...inside everything is empty...the floors were of marble flooring, there was a living room with a fireplace, inside looks just like the Salvatore's Forerer that has steps to go down into it...and across the hall is a library with empty book shelves...there is a guest bathroom just off from the stairs leading up to three bedrooms and a Master Bedroom which is in the Tower...she smiles a little to herself as she then does something with a spell as she closes her eyes and whispers some words to help her place Furnature and all the things she wants in the house without her having to wait for Delivery which she already payed for...everything was now cleaned and Sofas were placed in the Library and Living room...The Kitchen has modern applanicnes...washer and dryer just beside the Basment door and there was a sun room leading outside to the back yard that has lawn chairs, fire pit, she turns back sighing as she then gets cleaned up for her to go out and find everybody so that they will now that she was back]

[The Street]

[Liz and Damon are walking and talking about the resist events]

Damon: '' So Mayor Lockwood called your gay ex-husband to torture your vampire daughter?

Liz: ''yes, I've been keeping him detained to make sure the vervain's out of his system, so you could, you know...[she points to her eyes, meaning the gift of compulsion]

Damon: ''Can't we just kill him.

Liz: ''No, Damon! he's Caroline's father.

Damon: ''he sounds like a douche-bag to me.

Liz: ''yeah, well just cause you and I are on ok terms doesn't mean that I'm suddenly a big advocate for your lifestyle.

Damon: ''is that what you told him when you two got divorved?

[Liz looks at him laughing then she again begins to speak seriously]

Liz: ''it seems we also have someone new in town...someone just bought the Old Windom house...we saw a moving truck eariler today.

Damon: ''so what a lot of people move here everyday...doesn't mean they are a threat.

Liz: ''still the way things get in this town I think we can find out who it is that moved there don't you agree.

Damon: ''I will look into it later after I help you deal with your ex husband.

[A Cellar]

[Liz and Damon go down the stairs]

Liz: ''Double check him for vervain before you compel him.

[they enter the cellar where Caroline was detained. Bill is tied to a chair and has duct tape on his mouth. Damon removes it]

Bill: you brought another vampire into this?

Liz: ''it's the best thing for all of us. Bill.

Damon: ''so, Bill. I hear you're into the whole daddy daughter vampire torture thing.

Bill: ''I was trying to help her.

Damon: ''well, if there's anyone who doesn't need help. it's your annoying control freak of a daughter.

[he bites him on the neck and drinks some of his blood]

Damon: ''yep. he's Vervain free.

Liz: ''Just erase his memory Damon.

Damon: ''So Bill, I have a question. what makes you think that you can change the basic nature of a vampire?

Bill: ''the Minds a powerful tool. it can be trained and retrained. you just have to be strong enough.

Damon: ''Oh yeah? I completely agree. I actually happen to love mind control myself.

[he grabs his face and compels him]

Damon: ''you will leave town immediately. all you remember is you came to bring your daughter back to school shopping.

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Ciara is walking into the Mansion seeing that there is a lot of people there as she was carrying a dish of her grandmother's famous Turkey Meatball soup in a Pot she walks down the steps when she almost trips down them...she was caught by someone and she looks up seeing it is Damon...who was clearly shocked holding her]

Damon: ''whoa...I've got you are you okay ...Ciara?

Ciara: ''Damon...[she sighs as she looks at him] ''Hey.

Damon: ''what are you doing here?

[He looks around to see if Stefan or Klaus were here as Ciara touches his hand]

Ciara: ''they are not here Damon don't worry.

Damon: ''how are you here and why isn't Stefan with you?

Ciara:[she sits the pot on the rock wall looking at him] ''Klaus decided he didn't need me anymore since I somehow proved that a Mage Hybrid exsist now and he wasn't through with Stefan yet so he let me come home...I live at the old Windom Place.

Damon: ''All of us were wondering who was the person who bought the place...why are you living there didn't you want to come home?

[Ciara looks at him then turns her face away as she tries not to cry]

Ciara: ''it's not the same anymore Damon...I'm a vampire Mage Hybrid I can't trust that I can harm Elena or Jeremy...they are human and I can hurt them...I don't want that so I took the house that Klaus help me get I needed it Damon...[Damon looked sad then he nods] ''Please don't be mad.

Damon: ''Mad...No I'm not mad at you [he grabs her and hugs her] ''You are back and alive what more can I ask for more then that...I just wish Stefan was here.

Ciara: ''me too I tried to ask Klaus to let me take Stefan too but he wouldn't but I feel like he won't be away for long...Klaus is close to finding out why his Hybrids aren't working.

Damon: ''I know Katherine told us...a Witch in Chicgo is helping Klaus find out.

Ciara: ''Her necklace...the one Stefan gave her...it was once Klaus's sister Rebekah...he woken her up for it and she found it was gone...I don't know if they done a locater spell yet on it.

Damon: ''I don't know either but Elena should now that you are back...why don't you find her...then later we can talk I missed you.

Ciara: ''I missed you too Damon.

[He turns to the Pot and he looks inside smelling it and was in awe]

Damon: ''thank god that's not Chili...is that Meatball soup?

Ciara: ''yeah my Grandmother's recipe.

Damon: ''I can't wait to try it...I will talk to you later I got to go find Alaric.

[Elena and Caroline are sitting apart from the party on a bench. Bonnie joins them]

Bonnie: ''I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace.

[Elena gives her the necklace]

Bonnie: ''it's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming, okay?

[Caroline looks at Elena then pass her to see Ciara was walking towards them...she was shocked when she gets up and rushes towards Ciara crushing her]

Ciara: ''Caroline...ah..wow

Caroline: ''Oh my god...you're here and your alive...where have you been?

[Elena and Bonnie were in shocked as they get up and hug Ciara along with Caroline]

Elena: ''Ciara..Oh my god you're home How?

Ciara: ''Klaus let me come home said he didn't need me anymore now that I'm a vampire/Hybrid

Bonnie: ''He turned you?

Elena: ''he turned her right after he done the Rituel.

Caroline: ''and he still doesn't now yet thank god.

Ciara: ''but he is close he has a witch right now trying to locate a necklace that belonged to his sister Rebekah [looking at Elena] ''You're necklace Elena.

Bonnie: ''Oh my god guys..

[the necklace is levitating]

Caroline: ''what are you doing?

Bonnie: ''I'm not doing anything. it has it's own magic.

[Ciara, Caroline and Bonnie look at Elena]

[Damon is looking at the Chili made by the founding families. Alaric joins him and gives him a beer]

Damon: ''I'm going to let you in on a little secret...Founders parties are just an excuse for the council to gather in back rooms and plot against vampires.

Alaric: ''hey, uh I think you need to take a beat with Elena.

Damon: ''Excuse me?

Alaric: ''whatever it is you two have going on. I think it's a bad idea.

Damon: ''I don't really think it's your problem Ric.

Alaric: ''it is my problem. I'm supposed to look after her, and this is me doing that.

Damon: ''what do you think I'm doing?

Alaric: 'what I think is you need to take a beat.

[Liz joins them]

Liz: ''Damon? sorry. uh, the Mayor just called for the council meeting.

[Elena, Ciara and Caroline are talking]

Ciara: ''Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the Necklace?

Elena: ''No. and I never asked. hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out.

[Alaric joins them]

Alaric: ''please tell me it's time to go.

Elena: ''beyond where's Damon?

[Alaric looks at Ciara surprised]

Alaric: ''Ciara...you're home?

[He goes to hug her as she flinches but softens as she hugs him back]

Alaric: ''when did you get back?

Ciara: ''four hours ago...I just moved into the Old Windom House.

Elena: ''that just a few blocks away from the Salvatore House...why did you get a new house didn't you like it at the Boarding House?

Ciara: ''I do love it there...it's just I can't be around you and Jeremy right now...not without wanting to drink from either of you.

[Elena is surprised and nods understanding]

Elena: ''Oh...your a vampire now...you have to control that part of you that drinks blood and your Mage side...I am so sorry this happened to you Ciara...Klaus shouldn't have done that to you.

Ciara: ''well he did and I must learn how to deal with it.

Caroline: 'Hey if you ever need help I am always here to help and so is Damon.

[Suddenly she looks upset as she looks into another room]

Elena: ''what is it?

Alaric: ''what's the matter?

Caroline: ''it's my dad.

[Elena, Ciara and Alaric turn around to look at Bill]

Elena: ''why would he show up here?

Caroline: ''I don't know. but I can't...

Elena: ''I get it. I'll call you later.

[Caroline leaves and goes upstairs]

Ciara: ''Okay, what was that all about?

Elena: ''speaking of doing bad things to good people...

[they leave. Damon joins them]

Damon: ''wait, wait, Houston, we have a problem.

Elena: ''where have you been?

Damon: ''Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion.

Alaric: ''How?

Damon: ''I have no idea. but he threatened to out me don't get me started on the irony of that.

Elena: ''what did you do to him? how do you know the compulsion doesn't work?

Damon: ''that's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena.

Ciara: ''what does he want?

Damon: ''he wants to control the council. says it's been compromised.

Alaric: ''it has!

Damon: 'he wants to put vervain in the town's water supply.

Elena: ''maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean, it'll help you keep yourself in control now that Stefan's not here to...

Damon: ''to what? to keep me in check? make me behave? I should have killed him this morning.

Elena: ''He's Caroline's dad, Damon.

Damon: ''yeah, and when I kill him. she'll have one more parent then we do.

Alaric: ''Oh come on Damon!

Damon: ''you're repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric. step aside...

Ciara: ''Wait Damon...think about what you are doing okay?

[He looks at her then at Alaric seeing he wasn't going to move out of his way]

Damon:[To Alaric] your temporary funeral

[he kills Alaric by breaking his neck]

Ciara: ''Damon, no! what is wrong with you?

[He looks at Elena then at Ciara and leaves]

[Bill is in the office, pouring himself some scotch. Damon enters]

Damon: ''whoa, whoa, is that scotch? I figured you for an abstainer.

Bill: ''everything in moderation. keeps the mind clear from...influence.

Damon: ''Like vampire compulsion.

Bill: ''yeah, I tried to tell you...

Damon: ''yeah, yeah powerful tool, Got it. I'm impressed. can't say I've ever seen that before.

Bill: ''well it takes a certain human focus. it's a skill that I've been honing for decades. plus your technigue. is a little lazy.

Damon: ''Duly noted. I'm curious. why not just expose me to the council?

[Ciara walks in slowly behind them listening to Damon talk to Bill]

Bill:''I know you think I'm the bad guy here, Damon, but I would never expose my daughter to those morons.

Damon: ''it's pretty risky move, taking me on don't you think?

Bill: ''I knew what I was risking when I didn't leave town. but I figured...you're not self destructive enough to kill the Sheriff's ex-husband.

Damon: ''makes you the third person to underestimate me today.

[he rushes over him. bites him and drinks his blood...He stops. Bill is on his knees]

Damon: ''whoo. you know, with all this behavioral modifcation going on around here. I almost forgot how good blood tastes when it's..fresh.

[Ciara rushes in and places her hand on Damon's shoulder]

Ciara: ''Damon...don't do this okay you can't kill him

Damon: ''I'm not going to kill him Ciara...I'm just going to find pleasure in perfect little moments like this.

[he bites Bill again but Caroline stops him, throws him against the wall and then throws him through the window. then she rushes over to Bill]

Caroline; ''Daddy! are you okay?

Bill: ''I'm fine.

[she bites her wrist]

Caroline: ''Here. it'll heal you.

Bill: ''I said I'm okay.

Caroline: ''Grow up.

[She makes her dad drink her blood]

Damon: ''let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson.

Caroline: ''Just get out of here.

Damon: ''or what?

[Caroline hits him in the face and he throws her on the desk. then he strangles her]

Damon: ''I'm stronger then you little girl.

[Elena enters]

Caroline: ''well, I'm angerier!

[She breaks his arm. then she takes his head, buts it and throws him against the wall. then she gets up and leaves with Bill. Elena and Ciara'ss till here]

Damon: ''Bummer. I love a good girl fight.

Ciara: ''I can see you do love it...but did you have to go after Caroline's dad to get it.

Damon: ''yep he deserves it for what he did to Caroline and trying to control vampires.

Elena: ''you can't do this anymore, Damon. not in this town. not around me.

Damon: ''why not? it's nothing I haven't done before. why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?

Elena: ''because I don't want you to be what other people think that you are.

Damon: ''what? a monster? sorry to Disappoint you Elena. but last time I checked I'm still a vampire!

Elena: ''I guess I wish that you didn't have to act like one!

Damon: ''I am not Stefan. how about you stop trying to turn me into him?

[he leaves Ciara looks at Elena then at Damon who leaves]

[Ciara's House]

[Ciara enters the house putting her keys on the side table when someone knocks on her door..curious she opens the door again to see Damon]

Ciara: ''hey Damon.

Damon: ''I'm sorry about that with Elena...her and Alaric have been trying to get me to change my ways all summer.

Ciara: ''I understand how you feel Damon...I don't think it's them trying to change you I think it's because they are trying to get you to stay focus...and not get angry right now and lash out...you tend to get over board at times when people need you.

Damon: ''I know...I've been so restless since you've been gone it hasn't been the same without you.

Ciara: ''yeah I'm pretty sure you had lots of girls even Elena for company while I was gone...I've seen the way Elena does when she's talking about you.

Damon: ''well it's not like that with me and Elena Ciara she loves Stefan I think you know who I really want is you.

Ciara: ''well right now I am not good for anyone...I'm a Hybrid...half vampire and Half Mage and at times it messes with me execally when it comes to feeding...I can control it sometimes...and I can feel peoples emotions even more now then I was human.

Damon: ''I'm sorry about what you are going through [he holds his hand out] ''Come with me and let me help you learn how to control the blood urges.

[She goes to walk towards him and touches his hand only to snatch her hand back when she gets a vision of him and Elena when he was dying of the werewolf bite and that Elena kissed him...she closes her eyes as she steps back from him]

Ciara: ''I...I see a vision of you when you were dying of the Werewolf bite and you kissed Elena...and don't tell me that you don't have feelings for her like that.

Damon: ''Ciara...yes she kissed me but I didn't start it she thought I was dying and she kissed me nothing special okay.

[She sighs as she walks to him and kisses him on the cheek]

Ciara: ''thank you for being honest with me...I need to work out on my vampire side alone...Damon but thanks for the offer to help me I will come to you When I need you to help me ok?

Damon: ''Okay I will be here for you always.

[he leaves smiling to himself as he gets into a black car that has Katherine sitting in the driver seat]

Katherine: ''you couldn't get her to come with us?

Damon: ''she is just getting back to her old self but it's going to take sometime exsecally with her being a Hybrid.

Katherine: ''she is going to need to be in control with the things that will happen when Klaus finds out about Elena,

[Damon nods as Katherine drives down the street]


	49. The Reckoning

**The Reckoning**

[Mystic Falls High School]

[The school is empty. Matt is training when he hears a noise. he gets up and walks through the school. he finally enters a classroom. it's dark inside, when he steps inside he sets off mouse traps that had been placed there. he turns on the light. Tyler,Ciara, Caroline,Elena and Bonnie are here]

Caroline: 'Ohh! oh, come on! seriously? do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?

Tyler:'' forgot about senior prank night, huh?

Matt: ''clearly.

Caroline: ''How could you forget? we've only been waiting for this since like freshman year.

Ciara: ''yeah, Matt. if I'm doing this, you're doing this.

Matt: ''I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this.

Bonnie: Caroline's making us.

Caroline: 'we're about to be seniors. these are the Memories that will stay with us forever. and if we don't...

Ciara: ''and if we don't create these memories now. then what's the point of it all?

Caroline: ''go ahead and make fun, I don't care. [she playfull nudges Ciara's sulder making her laugh]

Tyler: ''you're all lame. and I've got ten more classrooms to prank.

[he takes his bag and leaves. Elena's about to leave too]

Bonnie: ''hey! where are you going?

Elena: ''to superglue. Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories.

[she smiles. Caroline smiles too]

Caroline: ''I love you!

[Elena goes out of the classroom and sees Tyler giving instructions to other students]

Tyler: ''get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym, let's go.

[Elena laughs and opens the double doors. se's face to face with Klaus.]

Klaus: ''there's my girl.

Elena: ''Klaus!

[she tries to run, but he stops her]

Klaus: ''you are supposed to be dead. what are we going to do about that?

[The Gym]

[Ciara is helping Dana with the Pranks in the Gym when the doors busts open...Klaus speaks with an american accent]

Klaus: ''attention, seniors. you have officially been busted. Prank night is over. head on home. [he looks at Ciara and he flashes towards her and takes her arm] ''You are not allowed to leave...you will stay here.

[he sees Dana and another student. he gets closer to them and speaks with his normal voice]

Klaus: ''you two. I remember you.

Dana: ''I'm sorry. who are you?

Klaus: 'Oh, don't worry. I wasn't in my right head last time we met.

[he compels her]

Klaus: ''lift your foot up, please, Dana.

[he looks at the boy]

Klaus: ''if she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. understood?

Elena: ''don't Klaus. you don't have to hurt anybody.

Klaus: ''Oh. come on, Love. of course I do.

[He looks at Ciara angry]

Klaus: ''all summer you and Stefan knew that Elena was alive...why didn't you say anything?

Ciara: ''you of all people knew why we did it to Protect Elena and everyone here...if you had a heart at all and love your own family you would have done the same.

Klaus: ''it seems we do have that in common My dear but you still kept certain things from me...tell me how did you keep Elena safe?

Ciara: ''I..I managed to find a spell that made me look and talk like Elena during the Sacrifice...the blood you took from me broke the curse on you.

Klaus: ''you were in Elena's place.

[he was filled with hurt and anger at what Ciara did to keep Elena safe and knowing that her blood did work on him during the Sacrifice.]

Klaus: ''you betrayed me Ciara...and that alone should make me kill you...[he then whispers in her ear] ''I admire you for the great links you would do to protect your family and for that I will always forgive you.

[Middle Of Nowhere]

[Damon stops the car and gets out. Katherine gets out too]

Katherine: ''why are we stoppng?

Damon: ''I thought we might want to stretch our legs. take a break from the sexual tension. I'm tired of driving. it's your turn.

Katherine: ''Fine.

[he throws the keys away]

Katherine: ''hey!

Damon: ''we're not going anywhere until you spill your guts.

Katherine: ''Fine.

[she takes something out of her pocket and shows him Elena's necklace]

Katherine: ''Do you recognize this, hmm? a little birdy told me tat Klaus wants to get his hands on it.

Damon: ''why would Klaus want Elena's necklace?

Katherine ''does it matter? he wants it. and I have it. it's leverage. Damon. always stay one step ahead of your enemy.

Damon: ''I'll keep that in mind.

Katherine: ''but more importantly, when I stole the necklace from Bonnie, I found out something else...something better.

Damon: ''oh, yeah? what's that?

Katherine: ''are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop Klaus? No turning back?

Damon: ''I'm not turning back.

Katherine: ''Good. because this isn't going to win you any points at home.

[She opens the trunk. Jeremy is in it,unconscious. Damon looks at him and then at her]

Damon: ''Jeremy? really?

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Caroline and Tyler are in the hallway. she puts honey on the lockers. Tyler kisses her]

Caroline: ''do you think Matt's going to be okay?

Tyler: ''I'm kissing you and you're wondering about your ex-boyfriend?

Caroline: ''I'm asking you if you think our friend, who we both love is okay.

Tyler: ''I think he probably doesn't have a lot of people to talk to anymore. I think he's struggling more then he lets on. I think that I love how big your heart is.

[she smiles]

Caroline: ''I just want this school year to be great, you know? I just want everyone to be happy. even in the midsts of all the crazy unhappy bits.

Tyler: ''I'm happy.

[they kiss. Rebekah arrives]

Rebekah: ''you two are adorable.

[they look at her]

Caroline: ''Uh. do we know you?

Rebekah: ''you're Caroline. Elena's friend, which makes you Tyler. the werewolf.

Caroline: ''and who are you?

Rebekah ''I'm the new girl

[she vamps out]

Tyler: ''Caroline!

[Rebekah rushes over to Caroline]

[The Gym]

[Dana is still on one foot]

Klaus: ''keep it up.

Elena: ''where's Stefan? what did you do to him?

Klaus: ''Stefan's on a time out.

[the doors open. Bonnie and Matt enter.]

Elena: ''Bonnie get out of here!

Klaus: ''Uh. I was wondering when you'd show up. now we can get started.

[he looks at Dana]

Klaus: ''ah, Dana why don't you relax? you and Chad sit tight.

[he looks at Bonnie then at Ciara]

Klaus: ''Ciara told me what she did to protect Elena and you helped her.

Bonnie: ''that's right. if you want to blame someone. blame me.

Klaus: ''Oh. there's no need for blame, love. just your witchy and My Mages interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. and since you both caused the problem. I'm going to have you find the fix.

[Rebekah enters with Tyler]

Tyler: ''get off me!

Rebekah: ''hush now.

Klaus: ''I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. word of warning...she can be quite mean.

Rebekah: ''don't be an ass.

[she throws Tyler in Klaus arms]

Ciara: ''leave him alone.

Klaus: ''I'm going to make this very simple. everytime I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire/hybrid. they die during the transition. it's quite horrible actually

[he bites his wrist and makes Tyler drink his blood]

Klaus: ''I need you and my Mage to find a way to save my Hybrids Bonnie. and for Tyler's sake...you better hurry.

[He kills him. Elena, Matt, Ciara and Bonnie are shocked. Klaus smiles]

Ciara: ''there is no need to find a way I think I may have a solution to your Hybrid problems Klaus...nobody has to get hurt.

Klaus: ''I am listening love...

[She sighs as she bends down to Tyler's body]

Ciara: ''you notice when you did the Sacrifice that when you drink from me...your curse broke...so I have a feel that the witch lied to you when she told you how to break the spell so you won't make the Hybrids.

Rebekah: ''it did seem that you may be on to something...if the Doppelganger dies...there goes your chance of making Hybrids...but if you keep her alive and use her blood...the Hybrids will work.

[Klaus nods at Rebekah and then turns towards Ciara who was waiting for Tyler too wake up]

Klaus: ''it was your blood that broke the curse...either you or Elena will be the one who makes my Hybrids.

[Elena was scared as she looks at Ciara...]

Ciara: ''I am the one you should use Klaus...I lied to you and made you think all this time that Elena was dead...so use me as the Blood source for your Hybrids.

[Rebekah looks at Ciara seeing the way she stood before Elena which was sweet but also annoying because it seems that Ciara would sacrifice anything for Elena]

Rebekah: ''why would you do this for Elena...all she has done is make you protect her when she's the oldest.

Ciara: ''she's my family all my friends are and I will work for them to keep this town safe.

[Klaus looks at Ciara ]

[Dana and Chad are sitting on the floor. Matt is next to Tyler's body]

Matt: he killed him.

Elena: '' he's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire.

Klaus: ''and if Ciara's successful. he'll live through his transition.

Rebekah:[to Elena] so this is the latest Doppelganger. the Original one was much prettier.

Klaus: ''Enough. Rebekah. take the wolf boy and Ciara elsewere would you?

[Rebekah takes Tyler and leaves with Ciara...Klaus looks at Elena]

Klaus: ''Just ignore her. Petty little thing.

[Elena is comforting Dana. Stefan enters the gym]

Elena: ''Stefan...

Stefan: ''Klaus...

Klaus: ''come to save your damsel mate?

Stefan: ''I came to ask for your forgiveness. and pledge my loyalty.

Klaus: ''well you broke that pledge once already.

Stefan: ''Elena means nothing to me anymore. and whatever you ask of me...I will do.

Klaus: ''Fair enough. let's drink on it. kill them. what are you waiting for? kill them.

Elena: ''No! Stefan, don't. he's not going to hurt me. he already said...

[Klaus hits her so hard that she falls on the floor. Stefan rushes over to Klaus. his fangs out. Klaus grabs him by the throat.]

Klaus: ''she means nothing to you? your lies just keep piling up.

Stefan: ''let her go! I'll do whatever you want. you have my word!

Klaus: ''your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer. during which time I never had to resort to this...

[he compels him]

Klaus: Stop fighting.

Stefan: ''don't do this, don't do this.

Klaus: ''I didn't want to. all I wanted was your allegiance. now I'm going to have to take it.

Stefan: ''don't...don't...

[Klaus compels him]

Klaus: ''you will do exactly as I say when I say it. you will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey.

Elena: ''No. Stefan!

Klaus: ''Now kill them Ripper.

[Stefan vamps out, rushes over to Dana and kills her by drinking her blood]

[In A Classroom]

[Caroline wakes up. Rebekah has her phone]

Rebekah; 'we didn't have mobile telephones in my day. would have made life a whole lot easier. I suppose.

[she takes a picture of herself.]

Caroline; ''where's Tyler?

Rebekah: ''He's dead. ish.

[Caroline sees him with Ciara]

Caroline: ''what did you do to him?

Rebekah: ''think of it as he's having a nap. when he wakes up. he'll be a Hybrid.

[Ciara looks at Caroline]

Ciara: ''Klaus made his drink his blood and when he wakes up he will be in transition...and I will feed him my blood it will make him into a Hybrid.

Caroline: ''that will be his choice if he wants to come a vampire Ciara...

Ciara:[sad] ''I know that but Klaus will kill Elena if he doesn't he is trying so hard to make Hybrids he will do what ever it takes.

Rebekah: ''she's right...[she looks at pictures and sees A picture of Stefan and Elena]

Rebekah: ''Ugh. vomit.

[suddenly she sees the necklace around Elena's neck]

Rebekah: 'why is that Doppelganger bitch wearing my necklace?

[Ciara worried watches Rebekah get up and marches into the Gym]

[Stefa is feeding on Chad]

Klaus: ''it's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. the species has become such a broody lot.

Elena: ''No. you did this to him.

Klaus: ''I invited him to the party love. he's the one dancing on the table.

[Rebekah enters and rushes toward Elena]

Rebekah: ''where is it? where's my necklace?

Klaus: ''what are you talking about?

Rebekah: ''she has my necklace. look.

[She gives him the phone so he can see the picture.]

Klaus: ''well. well. more lies.

Rebekah: ''where...is it?

Elena: I don't have it anymore.

Rebekah: ''you're lying.

[she vamps out and bites Elena but Klaus stops her and pushes her away]

Klaus: ''Knock it off.

Rebekah: ''make her tell me where it is. Nik!

[Klaus looks at Elena. she has her hand on neck]

Klaus: ''where's the necklace, sweetheart? be honest.

Elena: ''I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it.

Klaus: ''Katerina. of course. well, thats unfortunate. if we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for our Mage and witch. but since we're doing this the hard way. let's put a clock on it shall we?

[he puts the clock on. there's a buzzer sound when the clock appears on the board]

Klaus: ''20 minutes. if Bonnie or Ciara hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. only this time. I want you to feed on Elena. you know you want to.

Elena: ''No, Klaus! don't do this to him!

Klaus: ''No one leaves. if she tries to run, fracture her spine.

[Rebekah looks at them and leaves with Klaus]

[Caroline, Ciara, Tyler and Rebekah are in a classroom. Tyler wakes up]

Tyler: ''where am I? what happened?

Caroline: ''Tyler.

Rebekah: ''don't be shy about it.

Tyler: ''what's going on?

Ciara: ''Klaus is turning you into a vampire. a Hybrid. you're in transition.

Rebekah: ''don't leave out the hard parts, sweets. you'll only survive if Ciara feeds you her blood..and its successful if not...you're pretty much dead

Caroline: ''you're going to be okay. okay? it's going to be okay.

Rebekah: ''[to Ciara] ''get going love.

[Ciara sighs looking at Caroline and Tyler then her face changes and then she bites her wrist and gives it to Tyler to drink...he at first didn't want to because the though of drinking blood was disgusting but he was suddenly hungry and then he puts the wrist to his mouth and he drinks it Klaus enters the classroom...seeing Ciara giving Tyler her blood...]

Klaus: ''well, the verdict's in. the Original witch says the doppelganger should be dead.

[Rebekah gets up and seems Happy]

Rebekah: ''does that mean we can kill her?

Klaus: ''No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite.

Rebekah: 'what?

Klaus ''call it a hunch.

[Ciara takes her wrist away from Tyler and he then begins hurting. he screams and groans and writhes. he holds is head and screams but his face finally changes. his eyes are yellow, he has fangs and veins under his eyes]

Klaus: ''well that's a good sign.

[he looks at Ciara finally seeing what her magic can do and he places his hand behind her head]

Klaus: ''You will come with me love.

[Klaus takes her arm and walks with her out of the Room with Rebekah]

Ciara: ''Let go of me...Ah.

[They walk out of the school and they enter Klaus's SUV and they drive to the Hospital]

Rebekah: ''so the doppelganger isn't the problem. her blood is the solution.

Klaus: ''seems so.

Rebekah: ''how did you know?

Klaus: ''well, you know how much the Origina witch hated me. do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?

Rebekah: ''a thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you.

Klaus: ''well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. it was her fail-safe in case I ever broke the Hybrid curse. the Doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a Hybrid. but if she was dead...

Rebekah: ''then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species.

Klaus: ''leaving me alone for all time.

Rebekah: ''is that what this is about? your obession with Hybrids. you just don't want to be alone?

Klaus: ''what I want is to take My Mage, take my Hybrid the hell out of this one pony town. you know, why don't you uh, why don't you get the truck?

[Ciara is standing beside him]

Ciara: ''so you are choosing to use me instead of Elena...?

Klaus: 'why not like you said...it's to keep Elena safe and if anything was to happen to her at least I would have you just incase.

Ciara: ''I want to stay here Klaus I don't want to leave just yet.

Klaus: ''I'm not planning on letting you stay here very long I only need your blood to make my Hybrids...that is why we are here at the Hospital so you can give your blood and make blood bags.

[He takes her arm and then drags her inside when Damon arrives]

Klaus ''well look who finally decided to show up to the party.

Damon: ''take your hands off Ciara...and where is Elena?

Klaus: ''Elena? ah she's in the Hospital making a donation to a greater cause.

[Damon goes toward the Hospital but Klaus stops him]

Klaus: ''I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate.

Damon: ''you'll have to kill me.

Klaus: ''Oh I would love to. but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him. I keep my word. although you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore.

Ciara: ''I do care and if you hurt him you will have me to deal with Klaus...or better yet My Tiger...

[she pushes Klaus away from Damon with her Tiger speed and her eyes glows a black color]

Ciara: ''I'm getting tired of all of this Klaus just leave Elena and everyone alone.

Klaus: ''you are lucky I admire you Ciara other wise I would have killed you.

Damon: ''don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?

Klaus: ''what do you know about Mikael?

Damon: ''just that he knows you're here.

Klaus: ''you're bluffing.

Damon: ''Katherine and I found him. consider it our leverage.

[Klaus throws Damon on the ground. When Damon gets up. Klaus has disappeaered...He puts his arm around Ciara]

Damon: ''hey are you okay?

Ciara: ''yeah I am fine...where were you?

Damon: ''Me and Katherine decided to take a day off from town when she told me she has Jeremy with her...she was trying to find out a way to kill Klaus and he knew a ghost named Anna remember her?

Ciara: ''Of course I do so somehow Jeremy can see ghosts and Anna told you and Katherine about Mikael.

Damon: ''yep and Katherine and Jeremy is now looking for him in Charlotte he will be here soon.

Ciara: ''we need to get Elena.

[He nods as they leave to inside the Hospital Damon goes into Elena's room she's asleep he looks at her and pulls out the pipes in Elena's arm. he looks at the pipe which was pumping out her blood and she wakes up]

Elena: 'Damon.

Damon: ''hey.

[he takes her out of hte bed and carries her out of the room]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Caroline and Tyler are in the highway]

Caroline: ''are you sure you're okay?

Tyler: ''I'm great. Caroline. I mean. like, phenomenal. it's a rush. I wish I could explain it. everything's just...better.

[He takes her in his arms and spins her around. she laughs. then he kisses her]

Tyler: ''this is going to be an amazing year.

[he embraces her. she seems worried]

[Salvatore's House]

[Damon gives Elena a glass of scotch]

Damon: ''hey. have some bourbon. it'll help you forget.

[she drinks but doesn't seem to like it]

Damon: ''yeah it's strong. you know I can help you forget. too. at least the memories you don't want to keep.

Elena: ''No. no compulsion. I need to remember. all of it.

[Ciara walks into the room silently as Damon gives Elena her necklace]

Damon: 'I stole it back for you.

Elena: ''he's really gone this time. I watched it happen. after everything that we went through to get...to help him. now he's just...gone. where were you Damon?

[he puts his hand on her leg]

Damon: ''I shouldn't have left. I promise you...I will never leave you again.

Ciara: ''I see you both are getting cozy?

[They both look at her...Damon gets up. they're surprised]

Damon: ''Ciara...you're here?

Ciara: ''I did live here and so I need more of my stuff from my old room.

[Elena sees the hurt and humalition on her face as Ciara walks passed them angry]

Elena: ''Ciara...wait...come back.

[Ciara walks to her bedroom slamming open her door and taking out her huge chest full of all her families stuff as Elena and Damon enter the room]

Elena: ''please Ciara let us talk about this.

Ciara: ''what is there to talk about...you two are obviously all happy and loving one another when I could have sworn Damon that you didn't care for Elena in that way...and Elena who was suppose to be my sister didn't apprecite the fact that once again I saved her from being a Blood bank...both of you I just don't want to speak to either of you.

Damon: ''Ciara...you are upset and that's my fault not Elena's...I told you that I loved you and I mean that...but I care for Elena more...I am so sorry for letting you believe all this time that we can be more.

[Ciara looks at him in shock and at Elena who was just surprised but angry at Damon]

Elena: ''Damon...how could you lead her on like that...and with me no less...I love Stefan when are you going to get that.

[She leaves but gasps when she sees Stefan standing there]

Stefan: ''well this is something to come home too?

Damon: ''what are you doing here, brother?

Stefan: ''last I checked. I live here. Klaus is gone. but he asked me to keep watch on Ciara until he returns. from now on. you're under my protection

[he looks at Ciara]

Ciara: ''as you can see Stefan I can take care of myself...and I will always look after myself.

[she touches her chest leaning against it as the feeling of hurt and despire came over her...she feels hands on her shoulder as Elena hugs her]

Elena: ''Ciara...please believe me that I never meant for any of this to happen to you...Damon shouldn't have done what he did...but I promise you I don't feel for Damon like that...

Stefan: ''Don't lie to the girl...please Elena it doesn't suit you.

Ciara: ''I will get everything out of this house before the weeks over...[to Damon] '''I...I am sorry that I am not the one for you.

[She picks up her Chest but Stefan grabs it for her]

Stefan: ''here let me... it's the least one of us can do.

[she sighs and nods as Stefan carries the Chest down to her car and she gets in as she sees Elena and Damon come out then she drives away as Elena glares at Damon and gets in the house...Damon was feeling guilty and remorse for what he did to Ciara]


	50. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Smells Like Teen Spirit**

[ Ciara's House]

[Ciara is wide awake, her alarm goes off. it's 5 am. she gets up and looks in the mirror she begins to put her hair up in a Pony tail and puts on some work out clothes so she can work out a little before she gets ready for her first day of Senior Year. she couldn't believe that this will be her last year of High School and soon she will be going to college and living a new life somewhere else]

[The Woods]

[Ciara is training on a Mannequin that she had found down in her old Basement in her old house. she takes two stakes in her hand and stabs them into the Mannequins heart she hears someone clapping behind her and she turns to see Damon standing against a tree looking impressed she then throws a stake at him and he catches it]

Damon: ''Good Job little Mage you are growing much stronger then you were when you were human.

Ciara: ''Yeah well I am going to need it. what are you doing here?

Damon: ''came to see how you were after what happened during the Senior Prank night.

Ciara: ''I'm okay kinda I've been trying to find a way to feed without attacking any humans I've been doing okay but there is the problem of my tiger she tends to want to keep hunting.

Damon: ''well there is some blood bags at the house you know that just come over and get some.

Ciara: ''I was kinda hoping to get my own fridge full of my own Blood bags I just don't want to bother anyone.

[Damon sighs sadly knowing why she wants to keep her distance because of everything that happened to her with Klaus and then what he has done to her telling her that he loves Elena]

Damon: ''you won't be a bother Ciara you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want to make sure you are being taken care of. we are still friends aren't we?

Ciara: ''Um sure we are I am just afraid of hurting Elena and Jeremy.

[Damon walks overt to her and takes her face in his hands]

Damon: ''you are strong Ciara you can do anything if you put your mind to it. come on we can have breakfast and then I can take you to your first day of Senior at the High School.

Ciara: ''I would love to...let me just go home and get cleaned up.

[He nods as he follows her into her house where he sits down in the living room noticing how much of a change that was made and it almost looked like his house but everything was smaller and more Modern seeing the Huge Flat screen tv in the Living room]

[Ciara takes a shower and washes her head with strawberry shampoo and her body with Strawberry bodywash and after she got done taking a shower she gets out and dresses into black tights, light blue tank top and then puts on a blue jean jacket then puts her hair in a Pony tail and then grabs her bag and car keys then walks downstairs where she sees Damon looking through some books in the Library]

Ciara: ''it's not the Boarding House but it's my home so ready to go.

Damon: ''you bet.

[They walk out of the house and Ciara locks the door and then walks to her car where Damon gets in the driver side and Ciara in the passanger side then they drive to a breakfast place where she got Blue berry pancakes with sausages and bacon with a orange juice while Damon gets eggs, bacon and some pancakes with coffee.]

Ciara: 'it's been a long time since I've been out like this with you.

Damon: ''Oh it has been a while all because we let things come between our time together.

Ciara; ''with the vampires in the tomb, then finding out about Katherine being in town trying to stop her then Klaus and the Originals...now Stefan has his humanity switch turned off we've been through alot.

[Damon looks at her finding that he really did miss being around her ever since Katherine came into town and he has been confused about Elena it drove them apart now she barely hangs out with Elena or any of the girls]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Entering the House Damon and Ciara see two dead girls on the floor. Damon enters the living room and Stefan is there with a few girls. they're playing twister.]

Stefan: ''Uh-oh. Alexandra. left hand, please.

Damon: ''hey, the two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug.

Stefan: you mean, they owe us a Persian Rug? It's my house too. brother. ooh! would you like to spin [he looks at Ciara] ''Ciara you are a sight for sore eyes.

Ciara: 'hello Stefan!

Damon: ''so this what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Ciara and Elena?

Stefan: 'these ladies are helping me be all that I can be.

[someone knocks on the door. Ciara opens it. it's Rebekah. she enters with shopping bags]

Rebekah: ''where's Stefan?

Damon: ''who the hell are you?

Rebekah: ''he left me here, my brother actually left me here.

Stefan: ''I'm sorry. your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care.

Damon: ''you're Klaus's sister?

Rebekah: ''Rebekah. pleasure. I'm sure. which one's my room?

Stefan: ''you're not staying here.

[she then looks at Damon but he doesn't say anything]

Rebekah: ''Rude. both of you. I'll see to it myself.

[She looks at Ciara]

Rebekah: ''can you give me a hand with these love?

Ciara:[sighs] ..sure.

[she goes over to Rebekah who hands her two bags and they walk up the stairs]

Stefan: ''so I guess she's staying here.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Ciara walks down the hallway towards her locker and begin to get some books from them when Rebekah comes up behind her]

Rebekah: ''Sorry to be following you around but I have no idea what I am doing?

Ciara: ''don't worry I will help you until you can do it yourself.

Rebekah: 'thank you Ciara...Klaus did say that I can count on you around here and not to trust anyone else...so I am glad we met you and I.

Ciara: 'me too.

[she shuts the locker door and helps Rebekah find her one which is a few lockers down from hers she then shows her to the First class of the day which is History class with Alaric when she bumps into Stefan]

Ciara: ''Oh Stefan! what are you doing here?

Stefan: ''what do you mean? I'm going back to school. go Timberwolves!

Ciara: ''why?

Stefan: ''Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. I'm just doing what I'm told.

Ciara: ''I really don't need protecting Stefan you know that and you can tell Klaus that when he calls.

[she tries to head to class but he stops her]

Stefan: ''Oh I know you can take care of yourself but you are Klaus's new Hybrid and Mage and wouldn't want anything to happen to you.

Ciara: ''Oh right well we better get to class then.

[She enters the class with Stefan following her in as she goes to her seat that is behind his and a guy sits in his seat which Stefan was standing over him]

Stefan: ''you're in my seat.

[he smiles at Elena and then at Ciara. Caroline looks at him.]

Alaric: ''welcome back seniors. let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders...the Native Americans.

[Rebekah enters the classroom]

Rebekah: ''what about the Vikings?

[she sits. Tyler, and Elena look at her]

Alaric: ''there's no evidence that Viking exploreres actually settled in the United States. who are you?

Rebekah: ''My name's Rebekah. I'm new. and History's my favorite subject.

[After school Cheerleadering Practice and Football Practice]

[Ciara walks to the track wearing black jogging pants, black tank top and a jacket and her hair up with tennis shoes on and she begins to jog when Elena comes over to join her]

Elena: ''Ciara...hi.

Ciara: ''Hi.

[Ciara looks at her then bends down to fix her shoes as Elena tries to talk to her]

Elena: ''Listen I know it's been hard with you being a new vampire but you know you can still talk to me Ciara we are still sisters.

Ciara: ''I can't be near you without wanting to drink from you I am a new vampire and I still need to adjust please understand.

Elena: ''I do and more you saved my life at the Sacrifice and leaving with Klaus to make sure he doesn't find out about me and then he is taking blood from you to make Hybrids...he could have used me.

Ciara: ''but I offered him my blood instead so it will keep you from dying...I'm okay with it Elena...if my family were alive right now I would do the same for them and you are family too so what ever it takes and hopefully one day you will do the same.

Elena: ''I will do anything for you Ciara you protected me when you didn't have to and gave up your life for me I can't ask for anything better a friend and sister then you.

[They smile at one another as Stefan runs up to them]

Stefan: ''Look at you two so friendly and sisterly I am so impressed. both being fit. hey, you going to the bonfire tonight? sounds like fun, right?

Elena: ''seriously Stefan. leave me alone.

[she turns around but he still follows her as Ciara stops to look at them]

Stefan: ''you think I'm annoying now? wait till homecoming. hey who you bringing. by the way? I don't want to be weird.

Ciara: ''Okay Stefan I'm pretty sure that Klaus didn't say anything of pestering me or Elena he only told you to protect us what would he think about you when I tell him how much of a bother you are becoming.

Stefan: ''Oh Ciara...you know that you care about me and don't want anything to happen to me I mean you did promise Damon to look out for me.

Ciara: ''I did and I don't take back my word but if you keep being a bastard I will have to take it back.

[A Guy pushes Elena without purpose]

Guy: ''I'm sorry.

[Stefan pushes him]

Stefan: ''watch it, dick!

Elena: ''who are you?

Stefan: ''I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect a human blood bag, I mean, no offense or anything

[she leaves Ciara shakes her head at him as she begins to continue to run as Stefan runs with her]

Stefan: ''what?

Ciara: ''I know you want me to believe your emotions are not on but they are Stefan and what you are doing is the worse thing you can possibly do.

Stefan: ''I don't have Emotions Ciara.

Ciara:[smiles to herself as she stops to look at him pressing a hand over his heart as he stops and looks at her] ''You are hiding behind a barrier and it's because of all the things we did on the road with Klaus and then you attacking Elena it made you want to turn it off...you are doing all this just to run away from your Problems. you need to find a reason to want to Bring yourself forward don't let Klaus take away everything you've become he doesn't own you.

[She pats his cheek gives him a small smile then she walks away from him making him think about what she said]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Alaric, Damon. Elena, Ciara and Caroline are in Alaric's classroom]

Elena: 'I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. then when he's distracted...

Alaric: ''I'll shoot him.

Damon:[to Ciara] ''can't you just ju-ju him or something what about Bonnie?

Ciara: ''I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her. Caroline are you covered?

Caroline: ''yes! I will make sure that the Old Forbes Jail cell is prepped and ready.

Damon: ''we're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah? wherever Stefan goes, the blond ponytail tends to follow.

Ciara: ''which is why it's your job to keep her away.

Damon: ''How? she's an original. last time I checked. we're out of daggers.

Ciara: ''so then preoccupy her with your charm.

Alaric: ''Might have a better luck finding the dagger.

Damon: ''are you ever not going to be mad at me for a day?

Alaric: ''Doubtful.

[Tyler arrives]

Tyler; ''sorry I'm late. what's going on?

Elena: ''we need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. enough to keep Stefan down for a while.

Tyler: ''you can't do that to Stefan.

Caroline: ''why not?

Elena: ''trust me, Tyler. it's in his best interest.

Tyler: ''yeah. it's not in Klaus's

Caroline: ''but Klaus is the bad guy. Tyler. you know, why are you acting like some freaky-Hybrid, slave minion.

Damon: ''Uh-oh.

Alaric: ''what?

Tyler: ''Klaus made me who I am. Caroline. I owe him everything.

Damon: ''Oh boy.

Ciara: ''Okay, can we cool it on the commentary, please.

Elena: ''what's going on?

[Damon takes a vervain dart]

Tyler: ''I'm just going to go.

[Damon rushes over him and puts the vervain dart on his neck. Tyler collapses]

Caroline: ''what are you doing?

Damon: ''he's been sired.

Alaric: ''what?

Damon: ''Sired. he feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him.

Ciara: ''Loyal how?

Damon: ''he'll seek acceptance from his master. it's really rare. but maybe not so much in Hybrids.

Caroline: ''So how do I fix him?

Damon: ''Get a new boyfriend.

[BonFire]

[Ciara is at the Bonfire she goes over to a cooler that had all kinds of soda and beer and she grabs a soda when Rebekah arrives and tries to pour herself some beer from a pump but she was successful Stefan joins her]

Stefan: ''You all right there?

Rebekah: ''I thought Tyler would be here.

Stefan: ''you're into Tyler now? that's kind of fickle.

Rebekah: ''when you're willing to give me the time of day again, then we'll talk. until then, a girl has needs.

[she looks over at Ciara who was sitting down at a campfire drinking her soda when she comes over]

Rebekah: ''there you are I am wondering would you take a walk with me?

Ciara:[curious] ''Um I guess so yes.

[She drinks the last of her drink and walks with Rebekah into the woods where there was some drunks and partiers as she looks at Ciara who was confused at what they were doing here]

Rebekah: ''I actually came with a surprise for you. my brother has told me that you have been avoiding feeding off Humans because of what he made you do over the summer.

Ciara: ''with good reason when I feed My tiger form tends to go overboard Tigers are a natural species and must hunt for food and when she does she tends to kill to eat and I can't let that happen again.

Rebekah: ''but you are a vampire as well and must drink blood from a human to keep both vampire and Tiger Mage in check so you must feed or I will make you by compelling you and I don't want to because I've come to like you.

[Ciara looks at Rebekah seeing how serious she is watching her]

Ciara: ''Klaus is making you tell me to do this why?

Rebekah: ''he wants the best out of his Little Mage and with good reason he sees a lot of Potential inside you and wants you to have everything you've ever wanted.

[Rebekah leads her over to a boy who was bleeding from a wound on his wrist as Ciara looks over at him smelling the blood. she gasps as the smell hits her and her eyes turn black and veins appear over her eyes as she walks towards the group of boys they were shocked when they see her but she flashes her hands over them compelling them to sleep as she then pounces on the guy and bites his wrist drinking she groans as the blood hits her...Rebekah smiles and was a little in awe at her power of Compulson she made an inter group of boys fall asleep with just a sweep of her hands then Ciara pulls away letting the boy live but he was weak she then looks at him in the eyes]

Ciara: ''you will remember that you were in the woods partying with your friends and that you had a good time and after wards you managed to get a ride home with someone not drinking and you slept like a baby and ready to face the next day...Forget you ever saw me.

[The boy blinks and then looks around at his friends seeing they were all passed out he shakes his head and then begins to walk back to the party.]

[Rebekah was smiling from ear to ear as Ciara follows her back to the Fire pit ]

Rebekah: ''Nik will be pleased with you when I tell him what you did...you compelled an inter group of people How did you do it?

Ciara: ''Magic it's in my veins and I've been studying it everyday.

Rebekah: ''you did good and your tiger powers didn't overwelm you that should make you feel a lot better about yourself.

Ciara: ''A Little a part of me wanted to kill all of them for there blood but I didn't My Tiger seems to be in control [to Rebekah] ''thank you.

Rebekah: ''you're welcome.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[it's the Bonfire. students are holding up a guy by his legs. so he can do a keg stand. everyone chants drink, including Elena whose laughing. Stefan looks at her. she looks at him and raises her glass and drinks. Stefan drinks too]

[Ciara is eating a Marshmallow with Rebekah who was still having differeculty making hers]

Ciara: ''hey you need help?

Rebekah: ''I don't know what I am doing?

[Damon joins them]

Rebekah: ''what? no friends your own age?

Damon: ''Like you can talk.

Rebekah: ''is this supposed to be fun? I've been through 10 of these.

Ciara: ''No, you're just looking at it all wrong. this is a little rough on the outside.

[she takes the burn out of the marshmallow]

Ciara: 'but the inside...yum.

[She eats her marshmallow as Damon looks at her then at Rebekah taking the Marshmallow from Ciara and feeding it to Rebekah]

Rebekah: ''Mmm. it's good.

Damon: ''yep.

[He was looking at Ciara as they make S'mores together teaching Rebekah how to make one Elena is looking at them. Stefan joins her]

Stefan: ''what's that look?

[She sighs]

Elena: ''what look?

Stefan: ''my brother's got his flirt on, and you're jealous.

Elena: ''I'm not Jealous.

Stefan: ''it's all right. be jealous by all means. I'm sure Damon will be thrilled.

Elena: ''I'm not jealous Stefan.

Stefan: ''all right. that's my mistake.

Elena: ''whatever. I'm out of here

[She leaves. Stefan leaves too]

[Damon is still with Rebekah as Ciara begins placing some snacks into her plastic bag and putting them in her book bag]

Ciara: ''I'm going to go home it's been a long day for me.

Rebekah: ''thanks for hanging out with me and you did a wonderful job feeding off that drunk kid.

Damon:[alarmed and worried] ''what drunk kid? [to Ciara] ''did you feed from someone?

Ciara: ''Um...yes Rebekah was told by Klaus that I needed to keep feeding on Humans to keep my Mage and Vampire part of me intact...Klaus seems to want to keep a tighter control over my Tiger form.

[Damon looks at Rebekah then at Ciara worried for her as she leaves]

Rebekah: 'Don't worry about her she will be fine and won't have to worry about losing control again I taught her somethings.

Damon: ''well thank you for looking out for her then. [he gives her a Marshmallow Sandwich] I can't believe you never had one of these before.

Rebekah: ''well, I've been in a casket for 90 years.

Damon: 'that's no excuse.

[she eats]

Rebekah: ''why are you being so nice to me? you hate me. you should be mean.

Damon: ''well, I could be mean if that's what you're into.

Rebekah: ''you're distracting me. why?

Damon: ''Just trying to be a good housemate.

Rebekah: ''there's never a fair fight between us, Damon remember that.

[she stabs him with a wooden stick and leaves. he groans, sits down and removes it]

[Parking Lot]

[Ciara walks to her car when she felt something was watching her as she gets into her car but just as she touches it the car blows up sending her flying away from it she gasps as a huge steal pipe was sticking out of her stomach she coughs up blood as she pulls it out when she sees a stream of gas coming towards her and the fire was coming right at her...she gets up and flashes away only to find herself frozen like something was holding her in place...she was terrorified]

Ciara: ''No..No stop why are you doing this?

[Vicki was watching and was filled with remorse at what she is doing to Ciara knowing she never did anything to harm her but she wanted to be alive again to be with Matt and the only way to do so is to kill the Mage so she stood there watching as Ciara tries to break free of the spell]

Ciara: ''Come on Ciara look inside yourself for the Magic with in you.

[She chants the words again as the fire is at her feet and she begin to glow blue and vanishes until she was standing on the other side of the fire Vicki was stunned and runs towards Ciara and pounces on her and Ciara found herself hitting the flames she screams when Alaric and Elena runs over to her with Stefan...Stefan pats Ciara's body of the flames and then just as Ciara was about to be burned to death the Fire stopped Ciara looks at the fire in shock as she lays in Stefan's arms wondering what was it that was trying to kill her]

Elena: ''Ciara oh my god you almost died if we didn't come in time.

Alaric: ''what was that?

Ciara: ''I don't know but I really like to find out!

[Stefan picks up Ciara and they walk away out of the parking lot]

[Salvatore House]

[Ciara and Damon are in his bedroom. she's hurt on her chest where the steal bar impaled her]

Ciara: ''it almost pierced my heart...I was lucky.

Damon: ''Damn it Ciara...what is going on?

Ciara: ''I don't know but who ever it was tried to kill me and I have a feeling that it was a witch.

[Damon gives her a glass of blood and she drinks it as he looks at her]

Damon: ''I want you to stay here tonight so I can keep an eye on you.

Ciara: ''Damon I will be fine I am stronger then you think.

Damon: ''but whatever happened tonight can happen again at your house and there will nobody there to help you just stay here.

Ciara: ''Fine Damon...you win for now.

Damon:[he smirks at her] ''I always win.

Ciara: ''you played your part of the plan really well tonight.

Damon: ''Oh yeah?

Ciara: ''you had Rebekah drooling all over you and your Marshmallows.

Damon: ''yeah, before she skewered me. I thought you were into your Snack to notice.

Ciara: ''I was faking most of it.

Damon: ''so was I.

[they look at each other. Alaric arrives]

Alaric: 'Hey Ciara are you okay?

Ciara: ''yes I am okay I am just going to sleep here tonight just incase anyone else would like a play at me.

Elena: ''that's not funny Ciara...you almost died tonight.

Ciara: ''I know but I didn't and I will be fine.

Damon: ''you always say that Ciara for once let us protect you.

Ciara: ''I'm not used to be protected it's usually me protecting you guys and It makes me feel useless.

[Elena walks over and hugs her sister]

Elena: ''you are not useless you've saved our lives over and over it's our turn to look after you.

Ciara: ''Ok thanks.

[she walks out of Damon's bedroom and into a guest room where Stefan was sitting in the desk chair]

Ciara: ''Stefan!

Stefan: ''Hey Ciara...kinda had me worried there.

Ciara: ''Uh oh there's one of those little emotions Stefan watch out.

Stefan: ''don't get use to it Ciara what happened tonight won't be repeated not while under my watch Klaus can't know about this.

Ciara: ''Stefan you were too busy protecting Elena like always there's nothing for you to worry about with me I can protect myself...just focus on Protecting her.

Stefan: ''Fine but Klaus will want to hear about what happened to you so I will tell him later.

Ciara: ''fine be a tattle tale...just leave Stefan I am in desperate need of sleep.

[He smiles and leaves her room as Ciara gets dressed into some pj's in her back pack and then goes to sleep]

[Downstairs]

[Damon is removing a rug. somebody is there and breaks a vase]

Damon: ''keep it up, Stefan.

[He picks up the pieces of the vase. somebody hits him hard in the face. he falls on the floor. it's Mason. Damon opens his eyes]

Mason: ''this is going to be fun.


	51. Ghost World

**Ghost World**

[Salvatore House]

[Ciara wakes up hearing a crashing sound coming from downstairs she groans as she gets up and puts on some jeans, a white tank top and her brown boots and she walks downstairs looking into the main room and sees Damon tied to a chair]

Ciara: ''Oh my gosh Damon!

[she rushes over and helps take off the chains she sees that his face was burning and she closes the curtains]

Ciara:[she slaps his face softly] ''Come on Damon wake up.

Damon:[he opens his eyes and groans] ''Ah you are a sight for sore eyes Little Mage.

Ciara: ''how did you end up like this?

Damon: ''It was Mason somehow he is back as a ghost on the otherside and he made me live through everything that I did to him.

[Ciara looks around senseing Mason then she see's him in the corner]

Ciara: ''Alright Mason I know what Damon did he deserves it but it's time to move on.

[Damon gets out of the chair and glares around the room]

Damon: ''I'm going to get cleaned up then we are going to find Bonnie and get the answers about this.

[he walks upstairs as Ciara watches him leave]

[Mystic Falls Town Square]

[Everyone prepare the town for the night of illuminations, hanging lanterns from the trees. Carol Lockwood is making a speech for the Volunteers and the Citizens]

Carol: ''as a long time member of the historical society, I am especially proud to be kicking off this day of festivities. thank you, volunteers. tonight we turn off our town's lights and flare up our lanterns in honor of the night of illumination started by our founder's 150 years ago. here's founding family member Tobias Fell with a History Lesson.

[Everyone applause. Alaric and Jeremy are listening to the speech]

Jeremy: ''what are we doing here?

Alaric: ''Tobias Fell is the head of the History department. I didn't have a choice.

Jeremy: ''all right, that explains what you're doing here.

Alaric: ''well, I'm the one who can fail you if you don't help me out.

[Elena arrives]

Elena: ''hey, sorry I'm late what did I miss?

[Anna appears but only Jeremy can see her]

Anna: ''just a bunch of Historical lies.

Jeremy: ''you didn't miss anything.

[Tobias Fell is making a speech]

Tobias: ''The First illumination was held in celebration with the new found prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the war.

Anna: ''After the Founder's stole from all the vampires.

[Jeremy laughs. Elena looks at him]

Elena: ''what's so funny?

[Jeremy looks at the Stage. Elena turns her head to look too. Anna keeps commenting on the speech.]

Anna: ''Safe from the vampires.

[Jeremy smiles. Anna smiles too, looks at him and takes his hand]

[Caroline helps Bonnie hang Lanterns from the trees]

Caroline: ''so when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna too?

Bonnie: ''I wish. all I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a Physical foothold here. Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him. she's still here.

Caroline: ''okay, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that.

Bonnie: ''there. you commented.

Caroline: ''Bonnie...

Bonnie: ''what do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of natura when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I'm playing the consequences.

Caroline: ''well, I want you to say you're not okay with it.

Bonnie: ''I'm a thousand times not okay with it. I just don't know what to do about it.

[Damon drives up to the two girls with Ciara in the drivers seat as Ciara gets out and joins them]

Damon: ''greetings, Blondie. witchy. I think you got your voodoo wires crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan.

Bonnie: ''what do you mean, why?

Damon: ''because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost.

Bonnie; ''what?

Ciara: ''maybe because when I found Damon he was chained to a chair and had a hot poker shoved into his chest.

Damon: ''let's just say I'm having deja vu.

[Caroline looks at Bonnie]

Caroline: ''I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people.

Bonnie: ''they can't

Damon: ''yeah well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. when I kill someone they're suppose to stay dead. whatever you screwed up, fix it.

[he looks at Ciara]

Damon: ''you should really come with me just incase anyone that tried to kill you won't hurt you again.

Ciara: ''come on Damon if they wanted to kill me I would have been dead that night somehow it was a warning or something.

Damon: ''I will not risk you on this day Ciara get back in the car.

Ciara: ''I wanted to see if I can help Bonnie put the ghosts away.

[She looks at Bonnie who smiles and shakes her head]

Bonnie: ''if someone is hunting you Ciara you need someone near that can handle them just go with Damon I will be fine with Caroline.

Ciara: ''Um Okay...see you guys later.

[she gets back into the car and Damon leaves. Matt is on the other side of the road, looking at them]

[Mystic Grill]

[Jeremy, Elena, and Alaric are sitting outside the Mystic Grill. Stefan's Journals are on the table]

Elena: ''hey, Jer, I need you to help me with something.

Jeremy: ''what's up?

Elena: ''I've been going through Stefan's old journals. every single time that he's gone off the rails in the past. his best friend Lexi's been the one to bring him back.

Alaric: ''so where is she now that we need her?

Jeremy: ''she's dead.

[He looks at Elena]

Jeremy: ''and you want me to reach her, don't you?

Elena: ''I thought if I knew how she did it, maybe I could help him

Jeremy: ''I don't even know if she's on the other side.

Elena: ''is that what it's called?

Jeremy: ''that's what Anna calls it. there's not like an official brochure or anything.

Alaric: ''so what is it, like some sort of Supernatural purgatory?

Jeremy: ''well, Anna said its like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her. and she can't interact with anyone, she's all alone.

[Anna appears in the empty seat]

Alaric: ''Vicki could interact. she blew up Ciara's car almost killing her.

Jeremy: ''Vicki had help from a witch on the other side. Anna...she's doing this all by herself.

Alaric: ''I'm just saying, maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people

Elena:[to Jeremy] Do you think it's even possible to contact Lexi?

Jeremy: ''I don't know. I didn't have an emotional connection with her. I never even met her.

Alaric: ''can we just drop it, please?

Elena: ''no, I can't drop it, Ric. I don't know what else to do.

Alaric: ''don't you think we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be sitting here thinking of them watching us?

Anna: ''I don't think all supernatural spirits go to the other side. I think some of them find peace.

[Jeremy looks at her but all that Elena and Alaric can see are an empty chair]

Elena: ''is Anna here right now?

Anna: ''don't tell her I'm here. she won't like it.

Jeremy: ''No, no. I'm going to go, uh, check my work schedule.

[He gets up and leaves. Stefan arrives]

Stefan: ''hey guys. who forgot to invite me to the family summit?

[he sees the journals and takes one and looks through it]

Stefan: ''hmm? wow. all these words. I forgot how much I used to care.

Stefan: ''you know, Elena. it's probably best you not torture yourself with memories of the past. it's best we both just move on and accept things as they are.

Alaric: ''you don't have to be here Stefan.

Stefan: ''you know what, Alaric, you're right I don't. but Elena's here and I look out for Elena. besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight. so there's going to be lots to eat.

[Elena looks at him, shocked but he laughs]

Stefan: ''I'm kidding, I'm kidding. loosen up.

[he gets up and leaves. Elena looks at Alaric]

Elena: ''I can't drop it, Ric.

[Mystic Grill]

[Ciara is following Damon into the grill and towards the bar when they bumped into Alaric]

Alaric;[to Damon] you know, I've had enough of vampires today thanks.

Damon: ''oh come on. have a drink with me. we've got trouble.

Alaric: ''no, you've got trouble, see, we're not a team. you tried to kill me. all right? we're not friends. I don't like you anymore.

Damon: ''ah! but remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle Werewolf Mason Lockwood?

Alaric: ''yeah, and?

Damon: ''I think he's still pissed.

[They go to the bar where Damon and Alaric get something to drink. when Mason arrives next to Ciara and Damon they see him]

Alaric: ''Mason.

Mason: ''God, I miss Whiskey.

[he drinks and then crashes the glass on Damon's forehead. Damon then looks at Alaric and Ciara]

Damon: 'told ya.

Ciara: ''come on can we not have a normal conversation just apologize to Mason Damon and everything will be alright again.

Mason: ''The Lovely Mage is right.

[Damon gets a text from Bonnie and then he is sending her a text back]

Damon: ''I am never going to hear the end of that damn necklace.

[Mason is still there, drinking]

Mason: ''One of you will pay for this right? cheers.

Damon: ''let's get to it. I killed you. you want revenge. get in line.

Mason: ''actually. I want an apology.

[Ciara and Alaric laughs]

Ciara: ''yeah right you have a long time waiting for that.

Damon: ''don't you have a family to haunt? you know your nephew has turned into a mindless Hybrid Minion.

Mason: ''that's why I'm here. to help Tyler.

Damon: ''well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. at least not while Klaus is alive. which is like, always.

Mason: ''Not necessarily. not if you found a weapon that could kill him,

Ciara: ''I've never heard of a weapon to kill Klaus except Witches and Me...[to Mason] what do you know?

Mason: ''I will tell you but first [to Damon] I know you need to apologize.

Damon: ''you got to be kidding me.

Alaric: ''are you incapable of remorse? just apologize!

Damon: 'you're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do.

[Mason laughs]

Mason: ''that's good enough.

[he gets up]

Mason: ''meet me at the Old Lockwood cellar. bring a shovel. come with Ciara.

Damon: ''what, you're going to bury me alive?

Mason: ''don't tempt me.

[He leaves with Ciara as Damon looks at Alaric]

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

[Ciara is lighting a lantern. as Damon and Mason arrive with a shovel]

Mason: ''I'm surprised you showed.

Damon: ''you put a snag in my only other Klaus lead. so I'd say I'm highly motivated.

Mason: ''Mikael? yeah. that didn't turn out so great, did it?

Ciara: ''how do you know so much?

Mason: ''there's not much to do on the other side but sit around and watch people screw things up.

Damon: ''what are we looking for?

Mason: ''there's an Old Lockwood family legend about a weapon that can kill an Original vampire. like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried.

[he tries to break a wall with the shovel but it doesn't work]

Damon: ''Oh, come on. give me the thing. move.

[He takes the shovel and uses his vampire strength to break the wall. he breaks it quickly. all three of them look in the hole]

Mason: ''Go for it.

Damon: ''you first.

Mason: ''what, you think I'm leading you into a trap?

Damon: ''the thought crossed my mind.

Ciara:[rolls her eyes] ''Men always have to beat their chests and fight one another let's just get this over with.

[she enters first as Damon and Mason watch her]

Mason: ''she's got a lot of courage.

Damon: ''yeah she does.

Mason: ''I would help her keep it there are a lot of things that she doesn't know about herself yet.

Damon: ''Like what?

Mason: ''she's a powerful Mage and a vampire she has magic in her veins that nobody has ever seen before.

Damon: ''I know that she has managed to save us millon times because of Klaus.

[Mason nods as they follow into the caveafter Ciara]

[Ciara is walking through the hidden part of the cellar slowly as Damon and Mason walk with her]

Damon: ''I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. your motives are deceptively pure.

Mason: ''you talk the talk, but I know you'll do anything for your brother. you won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda.

Damon: ''I'm supposed to believe you're not going to screw me over?

[they stop. there's a different directions.]

Ciara: ''All right, which way?

Mason: ''I don't know. flip a coin.

Damon: ''aren't you supposed to be all knowing?

Mason: ''I'm a ghost. I'm not god. go left.

[Damon goes but there's nothing]

Mason: ''or not...you have trust issuses. anyone ever tell you that?

[Damon continues but stakes go through his body from the cave floor. there's vervain on them Ciara gasps and runs over to Damon as Mason leaves]

Damon: ''yo. help a brother out? Mason?

Ciara: ''I will try to get you out Damon.

[She breaks one of the Stakes wincing as the vervain touches her fingers Mason comes back with a shovel]

Damon: ''Oh. I'm having a bad day.

Mason: ''sorry. Thought you might need this.

[he breaks the stakes with the shovel and removes them]

Mason: ''you're welcome.

Damon: ''what's your game, man? I killed you. I jammed my fist into your chest. I ripped your heart out. there's no way this whole buddy trust act is real.

Ciara: ''Not everyone holds grudges Damon yes he got even but he moved on like all of us should.

Mason: ''she's right. you know what the other side is like? we're all alone. we watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions. that's it. Look. I can't change what happened to me. but maybe I can change what happens to Tyler. I don't need revenge Damon. I need redemption.

[they're still walking through the caverns. Mason arrives with Ciara but Damon can't go on. he's blocked]

Damon: ''God! this is not happening.

Ciara: ''it's protected by witch magic.

[she sweeps her hand over the barrier and it goes away letting Damon enter]

Damon: ''you are impressive Ciara.

Ciara: ''I know.

[they come to the wall that Mason is looking at]

Damon: ''so? what'd you find?

Mason: ''it's a...

[He disappears]

Damon: ''No, no, no where'd you go? Mason, Mason!

[Ciara is looking at the wall that Mason was trying to show them as Damon calls someone on his phone]

Damon: ''what is this?

[He points the flashlight at the wall seeing a butch of pictures and was surprised]

Ciara: ''this is a Viking Script I think I know what this is?

Damo: ''what?

Ciara: ''it's a story from the Original Family on how they became vampires.

[she looks at Damon who was showing a serious look on his face as they continue to look at the Merial on the wall]


	52. Ordianary People

**Ordinary People**

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

[Elena and Alaric enter the cellar]

Elena: ''so, the Lockwoods really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?

Alaric: ''careful where you shine that thing. bats hate the light.

Elena: ''wait what?

[Damon scares Elena by whispering Elena behind her]

Elena[gasps] ah! God, Damon!

Damon: ''Scaredy-cat

Alaric: ''Just ignore him. that's what I do.

Elena: ''so you really can't get in?

Damon: ''no, seems even the Ancient Lockwoods were anti vampire.

Elena: ''what do you mean, Ancient?

Damon:[gestures to Ciara] See for yourself.

[Ciara is shining her light at the drawings on the walls]

Elena: 'what is all this?

Ciara: ''Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. in simple Archaeological terms, it's really really old story. [points at the wall] that right there, is a moon cycle.[points at another drawing] a man, a wolf.

Elena:[staring at the drawings] A Werewolf.

Damon: ''yeah, it's the Lockwood Diaries. Pictionary style.

Elena: ''I don't understand, I thought the Lockwoods came here with the Original founders in the 1860's.

Alaric: ''I don't know. maybe the Lockwood did, but according to this wall. these Werewolves have been here a lot longer than that.

Elena: ''How long?

Damon: ''Long. it gets better. [to Ciara] show her, Ciara.

Ciara: ''Names. they're not native. they're written in Runic, a Viking script.

Elena: ''Vikings?

Ciara: ''this name here, I translated it and it reads Niklaus.

Elena: ''Klaus.

Alaric: ''and Elijah...and Rebekah.

Elena: ''these are the names of the Original family?

Ciara: ''carved into a cave that's been here since way before the Founding of Mystic Falls. or even the entire new world, for that matter.

Elena: ''okay this has gotta be one of Klaus's fakes.

Damon: ''that's what I said.

Alaric: ''that could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise.

Elena: ''what's the name?

Alaric: ''Mikael.

Elena: ''Mikael...Mikael, as in, the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?

Damon: ''yep. I now like to call him, Papa Original.

[Alaric takes photos of the drawings]

[Alaric's Apartment]

[Alaric and Ciara are looking at the Photos while Damon is helping Elena with her combat training]

Alaric: ''these images tell a story...to learn the story. you have to decipher these images.

Damon:[disarms Elena, who tries to stake him, without effort] Sloppy!

Elena:[grabs the Stake] shut up! I'm new at this.

Damon: ''Ghost of Christmas Past. Mason Lockwood set up the cave and lead us to a weapon that can kill Klaus.

Elena: ''but doesn't Mikael have a weapon.

Damon: ''yes. which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael. who we have already found...and lost. [he overwhelms Elena again] Bang! you're dead! [he goes to nibble on Elena's back, she pushes him away playfully]

Ciara: ''these images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is...it could be another Stake that we don't know about.

Elena;[stepping up to the table] then all we have to do is find out what they mean.

Damon: ''Fine. Fine! if I am being irritatingly optimistic like you two...how do you suppose we do that.?

Elena: ''well, if the story is about the Original family living here, then we go stright to the source! [To Ciara] ''that is where you come in Ciara...we need you to talk to Rebekah!

Ciara: ''what why me?

Damon: ''because she likes you and seems to trust you so what better way to get answers is from her new best buddy.

[Ciara sighs as she nods]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Ciara is walking through the front lawn watching Rebekah and the rest of the cheerleaders practice, doing a series of Gymnastic moves, Rebekah sees her smiling]

Rebekah: ''Ciara...there you are!

Ciara: ''I'm here so what is it that had you calling me?

Rebekah: ''I just wanted to know how you've been doing since your last feeding?

Ciara: ''I am getting better at it.

Rebekah: 'I am wondering if you can help me pick a dress for the Homecoming thing.

Ciara: ''Okay I Will help you.

[Elena arrives]

Rebekah:[to Elena] ''you! goody.

Elena: ''I was hoping we could talk.

Rebekah: ''about what? Stefan? don't worry, I'm off him until he starts treating me better. in fact you should probably take a page out of my book. if I'm being honest.

Elena: ''Actually, I'd rather talk about this [holds up photo of Rebekah's name written in Runic on the cave wall] I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father.

Rebekah: ''I should get back to the girls. Homecoming's right around the corner. [turns to leave]

Elena: ''well then, maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him.

Rebekah:[stops and turns around] you're bluffing! you don't know where he is. no one does.

Elena: ''so, then who's rotting in that old cemetary in Charlotte?

Rebekah: ''if you wake Mikael we are all doomed!

Elena: 'so then, tell me.

Rebekah: ''why do you want to know?

Elena: ''why don't you want to wake him?

Rebekah: I need to get back to the girls. [Rebekah turns and walks back towards the Squad where Ciara is waiting]

Ciara: ''you alrght what did Elena say?

Rebekah: ''just something about my father Mikael she is trying to get me to talk about him and why he is after Klaus.

Ciara: ''He must be really dangerous if you are not willing to talk about him and Klaus is afraid of him too otherwise why isn't he here right now.

Rebekah: ''it seems that the only way we will talk about this is to go to the House and talk over booze it's going to be a terrible story.

[Salvatore House]

[Rebekah is coming into the living room with a bottle of Wine as Ciara is drinking some Tea as she sits down beside her]

Rebekah: ''Okay what do you want to know?

Ciara: ''well. Elijah told Elena that your father was a landowner in Europe. how did you guys end up here?

Rebekah:[still pouring herself a glass of wine] My parents had just started a family. when a Plague struck their homeland. they lost a child to it. they wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate.

Ciara: ''so, how did you end up here? this part of the world hadn't been discovered yet.

Rebekah: [laughs] not by anyone in your history books. but my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a Mystical Land where everyone was healthy...blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. that lead my family here where we lived amongst those people.

Ciara: ''Werewolves?

Rebekah: ''to us, they were just our neighbors. my family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me.

Ciara: ''you make it sound so normal.

Rebekah: ''It was.

[Flashback to the 900s]

Rebekah;[voiceover] once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. the wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home...

[we can see Rebekah looking at different sorts of necklaces/tailsmans hanging on a rope in Ayana's window. she touches one [Esther's necklace] and burns her fingers]

Rebekah: ''Ayana. it burned me!

Ayana: ''that is not yours to touch.

Klaus:[screaming outside] Mother!

Rebekah:[to Ayana] is that Niklaus? something is wrong.

[Klaus is carrying the dead body of his little brother Henrik]

Rebekah: ''Henrik!

Klaus: ''Mother!

Rebekah:[voiceover] One full moon, Klaus and my younger brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. that was forbidden. Henrik payed the price...

Esther: ''No, no! what happened?

Klaus: ''the wolves! I am sorry, I'm so sorry!

Esther:[to Ayana] we must save him. please, there must be a way!

Ayana: 'the Spirits will not give us a way, Esther. your boy is gone.

Esther: ''No! No! [clutches Henrik's body]

Rebekah:[voiceover] that was the beginning of the end of peace with our Neighbors...

[Back in the Salvatore Boarding House]

Rebekah: ''and one of the last moments my family had together as Humans.

[Ciara's phone rings. snapping them out of Rebekah's memories]

Rebekah; ''you better get that. that'll be Elena or Damon checking up on you. [Ciara answers her phone]

Ciara: ''hello?

Damon: ''hey!

Ciara: ''Damon, where are you?

[Damon is in bar, music playing loudly]

Damon: ''No idea, but I'm pretty sure I'm overdressed...still standing?

Ciara: ''yes, I'm fine. but I can't talk right now.

Stefan: ''I'll be at the bar.

Ciara:[hears Stefan's voice] is that Stefan?

Damon: ''yeah. I kinda went off a bit. don't worry. I know what I'm doing.

Ciara: ''does Elena know he is out of the cell?

Damon: ''I got this Ciara. [he hangs up] what are we drinking?

Stefan: ''Hopefully something a little bit warmer...and a little bit blonder...[eyes the blonde bartender behind the bar]

Callie:[approaches the brothers] Hi!

Damon: ''hello...[checks her name tag] Callie. I would love a shot of your best whiskey. and my brother here would love [he starts to compel her] a shot of you.

[Stefan goes to drink from her wrist and stops]

Stefan: ''what's the catch. Damon?

Damon: No catch, brother, drink up. it's on me.

[Stefan grabs Callie's wrist and bites her. Damon leans over to hide them]

Damon; 'hi Callie.

[Later, Damon and Stefan are playing quarters, Callie is sitting on Damon's lap]

Stefan:[flipping a coin into the glass] Drink up brother!

Damon:[holding up an empty bottle] you get us a bottle of this?

Callie: ''yes, sir. [she leaves]

Damon: ''you been on this bunny diet for a better part of 50 years. so how is it that Saint Stefan of all people is good at a drinking game?

Stefan: ''Oh, the bunny diet gave me a lot of time to practice.

Damon: ''Hmm.

Stefan: ''wallow in despair.[he flips a coin into the glass] Drown in guilt. [flips another coin into the glass] regret my existence. [flips a third in a row into the glass] it's precision born out of tragic boredom. drink up, brother!

Damon: ''all that effort wasted trying to tell you how boring you are, and now you finally agree with me?

Stefan: ''Damon, you are worse than Elena getting me drunk, brotherly bonding-what do you think, I'll break down and you can pull me back from the edge, is that it?

Damon: ''I happen to like the edge, Stefan! your problem is your inability to resist falling over it. all or nothing, man. you can't just be.

[Callie comes back with another bottle of whiskey; she sits down on Damon's lap again]

Damon: ''although who am I to judge? [he flips a coin and lands in into glass] Drink up, brother!

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Rebekah lying on the bed, going through one of Stefan's diaries]

Rebekah: ''I honestly don't get why Elena and Stefan are a couple.

Ciara: ''they just are Stefan met Elena here in Mystic Falls at the High School he actually saved her life when her and her parents went over the Wickery Bridge in a car wreck.

Rebekah: ''I heard of that what happened to Elena and her parents but I just don't get them together.

Ciara: ''well can't stop it they love each other no matter what.

Rebekah ''the Necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. it belonged to the Original witch.

Ciara:[turns around] the one who put the Hybrid curse on Klaus?

Rebekah: not just the Hybrid curse. she's the one who turned us into vampires.

[Flashback to the 900's. Mikael, Esther and Ayana are standing in a room lit by a fire and torches]

Mikael: ''Please, Ayana! Implore you! you must call upon the spirits before the next full moon.

Ayana: ''I will not! it is a crime against nature.

Esther: ''Ayana, we have already lost too much. we cannot lose any more...the Spirits can help us find a way to Protect our children.

[Rebekah is eavesdropping from the next room]

[Back in Stefan's Room]

Rebekah: ''I'm thirsty. do you want a drink?

[She goes down to the library with Ciara following behind her]

Ciara: 'so, vampirism was a form of Protection?

Rebekah: ''what else would it be?

Ciara: ''A Curse?

Rebekah: ''my parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive.

Ciara: ''yeah but why stay, if they were so afraid of the werewolves? why not...leave?

Rebekah: Pride...my father didn't want to run anymore. he wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. where they could bite, we had to bite harder. where they had speed, we had to be faster. agility, strength, senses...

[Flashback to 900's Mikael, Esther, and Ayana continue talking in their home]

Mikael: ''everything could be heightened. our family could live forever...

Ayana: ''at what coast? this magic you speak of breeds consequence. this is the makings of a Plague, Esther. the Spirits will turn on you.

Esther: ''please, Ayana.

Ayana: ''I will have no part in it.

[Ayana leaves the home]

Mikael: ''if she will not Protect our family...then it is in your hands alone, my love.

[Back to Ciara and Rebekah]

Ciara: ''she is the Original Witch?

Rebekah: ''yes she is the Original witch.

[they enter the Library]

Rebekah: [searching through shelves] where do they keep their best vintage?

Ciara: ''but if your mother was a witch, then...

Rebekah: ''Am I? no, a witch is nature's servant. a vampire is an abornination of nature. you can either be one or the other, never both. my mother did this for us. she did not turn.

Ciara: ''how did you turn?

Rebekah: ''she called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of Nature's eternal objects for Immortality. that night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. and then he drove his sword through our hearts.

Ciara:[stunned] he killed you?

Rebekah: ''and he wasn't delicate about it, either.

[She takes a bottle of wine, breaks it's neck off and throws it into the fireplace]

[Back to the 900's shortly after Mikael turned the children into vampires; Rebekah and Klaus awaken on the floor with blood on their clothes]

Klaus:[waking] Rebekah...

Rebekah:[gasping] Blood! what happened? [touches her nightgown where she had been stabbed]

Klaus: ''you will be alright! we will be alright.

[Mikael enters with a girl]

Klaus:[confused and scared] what are you doing?

Mikael: ''we must finish what we started! [he pushes the village girl onto her knees in front of them] you have to drink if you want to live. [he cuts the girls wrist open]

Rebekah:[voiceover] we had to drink more blood to complete the Ritual.

Mikael:[to Rebekah] drink! [she hesitates] drink! [Klaus tries to stop him. but Mikael pushes him aside Rebekah starts to drink the girl's blood] drink! [She drinks deeply, and dark veins appear around her eyes]

Rebekah:[to Ciara] it was Euphoric! the feeling of power was indescribable...but the witch Ayana was right about consequences. the Spirits turned on us, and nature fought back...for every strength there would be a weakness...[Rebekah is seen in flashback being burned by sunlight through the window] the Sun became our enemy. it kept us indoors for weeks... [Rebekah is seen walking around outside during the day, glancing at her daylight ring.] and though my mother found a solution. there were other problems...[Villagers are seen running into their homes at the sight of Rebekah coming towards them] Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. [Rebekah is seen touching a vervain plant and getting burned by it ] Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented Compulsion and the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away...so we burned it to the ground. [The Huge tree is seen enveloped in flames. as Mikael, Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus watch] but the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated...[Villagers are seen carrying a slaughtered pig tied to a rod to be spit roasted.] The Hunger, blood.. had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. we could not control it...[Rebekah is seen staring at the villagers, she gasps and tries to resist, but then hurries to them and kills them by feeding on them] and with that, the Predatory species was born...

[Back to Ciara and Rebekah]

Ciara: ''why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?

Rebekah: ''when Nik made his first human kill. it triggered his werewolf gene. with that he became my father's greatest shame.

Ciara: ''Yeah...Elena told me Elijah told her this part of the story. your mother had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son.

Rebekah: ''she tried to make it right. she put the Hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him. but Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. as a vampire, that was magnified. he went on a rampage and killed half the village. then he came home and killed her.

Ciara:[stunned whispering] Mikael killed your mother?

Rebekah: ''he said she broke his heart so he would break hers. he tore it from her chest as Nik Watched.

[Flashback to just after they were turned. Klaus buries their mother as Rebekah watches]

Rebekah: ''afterwards, My father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered, Nik stayed, so he could help me bury her. he knew I had to say goodbye to my mother.

[Rebekah and Klaus stand side by side at the grave]

Rebekah: ''I know you think she hated you, Niklaus, but she did not. she was just afraid. I'm sorry she turned her back on you. I will never do that.

Elijah:[walks towards them and joins them] Nor will I.

Rebekah: ''we stick together as one. Always and Forever.

[Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah all hold hands in a circle around the grave.]

[Back to the Salvatore House]

Ciara: ''Always and Forever...even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years.

Rebekah: ''we're vampires. our emotions are heightened. I'm Stubborn, Elijah Moral, and Nik...Nik has no tolernace for those who disappoint him. over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times.

Ciara: ''and you still love him?

Rebekah: ''he's my brother. and I'm immortal. should I spend an eternity alone instead?

Ciara: 'No you shouldn't have too and you love him but I just can't forget what he made me do all summer [tears in her eyes] ''He had me kill innocent People and he made me into a vampire something that I didn't want.

Rebekah: ''yes he did turn you but it made you into a even better person he was only doing what he could to Protect you.

Ciara: ''I don't understand why is he Protecting me...all because of what I am?

Rebekah: ''you're a Mage yes but you come from a Long Line of Royal Blood and we've come to apprecite them because of what they have done for us over the years...keeping us from Mikael and anyone who would kill us.

Ciara: ''I don't know anything about My Ancestors all I know about Is My Grandmother, Father and a Great grandmother named Elizabeth that is all.

Rebekah: ''all of who were powerful beings held in high Honor...I know you want to hate my brother Klaus but he has never really harmed you in any way sense he turned you.

Ciara: ''No...he hasn't but that still doesn't make what he has done right.

Rebekah: ''No he shouldn't get away with anything but there's nothing we can do to Punish him.

[Old Lockwood Cellar Caves]

Alaric: ''Uh Ciara filled in what we could. [he sticks post its to the different symbols] a vampire, werewolf, slaughter, Mayhem, etc.

Elena: ''that's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires...which means that was when they burned down the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed.

Alaric: ''okay, so tree equals weapon, sort of. we already know that. what were are not sure about is this; we've got the witch symbol, and what looks like a bleeding heart. upside down figures usually signified death, of some kind.

Elena: ''Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart. but...why is that one connected to the witches death?

Bonnie: ''we don't know. we haven't gotten that far.

Elena:[looks as though she's made a revelation] Oh my god...Rebekah doesn't know the real story.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is cleaning up as Rebekah is pouring herself a glass of scotch. Elena enters with photos of the cave drawings]

Rebekah: ''What do you want Elena?

Elena: ''How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?

Rebekah: ''Nik was there. he told me.

Elena: ''He lied to you.

Rebekah: ''and how do you know that?

Elena: ''the cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols. [she shows Rebekah the photos] the story of your family; how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. this is the symbol for Hybrid. it's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. and this is the one for your mother.

Ciara: ''her necklace.

Elena: ''and this is the story of her death. the Hybrid killed the Original witch. Not Mikael. Klaus.

Rebekah: ''No! No, he wouldn't

Ciara:[to Elena] ''Elena...okay it's enough

Elena: ''She put the curse on him, made it so that he could be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him. with the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence...when he turned all of that was heightened. he killed her Rebekah. and then he made up this entire lie about your father, so that he wouldn't lose you.

Rebekah: ''these mean nothing! they're just stupid drawings. done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!

[She takes the photos, tears them to pieces. and throws them into the open fire]

Elena: ''then why are you so upset?

Rebekah: ''why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you!

Elena: ''Klaus killed your mother, he has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. he has for a thousand years. we have to make it stop!

[Rebekah grabs Elena by her throat and vamps out]

Rebekah: ''Shut up! shut up! don't talk anymore! Nothing!

[she stops, calms down slightly as Ciara places a hand on her shoulder and lets go of Elena. she begins to gasp falls onto her knees and starts to sob, while Elena looks at her sadly and guilty]

Ciara: ''Elena...you better leave now okay I think you said enough.

[Elena nods and leaves leaving Ciara to hold Rebekah as she cries on the floor of the Library]


	53. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

[Ciara's House]

[Ciara is sitting in the Library just reading her family Journals that she brought from the Salvatore House everything that evolve around her family has always ended in blood shed and violence her Kind has always been hunted down and either used or killed. She sighs as she places the journal on the table in front of her]

Ciara: ''I can't keep thinking that people are coming after me I need to just stay out of what they are planning with Klaus

[she turns to Rebekah]

Rebekah: ''Klaus is my brother how can I just stand around while they kill him but he killed my mother.

Ciara: ''you do what you must do Rebekah it's your choice but Klaus is smart he will know that they are coming for him he has been gone since he found out about Elena he must have people working with him.

Rebekah: ''Hybrids he must have made them with your blood by now...this is insane.

[Rebekah sits down beside Ciara looking concerned as Ciara was looking pale and with drawn]

Rebekah: ''have you been feeding?

Ciara: ''No ever since that attack on me at the Bonfire I just been on edge.

Rebekah: ''you need to get away from those so called friends of yours they are going to get you killed.

Ciara: ''Elena is my Half sister I have to look out for her but the Salvatore brothers basically have that covered.

Rebekah: ''but the strain that they are putting on you to protect her all the time is killing you...I know we can go buy you a Homecoming dance dress and then get V.I.P Treatments it will be fun.

Ciara: ''Sounds great then we can grab lunch then go to the Dance.

Rebekah: ''I knew I would find a friend in you.

[Rebekah hugs Ciara fondly then gets up looking around the house]

Rebekah: ''this is a nice house do you mind if I stay here then at The Salvatores?

Ciara: ''Um yeah sure there are Five rooms here just pick one and move in when you are ready.

[Rebekah smiles then leaves the house as Ciara gets up to go into the kitchen to grab a Blood bag out of the Mini Fridge under the cabinets and she drinks it]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena is in front of her closet. Bonnie is sitting on her bed with Alaric's photos of the ancient Viking drawings]

Elena: (sighs) I hate everything in my closet. I have nothing to wear to Homecoming.

Bonnie: So, don't go. Let's stay home order takeout and over analyze ancient hieroglyphic thingies with Alaric.

Elena: We have to go. Caroline will kill us.

Bonnie: Ha- Caroline actually has a date...

Elena: You know that you can talk to me about Jeremy, right?

Bonnie: I don't need to talk about it. He fell in love with his ghost girlfriend and lied about it. What´s done is done.

Elena: You have to talk about it. He hurt you, Bonnie. I am mad at him, too

Bonnie: You are mad at your little brother. You'll yell at him a little, teach him a life lesson. You can't really be mad like I am mad.

Elena: Bonnie...

Bonnie: And you shouldn't have to be. He's your brother. So no I can't really talk to you about it.

[Stefan's Room]

[Rebekah is getting ready for the Homecoming dance, Ciara enters the room wearing a light blue dress one sleeve dress she has her daylight ring on and on her wrist was a diamond bracelet and her hair is up in a Half Braid flowing down her back in a twist Rebekah was pleased with her choice of dress]

Ciara: 'Getting a head start, huh?

Rebekah: ''embarrasing truth? this is my first high school dance.

Ciara: ''Ever?

Rebekah: I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around, running. Anyway- I didn't want to leave anything to chance. Have you heard anymore from him?

[Elena arrives seeing them together]

Elena:[Rebekah and Ciara turns seeing her] '' No. But I'm sure that when he does return he'll do it with flair.

Rebekah: And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?

Elena: Yes.

Rebekah: Don't tell me. I don't want to know, I just- I want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael.

Elena: I know it's really hard. So thank you for helping us get Klaus back into town.

Rebekah: Just be careful. I've been running for a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he definitely can't be trusted. No one in my family can.

[Rebekah has tears in her eyes]

Ciara: Are you okay?

Rebekah: I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure. I never thought that I'd be the one to help drive a stake through his heart. No tears- I don't want to ruin my makeup.

[She turns her back to Ciara and looks in the mirror again]

Rebekah: How do I look?

Ciara: You look amazing! But you're missing one thing.

[Ciara takes the necklace out of her pocket]

Rebekah: My mother's necklace.

Elena: You should wear it tonight. May I?

[Elena takes the Necklace and puts it around Rebekah's neck]

Rebekah: ''thank you.

[Elena drives the dagger through her back into her heart Ciara gasps in shock at what Elena did to Rebekah]

Elena: I'm so sorry. I can't leave anything to chance either.

[Elena is sitting on Stefan's bed. Ciara is pacing that she was so mad as Damon covers Rebekah's body with a blanket]

Ciara:[to Elena] ''how can you do that Elena...Rebekah is dead and when someone pulls that dagger out she will come after you and kill you.

Damon: ''In the back! harsh!

Elena:[to Ciara] ''it had to be done. Rebekah was never gonna be completely on our side.

Damon: Hey, I'm not judging you. It's very- "Katherine" of you.

Elena: Not the way to make me feel better about myself, Damon.

Damon: It was a compliment. Sort of...

Elena: Stefan's right. Someone's gonna let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up. It's probably gonna be me.

Damon: Elena, you just daggered somebody. You will be fine.

Elena: Yeah- but I feel bad about it. I care too much, that's the problem, Damon. I'm the weak link.

Damon: If it makes you feel any better, she's not really dead.

Elena: Do you trust him? Mikael?

Damon: No.

Elena: What about Stefan?

Damon: No. Not as long as he is under Klaus's control.

Elena: Then we need a better plan.

Damon: I know what to do. Your just not gonna like it.

Elena: Why not?

Damon: Because when this all goes down, I don't want you having any part of it.

[Ciara glares at Damon and flies him into the wall with her hand he was shocked at her as Elena steps in front of her]

Elena: ''No Ciara...Stop what are you doing?

Ciara: ''I can't be around you anymore you have basically signed your death warrents now with Rebekah not that you always did something stupid I will never understand how stupid you can be sometimes Elena.

Damon: ''this isn't her fault Ciara...she did the right thing Rebekah would have changed her mind and killed us for going after Klaus.

Ciara: ''Of course she would have second thoughts because Klaus is her brother if it was Stefan or Jeremy you were both would have done the same...[to Elena] ''All I've done since I came into this town was dodge bullets because you can't stop making Enemies of people...[she lets Damon fall away on the ground] ''Now when Klaus comes back he will ask where Rebekah is and he will get suspious he will see this plan coming before you can even do anything...and I hope I am not there to see it.

[she leaves the room leaving Damon and Elena worried and scared]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[The Fire brigade is here. there is water flooding the place]

Caroline: ''what happened?

Tyler: 'the gym is flooded.

Caroline: 'what?

Tyler: ''the dance is cancled.

Caroline: ''excuse me? what are we supposed to do now?

[Ciara is at the Salvatore Home on the phone with Caroline]

Ciara: ''Does that mean I don't have to go.?

Caroline: 'you wish! No Tyler is moving the party at his house.

Ciara: ''Kegs. and beer pong for Homecoming? that's different...

Caroline: ''Just say that your coming?

[Someone is knocking on the front door]

Ciara: ''I'll see you there.

[She hangs up and opens the door. Matt is there.]

Matt: ''Ciara...is Elena here?

Ciara: ''yes she's here.

Matt: ''May I come in?

Ciara: ''sure Um she should be down in a little bit.

[Elena walks down the stairs still in her clothes from eariler]

Elena: Umm - slight problem with your Homecoming date.

Matt: What happened?

Elena: How would you feel about a backup date?

[Ciara looks at Elena then grabs her stuff and walks out of the house]

[Lockwood Mansion]

(There's a band playing in the garden; everyone from the school is here; Caroline enters the house with Bonnie and Ciara]

Caroline: How did he plan a better party than me so fast? What? Is that a band outside?

Ciara: Who are all these people?

Caroline: This is weird! Where is Tyler?

(Stefan moves through the crowd; he meets Tyler)

Tyler: Hey Stefan! What's up?

Stefan: Hey Tyler. Nice party you've got going on.

Tyler: Thanks, but I'm not the one throwing it. I'm just doing what Klaus wants.

Stefan: What do you mean?

Tyler: It's not a party, man. It's a wake.

[Klaus entering the stage; crowd cheers]

Klaus: Good evening everyone! I wanna thank you for being here with me to celebrate! It's been a long time coming!

[Katherine (disguised as Elena) and Matt arrive at the party]

Katherine: So much for Homecoming...

Matt: This is weird! Us being here together...

Katherine: There's Caroline and Ciara. they don't know anything. Act normal.

Ciara: Hey- Klaus is here.

Matt: What?

Caroline: Yeah! Apparently our sired hybrid-friend Tyler thought it would be okay to let his master throw a party! I expected more surprise!

Katherine: I've learned not to be surprised by anything Klaus does. I'm gonna go find Bonnie.

[She leaves]

Caroline: What's going on? And what are you two doing here together? Thought you were supposed to be here with Rebekah.

Matt: Plan's changed. I need a drink.

[Ciara looks the way Elena went and follows her out the door seeing her looking at Klaus and Stefan]

[Katherine walks down the stairs and sees Klaus and Stefan walking around the party]

Stefan: Quite the Homecoming.

Klaus: I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years. Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea.

Stefan: So, what now? Stop running?

Klaus: Hm- now I reunite my family.

Stefan: Your family. You mean the people you cart around in caskets?

Klaus: None of that matters anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones. [he sees the Homecoming Queen walking by]. Seems the Homecoming Queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here... Where is she?

Stefan: I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt.

Klaus: Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where is my sister?

Stefan: I said I have no idea. How would you like me to take you to your father?

Klaus: Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor, would it? Bring him to me.

Stefan: All right. Perhaps there's something in it for me...? My freedom from your compulsion?

Klaus: Oh, you want your freedom. Well, once he is dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back.

[Ciara stands at the stairs as Tyler grabs her arm she looks at him]

Tyler: ''Hi Ciara...you look Lovely Klaus wants to see you.

Ciara: ''Um I can walk without you holding my arm okay Tyler.

[She follows Tyler to where Klaus is and he turns to look at her]

Klaus: ''Ah there's My Mage you are looking very beautiful tonight.

Ciara: ''thank you Klaus

[he takes her hand and kisses it smile gently at her]

Tyler: ''My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here.

Klaus: ''your mother won't be a problem. I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends.

Ciara: ''what are you talking about?

Klaus: ''I want you to look around. there is Bonnie, there is Elena your sister and Matt and there's Tyler's Pretty girlfriend Caroline. Epic dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with the party? Tyler did. what a Pal. but who are all these other people here?

Tyler: I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life.

Klaus: That's because I've invited a few dozen friends of my own. That`s my friend Mindy- picked her up along the way in Kansas. Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland? That's Tony from North Dakota and let's not forget the Seattle contingent.

Tyler: Are those people all hybrids?

Klaus: And they also love a good party. And they're like you were sired by me, they wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. You're free to warn your friends. [He grabs Ciara's arm holding her against him as he looks at Tyler] ''I will hold on to Ciara for safe keeping.

[Tyler looks at Ciara concerned and then he leaves]

[Tyler's Bedroom]

[Tyler and Caroline in Tyler's bedroom; he shuts the door]

Tyler: What are you up to with Klaus?

Caroline: Uh - nothing.

Tyler: He is on to you, Caroline. Whatever you all think you're about to pull off- he's two steps ahead of you!

Caroline: Okay, I don't know what you're talking about.

Tyler: You're lying to me.

Caroline: You know, actually, I'm not. I don't know anything. But even if I did, I wouldn't tell you about it, because you are sired to team Klaus now. And you can't be trusted. So can we please just go back to the party now?

[Caroline wants to leave but Tyler takes out a syringe and vervains her; she goes down unconscious]

[Klaus looks down at Ciara who was looking at him nervously as they walk around the back yard]

Klaus: ''Don't look like I'm about to murder you Ciara You are safe from me.

Ciara: ''yeah that is what you said before you turned me into a vampire and now I am a vampire so I don't know how to trust you.

(They walk up to Katherine disguised as Elena.)

Klaus: Where`s your date?

Katherine: Getting me a drink.

(Klaus offers her his drink. She rejects it.)

Klaus: Well, seems I have you to thank for Mikael`s demise.

Katherine: He came at me. I didn`t have a choice.

Klaus: Still I´m impressed. It`s not easy for a human to dagger an Original.

Katherine: It wasn`t the first time.

Klaus: Right. Elijah. You seem nervous.

Katherine: I´m not nervous. I just don`t like you.

[Ciara looks at Katherine and was surprised that she was there and not Elena she shakes her head in disappointment and sadness as she thinks about what they are planning and they didn't tell her about it]

Klaus: Let`s get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1,000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you`re thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won`t succeed.

[They walk away from Katherine as Ciara looks back at her and she was warning her not to say anything as she then turns back around shaking her head Klaus looks at her]

Klaus: ''what is it did something happened between you and Elena?

Ciara: ''It's nothing I am just not talking to Damon and Elena right now.

Klaus: ''Ah see...He is in love with Elena and loves you but he loves Elena more.

Ciara: ''I'm over it now I can't have that kind of drama in my life I am better off without love right now besides what has it done for me but lead me to be alone and wondering if I will ever have it.

[Klaus looks at her in concern and anger at what the Oldest Salvatore is doing to Ciara and Elena doesn't seem to care about her in that way.]

[Lockwood Mansion]

(Damon walks up to the front door.)

Hybrid: Invite only, vampire

Damon: Here`s my RSVP.

(Damon rips his heart out.)

Damon: "Hybrid".

(Back in Tyler`s room)

Matt: What`d you do to her ?

Tyler: It`s just vervain. She´ll be fine. But I need you to get her out of here as fast as possible.

Matt: What`s going on?

Tyler: Something`s going down against Klaus and this house is full of hybrids like me that can`t let anything happen to him.

Matt: What do you mean can`t?

Tyler: I can`t explain it. I can`t fight against it. I just know that I need to protect him no matter who gets in my way.

Matt: By attacking Caroline?

Tyler: I`m protecting her, Matt! This is the only way to keep her safe. Please. Just get her out of here safely. Get everyone out.

(Tyler leaves and goes downstairs. He runs into Damon, who grabs him and throws him in an empty room.)

Damon: As the host you should know these hybrids don`t make the best first impression.

Tyler: Whatever move you`re making, Klaus is gonna be ready for you. He`ll kill anyone at this party if he has to.

Damon: Tell someone who cares.

(Damon attacks Tyler; they fight; Bonnie comes in, gives them both a Anerisemthey both go down)

Damon: What the hell is wrong with you? You weren`t suppose to witchy migraine me!

Bonnie: You weren`t supposed to kill Tyler!

Damon: He tried to bite me!

(The dagger is on the floor, Damon picks it up.)

Bonnie: What is that?

(Damon puts the White Oak stake back in his jacket.)

Damon: Nothing.

Bonnie: Oh my god is that the...?

Damon: Shh. (mouths) They`re everywhere!

Bonnie: Why do you have it?

Damon: Because I`m the only one who can get inside the house!

(Klaus and Ciara is at a table playing beer pong. One of his hybrids comes up to him.)

Hybrid: You have a visitor.

Klaus: Well, tell my visitor I`m on the brink of victory here.

Hybrid: He said his name is Mikael.

Klaus: Then we mustn`t keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I`m gonna have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do. [to Ciara] ''I need you to leave I don't want Mikael to know about you just go.

Ciara: ''okay.

[She leaves]

(Klaus goes to the front door, Mikael is outside.)

Mikael: Hello, Niklaus.

Klaus: Hello, Mikael. Why don`t you come in? Oh, that`s right. I forgot you can`t.

Mikael: Or you can come outside if you want.

Klaus: Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb.

Mikael: They can`t kill me.

Klaus: True. But it`ll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they`ll pounce.

Mikael: The big bad wolf. You haven`t changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they`re still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me.

(The female hybrid pushes Katherine to Mikael)

Mikael: Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies.

Klaus: Go ahead. Kill her.

Katherine: No, Klaus. He`ll do it.

Mikael: If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations.

Klaus: I don`t need them. I just need to be rid of you.

Mikael: To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one.

Klaus:[A Picture of Ciara's face enter his mind] I`m calling your bluff, father. Kill her.

Mikael: Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won`t have to.

Klaus: My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!

(Mikael laughs)

Mikael: Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great.

(Mikael stabs Elena/Katherine with a dagger, she falls to the ground, dead)

(Damon comes from behind and twists Klaus around and stabs the white oak tree dagger into his stomach. Katherine gets up from the floor)

Mikael: Katherine...

Katherine: (smiling) Kaboom.

(Katherine has two wolfsbane grenades in her hands and throws them at the hybrids. Meanwhile, Damon is about to stake Klaus, when Stefan knocks him off of Klaus and holds him down.)

Damon: What are you doing?!

[Ciara roars and jumps from out of nowhere and takes Mikael down in the yard and she roars and claws at him when Mikael was stunned with what he was seeing when he takes his hand with the dagger and stabs her in the heart..she gasps as she transforms into her human form looking shocked at Mikael then she falls to the side Klaus screams]

Klaus: ''NO!

(Klaus takes the stake and drives it through Mikael`s heart; he bursts into flames and dies)

Damon: What the hell did you do?

Klaus: He`s earned his freedom. Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You`re free.

(Klaus un-compels Stefan. Stefan looks for Damon, but he has fled. He looks at Ciara who was struggling to breath fromt he stake wound in her heart...he was shocked that she isn't dead]

Stefan:''No Ciara...don't you dare die on me.

Ciara:[tears in her eyes] ''Stefan!...

[He yanks out the stake and then bites his wrist and gives it to her and she drinks it then she falls unconscious Klaus and Stefan are looking down at her seeing her wound heal with relief]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena and Damon are in the Living Room, talking]

Elena: ''how did this happen?

Damon: ''we thought of everything, Elena? Klaus having hybrids. Mikael turning on us. we bought in Katherine so you weren't in danger. anything that could have gone wrong we were prepared!

Elena: ''I don't understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead. more then anything. that's what we were counting on.

Damon: We blew it.

Elena: Where`s Katherine ?

Damon: she ran for the hills like usual, the minute things got bad! And who blames her?! Klaus would`ve crushed her. I had him, Elena. I had Klaus! This could have all been over!

(Damon throws a bottle of scotch in the fireplace.)

Elena: Hey. Damon... Hey! Hey, listen to me!

(Elena grabs Damon's face.)

Elena: We`ll survive this. We always survive. Trust me.

Damon: We`re never getting Stefan back. You know that, don`t you?

Elena: Then we`ll let him go. Okay? We`ll have to let him go.

(Damon nods]

[Ciara walks into the room pale and upset that Damon and Elena didn't care enough for her she sobs as they turn to see her Damon rushes her and pulls her in his arms hugging her]

Damon: ''Oh my god Ciara...you almost died tonight what were you thinking killing Mikael when we were trying to kill Klaus.

[Ciara pulls away from him angry]

Ciara: ''How dare you ask me that after I risked my life tonight because of a Back up plan you told me nothing about...you left me in the dark about what you both planned to do...Stefan only saved Klaus so he can have his freedom from Compulsion other then that Stefan would have helped Kill him...[tears streaming down her face] ''but You Damon someone who has sworn to help me, be there for me when I needed you and you left me to die...so you can protect and be with her [she looks at Elena] 'Someone who I thought was my friend and sister...not no more...from this day forward I don't want to talk to either of you I am done being made a fool of.

[she is about to leave but Damon takes her back in his arms holding her tightly]

Damon: ''we never wanted to keep you out of our plans and yes I do care about Elena and I want to be there for you but you can take care of yourself...Elena is human and needs protecting...we never tried to keep you out of things but it was also for your Protection as well.

Ciara; ''yeah but you kept it from me left me to figure out that you brought Katherine into the plan but left the rest of us out of the plan...as always it failed but you can't confide in me. I can't trust you and Elena anymore.

Elena: ''Ciara...please don't leave I don't want you to hate me and Damon we did our best tonight against Klaus what we did was to Protect everyone.

Ciara:' ''yeah I heard who Damon was protecting tonight you it's always going to be you. I don't exist when I am around you...Elena as of right now I just don't want to be around you. if you need someone to help you with spells or anything that can save your life leave me out of it.

[Ciara stares at Damon and Elena coldly then leaves]

[Somewhere]

[Klaus is calling Rebekah on her phone but doesn't get an answer]

Klaus: ''[talking to Mailbox] Rebekah, where are you? Pick up the phone. darling, Daddy is dead. it's time for a family reunion.

[he receives another call]

Klaus: ''Stefan! Miss me already?

Stefan: ''I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom.

Klaus: ''Oh, I like to believe I'm a man of my word, more or less.

Stefan: ''thing is, it came at too high of a price. you took everything from me, Klaus.

Klaus: ''Let bygones, be bygones, trust me, Resentment get's old.

[Klaus approaches his truck in which he transports the caskets]

Stefan: you know what never gets old? Revenge.

[Klaus opens the truck it's empty; the caskets are all gone]

Klaus: ''No.

Stefan: ''what's the matter, Klaus? Missing something? [one can see Stefan in a large room, looking at caskets]

Klaus: ''what are you doing?

Stefan: ''Just enjoying my freedom.

Klaus: ''I will kill you and everyone you've ever met!

Stefan: ''you do that-and you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years- are you prepared for this?

[Klaus hangs up his phone and throws it angrily at the back of his truck]


	54. New Deal

**New Deal**

[Mystic Falls]

[Ciara is jogging through Mystic Falls. she checks her watch to see what her time was. she turns around and sees a man running towards her. she turns back around and starts running again. the man continues to follow her. Ciara turns a corner and speeds up. after a while. she stops running and looks behind her. the man is gone. she calms down and turns around, when she walks straight into the man who was following her]

Man: ''Excuse me. should have been watching where I was going.

Ciara: ''don't worry about it.

Man: ''have a nice day.

[he jogs away. Ciara watches him go.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Ciara cleaned and refreshed from her shower and putting on some blue jeans, black sweater and a brown jacket, she has brown boots on and her hair was pulled into a thick braid she walks over to a table and sits down as she remembers the last day or two with the feeling of people following her she hears the bell above the front door and Elena and Bonnie walk in and see her they come over but Ciara tried to get up and move away but Elena stops her]

Elena: ''Ciara...please you can't keep walking away please talk to me.

Ciara: ''what is the use of talking Elena...you and Damon have practually left me in the dust at the Homecoming yes I know it was to kill Klaus but you have both forgot that he has made my time with him a living Hell but I am not going to hold any thoughts of revange on him anymore it's not worth it My life is.

Bonnie: ''I'm sorry for what they did and I am also mad at them but they only thought to do what was best to Protect you and Elena.

Ciara: ''I keep telling you guys I don't need protecting okay I pretty capable of protecting myself.

Elena:[she takes Ciara in her arms and hugs her ] ''Ciara please look into your heart and forgive me this was all my fault I should have trusted you to tell you what was going on but I promise you that I won't keep anything from you again.

[Ciara struggles to get out of Elena's arms then steps away from her]

Ciara: ''I'm going to need some time Elena okay its not just you but Damon too someone who I thought cared about me has abandoned me to Protect you I for once would like to have someone who will always put me first I love you Elena but being around you is just hard.

[She walks around Elena and goes to another table and sits down as Elena and Bonnie watch her as they sit down at a table]

Elena: ''she isn't doing so well ever since she came back home with Klaus and Stefan she hasn't been the same she feels like we are abandoning her Damon has abandoned her.

Bonnie: ''Elena put yourself in her shoes if you loved Damon and then found out that you are in love with your sister would you feel hurt and alone knowing that all Damon seems to care about is You.

Elena: ''but I have always told Damon that I love Stefan I can't help that he keeps wanting to see what I feel for him.

Bonnie: 'but it doesn't help when you go to Damon all the time expecting him to do some things and help you deal with Klaus or Stefan he promised to look after Ciara but he seems to put all his efforts to protect you and it's not right.

Elena: ''you're right I shouldn't have been so clinging and now because of me Damon thinks I have feelings for him and I don't I care about him as a friend not a boyfriend.

[Bonnie touches Elena's arm and then they begin to talk about the resist events]

Elena: ''I feel like I'm going crazy. totally paranoid all the time.

Bonnie: ''you have a right to be. Klaus is still out there and he knows you tried to kill him.

Elena: ''why hasn't he made his move? there has been no sign of him. nothing. just my slow spiral into insanity.

Bonnie: ''Join the club. every time I close my eyes. I have that nightmare. on repeat.

Elena: ''the same dream?

Bonnie; ''yeah! four coffins. Klaus is in one of them. it's weird.

Elena: ''what if it's not just some dream? what if it's like...you know...witch dream?

Bonnie: ''it's just stress. I'll figure it out. and what about Stefan? has there been any sign of him?

Elena: ''he betrayed us Bonnie. the Stefan that we know is gone.

Bonnie: ''how is Damon handling it?

Elena: ''Damon is...Damon.

[Ciara is slowly swirling her Hot Chocolate and eats her lunch as she looks up at the bar seeing Damon and Alaric Damon seems to be the only one drinking she sighs as she puts down her spoon and drinks her hot Chocolate when someone sits in front of her it's Damon]

Damon: ''there you are little Mage.

Ciara: ''Go away Damon!

Damon: ''come on you can't still be mad I am over it already.

Ciara: ''of course you are because when it means nothing to you it usuaslly doesn't why don't you leave me alone since you are good at it.

Damon: 'Please...Ciara don't do this we have always been friends and once lovers.

Ciara: ''Stop Damon you made yourself clear to me since then that no matter what it will always be Elena and I almost believed you when you said that I will always be first before Elena...[she looks at him coldy] ''Now I will not ask nicely again Leave before I do something like blast you out of the Grill.

[Damon was shocked and a little guilty for what he has done to her and takes her hands in his and kisses it]

Damon: ''One day we will talk again without any of the anger between us...I am truly sorry for turning my back on you when you needed me...it won't happen again.

Ciara: ''Good to know. [she sees he was also hurting] ''You okay?

Damon: ''I thought you didn't care?

Ciara: ''even though I don't trust you or Elena I don't want you hurt.

Damon: ''what makes you think I'm not ok?

Ciara: ''well you're daydrunk. it's not exactly your most attractive look.

Damon: ''Hmm. what is my most attractive look?

[Damon moves closer towards her]

Ciara: 'Ah...No I'm not saying you have any attractive looks. I'm saying this is my least favorite one...

Damon: ''Noted. see if I can make any improvements.

[Klaus arrives]

Klaus: ''Don't mind me.

Ciara: ''Klaus.

Damon: ''you're gonna do this in the grill? in front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?

Klaus: ' [to Ciara] 'I don't know what you are talking about. I just wanted to come down here and talk to Ciara and thank her for saving me and grab a drink with a mate.

[The Jogger that followed Ciara shows up behind him]

Klaus: ''get a round in, would you Tony?

[Klaus smiles, seeing that Ciara is shocked]

Damon: ''I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour.

Klaus: ''my sister seems to be missing. need to sort that out.

Damon: ''Cute blonde bombshell. Psycho. shouldn't be too hard to find.

Klaus: ''truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. think I might fancy a home here. Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you. the answer is. not in the slightest unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. you have my word.

[Elena arrives beside Ciara]

Elena: ''what more could you possibly want?

Klaus: ''well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan.

Damon: ''Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass.

Klaus: ''well you see that is a shame. your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine.

Elena: ''that sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem.

[Klaus moves towards Elena. Damon steps in between them. Klaus smirks then looks at Ciara]

Klaus: ''Ha. well this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart.

Ciara: ''why are you having me followed?

Klaus: ''what are you talking about love?

Ciara:[to Tony] ''that guy was following me when I was running this morning why is he following me?

Klaus: ''Like I said I need my Mage protected and the only way I can do that is if I have my Hybrids look after you.

Ciara: ''I don't need protecting I can take care of myself.

Klaus: ''that is not what I seen at the Homecoming makes me think that you were never involved with Damon and Elena's plan to kill me.

[Ciara looks at Damon and Elena who was looking guilty]

Ciara: ''No I wasn't they never tell me anything anymore.

Damon: ''all because we are trying to look after you too Ciara.

Elena: ''You've always looked after me and I wanted to keep you out of harms way.

[Ciara sighs and nods at them getting the point]

Ciara: ''Fine you were looking out for me then stop and next time treat me like the person that I am and tell me the truth...I don't like being lied to.

[She gets out of her seat and then pays for her lunch then walks out of the Grill as Klaus follows her out]

[Ciara's House]

[Ciara is preparing Dinner and setting the table when she gets a knock on her front door she goes to open it and see's that it's Jeremy and Tyler she was confused]

Ciara: ''hey Jeremy, Tyler what's going on?

Jeremy: ''I was wondering can we hang at your place Elena has been being a little mean with Tyler.

Ciara: ''Um okay [to Tyler] ''you are not going to do any harm are you?

Tyler: ''No of course not I hope it's not any trouble?

Ciara: ''No it's no trouble please come in.

[Jeremy smiles as he enters the house with Tyler]

Ciara: ''I Guess you both are just in time I'm cooking.

Tyler: ''this looks amazing.

Jeremy: ''Um that's Homemade Mac and Cheese right?

Ciara: ''Yeah my recipe on a classic comfort food.

[Tyler sits down as Jeremy helps Ciara set the table]

Ciara: ''Hey Jeremy I heard from Alaric that you got fired from the Grill and you are failing class anything alright?

Jeremy: 'Just things that has been going on since Jenna died and now Bonnie has broke up with me let's just say I not doing so well with that.

[Jeremy and Ciara sits down and begins serving up food as Tyler was doing the same.]

Jeremy: ''Tyler has been feeling left out from Caroline and everyone because of what everyone thinks of him.

Ciara: ''it's because of his Sire bond with Klaus it's not his fault that he has been sired and it's dangerous just incase Klaus wants something.

Tyler: ''At least you get it I can't get anyone to get the fact that it's never going to go away.

Ciara: ''I don't know about that Tyler The Sire Bond is like compulsion you have to break it in order to get your true self back you have to make yourself turn 100 times to break the Sire bond.

Tyler: ''How do you know that?

Jeremy: ''she's a Mage Tyler everything she has learned came from all those books in her library.

Ciara: ''it mostly came from my spell book and Journals...it can be done Tyler you just got to want it bad enough.

[Jeremy gets a call on his phone]

Tyler:[he takes a bite of his mac-cheese] ''This is delicous you should really go into Culinary school.

Ciara: ''thank you Tyler but I am more of a Arts student that is what I am hoping to go to College for.

[Jeremy hangs up his phone]

Ciara: ''who was on the phone?

Jeremy: ''it was nothing.

Tyler: ''I got to go. umm, thanks for the food and thanks for talking to me Ciara.. but...

Ciara: ''you have to leave?

Tyler: ''yes I will see you guys later.

[Ciara nods as he leaves and she looks at Jeremy who follows him out and she then turns to look down at his ring which he forgot confused she picks it up and quickly follows him out and sees he was standing outside in the road ]

Ciara: ''Jeremy...what are you doing?

[Suddenly, a car comes whipping around the corner and speeds towards Jeremy...Ciara runs towards him]

Ciara: ''Oh My god! Jeremy!

[Ciara pushes Jeremy out of the way at the last second and is hit by the car instead...Jeremy shocked as he was pushed out of the way. the car pulls up next to them. Tony, the Hybrid. is in the car and he was shocked seeing her hurt]

Tony: ''I..I never mean for you to get hurt...I am so sorry for bumping into you.

[he drives away. Ciara was bleeding from all kinds of wounds and never felt so much pain as Jeremy gets up and runs over to her...]

Jeremy: ''Ciara...Oh my god you're bleeding why aren't you healing?

Ciara: ''Jeremy...Jeremy...are you alright?

Jeremy: ''I don't understand.

Ciara: ''who was on the phone eariler?

Jeremy: ''it was Klaus!

Ciara: ''you were compelled...Jeremy!

[She coughs up blood when she see's that blood was coming out of her mouth ...Jeremy picks her up and runs with her back inside and calls Elena]

[Inside Jeremy lays Ciara on the sofa who was still unconscious...Alaric, Elena and Damon enter the house]

Damon: ''How is she?

Jeremy: ''I don't know whats wrong with her she isn't healing?

[Damon and Elena rushes towards her seeing she was getting worse and was pale from blood loss...Alaric looks her over to see why she isn't healing and realization comes over him]

Damon: ''she just need blood to heal that's all

[Alaric looks into Ciara's hand and see's Jeremy's ring]

Alaric: ''Jeremy, why does Ciara have your ring? where is your bracelet?

Jeremy: ''I don't know.

Elena: ''it was Tyler. it had to have been. that's why he was hanging out with you. to get you off the vervain.

Damon: ''Klaus is trying to send us a message. he wants to find Stefan who stole his coffins full of his dead family Members.

Elena: ''Coffins?

Damon: ''yep! so all we have to do is find four coffins and-voila no one else on your family's Christman list needs to die!

Jeremy: ''wait- that's your plan? to steal back four dead Originals so this evil Hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know?

Damon: ''you got a better idea?

Jeremy: ''yeah! let's get the hell outta here! Pack our bags and go!

Alaric: ''Hey, Jeremy calm down.

Jeremy: ''no, No! I'm not going to calm down. Elena!...Ciara saved my life this happens to her all the time to all of us. no matter what we do! you get on my case about school and work- who cares? none of us are gonna make it out of this town alive.

[he leaves]

Elena: ''he said he wants his family back.

Damon: ''No! No! I know what you're thinking. the answer is no!

Elena: ''if we give him Rebekah.

Damon: ''yeah, then Klaus undaggers her, first thing she does is kill you! frying pan, fire-not an option!

Elena: ''Klaus's coffins...how many did you say they were?

[Ciara is still unconscious as Alaric touches her face and takes Jeremy's ring from her hands and then was about to find Jeremy to give it back when she wakes up and groans and Elena, Damon and Alaric walk over to her]

Elena: 'Oh my god Ciara...you are alright?

Ciara: ''Jeremy...where's Jeremy?

Alaric: ''he's alright Ciara you got to him in time you saved him from being run over by Klaus's Hybrid.

[Ciara winces as Damon places his arm around her back to help her sit up and then he bites his wrist and feeds her blood]

Elena: ''Ciara you had us worried

Ciara: ''I'm so sorry!

Damon it's good we got here in time you needed blood badly.

Ciara: ''It's okay Damon's blood is helping me heal...there is someone I need to go talk to please let me up.

Damon: ''where are you going?

Ciara: ''To see Klaus I need to understand why he did what he did to today?

Alaric: ''You need to be careful Ciara take care of yourself.

[She nods]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Klaus and a Hybrid girl walking through the rooms of a Large Mansion; workers everywhere]

Klaus: ''compel the men to open up this wall. we need sun. I want a Fortress not a dungeon.

[Tyler appears]

Klaus: ''here he is-man of the hour!

Tyler: ''so everything went okay?

Klaus: ''Tony the idiot was suppose to run down Jeremy but he ran over My Mage who was trying to save Jeremy but apples, oranges, message lands the same.

Tyler: ''You said you were sending them a warning.

Klaus: ''and I did. an effective one! Elena's family suffers-she is motivated to get me what I want.

Tyler: ''I didn't think that we actually have to kill anyone.

Klaus: ''Tyler, mate. what you are feeling is the remnant of a Guilty conscience. I need you to get over it, okay? End of the day human life is just a means to an end. our means to our end. you do well to remember that.

[Ciara walks in hearing him say that]

Ciara: ''Klaus!

[Klaus turns around seeing her and she had a butch of bruises and wounds that were healing but not as fast]

Klaus: ''Ciara...thank god you are okay.

Ciara: ''please Klaus I want to know why you tried to kill Jeremy?

Klaus: ''Elena was suppose to find Stefan for me so that I can get my Four Coffins back Stefan took my family and until I find them I won't stop until I make them pay.

Ciara: ''How are you expecting them to do what you ask if you are killing the people they care about...Elena is my half sister which makes Jeremy my Half Brother...you go after them you will deal with me.

Klaus: ''I never meant for you to get hurt Ciara...I never wanted that why did you get in the way?

[He walks over to take her in his arms as she struggles against him]

Ciara: ''Jeremy is just a teenager who doesn't have anything to do with Stefan or Elena...leave him out of this.

[Klaus caresses her face with his hand making her look at him and was surprised to feel that she wasn't a vampire anymore]

Klaus: ''you are a Special one indeed.

Ciara: ''I know where Rebekah is.

Klaus: ''what where is she?

Ciara: ''The Night before the Homecoming Elena put a dagger into her back I didn't know about it until she did it and believe me I do not like people who back stabs people in the back Rebekah trusted Elena and Elena betrayed her so when you wake her up she will come after Elena.

Klaus: ''I knew it somehow I had a feeling that Elena and Damon had something to do with her disappearance.

Ciara: ''I will take you to her.

[Salvatore House]

[Ciara opens the door. Klaus stands outside]

Ciara: ''Follow me.

[They walk down to the cellar where they see Rebekah lying face down with the dagger in her back]

Klaus: ''My poor sister. I can't turn my back on her for a moment.

Ciara: ''You have Rebekah. a deal is a deal.

Klaus: ''the life of my sister in exchange for Jeremy? yeah I'd say that's a bargain. consider him spared.

Ciara: ''you should know Elena is the one that daggered her. when she wakes she'll come after her.

Klaus: ''I can control Rebekah. besides I still need you to help me find Stefan.

Ciara: ''I don't know where he is anymore then you do but I will look for you.

[Klaus undaggers Rebekah]

Klaus: ''Good I know you are telling me the truth because the way Damon and Elena has kept you out of things concerning me which is why I don't understand why aren't you going after me for revenage?

Ciara: ''Klaus unlike you and anyone else in this town I don't do revenge it's not in me to hurt those who has hurt me. I don't like what you've made me do but you never actually hurt me so I am not going to keep living my life like that.

Klaus: ''You are a lot better then your friends maybe they should benafit from your Intellengence.

[He looks at her then leaves]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena is in the kitchen. she's washing the blood out of a rag. Damon enters]

Elena: ''did you get rid of him.

Damon: ''yeah. Tony the headless Hybrid is down at the bottom of Steven's Quarry

Elena: ''where's Ciara?

Damon: ''she went to talk to Klaus maybe she can make him stop.

Elena: ''I doupt it.

[Ciara arrives]

Elena; ''there you are so any luck with Klaus?

Ciara: ''He's not going to stop attacking you unless you find Stefan.

Damon: ''so he didn't relent.

Ciara: ''Only on one thing...[she sighs rubbing her hand over her face] ''I made a deal with him. I gave him Rebekah.

Damon: ''what? No. no. no you did not do that. she's gonna come here and try to kill Elena!

Ciara: ''he won't because he made me promise that he won't hurt Jeremy.

Elena: ''Klaus won't let her kill me because he needs me.

Damon: ''and suddenly you trust him?

Ciara: ''No I don't trust him or anyone.

Elena: ''I don't trust Stefan. do you think he's just gonna hand over the coffins.

Damon: ''My brother-is sort of running his own show.

Elena: ''yeah. My brother just chopped off someone's head! it's not fair. he's 16 years old. he shouldn't have to live like this.

[Ciara goes upstairs seeing Jeremy who was just cleaning up his room]

Ciara: ''hey Jeremy!

Jeremy: ''Ciara...thank god you are okay.

[he grabs her and hugs her]

Jeremy: ''you scared me the way you ran in front of me in front of that car you saved my life.

Ciara: ''because you are family Jeremy if it's in my power I will do whatever it takes to help you and Elena.

Jeremy: ''I don't know what I will do if anything happens to you.

Ciara: ''I'm a vampire Hybrid Jeremy I will always be fine.

[Elena, Alaric and Damon enter the room]

Jeremy: ''ahh, what did I do now?

Elena: ''I've been thinking about what you said eariler. about how we should pack up and go...

Jeremy: ''Elena, I didn't mean any of that.

Elena: ''but you were right. you shouldn' have to give up a normal life-just because of me.

Ciara: ''what's going on?

[Damon enters the room]

Damon: ''your sister thinks we should have another one of our talks.

[He sits down on the bed at Jeremy's side and starts to compel him]

Ciara: ''what are you doing No?

Elena: ''we have to Ciara it's the only way to protect him.

Ciara: ''you are compelling him again didn't you learn anything from the last time you did it.

Damon: ''it's only for a little while until all this Klaus stuff blows over...he almost died today if it wasn't for you.

[Ciara shakes her head no as Damon starts to compel Jeremy]

Damon: ''here's the thing, Jer. you're gonna go out of town for a while- a long while. you're gonna stay with some nice family friends in Denver. you're gonna be at a new school, you'll meet new girls, living girls. you're going to drink a few beers, take an art class. you do whatever you want.

Alaric: ''tell him he's gonna leave Mysic Falls Behind and never think twice about it.

[Damon looks at Elena, she nods as Ciara leaves the room]

[Outside The Gilbert House]

[Ciara walks out of the house. Damon follows her]

Ciara: ''I can't believe Elena is letting this happen again.

Damon: ''she saved his life just like you have been doing. take it from me, strange is bad, dead is worse.

Ciara: ''I just can't stop thinking about what happened the last time She asked you to compel him.

Damon: ''he found out. and he got over it. again, not dead Ciara! you are right that nobody should have there mind messed with...its his freedom but it's Elena's choice.

Ciara: ''right for Elena as always.

[Damon shakes his head and takes her in his arms]

Damon: ''why can't you believe that I care about you Ciara more then Elena when are you going to get it.

Ciara: ''when I see you put me first before her...yes you love her and you love me but it seems you love her more then me and I am done being in the middle of all this drama I am done with it Damon...today made me see that I can't spend the rest of my life wondering if you will ever love me like you do her. it hurts too much and it's okay I am finally free to find my own life and so are you.

Damon: ''we have Eternity to figure it all out but just so you know I am not going to feel guilty anymore.

Ciara: ''what? what are you talking about? Guilty for what?

Damon: ''for wanting what I want.

Ciara: ''Damon...

Damon: ''I know believe me...I get it...it's me loving Elena too.

[he starts to leave then stops halfway down the stairs]

Damon: ''No! No you know what? I'm gonna feel guilty about something, I'm gonna feel guilty about this.

[he grabs her face and kisses her]

Damon: ''good night.

[he walks away]


	55. Our Town

**Our Town**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is smiling as he takes a shower in his bedroom, Damon gets out of the shower and walks into his bedroom. whistling. Stefan is walking to him]

Damon: ''good morning.

Stefan: ''you're late. we were supposed to meet Bonnie at the witch house ten minutes.

Damon: ''relax brother, you don't want your hair to fall out.

Stefan; ''would you hurry up? we have work to do. you know, Klaus isn't gonna spontaneously self-destruct. why are you all chipper?

Damon: ''No reason...only that I kissed Ciara...be with you in a minute.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Ciara sighs as she looks at her locker putting a Birthday card on her locker door knowing that today is her birthday...Bonnie walks over to her smiling and hugs her from behind her]

Bonnie: ''Happy Birthday Ciara...

Ciara: ''hey Bonnie thank you.

[Bonnie takes out a small package and gives it to her]

Bonnie: ''this is for you.

[Ciara was surprised and smiles a little when she opens it to see a Tiger necklace she was in awe]

Ciara: ''oh A Tiger necklace it's beautiful thank you Bonnie.

[she hugs her]

Bonnie: ''I almost forgot that your birthday was on the same day that Caroline's is...both of you turn 18 today.

Ciara: ''yeah I was born a year after Elena which makes me younger.

Bonnie: ''which is great because it will make it a double fun night with Caroline celebrating both birthdays.

[Elena comes over after Decorating Caroline's Locker for her birthday]

Elena: ''hey guys what's up?

Bonnie: ''it's Ciara's Birthday today as well...she was born just a year after you were.

Elena: ''Oh my I forgot all about it...you turn 18 today as well as well as Caroline wow I am so sorry Ciara.

Ciara: 'it's okay it's just a birthday and all I really care about is spending it with those I care about Oh and Italian food.

[Elena and Bonnie laugh as she smiles with them]

Elena:[to Bonnie] I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it.

Bonnie: ''what happened?

Elena: ''Jeremy is gonna be leaving town for a while. he'll be staying with some old family friends in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over.

Bonnie: ''Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own.

Ciara: ''that's because she had Damon compel him.

Bonnie{she looked upset at Elena] ''you what?

Elena: ''I know, Bonnie. but it's not safe for him here anymore. Leaving will give him a better life. the only reason I'm telling you is because I know that you two haven't really worked out your stuff. and I thought that maybe you'd wanna say goodbye.

[Bonnie looks at Jeremy. who is in the background. and makes a disapproving face.]

[Caroline parks her car. she sees Tyler and gets out of the car]

Caroline: ''I can't talk to you.

Tyler: ''I know you're upset but...

Caroline: ''upset? you almost got Jeremy and Ciara killed! and before you ask me to understand or to support you, can you at least tell me what you're planning to do about you Sire bond to Klaus?

Tyler: ''there is nothing that I can do about it, Caroline! that's the point. I just wanted you to know that I understand why you can't be with me. even though I wan to put you first, before anyone, I can't I'll never be able to. and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just want you to know that.

Caroline: ''I'm sorry too.

[He gives her a small drawstring bag]

Tyler: 'Happy Birthday.

[Caroline opens the bag and finds a charm bracelet, with a C, an F, a football helmet, and a cheerleaders megaphone, among other charms. she looks sadly at the bracelet in her hands]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Klaus closes Rebekah's coffin]

Klaus: ''Sweet dreams Rebekah. [to Hybrid Minion] show her to her room, would you, love?

Hybrid; ''sure.

Klaus: ''I'm surprised you're still in town. I gave you your freedom. you could have gone anywhere.

Stefan: ''I live here, Klaus.

Klaus: ''well, if we're playing this game, then...I was here first.

Stefan: ''you know I don't like your Hybrid friends. they're everywhere, kind of like flies. I want them gone.

Klaus: ''yeah. well I kind of like having them around, you know, I'm hurt. I hoped that when I freed you, we'd pick up where we left off. but here you are. guzzling vervain like the rest of them. I'm sure. so much for friendship.

Stefan: ''friends don't strip friends of their free will.

Klaus: ''okay, granted, that was a little extreme, but I get a little moody. just ask my siblings. speaking of whom. isn't it time you handed them over?

Stefan: ''Klaus, get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself.

Klaus: ''you see if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate. kill people. and it will get messy again.

Stefan: ''do whatever you want, I don't really care. or you know what? maybe I do. maybe I care so much, that I'll drop Elijah in the arctic.

Klaus: ''well, maybe I'll be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours.

Stefan: ''try me, let's find out.

Hybrid: ''is everything okay?

Klaus: ''everything is fine, Mindy. Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point.

[Stefan waits a beat. rushes over to Mindy and cuts her head off with his hands in a chopping motion]

Stefan: ''well, one down. you may want to send the rest of them before it gets messy, again. [leaves]

[Caroline's House]

[Caroline walks into her house and puts her stuff down. all of sudden Elena, Ciara, Matt and Bonnie jump out with Balloons, party hats, and a sigh. they yell surprise.]

Matt: ''Happy Birthday!

Caroline: ''what are you guys doing here?

Ciara: ''well you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so...

Bonnie: ''change into warmer clothes, we are going to the falls. S'mores, camp fire...

Elena: ''Cake! like when we were little.

Matt: ''Except for the tequila![Sings-songs]

Caroline: ''thanks, guys. really. I'm just not feeling my birthday this year.

Bonnie: ''I'm sorry, what? you've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year.

Caroline: ''yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically. I'm dead. Look, I didn't even like 17 and the only point to being 17 is to get to 18. it's a filler year, I'm stuck in a filler year.

Ciara; ''you're not stuck. Caroline.

Caroline: ''yeah I am. but it's okay. you know, it's all good, I'll be fine. but I just need sometime to wallow in it.

Elena: ''Okay, well I think I have another idea.

[Klaus Mansion]

[Daniel one of Klaus's Hybrids was carrying Mindy's head]

Daniel: ''what do you want me to do with her head?

Klaus: ''just get rid of it. burn it. I honestly don't care. Daniel.

Tyler: ''you called? I'm here. what happened?

Klaus: ''what happened is Stefan had two paths in front of him and he chose the one that made me angry. I need you to help me do something about that.

Tyler: ''Can't you just leave me out of it?

Klaus: ''what would be the point of that?

Tyler: ''seriously man, can't you just ask another Hybrid to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend.

Klaus: ''Right, your girlfriend, about her...I need you to bite her.

Tyler: ''what?

Klaus: ''don't make me repeat myself.

Tyler: ''A Hybrid bite will kill a vampire.

Klaus: ''yeah, I know exactly what it will do. Stefan pushed me too far, so I'm pushing back.

Tyler: ''I'm not biting Caroline.

Klaus: ''Tyler I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire bone to you. so, one would consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test.

Tyler: ''what the hell is wrong with you? I'm not hurting Caroline.

Klaus: ''alright. alright. I'm disappointed, but you know, It's your choice...free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike at Stefan. you can go now.

[Salvatore Crypt]

[Ciara, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Matt enter the crypt]

Elena: ''there it is!

Bonnie: 'this is creepy, even for us.

Ciara: ''No, Caroline was right...technically, she's dead. sorry. but you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. you need to say goodbye to your old life, so that you can move on with your new one.

Caroline: ''okay. here lies Caroline Forbes.

Elena: ''Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion...

[Elena sticks candles into Caroline's birthday cake with each word she speaks]

Bonnie:...Friend, daughter, overachiever...

Matt: ''Mean girl, sometimes, no offense.

Caroline: ''Ah, none taken.

Ciara: ''she was 17 and she had a really good life. so rest in peace, so that she can move forward. thats what you really need. what we all really need. Amen, or cheers or whatever, Bonnie?

[Bonnie lights the candles with her powers]

Elena: ''Nice! okay now it's Ciara's turn.

[Caroline turns to Ciara and smiles as she hugs her]

Caroline: ''Happy Birthday Ciara...

Ciara: ''thanks Caroline.

[Caroline and Elena gets out there presents Caroline gives her a box of New Ankle boots and Elena gives her a Journal and new Sketch Books]

Ciara: ''Oh thanks Elena...your the best.

[Elena smiles and hugs her]

[She holds the cake out to Caroline and Ciara who closes their eyes and makes a wish.]

[Ciara, Bonnie, Elena, Matt and Caroline eating the cake. Matt takes the bottle of tequila from Bonnie, but Elena snatches it from his hand and drinks it]

Elena: ''Ah-ah. I need it more then you do, trust me. Caroline what are you doing?

Caroline: [stops texting and tries to act natural] what? Nothing.

Elena: ''Okay, you're a bad sober lier. you're even worse drunk liar.

Caroline: ''I might have texted Tyler.

Elena: ''Caroline...

Caroline: ''what? I'm delicate.

Ciara: ''give her a break! you can't control what everyone does all the time.

Elena: ''wow.

Matt: ''Ouch Bon.

Ciara: ''Sorry, I know it's Caroline's birthday. Funeral or whatever but, I just think it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town.

Elena: ''I'm doing it to protect him, Ciara...I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life.

Bonnie: ''he should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away.

Ciara: ''yes you say you are doing it for him but I really think is that you are doing it for you not him.

Elena: ''I am not Ciara how can you say that?

Ciara: ''well I just did and it's about time you stop thinking about what you want and think about what Jeremy wants. [to Caroline] ''I'm sorry, I'm just gonna go walk it off or something. Happy Birthday. [she leaves]

[Elena sadly shakes her head knowing deep down Ciara is right]

[Outside, In The woods.]

[Ciara is walking through the woods thinking about what Elena did to Jeremy and still couldn't understand her mind these days...she comes upon Tyler and Caroline and quietly watches them to make sure that Tyler isn't there to hurt her]

Tyler: ''I take it back. everything I said this morning. Klaus can't control me. not when I comes to you. I won't let him.

Caroline: ''Tyler, it's okay. maybe we just weren't meant to be together. maybe we just have to accept that and move on.

Tyler: I'm not moving on from anything. I love you.

Caroline: ''what?

[He kisses her and they make out for a while...Ciara knowing what is going on touches Tyler on his shoulder pulling him back from biting Caroline]

Ciara: ''I'm sorry Caroline, Tyler you have to be careful around Caroline if Klaus has told you do anything bad.

[Tyler looks at her confused]

Tyler: ''what are you talking about?

Ciara: ''has Klaus sent you here or told you to do something and refused?

Tyler:''yes he told me to bite Caroline...Oh my god I almost bit her.

[Caroline was shocked and looks at Tyler...when he begins to jump at her but Ciara jumps in between them and pushes him back she cries out when he nips her on her arm and then he looks at Ciara shocked]

Tyler: ''oh no.

Caroline: ''Did you just try to bite me and now you bit her?

Tyler: ''Oh my god Ciara...I'm sorry...so sorry.

[Ciara is crying as the wound hurt her]

Ciara: ''it's okay Tyler You were only doing what Klaus wanted you to do even if you did refuse but it's the Sire Bond no matter what you have to break it.

Tyler: ''I will I promise.

[he leaves As Caroline pulls Ciara to the tree checking her over]

Caroline: ''Ciara...you shouldn't have tried to stop him..

Ciara; ''I..I couldn't let him try to hurt you he's been through enough because of Klaus...don't blame him for this.

Caroline: ''you are too sweet Ciara...but don't worry we will get you some help.

[Matt and Elena are looking for Caroline and Ciara in the woods]

Matt: ''Caroline!

Elena: ''great, we've been abandoned. okay, we're going on a search party. I don't trust that she won't get back together with him.

Matt: ''Ciara! Caroline!

Elena: ''Come on, Ciara we don't have anymore drinks! Matt's being haunted by the Fell Ghosts

[she playfully nudges Matt with her shoulder, Matt nudges her back and smiles. suddenly someone knocks Matt out. Stefan come out and puts his hand over Elena's mouth and whips her away.]

[Stefan's Car]

[Stefan is driving his red Car, and Elena is in the front seat]

Elena: ''what are you doing, Stefan?

[Elena's phone rings. Stefan answers it]

Stefan; Hello Damon, she's a little busy right now.

Damon: ''why the hell do you have Elena's phone?

Stefan: ''I'm making my next move. let me ask you something...what will Klaus do if he can't make anymore Hybrids?

Elena:[yelling] what?

Damon: ''Stefan, leave her out of this.

[Stefan rolls down the window and throws her phone out of it onto the road below]

Elena:[still yelling] what are you doing? Stefan, let out of this car. do you hear me? let me out of the car!

[Town Hall]

[Damon and Klaus enter an empty]

Klaus: ''what now? you just pulled me away from a fascinating conversation about landscaping the town square.

Damon: ''Stefan just grabbed Elena.

Klaus: ''well, he's getting desperate.

Damon: ''he's gonna try and use her against you. do what he says, get rid of your Hybrids.

Klaus: 'or what? Stefan would never dream of killing her.

Damon: ''you sure about that? he just tried to behead someone in the middle of a Council party. he's operating on crazy right now.

Klaus: ''well, crazy or not, that kind of love never dies. he's bluffling.

Damon: ''Maybe he is, maybe he isn't but if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I know my brother better than anyone, and right now, I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this. so if he says blink. I suggest you blink.

[Caroline's House]

[Matt is carrying Ciara in his arms and runs to the front door as Caroline opens the door]

Caroline;[shouting] Mom!

Liz: ''what happened?

Matt: ''Tyler bit her when she tried to stop him from biting Caroline.

Liz: ''Oh My God Ciara...Honey can you hear me.?

Caroline: ''Ciara..

Matt:[lays Ciara in Caroline's bed] she keeps Hallucinating or something I don't know. no one's picking up their phone.

Liz: ''it's alright...Ciara.

[Liz and Caroline sits on the bed beside Ciara as Caroline brushes her hair off her face]

[Stefan's car]

Elena: ''so, what's your plan Stefan? what's the big move you're making?

Stefan: ''I took Klaus's family to make him suffer. I'm not gonna let him make himself a new one.

Elena: ''so what are you gonna do, huh? are you gonna lock me in some cave and keep me Hostage?

Stefan:''Maybe. Maybe, I'll just turn you into a vampire.

Elena:[shocked and scared] stop the car, Stefan! stop the car, Stefan!

[Stefan calls Klaus]

Klaus: 'Stefan, how nice to hear your voice.

Stefan: ''tell your Hybrids to get out of town. Klaus.

Klaus: ''well that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back.

Stefan: ''Okay, well then I'm gonna drive one of your blood sources off Wickery Bridge.

Klaus: ''I don't believe you Stefan. you won't kill her.

[Stefan bites his wrist. and forces it in Elena's mouth and forces her to drink his blood]

Elen;[sputtering] No! No No! what are you doing?

Klaus:[concerned] what's going on?

Stefan: ''I just fed her my blood. no more Hybrids if she's a vampire.

Klaus: ''you won't do it.

Stefan:''really? try me. because your coffins are next to go. say goodbye to your family Klaus.

Elena:[screaming] Stefan, slow down! Stefan! Stefan, stop it!

Klaus: ''Fine, I'll send them away, you win.

Elena:[screaming] Stefan! Stefan! stop!

Klaus:[screaming] Stop the car, Stefan!

[Stefan roughly stops the car. Klaus hears this and hangs up. furious. Elena gets out of the car quickly and runs away from the car]

Stefan: ''get back in the car.

Elena:[yelling] stay away from me.

Stefan: ''Elena, get in the car.

Elena:[screaming and near tears] How could you? My parents died going over this bridge. I almost died. you knew that. you're the one who saved me

[Elena starts crying]

Stefan: ''Look, he had to believe that I would do it, alright? your fear sold it.

Elena: ''what if he hadn't?

Stefan: ''he did.

Elena:[louder] well, what if he hadn't?

Stefan: ''he did Elena! he backed down! he has a weakness. if I know his weakness. I can destroy him.

Elena: ''after everything, that's what mattered? destroying Klaus?

Stefan: ''Destroying Klaus is all I've left.

Elena: ''you had me!

Stefan: ''I lost you the minute I left town with him. you just haven't let yourself admit that yet.

Elena: ''is that what you're doing? trying to make me hate you?

Stefan; ''I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena.

[Stefan gets back in his car and drives off. Elena watches him leave and continues to cry]

[Caroline House]

[Caroline goes to the door. Klaus is here. Caroline opens it]

Klaus: ''Tyler came to see me. Poor boy, he seemed quiet distressed, he said Ciara got bitten instead of you.

Caroline: ''you made him almost bite me but Ciara being alert as always figured your plan out and stopped him but at a risk to herself. he would have never done something like this.

Klaus: ''I'm here to help Caroline, My blood will heal her. please, Invite me inside so that I can help her.

Liz: ''I know how this game works. you want something in return.

Klaus: ''just your support.

Liz:[considers this offer] come in.

[Ciara is lying on the bed. Klaus enters the room]

Ciara:[weakly] are you going to kill me?

Klaus:[softly] on your birthday? you really think that low of me?

Ciara: ''yes.

[Klaus examines her bite]

Klaus: ''that looks bad. my apologies you're were never supposed to get bitten you're we known as collateral damage. it's nothing personal I love Birthdays.

Ciara: ''yeah. aren't you like...a billion, or something?

Klaus: ''well you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Ciara. celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trival human conventions. you're free.

Ciara: ''No, I'm dying.

[Klaus sits down on the bed next to her]

Klaus: ''and I could let you die, if that's what you want, if you really believe your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth be told, but I'll let you in on a little secret. there is a whole world out there, waiting for you. great cities and art and music, genuine beauty. and you can have all of it. you can have a thousand more birthdays. all you have to do is ask.

Ciara: I don't want to die.

[Klaus lifts Ciara's head up and offers her his wrist.]

Klaus: ''there you go, Sweetheart. have at it.

[She bites him]

Klaus: ''Happy Birthday Ciara.

[Gilbert House]

[The Next Morning. Elena and Jeremy are standing in the foyer of the Gilbert House. Elena is hugging Jeremy]

Jeremy: ''you're gonna have to let me go. eventually.

Elena: 'be safe, okay?

Jeremy: ''yeah, okay, alright Alaric is waiting.

[Bonnie arrives]

Bonnie: ''good, you haven't left yet.

Jeremy: ''what are you doing here?

Bonnie: ''I came to say goodbye.

[Bonnie and Jeremy hug. Jeremy grabs his stuff, looks a Elena and Bonnie one last time and goes to the car]

[Caroline's House]

[Ciara wakes up, in Caroline's bed who Caroline was sleeping next to her...she notices her arm is healed and she sighs in relief when she sees a little navy, blue rectangular, velvet covered box with a note enscribed from Klaus inside the box there is a beautiful and expensive looking gold bracelet with diamonds]


	56. The Ties That Bind

**The Ties That Bind**

[Abandoned Witch House]

[Bonnie and Ciara are standing in front of the coffins]

Bonnie: ''I've been having these dreams for days now, it's like the witches are trying to send me a message.

Ciara: ''I just can't believe that you guys kept this from me this whole time.

Bonnie:''Stefan thought, if you knew where it was Klaus could threaten you to get the information out of you.

Ciara: ''so these are the rest of his family?

Bonnie: ''Yeah. Elijah and two others. this one...is the one we can't open. we don't know who is in it, or what's in it, only that I think my dreams telling me It'll help us kill Klaus.

[Stefan enters]

Stefan: ''what the hell are you doing?

Bonnie: ''I needed her to know about the coffin.

Stefan: ''and I needed you to keep her out of it, Bonnie.

Ciara; ''its okay Stefan...I can find a way to help her open it much faster since you are not giving her any time to do it.

Stefan: ''You've been through enough with Klaus this is why we are going to find a way to kill him we both deserve this.

Ciara: ''Revenge isn't the answer Stefan look what it has cost you everything that we lost is because of all this...we need to stop this before it gets out of hand.

Bonnie: ''I think I know, who can open the coffin, Stefan. and I need Ciara to help me find her.

Stefan: ''find who? what are you talking about?

Bonnie: ''I couldn't place her face at first. then I realized...

[Bonnie shows Ciara a photo]

Ciara: ''Who is it?

Bonnie: ''it's My mom.

[The Gilbert House]

[Bonnie, Ciara and Elena are searching through a pile of papers for Abby]

Elena: ''Los Alamitos?

Bonnie: ''Too old.

Elena: ''Honolulu?

Bonnie: ''I wish. how many of these are there?

Elena: 'A Lot. I asked Sheriff Forbes office to pull up every single Abby Bennett in the country.

Bonnie: ''I know we haven't been able to really...that things had been weird, because of Jeremy, so, thank you for helping me with this. I know you have a lot to deal with.

Elena: ''there's nothing more important Bonnie.

Ciara: ''could Abby have a Spell book that can have the spell needed to open the coffin?

Bonnie: ''I guess the Coffin is is spelled shut. that makes it a witch problem. so it does fall on me. I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later.

[Damon enters the house]

Damon: ''Sooner. Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Caroline. born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls High...blah, blah, blah.

[Damon hands Bonnie a paper]

Damon: ''a little compulsion helps sped up the research process.

Bonnie: ''this is her.

Damon: ''yep. Road trip. I call Shotgun.

Ciara: ''yea-no.

Damon: ''want me to hang out in the back with you?

Ciara: ''you're not coming. Damon.

Damon: ''why? I'm the one who found her.

Elena: ''Okay Damon. look. Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over 15 years. we don't need your snarky commentary narrating the expericence.

[Damon and Ciara look at each other for a long time]

Elena: ''what's going on with you two?

Damon: ''We kissed. now it's weird. have a great trip.

[Damon leaves]

[Bonnie's Car]

[Ciara, Bonnie and Elena are driving to Bonnie's mom]

Bonnie: ''I just can't believe that I'm actually going to see her. or meet her. sort of. since I don't really remember her.

Ciara: ''you don't really talk about her.

Bonnie: ''what's to say? she left, never wrote, never called. not even when my grams died. could we talk about you and Damon instead?

Ciara:" I'm not talking about it. he kissed me. it's not gonna happen again.

Bonnie; I mean...was it good?

Ciara; ''it doesn't matter.

Elena: ''that means It was.

[Bonnie's mobile phone rings]

Bonnie: ''Oh...it's Stefan. I told him I'd call him as soon as I got the address.

Elena: ''Ignore him. Bonnie, your about to see your mom for the first time in 15 years. I'm not letting anyone ruin that moment.

Bonnie: 'yeah. but he's gonna keep at it until I pick up.

Elena: ''Fine.

[Elena picks up]

Elena: 'what?

Stefan: ''where are you?

Elena: ''Bonnie Ciara and I are gonna spend the night at the lake House, while we'll wait for Sheriff Forbes to give us new addresses.

Stefan: ''you're kidding me, right?

Elena: ''No Stefan. I'm not. we need a night off from your insanity.

Stefan: ''Klaus is getting antsy. he knows that and we need to move faster.

Elena: ''well, we're doing everything we can. so, could you maybe not call every five minutes?

Stefan: ''sure. Elena. whatever you say.

[Stefan is at Elena's house, he looks at the paper with Abby's address. they hang up]

[Mystic Grill & In A Car of Hybrid]

Klaus: 'How's life on the road?

Hybrid: ''scenic, how's life in Mystic Falls without any Hybrids?

Klaus: 'boring. for now.

Hybrid: ''if you want any of us back, you just have to say the word.

Klaus: ''there's no need. I've been making friends with the town civil servants. there's a deputy obnoxiously chatty. but useful nonetheless. you're clear what you need to do?

Hybrid: ''I got it covered.

[the Hybrid gets out of the car and goes up to a house, he rings the bell, a woman opens the door]

Abby: ''Can I help you?

Hybrid: ''Abby Bennett Wilson?

Abby: ''that's me.

[Abby's House]

[Ciara, Elea and Bonnie are arriving at Abby's house]

Elena: ''cute house.

Bonnie: ''yeah in the middle of nowhere.

Ciara: ''you ready?

[they get out of the car and ring the doorbell, a boy comes up the stairs]

Jamie: ''hey, there.

Elena: ''hey, we're looking for Abby Wilson.

Jamie: ''she's not home. something I can do for you?

Bonnie: ''it's okay. we can come back.

Jamie: ''I'm sorry. but you look so familer.

Bonnie: ''Ehm. Abby is my mom.

Jamie: Oh...I'm Jamie. you guys want to come inside? right this way.

[In The Kitchen]

[Ciara is sitting at the table with Elena and Bonnie as Jamie gets something for them to drink]

Jamie: ''you guys sure, you don't want anything? we got fresh Oj, coconut water, Some Mango guava something.

Bonnie: ''water is fine.

Jamie: ''Cool.

Bonnie: ''so, are we...like related?

Jamie: ''Oh, no. Abby is not my mom.

Ciara: ''Good.

Jamie: ''yeah, she dated my old man back in the day. he's kind of a deadbeat, so when they broke up she took me in. put me through school. didn't freak out when I totalled her car. twice.

Bonnie: ''she sounds...great.

[Abby enters the house]

Abby: ''Jamie? whose car out front?

Bonnie: ''that's mine. I'm Bonnie. your daughter.

Abby: ''Hello, Bonnie.

[Ciara is looking out of the window as Bonnie is holding a picture of Jamie in her hands]

Ciara: ''how are you holding up?

Bonnie: ''I'll be fine. I'm not here to get my mom back, I'm just here to get her help.

Abby: ''so I hope you guys are hungry, cause...foood has always been my go ice-breaker.

Elena: ''you have a really beautiful home.

Abby: ''you're so sweet. just like your mom.

Elena: ''you knew my mom?

Abby: ''Miranda was my best friend.

Bonnie: ''so you had a daughter and a best friend and you still left?

Abby: ''My best friend is why I left. 15 years ago a vampire came to town. looking for you. Elena. looking for the Doppelganger. no one could manage to kill him. so I lured him out of town and cast spell to desiccate him in a crypt in charlotte.

Ciara; ''Mikael. he was an Original vampire.

Abby: ''It took every ounce of power I had. almost killed me. I recovered. but my magic didn't my powers never came back.

Bonnie: 'and neither did you.

Abby: 'it wasn't that simple.

Bonnie: ''it wasn't? you cast a spell. put Mikael down and then...what? you had to teach Jamie how to drive?

Elena: 'Bonnie...

Bonnie: ''this was a mistake. she has no magic. she can't help us.

[Bonnie is starting to leave, but Abby run after her]

Abby: ''Bonnie, wait, please. don't go. talk to me...please?

Ciara: ''We will be outside.

[Outside Of The House]

[Ciara goes to a derelict barn, suddenly Stefan is standing in front of her as Elena walks up behind her]

Stefan: ''Hi Ciara...nice lake house.

[Ciara is shocked seeing Stefan and looking Elena]

[Abby's House]

[Abby and Bonnie are talking]

Abby: ''you've grown into a such a beautiful young woman. Bonnie.

Bonnie: ''please, just stop with the muffins and the compliments. I just wanna know the truth...why didn't you come home?

Abby: ''I had no magic. I was in a new city and I realized I had a chance to be somebody else. to be Abby Wilson, the woman...not Abby Bennett, the witch. I'm not proud of what I did. Bonnie I ran. I know I ran. but you had your dad and your grams. and, let's face it your Grams is way better at this stuff then I am.

Bonnie; ''you don't know?

Abby: 'what? how?

Bonnie: ''we were doing a rough spell, and we both exhausted ourselves. her more than me.

[Bonnie starts cry.]

Abby: ''well she raised you right. I'm sure. she would've been proud of you...well, now you know my whole story.

Bonnie: ''yep.

Abby: ''how's about you tell me yours? what brings you to me?

Bonnie: ''it was a dream, actually I thought, you were supposed to help us. but if you don't have any magic, it's...

Abby: ''Not spells. no. but...I'm not completely useless.. I mean, the earth still provides herbs and such. there might be something I can do.

Bonnie: ''I don't think so.

Abby: ''Bonnie. please, let me help you.

[In The Barn]

[Ciara, Elena and Stefan are standing in the barn and talking]

Stefan: ''so what did you think, I wouldn't find it out?

Elena: ''Honestly, I didn't care.

Stefan: ''this is exactly why I didn't want you in the loop. Elena.

Elena: ''yeah, because now you can't do whatever you want.

[Stefan kicks a chair]

Stefan: ''Damn it!

[Ciara sends Stefan a calm from her Empathy]

Ciara: ''Okay enough ok this has gone on long enough this is madness it is no longer in any one's control...[to Stefan] ''Yes Klaus deserves to pay for what he made us do but Stefan we should be making him see that he can't control us or what we chose to become he can't make you do things that is all you...

Stefan; ''I am not going to let him get away with what he made me and you do.

Ciara: ''instead of walking free and loving your freedom and living your life you are choosing anger and revenge look at what it's done to you...you are blind...it's taken away everything that was you Stefan you let him turn you into this person I don't regonize anymore...don't let him win over you any longer Stefan.

Elena: ''Ciara's right Stefan Klaus can't hurt you anymore.

[Stefan looks at Ciara shakes his head as he begins to growl in frustration Jamie enters the barn]

Jamie: ''Hey everything alright out here?

Elena: ''hey, Jamie, go back inside, okay? please, trust me. it's better off for you there.

Jamie: ''I don't think so.

Stefan: ''I'd listen to her. get back upstairs, man.

Jamie: ''I said. I don't think so.

[Stefan grabs him by the throat and compels him]

Stefan: ''Go back upstairs. before I tear your damn throat out. do you understand me?

[Stefan lets go of him]

Elena: ''I don't think you're realized how bad you've gotten!

Stefan: ''It's the way it has to be, Elena.

Elena: ''Oh yeah. right. out villian the villian. I get it.

[Jamie comes back with a gun.]

Jamie: ''you're not supposed to be here.

Elena: ''Jamie, what are you doing?

Jamie: ''What I was told. he and this girl was supposed to be here.

Ciara: ''Elena, he's compelled.

[Jamie shoots Ciara...she gasps as the bullets hits her in the chest she goes flying backwards on the ground as Jamie then shoots Stefan]

[In The House]

[Bonnie hears the gunshot]

Bonnie: ''what was that?

[She stands up and goes to the door, Abby stuns her with herbs]

[Barn]

[Jamie chains Elena to a post and Ciara is lying on the ground, groaning in pain]

Elena: ''why are you doing this?

Jamie: ''stop moving.

Elena: ''Jamie, let me go. Jamie, she needs help!

Abby: ''Jamie!

Elena: ''Bonnie?

[Abby tugs Bonnie into a car, she's unconscious]

Elena: ''Bonnie!

[Jamie runs to her and helps her]

[Road]

[Abby and Bonnie arrive, the Hybrid is standing beside his car]

Hybrid: ''so?

Abby: ''she didn't tell me where the coffins are. the vampires showed up.

Hybrid: ''did Jamie take care of them?

Abby: ''he did one was a Girl and the other was a guy. but she's not gonna talk now. there's no way. I tried.

[Bonnie gets out of the car]

Hybrid: ''well, you should try again.

Bonnie: ''what did you do to me?

Abby: ''you'll be fine. but don't do any spells. those Herbs I used muted your magic.

Bonnie: ''where's Elena, and Ciara!

Abby: ''they'll be fine too. Bonnie listen to me. I need your help. I need you to tell me where those coffins are.

Bonnie: ''why?

Abby: ''because if you don't that man compelled Jamie to kill himself.

Bonnie: ''I can't. this goes beyond you and me.

[Abby takes her mobile phone and text]

Abby: ''All you need to do is tell me where they are. then we'll have held up our end of the bargain. Bonnie, please.

[Abby shows her the text]

Warn your friends.

[Barn]

[Jamie comes back. Elena is still chained and Ciara and Stefan are lying on the ground]

Elena: ''I've almost got it.

[She tries to cut the rope with a nail on the post]

Jamie: ''Abby hasn't called yet.

Elena: ''Jamie, please, just let us go.

Jamie: ''No! please don't do anything. look, I don't know why I shot him. I don't know why I'm holding this gun, but if you move or do anything, I will shoot them again.

Elena: ''Okay I won't. who gave you that gun?

Jamie: ''a man came by earlier today, he gave me a wooden buckshot and told me if anyone got in our way, I'm supposed to shoot him.

Elena: ''what else did he say?

Jamie: ''if Abby didn't find the location of some coffins. I'm supposed to shoot myself.

Elena: ''what about me? what did he say about me?

Jamie: ''I'm not supposed to hurt you.

Elena: ''are you sure? because these ropes are so tight. that it is hurting me.

[Elena releases herself, grabs the gun from Jamie and knocks him out...she rushes over to Ciara]

Elena: ''what can I do to Help?

Ciara: ''evey time I move. the wood shifts inside of me, I can feel it scraping against my heart. you need to get the pieces out.

[Ciara nods and begins to take out the wood pieces]

[Abandoned Cottage]

[Damon enters the room with the coffins]

[he hears footsteps. Klaus enters]

Klaus: ''what took you so long? hiding behind your witchy friends. and in squalor no less.

[he breaks down, in pain]

Damon: ''Insulting a bunch of dead witches...not smart. I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here.

Klaus: ''well you know. the funny thing about witches is that living or dead they care about there own. a hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants...and I have no problem, killing every last one of them, If I don't get my coffins back. as we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line.

[The candles die down, Klaus isn't in pain anymore]

Klaus: ''Now...please...show me the coffins.

[Now he can see the coffins]

Klaus: ''here we are. where's the fourth? show me!

Damon; ''well here's the thing, they can't. it's not here.

Klaus: ''what did you do?

Damon: ''well, Bonnie gave me the heads up. I didn't have enough time, to get all four, but I did have time to get one.

Klaus: 'I will tear you, limb from limb and only then when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh will I rip your heart from your chest.

Damon: ''Sorry, the same rules supply. you know, leverae and all. I know you want your family back. but something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more.

[Barn]

[Elena is still pulling the wooden pieces out from Stefan and Ciara's chest she just got done helping Ciara but she is helping Stefa now]

Ciara: ''I'm just trying to help!

Stefan: ''Just get it out, Ciara please. just get it out.

Ciara: ''keep screaming, maybe I'll feel sorry for you.

[She tries again and finally gets it out]

Stefan: ''you've changed. something is different about you. you're stronger. tougher.

Ciara: ''you're not the only one, who's changed Stefan, we all had to.

Stefan: ''it's good though.

[He looks at Elena who was trying not to look at them]

Elena: ''there's something I have to tell you both. and it's not because I feel guilty. that it happened. it's because I feel guilty. that you don't know.

[she pulls another piece of wood from Stefan's chest]

Elena: ''I kissed Damon.

[Ciara looks at Elena shocked clearly upset about her kissing Damon...Elena seems to feel bad. she places the wooden pieces on Stefan's chest]

Elena: 'there all done.

[Ciara gets up and walks away without saying a word as Stefan follows her]

[Stefan's Car]

[Ciara is standing down the dirt road just looking up at the stars trying not to cry her eyes out as Stefan walks over to her]

Ciara: ''I don't want to talk about it.

Stefan: ''you need to Ciara...

Ciara: ''what's the point Damon also kissed me and it's obviously he kissed Elena also...I just don't understand those it.

Stefan: ''it's because while we've been gone they have gotten closer and there is nothing we can do to stop it from happening.

[Elena walks up to them]

Elena: ''Ciara...say something please.

Ciara: ''You shouldn't have done it I told you how much I cared and loved Damon but you had to get in between that but I am not the one you have to talk to I am pretty damn sure I know what you and Damon did.

Elena: ''I am so sorry Ciara I never meant to hurt you.

Ciara: ''Just leave me alone Elena.

[she walks to Bonnie's car and gets into the back of the car]

Stefan: ''I shouldn't have kidnapped you Elena. the car. the bridge. that was too far.

Elena: ''thank you.

Stefan: ''but you shouldn't have lied to me today. you can't go off and do things like that, Elena. not while Klaus is still alive.

Elena: ''I know. I just...I wanted to give Bonnie a moment with her mother...without everything else getting in the way.

Stefan: ''without me getting in the way.

Elena: I didn't plan on kissing him.

Stefan: ''you're better than him, Elena. you're better than both of us.

[He gets in his car and drives off]

[On The Road]

[Bonnie waits for Ciara and Elena. Bonnie and her mother are talking]

Bonnie: ''Elena is on her way. Jamie's safe. he's a little bruised. but he's safe.

Abby: ''you think the Hybrid will come back?

Bonnie: ''you kept your end of the bargain. Klaus usually keeps his. you're willing to do this for him...and he's not even your family.

Abby: 'he's my family Bonnie. I know that might be hard for you to hear but he is. but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I wanna help you.

Bonnie: ''you can't. you've no Magic and I don't trust you.

Abby; ''when I pulled Mikael down...my magic didn't just leave me. it drifted away. the longer I stayed away from you the weaker it gone. I think that nature was punishing me for abandoning you. maybe you can help me get my magic back.

Bonnie: ''I thought, you said you didn't want it anymore.

Abby: ''I don't but it's what you wanted...I would do that for you.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan enters. Damon's standing in the front of the fireplace]

Stefan: ''Oh, you're still alive. I assume, that means Klaus didn't get his coffins

Damon: ''don't look so happy. I was only able to get one of them out in time. the locked me.

Stefan: ''probably a good choice.

Damon: ''yeah, you know, if you're banking on Bonnie's mom to open it, you're screwed. she doesn't have any powers.

Stefan: 'doesn't surprise me. it's been that kind of night.

Damon: ''is Ciara and Elena okay?

[Stefan turns around and punches Damon in the face]

Damon: ''I take it, you two had a heart to heart. and I take it, you don't wanna talk about it. noted. so why don't we talk about this?

[Damon shows Stefan the silver dagger used to kill Elijah]

Stefan: ''what did you do?

Original Family House

[The Hybrid shoves the coffins in a big room, Klaus is standing beside him.]

Hybrid: ''you've got your family back. finally. you gonna open them?

Klaus: ''not quite yet. I still have some unfinished business to take care of.

Hybrid: ''what business?

[suddenly the Hybrid is squirming and falls to the floor. dead. Elijah is standing behind him with his heart in his hand]

Elijah: so, Niklaus...

Klaus: ''Elijah?

Elijah: What did I miss?

[Klaus is looking at Elijah with shock]


	57. Bringing Out The Dead

**Bringing Out The Dead**

[Ciara's House]

[Outside of the house Ciara is wondering in the back yard doing some thinking about everything that is going with Klaus, Stefan, Elena and Damon around them is nothing but drama and pain dressed for the day in black tight jeans, black ankle boots and a white tank top blue jean jacket and her hair was falling down her back in curls she hears a car door shutting and she turns to see who it is Carol Lockwood]

Ciara: ''Mrs. Lockwood what are you doing here?

Carol: ''I wish it was on more of a good tidings but I came to talk to you about your home which you know live in.

Ciara: ''Um what about my home?

Carol: ''well there has been a family that has been wanting to move back into this house of their ancestors and I told them that you live there and they are willing to pay money for you to move out and give it to them.

[Ciara looks at Carol confused and upset a little that Carol was focing her to move out]

Ciara: ''but I live here now nobody said anything when I bought it I don't believe this.

Carol: ''I know how you feel and I didn't want to do this to you Ciara but they are willing to pay you and besides this house is too big for a single person like you to live...so will you do it.?

Ciara: ''I..I guess I have no choice since you are giving me no say in the matter so I shall be out of the house by the weekend.

Carol: ''okay I will call and tell them about it and in the mean time who are you going to live with?

Ciara: ''I guess I'll go back to the Salvatore House.

Carol: ''Okay thank you Ciara I promise you that what you are doing is the right thing.

[Carol leaves as Ciara stands there looking defeated and upset as she walks into the house and begins to pack everything up in the house using her magic]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan is in the house getting something to drink from the Bar when he hears the door bell ringing curious he walks to the door seeing it is Ciara]

Stefan: 'Ciara what are you doing here?

Ciara: ''I just came to ask if I can have my old room back.

Stefan: ''Of course you can but don't you have your own home?

Ciara: ''it's being taken away from me and I don't know why accept that Carol Lockwood said a Couple with children who's family once owned the house wants it back so I have no choice but to move back in.

Stefan: ''right um sure you can move back in is there anything I can help you with moving and all that?

Ciara: ''Just a few boxes in the car but the rest of the stuff I will just put them in storage.

[She goes back outside with Stefan and begins taking out boxes of stuff to carry into her old room and she places them on the floor as Stefan places some of his on the bed]

Stefan: ''I'm sorry that you had to give up your home Carol Lockwood has no right to ask people to move.

Ciara: ''No but she is right a little bit that a single person can't have a huge house like that...it's fine I'll miss the Huge tub I had in my bathroom.

[Ciara smiles at Stefan and he smiles back]

[Damon enters the room looking for Stefan and was surprised to see Ciara]

Damon: ''what do we have here hello Ciara.

Ciara: ''Damon...

Damon: 'so what has you gracing us with your presence?

Ciara: ''I'm moving back in Carol Lockwood said that someone is offering me money to move out and that the owner of my house wants to buy it back for their family so I am moving back here until something else comes along.

Damon: ''Oh good that's really good actually. have you any dresses on you because all three of us has been invited to a dinner with Klaus and Elijah.

Ciara: 'wait Elijah is back?

Stefan: ''yep...While you and Elena were with Bonnie and that Bonnie told Klaus were the coffins were Damon got the chance to remove Elijah's dagger so he is back.

Ciara: ''Oh wow that's just great.

Damon: ''so we are going .

Stefan: ''yeah, sorry not interested.

Damon: 'I didn't ask. Elijah and I have scheduled a very old fashioned sit down with you, Ciara and Klaus. I say go with the black. makes you look all villainy.

Ciara: 'Klaus won't make a deal Damon.

Damon: ''he doesn't have to. all we're doing is buying a little time to give our wicked witches a chance to pop the top off the coffin.

Stefan: ''so, that's your uh plan? stall Klaus?

Damon: ''if you didn't go Postal on his Hybrids. then maybe we'd have some options.

Stefan: ''so you unleashed an Original to help him out?

Damon: ''Undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan. are you kidding me? after what Klaus did to him? he's in vengeance mode. it's perfect.

Ciara: ''there's nothing smart about trusting Elijah. Damon. he screwed us over the last time he promised to help us kill Klaus.

Damon: ''yeah. the way you've been acting. I trust him as much as I trust you both.

Ciara: ''Hm. well I guess that goes both ways, doesn't it?

Damon: ''Oh, yes...this is about me kissing Elena. why don't you get over it all ready Ciara it's not a beautiful look on you to be jealous.

Ciara:[angry] I'm Jealous of what? may I ask Oh how about all the lies you told me and that Elena practally threw herself at you when Stefan broke her heart I want you to remember this Damon. when Elena and Stefan do get back together and they will don't come crawling back to me expecting me to help you like I've always done. [tears in her eyes] ''I hate you.

[she leaves the room as Stefan turns to Damon]

Stefan: ''great job Damon the one person who loves you for who you are and stood by you no matter what and you throw her away by not admitting your true feelings for her why don't you get it through your stupid skull Elena will never love you like she does me...you better stop what it is your doing Damon before you lose Ciara forever.

[Stefan leaves Damon looking shocked and filled with Remorse]

[Klaus's House]

[Elijah opens the door. Ciara, Stefan and Damon are standing outside Ciara is dressed in a light blue cocktail dress, with black sliettos high heels on and her hair was falling in curls down her back and on her wrist was her diamond bracelet that Klaus gave her and she has a white Hat on her head with a bow on it]

Elijah: ''Niklaus, our guests have arrived...[to Ciara] ''Ciara...my you do look stunning.

Ciara: ''thank you Elijah [he takes her hand and kisses it] ''it's good to see you alive again.

Elijah: ''me too.

Klaus: ''Damon. Ciara. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. very bold. let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized people, shall we?

Elijah: ''it's better to indulge him.

[Klaus looks at Ciara and was in awe of her innocent beauty he stands up and takes her hand in his and kisses it Damon sees this and was filled with anger and Jealously]

Klaus: ''And Ciara my brother was right you are stunning.

Ciara: ''thanks Klaus.

[She sits down at the chair he was holding out for her as Stefan and Damon were still standing there at the door]

Stefan: ''I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. but I was told I had to cause you would hear us out.

Klaus: ''well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. the choice is yours.

[they sit at the table and are eating and drinking all except Stefan]

Damon: ''thank you, love.

Klaus: ''you lost your appetite.

Damon:[to Stefan] Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home.

[Stefan sighs glaring at Damon as he begins to eat]

Klaus: ''that's the spirit. isn't it nice? five of us dining together? such a treat. is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?

Damon: ''well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier.

Klaus: ''well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. but we always make it through.

Ciara: ''Kind of like you and Rebekah right? where is she. by the way? last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her.

Klaus: ''if you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother. I've already come clean with Elijah.

Damon:''hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? might want to dial down the Judgment until dessert.

Stefan: ''we're here to make a deal, Damon. doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses.

Damon: ''I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. pace yourself.

Elijah: ''Stefan. where is the Lovely Elena tonight?

Stefan: ''I don't know. Ask Damon.

[Klaus laughs. Elijah was looking confused]

Klaus: ''I'm sorry, you've missed so much. un-trouble in paradise.

Ciara: ''One more word about Elena and this dinner is over.

[Klaus continues to laugh silently]

Damon:[looking at Ciara] you know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile.

Klaus: ''you're probably right.

Damon: ''yeah.

Klaus: ''it's just the allure of the Petrova Doppelganger, still so strong. what do you say brother? should we tell them about Tatia?

Elijah: ''now why should we discuss matters long since passed?

Klaus: ''well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the Originator of the Petrova line.

Damon; ''well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. please do tell.

[Ciara sighs as she looks at Elijah drinking her wine]

Elijah: ''when our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. every body of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. and none loved her more than Niklaus.

Klaus: ''I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much.

Ciara: ''wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?

Elijah: ''our mother was a very powerful witch. she sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I...grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?

Ciara: ''I see that the same thing is happening with these two boys [pointing at Stefan and Damon] First with Katherine now with Elena.

[Damon and Stefan look at Ciara then at each other]

Klaus: ''but in the end we realized the sacred bond of family.

Elijah: ''Family above all.

[Elijah and Klaus raise their glasses]

Klaus: ''Family above all.

[they clink their glasses together]

[Lockwood Cellar]

[Abby and Bonnie are performing a spell over the coffin. after a minute, Bonnie takes her hands out of Abby's hands and looks at her]

Bonnie: ''you're not trying! we've been at this for over an hour.

Abby: ''the spirits are angry at me. for leaving you. maybe they didn't want me to have my powers again.

Bonnie: ''I had all of those dreams for a reason. the spirits wanted me to find you because you my mom. it's not them, it's you. you won't open yourself up to it. you know, Dad never talked about you? and neither did Grams. I had no memories of you. so you know what I use to pretend? that you were dead. It was easier to do that than to wonder why you never came back for me.

Abby: ''there is no way I can tell you how sorry I am for what I did.

Bonnie: ''yes there is. you can help me.

[Bonnie places her hands over the coffin again, reaching out for Abby's hands. Abby takes her hands and they begin to recite the spell again, the candles flare up. they stop chanting the spell and Bonnie goes to open the spell. it's still stuck.]

Bonnie: ''it almost worked. I have to call Damon. tell him that we're getting closer. I'll be right back.

Abby: Okay.

[Bonnie leaves the cavern, while Abby stays behind. she hears a noise and looks at the coffin. she walks over to it and reaches out to open it, but it opens by itself and all the candles flare up. she gasps.]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Damon receives a text from Bonnie saying that she needs more time to work at the coffin]

Elijah: ''so, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?

Damon: ''that's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever, me, Ciara, Stefan and Elena live Happily ever after. no grudges.

Elijah: ''the deal sounds fair, brother.

Klaus: ''I don't think you understand. Elena and Ciara's blood insures that I will always have more Hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind.

[Klaus gets up and starts to pace]

Klaus: ''Let's say I do leave Elena here. under your protection, what then? how long before one of you turns her into a vampire? or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? you see, each one of you truly believe that you're the one that can protect her and that is simply a delusion...My dear Ciara has put up with this feuding for a while now where she is forced to choose who side to be on her own or yours...I will not allow her to become stressed anymore...the worse thing for Elena and Ciara is...the two of you.

[Damon gets up]

Damon: ''I'm gonna get some air.

Elijah: ''Let me deal with this.

[Elijah gets up and follows Damon. leaving Klaus, Ciara and Stefan alone.]

Klaus: ''all this talk has made me thirsty.

[a blonde girl comes up and stands next to Klaus]

Klaus: ''what do you say Ciara, can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?

[Klaus bites the girls neck and drinks her blood and still looking at Ciara. Ciara looks at Klaus and then takes the girls wrist and bites on it drinking her blood as Klaus smiles a little at Stefan who was watching Ciara Klaus still feeding on the blonde girl as Ciara steps away he drops her on the floor, dead]

Klaus: ''Delicious. Aged to perfection.

Stefan: ''well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening. Klaus is to drive a wedge between me and my brother.

Klaus: ''Oh no you're doing that well enough on your own. because of Elena, you're gonna lose your brother and you'll only have yourself to blame.

[Stefan looks at Ciara who nods with what Klaus said]

Ciara: ''As much as I hate to agree with him but he's right Elena refuses to choose between you and Damon is what is causing you and Damon to fight all the time it's just like Katherine all over again.

[Damon and Elijah enter]

Damon: ''what do you say Klaus? its time for you to put something on the table. we've made our offer, now you counter.

Klaus: ''Okay I offer Elena's future happiness. you see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. and to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?

Damon: ''Matt Donovan? really?

Klaus: ''yeah, why not? they'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family.

Stefan: ''and continue the Petrova bloodline. every few hundred years. you'll have a new doppeganger to drain and never run out of Hybrids, right Klaus?

Klaus: ''consider it a small return on my investment in her well being. see after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. you know it's what's best for her.

[Klaus gets up and walks towards Ciara and gets behind her]

Klaus: ''Ciara deserves to find a happiness where nobody will use her again...[to Damon] ''You had a wonderful person in your life who would have done anything for you...who saved your life on many occisions...she even saved Elena more then I can count and what do you do deny her the love that she has felt for you since she came to this town.

[Ciara looks at Damon with tears glimming in her eyes and then at Klaus]

Klaus: ''I think what She needs a new chance at happiness how about I compell her feelings for you away.

[Damon shocked was about to run towards Ciara but was stoppped by Elijah]

Klaus:[to Ciara] ''I can compell your feelings for Damon away so you don't have to be hurt again I can give that to you just say the words.

[Ciara looks at Damon who was telling her with his eyes not to she remembers all the times she was with him then the things he told her about loving Elena]

Ciara: ''thank you Klaus...but even though Damon loves Elena I choose to feel every emotion so that I don't forget how it feels to have your heart wreched from my chest I want to remember and learn from it.

[Damon was filled with relief]

Klaus: [he kisses Ciara on her forehead] 'when ever you want you will always have a place under my roof with my family Ciara. [he walks to Stefan] ''so, what do you Say Stfan, we do have a deal?

[Stefan walks over to Klaus]

Damon: ''what are you doing?

[Klaus holds his hand out to Stefan. Stefan grabs his hand]

Stefan: ''Nice try, Klaus. but no deal.

[Klaus breaks Stefan's arm. he kicks his leg and breaks it as well. he pushes his hand into the fireplace. Stefan starts to burn. Ciara attempts to rush over to him but Elijah pushes her against the wall.]

Ciara: ''what are you doing?

[Klaus continues to hold Stefan in the fire, his arm is badly burnt]

Damon: ''Stop!

Klaus: ''Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive.

Damon: ''I'll get it.

Klaus:[to Elijah] go with him, brother, you keep him honest and when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family.

[Klaus is still keeping Stefan in the fire]

Stefan: ''Go ahead and kill me, I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin.

[Klaus pulls Stefan out of the fireplace]

Klaus: ''you really have given up, haven't you? where's the fight? where's the Ripper?

Ciara: ''Klaus do you really think after everything you did to both of us we are going to forget Stefan was made to drink blood for you and practually killed for you and you expect him to be grateful.

Klaus: ''I wanted him to be what he is a vampire and not to be ashamed of it.

Ciara: ''that is his choice not yours it's our choice who we choose to become.

[Klaus pushes Stefan. Stefan pushes back. Suddenly Elijah and Damon enter the room]

Klaus: ''Elijah...why haven't you left?

Elijah: ''where are your manners brother? we forgot dessert.

[Elijah takes the cover off a plate a blond woman is carrying. two silver daggers lie on the plate]

Klaus: ''what have you done?

Elijah: ''what have you done? you see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. we're doing this on my terms now.

[Kol enters the room]

Klaus: ''Kol.

Kol: ''Long time, brother.

[Klaus starts to back away. Finn suddenly appears, he grabs a dagger and stabs Klaus through the hand]

Klaus: ''Finn, don't!

[He rushes away, but runs into Rebekah]

Klaus: ''Rebekah?

[She stabs him with a dagger]

Rebekah: ''this is for our mother.

[Klaus falls back into Kol's arms. Kol Restrains him. Elijah looks at Damon, Ciara and Stefan]

Elijah: ''you're free to go. this a family business.

[They leave as Ciara looks back seeing the look of tears in Klaus's face]

[The Woods]

[Damon, Ciara and Stefan are walking to the Lockwood Cellar]

Stefan: ''ah, you were right about Elijah. undaggering him was a smart move.

Damon: ''wow, actual acknowledgement of a job well done. you're going soft, Stefan.

Stefan: ''so, I guess I shouldn't thank you for saving me from Klaus?

Damon: ''shut up, you don't get to thank me until I pay you back for all those times you've saved me.

[Damon looks at Ciara who was quiet]

Damon: ''why didn't you take Klaus's offer of him taking away your love for me?

Ciara: ''because I don't want to forget anything that I feel even if it is Loving you...no matter what anything I feel you would know it's all true.

[Damon was shocked about the way she feels for him even after all he has done to her]

Damon: ''Thank you for not erasing your emotions away they are what makes you who you are.

Ciara: ''Don't get excited Damon yes I have feelings for you but it hasn't done anything good for me so until you and Stefan work out your feelings for Elena I don't want to be in the middle of it...find out what you really want...and I will be ok.

Stefan: you could have left me there. Klaus would have killed me and Damon would have had Elena all to himself.

[Damon's phone goes off. it's Elena. he ignores the call]

Damon: ''I didn't do it for your account.

Stefan: ''I love her. Damon.

Damon: ''so do I.

[Damon looks at Ciara and walks away]

**LOCKWOOD CELLAR**

(Damon and Stefan enter the cavern.)

Damon: Let's hope big witch and little witch got that coffin open.

Stefan: Something's gotta make this night worthwhile.

(They see Bonnie on the floor, unconscious.)

Stefan: Bonnie? She's still breathing.

Damon: Mama's still breathing, I can hear her.

Stefan: Coffin's open.

Damon: Well, it's not gonna do us any good. Whatever was in it is gone.

**KLAUS' MANSION**

Rebekah: I like what you've done with the new place, Nik.

(She throws a vase into a painting.)

Klaus: I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again.

Elijah: Well you're right, none of us will be.

Finn: You're staying behind.

Rebekah: We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench, then you will be alone. Always and forever.

Klaus: If you run, I will hunt all of you down.

Elijah: Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father.

Klaus: I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you.

Elijah: You will when we have that coffin.

(They all hear a door open. They turn around. Esther walks in.)

Rebekah: Mother?

(Esther walks towards Klaus.)

Esther: Look at me! Do you know why I'm here?

(Klaus has tears in his eyes.)

Klaus: You're here to kill me.

Esther: Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again.


	58. Dangerous Liaisons

**Dangerous Liaisons**

[Hospital]

[Ciara is walking out of the hospital with Elena and Matt]

Ciara: ''How's Alaric?

Elena: ''resigned to spending the night in observation, so long as I promise to change the lock on the house. so I talked to Bonnie earlier. she and her mom are fine. have you talked to Caroline?

Ciara: ''yeah, she's holding it together, considering how close she and her dad used to be. any word on who's behind these attacks?

Elena: ''No, Sheriff Forbes said there's no real suspects at all.

[out of the Hospital parking lot]

Elena: ''How are you dealing with everything Matt? I mean, you keep getting dragged into all this.

Matt: ''Honestly...I'm kind of lucky. the only thing that I have to worry about for tomorrow, is showing up for my shift at the grill.

Elena: ''thank you, for everything today, really.

Matt: ''get home safe.

Elena: ''thanks.

[sighs]

[Matt drives away, Ciara gets into her car with Elena]

Elena: ''thanks for coming here Ciara spite of everything that is going on with us.

Ciara: ''Just because we are having problems Elena doesn't mean I'm going to ignore all our friends and loved one's what are are dealing with work themselves out.

[she backs up and drives over something she was shocked]

Ciara: ''what?

[She gets out of her car and checks her bumper. Elena gets out looking around the car suddenly Rebekah appears]

Rebekah: ''drive much?

Elena: ''Rebekah.

[Rebekah grabs Elena and pushes her against her car]

Rebekah: ''surprised? you drove a dagger through my back, Elena. it hurt.

[Rebekah tries to bite Elena, Elena screams...Ciara runs over to them pulling Elena away from Rebekah]

Ciara: ''No Rebekah don't

Rebekah: ''she killed me Ciara I won't let her get away from me that easy.

Ciara: ''still you are alive again don't do reveage Rebekah please.

[Elijah appears, stopping Rebekah]

Rebekah: ''Elijah.

Elijah: ''leave.

[Rebekah steps forward]

Elijah: ''are you challenging me?

Rebekah: ''you're pathetic. both of you.

[Rebekah disappears.]

Elijah: ''well...I believe we have a little catching up to do.

[Gilbert House]

[Ciara, Elena, Damon and Stefan are in the kitchen]

Ciara: ''it was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin.

Stefan: ''as in the Original Witch?

Damon: ''what? how is she even alive? thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago.

Elena: ''I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus.

Ciara: ''I think it's too easy she must be planning something on Klaus.

Stefan: ''she was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus.

Elena: ''well, not anymore...at least not according to Elijah.

Stefan: ''that coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds.

Damon: ''anyone else feeling a little used right now?

Elena: ''look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us.

[Doorbell rings]

Elena: ''I believe him.

[Elena goes and opens the door]

Damon: ''what is it?

Elena: 'it's an invitation. please join the Mikaelson family, this evening at seven o clock. for dancing, cocktails and celebration.

Stefan: 'who the hell are the Mikaelsons?

Ciara: ''the Original Family.

Damon: ''it's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?

Elena: ''wait, there's a note on the back. Elena, I think it's time that we finally meet, Esther.

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Music Playing]

Kol: ''Rebekah? tell me how handsome I am.

Rebekah: ''ah Kol, you know I can't be compelled.

[Finn grins. door opens]

Klaus; ''you went after Elena? what is wrong with you?

Rebekah: ''here we go.

Klaus: ''do you want another dagger in your heart?

Kol: ''again with the dagger threats? don't you have any other tricks?

Klaus: ''Oh, go back to staring at yourself.

Kol: ''and who are you, my father?

Klaus: ''No, Kol, but you're in my house.

Kol: ''then perhaps we should go outside.

Esther: ''Enough! Niklaus...come.

[Klaus goes into another room with his mother]

Klaus: ''Rebekah wasn't even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life. what happened to peace, acceptance, family?

Esther: ''you put daggers in their hearts. you want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?

Klaus: ''so it's a crime to want our family to be as we were?

Esther: ''you need to give it time, Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same.

Klaus: ''I just don't understand. I killed you. and still you forgive me.

Esther: ''it's been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. forgiveness is not a chore, it's a gift. now, who are you bringing to the ball this evening?

Klaus:[sighs] don't be ridiculous. you're lucky I'm even going.

Esther: ''How about that your lovely Mage she is beautiful I wish you would reconsider. It is going to be a magical evening.

[Gilbert House]

[Again the doorbell rings and Elena opens it to find another invitation and a huge box and it has Ciara Dubrinsky's name on it she takes it into the living room showing it to Ciara]

Ciara: ''Oh I've been invited to the ball too...by Rebekah and Klaus and that they bought me a dress.

Elena: ''if Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why?

Damon: ''well that's a dumb idea, she already tried to kill Ciara once.

Stefan: ''No Elena is right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion.

Damon: ''can we go back in time where the old Stefan cared if Ciara and Elena lived or died?

Stefan: ''what for? it's your job now.

Elena: ''Stefan has a point. Damon. I should find out what she wants.

Damon: ''you can't protect yourself.

Stefan: ''okay fine, then I'll go.

Damon: ''you've pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime. I'll go.

[Damon snatches the invitation out of Elena's hand]

Elena: ''Hey!

Damon: ''end of story.

[Ciara is in the other room looking through the box with the most beautiful dress in the world the dress was a beautiful white ballgown with silver diamonds on the train and it has sleaves falling off the shoulder and it came with white gloves and a diamond necklace she sits down on the couch and just stares at it and the Invitation Damon comes in seeing her looking in awe and misty eyes at the gown]

Damon: ''so that dress came from Klaus?

Ciara: ''and from Rebekah it looks like I at least made a friend among the Mikalesons.

Damon: 'even Klaus who has ruined your life all summer made you do things that you will never forget.

Ciara: ''Yes that was in the past Damon unlike Stefan I choose to move on and not live my life worrying about Klaus it's done it's over none of it is Worth it me [she stands up and kisses Damon on the cheek] it 'made me realize that even though I am a vampire Life is too short to dwell in the past...tonight is my chance to have fun for a change...you should come too.

Damon: ''Maybe I will come to keep an eye on you since Esther is back there is no telling what she is planning.

Ciara: ''I think she may be back to kill Klaus and she might be using this ball to do it...but she says she forgives him but I feel like it's more then that.

Damon: ''you think she may be back to kill all of them?

Ciara: ''who knows and even though all of you hate Klaus but the others don't deserve to die for what Esther is planning I like Rebekah and she's a friend.

Damon: ''that is one of the things I like about you Ciara you have the biggest hearts in the world and I pray that you never lose it.

[he leans down and kisses her on the forehead as Elena and Stefan enter the room seeing them Stefan glares at Damon as he backs away from Ciara]

Ciara: ''I better get going I am going to eat lunch at the grill with Rebekah I will see you guys later.

[she leaves]

[Elena watches her go then looks at Damon]

Elena: ''she looks enchanted did she really get a dress from Rebekah and Klaus?

Damon: ''yep they think the world of her and she deserves it even though I don't trust Klaus but Rebekah does seem to like her.

Stefan: Damon let's make one thing clear do not lead Ciara on if you have no intention of being with her.

Damon: ''I am not leading her on I know where she stands and where I stand right now isn't the time.

[Mystic Grill]

[Ciara is with Rebekah as they look for a table to sit at]

Ciara: ''thanks for getting me a dress and inviting me to the ball.

Rebekah: ''hey you're welcome I know how much of a friend you've been to me when I had no one and you weren't happy with Elena for what she did to me.

Ciara: ''I don't like people stabbing each other in the back and you didn't deserve it all because they thought you would have told Klaus what they were planning that night I knew but they told me they stopped it and I found out when Damon attack Klaus.

Rebekah: ''Like I said before you need better friends.

[they come over to a table where Elena and Caroline are]

Rebekah:[to Caroline] careful Caroline. it's all well and good until she stabs you in the back.

Elena: ''what are you doing here? I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals.

Rebekah: ''get over yourself Elena. it's not all about you. I am actually here to spend time with Ciara who is a true friend.

[Rebekah walks away holding on to Ciara's arm and she gives Matt an invitation to the ball]

Caroline: ''Oh my god. she's inviting him to the ball. why is she inviting him?

Elena: ''Probably to get this reaction from us.

Caroline:[scoffs] what time is this stupid dance?

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Music Playing]

[Damon enters the house dressed in a tuxado and sees Carol Lockwood and he walks over to her]

Damon: ''hello Carol.

Carol: ''Hello.

Damon: 'hanging out with your new besties?

Carol: ''I'm the mayor, Damon. when the oldest, deadliest, family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile.

Damon: ''hmm, well at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from.

Carol: ''I'm trying to protect this town. they've assured me they want peace, and I've assured them that I'd enforce it.

Kol: ''Mayor Lockwood we haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it.

Damon: ''Damon Salvatore. have we met?

Kol: ''I've met a lot of people. and you don't particularly stand out.

[Elena walks in as Damon stares at her]

Damon: ''excuse me Carol.

[Stefan and Damon walk up to meet Elena]

Elena: ''what are you doing here?

Stefan: ''I could ask you the same thing.

Damon: ''surprise, surprise nice tux. you're not supposed to be here.

Elena: ''well, I am. and I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants, so, shall we?

[Both Salvatores escort her into the party]

[Ciara enters the house dressed in the beautiful white ball gown, the gown reminds her of Christine Daae's dress on The Phantom Of The Opera movie and around her neck is a diamond necklace and the white gloves on her hands her hair is half way up in a diamond bearet causing curls to fall over her shoulders]

[Klaus notices her from across the room and walks over to meet her]

Klaus: ''Good evening.

Ciara: ''Evening Klaus.

Klaus: ''I see My sisters handy work you are beautiful.

Ciara: ''thank you Klaus I think Rebekah should start a career in Designing she's really good at it.

Klaus: ''maybe she should...come dance with me.

[He takes her hand and places it in his arm as they walk to the dance floor and they begin to dance.]

[Finn Walks up to Elena]

Finn: ''Elena Gilbert. I presume? I'm Finn Mikaelson. you're here to see my mother.

Elena: ''is she here?

Finn: ''her request did not include your friends.

Elena: ''they're protecting me. you may not know but your mother already tried to kill me once.

Finn: ''if you want to see my mother, you'll need to be alone.

[Elijah speaks from the stairs]

Elijah: ''uh, if everyone could gather, please.

Finn: ''Excuse me.

[All the originals are standing on the staircase as Elijah addresses the company]

Elijah: ''welcome, thank you for joining us. you know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance.

[Esther comes down the stairs and looks upon the guests]

Damon: ''do you see who I see?

Stefan: ''Oh, yeah.

Elijah: ''tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz, so if all you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom.

[Overlapping conversations, Esther retreats silently back upstairs. Elena moves to go upstairs. but Damon blocks her way]

Damon; ''don't even think about it.

Elena: ''she wants to see me alone, Damon.

Damon: ''well sucks to be her then. was I not clear this morning?

Elena: ''I was invited.

Damon: ''you have to tell me before you walk into a lion's den.

Elena: ''why so that you can stop me?

Damon: ''Uhh...yes!

[Damon extends his hand towards her]

Damon: ''it would be rude not to dance, you know.

[Elena takes his hand.]

Elena: ''it is tradition.

[Damon and Elena walk out to the ballroom as Stefan watches them]

[Ballroom]

[Ciara and Klaus are dancing together]

Klaus: ''I'm glad you came.

Ciara: ''well it's been a long time since I've been able to have any fun and I've always loved parties like this were people dress up

Klaus: ''you do look the part very well like the true Royality that you are.

Ciara: ''Uh yeah the Aristoratic line of my ancestors I never did get that...I don't really know all about that part of my family.

Klaus: ''maybe my family can help with that we are from those years you know. my library is filled with all kinds of books you are free to come and look for yourself.

Ciara: ''thanks I apprecite it Klaus.

Klaus: ''that is what friends do for each other and Rebekah thinks the world of you.

Ciara: ''where is she?

[she looks over to see Rebekah dancing with Damon]

Ciara: ''she's dancing with Damon.

[Rebekah and Damon are dancing]

[Damon is watching Ciara dance with Klaus and they seem to be having a good time and he was jealous for the first time seeing her with someone else]

Rebekah: ''She is very beautiful isn't she? Me and Nik gave her everything she's wearing.

Damon: ''yes she is gorgues but what is Klaus really up to?

Rebekah: ''he really likes her and wants to give her everything that she has never had and she deserves it...not like she was getting it from anyone here since she is an Orphan and taking care of herself.

Damon: ''Hmm she wouldn't go for him not after everything he did to her.

Rebekah: ''turning her into a vampire was wrong but she seems to have made the best of it.

Damon: ''where is Elena?

[Outside]

[Elena and Stefan walk outside]

Elena: ''if Esther is seretly on our side. we need to know. but I can't get to her with two bodyguards.

Stefan: ''why are you telling me this?

Elena: ''because Damon won't let me anywhere near her without protection. and you care about killing Klaus more than you care about anything. so...what? am I wrong?

Stefan: ''No, you're not wrong. what do you need me to do?

Elena: ''make sure that I can get into that room with Esther. alone.

Stefan: ''you sure you can do this?

Elena: ''I can do this.

[Elena starts to walk away but stops and turns around]

Elena: ''when we were together you used to let me make my own decisions. you trusted me. after all this at least that hasn't changed.

[In Hallway]

[Ciara is walking alone through the hallways when she sees Elena and Elijah]

Elijah: ''Elena. I understand my mother requested to see you.

Elena: ''uh, yeah. why, is something wrong?

Elijah: ''well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least.

Elena: ''do you think that it's an act?

Elijah: 'it has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. can I depend on you to tell me what she says?

Elena: ''Of course. I'll find you later okay?

[Elena leaves]

[Elijah turns to see Ciara who was looking at Elena suspious as he walks over to her]

Elijah: ''the Lovely Mage Ciara you are the bell of the ball.

Ciara: ''thank you Elijah...what is Elena doing?

Elijah: ''My mother wants to speak to her about something...and I asked her to tell me what she says after she gets done.

[Ciara looks at him then at the way Elena went]

Elijah: ''you have your suspious look on?

Ciara: ''I feel like that your mother saying that she forgives Klaus is a lie it's too easy. I feel like there's more to it.

Elijah: ''maybe your right I've been feeling that too there is no way that Mother has forgiven Klaus.

Ciara: ''I will keep my eyes open I don't trust Esther...she tried to kill me a while back and I won't trust that her intentions for all of you is sincure.

Elijah: ''keep your instincts on Lady Ciara and I shall keep mine.

[He leaves]

[Library]

[Stefan helping Damon up from the floor]

Stefan: ''easy, buddy. don't want you doing anything stupid.

[Damon gets up and goes after Stefan]

Damon: ''where's Elena?

Stefan: ''exactly where she belongs, talking with Esther.

Damon: ''what did you do?

Stefan: ''ah, don't blame me. this was all her right down to the broken neck. you know, maybe you should stop being such a controlling dick, Damon.

Damon: ''wait. hang on. I'm the Problem here?

Stefan: ''you're a liability brother.

Damon: ''I'm trying to keep her alive, Stefan.

Stefan: ''yeah, well your emotions are getting in the way of our plan.

Damon: ''my emotions? how is this even happening right now?

Stefan: ''maybe because you care too damn much.

[Foyer]

[Crystal Rings. Ciara is standing at the stairs as Esther is standing on the staircase]

Esther: ''Good evening. ladies and gentleman. waiters are coming around with champagne, I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. it provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. cheers!

[Ciara was shocked when she hears Esther's words and walks over to Elijah and Klaus as they raise there glasses to drink]

Ciara: ''Elijah...don't

[he drinks it looking at her confused she looks at the glass shocked and closes her eyes knowing it was too late]

Elijah: ''what's wrong Ciara?

Ciara: ''I got a feeling that you shouldn't have drinked that now I am too late.

Klaus:[he looks at her seriously] ''what are you talking about?

Ciara: ''I fear there was some sort of spell going on and somehow you must have drunk a potion I'm not sure what it does but I got a feeling that it's not good.

[Klaus looks at Elijah who nods at him]

[Damon comes over to Ciara seeing she was upset a little and then seeing Elena with her]

Ciara: ''I sense something going on Elena and I want to know what that is?

Elena: ''I can't tell you because it's dangerous you could tell Klaus and Elijah it could get us all killed.

Damon: 'Elena. did you get what you want?

Elena: ''actually, yes.

Damon: ''Good, tell me now what happened.

Elena: ''I'm sorry that I cut you out of the plan...it was to protect Ciara.

Ciara: ''Me what are you talking about?

Elena:''Esther is planning on Killing you...the champangne that you drunk had a Potion in it that linked you to the Originals.

Ciara: ''what and you didn't tell me.

[Ciara was truly hurt and felt fear in her heart]

Elena: ''I didn't know what she planned on doing until I went to talk to her believe me Ciara that I had no idea that she put you in it.

Damon: ''there shouldn't have been a plan. Ciara and you shouldn't be here.

Elena: ''do you think I like going behind your back? I don't. but if I hadn't asked Stefan to help, then you would've tried to be the hero and it would've ruined everything.

Damon: ''sorry for trying to keep you alive. clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore.

Elena: ''now you're mad at me for including Stefan?

Damon:''No, I'm mad at you because I love you!

Elena: ''well, maybe that's the problem. [Damon is visibly shocked by this.] No. that's not what I-

[Ciara looks at Damon and then at Elena upset with Elena for keeping things from her and Damon]

Ciara: ''Good job Elena...now I have to figure out how to stop Esther from killing me.

[She walks away as Damon looks at Elena truly hurt]

Damon: ''No, I got it, Elena. I care too much. I'm a liability. how Ironic is that?

[Caroline comes up to them]

Caroline: ''have you guys seen Matt?

[Balcony]

[Ciara walks out onto the balcony upset about what Esther is planning on doing and she has linked her to the Originals and Elena let her do it...she cries leaning against the balcony when someone comes out to her]

Kol: ''Good Evening...you're Rebekah's friend, we haven't met.

Ciara: ''Oh I'm sorry I'm a mess My name is Ciara Durbinsky.

Kol: ''Kol Mikaelson.

[Matt comes out seeing Ciara in tears and talking to Someone]

Matt: ''Hey Ciara!

Ciara: ''hi Matt...Kol Mikaelson this is Matt Donovan.

Kol: ''Nice to meet you.

[Kol and Matt shake hands. Kol is breaking his hand Ciara pushes him away from him]

Ciara: ''Stop what are you doing?

Matt: ''Aah!

[Kol takes Ciara's neck and throws her against the balcony almost throwing her over but she lands on the ground when Damon walks in]

Damon: ''hey, hey, hey, hey.

Matt: ''aah!

Damon: ''easy on the hand, guy's a guarterback...and don't touch Ciara again.

[Damon pushes Kol over the balcony and jumps after him...Damon then beats up Kol and snaps his neck...Ciara rushes outside trying to stop him]

Ciara: ''Damon!..stop this is not the right time.

Stefan:[he comes outside] Damon! are you crazy?

[The rest of the Mikaelsons and Elena come out and see what happened]

Damon: ''Maybe a little. far be it for me to cause a problem. [when saying that he was looking at Elena]

[He puts an arm around Ciara's shoulder and walks away]

[Mystic Grill]

[Matt is sitting at the bar, drinking coffee as Ciara walks over to him]

Ciara: ''hey are you okay?

Matt: ''well let's see. I went to a dance and got my hand crushed. I found out that I don't have health insurance, so I just needed a minute to myself.

Ciara: ''here let me.

[she takes his hand and begins to heal it Matt was shocked at her feat seeing and feeling his hand heal]

Matt: ''what was that?

Ciara: 'you know that I am a Mage Matt I have healing powers...besides you didn't deserve what happened to you tonight.

Matt: ''thank you Ciara...I'm going to go home and sleep it off.

[Matt gets up and leaves. Ciara follows him out and goes home to the Salvatore House]


	59. All My Children

**All My Children**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara wakes up and gets ready for the day she puts on blue jeans, white sweeter and a black jacket on and brown boots putting her hair in a braid she walks down the stairs and walks in on Rebekah still dressed in her green dress and Damon shirtless walking her to the door]

Rebekah: ''so, let's not make a big deal out of this.

Damon: ''my thoughts exactly.

Rebekah: ''besides, I expect you'll come calling soon enough.

Damon: ''let's not hold our breath.

[Rebekah and Damon see Ciara who was shocked seeing them Rebekah smiles at her as she passes her out the door]

Ciara: ''did you and Rebekah sleep together?

Damon: ''uh yeah but it was a poor judement on my part believe me.

[Elena arrives in the door slamming the door behind them]

Elena: ''Damon did you stop taking your vervain?

Damon: ''you think Rebekah had to compel me?

Elena: ''what's wrong with you? she tried to kill me less than forty eight hours ago.

Ciara: ''can we just move on please Elena?

Elena: ''How can you be taking there side after everything they have done to us.

Ciara: ''maybe because Rebekah hasn't done anything to me or Even Elijah for that matter besides you're the one who stabbed her in the back.

[Elena sighs]

Elena: ''so is this how it's going to be now? I hurt your feelings and this is how you lash out at me?

[Damon pours himself a drink]

Damon: ''well, maybe for once, something I did had nothing to do with you.

Elena: ''you should know that Esther is planning on killing her entire family. she's linked them all together with a spell. whatever happens to one, happens to all of them.

Damon: ''well, thats great! Klaus will finally be dead. we win. why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?

Elena: ''Uh. because to kill Klaus she has to kill all of them, including Elijah and he doesn't deserve this!

Damon: ''I'm supposed to care about Elijah?

Elena: ''shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah.

Damon: ''two seconds ago, you were passed that she attacked you. it's a win-win.

[Ciara sighs and goes to walk out of the door but Damon vamp-speeds over in front of her]

Damon: ''Oh no Ciara...you are not to go anywhere.

Ciara: 'I need to talk find a way to stop Esther from linking me to the Originals I might die tonight not that either of you care.

Damon: ''of course I care about you Ciara haven't I made that clear.

Ciara: ''No you haven't and you haven't proven it to me...I am going to see about this link that Esther has on me.

[She leaves as Damon, Elena and Stefan watch her leave]

[Mikaelson Mansion]

[Elijah is walking around the study and finds the burnt sage his mother used last night]

[Rebekah enters the living room, where Kol and Klaus are]

Kol: ''well, well, well there's our girl.

Rebekah: ''get out of my way Kol.

Kol: ''Out all night. what a scandal! I trust you did bette than that commoner? Matt,was it?

Rebekah: ''if you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth.

[Klaus grins]

Rebekah: ''Don't start, Nik!

Klaus: ''I didn't say anything.

[Rebekah turns back to the front door where someone was knocking on it and Ciara is outside]

Rebekah: 'Ciara what are you doing here?

Ciara: ''I need to talk to you guys about something that I found out you can believe me or not but I have to tell someone who can help me and if you help me I am helping you too.

[Rebekah sees the fear on her friends face and lets her in]

Rebekah: ''come in. [to Klaus] Klaus...

[Klaus sees Ciara and sits up seeing her and hiding the picture that he was drawing of her as she walks in]

Klaus: ''what's the matter love?

Ciara: ''The Night of the Ball when you invited me here I was suspious at first about your mother's motives of being back from the grave and you all said she was back to make your family whole.

Klaus: ''yeah she said that and told me she forgives me for killing her.

Ciara: ''Oh..It's not true none of it Esther has asked Elena to talk to her that night to give her blood for a Linking spell she has put on all of you including me...it means if you die Klaus so does all of your Siblings.

Rebekah; ''what that's not possible.

[Kol looks at Ciara seeing the look of shock and fear on her face knowing that what she is saying is true but Rebekah didn't want to believe that her mother would kill her and she flashes to Ciara pinning her to the wall Ciara screams as Rebekah pins her there by a hand]

Ciara: ''Rebekah...what are you doing?

Rebekah: ''No what you are saying is not true you must be mistaken My mother would never try to kill us.

Ciara: ''I'm telling the truth I wouldn't be here telling you this if it wasn't.

[Rebekah tigtens her grip on Ciara then drops her on the ground as Ciara gets up holding her neck]

Rebekah: ''I think you need to leave before I do something I might regret.

[Ciara looks at Rebekah upset that nobody is listening to her she looks at Klaus who looks at her]

Klaus: ''you need to leave Ciara go home.

[she runs to the front door and runs out of the house]

Kol: ''Well that was entertaining...Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment.

Klaus: ''what are you waiting for? go on, have at it.

Kol: ''it's not fun to go alone, Join me. Nik! It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart.

Klaus: ''Okay. why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date.

Rebekah: ''yes, please go, this house has enough men rolling around in it.

Kol: 'Just like you, Bekah.

[Rebekah throws her shoe at Kol]

Rebekah: ''Good riddance, both of you!]

[Elijah enters the room, still holding the burnt sage.]

Elijah: 'Rebekah.

Rebekah: ''Not you too. Elijah.

Elijah: ''I'm worried about mother. have you not notice her strange behavior?

Rebekah: ''don't tell me you believe what Ciara has said about our mother she's been dead for a thousand years. what's strange for her?

Elijah: 'burnt sage. [Elijah shows Rebekah the sage and she takes it from him] she was doing a privacy spell.

Rebekah: 'you know she fancies such things. why don't you ask Finn? he's been doting on her.

Elijah: ''I don't trust Finn. he hates what we are, he always has.

Rebekah: ''that's not true. and as for mother, she returned for one reason, to make our family whole. she loves us. what trouble are you looking to find?

[Town Square]

[Ciara sits down on a bench as she cries into her hands feeling helpless at what happened with Rebekah she was trying to tell them that there mother is trying to kill them and her she has to do something she looks up into the sky trying to find someway to stop Esther on her own...someone sits down beside her and its Elijah]

Elijah: ''there is no need to cry Ciara...Rebekah doesn't want to believe what's going on with mother but I think you are right and I want to talk with Elena about this as well will you come with me.

Ciara: 'I can't talk to Elena Elijah...she has been working with Esther this entire time and I am the only one that sees that Esther isn't to be trusted she is trying to kill me too.

Elijah: ''Don't worry we will figure this out and Klaus and Rebekah will see how wrong she is.

[Gilbert House]

[Bonnie is burning sage, while Elena talks to her]

Elena: 'he was gloating, like actual gloat. like he was proud of himself for sleeping with her. is it working?

[Caroline enters the room]

Caroline: ''it's not working. I can hear every word you're saying about Damon, the vampire gigolo.

Bonnie: ''I don't know, it's a tricky spell.

Elena: 'when Esther did it, she kept the sage burning. there was a lot more smoke.

Bonnie: ''alright. [Bonnie relights the sage] try it again. [Caroline scoffs and leaves the room again] ''speaking of Esther, you should know that she came to see me and Abby this morning.

Elena: ''and all this time you let me vent about Damon?

Bonnie: ''I don't want you to worry.

Elena: ''Okay, well. what did she want?

Bonnie: ''she wanted to introduce herself. Abby and I helped bring her back. she's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power. I think she thought she was being Polite.

Elena: ''Okay, well is there a way to stop her from channeling you?

Bonnie:even if there was, why would I want that?

Elena: ''I just keep thinking...before the sun and the moon ritual, Elijah found a way to keep me alive. and Now I'm in exactly the same position and I'm just gonna let him die and Ciara is linked to them too it just doesn't feel right.

[Caroline enters the room]

Caroline: ''Okay. first of all. this privacy spell is totally not working. second Elena you are not doing this, Esther is doing this.

Bonnie: ''there's no time to change your mind Elena. he'll be dead by the end of the night.

Elena: ''what?

Bonnie: ''it's a full moon. Esther needs to harness the energy of a celestial event. she asked me and Abby to join her.

[There's a knock on the door. Elena walks down the stairs and answers it. Elijah is outside]

Elijah: ''Elena.

Elena: 'Elijah.

Elijah: ''I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany me. I want to show you something.

[The Woods]

[Elena and Elijah get out of a car and walk around]

Elijah: ''Forgot how much I missed this land.

Elena: ''I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago.

Elijah: ''you know, your school was built over an Indian village. where I saw my first werewolf. the town square was where the natives would gather to worship. matter of fact, near that there was a field where wild horses use to graze.

Elena: ''that's incredible.

Elijah: ''Come.

Elena: ''do you know this place too?

Elijah: 'I do. below us is a cavern I use to play in as a boy. connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance.

Elena: ''Elijah. I should probably go home.

Elijah: ''I admire you, Elena. you remind me of qualites i valued long before my mother turned us. it's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I asked about your meeting with my mother the other night you lied to my face

Elena: ''that's not true. I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start.

Elijah: ''I can hear your heartbeat. it jumps when you're being dishonest with me. you lied to me at the ball and you are lying to me now. tell me the truth.

Elena: ''I never wanted this to happen.

Elijah: ''what, Elena?

Elena: ''we were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus. when we found out that it was your mother...we didn't know what to think.

Elijah: ''since her return she says she only wants this family whole again.

Elena: ''when she asked to see me. I...I thought that maybe she could help. that she would find a way to kill Klaus. it's not just Klaus that she wants to kill.

Elijah: ''she wants to kill us all, doesn't she? she wants to undo the evil she created...Ciara was right all along and my family treated her wrongly...she is linked as well.

Elena: ''I'm so sorry Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help.

Elijah: ''you know, one thing I've learned on my time on this earth...be careful what you wish for. [Elijah breaks a hole into the earth, grabs Elena. and jumps down the hole with her.]

[Elena is in the cavern, trying to get a signal on her cell phone]

[The Woods towards the Old Witches House]

[Ciara is in her Tiger form looking for signs of Esther and Finn after Elijah told her that Elena told him what Esther is planning he called her and toward her to find them...she lifts her head and sniffs the air following the trail of the witches and runs through the forest]

[Underground Cavern]

[Elena is walking around trying to find a way out. she thinks she sees a way when Rebekah appears, blocking her escape]

Rebekah: ''Going somewhere?

Elena: ''what are you doing here?

Rebekah: ''not much. unless you try to run, in which case, I get to kill you.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan enters the house]

Stefan: ''I can't find her anywhere.

[he walks into the living room and sees Elijah sitting by the fire talking to Damon]

Elijah: ''Hello, Stefan.

Damon: ''he has Elena.

Elijah: ''actually she's with Rebekah. as you can imagine my sister is just dying tear her throat out. so...if you want to save Elena's life. I need you to stop my mother.

Damon: ''I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when It comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty.

Elijah: ''yes unfortunately even when Killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead and is deteremined to kill us and Ciara not with the spirits of nature at her side.

Stefan: ''so what are we supposed to do?

Elijah: ''the witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline. that line needs to be broken.

Stefan: ''broken.

Damon: ''yeah, he means [Damon makes a cutting motion with his forefinger over his neck]

Stefan: ''you want us to kill them.

Elijah: ''you know I'd do it myself but I have absolutely no idea where they are. besides seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. they won't expect to be harm by the likes of you. in any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them.

Damon: ''Oh, how super specific of you.

Elijah: ''By 9:07 the moon will be full, my mother will have th power she needs to kill me and my family. if you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. so we all have our timeline? I suggest you get started.

[Underground Cavern]

[Rebekah is recording Elena on her cell Phone]

Rebekah: ''alright, love. now look into the camera.

Elena: ''what are you doing?

Rebekah: ''shooting a picture to inspire your boyfriends. why don't you tell them how delightful it is being stuck in a hole with your biggest fan?

Elena: ''I guess you think I had this coming, huh? after what I did to you?

Rebekah: ''you know, I don't know what I want more, to find out we're saved or to find out it's alright to kill you.

Elena: ''this isn't my fault. I wanted to get rid of Klaus. at one point, so did you? I didn't know that you mom was planning to kill all of you.

Rebekah: ''do you think I want to spend what could be the last few hours of my life having idle chit-chit with a girl who literally stabbed me in the back? of course not! but for some reason, everybody seems to want to bend over backwards to save your life which is incredibly ignoring but makes you the perfect hostage. so why don't you sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by ripping your head off.

[Elena looks at Rebekah in fear as she sits down]

[Outside The Abandoned Witch House]

[Finn is lighting torches around a pentagram]

Esther: ''The Pentagram represents our connection to magic. the salt is a symbol of the earth.

Bonnie: ''the torches?

Esther: ''five torches. one for each of my children.

Bonnie: ''what's the spell you're doing?

Esther: ''as the witch who cast the spell that made them vampires, I can also reverse it. when they become human again, they can be killed. as they are linked as one, my brave Finn will be the sacrifice. with his death will come theirs.

Abby: ''and you're just willing to die?

Finn: ''My mother has released me from an eternity of shame. it's not a sacrifice. it's a gift.

[Mystic Grill]

[Ciara walks to the grill when she sees Klaus walking out of the restaurant she stops as he comes up to her and grabs her shoulders]

Klaus: ''where have you been?

Ciara: ''I was tracking where Esther took off too why whats wrong?

Klaus: ''you are right about Esther she is out to kill us all we need your help to take her out.

[Inside the Grill]

[Kol is watching Meredith play pool. he walks up to her]

Kol: ''A Woman of your caliber ought to choose more suitable company. what's your name love?

Meredith: ''None of your business.

Kol: ''let's try that again. I'll start. I'm Kol.

Meredith: ''why don't you get lost Kol?

Kol: and why would I do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues.

[Kol walks towards Meredith and touches her face. she slaps his hand]

Alaric: ''I'm pretty sure she told you to get lost.

Kol: ''I'm pretty sure I don't care. [Kol turns around and faces Alaric. Alaric stabs him with the silver dagger]

Alaric: ''Next time, take a hint.

[Underground Cavern]

[Rebekah dies and falls to the ground. Elena runs past her and makes her escape]

[Outside Abandoned Witch House]

[Finn dies and falls to the ground]

Esther: ''something's wrong.

[Outside of the Mystic Grill]

[Ciara is standing outside with Klaus when she feels pain in her body where a invisable stake is thrust into her heart...she gasps and falls on the ground Klaus catches her in his arms as he begins to feel the same thing in his heart as he puts his hand on his heart]

Klaus: ''what is going on...KOL!

[Alaric drags Kol into an alleyway. Stefan and Damon are waiting for him]

Alaric: ''here, grab him!

Damon; ''tell your sexy doctor, good work.

[Klaus appears putting down Ciara and undaggers Kol and knocks Alaric against the wall. Stefan tries to attack Klaus but Klaus knocks him out too.]

Klaus: ''I should have killed you months ago.

Damon: ''do it. it's not going to stop Esther from killing you.

Klaus: ''what did you say about my mother?

Damon: ''you didn't know I was friends with your mummy? yeah, we have a lot in common she hates you as much as I do.

Klaus: ''you don't seem to think what you've done...you kill me you will kill Ciara.

[Damon looks at him shocked and sees Ciara on the ground looking grey like she is dead...he rushes forward but Klaus knocks her away from her]

Klaus: ''you don't deserve to feel her death.

[he goes to about to attack him when Elijah appears]

Elijah; ''Leave him! we still need them, Niklaus.

Klaus: ''what did mother do? what did she do, Elijah?

[Elijah walks towards Damon, holding a phone]

Elijah: ''you tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now.

Damon: ''you told me we had until after nine.

Elijah: ''I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early.

[Ciara was gasping in pain as she wakes up looking around seeing Elijah, Klaus, Damon and Stefan in the alley way she weakly gets up as Damon picks her up]

Damon: ''I am so sorry Ciara I never meant to hurt you.

[He leaves with Ciara and Stefan]

[Underground Cavern]

[Rebekah gets up from the floor and sees Elena is missing. Elena is running throughout the tunnels trying to escape]

Rebekah: ''you can't hide, Elena!

[Elena trips and falls]

Rebekah: ''Not sure why I'm feeling under the weather, must be your boys trying to find a loophole. won't matter. I could chase you down on my worst day.

[Elena gets up and gets to the entrance of the cave with the Native American drawings. Rebekah grabs her from behind]

Rebekah: ''Boo!

[Elena headbutts her and jumps into the cave]

Rebekah: ''you little bitch!

[Rebekah tries to enter the cave but can't]

Rebekah: ''what is this?

Elena: ''sorry. no vampires allowed.

[Near the Old Witches House]

[Ciara is laying in the back of Damon's car when Damon and Stefan pull up into the woods in Damon's car]

Damon: ''so how do we know they're going to be at the old witch house?

Ciara: ''because I tracked them there that's why.

Stefan: ''we have about ten minutes until Rebekah tears Elena apart.

Damon: ''you know, if we sit this out, Esther completes her spell, Klaus dies you get your revenge. it's what you wanted the whole time. the only collateral damage is...

Stefan: ''Elena.

Damon: ''you know what she'd choose.

Stefan: ''she'd let herself be killed to save her friend.

Damon: ''yep.

Stefan: ''hm. if we do this, it'll wreak her.

[Ciara sighs and leaps out of the car Damon gets out following her]

Damon: ''where are you going?

Ciara: ''I'm going to stop this Ritual before anything else happens.

Stefan: ''Be careful Ciara you are connected to the Originals one hit from Esther and you are dead.

Ciara: ''I am always careful.

[she flashes off towards the Old Witches house]

[Outside Abandoned Witch House]

Finn: ''they're coming mother!

Esther: 'No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough. go!

[Bonnie and Abby retreat into the house. Kol, Elijah and Klaus appear]

Esther: ''My sons come forward.

Finn: ''stay beside me, Mother.

Esther: ''it's okay, they can't enter.

[Ciara is seen behind Esther and she was angry]

Ciara: ''but I can...

[Esther turns around seeing Ciara and was shocked]

Esther: ''Ciara...you are here?

Ciara: ''Why...why are you trying to kill me?

Esther: ''I want you to die so that you don't have to be a vampire anymore...that is a cure of your vamprism dear being a Mage is your destiny not a vampire.

Ciara: ''but you will kill your own children as well I will not be a part of this.

[Esther does a spell and then a Stake appears in her heart Ciara shocked with tears in her eyes falls on the ground unconscious Elijah and Klaus was shocked at this and flashes towards them but the Barrier stops them]

Kol: ''that's Lovely...we're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. how pathetic you are, Finn.

Esther: ''Be quiet, Kol. your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine.

Elijah: ''whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity.

Esther: ''my only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago.

Klaus: ''Enough. all this talk is boring me. end this now, Mother or I'll send you back to hell.

Esther: ''For a thousand years. I've been forced to watch you. felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. even you Elijah, with your claim to nobility you're no better. all of you. you're curse on this earth. stretched out over generations. if you've come to plead for your life. I'm sorry, you've wasted your time.

[Inside The Abandonded Witch House]

Abby: ''this place has some serious vibe in it.

Bonnie: ''the witch spirits will protect us from the Originals but we should get into the basement. [Bonnie walks down into the basement. but Abby doesn't follow] Abby.

[Stefan appears]

Bonnie: ''Stefan? what's going on?

Stefan: ''they took Elena. they're going to kill her unless we stop Esther.

Bonnie: ''Stefan, I-I can't stop her. she's channeling us!

Stefan: ''Bonnie, if you can't stop her. I have to find another way.

Bonnie: ''No...Stefan, no. [Bonnit tries to escape but Stefan blocks her way] what are you gonna do? even if you kill us, Esther is channeling every witch in our ancestry, living and dead.

Stefan: ''Esther's drawing from the witches. the only way to cut her off is if one of you is no longer a witch.

[Damon grabs Abby, bites his wrist and feeds her his blood]

Damon: ''this will only hurt a second.

[Damon kills Abby]

[Outside Abandoned Witch House]

Esther: ''No! Sisters! do not abandon me!

Finn: ''Mother!

[Finn grabs Esther and they disappear. the torches flare up and die out. Elijah, Klaus, and Kol stand around in shock]

[Elijah walks over to Ciara and picks her up and takes her with them as they rush away]

[Underground Cavern]

[Elena is sitting on the floor]

Rebekah: ''you can come out now. seems your boys took care of the problem.

Elena: ''how did they do that?

Rebekah: ''Damon turned your witch friend's mother into a vampire.

Elena: ''what?

Rebekah: ''Quite clever, actually. they needed to sever the witch line and, well you can't be a witch and a vampire. in any case, you're free to go. oh and uh, by the way, you were right, I do prefer taking my time watching you suffer. much more satisfying.

[Caroline's House]

[Abby is in bed. Bonnie is holding her hand and crying. Caroline is at the front door, talking to Elena]

Caroline; ''she doesn't want to see you.

Elena: ''Please, just let me talk to her.

Caroline: ''Abby's in transition. it's going to be really hard over the next few days and if Bonnie needs some time to deal then I think you should give it to her.

Elena: ''she and Ciara has always been there for me Caroline, please. let me just be there for her too.

Caroline: ''I'm sorry, Elena. I Know that you want to help, but put yourself in her shoes. everything that happened tonight was to save you and that's okay because she loves you. so much. but somehow she's always the one who gets hurt.

Elena: ''you know, you're right. I just-just tell her that I love her, okay? [Elena starts to cry]

Caroline: ''of course I will.

[Elena walks away. Bonnie is standing in the hallway, crying too]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is in the bathroom, washing his hands. Stefan is in the bedroom]

Damon: ''where is Ciara?

Stefan: ''she's at the Mikaelsons she still hasn't woken up...Elijah says that she may not make it.

Damon: ''Damn it...how can this happen?

Stefan: ''she was doing what she always done before trying to get to the enemy before the enemy can do anything...she was stabbed in the heart.

Damon: ''how's Elena?

Stefan: ''Elijah kept his word. Rebekah let her go.

Damon: ''good. all's right in the world again.

Stefan: ''I lost that coin toss. Damon. it should have been me who turned Abby. why did you do it?

Damon: ''cause I'm not blind. I see what's been going on around here. you're hanging by a thread, Stefan barely over your last ripper binge and all you want is to be the old Stefan again.

Stefan: 'Hmm that part of me is gone for good.

Damon: ''Oh yeah? how long has it been since you've had a drop of Human blood?

Stefan: ''How'd you know?

Damon: ''spend 146 years with someone you kind of start to pick up on their tails. answer the question. how long has it been since your last drink?

Stefan: ''since the night I threatened to drive Elena off the Wickery Bridge.

Damon: ''see? you have enough to feel guilty about! why add to the list? by the way, you're welcome.

Stefan: ''you know, you're not fooling anyone either. you still love her Damon?

Damon: ''I do. and I thought I could win her from you fair and square. she didn't want me. it's for the best. I'm better at being the bad guy anyway.

[Damon leaves the room]

[Mikaelson Mansion]

[Rebekah walks into the room...Seeing Elijah at the window and Ciara was lying on the sofa still knocked out Rebekah rushes over to her]

Rebekah: ''what happened to her?

[she feels her pulse and finds none]

Rebekah; ''she isn't dead tell me she isn't dead Elijah.

Elijah: ''yes she is...Esther killed her when she was trying to stop her from killing all of us.

[Rebekah was on the verge of tears seeing the blood on Ciara's chest where a stake is and takes it out caresseing the hair out of her face.]

Rebekah: ''where is everyone?

Elijah: ''it's over. Rebekah.

Rebekah: ''where's mother?

Elijah: ''we have no mother. only Esther and Esther was right.

Rebekah: ''what do you mean?

Elijah: ''My talk of virtue. when it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment. even today. I terrorized an innocent.

Rebekah; ''Elena is hardly innocent.

Elijah: ''and I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted. wielded you like I would a sword. My sister.

Rebekah: ''you did it to Protect us, Elijah. and rightly so! we deserve to live! we are better than they are.

Elijah: ''are we? mother made us vampires. she didn't make us monsters. we did that to ourselves. [Elijah leaves]

[Klaus is in the parlor. burning pictures of Caroline and Ciara as Rebekah enters]

Klaus: ''I thought you'd have gone by now. Elijah's leaving. Kol's fled. Esther and Finn are gone too.

Rebekah: ''I hated you when I learned you killed our mother but I realize now that after a thousand years together as family you're the only one who never left me.

Klaus: ''Well, aren't we a pair.

Rebekah; ''there's something I need you to see.

[Rebekah pulls out her phone and shows Klaus the video of Elena she took]

Klaus: ''come to brag about your skills as a torturer.

Rebekah: ''Look at the images on the wall behind Elena. the Natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall.

Klaus: ''what is it?

Rebekah: ''A Native worshipping at the Great White Oak Tree.

Klaus: ''and? we burned that tree to the ground.

Rebekah: ''Look at the markings that precede it. thats the Native calendar.

Klaus: ''this can't be right.

Rebekah: ''a white oak tree, 300 years after we fled back to the old world. there must have been a sapling. a new tree to replace the old. that tree could kill us. it's not over, Nik.

[In The Living Room]

[Ciara gasps awake in so much pain from the wound in her chest she places her hand over the bloody wound Klaus and Rebekah run into the room seeing her Rebekah rushes towards her...she looks her over shocked seeing that she was not healing and that she was coughing up blood and she looks at them]

Rebekah: ''Ciara...how are you alive right now?

[she places her hand on Ciara's pulse and it was alive again like she has been reborn into a human she looks at Klaus]

Rebekah: ''she's still a vampire...

[Klaus looks at Ciara and the ring on her left hand finger it was the Ring that her Ancestors have made for her and he takes it in his hands]

Klaus: ''it's the Ring of her Ancestors it kept her from dying...it's the Magic of the Mage line.

[He looks at Rebekah and then bites his wrist and feeds it to Ciara letting her drink it]

Klaus: ''you will not die on me Ciara you will live.

[Ciara lays in Klaus's arms looking at him weakly nodding as she slowly begins to heal from Klaus's blood]


	60. 1912

**1912**

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Ciara wakes up slowly as she finds herself in a bedroom at the Mikaelson's and she groans as she touches where the stake was and sees that the wound was gone thanks to Klaus's blood she sits up seeing that it's morning as she slowly gets out of bed and searches for her clothes and she walks down the stairs not seeing any sign of anyone as she takes a piece of paper from the front room and writes a note when someone appears behind her...she turns to see Rebekah]

Rebekah; 'there you are...sneaking out?

Ciara: ''No I couldn't find either of you so I just wanted to write this note and telling you where I was going.

Rebekah; ''there's no need for that I will take you home.

[she looks at how pale Ciara is and the dark circles under her eyes knowing that she hasn't fed as Rebekah walks towards her]

Rebekah: ''I need to apologize to you about me not listening to you when you tried to warn us about our mother trying to kill us...and when I didn't listen to you...you were almost killed.

Ciara: ''thanks to my Ring of my ancestors it saved me.

Rebekah: ''it did save you and again I am sorry I should have never attacked you when you are my friend.

Ciara: ''I understand why you didn't want to believe me I mean who's mother wants to kill them...but yours tried to kill you and so you don't have to apologize so what happened that night?

Rebekah: ''The Salvatores turned your friend Bonnie Bennett's mother into a vampire it was the only way to stop my mother it was either Bonnie or her mother.

Ciara: ''Oh my god...Poor Bonnie she didn't deserve that.

[she goes to the door as Rebekah follows her]

Rebekah: ''It's what happens when you're friends to Elena Gilbert she is nothing but trouble that girl is.

[She gets into her car as Ciara gets into the car and they drive to the Mystic Grill]

[Mystic Grill]

[Ciara and Rebekah enter the grill]

Ciara: ''why are we here?

Rebekah: ''I need to talk to the Mayor about something but you need to eat something before you kill over and I don't need you dying on my watch.

[Ciara scoffs nudging Rebekah as she walks towards the bar where Rebekah sits down where the Mayor Lockwood is]

Rebekah: 'thank you for meeting with me, Mayor. I figured as head of the Preservation society, you'd be a good person to ask about the oldest trees in this community.

Carol: ''a long line of Lockwood women use to keep those records. back before any of them had actual jobs.

Rebekah: ''I've been to the Founder's archive, but I can't seem to find any record of the tree I'm looking for.

Carol: ''it probably got cut down. big old trees built half this town in the 1900s.

[Stefan and Damon enter the grill]

Damon: ''Oh, she-devil at nine-o clock.

[Damon and Rebekah stare at each other]

Rebekah: ''do you happen to know who kept the milling ledges during that period?

Carol: ''back then all the logging mills were owned by the Salvatores.

[Damon and Stefan walk to the bar when they see Ciara sitting alive and well at the bar drinking a coffee...Damon touches her shoulder]

Damon: 'Ciara...it can't be you are okay?

Ciara: ''why wouldn't I be?

[Damon pulls her out of the chair and hugs her along with Stefan...she was gasping for air hitting Damon on the shoulder]

Ciara: ''I can't breathe Damon don't hug so tight.

Damon: ''I'm sorry but you are so increduiably alive Ciara.

Stefan: ''and you're human how?

Ciara:[she shows them the ring on her finger] ''It was this ring from my ancestors when I supposedly died this ring brought me back and taking away the part of me thats a vampire and now I am back as a human.

Stefan: You are a walking miracle Ciara...you were turned into a vampire twice and now again you are a human.

Ciara: ''I'm going to make sure that don't happen again.

[The breakfast plate she order has arrived as she thanks the waiter]

Damon: ''that looks delicoues.

Ciara: ''it's mine get your own.

[he steals a bacon off her plate as he and Stefan sit down]

Damon: ''so what does a medical examiner, Bill Forbes and Alaric Saltzman have in common?

[Stefan starts ticking]

Damon: ''come on, knock it off.

[Stefan pours himself a drink]

Damon: ''you know, quitting blood cold turkey after a ripper binge might not be the best approach. every time you play that all or nothing game. you eventually leave a trail of bodies. so, I'm thinking now is a good time to pay our old friend moderation a visit.

Ciara: ''they were all on the Founder's Council, Damon. thats what they all have in Common.

Damon: 'but why them? huh? Brian Walters and Alaric weren't foundering familes. I mean. hey, if you're gonna slaughter council members, go a-list at least in 1912 they killed a Salvatore.

[Rebekah comes up behind them]

Rebekah: ''which Salvatore would that be?

[Ciara looks at Rebekah curiously]

Rebekah: ''so, Zachariah Salvatore was your nephew?

Damon:''well. our father knocked up one of the maids during the Civil War, she had a sone. but as far as everyone else knew, Stefan and I were dead. Family name had to go somewhere.

Rebekah: ''and, uh your family owned the Logging mills back then?

Ciara: ''you're full of a lot of Questions.

Rebekah: ''I'm just researching the town History. I grew up here after all.

Damon: ''you know you don't have to disguise your true motives Blondie bex, if you want more sex, just ask for it.

Rebekah: ''Not enough Liquar in the world.

[Rebekah grabs the bottle]

Damon: ''Oh come on it was too good for you to be this hostile.

[Stefan grabs his glass and the bottle and moves from between Rebekah and Damon to Damon and Ciara's right side.]

Damon: ''you'll have to excuse my little brother, he's jonesing for some o positive.

Stefan: ''I'm not jonesing.

[Rebekah moves into the seat next to Damon and Ciara]

Rebekah; ''so tell me yours and Ciara's relationship why did you call it quits?

Ciara: ''He's in love with my half sister Elena.

Rebekah: ''Oh that is a low blow.

Damon: ''yes I actually admitted that I've fallen for Elena over the summer and that it's been kinda hard to convince Ciara that Elena doesn't care for me in that way and I've been trying to get her back.

Ciara: ''well now you slept with Rebekah that doesn't sound like you are on your way to winning me back...it seems you just don't know when to tell the truth of your own emotions...you just don't want to admit how wrong you've been to me.

[Damon looks at Ciara as she eats her food]

Rebekah: so, did they catch the killer?

Damon: 'nope. wrote it all off on vampires.

Rebekah: 'maybe it was a vampire.

Stefan: ''yeah, yeah maybe it was a vampire, Damon.

Damon: ''don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind too, brother. but these weren't your style were they? pluse there were no other vampires circulating then.

Stefan: ''well, there was one other vampire. remember Sage?

Damon: ''Ohh, right, Sage. speaking of great sex.

[Damon takes a swig from the bottle...Ciara makes a sound of disgust and moves away from Damon and Stefan talking about Sex Damon smiles a little]

[Mystic Falls, 1912]

[Damn is drinking from a bottle]

Stefan: ''Damon, you've had enough.

[Stefan takes the bottle from Damon and drinks]

Damon: ''hit a man when he's down.

[the two head towards a tent. inside a woman is beating a man in a boxing match. Damon and Stefan enter the tent. Sage knocks the man out with an upper cut.]

Sage: ''who's next? 100 dollars to any man who can beat me.

[She sees Damon and winks at him. Stefan walks over to Damon]

Stefan: ''I can teach you how to survive without human blood. you know.

Damon: ''you do not get to lecture me on how to live my life. not anymore.

[Damon walks away from him. Sage comes up to him]

Sage: ''what's your name?

Damon: ''not interested.

Sage: ''well, Mr. Not interested, you seem to me like a gambling man.

Damon: 'afraid you have me all wrong.

[Sage pulls out a 100 dollar bill from her shirt and shows it to Damon. she puts it in his pants]

Sage: ''Hmm, well that's too bad.

[Sage walks away]

[Mystic Grill]

Rebekah: I knew a Sage once. trashy little thing.

Damon: ''you really think it was Sage who was killing all those founders back then?

Stefan: ''Town questioned of a grown man in Mystic Falls. probably never occured to them that a woman could have done it.]

[Rebekah is drinking the dregs of the remaining Whiskey]

Rebekah: ''so, uh. tell me more about your old relatives. I heard they tore down half the woods to build this town.

[A Bartender gives them a new bottle of whiskey. Rebekah goes to grab the bottle, but Damon grabs it first]

Damon: ''easy there, lushy pants. it's been a hoot and a half but it's boy's night and you weren't invited.

[Damon and Stefan leave. taking the alcohol with them]

Ciara: ''what are you up to Rebekah?

Rebekah: ''I'm trying to find out if there is another White Oak tree in Mystic Falls and you know what will happen if they found out about it.

Ciara:[sighs] they will find it make Stakes out of them and hunt down Klaus and kill him killing all of you.

Rebekah: ''you are really smart Ciara come with me.

[Damon is playing darts. Stefan is sitting at a table. Damon hits a bullseye]

Damon: ''so, let's just say Sage was killing everyone in 1912. who the hell is doing it now? it's not that Psycho, Dr. Fell. she's a woman. theres no way she could stab three grown men.

[Damon throws the dart. but Rebekah catches it before it hits the board]

Rebekah: ''that's a bit sexist. A Woman could easily kill a man, with the right motivation.

Stefan: ''you just-uh-don't give up, do you?

Rebekah: ''why are you so grumpy?

Damon: ''he's on a master cleanse. trying to be a better man and all.

Rebekah: ''you know, you were a lot more fun in the 20's.

[Damon bumps Rebekah with his elbow]

Damon: ''Don't rile him up.

Ciara: ''this Murder you are speaking of he's Killed this Brian Walters and then tries to kill Alaric what if his motive of killing them has to do with a fact that it's a Psycho case someone who isn't a vampire.

Stefan: 'you may be getting somewhere.

Damon: ''he's just being testy when he's being self-righteous.

Stefan: ''I'm not being self righteous, Damon I'm just not interested in slaughtering innocen human beings anymore.

Damon: ''Oh okay, fair enough. my mistake. [he takes out Stefan's Journal] you use to be self righteous. [he begins to read from the Journal] Dear Diary, Damon has lost his way, though I have pulled my own life together he continues to waste his.

[Rebekah grabs the journal from Damon]

Rebekah: Ouch. [she starts to read Stefan's journal aloud] his bitterness consumes him. he is nothing but blackness and vile. [she closes the journal] Oh, Judgy.

Stefan: ''well this is fun.

Rebekah: ''you know if I'm being honest, you didn't seem like much fun either, Damon.

[she hands the journal back to Damon]

Damon: ''I wasn't. the woman I was in love with was stuck in a tomb and she wasn't getting out for a hundred years. I wasn't having any fun at all.

[Mystic Falls 1912]

[Damon is outside of the tent, feeding on a woman. Sage is watching him]

Sage: ''How sad. you're doing it all wrong. bad vampire.

[Damon pulls out a handkerchief and wipes his face]

Damon: 'I was hungry. now I am not hungry. my quality of form is purely subjective.

Sage: 'a woman isn't just for food. she's for pleasure.

Damon: ''I do not need a woman for pleasure. I am spoken for.

[Damon starts to walk away. but Sage catches him]

Sage: ''we are all spoken for, in some way. but what is being a vampire if not relishing in the pleasure of it?

[Sage starts to walk back to the tent. she nods to Damon]

Sage: ''Come alone. let me show you.

[Back in the tent. two men are boxing each other. Damon walks over to Sage]

Sage: ''Look at the woman, they're beautiful aren't they? not them. they're too hungry for attention. you want the ones who button themselves up. watch them. they can't tear their eyes away. [she traces her finger along Damon's jaw] those are the women who secretly crave seduction. they'll put up a good fight. but the game isn't winning them over, making them beg for it.

Damon: ''what if they don't?

Sage: ''you're a vampire, you take it.

[they look at a young woman on the other side of the room]

Sage: ''her.

[Damon moves toward the Woman. he looks back at Sage. she looks at the girl and nods her head at him. then looks away]

[Mystic Grill]

Rebekah: ''that sounds like Sage alright.

Ciara: ''How did you know her?

Rebekah: 'she was obessed with my brother Finn, over 900 years ago.

Damon: 'what? creep suicidal guy?

[Stefan is ticking again]

Damon: ''you're doing it again.

[Stefan gets up]

Stefan: ''alright, you know what I need to, uh I gotta get out of here.

Damon: 'sure first, admit you're jonesing.

Stefan: ''Damon, I'm not...

[Damon rushes over and grabs him]

Damon: ''admit it.

Stefan: ''okay fine, I'm freaking out. I'm ready to eat the entire wait staff, why do you need to hear me say it?

Damon: ''because I'm feeling a little self-righteous too.

[Outside Of The Mystic Grill]

[Ciara is walking to Stefan as he was walking out of the grill]

Ciara: ''what's wrong Stefan?

Stefan: ''I am just having a hard time bouncing back from My ripper binge I am about ready to rip into some people.

Ciara: ''Okay first of all stop thinking about it Stefan clear your mind of all those dark thoughts...you can breathe through this Stefan.

[she places her hands on his face and uses her Empathy powers to make him calm clearing out all his dark thoughts]

Ciara: ''so how do you feel now?

Stefan: ''All the dark hunger I was feeling is gone whatever you did help a little

[Damon and Rebekah come out of the Grill too seeing them]

Rebekah: ''so he doesn't want to drink human blood?

Damon: ''ah. he's eternally guilty conscious.

Rebekah: ''funny. when I knew him in the 20's he didn't have any conscious at all. one of the things I liked most about it. can't possibly think he can survive without feeding.

Damon: ''Oh, on the contray he's deteremined to live his life pursuing one extreme or the other. he's a stubborn one, my brother. Uh, think I'm gonna need some help with this one.

Rebekah: ''what can I do?

[Damon sees a woman getting out of her car. he looks at Rebekah. then rushes over to the woman.]

Damon: ''hello.

Woman: ''hi

Damon: 'this may seem very forward but you're just so pretty.

Woman: ''thank you.

[Damon compels her]

Damon: ''and please don't scream, you're about to have a very very bad night.

[Damon bites her and starts to feed. Ciara is still talking with Stefan when Stefan stops and rushes over to Damon and pulls the him off the woman.]

Stefan: ''Damon, stop!

[Rebekah catches the woman]

Damon: ''sorry brother. it's dinner time, have a bite.

Ciara: ''what are you doing?

Damon: ''tough love Ciara. he's not gonna survive this cold turkey thing he never does. it's time to get that monkey off your back.

Stefan: ''No. No.

Damon: ''Feed or I'll let Rebekah have her way with her. you know she'll kill her.

Rebekah; ''you know I will.

Damon: 'then her blood will be on your hands. or you could just have a little drink, save her life. come on Stefan. you were the one that said you didn't want any more innocent lives slaughtered. save her. go on, have a bite. I snatched, you eat, I'll erase. hell, I'll even heal her for you.

Stefan: ''why are you doing this? you know what blood does to me.

Damon: ''because you let it control you. you always have. I'm just here to help you learn how to fight it.

Rebekah: ''this is rubbish.

[Rebekah extends her fangs and gets ready to bite the woman. but Stefan rushes over and pushes Rebekah out of the way, he grabs the woman. he stares at the blood running down her neck and then bites her and feeds]

Damon: ''I've got it from here. go ahead.

Rebekah; 'the nights just getting started.

Damon: ''scram. no one likes a lurker.

Rebekah: ''you're a real arse, you know?

Damon: ''so I'm told.

[Rebekah leaves]

Damon: ''alright that's enough. come on. you're gonna bleed her dry. you're gonna drain her. come on.

[Damon pushes Stefan off of the woman. Stefan has blood running down his chin, he tries to go back and feed some more. but Damon pushes him away]

Damon: ''I said that's enough! hey you wanna fight hunger or do you wanna fight me?

[Damon bites his wrist to heal the woman]

Damon: ''I got you. that's a good girl.

[Elena and Matt are walking past the alleyway and stop]

Elena: ''what are you doing?

[Stefan turns around. Elena sees the blood on Stefan's face]

Elena: ''Stefan?

[Stefan wipes the blood off of his mouth]

Stefan: ''Elena. Elena. what are you two doing here?

Damon: ''Relax Elena. just a little experiment. there's no need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be.

Matt: 'Elena, let's just go.

[Elena continues to stare at Stefan]

Matt: ''Elena!

[Matt forces Elena to move, she eventually does. Stefan watches them leave. he turns back to Damon and Ciara]

Damon: ''so...that's gonna take a little time.

[Stefan walks into Damon and then walks away]

Damon: ''Stefan, hey wait, Stefan Wait!

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan is sitting in front of the fireplace. Ciara is sitting behind him on the couch]

Ciara: ''hey Stefan you going to be okay?

Stefan: ''yeah it's just going to take me sometime to kick back from all this.

Ciara: ''you do what you need Stefan okay just know if you need anybody to talk to about it I am here too.

[Stefan looks at her and smiles his thanks]

Stefan: ''thank you.

[Damon enters]

Damon: ''they let Ric go. Sheriff Forbes says she's out of suspects again. but Ric is in the clear. I know it may not seem like it, but you did really well tonight. and before you know it you're gonna be the king of Moderation. Elena will understand.

Stefan: ''doesn't really matter what Elena thinks.

Damon: 'Uh uh. none of that, no more no Humanity Stefan. there's a road called recovery and we are on it.

[Stefan gets up and walks over to Damon]

Stefan; ''why do you even care, huh? the whole brother bonding thing, getting Elena to hate you. what do you feel guilty because you kissed her. is that it Damon? because you can stop, go back to hating me, it was a lot easier.

Damon: ''can you for one minute actually believe that I'm trying to help you?

Stefan: ''I don't need your help.

Damon: ''you don't need my...are you kidding me? do you remember what happened last time you said that?

Stefan: ''what are you talking about?

Damon: ''1912. Stefan. the last time I convinced you to drink human blood.

[Mystic Falls 1912]

[Sage is fighting another man in the boxing ring. Damon and Stefan are standing together and watching]

Damon; ''go ahead, Stefan pick one.

Stefan: they're people. Damon.

Damon: ''yes, they are people Stefan. people with blood pumping through their veins, waiting to be opened up and sucked dry. you've just forgotten how good it feels.

Damon:[present day] and so had I, but Sage she reminded me. it's worth it, it's all worth it.

[Stefan is staring at the man who Sage just knocked out. he is bleeding]

Damon: ''not him, Stefan, not him. [Damon sees a woman across the ring] her. she's the one.

Stefan; ''I don't do that anymore.

Damon: ''but you can, Stefan, we can. let the past be in the past. have a drink with me brother.

[outside the tent, Stefan is feeding on the woman]

Damon: ''I knew you till had it in you. [Stefan continues to feed. Damon walks over to him] don't be greedy.

[Stefan pushes Damon away and feeds some more]

Damon: ''Stefan...Stefan.

[Stefan feeds on her so hard that he rips her head off..he drops her body]

Stefan: ''Oh my god...oh my god, I'm sorry.

[Stefan falls on the ground next to her body and tries to put her head back on]

Damon: ''Stefan, stop. Stefan, stop.

Stefan: ''I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I'm so sorry.

[Damon grabs Stefan's shoulder. Stefan pushes him away]

Damon: ''Stefan.

Stefan: ''what did you do to me?

Damon: ''shh, Stefan.

Stefan: ''what did you do to me?

Damon: 'you just need to learn how to stop. I can help you.

[Stefan gets up and retreats from the corpse]

Stefa: ''I don't need your help.

[Stefan runs into the woods]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

Ciara: ''The Ripper Of Monterrey that is how it begin with you Stefan?

Damon: ''the Founder's Council killer had nothing n you. by the decade's end they were calling you the Ripper of Monterrey. I let you walk away. I watched you go over the edge. I didn't do anything to stop you.

Stefan: ''you couldn't have.

Damon: ''sure I could've. but I just didn't want to. but I want to now. and whenever you go too far. I will be there to pull you back. every second, every day till you don't need me.

Stefan: ''why?

Damon: ''cause right now, you're all I got.

[Gilbert House]

[Elena is sitting on the couch, reading the Gilbert Journal. Alaric comes downstairs.]

Alaric: ''hey, I was gonna make some coffee.

Elena: 'I'm good. gonna head to bed in a few.

Alaric; ''hey, listen Elena the uh- the Sheriff told me about everything you did today and while I appreciate it, I don't want you getting in trouble because of me. okay?

Elena: ''if not for you, for who?

Alaric: ''well, still I'm the one who's supposed to look after you, even if I suck at it.

Elena: 'Okay well, how about we just agree to take care of each other then?

Alaric: ''deal. what are you reading there?

Elena: ''Old Family Journal.

Alaric: ''any juicy family secrets?

Elena: ''it's hard to tell. I mean at first I thought it was Jonathan Gilberts journal but it ended up being his granddaughter's who apparently went just as crazy as he did. so, great genes huh?

[Elena gets up off the couch]

Alaric: ''well at least you have something to look forward to.

Elena: ''good night Ric.

Alaric: ''good night.

[Elena goes upstairs]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is in the parlor. watching Ciara play the Piano ]

Damon: ''Damn Ciara not only can you cook but you are smart and can play the Piano what other things are you good at?

Ciara: 'that is a secret for now.

[Stefan walks in with a book]

Stefan: ''so I dug into the old family archives from the 1900s.

Damon: ''so now you want to be helpful?

Stefan: ''want me to go back to being mad at you?

Damon; ''what did you find?

Stefan: ''well, nothing from 1912, they never did arres anyone for the Founders murders. [Stefan places the open book in front of Damon and Ciara] but they did get a confession ten years later.

Ciara: ''they did? who?

Stefan: ''Jonathan Gilbert's Granddaughter, Samantha. they assumed she was crazy, locked her up in an insane asylum.

Damon: ''then what?

Stefan: 'the trail ends there. I mean she was a founder you know how they like to look out for their own.

Damon: ''Samantha Gilbert. that is very weird.

Stefan: ''why?

Damon: ''because I'm pretty sure I had already killed her.

[Gilbert House]

[Meredith knocks on the door. Alaric answers]

Meredith: ''I know what this looks like.

Alaric: ''yeah, well, I sure as hell don't you shoot me, you have me thrown in jail, and then you have me freed?

Meredith: ''I did it for you Ric. I forged the Coroner's note to clear your name.

Alaric: ''Oh you know what people are right. you are Psycho.

[Alaric starts to close the door but Meredith stops him]

Meredith: ''No! now that you've been cleared they'll look somewhere else, they won't look your way again. please. you have no reason, but I need you to trust me anyway. if you let me in I can explain.

[Elena is upstairs in her room, reading Samantha's Journal]

Samantha[echo of her voice] I don't feel like myself. I'm losing time. as though I'm going mad.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

Stefan: ''so you think Samantha Gilbert is still alive, running around Mystic Falls, killing Founder's?

Damon: ''it's not possible, if she became a vampire we'd know about it right?

Ciara: ''then she must have had a ring that brought her back to life, I mean she was a Gilbert, right? those rings were passed on for Generations.

Damon: ''yeah, but even if she had a ring, she wouldn't be alive today. doesn't protect her from old age.

Stefan: ''Jonathan Gilbert only made two of those rings. Jeremy has one of them and the other's...

Damon: ''Alaric's

[Gilbert House]

[Alaric is looking through a folder with crime scene evidence Meredith is with him]

Meredith: ''Like the Sheriff Said, the victims were killed with your weapons.

[Flashback to the scene of Bill Forbes and Brain Walters murders]

Alaric: ''yeah but I was attacked.

Meredith: ''with your own Knife. a wound that could have been self inflicted.

Alaric: ''it's impossible! I would know if I were killing people.

Meredith: ''would you? have any black outs, instances of lost time?

Alaric: ''you're insane.

Meredith: ''No but I think you might be. you wear a ring that let's you cheat death Ric! how many times can you die before it changes you?

[Alaric sits down. Meredith sits down with him]

Meredith: ''I think you're sick and I want to help you. this has happened before, almost 100 years ago.

[Meredith and Alaric see Elena standing in the doorway]

Alaric: ''Elena.

Elena: ''Ric. I think she's right.

[she shows him the journal.]

[Mystic Falls 1912]

[Zachariah is walking through the town square when he is stabbed. Samantha Gilbert is the one who murdered him and she is wearing the same ring Alaric has.]


	61. Break On Through

Break On Through

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Alaric is laying down on an MRI machine. Elena and Meredith are in another room, preparing to scan Alaric]

Elena: ''what are you looking for?

Meredith: ''I don't know. a tumor, vascular anomalies, anything physical that might explain his behavior. if it's medical, I can treat it.

Elena: ''and if it's not?

Meredith: ''well then we'll deal with that too.

[Ciara enters the room and Elena sees her]

Elena: ''what are you doing here?

Ciara: ''came to visit Alaric...see if there is anything that I can do.

Meredith: ''you must be Ciara he has spoken a lot about you that you are a Dubrinsky and that you are also a witch?

Ciara: ''I'm a Mage/Vampire not a witch I'm like a witch but I don't answer to the ancestors for my power my comes natually.

Elena: ''maybe we can use your help in finding out what it is that is causing Alaric to loose his santy.

Ciara: ''if it's the rings of Jonathan Gilberts and they were made by a witch then it's a witch problem.

Elena: ''yeah I think we can call Bonnie and ask her to help.

Ciara: ''Bonnie has been through alot and she is trying to help her mother who is a vampire now I think we might have to leave her out for now.

[A Technician slides Alaric inside the machine. Alaric stares at his reflection in the mirror placed above him]

Elena:[to Meredith] when did you suspect him? that it was Alaric who was killing all of those people.

Meredith: ''it was after he told me about his ring. I remembered a story my grandmother had told me about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal. I don't know if you know this. but we fells are notorious busy-bodies.

Ciara: ''but then, why did you protect him?

Meredith: ''because I'm a doctor, I don't like to see someone hurt by something they have no control over. and because when he and I first met I felt like...I don't know, I-I just kind of want to help him.

[Alaric continues to stare at his reflection in the mirror in the MRI machine. his reflection glares down at him. but Alaric is not making the same expression. Alaric starts to panic. Meredith talks to him over a speaker]

Meredith: ''Everything alright in there?

[Alaric closes his eyes and opens them, he stares at his reflection again, its expression is the same as his]

Alaric: ''yeah. yeah. everything's okay.

[Alaric is in a regular hospital room getting ready to leave. Ciara and Elena comes in.]

Elena: ''Meredith says that everything is normal.

Alaric: ''yeah, well everything is normal, because there is nothing wrong with me. I didn't kill Brian Walters, I didn't kill Bill Forbes, and I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach.

[Alaric looks down at the ring, which is the only thing he didn't pick back up]

Alaric: ''or I did and I've gone insane. just like your ancestor who [Alaric picks up the ring] wore that ring.

Ciara: ''I am going to find out about these rings I have one too except they were made by my ancestors and Bonnie's ancestor Emily Bennett made these rings maybe she can reverse the damage.

[Alaric pushes the ring towards Ciara]

Alaric: ''take it. I don't want it anymore.

[Elena takes the ring and looks at Alaric. Damon enters the room]

Damon: ''you ready to ditch this house of Horrors? Ohf, you look terrible.

Alaric: ''yeah. let me...let me check out of here.

[Alaric leaves the room. Elena gives Damon a hateful look and leaves too with Ciara]

[Outside Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Ciara is walking to her own car when Elena follows her with Damon following her]

Damon: ''don't worry about him, take him out for chicken soup, get him a martini, make sure he doesn't kill anybody.

Elena: 'what is wrong with you? how could you just go out feeding with Stefan like some vampire pub crawl?

Damon: ''Oh right, I thought we were talking about Alaric, but of course we're talking about Stefan.

[Elena turns around and walks up to Damon]

Elena: ''you stood there and let him feed on an innocent girl.

[Damon closes the gap between them]

Damon: ''I didn't let him do anything, if you want to get ni picky about it, I made him.

Elena: 'why would you do that?

Damon: ''because we're vampires, Elena we need human blood to survive. we're predators, not puppies.

Elena: ''well, Stefan found a way around it before.

Damon: ''Stefan has built himself a delusional wagon which he was repeartedly fallen off of. what he needs to learn is control.

Elena: ''he was able to manage when he was drinking my blood. small amounts every single day.

Damon: ''ah, yes. back when you two were in love and it was all rainbows and unicorns.

Elena: ''I'm just saying maybe you're not the right person to be teaching Stefan about self-control.

[she gets into her car and gives Damon another death glare before driving off Ciara comes over to him]

Ciara: ''nothing is ever good enough for Elena isn't it?

Damon: ''No she doesn't understand what I was doing with Stefan it is about time he starts taking control over his blood addiction.

Ciara: ''it's just like going to a Meeting for alcholics and Drug additcts...he needs to have support and someone who is willing to sit down with him and help him feed he needs someone with him to stop him when he goes over board.

Damon: ''you're right as always so do you want to go somewhere with me?

Ciara: ''Um sure where too?

Damon: ''there is that new Restoration fundraiser that is going on I am going over there.

Ciara: ''I need to get out and do something now that I'm a Human again after everything that has gone I need the distraction.]

[Wickery Bridge]

[Construction workers are restoring the Wickery Bridge, the townspeople are there for the fundraiser. Alaric, Meredith, Ciara and Damon arrive. Damon looks at Rebekah who is speaking to Carol Lockwood]

Damon: ''Rebekah's up to something. she's been snopping around in places she shouldn't be.

Alaric: ''tell me again, why are we here?

Damon: ''Ric, the world can't stop just because you're accidental psycho killer.

Ciara: ''do you have any tact whatsover?

[Carol Approaches them]

Carol: ''Alaric, I'm glad you're here. did you bring the sign?

[Alaric is confused]

Carol: ''the restored Wickery Bridge sign. the history department promised me you'd have it today.

Alaric; ''I-I don't have the sign actually it slipped...it slipped my mind. I've been...busy.

Carol: ''well, it's not emergency. we'll just um-unveil it when the bridge is complete.

[Carol Leaves]

Alaric: ''get me out of here.

Meredith: 'my pleasure.

Damon: ''I'm gonna stick around for a bit.

[Damon is looking at Sage who looks back at him and smiles]

Ciara: ''who is that?

Damon: ''blast from the past.

[Damon walks over to Sage with Ciara. Carol is making a speech.]

Sage: ''Damon Salvatore, my favorite student.

Damon: ''Sage, my hottest teacher, what are you doing here?

Sage: ''I'm just passing through.

Damon: ''Oh, come on. nobody just passes through Mystic Falls.

[Sage looks at Ciara]

Sage: ''who's this?

Damon: ''My lovely friend Ciara Dubrinsky...meet Sage who was my teacher who helped me when I was still struggling to be a vampire.

Ciara: ''It's nice to meet you.

[Rebekah arrives]

Rebekah; ''Look what the cat dragged in.

Damon: ''easy there, Rebekah. you know she use to beat men for sport.

Rebekah; ''she always was quite common.

Sage: ''Rebekah what a happy surprise.

Rebekah: ''what are you doing here Sage?

Sage: ''Well, I heard Finn was finally freed fromt that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in.

Rebekah: ''Mmm, Finn you just missed him. he left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going.

Sage: ''he probably went looking for me.

Rebekah: ''or quite possibly he forgot all about you.

Sage: ''I doubt that.

Rebekah: ''No? cause he didn't seem to mention you. sorry you came all this way for nothing. have a nice life.

[Rebekah leaves]

Sage: ''God, I hate that elitist Original bitch.

[Ciara winces and smiles a little as she goes to walk over to the refreshment table with Rebekah]

Rebekah: ''what are you doing here Ciara?

Ciara: ''I am just trying to have some fun. and get out to a little more.

Rebekah: ''hanging with the wrong crowd Damon and Sage bad combination.

[The Woods]

[Sage and Damon are walking together.]

Damon: ''Finn really?

Sage: he's my one true love. he turned me so we could be together forever. then Klaus daggered him and Locked him away and I've been waiting ever since. Please don't tell me that you and Rebekah are friends.

Damon: ''not unless you count hate sex.

Sage: ''Good, cause her and Klaus always treated me like some peasant whore.

Damon: ''Ah, she's just lurking around because she wants something from me. can't figure out what it is though.

Sage: ''why don't you get inside her head and find out?

Damon: 'cause it's impossible. she's too strong.

Sage: ''I bet I could get in there.

Damon: ''Sage, she's an Original, it's not gonna happen.

Sage: ''have you forgotten everything I taught you? Rebekah may be an Original, but she's a girl. you find her weakness and exploit it and I'll walk right in. that is if you want my help.

[Wickery Bridge]

[Ciara is walking past the catering table with Rebekah, Damon comes up behind them.]

Damon: ''Hey Ciara...may I speak to Rebekah alone please?

Ciara: ''Um..sure.

Rebekah: ''anything you want to say to me you can say in front of Ciara.

Damon: ''did I ever tell you you're sexy when you're bitchy?

Rebekah: ''we're talking now, are we? cause you were quite rude the other day, using me to help you with Stefan and then shooting me away like a stray dog.

Damon: 'Oh, but that was brother business, you can't hold that against me, besides I really did apprecite your help even if I don't show it.

Rebekah: ''you were mean.

Damon: ''You like mean.

Rebekah: ''no, I don't.

Damon: ''no? you didn't get a thrill back there pushing Sage down, crushing her dreams of true love?

Rebekah; ''maybe a little.

Damon: ''see? mean. can Sage and I interest you in a drink back at the house?

Rebekah: ''not a chance in hell.

Damon: ''well, you know what they say, two's company, three's a party.

[Rebekah and Damon stare at each other for a while]

Damon: ''Fine.

[Damon puts his drink down on the table and leans in towards Rebekah and brushes his hand past her hip]

Damon: ''enjoy the rest of your day.

[He walks away, leaving Rebekah looking Puzzled]

Rebekah: 'what is he up to?

Ciara: ''I don't know but you should take his offer and find out.

Rebekah: ''Fine I will go but I want you to come with me.

Ciara: ''No way if what is going through Damon's mind I don't thinking drinking is all they are going to be doing.

Rebekah: ''Oh but I really wanted you to come but all well see you later with the info.

[Ciara smiles and she leaves]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon walks down into the basement, he sees Stefan drinking a blood bag from the freezer and that there are multiple blood bags scattered on the floor]

Damon: ''Oh come on. slow down brother.

[Damon walks over to Stefan and takes the blood bag out of his hand]

Damon: ''woah, control, remember? doesn't matter whether it's blondes or blood bags same principles apply.

Stefan: ''what did you say to Elena is morning?

Damon: ''Oh, you're stress eating. sublimating. you two deserve each other with all your pining and moping.

[Stefan moves toward Damon]

Stefan: ''I asked you a question, Damon.

Damon: ''I told her what she already knows. you're a vampire and you drink human blood and to get over it.

[Damon closes the freezer]

Damon: ''which is the same thing I'm telling you. own it, live it, love it. stop being ashamed of who you are.

[Damon starts to leave, but Stefan grabs his arm and pulls him back around]

Stefan: ''do me a favor, Damon. next time you talk to Elena, keep me out of it. okay?

Damon: ''Glady, now unless you're interested in a Sage-Rebekah sex sandwich, I suggest you make yourself scarce.

[Mystic Grill]

[Ciara walks into the grill and finds a place to sit down and eat since everyone was doing things Bonnie is helping Abby adjust with Caroline someone sits down with her and it's Stefan she was surprised]

Ciara: ''hey Stefan.

Stefan: 'hey Ciara what are you doing here by yourself?

Ciara: ''everybody is busy doing something, Damon has company at the house so I am not going to be there right now so I just came here to eat dinner...so what brings you here?

Stefan: 'Stress, and I too needed to get away from everyone so what do you know we are both here why not just have fun together.

Ciara: ''sure why not.

[Ciara orders a cheeseburger, with lettece, tomatoes, and mayo with cheese fries and a coke while Stefan eats steak with a salad...]

Stefan: ''so what are you going to do after High School?

Ciara: ''College Art College I am hoping to get out of Mystic Falls for good.

Stefan: ''so you are leaving after high school that's good you need to explore the world at your age and after everything that you dealt with here you should.

Ciara: ''I've met some good people here and I found out that I have a sister who's seems to be mixed up in all of this Mess we are in we both are.

Stefan: ''How come you haven't talked to Elena?

Ciara: ''it's because she has been keeping things from me including her feelings for Damon...Damon made it clear he loves her but he also says he loves me...he doesn't know what he really wants anymore I stopped giving him a helping hand anymore he has to figure this out alone.

Stefan: ''it's the same with me and Elena she won't choose between us because she's afraid to hurt both of us.

Ciara: ''but that's selfish she can't keep stringing you both along it's not right I never did understand Love trangles...there are other girls out there you both can fall in love with why her?

Stefan: ''she is a very special girl Damon isn't going to want to keep chasing her forever and neither will I...she is going to have to make a decision soon.

[Alaric's Loft]

[Ciara and Stefan are walking up to the loft seeing Elena was there]

Stefan: ''Missed you at the house, Alaric told me you'd be here.

Elena: ''you made yourself perfectly clear this morning, Stefan. you don't want to be around me.

[Elena walks over to Alaric's door and unlocks it]

Stefan: ''I'm not trying to hurt you Elena. I just can't be who you want me to be right now. I'm not in control.

Elena: ''so then what are you doing here and with Ciara?

Ciara: ''we ran into each other at the Grill and we were walking around talking when we saw you come in here.

[Elena, Ciara and Stefan enter the loft]

Stefan: ''I uh. I did a little more digging on Samantha Gilbert. [he closes the door behind him and turns on the lights] Founding families were always pretty good about destroying their records, but I found a couple of newspaper articles. it seemed she killed two people while she was in the institution. a nurse and a guard.

Elena: ''so she was a psychopath. I get it.

Stefan: ''she was under suicide watch. no personal effects, no jewelry.

Ciara: ''wait, so, your saying that the violent behavior can still happen even if the person isn't wearing the ring?

Gilbert House

(Alaric is asleep on the couch. Meredith is in the kitchen.)

Meredith: You still with me?

(Alaric wakes up.)

Alaric: Yeah. Yeah, I'm still with you.

Meredith: I'm half-dead too. Neither one of us has slept in two days. Don't worry, I've got coffee on.

(Alaric gets up and goes into the next room. He looks through Meredith's bag and grabs the tranquilizers in it. He takes off the cap and pours the liquid onto the floor. He does the same thing with the second tranquilizer.)

[Salvatore Boarding House]

(Damon is burning the milling record from 1912. Sage enters.)

Sage: Rebekah just left.

Damon: Happy, I hope.

Sage: Did you find what you were looking for?

Damon: Yep. 1912, the Salvatore milling company chopped down a forest, its most valuable wood came an old white oak tree that was used to make the Wickery Bridge. These aren't public records, so Rebekah's gonna chase her tail for a long time.

Sage: So all the wood stripped from the underside of that bridge is basically a weapon that could kill an Original?

Damon: Yep.

Sage: You see how this could be a problem for me, right?

(Damon looks at Sage, gets up and starts walking over to her.)

Damon: Why? Because of your true love Finn? Let me tell you something, I met the guy, you're not gonna miss him.

(Sage rushes over to Damon.)

Sage: I will rip your head off in two seconds if you take one more step.

Damon: Alright, let's make a deal. You let me kill Rebekah, I consider Finn untouchable, you guys walk into the sunset together.

Sage: Is that a promise?

Damon: Yes. It's a promise.

[Alaric's Loft]

(Ciara is looking for Alaric's wedding ring.)

Stefan: What if Bonnie's spell doesn't work? What are you gonna do with him?

Elena: We're not gonna do anything, Stefan. I'm gonna keep looking until we find something that'll help him.

Ciara: You don't know how long this has been going on. Might be too late.

Elena: It's my family's ring that's doing this to him. It's my responsibility to fix it.

Stefan: You can't put that on yourself. Not everyone is your responsibility. Not everyone can be saved.

Elena: Are we talking about Alaric here or are we talking about you? Because I wasn't planning on giving up on either of you.

(Stefan and Elena look at each other. Stefan then opens up the last drawer. Inside are photos of the dead bodies of Bill Forbes and Brian Walters, newspaper clippings, and other stuff about the murders.)

Elena: What is that?

(Stefan picks up one of the pictures.)

Stefan: Pictures of his victims.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

(Damon enters the library.)

Damon: Sage, let's go, we have Originals to kill.

(Sage is not in the library anymore.)

Damon: Sage.

[Alaric's Loft]

(Stefan Ciara and Elena are looking through the stuff in the drawer. Ciara sees an envelope with Jeremy's name on it. She opens it and takes out the papers inside. She reads the note attached to all the other papers.)

Ciara: Jeremy, if anything happens to me, carry on my work. You have the other ring, let the ring make you strong. The council must be cleansed before the work can begin.

(Stefan takes the papers from Elena.)

Stefan: It's the Founder's Council roster. Looks like some sort of hit list.

Elena: No, Alaric didn't write this.

Ciara: Who else would have written it, Elena?

(Elena tears up the note that Alaric wrote for Jeremy and continues to search for the wedding ring in the drawer. She finds the aspirin bottle, opens it, and pours the ring into her hand.)

Elena: I have to get back.

[Gilbert House]

(Meredith is in the kitchen, she grabs two cups out of a cupboard. Alaric enters the room.)

Alaric: Looking for something?

Meredith: I don't know where anything is in this house. (She pours the coffee into the mugs.) I'm sorry, I can't remember, do you take cream?

Alaric: No cream.

Meredith: I was gonna make sandwiches. I'm starving.

Alaric: Can I ask you a question?

Meredith: No mustard. I hate mustard.

Alaric: Do you ever feel remorse?

(Meredith looks up and turns to face Alaric.)

Meredith: I'm sorry?

Alaric: Well.

(Alaric picks up a knife and walks around the counter, coming closer towards Meredith.)

Alaric: You are a council member. And the council was formed to protect the people of this town from vampires and yet, here you all are, just looking the other way, ignoring your responsibilities. Like you and your vampire blood. So I'm asking you, do you ever feel remorse? Because you should.

(Alaric rushes towards her with the knife and cuts her on her side. She spills the coffee on him and breaks the mugs. She rushes into the front room and sees the tranquilizers are empty. She goes towards the stairs and Alaric cuts her off, grabbing her as she rushes up the stairs. Meredith goes into the bathroom and locks two of the three doors. When she goes to shut the final door, Alaric appears and tries to force the door open. Meredith keeps pushing the door back and grabs a pair of scissors which she stabs Alaric's hand with. Alaric screams and retracts his hand from the doorway allowing Meredith to slam the door shut and lock it. She looks down at her wound, she's bleeding profusely.)

[Wickery Bridge]

(Damon drives towards the bridge and sees Rebekah standing in front of a bonfire of the wood from the white oak tree. Damon stops the car and gets out, slamming the door in frustration.)

Rebekah: Your grand plans always seem to get ruined, don't they? Sorry to disappoint you. Again.

(Rebekah walks away. Damon turns around and sees Sage by his car.)

Damon: You set me up.

Sage: No. I'm just looking out for myself.

(Damon walks over to her.)

Damon: I told you I'd save your creepy boyfriend!

Sage: And you lied to me, Damon! The Originals are linked, if one dies they all die. If I can get inside her head, don't you think I'd be able to get inside yours?

(Damon rushes toward Sage and grabs her by the throat, pushing her against his car.)

Damon: I should end you.

Sage: I'm 900 years old, Damon. You're not capable of ending me.

(Sage pushes Damon off of her and throws him down onto his car.)

Sage: Do you really think that I would risk Finn's life for one of your petty revenge fantasies?

(Damon gets up and moves closer to Sage.)

Damon: Let me tell you something, your long lost love has a suicide wish. Cause when mama witch linked them together in a spell he's the one that volunteered to die.

Sage: He wouldn't do that.

Damon: He didn't want to live. Not for you. Not for anyone. He doesn't love you, Sage. Now, when I do find another way to kill those Originals, I'll start with Finn.

[Gilbert House]

(Elena Ciara and Stefan enter the house, but Stefan catches Elena and Ciara's arm. He signals for them to stay and moves into the house. they go into the kitchen and sees the shards of ceramic and blood on the floor. Elena closes the front door and Alaric comes downstairs, wrapping a towel around his hand.)

Alaric: Hey there.

Elena: Hi. Where's Meredith?

Alaric: Oh, she got called into the hospital for a last minute surgery, but she'll be back later.

(Elena nods and looks at Alaric's hand.)

Elena: What happened?

Alaric: Oh, I – I broke a coffee cup and sliced my hand open trying to pick up the pieces. Did Stefan catch up with you?

Elena: No.

Alaric: Did you get my ring?

Elena: I couldn't find it.

Alaric: Yeah, well my place is a bit of a disaster. I guess I'll just have to go get it.

(Alaric walks down the stairs and looks down at the knife lying on the floor. Elena looks down at it too then back up at Alaric, who is staring at her. Alaric is about to go for the knife, when Stefan grabs him from behind and puts him in a sleeper hold.)

Elena: Don't hurt him!

Stefan: I'm trying not to.

(Alaric passes out. Stefan lays him down on the floor and suddenly stands up. Ciara looks up the stairs.)

Ciara: Elena, I need you to come upstairs with me.

(Ciara moves towards the stairs.)

Elena: Why?

Ciara: I'm gonna need your help.

(Ciara and Elena walk up the stairs. Stefan breaks the bathroom door open. Meredith is sitting on the floor with blood all over her. Elena flips on the light and rushes over to Meredith.)

Elena: Meredith. Hey.

[Stefan's face starts to change and Elena looks at him. Ciara gets down beside Meredith and heals her wound and she sighs as they see it heal Stefan gets up and walks out of the bathroom. Elena stays with Meredith]

[Sometimes Later]

[Alaric is asleep in his bed. Damon is sitting in a chair next to him when he wakes up]

Alaric: ''what the hell are you doing here?

Damon: ''just making sure the witch didn't turn you into a toad or a block of salt. Bonnie did a little spell, it's nothing to worry about, it's just something to keep the killer in you at bay.

(Alaric flexes his hand and looks at it.)

Alaric: Did something happen?

Damon: Let's just say you've got an alter ego hell bent on killing Council members. So we're gonna pack up some of your stuff, we're gonna go to the loft, just for a little bit. You know it's like house arrest. Polite.

Alaric: Wait, where's Meredith?

Damon: She'll be fine, Ric.

(Down in the kitchen, Elena is doing dishes when Bonnie enters.)

Bonnie: Hey.

(Elena turns around.)

Bonnie: You okay?

Elena: Yeah, I'm fine.

Bonnie: Abby says that all the dying and coming back to life might have chipped away at Alaric's psyche, making it easier for the darkness to take hold. (She holds up a container.) These herbs are the binding element of the spell. He needs to take them twice a day.

(Elena goes over and picks up the container.)

Bonnie: I'll get you more. Abby and I are gonna work on the garden.

Elena: How is she doing?

Bonnie: The transition's been hard, but I think she'll be okay. Eventually. I'm gonna go back and stay with her for a while, it'll give us a chance to work things through.

(Elena puts down the container and starts to tear up.)

Elena: I'm sorry, Bonnie, I - I didn't – I didn't want this to happen. If there was anything that I could do to make it different, I…

(Bonnie embraces Elena.)

Bonnie: I know.

Elena: Please say that you forgive me.

Bonnie: Of course I do.

[Abby's House]

(Jamie and Caroline are out in the garden, planting new plants.)

Caroline: Am I even doing this right?

Jamie: Yeah, you're doing fine. Hey – uh – thanks for helping out with Abby. Bonnie's really lucky to have a friend like you.

Caroline: Well, I went through the same thing once. With my dad. But it didn't really work out, so… you know. Well, when Bonnie gets back she can snap her fingers or wave her hands or whatever and make the herbs bloom. I think Abby's up.

(Abby is inside the house, writing a letter, her stuff is packed up next to her. Caroline enters.)

Caroline: What are you doing? You're leaving. (She scoffs.) You're kidding me.

Abby: I have to. I don't know how to do this.

Caroline: Do what? Be a vampire or a parent? Because I can help you be a vampire, I can teach you self-control, but being a parent, I mean that's all you. Bonnie grew up without a mom, because you ran away once, but now you have an eternity to make up for it and you're just gonna throw that away?

Abby: She's better off without me.

Caroline: No, she's not. No one is better off without their parents. She wants to make this work. Please. Just stay.

(Abby gets up and takes her stuff.)

Abby: Tell them I'm sorry.

(She leaves.)

[Gilbert House]

(Elena is downstairs, finishing the dishes. She is all alone in the house. She goes upstairs and sits on her windowsill. She is making a phone call. Jeremy answers on the other line.)

Jeremy: Hello?

Elena: Hey stranger.

Jeremy: Hey, are you checking up on me?

Elena: Do you need checking up on?

Jeremy: Well, I'm not flunking any of my classes. Yet. And I got a dog.

Elena: Hey, have you talked to Alaric lately?

Jeremy: No, why? Is everything okay?

(Elena starts to tear up.)

Elena: Yeah, everything's fine – um- I just wanted to hear your voice.

Jeremy: Okay. Hey, can I call you later? I'm actually on my way out with some friends.

Elena: Yeah – um- of course, Jer. Go out, go have fun, and um- I – I just miss you.

Jeremy: Yeah. Yeah, I miss you too.

(Jeremy hangs up. Elena puts down her phone and cries.)

[Salvatore Boarding House]

(Stefan is in the library, drinking. Ciara is sitting on the couch sketching in her book. Damon enters holding something.)

Damon: Little early in the day for you, isn't it?

Stefan: Just having a little toast.

Damon: To what?

Stefan: Control.

Damon: If you're happy, I'm happy.

Ciara: Why are you in such a good mood? Sage double-crossed you, tree's a pile of ash, Alaric's got a psychopathic alter ego.

Damon: You know, Ciara, I'm a philanthropist, I make the world a better place. Restoring bridges, landmarks, and…

(Damon rips the paper off what he carried into the room. It's the Wickery Bridge sign.)

Damon: Historical signs made of the same white oak as the Wickery Bridge.

(Ciara gets up and looks at the sign with Stefan.)

Ciara: They think all the wood burned.

Damon: I sold my rage. You should have seen me.

Stefan: We have a weapon.

Damon: Game's back on, brother. Let's go kill some Originals.


	62. Murder Of One

**Murder Of One**

[Salvatore House]

[Ciara walks downstairs after taking her shower and dressing in comfortable clothes blue jeans, grey tank top and her brown sweater and brown boots she leaves her hair down falling to her back and grabs her bag when she hears the bell ring at the front door she opens it to see Klaus]

Ciara: ''Klaus...what are you doing here?

Klaus: ''I've come to ask for your assistance on a matter will you accompany me to my house?

Ciara: ''depends on what assistance you need?

Klaus: ''it's basically breaking a Linking spell on me, My Siblings and yourself so interested?

Ciara: ''of course anything to stop whatever plan Esther is doing to kill everyone and me.

[Klaus smiles as Ciara grabs her bag and then shuts the door behind them]

[Alaric's Apartment]

[Elena walks up the stairs with breakfast for Alaric. She knocks on his door and Damon answers it.]

Damon: ''morning sunshine.

Elena: ''hey, how's Alaric?

[Elena moves to enter the apartment. but Damon doesn't let her in]

Damon: ''he's indecent. but fine.

Elena: 'so then, does that mean there were no issues last night?

Damon: ''Nope. slept like a baby, woke up Alaric. no head minds about dead council members.

Elena: ''then why do I feel like you're hiding something from me?

Damon; ''well, maybe because you're being all paranoid and control freaky. what'd you bring me?

[Damon takes the bag from her and sniffs it]

Damon: ''Ooo, chocolate muffins. you know what they say, a way to a Psycho killer's heart is through his stomach.

[Elena takes the bag back from him.]

Elena: ''they're not for you.

Damon: ''Fine. keep convincing yourself you're still mad at me. but sadly, Ric's gonna have to miss Elena time today. you know lockdown and all.

Elena: ''Just take it and give it to him and tell him that I miss him, okay?

[Elena hands Damon the bag of muffins]

Damon: ''with pleasure.

Elena: ''please.

[Damon starts to shut the door on her]

Damon: ''have a great day, thanks for coming by.

Elena: ''Dam...

[Damon closes the door and walks over to Ric and Stefan who are standing by a saw with the Wickery Bridge sign. he listens to Elena leaving]

Damn: ''walking down the stairs, opening the front door, and she's gone.

[Alaric turns the saw on and begins to saw the sign]

[Damon, Alaric and Stefan are creating stakes from the Wickery Bridge sign. Stefan looks at one of the stakes.]

Stefan:'this needs to have a sharper point.

[he hands the stake to Damon]

Damon: ''I got it.

Stefan: ''we finally have our own stakes to kill an Original. I'm not gonna miss because you can't whittle.

Damon: ''I said I got it. stop micromanaging.

[Damon sharpens the point of the stake. Alaric puts on his jacket]

Alaric; ''looks like you guys have got this under control, I'm gonna call the Sheriff.

[Damon and Stefan look at him]

Alaric: ''I want to turn myself in.

Damon: ''no you don't

Alaric: ''I have a homicidal alter ego. unlike some people in this room, I would like to take responsibilty for the people I've killed.

Damon: ''if you wanted to turn yourself in. you wouldn't be saying it out loud. just saying.

Alaric: ''hey listen out of all people you cannot psychonalze me. I killed Caroline's father, I nearly killed Meredith. everythings changed.

Stefan ''Look, you're not turning yourself in. Bonnie's herbs are working and we have Originals to kill.

Damon: ''his morals get very questionable when he has revenge on the brain.

Stefan: ''Klaus needs to die. we finally have the chance to kill him, so you are not turning yourself in.

[Damon gets up and turns to Alaric and hands him his ring]

Damon: 'here's your ring Ric. put it on.

Alaric: ''that ring is the reason I've killed people.

Damon: ''it's also the reason you're alive. you're going vampire hunting Ric. wear it.

[Alaric takes the ring and puts it on]

[The Woods]

[Caroline and Elena are walking through the woods]

Caroline: ''Alaric Saltzman killed my father?

Elena: ''I can't expect you to be okay with this. but at least these herbs that Bonnie's giving him, they're healing him and they're keeping the dark side buried.

Caroline; ''yeah, and that's supposed to make everything okay?

[Elena grabs Caroline's arm and Caroline faces her. Caroline is teary eyed]

Elena: ''No, Caroline it's not okay. it's horrible and I feel horrible about it but he's a victim of something supernatural he didn't ask for this, it just happened to him, Just like Bonnie's mom. I mean she didn't ask to become a vampire. and neither did Stefan or Tyler.

Caroline: Or me.

Elena: ''or you. none of you asked for this but who would I be if I just turned my back on any of you?

[Caroline moves to Elena's side and wraps her arm around her shoulders. they start to walk off]

Caroline: ''Oh, Elena Gilbert, savior of the cursed and the damned.]

[Matt appears]

Matt: ''hey, what's with the cryptic secret meeting text?

Elena: ''I don't know. Stefan just said to meet here.

[Stefan and Damon show up.]

Stefan: ''where's Bonnie and Ciara?

[Stefan and Damon show up]

Stefan: ''I texted them too.

Caroline: ''Um Bonnie's Mom bailed on her. again. so, I think we should leave her out of this one.

Elena: ''and we haven't seen or heard from Ciara all day.

Damon: ''where can she be?

Matt: ''what are we doing here?

Damon: ''we found some more white oak. long story, wait for the movie.

Elena: 'hang on. White Oak? you have a weapon that can kill Klaus?

Stefan: ''Nope. we all have a weapon.

[Stefan throws down a duffel bag with White Oak Stakes in it.]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Ciara is sitting in the library reading through her spell book she managed to grab before Klaus came to ask for her help she has been there all day trying to do the spell]

[Mystic Falls Town Sqaure]

[Elena is on her phone, leaving a message for Ciara]

Elena: ''Ciara, we're starting to worry about you. Call me back or call Caroline, just call someone please.

[Elena hangs up and walks up to Caroline and Matt]

Matt: ''Mr. Saltzman was like the most normal guy in town.

Caroline: ''yeah.

Elena: ''is it weird that Ciara's not returning my calls?

Matt: ''is it weird that Klaus's brother is in the middle of town Square?

[they all look over and see Finn with Sage]

Elena: ''that's Finn. I thought he left town.

[Caroline pushes back her hair and listens in on Sage and Finn's conversations]

Sage: ''so, can you guess why I've dragged you out here?

Finn: ''if memory serves me, this is where the Natives use to make sacrifices to their gods.

Sage: ''this statue was built where we used to rendezvous. back when you used to have to sneak away from your siblings to see your tawdry lady friend.

Finn: ''I assumed after 900 years you'd moved on.

Sage: ''I took care of myself, but I never stopped loving you Finn. I don't want you to die.

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Rebekah clamps bear traps around Damon's wrist and hangs him from the ceiling]

Rebekah: ''I found them in the shed. What kind of monster would trap a poor, defenseless animal.

Damon: ''you've got to admit, even for me it's a little kinky.

Rebekah: ''you pretended to be interested in me and then you slept with me so your trampy friend, Sage could steal my thoughts. ever since then I felt this incessant need to one up you. so I've decided to bleed the vervain from your system.

[She rips open his shirt and cuts Damon's chest with a knife. he groans in pain]

Damon: ''you want to compel me to be your boyfriend?

Rebekah: ''actually I'd rather compel you to kill your brother. or Elena. but since vampires heal, bleeding you may take a while. we should probably stick to the Major arteries.

[Rebekah cuts Damon's throat, he bleeds profusely. Klaus enters the room]

Klaus: ''well, look what you've caught. trying to bleed him of vervain, don't you think it would be easier to hang him upside down?

Rebekah: ''I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain thank you very much.

Klaus: ''well, excuse me it's not like I have any expertise in the matter.

[Klaus rolls his eyes sarcastically]

Rebekah: ''you know, why don't you just leave me be and go an manage your Mage?

[Klaus grins and leaves. Rebekah turns back to Damon]

Rebekah: ''Hmm, where we we?

[Klaus enters another room in the mansion]

Klaus: ''tick tock. I should hear chanting by now.

[Ciara is in the room. reading a Grimoire.]

Ciara: ''I'm still studying the unlinking spell. it's not that easy, especially under duress.

Klaus: ''you've been warned. if you're looking for a way to send for help. I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue.

Ciara: ''this is the spell. I just don't know if I'm strong enough.

[Ciara gets up and walks away from Klaus]

Klaus: ''you are the strongest Mage one of many that has ever walked this earth...you should have a little more faith in yourself Ciara. [Klaus moves towards Ciara] your Energy helped me on many occasions when we were on the road over the summer Honestly. I think someone isn't trying very hard. very well.

[Klaus pulls out his phone and calls Kol]

Klaus: ''Kol. how's the weather up there in Mile High City? and how's our friend? May I see him?

[Klaus walks over to Ciara and holds up his phone. she sees Jeremy playing with his dog]

Klaus: ''there's Jeremy, playing fetch with his new puppy. Oh, isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen? [he pulls the phone away] thank you Kol, we'll be in touch. [he hangs up] so, Ciara, how about that spell?

[Outside The Mystic Grill]

[Elena walks up to Stefan]

Elena: ''hey. how is he?

Stefan: ''hey, he's just just banged up. Caroline's gonna stay with him and make sure Alaric stays Alaric. Matt texted me and said Finn is still in the Grill. we need to plan our next move.

Elena: ''wait wait. Rebekah has Damon our next move should be finding him.

Stefan: ''no, we need to stay on point. see an Original, kill an Original that's the plan.

Elena: 'yeah that was the plan before Damon's life was hanging in the balance.

Stefan: ''Look. Elena. I understand that you're concerned about my brother's life. but if he even knew for one second, that we were talking about missing a chance to kill these people he would lose his mind.

Elena: ''Yeah, and if the roles were reversed he would stop everything to save you.

Stefan: ''I know what my brother would want.

Elena: ''what he would want and what we should do are two different things.

Stefan: ''you gonna help me with this or not?

[Elena stares at Stefan, scornfully]

Stefan: ''okay. I'll figure it out myself.

[Stefan leaves]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Damon is weak and still in the trap. he hears someone approaching him. he see's a person enter the room. as they get closer. he sees it's Ciara]

Damon: ''what are you doing here?

Ciara: ''then hurry up and tell me what to do

[Damon looks up at his wrists, trapped in the bear traps]

Damon: ''open them. carefully.

[Ciara opens one of the traps and grabs Damon, holding him up while she opens up the second one. Damon is weak to move on his own so Ciara has to hold him up. they walk out of the room and down the hall. Damon starts to fall over and Ciara urges him on]

Ciara: ''Damon. come on. come on. we have to keep going. Damon.

[they make it to the parlor and Damon collapses on the floor. Ciara falls down next to him]

Ciara: ''No. look at me. look at me.

[she grabs his face in her hands]

Damon: ''Don't be an idiot, Ciara.

Ciara: ''I am not going to leave you Damon? no. [Ciara holds her wrist to his mouth] hey, hey. drink.

[Damon bites her wrist and starts to feed. after a while he stops and looks at Ciara. he moves in toward her and their forehead touch. the whole thing was just a daydream. Damon is still stuck in the trap]

Damon: 'Uh you bitch.

Rebekah: ''it's not fun when someone messes with your thoughts is it?

Damon: ''actually, I was having a pretty good time in there.

Rebekah; Mmm, well I hope you were nicer to Ciara then you were to me even though you don't deserve her.

Damon: ''Oh come on. I couldn't have hurt you that bad. you didn't really think I had a thing for you did you?

[Rebekah looks hurt]

Damon: ''I get it. if Klaus bossed me around for a thusand years. I'd probably be pretty desperate for attention too.

[Rebekah stabs Damon in the stomach and he screams. Ciara hears him in the other room and turns around]

Ciara: ''what was that?

Klaus: ''I wouldn't let it bother you, love.

Ciara: ''well it does bother me. you bother me. well; you use people to get what you want, it's not right.

Klaus: ''you're being emotional Ciara...I understand that things have been rough for you. you know you're Parents dying...finding out you have a sister and all she seems to do is get you into a lot of hurt Damon Salvatore Hurt you. I can help you fight them if you want. or if you choose I can just rip Damon's heart out and tear him apart. [Ciara pushes Klaus away from her] isn't it obvious that I'm just gonna continue to hurt the people you love until you do the spell? now, I know it's in the Grimoire and I know it requires the blood of my siblings so here we are.

[Klaus grabs a cass and opens it. there are four bottles of blood within it. Klaus points to them]

Klaus: ''Elijah, Rebekah. Kol. Finn.

[Klaus bites his hand and holds his bloody hand clenched in a fist and looks at Ciara]

Klaus: 'where do you want this?

[Ciara looks away and grabs a glass, holding it under Klaus's hand so his blood can drip into it]

[Mystic Grill]

[Sage and Finn are drinking Tequila together]

Sage: ''you've never had Tequila before?

Finn: 'Mm-mm.

[Sage pours salt on Finn's wrist]

[Sage licks the salt off her wrist and shoots the tequila. Finn does the same. Stefan is sitting at the bar, listening to them.]

Finn: ''Happy now?

[Sage hands him a lime and he sucks on it]

Finn: ''I'm truly awed by the evolution of mankind.

[Sage laughs. a man approaches their table]

Troy:'' hey Sage.

Sage: ''Hey Troy.

[Troy nods at Finn and leaves]

Finn: ''you know him?

Sage: ''I turned him?

Finn: ''you turned him? why?

Sage: ''because I'm in enemy territory. when your brother and sister called. I thought I might needed a little back up. you can't trust anyone here.

[Matt walks up to their table. Sage grabs his wrist]

Sage: ''two more tequilas?

Matt: ''Yeah, cool, I'll let your waitress know.

[Stefan is still at the bar. he pushes a tiny bottle of vervain to his side. which Matt grabs along with a coffee cup.]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Ciara is starting the spell to unlink the Originals. she pours one of the vials of blood into the cup]

[Mystic Grill]

Finn: ''how many people have you turned?

Sage: ''I don't know. a lot. don't judge me. Finn, you turned me.

Finn: ''exactly Sage. I turned you. My passion overtook my morals.

Sage: ''my passion overtake my morals on a daily basis. it's called living life to the fullest.

[Stefan is sending out a text saying get ready]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Ciara continues the spell. she has mixed all the Siblings blood and pours it onto the table]

[Mystic Grill]

[the Waitress places two Tequila shots on Finn and Sage's table]

Sage: ''Finally.

[Stefan gets up from the bar and leaves]

Sage: ''Oh thanks.

[Sage raises her shot glass]

Sage: ''to living life to the fullest.

[Finn raises his shot glass and clinks it against hers]

Finn: ''to living life.

[Sage laughs and they drink their shots. suddenly they spit them back up and start choking]

Sage: ''Oh, what the hell?

Finn: ''Vervain.

[Finn turns his head and sees Stefan leaving, Stefan stops and stares at him, then walks out the door. Sage and Finn get up and go after him]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[The blood starts to disperse into five different circles as Ciara contiues the spell]

[Outside the Mystic Grill]

[Stefan hides around the corner. Finn and Sage exit the grill. Stefan goes to stab Finn, but Sage grabs him and throws him down on the ground. the stake falls down the stairwell]

Sage: 'Finn, the stake!

[Finn runs down the stairs to grab the stake.]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[The flames flare up as Ciara continues the spell. the large pool of blood has become five separate pools of blood that are moving away from each other]

[Outside The Mystic Grill]

[Finn is about to grab the stake, when Elena and Matt burst out a back door. Elena shoots Finn in the stomach with the crossbow and Matt comes in and stabs him with another stake, directly in the heart.

Sage: ''No!

[Sage rushes down the stairs to Finn's side. she cries as she watches Finn die and strokes his face]

Sage: ''Finn, no!

[Finn's body catches fire and Sage backs up to the wall and continues to sob]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Ciara has completed the spell. the pools of blood are completely separated. Klaus looks at her.]

[Rebekah comes out of a room, wiping blood off her hands. Klaus is escorting Ciara out of the house.]

Rebekah; ''Aw, Little Sister leaving so soon?

Klaus: ''sister, be nice.

Rebekah: ''thank you Ciara...I won't forget what you did.

[Rebekah walks away, smiling. Ciara sees Damon in the snares in the room Rebekah just walked out of]

Ciara; ''Oh my god Damon.

Klaus: ''yeah you'll have to excuse the mess. apparently Damon hurt her feelings. go on, help him. save the man who ripped your heart out several times and then left you to die.

[Ciara looks at Damon again]

Ciara: ''Just get me out of here.

Klaus: ''very well.

[Klaus escorts Ciara out]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan and Elena enter the library]

Elena: ''hey. how's Alaric?

Caroline: ''He'll be okay. I Gave him a bottle of Bonnie's herbs and he went home. Oh, did you guys kill Finn, did it work?

Stefan: ''nothing worked until I see Klaus's dead body myself.

[Elena's phone rings. she answers it. it's Ciara]

Elena: ''Ciara. where have you been?

Ciara: ''Klaus has Damon.

Elena: ''Klaus should be dead. they should all be dead, we just killed Finn.

Ciara: ''No Elena. he forced me to do a spell that unlinked all the Siblings and me. I had no choice or I would have died too. He's still alive I'm sorry.

Elena: ''okay, Ciara, where's Damon?

Ciara: ''at Klaus's mansion. it's bad, Elena, he threatened Jeremy and you and everyone...

[Ciara starts to choke up]

Elena: ''Are-are you okay?

Ciara: ''I Don't know. I'm sorry. I have to go. I just -I have to-I have to go.

[she hangs up]

Elena: ''No, Ciara just...

[Outside Klaus's Mansion]

[Ciara slides down the side of her car and starts to cry]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan is leaving for Klaus Elena follows him]

Stefan: ''stay with Caroline. I'll call you when it's over.

Elena: ''Stefan, stop. Klaus is stronger than you. we need another plan.

Stefan: ''what we need is for Klaus to be dead.

[Elena grabs Stefan and turns him around]

Elena: ''Stefan, stop it! you're acting on anger!

Stefan: ''anger gets things done Elena!

Elena: ''or it will get you killed! it'll get Damon killed along with you.

Stefan: ''Klaus does not get to survive this not after everything he took from me and Ciara.

[Stefan walks out and slams the door. Elena flinches. Caroline enters the front hall]

Caroline: ''I miss-well adjusted Stefan.

[Suddenly the door flies open and Stefan is thrown through it. Sage enters the house]

Sage: ''Ding dong.

[Caroline goes to attack her, but Sage throws her to the ground]

Sage: ''I'm not here for you. I'm here for him.

[Elena runs to the front door. but Troy blocks her path]

Troy: ''I don't think so.

[Sage approahes Stefan]

Stefan: ''I had to kill him, Sage.

Sage: ''Oh, you remember me.

[she kicks Stefan and he flies into a chair.]

Sage: ''good. then you know I like to go all ten rounds.

[she starts to cough and her nose starts to bleed.]

Troy: ''Sage?

[Sage gets up and throws a punch at Stefan. but Stefan grabs her fist and throws her to the ground. Sage is getting weaker.]

Sage: ''Troy, help me!

[Troy releases Elena and rushes over to Sage. he starts to couch up blood as well.]

Sage; ''what is happening to me?

[Sage and Troy die.]

Elena: ''she just died.

Caroline: ''so Sage and this Troy guy die within an hour of Finn.

Elena: ''but why? were they bitten by a Hybrid or...?

Caroline: ''Hybrid bites don't look like that. Maybe Sage was so in love with Finn she just died of sadness.

Elena: ''No. that doesn't explain Troy.

Stefan: ''it's the blood. the bloodline. it has to be. think about it. Finn turned Sage, Sage turned Troy, they'll all part of the same vampire bloodling that Originated with Finn.

Caroline: ''wait, so when an Original dies every vampire turned from their bloodline dies along with them? because that would mean...

Elena: ''if the Originals die, so do all of you. the entire Vampire species would...it'd just be dead.

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Damon is still strung up by the traps. Stefan enters the room]

Damon: ''this was much different in my head.

Stefan: ''Klaus, I'm here! let's do this.

[Klaus and Rebekah enter]

Klaus: ''Oh good, a hero. what do you want?

[Stefan drops the duffel bag with the stakes at Klaus's feet]

Stefan: ''I'm here to make a deal.

Damon: ''Stefan, what are you doing?

Stefan: ''eight stakes made of white oak. the part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn.

[Klaus looks at Rebekah]

Rebekah: ''that's impossible.

Stefan: ''actually it's not. Finn is dead.

Rebekah: ''you killed my brother?

[Stefan looks at Klaus]

Stefan: ''Damon in exchanged for the last eight weapons that can kill you.

Klaus: ''and how do I know there aren't any more left?

Stefan: ''because there aren't

Klaus: ''let's be certain, shall we?

[Klaus walks over to Damon]

Klaus: ''leave.

Damon: ''No.

Klaus: ''go on, leave.

Rebekah: ''Nik, he's my play thing not yours.

[Klaus grabs Damon by the throat and compels him]

Klaus: ''I said, go home.

[Damon starts to pull his wrists out from the snares, peeling the flesh off of them in the process. he screams in pain. Damon is still pulling himself out of the trap]

Klaus: ''alright, stop, stop, stop, before you hurt yourself. well seeing that he can finally be compelled now.

[Klaus grabs Damon by the throat and compels him again]

Klaus: ''Minues the stake that's in my brother. how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?

Damon: ''eleven.

Klaus: ''Eleven! really? so, not eight then.

Rebekah: ''you really shouldn't have lied.

Stefan: ''I'll get you the other three.

Klaus: ''yeah, that'll be nice. or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue.

Stefan: ''what is wrong with you?

Klaus: ''what is wrong with you? do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all your anger, so you don't have to turn it on yourself. I have given your life purpose, as your friend. [Klaus laughs] I really think you should be thanking me.

[Stefan rushes at Klaus with a white oak stake in hand. Klaus grabs his wrist]

Klaus: ''step down, or you both die.

[Stefan steps back taking away the stake]

Klaus: ''there. now you only have to get me the other two.

Rebekah: ''this is ridiculous.

[Rebekah walks over to Damon and releases him from the traps. Klaus walks over to her]

Klaus; ''what are you doing?

Rebekah: ''I brought him here. I get to release him. my rules now. bring us the stakes and you both live. take your brother as a sign of good faith.

[Rebekah picks up the duffel bag with the stakes and leaves. Klaus looks at Stefan.]

Klaus: ''bring us the stakes. all of them. Or I will wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear.

[Klaus leaves]

[Rebekah and Klaus are in the parlor, after the Salvatores have left]

Rebekah; ''I can't believe Finn is dead.

Klaus; ''Good riddance. he was an embarrassment, Rebekah.

Rebekah: ''he was still your brother, mind your tongue.

Klaus: ''Fine, let's all say a prayer for Finn, who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. he was a lovesick fool. he's better off in death.

[Rebekah walks over to Klaus]

Rebekah: ''is that how you would speak of me if I died?

Klaus: ''well, you let the Salvatores loose with two stakes that can kill us, so I guess we'll find out soon enough. and since when did you have a soft spot for them?

Rebekah: ''the Salvatores may fight like dogs. but in the end they would die for each other. at least they know what family means. you destroyed ours.

Klaus: ''I wanted a family. they just didn't want me, and now we're unlinked we're no longer responsible for each other.

Rebekah: ''so are you leaving?

Klaus: ''as soon as I get my stakes, I'm gone. I'm gonna take Ciara and use her blood to create a new family. of Hybrids.

Rebekah: and if I choose to stay?

Klaus: ''then you're just as Pathetic as Finn.

[Klaus leaves]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is sitting on her bed looking through her spell book she used to unlink herself and the Originals when Elena comes in seeing her]

Elena: ''Hey.

Ciara: ''hey.

Elena: ''you haven't said much since you got back home.

Ciara: 'I just have a lot on my mind I want you to know Elena I didn't betray you guys on what I did...not only was The Originals linked but so was I...and then I also knew that once a Original dies all the vampires they created die with them.

Elena: ''I am not angry Ciara not when you had all of us in your heart when you did the spell. you had enough of trying to fight against Klaus and now I get it..all of the time spent hating Klaus and wanting to destroy him it wasn't worth it.

Ciara: ''How is Stefan and Damon?

Elena: 'they have been through alot Damon went to Alaric's to get one of the stakes that we made.

Ciara: ''Look, I know how you feel about Damon.

Elena: ''Ciara.

Ciara: ''No, no just admit it. Admit to me, Elena. I know you don't owe it to me, but I just need to hear it.

Elena: I...I can't because It's not true Ciara. I never stopped loving Stefan and you haven't stopped loving Damon.

Ciara: ''I know that. I know you didn't. I just needed to hear you finally say that you have come to love Damon as well...after high School I am moving out of Mystic Falls I can't keep doing this with all of you.

Elena: ''what are you talking about?

Ciara; ''I'm talking about the fact that you're also in love with Damon.

Elena: ''What? no, Ciara...I...

Ciara: ''just stop pretending with me Elena and tell me the truth for once do you or do you not love Damon?

[Elena hesitates]

Elena: I-I don't know what I feel.

[Ciara nods and she goes to sit down on her bed as Elena sits down next to her]

Ciara: ''well there's my answer and you need to figure out who you want they are not going to make the choice for you.

Elena: ''I know and it's not fair to either of them...I will tell them soon.

[Alaric's Apartment]

[Damon knocks on the door. Alaric answers]

Alaric: ''Ah, he's still alive.

Damon: ''yeah, for now. I need your stake.

[Alaric goes over to a shelf and pulls back some books]

Alaric: ''It's right behind these books here.

Damon: ''a bookshelf, really? at least I was trying to be clever about it.

Alaric: ''where the hell is it?

Damon: 'Ha, ha, ha. look harder Ric,

Alaric: ''it's not here, Damon.

[Alaric and Damon search through the other shelves]

Damon: ''maybe you just forgot which shelf you put it on.

Alaric: ''No I didn't forget. it's-I-I put it right here! a stake doesn't just vanish into thin air!

Damon: ''who else did you tell Ric?

Alaric; ''I didn't tell anybody. Damon! I'm the only...

Damon: ''what?

Alaric: ''I'm the only one who knew about it Damon.

Damon: ''No. are you telling me that your vampire hating alter ego has a stake that can kill an entire line of vampires possibly mine?

Alaric: ''that's exactly what I'm telling you.


	63. Heart Of Darkness

**Heart Of Darkness**

Salvatore Boarding House

(Elena walks down the stairs into the basement with a bag. She approaches the door to one of the cells and peers in.)

Elena: Alaric?

Alaric: Yep. Still me.

(Elena unlocks the door and enters the cell. Alaric is sitting on a cot in the room.)

Alaric: You know, you shouldn't be in here. It defeats the point of the whole being locked in a cellar thing.

(Elena drops the bag on the ground.)

Elena: Well, you still need the basics. Toothbrush, clothes, some boring books to help you sleep.

(Alaric picks up one of the books and hands it to Elena.)

Alaric: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?

Elena: What? No, I grabbed…. Damon. Thinks he's hilarious.

Alaric: At least one of us still has a sense of humor.

Elena: Are you sure that you…? I mean you don't have to be kept in here.

Alaric: Ah, no, this is… this is the right place for me to be. At least until you guys can convince my highly uncooperative alter ego to fess up to where I or he hid the white oak stake.

Elena: We looked everywhere. You…. the other you, hid it well.

Alaric: What's Klaus gonna do if you can't find it?

Elena: It's the only thing that will kill him, so wage war, murder people, you know Klaus stuff.

(Elena pulls up a chair and sits down in it.)

Elena: Listen, Stefan is gonna watch over you for a little while. Now that Klaus knows where Jeremy is, it's not safe so, Damon Ciara and I are gonna go to Denver to pick him up.

Alaric: Why do you say that like you're waiting for me to disapprove?

Elena: I don't know. Me and Damon. Traveling across the country.

Alaric: I guess I'm more curious to hear what Stefan and Ciara has to say about it.

Elena: Actually, it was Stefan's idea. they thinks that I have some unresolved feelings for Damon.

Alaric: Do you?

Elena: I guess that's why I'm going on this trip. So I can figure it out.

(Upstairs, Stefan is standing in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames. Damon is bringing luggage down for the trip.)

Damon: You hear from Klaus?

Stefan: Not yet. I'm sure I will soon though. (Stefan picks up the white oak stake.) He's expecting me to deliver two stakes, I only have one.

Damon: Well, that's gonna be disappointing for him.

Stefan: I'll get it out of Alaric. I just need some time.

Damon: I like that confidence, Stefan. I don't share it, but I like it.

Stefan: You don't think I can do what it takes.

Damon: Well, you're good Stefan again. You're in control. Sorry, you might get the girl but you lose the edge. Speaking of…where is Ciara?

(Ciara walks into the room.)

Damon: Have you ever flown first class?

Ciara: Who did you have to compel for that?

Damon: Pft, please. I use miles.

(Damon picks up the luggage and walks out the door. Elena comes into the room holding her luggage looks at Stefan.)

Elena: Stefan...

[Denver, Colorado.]

[Ciara, Elena, Damon are at a batting cage looking for Jeremy. Elena spots him]

Elena: ''there he is.

Damon: Next time we compel him, remind me to make him better at baseball.

(Elena walks over to the cage.)

Elena: Hey Jer!

Jeremy: Elena, Ciara? What's wrong?

(Damon, Elena,Ciara and Jeremy are walking out of the batting cages. Damon explains what has happened over the past few months.)

Damon: Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose.

Jeremy: So, you traveled across the country to get me to help find Rose?

Damon: yes.

Jeremy: Well, I can't. I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose.

Damon: thanks to Ciara saving Rose's life she may owe us a favor or two.

Ciara: Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well. She and Damon were close, so maybe we can use him as a connection.

Jeremy: Fine, fine, but can we do this later? My friend just got here and yes, Damon, I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done.

(Jeremy walks away. Ciara turns around and sees Kol.)

Ciara: Jer..

Jeremy: Hey man.

Elena: Damon, it's Kol!

(Kol hits Damon with a wooden baseball bat. The bat breaks in half and Damon falls to the ground.)

Jeremy: What are you doing?!

Ciara: Jeremy, get back! He's an Original.

Jeremy: What?

Kol: No hard feelings, mate. But we're not buds.

(Kol grabs an aluminum bat from the bat rack.)

Kol: You know, I'll never get use to aluminum. But hey, at least it won't break.

(Kol is about to hit Damon with the bat, when Damon picks up half of the broken wooden bat and stabs Kol through the chest with it. Kol falls to the ground.)

Jeremy: Did you kill him?

Damon: No, but it'll give us a head start. Okay, come on.

(Damon grabs Ciara and Elena, who is shocked, and they leave the batting cages.)

[Motel In Denver ]

(Elena,Ciara, Jeremy, and Damon are getting their luggage out of the car and start walking to their motel room.)

Damon: For the record, [pointing at Elena] she's the one who wanted to stay in a motel, not me.

Ciara: So, where are we?

Damon: Corner of somewhere and nowhere where Kol can't find us.

Jeremy: I can't believe Kol was a vampire.

Damon: Well, didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast? Have you met you?

(Ciara glares at him as they walk up the stairs.)

Ciara: Not helping.

(They enter their motel room. Rose is sitting on one of the beds smiling at Ciara as she walks in]

Rose: ''Hello Ciara!

[Ciara smiles at Rose and hugs her]

[Klaus's Mansion]

(Matt drives Rebekah up to the house and parks his truck.)

Matt: Here we are. Home, sweet, home.

Rebekah: Okay, spill. Why are you being nice to me?

Matt: I drove you home. You don't have a car.

Rebekah: Not just that, I mean, helping me with the dance and then standing up to Caroline. I don't buy it.

Matt: Buy what?

Rebekah: The whole gentlemanly thing. After everything my family has done to you. What are you up to?

Matt: It's sad that you can't just get a ride home from school without thinking there is some ulterior motive.

Rebekah: You're right. I'm probably gonna organize the whole dance and then have to compel myself a date.

Matt: Let's not get crazy. Good bye, Rebekah.

Rebekah: Good bye, Matt. Thanks for the ride.

(Rebekah gets out of the car and Matt drives away. She stands there for a while, smiling. She enters the house and sees someone standing by the fireplace. Rebekah stops and the person turns around. It's Esther.)

Rebekah: Mother.

(Rebekah rushes over to her, grabs her by the throat and pushes her against the wall.)

Rebekah: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now.

Esther: Because I'm dying.

[Motel In Denver]

[Ciara is sitting on the bed next to Rose as Elena, Damon and Jeremy sit in chairs]

Ciara; ''How have you been?

Rose: ''I love my life right now ever since you've cured me of the werewolf bite...I took the daylight ring you gave me and made a new life for myself in England.

Damon: 'you still look really hot.

Rose: ''you're still dripping with sex too. [Jeremy stares at her]

Jeremy: ''so can you tell us anything about being sired to Klaus?

Rose: ''Unfortunately, I don't have any news on the siring front. Klaus didn't sire me. No Original did it was Mary Porter.

Damon: Uh – Scary Mary. Well, where is she, Rose?

Rose: I didn't keep track of her when I was alive, much less now. sit tight, relax, I'll see what I can find out. [she gets up and walks to the door looking back at Ciara] ''I'm glad that you aren't a vampire anymore you don't deserve that life.

Ciara: ''me too.

[She leaves as Damon stares at her]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

(Stefan and Alaric are sitting together in the cellar.)

Alaric: I assume they've got Jeremy by now?

Stefan: They should. Haven't heard from them. Elena's worried about him; knowing that she can't count on his ring anymore.

Alaric: Who knows? Maybe his alter ego is a pot smoking, hippie pacifist.

Stefan: Yeah, maybe.

Alaric: I can't say, I thought mine would be so hostile and militant.

Stefan: That actually makes perfect sense. Your wife left you to become a vampire and your girlfriend was killed by one.

Alaric: You must really hate me. Here I am, the failed hunter slash drinking buddy of vampires.

Stefan: Ah, he's too judgmental.

Alaric: The thing is, he's me. I'm not compelled, I'm not possessed, there's no humanity switch. What drives him is me.

Stefan: No. No, he's not you. He's the darkest parts of you. The parts we all have.

(Klaus enters the cell.)

Klaus: Well, this is depressing, isn't it?

(Stefan stands up.)

Klaus: Oh, and I found this (Klaus shows them the stake.) upstairs. Now, by my count, there should be one more.

Stefan: Yeah, well it's gonna take a little more time.

Klaus: Why? Because we're waiting for that one to pass out? (He points to Alaric.) No thanks. I think I'll just kill him.

Stefan: Well, then you won't know the location of the other stake.

Klaus: I can live with that.

Stefan: Well, I can't. When we staked Finn, we discovered that killing an Original vampire killed its entire bloodline. Now, I don't know which one of you I'm descended from, but I'd really rather not find out by dying, so why don't we just find the stake, destroy it, so we can all be safe?

Klaus: So, the fate of the entire vampire race depends on you finding a stake? And to get it we need you to pass out. Which means that I feel totally justified doing this.

(Klaus rushes towards Alaric and breaks his neck. Alaric dies.)

Klaus: There. Sleeping like a baby.

[Motel In Denver]

(Damon is outside the motel room, his phone rings and he answers it. Stefan is on the other end.)

Damon: There you are. Any sign of Evil-laric?

Stefan: Nope, only dead Alaric.

Damon: What?

Stefan: Don't worry, he was wearing his ring. Klaus was here, let's just say he's not very patient.

Damon: Kol must have told him we were in Denver. How long has Ric been out?

Stefan: A few hours. I'm hoping when he wakes up, it won't be him, it'll be the other him.

Damon: And if not?

Stefan: Yeah, I know. Whatever it takes. So, were you able to contact Rose?

Damon: Yeah, no answers yet. So, we're just stuck in this motel until she gets back to us.

Stefan: A motel?

Damon: Yeah, we had to get away from Kol. I'll call you when I know more.

(Damon hangs up.)

(Jeremy and Elena are in the motel room together. Jeremy is watching TV and Elena is going through the luggage.)

Jeremy: So, what's up with you and Damon?

Elena: What do you mean? Nothing's up.

Jeremy: Are you sure about that? I can see the Tension between you and Damon.

(Damon enters the room.)

Damon: Everything okay in here?

Elena: Yeah. It's fine.

Damon: Okay, well, I'm gonna freshen up. You might want to get some rest. I'm sure Rose will make herself known when she gets back.

[Ciara's Motel Room]

[Ciara is throwing away some food trash in the trash when she hears a knock on her door she goes over to see Damon]

Damon: 'hey you okay?

Ciara: ''yes I'm glad to see Rose again even if it is for a short while.

Damon: ''you seem to be on Edge. want to talk about it?

Ciara: ''I'm fine just that it's kinda my Dad's death anniversary...I almost forgot about it

[she lets him come in as she sits down on her bed]

Ciara: ''I am neve admit how much it hurts not having any family around like Elena has Jeremy.

Damon: ''Elena is your sister Ciara she is your family and you can count on Jeremy to be your family too.

[He sits down beside her]

Damon: ''you can even count on Me and Stefan to be your family if you want?

Ciara: ''I do count on you as Family...and hate to say it Rebekah is like a sister to me too.

Damon: ''even after Klaus tore your life apart over the summer.?

Ciara: ''he hasn't really hurt me Damon not the way he has with Elena and everyone maybe I see him like I see you someone who is hiding behind a whole world of emotions and is afraid to show them to anyone for fear that anyone will hurt you both.

[Damon looks away from her and stands at the window and then looks back at Ciara]

Damon: ''you must like Klaus too don't you?

Ciara: ''Like I said he hasn't hurt me and he cared about me when I needed someone like after the Homecoming he took care of me when I was hurt by Mikael and after the Mikaelson ball he danced with me when you never did and when I returned to being mortal...Esther almost killed me along with the Originals and he was there with Rebekah...nobody looks out for me not since my parents died I had to look after myself but the Originals took care of me.

Damon: ''I'm so sorry that you didn't get that from us...I let stuff with Elena and Stefan take me away from what matters to me your friendship and the closeness we had was important to me. I don't want to do that again.

Ciara: ''did you know why Elena came with you on this trip instead of me coming with her just me and her?

Damon: ''Uh she said she needed me to come get Jeremy back.

Ciara: ''She's here to figure out if she has feelings for you Stefan set this whole trip up so she can do that.

[Damon sits down with Ciara thinking]

[Klaus's Mansion]

Rebekah: How are you dying? I thought Ayana preserved your body with a spell.

Esther: She did. I'm drawing my power from the Bennett witch line. When Abby died the connection was severed. So my body has weakened.

Rebekah: Well, if you've come to spend your last moments with your loving daughter, prepare to be disappointed. You should have spent less time plotting my death.

Esther: Is that what you think I've been doing on the other side? I've been looking over you for a thousand years. Of joy and heartbreak. Your fights with Klaus, the nights you cried yourself to sleep calling out my name. Not a day has gone by that I wasn't right there with you.

Rebekah: And yet you still tried to kill me.

Esther: Because it shouldn't have been a thousand years, Rebekah. No one should live that long.

Rebekah: But I haven't lived at all.

Esther: I'm sorry, Rebekah. I'm so, so sorry.

(Esther takes Rebekah's hands and starts to shake. She falls to the ground, dead. Rebekah kneels down next to her. Klaus enters the room.)

Klaus: What's going on?

Rebekah: She's dead.

[Motel in Denver]

(Damon walks out of the bathroom, shirtless. He grabs a bottle of whiskey in the ice box and puts a shirt on. Elena is in bed, watching him. Damon pours himself a drink and sits down. He drains the glass of liquor and looks over at Elena. Elena quickly closes her eyes and tries to get to sleep. Damon continues to watch her and Elena opens her eyes again. They stare at each other for a while, until Damon gets up and walks over to the bed. He lies down next to her.)

Elena: You never told me about that. What you did for Rose.

Damon: It wasn't about you.

Elena: Why don't you let people see the good in you?

Damon: Because when people see good, they expect good. (He turns his head and looks at Elena.) And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations.

(Elena turns away. She places her arm by her side, Damon gently grabs and caresses her hand. Elena breathes heavily, unsure of what she's feeling. She quickly gets out of the bed, grabs her coat and leaves the motel room. She puts on her coat and leans against the ice machine. Damon comes out after her.)

Elena: Don't.

Damon: Why not? Elena…

(Elena turns around and rushes towards Damon. She kisses him passionately. They continue to kiss as Damon pushes Elena against a pillar. He starts to kiss her neck and chest, but she lifts his head back up to her lips. They look at each other and continue to kiss. Then Jeremy ruins the moment by coming out of the room. Elena and Damon pull away from each other. Jeremy gives Elena a shameful look while Elena smiles slighty unsure of what she felt.)

Jeremy: Elena?

Elena: Oh my God, Jeremy. I…

Jeremy: Rose found Mary. She lives in Kansas.

Damon: Okay then. Let's go.

(Damon heads back into the room. Jeremy looks at Elena. shaking his head)

[Salvatore Boarding House]

(Stefan is reading Moby Dick, when Alaric comes back from the dead.)

Stefan: Welcome back.

Alaric: What happened? Did I uh..?

Stefan: No, you pretty much laid there dead for half the night. But on the uh- on the plus side, I did almost finish reading Moby Dick.

(Stefan gets up and walks towards Alaric.)

Alaric: This is stupid. Evil me or whatever you want to call him, he's not gonna make an appearance. Why would he? I mean, the best hiding place is the one where you can't find the person who hid it.

Stefan: I know.

Alaric: So, how do you want to do this?

Stefan: I don't want to do any of this.

Alaric: Well, that makes two of us. But I don't think we have much choice in the matter.

(Alaric takes off his ring.)

Stefan: Wait, wait, what are you doing? You need that ring.

Alaric: No, what I need is hope that my alter ego doesn't have a death wish. So, I'm taking bets that my dark side has a sense of self-preservation. So, let's see if he defends himself against death.

Stefan: Look, Alaric, I'm not gonna kill you, okay?

Alaric: If we have any chance at this, Stefan, you're gonna have to try.

(Stefan looks at Alaric. He rushes towards Alaric and punches him.)

[Somewhere In Kansas]

[Damon, Ciara, Elena and Jeremy pulls up to an old abandoned looking house and get out of the car]

Ciara: This is the address.

Damon: Looks about right.

Elena: (To Jeremy) Wait here.

Jeremy: Why?! So you and Damon can make out some more?

[Ciara looks at Elena and Damon shocked and sees the look of Guilt on Elena's face as well as Damon...she turns and walks away]

Damon: Don't be a dick. Listen to your sister.

(Jeremy scoffs and goes back to the car.)

Damon: Thank you. Come on.

[Ciara enter the house before them as Elena and Damon catches up with her. Ciara creates a blue flame with her hands.)

Damon: Ooh Blue Flame I like it.

[Ciara scoffs]

Ciara: Who is this Mary person?

Damon: Scary Mary. She's really old, super creepy.

Elena: And how do you know her?

Damon: I dated her.

Ciara: Of course.

Damon: What? I said creepy, not ugly.

(A loud noise comes from another room. Damon and Elena look at the door where the noise came from. Damon, followed by Ciara goes into the room. Ciara moves her hand around the room and the blue light lands on a vampire who has been staked.)

Damon: Mary.

(The lights come on in the dark room. Kol is sitting in a chair with a baseball bat.)

Kol: Quite contrary.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

(Stefan hits Alaric again. Alaric gets up and looks at Stefan.)

Alaric: You're not putting enough into this.

Stefan: If I put any more into it, I'm gonna break your spine.

(Stefan hits Alaric again. Alaric falls to the floor, blood is coming out of his mouth and one of his tooth has fallen out. The veins under Stefan's eyes start to protrude and his eyes become bloodshot. He turns away.)

Alaric: Well don't back down now.

Stefan: No, no, no, no, no, I can't… the blood.

(Alaric gets up again.)

Alaric: Come on, you're past that.

Stefan: No, I'm not.

Alaric: Then use it! Give into it! Try and kill me, Stefan. Come on!

Stefan: Not like this, Alaric.

Alaric: Yes, like this! You're gonna have to want to kill me for me to believe that you will.

Stefan: If I go this far, I may not be able to stop.

Alaric: If you want the answers from my darkest side, you're gonna have to tap into yours. So, don't back down, don't fight it. Just do it. Do it!

(Alaric grabs Stefan's shirt and shakes him. Stefan vamps out and throws Alaric against the brick wall. Alaric falls on the ground and laughs.)

Alaric: You're so weak.

(He gets up.)

Alaric: Look at you, one of nature's most hideous creatures and you can't even get that right.

Stefan: You.

Alaric: Me.

[Mary's House]

Kol: Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast. Don't quite know what happened. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie.

Ciara: And were you her favorite?

Kol: You mean, did I turn her? I think I did. But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother, I know you're trying to find out who you descended from. Now you never will. So, where did we leave off?

(Kol hits Damon with the baseball bat. Damon falls to the ground and Kol continues to hit him.)

Damon: Elena, Ciara get out of here!

(Ciara runs for the door with Elena, but Kol blocks her way.)

Kol: According to my brother, you're off limits. Please don't test me.

(Kol throws Ciara to the ground. Damon gets up and rushes towards Kol.)

Damon: Don't touch her.

(Kol throws Damon off of him.)

Kol: Oh dear, I've hit a nerve. Relax, darling, I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me.

(Kol hits Damon with the bat repeatedly.)

Kol: There, now we're even.

[he looks at Ciara and Damon then he vamp-speeds away from the house]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

Stefan: Where's the stake?

Alaric: You're worse than I ever was. Spineless, pathetic.

Stefan: Tell me where the stake is before I kill you.

Alaric: You know you're all gonna burn. Ashes to dust.

(Stefan hits Alaric repeatedly.)

Stefan: Where's the stake?!

(Alaric doesn't answer. Stefan hits him again, then grabs him in a chokehold.)

Stefan: I'm gonna kill you in three… two…one.

Alaric: It's in the cave. Where no vampire can get it.

(Stefan throws Alaric onto the ground and leaves the cellar, locking the door behind him. He goes up the stairs and into the parlor where Klaus and Rebekah wait for him.)

Klaus: That wasn't too hard, was it?

[Mary's House]

(Ciara has her hand on Damon's chest.)

Ciara: Are you okay?

Damon: Yeah.

(Damon pops his arm back into place. he takes her hand in his and kisses it as Elena comes over as well)

Damon: That's better.

(Damon caresses Elena's face and touches the cut on her forehead. Elena gasps.)

Damon: Are you okay? You're bleeding.

Elena: Yeah. I'll be fine.

(She grabs his hand and takes if off her face. She releases his hand from her own and turns away. Ciara knowing what was coming next leaves the room giving them time to talk)

Damon: What are you doing?

(Elena turns to face him.)

Elena: What do you mean?

Damon: Well, this trip and you kissing me. What the hell is this?

Elena: Stefan thinks that I have feelings for you.

Damon: Do you?

Elena: I- I don't – I don't know.

Damon: Hm. I guess you thought this little trip could help you figure that out, didn't you?

Elena: No.

Damon: Or maybe you were hoping I'd screw it up, so I could just make the decision for you, am I wrong?

Elena: Damon…

Damon: Am I wrong?

Elena: It's what you do, Damon. You sabotage things, you… I mean, think about it, every time there's a bump in the road, you lash out.

Damon: What if I didn't? What if there was no bump?

(Elena says nothing.)

Damon: I'm sorry, Elena. This time I'm not gonna make it so easy for you. This time you'll have to figure it out for yourself.

(Damon walks out of the room.)

[Salvatore Boarding House]

(Klaus is pouring himself a drink in the parlor. Rebekah brings Alaric up from the basement.)

Klaus: That's a little gratuitous, don't you think, Stefan? I would have been more gentle.

Rebekah: I'm gonna take him to the caves. You're gonna go inside and fetch me the stake and if you think you're gonna hide, you're wrong.

(Rebekah pushes Alaric towards the door and leaves.)

Klaus: And then there was one. I know about your brother's little mission to Denver. He failed. Not that that's news anymore.

Stefan: So, what are you gonna do now, Klaus? You gonna kill me?

Klaus: I haven't actually decided yet.

(Klaus sits down.)

Stefan: Aww, sure you have. See you've had every chance and every excuse imaginable to do it, but yet you haven't. Which means you don't want to.

Klaus: You know something, you're right. You see, I'm still waiting for my old friend to come back. By the looks of it, he's just beneath the surface. Waiting to come out and play. Isn't that right, Ripper?

Stefan: I've been fighting that part of myself, thinking that if I repressed it then it would go away. But it won't. And now that I've accepted it, it can't control me. And neither can you. So, unless you're gonna stake me, why don't you get the hell out of my house?

(Stefan leaves the room.)

[In The Car]

[Jeremy, Ciara and Damon are driving back to Mystic Falls. Jeremy glances at Elena then turns his head and sees Ciara]

Jeremy: ''how come you haven't said anything to them about what they are doing?

Ciara: ''I've said all I need to say Jeremy...I already know where my place is and it's not with Damon.

[Damon is looking at Ciara seeing the look of hurt and misery in Ciara's eyes and he looks at Elena]

[The Cave]

(Alaric and Rebekah walk down into the cave. Alaric enters, but Rebekah stops where the vampire barrier is.)

Rebekah: Go get it. You know I can't get in.

(Alaric walks over to a crevice in the stone and pulls out the stake. He sits down on Esther's coffin.)

Alaric: Now why would I give you the one thing that requires everyone to keep me alive?

Rebekah: Are we bargaining now? Fine. What's your offer?

Alaric: There's only one stake out there. Which means only one Original has to die. Help me and I'll make sure it's not you.

Rebekah: Tenuous, but points for effort. You see, I don't want one Original to die.

(Rebekah steps over the vampire barrier. Alaric is surprised.)

Rebekah: I want them all to die.

Alaric: How the hell did you do that?

Rebekah: It was easy to fool Niklaus, but I thought you of all people would understand. After all, my son did use your body at one point.

Alaric: You're not Rebekah.

Rebekah: No. My name is Esther and we have a great deal in common.


	64. Do Not Go Gentle

**Do Not Go Gentle**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is getting ready for school as she puts on blue jeans, long sleeve blue shirt and her black leather jacket and black boots, she places her hair in a Pony tail and grabs her bag and runs downstairs seeing Damon was on the phone with someone]

Damon: ''where've you been? I've calling you all day.

Alaric: ''yeah, sorry about that. I just needed to get my head together.

Damon: ''so I take it Rebekah got the stake?

Alaric: ''I don't know. I woke up alone. there's no sign of it

Damon: ''Lovely. what now?

Alaric: ''well I think I need to get out of town. somewhere secluded. I keep blacking out which means I'm still a threat to everyone.

Damon: ''I don't know if right now is the best time for you to be going on a spirit quest, Ric.

Alaric: ''it's just for a couple of days. I'm shocked up on Bonnie's herbs, so I should fine. I gotta go.

[Alaric hangs up]

[Mystic Falls High School...Gym Hall]

[Ciara is walking through the gym hall which is being decorated for the 20's decade Dance. Caroline has a clipboard and is in charge of the preparations as Rebekah is missing]

Caroline: ''so, Alaric is trying to pull himself together, why is that a bad thing?

Elena: ''I just...I wish there was something I could do.

[Elena picks up a chandelier]

Elena: ''Where do you want me to hang this thing?

Caroline: ''you know what, if Rebekah wanted to hang this monstrousity she should have shown up to do it herself. [hands the chandelier to a Passingby student] Just no!

[Caroline sees Matt and Jeremy hanging up stars in the ceiling]

Caroline: ''what are you doing? you can't just hang them! they're supposed to trickle down.

Matt: '' trickle, duh!

Caroline: ''Look at them all bromancy.

Elena: ''yeah I asked Matt to help Jeremy readjust. he got him his old job back at the grill.

[They see Ciara helping put streamers of the door]

Caroline: ''she is always by herself why don't she ever hang with us anymore?

Elena: ''it's something to do with me and Damon she loves Damon and she feels I am taking him away from her.

Caroline: ''what do you expect you can't seem to make your mind up about who you love Ciara deserves to know where Damon stands.

Elena: ''she and Jeremy has a lot on there minds. the whole thing with Alaric has got him really stressed out.

Caroline: ''You sure it has nothing to do with witnessing you and Damon getting hot and heavy in a skeevy motel?

Elena: ''I didn't tell you that so you could torture me with it.

Caroline: ''aww, what are friends for? so who are you bringing to the dance?

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan is walking into the living room as Elena calls him from her bedroom at the Gilbert House?]

Stefan: ''hey...

Elena: ''hey...do you, do you have a second?

Stefan: ''yeah, everything alright?

Elena: ''yeah, yeah, I just, um...I wanted to, uh...Caroline and I were talking about going to the dance and, um...Okay look, I know where we're at, you and I, and I. know it would be stupid to even think that we could go back to the way things were, but I'm going to the dance and I'd like to go with you.

Stefan: ''Um, I'd love that.

Elena: ''Okay. great. bye.

[They hang up. Damon walks in]

Damon: ''I'm thinking gardenia corsage. wrist obviously, you don't want to accidentally stab her in the chest with the pin. now, that could get messy.

Stefan: ''Damon, I...

[Damon walks out of the room]

[Mystic Falls High School Gym Hall]

[The party is in full swing with lots of students dancing to the music, including Bonnie and Jamie. Caroline walks up to Matt and Ciara who is restocking the drinks table with ice]

Caroline: ''have I told you how amazingly awesome you are?

Matt: ''yeah I'm the one of the good ones, I know...why the compliments, what else do you want?

Caroline: ''I know that you and Elena have been getting closer lately...

Matt: ''and your point is...?

Caroline: ''one way or the other she is pretty much spoken for.

Matt: ''Elena is my friend Caroline. I'm just looking out for her.

Caroline: ''and I'm just looking out for you. because sometimes the people who love her get caught in the crossfire.

[Matt spots Tyler greeting people in the crowed]

[Caroline looks at Ciara who was dressed in a blue glitter dress with her hair in a pony tail with a feather in her hair and on her feet is black heels]

Caroline: ''hey Ciara how are you?

Ciara: ''I'm fine Caroline why?

Caroline: ''Just wondering about you and why you haven't been around alot except for School I miss seeing you.

Ciara: ''it's been a rough year for me and I am just emotionally tired right now.

Caroline: 'please don't be Ciara it is time you stop thinking about Damon it's not doing you any good...it's time you moved on and find someone who will love you and only you.

Ciara; ''I know you're right Caroline I've been beating myself up wondering if Damon will ever choose me and he hasn't so It's safe to say that I've tried and it didn't work out.

[she looks over to see Tyler]

Ciara: ''what's he doing here?

[Caroline walks up to Tyler]

Caroline: ''are you crazy? if Klaus sees you...

Tyler: ''wha's he gonna do? draw you another picture?

Caroline: ''Tyler this isn't a joke!

Tyler: I can pretend I'm sired if I have to. but I'm not gonna hide while he's macking all over you.

Caroline: 'Tyler, you don't need to be Jealous of Klaus.

Tyler : ''I am Jealous. but I'm also competitive. so hang on, I'm about to sweep you off your feet.

[Tyler sweeps Caroline off her feet and spins her around]

[Elena, Stefan and Damon come over to Ciara and she sees them]

Ciara: ''No what ever it is I'm not doing this tonight.

Damon: ''it's too bad because it's about Alaric.

[Ciara sighs in irriation as she follows them out of the gym]

[Mystic Falls High School. Hallway]

Elena: ''Alaric is sick then we need to find a cure, Something.

Ciara: ''we tried medicine, we tried Magic.

Stefan: ''why don't we get him off vervain, compel him?

Damon: ''what to pretend to be Alaric? the guy that we know is gone. we're talking about someone who not only hates vampires, but vampire sympathizers. which makes one of his most obvious targets-I don't know-you and Ciara! [indicating to Ciara and Elena.]

Stefan: ''what do you think he'd come after both Ciara and Elena?

Elena: ''so wait, what are you suggesting we do?

Damon: ''I'm suggesting that we put him out of his Misery.

Elena: ''what?

[Jeremy joins them having overheard their conversation]

Jeremy: ''No, no way in hell!

Damon: ''come on, it's what he would want, it's a mercy killing.

Ciara: ''No we can't do that.

Elena: ''Ciara...Jeremy.

[Ciara turns around and leaves with Jeremy.]

[Outside Mystic Falls High School]

[Ciara is follow Jeremy as he is walking out the High School]

Ciara: ''Jeremy..stop...

Jeremy: ''this is Alaric we're talking about! he looked out for us, now we need to do the same for him.

Ciara: ''No one is gonna hurt him.

[Jeremy turns around and starts to walk away. Ciara grabs his arm and stops him]

Ciara; ''hey. hey...Look at me. I promise you I kept Elena alive once I can do that to Alaric somehow.

[Esther shows up]

Esther: ''Ciara. if you wish to help your friend Alaric. I suggest you come with me.

Ciara: ''Jeremy go inside and get Stefan, and Damon now!

[Jeremy runs inside]

Esther: 'I mean you no harm.

Ciara; ''are you kidding me you tried to kill me placing a link on me with the Originals I don't trust you.

Esther: 'and for that I will be forever ashamed. but willingly or not you will come.

[Ciara follows Esther]

[Outside Mystic Falls High School]

[Damon, Elena, Stefan and Jeremy are hurrying out of the school. suddenly Damon and Stefan stop, while Jeremy continues walking until he stops as they don't follow him. there is a line of salt going around the school]

Stefan ''salt, it's the binding agent for her spell.

Damon; ''we're trapped here.

[Mystic Falls Old Cemetary]

[Ciara and Esther are walking towards the Salvatore Tomb]

Esther: ''you'll forgive me for taking you from the dance this evening. I would have chosen your sister Elena for this but you would do just as well. your bloodline is a powerful line that I can use to make my spell. even as a vampire your blood is pure and what I need for my spell.

Ciara: ''Just don't hurt Alaric.

Alaric: ''she's not hurting me.

Ciara: ''Ric.

[Ciara moves towards him, but stops when she senses something is different about him]

Ciara: ''what's going on? what are you doing with him?

Esther: ''I'm going to remake him.

Ciara: ''remake him?

Esther: ''make him strong, fast, like my children. indestructable. for one final time I'm going to tap into the dark magic I used a thousand years ago. like my husband Mikael before him I will make Alaric into a true hunter. a vampire to end all vampires.

Ciara: ''you can't create another original. what if he turns out to be an even bigger monster than your children?

Esther: ''he won't now that he has embraced his darkest aspect his hated for them will become more pure and uncompromsing. in death that hatred will be magnified.

Ciara: ''you don't know that, you don't know anything about him.

Esther: ''that is where you're wrong. each time he died with that ring during his brief journey into death I was there on the other side. I spoke to him, I nurtured him knowing that every death brought him closer to his true self. vampires took everything from him. now he's getting his vengeance.

Ciara: ''you want to erase your own guilt [she saw surprise on Esther's face] ''you turned your children into vampires took their choices away and now all of a sudden you want to kill them all because you feel guilty about everything that you've done...Well I will not let You use Alaric for your own stupid revenge.

[She looks at Alaric and then at Esther]

[Mystic Falls Class Room]

[Several candles are lit and Bonnie is chanting. Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Elena, Jamie and Jeremy are there.]

Jamie: ''she does this all the time, right?

Klaus: ''what's taking so long? all boundry spells have a loop hole.

[Matt enters]

Matt: ''people are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier.

Elena: Matt, and I can leave, we can stop Esther ourselves. we just gotta find out where she is.

Stefan: ''It's Suicide Jeremy.

[Klaus grabs Jamie by the throat and starts to strangle him]

Klaus: ''suicide would be disappointing me! now work your magic, witch or I'll start killing people you fancy.

Bonnie: ''let him go!

Klaus: ''Not until you get us out of here!

Stefan: ''ah, don't be stupid Klaus. Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. the only reason she's helping us right nw is to save Elena, Caroline and Tyler. you start killing people she cares about, she'll tell us to go to hell.

[Klaus lets go of Jamie]

[Mystic Falls Old Cemetary, inside the Salvatore Tomb]

[Esther is lighting candles and preparing for a spell]

Ciara: ''Ric, this isn't what you want, it's not who you are.

Alaric: ''you don't know who I am, Ciara. you only know the weakest parts of me, the man who lost his way befriending vampires instead of killing them.

Ciara: ''you don't mean that.

Alaric: ''they'll all monsters. the blood of their victims is on my hands. Jenna's blood is on my hands.

Esther: ''when you are ready.

Ciara: ''No Ric, please don't don't do this. I won't help you. I'm not gonna give you my blood. you will have to kill me.

Esther: ''that won't be necessary.

[Esther gestures towards Ciara. Ciara hand starts to bleed. Esther holds Ciara's wrist so her blood pours into the bowl she used to melt Alaric's ring.]

Esther: ''drink. and let it be done.

Ciara: ''no Ric, please, don't...No!

[Alaric drinks the blood in the bowl and puts it down.]

Alairc; ''is it finished?

Esther: ''not just yet.

[Esther stakes Alaric with the indestructable white oak stake]

Ciara: ''No!

[she gets mad and the Earth begins to move under there feet as Esther looks at Ciara who was turning blue and her eyes were black as she pushes Esther against the Crypt]

Ciara: ''you witch I will make you pay for what you've done.

[Mystic Falls High School Gym Hall]

[the gym hall is empty. Caroline, Tyler and Stefan are there]

Stefan: 'they're at the Old cemetry. Jeremy, Elena and Matt are headed there right now.

Caroline: 'you let them go? they're gonna get themselves killed!

Stefan: ''I didn't have a choice, Caroline. we're useless right now stuck in here.

Caroline:''Hey, Ciara will be fine as well as Elena she always manages to find her way through this stuff.

Stefan:'' yeah. well I'm just worried about what Esther is up to. She lead Klaus here for a reason. if she succeeds in whatever she's doing...

Tyler: ''Klaus could get killed. and I die along with him.

Stefan: ''no one is gonna die, okay? Bonnie is still looking for a way around the boundary spell it's not too late.

[Stefan leaves]

Caroline: so, best case scenario. Bonnie gets us out of here. Klaus hauls ass to Timbuktu and you and I we're home free.

Tyler: ''or we let Esther come and kill him.

Caroline: ''that's not a best case scenario. that's not even a remotely acceptable scenario!

Tyler: ''it would be an option if we knew he wasn't the one who turned your bloodline. you'd be safe. at least he would be gone.

Caroline: ''how could you say that?

Tyler: ''because I'm angry. because I hate him! I should have never let him dance with you!

Caroline: ''what were you supposed to do? he can't know that you're not sired anymore. Tyler, it doesn't matter how many times I dance with him. I love you.

[they kiss]

[Mystic Falls Old Cemetary Salvatore Tomb]

[Ciara keeps Esther pinned to the Crypt truly mad at her]

Esther: ''I am sorry for what I almost did to you almost killing you it was never you I wanted to kill.

Ciara:[yelling] ''but you linked me with your children you very much wanted me dead...all this is your fault the vampires everything if you would have listen to Ayana the witch of Bonnie's line you wouldn't have to be needing to kill your own children.

Esther: 'Alaric will wake soon. when he does he may for a time be his old self. if so you can say your goodbyes before his transition is complete.

Ciara: ''you said you wanted to undo the evil that you created, but this...this is just as evil!

Esther : ''Alaric will never be what my children became. I have granted him enough power to complete his task. then when the time is right, he will die.

Ciara: ''How, if he's immortal?

Esther: ''all you need to know is that when this is over we will have rid the earth of vampires once and for all.

Ciara: ''yeah, but you'll be killing the good along with the bad, you're no better than Klaus!

Esther: ''am I not? I desire a world where you and your loved ones will not suffer at the hands of vampires, like Elena's Aunt Jenna did.

Ciara: ''don't you dare use Jenna as an excuse for what you've done.

Esther: ''You may draw comfort knowing that Jenna is not in the place that I was. she doesn't know the torment of the other side. though made a vampire. she remained Pure. she knows peace. which is all any of us hope for.

[Esther hears a noise and walks outside. Matt, Elena and Jeremy are there pointing a gun and a crossbow at Esther]

Matt: ''Don't move!

Jeremy: ''where's Ciara?

[Ciara comes outside]

Ciara: 'Jeremy!

Jeremy: ''let her go.

Esther: ''How foolish of you, to risk your lives in defense of those who will kill you. but if that is your choice.

[Esther does something witchy and makes Jeremy and Matt turn their hands and point their weapons at each other]

Elena: ''Matt! Matt drop your gun!

Matt: ''I can't! I'm not controlling it!

Elena: ''Esther stop it!

[Alaric comes up and stabs Esther from behind]

Alaric: ''Oh my god. where's my ring? tell me what happened.

[Outside Mystic Falls High School]

Klaus: ''you know this your fault. you set us on this path when you released my mother. I wonder if revenge will prove worth the cost.

Stefan: ''Oh I'm done with revenge. as far as Esther we've stopped her before, we'll stop her again.

Klaus: ''we're strange bedfellows you and I. you know, all of this, reminds me of our time together in the twenties.

Stefan; ''you say that like I'm supposed to have happy memories about it.

Klaus: ''well, there were moments. real friendship. brotherhood.

Damon: ''well, he already has a brother. not to be, you know, territoral or anything.

Klaus: 'Oh no, of course the Salvatores, and their unshakeable bond. I wonder what'll happen when Elena finally makes her choice. will we see you shake just a little bit?

[Bonnie comes out of the school]

Bonnie: ''it's done. Esther's not fighting me anymore. the boundary spell is broken.

Stefan: ''thank you Bonnie, for everything.

Bonnie: 'I didn't do it for you.

[Mystic Falls Old Cemetary, inside the Salvatore Tomb]

Jeremy: ''Damon's here. and Klaus took Esther's body.

Alaric: ''does he know about the stake?

Jeremy: ''No, only that she tried to turn you into a weapon and failed. what's going on?

Alaric: ''Listen Jeremy, I'm not gonna complete the transition. my dark side was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire.

Jeremy: ''so what we're just gonna lock you in here and let you die? No, no we can't!

Alaric: ''Listen, Jeremy, it's the right thing to do, okay? after everything that's happened after all that I have done, maybe I had it coming]

[Jeremy turns around and walks away]

Elena: ''Hey, wait Jer...Alaric this isn't your fault.

[Jeremy stops and turns around]

Alaric; ''please you guys let's not make this any harder than it already is. you two should go. Damon's here. he'll make sure it'll all go down the right way.

[Jeremy starts walking]

Alaric: ''hey...hey..

Jeremy: ''don't. don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man of the house.

Alaric: ''Ok I won't

[Alaric hugs Jeremy. Jeremy walks away]

Elena: ''this is all my fault. you moved out, you gave me your ring back, you didn't want any part of this and I I forced you to stay and take care of us.

Alaric: ''don't do that, okay. taking care of you and Jeremy has been-has been the closest I've ever come to the life I always wanted.

[Elena hugs Alaric and cries]

Alaric: ''you should go.

[Elena walks out of the tomb. Alaric follows her. they see a gathering of people outside the tomb holding candles. Alaric smiles a little. Elena walks to Stefan. and to Damon, Ciara, Caroline, and Tyler, Matt. Bonnie, Jeremy and stops on Meredith who is crying. Alaric tears up and goes into the tomb and closes the door]

[Mystic Falls Old Cemetary]

[Damon sits outside the Salvatore Tomb with the white oak stake and a bottle of whiskey. Meredith walks up to him with Ciara.]

Meredith: ''I gave him a sedative. he'll fall asleep first. he'll go comfortably.

Damon: ''well...I offered to snap his neck, put him out of his misery but...he didn't take me up on it.

Ciara: ''you seemed surprised.

Damon: 'well, you just think a guy so used to dying wouldn't want to drag it out.

Meredith: ''well, it was nice of you to give him the option.

Damon: ''Hmm...apparently my choice have been a little controversial lately.

Ciara: ''you shouldn't leave him alone in there.

Damon: ''that's what he wants.

Ciara: ''is it really what you think he wants?

[Ciara sits down beside him as Meredith walks away. Damon enters the tomb]

Damon: 'aw, Ric.

Alaric: ''is this the part where you give me a dream? rainbows and rolling green hills?

Damon: ''I was drunk when I told you that.

Alaric: 'yeah and I told you I'd use it against you.

Damon: ''Damn you. sorry I killed you. twice.

Alaric: 'so I have to actually die to get a real apology out of you.

Damon: 'drink

[Damon offers Alaric the whiskey bottle]

Alaric: ''actually I've been thinking about cutting back.

Damon: ''ha, yeah. this stuff will kill ya.

[A Tear is streaming down Alaric's face. he takes a sip from the whiskey bottle]

[Bonnie's House]

[Bonnie is asleep with Jamie. she wakes up and rises from the bed when she sees something Esther is standing in front of her bed]

Esther: ''your sisters need you to finish what I started Bonnie.

[Bonnie is asleep with Jamie, she is moving a lot in her sleep]

Jamie: ''hey, Bonnie hey, I think you're having a bad dream.

[Bonnie goes back to sleep]

[Mystic Falls Old Cemetary, Salvatore Tomb]

[Damon is sitting to Alaric who is unconscious and breathing heavily, Alaric stops breathing. Damon empties the whiskey bottle, puts it down and exits the tomb. outside he sees Bonnie]

Damon: 'what are you doing here? hey, Bonnie...were you sleepwalking or something? Bonnie?

[Bonnie lifts her hand in the air and gives Damon a headache. he falls to the ground screaming in pain. Bonnie enters the tomb, cuts her hand with the indestructable white oak stake and feeds her blood to Alaric. he wakes up and bites her neck. Alaric gets up and holds the stake]


	65. Before Sunset

**Before Sunset**

[Gilbert House]

[Elena drapes a white cover over an armchair. Jeremy and Ciara pour paint into a container and begin to paint the room. Stefan walks in]

Stefan: Going darker, huh?

(Elena looks around.)

Elena: It's the only color we had.

Ciara: That's what happens when you decide to paint your dead guardian's room in the middle of the night.

Stefan: I don't suppose anyone tried to talk you guys out of doing this so soon.

Elena: We have to keep moving. Otherwise we'll start thinking and we don't want to think.

Stefan: Want a hand?

Jeremy: So, are you two like back together or something?

Elena: What? No, Jer, we're just…

Stefan: I – I was just checking up on you guys. Seeing how you were doing, after everything.

Jeremy: We're fine. But, if you are trying to be the good guy again, why don't you do the right thing and give us one day. Just one day without any vampires in it.

(Jeremy leaves the room. Elena drops her paint roller and walks towards Stefan.)

Elena: He didn't mean that.

Stefan: Yeah, yeah he did.

(The doorbell rings.)

Ciara: I'll get that.

(Ciara goes downstairs and answers the door. Damon is holding Bonnie by the arm. She has a bite mark on her neck which is still dripping blood.)

Damon: We have a problem.

Klaus's Mansion

(Klaus is packing up things around the house while Rebekah talks to him.)

Rebekah: Alaric Saltzman just tried to kill me.

Klaus: Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead.

Rebekah: Well, he's not and he's a vampire thanks to mother's spell with a white oak stake that can't kill him. He's strong, Nic. Too strong.

Klaus: Where is he now?

Rebekah: He's stuck at the school without a daylight ring, but as soon as night falls he'll come after us. We need to leave now.

Klaus: Fine. I'll collect Elena, we'll be on our way.

Rebekah: Forget Elena! You don't need any more stupid hybrids!

Klaus: What I need is protection from Esther's continued assaults against us.

Rebekah: We'll protect each other, like we always have. Always and forever, Nic.

Klaus: I'm not leaving without her.

Rebekah: I'm leaving now. You can either walk out that door with me or you are on your own.

(Klaus looks at her but says nothing.)

Rebekah: Fine. Trust your hybrids over your family. Let your spite be the death of you, see if I care.

(Rebekah walks out of the room, walking into Tyler on the way out.)

Rebekah: Move it, sire boy!

Tyler: What's her deal?

(Klaus stares at him and Tyler continues on into the room.)

Gilbert House

(Bonnie, Damon, Ciara and Stefan are in the kitchen together. Stefan brings Bonnie a towel for her neck wound.)

Stefan: What do you mean he turned? I thought you were standing guard!

Damon: Don't blame me. Blame Bonnie the blood bank, she fed him.

Bonnie: I had no idea what was happening. Okay, the witches led me there. They wanted him to feed so he turned.

Ciara: So, where's the stake now?

Damon: Oh, you mean the white oak one? The one that can kill an Original and wipe out an entire line of vampires? We don't know.

(Damon glares at Bonnie as he speaks the last few words.)

Bonnie: If you are so upset with me, why did you feed me your blood to save my life?

Damon: Because I do stupid things, Bonnie. I do things, like let my friend die with dignity when I should have just killed him.

Stefan: Alright, so how do we kill him now?

Ciara: I've been trying to figure that out. A witch can't truly make an immortal creature, there is always a way to undo a spell.

Damon: So, what's the witchy work around?

Ciara: That's the problem. I don't know.

(Elena is upstairs in Alaric's old room. Her phone rings. She picks it up and sees that it is Alaric calling her. She answers it.)

Elena: Whoever this is, it's not funny.

Alaric: Well, who else would it be?

Elena: Ric?

Alaric: Listen closely, I'm at the school, I have Caroline, and if you want to keep her alive, I need you to get in your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going, I will kill her.

(Alaric hangs up. Caroline is staked down into a desk with pencils in her hands and a cloth dipped with vervain in her mouth.)

(The doorbell rings at the Gilbert house. Jeremy answers the door. Klaus is outside.)

Jeremy: What the hell do you want?

Klaus: Now is that any way to treat a guest?

(Ciara comes up behind Jeremy.)

Ciara: What are you doing here, Klaus?

Klaus: Well, for starters, young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside.

(Damon walks over to the door. Stefan moves in front of Jeremy.)

Stefan: [to Jeremy] Why don't you go up to your room?

(Damon looks at Jeremy.)

Damon: Now.

(Jeremy sighs and walks up the stairs.)

Klaus: Hm, poor lad. Loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of the two of you.

Damon: Yeah, about that. Something happened.

Klaus: Oh, I know all about my mother's invulnerable little creation and that's why I'm here. I'm leaving town, just need to pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tire, flashlight, doppelgänger. [to Ciara] ''I can take Ciara along with me if Elena isn't available.

Damon: Can't help you there.

(Damon claps Stefan on the shoulder, pulls him back, and shuts the door on Klaus. Damon moves into the living room and Ciara goes towards the stairs.)

Ciara: Elena!

(Outside, Klaus paces the front porch. He stops and picks up the newspaper by the front door. Inside, Ciara walks up the stairs and into Alaric's old room. Jeremy is here continuing to paint, but Elena is nowhere in sight.)

Ciara: Where is she?

Jeremy: I don't know, she was just here a few minutes ago.

(Ciara walks out of the room and down the stairs where she meets up with Damon and Stefan.)

Stefan: Where is she?

Ciara: She's not here.

Damon: What do you mean she's not here? Where did she go?

(Bonnie walks into the living room.)

Bonnie: What's going on?

(Damon looks out the blinds and sees Klaus pacing with the newspaper still in his hands.)

Damon: Klaus wants in, we have to keep him out.

(Damon sees Klaus pull back his arm and throw the newspaper at the window.)

Damon: Ah, duck!

(The newspaper smashes through the window and flies into the living room. Damon grabs Ciara and ducks down; Stefan grabs Bonnie and they both duck.)

Mystic Falls High School

(Alaric is sitting at his desk with Caroline still staked down to the chair. He hears Elena enter the school.)

Alaric: Right on time.

(Elena walks down the hallway, looking around. She hears Caroline crying and runs towards the noise. She enters Alaric's classroom and sees Caroline.)

Elena: Caroline. (She turns to Alaric.) Let her go, Alaric!

Alaric: (Points towards Caroline) Free her yourself.

(Elena and Alaric stare at each other. Then, Elena cautiously walks over to Caroline. She gets down and strokes Caroline's arm soothingly. She starts to gently pull the pencil out of one of Caroline's hands, but Alaric comes up and slams the pencil back down into her hand. Caroline screams and Elena gets up.)

Elena: You said that you would let her go!

Alaric: How many times do I have to tell you, Elena? Stop trusting vampires! Where's Ciara she needs to be taught a lesson too about being a vampire and trusting them. she's a mage too.

Elena: ''you won't get her she is too strong for you.

Alaric: ''she is the only one who can stop me...because Esther bound my life to hers.

Elena: 'what?

Alaric: ''if she dies I die.

[Elena was shocked at this knowing that Ciara is a Mage and not a vampire wondering if her ring can save her life]

[Gilbert House]

(Klaus is still outside, waiting.)

Klaus: I think you're probably gonna want to let me in!

(Klaus walks over to a neighbor's house with a white picket fence. He places his hands on the fence, he looks around. He sees a football and smiles. Back in the house, Bonnie,Ciara Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon are standing in the kitchen.)

Stefan: Elena's car is gone.

Ciara: Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she was going?

(Suddenly, the front door bursts open and the football flies in. Klaus walks up the porch with two fence pickets in his hands. He hurls one of the pickets into the house and it narrowly misses Damon's head and gets stuck in the wall behind him. Ciara falls down on the ground hiding behind the counter. Stefan grabs Jeremy and Bonnie and pulls them down.)

Stefan: Get down!

Damon: Missed me!

(Damon pulls the picket out of the wall and throws it back at Klaus. The picket just grazes over his shoulder. Klaus breaks the other picket in two and throws half of it at Damon again, instead he hits a picture and it breaks.)

Damon: Missed me again!

(Klaus aims the last picket into the house. Stefan's phone rings and he answers it.)

Stefan: Alaric.

(Klaus comes back up to the house with a propane tank and a newspaper "torch". Stefan comes up to the front door.)

Stefan: Put it out.

Klaus: Come outside and make me.

(Stefan steps outside.)

Stefan: Elena's not here. Alaric has her and Caroline and he's gonna kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him.

(Klaus throws down the newspaper and the propane tank.)

Klaus: Now, I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death.

Stefan: I really wish we could. But unfortunately, if Alaric kills you there's a one in four chance that we die too.

(Damon walks out with a picket over his shoulder.)

Damon: I'll take those odds.

(Stefan looks at Damon.)

Stefan: And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies.

Damon: I'm good with that too.

Stefan: Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?

(Klaus and Stefan are pacing outside and Damon is leaning against the picket. Klaus stops and turns around.)

Klaus: Okay, how about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric, while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety?

Damon: Huh, that's a great idea. What's to stop me from getting killed instantly?

Klaus: Nothing.

Damon: Caroline's in there. Don't you have a thing for her? Or did she just reject you too many times?

Stefan: This isn't really helping too much.

(Bonnie walks out of the house. With Ciara)

Bonnie: I might have an idea. My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric.

Klaus: If and might? Your words inspire such confidence.

Bonnie: I'll get it. But even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. Including yours.

(Klaus turns around.)

Klaus: Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours. If we don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead, I'll be gone, and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves.

Ciara: ''let me do it I can go and buy you some time so I can get them out I have the magic to take him down.

Stefan: 'it's dangerous Ciara Alaric is a vampire now he can hurt you.

Ciara: ''I'm a Vampire/Mage I know what I am doing.

[she runs to the car when Klaus flashes in front of her stopping her]

Klaus: ''I don't think you need to be putting your life on the line again for Elena. let the others handle getting her out.

Ciara; ''if you haven't learned nothing about me I don't abandon the people I care about.

Klaus: ''I won't take the chance.

[he grabs her arm but she yanks it back]

Ciara: ''I can stop him Klaus I know I can I need the chance to.

Bonnie: ''we can do this together we just need the spell to put him down.

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Alaric dips the cloth that was in Caroline's mouth into a beaker of vervain. The skin around Caroline's mouth is very red and appears to have peeled away. Alaric walks back to her.)

Caroline: No, no more, please, no more!

(Elena gets up.)

Elena: Alaric stop!

(Alaric pushes Elena back into a seat.)

Alaric: Sit down! This keeps the vervain in her system. It's like inhaling razorblades with every breath.

(Alaric puts the cloth back in Caroline's mouth. Her skin begins to smoke and burn. She cries and screams in pain. Elena touches her arm.)

Elena: Why are you doing this?

Alaric: To make it easier on you when you put her out of her misery.

(Alaric picks up the white oak stake and walks towards Elena.)

Elena: What?! No!

Alaric: Isn't this what you wanted, Elena? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire? (Alaric holds out the white oak stake towards her.) Well, here's a vampire, Elena. Kill her.

Elena: This isn't what I want.

Alaric: Of course it is. All those hours you spent training, getting stronger, you could be a hunter, Elena. But you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart.

(He persistently holds out the stake. Elena stares at it.)

[Salvatore Boarding House]

(Damon and Bonnie are waiting in the parlor for Abby. Bonnie is pacing and Damon is sitting on the couch, he glances at the clock.)

Damon: Well, this is promising.

Bonnie: Relax, Abby will be here.

Damon: I'm sorry, I forgot about her stellar track record in the dependability department.

Bonnie: Jamie said she was coming, okay. Just give her time.

(The bell rings. Bonnie goes to answer the door.)

Damon: Don't get your hopes up! Might be a Girl Scout.

(Bonnie opens the door. Abby is outside.)

Abby: Hello Bonnie.

Bonnie: Thanks for coming.

Abby: Jamie's worried about you. He said it was urgent. I just didn't think you'd ever want to see me again.

Bonnie: Like Jamie said, it's urgent.

(Bonnie walks back into the house, Abby follows her.)

[Outside Of Mystic Falls High School]

(Stefan Ciara and Klaus pull up to the school in Klaus' car. They get out and Stefan receives a text.)

Stefan: Abby just showed up.

Klaus: Good. Perhaps this plan won't be an epic failure after all. You know, if this does go off and we drop the history teacher in the Atlantic, I'm still leaving with Elena [Ciara glares at Klaus who grins] or Ciara which ever you prefur.

Stefan: I'll go with you.

Klaus: Really? What's the catch?

Stefan: There's no catch. I'd turn my back on everything here to make sure Elena's safe.

Klaus: And that is what makes you her better option. It's a shame it's not easier for Elena to see that, I mean, personally, I think she's wasting her time with Damon.

Stefan: You know, all this time and energy you've spent trying to get me and my brother to hate each other. It's actually had the opposite effect.

Klaus: (laughs) Has it? Has it really? Well then, perhaps I should let Elena decide which Salvatore joins us, being as you and Damon are so close.

Stefan: Ah, go for it. Damon and I have been through a hell of a lot worse than you.

(Stefan walks away.)

Klaus: what about you love what is keeping you here in Mystic Falls?

Ciara: ''School I want to finish it then I am getting out of this town.

Klaus: ''you should consider my offer of coming with me that way nobody will ever hurt you again not while I am around to protect you.

Ciara: ''Don't worry about me I've gotten along pretty well without anyone protecting me I'm fine on my own.

[Klaus walks towards her touching her face softly]

Klaus: ''But we both know that you are not really...your family is gone they left you here alone to take care of yourself and you've been fighting for a Love that is never going to happen. don't stay and keep taking the heart ache.

Ciara: ''its really not your choice to make for me Klaus I will find my way someday it's just going to take me alot of time to figure out what I want.

[Klaus steps away looking at her with a look of fondness in his eyes as he steps over to his car as she watches him confused with the way he's been caring about her]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

(Abby and Bonnie are in the parlor together.)

Abby: Why didn't I have to be invited in?

Bonnie: Only vampires live here.

(Damon enters the parlor with a glass of blood in his hand.)

Damon: We had signed over the deed to Elena, but she died. The seal broke, very long story. (Damon holds out the glass of blood towards Abby.) Blood? (Abby just stares at the glass.) Ah, come on. Think of it as a peace offering. (Abby continues to stare and say nothing.) Fine. More for me.

(Damon sits down next to Bonnie.)

Bonnie: We called you here because I need help with a spell. (Bonnie gets up and walks towards Abby.) Esther created a vampire that can't be killed. I want to desiccate him like you did to Mikael.

Abby: Bonnie, it's too dangerous. Your magic comes from the Earth. It's pure. This spell asks you to tap into dark places. Places of temptation, places you can't handle.

Bonnie: You turned your back on me for sixteen years, you have no idea what I can handle.

Damon: Gotta say I'm team Bonnie on this one. How hard can it be to parch a vampire?

Abby: The spell allows you to stop a vampire's heart. The blood will stop flowing and his body will desiccate.

Bonnie: That's exactly what we want to do.

Abby: To stop a vampire's heart, you need to find a balance among the living. Can you handle that?

(Bonnie stares at her.)

Damon: What? What does that mean? Bonnie, I don't speak witch.

Bonnie: I have to stop a human heart.

[Outside Of Mystic Falls High School]

(Jeremy is sitting on a table. Bonnie and Damon walk over to him. Bonnie shows Damon something on her phone.)

Bonnie: I just got this. It connects me to Caroline and Elena through our phones. (Bonnie turns on the app and it locates Caroline and Elena.) They're in Alaric's classroom. You should go in from the south entrance.

Damon: Digital locator spell. Why the hell do we need you then?

(Damon and Bonnie walk over to Jeremy. Damon holds out his hand.)

Damon: Hand it over.

Jeremy: I'm not giving you my ring. Let me do this.

Damon: By my math, you've already bit it once, this will be twice, wearing that thing and if for some reason, Bonnie can't restart your heart and you do indeed die, then before you know it, we have another psycho alter ego case on our hands, which is bad so give me the ring.

Jeremy: This is my ring, Elena's my sister. No one's gonna fight harder for her than me.

Damon: Fine. Be stubborn. (Looks at Bonnie.) Try not to kill him, will you?

(Klaus Ciara and Stefan walk up to them.)

Klaus: Look at this, one big, happy family.

(Bonnie pulls out a small vial with her blood.)

Bonnie: Drink this. It's my blood. It bridges us all together so that when I stop Jeremy's heart, you'll have the power to stop Alaric' can stun him with her own magic. while the rest of You need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream; a vein, artery, something connected to his heart.

(Damon drinks the blood out of the vial and hands it to Stefan.)

Stefan: If one of us gets a clean shot, take it, the other two: hold him down.

(Stefan takes a swig of the blood and passes it to Klaus.)

Klaus: Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page, shall we? I was the one who created your vampire bloodline, therefore I am responsible for your lives and Tyler's life, Caroline's life, and of course, Abby's life, should anything go wrong.

Damon: Or you're just lying to save your ass.

Klaus: I'm not lying. But go ahead, call my bluff, let the teacher kill me. You'll all be dead soon thereafter.

(Klaus drinks the remainder of the blood.)

Ciara: '' Let's just get this over with, shall we?

(Stefan, Ciara, Damon, and Klaus all walk to the school, leaving Jeremy and Bonnie behind.)

[Inside Mystic Falls High School]

(In the classroom, Caroline is still staked down to a desk, Elena is in the desk next to her. Alaric paces in front of them.)

Elena: Why are you doing this?

Alaric: Because you need me. Because you're an 18 year old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong anymore.

Elena: Look at you. How is this right?!

Alaric: (points to Caroline with the stake) She's a murderer. She told me she killed someone and liked it. Now how is that right? Listen, Elena, your parents led the council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead six months before you undid it all.

Elena: You don't know anything about them.

Alaric: Why, am I wrong? Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you? (Alaric kneels down in front of Elena.) If you don't side with the humans, you're just as bad as them. Now kill her. (Alaric hands her the stake.) Or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt. Get up!

(Alaric grabs Elena's arm and pulls her out of her seat. He places her in front of Caroline and forces the stake into her hand. He pulls away. Elena stands there with the stake in her hand for a moment, then turns around and tries to stab Alaric. He grabs her wrist before she can.)

Alaric: I thought I taught you better than that.

Elena: You did.

(Elena breaks the beaker filled with vervain over Alaric's head. He screams in pain and his flesh starts to burn. Elena releases Caroline and urges her to leave.)

Elena: Get help!

(Caroline rushes out of the room, Elena right behind her. Caroline manages to get out, but Alaric blocks Elena from leaving.)

Alaric: Not so fast.

(Caroline gets out into the hallway and turns around, she realizes Elena is not with her. She continues to walk backwards when suddenly Klaus grabs her from behind. He covers her mouth, so no one can hear her scream.)

Klaus: (whispers) Shhh. It's okay, it's okay. It's me.

(He takes his hand off of her mouth.)

Klaus: It's okay, you're safe. We'll save Elena. You go straight home. You stay inside, do you understand?

(He turns Caroline around so that she is facing him.)

Klaus: Do you understand me?

Caroline: (nods) Thank you.

(They look at each other for a moment, then Klaus rushes away. Caroline stands in the hallway for a second and then rushes out.)

(Alaric throws Elena into a locker and grabs her by the throat, holding her up against it.)

Alaric: I should kill you. I should gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes, and all the other cowards I plan on ripping apart. You're the worst offender of them all, Elena. You don't deserve to live.

Elena: So then, why am I still alive? There's obviously no humanity left in you, so what's stopping you, Alaric? If you want me dead then kill me.

(Alaric's eyes start to become red and veiny.)

Elena: Do it! Kill me!

[Ciara comes up behind him banging his head against the lockers and throwing him away from Elena...he stands up to face her]

Alaric; ''Ciara just the person to see.

[He rushes to her only for her to leap out of the way and throws him into the glass wall of with trophies in it...she kicks him in the stomach...Stefan and Damon rushes up to him and grabs him by the arms]

Damon: ''do it now!

[Alaric pushes them off of him and breaks Stefan's back. he falls to the ground, temporarily dead. Damon rushes towards Alaric, but Alaric snaps his neck. temporarily killing him as well. Klaus rushes towards Alaric and places his hand into Alaric's chest]

[Outside Of Mystic Falls High School]

[Bonnie and Jeremy are in the woods together. Bonnie feels that Klaus has made contract with Alaric's heart]

Bonnie: ''they made contact. it's Happening.

[Bonnie places her hands above Jeremy and begins to chant a spell]

[Inside Mystic Falls High School]

[Alaric manages to pull Klaus's hand out of his chest and throws him to the ground]

[Outside of Mystic Falls High School]

[Bonnie feels the break in the connection and stops chanting]

Jeremy: ''what's wrong?

Bonnie: ''something's happened, the connention broke.

[Inside Mystic Falls High School]

[Alaric grabs Klaus and throws him against the lockers. he flips him over and is about to stake him with the white oak stake, Ciara pounces on Alaric from behind and pulls him away for a moment and he pushes her away against the lockers...she then stands up and places a knife at her neck he stops]

Ciara: ''Stop!

[Alaric looks up at Ciara. Elena is watching beside her and was shocked]

Elena: ''what are you doing Ciara?

Ciara: ''let him go or I'll kill myself.

Alaric: ''put it down, Ciara.

Ciara: ''why? because you still need me alive? there's a reason why Esther used me to make you isn't there.? she said it was either Elena or me and she chose me. she didn't want to make you immortal, so she tried your life toMine. that way you have only one life span to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone. so, when I die, you die too. thats it, it has to be!

Alaric: You're wrong.

Ciara: Am I?

(Cara begins to cut her throat open.)

Elena: ''NO..No Ciara stop!

Alaric: Stop! STOP! STOP! STOP!

(In his moment of panic, Klaus seizes the chance and throws Alaric off of him. He rushes towards Ciara, grabs her and leaves. Alaric gets up and realizes that they're both gone.)

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Ciara wakes up and found herself laying down on a couch...then she feels a prick in her arm and gasps. she looks down to see a nurse inserting a needle into her arm]

Nurse: ''be careful. moving only makes it hurt more.

[Ciara's blood starts to run through a tube out of her body]

Ciara: ''what are you doing?

Klaus: ''draining you of all your blood.

[Ciara realizes she isn't alone and sees Klaus in a chair next to her. the blood bag begins to fill up. Tyler walks into the room with a box of Klaus's stuff. he stops Dead in his tracks when he sees Ciara]

Tyler: ''Ciara?

[Tyler puts the box down and walks towards Ciara]

Ciara: ''Tyler, help me!

(Tyler stops halfway.)

Klaus: He can't. He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags. About three liters worth, please Tyler.

Ciara: Tyler, please. Get Stefan and Damon, please.

Klaus: No, Tyler, get the bags.

(Tyler stands there for a moment, than rushes towards Ciara. Klaus intercepts him.)

Klaus: Forget the girl and get the bags. Now.

(Tyler looks at Elena, than walks out of the room. Klaus walks behind Elena and grasps the back of the chair.)

Ciara: You're just gonna bleed me dry[ tears in her eyes] I don't want to die please Klaus.

Klaus: Yes, but don't worry, it'll be completely painless once you fall asleep you will die and you will come back to life because of your ring.

[Ciara looks down at her Ring she sighs in relief ]

Ciara: ''but what if when I wake up again Alaric will come back to life also you will have to kill me.

Klaus: ''then you will desscaite and mummify and then you will be asleep we will see if killing you will kill Alaric.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Damon's phone starts to ring. Damon wakes from the dead and grabs his phone]

Damon: ''why am I still alive?

[Elena rushes over to them shaking them awake]

Elena: ''Come Damon get up we have to get Ciara.

[Alaric walks up to them]

Alaric: ''get up.

[Stefan wakes up too and groans]

Alaric; ''I said, get up. Klaus is gonna kill Ciara.

Damon: ''what?

Stefan: ''what are you talking about?

[Stefan stands up]

Stefan: Klaus needs Ciara to make hybrids and he cares for her. She's the last person that he'd kill.

Alaric: The witch bound my life to Ciara's. If she dies, I die. Klaus figured that out and now he's taken her. Now, I'm trapped here until the sun goes down, so you two better get doing what you do best. Saving Ciara's life.

(Alaric walks between them, knocking them both out of the way.)

Elena: ''we can't let Ciara die for me not again.

Damon: ''then we go save her before he kills her.

Stefan: ''we can use the same spell we were going to use on Alaric on Klaus let's go.

[all three of them leave the school]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[The Nurse switches out the filled blood bag for a fresh one. Ciara is becoming weaker]

Ciara: ''what about your hybrids? you'll need more than this to create your army.

[Klaus takes one of the blood bags from the nurse]

Klaus: These last few liters will have to suffice. You see, by attempting to kill us, my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I. I don't need hybrids. I have my family.

Ciara: If you believe that, then why take my blood at all? You want a backup family. You know that your siblings will never trust you again.

Klaus: You know Stefan blames me for trying to tear him from his brother, but I think we both know who really came between them. Elena. That's why she won't choose. You know once she picks a Salvatore, she'll destroy their bond.

(Klaus moves closer towards Ciara.)

Klaus: ''I want you to consider my offer to spend eternity with me after you become a vampire. I will see that your dreams come true in every way I will show you a world that nobody has ever offered you before with me by your side you will never be used or harmed again.

Ciara:[tears in her eyes] ''I don't want to be used for my magic I want to be loved for me and someone who will put me first before themselves...and I know you won't do that either...you will put your Hybrids and wanting more power before me...my dreams are just that dreams.

[Klaus sighs in sadness at Ciara looking at her wiping her tears away then he leaves the room]

(Ciara struggles to get out of the chair as she grows weaker and weaker from the loss of blood. Ciara is starting to fade away. Tyler quietly comes into the room and undoes the ropes tying Ciara to the chair.)

Ciara: What are you doing?

Tyler: Shhh.

(Tyler continues to untie Ciara from the chair. Ciara sees Klaus standing in the doorway.)

Ciara: Tyler.

(Tyler turns around and stands up.)

Klaus: So much for that sire bond.

Tyler: I'm not your little bitch anymore.

(Klaus smiles and walks towards him.)

Klaus: How did you break the sire bond?

Tyler: By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love.

Klaus: That's impossible.

Tyler: Is it? (Tyler walks up to Klaus.) Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?

Klaus: You know, you should be thanking me. I gave you a gift. I took away your misery.

Tyler: You didn't give a crap about me! You just didn't want to be alone!

(Tyler walks back towards Ciara and helps her up.)

Tyler: Come on.

(Klaus rushes towards Ciara and pushes her down. He then grabs Tyler by the throat and pushes him against a wall.)

Klaus: Goodbye, Tyler.

(Klaus attempts to grab Tyler's heart out of his chest, but Tyler twists his arm around. Stefan and Damon come into the room. Damon grabs Klaus' other arm and Stefan puts his hand into Klaus' chest, causing Bonnie to feel the connection once again.)

[The Woods]

[Bonnie begins to chant the spell and Jeremy dies. Dark, black veins start to creep up Bonnie's arms and moves toward her face]

[Klaus's Mansion]

(Klaus begins to desiccate. Damon moves away from him and goes towards Ciara . He grabs her gently.)

Damon: Hey, are you okay?

(Ciara nods.)

Damon: Come on.

(Damon helps Ciara up. Klaus continues to become more decrepit looking.)

The Woods

(The veins on Bonnie's face, which look similar to the desiccate ones occurring on Klaus, start to creep away. Bonnie breathes for a moment, clearly feeling the effect of the dark magic. She then places her hands above Jeremy and recites a spell to revive him. He doesn't awaken. Bonnie starts to panic and shakes him.)

Bonnie: Oh my God! Jeremy!

(Bonnies begins to pound on his chest.)

Bonnie: Jeremy! Jeremy!

(Jeremy wakes up and sits up. Bonnie places her forehead against his.)

Klaus's Mansion

(Klaus has been completely neutralized. Stefan takes his hand out of his chest and Tyler lays Klaus down on the ground.)

Stefan: We should get her home before the sun sets.

(Damon takes Ciara's hand and walks her out of the house. Tyler follows. Stefan stares at Klaus' body for a moment then walks out as well.)

Gilbert House

(Stefan, Elena, Ciara and Damon get out of the car and walk towards the house.)

Ciara: Huh, you three are really gonna walk me all the way to the door, aren't you?

Stefan: You lost a lot of blood today.

Ciara: Yeah, I know, but I told you I'm fine, I just – I have a little headache.

Damon: Yeah, but the sun's about to go down and Ric's gonna be able to terrorize the streets any minute.

Ciara: Yeah, but he can't hurt me. It's you two that we should be worrying about.

Stefan: Nah, he won't be able to find us.

(Elena opens the front door for Ciara and she goes in.)

Stefan: I'll uh – I'll call you when we get back.

(Stefan and Damon start to leave.)

Elena: I know it's selfish.

(They stop and turn around.)

Elena: I – I know that it seems like I'm stringing you both along. But I don't – I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I mean, if I choose one of you then I lose the other and I've lost so many people. I just – I can't bear the thought of losing one of you.

Stefan: It's um – it's been a long day.

Damon: We'll call you from the road, after we dump Klaus' body in the Atlantic.

Elena: Just… be careful. Both of you.

(Stefan and Damon leave. Elena watches them go, walks back inside and closes the door. When she enters the kitchen, she hears laughter and sees Jeremy, Ciara, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, and Bonnie.)

Elena: What are you guys doing here?

Caroline: Welcome to our victory party!

Ciara: What victory? We failed. Alaric's still out there.

Bonnie: We know, but we've been trying to get rid of Klaus forever and Caroline convinced us to enjoy it for a night.

Matt: You know, to be honest, I'm a little pissed none of you let me help you take down Original brother number two.

(Matt puts his arm around Tyler.)

Tyler: Yeah, he would have taken you right down to the hospital, bro.

Matt: Please, I'm more stealth than that. I'm like a ninja.

Jeremy: Yeah, you wish.

(Caroline comes up to Elena and hands her a shot of tequila.)

Caroline: Here. You need this.

(Elena takes the shot and looks at Caroline quizzically.)

Caroline: I heard. And you know that sooner or later, you're gonna have to choose, right?

Elena: I know.

(Caroline rubs Elena's arm. Tyler walks over to them.)

Tyler: (to Elena) Hey, give me your hand.

(Tyler pours salt on Elena's hand. Ciara places her hand on his shoulder)

Ciara: Thank you for standing up to Klaus like that.

Tyler: Let's just say it's been a long time coming.

Caroline: Way too long.

(Caroline wraps her arm around Tyler.)

Caroline: Alright, let's drink!

Elena: I do not condone this, by the way.

Jeremy: You survived Klaus. Alright, make an exception, you can go back to being responsible tomorrow.

Elena: Okay.

(She raises her shot glass to her mouth, but stops.)

Tyler: Hang on. Do you guys hear that?

(They all remain silent for a moment, listening for something.)

Tyler: That is the sound of a Klaus free life.

(They all laugh.)

Elena: (raises her shot glass) To a Klaus free life.

(The others raise their glasses too.)

Elena: And to all of you. My family.

(They all clink their glasses together, say cheers, and drink Ciara then begins to stagger with weakness as Caroline and Tyler catch her.)

Caroline: ''what's wrong Ciara are you alright?

Ciara: ''Um..just a little dizzy I think I'm just going to lie down for a little bit [to Elena] hey can I lay down on your bed?

Elena: ''Um sure please you need rest so take it why you can.

[Ciara nods her thanks and walks upstairs]

Lockwood House

(Carol opens the front door and lets Liz in.)

Liz: Carol, what's so urgent that you called an emergency council meeting at this hour?

Carol: I didn't call the meeting, Liz.

(They walk towards the living room together.)

Carol: He did.

(Alaric is in the room with all of the other council members.)

Alaric: Join us, Sheriff. I was just telling the council about our vampire problem. Or should I say your problem.

Liz: What do you think you're doing?

Alaric: Well, perhaps you and the Mayor can enlighten the group on the strides you've taken to eliminate the issue. Oh, that's right, you haven't. You see the Sheriff, a woman we elected to keep our families safe and town secure, has a vampire for a daughter.

(The council members gasp.)

Alaric: And our lovely Mayor, a son who is half vampire, half werewolf.

Carol: Why are you doing this?

Alaric: These women are hypocrites. They claim to spearhead our defense against the supernatural presence, than cover up the violent attacks committed by their children.

Liz: That's enough. We're done here. It's time to go.

(Liz starts to leave, but Alaric rushes to the doorway and blocks her way out.)

Alaric: Sit down, Liz. We're just getting started.

[On The Road Somewhere]

(Stefan and Damon are driving to drop off Klaus' body. Damon pats the casket.)

Damon: Yeah..

Stefan: What?

Damon: How many desiccated hybrids does it take to screw in a lightbulb?

Stefan: You're in a good mood.

Damon: Yeah I'm in a good mood. Klaus is dead, my brother's half way sane, again. Give or take an immortal hunter who wants to kill us, we won, Stefan. Come on say it. Say it.

Stefan: We won.

Damon: Once more with feeling.

Stefan: We. Won.

Damon: Thank you.

Stefan: Nah, you know what, thank you. Turns out we make a pretty good team, huh?

Damon: It only took a century and a half.

Stefan: What happens when uh- Elena makes a decision?

Damon: You know how these things pan out, Stefan. She'll probably make a list of pros and cons and then at the end of the day dump both of our asses.

Stefan: What if she doesn't?

Damon: Then she'll pick one of us.

Stefan: Well, if she chooses you, I'll leave town and let you two be happy and not be bothered by me.

Damon: And in sixty years, we'll go back to being brothers and none of this will have mattered. Right?

Stefan: Yeah.

Damon: Fine, if she chooses you, I'll leave town too. All this over one girl.

Stefan: She's a pretty special girl.

Damon: Yeah, she is.

[Gilbert House]

(Jeremy is painting Alaric's old room. Elena comes in.)

Jeremy: Hey. Everyone gone?

Elena: It's just us.

Jeremy: I hate this room.

Elena: Me too. Mom and Dad were right. Alaric should just kill all the vampires and put an end to all of this. But then that means that Caroline dies and Bonnie loses her mom, the Mayor loses her son, and I lose Stefan and Damon. So, if it makes me the bad guy for wanting to keep those people alive, then fine, I'll be the bad guy.

Jeremy: You forget that Alaric never wanted any of this. Once he carries out his plans, what if he decides he doesn't want to live anymore and he kills his human connection to end his life? That would mean I would lose you. I'm not gonna let that happen. (Elena smiles.) I'm gonna shower and get some sleep. Good night, Elena. I'll check on Ciara.

[Elena's Bedroom]

[Ciara is laying down on Elena's bed when Jeremy entered the room and looks in on her seeing she was pale and that blood was leaking out of her nose he was concerned as he sits down and shakes her awake]

Jeremy: ''Ciara...Ciara come on wake up.

[Ciara weakly opens her eyes seeing Jeremy but she was too weak to lift her head or body Jeremy yells for Elena]

Jeremy: ''Elena! help!

[Elena runs into the room seeing Ciara bleeding from the ears and nose]

Elena: ''we need to call 911.

[Elena takes her phone and dials for a ambulance]


	66. The Departed

**The Departed**

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Ciara wakes up in a hospital bed and looks around. Meredith Elena and Jeremy are outside her room, observing her.]

Meredith: She's gonna be fine. She got a little banged up today, hit her head, but it was just a slight concussion, nothing to worry about.

Elena: But she collapsed, there was blood.

Meredith: Honestly, Elena, she's okay. She's just… she's been through a lot. I've given her some blood to drink to heal her so she will be fine. Is there anyone you would like to call?

[Damon and Stefan are driving towards the Atlantic to dump Klaus' body. Elena has called them from the hospital.]

Damon: You did what?

Elena: I took her to the hospital. When you find your sister unconscious, you call 911.

Damon: Not when you have a parade of vampires at your disposal!

Stefan: Every remaining Original is gonna want Ciara dead to stop Alaric. She's a sitting duck in there.

Jeremy: Well, Meredith wants to keep her here for observation.

Damon: Elena, get Ciara home, we're on our way.

[Damon hangs up on him.]

Damon: Have I told you lately how much I appreciate you not being the dumbest brother on Earth?

Stefan: You know one of us needs to keep moving, right? If Klaus really is the sire of our bloodline, we need to keep his body hidden before Alaric finds him, kills him, and we all end up dead.

Damon: Our life is one, big proverbial coin toss.

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Meredith enters her office and is startled by the sight of Alaric sitting at her desk.]

Alaric: Hello, Meredith.

Meredith: What are you doing here?

Alaric: I'm Elena and Ciara's guardian. I thought it was strange I didn't get a phone call.

Meredith: How did you find out?

Alaric: I have eyes and ears everywhere now. It's funny, the people of this town are actually good at their jobs when you allow them to be. Speaking of, you are a little too good at your job.

[Alaric gets up and opens a mini fridge. He pulls out a rack of test tubes filled with vampire blood.]

Alaric: But that's because you cheat. So, I found your stash of vampire blood.

[Alaric opens the test tubes and starts pouring the blood onto her desk.]

Meredith: No, stop it! No, don't do that, stop it!

[Alaric empties the last tube of vampire blood on her desk.]

Alaric: The council will be in touch with the medical board to have your license suspended. Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes are being relieved of their duties. I'm getting this town back under control. [He takes Ciara's medical folder out of Meredith's hands.] And you will be releasing Ciara to my custody.

[Alaric signs the paperwork and hands it back to a distraught Meredith. He exits the room and walks towards Ciara's hospital room. He enters it and finds the bed empty.]

Gilbert House

[Tyler and Matt open the front door; Caroline and Elena walks in behind them with her arm wrapped around Ciara, helping her into the house.]

Caroline: Couch.

Ciara: I'm fine. I just… I want something to eat first.

Tyler: We're on it, as soon as we make sure no one is lurking in the closets.

[Tyler and Matt walk upstairs. Caroline leads Ciara to the couch.]

Caroline: Alright, couch, now!

Ciara: Uhh, I told you I'm fine.

Elena: ''for once Ciara let us take care of you for a change.

[Caroline grabs a blanket off a chair and follows Ciara.]

Caroline: Doctor says rest, you rest.

[Ciara sits down on the couch and Caroline covers her with the blanket.]

Caroline: Now, what can I get you? Do you want some tea, maybe some vodka? Both will help you sleep.

[Ciara stares at Caroline and Caroline sits down on the couch.]

Caroline: I know, I'm being smothering. It's what I do.

Ciara: No, it's—it's nice.

Caroline: I'm thinking—maybe tea with vodka.

[They both laugh and Caroline gets up. Ciara remains on the couch as Elena sits down next to her taking her hands.]

Elena: ''you really scared me Ciara...I don't know what I will do if you die on me.

Ciara: 'it's not serious Elena...all the blood that Klaus took from me made me really weak and light headed and you did the right thing taking me to the doctors but I'm a vampire I will heal eventutually.

Elena: ''do you need anything I know you don't drink alchol?

Ciara: ''just some tea will be nice I'm just going to sleep a bit.

Elena: ''okay sleep.

[Elena gets up and walks in the kitchen where Matt is and talks to him]

Elena: ''where is Everyone?

Matt: Tyler and Caroline got a call from their moms. What were you thinking about?

Elena: Sophomore year.

Matt: Seems like forever ago.

Elena: It was. I'm sorry that I strung you along. I should have figured out what I wanted and just been honest about it. I'm now making the same mistakes with Stefan and Damon. It's not right what I'm doing to them either, I – I have to let one of them go.

Matt: Which one?

[Stefan enters the house and quickly walks across the room towards Elena. Elena gets up from the couch and walks towards him. They embrace.]

Elena: Stefan.

Stefan: Hey.

[Stefan walks over to Ciara seeing she is asleep he moves her hair out of the way]

Stefan: ''she's been through alot.

Elena: 'she has...I don't want her having to fight for me anymore Stefan [she tears up] ''she has saved my life more then once when she didn't have to...she could have died tonight.

Stefan: ''she didn't Ciara loves you Elena she will fight for you and anyone she cares about I respect her for doing what she has to do in the name of love.

Elena: ''where's Damon?

Stefan: ''taking Klaus's body to the Altantic...he will dumb his body there.

[Elena nods as she hugs Stefan tighter]

Mystic Grill

[Jeremy is at the bar. A guy hands him a bag of food.]

Jeremy: Thanks man, tell the kitchen I appreciate them staying open for me.

[Alaric comes up to the bar and puts down two bottles of beer.]

Alaric: We need to talk.

Gilbert House

[Ciara is waking up still on the couch while Matt, Elena and Stefan are cooking in the kitchen.]

Ciara: I'm being over coddled. I feel completely fine.

Stefan: You're on house arrest. You're supposed to be coddled.

Matt: Wouldn't it be smarter if we just got you the hell out of town?

Ciara: And do what?

Elena: to Go on the run for the rest of our lives? No thank you.

[Elena leaves the room.]

Matt: So, you're just gonna let her call the shots?

Stefan: Letting her make her own decisions.

Matt: Even if they're wrong?

Stefan: Nothing wrong with free will, Matt. Trust me, you don't realize that till you lose it besides she is only worried about Ciara and good reason she almost died.

Elena: Stefan.

[Stefan and Matt look towards the front doorway. The front door is wide open, Elijah is standing in front of Elena.]

Stefan: Elijah.

Elijah: Hello again.

[Mystic Grill]

Alaric: I need you to tell me where they're keeping Klaus' body.

Jeremy: I don't know and even if I did, why would I tell you?

Alaric: Ciara and Elena's association with vampires nearly got her killed again tonight, Jeremy. Does that even register with you?

Jeremy: Of course it does.

Alaric: Well, they can't seem to cut them out of their life, but I can. And with your help, I'll get rid of all of them. Find out where Klaus' body is being hidden, I'll kill him, all his siblings, and when I die, vampires will no longer exist.

Jeremy: But the only way for you to die is if Ciara dies.

Alaric: Then lock me up. Have Bonnie put a spell on me like she did Klaus. Let Elena and Ciara live a long, healthy human life and when Ciara life is over, mine will be too. [Alaric pulls out the indestructible white oak stake.] This stake is the one weapon on Earth that can kill them. I'm gonna get Klaus either way, Jeremy. Be on the right side of this.

[Gilbert House]

[Elijah, Matt, Ciara Stefan, and Elena are together in the kitchen.]

Elijah: All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once it's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth and Alaric will follow us.

Stefan: And you'll just run?

[Stefan sits next to Elena.]

Elijah: We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century while Elena and Ciara is able to live out the rest of her natural life?

Elena: We've finally stopped him, Elijah. After everything that he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back.

Elijah: I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours nor even within your children's lifetimes. Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners.

Ciara: Why should we trust you? All you've done is screw us over.

Elijah: And for that, I am deeply ashamed. But know this, Ciara you could have been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight, so Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not.

[Suddenly, Damon responds. He is on the phone from the road.]

Damon: Not! Hello, did Ciara's being hurt give you brain damage?! His lunatic siblings will kill her the first chance they get!

Elijah: Rebekah won't let Ciara get hurt and Kol will honor the terms. If you return Klaus' body to us, Ciara will come to no harm.

[Elena looks at Stefan.]

Elijah: Do we have a deal?

Damon: No! No, no, no, no. Did I mention NO?

Stefan: Elena, it's up to you.

Damon: Oh, come on!

Ciara: Why do you want Klaus' body?

Elijah: He's my brother. We remain together.

Elena: [sighs] We have a deal.

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Caroline and Tyler enter the house. Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood wait for them in the parlor.]

Tyler: Mom?

Carol: In here!

[Tyler and Caroline enter the room.]

Caroline: Mom.

Tyler: What's going on?

Carol: Alaric outed us to the council. He told them everything. The whole council knows what you are.

Liz: He's got them looking for Klaus and then they're gonna come looking for you. You can't be here when they do.

Caroline: What are you saying?

Liz: You both need to get out of town.

Carol: I pulled together some cash and Liz will get you some new identification and we'll get school records…

Tyler: Woah, wait a minute, you want us to run?

Liz: We can't protect you anymore.

Caroline: Well, we can't just pack up and leave!

Carol: If you stay, you're going to end up dead. You don't have a choice.

[Caroline looks over at her mom, exasperated. Liz shakes her head, indicating that there is no other choice.]

[Gilbert House]

[Matt and Jeremy are sitting on the steps of the front porch.]

Matt: So what are you gonna do?

Jeremy: What I wanna do is run in that house, grab Elena, and get her out of here and away from all this.

Matt: So what do we what about Ciara?

Jeremy: her too Good luck getting her past all the vampires in there. Even if I wanted to help Alaric, I have no idea where Klaus' body is.

Matt: I do.

[Mystic Grill]

[Alaric is still at the bar. His phone rings, it's Jeremy. He answers.]

Alaric: Yes?

Jeremy: I know where Klaus' body is.

Alaric: Good. Tell me.

Jeremy: Damon's on his way to bury him in the woods off Route 12. I'll text you with the specifics.

Alaric: Thank you, Jeremy. You're doing the right thing for your sister.

Jeremy: I know.

[Jeremy looks over at Elena and hangs up. Stefan, Matt, Elena, Ciara and Elijah are sitting at the table looking at Jeremy.]

Jeremy: He bought it.

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Tyler and Caroline are in the study together. Caroline paces around the room.]

Caroline: We can't just leave town.

Tyler: Yes, we can.

Caroline: But our friends need us.

Tyler: And our mothers need us to stay alive. [Tyler gets up and walks towards Caroline.] Look, Stefan and Damon are gonna do whatever it takes to protect themselves, but this is our lives. So let me protect you.

Caroline: I'll go anywhere with you. I mean, if we have to spend the rest of our lives running, I will run with you. But, first, I have to help our friends.

Tyler: I'll get stuff together and meet you at the cellar in two hours.

Caroline: Deal!

[They kiss.]

Tyler: We've got to travel light, so what do you need?

Caroline: Just you. Maybe a curling iron.

[She laughs and kisses him again.]

Caroline: Oh, I have to tell Bonnie!

Tyler: I'll call Bonnie, okay? Two hours, don't you dare be late.

Caroline: Okay.

[They kiss a final time and Caroline runs out of the room.]

[Storage Units]

[Damon and Bonnie exit an elevator into a room of storage units.]

Damon: You know, I'm not half way out of Virginia and Elena sells our souls to the Originals?

Bonnie: It was her call.

Damon: You know what else is her call? Everything bad ever.

Bonnie: Where's the body? As long as it's unspelled, Alaric is one witch away from finding it.

Damon: Hidden. I was gonna use Unit 666, but figured that would be a little obvious. So… [They stop in front of a unit.] 1020. Mini fridge, a couple bird cages, a box of old Playboys [Damon opens the unit.] One beef jerkified Original.

[Bonnie opens the casket. Klaus' desiccated body lies within it. Suddenly, Klaus opens his eyes.]

Damon: Oh, creepy.

Bonnie: I need a minute.

Damon: Just jam the witch locator, bat signal or whatever and get on with it, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna and Alaric because of him. Tyler's a hybrid, my mother's a vampire. Ciara almost died Could you give me a minute to just appreciate the sight of him like this?

[Damon leaves and closes the door to the storage unit. Bonnie leans over the casket, looking down at Klaus.]

Bonnie: You should burn in hell. But if you die, so do my friends. So does my mother. What am I supposed to do about that?

[Gilbert House]

[Stefan and Elena are standing around in Elena's room.]

Elena: Stefan, make sure that Alaric doesn't lay a hand on Jeremy.

Stefan: Jeremy will be fine. Between all of us, we'll have the strength in numbers to disarm Alaric.

[Elena looks worried. Stefan caresses her face.]

Stefan: Hey, what's wrong?

Elena: Lately, I feel like every time someone walks out of this house, there's a chance they may not make it back home.

Stefan: Well, I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure that we all come back.

[Stefan rubs her arm soothingly and starts to leave the room. Elena turns towards Stefan.]

Elena: Stefan.

[Stefan halts and turns back towards Elena.]

Elena: [hesitantly] Forget it. Um—we—we can talk later.

[Stefan turns to leave the room again, but hesitates in the doorway. Finally, he turns towards Elena, walks over to her, grabs her face in his hands and kisses her passionately. He pulls away and they look at each other.]

Stefan: That's just in case there is no later.

[Stefan leaves.]

[Storage Units]

[Damon is relaxing on a couch in a unit. He is on the phone with Stefan who is exiting the Gilberts' house.]

Damon: Bonnie just left. Rebekah should be here soon to pick up the body.

Stefan: I've got Caroline and Elijah in place. Jeremy is gonna lead Alaric to us.

Damon: You just had to let her make the choice, didn't you?

Stefan: What would you have done, Damon?

Damon: Grabbed her, gagged her, throw her in a well, I don't know, anything other than let her trust Elijah.

Stefan: You know she'd just hate you for it, right?

Damon: Yeah, but she'd be alive and she'd hate me. Thus, the eternal difference between you and me, brother.

Stefan: As soon as we get the stake, hand over the coffin and get out. Alaric's got half the police looking for Klaus' car.

Damon: Will do. [The elevator bell dings.] Gotta go, the Original sister is here.

[Damon hangs up and walks out of the unit.]

Damon: It's about time, sexy Beks.

[Alaric comes up from behind Damon and grabs him in a chokehold.]

Alaric: Where is Klaus?

Damon: How did you find me?

Alaric: Oh, you'd be amazed at how competent law enforcement is when it's not corrupted by vampires. Now, where is Klaus?

Damon: In a storage locker. There's only about a thousand of them, have at it.

[Damon passes out and Alaric places him on the ground. He walks off to begin his search for Klaus' body.]

[Gilbert House]

[Ciara is sitting at a window seat. Elena comes in with Stefan and Elijah]

Elena: ''Ciara we need you to go with Caroline and Elijah they will take care of you while all this going down.

Ciara: ''I'm a Mage/Vampire Elena I can fight for myself if anything comes my way I will take them out.

Elijah: ''that is very brave of you but sometimes there comes a time to be too brave and trying to get yourself killed please come with me and no harm will come to you.

Ciara: ''Okay if you're sure it's safe.

Elena: ''it is Elijah and Caroline will keep you safe.

[Ciara leaves with Elijah as Stefan looks at Elena]

[Elena is sitting at her window seat. Matt enters the room with a cup of tea for her.]

Elena: Mm, thank you.

[She takes a sip and scrunches up her face in disgust. Matt sits in a chair next to her.]

Matt: Sorry, I over honeyed. I suck at tea.

[Elena laughs.]

Matt: So, Stefan?

Elena: He saved my life, you know. I never told you that. The night that my parents' car went off the bridge, Stefan was the one that saved me.

Matt: So, do you feel like you owe him or something?

Elena: No, it's not that. It's – after the accident, I kind of felt like I didn't know how to live anymore, like I didn't want to, but then being with Stefan… it just… somehow I figured it out. And that's what love should be. You should love the person that makes you glad that you're alive.

Matt: So then, what's the problem?

Elena: The problem's Damon. When I'm with him, he just consumes me. And I know that I can't love them both, I know that it's wrong, but I – when I choose one then I'll lose the other. And I don't want to lose anyone else. I – I just – I wish that I had my mom here to give me some advice.

[Elena sips her tea and looks out the window.]

The Woods Past

[Elena walks away from the bonfire party as she talks on the phone with Jenna.]

Elena: Hey, it's me.

Jenna: Your dad is making me play Pictionary. I suck at Pictionary.

Grayson: You do. You're terrible.

Jenna: Bite me, Grayson.

Elena: Listen, do you think someone could come pick me up?

Jenna: Oh, having second thoughts about ditching family night?

Miranda: Here. [Jenna hands her the phone.] Elena, everything okay?

Elena: Matt and I got into a fight. He was talking about college and marriage and all the stuff that he always talks about and I just, I couldn't.

Miranda: He doesn't really care about that yet, honey, he's just trying to figure out how you feel about him right now.

Elena: I don't know how I feel.

Miranda: Yes you do. You're just afraid to say it.

Elena: Yeah, but I don't want to lose him.

Miranda: You're not gonna lose him, honey. You're setting him free.

[Matt's Truck]

[Elena wakes up in the passenger's seat. Matt is driving them away from Mystic Falls.]

Elena: What's going on?

Matt: It's the only way I was gonna get you in this truck.

Elena: The tea. You drugged me?

Matt: I'm sorry, Elena, but you're right, okay. You don't have any parents to tell you what's right or wrong, you've got me and Jeremy and a bunch of vampires fighting a war you shouldn't be in the middle of.

Elena: What the hell is going on, Matt?

Matt: I'm getting you out of town, Elena. It's the only way to keep you safe.

[Store Units]

[Alaric breaks the locks off and opens the doors to several of the storage units. After not being able to find Klaus' body in any of them, he hears the elevator bell ding and Rebekah coming out of the elevator.]

Rebekah: Damon! Damon, where are you?

[Alaric pulls out the white oak stake and begins to walk towards Rebekah's voice. Rebekah is searching for Damon.]

Rebekah: Damon, this isn't funny.

[Rebekah walks down a line of storage units while Alaric continues to search for her. She continues walking down a row and is suddenly grabbed from behind by Damon, who covers her mouth so she won't scream. She pulls her back so they are hidden behind a unit.]

Damon: Rebekah. Shhhh.

[Alaric continues searching for Rebekah, but stops in front of storage unit 1020 and sees that the lock has been broken off. He opens the unit door, but Klaus' casket is gone. In another part of the units, Rebekah and Damon are wheeling Klaus' casket to a car, but Alaric comes out of nowhere, grabs Rebekah and slams her head against her car, then throws her to the ground. Damon rushes at Alaric but Alaric kicks him out of his way. Alaric opens the casket and pulls out the white oak stake. Klaus' eyes fly open. Rebekah rushes to get up.]

Rebekah: No!

Damon: No, don't!

Rebekah: No! No! No!

[Alaric stakes Klaus' in the heart. Klaus gasps. Damon grabs Rebekah so that she can't run to the casket. Klaus' body is set aflame. Rebekah continues to scream and cry. Alaric turns around.]

Alaric: Next.

Damon: Rebekah, run. Run!

[Damon pushes Rebekah towards the opposite direction and she rushes off. Damon rushes towards Alaric to distract him, but Alaric throws him to the ground and rushes off in search of Rebekah.]

[Damon is sitting on the floor in the storage units. He calls Stefan, who is in the woods with Jeremy.]

Stefan: Damon.

Damon: Bad news, brother. Alaric staked Klaus. He's dead.

Stefan: I feel okay, do you feel anything?

Damon: No.

Stefan: It took Sage about an hour before she got sick.

Damon: Yeah or Klaus was lying about being the sire of our bloodline.

Stefan: Well, if he wasn't lying, an hour is not enough time to get you all the way back to Mystic Falls.

Damon: For us to have our epic goodbye, Stefan?

Stefan: Not us, brother. You and Elena.

Damon: Well, I guess you'll just have to say goodbye for both of us, won't you? Call me if you cough up a lung.

[Damon hangs up.]

[The Woods]

[Stefan hangs up his phone.]

Jeremy: Stefan. Elena's not at home. Matt and I, we're getting her out of town.

Stefan: It's gonna be fine. Klaus was lying, we're all gonna be okay.

[Caroline Ciara and Elijah show up.]

Elijah: What happened?

[Stefan doesn't respond.]

Ciara: Stefan?

[Matt's Truck]

[Matt is on the phone with Jeremy.]

Matt: Got it, Jer.

[He hangs up.]

Elena: We have to go back. Listen to me, Matt, if Klaus is the one that turned their bloodline, then they're all gonna die. [Matt doesn't respond.] We have to go back, Matt!

Matt: Elena.

Elena: What?!

Matt: Damon's not with them.

Elena: What?

Matt: He's a hundred miles out of town. I can keep driving to him or I can turn around and go back to Stefan. It's your choice.

[Storage Units]

[Damon's phone rings. Elena is calling him and he picks up.]

Damon: Let me guess, calling to see if the Grim Reaper's paid a visit?

Elena: How are you feeling? Are there any symptoms?

Damon: Not yet. But I'm sure we'll have a laugh when we find out that Klaus is a big, fat liar.

Elena: Yeah, I'm – I'm sure we will.

Damon: Hey, where are you?

Elena: Matt's taking me home.

Damon: To Stefan.

Elena: Not just to Stefan, Damon. To Tyler, to Caroline.

Damon: Ah, I know, I get it. So, since I'm possibly a dead man, can I ask you a question?

Elena: Yeah, of course.

Damon: If it was just down to him and me and you had to make a choice who got the goodbye, who would it be?

[Elena starts to choke up.]

Elena: I love him, Damon. He came into my life at a time when I needed someone and I fell for him instantly. No matter what I feel for you, I – I never unfell for him.

Damon: Yeah, I get it. Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan.

Elena: I can't think about always. All I can think about is right now. And I care about you, Damon, which is why I have to let you go. I mean, maybe if you and I had met first.

Damon: Yeah, maybe.

Elena: [voice gets stronger] You're gonna be fine. You hear me. You're gonna be okay and I'm gonna see you soon.

[Alaric is behind Damon. Damon looks up at him.]

Damon: Real soon. Goodbye, Elena.

[Damon hangs up.]

Damon: I see you're still pissed. I take it Goldilocks gave you the slip.

[Alaric rushes over towards him and punches him in the face.]

[Lockwood Cellar]

[Caroline runs down into the cellar, crying.]

Caroline: Tyler! Tyler!

[Caroline stops in the middle of the cellar.]

Caroline: Oh my God.

[Tyler enters the cellar.]

Tyler: Caroline?

Caroline: Tyler! Oh my God.

[Tyler rushes towards Caroline and they embrace.]

Tyler: Hey. Sorry, I was just with Bonnie.

[They pull apart, but still stay close to each other. Tyler sees how upset Caroline is.]

Tyler: What happened?

Caroline: Klaus died. He's dead.

Tyler: You're going to be fine, Caroline.

Caroline: No, it's not me that I'm worried about.

Tyler: There's no point. I'm a lost cause, but you're strong and you have a beautiful future ahead of you. And when you make it through this, just tell my mother I left town like I was supposed to, okay?

[They kiss passionately. Caroline kisses Tyler on the cheek and they hold each other for a long time. Suddenly, Tyler falls to the floor, coughing and clutching his heart. He stops and stands up, looking at Caroline.]

Tyler: Do you feel anything?

Caroline: No, I feel fine.

Tyler: I need you to get out of here. I don't want you to watch me die.

Caroline: No, I'm not leaving.

[Tyler falls to the ground in pain again. Caroline kneels down next to him.]

Caroline: I'm staying.

Tyler: No.

Caroline: Yes!

Tyler: You run. Or I'll make you run.

Caroline: I'm not leaving.

[Tyler looks at her and then begins to transform into a wolf. Caroline gets up.]

Tyler: Go!

[Caroline cries and rushes out of the cellar.]

[Matt's Truck]

[Elena is on the phone with Caroline.]

Elena: You too, Care.

[Elena hangs up.]

Matt: What now?

[Elena starts getting teary eyed.]

Elena: It's Tyler, he um… he's…

Matt: Damn it.

[Matt begins to choke up and gets angry. He starts hitting his fist against the seat.]

Matt: Damn it, damn it, damn it!

Elena: Matt, Matt! No. Stop it.

Matt: This isn't how our lives were supposed to be, Elena.

[The Woods]

[Elijah is standing in the woods with Ciara. Rebekah shows up behind them, still in tears.]

Rebekah: He's gone, Elijah. There was nothing I could do to stop it.

[Rebekah and Elijah walk towards each other and embrace.]

Elijah: Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived. You said that Niklaus turned their bloodline.

Rebekah: I thought he did.

Elijah: It wasn't me, it wasn't Kol.

Rebekah: It wasn't me, Elijah. It was Niklaus, I'm sure of it.

Elijah: Then how are they still alive?

Ciara: ''hey I think I have a solution but I have to die to do it...we tried everything else to put Alaric down and this is the only way...I have to die.

Rebekah: ''no Ciara...you don't have to die we can find a way.

Ciara: ''it's the only way once I'm dead Alaric dies and I will wake back up being a vampire it will be alright;

Elijah: ''No you can't make anymore sacrifices for anyone Ciara start thinking of yourself for once.

Ciara: ''I am please do this it will save everyone...Klaus didn't turn any of them it must have been that he is still alive somehow he always is.

[Rebekah and Elijah look at Ciara sadly with tears in there eyes as They pulled Ciara in there arms then Rebekah looks at Ciara and kills her by snapping her neck]

[Lockwood Cellar]

[Bonnie enters the cellar.]

Bonnie: I know you're here.

[Tyler walks out of the shadows.]

Tyler/Klaus: I must say you really did that spell brilliantly. I didn't think you had it in you.

Bonnie: I did it to save my friends and my mother, Klaus. Not you.

Tyler/Klaus: The spirits won't be happy with you.

Bonnie: The spirits don't get to tell me what to do anymore. I'm done getting pushed around by all of you. I did it because I wanted to.

[The Woods]

[Stefan answers his phone. Rebekah is on the other end.]

Stefan: Hello?

Rebekah: You're alive. Congratulations.

Stefan: Rebekah.

Rebekah: Elijah spoke to Elena. Her and Matt should be arriving back in town any minute.

Stefan: Yeah, he told me that. He also said you two would be long gone out of town by now.

Rebekah: That's the problem. Elijah says we have to run, that the hunter will keep coming after us, but I don't want to run anymore, Stefan. I spent my whole life running.

Stefan: What are you talking about? We had a deal.

Rebekah: I'm sorry, but Klaus is dead. There is no deal. If my brothers and I are going to survive, we need to get rid of Alaric and the only way to get rid of Alaric and we already took care of Ciara what is going to stop me from killing Elena.

Stefan: Rebekah, no.

[Matt's Truck]

[Elena has her phone out.]

Elena: I need to call Stefan, but my phone is dying.

[Matt pulls out his phone.]

Matt: Here. Use mine.

[Matt hands over his phone as they drive towards the Wickory Bridge.]

Elena: Thanks. [Elena looks up and sees a figure standing in the middle of the road.] Matt, look out!

[Rebekah is the figure standing in the road. Matt swerves to avoid her and sends the truck flying over the guardrail and into the water.]

[Wickory Bridge Past]

[Elena wakes up, coughing. Her dad is trying to get the car started. Elena starts to panic.]

Elena: Dad?! Dad!

Grayson: We're gonna be okay. I promise.

Elena: Dad!

[The car starts to sink and they are submerged in the water.]

[Storage Units]

[Alaric has beaten Damon very badly. Blood is running down his face. He throws him to the ground and Damon stays there.]

Alaric: You're not gonna fight back?

Damon: You're kind of invincible, Ric.

Alaric: Don't call me that.

[Alaric kicks Damon in the face.]

Alaric: We're not friends.

Damon: We were.

Alaric: Well, our friendship was part of the problem. It's what kept me weak. It's also why it took so long for the real me to break through and now I'm gonna break you.

[Alaric hits Damon in the face and knocks him backwards.]

[Damon is still on the ground. Alaric is standing over him.]

Damon: Is that all you got?

Alaric: Not quite.

[Alaric gets down and tries to stake Damon, but Damon grabs the stake and throws Alaric off of him. Damon gets up and hits him in the face.]

[Wickory Bridge]

[Matt's truck has sunk to the bottom of the river. Elena wakes up and looks over at Matt. His eyes are shut, Elena turns his face towards hers and starts to shake him, desperately.]

[Wickor Bridge Past]

[Grayson is trying to open the car door and attempts to break the window open, while Elena watches.]

[Wickory Bridge]

[Elena continues to shake Matt vigorously, as she continues to yell his name without a sound. She then tries to open the door and bust out the window.]

[Wickory Bridge Past]

[Grayson is still trying to break the window open. Elena mouths the word "Dad" to him. Grayson turns around and grabs Elena's hand. He shakes his head, indicating to her that there is no way out. She nods and mouths "I love you" to him. The shot pulls out and Stefan is seen swimming towards the car.]

[Wickory Bridge]

[Stefan swims up to Matt's window; Elena desperately tries to shake Matt back into a conscious state.]

[Wickory Bridge Past]

[Stefan looks into the driver's window at Grayson. Grayson shakes his head and points back to Elena. Stefan swims to the back window, looks inside and sees Elena. He is startled by how much she looks like Katherine.]

[Wickory Bridge]

[Stefan rips Matt's door off and swims over him towards Elena. Elena shakes her hand and tells him to get Matt, not her. Stefan shakes his head and continues to try to get Elena out. Elena persists on him getting Matt out first though. Stefan and Elena stare at each other for a moment. Stefan struggles with the fact that he can't save Matt and come back quick enough to save Elena as well. But, he abides to Elena's wishes, grabs Matt and swims back to the surface. Elena takes a few final breathes, shuts her eyes, and becomes lifeless.]

[Storage Units]

[Alaric and Damon are still fighting. Damon grabs Alaric's wrist and the stake falls out of his hand. Alaric starts to feel weak.]

Alaric: What's happening? Damon: Oh no.

Alaric: What's happening?!

[Alaric falls to his knees and Damon goes down with him, cradling him in his arms.]

Damon: No. No, no, no, no. Ric, Ric! You are not dead. You are not dead.

[Alaric starts to desiccate and then dies. Damon shakes his body and tears start to glisten in his eyes, knowing that, not only has he lost his best friend, but that he has also lost Ciara.]

Gilbert House

[Jeremy walks down the stairs and is leaving a voice message for Matt.]

Jeremy: Matt, man, where are you guys? You should have been back by now.

[Jeremy stops suddenly when he sees Alaric standing in the hallway.]

Alaric: Jeremy.

[Jeremy puts down his phone.]

Jeremy: Haven't you done enough? And how'd you even get in here?

Alaric: I don't know. I just wanted to say goodbye and it kind of happened.

Jeremy: Ric?

Alaric: I just wanted you to know that I'll always be here to look after you, Jeremy. That you'll never be alone, okay? I promise.

Jeremy: I don't understand.

[After a moment of silence, Jeremy realizes what must have happened.]

Jeremy: Oh my God, you're a ghost. But if you're dead, that means Ciara...

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[In the morgue, Elena's body is lying on a stretcher. Stefan is sitting next to her with tears in his eyes. Upstairs, Damon bursts into the hospital.]

Damon: Where is she?

[Meredith sees him and walks over to him.]

Meredith: No, Damon, wait.

Damon: Where is she!?

[Meredith grabs Damon and stops him.]

Meredith: You need to know, when Jeremy and Elena brought Ciara in here earlier tonight, her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't a concussion, it was a cerebral hemorrhage, bleeding of the brain.

Damon: What are you saying?

Meredith: they were so worried, I didn't want to tell them, but I – I helped them. She needed my help.

Damon: You what?

[In The Woods]

[Elijah is holding Ciara in his arms when she gasps for air waking up seeing Elijah and he helps her up seeing how she looks and was looking for her ring it is on her finger which gives Elijah relief]

Elijah: ''it worked Alaric is dead and you are still a vampire...thank god you are alive Ciara.

Ciara: ''Thanks for helping me Elijah I need to find everyone.

Elijah: ''I will take you home.

[They walk out of the woods not realzing the world has changed now that Elena will be a vampire now]


	67. Growing Pains

**Growing Pains**

[Gilbert House]

[Ciara walks into the house looking for anyone that is still alive and she finds Stefan and Damon sitting in the living room looking upset when they see her.]

Ciara:''hey what's happened?

Stefan: ''Ciara...thank god we thought you were dead.

[Stefan steps up and hugs her and then Damon does the same looking her over ]

Damon: 'where were you?

Ciara: ''I was with Elijah he was with me I had Rebekah kill me so that we can put an end to Alaric I'm sorry but I had no choice.

Stefan: ''there is nothing you need to be sorry about what you did was the only way to save everyone and you did but something happened.

Ciara: ''what?

[They go upstairs to Elena's Room where Elena is laying unconcsious on her bed as Ciara sits down next to her and holds her hand]

Ciara: ''she's dead?

Stefan; ''Rebekah told us she was tired of running and so she killed you and then went after Elena and ran her off Wickery Bridge with Matt and then she died...and now she will wake up and be in transition.

[ Elena gasps for air and wakes up. Stefan sitting on the end of her bed watching her. she seems confused about what is going on around her]

Elena: ''Stefan,?

Stefan: ''hey. I'm right here. you've been in and out for hours.

Elena: ''wh-what happened?

Stefan: ''you were in an accident.

Elena: ''Oh my god, Matt is he...?

[Damon interrupts he is sitting on the window seat next to Elena's bed.]

Damon: ''alive? [Elena, Ciara and Stefan look at him ] ask Stefan. the hero.

[Elena looks back at Stefan then at Ciara]

Elena: ''Ciara...you are alive how?

Ciara:[she looks at her ring on her right hand] ''My Ring from my Mage Ancestors after Rebekah killed me it kept me from dying the dying killed Alaric and then brought me back.

Elena: ''thank you. I thought I how did you?

Damon: ''save you? he didn't.

Stefan: ''when we saved you from Alaric we used Damon's blood to heal you before all this happened,

Damon: ''and when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road, you had vampire blood in your system, Elena.

[Elena starts to panic]

Elena: ''oh my god. does-does that mean that I-am I dead?

[Ciara, Stefan and Damon say nothing]

Elena: ''No,no,no, no! that wasn't suppose to happen!

Stefan: ''maybe it doesn't have to. I talked to Bonnie, she says she's stronger than ever, there might be something that she can do to help you.

Ciara: ''No are you crazy Stefan Bonnie has already done Black Magic and what you are asking her to do is going to take her further into dangerous magic...you can't ask her of this.

Damon: '''No, the only thing that's going to help is for you to feed and complete the transition.

Stefan: ''we have all day before she has to feed, Damon. that's a day to exhaust every possible way out of this.

Ciara: ''there is no way out of it.

Damon: ''we know the drill. you feed or you die. there is no door number three.

Elena;[crying] I was ready to die. I was supposed to die. I don't-I don't want to be-I can't be a vampire! if there's something that Bonnie can do we have to try.

[Ciara rolls her eyes and gets up and walks out of the room as Damon scoffs and rolls his eyes]

Damon: ''your choice, Elena. as always.

[He gets up and leaves. Stefan looks at Elena who is still in tears]

[The Kitchen]

[Damon grabs a bottle of alcohol from a cupboard and pours himself a drink. Stefan enters the kitchen.]

Damon: ''way to get her hopes up for something that's never happened in the History of vamprisim.

Stefan: ''you know what, you weren't there the day Elena looked me in the eye and told me she absolutely never wanted this.

[Damon drinks the whole drink in a single gulp]

Damon: ''then you shouldn't have let her die.

Stefan: ''I never meant for her to die. she asked me to help Matt first and I did.

Damon: ''and now the world has one more quarterback. bravo, brother.

[Damon pours himself another drink]

Stefan: ''I made a choice that I will regret for the rest of my life. Now let me try to fix it.

[Stefan leaves. Damon finishes his second drink]

[Gilbert House]

[Ciara is sitting in the kitchen thinking of Elena trying to get Bonnie to help her stop being a vampire and it is just dangerous path that Bonnie is taking she looks at Damon]

Ciara: ''I'm going to talk to Bonnie and stop her from doing this spell for Elena...Elena is going to have to realize that somethings Magic can't fix.

Damon: ''Stefan shouldn't even put those thoughts in her head he knows she must feed or die he is just trying to delay it for a little longer.

Ciara: ''no offense I sometimes think that me and Elena are not related in some way with the way we think [she grabs her bag] ''I will see you later.

[she walks out of the house and to her car and drives towards the Old Witches House when she was stopped by Deputies she looks at them shocked as they are pointing guns at her..she slowly gets out holding her hands in the air]

Ciara: ''what's going on I haven't done anything.

Deputy: ''No but you must come with us Lady.

[She gasps as they shoot there guns at her and sends her crashing into her car as Wooden bullets pierce her body]

[Mystic Falls Town Square]

[Sheriff Forbes is walking to the Police department Pastor Young stops her]

Pastor Young: ''sorry, Liz, you're not going to work today.

Liz: ''what are you talking about?

[The Deputies surround the two of them]

Liz: ''what's going on?

Pastor Young: ''they're taking your badge. you're not fit to protect us anymore.

Liz: ''you have no idea what you're up against.

Pastor Young: ''on the contrary, Liz. I've already taken your deputies. we've got the entire town's supply of vervain, including the stash found in the Salvatore House. we're making our move.

[Klaus Mansion]

[Rebekah is looking at pictures Klaus had drawn. she picks one up and begins to choke up. she throws the picture down and knocks the rest of them off the table in a fit of rage. Damon enters the room behind her]

Rebekah: ''you should know better than to sneak up on a lady.

Damon: ''Good advice. have you seen one?

[Rebekah turns to face him]

Rebekah: ''tragic about Elena. not to make a grey cloud greyer, but does Matt even have automobile insurance?

[Rebekah turns back around. Damon rushes at her with the indestructible white oak stake. she grabs his wrist and prevents him from killing her. she pushes him against a dresser and he drops the stake. suddenly, someone starts firing wooden bullets through the window. Damon manages to escape but Rebekah is shot in the heart with an arrow and temporarily dies]

[Gilbet House]

[Elena picks up a photo of her with parents and looks at it for a bit. suddenly, she hears a commotion downstairs. she walks down the stairs.]

Elena: ''Stefan?

Stefan: ''Elena, don't move.

[Elena stops on the staircase. Stefan is surrounded by officers and the Pastor. the officers all have their guns pointed towards him. Elena looks at the Pastor and back at Stefan]

[Lockwood Cellar]

[Tyler/Klaus is sitting on the coffin containing his body. his phone starts to ring. Tyler/Klaus looks at it and sees it is Carol calling]

Tyler/Klaus: ''you incessant woman!

[he answers the phone]

Tyler/Klaus: ''hey, mom. what's up?

Carol: ''Tyler thank god. are- are you okay?

Tyler/Klaus: 'Fine. why? what's going on?

Carol: [pouring herself a drink] Pastor Young had me arrested this morning. the Council grilled me on you whereabouts. Tyler, don't tell me where you are, the less I know the better.

Tyler/Klaus: ''Mom, I'm okay. relax.

Carol: ''you didn't answer your phone honey, I was so scared that you were with Caroline.

Tyler/Klaus: ''why? what happened to Caroline?

Carol:'the Council took her and Ciara.

Tyler/Klaus: ''what do you mean they took them both?

[On The Road]

[A Black van is being escorted by two police cars, one in front and one in back. inside the van, Rebekah wakes up. Ciara is sitting beside her and watching her. Caroline is on the other side of her looking at Ciara who has blood all over her shirt. Rebekah struggles to get out of the robes tying her down]

Ciara: ''Vervain ropes. Looks like Alaric outed us all to the Council.

Rebekah: ''the Council? what exactly do they think they can do to me?

[suddenly the wheels of the van start to screech. the van flips over. Ciara, Caroline and Rebekah go flying. the van lands on its side. the three girls are find, but in shock]

Rebekah: ''what the hell happened?

[Outside of the van, one of the police cars has been completely destroyed and another silver SUV is seen with it's front end smashed in. the other police car that was escorting the van, which is further up the road, whips around and starts to drive back towards the van. Meanwhile, Klaus breaks off the back door of the van and sees Ciara looking at her strongly then at Caroline and he rescues her]

Caroline:[in shock] Tyler?

Tyler/Klaus: ''I'm harder to kill than you think.

[he rips off the vervain ropes tying her down]

Caroline:[crying] you're alive? how are you alive?

[He finishes ripping off the ropes and helps her up]

Tyler/Klaus: ''No time. come on, we've got to go.

Ciara: ''wait, what about us?

[Tyler/Klaus looks down at her caressing her face]

Tyler/Klaus: ''keep them busy little Mage and Sister.

[Tyler/Klaus gets up and leaves. Rebekah is shocked by this revelation]

Rebekah: ''no. that's no possible!

[Rebekah struggles to free herself but gives up]

[Gilbert House]

[Damon is picking up stuff that was knocked over in the commotion. Sheriff Forbes enters the house]

Damon: 'they're gone. whoever nailed Rebekah, took Ciara, Stefan and Elena. please tell me you have something. anything.

[Meredith walks out of the kitchen and into the living room]

Liz: ''I can't. the Council locked Carol and me out of our offices, Files, computers everything.

Damon: so, the Mayor and the Sheriff never contemplated a back up plan. Liz?

Meredith: ''Damon, relax. when Caroline called to say she got away, did she know where they were planning on taking her?

Liz: 'No. just that she was in some van in the middle of nowhere and she managed to escape.

Damon: ''Perfect. we've narrowed it down to nowhere.

[Someone knocks on the front door. Matt enters the house]

Matt: ''hey, is Elena here?

[Damon turns around and rushes towards Matt. he grabs him by the throat and pins him up against the wall. choking him]

Damon: ''In what world are you the one that gets to live?

[Meredith tries to pull Damon off of him]

Meredith: ''Damon, stop! it wasn't his fault!

Liz: ''Let him go Damon! Now!

[Matt tries to pry Damon's arms off his throat. Damon releases him. Matt breathes heavily]

[Pastor Young's Cattle Ranch]

[In a Barn, Ciara wakes up on the floor. she looks around her. vampires are coughing due to the vervain being ventilated through their cages. Ciara sits up. Rebekah is in the cage across from her and Elena is right next to her who she was looking]

Rebekah: ''I thought I killed you.

Ciara: where are we?

Rebekah: ''you are a vampire, so they stuck you in here with us.

Elena: ''where is Stefan?

[Stefan speaks from the cage adjacent to Elena. they can hear each other but cannot see each other]

Stefan: ''Elena, I'm right here, are you okay?

Elena: ''Stefan.

[Elena tries to pull herself up but is too weak to do so]

Elena: ''I didn't feed.

[Stefan looks worried]

Rebekah: 'ahh, I see what's going on here. you died with vampire blood in your system and you didn't feed and now you're locked up in here without a drop of human blood in sight. that is a problem.

Ciara: ''Ignore her.

Rebekah; ''has anyone done the math or shall I? I'd say you've got less than three hours to feed before I get to watch you die all over again.

[Elena tries to break through the bars]

Rebekah: ''my day just got a whole lot better.

[Elena stops. she's beginning to get paler]

[Ciara is standing up not feeling any pain of the vervain begins to work on the bars when she suddenly sees Bonnie is in the cage with Elena she walks over to her]

Ciara: ''Bonnie!

Bonnie: ''you can see me?

Ciara: ''Yes I can see you what are you doing?

[Bonnie kneels down next to Elena and takes her arms in her hands]

Bonnie: ''come back. come back.

[Elena opens her eyes. Bonnie pulls her up. Elena can't see Bonnie and is unsure of what is happening]

Elena: ''Stefan, Stefan something's happening.

[Stefan looks at the wall dividing him and Elena]

Bonnie: ''we're going home.

Ciara: ''No Bonnie what you are doing isn't natural you can't bring back the dead this spell brings Conscrious.

[Suddenly Sheila Bennett appears beside Ciara behind the bars of Elena's cage]

Grams: ''No!

[Bonnie drops Elena's arms. Elena falls back down on the floor, too weak to stand on her own]

Bonnie: ''Grams? what are you doing?

Grams: 'you can't be in here. you stay away from this sort of darkness.

Bonnie: ''Elena needs me.

[Grams is suddenly standing in front of Bonnie instead of behind the bars of the cage]

Grams: ''she is not your problem to solve. now, go! before they try to keep you here.

Bonnie: ''Grams please.

Ciara: ''you're Grams is right Bonnie you can't keep helping Elena any longer this type of magic is dark touch it again and the spirits will unleash their anger in ways that will make you suffer. stay away. GO!

Sheila: [to Ciara] ''Stay strong Ciara you have the magic to do anything.

[Sheila Bennett disappears]

[In The Barn]

[Ciara looks at the bars and begins to strike against them bending them in a way for her to get out and help Elena feed]

Elena: ''Stefan.

Stefan: 'what happened?

Elena: ''I'm out of time. I need blood heavily.

[Stefan is worried. Elena is breathing heavily. .Stefan pulls himself up off the ground]

[Ciara uses her hands and begins using her fire magic to burn a hole in the bars and then she kicks it and making it fall off and she gets out seeing Stefan and Rebekah were in shock]

Rebekah: ''how did you do that?

Ciara: 'I'm a Mage I am really starting to think you guys don't know me at all.

[she then hides when a Guard comes down the stairs wondering what the sound came from she grabs him and bites him on the neck and then she drags him over to Elena Stefan was smiling with relief as Elena weakly crawls to the cage and touches the blood on the guards neck and slowly she puts her hand to her mouth and licks the blood off her fingers. she starts to regain the color in her face.]

[Outside The Pastor's House]

[Damon is lying in the grass. two officers come around the corner with their guns out. they approach Damon's body. one of the officers gently nudges Damon with his foot. Damon doesn't move. Suddenly Ciara runs up behind them and bites them on the neck and then breaks there neck as Damon gets up and grabs the guns out of the other officer and then kills him by snapping his neck. Matt is still on the ground nearby as Ciara walks over to him and begins to heal him when Damon kicks him hard]

Ciara: ''No Damon what are you doing?

Damon: ''He deserves to die.

Matt: ''Go ahead and kill me. you can't possibly hate me more then I hate myself.

Damon: ''oh yes I can.

[Damon places his foot on Matt's throat and begins to push down]

Damon: ''it should have been you.

[Out of nowhere, someone rushes towards Damon and knocks him off Matt. it's Elena and she is vamped out]

Elena: ''Leave him alone!

[In The Barn]

[Matt stumbles into the barn and falls to the ground. Stefan runs over to him and feeds him his blood Matt pushes his arm away and sits up]

Matt: ''Just stop! stop saving me.

Stefan: ''what the hell is your problem?

Matt: ''what do you want me to say? thank you? cause Honestly, I wish you'd have just let me drown.

Stefan: ''what, you think you were my first choice?

Matt: ''Elena's a vampire, because of me. I have to live with that every day for the rest of my life.

Stefan: No, no, no you don't have to live with that, you get to live with that. because Elena put your life before her own. so every morning you get out of bed, you sure as hell better earn it.

[Stefan leaves]

[Outside The Pastor's House]

[Ciara,Elena and Damon walk towards his car]

Ciara: ''you were gonna kill him.

Damon: ''yep. guy just won't die.

Elena: ''it was my choice to save him. why aren't you seeing that?

Damon: ''it's a little hard to keep track of all your choices lately, Elena.

[Damon starts to walk away]

Elena: ''I remember everything.

[Damon stops looks at Elena then nervously at Ciara]

Elena: ''One of the highlights of my transition remembering everything that you compelled me to forget.

[Damon walks back over to her]

Elena: ''Like how you and I met first. you were a stranger that told me you wanted me to get everything I wanted from life. Damon, why didn't you tell me?

Damon: ''would it have made a difference?

[Elena says nothing.]

Damon: ''I didn't think so.

Elena: ''you asked me to make a choice, Damon. so I did. if you're gonna be mad, then take it out on me. not on Stefan or Matt or anyone else. me.

Damon: ''are we done here?

Elena: ''if it had been you at the bridge last night and not Stefan and I begged you to save Matt...?

Damon: 'I would have saved you! in a heart beat no question.

Elena: ''that's what I thought. and then Matt would be dead, because you couldn't let go. Matt would be dead.

Damon: ''you wouldn't be! and you would have gotten to grow up and had the life that you wanted, the life that you deserved. and I know that I didn't use to get that but I do know and I wanted that for you Elena, and I would gladly have given it to you and let Matt die, because I am that selfish. but you knew that already. the first night we met is not all that you remember.

[he walks away.]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Klaus is putting the last three bags of Ciara's blood in an ice box. Rebekah rushes into the room. she is in tears.]

Rebekah: ''how dare you save Caroline over me!

Klaus: ''hello brother. thought you were dead. so pleased you're not.

Rebekah: ''you left me!

Klaus: ''I only had time to save one of you and you can't be killed. rest assured. I had a worse day than you. I think it's time for us to move on. find some more werewolves.

Rebekah: 'so you can create your Hybrid family? you don't know anything about family!

Klaus: ''well, I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger.

[Rebekah grabs one of the blood bags and throws it against the wall.]

Klaus: ''NO!

[Klaus turns to face Rebekah. she has the last two blood bags in her hands]

Klaus: ''drop them.

Rebekah: ''I mourned you! my heart broke thinking I'd never see you again!

Klaus: ''put the blood down Rebekah. there's a good girl.

Rebekah: ''it's always been me! not Finn, not Eliah not Kol, me! I loved you through everything and you don't even care!

Klaus: ''Drop it!

Rebekah: 'you want your family?

[Rebekah squeezes the blood bags and they burst, leaving no more blood for Klaus to make Hybrids]

Rebekah: ''here's your family

[Klaus rushes towards Rebekah and grabs her by the throat]

Klaus: ''you know something Rebekah, you're right. I don't care. from this moment on you're not my family. you're not my sister, you are nothing.

[Klaus snaps Rebekah's neck and walks out of the room]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is down in the basement looking through the freezer and gets out two bags of blood feeling like she hasn't eaten in ages as she shuts the freezer and sits down on the floor she rips open the bag and drinks the blood slurping it down as Damon walks in seeing her]

Damon: ''hey are you okay?

Ciara: ''yeah after I killed those men tonight to help Elena and you I've been feeding on Blood since...I feel like I haven't had any all this time.

Damon: ''you've been working hard to supress the hunger and now that Elena is a vampire now too it's going to get that much harder to control it I will help you.

Ciara: ''thank you I've never killed a human being before and I don't like what it's making me out to be a Monster.

Damon: ''you are not a Monster Ciara you are the furtherist thing from a Monster and nobody better not think other wise...come on you need your rest.

[Ciara takes Damon's hand and he helps her up on her feet and they walk out of the room]

[Pastor Young's House]

[Pastor Young releases the gas hose from the back of his stove. the Council is in the house with him]

Pastor young: ''folks, by now you know that the vampires have escaped.

[there is vervain lying on the table. the council members are passing it around to each other]

Pastor Young: ''and it won't be long before they retaliate against us. but fear not. [he locks the front door] for I have been chosen to lead us in a movement.

Council Member: '' what are you talking about?

Pastor Young: ''Friends. we are the beginning.

[he lights the lighter. the Council Members scream with fear. the kitchen is set ablaze.]


	68. Memorial

**Memorial**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara wakes up gasping for air as she remembers the nightmare she had last night hearing screams and a Dark figure running in and around in her head she sighs and sits up and puts her head in her hands looking over at her spell book that she put on her night stand last night...she gets up putting on some clothes of brown leggings, white tank top and a black jacket and brown boots she brushes her hair and looks at her face in the mirror seeing how long her hair is and decides to do a change to it...she walks downstairs and into the basement again getting two bags of blood and takes it upstairs and she sits down as she hears a conversation between Stefan and Damon about Elena]

Damon: ''you're making a mistake.

Stefan: 'no, I'm not. if I can get Elena used to animal blood right out of the gate.

Damon: ''you're reaching.

Stefan: ''maybe she'll be able to by pass all the things that we went through.

Damon: ''delusional!

Stefan: ''maybe sh actually has a shot at this.

Damon: ''wrong. you're just wrong, Stefan.

Stefan: ''she won't be able to handle it if she hurts someone. Damon. her compassion is her Achilles heel and everything is magnified right now.

Damon: ''then you better hope she's not a fan of bambi

[Ciara walks into the room]

Ciara: 'can you two stop fighting over what is best for Elena...only she can make that choice not the two of you.

Stefan: ''we are doing the best we can for her.

Damon: ''she needs human blood, Stefan, from the vein.

Stefan: ''Oh, come on. you know what happens. you name me a vampire who didn't kill at least one person when they were new.

[Damon gets up.]

Damon: ''you name me one who went on a bunny diet and didn't kill dozens

Ciara: ''it happens to the best of us at least once. we get over it Stefan. I'm still new at drinking blood and not once have I lost control

Stefan: ''No, I think I'd like her to skip that part.

[Damon starts unpacking the bags that Stefan was packing for the trip in the woods]

Damon: 'she can't learn to control the blood lust, if she's never actually experienced the bloodlust.

Stefan: ''what are you doing? knock it off.

[Damon continues to unpack the bag]

Damon: ''it's cheat. it's like giving a kid a calculator before they know math.

Stefan: ''I said stop it!

[Stefan grabs Damon's arm Damon pushes his arm off of him. they stare each other down]

[Ciara uses her hands and flies them both to seperate walls they look at her shocked]

Stefan: ''Stop Ciara.

Ciara: 'No you stop it Stefan both of you STOP IT I've had enough watching you two fight over Elena like she is some paper doll...I said Elena has a mind of her own and can decide what her life she be...what ever blood she drinks it's up to her...

[Elena enters Stefan's room. seeing Ciara using her magic against Damon and Stefan]

Elena: ''woah, what's going on?

Ciara: ''Oh it's just the same sissy fight they keep having about you Elena...they can't seem to agree on what type of blood you should drink or whatever...but I keep telling them it's your choice.

Elena:[to Damon] you're still not on board with the animal pain.

[Stefan stops the stare down with Damon and goes back to packing the bag]

Damon: ''Nope. I say rip off the proverbial band-aid. and let it bleed. you're a vampire. Elena. be a vampire.

[Stefan finishes packing and walks over towards Elena]

Stefan: ''ready to go?

[Elena nods. they both start to leave]

Damon: ''vampires eat people.

[Stefan and Elena stop in the doorway. and look at him]

Damon: it's part of the natural food pyramid. trust me. you're going to be miserable.

Ciara: ''Damon it's time to let it go...Elena will be fine you both need to stop worrying about her now she's a vampire...let her be one the way she wants to.

Damon: ''Fine don't say I didn't warn anyone...[he sees the blood bags in her hands and takes one] what are you drinking like this again for?

Ciara: ''I've been super hungry lately and that I've been having dreams about something since everything that happened...I feel like something is coming for me haunting me.

Damon: ''A Nightmare are you sure it's not just stress?

Ciara; ''I don't know I had a dream that the Council got blown up at the Pastor's Farmhouse the one that me, Stefan and Elena were trapped at.

Damon: 'it must have been a vision come with me to the Grill maybe we both need some time to ourselves.

[Mystic Grill]

[Damon and Ciara sits at the bar, as Damon gets a Bourbon as Ciara gets a Coke and drinks it Sheriff Forbes comes up next to him and pulls out a chair]

Damon: ''that seat's taken.

[Sheriff Forbes throws down a newspaper in front of Damon and moves to the other side. Damon takes the paper and reads the headline]

Damon: ''Faulty gas line leads to tragic explosion at Young Farm. [he looks at Ciara who has gone pale and shocked as she grabs the paper from him] ''Really?

Liz: ''better than town council blown up. Police have no suspects. unless the perpetrator is right next to me.

[Liz looks up at Damon. Damon takes a swig of his drink]

Damon: ''well, don't look at me. I always take credit for killing people.

[Liz continues to stare at Damon. Damon puts down his drink]

Damon: ''Seriously, stop looking at me like that, Liz, if I was going to kill twelve people. I wouldn't blow them up. I'd have a dinner party.

Ciara: ''this Explosion was sparked from inside. this wasn't an accident.

Sheriff Forbes: ''How do you know that?

Ciara: ''I..I had a vision the night before and I thought it was a dream and it was the Pastor who set the blaze himself he pulled the gas line.

Damon: ''Our Ciara has gifts of foresight as well as other magic she has seen this before the explosion started...not that it isn't a bad thing.

[Conner enters the grill and sees Sheriff Forbes talking to Damon]

Damon: ''the Council's Dead. Liz. I see that as a win.

Liz: ''I've known some of the council since I was a kid. they were my friends.

Damon: ''well, your friends tried to kill your daughter.

[Damon sees Connor approaching]

Damon: ''who's the new guy?

Connor: ''excuse me, Sheriff. Hi, um. I was wondering if I could speak to you for a minute about the explosion at the young farm.

Liz: ''I'm sorry, Mr...?

Connor: ''Oh, Connor Jordan.

[Connor holds his hand out to her. he is wearing a black glove. Liz takes his hand and shakes it]

Liz: ''Are you with the insurance investigators?

Connor: ''No, no, I'm more of an independent contractor.

[Connor looks at Damon]

Connor: ''can we speak in private?

Liz: ''sure.

Connor: ''thanks

[Connor walks away. Liz looks at Ciara and Damon. and follows Connor]

Damon:[to himself] nice to meet you too. Mr. Busybody guy.

[Elena approaches Damon at the bar seeing Ciara is with him]

Elena: ''did you do it?

[She begins to sit down]

Damon: ''that seat's taken.

Elena: ''but there's no one here.

Damon: ''well I'm just going to pretend like there's someone there, because the alternative is just damn depressing.

[She moves to Ciara's side and sits down]

Elena: ''did you set off the explosion that killed the Town Council?

Ciara: ''why is everybody asking him that he didn't do it...The Pastor did it by pulling the Gas Line.

Elena: ''how about you Ciara you are capable of causing a fire you could have used your magic.

Ciara: 'How can you think it's me I won't do something like that.

Elena: ''I'm asking you both did you do it?

Damon: ''No. anything else?

[Elena hesitates]

Elena: ''yes, something's wrong. I can't keep any of the animal blood down.

Damon: ''well, there's a shock.

Elena: [to Ciara] I think I need your help.

Ciara: 'of course you do. come with me.

[Mystic Falls Grill]

[Outside The Alley Way]

[Ciara is walking with Elena into the back of the Grill when she spots a guy walking in dressed in his uniform for the grill...she walks to him as Elena watches her]

Ciara: ''Elena...I need you to pay attention on what I am showing you okay?

Elena: ''Okay...

[Ciara looks at the guy and compels him]

Ciara: ''I want you to let Elena feed on you.

[The guy nods and walks to Elena as she stands in front of him as she looks at Ciara who walked up behind the guy]

Elena: ''are you sure about this?

Ciara: ''it's practice for when you do it on your own...drink from him as much as you can and then compell him to forget it's how I had to learn on my own.

[Elena nods then looks at the guys neck and her face transforms and then she bites him drinking his blood and she closes her eyes feeling how the blood was taking away her hunger as Damon comes up behind them and was surprised at what Elena is doing]

Ciara: ''Okay Elena...take breathes okay feel what you are doing and stop before you kill him.

[Elena gasps and steps away from the guy as she then looks him in the eye compelling him]

Elena: [she bites her wrist and feeds the guy her blood healing his wound] ''Forget about me and Ciara go.

[The Guy walks away into the grill hearing clapping behind them as they turn to see Damon]

Damon: 'Nicely done Elena...Ciara makes a good teacher.

Elena: 'I don't feel like throwing it all back up that is what I needed all along.

Ciara: 'Stefan has a right mind to teach you about animal blood but don't do something if it's not your choice to make okay.

Elena: ''I know but I don't want to hurt anyone or kill anyone when I drink from them.

Ciara: ''you will have to fight that control Elena don't worry we will all be here for you.

Elena: ''Thank you Ciara...I'm going to go home now.

[Elena leaves as Damon comes up to Ciara seeing the look in her face as worry comes over her]

Ciara: ''I hope I didn't over step when I helped her.

Damon: ''you only did what you are suppose to do teach her how to drink human blood...Stefan will be mad but he will understand.

[Mystic Falls Church]

[Matt and Ciara are laying out memorial pamphlets on the rows of benches in the church. Matt walks up to Ciara]

Matt: ''hey Ciara how are you?

[He hands her more pamphlets]

Ciara: ''I'm fine it's just my emotions are all over the place...all these people that I've known only for short time Alaric, Jenna my own parents My dad and my mother both died and all these people here makes me want to cry.

Matt: ''you didn't have to volunteer.

Ciara: 'People died. people we've known our whole lives, so yeah, I did.

[Elena is walking in the front of the pews and she sees April]

Elena: ''hey there.

April: ''Hey. long time, no see. not since...

Elena: 'my parents funeral.

April: ''yeah.

[Elena hugs April.]

Elena: ''are you gonna survive this?

April: ''they want me to speak. I guess all the kids who lost somebody can. what am I supposed to say? I'm sorry my dad didn't fix the gas line? but, if I don't say anything then...I mean, what if nobody does? My dad and I didn't always get along or anything but, everybody still deserves to have nice things said about them at their own funeral, you know? I mean, for my mom's funeral, everybody said these really nice things.

Elena: ''you say what you want to say or you don't say anything at all. and don't worry about your dad, everyone in this town loved him.

April: ''yeah. [she starts to choke up.] until two days ago.

Elena: ''Even still.

[Elena takes her hand to comfort her, but soon she feels the hunger rising inside of her and begins to get up.]

Elena: ''I'm sorry, I...I have to go.

[Elena rushes off and goes into the bathroom and pukes up Ciara's blood in the toilet. she gets up and walks over to the sink. she pukes up more blood. she looks at herself in the mirror and breathes heavily. she sees the blood staining her clothes and dripping down her chin. she begins to get upset and panic.]

[Ciara gives Matt the Pamphlets and goes after Elena where she finds her in the bathroom]

Ciara: ''Elena...are you okay?

Elena: ''Sorry Ciara I am just having trouble keeping blood down.

[Ciara concerned knocks on the door and enters the bathroom and locks the door behind her seeing blood on the sink and the floor and toilet.]

Ciara: ''what is going on?

Elena: ''I don't know all the animal blood and blood bags that I've eaten is not staying down I don't know what's wrong?

Ciara: ''it's got to do with something this just can't be nothing let's just call someone to get you a new dress and clean you up.

[She calls Damon who picks up]

Damon: ''Ciara...what's wrong?

Ciara: ''Elena needs a new dress because she has been throwing blood all morning please come when you can.

Damon: ''Okay I will be there.

[Ciara takes some napkins and begins to help Elena clean the bathroom of all the blood while she's on the phone with Damon.]

Damon: ''I'm here. I'm here. where are you?

Ciara: ''we're in the basement bathroom.

[the knob on the door starts rattling and turning. Elena looks at it.]

Ciara: ''is that you at the door?

Damon: ''not yet.

[Connor is on the other side of the door. he knocks on it.]

Elena: ''sorry, there's someone in here!

Ciara;[to Damon] Damon, hurry.

[Elena turns on the water and continues to clean up the blood and looks at Ciara desperatly as the blood wasn't getting cleaned up enough Ciara sighs and flicks her fingers and the bathroom gets cleaned by Magic. outside the bathroom. Damon walks down the stairs with a new dress for Elena to change into. Connor is sitting on a couch outside the bathroom. Damon sees him and stops outside the bathroom door.]

Damon: ''you again. stalking small town funerals?

[Elena opens the bathroom door and takes the dress from Damon]

Elena: ''Oh, Damon, thank god.

[Elena looks out the door at Connor]

Elena: ''Sorry, I-I spilt coffee all over my dress.

[Connor gets up, looking suspiciously at her. Elena looks at Damon. Damon nods at her and she closes the door to change]

Connor:[to Damon] we have not met. I'm Connor Jordan.

[he holds his hand out for Damon to shake]

Damon: ''Damon. Germaphobe. [to Elena] everything okay in there?

Elena: ''yeah just a minute!

[Ciara places the bloody dress into her small bag and all the bloody tissues into it as well Damon and Connor outside of the bathroom. continue to stare at each other]

Damon: ''so, what brings you to Mystic Falls? bible salesman?

Connor:[laughs] No, actually environmental clean up.

Damon: 'Oh.

Connor: ''heard you had a bit of a pollution problem.

Damon: Huh, well, I was unaware. I breathe pretty easy.

[Elena comes out of the bathroom Ciara has used her teleport magic to sneak out of the bathroom without being seen]

Elena:[to Connor] I'm so sorry that took so long.

Connor: ''No problem.

Damon: ''well, enjoy your stay. we love vistiors and the scenery is to die for. [he gasps and puts his hand to his mouth] Funeral Pun. too soon. sorry.

[Elena and Damon leave]

[Inside the Church]

[Up in the balcony area, April is trying to write a speech for her father. she is startled by Connor who appears next to her]

April: ''sorry, you scared me. I was just practicing my speech for later.

[she gets up. Connor stabs her in the stomach. she gasps. Connor sits her down on the bench. April takes her hand away from her wound and see it's bloody. Blood begins to drip from her mouth]

[Outside the Church]

[Ciara gasps in shock when she feels pain in her stomach feeling like someone stabbed her in the stomach she looks down seeing Blood she was shocked looking around to see who was getting stabbed but doesn't see anyone when Damon and Elena comes up to her seeing her]

Elena: ''Ciara...what's wrong?

[Ciara shakes her head not understanding]

Ciara: ''I don't know I just felt someone get stabbed by a blade in the stomach and I don't know why but I am feeling the same thing?

[She looks down seeing the hole in her stomach from where someone stabbed her Damon looks at her confused and was angry]

Damon: ''it's your Empathy powers you can feel other peoples Emotions and pain and you must be feeling someone else's...you have to stay out here until the Cemony is over.

Ciara: ''but I have to at least show that I care.

Elena: ''if you are bleeding and anyone sees it will be bad.

[Damon gently caresses Ciara's face. the Church bell rings]

Ciara: ''I can heal myself so I can find the person who is hurting and take care of it inside.

[She walks back towards the church with Elena Stefan shows up and sees Ciara and Elena walking back inside and Damon picking up the blood bag and putting it away. Damon looks up and sees Stefan. he starts to walk away. Stefan follows him]

Damon;[himself] Ah, great.

Stefan: ''what's in the bag Damon?

Damon: 'Mid-service snack. church always gets me hungry. the whole blood christ thing, you know.

[Stefan glares at him]

Damon: ''I brought it for Elena.

Stefan: ''are you really that intent on having your way?

Damon: ''it's not my way, it's the only way.

Stefan: ''if she hurts someone, she'll be desperate to turn the guilt off. maybe even desperate enough to shut off her humanity.

Damon: ''what and become a Ripper?

Stefan:''I can't let her be anything like me.

Damon: ''well, god forbid, she's anything like me. that's really what you're thinking. shes gonna go off the rails eventually, anyways. Stefan, so the faster we can make it happen, the sooner we can get her back on track.

Stefan: ''She's strong if we can help her, she can survive this.

Damon: ''she's starving, Stefan! she hasn't able to keep blood down for days.

Stefan: ''what are you talking about? she told me she was fine.

Damon: ''well then she lied. your four legged protein shake was a bust. the juice box is a no go...she managed to feed on a human like yesterday just fine and it kept down because of Ciara...but she can't keep my own blood down.

Stefan: 'she drank from you?

Damon: ''Oops. did I say that out loud?

[Damon walks away. Stefan looks hurt.]

[Inside Mystic Falls Church]

[Ciara quietly walks into the room where there was a pew with nobody in and she gets in slowly winces as she sits down still feeling the pain in her stomach from where someone got stabbed...Matt and Jeremy look at her]

Matt: ''you okay?

[Ciara nods]

[Stefan walks into the church, he stops next to Tyler and Caroline]

Stefan: ''what are you doing here, Tyler?

Tyler: ''being sensitive to the community's loss.

Stefan: 'with a hunter out to get you?

Tyler: ''I'm not letting a hunter stop me from where I'm supposed to be.

Caroline: ''Also, if he shows his face, I'm going to kick his ass.

[Stefan walks away and moves down a row with Ciara which was two rows behind Elena]

Stefan:[to Ciara] ''why didn't you tell me that you were helping Elena feed on Humans?

Ciara: ''because I felt you were dealing with enough with Elena I thought I'd teach her how to do Compulsion while feeding she did very well on it...but I don't understand why she is throwing up the bags or Animal blood.

Stefan: ''you shouldn't have kept it from me I understand why you did it to look after her but she isn't your responiblty any longer...and she fed from Damon as well.

Ciara: 'I didn't know that.

Stefan: ''Now you know.

[Ciara sighs looking at him then at Elena as Carol Lockwood begins to speak]

Carol: ''before we begin the Mass, we'd like to open the floor to anyone who would like to share a memory about our late friends on the Town Council. I know April Young wanted to say a few words about her dad. April? April are you still here, honey?

[Up in the balcony. Connor puts a wooden stake into his gun]

Carol: ''Is there anyone else who would like to share a recollection or a memory about Pastor Young?

[No one gets up for a moment. Connor in the balcony points his gun at various people, getting ready to shoot if one of them reveals themselves to be a vampire, Finally Elena stands up. Stefan, Ciara and Caroline appear to be worried]

Carol: ''come on up. Elena.

[Connor points his gun at Elena's back. Elena proceeds to walk up to the podium. Damon enters the church. Ciara, Stefan, Tyler and Caroline all turn to look at him. Damon dips his hands in a bowl of holy water and touches his forehead. chest and shoulders in the formation of a cross]

Damon;[to himself] Don't know why that always makes me smile.

[He sits down next to Ciara and looks at Elena who has made her way to the podium]

Damon: ''she doesn't look so good.

Stefan: ''maybe you should have told me she was rejecting all food sources.

Damon: ''Jealously's beneath you brother.

Stefan: ''Oh, bite me.

Ciara: ''I'm going to bite both of you if you don't stop this stupid fighting between you two...just get over yourselves this is not the time or place for this.

[Stefan and Damon looked at Ciara shocked at what she says as Caroline and Tyler smiles in there hands]

Elena:I uh-when I talked to April earlier she was kind of nervous about coming up to speak. and now that I'm up here. I'm kind of nervous too.

[Stefan and Damon look at each other. Elena holds on to the sides of the podium.]

Elena: ''the worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them.

[Ciara inhales as she smells blood and hears it dripping from somewhere. Stefan, Tyler, Elena and Damon and Caroline can smell it too]

Caroline:[to Tyler] do you smell that?

Tyler: ''blood.

[Elena starts to breathe heavily.]

Damon: ''[to Caroline, Tyler. Elena, Ciara and Stefan via vampire hearing] nobody move, Don't turn around, it's a trap.

[a pool of blood has started to form next to April. the blood has seeped through the balcony and starts to drip into the holy water. Elena is still at the Podium, trying to fight the urge for blood]

Elena: I...Um

[she breathes in and out but veins start crawling towards her eyes. Stefan comes up to the Podium and wraps his arm around her]

Stefan: ''it's okay. it's okay. I got you, I got you.

[Stefan leads Elena off the stage and back int the row next to Matt. the Priest goes over to the podium. Connor continues to follow Elena with his gun. but points it back at the Podium.]

Priest: ''Please turn to page forty two in your hymn book. let us join together in a song.

[Everyone in the room stands up and begins to sing. Connor pulls back his gun. Elena leans on Stefan when they finally get back to their seats.]

Elena: ''the blood. Stefan, the blood. I can smell it. there's so much.

Stefan: 'it's alright; just remember what we talked about. focus. push back, come on you can do this.

Matt: 'what's wrong with her?

Stefan: ''she's hungry. she hasn't fed.

Matt: ''so. get her out of here.

Stefan: ''I can't. there's somebody watching us.

Damon: ''I'm gonna go rip his head off now.

Ciara: ''you do that Damon, and you risk exposing all of us.

Damon: ''well, I think the risk will be slightly diminished when I, you know, rip his head off.

Elena: ''Stefan, I'm losing it.

Damon: ''you have ten seconds before I go old fashioned on the new guy.

Stefan: 'don't do it Damon. please.

Damon: ''three, two, one. bye.

[Damon starts to get up.]

Matt: 'wait, wait, Elena feed from me.

[Damon and Tyler look at Matt]

Matt: ''its okay, everyone will think you're upset. just feed from me.

[Stefan looks at Matt and Elena. he lets Matt take Elena in his arms. Connor points his gun down at Elena and Matt Ciara looks at Damon and whispers in his ear]

Ciara: ''I can sneak on him Damon he won't know I am there.

Damon: ''No you can't Ciara...its too dangerous.

Ciara: ''I am more then capable

[He pulls her tightly into his arms holding her as he whispers to her]

Damon: ''I think I had enough of you putting yourself in danger and getting hurt no more Ciara.

Ciara: ''it's not your choice Damon.

Matt: [to Elena] it's okay, you'll be okay.

[Elena moves Matt's Collar and begins to drink from his neck. Connor still has his gun pointed on them, but only sees Elena crying on Matt's shoulder. after a while. Elena stops drinking her face goes back to normal]

Elena: ''thank you.

[she pulls awayy from Matt and Connor lowers his gun. Elena wipes the blood from her mouth and Matt hides the wound. on the other side of the room. Tyler moves past Caroline and up the aisle. Caroline watches him confused]

Ciara: ''it's got to be April...she was the person I felt getting stabbed.

[Elena and Stefan look at her shocked]

Ciara: ''My Empathy powers I can feel when people are hurt and there Emotions I can even feel them when they are in pain...she is up in the balcony area.

[They nods as they see Tyler speaks from the Podium. they all turn to look at him]

Tyler: ''excuse me. I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young.

[Connor recognizes Tyler and points his gun at him]

Elena: ''what do we do?

[Everyone sits down again. Tyler begins to speak]

Tyler: ''back in first grade. I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports. didn't care much about anything that didn't affect me. but he was the one who made me understand how important it is to be part of a team; a community. of giving yourself up for the sake of...

[Connor shoots at Tyler. Tyler falls to the floor. everybody starts to scream. duck into the aisles and rush out of the church. Damon takes Ciara's hand and they make there way out of the church. Caroline makes her way towards Tyler. Carol rushes towards Tyler's side. Elena comes up on the stage as well]

Carol: ''Oh my god.

[Caroline gets down next to Tyler and rips the stake out of his chest. Stefan rushes onto the stage and stands next to Elena. Tyler starts coughing]

Tyler: ''I'm gonna kill that bastard.

Stefan: ''Damon and Ciara are way ahead of you. Stay here. I have to help them.

[Stefan starts to leave. but Elena grabs his hand]

Elena: ''what about April?

Caroline: ''I got it. go.

[Stefan leaves]

Carol: ''I have to call an ambulance.

Caroline: ''No, he's fine.

[Elena walks away]

Carol: ''the whole town just watched you get shot. I'm calling an ambulance.

[Carol leaves. Caroline looks up and sees Elena is Gone]

Caroline: ''Elena!

[Outside Mystic Falls Church]

[Connor throws his duffel bags full of weapons in the bed of his pickup truck. he gets in his car and shuts the door. suddenly Damon rushes towards the truck and rips the door off. he grabs Connor out and throws him onto the ground. Connor still has his pistol with wooden bullets and shoots Damon multiple times. Ciara grabs the gun and throws it aside. Connor rolls Ciara over and is now on top of her...he pulls a stake from his belt and is about to stab her in the heart, but Ciara flips him over her and pushes him away from her magic. Damon uses his strength to fight him off nearby Stefan is outside looking for them]

Stefan: ''Damon, Ciara?

[Connor hears Stefan, so he runs to his truck and drives off. Stefan runs towards Ciara who is still lying on the ground, moaning in pain and he helps her up and then looks at Damon]

Damon: 'Ow.

[Stefan holds his hand out to Damon. Damon takes it. Stefan starts to pull him up, but stops and punches Damon in the face. Damon falls back to the ground]

Damon: 'Uhh, what the hell was that for?

Stefan: ''You know what.

[Stefan walks away, leaving Damon on the ground]

Ciara:[helps Damon up] ''do you ever listen to me?

Damon: ''Not really.

Ciara: ''Elena shouldn't be your concern anymore Damon she has made her choice it's about time you start moving on.

Damon: ''I know Ciara I've heard it from Stefan don't need a repeat.

[He walks away leaving her to watch him leave her with a dejected look]

[Inside the Chruch]

[Elena is up in the balcony. she spots April, gagged up and bleeding.]

Elena: ''April!

[Elena rushes over to her, but stops when she sees the blood. she starts to vamp out and rushes towards April to feed off of her, but Caroline rushes towards Elena and grabs her]

Caroline: ''she's not dead, but if you feed on her you will kill her!

Elena: 'let go of me!

[Elena tries to fight Caroline off and get to April's blood]

Caroline: ''look at her! Look at her, Elena! It's April. April Young. she's not a warm body for you to feed on. she's your friend.

[Elena slowly starts to turn back to normal. Caroline releases her]

Caroline: ''she's an Orphan. just like you. she's scared. just like you were.

[Caroline bites her wrist and feeds April her blood. April gasps. she looks at Caroline]

Apri:[crying] please, don't hurt me. please.

Caroline: ''No one's gonna hurt you. no one's gonna hurt you.

[Caroline stands up and looks at Elena]

Caroline: ''she needs you. you can make her forget all of this.

April: ''why did he do this?

Elena: No, I-I can't, Caroline. you have to do it.

Caroline: ''No. the only way you're going to learn is if you do it yourself.

Elena: ''No, I can't.

Caroline: ''yes, you can. you just need to believe what you're telling her. okay?

[Elena kneels down next to April. she gently touches her shoulder. April is still panicking]

Elena: ''April, Listen to me.

[April looks at Elena]

Elena: ''everything's gonna be okay. you're gonna get through this. just like I got through it.

[Elena begins to compel April]

Elena: ''I'm going to help you. I promise.

April:''I'm gonna be okay. you're gonna help me.

[Elena looks up at Caroline and smiles. Caroline smiles back]

Elena: ''you watched the funeral from up here so that you could grieve alone. it was a beautiful service. People said really nice things.

[April smiles]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan pours Elena a drink and hands it to her. he pours himself one as well. Elena sniffs the alcohol and groans in disgust]

Stefan: ''it help with the cravings.

[Elena drinks it and coughs. Stefan drinks from his glass as well]

Elena: ''you're mad.

Stefan: ''yeah, I'm mad. you lied to me.

Elena: ''I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you.

Stefan: 'come on, Elena, you lied to me.

Elena: ''you were just so happy that things were going well and-and...

Stefan: ''you think I'm happy?

Elena: ''I just didn't want to ruin it for you.

Stefan: ''you're in hell which means that I'm in hell. then you go to Damon for help.

[Elena starts to cry]

Elena: ''yeah. becaust I thought that he would understand.

Stefan: ''you think I don't?

Elena: ''Stefan. please..

Stefan: ''you fed on him. Elena. you fed on him. I know that may not mean much to you but it means alot to me. and I know it certainly meant a lot to Damon.

Elena: ''I didn't want to hurt you. I'm-I'm sorry. I-Look I'm really really sorry. why am I crying.

[she wipes her eyes]

Elena: ''I'm so sick of crying.

[She stands up and starts to pace]

Stefan: ''your emotions are a bit heightened right now.

Elena: ''I feel like I've been crying since the day that my parents died. my life it's it's like a never ending funeral. we keep burying people, Stefan. you want to know what's heightened? this grief, I can't stop feeling everyone's grief.

[Stefan walks over to her]

Elena: ''all the hurt, I feel like it's trying to explode out of me.

[Stefan takes Elena's hands]

Stefan: ''hey, come on. come with me.

Elena: ''where?

Stefan: ''there's something we need to do. come on.

[they walk away together]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Damon gets out of his car. he walks over towards Bonnie and Ciara who is also getting out of their cars]

Damon: ''what are we doing here?

Bonnie: ''I don't know, ask Stefan.

[Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Matt and Jeremy are all sitting at the tables outside of the school Bonnie, Ciara and Damon approach them]

Damon: ''Stefan, what are we doing?

[Stefan has some of the paper lanterns in his hand]

Stefan: ''we're finishing the memorial we didn't get to have earlier.

[Stefan hands Elena a lantern.]

Stefan: ''we need to start healing, Damon. we've all lost so much especially recently. I think we're numb to it. we push it away, we make a joke out of it, ignore how we feel. we've never just let ourselves grieve.

Ciara: ''so, you're lighting lanterns?

Stefan: ''yeah. yeah. we need to do this.

Damon:''what we need to do this find out who this hunter is and what he knows about the death of the council. we have more important things to be doing right now then this.

Stefan: ''Not tonight, we don't

[Damon scoffs]

Stefan: ''this is for my uncle Zach and my friend Lexi and for Alaric.

[Stefan lights the lantern. He hands the lighter to Matt]

Matt: ''this is for Vicki.

[Matt lights his lantern. Caroline gets up and takes the lighter from Matt]

Caroline: ''this is for my dad. and Tyler's.

[she lights her lantern. Jeremy gets up and takes the lighter from Caroline]

Jeremy: [looking at Elena] this is for our parents. [he looks at Matt] For Vicki. Anna. Jenna. and Alaric.

[he lights his lantern and looks up at Damon. he tries to hand him the lighter but Damon refuses]

Damon: ''No way. I'm not doing that.

[Damon leaves. Jeremy hands the lighter to Bonnie. she takes a Lantern out of the box and takes the lighter from Jeremy. she gets up and stands next to Caroline]

Bonnie: ''this is for my Grams.

[Stefan looks at Elena. she gets up and stands next to him. she lights the lantern]

Elena: ''this um-is for my mom, my dad, Jenna, everyone that you've all lost, everyone that this town has lost. and for me, I guess.

[Elena looks at Ciara and hands her the Lighter as Ciara gets out a lantern and looks up at the sky]

Ciara: ''this is for my Parents and for all of you who has lost the people you all love and My Grams and Ancestors before me.

[Ciara steps forward and releases her lantern. one at a time, they all begin to release their lanterns as well. they watch them as they float off into the night sky]

[A Cemetary]

[Damon is sitting on a bench with a bottle of bourbon. he's talking to a gravestone]

Damon: ''they're floating lanterns in the sky, can you believe that? a Japanese Lantern is the symbol of letting go of the past. well, here's a new flash, we're not Japanese!

[Damon takes a swig of the bourbon]

Damon: ''do you know what they are? Children. like lighting a candle is going to make everything okay or even saying a prayer or pretending Elena is not going to end up just like the rest of us Murderous vampires. stupid, delusional, exasperating, little children. I know what you're going to say, it makes them feel better Damon, so what?

[Damon has been talking to Alaric's grave]

Damon: ''For how long? a minute, a day? what differences does it make? [Damon gets up and walks towards the grave still speaking to it] because in the end, when you lose somebody. every candle every prayer is not going to make up for the face that the only thing that you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be.

[Alaric's ghost is sitting on the bench. listening to Damon. Damon cannot see him]

Damon: ''and a rock with a birthday carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong.

[Alaric smiles and laughs silently. Damon sits on Alaric's tombstone]

Damon: ''so, thanks Friend. thanks for leaving me here to babysit, because I should have been long gone by now, I didn't get the girl, remember? I'm just stuck here fighting with my brother and taking care of the kids. you owe me big.

[Damon takes a final swig from the bottle of bourbon and places it on Alaric's tombstone. Damon gets up and walks away. Alaric remains sitting on the stone bench]

Alairc: ''I miss you too. buddy.


	69. The Rager

The Rager

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is tossing and turning in her bed as the nightmare from two days ago came back]

_[Forests]_

_[Ciara is dressed in warm clothes of black leggings, black sweater and a brown thick jacket with gloves, and on her feet are black hiking boots and her hair was cut to her shoulders and was in layers with blue highlights and she was walking through the woods behind others and she didn't know who they were then she sees Stefan in front of her she walks towards him ]_

_Ciara: ''Stefan...what are you doing here?_

_[Stefan was looking at her and seems to be looking right through her and she gasps when he changes and turns into someone dressed all in a black cloak and he wasn't showing his face she cries out when he rushes towards her and falls on top of her...he took a hold of her shirt and rips it open to bite on her neck she screams..]_

[Ciara was crying in her sleep when someone was shaking her Damon hearing her scream rushes up to her room seeing her all sweaty fighting something in her dreams he shakes her awake]

Damon: ''Ciara...Ciara wake up come on.

[She cries out and finds herself in Damon's arms and he hugs her tightly as she begins to shake]

Ciara: ''Oh my god...Damon.

Damon: ''what happened...

[He takes her face in his hands and touches her face seeing the haunted look in her eyes]

Damon: ''tell me Ciara what did you see in your dream?

Ciara: ''We were on this island and we were searching for something and I saw Stefan and then all of sudden someone dressed in black came after me I never saw his face and he wanted something from me my blood and he wouldn't stoping trying to get inside my head...he wouldn't leave me alone.

Damon: ''you've been having the same dreams all week you can't keep going on like this Ciara you have to find the reason behind it.

Ciara: ''I don't know how I am suppose to go about looking for a reason I am slowly losing my mind.

Damon: ''then change it get up out of this bed and live your life as best as you can until that vision comes to pass then we will worry about it.

Ciara: ''you're right I need to move forward and just try to live.

[Damon gets up letting Ciara get out of bed and she heads to the shower as he begins to let Worry bug him and wonder if he should leave her here alone]

[He walks downstairs and opens the front door of the house. Stefan is outside, fixing up a motorcycle]

Damon: ''good day for a midlife crisis. 164 years, I'd say you're due.

Stefan:[sitting on the motorcycle] Elena's transition to vampire has been a little depressing, I'm gonna help her have some fun.

Damon:''Oh. those who can't do, teach.

[Damon walks out onto the porch.]

Stefan: ''ah, I see we're still fighting. got it. where you going?

Damon: ''that hunter Jacked Tyler Lockwood of his werewolf venom last night, so basically, he's got vampire poison in a bottle. and I'm gonna find him, and I'm gonna eat him.

Stefan:[stands up] I'll go with you.

Damon: ''I don't want your help. I just want to kill this guy and get the hell out of this town. wasn't that the deal? whoever Elena doesn't choose leaves.

Stefan: ''that was before she was turned.

Damon: ''and I stayed to help. If I take you punching me as the first clue, I'm not wanted here anymore.

Stefan: ''that isn't true...Ciara seems to be having some trouble lately aren't you at least worried about her?

Damon: ''she had another nightmare the same one over and over she says she's okay but she is slowly going into madness...and there isn't anything I can do about it.

Stefan: ''why not stay for her Damon?

Damon: ''No, brother, she doesn't need me I will just hurt her over and over again so I am going to be dramatic and go find this hunter and kill him.

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Ciara walks to the front door to the mansion and knocks on the door Carol Lockwood answers the door]

Carol: ''Ciara...hey you're here.

Ciara: ''I'm here why did you call me?

Carol: ''I've been told that you are good with Magic and was wondering if you can help Protect Tyler just until something comes up.

Ciara: ''I was about to go to school for a bit but if you need me to protect him I can do something to keep anyone from coming into the house that means him harm.

Carol: ''thank you Ciara come in.

[She enters the house following Carol into the house Tyler is standing in the foyer getting ready for school when two men came behind him]

Tyler: ''what the hell are you two doing here?

Carol: ''Tyler, it's okay. they're here for your protection.

Tyler: ''more deputies. [to Ciara] '' what are you doing here?

Ciara: ''the same except different I am going to put protection seals around the house so that hunter doesn't come in.

[Klaus enters the room from the parlor. he has another hybrid following behind him]

Klaus: ''she isn't the only one to keep protecting you.

Tyler: [sighs] they're Hybrids.

Klaus: ''I was halfway to Chicago when I heard you were attacked. I had hoped to leave Mystic Falls for good, but duty calls.

Tyler: ''nice to know you care.

Klaus: ''I don't. I should killed you for that little stunt you and your friends pulled. stopping my heart, leaving me in a coffin to rot.

Tyler: ''yeah, well you used my body as an escape hatch then kissed my girlfriend. so, maybe we're even.

Klaus: ''not even closed. but. you hybrids are a dying breed. I can't make more of you and I won't have anyone taking liberties with the ones I have left.

[Klaus begins to walk off]

Klaus: 'consider them your new bodyguards.

[He points at three hybrids in the room and walks out]

[Ciara is standing at the backdoor drawing symbols all over the door as Klaus comes up behind her seeing what she is doing]

Klaus: ''Protection Symbols wards of the Mage?

Ciara: ''yeap...I will put them in the back door, front door and windows nobody will enter that wants to kill Tyler or any vampire that comes in.

Klaus: ''I see you are alive seeing that Alaric is dead it warms my heart to see you alive and kicking.

Ciara: ''you too and it seems you have a thing for Caroline?

Klaus: ''I fancy her but she is with Tyler now so there is no hope for us.

Ciara: ''Well it's nice to see you alive knowing that if you die all vampires die and I die and you didn't deserve what they did when you were trying to help Kill Alaric but we can't hold on to the past. [she walks to the middle of the room and claps her hand and the house is covered in symbols] ''There that should do it...[Tyler comes in seeing what she is doing] ''Tyler the seal over the house only allows you and friends and the Hybrids to come and go as they please but anyone with the thought to kill anyone in the house won't be coming in you are safe until we find a way to stop the hunter.

Tyler: ''thank you Ciara for helping me I won't forget it.

Ciara: ''we're friends Tyler I always help my friends out when they need me.

[She pats him on the arm and she leaves the house as Klaus watches her leave]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Ciara enters the classroom hurrying to get into the class as the bell rings Stefan and Elena sees her and waves at her]

Elena: ''where were you?

Ciara: ''Helping Carol Lockwood protect Tyler from the Hunter I put spirit wards around the house only friends and relatives and the Hybrids Klaus sent are allowed to enter.

Stefan: ''Klaus is to protect Tyler as well?

Ciara: ''he is one of Klaus's hybrids of course he is going to look after him even though he wants to kill Tyler so bad for what all of you did to protect Elena and me.

Elena: ''it wasn't like we had a choice he was trying to kill you.

Ciara: ''He wasn't trying to kill me he was only trying to take as much blood from me as he needed and then he was going to take me with him to protect me from Alaric.

Stefan: 'that's not like Klaus at all but you do seem to bring out the best in the worst people like Klaus.

[Ciara smiles a little as she looks around at the classroom sighing as she remembers who's classroom this is as Stefan looks at her and sighs realizing what she must be saddened by]

Stefan: ''it's the first time we've been back in Alaric's classroom.

Elena: ''first period and I'm ready to bawl my eyes out.

[Rebekah enters the classroom with Flyers]

Rebekah: ''Morning everyone.

Ciara: ''Morning Bekah.

Elena: ''Just like that, I'm no longer feeling sentimental.

Rebekah: ''so, I'm throwing a little anti-curfew party at my new house. starts at the fifth period and goes till whenever, spread the word.

[She hands out a couple of the flyers and sees Ciara ]

Rebekah: ''here you go Ciara please come I would love for you to come.

Ciara: ''I will come for a little bit not much of a party person.

Rebekah; ''that's enough for me.

[She smiles then it goes away as she looks at Elena giving her a flyer]

Rebekah: ''you're welcome to join Elena, if you'd like to bury the hatchet.

[She hands Elena a flyer. Elena takes it.]

Elena: ''it's pretty enormous hatchet.

Rebekah: ''well, I'm feeling generous of spirit.

Elena:[looking at Flyer] new house, huh? did your brother finally kick you out?

Rebekah: ''he didn't kick me out, I left.

Elena: ''so, you left the only person on earth other then Ciara that actually likes you?

[Rebekah looks at Stefan]

Rebekah: ''well, your boyfriend liked me once.[Stefan looks up] actually, a lot more than once.

Stefan: ''why are you still in town, Rebekah? don't you have anywhere else to go?

Rebekah: ''well, history's my favorite class. actually, where is Mr Saltzman...?

[She pauses. Elena's rage intensifies]

Rebekah: ''oh, that's right. I killed him.

[Elena throws her pencil at Rebekah. Rebekah grabs it and throws it back at Elena, stabbing her in the chest. they glare at each other. Elena removes the pencil from her chest and gets up. Stefan and Elena walk out into the hallway. Elena is still angry. Stefan is gently holding her arm in his hand, trying to calm her down]

Stefan: ''Just breathe, just breathe. you haven't felt this kind of rage before.

Elena: ''I hate her.

[Elena and Stefan stop walking to stand face to face]

Elena: ''I didn't think I was capable of hate, But I hate her and I hate that I hate her.

[Elena looks over Stefan's shoulder]

Elena: ''that's the hunter.

[Stefan turns around. Connor is in the hallway. talking to a woman.]

Stefan: ''what the hell is he doing here?

[Connor starts to walk towards Jeremy. who is at his locker]

Elena; ''Jeremy. No.

[Elena begins to walk towards Jeremy. Stefan stops her]

Stefan: ''No, no. no. hey you get this. [he shows her bloody hand to her] Okay? I got that.

[Stefan walks towards Jeremy and Connor. Elena walks into the restroom. she takes off her sweater. she grabs some tissues and rinses the blood off her hand in the sink. she rubs the blood on her shoulder off with the tissues. Someone enters the restroom behind Elena. the girl is holding her neck.]

Heather: ''there you are. Rebekah sent me to see if you were okay.

[Elena throws away the tissues]

Elena: ''I'm fine, Heather.

Heather: ''I'm not.

[Elena turns around and looks at her, confused. she sees blood dripping from Heather's neck. she starts to breathe heavily. Rebekah enters the restroom]

Rebekah: ''what's wrong Elena? getting hungry?

[Heather removes her hand from her neck, making the blood easier to see and smell]

Elena: No, get-get away from me.

[Rebekah wipes the blood from Heather's neck with her finger]

Rebekah: ''but she's so delicious.

[She places her finger with blood on Elena's mouth. Elena slaps her hand away]

Elena: ''you shouldn't be here. this is my school. it's my life. and I'm not gonna let you ruin it.

Rebekah: ''it's my school now. my life. maybe you're the one who shouldn't be here. and I couldn't help but overhear that there's a vampire hunter roaming the hallways.

[Rebekah rubs her hand on Heather's bloody neck wound]

Rebekah: ''how inconvenient for you.

[Rebekah rubs her bloody hand all over Elena's face. Elena vamps out and growls]

Rebekah: ''see you in gym. I think it's dodgeball day.

[Rebekah and Heather leave the bathroom]

[Connor's Trailer]

[Damon opens the door to Connor's trailer. he stands on the steps and sees if he can enter without invitation. he smiles when he sees that he can. he enters the trailer and sees the distillation setup and newspaper clippings. he touches one of the clippings and is suddenly shot by two arrows. he yells. he goes to take out the arrow in his leg. but sees it is attached to a bomb. he then decides to pull the arrow in his chest out, but also sees a bomb attached to the end of the string. Damon moans in exasperation.]

Damon: ''Um...yeah.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Ciara is sitting outside with Stefan and Caroline. Elena is pacing back and forth in front of them]

Caroline: ''it was a valiant first day effort. no one will judge you if you want to go home.

Elena: ''I don't want to go home. I want to take the white oak stake and kill her. that's how mad I am. she made me murderous!

Stefan: ''how about we just leave the murdering to Damon?

[Stefan gets up and walks towards Elena]

Elena: ''and-and then do what? ignore her to death?

Stefan: ''Look, she's trying to make herself feel better. she knows that everybody hates her, so she's trying to hate harder. tell you what, let's just skip the rest of the day. go have some fun. I feel like this day is severely lacking in fun.

[Elena looks at Caroline. Caroline smiles. Elena nods]

Elena: ''yeah. okay, fine.

[Stefan smiles]

Elena: ''then we'll go to her party and show her that she can't intimidate me. I just have to go home and change first.

[She waves bye to Caroline and Ciara and leaves...Ciara gets a message on her cell phone she looks to see it is from Damon curious]

Damon:[text messege] '' I need your help...

Ciara: ''I need to go I just got a call from Damon.

Stefan: ''why did he call you?

Ciara: ''I don't know but I will see what he wants.

[she leaves]

[Connor's Trailer]

[Ciara enters the trailer.]

Ciara: ''why were you being so cryptic?

Damon: ''come in. Close the door.

Ciara: ''tell me that is not a bomb.

Damon: ''okay, it's a kitten. it's an adorable, exploding kitten.

Ciara: ''why didn't you call Stefan?

Damon; ''because I'm proud and stubborn and...oh, look! you're already here.

[Ciara glares at him]

Damon: ''come on, you're not gonna get hurt. all I need is you to do is be doctorly and cut out the arrow. I'd do it myself, but if I move...

[Damon touches the string of the arrow]

Ciara: ''Don't.

Damon pulls his hand away and makes a soft kabooming noise.]

Ciara: ''okay.

[Ciara grabs a knife lying on the table. she goes behind Damon and puts the point of the knife to the arrow which is going through Damon's back.]

Ciara: ''okay.

[While Ciara is cutting the arrow, Damon picks up the letter from Pastor Young.]

Damon: ''so, how well did you know Pastor Young?

Ciara: ''he was always a nice guy he knew my dad.

Damon: ''nice, crazy guy. he wrote a letter about sacrifice and war brewing in Mystic Falls.

[He shows the letter to Ciara]

Ciara: ''what does he mean, a greater evil is coming? [continues to pry out the arrow from Damon's back] don't we have great enough evil already?

Damon: ''you'd think.

[Damon's phone starts ringing. it's Elena calling. he ignores the call. Ciara notices this. but continues her job]

Ciara: ''how did you get stuck on hunter duty?

Damon: ''Stefan had a Physics test

Ciara: ''you are a good brother.

Damon: ''I'm the bad brother.

Ciara: ''you're strung up to a bomb while Stefan plays vampire with a girl who broke your heart, but you're doing a very good job of acting like it doesn't suck.

[Ciara finishes prying out the arrow as much as she can to allow Damon to remove it without the bomb exploding]

Ciara: ''Okay. I think that should be good.

[Damon yanks out the arrow and drops it on the table. Ciara goes out of the trailer as Damon follows her out]

Damon: ''you were right about me and Elena she wanted to much from me trying to change me to be like Stefan and I am not going to do that...she chose Stefan no matter what I tried to do to show her otherwise.

Ciara: ''You have to stop trying to live up to what others expect of you. all you have to do Damon is be yourself that is all you have to be you can't be nobody else other wise there won't be a Damon Salvatore...your more fun to be around, courages, smart and defently lot more good looking and you don't lie about what you want and that is what I like about you and I don't want you to change that just stay who you are.

Damon: ''then I will be myself besides who wants to be Stefan who does nothing but brude all day long and worries too much.

[Ciara smiles as Damon puts his arm around he shoulders and they walk out of the woods]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena is searching through a set of drawers in Damon's room. Damon walks in.]

Damon: ''hope you plan on cleaning this up.

[Elena turns around. Startled.]

Elena: ''I need bourbon to get through Rebekah's party. yours is better than Stefan's.

Damon: ''top drawer in the dresser.

Elena: ''thanks.

[Elena walks over to the drawer and opens it. Damon pulls out a silve flask from his pocket and swigs from it. Elena turns back around]

Elena: ''you keep alcohol in your underwear drawer?

[she pulls out a pair briefs]

Damon: ''No.

[Elena throws the briefs back into the drawer]

Damon: ''but you weren't looking for Alcohol, were you? do you think I'd actually leave the last remaining white Oak stake where any vampire could just walk in and take it?

[Damon opens up his shirt. Elena sees the wound from the arrow]

Elena: ''what happened to you?

Damon: ''Hunter Mishap.

Elena:[walks over to Damon] you know he was at my school today?

Damon: ''yep. Jeremy told me.

Elena: ''why were you talking to Jeremy?

Damon: ''don't worry about it.

[Damon begins to take his shirt off.]

Elena: ''Damon, don't bring him into this.

Damon: ''cherish the thought that he might actually be useful, Elena.

[Damon has removed his shirt and begins to undo the belt on his pants. Elena looks down]

Damon: ''you staying for the show or...?

[Damon unbuttons his pants. Elena snaps back to reality and walks out of the room.]

Elena: ''I'm finding that stake.

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Tyler opens the front door for Ciara and Caroline who giggles when she sees him and puts her arms around his neck]

Caroline: ''I ditched Rebekah's ditching party.

[She kisses him and looks at Ciara who gags playfully as she nudges her]

Caroline: ''you would have something like this if you were just get out there and find someone.

Ciara: ''Nope.

Caroline: ''what's with all the testosterone?

Tyler: ''Hybrids. I'm on house arrest.

Caroline: ''says who? your mom [whispers] come, let's sneak out.

Tyler: ''Not my mom. Caroline.

[Caroline looks confused]

Caroline: ''you're kidding me, Klaus?

[Ciara is walking into the study when she sees a girl she is picking up and looking at a picture.]

Ciara: ''hey you must be a Werewolf?

Hayley: ''um yes I'm Hayley who are you?

Ciara: 'Ciara Dubrinsky I'm a friend of Tyler's

Hayley: 'Oh you must be the Mage that he told me about he told me you were the one that put the protection charms on the house.

Ciara: ''His mom knows what I can do from Tyler and Damon so she asked me to help.

Hayley: ''it's good he needs people to look after him.

[Hayley was looking at her seeing a how long dark hair was flowing down her lower back in curls and she was wearing black tight jeans, black ankle boots and a blue jean jacket she sees cresent mark on her left wrist]

Hayley: ''hey that mark what is that?

Ciara: ''what mark?

[Hayley comes over and points at the Moon cresent on her inner wrist]

Ciara: ''Oh it's been there all my life I never payed any attention to it My dad alway told me that it was the mark of My Bloodline the Mage.

Hayley: ''I will be careful with your gifts Ciara...there are those who are hunting you even now looking for that mark.

[Klaus is standing in the doorway behind them]

Klaus: ''Am I interrupting something?

Ciara: ''No of course not I am just here to make sure the seals are still in place.

[He looks at Hayley]

Klaus: ''you're a new face.

[Hayley turns around and looks at him]

Hayley: ''and I take it from your accent you're an old one. Klaus.

Klaus: ''My reputation precedes me. hopefully not all bad.

Hayley: ''A Little bad. mostly repulsive.

[Klaus moves closer towards her]

Klaus: ''so, you're a friend of Tyler's? that's strange, he's never mentioned you.

[Klaus overhears Tyle talking to Caroline in the front foyer]

Tyler: ''you should go to the party. I'll be fine here.

Caroline: ''but I'd rather hang with you.

Tyler: ''trust me, I am not fun right now.

[Klaus has a devilish look on his face as he looks at Hayley]

Klaus: ''and I think I know why.

[Tyler walks into the office, Klaus is sitting in a chair with his feet up on the desk. Ciara is sitting on the sofa just drawing in her book]

Klaus: ''she's quite fetching, that Hayley.

Tyler: ''where is she?

Klaus: ''Oh, she had to run, but don't worry I had her take the back door so Caroline wouldn't see.

[Tyler walks towards him]

Tyler: ''whatever you think you know...

Klaus: ''I don't know anything, but I've put together a pretty convincing picture. why don't tell me where my imagination deviates from reality?

[Klaus gets up and walks towards Tyler. he circles around him as he speaks]

Klaus: ''you went off to the Appalachians to break my sire bond, there you met a pack of werewolves. begged them for help, among them was a girl. she was Gorgeous. with the same animal instincts as you. emotions ran high, inhibitions ran low.

Tyler: ''stop it!

Klaus: ''then, in a moment of weakness, the thick sexual tension became something much more real.

[Tyler turns around and faces Klaus as Ciara was in shock hearing what Klaus is hinting at]

Tyler: 'I said Stop!

Ciara: ''and Caroline has no idea.

[Tyler looks flabbergasted. Tyler's phone rings. Klaus walks over to it and picks it up. he smirks and sits back down in the chair.]

Klaus: ''Hello, Damon.

Damon: ''Klaus, where's Tyler?

Klaus: ''Tyler's other wise occupied making big decisions about honesty and what not. is there anything I can do?

Damon: ''I'm going after the vampire hunter. so if he'd like to join.

Klaus: ''He wouldn't. I however...

[He hangs up and looks at Ciara]

Klaus: ''come with me Little Mage we have a hunter to hunt.

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Meredith is walking down a hallway. Jeremy and Connor follow her. Meredith opens the door to a room and walks in]

Jeremy: ''that's her.

Connor: ''stay here.

[Connor walks past Jeremy and enters the room Meredith also just entered.]

Connor: ''Is a Hospital really the best place for a germaphobe?

[Damon walks out from behind a rack of medical supplies.]

Damon: ''did I say that I was a Germaphobe? Pft, sorry I meant vampire.

[Connor pulls out a gun to shoot Damon, but is struck by an arrow. he drops his gun and bends down to pick it up. He is shot by another arrow. he looks at both the arrows and sees they are attached to bombs]

Damon: 'stings, doesn't it?

[Connor attempts to grab his gun again, but someone kicks it out of the way. Connor looks up and see Klaus.]

Klaus: hello, Mate.

[Damon smirks]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena pushes Stefan down onto his bed and straddles him. they start to kiss passionately. Elena sits back up and looks down at him. Stefan starts to sit up as well, but Elena pushes him back down on the bed. Elena starts to vamp out. Stefan grabs her and super speeds himself on top of her. they start kissing again. Stefan starts to kiss Elena's neck and chest. suddenly. he stops and Elena looks up at him. she sees Damon on top of her instead of Stefan.]

Elena: ''No!

[She pushes Damon off of her. Stefan is startled by this.]

Stefan: ''are you okay?

[Elena breathes heavily. she grabs her arm and pulls up her sleeve. there are red marks creeping up her arm.]

Elena: ''Stefan, what's wrong with me?

[She pulls up her other sleeve. Stefan is worried.]

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Connor is attempting to pull the arrow out of his side. Ciara, Damon and Klaus are watching him.]

Damon: ''Keep it up buddy. we'll be scraping you off the ceiling.

Connor: ''you three are gonna kill me anyway.

Ciara: 'I won't but I don't speak for these two.

[She looks at Damon and Klaus]

Klaus: ''well, let's not be too hasty. I feel like we're just getting to know each other.

Damon: ''let's start with the basics. where are you from, what do you know, maybe you can cue me in on this greater evil. because I've fought this guy [points at Klaus] and there's nothing more evil than that.

[Damon hands Klaus a letter in his hands]

Klaus: ''yeah, truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets.

Connor: ''I'm not telling you anything. and if you think if you kill me It's gonna be over, there's another waiting to take my place.

Damon: ''see, this is what I like to hear, vague threats, ominuous prophecies, disappering tattoos.

[Connor looks up at them. Ciara looks down at Connor and sees a tattoo on his arm]

Ciara: ''what do you mean Tattoos?

Damon: 'don't bother, you can't see the damn thing.

Ciara: ''Oh...but I can see it.

[she kneels down next to Connor's right arm touching it as Connor looks at her confused]

Ciara: ''it's a drawing of a woman but it looks like it's not finished.

Klaus:[he kneels in front of Connor] there's more to you then meets the eye, isn't there?

[Connor looks at him then at Ciara he attempts to stake Her when Klaus snakes a arm around her waist and pulls her back against him and he catches his arm.]

Klaus: ''nice try, but I'm faster than your average vampire.

[Klaus twists his arm and grabs the stake out of his hand. he sees the mark carved into the wood and recognizes it.]

Klaus: ''you're one of the five.

Ciara: ''The Five...what's that?

Connor: ''and I'm faster than your average hunter.

[Damon sees that Connor is about to pull the string to the bomb and rushes out of the room with Ciara, leaving Connor and Klaus behind. the bomb explodes and Damon and Ciara are thrown through the air, landing face down on the floor. he looks behind him as the massive fireball disperses.]

[Firefighters and Officers are inside the room where the explosion occured. Carol and Damon are standing in the hallway outside of the room talking.]

Carol: ''so, the sniper was inside?

Damon: ''yep, still is. in tiny little pieces.

Carol: ''Good. I'll cancel the curfew and call off the extra patrols. I can't say I approve of your methods.

Damon: ''I'll give a donation. you can name a wing after me, Mayor.

[Damon walks away into the waiting room. Jeremy sees him and speaks to him.]

Jeremy: ''see, I told you I could be a badass.

Damon: ''shh, badasses don't say that. Doc!

[Damon approaches Ciara and Meredith.]

Damon: ''Nice Job.

Meredith: ''you told me the plan was to lead him to the storage room.

Damon: ''and we did congrats.

Meredith: ''you left out the part about blowing up a hospital. with patients who are sick and fragile and who don't need things exploding down the hall from them!

Ciara: ''it was contained. nobody got hurt.

Damon: ''Come on. buy me a farewell drink. [he claps her on the arm] we'll talk about the hell Klaus meant by the Five.

Meredith: ''you know you're not going anywhere. Damon. and I'm not your new partner in vampire crime. fix things with Stefan and Elena. don't let your pride leave you all alone.

[Meredith walks away.]

[Gilbert House]

[Matt walks into the kitchen]

Matt: ''Elena, hey! if I had known you were gonna go to that party. I never would have told Connor about Rebekah.

Elena: ''I already had this conversation with Jeremy. there's no way you guys could have known that I would go, I mean. I was surprised that I went.

[Matt rolls up his sleeve]

Elena: ''Stefan warned me that I would feel things more powerfully, but Matt, the hatred that I felt today, almost-I almost killed her, in front of everyone, in the middle of a party. that's not me. at least, It didn't-It didn't use to be.

Matt: ''Honestly Elena, Rebekah kind of deserved it.

Elena: ''yeah, but it's not just about Rebekah, it's about my mind.

[Matt removes the bandage from his wrist]

Elena: ''I'm having these terrible thoughts-these violent images and I-it's all driven by one simple thing, this hunger.

[Elena starts to drink from Matt's wrist. she drinks more than she usually does.]

Matt: ''hey, Elena, are you sure you want to take that much?

[Elena continues to drink his blood]

Matt: ''Elena. Elena, that hurts. Elena. Elena!

[Elena grabs Matt by the throat and super speeds him against a cabinet. she begins to feed on him harder.]

Ciara: ''Elena!

[Ciara super speeds into the room and pushes Elena off of Matt. Elena is still vamped out and growls as she tries to rush back towards Matt. Ciara pushes her back.]

Ciara: ''Stop! Stop.

[Elena starts to turn back to normal and looks at Matt. Matt is terrified. Elena starts to cry]

Elena: ''Oh my god. Matt, I'm sorry, I'm so-I'm so sorry, I didn't-I didn't mean to.

[Ciara walks towards Matt and Compels him]

Ciara: ''it's okay. forget what just happened. you came over, she fed a little bit and you left. now go home.

[Matt leaves. Ciara looks at Elena.]

Elena: ''what have I done?

Ciara: ''Nothing you should be ashamed of. you are a vampire now. you just have to learn the right way to be one. and I'm gonna teach you.

[She pushes a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. Elena nods]

[Connor's Trailer]

[Connor wakes up on the couch in his trailer. he attempts to get up but is pushed back down by Klaus.]

Connor: ''you saved me.

Klaus: ''congratulations you just became worth more to me alive than dead.

Connor: what-what did you mean when you said I was one of the five?

Klaus: ''you don't know your own History?

[Klaus kneels down next to him]

Klaus: well, let's just say, it's made you the most well protected vampire hunter in town.


	70. The Five

**The Five**

[1100 A.D]

[In the middle of a forest, a witch is holding a cauldron of fire. Five men stand around her in a circle with their swords touching the ground. the witch is performing a spell in latin. she holds the cauldron above her head and the fire is struck by lighting bolt. she lowers the cauldron to the ground and pours the fire out. the fire spreads towards the sword blades and runs up them. the five men have the hunter's tattoo spreading up their arm and across their chest. one of the men raises his sword and the symbol which Connor has carved into his stakes is seen on the blade.]

[Present Day, Salvatore House]

[Ciara is examining the hunter's mark on a wooden stake with Stefan. Damon enters the room with some boxes on his shoulder.]

Stefan: ''so, what is all this?

Damon: ''some personal items that I snaked from the vampire hunter's RV. may he rest in peace. I'm searching for a supernatual handbook

Stefan: ''What's the five?

Damon: ''that's what I'm hoping my lovely assisstant Ciara will tell me soon in her Mage Handbook. [his phone rings and he picks it up. its Sheriff Forbes] Liz Forbes. my favorite Sheriff. [he looks worried.] what? that's...concerning. keep me posted. [he hangs up.]

Stefan: ''what? you're not gonna tell me?

Damon: ''can't tell you. private. we're in a fight.

Stefan: ''you're in a fight. I'm not in a fight I'm over it. I've been over it.

[Ciara sighs and gets up packing her book into her bag as she gets ready for her trip to Whitmore College with Elena, and Bonnie.]

Damon: ''Not still mad at me about Elena?

Stefan: ''you let her feed on you. I'm always gonna be mad at you but we're not in a fight.

Damon: ''very well. then. they didn't find any remains at the explosion site.

Ciara: ''So Connor's still out there.

Damon: ''Apparently so. I'm gonna need Stefan to get on this today while you and me take Elena to college.

Stefan:[looks surprised] I'm sorry, you have do what, exactly?

Ciara: ''I'm teaching her how to feed. she needs to learn how to control herself when it comes to feeding and Damon is going to help me.

[Stefan is about to say something but Damon stops him]

Damon: ''Ah, ah, we're not in a fight, remember?

[The Woods]

Elena: ''I know it's crazy but I almost killed Matt last night. Ciara had to rip me off of him and then compel him to forget. call it Doppelganger curse or whatever. but I can't drink animal blood. I can't drink a blood bag. I can only drink from the vein.

[She dodges an arrow that Stefan shoots at her. it sticks into the tree behind her instead.]

Stefan: ''a little slow. I almost got you.

Elena: ''that's why we're not using the wood ones for hunter defense class.

[She takes the arrow out of the tree and throws back at him, he dodges it as well. she smiles]

Stefan: ''what about Caroline and Ciara? they are a genius at self-control.

Elena: ''they're too good. she doesn't understand how hard it is and you...well, I know what being around too much does to you, so...I can't put you through that.

[he rushes towards her and grabs her from behind, pointing an arrow at her head.]

Stefan: ''so I guess that leave Damon, huh?

[she flips Stefan over her and he lands on the ground. she sits down on top of him and places the arrow against his neck.]

Elena: ''don't be jealous. you know I wish it could be you.

Stefan: ''fine, you wish it could be me.

[he sits up and she puts her arms around his neck]

Elena: ''We're crashing Bonnie's trip to Whitmore College. the Professor that took over her Grams classes, he invited her. listen to me. you are the one who's getting me through this, no matter who teaches me how to feed.

Stefan: ''Okay.

[he superspeeds the two of them into a tree.]

Stefan: ''just be careful, okay? the blood, the feed...it's easy to get caught up in it.

Elena: ''I will. I promise.

[they place their foreheads together.]

[Outside Whitmore College]

[Ciara, Damon, Elena and Bonnie pull up to the front of the school and get out of Damon's car.]

Ciara:[to Bonnie] are you sure that you're okay with this?

Bonnie: ''if I could spell Elena out of wanting blood. I would but I can't, so better she learn this now than at Freshman orientation.

Elena: ''something tells me that college isn't in my future anymore.

Damon: ''Oh, stop with the pity party. if I can go to college, you can go to College.

Bonnie: 'you went to College?

Damon: ''sure plenty of times. I always had a thing for Sorority girls. [he smirks]

Ciara: ''you're disgusting.

Damon: ''I know.

[Elena, Ciara and Bonnie walk off. Damon follows them]

[Professor Shane's Classroom]

Prof. Shane: ''when I say the word witch what pops into your head?

[Ciara, Elena, Bonnie and Damon enter the classroom where Professor Shane is teaching.]

Prof Shane: ''Halloween Costume? villian of a fairy tale? maybe an Ex girlfriend? well whatever image it is it's probably not. [flips to another slide.] Tanyell Soso of Montego. Cameroon.

[Ciara, Elena, Bonnie and Damon sit down. Elena and Bonnie stare down at Professor Shane.]

Elena: 'is that him?

Bonnie: ''yeah.

Elena: ''he's kind of...

Bonnie: ''Hot.

[Ciara smiles. Damon rolls his eyes]

Prof Shane: ''Now in reality, or in this reality at least, witches appear to cross every culture in history. they're the architects of the supernatual. responsible for everything that goes bump in the night from ghosts to vampires to doppelgangers.

Damon: ''what is this guy, witch-apedia?

[Elena laughs]

Ciara: ''Shh, shut up.

Prof Shane: ''Now, if you're skeptic, you'd call that a coincidence. but if you're a true believer, you know that there's really no such thing. it scares the crap out of us.

Elena:[whispers to Damon] what if I'm a ripper?

Damon: ''you're not a ripper.

Elena: ''what if I am?

Damon: ''well then, pick someone and we'll find out.

[Elena looks at him and he raises his eyebrows. Elena starts to look at the other people in the classroom. she looks at a boy in the front of the class.]

Ciara: ''Stoner guys are no good to grab. they're too paranoid and you don't want the extra buzz.

[they look further down the row]

Damon: ''Now she is a fun size, a tutor. Geeky girls are inherently suspious of anyone who is nice to them. what you want.[he places his arm around her shoulder and points at a girl ] is the little blonde, pretty girl. self absorbed, easily flattered, you just have to separate her from the pack and make your move.

Prof. Shane:[to Damon and Elena] am I interrupting you guys?

[Damon and Elena look at him.]

Professor Shane: ''or is it maybe the other way around?

Elena: ''sorry.

Damon: ''I was just saying how much I love witches.

Prof Shane: ''yeah, you and me both, brother. alright, listen there is also another Supernatural creature that we also been not aware of Mages and Sorceress.

[Ciara stops smiling as he is talking about Mages and quickly looks at Bonnie who looks at her too]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Klaus opens the doors to a room, in the room. Connor is chained up to a piece of wood. Klaus walks in and stands next to his hostage.]

Klaus: ''Looks like I'll have to beef up the Hybrid security detail.

[Stefan walks out of the shadows.]

Stefan: ''I was gonna take him. but I figured you went through such trouble to truss him up in your red room of pain.

Klaus: ''it's from the inquistion. I thought it was a nice touch.

Stefan: ''what'd you get out of him?

Klaus: ''not enough. he's mum about the Council fire and he's not saying anything about this greater evil we're all supposed to be shivering over. what brings you snooping?

Stefan: ''well. I can't say it in front of him. as I'm sure you've figured out, our friend here can't be compelled.

Klaus:[to Connor] you're full of mysteries, aren't you?

Connor: ''I told you, I don't know anything.

Klaus: ''thankfully, I know plenty.

[Klaus walks out of the room and gestures for Stefan to come with him.]

Klaus: shall we?

[Stefan stares at Connor for a few more seconds and follow Klaus out. Klaus shuts the doors to Connor's prision room and turns to Stefan.]

Klaus: ''So, what's with the home invasion?

Stefan: ''Damon said you knew something about this guy. now, I should have figured out that you were up to something when you healed Elena from the werewolf poison without asking for anything in return.

Klaus: ''I was feeling benevolent.

Stefan: ''you're never benevolent. who is this guy? what's the five?

Klaus: ''so many questions.

Stefan: ''it's a good thing. I have nothing to do today, except get answers out of you.

[Stefan sits down and looks at Klaus]

Klaus: ''Fine. you might actually be useful in persuading my sister to cooperate.

[Klaus walks away from the door and into the room

Klaus: ''the brotherhood of the five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters. we crossed paths with them in the 12th century, italy.

[Flashback to Italy, 1114]

Klaus[voiceover] my silbings and I had followed the Normans as they conquered the south feeding turning people as we went.

[Klaus and Elijah walk into the town's square. a man is on stage with an audience surrounding him. there are several people tied up to wooden poles and staked through the chest on the stage. the man speaks to the crowd of people.]

Alexander: ''these demons live among you. passing as human.

Klaus;[voiceover] but with the bloodshed came exposure.

[Klaus and Elijah stop in the middle of the square and watch what is going on. Alexander approaches a box on the stage.]

Alexander: ''So, witness with your own eyes.

[he unlocks the box. a man steps out of the box and starts to burn. the man is set ablaze. the crowd screams in fear as the man burns to death. Alexander walks down from the stage. looking unabashed by this.]

Elijah:[to Klaus] he's putting on quite the show.

Klaus: ''he is nothing. I could eat him for sport.

Elijah: ''still you should heed the warning. between you here and Kol in the east, you have not been discreet. stories of the Original vampires are spreading.

Klaus: ''I welcome such infamy. but if you're worried about discretion perhaps you should wrangle our sister.

[Rebekah and Alexander are standing together nearby. Alexander kisses her hand and she smiles. they walk away together, arm in arm.]

[Klaus Mansion]

Stefan: ''so these hunters have been around for nine hundred years?

Klaus: ''apparently. though our friend in the other room is the first I've seen since then. kind of makes you wonder what they've been up to all these years.

Stefan: ''and Rebekah had a thing with one of them?

Klaus:''Oh, she didn't just have a thing. she fell in love with him. he told her all his secrets. which I will glady share with you provided you do one thing for me.

Stefan: ''and what is that?

Klaus: ''get Rebekah over here. she's being stubborn and hateful. I need to make peace with her. [he gets up] I want her to give me some very important information about the hunter which she won't do, unless she believes we've made up.

[Stefan gets up]

Stefan: ''and what's in it for me?

Klaus: ''Just get her here and I'll tell you. oh, and Stefan, trust me when I say this; that hunter in there holds the answer to all your prayers.

[Whitmore College Campus.]

[Damon and Elena are following the young blonde girl from Professor Shane's class across campus.]

Damon: ''she's young and healthy; she'll heal up like a charm. just keep your eye on the ball. okay?

Elena: ''it's not a game Damon.

Damon: ''fine, it's not a game. it's a high stakes dangerous maneuver. now, just go. just like we practiced. that's all you have to do.

[Elena walks up to the girl from behind.]

Elena: ''Hey!

[the girl turns around]

Elena: ''you're in my Anthro class, right?

Girl: ''uh, yeah. I guess so.

Elena: 'I totally spaced and forgot to get the reading list. do you have it?

Girl: ''Sure. uh-let me check.

[she looks at her phone. Elena grabs the girl's wrist and compels her]

Elena: ''this isn't going to hurt. please don't scream.

[Elena looks down at the girl's phone. she sees a picture of her with a young girl.]

Elena: ''who's that?

Girl: ''it's my little sister.

Elena: ''get out of here. go back to class.

[Damon sighs in frustration. the girl walks away. Elena looks disappointed in herself. Damon walks up to her]

Damon: ''what the hell are you doing?

Elena: ''I just...I saw the picture and I-

Damon: 'everybody is someone's uncle or father or camp counselor or bible study teacher Elena, you don't know these people, why do you care?

Elena: ''I care because I'm still me. I still have the same feelings Damon. sorry if that spoils your master plan to turn me into a super vampire.

[Ciara walks up to them with Bonnie]

Ciara: ''what's going on?

Damon: ''Nothing. Elena is educating me on the importance of feelings.

Elena: [to Bonnie] Did you talk to the professor?

Bonnie: ''For a second. he found some stuff on my grams in his office and he's gonna dig it up for me. Oh uh this.

[Bonnie hands Elena a flyer for a Fraternity murder house party.]

Damon: ''Nice the answer to all of our problems. a Frat Party; douche central. [He rubs his hands together] which is why, you'll be eating very well tonight.

[He smirks. Bonnie looks disgusted.]

Damon: ''so, what should we go as? Victims or killers?

[Klaus Mansion]

[Klaus is standing next to Connor who is still chained to the torture device. Connor groans.]

Klaus: ''You feeling alright, mate? are the shackles too tight? welcome home, sister.

[he turns his head and looks at Rebekah and Stefan who enter the room]

Rebekah: ''is this a trick? how do you know he's one of the Five? where's his bloody tattoo?

Klaus: ''Oh, the tattoos aren't visible on this lot like they were on the last. Let's eat.

[Klaus walks out of the room. Rebekah follows. Stefan, Rebekah, and Klaus are still sitting around a table. a pretty girl is serving them food]

Klaus: ''thank you, my lovely.

[the girl walks off]

Klaus: ''I could kiss the council for burning up all the vervain in town. they made my life so much easier. Rebekah, love eat your veggies.

Rebekah: ''I'm not eating until you apologize.

Klaus: '' for which indiscreton? there have been so many.

Rebekah: ''you broke my neck.

Klaus: ''you threw away Elena's blood so I can't make any more Hybrids.

Rebekah; ''because you took me for granted.

Klaus: ''that's what big brother's do, sweetheart!

Stefan: ''Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be having dinner with right now.

Klaus: ''alright, fine. I'm sorry. I often forget how delicate you are. forgive me.

Rebekah:'' I'll take it under consideration.

Stefan: ''okay, good. now why don't you tell me about Rebekah's hunter?

Klaus: ''right Alexander. nice chap foregoing the obvious issues.

[Flashback To Italy, 1114]

Klaus:[voiceover] he was looking for creatures of the night which is why we felt quite safe around him wearing our daylight rings.

[Klaus, Elijah, Alexander, and Rebekah are gathered around a table partaking in a feast. a maiden pours them some wine.]

Alexander: ''I am unaccustomed to such luxury.

Elijah: ''well, it's the least we could do to repay you for opening our eyes to the truth. we're curious to hear about your order. your crusade.

Alexander: ''we are but five men. bound by fire in the last breath of a dying witch to a single cause; the destruction of all vampires.

Klaus: 'and how do you hope to achieve this?

Alexander: ''we have the ultimate weapon which no vampire can survive.

[Klaus Mansion]

Stefan: ''so, thats what this about? a weapon.

Rebekah: ''Not just any weapon.

Klaus: '' Rebekah love don't get ahead of the story.

Stefan: ''How is a weapon the answer to all my prayers?

[Rebekah and Klaus look at each other, but don't say anything]

Stefan: ''Okay. why don't we just skip with the theatrics and get right to the point?

Klaus: ''Not quite yet. because in order to find this weapon. we need to solve the puzzle. which seems to have disappeared.

Stefan; 'what puzzle?

[Klaus raises his eyebrows]

Stefan: ''The Tattoo. what is it?

Klaus: ''A Map. leading us to it's treasure.

Rebekah: ''Fat lot of good a tattoo's gonna do if we can't see it.

Klaus: ''we can't, but two people can't but sense Ciara isn't in town we just needed the other person [turns to a Girl] why don't you tell the Hybrid to bring him in love?

[the girl walks out of the room]

Klaus: ''you see, the hunter was so eager to get to the bottom of his mystery tattoos that he mentioned there was only one other person that can see them.

[the Hybrid walks back in the room. he has Jeremy in his grasp. Stefan super speeds out of his chair towards Jeremy. Klaus rushes past Stefan and stands between him and Jeremy]

Klaus: ''I wouldn't. lucky for us, young Jeremy here, is a bit of an artist.

Jeremy: ''I'm not helping you with anything.

[They Hybrid grabs Jeremy's hand and takes his ring off. he tosses it to Klaus who catches it. he holds it up for Jeremy to see.]

Klaus: ''Oh I'm afraid you are.

[Fraternity Murder House Party.]

[Ciara, Elena, Damon and Bonnie walk into the party together and are greeted by a college student named Frankie]

Franki: ''Hey. I'm Frankie unassuming serial killer.

Damon: ''I'm Jack. [they all take a drink except for Ciara] and these three lovely ladies I just..Rippered.

[Frankie looks at Ciara and was stunned as she was the wearing a corset black and red dress that her long curly hair was covering her generious Clevage from showing Damon sees Frankie looking at her and glares at him and he looks away]

Frankie: ''Damn these are good looking girls expecally that one [he points at Ciara] ''any way I'll talk to you later. welcome to the Murder House, bloody Mary's free until midnight. enjoy yourselves.

[Frankie walks away and they are all looking around]

Damon: well hats off to these idiots. [taking his hat off and puts it back on. Damon sees Prof Shane] Oh look. Professor Creepy.

Bonnie: ''his name is Professor Shane. and he's not creepy. [Makes eye contact with Prof Shane. then hands Elena her drink] I'm gonna go talk to him.

Damon: ''you do that.

[Bonnie walks towards Prof Shane. Damon, Ciara and Elena start walking into the party looking at People]

Damon: [to Elena] Inebriated sleezeballs all covered in blood. come on. Pick one.

[Bonnie walks up the stairs to Prof Shane. Elena starts looking for her first victim. she finds a guy who is slipping roofies into a girl's drink.]

Elena: ''I think I found one.

Damon; Roofie Guy?

Elena: ''Mhm.

Damon: 'Nice choice. go get him.

[Elena walks over to the Roofie Guy ad bumps him]

Elena: ''Oh. I'm sorry...drink? [hands him a drink]

Roofie guy: ''sure.

[they smile at each other and Elena walks away.]

[Damon looks at Ciara seeing was over by the drinks looking for something to drink and was talking to some guy who was leaning against her]

Ciara: ''Please can you get away from me...I'm not interested.

Guy: ''but you look so damn Hot someone like you should be in some man's arms in bed not here maybe I could be that guy.

[Ciara turns to him with a sweet smile and compels him]

Ciara: ''What you are going to do is let me drink from your neck and then you are going to leave and never think of me again you never even saw me or talked to me.

[The guy looked at her as she takes his neck and bites it drinking his blood then she steps back and slowly wipes her mouth of the blood and then walks away only to bump into Damon]

Damon: ''Nicely done very impressive.

Ciara: ''I've learned from the best even though it was my first time feeding since I went with Klaus and Stefan.

[they walk into the room where they see Elena is feeding from someone]

Damon: ''Now remember the idea is not to kill him.[she keeps drinking] Elena.[ she still keeps drinking] Step away from the ledge. [whispering] Elena!

[She finally stops and her mouth is dripping with blood]

Elena:[compelling roofie guy] leave and forget about this.

[He leaves. Elena smiles]

Ciara; ''Nice touch. how do you feel?

Elena:[wiping her mouth and laughing] I feel good.

[Elena hugs Ciara and Damon]

Elena:[whispering into Damon's ear] I want more.

[Klaus's Mansion]

[In The Room containing Connor, Jeremy is sitting near him and is drawing out the tattoo on Connor's arm on a notepad.]

Connor: ''you set me up at Hospital. led me into a trap. why?

Jeremy: ''you were trying to hurt people who are importan to me.

Connor: ''important to you? that vampire just threatened to kill you! I don't understand how you can see the tattoo if you're a sympathzier.

Jeremy: ''and what exactly do you understand? because a couple days ago, you seemed to have all the answers and now you know Jack. where did this tattoo come from? why am I the only one who can see it?

Connor: ''year ago, I met someone with the mark. Claimed he had this intense desire to kill vampires, like it was engrained in his DNA. he told me the same thing I told you, that if I could see the mark, I was a potential.

Jeremy: ''who was he?

Connor: ''Just a guy I served in Iraq with. I lost track of him and then one day; tattoo just showed up on me. It started on my hand, but the more vampires I killed the more it spread like-Like it was trying to tell me something. I just-I just don't know what.

[Jeremy looks back down at the notepad. and continues to sketch his tattoo]

[Back In The Dining Room, Stefan, Klaus, and Rebekah are still talking about the five.]

Stefan: ''so, tell me more about this Tattoo.

Klaus: ''My sister's suitor was unwilling to tell us anything. Rebekah however, was more than willing to Investigate. isn't that right?

[Rebekah looks down, Ashamed.]

[Flashback To Italy]

[Rebekah and Alexander are in bed together. Rebekah is sitting on top of him and they are kissing passionately. they pull apart. Alexander Smiles. Rebekah runs her hand across the tattoo on his chest.]

Rebekah: 'How do you read these symbols?

Alexander: ''the map took my brothers and I years to translate. [he grabs a sword leaning against the bed] the sword is the key to reading it. [he puts down the sword.] have you considered my offer? to come with me when I leave to follow the map.

Rebekah: ''I have and I would like that very much.

[Alexander smiles. Rebekah kisses him. when they pull apart. Rebekah glances over at something on the cabinet next to the bed.]

Rebekah: ''What is that?

Alexander: ''Oh, that. that. [he picks up the silver dagger] is a very special weapon. for a very special kind of vampire.

[he dips the dagger into the white oak ash.]

Alexander: ''when My brotherhood has achieved its destiny, those monsters will cease to exist. until then, we have the daggers.

Rebekah: ''do you really believe they're all so evil they must be put down?

Alexander: ''let us not talk of such evil. let us do this.

[He kisses her]

Alexander: ''and this.

[He kisses her again]

Alexander: ''and this.

[he kisses her neck]

Alexander: ''and this.

[he stabs Rebekah through the heart with the silver dagger]

[Klaus's Mansion]

Klaus: ''My sister's boyfriend threw a slumber party that night. he and his brothers put us all down in our sleep. Elijah. Kol, Finn and me.

[He looks at Rebekah]

Rebekah: ''how was I supposed to know?

Klaus:[raises his glass] cheers, to my sister's uncanny ability to choose men.

Stefan: ''I thought the daggers didn't work on you because of your werewolf side.

Klaus:[smirks] They don't

[Flashback To Italy]

[Rebekah gasps and wakes up. Klaus is standing at the foot of the bed. he is covered in blood. the walls are stained with smears of blood as well]

Rebekah: ''what happened?

Klaus: ''Ask him.

[Klaus steps aside. Alexander is stabbed against the wall with his own sword. Rebekah starts to cry.]

Klaus: ''Only, he cannot answer, because I have ripped out his tongue. along with the rest of them.

Rebekah: 'Nik, I had no idea.

Klaus: 'but you should have. your only family was nearly wiped out. because of your stupidity. what did he promise you?

Rebekah: ''nothing. nothing.

Klaus: ''he would not have made a move unless he knew you were vulnerable. you trusted him, over me! what did he promise you?

Rebekah:[crying] nothing. Nik. I swear.

Klaus: ''what did he promise you?

Rebekah:[crying harder] Nothing, Nik, Nothing.

[Klaus graps Rebekah roughly by the shoulders and stands her up.]

Klaus: ''tell me Rebekah!

[Klaus's Mansion]

Klaus: ''go ahead, Rebekah. tell him. tell him what the hunter told you the Tattoo leads to. what is this great weapon that could bring about the end of vampire species?

Rebekah: ''A Cure. he said there was a cure.

[Klaus gets up and Stefan follows him]

Stefan: ''there is no cure for Vampirism.

Rebekah;'' he's telling the truth, Stefan.

Stefan: ''then why wouldn't you have searched for it, found it?

[Rebekah gets up as well. Klaus is in the parlor, pouring himself a drink.]

Klaus: ''because when the hunters drew their final breath that night, the marks disappeared from their body the map was gone, the brotherhood of the Five extinct. for next hundred years, there was not a whisper of another hunter, until our friend in there showed up in town.

Rebekah: ''well, now we have the map, what do we do next?

Klaus: ''we don't do anything. you can't be trusted, little sister. you'll be blabbling this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty. I mean it's pathetic, really isn't it? how she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection. you'd think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception.

Rebekah; ''but, I haven't instead I stayed with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life! you know, at least I fared better than Finn, Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of his judgement.

Klaus: ''No, Finn was a dullard. he was more interesting lying in box.

Rebekah: ''you want the cure for Elena don't you? so you can go back to mass producing your hybrids. thats why you brought Stefan here, because you knew that he'd help you even though he hates your guts! you know what? you can shove your cure.

[Rebekah walks out of the house. Klaus smirks and turns to face Stefan]

Stefan: ''well, I hope you got what you wanted out of her before you chased her off.

Klaus: ''she never would have told me what I needed to know. but she'll tell you.

Stefan: ''what do you need me to find out?

Klaus: ''the map is useless without the tool to decipher it.

Stefan: ''the sword.

Klaus: ''she knows where it is. and you're gonna get her to tell you. you have a chance to save Elena from the very thing that is going to destroy her. you can call it a deal with the devil if you life, but you know you won't walk away from it.

[Professor Shane's Office]

[Bonnie enters Shane's Office. he closes the door behind them]

Prof Shane: ''I put your grandmother's stuff around here somewhere. there was a couple of family photos and a first edition of Stephen King. did you know she liked Cujo?

[Bonnie walking around the office, looking at the pictures and objects Shane has around. Shane is digging up Grams stuff for Bonnie]

Bonnie: ''this is amazing. is this all the stuff you picked up on your travels?

Prof Shane: ''yeah, I uh, I do this thing, it's like a one man traveling occult exhibit to small towns. it funds my crazy Indiana Jones adventures.

[he hands her the book and the photos. she takes them]

Prof Shane: ''do you practice?

[Bonnie looks up at him]

Prof Shane: 'Like She did? I'm a true believer. just don't tell anyone.

Bonnie: ''No, I-I don't practice. not anymore. I lost control of myself and there were consequences.

Prof Shane: ''yeah, witches love their consequences, don't they? you know, there are other ways to practice Magic. if you're interested.

Bonnie: ''are you...?

Prof Shane: ''No. No, no, no. I'm just-uh-I'm just a guy with a very open mind who's seen a lot of things and I'm willing to pass some of them along. if you're up for it.

[Fraternity House Party]

[Elena and Damon are dancing with two girls. Damon bites the neck of the girl he's dancing with and drinks from her. Elena continues to dance with her girl and grabs her by the shoulders. she compels her.]

Elena: ''don't scream. this isn't gonna hurt.

[Elena tilts the girl's head over and bites her neck and drinks. she stops. there is blood dripping down her chin. she lets go of the girl and begins to dance again.]

[Damon looks over at Ciara across the room who was just surrounded by guys and girls talking to them he dances over to her and grabs her hand]

Ciara: ''No...Damon I don't do any kind of dancing..

Damon: ''you need to have some more fun Ciara...

[She scoffs and turns away from him only to be spinned and her back to him as he dances with her caressing her body she gasps as she looks at him as he then turns her then he begins to dance with her he places her arms around his neck and they dance...he runs his hand across her neck and licks the blood off her neck...Bonnie enters the room and sees them as Elena comes over seeing them too and felt jealous as Damon had his head in Ciara's neck kissing it...Ciara was surpised at Damon and his seduction when all this time he was all into Elena...she pulls away from him]

Ciara: ''what are you doing?

Damon: ''I'm tired of running Ciara...I don't want to run away from you anymore...stay with me and let me have you in my arms.

Ciara; ''I don't know what you are saying...I I...need to go.

Damon:[he pulls her back to him] ''No..Don't run away from me not anymore Ciara...I've fought myself all this time thinking me and Elena was going to together but we aren't she chose Stefan over me...I won't be second best for the rest of my life I want to know that I have one woman in my arms and that is you.

Ciara: ''I don't know what you are doing but I'm not falling for it.[tears in her eyes] ''I will not allow you to seduce me with words and then next thing you know you turn me away and hurt me again or worse regret being with me I will not be second place for Elena.

[she walks past Bonnie and Elena as Bonnie continues to Stare at Damon who is still watching Ciara leave]

[Klaus Mansion]

[Jeremy is still sketching the tattoo when Klaus comes into the room. Klaus looks at his work]

Klaus: ''Nice lines, now, if you could just hurry it up a little bit.

[Jeremy gets up and hands the sketchpad to Klaus. Klaus takes it]

Jeremy: ''I'm fine.

[Klaus looks at the sketch and walks closer towards Connor]

Klaus: ''what is this?

Jeremy: ''it's the tattoo.

[Klaus turns around and grabs Jeremy by the throat]

Klaus: ''I've seen the tattoo, you impertinent punk. there's more to it.

Jeremy: ''that's all of it. he says every time he kills a vampire it spreads.

[Klaus throws Jeremy back into a chair. he turns and looks at Connor]

Klaus: ''Nate!

[Nate walks in]

Klaus: ''tell the girl to take Jeremy home. [points at Connor] Keep this one alive at all costs.

[Klaus exits the room. Jeremy gets up and follows. Connor watches him leave. Nate walks behind them. Connor tries to pull free from the shackles. Nate walks back in]

Nate: ''Looks like you've got too much leash. [he goes to tighten the shackles] you're not going anywhere so you might as well stop the racket.

[Connor bites a chunk of his ear off. Nate pulls back and screams. he hits Connor in the face]

Nate: ''you're lucky I can't kill you. freak.

[Nate walks out of the room and slams the door shut. Connor spits out a barbell earring from his mouth and looks up at the shackles, clearly about to pick the locks with the barbell.]

[Outside The Fraternity House]

[Ciara walks across the lawn Bonnie following her, close behind with Elena]

Ciara: ''why would he do this to me?

Bonnie: ''because he's Damon okay yes he has come to care about you maybe even more.

Elena: ''what was that between you two?

Ciara:''He said that he wanted to stop running away from what he really feels about me but I know he's fallen in love with you Elena and all this time he's been fighting against Stefan for you but now I don't know he has me all confused.

Elena: ''you can't listen to him Ciara..Damon isn't in his right mind right now...I mean look at me I should be here with Stefan. I shouldn't be here with him. I should be going through all this with Stefan...but I'm here with him and you.

Ciara: ''because I said I'd help you...and you've done well with the feeding even if you had taken it over board a bit.

[Damon clears his throat. he is standing behind Bonnie]

Damon; ''guessing we should hit the road.

[Bonnie strides over to Damon]

Bonnie: ''you were supposed to help Elena feed and you let her get completely out of control.

Damon: 'she's not out of control. she was having fun.

Bonnie: ''this isn't fun. she's acting like a different person.

Damon: ''she is a different person. she's a vampire. we're a predatory species. we enjoy the hunt, the feed and the kill. when the guilt gets too bad we switch off our Humanity and we revel in it.

Ciara: ''and then you tried to seduce me when I know where your heart lies. [she was choking up] ''when are you going to stop lying to me.

Damon: ''I didn't lie to you Ciara...I do want you.

Ciara: 'yeah well that won't happen.

[she walks away from them as Bonnie and Elena watch her go]

[Ciara walks to Damon's car sobbing when Damon flashes in front of her and takes her mouth in a Passionate kiss swallowing her moan as he kisses her Elena was shocked at what she was seeing and was Jealous as she and Bonnie walk over to them]

Elena: ''Hey...we need to go.

[Damon pulls away slowly still looking at Ciara she looks at him confused as she then gets in the backseat as Bonnie and Elena get in the car waiting on Damon who is still staring at Ciara in the car]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan is pouring himself a drink in the parlor. Rebekah opens the front door and enters the house. she closes the door and walks into the parlor]

Rebekah:''I got your message. I'm sorry. I know you wanted my help. he just makes me so angry.

Stefan: ''No one deserves to be treated that way.

Rebekah: '' I wanted it back then. the cure. I was willing to leave behind my family for it.

[Stefan offers her a drink and she takes it.]

Rebekah: 'would you take it if you had the chance? or is just for Elena?

Stefan: ''a part of me wishes that she and I could have an eternity together. but Damon's right, there's not a single vampire who hasn't killed a human. Elena will kill and then there will be the pain, the guilt and then...

Rebekah:' the Humanity switch.

Stefan: ''but Elena, she's driven by love; by compassion, if she turns off her humanity, then I don't think we'll ever get her back so I'd do anything to save her.

Rebekah:''I envy that. you and Elena. I envy the love you have. I really did believe. Alex when he said he loved me. he promised we'd be married. we even picked out a church. San Vittore in Brienno. I know you want my help, Stefan. but I just can't do anything that let's my brother get what he wants.

[Rebekah takes a sip of her drink and places it down on a table. she starts to walk out]

Stefan: I never did answer your question.

[Rebekah stops and turns around]

Stefan: ''if it meant that I got to be with her, have children, grow old with her. if it meant that we'd die together. be buried together, then yes. I'd take the cure.

Rebekah: ''I buried him. even after everything. I laid him to rest in the place where we were to be married. what kind of hopeless fool does that? [Rebekah realizes what she said] Oh, but thats what you wanted to know, isn't it? because I buried him with his sword.

[Klaus walks out from behind them]

Klaus: ''I'm sorry, little sister, but you're right.

[Rebekah turns around and faces Klaus. Klaus has the silver dagger and white oak ash behind his back. he shows it to her.]

Klaus: ''you're really are a hopeless fool

[Klaus dips the dagger in the ash. Rebekah attempts to rush past him. but Stefan stops her]

Stefan: ''I'm sorry. Rebekah.

[Rebekah looks hurt by Stefan's betrayal. she turns to face Klaus again]

Rebekah: ''Go right ahead, laugh at the girl who loved so easily, but I would rather have lived my life than yours. Nik. no one will ever sit around a table telling stories about a man who couldn't love. do it. look me in the eye and do it you coward!

[Klaus avoids Rebekah's eyes]

Rebekah; ''do it!

[Klaus stabs Rebekah with the dagger. Rebekah starts to desiccate.]

[Stefan covers Rebekah's body, which is lying on the sofa with blanket. Klaus comes in the room]

Klaus: ''I have a plane waiting. I'll get the sword. my hybrids will keep an eye on Connor. you put Rebekah somewhere where no one will find her and make sure Jeremy forgets everything he heard today.

[He hands Stefan Jeremy's ring.]

Stefan: ''I'll take care of it.

Klaus: ''No one must know about the cure, do you understand? Not Damon. Not Elena. Nobody. if this gets out. it could mean all our deaths. so, if you tell anyone. I'll erase each and every memory from the lot of you...

Stefan: ''I won't say anything.

Klaus: ''it's just you and me in this. Stefan. some secrets are stronger than family.

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Nate walks into Connor's prison room with Food and water. he's on the phone with Klaus. Connor is still chained to the torture device.]

Nate: ''yeah. I got it. I'll keep him fat and happy. you should send two more for Protection. [glances at Connor] Make that three.

[He hangs up the phone and places the water on a table. suddenly. Connor comes up from behind Nate and wraps the shackles around his neck. he pulls hard on the shackles and Nate tries to pull himself free. Connor screams as he pulls the chains deeper into Nate's neck. he thrusts the chains forward a few times and Nate's head comes off. Connor picks the head off the floor and holds it up. he sees the Tattoo start to develop more and spread across his arm and shoulder. on his shoulder is a Pentagram Mark.]

[Professor Shane's Office.]

[The same mark Connor just got on his arm can be seen in picture form, hanging in a frame, on Shane's wall. Shane is sitting at a desk. reading a book. Connor walks into the room. Shane looks up at him]

Shane: ''shouldn't you be in Mystic Falls Killing vampires?

Connor: ''why the hell did you send me there?


	71. The Killer

**The Killer**

**[Salvatore Boarding House]**

[Ciara's Bedroom]

[Ciara comes out of the bathroom wearing a towel and wet from the shower when she goes to the bed to grab her underwear and bra when she sees Damon laying on her bed all dressed...she cries out and is shocked]

Ciara: ''Damon...you can't be in here get out!

[Ciara walks over to grab her clothes but he didn't budge]

Damon: ''Oh come on it's not something I haven't seen before...but yours I haven't seen in a long time.

Ciara: ''Just go Damon so I can dressed.

Damon: ''Fine...but we will talk about what happened at Whitmore we need to talk.

Ciara: ''Alright just get out.

[she pushes him out of the room only to have him grab her around the waist and kisses her she groans and pushes him and shuts the door...she sighs]

[Professor Shane's Office ]

Connor: Do you have any idea what I've been through? I've spent the last two days chained up by an Original vampire.

Shane: So, you met Klaus? I only know him by reputation. Apparently he's a real monster.

Connor: He's a vampire-werewolf hybrid. Do you know how hard it is to kill them?

Shane: From what I gather, you have to remove their head or their heart. That is according to lore. I'm just speculating.

Connor: I had to figure out how to do it on my own.

[Connor's Trailer Present]

(Connor sticks a needle into Nate's gums. He takes out some of his werewolf venom.)

[Professor Shane's Office-Past]

Connor: I could have used some of this occult Professor knowledge of yours. Then again, you've always been slow when it comes to providing answers.

Shane: We had a deal. I'll give you answers about your hunter's mark when its grown to completion.

Connor: In other words, kill as many vampires as possible.

Shane: Come on, Connor, why do you think I sent you to Mystic Falls?

[Connor's Trailer-Present]

(Connor opens up a cupboard. He gathers some weapons and places them in a duffel bag.)

[Professor Shane's Office Past]

Shane: There's no shortage of vampires. That town is practically infested. (pauses briefly) Listen, there's a witch and Mage mixed up in all of this. There important to what I have planned. I want them be kept out of harm's way.

Connor: Anybody gets in my way. Anybody. They're dead.

Shane: Okay. Sure, I'll occupy Bonnie myself. Just do what you do. The less I know about it, the better. The Mage she is Half Vampire Half Mage do not harm her I have need of her so don't kill her.

[Mystic Falls Town Square]

(Connor walks across the square with a duffel bag over his shoulder. He stops outside the Mystic Grill.)

[Mystic Grill]

(Jeremy walks into the backroom with a bin of dishes. He places the dishes on various shelves. He suddenly hears a noise and goes to investigate. When he sees that nothing is there, he turns around. Connor is behind him and he puts a knife to Jeremy's throat.)

Connor: Do I have your attention?

(Jeremy nods slowly.)

Connor: Good. Then let's talk about vampires.

[Gilbert House-Elena's Bedroom]

(Elena wakes up in her bed. She gets out of bed and goes to her desk. She grabs her diary.)

Elena: (voiceover) Dear diary, I know its been a while. A long while. I haven't needed – I haven't wanted to write this stuff down, but I don't want to say it out loud either. The thing is: I'm a vampire and I hate it.)

[Salvatore Boarding House-Stefan's Room]

(Stefan is sitting at his desk, writing in his journal.)

Stefan: (voiceover) She's been spiraling since her transition and at times I barely recognize her. But now, for the first time in a while, there's hope.

[Gilbert House-Elena's Room]

(Elena sits down on her window seat, opens her diary, and begins to write.)

Elena: (voiceover) I feel hopeless, depressed, angry, but most of all; I'm scared.

[Salvatore Boarding House-Stefan's Room]

(Stefan still writes at his desk.)

Stefan: (voiceover) Somewhere in the world, there's a cure for vampires. If I can get it, Elena can be human again. I can give her back her life.

[Gilbert House-Elena's Room]

(Elena continues to write in her diary.)

Elena: (voiceover) Part of me just wants to end it, but then I think of Jeremy. I'm all that he has left, so I need to find a way through this. No matter what it takes.

[Salvatore Boarding House-Stefan's Room]

(Stefan finishes up writing in his journal.)

Stefan: (voiceover) So, that's what I need to do. No matter what Klaus asks, no matter what lies I have to tell or secrets I have to keep, I'll do it. No matter what it takes.

(Stefan's phone goes off. He checks it. He has received a text from Klaus saying "We have a problem.")

Stefan: (on the phone with Klaus) How the hell did Connor escape?

Italy

(Klaus wanders around an excavation dig site as he chats on the phone with Stefan. There are many people helping to dig up the sword, assumingly they are all compelled by Klaus.)

Klaus: I'd blame my numbing incompetence, but pointing fingers isn't going to help me, you're going to help me.

Stefan: Well, he could be anywhere now.

Klaus: Think, Stefan. He took the hybrid's head which means he wants werewolf toxin.

Stefan: Which means he plans to stay in Mystic Falls to kill vampires.

Klaus: Which is a pity, as I'm half the world away digging up a dead hunter, you'll have no access to my blood and therefore, the antidote. Ciara is a Magical Antidote so don't let anything happen to her..Nevertheless, his tattoo is our only map to the cure, so your task is quite simple; find him, catch him, and above all, keep him alive. He's no good to us dead.

Stefan: Damon's been looking everywhere for him, if they cross paths….

Klaus: You'll need to keep Damon in check.

Stefan: Be a lot easier if I could just tell him the truth.

Klaus: You trust Damon with the cure? I imagine he prefers Elena the way she is.

Stefan: Nice try, Klaus. But I trust Damon a hell of a lot more than I trust you.

Klaus: And I trust no one. Which is why my sister is lying daggered in a box. The more who find out about the cure, the more who will go after it. Nations have gone to war over less. You mark my words, tell one soul and I will throw the hunter's sword in the Mediterranean and we can end this quest right now. Am I understood?

(Stefan says nothing and hangs up his phone.)

[Mystic Grill]

(The Grill is closed. Matt is in it alone, getting ready to open it up. He calls Jeremy and leaves him a voice message.)

Matt: Really? Jeremy, you're half an hour late. Get here now.

(He hangs up and starts to put down the chairs from the tabletops. April enters the Grill.)

April: Uh… Matt?

Matt: Uh, hey, April. We don't open until eleven.

April: Oh, sorry, I wasn't like trying to scare you or stalk you or whatever. I just – I came to ask if you've seen Rebekah.

Matt: Why would I have seen Rebekah?

(Out of the backroom, Connor slowly walks out with Jeremy. He still has the knife to Jeremy's throat.)

April: Oh, I just assumed… I mean, aren't you guys kind of like a thing?

Matt: (scoffs and turns around) Rebekah and I are not a thing.

April: (walks closer towards Matt) Well, I – I mean I'm worried about her. She said she'd help me find stuff out about the fire that killed my dad and then she just – disappeared.

(Connor pushes Jeremy into the room. April and Matt turn around, startled. Matt runs in front of April. Connor comes up behind Jeremy again and places the knife back against his throat.)

Connor: Trust me, that's the least of your problems.

[Gilbert House-Elena's Room]

[Elena opens her bedroom door. Damon walks into her room]

Elena: Excuse me? What are you doing?

Damon: Where's Stefan?

Elena: Okay, uh, good morning to you too.

Damon: He's not answering his phone and he's not here, which you know, big deal, we've only got a killer vampire hunter on the loose.

Elena: I haven't talked to him yet today.

Damon: Hmm. (He walks towards Elena and sticks out his hand.) Give me your phone. Maybe he's dodging me.

Elena: (starts digging through her purse for her phone.) Why would he be dodging you?

Damon: Oh, I don't know, maybe the hot, sweaty dance party business. (Elena looks up.) I figured you spilled your guilty, little guts the minute I left last night.

(Elena says nothing and continues to search for her phone.)

Damon: Ohhh, you didn't tell him, did you?

Elena: No, Damon. I didn't tell him that I got high on blood like some crackhead and then dirty danced. It was a mistake, okay? I wasn't myself and besides, he's already got enough to deal with trying to get me through this vampire stuff.

(Elena hands Damon her phone. He begins to dial Stefan.)

Damon: No, I see, it's just a classic shame spiral.

Elena: I'm not in a shame spiral.

Damon: Oh, you so are. Newbie vampire remorse? Oof, it's worse than a hangover.

Elena: I'm not in a shame spiral, Damon.

Stefan: (voicemail) Hey it's Stefan, leave a message.

(Damon hangs up. Elena and him both look troubled.)

Damon: So, either he's dodging both of us.

Elena: Or something's wrong.

[Mystic Grill]

Connor: Sit down! SIT DOWN!

(Connor still has Jeremy in a headlock and walks forward. April and Matt back up and sit down. Connor pushes Jeremy down into a chair next to them.)

Connor: Gilbert, give me your cell phone.

Jeremy: At least let April go. She doesn't have anything to do with this.

Connor: She has everything to do with this. (Jeremy hands Connor his phone.) Her and her father. Plus, she and I have history.

April: What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life.

Connor: Well, you kids need to get some vervain. And don't just wear it as a bracelet where anybody can just take it off. (He points at Jeremy's vervain bracelet. Jeremy looks up at him.) Maybe then you'd remember our conversation at the hybrid's yesterday.

Jeremy: Our conversation? Are you saying someone compelled me?!

April: Would someone please tell me what he's talking about?!

Connor: Compulsion, secrets, vampires.

Matt: If you know so much, then you know our friends are going to come for us.

Connor: Oh, yeah, I'm counting on it. Every vampire that comes for you is another one I get to kill. Now, who should I text first? Hm? (Connor looks through Jeremy's phone.) Damon Salvatore, his brother Stefan, Tyler Lockwood? Nah, all of the above.

(Connor sends a text to Tyler, Stefan, Ciara and Damon which reads "Hunter at Mystic Grill with hostages. They all die at sundown." He places Jeremy's phone down and stabs it with his hunting knife.)

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Ciara walks into the room as Damon meets her]

Damon: So, we each take a different entrance; hit them at the same time.

Ciara: ''I can enter the front with my tiger take him by surprise while you get others and come up behind me.

Damon: ''No we need something better he could have the place filled with Bombs.

(Stefan walks in the room. Elena gets up and walks over to him.)

Elena: Stefan!

Damon: Where the hell have you been?

(Stefan reaches his arm out towards Elena. She embraces him and he embraces her back.)

Stefan: Coming up with a plan.

Damon: Yeah, we have a plan. The plan is I'm gonna rip Connor's heart out and I'm going to feed it to him.

Ciara: That's not a plan. We need to be careful. Connor has Jeremy and who knows how many other hostages.

Damon: Hence, the open heart surgery.

Elena: Damon's right. Connor's strong, but he's not going to be able to take all of us.

Tyler: I called in the hybrids to help too.

(Caroline walks in the room.)

Caroline: My mom put squad cars blocking the streets. They're saying it's a faulty gas main. We're good to go.

Damon: Good, great. No cops, no witnesses, no reason to wait around.

Stefan: Alright, hold on, you're not all going. (Looks at Caroline Ciara and Elena.)

Tyler: He shot me like nine times. If we're killing him, I want in.

Elena: He's got Jeremy. [Looking at Ciara] We're going.

[Ciara nods at Stefan]

Stefan: Listen, nobody is going anywhere until I figure out what we're walking into.

Damon: Until _you _figure it out? Is that where you've been all morning? Out buying bossy pants.

Stefan: This guy is known for setting traps, right? We'd be pretty dumb to walk into one, especially if he has werewolf venom.

Elena: Does he?

Ciara: He's had it before.

(Elena appears to be rethinking the plan. Damon is clearly angry.)

Damon: Fine. Fine, if you want to take some time to do recon, you get one hour. But we're gonna need some extra help. So, where the hell's the Wicked Witch of the West?

Caroline: She can't do magic.

Damon: Really? Well, call her, tell her Jeremy's life is in danger; maybe that will bring her out of retirement.

(Damon walks out of the room, hitting Stefan with his shoulder on the way out.)

[Professor Shane's Office]

(Bonnie is sitting at Professor Shane's desk; flipping through a book.)

Bonnie: I can't believe you wrote a book.

Shane: I did. I wrote three books actually. Two of them are just too mortifying to display.

Bonnie: Oh, I'm finding them online.

Shane: (pouring tea) No, no you're not. Hey, come on, you promised, remember? Alright, no cell phones and no internet during witch therapy.

(Professor Shane takes Bonnie's cell phone from her and places down a cup of tea.)

Shane: Here, this is yours. Right now, I want you to focus and I want your undivided attention.

(He sits across from Bonnie on the other side of the desk.)

Bonnie: You really think you can help me start practicing magic again?

Shane: Absolutely, I can. I invited you here because I can. But you know what, right now, just relax, drink your tea.

(They remove the lids from their tea.)

Shane: I got this in Australia when I was backpacking with these Aborigenes spirit guides. Trust me, it's better when you smoke it, but I'm trying to be a role model.

(Bonnie laughs and sips her tea. They both place their mugs down.)

Shane: Bonnie, listen the thing is what I have in mind might come off as a little unorthodox.

Bonnie: Now I'm officially curious.

Shane: Good.

(He gets up and grabs a metronome. He places it on the desk. Bonnie stares at it curiously.)

Shane: What do you know about hypnosis?

(Professor Shane pulls the pendulum and it begins to tick back and forth.)

Bonnie: You really think that would work?

Shane: You practice witchcraft, but you don't believe in hypnotism Your Mage friend she does Meditations doesn't she?

Bonnie: ''she's a Mage she sometimes uses the Elements to get Magic.

(Bonnie gives him a strange look. Professor Shane puts his hand to his ear.)

Shane: Bonnie, listen, you're afraid to practice magic because those witch spirits convinced you it's wrong. They threatened your Grams and they made you feel guilty. (Bonnie places her hand on her ear.) You just have to confront that fear and that guilt and remove it.

(Professor Shane puts his hand down. Bonnie does as well.)

Bonnie: Maybe. I don't think hypnosis would work, witches are naturally immune to any sort of manipulation.

Shane: Really?

(Bonnie nods.)

Shane: Well, let me ask you something. (He looks down at the desk.) Would you like to put that earring back on?

(Bonnie looks down and sees her earring lying on the desk. Professor Shane smiles and sips his tea. Bonnie laughs.)

[Mystic Falls Town Square/Italy.]

(Klaus and Stefan are on the phone with each other again.)

Klaus: You expect me to care about bloody hostages?

Stefan: (walking across the Town Square.) Well, you should. Damon does. So does Caroline, Tyler, Elena. If any of them get to Connor, then you just wasted a trip to Italy. I can buy us some time, but Damon's getting antsy. So, if you want Connor alive, you better get your hybrids on board with my plan.

[Alaric's Loft]

(Ciara and Elena is up in Alaric's loft, Ciara looks through the blinds at Stefan who is hanging up his phone. Damon is combing through a chest of drawers and takes out some vervain darts and a mini crossbow.)

Ciara: Who was he talking to?

Damon: Bonnie, hopefully. Maybe she decided to make herself useful again.

Ciara: ''Damon...she has been very useful if you haven't forgotten she protect all of us by keeping Klaus alive that was helpful.

Damon: ''Oh okay Ciara don't need to bite my head off I am just saying.

(Damon takes out a large map and spreads it on a table. Elena walks over to him.)

Elena: What is that?

Damon: It's our way in. Courtesy of Alaric Saltzman's interest in the Mystic Falls Underground Railroad.

Ciara: The tunnels, like the ones in the Lockwood cellar.

(Damon takes a picture of the map with his phone.)

Damon: Yep.

(Damon put his phone away. Elena's phone starts to ring. She answers it and puts it on speakerphone.)

Elena: What did you find out?

Stefan: I can only make out the voices.

Ciara: How many hostages?

Stefan: Three. But Elena, it's Matt and April Young.

Ciara: What?!

Damon: Those two idiots, they're like danger magnets.

Elena: We have to get them out of there.

Stefan: I just need a little more time.

Damon: Well, the clock's ticking, brother.

Stefan: You know, I could do without the colored commentary.

(Stefan hangs up.)

Ciara: I'm going in these tunnels.

(Ciara starts to walk off, but Damon grabs her by the wrist.)

Damon: No, you're not. This guy know that you're a vampire, he will kill you.

Ciara: Well, maybe that's it. I can offer to trade myself in exchange for the hostages.

(She tries to leave again, but Damon doesn't let her go.)

Damon: No. Best case scenario is now you're a hostage. Worst case scenario: he figures you out, kills you on the spot.

(Ciara releases her wrist from his grasp.)

Ciara: Stop treating me like I can't handle myself. I've been training all my life I know what I'm doing.

(Ciara walks towards the door.)

Damon: So what? Now you're gonna take on a professional killer?

(Ciara turns and looks at him. Damon rushes and grabs the crossbow off the bed. He points it at Ciara.)

Damon: Bang. You're dead. Now what?

(Ciara rushes at Damon and knocks the crossbow out of his hand. She grabs it and straddles him on the bed. She points the crossbow at his heart.)

Ciara: Head shots no good, it has to be the heart. So, now you're dead.

(Damon smiles.)

Damon: For someone who doesn't want to be like me, you sure are good at it.

(He pushes Ciara's hands away, so that the crossbow is no longer pointing at his chest. Elena watches them from the blinds and turns away from them not wanting to let Her Jealously get to her knowing it was her sister who loves Damon..)

Elena: My brother is the only thing that's holding me together right now, Damon, Ciara If anything happens to him…

Ciara: We'll get him out. I promise.

[Mystic Grill]

(Connor pours werewolf toxin into a glass jar. He is rigging up a bomb. April, Jeremy, and Matt sit together at a table.)

April: (crying) He's clearly delusional. I mean, right? All this – all this talk about vampires, but I mean, he mentioned my dad.

Matt: Hey, this guy's a nut job, okay? Don't let him get in your head.

April: What if he knows something? Jeremy, did he say anything to you about why he's doing this?

Jeremy: I don't know. Maybe. Maybe I just can't remember.

(Jeremy gets up.)

Matt: Let it go. Jeremy!

(Jeremy walks over to Connor.)

Jeremy: You said we had a conversation yesterday.

Connor: Mmhmm.

Jeremy: About what?

Connor: We'll get into that. First, take a look at my handy work. Pick up some tips from the hunter's trade.

Jeremy: What is all that?

Connor: The fluid is derived from werewolf toxin. Trip the wire, bomb goes off, nails deliver a lethal dose into the bloodstream.

Jeremy: And what's the point? What do you get out of all this?

Connor: You know, I used to think that there was no 'get'; that I was just supposed to do. Kill vampires. That was until I realized that the mark held the answer to why I'm the way I am. The more I kill, the more it grows and once it's complete, I'll know my story and – and all of this will have meant something. (He looks at Matt and April.) Hey! We're gonna have visitors soon, you two get in the back. Get up! MOVE!

(April gets up, crying. Matt gets up and grabs April by her shoulders gently.)

Connor: Before you think about any other exits, I got every door rigged. Got it?

(Matt leads April to the back of the Grill.)

[Alaric's Loft]

(Elena pulls the blinds apart from the window again and looks down at the Grill. Damon walks over to her.)

Damon: Stefan is on his way. This will be over soon.

Elena: Will it? I mean, haven't we already been here before with Jeremy? Isn't this why we sent him to Denver?

Damon: Well, we'll get him out of this and we'll compel him down to the Bahamas. Maybe he'll find an island girl.

(Elena gives him a look. Stefan enters the loft.)

Stefan: Did you find the tunnel map?

Damon: Got it. It was in his weapons drawer with seven stakes, some weird MacGyver crossbow, and the last remaining vervain in Mystic Falls, so how about we get this party started.

Stefan: Not yet. Klaus is sending one of his men. He'll take the front, you and I can take the tunnels.

Damon: Since when did we team up with Klaus and the Lollipop Guild?

Stefan: Well, I already told you, Connor has werewolf venom. We need someone to draw his fire, the hybrids are immune to it so they're our best bets.

Ciara: Well, how are you sure that he even has werewolf venom?

Damon: '' Why is Klaus involved, Stefan?

(Stefan turns around and picks up a vervain dart.)

Stefan: Stop being paranoid, Damon.

Damon: Start telling the truth, Stefan. Why is Klaus involved? Did he compel you?

Stefan: I am telling you the truth. This is the best way to get everyone out.

Ciara: Okay, what is with you two? We're wasting time.

Damon: You know what, she's right. Screw your plan. I'll kill Connor myself.

(Damon Ciara and Elena start to walk towards the door. Stefan rushes at Damon and stabs him in the back with the vervain dart.)

Elena: Stefan!

(Damon starts to fade away. Stefan slowly lowers him to the ground. Elena is shocked.)

(Stefan lays Damon on the couch. He takes his phone from inside Damon's jacket pocket.)

Ciara: Why are you doing this?

Stefan: Damon had the right idea with the tunnels. (He opens up the picture of the map on Damon's phone.) But, I'm not gonna go in there if I can't count on him to do it my way.

Ciara: If you can't count on him? You just vervained him.

Stefan: Do you think he cares about April or Matt? He'll get Jeremy out, but then he'll go right after Connor, no matter who gets hurt.

Elena: Then I'm coming with you.

(Stefan walks towards Elena.)

Stefan: You're not coming with me, Elena.

Elena: You need my help, Stefan.

Stefan: What if Connor attacks and you have to defend yourself? And what if you kill him? The guilt will wreck you.

Elena: You don't think that I – I- I'm afraid of that? Of course, I am. Stefan, I'm barely holding it together. If Jeremy gets hurt….

(Stefan grabs Elena's face in his hands.)

Stefan: I'll get Jeremy out, okay? I promise you.

Elena: No.

Stefan: Elena, listen to me, listen to me. (Elena calms down.) This is the most important thing that I have ever asked you to do. I just need you to trust me. Please.

(Elena nods. Stefan kisses her. When Elena opens her eyes after their lips part, Stefan has gone. Ciara watches him suspiously)

[Lockwood Mansion]

(Tyler is talking to another hybrid.)

Tyler: Look, man, this guy is dangerous. He's highly trained. He's armed.

(Hayley hears the two talking and leans against the doorway of the room.)

Dean: I can handle myself. Besides Klaus asked me personally.

(Caroline walks in front of Hayley's line of vision. Caroline does not see her because she is looking in the room where Dean has just walked off and Tyler follows him.)

Tyler: This is a bad idea.

(Caroline turns around and sees Hayley.)

Caroline: Uh, who are you?

Hayley: Who the hell are you?

Caroline: Caroline.

Hayley: Oh, you're Tyler's girl. He told me about you. I'm Hayley.

Caroline: Well, Hayley, that's pretty crazy, because I haven't heard a thing about you.

Hayley: I've been staying here a few days.

Caroline: Excuse me?

Hayley: I needed a place to crash, Ty's a buddy, he was kind enough to offer.

(Caroline walks towards her, aggressively.)

Caroline: I know all of Ty's buddies and I haven't heard about you. So, how about we cut the crap?

Hayley: Yeah, I don't do teen drama. Take it up with Ty. Excuse me.

(Hayley walks past Caroline. Caroline watches her walk past and scoffs. Hayley enters the room with Dean and Tyler.)

Hayley: Dean, you don't need to do this.

Dean: Stay out of this, Hayley. I'm going.

Tyler: Just listen to her, man. It's suicide.

(Caroline enters the room.)

Tyler: Klaus told you to take Connor on by yourself and you can't even fight back? You have to use non-lethal force. What the hell is that?

Dean: Klaus gave me a direct order.

Hayley: It's too dangerous. That maniac already killed Nate.

Dean: You're not a hybrid, you don't know what it's like. Klaus asks for something, you do it.

(Hayley and Tyler look at each other. Tyler walks over to Dean.)

Tyler: Look, I'm a hybrid. I used to do everything Klaus said, but I don't anymore. You don't have to either.

Dean: You think you can stand up to Klaus? (He hands Tyler his phone.) Prove it.

(Tyler takes the phone.)

Caroline: Tyler, don't.

(He looks at Caroline, and then looks at the phone. He dials Klaus' number and puts the phone to his ear.)

(In Italy, the sword has been successfully excavated. A man holds it up and brushes it off. He hands it off to another man. Klaus answers his phone nearby.)

Klaus: Hello.

Tyler: Hey, Klaus.

Klaus: Tyler! I hope you're not causing problems.

Tyler: I can do whatever I want. I'm not sired to you anymore.

Klaus: Fair enough. Although I do happen to know your little secret about your time in Appalachia. (The man brings the sword over to Klaus and he examines it.) What was your friends' name? Hayley, was it? You probably prefer I kept that to myself.

(Caroline is shocked and hurt by this revelation.)

Klaus: I'm sorry, mate. Are you going to answer or should I just assume you're back to being… how did you phrase it? Ah, yes, my little bitch.

(Tyler hangs up the phone and clears his throat. He hands the phone back to Dean.)

Tyler: Do whatever the hell you want.

(Tyler walks away.)

Hayley: That's it? You just back down?

(Hayley walks after Tyler. Caroline stands in the middle of the room almost in tears.)

[Mystic Grill]

(The phone at the bar rings. Jeremy walks towards it and is about to answer when Connor grabs his wrist. Jeremy pulls his hand away. Connor answers the phone instead.)

Connor: We're closed.

Stefan: (walking through the woods) I want you to free the hostages.

Connor: I'll free them as soon as you give me what I want. You and everyone like you dead.

Stefan: What? So your hunter's mark can grow? (There is a stunned silence from Connor.) Yeah, I know all about that. What it means, what you are. (He throws down some shovels. He is outside the Lockwood Cellar.) Listen, if you free the hostages then you and I can have a little chat. I'll even tell you about the brotherhood of the Five.

Connor: (scoffs) That's a weak move. You must be desperate.

Stefan: Think about it, Connor. Klaus saved your life. He needs you alive. Aren't you the least bit curious why?

(Connor slams the phone down on the receiver, breaking it. He shoves the phone off the bar and walks away.)

(Matt and April are in the backroom. Matt looks through the window into the Grill. He quickly moves to a shelf with a tool chest and opens it.)

April: When I was a kid, my dad used to tell me these scary stories about vampires.

(Matt pulls out some tools and moves to another shelf.)

Matt: They're just stories.

(Matt pulls the shelves away from the wall.)

April: Not to that man out there. There's something so familiar about him.

Matt: Look, this is a messed up situation, but the last thing you want to do is buy into that guy's craziness. (He pulls off a panel on the wall.) You're gonna be fine. We're getting out of here.

April: What is that?

Matt: There used to be an exit to the old wine cellar. (He looks inside the hidden room. There are bricks over the old entrance.) They bricked it over.

April: So, that's it then? We're screwed.

Matt: (gets up) No, we're not screwed.

(Matt grabs a nail and places it against the brick floor. He puts a towel over it and starts to hammer away at the nail.)

[Underground Tunnels]

(Stefan is walking through the system of tunnels with a shovel. He hears the noise of Matt's hammer against the bricks. He walks towards the noise.)

[Mystic Grill]

(Outside, Dean approaches the entrance to the Grill. He places his hand up to his ear.)

Dean: There's no sign of anyone.

Klaus: (on the other line) Stefan is coming at him from the other side. He'll free the hostages, your job is to get Connor out alive. And use caution, mate. He favors booby traps and ambushes.

Dean: Understood.

(Inside the Grill, Connor finishes setting up the werewolf venom bomb. Jeremy sees a stake and slowly walks towards it.)

Connor: You may be a potential hunter, but if you make one move, I'll break all twenty seven bones in your hand.

Jeremy: They're not all bad, you know. Some of them, they're my friends.

Connor: Your friends, huh? Yeah, I had a friend like that once. She got turned by this vampire I was hunting. He thought it would be ironic.

Jeremy: What happened to her?

Connor: I didn't want to hurt her. She promised that she would keep it under control, but… a vampire's like a loaded gun. Eventually it's gonna go off. (He shows Jeremy his tattoo.) That's why I got this.

(Jeremy looks down at the piece of his tattoo near the crook of his elbow.)

Jeremy: So, you killed your own friend?!

Connor: Listen, if you're gonna be like me, you need to understand. Vampires kill humans, hunters kill vampires.

(They hear a noise near the front.)

Connor: We've got company.

(Connor turns off the lights and turns on the music very loud. He grabs Jeremy and pushes him down to the floor. Dean opens the front door and carefully inspects the doorway. He looks down and sees a trip wire. He looks right and sees a loaded bomb. He carefully steps over the wire and onto the mat. A light goes off under the mat and the bomb is activated. He closes the door carefully behind him. Suddenly, the bomb goes off. Dean goes flying through the air due to the force of the explosion. Matt and April are still in the back and are startled by the loud noise.)

Matt: Oh my God.

(April starts to back up and runs into Stefan. She turns around and gasps. Stefan covers her mouth and places his finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. Outside of the backroom, Dean slowly starts to get up. He is covered in nails, blood, and shards of glass. Connor approaches him with a gun. Dean raises his hands in surrender. Connor shoots the gun and blows a hole clean out of Dean's chest. Dean falls to the ground, dead.)

(In the backroom, Stefan hands Damon's phone with the map on it to Matt.)

Stefan: Follow this map, get out of here, take her to Caroline so she can…

Matt: Okay. (Matt takes April and starts to walk away. He stops to speak to Stefan again.) Stefan, that guy is armed. If you go out there, he's gonna kill Jeremy.

Stefan: No one's killing anyone. Go.

(April and Matt go out through the panel in the wall. Stefan walks out of the back room.)

(Back in the front of the Grill, Jeremy walks over to Connor. Connor takes off his jacket and sees that the tattoo is growing. Stefan slowly and quietly comes out from the back. Connor sees him and grabs Jeremy. He points his gun towards Stefan. Stefan superspeeds around the Grill and Connor shoots the gun multiple times. Stefan ducks down and hides behind the bar. Connor pushes Jeremy aside. Jeremy steps on another mat with a switch that activates another bomb. Connor walks around, keeping the gun pointed to where Stefan is.)

Stefan: Connor, you don't have to do this!

Jeremy: Stefan!

(Stefan hears the noise of the bomb ticking. Jeremy stands completely still as the bombs are right next to him.)

[Alaric's Loft]

(Elena is leaving a panicked voicemail for Stefan.)

Elena: Stefan, call me! There was an explosion at the Grill. I need to know what's happening!

(Ciara hears Damon groan from the couch. rushes towards Damon.)

Ciara: Damon, hey. Can you get up?

Damon: Ohh, where's Stefan? I'm gonna kill him.

(Damon sits up slowly, but is burned by the rays of sunlight coming through the window. He lies back down.)

Damon: Ow! Ow!

Ciara: He took your ring? Why would he do that?!

(Damon rolls off the couch and onto the ground. Elena comes over to them.)

Damon: Because he's playing us. All this stalling, getting hybrids, taking my ring, add it up.

(Damon gets up and sits on the arm of the sofa away from the sunlight.)

Damon: He's either made a deal with Klaus or he's compelled.

Elena: Then we need to get in there.

(Elena starts to leave.)

Damon: No, Elena, this guy is dangerous!

(Ciara looks at Damon.)

Ciara: So am I, Damon!

(Damon looks up at her. Ciara is extremely angry.)

Damon: Then you need to be smart. [To Elena] ''He doesn't know you're a vampire. You get as close as you can and you kill him.

[Mystic Grill]

Stefan: Connor, we can end this right now! Just put down the gun and come with me!

Connor: Sure. Come out, I'll hand the gun over.

Stefan: Think about this. No one has to die. I'll tell you everything you need to know!

Connor: I don't make deals with vampires!

Stefan: Listen to me, if you die right now, then your whole life, all that killing; it'll all be for nothing.

(Elena approaches one of the entrances to the Grill. She pushes her hair behind her ear and listens to Stefan talking to Connor.)

Stefan: I can give you the truth. Just put down the gun and let Jeremy go!

(Elena opens the front door and enters the Grill. Connor is still holding the gun towards where Stefan is hiding. He turns his head and sees Elena.)

Elena: Please!

(He points his gun towards Elena.)

Elena: Don't hurt him.

(Connor points the gun on Jeremy.)

Connor: You come any closer, he's dead.

Jeremy: Elena, get out of here!

Elena: He's the only family that I have left. Just – just let him go.

Connor: (to Stefan) You hear that? Your girl is watching. I will shoot the boy right in front of her! On the count of three! One! Two!

(Stefan stands up and raises his hands in surrender. Connor points the gun at him instead. Ciara turning into her Tiger form rushes at Connor. He shoots his gun and hits Jeremy in the stomach with a bullet. Ciara throws Connor to the ground and growls at him. She grabs him by the throat and starts tearing his throat. Jeremy is bleeding profusely and clutching his wound. Stefan notices that the bomb is about to go off and he rushes towards Jeremy, grabs him, and throws himself and Jeremy over a table. The bomb explodes. Elena looks up.)

Elena: Jeremy?!

(In her moment of panic, Connor manages stabs Ciara in her side and tosses her to the side. He rolls on top of her. He goes in to stake her, but Elena grabs his wrist and fights back. Stefan rushes at Connor and knocks him off Elena. He kneels down next to Connor, grabs him, and rushes off. Elena breathes heavily and gets up. She looks around the Grill, but doesn't see Connor or Stefan anywhere.)

[Mystic Grill]

(Elena is feeding her blood to Jeremy. Elena touches his face and looks down at his wound. She sees and smells the blood and her eyes start to become red with hunger. Her eyes go back to normal and she backs away. Ciara back in her human form holds her side)

Elena: I'm sorry – I….

(She turns away.)

Jeremy: Hey, it's okay. You don't have to hide it. I know you're not going to hurt me.

Ciara: How did this happen, Jer? Why did Connor come after you?

Jeremy: He said I was like him, because I could see his tattoo.

(Elena turns and faces Jeremy.)

Elena: His what?

Jeremy: His hunter's mark. It's invisible to everyone but me and Ciara. Stefan and Damon didn't tell you about it?

Elena: (shaking her head) No. Wait – wait, who else knows about this?

Jeremy: Well, that's the thing, I don't even know. Apparently, I was with Connor all day yesterday, but I can't remember. Someone compelled me.

(Ciara stands up. She is furious.)

Ciara: I think I know who.

[Underground Tunnel]

(Stefan is leading Connor through the tunnel system. He has Connor's arm twisted by his back and pushes him forward. Damon is in the tunnels too.)

Damon: Good work, brother.

Stefan: It's over, Damon. I have him.

Damon: Not after what I just went through. I had to punch through a boiler room basement into a septic tank to get into this stupid tunnel. But it'll be worth it.

Stefan: I'm taking him with me.

Damon: That's the thing, you're not. I don't know what you're up to or what Klaus has over you, but even if I have to go through you, I'm gonna kill him.

(Damon moves closer towards Stefan and Connor.)

Stefan: You better back off, Damon.

Damon: Why? Because Klaus wants him alive?

Stefan: This has nothing to do with Klaus. You're just gonna have to trust me on that.

Damon: I don't want to. I don't have to. Not gonna. Now, give him to me, brother.

Stefan: (to Connor) Run as fast as you can!

(He pushes Connor away. Connor runs off and Stefan rushes at Damon. He pins Damon to a wall.)

Stefan: You're not gonna kill him.

(Damon grabs Stefan and superspeeds around him. He throws him against the wall and grabs him by the shoulders, pinning him.)

Damon: Why are you protecting him?! Tell me.

(Damon moves his hand towards Stefan's heart. Stefan grabs Damon's wrist and tries to fight back. Damon overcomes Stefan and sticks his hand into his chest. Stefan groans.)

Damon: Tell me.

Stefan: Klaus will kill anyone who knows.

(Damon starts to pull at Stefan's heart. Stefan screams in pain.)

Damon: Then it has to be good. Spill it!

(Damon continues to tear at Stefan's heart.)

Damon: Spill it!

Stefan: Connor's tattoo is the key to a cure.

Damon: A cure for what?

Stefan: For her. For Elena.

Damon: Klaus told you there's a cure for vampirism?

Stefan: Yeah, and if Connor dies then we'll lose it forever. (Damon looks shocked.) I know it's crazy, Damon. But it's hope, do you understand me? It's her only hope.

(Stefan grunts. Damon still has his hand in his chest, but removes after a couple of seconds. Stefan breathes heavily as Damon still tries to take in the fact that there could be a cure.)

(In another part of the tunnels, Connor is still running, trying to find a way out. He takes a turn and Elena rushes up to him. She grabs him by the throat and bites his neck. Connor screams. Elena pulls away and looks him dead in the eyes.)

Elena: Stay the hell away from my brother!

(She lets go of him and Connor falls down in front of her on his knees.)

Connor: Look at you. So worried about your brother. You're the biggest monster he'll ever meet.

(Connor stakes Elena.)

Elena: You missed.

(Elena snaps Connor's neck. Connor falls to the ground, dead. She breathes heavily as she stares at the first person she's killed.)

[Professor Shane's Office]

(Bonnie and Professor Shane sit across from each other with their eyes closed. Bonnie opens her eyes.)

Bonnie: This isn't working. (Professor Shane opens his eyes.) It's not you, I just – I can't get into hypnosis.

Shane: Bonnie, what do you think we've been doing for seven hours?

(She looks at the clock behind Professor Shane in shock. He looks back at the clock as well.)

Bonnie: Wow, that's crazy.

Shane: Look, I'm good at this, okay? Trust me, you're doing a lot better then you were when you came in this morning. Here, you know what. Proof.

(He opens a drawer and pulls out a candle. He sets it in front of her.)

Shane: I bet that you can light this candle as easily as I can sign my name. All you have to do is want to.

Bonnie: I'm sorry, I just can't.

Shane: If you can't, it's only because you're afraid. You're afraid of those spirits and what they might do to your Grams. Well, let me tell you something, Bonnie Bennett, you're stronger than they are. You have a power of your own you haven't even approached yet and you don't have to be afraid. Of anyone. Say it. I don't have to be afraid.

Bonnie: I don't have to be afraid.

(She smiles.)

Shane: Now, close your eyes and mean it.

(Bonnie closes her eyes and concentrates.)

Bonnie: I don't have to be afraid.

(She opens her eyes. The candle in front of her has not been lit.)

Bonnie: Guess it wasn't good enough.

Shane: Oh, I don't know.

(Professor Shane looks around the room. Bonnie does too. Every other candle in the room has been lit. Bonnie smiles and laughs. She looks back at Professor Shane with a big smile.)

[The Woods]

(Elena is digging dirt up with a shovel. She's making a grave for Connor. As she digs, she cries. The blood from Connor still stains her chin. Stefan Ciara and Damon walk over to her.)

Stefan: Elena.

(Elena looks over at them. Stefan approaches her and looks down at Connor's lifeless body and Elena looks as well.)

Elena: I need to bury him. I killed him, I should – I should bury him.

(She continues to dig, while Stefan and Damon look at each other. Stefan walks towards Elena and grabs her gently. Elena pushes him away.)

Stefan: Hey, hey, come on.

Elena: Don't! I heard you talking to him. Making some secret deal with Klaus? You said you were going to protect Jeremy! Keep me from this. You said that I could trust you, Stefan.

(Stefan looks down, ashamed.)

Damon: Elena, it's complicated.

Elena: No, it's not complicated, Damon! You want to know why? Because - because he's dead now. You told me to kill him, so I did.

(Damon looks helpless. Elena starts to cry.)

Elena: I –I killed someone. I – I killed someone.

(Elena cries harder. Damon and Stefan say nothing and just look helplessly at Elena. Ciara walks over to her and takes her hand using her Empathy to help her)

Ciara: ''I know how it feels to kill someone Elena [tears in her eyes] ''I've done it once and it's not easy to get over I still have nightmares about it.

[Elena looks at her seeing her fighting tears]

Elena: ''How can you be so strong?

Ciara: ''I am because even though what you did was bad you did it to save Jeremy he won't blame you for that Elena...I killed because of Klaus but you did it to protect Jeremy...Killing isn't easy to do and not something you will get over.

Elena: ''I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just wanted to be human I didn't want to be a vampire.

[she cries and hugs Ciara who looks at Stefan and Damon]

[Lockwood Mansion]

(Hayley and Tyler are holding each other.)

Tyler: I am so sorry.

Hayley: I can't believe Dean's gone. We could have saved him.

(Caroline walks into the room. Tyler and Hayley pull apart and look at her.)

Caroline: Oh, I apologize, am I intruding?

Tyler: Caroline, it's not like that.

Caroline: I keep waiting for you to make up some dumb story so at least I can call you a liar. Is that now?

Hayley: I'll let you two talk.

Caroline: Thank you. How big of you.

(Hayley glances at her and walks out of the room.)

Tyler: You have to understand…

Caroline: No, you don't tell me what I have to do. I went through hell when I thought you died. I cried like an idiot and this whole time you've been keeping a secret from me about falling for some werewolf in the Appalachians!

Tyler: I never fell for her.

Caroline: (scoffs) Oh, please.

Tyler: Caroline, she saved my life. I almost died trying to break the sire bond. Hayley was there for me, she helped me get through it, but nothing else happened.

Caroline: Then, why would Klaus think that?

Tyler: Because I'd rather him think that then know the truth.

(Caroline looks at him, confused.)

Tyler: There are other hybrids that need to be set free. Hayley and I can help them. But if Klaus found out about what we're trying to do, he'd kill us all.

[Salvatore House-Ciara's Room]

_[Ciara is in her bed sleeping when she sees a person running in her dream and it was her and she was being chased by the man in a black Cloak she didn't know why but she didn't have the vamp-speed that she always had until then and she runs into a cave that has a Hole that is deep that looks like it goes on forever she climps down with a rope that is hanging down and she enters another cave that has a stone Coffin inside and there was a person wrapped in some sort of bone and in his hand was a small box and she goes to touch it when the man's hand grabs her hand and brings it to his mouth and bites her wrist and drinks her blood she screams trying to get her wrist back but his hand was like iron and clamps down on her shoulder and drags her over him and he bites her neck..]_

[Ciara's Room]

[Ciara gasps awake jumping out of her bed seeing that it was only a dream and falls into Damon's arm as he walks into the room she looks at him]

Ciara: ''Oh My god Damon!

Damon: ''I've been hearing you for a while Ciara..this can't go on you need to tell me what the dream is?

Ciara: ''I...I think I know what's going on...I think I've seen the future.

[Damon looks at her seeing the seriousness in her eyes and the black circles around them from the lack of sleep.]

Damon:'' Come I'll lay down with you until you go back to sleep.

Ciara: ''I don't know if I will ever get back to sleep.

[He takes off his jacket and places it on the post of her bed and watches as she gets into her bed and he gets in beside her and pulls her on to his chest and she sighs closing her eyes Damon looks down at her finally letting worry get to him as he too closes his eyes]


	72. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

**We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes**

Gilbert House

(Elena lies in her bed. She is breathing hard and can't seem to get to sleep. She gets up and goes to the kitchen. She places a glass of milk in the microwave and warms it up.)

Connor: Can't sleep?

(Elena turns around frightened, but sees no one there. The microwave beeps, making Elena jump. She opens the door and takes the cup out. She turns around and sees Connor leaning on the counter. She gasps.)

Connor: You know it makes sense; guilty conscience.

Elena: You're not here. I'm – I've got to be dreaming.

Connor: And how do you know that I'm not here?

(He starts walking towards Elena. Elena walks backwards, trying to keep distance between them.)

Elena: Because you're…

Connor: Go on, say it.

Elena: Because you're dead.

Connor: Yes, I am. Was that the first time that you've taken a human life?

Elena: You're a ghost. That's gotta be it. You're a ghost, that's what's happening right now. Jer… Jeremy. Jeremy!

(Upstairs, Jeremy hears Elena call for him and wakes up.)

Elena: You're a ghost; you're haunting me. You're a ghost; you're haunting me.

Connor: Can a ghost do this?

(Connor grabs Elena in a chokehold and strangles her. Elena thrusts her elbow into his stomach and releases herself from his grasp. She pushes him, sending Connor flying across a table. Connor gets up and starts to walk back towards Elena. Elena grabs a knife and stabs Connor in the neck. She removes the blade from his neck and sees that she has just stabbed Jeremy, not Connor. Elena drops the knife.)

Elena: Oh my god! (Jeremy falls to the ground, Elena goes down with him. She is in tears.)

Elena: Jer! Jer! Jer! Jer! No, no, no, no, no, no

(Elena looks down at Jeremy's hand and sees that he is wearing his ring, but this doesn't make her feel any better.)

Elena: No, no. Jer! Jeremy!

Gilbert House

(Jeremy is lying dead on the couch Ciara is sitting beside him. Elena is pacing in front of him. Damon is in the room with her.)

Ciara: I can't believe this happened.

Elena: ''What am I going to say to him?

Damon: Thanks for not ditching the family ring after it drove Ric crazy? (Elena glares at him) You should have called Stefan.

Elena: I don't want to talk to him. He's been lying to me and hiding things from me. He compelled Jeremy to forget God knows what.

Damon: In all fairness, I mean, I think you killing him kinda trumps that. And you should have called Stefan.

Elena: I don't trust him right now, Damon.

(Stefan walks in the house. Elena and Damon look at him.)

Stefan: Hey.

Damon: PS, I called Stefan.

(Stefan walks over to Elena.)

Stefan: What happened? Why did you call me?

Elena: I just - I need to go upstairs and shower. Clean all the blood off my hands.

(Elena walks out of the room. Jeremy comes back to life with a dramatic gasp.)

Ciara: Welcome back. How are you feeling?

Jeremy: What happened?

Damon: Long story, buy the e-book.

[Elena's Bedroom]

(Stefan walks up the stairs and into Elena's room. Elena is changing into a robe. She sees Stefan but walks past him.)

Stefan: Elena. Hey. Listen, I know you're still upset about yesterday and I get it, believe me, but just let me help you.

Elena: I don't want your help right now, Stefan.

Stefan: But you'll accept Damon's?

(Elena turns and looks at Stefan.)

Elena: Don't make this about Damon. You've been working with Klaus doing God knows what, and don't insult me by trying to deny it.

Stefan: Listen, it's not what you think, okay?

Elena: I don't know what to think, but I do know that I don't want to talk to you and I don't really wanna be around you right now.

(Elena walks past him again. Stefan grabs her arm.)

Stefan: Please just...

(Elena rips her arm out of his grasp.)

Elena: No! (Elena shows him her hands.) This is my brother's blood on my hands, Stefan. I stabbed him in the neck last night. So forgive me if I'm not in the mood to listen to you try to talk your way out of this.

(Elena walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. Stefan looks hurt.)

[Lockwood Mansion]

(Hayley is being poured a shot. Tyler walks into the room.)

Tyler: You're still going? I drank enough last night and then I slept, which is what you guys should have done.

Chris: We're just paying our respects to Dean.

Tyler: That's great, Chris, but could you pay them at a bar instead?

Hayley: Don't be mad. We're celebrating our fallen hybrid friend.

(Hayley walks over to Tyler and pours her shot in his mouth. She wipes her thumb across his bottom lip and sticks her thumb in her mouth. Klaus enters the room.)

Klaus: Well, don't let me interrupt.

Tyler: I didn't know you were here.

Klaus: Clearly.

(Klaus takes a drink from a bottle of alcohol he brought with him.)

Klaus: I just popped round to celebrate Dean's successful retrieval of the vampire hunter. Yet when I arrived, I learnt that not only was Dean unsuccessful, but that Elena killed the hunter.

Hayley: Well, maybe if you had let Dean use force on Connor instead of sending him in on a suicide mission.

Klaus: Maybe you should mind your business, wolf girl.

Tyler: What do you care if Connor's dead anyway?

Klaus: I have my reasons. They've ceased to matter. Cheers.

(Klaus raises the bottle of alcohol and takes a drink. There's a knock at the door. Tyler goes to answer it. Caroline enters with a box of stuff.)

Caroline: I brought your stuff. Old laptop, your jersey, the charm bracelet.

Tyler: Care, this isn't a good time.

Caroline: Just take it.

(She shoves the box into Tyler's hands. Klaus places his bottle down and walks over to Caroline.)

Klaus: Caroline.

(Caroline looks at him and folds her arms across her chest.)

Klaus: By the break-up drama unfolding before me I assume you've met Hayley. (Caroline says nothing.) Alright, come on, let's go. Let's leave them alone. Your talents are needed elsewhere.

Tyler: For what?

Klaus: I think you've got more important things to deal with, mate.

(Klaus and his hybrids leave. Caroline closes the door and smiles.)

Caroline: Do you think he bought it?

Hayley: Hell, I bought it.

Caroline: (laughs) Thanks for the heads up that he was here, Hayley.

Tyler: You girls are good liars.

(Tyler kisses Caroline. Hayley watches them, awkwardly.]

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Jeremy is looking down at the tattoo on his hand. Matt walks over to him.)

Jeremy: Hey, do you see anything on my hand?

(Matt looks at his hand and shakes his head.)

Jeremy: What if I told you I saw the beginning of a mark like Connor's?

Matt: Are you serious?

Jeremy: It showed up after he died. He told me that I was a potential. That that's why I could see his mark.

Matt: So what does that make you? Like, the next chosen one or something?

(April and Professor Shane walk up to them, carrying artifacts.)

April: Hey guys.

Matt: Hey April.

Shane: Well, don't let her do the heavy lifting. I found her wandering the hallways with this. (He shows them a giant rock.) Just teasing, I'm the guy who wrangles all the freaky stuff. (He shakes Matt and Jeremy's hands.) Atticus Shane, please call me Shane, I beg you. Thank you guys for helping, I really appreciate it. You all get free admission to my free exhibit.

(Shane walks away.)

April: Why does he look so familiar?

Jeremy: No idea.

April: Hey, umm, have you guys seen Rebekah? She said she was gonna help me look into what caused the explosion at my dad's farm and then she just...

Matt: Disappeared, yeah I know.

(Matt picks up a box and walks off. April and Jeremy look at each other.)

[Ciara is looking at the Displays of stuff when Professor Shane walks over to her]

Professor Shane: ''Hey...you must be Ciara Dubrinsky...Bonnie told me about you.

Ciara: ''she did?

Prof-Shane: ''yes she told me that Your father was James Dubrinsky...I think he used to go to Whitmore College.

Ciara: 'I didn't know he went to Whitmore College how did you know him?

Prof-Shane: ''we once went to College together and that we also followed the same circles with traveling around the world digging up history like this.

[He comes over to a display of old Jewelery...one was a Necklace almost as the same as her grandmothers...he picks it up and looks at her]

Prof-Shane: ''this was one of the treasures that James found before you were born he always did talk alot about you saying that you were filled with gifts beyond the Paranormal.

Ciara: ''My father and I wasn't always close because he always traveled alot he wasn't always around and the only time we were together is on the Hoildays. My Grams was the one who took care of me.

Prof Shane: ''Well this display was actually based on the Supernatral creatures known as the Mage they are like witches they can do Magic except they don't relay on the Spirits for power they just get it from the Elements.

Ciara: ''this Necklace was this my father's?

Prof Shane: ''it was Your Great Great, Grandfather...William Dubrinsky he was a powerful Mage and he was part of the Aristcratic Duke of The Dubrinsky line in Spain and Italy.

Ciara: ''it explains where all my ancestors money came from was from him and others.

[He gives the Necklace to her and says some words over her as he places the necklace around her neck]

Ciara: ''what did you say?

Prof-Shane: ''Just some words that means Protection over you and also know that since you are wearing this necklace it cleanse you of being a vampire.

Ciara: ''that can't happen the only necklace that could do that was My grams necklace and it's been destroyed by Klaus.

Prof-Shane: ''well this is another one you're great grandfather don't you know there is more then one of these...Your bloodline is strong there will come a time to know that you are being hunted.

[Ciara looks at Professor Shane as he walks away and then she looks at the necklace]

[Gilbert House]

(Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon are in the kitchen together.)

Bonnie: You lost her?

Damon: Well, lost is a very strong word, we just technically don't know where she is.

Stefan: I'm more worried about what Klaus said about this hunter's curse.

Bonnie: How does Klaus even know about this?

Damon: How does Klaus know anything? Guy's like a billion years old.

Stefan: He said it was a witch's curse.

(He looks at Bonnie.)

Bonnie: You know if I could do anything to help, I would. But I..

Damon: But nothing, wave your magic wand, hocus pocus, begone hunter ghostus, whatever.

Bonnie: The spirits won't let me do the magic I'd need to break the curse. But I can ask Shane for help, he knows everything about everything.

Stefan: Great, you two do your thing.

Damon: Where are you going?

Stefan: I'm gonna get her back.

(Stefan leaves.]

[Lockwood Mansion]

(Tyler is talking to Stefan in the living room. Caroline is with them.)

Tyler: Hayley is the one that helped me break the sire bond. She showed me what to do, how to help. When she showed up here I thought it was just coincidence, but it turns out she's been helping one of them, her friend Chris. And she came to help us get the rest of them out from under Klaus.

Stefan: So... are you telling me that Chris isn't sired anymore?

Caroline: That's exactly what he's telling you.

[Klaus Mansion]

Chris: Clothes, toothbrush. (Chris places a duffel bag on the bed.) Klaus said you're gonna be here until he figures out where to put you.

Elena: Just... please go away.

(Chris leaves. Connor appears.)

Connor: I can't. I'm going to be with you forever, a constant reminder of what you've become. So, tell me, how did it feel to drain the life out of me?

Elena: It was horrible. It was the worst thing that I've ever done.

Connor: You're lying.

Elena: No, I'm not.

Connor: Yes, you are. Tell the truth.

Elena: I am telling the truth.

Connor: You're lying.

(Elena gets up and walks over to him.)

Elena: Fine! I liked it. I loved the taste of your blood. Are you happy?

Connor: I'm not happy, Elena. I'm dead. Did you know I had a family? A brother, parents.

Elena: I'm sorry. I'm – I'm really sorry.

Connor: Are you sorry about your parents? It's your fault they died.

Elena: Don't.

Connor: They ran off Wickery Bridge with you in the car, but they weren't supposed to be there, were they? They died because of you. And I'm not going to stop until you've taken your last, miserable breath.

Elena: I'm not going to let you do this to me.

(Connor laughs.)

Connor: Then get rid of me. Kill yourself. You never wanted to be a vampire in the first place, now look at what you've become. You're a monster, and you deserve to die.

(Elena turns away from him, covering her ears.)

Connor: You don't want to listen to me? Fine.

(Elena turns back around.)

Katherine: Then how about you and I have a little chat.

Elena: Katherine?

Katherine: Did you miss me?

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Professor Shane is giving a lecture on the artifacts at the exhibit.)

Shane: You're looking at what people believed to be the world's first tombstone. This item was donated to Whitmore College last month.

(April Ciara and Matt are watching his lecture.)

April: Oh, I just remember how I know him. Through my dad.

Ciara: That guy knew your dad?

April: Yeah, he taught a theology seminar at Whitmore last year.

Shane: It belonged to a very powerful witch, a witch so powerful in fact that Silas, that was his name, created a spell that would grant him immortality. Now legend says that Silas did the spell with the help of a lady witch who loved him, a woman named Qetsiyah. Sadly for Qetsiyah, Silas wanted to give immortality to another woman, so Qetsiyah killed her and buried Silas alive, leaving him powerless, immortal, and alone. This might actually be the origin story of "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."

(Damon and Bonnie have walked into the room and have been listening to Shane's speech.)

Damon: You got this?

Bonnie: Yeah, I'll bring him to you.

(Damon walks away.)

Shane: Now, it's said that Silas wants to rise again. (Damon pauses.) Regain his power taking, wreak havoc on the world. Maybe we should be afraid. Or maybe it's all a bunch of crap and this is just an old rock.

(Everyone laughs.)

Shane: Alright, listen, enjoy exploring the exhibit. I'll be around to answer any questions. Thank you for coming.

(Everyone gets up and starts to wander towards the exhibits. Shane walks over to Bonnie.)

Shane: Hey, you made it.

Bonnie: Nice cautionary tale. Qetsiyah sounds like a badass.

Shane: Nothing compared to Silas.

[Mystic Falls High School-Alaric's Classroom]

[Ciara is sitting at a desk looking at Damon sitting at Alaric's desk and he opens up a drawer and finds a bottle of bourbon. he takes it out with a smile]

Ciara: ''he always loved his Bourbon.

Damon: ''it's what I liked about him we had that in common he was a great friend.

Ciara: ''and a History teacher I've learned alot from him.

Damon: ''me too...[to Alaric] You're missing all the adventure, pal.

(He holds the bottle up for Alaric and takes a swig. Bonnie and Shane enter the room.)

Bonnie: Shane, this is my friend, Ciara they are kind of an expert on this stuff too.

Damon: we audited your class. Very enlightening.

Shane: That's right, I remember you. What's your specialty?

Damon: The origin of a species.

Shane: Ah, I think Darwin would arm wrestle you for that distinction.

Damon: Not that species.

Shane: You're into the monster stuff. Alright, awesome. [looks at Ciara] ''Just like Ciara right because of her father she knows alot.

Ciara: ''yeah he always brought stuff back for me during his travels

[Damon looks at Shane suspious seeing he was looking at Ciara's necklace and was curious on why he was interested in her]

Damon: I was kind of hoping you might have stumbled upon this at some point, maybe.

(Damon pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Shane. Shane takes it and looks at it.)

Shane: This is the hunter's mark. Where did you get this?

Damon: Came to me in a dream. Do you know anything about the hunter's curse?

Shane: Why, you got a dead hunter in the trunk of your car or something?

Damon: Metaphorically speaking.

Shane: Legend says that if a hunter is killed by that which it hunts, then that person will be cursed to walk the Earth in torment until….

Bonnie: Until?

Shane: Until the new hunter is awakened and their legacy is passed on. They're called potentials.

(Damon takes out his phone as Shane continues to talk.)

Shane: Listen, I have a bunch of research on it. Why don't I go grab it for you?

Damon: That'd be great. (Shane hands the hunter's mark drawing back to Damon.) Hey, thanks.

(Shane leaves the classroom. Ciara looks at Damon.)

Ciara: How are we supposed to find a potential hunter?

Damon: Yeah, about that.

(Damon has called someone on his phone. He puts it up to his ear.)

Damon: Little Gilbert, your services are needed.

(Damon looks up at Bonnie with a sly look on his face.)

[Klaus Mansion]

(Tyler, Stefan, and Chris all walk into the parlor room.)

Tyler: Thanks for meeting us.

Chris: Yeah, but make it fast, Klaus will be back soon.

Tyler: No, he won't.

[Mystic Grill]

(Klaus is sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of wine. Caroline approaches him.)

Caroline: (taking off her jacket) Place looks pretty good considering your hybrid got blown up in it.

Klaus: Caroline. To what do I owe the pleasure?

(Caroline stands next to him.)

Caroline: I want you to give Elena back.

Klaus: Ah, they sent you to sweet talk me. Well, good form, but I'm afraid I can't do it.

Caroline: Why not?

Klaus: She needs my help.

(Caroline scoffs and rolls her eyes.)

Klaus: Look, I'm not gonna burden you with the gory details, I know you have enough on your plate already.

Caroline: That's none of your business, actually.

Klaus: Yes, well, just know that if Tyler was still sired to me he never would have hurt you.

(Caroline looks at him. Klaus looks up at her.)

Klaus: I wouldn't have let him. Can I at least offer you a drink?

(Caroline hesitates.)

Caroline: Yeah. Thanks.

(Klaus smiles.)

[Klaus Mansion]

Stefan: All you need to do is get me access to Elena and I'll take it from there.

Tyler: Please, man, help us and then you can disappear. You'll be free.

Chris: Yeah, until Klaus sends one of his other hybrids after me.

Tyler: Hayley and I got your back. We'll make sure nothing happens.

(Katherine is still tormenting Elena in another room.)

Katherine: You were such a good girl when you were human. Always willing to sacrifice yourself for your friends; except weren't they usually the ones that ended up getting hurt Like Ciara she basically turned herself into you to save you during Klaus's Ritual?

Elena: I never wanted that.

Katherine: Bonnie lost her Grams because of you. Her mom was turned into a vampire because of you. You know, she probably secretly hates you. Did you ever think of that? I bet she'd be relieved if you were gone.

Elena: I'm not gonna kill myself!

Katherine: Ugh, why not? Your very existence brings people nothing but pain. I mean, maybe it was worth it when you were worth it, but you're nothing now. You're a monster, Elena. You deserve to die.

(Elena is in tears. She falls back into a chair.)

(Outside of the room, Chris approaches the two hybrids standing guard at Elena's room.)

Chris: Klaus said you two have to go to Tyler.

Kimberly: Why?

Chris: Something about his girl Caroline. I'll take over here.

(The two hybrids look at each other and walk off. Chris watches them leave. Stefan turns around the corner and walks towards Chris. Chris hands him the keys. Stefan unlocks the door to Elena's room and enters. Elena is sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs. She gasps and turns to look at the door.)

Stefan: Elena. Hey.

(Stefan walks into the room slowly. Elena starts to back away. She sees Stefan as Connor.)

Stefan: Hey, it's okay. It's me.

Elena: No, no. (She scrambles off the floor and continues to back away.) Stay - Stay away from me.

Stefan: Let me help you.

(Elena rushes towards the bed and grabs a lead pipe that is underneath it. She rushes at Stefan. Stefan grabs her by the wrist, preventing her from harming him.)

Stefan: Elena, stop!

(Elena throws Stefan against the wall and rushes at him. She stabs him in the stomach with the lead pipe and rushes out of the room. Stefan falls to the floor.)

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Damon Ciara and Bonnie are standing in the hallway by the artifacts. Bonnie brandishes papers about the Five at him.)

Bonnie: How did I not know any of this stuff about Jeremy?

Damon: The witch who loses her powers gets left out of the important conversations.

(Jeremy runs into the room.)

Jeremy: Is everything okay? Is it Elena?

Ciara: We figured out how to help her. You need to kill a vampire.

Jeremy: Great, give me a stake, I'll kill Damon right now.

Damon: Easy, Van Helsing. We'll get you one. Don't worry.

(Damon's phone rings.)

Ciara: Before you do this, you need to know what you're getting yourself into.

(Ciara pushes the papers into his hands. Damon answers his phone and speaks to Stefan.)

Damon: You can rest easy, brother. We figured out how to solve our little Elena problem.

Stefan: (removing the pipe) Yeah, well, now we have a bigger one. I lost her.

Damon: What? Again?

Stefan: She's in bad shape. I tried to help her but she attacked me. Listen, you need to g find her, alright? Talk her down, she'll listen to you. Just tell me what I need to do to end this.

[Mystic Grill]

(Caroline is looking at her phone. She's received multiple messages from Stefan about Elena escaping. She looks at Klaus and smiles innocently.)

Caroline: So, here's the thing, I didn't just come here to try to get you to release Elena.

Klaus: You don't say.

Caroline: I came here to distract you so that Stefan could go to your house and break her out, which he did. And, don't get mad, but then he lost her.

(Klaus gets up in a fury. Caroline gets up as well.)

Caroline: Klaus.

(Klaus turns and looks at her.)

Klaus: Caroline, you're beautiful, but if you don't stop talking, I will kill you.

(Klaus turns around and starts to walk off.)

Caroline: They figured out how to stop the hallucinations.

(He stops and turns around towards her again.)

Klaus: Okay, you have ten seconds to tell me.

[Outside]

(Elena is walking down a street. She is having flashbacks about the night she became a vampire, feeding on people at the frat party, and killing Connor. Connor and Katherine walk on either side of her, tormenting her farther.)

Connor: Are you ready to die yet? You know it's your only way out of this.

Katherine: You can't take back what you did. It can never be undone. You're a monster. You deserve to die.

(Elena stops abruptly. She is standing on the Wickery Bridge. She walks over to the railing and looks down into the water.)

Miranda: It's okay, sweetie.

(Elena looks over and sees her mom standing beside her.)

Elena: Mom?

(Miranda smiles at Elena and pushes her hair behind her ear. She gently caresses Elena's cheek.)

Miranda: I know what you're going through. It's okay. This bridge is where your life should have ended.

(She drops her hand from Elena's cheek.)

Miranda: Not just once, but twice. You were ready to die, remember?

Elena: (shaking her head) I don't know what to do.

Miranda: Yes you do, honey. You know exactly what to do.

(Miranda looks down at Elena's hand. Elena looks down and lifts up her hand. She stares at her daylight ring. Miranda looks up at her and smiles.)

Miranda: That's right. The sun will come up and this will all be over. It's the right thing to do, Elena. You know it is. Admit it.

Elena: Because I'm a monster. And I deserve to die.

(Elena looks back over the bridge, takes off her ring, and drops it into the water below.]

(Elena continues to stand on the bridge. She watches as dawn approaches over the mountain range.)

Elena: I can't do this. I can't leave Jeremy.

Miranda: Jeremy is better off without you, don't you see that?

Elena: But Mom, he won't have anyone.

Miranda: He'll have you. You'll be a ghost who helps him, not a monster who hurts him.

Elena: (crying) You're – you're right. I – I – I'm sorry I… Mommy, I didn't mean to disappoint you.

Miranda: You didn't. You were everything I ever wanted you to be. But you died, and you were supposed to stay dead.

(Behind Elena, Damon approaches.)

Damon: Elena.

(Elena turns and looks at him.)

Elena: Damon?

(She turns back and sees her mom is gone. She is upset, but turns back to look at Damon.)

Elena: How did you find me?

Damon: Didn't take a genius to figure it out. Third time's the charm.

Elena: You were right, Damon. Vampires kill people. Stefan was right too. I can't live with myself.

Damon: Look at you, being all glass is half empty. Let's just go talk about this before you do something stupid, okay?

(Elena turns her head and sees Connor.)

Connor: The sun will be up soon. It's almost over.

(She nods and looks back out at the water. The sun is slowly starting to rise. She looks down. Damon looks at her hand.)

Damon: Where's your ring?

(Elena doesn't answer.)

Damon: Where's your ring, Elena?

[Lockwood Mansion]

Tyler: You're doing a good thing, Chris.

Chris: Yeah, well, let's see how fast a good thing can get me out of town.

(Hayley hugs Chris.)

Hayley: Call me when you're safe, okay?

Chris: Yeah.

(Chris picks up his stuff and opens the front door. Klaus enters the house.)

Klaus: Going somewhere?

(Klaus grabs Chris by the throat and superspeeds him into the staircase.)

Klaus: When I said don't let her out of your sight, what did you think I meant?

Tyler: It's not his fault, it's mine. I was distracting you. It's my fault she got away!

Klaus: Then maybe you should be the one to die for it.

Hayley: No one has to die!

(Klaus rushes at Hayley.)

Klaus: Did I not say mind your business?!

Hayley: Tyler's covering for me. I'm the one that let her go.

Tyler: Hayley…

Hayley: (she stops Tyler) No. You want someone dead, go ahead. Kill me. I'd rather die anyway than end up as one of your sired little bitches.

Klaus: Don't tempt me, little wolf.

(Klaus turns around to Chris.)

Klaus: Your existence is to serve me. To please me. Do you understand?

Chris: I'm sorry, I won't fail you again.

Klaus: No, you won't. (He moves aside.) Get out of here.

(Chris quickly walks to the front door. Stefan comes through the door and stabs him with a stake. Chris falls to the ground.)

Hayley: No!

(Hayley covers her hand with her mouth and cries. Jeremy walks into the house with a cleaver in his hands.)

Tyler: Jeremy?

[Wickery Bridge]

Damon: We need to get you inside.

(Elena looks at him. Connor stands behind her.)

Connor: It's almost time.

Damon: What you're going through is a curse. We know how to break it, but we just have to get you inside.

Connor: Don't let him stop you. I know you want to, but you can't. Don't.

(Damon looks over at the mountains and sees the sun has inched its way farther up in the sky.)

Damon: Damn it, Elena.

(Damon rushes at her and tries to grab her, but she rushes around him and stays a good distance away.)

[Lockwood Mansion]

Tyler: What the hell, man?!

Stefan: I'm sorry.

(Stefan looks at Jeremy and nods. Jeremy chops Chris' head off with the cleaver. Hayley screams and hides her face.)

[Wickery Bridge]

(Elena feels the side effects of the curse lift off.)

[Lockwood Mansion]

(Jeremy looks down at his hand. The tattoo starts to grow across his arm.)

Wickory Bridge

(Elena breathes heavily. She opens her eyes. Connor has gone.)

Elena: He's gone.

Damon: It's okay.

(Elena and Damon start to hear a sizzling noise. Elena looks down. Her flesh is burning. Damon looks over and sees the sun has started to rise. He looks back at Elena. Her face is burning now as well.)

Elena: (scared) Damon?

(Damon rushes at Elena, grabs her, and throws himself and Elena over the bridge and into the water.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Ciara takes off her jacket and sits down at the bar]

Ciara:[to the bartender] Hey can I get a Hot Chocolate and a Cheese burger with lettece, Tomatoes and Mayo and a side of cheese fries.?

Bartender: ''sure coming right up.

[She sighs as she lays her hands on her face someone sits down beside her and she looks to see it's Damon]

Damon:[to Bartender] Bourbon.

Ciara: ''is Elena okay?

Damon: ''yeah she's back to normal now...Jeremy killed one of Klaus's hybrids it is what we needed to stop the flashes that she was getting.

Ciara: ''that is good.

(Matt walks up and stands on the other side of Damon.)

Matt: You're still saving a spot for Mr. Saltzman, huh?

Damon: I'd say I'm in the market for a new drinking buddy. You're not qualified.

Matt: I know that you don't like me.

(Damon moves one of the bourbons in front of the empty seat next to him.)

Matt: But I dug up some stuff about the explosion at the Young farm, I kind of need to tell someone about.

(Damon urges him to continue, non-verbally.)

Matt: So, April mentioned that her dad knew that Professor Shane guy. Which wouldn't be creepy, except, he had all that info about the hunter's curse, and we live in a town where, you know, anybody who knows stuff is creepy until proven otherwise.

Damon: You're on the verge of impressing me. Drive it home.

Matt: I got the Sheriff to dig up the pastor's phone records. Turns out, he made like a call a day to the same number the last month he was alive. And on the day that the Council got blown up at the farm, he called it ten times. The office of Professor Atticus Shane.

[Professor Shane's Office]

(Bonnie and Shane are in his office together.)

Shane: Did your, uh, did your friend, Damon, did he get everything he was looking for in my files?

Bonnie: Yeah. Thanks. I – um - I have to ask, how do you know all this stuff?

(Shane pulls up a chair and sits down in front of Bonnie.)

Shane: Bonnie, look, I've been around the world ten times over. I've studied every supernatural creature known to man I had a friend who taught me everything I knew and he has a daughter named Ciara Dubrinksy; and for the record, witches are hands down the most powerful but Mages are more powerful so, I'm in your corner all the way, I'm your biggest ally. But let me just say one thing, when your new hunter – and I know you have one – when he completes his mark you're gonna want to come to me. Cause I'm gonna be the only one who can help, trust me on that, okay?

(Bonnie nods.)

Shane: The only one.

[Gilbert House]

(Stefan is leaning on a pillar outside the house. Elena opens the door and walks over to him.)

Elena: I'm sorry that I stabbed you.

Stefan: Nah, it's alright, I probably deserved it. So, um, Damon told me that he clued you in.

Elena: You didn't kill him, did you?

Stefan: (laughs) Nah, screw Klaus and his secrets. (He sits down on the porch's steps.) We all want the same thing, we just have to work together for it.

(Elena sits down next to him.)

Elena: Stefan, why did you send Damon to come look for me instead of you?

Stefan: I sent him because lately it seems like he's able to get through to you in ways that I can't. You'll listen to him. You trust him, even when you can't trust me.

Elena: I didn't mean to not…

Stefan: Come on, Elena, I mean after everything that we've been through… You can admit it.

(They look at each other for a long time. Elena looks down and finally responds.)

Elena: You've been so strong for me. Helping me, fighting for that girl that chose you, the girl that I was when I died on the bridge, and I love you so much for wanting to find this cure. Because I'd like nothing more than to get her back, because the – the girl that she's become, that – that I've become is different, somehow. Darker. Who I am, what I want…

Stefan: What you want, or... who you want?

Elena: Something's changed, between Damon and me. Much more than it ever used to be. It's like – it's like everything that I felt for him before I was a vampire…

Stefan: Has been magnified. Your feelings for him have been magnified.

Elena: I'm sorry. I don't want to lie to you.

Stefan: You know, before when I was the, uh, the Ripper, I understood why you cared for him. I mean, I practically drove you to it. But now... I can't do this, Elena.

(Elena looks over at him.)

Stefan: Not anymore.

Elena: I know.

(Stefan looks away from her. Elena looks at him for a moment longer but turns away, fighting back tears. They sit on the porch steps together in silence.)


	73. My Brother's Keeper

**My Brother's Keeper**

Lockwood Mansion

[Ciara is Arranging some flowers when Caroline comes up and helps her she was looking at her with a worried look]

Caroline: ''hey how have you been?

Ciara: ''I haven't been sleeping very well lately not ever since Elena's become a vampire.

Caroline: ''what...how come you didn't tell anyone?

Ciara: 'Damon he knows about it he has been helping me sleep and there is something else.

[she shows her the Necklace around her neck]

Ciara; ''Professor Shane gave this to me it once belonged to my great grandfather he was a powerful Mage he created the jewelry that can protect us from becoming vampires.

Caroline: ''Does that mean that you are a Human now?

Ciara: ''I think so I haven't wanted to drink blood since I got the necklace.

[Caroline takes a thorn from the bush next to them and pricks her finger with it and she winces yanking her hand back]

Ciara: ''Ouch that hurt Caroline.

[she looks at her hand and see's the blood isn't healing she looks at Caroline shocked]

Ciara: ''it worked.

Caroline: ''Have you heard from Stefan?

Ciara: ''No...why?

Caroline: ''he and Elena broke up he said that she broke up with him because she's in love with Damon.

[Ciara stunned looks over at Elena seeing her coming down the stairs]

Ciara: ''she couldn't do that to Stefan!

Caroline: ''yep and now he's upset and his feelings are hurt I don't know what's going to happen to him after this.

Ciara: ''He has to get through this he won't let this destroy him.

(Elena walks down the steps. Caroline sees her and Elena starts to walk over to her.

[ Caroline looks at Elena.)

[The Woods]

(Stefan stands up. Klaus rushes up behind him and grabs him in a chokehold.)

Klaus: In what world do the words tell no one mean tell your brother and every teenage sycophant in town?

Stefan: The secret's safe. No one who knows about the cure will endanger us. Trust me, you know I want to find it more than anyone else.

Klaus: Well then, I suggest you find some more vampires for Jeremy to kill before I'm tempted to offer you up as a victim.

(Klaus releases Stefan from his chokehold. Stefan steps away and turns to look at him.)

Klaus: And try and keep this one to yourself, would you?

[Salvatore Boarding House]

(Stefan walks down the stairs with a bag over his shoulder. Damon intercepts him on his way out.)

Damon: Where have you been?

Stefan: Ah, you know, out.

(Stefan walks past Damon and towards the front door.)

Damon: Where you going?

Stefan: Out.

Damon: Okay, I see shady Stefan is back.

(Stefan stops and walks back towards Damon.)

Damon: Please don't tell me that you're still working with Klaus.

Stefan: You obviously haven't heard. Elena and I broke up.

(Damon stays silent for a moment with a blank, expressionless face.)

Damon: Oh. Got it. Uh, well, I'll be quick then. So, apparently, if we want to find the cure, we have to find a vampire hunter who can kill enough vampires to reveal the map on the hunter's mark. Now, unless we want Jeremy to go all Connor 2.0; I suggest we find a different hunter.

Stefan: Okay. And?

Damon: And I was gonna ask Professor Shane, but turns out he's shadier than you are. Matt Donovan connected him and the Pastor through phone records. Apparently, the two were very chatty the day that the Pastor blew up the Council.

Stefan: Ah, so you're gonna confront Shane, threaten him, possibly kill him, that sort of thing.

Damon: Yeah, unless he tells me what he's up to. (He pats Stefan on the shoulder.) What do you say? Should we tag team this?

Stefan: Nah, I'd say you're on your own.

(Stefan starts to leave again, but Damon stops him.)

Damon: Or we could just blow it off and go get drunk. Brother bond over some Tri Delts. If you, you know, want some quality time.

(Stefan grimaces and laughs)

Stefan: Let's not pretend like this isn't the best day of your life.

(Stefan pats Damon on the arm and walks out of the house.)

[Lockwood Mansion]

(Elena is arranging flowers in a vase at a table. Caroline walks over to her.)

Caroline: Look, I'm your best friend and I would never pick sides, but are you sure that this is what you want? Because Stefan is your soul mate.

(Elena looks up at her.)

Caroline: Sorry. Picking sides.

Elena: It's not like I don't love Stefan anymore, but I can't deny that ever since I turned, my feelings for Damon have become more intense.

Caroline: Yeah, I know. Stefan filled me in on all the gory Damon details.

Elena: He did?

(Elena looks at her for a second, clearly worried.)

Elena: Is he okay?

Caroline: No, he's heartbroken.

Elena: Well, what was I supposed to do? Lie to him?

Caroline: No, but you weren't supposed to let Damon weasel his way into your confused newbie vampire heart.

Elena: Well, he did and that's exactly what I am. Confused. I need to figure out what these feelings actually mean.

(Professor Shane walks down the steps and over to Caroline and Elena.)

Shane: Excuse me, I'm a little lost. I'm here to interview contestants.

Elena: You're Professor Shane.

(Elena and Caroline look at each other.)

Shane: Yeah, that's right. Professor by day; pageant judge by other day. In spite of being absurdly unqualified, I'm apparently awarding a scholarship.

Caroline: Uh, inside by the parlor.

(Shane points up towards the house.)

Shane: Right in here?

Caroline: Mhm.

Shane: Alright, I'll just follow the scent of hairspray and world domination.

(Caroline laughs quietly. Shane walks away. Elena turns and looks at Caroline.)

Elena: He's the one who told Damon how to break the hunter's curse.

Caroline: He's also the one that has Bonnie so obsessed with practicing magic that she bailed on pageant prep.

Elena: And now he's judging Miss Mystic Falls?

(Caroline raises her eyebrows.)

Elena: Jack of all trades or kind of creepy?

(Matt and Jeremy are taking out boxes from the back of Matt's pickup.)

Matt: So, your sister is making me be her date. Think I'll have to do that weird dance thing?

Jeremy: I'm pretty sure that's just for the contestants.

Matt: I heard that you're April's escort. How'd that happen?

Jeremy: Well, she needed a date and apparently you were taken.

(Matt grins and laughs. He grabs one of the kegs in the back of his truck and tries to lift it up, but it's too heavy for him.)

Matt: Okay, let's just take these in and we'll come back for the kegs.

Jeremy: No, wait.

(He jumps up into the bed of the truck.)

Jeremy: You want to see something cool?

(Jeremy picks up one keg in each hand as if they weigh nothing, jumps down from the bed of the truck, and places the kegs on the ground. Matt looks at him with a mix of being impressed and worried.)

Matt: How did you just do that?

Jeremy: Ever since I was awoken as a Hunter, I've had all this energy, like all the time.

Matt: Jer, I think you need to talk to someone about this. I mean, look what happened to Connor, okay. A byproduct of this energy is that you're gonna want to kill vampires and you happen to live with one.

Jeremy: Hey, I would never hurt my sister.

(Jeremy starts to walk away.)

Jeremy: I'll be fine.

(He grabs a cart and starts to push it towards the house. Matt watches him leave with a look of worry on his face.]

[Lockwood Mansion]

(Caroline is standing outside the house with her clipboard in hand. Three girls walk towards her with flower arrangements.)

Caroline: Woah, woah, woah, stop, stop!

(The girls come to a halt.)

Caroline: Those flowers go in the back as indicated by the floral chart that you guys had plenty of time to memorize.

(The girls turn around and walk off.)

Caroline: Yeah, thank you.

(Caroline looks down at her clipboard again. Klaus walks up to her.)

Klaus: Now, how did I know I'd find you at the helm of the ship?

(She looks at him and then back down at her clipboard.)

Caroline: Go away. I'm busy.

Klaus: I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow.

(Caroline looks up from her clipboard again and over at him.)

Caroline: How about a quarter to never.

(She looks away again. Klaus moves closer towards her.)

Klaus: I was promised a date in return for one of my hybrids.

Caroline: Yes, a date. Like to a movie where we don't have to talk and I can put at least three seats between us.

Klaus: Well, surely the reigning Miss Mystic Falls won't be hosting the party alone.

(Caroline finally turns around and looks at him with her full attention.)

Klaus: And I assume you're not taking Tyler. Not after his indiscretions with his lady werewolf friend.

(Klaus looks up at her with puppy dog eyes.)

Caroline: Fine. If you insist on coming, meet me here. 2 PM. (She starts to walk away.) Black tie optional. (She quickly turns around and points at him.) And I already have a dress, so don't even think of getting me so much as a corsage, you understand?

(Klaus looks down submissively and nods. Caroline walks up the stairs.)

Klaus: I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline.

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Ciara is wearing a light blue dress, and her hair is in a braid and she has her necklace and her Ring is on her finger as she watches April prepare for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. she holds up two dresses, one red and one blue, for Caroline ,Ciara and Elena to pick from]

Caroline and Elena: ''Blue.

April ''really? the blue seems a little safe.

Ciara: ''I really like the red it brings out the color of your hair and eyes.

April: ''really I think so too.

Elena: 'safe is good when it comes to the judges.

Caroline: 'she's right. Gracie Lockwood had a three foot slit her year and practically got laughed off the court.

[Ciara smiles and laughs. Damon walks into the room]

Damon: 'She got my vote.

[Ciara looks at him and appears to stop breathing. Caroline throws a black object at him. Elena is also looking at him.]

Caroline: ''get out, lurker!

Damon: '[sarcastically] Ouch.

[Caroline walks over to him]

Damon: ''where's Professor Shane?

Caroline: 'check the judges table.

(Caroline starts to close the door on him, but Damon puts his hand up and pushes it back open. Caroline starts to walk back towards Ciara and Elena.)

Damon: (to April) Red one, definitely.

(Caroline has stopped in the middle of the room, midway between Elena and Damon. She has her arms crossed.)

Caroline: We've already agreed that the red one is a little bit too showy.

(She glances at Elena.)

Ciara: It's a pageant. That's the whole point.

(Caroline looks at Ciara and places her hands on her hips.)

Caroline: Did you win Miss Mystic last year? No. I don't think you did.

Ciara: Neither did Elena and she wore blue.

Caroline: Oh come on Ciara...

April: I care.

Damon: See? April cares. Red, right, Elena?

(Caroline glares at Elena. Elena looks at April.)

Elena: The red is pretty.

(Caroline's face falls. Damon smirks.)

Damon: And my work here is done.

(Damon walks out of the room. Caroline looks back at Elena.)

Caroline: Uh, what happened to thirty seconds ago when you hated the red one? What happened to safe is good?

(Elena looks at her with a glazed look over her eyes. She shakes her head and turns back to April.]

Ciara: ''I'm going to go outside and get some air so I will see you guys out there.

[Ciara walks around Damon as he looks at her then looks at Elena then follows her out the door]  
>(Damon is walking down the stairs. Elena is following them.)<p>

[Ciara is walking down the stairs when Damon calls her name]

Damon: 'Ciara...hey wait.

Ciara: ''Damon.

Damon: ''what's been going on with you I am sensing something different about you.

Ciara:[a small smile on her face] ''Because of this necklace that Professor Shane gave me of my Great grandfather I am human again.

Damon: 'seriously I was loving the whole powerful Mage/Vampire moves you had I will miss that.

Ciara: ''I'm sorry if you are upset about me being human again but we are just going to have to deal with it.

Damon: ''Stefan told me about the break up with Elena.

Ciara: ''yeah Caroline told me he is pretty upset but the question is how do you feel about it?

Damon: 'I am feeling upset that Stefan is hurting he's my brother of course I would be.

Ciara: ''but it means Elena is free for you to pursue Damon...the girl that you've always wanted well nows your chance.

[She looks up at Damon and passes him to see Elena walking down the stairs looking at them]

Damon: 'Ciara...

[Ciara shakes her head at him and walks down stairs he continues to watch her as Elena comes up beside him]

Elena: ''you love her don't you Damon?

Damon: ''Yes I love her Elena...everytime she is near me I practually want to tear off all her clothes and take her and make love to her until dawn...but I've also heard that you and Stefan split up because of me.

Elena: 'what did he say?

Damon: ''he won't say anything to me Elena you broke his heart because of me.

[Elena looks Guilty at Damon then she touches his face and turns it towards her]

Elena: ''I know what I did to him Damon and I will regret it for the rest of my life but I can't help the way I feel for you.

Damon: ''you would do this to me now.

[he looks torn to pieces as he stares at her speechless and a little angry at her for making him confused with who he loves more. Professor Shane walks by, but stops when he sees Damon.)

Shane: Damon Salvatore. Looks like we travel in the same circuit.

(Damon and Elena look over at him. Damon is not pleased that Shane interrupted his moment with Elena.)

Damon: Professor Shane. Just the guy I wanted to see.

(Damon walks towards Professor Shane, but looks back at Elena. The two men walk out of the room together, but Damon gives Elena one last look. Elena stands in the middle of the room, alone now.)

(Damon and Shane are walking outside past the tables set up for the pageant.)

Damon: So, I'm in search of another Hunter.

Shane: Hunter?

Damon: Mhm.

Shane: With a capital H? Why?

Damon: Same reason anyone needs a Hunter. Loneliness, drinking buddy, or for golf.

Shane: I thought you said you already had a Potential.

Damon: I did, but he ended up being a potential problem.

Shane: There's nothing I can do to help you.

Damon: Hmm, why don't you help me with this…

(Damon stops and faces Shane.)

Damon: Why are you here? What's in your little lesson plan there, Professor?

Shane: You think too highly of me, Damon. I'm gonna go find the other judges.

(Shane starts to walk off, but Damon stops him.)

Damon: Hey, no pity votes for April Young, okay? I mean, just because her dad blew up a house with a dozen people in it doesn't mean she should get a tiara. But you knew him, didn't you? Because I hear you two racked up a pretty impressive phone bill.

Shane: If you want to know something about me, Damon, just ask.

Damon: Okay. How did you convince the Pastor to kill all those people?

Shane: Did you just accuse me of mass murder in the middle of a high school pageant?

(Damon smirks at him. Carol Lockwood is on stage, introducing the pageant.)

Carol: Welcome to this season's Miss Mystic Falls.

(Everyone claps. Damon and Shane are still staring each other down, but Shane finally walks away, gulping down his champagne. Damon watches him walk off.)

Carol: We are so excited to showcase our most outstanding community leaders in the making.

(Everyone claps again. Damon is still standing where Shane left him and focuses his attention back on the pageant.)

[Lockwood Cellar]

(Jeremy walks down the steps and into the cellar. He stops in the doorway and looks at Stefan, who has walked over towards him.)

Jeremy: What am I doing here?

Stefan: You have the chance to make your sister human again. You interested?

Jeremy: You have no idea.

Stefan: Actually, I do.

(Stefan leads the way into the cell and Jeremy follows. Jeremy sees the murderer from the hospital chained up.)

Jeremy: Who is that?

Stefan: Oh, it doesn't really matter. All that matters is that you're a vampire hunter and he's a vampire.

(Stefan pulls out a knife.)

Stefan: Well, almost.

(He opens the blade, grabs Jeremy's wrist, and cuts it. Jeremy yells. Stefan drags him by the wrist over to the murderer and makes him drink Jeremy's blood. After a few seconds, Stefan releases him and Jeremy backs away. The murderer's eyes have changed into that of a hungry vampire. Stefan pulls out a wooden stake and holds it out for Jeremy to take.)

Jeremy: What is this? All so I can stake him?

Stefan: You think I want to do this, Jeremy? Look at me, I hate this, I don't want to do this. But your sister isn't supposed to be a vampire and we need to help her. Now, he's a murderer and he will gladly kill again, so do it, Jeremy. Kill him.

(Stefan forces the stake into Jeremy's hand and walks over to the murderer. He breaks the chains from the ground and picks them up, holding the murderer by the chains like a horse. He slowly walks the murderer over towards Jeremy.)

Jeremy: Stefan, what are you doing?! What the hell is wrong with you!?

Stefan: Do it, Jeremy or I will rip the chains off for real! Do it!

(Jeremy thrusts the stake into the murderer's heart. Stefan drops the chains on the floor. The murderer keels over and Jeremy stabs the stake through the murderer's back over and over again.)

Stefan: Alright, enough. He's dead.

(Jeremy is breathing hard. He rips the stake out of the murderer's back and stares at Stefan.)

[Lockwood Mansion]

(Caroline is outside, picking up empty champagnes glasses from tables. She smiles at the attendees of the pageant and walks angrily over to a bus boy.)

Caroline: Hey, why am I bussing your tables?

(She slams the champagne glasses onto his tray.)

Caroline: I said no empty glasses.

(The bus boy walks off. Caroline strides over to the orchestra.)

Caroline: Will you guys pick up the tempo?!

(She snaps her fingers at them.)

Caroline: This is a pageant, not a funeral.

(She turns around and walks away. Klaus walks up to her.)

Klaus: And how am I doing?

(Caroline stops and looks at him.)

Caroline: You're. Perfect.

(Klaus smiles.)

Caroline: Just so beyond annoying, I can't even look at you.

(Klaus doesn't say anything. Caroline eventually looks at him again anyways. Klaus looks over Caroline's shoulder at Hayley and Tyler who are walking up the lawn towards the house together and holding hands.)

Klaus: They didn't waste any time, did they?

(Caroline turns around and looks at them. She seems upset. Klaus looks over at her. Caroline continues to watch Hayley and Tyler.)

Caroline: Let's just get today over with.

(She strides past Klaus.)

( Caroline is onstage and is about to introduce the contestants. Tyler and Hayley look up at her.)

Caroline: Hi, everyone, I'm Caroline Forbes.

(Ciara walks up the lawn to watch the introduction of the girls. Damon stands a few feet away from her and he looks over at her.)

Caroline: As the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, it is my honor to introduce this year's Miss Mystic Court.

(Everyone claps for the girls, including Elena Ciara and Damon. They exchange looks and Elena takes a deep breath. Music starts playing for the introduction of the girls.)

Caroline: We begin the procession with Valerie Fell accompanied by Dylan Clark.

(There is a round of applause for Valerie as she walks down the stone steps.)

Caroline: Next, we have Amber Wolvertine accompanied by Hector Lindsay.

(Another round of applause is given for Amber. Elena is clapping when Matt approaches her.)

Matt: Have you seen Jeremy?

Elena: He's probably up there with the escorts.

(Another girl has been introduced and more applause are heard. She takes the arm of her escort and they walk off together. Elena and Matt look over at the escorts and try to spot Jeremy.)

Matt: Yeah, Caroline told me to wrangle the escorts, he's not here.

(Elena appears to be slightly worried.)

Matt: Did he tell you about his nightmares?

Elena: What nightmares?

(She looks over at Matt.)

Matt: The ones where he kills you.

(She raises her eyebrows in surprise.)

Caroline: Katherine Wilson accompanied by Eric Hanson.

(A round of applause is heard for Katherine.)

Elena: I'll find him, but…

(April starts to descend the stairs. Elena and Matt look up at her. Elena sighs.)

Elena: April's about to get abandoned.

Matt: I got this.

Elena: Okay.

(Matt walks away.)

Caroline: And finally, we have a last minute entry, April Young accompanied by Jeremy Gilbert.

(April continues to walk down the steps but stops and looks around for Jeremy. Caroline also looks around for Jeremy but keeps a large smile on her face. Matt walks up to where the escorts were lined up and holds out his arm for April. Everyone applauds and April breathes a sigh of relief. She walks down the remainder of the stairs with a smile and takes Matt's arm.)

Matt: Jeremy's running late.

April: I guess you'll do.

(She giggles. Caroline continues to look around, worried, but stops and smiles. April and Matt walk to the dance floor and face each other.)

Matt: You lead.

(April smiles and nods. The girls and their escorts bow to each other and begin the dance. Damon watches them for a moment then looks over at Ciara. Elena is still looking around for Jeremy . Elena catches Damon looking at Ciara and her smile fades. Damon looks back and watches the dance. Elena stares at him for a moment longer and then walks out of the crowd. Caroline quickly walks down the steps and over to Elena, who is on her phone.)

Caroline: Hey, what's with the last minute escort change? Where is Jeremy?

Elena: I'm calling him right now.

[Ciara walks up to them with Damon]

Elena: He's not picking up.

Damon: Do the math. Emo teen, open bar, it's fine.

Elena: Matt said that Jeremy's been having nightmares about killing vampires and he's been hiding it from me.

(Caroline looks surprised and worried. Damon shrugs it off.)

Damon: Relax, I'm sure he's fine.

Elena: I don't know. I have a bad feeling.

Damon: If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried. Let it go. I'll go look for him.

Elena: Okay.

(Damon walks away.)

Caroline: Okay, you go home, I'm gonna start asking around here.

Elena: Maybe Damon's right. Maybe he grabbed a bottle from the bar and snuck off to the woods.

Caroline: No, Damon is never right. Damon is sneaky and manipulative and rude, but he's never right. How can you not see that?

Elena: I don't know, but why do I think that you won't hesitate to tell me?

Caroline: Fine, friend-tervention. I think your so called "feelings" for Damon are really starting to cloud your judgment and I don't like it.

(Klaus walks over to them and stands next to Caroline.)

Caroline: And the thought of you two together really makes me want to barf but Ciara and Damon now that's Hot.

[Ciara blushes as Elena looks at Ciara]

Elena: ''Well they aren't together so we can finally get to the place we want to be.

Ciara: Easy, you guys, you're making a scene.

Elena: Wow, Caroline, thank you for making this very difficult time so much easier.

(Elena walks away. Caroline stands there with a blank look on her face.)

Caroline: How did I become the bad guy?

(Klaus moves from standing next to her to standing in front of her.)

Klaus: Let's get you a drink. I'll tell you all about being the bad guy.

(Inside the house, Damon is on the phone with Stefan who is still in the Lockwood Cellar.)

Damon: Please don't tell me that you've roped Jeremy into a world of crazy.

Stefan: I had no choice. Elena needs the cure.

Damon: Oh right, so you can turn her back into the girl that is still in love with you.

Stefan: You know, I get why you wouldn't want to believe it Damon, but she isn't herself anymore.

Damon: Of course you would think that. Leave it alone, Stefan.

(Stefan hangs up on him. He looks at Jeremy who is examining his arm. The mark starts to spread. Stefan walks down towards him.)

Stefan: How far did the mark grow?

(Jeremy doesn't answer. Stefan pulls out the drawing of Connor's mark.)

Stefan: Show me on this drawing.

(Jeremy turns around and looks at him.)

Jeremy: Sorry, Stefan, but I can't trust you.

Stefan: How far is it, Jeremy?

Jeremy: I said I can't.

Stefan: Answer me or I will make you answer me.

Jeremy: I am not telling you anything.

(Stefan grabs Jeremy and compels him.)

Stefan: What does the mark look like?

(Jeremy suddenly stakes Stefan in the stomach. Stefan yells in pain.)

Jeremy: I guess I can't be compelled anymore.

(Jeremy releases the stake from his grasp and grabs the duffel bag. He walks out of the cellar. Stefan falls down on the ground and clutches at the stake still in his stomach.]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Damon is sitting at one of the tables spread across the yard. he looks over and sees Professor Shane sit down at a table with Hayley and pours her a glass of champagne. Ciara walks the maze of tables. Damon sees Ciara and stands up]

Damon: 'Oh hey.

Ciara: ''hey Damon...are you okay?

Damon: ''I don't know Ciara...Elena told me the reason she broke up with Stefan was because she's in love with me...It's all I ever wanted.

[Ciara closes her eyes finally releasing that what her and Damon had will never be like that again she lets tears fall as she turns to Damon]

Ciara: ''of course it is...you always loved her Damon and no matter how hard it was to see you want her...and now here is your chance...I've always loved you Damon there was never a secret about that...and now you must be with her if you want to you are free to love her now with no strings attached.

[Damon looks at her sadly]

[Tyler walks through the maze of tables.]

Ciara: ''Oh. hey.

[Tyler stops to look at her]

Damon: ''how do those two know each other?

Tyler: ''they don't Paranoid much?

Damon: ''the council just got burnt to a crisp. some Murderous hunter just blew through town and this guy just happens to know everything about everything. yes, Paranoid.

(Tyler Ciara and Damon continue to watch Hayley and Professor Shane.)

(Inside the house, Jeremy finds an empty room and places the duffel bag down. He takes out an arm cuff that can hold stakes and places it on his wrist. He grabs a few stakes and places them in his pants. He puts on his jacket and exits the room. Jeremy walks outside and through the maze of tables, clearly on a mission. April intercepts him as he is making his way through.)

April: Hey, where have you been?

Jeremy: Hey, sorry, I, um, I got stuck at work.

April: Jeremy, if you were to chicken to do the dance thingie then you should have just told me.

Jeremy: No, no, I knew the dance. I watched some lesson online like a hundred times.

April: You did?

(Jeremy sees Professor Shane get up from a table.)

Jeremy: Hey, what's that Shane guy doing here?

(April turns and looks at him. He waves at her and she waves back.)

April: He's a judge. I talked to him about my dad. I mean, he said that he had never seemed depressed or suicidal or anything, so…

(Jeremy spots Elena across the lawn talking to a girl. He continues to stare at her.)

Jeremy: Your dad?

April: Yeah, um, you know, I figured I'd explore every possibility, even the bleak ones.

(Jeremy still hasn't taken his eyes off Elena.)

April: What are you looking at?

(She turns around to see what he's been staring at. Jeremy looks at her and she looks back at him.)

Jeremy: Your dad was doing the right thing for this town. The whole Council was. They died heroes.

(Jeremy walks past her. April watches him walk away with a shocked look on her face.)

(Inside the house, Professor Shane is alone in a room. Damon walks in holding Ciara's hand.)

Shane: Oh, you again. (He laughs.) I must be the least intimidating mass murderer ever.

Damon: Well, you still never gave me a name. And it's kind of urgent.

Shane: Listen, there is no other name. Look, at any given moment there are five Hunters in existence, alright. Most of them have no idea who they are or what their purpose is. It means finding more than one in a lifetime is next to impossible.

(Shane walks past Damon and starts to leave the room. Damon uses his superspeed and rushes in front of Shane. Shane looks at him and laughs.)

Shane: Subtle.

Damon: Like you didn't already know.

Shane: Well.

Damon: You have five seconds to give me another name or you die.

Shane: You know, since it's generally unwise for a vampire to seek out a Hunter, it means you're interested in the mark. It's probably because of where it leads, but here's the thing, even if you complete the mark and you get the map, the thing that you're looking for is sealed with a spell only a certain kind of witch can perform.

Damon: What kind of witch?

Shane: Come on, Damon.

(Damon grabs Shane by the wrist and squeezes it.)

Damon: I love pressure points. What kind of witch?

Shane: Come on, you're a big boy, you can figure this one out.

(Ciara thinks for a moment.)

Ciara: A Bennett witch.

Shane: [to Ciara] ''Good Job Ciara smart as well as Powerful...Aren't too many of those lying around as I'm sure you know. So, none of this matters until Bonnie's back in touch with her magic and between the two of us, who do you think she trusts to help her get there?

(Damon releases Shane from his grasp.)

Shane: Five seconds are up, unless you just realized you need me alive. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a scholarship to award. [to Ciara] ''I'm glad to see that the Necklace worked.

(Shane walks past Ciara who was confused.)

(Back outside, Carol Lockwood and Caroline are standing on the stage. Carol is speaking through the microphone and Caroline is holding an envelope.)

Carol: And now, the moment you've been waiting for. Caroline, would you do the honors?

(Caroline walks to the mic. Elena stands behind her with the tiara and sash.)

Caroline: This year's Miss Mystic Falls is….

(Caroline opens the envelope)

Caroline: April Young.

(Everyone in the crowd applauds. April smiles and looks as if she's about to cry. Caroline takes the tiara off the cushion Elena is holding and walks over to April. Elena looks out into the crowd and sees Jeremy walking in between the people.)

Elena: Jeremy.

(Caroline places the tiara on April's head. Jeremy walks off, away from the crowd. Elena hands Carol Lockwood the sash and cushion and quickly walks off the stage. Matt also notices Jeremy walking away and Elena going after him.)

(Inside the house, Jeremy is sitting in an empty room. He places one of the stakes and pushes it in to the palm of his hand until it begins to bleed. Elena walks in the room. Jeremy takes the stake away and looks up at her.)

Elena: Hey, where have you been?

(She sees the stake in his hand.)

Elena: What are you doing with that?

(Jeremy stands up.)

Elena: Put it down.

Jeremy: Connor was right. All I can think about is killing vampires.

Elena: You're nothing like Connor.

Jeremy: I want to believe that. And I know I don't want to hurt you, but everything inside of me is telling me to drive this stake through your heart.

Elena: Why would you say that? It's me, Jeremy.

Jeremy: And you're a vampire.

Elena: Yeah, but I'm also your sister.

(She gently grabs his wrist.)

Elena: Jer, I would never do anything to hurt you.

(Elena suddenly smells the blood on his hand. She turns it over and sees it. Veins start crawling towards her eyes. Jeremy looks at her.)

Jeremy: No.

(She looks up at him and the veins start to go away. She backs up.)

Elena: Get – get it away from me.

(She turns around. Jeremy strides towards her with a stake in his hand. She turns around quickly, grabs his wrist, and throws him to the ground. Realizing what she has just done, she walks over to him and kneels down next to him. She starts to shake him.)

Elena: Jer, Jer, hey, Jer, wake up. Jer, please wake up.

(Elena continues to panic and shake Jeremy. Suddenly, he opens his eyes and stakes Elena in the neck with the hidden arm cuff stake. Elena gasps and clutches her neck. Jeremy kneels down in front of her and raises the stake to finish her off. Ciara walks into the room.)

Ciara: Jeremy!

Jeremy: Get out of here, Ciara.

Ciara: Jeremy, you don't want to do this, okay. That's your sister. It's that stupid mark on your arm.

Jeremy: Shut up, Ciara!

Ciara: Jeremy, look at me! I'm human and I'm telling you not to hurt her.

(Jeremy hesitates for a moment, but looks as if he's still going to stake Elena. Suddenly, Stefan rushes into the room, grabs Jeremy, and holds him against the wall.)

Stefan: Get him out of here, Ciara!

(Stefan pushes Jeremy towards Ciara. Ciara grabs him and leaves.)

Ciara: Come on. Let's get out of here.

(Stefan kneels down in front of Elena. Elena is trying to take the stake out of her neck.)

Stefan: Let me do it, let me do it, let me do it.

(Elena continues to gasp for air. Stefan gently takes her hands off the stake and pulls it out. Elena breathes a sigh of relief and continues to gasp for air. She finally catches her breath. Stefan places his hand on her cheek and looks at her. She looks up at him and clutches his hand in hers. They continue to look at each other.]

(Elena is walking across the yard. Stefan runs after her.)

Stefan: Elena, wait.

Elena: I have to find Jeremy. This shouldn't be happening to him.

Stefan: Elena, wait. It's my fault.

(Stefan catches her by the arm and faces her. She stops and looks at him.)

Elena: What are you talking about?

Stefan: I'm starting to think that when a Hunter kills a vampire, the urge to keep killing gets stronger.

Elena: Tell me that Jeremy hasn't been with you this entire time.

(Stefan says nothing and looks away.)

Elena: Tell me that you haven't been making him kill vampires, Stefan.

Stefan: We need the map to get the cure.

Elena: If getting my humanity back means stripping Jeremy of his, then I don't want the cure.

Stefan: He's the only way to fix all of this.

Elena: You mean me. The only way to fix me. You don't have to love me like this. This is who I am now. The old Elena died when she went off that bridge. Let her go.

(Stefan is clearly upset by Elena's words. Damon approaches them but stops a few feet away from them. Elena and Stefan look over at him. Elena looks back at Stefan and Stefan walks away, hurt by Elena's rejection. Elena watches him go.)

[Gilbert House]

(Jeremy is in his room, packing a bag. Matt enters.)

Matt: What are you doing?

Jeremy: I can't keep living here if I want to kill my sister.

Matt: Elena knows that. That's why she moved out and asked me to move in.

(Jeremy looks up at him in surprise.)

Jeremy: What?

Matt: Look, I'm not one of them, Jer. I'll keep an eye on you and we can keep this Hunter business in check.

Jeremy: Where's Elena gonna go?

(Matt doesn't respond, because the answer is pretty obvious.)

[Salvatore Boarding House]

(Damon opens the front door. Elena is outside, carrying her luggage. She walks in the house. Stefan walks out of the parlor and they look at each other.)

Elena: I can't stay at home anymore.

(Stefan nods.)

Stefan: Pick a room. I'll crash somewhere else.

(Stefan walks out of the house. Elena and Damon watch him leave.)

[Abandoned Barn]

(Kimberley is lying on the floor of the barn, tired from transforming into a wolf so many times.)

Kimberley: Tell me it's over, Ty. I really don't think I can do this anymore.

(Tyler kneels down in front of her.)

Tyler: It's over. Nice work. We're one step closer to ending this.

(Tyler gets up and pulls out his phone to send a text to Hayley.)

[Professor Shane's Office.]

(Hayley receives the text from Tyler which reads "Kim broke the sire bond. Where are you?" She looks at Shane and smiles.)

Hayley: We got another one.

Shane: Good. Then we're almost ready.

(He sits down at his desk and Hayley turns and looks at him.)

Hayley: I want to leave Tyler out of this when it all goes down.

Shane: We'll talk when you've broken the last one.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is just entering the house when she hears a butch of glass hit the ground and she was confused as she runs into the living room when she stops dead in her tracks and sees Damon and Elena making out she stumbles back seeing them and felt her heart shutter in a billion pieces...Elena stops Damon shocked when they see her.]

Damon: ''Oh my god Ciara...I. let me explain.

Ciara: ''No...There is nothing to explain Damon you are with the woman of your dreams...How can I compete with that.

Elena: ''Ciara...I am Sorry

[Ciara looks at Elena so hurt from her own sisters betrayal knowing that Elena loved Damon]

Ciara: ''we were never going to get together Elena because it's be so obvious from the start who Damon really wanted I just been so blind to it all thinking that he wanted me but can you blame me when he kept telling me he loved me too...[to Damon ] ''it wasn't true I...I can't be in this house right now.

[she runs away up to her bedroom and packs some belongings into a bag and runs downstairs not paying attention to Elena and Damon who were both sitting on the couch upset Damon gets up and throws a glass of bourbon into the fire as Ciara slams the front door behind her]

[Writer's Words]

[Ciara is back to being a human again and for good I've decided to keep her human for now on and after seeing Damon making out with Elena she decided to move out of the house and move on from Damon which is obvious he isn't for her it's sad I know but I am hoping to put her with Either Klaus...or Silas, or Stefan.]


	74. We'll Always Have Bourbon Street

**We'll Always Have Bourbon Street**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is laying in bed asleep until he wakes up. he looks beside him and doesn't see Elena and he remembers what happened last night and he sighs in misery and gets up out of bed when Elena walks back in dressed in his shirt over her black lingerie. she walks over to the bed.]

Elena: ''Hey.

Damon: ''hey.

[he gets dressed as she jumps beside him on the bed]

Elena: ''where you going?

Damon: ''I need to talk to Ciara she must be feeling really confused.

Elena: ''Damon...Ciara is really strong and full of goodness she will get through this.

Damon: 'Elena she is your sister and we hurt her with what we did I slept with you when I told her like two days ago I loved her...she is everything to me and I can't lose her because of this.

[Elena nods and gets up getting dressed]

[Forbes House]

Caroline: ''this is a disaster!

Stefan: ''Look we don't know anything for sure.

Caroline: ''yes we do! Elena is sired to Damon! which means her one singular burning desire is to make him happy. just like Klaus and his hybrids.

Stefan: ''No it's not. A Vampire sired to another vampire is one in a millon. maybe it won't affect her the same way.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon walks down the stairs with Elena following him and they see Ciara with a bunch of bags at the door and she was busy making sure some books can fit into another one]

Damon: ''Ciara...what is going on?

Ciara: ''I'm moving out of this house what does it look like.

Elena: ''Ciara...I...I know what we did looks bad but!

Ciara: ''Oh Elena I hope you got what you wanted first you hurt Stefan by admitting to him you have feelings for Damon when you are the one that chosed Stefan over him and now you are doing the same to Damon...How long will it be before you would want to go back to Stefan.?

[Elena looked upset and full of guilt]

Elena: ''I love Stefan and I always will but I love Damon too.

Ciara: ''Well that is so Katherine of you.

[Elena winces at the insult as Ciara picks up her bags and walks passed them to the front door when Damon grabs her strip stopping her]

Damon: ''I know that we hurt you Ciara and we had no right too expecally when I told you flat out that I love you more then anyone.

Ciara: ''why are you so upset Damon you practually got what you wanted too it was Elena and you even got to sleep with her which it was everything that you were hoping for. I mean am I wrong to assume that you didn't get what you've always wanted and screw me and Stefan.

[Damon closes his eyes seeing anger and how upset Ciara is with him more then Elena]

Damon: ''she was everything that I wanted Ciara yes but she wasn't what I needed...what I was doing the inter time chasing after her with my brother was just that I was trying to steal her from my brother to hurt him and not you I never wanted to hurt you.

Ciara: ''yes you did and I won't let you get to hurt me again [to Elena] ''I hope you are happy Elena since My happiness doesn't matter to you as long as you get what you want...

Elena: ''Ciara...Please don't be angry at me I never wanted to hurt you or Stefan you have to stop and let me explain.

Ciara: ''there is nothing to explain Elena...it's always going to be you no matter who gets hurt. stay away from me for a while I need time to think for myself.

[she opens the front door seeing Stefan was walking up. she stops sensing the tension in the air.]

Ciara: ''Hey Stefan.

[She looks at him and then at Damon then at Elena glaring at them then she walks out of the door]

Ciara: ''I will see you in History Stefan?

Stefan: ''yeah.

[Ciara walks to her car and throws all her bags into the trunk of her car and drives out of the drive way]

[Stefan enters the house as Elena leaves too]

Stefan: ''Hey.

Damon: ''hey.

[Damon closes the door. he stands there, waiting to hear what Stefan has to say]

Stefan: ''listen, we need to talk.

[Sometimes later, Stefan has told Damon everything about what him and Caroline have discovered about the sire bond. they sit down on the couch facing each other.]

Damon: ''sired? really Stefan? that is the most pathetic nonsense I've ever heard come out of your mouth, and you've said some crap in your day.

Stefan: ''it was your blood that turned her right? I mean she's been different from day one because of you. you can't deny it.

Damon: ''sure I can. I finally got Elena to a good place about being a vampire. you two idiots can't stand that she's happy because of me.

Stefan: ''all right. you know what? prove me wrong. tell it's ok to drink from a blood bag.

Damon: ''she can't. her weird doppelganger body rejected the blood from the bag.

Stefan: ''right because you told her to. you said she had to drink warm human blood straight from the vein. she almost died to make you happy. [From the look on Damon's face he clearly doesn't believe in what his brother is saying] Look, just ask her to drink from a blood bag, make sure you'll tell her how happy you'll be if it works. and if I'm wrong, I'll be the first to apologize.

Damon: ''when her body rejects this blood, which it will, your apology better be epic.

[Damon gets up and walks away.]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Ciara is walking down the hallway...Bonnie and Caroline are looking at her seeing how lonely and tired she is as she gets to her locker Caroline comes over]

Caroline: ''hey Ciara everything okay?

Ciara: ''yeah. everything is fine.

Bonnie: ''well Caroline told me Elena moved in at the Salvatores that must be making it differecult for you.

Ciara: ''Oh differecult isn't the word it is Torcher...Elena cares for Damon and seeing them together is killing me.

[She sighs as she slams books into her locker Caroline and Bonnie wince seeing her hurt look on her face when Elena comes over she sees her and grabs her books and shuts her door.]

Ciara: ''I've got to go see you guys later.

Caroline: ''wait Ciara...

[Ciara bumps into Elena as she came up to there locker looking at Ciara as she passes her and she felt guilty and sad to be losing her sister as she walks up to Bonnie and Caroline]

Elena: ''Ciara is still mad at me.

Caroline: ''what do you expect Elena...she knows you love Damon and now you've moved into the Salvatore House and seeing you and Damon together is causing her to want to move out.

Elena: ''she hates me and I understand why she has always loved Damon when I didn't and now that I do it's akward.

Bonnie: ''Caroline told me you had to move out to stay away from Jeremy.

Elena: ''Matt is at the house staying with him right now to make sure he keeps all of his hunter's stuff in control. he's ok.

Caroline: ''but are you? I mean, clearly, they don't have a flat iron at Hotal Salvatore [she giggles]

Elena: ''Oh-I was in a rush. I mean-look, do you girls have any plans tonight? I'm in desperate need of some girl talk...and I need you to bring Ciara we need to talk to I can't let her keep hating me.

Bonnie: ''I'm in. Shane taught me some small spells I've been wanting to try.

Caroline: ''Oh, creepy Professor Guy is just Shane now.

Bonnie: 'she's not creepy.

Elena: ''we're not judging.

Caroline: ''I am.

Elena: ''don't listen to her, so, girls night? we can raid the Salvatore Wine Cellar.

Caroline: [Caroline looks uncomfortable] Um, are you sure that Stefan and Damon are cool with us crashing at their place?

Elena[catches sight of Damon walking in the school, he is motioning for her to talk to her] I can't go home because my brother is trying to kill me so their place is mine now, too. I'll see you in a bit.

[Elena walks away to meet Damon with Caroline and Bonnie looking on.]

[Class Room]

Elena: ''you can't be here Damon...you are making it differecult don't you think.

[Damon pulls away and takes out a blood bag]

Damon: ''forgot your lunch.

Elena: ''I can't. you know I can't.

Damon: ''well, last time you tried it, the cirumstances were less optimal and I think maybe you should just give it another try, see if it works. I really think it will. [Elena looks at Damon] Please...for me?

[Damon hands Elena the blood bag and she rips the top open, putting it in her mouth. she begins to drink it. Damon looks at her while she drinks it with concern. Elena looks up at him]

Damon: ''you okay?

Elena:[takes the bag out of her mouth] Mm, I'm fine, it tastes like blood, last time it was like hot garbage. [she puts it back into her mouth and continues to drink]

Damon: ''you sure you're okay?

Elena:[nods and pulls the bloodbag out of her mouth] I'm better than ok. I mean, maybe last time, it was a bad batch or something. I can't believe this Damon. I don't have to hurt people anymore. [she smiles, while Damon's face is hard. she throws her arms around Damon and hugs him. she pulls away.] I have to get to class. thank you. [she kisses Damon before leaving for class.]

[Salvatore House]

[Stefan is talking to Caroline over the phone]

Caroline: ''I talked to Tyler.

Stefan: ''and?

[Mystic Falls High School]

Caroline: ''the Sire Bond exists because the hybrids are grateful to Klaus for relieving them from the pain of having to wolf out every full moon, and that's why they have to turn until they're not ruled by the pain anymore. [she leans against the wall.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

Stefan:''right, but Elena's not a werewolf, so what's the vampire equivalent?

[Mystic Falls High School]

Caroline: ''well, that's the problem, there isn't one.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan doesn't respond, he seems upset that there is no way to fix the woman he loves. he hangs up without saying goodbye, meanwhile, Damon is in the library, rummaging through old papers, Stefan enters the room]

Stefan: 'what are you doing?

Damon: ''Elena is sired. you were right. I was wrong. happy?

Stefan: ''No I'm not happy. but what are we gonna do about it?

Damon: ''well, I'm working on it. here.

[He holds a picture up for Stefan to see.]

Damon: ''remember that?

[Stefan takes the picture from Damon and looks at it.]

Stefan: ''New Orleans.

Damon: ''1942 to be exact.

Stefan:[he takes a seat.] what was in New Orleans in 1942?

Damon: ''other than Bourbon and breads...[he turns to his brother] Us, Stefan.

Stefan: ''Oh yeah. [Stefan looks at a hat] what was the name of that girl you used to hang out with?

Damon: ''that was no ordinary girl that was Charlotte.

[New Orleans 1942]

[Music is playing and a man is singing. a girl, presumably Charlotte, is entering a bar. we see the man who is Singing.]

Damon:[voiceover] she was crazy about me from the minute we met. so of course, when she asked me to turn her, I did.

[Charlotte takes a seat next to Damon and smiles]

Damon: ''Hi.

Charlotte: ''Hi.

Damon: ''so, did you decide who you would like to have for dinner tonight?

Charlotte:[she turns and points to the man singing] him. he looks tasty.

Damon: 'that's very fine choice, Miss Charlotte. I will go set that up. now, if anyone tries to touch my drink, you show them no mercy, oky?

[Charlotte nods and Damon walks away, talking to the man.]

[A Sailor walks up to the bar and accidentally knocks Damon's drink over, spilling it everywhere. Charlotte stands up.]

Charlotte: ''you spilled my man's drink.

Sailer: ''sorry. [he flashes Charlotte a smile] it's crowded in here.

Charlotte: ''that's no excuse.

Sailer: ''Hey, take it easy, lady.

Charlotte: 'I'm not gonna take it easy.

Sailor: ''what?

[Charlotte reaches forward and snaps the Sailor's neck. Damon, who saw the entire thing, grabs the man and sits him upright, making it look like he's still alive.]

Damon: ''[he looks around] what did you do?

Charlotte: ''he touched your drink. you said show no mercy. I thought you'd be happy.

[Salvatore Boarding House 2010]

Damon: ''that was my first clue.

Stefan: ''she was sired to you, and I can only assume you took full advantage of that until you got bored of her, right?

Damon: ''more like when she went all Fatal Attraction on me, then I had to make a clean break.

Stefan: ''how'd you do that?

Damon:[he suddenly finds the paper he's been looking for ] Ah, phew, here. [he hands it to Stefan and takes it, seeing that it reads. Valarie Lamarche, 920 Dauphine St.]

Stefan: ''who's Valerie Lamarche?

Damon: ''the witch that I found to help me break little Charlotte's Sire Bond. [Damon takes a swig of his drink. Stefan looks at him curiously and Damon stands up. ] pack your bags, baby bro. we're going back to Bourbon Street. [Damon walks away]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena brought a wooden crate into the Parlor filled with wine bottles]

Elena: ''One for you.

[She takes one of the bottles out and hands it to Bonnie who accepts it.]

Elena:' One for you.

[She hands another one to Caroline who takes it as well.]

Caroline: ''Ooh.

Bonnie: ''I'm assuming this is for Caroline.

[Bonnie holds up a bloodbag. Caroline reaches for it, but Elena grabs it before she can.]

Elena: ''actually it's for me.

[Bonnie and Caroline exchange a glance, their faces surprised]

Caroline: ''I thought-

Bonnie: ''Oh. are you saying that-

[Elena drinks the bloodbag and takes it out of her mouth. showing her two friends that she can now keep blood from a bloodbag down.]

Elena: ''thanks to Damon I am now a functional dysfunctional vampire.

Bonnie: ''that's amazing.

Caroline: ''Uh, what do you mean, thanks to Damon?

Elena: ''well, he suggested that I try it again, so I did and it worked no more snatch, eat and erase...where is Ciara?

Caroline: ''I haven't seen her yet she said she was coming...

[Ciara enters the house and sees Caroline and Bonnie then sees Elena on the couch she then turns around]

Ciara: ''I'm out of here.

Caroline: ''No Ciara don't go. [she flashes in front of Ciara taking her hand] ''we all need to talk about our problems ok you can't keep running away.

Ciara: ''I am not running away Caroline I just don't want to talk.

Bonnie: ''we feel like we never see you anymore and we haven't had a sleep over like this in a long time come on...you can fix us some of your homemade Pizzas.

Ciara: ''Fine I will stay.

[she sighs as Caroline smiles and puts a arm around her friends shoulder as Ciara looks at Elena]

Bonnie: ''Ok, new girls night rule-no boy talk, yeah? plus, why talk when we have this?

[She holds up a bag of a black herb]

Caroline: ''is that Stoner tea?

Bonnie: ''it's spirit tea. it opens up your chi or whatever. [Caroline doesn't look convinced.] come on, it's not drugs! Shane is helping me do natural magic without having to access the spirits.

Caroline: ''Mm-hmm.

Ciara: ''Don't judge.

Caroline:[Caroline looks at Ciara, who stares at her straight faced.] Ok, fine! I hereby vow not to be Judgmental for the rest of the evening! even if you two are potentially ruining your lives as I stand idly by, it's your choice.

Elena:[stands up] I'll drink to that.[Bonnie and Caroline hold up their wine bottles while Elena touch their glasses with her bloodbag] Cheers.

[She turns and smiles at Ciara who doesn't smile back at her and gets up]

Ciara: 'I'm going to start on dinner.

[she gets up as Elena watches her go sighing in frustration and sadness]

[New Orleans, Present Day]

[Music is playing and people are partying in the streets. Damon and Stefan walk through the crowd, looking at their surroundings]

Stefan: ''well, the city is the same. just brighter.

Damon: ''have you been back since 42?

Stefan: ''Nope, not since I shipped off to join the war effort and you didn't.

Damon: ''somebody had to entertain the ladies who had been left by their menfolk. [Damon's cellphone chimes and he takes it out looking at it] Hey good news. Elena is at the house with the girls where she can't get into trouble and surprisly Ciara is there...bad news I think they got into the dom. told her to make herself at home.

Stefan:[he is nt facing Damon ] yeah, you told her so she does right?

Damon:[scoffs and walks past Stefan Sire bond is not the literal, Stefan.

Stefan:[turns to Damon] really? name one thing that you've asked her to do that you haven't gotten huh? [Damon looks at him.]

Damon: ''you know what I haven't gotten? blame, guilt. I get it Stefan. I get that your pissed that Elena dumped you because she has feelings for me. bet you blamed the sire bond for that, too.

Stefan: 'yeah, you know what? I absolutely do.

Damon: ''why. because it's impossible to think she could have feelings for me?

Stefan: ''No, because it's impossible for her to be so blind that she doesn't see how wrong you are for her. [the two are face to face now. Damon turns around and walks away. ] Hey, wait. Damon, I'm sorry.

[Damon turns to face Stefan.]

Damon: ''What'd you say?

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena, Caroline and Bonnie are paryting. they are dancing and drinking while Bonnie is capturing it all on her phone. Elena pours another glass of champagne for herself. but realizes the bottle is empty. Elena uses her super speed and goes into the dining room, stands on the table and grabs another bottle of champagne. Caroline and Bonnie cheer for her as Ciara brings two pan pizzas into the living room she smiles a little seeing how Elena is having fun and they all stop to eat some of Ciara's Delious food.]

[Upstairs, the girls have made their way into Ciara's Bedroom. Elena is lying in her tub and Bonnie, Ciara and Caroline are sitting next to her. the three of them are giggling and having a great time]

Bonnie: ''chech this out. vamp speed video.

[She hands Elena her phone and Elena plays the video.]

Elena:[laughing] I look like Superman. watch this. [she pauses the video at the point where she is superspeeding back into the room. the capture shows a giant blur behind her due to the speed at which she is running. she shows it to Bonnie and Caroline] this years Christmas card. [they all laugh] being a vampire. is so weird. Oh my god. I love this bathtub. why don't we come and hang out here more often?

Caroline: ''I'll tell you why. cooties. think of all the germ ridden skanks that Damon has lured into his den of enequity.

[Caroline giggles. Elena sits up in the bath tub. and does not look amused. Ciara stands up and begins to pace and Bonnie was also looking at Caroline unamused by Caroline's attempt at a joke.]

Caroline: ''Ok, I'm sorry. I've been good all night. I am stopping now.

Elena:[sarcastically] No, don't stop on my account. Rip away. I mean it's only Damon right?

Caroline: ''well, say what you want about Ripper Stefan. but at least he wasn't a man slut.

Bonnie: ''come on.

Elena: ''so, what exactly was it about him that made you jump right into Bed with him as soon as you met him?

Ciara: ''and what was it that didn't stop you from Sleeping with Damon just moments after you broke up with Stefan...

[Caroline, and Bonnie look at Ciara shocked at what she just said and they look at Elena who went pale and looked at all of them]

Caroline: ''Elena...you did what?

Bonnie:''you didn't.

Elena: ''yeah I did...it wasn't like that okay I am happy and finally at a good place [to Ciara] you two wasn't together so we got together and we had sex okay I know how hard it is for you...when you found out.

Ciara; How did you know about my feelings did you ever asked them Oh because when it's your feelings they don't matter...Just when I finally got Damon to tell me his true feelings about me he then goes and sleeps with you...when this entire time you never once told him how you felt about him until now you loved Stefan and he is hurt too because you couldn't figure out who you loved pulling at both there hearts.

[She gets up and walks away leaving Caroline, Elena and Bonnie still in shock]

[New Orleans-Present Day]

[Stefan and Damon enter a shop a middle aged woman comes out from the back of the shop]

Nandi: ''can I help you, gentlemen?

Damn: ''Hi. we're looking for a witch. sorry, no time for pleasantries.

[Stefan looks at Damon]

Nandi: ''I'm sorry. I don't understand.

Damon: ''Look...[he looks at a board behind her where. Nandi special is written] Nandi, is it? let's skip the part where you pretend like you don't know what we're talking about. [he looks at Stefan. Stefan raises his eyebrows] we need a spell that could break a vampire-sire bond. now, there was a witch here named Val. Ring any bells?

Nandi: ''she was my great grandmother.

Damon: ''she had a grimoire and it had a spell.

[Flashback of the shop where Damon is talking to Val about this magic in 1942]

Val: ''the magic you are talking about is dark, powerful. Magic like this doesn't come cheap.

[Damon looks over at a little girl sitting at a table. she looks at him and smiles as she continues to write in a booklet. Damon looks back at Val]

Damon: ''How much?

Val: ''Money won't cut it here, pretty one. dark magic draws power from dark places. casting the spell you need requires the sacrifice of 12 human souls.

[Same Shop, at Present]

Stefan: ''Sacrifice? you brought me here knowing that the spell required a human sacrifice.

Damon: ''well, I was hoping the recipe had changed.

Nandi: 'Look, there's no magic like that here. I sell herbs and homeopathic. remedies and dress it up with a little witchy woo-woo for the tourists. but I don't practice.

Damon: ''Okay find listen just tell us where we can find someone like your great grandma who can break the sire bond and won't flake out on us like old Val did.

Nandi: ''there's no one. all of her stuff is gone-the grimories, her journals. we lost it all during Katrina. if a spell like that ever existed it's gone for good.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is cleaning up the mess from the Party in the Parlor. Bonnie, Elena and Caroline come downstairs to talk to her.]

Bonnie: ''Ciara, come on.

Ciara: ''party is over. you guys need to leave.

Caroline: ''Don't get mad okay?

[Elena looks at Ciara]

Elena: ''I know how much you hate me right now Ciara and I am sorry but I don't hate Damn he's-I think I'm falling in love with him.

Caroline: ''Ugh, you're not falling in love with him, Elena. you're sired to him.

[Ciara, Bonnie and Elena look at her in shock. Caroline knows she shouldn't have revealed this and looks slightly ashamed.]

Bonnie ''what?

Elena: ''what are you talking about?

[Caroline walks down the steps towards Elena]

Caroline: ''I...Look, I'm sorry that it came out like that. but it's true. Damon's blood turned you. you couldn't feed from animals or blood bags because he told you so. then he suggested that you try again with blood bags and suddenly...

Elena: ''No. there's no way, I...

Ciara:[to Caroline] are you sure?

Caroline: ''yeah. ask Stefan about it. he can explain it better than I can.

Elena:[angrily] I'm sorry. you talked to Stefan about this?

Caroline: ''it's not your fault, Elena. okay, Damon took advantage of you.

Elena:[angrily] ok, you need to leave.

[Caroline is shocked and speechless]

Elena: ''Now!

[Elena strides past Caroline and Bonnie and walks to the front door.]

Bonnie: ''Elena!

Caroline: ''come on!

Elena: ''I said leave.

[Elena opens the front door and looks at Caroline and Bonnie. out on the porch are Adrian and Kim.]

Kim: ''Hello Girls.

[Ciara turns and looks at her. Kim rushes into the house and Knocks Ciara into the wall. she then rushes at Caroline. and grabs her by the throat. Adrian rushes in and grabs Elena who fights back and pushes him against another wall. Adrian gets the upperhand evetually and slams Elena back into the wall. both of them have their hands wrapped around the others throat. Bonnie starts to perform a spell which is so powerful it makes the light flicker and break.]

Kim: ''Stop!

[Bonnie looks at Kim and stops the spell. Kim's eyes have turned Yellow.]

Kim: ''One bite from a Hybrid and she's dead, remember?

[Adrian throws Elena to the floor. Bonnie helps Ciara get up. when they turn they see that Kim and Adrian have gone, but that Caroline has been kidnapped as well.]

Elena: ''Caroline?

[Bonnie Ciara and Elena look out the front door and start to worry about Caroline's whereabouts]

[New Orleans]

[Stefan and Damon are walking down the street]

Damon: ''witch is lying. doesn't practice magic, my ass.

Stefan: ''human sacrifice? did you really think I would go for this?

[Charlotte is seen sitting on the footsteps of a building while the brothers are walking towards her.]

Damon: ''Extrame circumstances call for extreme measures.

Stefan: ''did you kill those 12 people in 1942?

Damon: ''absolutely I did, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant a clean slate with Ciara.

Stefan: ''Hmm.

Damon: ''are you gonna help me good Cop/bad cop this witch or not?

[In The Woods]

[Tyler is talking on the phone with Hayley, while Ciara is walking beside him. looking at her phone]

Tyler: ''I get it, Hayley. I'll find them and I'll get them in line.

[Tyler hangs up on her.]

Ciara: ''Bonnie says no luck with the Locater spell.

Tyler: ''they've got to be here. they're not dumb enough to risk getting caught by Klaus in town.

Ciara: ''well, what do they want with Caroline?

[Ciara stops walking and Tyler turns to face her]

Tyler: ''Kim is trying to prove that she's the Alpha. if I can make her submit, the pack will fall in line and we can finally get them free of Klaus, you'd think they'd play along with how much they hate him.

Ciara: ''but Adrian doesn't does he? I mean he's still sired to Klaus.

Tyler: ''being sired doesn't mean you feel differently about someone. I hated Klaus but I still did everything he said. the Bond affects how you act, not how you feel.

[Suddenly they hear Caroline scream]

Tyler: ''Caroline.

[they run towards from where the scream came]

[New Orleans, Inside Nandi's shop]

[Nandi is doing some work. Damon enters the shop behind her. she turns around and looks at Damon]

Nandi: ''what are you doing here?

Damon: ''calling you out. you're not Val's great-great granddaughter. you're her daughter.

[Damon remembers the time he visted the shop in 1942 and how the little girl sitting at the table behind Val was writing the name Nandi all over her notebook.]

Damon: ''you're 80 years old. you don't look a day over 50. you're a Practicing witch.

Nandi: ''get out of my store.

Damon: ''give me what I want.

[he starts to walk toward her. Nandi turns around and uses her powers to give Damon an anuerysm. Damon falls to the ground holding his head with both hands]

Nandi: ''I gave you a chance to leave with your life.

[Suddenly, Stefan enters the store from the back]

Stefan: ''wait, wait, wait, wait. we don't want any trouble ok? we just-we just need your help that's all.

Nandi: ''I told you there's no on here who can help you. the kind of magic my mother practiced it's unnatural. witches don't even call it magic. we call it expression.

[Nandi stops her spell on Damon]

Stefan: ''is that like Black magic?

Nandi: ''worse. channeling the power of Human Sacrifices calls on darkness that can't exist on this plane without swallowing it whole. she sold you a bill of goods about breaking the sire bond because she wanted accuss to that power and you gave it to her when you killed those 12 people.

[Stefan walks over to Damon. Damon gets up from the floor]

Damon: ''are you saying there's no spell?

Nandi: ''the bond can't be broken with magic. a vampire only bonds to her sire when she has feelings for him before she turns, human feelings. vampirism only heightens those emotions. you want her free? you have to set her free. tell her to live her life without you and never think of you again, to stop caring about you and then leave her. that's the only way around the sire bond.

[Inside The Stable]

[Caroline's hands are tied up in shackles. Kim presses down on the chains and Caroline shots in pain]

Caroline: ''Arghh. why are you doing this?

Kim: ''to show Tyler who's in charge.

[Kim cracks Caroline's wrists and Caroline again screams in pain. Tyler and Ciara rushes into the barn and towards them]

Tyler: ''Stop! stop it, Kim. Caroline's with us, Alright? we're all on the same team.

Kim: ''she's on your team, not mine.

[behind Tyler and Ciara, the other Hybrids enter the barn. the hybrids restrain Ciara and Tyler while Kim continues to torture a screaming Caroline. Tyler attempts to free himself from the grasp of the two hybrids holding him back]

Tyler: ''stop it! stop!

Adrian: ''ease up. Kim. Klaus won't like this.

Kim: ''that's a very good point. do you think he'll like this?

[Kim picks up a stake and shows it Tyler and the rest of the Hybrids]

Tyler: ''Kim! don't do it I swear to god!

[Kim lowers the stakes towards Caroline's heart]

Ciara: 'No, wait, wait, wait. if you really want to hit Klaus where it hurts, then torture me instead. he's fixated on keeping me alive. you want real revenge or not?

[Kim hesitates for a moment but lowers the stake. she gets up and moves towards Ciara. she grabs Ciara by her throat and is ready to kill her when Tyler manages to get himself loose from the hybrids holding him back. he grabs Kim and sticks his hand in her chest and grabs her heart. Kim gasps in pain. the other hybrids move towards her]

Tyler: ''stay back! I'll rip her heart out right now!

[The Hybrids don't make any more moves towards the pair of them. Tyler looks Kim dead in the eye]

Tyler: ''Kim put you all at risk today but I'm not gonna hurt her. I'm not Klaus. I don't kill and torture my own friends to get what I want. now, we broke the sire bond but if you want to be free we have to work together. no on step out of line. Now, you're either with me or you're against me. Submit. submit or you die.

[Kim falls down on her knees and Tyler kneels down with her. keeping his hand in her chest and his grasp around her heart.]

Kim: ''I'm...I'm sorry.

[Tyler removes his hand from her chest. Kim gasps and catches her breath. Tyler stands up and looks down at Kim. he looks around at the other Hybrids. one by one. all of the other Hybrids get down on their knees submitting to Tyler and showing him that he is the Alpha.]

[New Orleans]

[Damon and Charlotte are inside a pub. they are sitting, opposite each other]

Charlotte: ''So, you're just leaving me again?

Damon:'No. I need to get on with my life and so do you.

Charlotte: ''I don't want to live without you.

Damon: ''if you want to make me happy you will. you just forget about me. you'll never think of me again and you'll find someone new, and you'll be happier than ever.

[Charlotte Begins to cry]

Damon: ''please stop crying.

[She wipes the tears from her eyes and stops]

Charlotte: ''I'm never gonna be able to forget about you.

Damon: ''yes you are. and I'm never gonna be happy until you realize that you're never gonna have the life that you deserve if I'm in it. [he stands up] Goodbye. Charlotte.

[he exits the pub. Stefan is outside waiting for him on a bench. Damon walks up to him and Stefan gets up]

Stefan: ''How'd it go?

Damon: ''I set her free.

Stefan: ''must've been hard. doing the right thing, especilly when it's not something you want to do.

Damon: ''get to the point, Stefan. you don't think I'm gonna be able to do what I need to do when I have to tell Elena to stay away from me.

Stefan: ''well, I mean, selflessness isn't exactly one of your most obvious character traits, Damon.

Damon: 'yeah? well, one of these days you're gonna realize you don't know me half as well as you think.

[Damon Whistles for a cab]

[New Orleans 1942]

[At the train Station, Damon steps out of the taxi cab in full uniform, ready to go to war with his brother. he enters the train station and places his luggage on a cart]

Lexi: ''Damon.

[Damon looks up and sees Lexi]

Lexi: ''I know what you did and you're not going overseass with Stefan. do you understand me?

Damon: ''well. Uncle Sam begs to differ.

Lexi: you just killed 12 innocent people.

[Damon walks towards her]

Damon: ''How do you know they didn't have it coming?

Lexi: ''Your brother has spent the last 20 years racked with guilt, fighting temptation to drink human blood. he's serving in war as penance for the pain that he has caused. if he finds out what you did. he'll want to know how it is you function without guilt for the things you do. he'll turn to you for guidance like he did before and he'll become the Ripper Of Monterrey all over again.

Damon: ''I've pretty much been on my own since our little falling out in 1912. did you ever thing that I just need my little brother?

Lexi: ''and that's why you can't go. it might be good for you Damon. but it will destroy Stefan.

[Lexi looks out of the station at Stefan]

Lexi: ''for once, you need to put someone else in front of yourself.

[Damon looks at Stefan who seems to be searching the crowd for Damon]

Lexi: ''you need to let him go.

[Damon walks away from Lexi who is still watching him. he looks at Stefan again with a sad look upon his face]

Damon: ''Good luck brother.

[Damon picks up his luggage and leaves]

[New Orleans, at Present]

[Damon walks past Stefan towards the taxi he whistled down. Stefan stares blanky at the ground for a moment then turns to Damon and follows him to the cab]

Stefan: ''I didn't know about that.

Damon: ''yeah, well, next time I'll hang up a billboard.

Stefan: ''Look, I know it may seem like I'm being unfair about this; like I'm upset about losing Elena to you and I am. but after all this is over, if she never feels the same way about me. as she used to. at least It'll be her choice.

Damon: 'the dreaded C-word.

[He opens the door to the taxi]

Damon: ''I know what I have to do Stefan.

[He gets inside the taxi and Stefan follows him]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena walks down the stairs towards the door as Caroline enters the house. they look at each other for a moment and then Caroline hugs Elena tightly]

Caroline: ''I'm sorry.

[there is a moment of silence between them as Caroline holds on to Elena]

Caroline: ''ok, if you don't start hugging me back this is gonna get really awkward really fast.

Elena: ''you've got my hands pinned down.

Caroline: ''Oh.

[She takes her arms away from around Elena for a second. then wraps them around her again. Elena wraps her arms around Caroline as well and they embrace.]

Caroline: ''I'm a jerk. I promise to neve again judge ever.

Elena: ''Just please don't tell Stefan about me and Damon.

[They stop hugging each other and look at each other]

Elena: ''I promise that I'll tell him. I just-I need to figure out some stuff first.

Caroline: ''of course.

[Caroline rubs Elena's arm. Bonnie walks in from behind Elena]

Bonnie: ''you guys friends again? thank god.

Caroline: 'yeap.

Elena: 'thankfully we had our good witch and Mage. even though Ciara's mad at me and the world. your hottie creepy Professor really knows his stuff, Bonnie.

Bonnie: ''it's been baby steps but he's helping with a whole new kind of magic. he calls it Expression.

[Forbes House]

[Caroline is sitting in a chair in the living room while Stefan is talking to her]

Caroline: ''you feel sorry for him?

Stefan: ''look, there's no other way to break a vampire sire bond. as much as you, Ciara and I hate it, Damon does Love Elena. now he has to completely let her go. ever imagine having to do that?

Caroline: ''I'm sorry I told her. okay, I kind of didn't have a choice. all I know is he better do what he's supposed to do.

[Stefan sits down]

Stefan: ''He'll do it. he's not as bad as he wants you to think. he'll do what he needs to do, he told me he would.

Caroline: ''is that all he told you?

Stefan: ''what do you mean?

Caroline: ''Nothing. it's just [she sighs] it's just-how can you trust him?

Stefan: ''because I think he loves her as much as I do. he can't be selfish with her. not anymore.

[Caroline nods understandingly]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is cleaning up the wine bottles from the sleepover last night. Damon walks in the room and leans against the doorframe. Ciara doesn't look over at him, but still notices that he's there.]

Ciara: ''hey.

Damon: ''hey back.

Ciara:''how was your night?

[She turns around and looks at him]

Damon: ''awful. yours?

Ciara: ''the same.

Damon: ''Ciara, um...we need to talk.

[he walks towards her]

Ciara: ''I know about Elena being sired to you, Damon.

[Damon stops and looks up at her surprise.]

Ciara: ''Caroline told us. that's what you and Stefan were doing isn't it? is there a way to break it?

Damon: ''not exactly. which is why we need to talk.

Ciara: ''Tyler told me the bond doesn't affect how she feels, just the way she acts. nothing has changed.

Damon: 'everything has changed Ciara.

Ciara: 'Okay, fine, yeah I mean, you're happy and Elena is happy just like we were before I found out you slept with Elena...everything has changed there is no going back with either of us.

Damon: ''you know what would make me happy? to know that this entire time that I've been completely in love with you then Elena that what you actually felt for me was real.

Ciara: ''It is real. I know that it is Damon...I apologize if I've been such a jerk to you and Elena but it's over between us there is nothing we can do about it Damon...so we can just be friends and move on you need to move on.

[Ciara looks at him sadly and smiles a little as she picks up her last bag and walks to the door]

Ciara: ''thank you Damon for letting me stay here and know that no matter what happens I will always love you.

[They look at each other then She walks out of the front door and leaves]


	75. O Come All Ye Faithful

**O Come, All Ye Faithful.**

[Klaus is in his parlor painting on a canvas. Ciara walks into the room and looks at the Painting.]

Ciara: ''Looks like a giant snowflake.

Klaus: ''I prefer to think it as an expression of post modernism. it's my donation to the Winter Wonderland charity event.

Ciara: 'I brought mine to see if it will be good for the Charity.

[she holds up her's showing the townsquare and it was at night during a full moon and there was Snow Flakes falling and people walking around playing and enjoying it as Klaus turns to see it and smiles]

Klaus: ''It's perfect Love I almost forgot that you love to Paint as well.

Ciara: ''yes I do it's one of the things I want to go to College for Art School.

[She places the painting on a table leaning against the wall]

Ciara: ''thank you for letting me stay here since it's obvious that I am no longer welcome at the Salvatore House with Elena staying there with Damon.

Klaus: ''it's not trouble darling it's the least I can do for Daggering and taking you with me over the summer last year.

Ciara: ''I'm over it...I must go to the Lake House to help Jeremy learn how to defend himself.

Klaus: ''you go do that love and I will see you later.

[she smiles as she walks out almost bumping into Stefan]

Ciara: ''sorry Stefan.

Stefan: ''what are you doing here Ciara?

Ciara: ''Klaus gave me a place to stay just until the end of High School things are tense at the house so I am staying here.

Stefan: 'I'm sorry Ciara.

Ciara: ''it's fine me and Damon wasn't meant to be so I will see you later Stefan.

[Adrian enters the room]

Adrian:[to Klaus] you said it was urgent.

Klaus: ''yes, take these Paintings to the Mystic Grill immediately.

Adrian: ''you want me to be a delivery guy?

[Klaus walks forward and closes the space between him and Adrian.]

Klaus: ''what I want is for you to whatever I say. without the attitude.

[Adrian grimaces and walks over to the paintings. he picks it up. and starts to leave the room.]

Klaus: ''and be careful with that. it's still wet.

Stefan: ''Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves, you know.

Klaus:''what is the point of my hybrids being sired to me if I can't maximize on the benefits of free labour? what are you doing here?

[Stefan walks down the stairs and into the room]

Stefan: ''Elena is sired to Damon.

Klaus: ''I intuited as much.

Stefan: 'which means I need to find the cure now more then ever and yet here you are making Postmodern snowflakes.

Klaus: ''I've delivered.

[Klaus walks away and grabs a cloth to wipe the paint off his hands.]

Klaus: ''I retrieved the Hunter's sword from Italy which we'll use to decipher the map hidden in the Hunter's mark. you're the one who is supposed to deliever the hunter and his mark.

Stefan: ''well, Jeremy is the hunter, and he has to keep killing vampires to complete his mark, but we can't quite figure out how to keep him from killing us.

Klaus: ''that is where My Mage comes in she will be over there teaching him control and to fight.

Stefan: ''Hmm your Mage when did she ever become your mage?

Klaus: ''sense we because friends Stefan...Rebekah thinks of her as a sister and so she is a part of our family.

Stefan: ''hmm or maybe you're lying about having found the sword.

Klaus: 'why would I lie to you, Stefan?

[Klaus strides past Stefan and towards the vault in the other room.]

Klaus: ''we're in this together.

[Stefan follows Klaus into the other room. Klaus turns the dial on the vault and opens it up. he takes the sword out.]

Klaus: ''the hilt acts as a cipher which we'll use to decode the marks on Jeremy's tattoo when he's killed enough vampires to complete it.

[Klaus places the sword down on a table. he takes a seat on the sofa and props his feet up on the same table. Stefan picks the sword up and examines it.]

Klaus: ''I heard you moved out of your house.

[Stefan looks at him]

Klaus: ''bit of a martyr move, hm?

Stefan: ''I'm not here to bond, Klaus.

[Stefan places the sword back on the table]

Klaus: ''Oh, on the contrary. I think right now I'm the best friend you've got.

[Gilbert Lake House]

[Jeremy is outside of the house, chopping wood. he pulls the axe out of the log he just chopped and places it into a trunk where a small wooden stake lies. he picks up the stake and stares at it. he then throws it down, picking up the axe back up and chopping another piece of wood with vigor. suddenly he sees Damon and Elena pull up in the driveway in Damon's car. Bonnie hurries over to him]

Bonnie: ''Jeremy.

[Jeremy walks in front of the car and looks at them Bonnie stands right behind him.]

Jeremy: ''they shouldn't be here.

Bonnie: ''they're to help you.

[Jeremy continues to stare at Elena and Damon]

Bonnie: ''do you trust me?

[Bonnie wrapped her hands around the handle of the axe which Jeremy is still holding with a firm grip. Damon glances over at Elena who has a stony look upon her face]

Jeremy: ''Yeah. yeah...I trust you.

[Bonnie leads Jeremy back towards the house as Jeremy continues to look at Elena and Damon. Bonnie places her hand on Jeremy's back and continues to guide him towards the house. as they approach, Shane opens the front door and walks out towards Bonnie and Jeremy]

Damon: ''what the hell is Professor Shadypants doing here?

Elena: ''I invited him.

[Damon looks over at her, clearly not pleased with her decision making]

[Outside near the Lake House Ciara is running around the lake and coming up to the Pier when she sees Damon's car and Elena and Damon were there she swears to herself as she walks over to them]

Ciara: ''what the hell are you two doing here?

[They turn around and sees her]

Elena: ''We are here to help my brother deal with his Hunter's mark.

Ciara:''so am I.

Damon: ''we are all here to help if we can just get along.

Ciara: ''Fine.

[she turns to walk inside the house Seeing Shane and Bonnie move around some furniture for the later hypnosis they will perform on Jeremy]

Shane: 'okay, listen, we are ready to get started, but before we can do that, we need her.

[Jeremy looks out the front door and sees Elena and Damon approaching.]

Shane; ''in here.

Ciara: ''this is your house now, Jer.

[Jeremy walks closer to the front door.]

Ciara: ''you have to invite them in.

[Jeremy stares at Elena but doesn't invite her in]

Shane: ''go ahead, Jeremy invite her in.

[Jeremy continues to stare at Elena and hesitates for a moment longer]

Jeremy: '' you can come in.

[Elena enters the house. she stops in front of Jeremy and looks up at him. she gently touches his arm and walks past him, setting her bags on a counter. Jeremy looks down at his arm where she touched him and suddenly grabs the small wooden stake from his waistband and attempts to stake Elena. Elena reacts quickly and grabs him by the wrist.]

Bonnie: ''Jeremy!

[Elena twists Jeremy's arm around and places it behind his back. she also manages to take the stake from him and puts him in a chokehold. Jeremy struggles to release himself from her grip. Bonnie, Ciara, Damon and Shane all look on in surprise. althought Elena clearly has him under control.]

[Outside the Lake House]

[Ciara is sitting on the edge of the dock by the lake, still upset that Elena and Damon are here when she was trying so hard to escape them the reminder that they are still together... Damon approaches her with a bottle of Bourbon in hand.]

Damon: ''what are you doing out here alone?

Ciara: ''I've made myself clear Damon I don't want to be anywhere near you and Elena right now.

[He sits down in a position so that he is facing her. he uncorks the bottle of bourbon.]

Damon: ''well we are all after the same thing Ciara...Elena and everyone else is after the Cure and the only way we need to do that is your help as well with Jeremy.

Ciara: ''I am only here to teach Jeremy how to fight against vampires I am not interested in the cure which has only made people turn against one another...it's not even found yet and people are fighting.

Damon: ''it's for Elena we are doing this so that she can be human again...being a vampire was forced on her.

Ciara: ''it was forced on me too Damon remember Klaus turned me but you didn't see me crying about it all the time. I grew up and moved on and excepted what I am but as usual Elena can't handle the hard stuff and needs protected.

[She goes to walk away from Damon but he vamp speeds in front of her]

Damon: ''you are right Ciara...Elena can't handle the hard stuff and she needs Protection but she also needs her sister who has been angry the moment she heard about her feelings for me.

Ciara: ''Shut up Damon...just shut up you don't know how I feel all you care about is making yourself not feel guilty anymore you and Elena think that saying your sorry is going to make up for the fact that you broke my heart and Elena broke my trust it's never going to be the same again so just go back to Elena since shes the only one you care about.

[She walks away leaving Damon feeling shocked about what she said]

[Ciara enters the house seeing Bonnie and Jeremy talking together Shane comes over to her]

Shane: ''Hey Ciara...how have you been did the Necklace work on you?

Ciara: ''yes it did but I can't help but think that you are gaining something from this why?

Shane: ''Well now that your human which it should make you happy.

Ciara: ''it has made me feel better about being human...but what is in it for you?

Shane: ''Because it's not me who will benefit from you being human.

[Ciara is confused as Damon walks in behind her seeing Ciara with Shane and he has an axe in his hands]

Damon: ''so now, tell me why I'm not killing you?

[Ciara takes a step towards Damon]

Ciara: ''Damon.

Damon: 'I'm serious. why are you after the vampire cure?

[Shane walks forward a few steps towards Damon, not taking his eyes off him]

Shane: ''I didn't say I was looking for the cure, but I can tell you where to find it.

[Damon closes the gap between them]

Damon: ''Klaus's sword will tell us where to find it.

Shane: ''the sword will lead you there, sure, but so can I.

Ciara: ''what? how?

[Shane continues to look at Damon]

Shane: ''because I've already been there.

[Ciara and Damon look at each other shocked]

Ciara: ''I need to go I still have that Charity to go to that I presenting my painting.

Damon: ''what painting?

Ciara: ''I've been working on for the Winter Festival down town...I will be back to help with Jeremy.

[she leaves as Shane and Damon watches her leave]

[Gilbert Lake House]

[In The Living Room, Elena and Shane sit across from each other. while Damon stands next to the couch Elena is sitting on. Shane unwraps an old rock from a cloth.]

Damon: ''it's a rock.

Shane: ''it's not just a rock..

Damon: ''hm, so is this that silly little wives tale that you told at the Occult Exhibit?

[Damon walks over to the bar behind the couch and grabs a bottle of alcohol.]

Shane: ''right, long story short. once upon a time, there was a witch named Silas who loved a girl, who wanted to be with her forever, so he and his best friend another witch made an immortality spell and then Silas best friend witch got jealous and killed Sila's girl before he had a chance to make her immortal. well, cursed to an eternity without his one true love. Silas finds a way to reverse the immortality spell and then before he has the chance to take it, his former friend buries him underground, leaving him and the cure to rot.

Elena ''so it's a cure for Immortality?

Shane: ''human blood is the life force of an immortal. no more immortality, no more need to feed on blood. you dig up Sila and you've got your cure.

[Elena and Damon look at Shane, still soaking in this new information.]

[The Hunter's Mark that Jeremy had drawn of Connor's tattoo is lying on the table and Shane is telling Elena and Jeremy what parts of the mark mean.]

Shane: ''this is the mark of the brotherhood of the five.

[he points to the part of the tattoo on the hand]

Shane: ''and up the arm, you have the murder of a girl by a witch. the symbols in the vines are your map, which obviously you no longer need. when this mark is complete, it will contain the spell that we need to dig up Silas.

Damon: ''and where'd you say he was buried? Oh. I forgot you didn't

Shane: ''you've threatened to kill me, what like three times already this week.

Damon:[nods yeah.

Shane: ''the location is how I'm gonna surive your bad moods.

Elena: ''and what's in it for you? if not the cure then what?

Shane: ''I'm in this for Silas, alright, up until this point he's only been myth.

Damon:''so write a thesis.

Shane: ''would you rather be the guy who writes about Noah's Ark or the one who sails it down the Hudson River?

[Shane stands up and folds the paper with the Hunter's mark drawing. Damon has his hand out for the drawing and he looks down at Elena as Shane places the drawing into his open hand]

Damon: ''I'm not buying it.

Shane: ''you don't have to buy anything. [to Elena] you just have to believe that I can fix your brother. and when his hunter's mark is complete. I'm gonna take you to the cure.

[Shane walks out of the room]

[Mystic Grill]

[Caroline walks into the bathroom with Tyler and Hayley following her in. Caroline turns and looks at them]

Tyler: ''How the hell did you even get out?

Caroline: 'I got out because even your idiot Hybrids recognize the stupidty of your Alpha hybrid murder plan.

Tyler: ''I'm not going to fight with you anymore, Caroline.

Caroline: ''Oh, we're going to do plenty of fighting, the second that you shove Klaus into someone else's body.

Tyler: ''we've been through this. I don't have anyone else's body.

Caroline: ''well I do.

Hayley: ''what? who?

Caroline: ''Klaus's sister Rebekah.

[Hayley and Tyler look at her curiously]

Caroline: ''she's got a dagger in her. Stefan's been hiding her coffin in the tunnels. we dump Klaus into her body, bury her, we just killed two Original birds with one stone.

[Tyler continues to stare at Caroline and starts to smile at her brilliant idea.]

Hayley: ''it's too late to change the plan.

[Tyler and Caroline look at her for a moment. Tyler turns back and faces Caroline.]

Tyler: ''call Bonnie.

[Caroline smiles]

Tyler:' ''make sure it will work.

Hayley: ''Tyler!

[Tyler turns around and looks at Hayley]

Tyler: ''its a brilliant plan. Hayley.

[he looks back at Caroline.]

Tyler: ''you're a genius. I love you.

[he grabs her face in his hands and kisses her. Caroline giggles and kisses him back.]

Caroline: ''I love you. even when I hate you.

[Hayley turns around and pulls out her phone. she sends a text to Shane saying. we have a problem and another one saying. the plan is falling apart. behind her, Caroline continues to giggle gleefully. ]

Tyler: ''I got to find my mom. let her know I might actually graduate.

[Tyler exits the bathroom]

[Gilbert Lake House]

[Shane has received Hayley's text and looks at it. Shane texts her back the message fix it. he walks down the stairs and over towards Jeremy and Bonnie. Bonnie has hypnotized Jeremy again who has his eyes shut]

Shane: ''how's it going?

Bonnie: ''I think we're making progress.

[Bonnie's phone starts to ring and she picks it up]

Bonnie: ''Caroline, hey.

[The shots alternate between Caroline in the bathroom and Bonnie at the Lake house]

Caroline: ''Bonnie. I need you to think fast. I know that the daggers don't work on Klaus but what if we put his essence into Rebekah? it'll work right? say it'll work!

[Bonnie gets up and walks off so she can hear Caroline better]

Bonnie: ''slow down, slow down, what-what's happening?

Caroline: ''Just, come on, Bonnie. will it work?

[Hayley looks down at her phone and reads the text Shane has just sent her]

Bonnie: ''yeah, I don't see why not.

Caroline: ''Uh, Bonnie Bennett, I love you!

Bonnie: ''do you need my help? I can leave Elena here with Jeremy.

Caroline: ''Elena? she's there too.?

Bonnie: ''yeah, she came with Damon. who's being slightly less horrible than usual. [Caroline clearly angered by the fact that Elena and Damon are still with each other]

Caroline: ''you know what? I can't deal with this right now.

[she hangs up on Bonnie. she turns and sees Hayley in front of the door]

Caroline: ''she said it would work.

Hayley: 'I gathered. congratulations.

Caroline: ''thank you. [Caroline walks towards the door and Hayley steps aside. before Caroline can open the door, Hayley grabs her from behind and snaps her neck. temporarily killing Caroline. Caroline falls to the floor]

Hayley: ''My pleasure.

[Gilbert Lake House]

[Elena pulls out a box of holiday decorations from a closet. Damon is sitting on a table. Elena places the box on a table]

Elena: ''Jer and I should take these decorations home with us. we could use the holiday cheer.

Damon: ''Look at you, suddenly poly optimist.

Elena: ''I think Shane's gonna get us through this. I trust him.

[Damon scoffs shakes his head, and rolls his eyes]

Elena: ''but you clearly don't.

Damon: ''maybe because I think he blew up twelve people at the Young farm.

Elena: ''what?

Damon: ''Little Tip, Professor, I heard you before you even took your first step.

[Shane is standing in the doorway behind Damon]

Shane:''I see we're back to the false accusation part of our relationship.

Elena:[To Shane] what is he talking about?

Shane: ''Damon discovered that I was in contact with Pastor Young Prior to the explosion at the Young Farm.

[Shane walks into the room over towards Elena, talking directly to her]

Shane: ''and the Pastor was severely depressed. he had lost his wife to cancer and he sought me out for a little supernatural assistance. I tried to help but he wa too far gone. I just-I never expected that he would take eleven innocents with him.

[Jeremy and Bonnie suddenly enter the room. they all look at them]

Jeremy: ''Elena.

[Damon gets up and walks closer to them. Jeremy has a stake in his hand]

Jeremy:[to Damon] it's okay. I think we've got this.

[Bonnie walks towards Elena]

Bonnie: ''Elena, don't move, okay? no matter what.

[Elena sees the stake in Jeremy's hand and seems nervous]

Shane: ''Jeremy remember the detour. choose the right path.

[Jeremy nods and starts to walk towards Elena. Damon intercepts him. blocking his way. Jeremy looks over at Bonnie who smiles at him. Jeremy looks down at the stake, then holds it up for Damon to take. Damon takes it from him and lets him walk over to Elena. Jeremy stops in front of Elena and wraps his arms around her. Elena wraps her arms back around him and smiles. Bonnie smiles at them as well. Shane looks at them for a moment then takes his phone out of his pocket. Hayley has sent him a text saying I'll fix it. you'll get your twelve.]

[Town Square Winter Wonderland Event.]

[Hayley is talking to Klaus in the middle of the square. Stefan sees the pair and watches them. Hayley walks off leaving Klaus alone. Stefan walks up to him]

Klaus: ''she doesn't like me much. where have you been all day?

Stefan: ''I've been around.

Klaus: ''I'm not interested in vagary. Stefan. you've been dodgy and Caroline's been lovely, which I've come to recognize as a tool of distraction, now, do you have something to share with me or should I compel it out of you?

Stefan: 'I broke into your safe to look for the sword.

Klaus: '' Why?

Stefan: ''because I don't trust you.

Klaus: ''I showed you the sword. I explained its value. I've been on your side the entire time. what do you want from me? A Secret brotherhood handshake?

Stefan: ''I found the letters. you've had a few pen pals over the centuries.

[Klaus smiles smugly at him]

Klaus: ''well is keeping my victims letters really so different from writing their names on a wall? like you did, Ripper. [Stefan doesn't respond. Klaus smiles even more smugly now. suddenly, Klaus sees Adrian over Stefan's shoulder and his face falls. he walks past Stefan and towards him but stops midway. he turns back to talk to Stefan.]

Klaus: ''Loneliness, Stefan.

[Stefan turns around and faces Him]

Klaus: ''that's why you and I memorialize our dead. there's the briefest of moments before we kill where we literally hold their life in our hands and then we rip it away. and we're left with nothing. so, gathering other people's letters or writing their names on a wall is a reminder that in the end we're left infinitely and utterly alone.

[Klaus turns and walks off with Adrian as Stefan watches them go.]

[Tow Square]

[Ciara is walking up to Tyler seeing him look at his phone as she comes up to him]

Ciara: ''hey...what's going on?

Tyler: ''I've been trying to talk to my mother...

[Hayley walks up to them]

Tyler: ''what are you doing here? you're supposed to be taking the witch to the cellar.

Hayley: ''there is no witch, Tyler.

Tyler: ''what?

Hayley: ''I made it up.

Ciara: ''what's going on? [looking at Tyler] ''are you making a move against Klaus?

Tyler: ''yes...I have My Hybrid friends to kill Klaus after everything they did to me and them.

Ciara: ''Oh no...you didn't do that Tyler...Klaus will kill them all.

[she turns around and runs through the crowd]

[The Woods]

[Kim and the other hybrids are waiting in the woods]

Kim: ''where the hell is the witch? Adrian should be here any minute.

[there is a rushing noise that all the Hybrids hear. they turn around and see Adrian.]

Adrian: ''Kim.

[suddenly, Adrian's heart is torn from his body]

Kim: ''No!

[Town Square]

Hayley: ''I never intended for you to put Klaus down. I needed him for the sacrifice.

Tyler: ''the what?

[The Woods]

[Adrian falls down on his knees. Klaus stands behind him holding his bloody heart in his hand. he drops it on the floor. his face shows nothing but pure rage. he has the hunter's sword in his hand and begins to rush at the Hybrids, slashing at them with the sword.]

[Town Square]

Hayley: ''I don't know how to explain it, but I made a deal with someone who can help me find my family.

Tyler: ''what are you talking about? what kind of deal?

Hayley: ''there needed to be twelve for the sacrifice. Tyler.

[The Woods]

[Klaus has slashed at one of the Hybrids who falls to the ground, dead. another hybrid jumps at him, ready to attack him, but Klaus slices her head off with the sword.]

[Town Square]

Tyler: ''twelve what?

[The Woods]

[Klaus slashes at another Hybrid's throat with the sword]

[Town Square]

Hayley: ''I'm sorry.

[The Woods]

[Klaus throws the sword at another Hybrid and pinning him to a tree]

[Ciara is running through the forest when she falls down on her knees feeling the Pain of others she cries out at each stab to her body]

[Town Square]

Tyler: ''Hayley, what did you do?

[The Woods]

[Klaus rips the Hybrids, that is pinned to the tree, heart out of his chest.]

[Town Square]

Hayley: ''if you run now, you might make it out alive.

[Tyler looks at her with a mixture of horror and shock]

[The Woods]

[Klaus takes the sword out of the now Hybrid's chest and slashes the throat of another one of his Hybrids]

[Town Square]

[Tyler continues to stare at Hayley while he backs away. he turns around and dashes through the crowd.]

[The Woods]

[Ciara is walking leaping towards Klaus seeing him all bloody and he has a bloody sword in his hands she stops in front of him]

Ciara: ''Oh My god Klaus...what did you do?

Klaus: ''what did I Do...all this time I thought my Hybrids were loyal to me and then I found out from that Hayley that Tyler has broken the Sire bond from all of them and then they planned to kill me...they all deserved to die.

[He walks away as she tries to talk to him]

Ciara: ''this isn't natural Klaus...all this was all set up by Hayley she told Tyler herself that she used the excuse to free the hybrids from your Sire Bond when the 12 Hybrids are being used in a Sacrifice you are playing into her hands...or who ever that told her to this...don't do it Klaus.

Klaus: ''I am not the nice guy you think I am Ciara...they have over step themselves when they went to kill me No more.

[He breathes heavily as he hears Kim crying and hiding down in the Lockwood Cellar. he proceeds to follow her. Kim trips down the remaining staris and look up from the floor as Klaus walks down towards her, she attempts to back away from him. she gets up and grabs the bars of the cellar, trying to find a way out as she continues to sob. she turns and looks at Klaus.]

Klaus: ''where is Tyler Lockwood?

[Kim continues to cry. but does not answer. Klaus points the sword at her throat and moves closer towards her.]

Klaus: ''you'd do well to answer me, love.

[Klaus places the blade against her throat and screams in her face]

Klaus: ''where is he?

Kim: ''I don't know.

Klaus: ''wrong answer.

[Klaus pushes the blade into her throat. Kim gasps for air. but Klaus successfully presses the blade through her neck and chops her head off. he turns around and starts to walk off. his face is not full of rage anymore but seemingly full of sadness and loneliness. he breathes out a sigh.]

[Ciara is crying as she can feel Klaus's pain as he walks from out of the cellar seeing there was anger, tears and hurt in him as she walks over to him...she stares at him]

Ciara: ''I am so sorry Klaus I can take your pain away if you will let me?

Klaus: ''what I want is the head of Tyler Lockwood...

Ciara: ''yes you want to kill him but that is all reveage isn't going make all this go away it will only get worse.

[Klaus pulls Ciara against him by her waist tightly]

Klaus:''Revenge is all I have don't take that away from me.

[Klaus looks at Ciara through the blood on his face seeing such hunger for death and revenge sent shivers through her he walks away from her as she yells at him]

Ciara: ''you can do this Klaus but it won't erase the Loneliness and the Pain you feel within you...it will only consume you even more.

[Klaus walks away letting her words hit him as she watches him leave]

[Gilbert Lake House]

[Jeremy, Bonnie, and Elena are rummaging through the boxes of Holiday decorations. Jeremy pulls out a string of mistletoe.]

Jeremy: ''Hey check this out.

Elena: ''Jenna used that to make out with Logan Fell.

[Elena looks out onto the deck where Damon is sitting on the railing. she smiles at him and waves him to come in. Damon shakes his head at her and looks away. Elena grabs the strand of Mistletoe and walks out to him instead]

Elena: ''Of all the drama, you're missing the actual fun part.

[Elena holds the mistletoe over her head and Damon looks up at it]

Damon: ''Elena, we can't I can't

[Elena lowers the mistletoe and looks at him]

Elena: 'Damon, you can't keep telling me that this isn't real. I know how I feel and that you feel it too, so stop fighting it.

[Damon doesn't respond but looks into the house at Bonnie and Jeremy.]

Damon: ''it's good to see you like that. all normal with your brother. I want that again for you.

[Damon stands up]

Damon: ''Christmas was always mine and Stefan's favorite Holiday when were kids. not that I've celebrated it since. I kind of miss that.

Elena: ''you're thinking about how upset he'll be when he finds out that you and I are together.

Damon: ''I've been lying to him all day.

Elena: ''no, were helping me with Jeremy.

Damon: ''the point is not what I was doing. the point is that I'm here with you. I was supposed to invoke the sire bond, Elena send you away. I was supposed to do the right thing by you and the right thing for my brother. which is what I'm gonna do right now.]

[Elena frowns at him. Damon begins to invoke the sire bond.]

Damon: ''you're gonna go home.

Elena: ''what? No, Damon.

Damon: ''I'm gonna stay here with Jeremy. I'm gonna help him complete the mark. I'll teach him how to hunt. I'll protect him, and we'll kill vampires without you.

Elena: ''Damon, please.

Damon: ''I'm setting you free, Elena. this is what I want. this is what will make me happy.

[Elena looks at him with tears in her eyes]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara walks into the Parlor where Stefan and Caroline are sitting on the sofa]

Ciara: 'How could you guys let this happen?

Stefan: ''what are you talking about?

Ciara: ''you were going to help Tyler kill Klaus with his Hybrids.

Caroline: ''we was but then we finally realized how stupid we were to think we can't keep trying anymore it's just not worth it.

Ciara: ''How big of you now Klaus has killed all 12 of his Hybrids and did you realize that it was all a set up?

Stefan: ''what do you mean?

Ciara: ''Hayley has told Tyler that someone had her set Tyler and the Hybrids up for a Sacrifice and she told Klaus everything that happened...and he did he did the Sacrifice it's a thing called Expression dark magic is at work here.

Stefan: ''you know I thought I'd be happier watching Klaus get led away to his slaughter, but for some reason I can't help but feel kind of guilty.

Caroline: ''yeah, you and me both. all day I've been trying to remind myself of all the horrible things he's done.

Stefan: 'see that's the thing. we've all done horrible things.

[Stefan gets up and stands next to the sofa, looking at Ciara]

Stefan: ''and you were right there was no point to keep going after Klaus he hasn't really done anything to us lately I'm sitting here trying to figure out what makes us any better than him. and I think it's just that, we have family we can trust.

Ciara: ''yeah, you're right, Stefan. trust is everything.

Caroline: ''speaking of Trust have you heard from Damon?

Stefan: ''yeah, he's still with Jeremy at the lake house.

Caroline: ''did he happen to mention where Elena was?

[Caroline avoides his gaze until the end of the question when she glances up at him. Stefan looks at her with a questioning gaze. he moves closer towards her]

Stefan: ''wait-why are you-why are you asking me this?

[Ciara looks up at him with a very meaningful look, but doesn't say anything...she was upset as Stefan can guess as much from the look she is giving him though. he sits back down on the couch.]

Stefan: ''there together aren't they?

[Stefan looks incredibly upset. and he looks at Ciara seeing how upset she has been lately made him realize that she knew about Damon and Elena too. Caroline looks guilty and sad for Stefan]

Stefan: ''how together are they?

[Caroline looks away and doesn't answer]

Stefan: ''Caroline, tell me. how together are they?

Ciara: ''they slept together and it was right after the Miss Mystic Falls competition Elena said she would tell you about it but she never did and Damon hasn't told you either which makes him a lyer as always.

[Stefan upset at what Ciara is telling him as she licks her lips nervously.]

[Caroline and Ciara is looking at each other as they watch Stefan who stood up and knocks over one of the chess pieces on the chess board gently. but suddenly he knocks the board off the table with such force that it flies halfway across the room. he proceeds to knock the end table and it flies across the room as well. Caroline closes her eyes and starts to cry. Stefan breathes heavily as he stares blankly at nothing.]

[The Woods]

[Tyler walks into the small clearing where all of the dead Hybrids lie. he looks around at all of his dead friends with sadness.]

[Lockwood Cellar]

[Down in the cellar, Tyler sees Kim's dead body. he walks out of the cellar, clearly in anguish. he does not notice that April is hiding behind the wall. she is in tears and looks very frightened. she hears Tyler leave and walks out from behind the wall. she approaches the coffin lying in the middle of the cellar and opens it. she sees Rebekah daggered in the coffin and April starts to gasp for air.]

[Town Square]

[Carol Lockwood Is leaving a voice Message for Tyler]

Carol: ''Tyler, honey, you're supposed to be my sober cab. I think I drank half the party.

[Carol hangs up her phone and sits down on the edge of a stone fountain. she puts her champagne glass down next to her and takes her shawl off. Klaus approaches her.]

Klaus: ''good evening. Carol. you're looking for Tyler. I'd like to have a word with him myself.

[Klaus is still covered in the blood of the Hybrids and has a bottle of champagne clutched in one of his hands. Carol looks up at him, terrified.]

Carol: ''Klaus, please, don't hurt him. he's my son. he's all I have.

Klaus: ''and you're all he has. there's a beautiful symmetry to that don't you think?

[Klaus grabs Carol by the back of the neck. Carol screams, but Klaus dunks her head into the water surrounding the fountain. Carol struggles to fight Klaus off but he continues to hold her head under. finally. Carol takes her last breath and the life leaves her eyes. Klaus takes his hand off her neck and walks away, leaving Carol's body in the fountain.]


	76. After School Special

**After School Special**

[Mystic Falls High School]

[A Memorial Service for Carol Lockwood in the gym of the High School]

Liz: ''Carol Lockwood always said that togetherness in times of tragedy leads to healing, that one community is stronger than a thousand of its members. but how does a communtiy stay strong after losing its leader? and Carol was so much more than a leader. she was a open minded friend and a concerned mother, taken from us too soon by a terrible accident.

[Tyler gets up]

Tyler: ''screw this?

Caroline: ''what? Tyler? Tyler?

[Tyler stands up and leaves the gym]

Liz: ''Please join me in observing a minute silence in her memory.

[Everyone puts their heads down for the minute of silence. Elena looks over to the other side of the gym and see Rebekah. she closes her eyes and looks over again. but finds Rebekah isn't there anymore.]

Bonnie: ''are you okay?

Elena: ''be right back.

[Elena stands up and leaves the gym.]

Liz: ''thank you so much. in the wake of this tragedy, the town has selected an Interin Mayor. many of you may already know him. please welcome Mr. Rudy Hopkins.

Rudy: ''thank you so much, Sheriff. Carol Lockwood put this town first.

[School Hallway]

[Elena is walking down the hallway and stops when she hears someone crying. she turns around the corner and finds April.]

Elena: ''April, what's wrong?

April: ''Nothing. I'm fine.

Elena:''but you're crying?

April: ''it's just the whole mayor thing, you know. it's bringing stuff up about my dad.

[Elena nods]

April: ''and I know you're a vampire.

[Elena looks shocked.]

Elena: ''wait, what?

[Rebekah comes out of nowhere and snaps Elena's neck]

April: ''was that necessary?

Rebekah: ''no, but it was fun.

[Rebekah smiles.]

[All the students are coming out of the gym. Caroline is walking through the crowd talking on her phone. talking to Stefan]

Caroline: 'hey, you just missed the mandatory school assembly.

Stefan: ''well, that's because I'm at a mandatory all day drinking party.

Caroline: 'seriously? you decided to go on a ripper bender now?

Stefan: ''my brother slept with Elena. it kinda puts a damper on things.

Caroline: ''first of all, you weren't supposed to know that, and second of all, Tyler is already spiraling, and gets top priority.

Stefan: ''his mother just died. what do you expect?

Caroline: ''I'm his girlfriend. I expect him to talk to me. instead, he's all angry, and it doesn't help that everyone keeps referring to his mother's death as an accident, which is just a really polite way of saying she was drunk.

Stefan: ''you think Klaus killed her?

Caroline: ''Hmm. I don't think she drowned in her martini glass. just, get it together. I can't do it alone.

[Caroline hangs up]

[The Library]

[Elena is leaning against a bookshelf, she looks around and then gets up. April walks in]

April: ''the assembly is over.

Elena: ''what the hell is going on?

April '' the school will be empty soon...how many times did you compel me?

[Elena looks at her]

April: ''Don't...don't lie. Rebekah says you lie.

Elena: ''Rebekah isn't who you think she is. April.

April: ''what? she's not a thousand year old Original vampire?

Elena: ''Listen, we can figure this out, but we have to get out of here.

[Elena pulls April with her, they turn a corner and Rebekah is standing there.]

Rebekah: ''Sorry, not allowed.

[Rebekah walks up to Elena, she compels her]

Rebekah: ''why don't you take a seat? the rest of the class will be here shortly.

[Gilbert Lake House]

[Ciara is helping Jeremy to train. Damon is out on the dock on his phone. listening to his voice mail.]

Elena: 'Hey it's me. look, I know why you sent me away. you think what I'm feeling for is because of the sire bond. but I hate not being near you. and I-

[Damon stops the voice mail and walks towards Jeremy and Matt who was fighting against Ciara]

Ciara:[to Jeremy] 'all right, go ahead. make a move.

Matt: ''I drove up here to be your wingman, not kick your assess.

[Jeremy runs towards Ciara and catches her arm but she uses her own to flip him over her leg she slams her foot onto his chest but he grabs it and flips her over until he is on top of her but breaks the choke hold that has on her and she flips him over her again and pins him to the ground...Matt was shocked at her abilty as he runs towards her and she jumps up and blocks the swing of his hand and throws him into Jeremy knocking them on the ground.]

Ciara: ''Okay that is two vampires down one to go...[she then throws a Stake at Damon who comes around the tree and he catches it before it hits his heart...he wiggles his eyebrows when he flashes away from her and appears behind her and is about to put her in a choke hold but found a Dagger into his throat and against a tree...he was surprised and really felt turned on as she is breathing hard and pressing the dagger more into his neck]

Jeremy: ''did you see that?

Damon: ''You couldn't miss it. it was in slow motion.

Jeremy: ''then teach me something useful...other then Ciara who's been more of a teacher then you all you've done is bark orders.

[Damon looks at Jeremy]

Damon: ''okay.

[he moves Ciara out of the way and grabs the stakes that are on the table and throws it to Jeremy]

Damon: ''take a seat at the bench. quarterback. Kid wants a shot at the title.

Matt: ''Jeremy, you're not ready for this.

[Jeremy runs towards Damon. Damon grabs Jeremy by the arm and grabs his neck]

Damon: ''Now, all I have to do is apply a little pressure on your jaw.

[A Pizza delivery car drives up]

Ciara: ''really? again?

[Jeremy taps Damons arm to let him go]

Pizza Girl: ''Double pepperoni, three days in a row. you guys eat anything else?

[Damon comes up behind her.]

Damon: ''why? are you offering?

[Damon takes the pizza and gives her money.]

Damon: ''that's something extra to cut off the Pizza pipeline for a couple a days. no matter how much they beg. don't come back.

Pizza girl: 'sorry. guys.

[the girl leaves]

Jeremy: ''what? you're going to starve us now?

Ciara: ''if that's what it takes to make you into a hunter. Now, run around the lake...twice.

[Look at Matt]

Damon: ''you keep him company.

Matt: 'I don't have to listen to you.

Damon: ''you do if you want to eat.

[Matt takes off running. Ciara watches them as Damon comes up beside her]

Damon: ''you are playing hard ball.

Ciara: ''If he is going to be hunting vampires he has to act like one, think like them and everything...because Vampires won't think twice before they rip his head off.

Damon: ''gee thanks...but you are correct how did you come up with this logic?

Ciara: ''when I first met you and your brother Stefan...I've been training myself incase one of you tried to hurt me or kill me...so I've kept at it and it also kept stress and anger at bay from all the stuff I've delt with.

Damon: ''you've come along way since then and stronger and more aware makes me wonder what other things are you capable of.

[Ciara is in the house making sandwiches and places them in the fridge as she comes outside with Jeremy and Damon]

[Jeremy is putting wooden bullets in a gun. he hands the gun to Damon. Damon removes the bullets.]

Damon: ''Good. now, do it like your life depents on it, cause it does.

Jeremy: ''don't act like you care about my life. you care about the Hunter's mark and curing Elena so she's not sired to your ass.

Damon: ''both require you to be alive. which is why I updated our relationship to it's complicated. have you talked to her at all? Elena?

Jeremy: 'maybe. why? running out of voicemails to listen to?

Klaus: ''I'm sorry. did I interrupt play time?

[Klaus walks up to them]

Jeremy: ''what the hell are you doing here?

Klaus: ''I'm simply appreciating the sights and smells of nature, neither of which presently including rotting vampire flesh, so I'm a bit concerned. how many vampires has he killed?

Ciara: ''if we throw Jeremy out into the real world right now, he's chum.

Klaus: ''yeah. see. that's not a number- twelve.-that's a number. that's how many of my Hybrids I slaughtered with my sword. Three-that's how many days it took to quell the urge to kill Stefan after he knowingly watched as I walked into a death trap...Lovely Ciara tried to stop my murderous rampage in concern of me losing myself in the process thanks for that Love. you are here to grow Jeremy's mark, so I'll ask again...how many vampires has he killed since he's been here?

Damon: ''zero.

[Klaus smirks]

Klaus: ''that's a pity. I'm going to need that cure sooner rather than later. Hybrid shortage and all...how can I help?

[Damon picks up the gun]

Damon: ''you know, now that you mention it...Jeremy, watch and learn.

[He shoots Klaus with Wooden bullets.]

Damon: 'that's for Carol Lockwood]

[Ciara gasps in shock as Klaus looks down at the wooden bullets and takes them out and he sees the concern on her face and he smirks]

Klaus: ''Don't worry love I am a lot stronger then that.

[he takes all the wooden chips out walking over to her smelling her neck as she looks at him confused as Damon watches them]

Klaus: ''Seeing the look of Geninue care for me I am wondering if you feel more for me then you let on?

[Ciara looks at Klaus as he looks at her then Klaus appoarches Damon]

Damon: ''if you're here for payback, go for it, cause you'll be stuck baby sitting the little hunter that could.

[Klaus sits down]

Klaus: ''you know, if you adjust your angle a little bit, you'll find a sharper edge.]

[Damon looks at Klaus]

Damon: ''I know how to whittle, thanks. now I know why those Hybrids hated you. you are annoying.

Klaus: ''actually, I'm just perplexed as to why Jeremy hasn't killed any vampires.

Damon: ''Darwinism, Klaus. he needs to be able to protect himself before we hunt down his first vampire next.

Klaus:''and here was I, thinking you were the fun brother! let's play a little game, shall we? Jeremy needs more victims, and there's a whole town of people down the road, just waiting to be turned into vampires for the slaughter.

Damon: ''you don't think that occurred to me, Klaus?

Klaus: ''tragedy is, Damon, it did occur to you, and yet you chose to ignore it. my guess is you did it to impress Elena...[Klaus looks at Ciara seeing the look of anger and hidden hurts in her eyes as she looks away] Somehow, to honor her, you will find a way to spare innocent lives and walk Jeremy down the moral high road.

[Damon smiles]

Klaus: ''that's why I've already made the necessary corrections.

[Ciara looks at Klaus]

Ciara: 'what did you do?

[Klaus smiles at Ciara ]

[The Pizza girl shows up at the Gilbert Lake House. Matt walks over and opens the door.]

Matt: 'don't tell me we ordered another pizza?

Pizza Girl: ''No, I'm just an idiot. I ran out of gas, and my phone's dead. you think I could use yours.

Matt: ''Yeah, come in. I'll run upstairs and grab my cell.

[Matt goes upstairs, the girl tries to walk into the house, but can't]

Pizza: ''what the hell?

Jeremy: ''hey. what are you doing here?

Pizza Girl: ''car drama. your friend just went to get his phone.

Jeremy: ''well, I'm about to go take a shower, but you're more than welcome to wait inside.

[Jeremy leaves and she steps into the house, looking suprised that she could]

Pizza Girl: ''thanks.

[Matt grabs his phone. suddenly the girl appears]

Girl: ''did you find your phone?

[the girl attacks him. Jeremy comes in, pulls the girl off Matt and stakes her. Ciara walks in and sees what happened. Jeremy watches the hunter's mark grow on his arm.]

[Gilbert Lake House]

(Matt grabs his phone. Suddenly the girl appears.)

Girl: Did you find your phone?

(The girl attacks him. Jeremy comes in, pulls the girl off of Matt and stakes her. Damon walks in and sees what has happened. Jeremy watches the hunter's mark grow on his arm.)

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Bonnie walks into a science lab. April is there)

April: Bonnie? How did you know everyone was here?

Bonnie: Who's everyone? I came to find Shane.

April: Did you do a GPS magic locator spell or something?

(Bonnie looks shocked.)

April: Rebekah told me that you're a witch.

Bonnie: Rebekah? What the hell is going on?

April: Rebekah has Stefan, Elena, and Caroline compelled. She's getting them to actually tell the truth for a change.

(Bonnie walks over to the counter.)

April: What?

Bonnie: Shane can't be comeplled. Okay? She'll happily torture him to find out what he knows.

(Bonnie is searching for something on the counter.)

April: What are you looking for?

Bonnie: I need salt.

April: I think I just saw some.

(April goes over to the shelf and pulls down a jar of salt. She opens the container and Bonnie pours it into several beakers.)

April: What are you doing?

Bonnie: If this pendant will connect me to Shane, then I can do a protection spell.

(April backs up, and Bonnie pulls out the necklace. Bonnie stares at it before clutching it against her chest. She closes her eyes, and moments later, the salt ignites. April looks startled.)

(Elsewhere in the school, Kol tortures Shane in the custodial closet.)

Kol: WHERE IS THE CURE?!

(Kol shoves Shane's head into a sink filled with water, holding him there for several seconds. Kol yanks Shane's head back up, and Shane gasps for air.)

Kol: Where is the cure?

(Shane is breathing heavily and doesn't reply. Rebekah walks in. Smirking, Kol shoves Shane under again.)

(In the lab, April beings to cough, and Bonnie stares at her. The shots alternate between Shane being drowned and April coughing. In the closet, Kol yanks Shane up, and Shane is gasping for air.)

Rebekah: You're human. Why do you want it anyway?

Shane: That's the beauty of this. You can have it. I just want Silas.

(Kol holds Shane up by his shirt.)

Kol: No. What do you know about Silas?

Shane: He's the world's first immortal being, who just happens to be imprisoned with the cure... and I want to free him.

Kol: No!

(Kol shoves Shane under the water again. In the lab, April's coughing worsens and Bonnie notices.)

Bonnie: April?

(April grabs her throat, trying to breathe.)

Bonnie: What's happening?

(Bonnie rushes over to April. Water pours from April's mouth.)

Rebekah: Stop!

(Kol brings Shane back up for air. Kol lets go of Shane. In the lab, April stops coughing, and she breathes heavily. Bonnie helps her to her feet.)

Rebekah: He's of no use dead.

Kol: Did you not just hear what he said? Silas will kill us all, sister.

Rebekah: Silas does not exist. He is a—a fairytale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables.

Shane: Silas is very real. I know where he's buried, and soon I will have the spell that wakes him.

Kol: Wait a second, you're lying. You can't get to him.

Shane: Without his tombstone? Dozens to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me, I know. I've done it. Those massacres are a pain to engineer.

Rebekah: You're the one who got the council blown up.

Shane: It was a noble sacrifice... and temporary, because once I raise Silas, Silas will raise the dead. He will bring back every last soul who died on his behalf.

(Kol picks up a stick and impales Shane with it.)

Kol: No!

(In the lab, April is bleeding where Shane was stabbed. She and Shane are linked from Bonnie's spell.)

Bonnie: Oh, my god.

(The shots alternate between the lab and the closet: Shane falls to the floor. April is dying. Shane appears to die. Bonnie looks up, as if she realizes what she has done.)

[The Library]

(Tyler slams into the bookshelf, causing many books to fall.)

Tyler: Agh! I can fight this!

(He breathes heavily and falls to the floor. He crawls over to a table and pulls himself up. He grunts as his bones break. Caroline, Elena, and Stefan look at him from a distance. He slams his arms on a table, breaking it.)

Tyler: GET OUT OF HERE!

Stefan: (to Elena and Caroline) Go—go!

(The three run into the hallway, and Stefan closes the door. Tyler's screams can be heard.)

Elena: That door's not gonna hold him!

(Inside the library, Tyler's eyes glow amber, and his fangs emerge. He rams the door open and runs into the hallway after Elena and Stefan. Elena and Stefna close a door, trying to get away from Tyler. Stefan takes the fire axe and sticks it in the door handles. Tyler's growls can be heard as he rams into the door. The door is denting and opening; Stefan and Elena struggle to keep it closed. Elena rips off a locker door and sticks it through the door handles. Stefan and Elena back away from the door and stare at each other. They both charge at the door, banging it shut. It becomes quiet; Tyler is gone.)

[In The Custodial Closet]

Kol: You should be thanking me.

Rebekah: You killed my only chance at finding the cure.

Kol: Silas on the loose would be hell on Earth. Frankly, sister, I don't think you could handle it.

(Kol pulls out the white oak stake.)

Rebekah: How did you get that?

Kol: Way too easily.

(Kol walks out of the closet, leaving an angry Rebekah to follow him out. Shane's eyes open, looking surprised. He looks at the pole in his chest and struggles to take it out as he pulls himself to an upright sitting position.

Shane: Bonnie.

[In The Laboratory]

Bonnie: Help! Someone help!

(Elena and Stefan rush into the room and see April's limp body.

Elena: Bonnie, what's going on?

Bonnie: She needs help.

Stefan: What happened?

Bonnie: I did a protection spell, but it accidentally linked Shane to April.

Elena: And you couldn't control it?

Bonnie: I didn't know I was doing it! Usually I feel pain or I bleed, but this time I just felt more power.

(Stefan is feeding April his blood, and she gasps, petrified.

Stefan: It's okay, it's okay! You're okay, you're okay.

(Stefan holds April in his arms, comforting heer.)

Stefan: Bonnie, get out of the school. Just be careful. Tyler's out there, and he turned.

Bonnie: What about you?

Elena: No, we can't leave. Rebekah's compelled us.

Stefan: Just go. We'll deal with her later. Come on.

(Bonnie helps a still terrified April out of the room. Bonnie stares back at Elena before running out with April. Stefan shuts the door behind them.)

Elena: Stefan—

Stefan: No.

Elena: Stefan, we have to talk about this. Please.

Stefan: Talk about what, huh? How many more ways are there for you to rip my heart out what about Ciara how much pain can she go through?

Elena: I'm sorry.

Stefan: You're sorry that it happened, or sorry that I found out?

Elena: I'm sorry about all of it! I'm really sorry, Stefan. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want that.

(The door opens and Rebekah strides in.)

Rebekah: Why are my least favorite people always the most durable.

In The Gymnasium

(Caroline walks into the gym with a blunt object in her hands. She sees Tyler on the floor and drops it.)

Caroline: Tyler!

(She runs to him and wraps a tablecloth around his bare body. Tyler is in pain, and Caroline holds him in her arms.

Tyler: I'm so sorry.

Caroline: What? No, it's not your fault.

Tyler: Yes, it was. This whole thing... it's all my fault.

Caroline: No...

Tyler: I should have saved her.

(The two sit there, crying, as Caroline consoles Tyler.)

[In The Laboratory]

Stefan: Leave her out of this. This is between me and you.

Rebekah: You're still protecting her. Must I rip your bleeding heart from your chest and show you the scar tissue that is Elena Gilbert? (to Elena) There's a solution to all your problems, you know. I could compel him. Erase every memory he has of you... every day you spent together, every kiss, every lie, every ounce of pain... I could take away every bit of love he has for you. Give you both a clean slate. Just say the word, and I'll make you and all that misery you caused him disappear.

Stefan: Do it.

(Elena looks shocked, and Rebekah turns to face Stefan.)

Rebekah: Excuse me?

Stefan: Erase it all, every memory.

Elena: Stefan? No!

Stefan: I said 'do it'.

Rebekah: (laughs) No. That would be far too easy. I _refuse_ to make you forget her the way Klaus made you forget me. (to Elena) But at least you know how he really feels. (to Stefan) Consider your eternity of pain my revenge, Stefan. I've used you for all you're worth, so now, you're free to go.

(Rebekah leaves, and Elena is clearly upset. Stefan starts to leave as well.)

Elena: Stefan, wait.

(Stefan ignores her and walks through the hallway. Elena follows him, then stops and lets him go.)

[Professor Shane's Office]

(Shane is changing his shirt, and Bonnie storms in.)

Shane: Turns out I miscalculated. Kol's gonna be a problem.

Bonnie: I almost killed someone, and _that's_ what you miscalculated? April could have died today!

Shane: And that's only because you didn't know the extent of your abilities.

Bonnie: My father just became mayor. I can't be out doing black magic.

(She starts to leave.)

Shane: That's not what Expression is!

Bonnie: Then what is it?

Shane: It's a way of doing magic that isn't monitored by nature or the spirits. It isn't good or bad, but it also has no limits. So how _you_ use it is up to you. That's what I'm here for—to help you. Bonnie, listen to me. You are the key to everything. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you.

[Gilbert Lake House]

(Somewhere in the woods, Damon is burying the pizza girl's body. His phone rings, and he answers it. The shots alternate between Damon in the woods and Elena on the front porch of the Gilbert house.)

Damon: Hope your day's going better than mine. Gotta say, I'm liking the odds.

Elena: Stefan knows about us.

Damon: Oh... How'd he take it?

Elena: How do you think?

Damon: Well, I'm thinking, for the first time all week, I'm happy to be at camp nowhere.

Elena: How's Jeremy?

Damon: That depends on how much you trust me.

Elena: You know that I trust you.

Damon: Then I think he's going to get through this just fine.

Elena: Thanks for looking out for him.

Damon: Yeah, well, I told them, if they were good, I'd buy them both ice cream, so... Look, I gotta go.

Elena: Not yet. Something happened today. I realized something about you... about us. And you can say that it's the sire bond, and you know what, maybe—maybe, it is. But I'm telling you, it's the most real thing that I have ever felt in my entire life. I love you, Damon. I love you.

Damon: Look. I'm going to get this cure for you... and I'm going to have to do things you're not gonna like.

Elena: Damon—

Damon: Listen carefully. Get in your car, right now. Come to me.

Elena: I'll be there soon.

(She hangs up the phone, smiling. Damon lowers the phone slowly, still reeling. He looks up at the sky and smiles.)

[Salvatore Boarding House]

(Stefan has a drink in his hand, and Rebekah comes through the door.)

Stefan: Please, let yourself in.

Rebekah: You called me. Should I be checking for hidden daggers?

Stefan: You still wanna find the cure?

Rebekah: More than anything. I want to ram it down Niklaus' throat and look into his eyes as he realizes he's mortal again. But Shane's dead, and you are useless. So, I'm right back where I started.

Stefan: Shane's not dead.

Rebekah: But I watched Kol impale him.

Stefan: Well, you probably shouldn't have left him alone. Bonnie did a little spell. He's perfectly fine.

(Stefan pours a glass of bourbon, and Rebekah is shocked.)

Rebekah: You didn't have to tell me that. Why am I really here?

Stefan: You were right. I'm going to be here for an eternity, and I will go insane if I don't know how Elena truly feels about my brother.

Rebekah: Well, if you really want the cure, you should know that Shane has an agenda, and it's a dark one. He said he organized dozens of people to die in sacrifice, he admitted to the council explosion where twelve people died, and I'm guessing it's not a coincidence that twelve hybrids died at the hand of my brother.

Stefan: Twelve... channeling the energy from mass death is used in witchcraft to perform dark spells. It's called Expression. Shane admitted all this to you?

Rebekah: Proudly.

Stefan: Well, then, I guess we'll have to figure out how to manage him while we find the cure for ourselves.

Rebekah: We? There is no 'we', Stefan.

Stefan: Listen, I hate my brother, and you hate yours. But Damon's got Jeremy and Ciara, Klaus has the sword, and Shane has Bonnie. You and I are the only ones left with nothing. You said it yourself, right? Whoever finds the cure first gets to decide what to do with it. So what do you say? You wanna be partners?

[Mystic Grill]

(April is sitting at a table with Liz and Rudy.)

April: My father had no reason to kill eleven people. He had no reason to kill himself. He loved me. He loved Mystic Falls. He was brainwashed into sparking that fire. Professor Shane organized his death and the eleven others who died with him.

(Liz and Rudy glance at each other.)

April: It's time this entire town started telling the truth.

[A Bar Somewhere]

(Music is playing, and many vampires in transition are lying around still dead. Jeremy, Matt, Ciara and Damon enter and stare at all the bodies. They walk up to Klaus, who is sitting at the bar and pouring himself a drink.)

Klaus: I was beginning to worry you boys and Girls wouldn't find the place.

Jeremy: What the hell...?

Ciara: Did you kill all these people?

Klaus: Not exactly. They're in transition. (to Jeremy) Killing them is your job.

(Both Jeremy Ciara and Matt look at Damon.)

Jeremy: You said you were going to convince Klaus to do this another way!

Damon: Well, I thought about it, and then I realized his idea was better.

(Klaus smiles, and Jeremy stares at Damon in disbelief. One guy lying on the bar starts to move)


	77. Catch Me If You Can

**Catch Me If You Can**

Somewhere In The Woods

[Matt is frantically running for his life. A vampire is chasing him. He stops and hides behind a tree. He looks behind the tree, and when he turns his head back, a vampire attacks him. Jeremy shoots the vampire in the back with an arrow as the vampire drinks Matt's blood. The vampire falls over.]

[A Bar somewhere]

Jeremy: No way. I'm not doing this.

Klaus: What makes you think you have a choice?

Damon: You have to kill vampires to complete the hunter's mark. Mark equals cure. You're in a bar full of almost vampires, so get your hunt on.

Jeremy: Screw you. You said I wouldn't have to kill any innocent people.

Damon: Jeremy, they're not people.

Klaus: Enough! Have at it, or else.

Jeremy: I don't take orders from you, dick. [Jeremy drops a stake.] Hunters can't be compelled.

Klaus: [laughs and walks up to Jeremy] You're right. I can't compel you. But if your conscience is getting in the way, then allow me to make this easy for you. Because, I _can_ compel _them_.

[They look at the vampires in transition; a few compelled humans are feeding them their blood.]

Klaus: I'm gonna give you a two-minute head start. Then I'm gonna send every vampire in here after you. You kill them, or they kill your friend...Matt. [Ciara looks at Klaus shocked]

Matt: Wait a second!

Damon: No, no. You turn them, he kills them. That was the deal, Klaus.

Klaus: I'm taking artistic license.

Ciara: You know he can't take them all on at the same time.

Klaus: With you as his coach, he'll be fine. It's Matt I'm worried about.

Damon: Ah...Jeremy, go get the weapons out of the car. I'll be right behind you. [Jeremy runs out of the bar.] Both of you. [Matt follows. Ciara goes to follow them but Klaus grabs her arm]

Klaus: If I hear an engine start, I'll kill Matt myself!

[Most of the transitioning vampires have been fed blood and are standing.]

Klaus: ''you and I should hang out for a while.

Ciara: ''I can't not while Jeremy and Matt are fighting for there lives.

Klaus: ''but first I want to thank you for what you tried to do for me that night at the Massacure.

Ciara: ''Nobody deserves to be stabbed in the back Klaus...seeing you in pain because of everyone's betrayel was going too far...I am sorry they did that to you.

Klaus: ''consider my heart warmed by your words love.

Ciara: ''I have to go Klaus.

[He grabs her arm and then takes her mouth with his she groans as he kisses her passionatly she pushes him away looking at him confused]

Ciara:''why did you do that?

Klaus: ''consider it as my thanks..

[he smiles as she backs away from him and then she runs out of the bar]

[Somewhere In The Woods]

[Jeremy is holding a piece of fabric to Matt's bleeding neck. Matt is on the ground.]

Jeremy: Are you okay?

Matt: Yeah, I just need a second.

Jeremy: We don't _have_ a second. They can smell your blood. We need to go.

[Jeremy hears something behind him. He swiftly turns around, holding up his bow, but it's Damon. Damon deflects the bow.]

Damon: Don't hesitate! You're lucky it was me. Otherwise you two'd be dead.

Jeremy: You set us up.

Damon: I was trying to get this thing over with. You're the one that pissed off Klaus. Now you have to fight your way out of it.

Matt: All right, where are the other vampires?

Damon: They're newbies. They're still trying to figure out how to track, which means you have two seconds to get ready to fight.

Jeremy: [turns to Matt] The lake house is this way. If we can get there, they won't be able to get inside.

Damon: Wait, you want to run?

Jeremy: They're going to kill Matt.

Damon: [Hesitantly] Fine. Get out of here. I'll slow them down.

[Jeremy and Matt run to the lake house, and a vampire charges at them. Damon rips out the vampire's heart and looks at it. The vampire is dead.]

Matt: [running] Jeremy! Where are you?

Jeremy: Keep going. We're almost there.

[A vampire trips Matt, and Matt falls to the ground. The vampire stares at Matt hungrily and drags Matt closer to him by Matt's feet. Matt screams and struggles. The vampire is about to bite Matt, but Ciara snaps the vampire's neck and throws him backwards.

Ciara: Are you okay?

[Ciara helps Matt up, and Jeremy is running towards him. Ciara looks at Matt's blood covered neck.]

Ciara: Oh my god...

Jeremy: Get to the house! Hurry!

[The three run to the house and make it in.]

Ciara: Jeremy,?

Jeremy: They're coming.

[Ciara looks backwards, and a group of vampires arrive. Elena closes the door, and the scene fades, going to the opening credits.]

[Lake House]

[It is the following morning. Jeremy is placing a gun down while Ciara is cleaning Matt's neck wound. Elena was there as well looking mad ]

Jeremy: Sun's up. They're long gone.

[Damon enters.]

Elena: What the hell were you thinking? [gets up] All I asked you to do was to teach him how to fight.

Damon: He's not the best student in the world.

Jeremy: Wait. Now this is my fault?

Damon: Stop talking. Look, I know you're angry, but my way was the easiest, fastest, and safest way to complete his mark to get you the cure.

Elena: I don't care about the cure, Damon. Not if it means putting the people that I love in danger.

Damon: Hey, there would have been no danger if he hadn't gone all bleeding heart.

Ciara: He _killed_ someone. These were innocent people.

Damon: The mark grew, didn't it?

Ciara: [sighs] Okay. Look. We need a plan. There's a group of compelled vampires out there, and as soon as the sun goes down, they're gonna come after Matt, so we have to find a way to protect him.

Damon: Yes, I know. [Damon walks over to Jeremy and puts his arm around his shoulder.] But there will be no problem when big Jer and I here go on a hunting expedition. [Elena doesn't look on board with the plan.] Elena, I know, it's tragic. I get it. But we also agree that he had to kill them. Now, we have added incentive. So you take the least most valuable player home; Jeremy and I will finish this.

Elena: I'm sorry? Are you saying I should leave him here with you?

Damon: Trust me. I will keep him safe. Okay?

[Elena looks at him warily before nodding her head 'yes.']

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan is coming out of the shower. He stops and turns around to see Rebekah reading his diary on his bed.]

Stefan: [clears his throat] I know you were, uh, daggered for a little while, but, uh, knocking is still a thing.

Rebekah: So is writing in your diary apparently. I'm just checking for doubts. You can never be too cautious when it comes to love. One minute, you're begging me to compel Elena from your mind, and the next, I'm up coffin creek with a dagger in my back.

Stefan: Right. Well, you can read it all you want. I'm done with her.

Rebekah: [turning a page] Until we find the cure, right? [Stefan doesn't answer and pours himself a drink.] Hey, I'm talking to you. [closes the book]

Stefan: Oh, I know you are. I'm ignoring you.

Rebekah: [gets up] Look, we're at a bit of a disadvantage in this whole race for the cure. Team Klaus has Jeremy the hunter and Ciara, team Shane has Bonnie the witch-

Stefan: If you're here to remind me of our last place status, I'm very well aware.

Rebekah: Actually I have a plan. The cure is buried with Silas, that ancient evil guy my brother Kol is afraid of. Shane was so eager to prove his existence that he gave away that he has one of the keys to resurrecting him, his headstone.

Stefan: I see. You wanna steal it.

Rebekah: Yes, and then Team Shane will have to join Team Rebekah, and Team Klaus will be left out in the cold where he belongs.

[Shane's Office]

[A candle is lit. Bonnie looks rather stressed as she and Shane are sitting at his desk.]

Shane: You know, just because your eyes are closed doesn't mean you're meditating. Come on, use your breath. Use your breath to calm your nerves.

Bonnie: Great. So now, I can't even meditate right? What else can I fail?

Shane: Bonnie, you didn't fail.

Bonnie: I did an expression spell that almost killed April.

Shane: Exactly! Almost. Failing would have been actually killing her. You got like a...D Minus.

Bonnie: It's not funny. [Candle ignites] I have all this power now, and I'm worried I won't be able to control it.

Shane: Bonnie? Look at me. [he grabs her hand and hypnotizes her] I'm here with you. You don't have anything to worry about. You are strong; you are focused. You are in complete control.

Bonnie: You're here with me. I'm in complete control.

[The candle's flame goes out, and the door opens. Liz and one of her deputies barge in.]

Bonnie: Sheriff?

Liz: Bonnie, I'm gonna need you to go.

Shane: What the hell are you doing?

Liz: We need to ask you a few questions.

[Her deputy takes Shane and handcuffs him.]

Shane: [laughs] Are you serious? I'm sure I can answer without the handcuffs. Come on, this isn't even your jurisdiction.

Liz: Then, I guess we better get you to Mystic Falls ASAP.

[The deputy takes Shane out of his office, and Bonnie is angry.]

Bonnie: Wait! Why are you doing this?

Liz: That's something you should ask your dad.

[The sheriff leaves.]

[At The Car by the bar]

[Ciara gets out of the car with Jeremy and Damon]

Ciara: Do you really think they went back to the bar?

Damon: [opens the trunk] Where else are they gonna go? It's all cabins and vacation homes; they can't get in anywhere.

[Damon hands Jeremy a gun. Jeremy puts it behind his back as Damon hands him the compound bow.]

Damon: All right. There you go.

Jeremy: Fine. Let's get this over with.

[Jeremy pulls back the compound bow.]

Damon: Listen, just go one at a time, only shoot for the heart, don't hesitate, and don't miss. [hands Jeremy an arrow]

Jeremy: Save the teaching moment. Elena's not here. You don't have to pretend like you give a damn about me.

Damon: [closes the trunk] I'm trying to keep you alive, dumbass. [hands Jeremy more arrows] Come on.

[Jeremy Ciara and Damon head into the bar, and music can be heard in the background. They walk in cautiously, and Jeremy holds up the bow. A giant blood smear can be seen on the ground, and Damon walks around it.]

Damon: Something's not right.

[They follow the trail of blood into the back storage room. A giant pile of the vampire corpses are in the corner.]

Damon: Looks like we're gonna have to find some new vampires. What a waste.

Ciara: What the hell happened?

Kol: I confess. [Jeremy turns around and holds the bow up to see that Kol entered the room.] I did it.

Jeremy: Kol?

Kol: Jeremy, good to see you, mate. Sorry about the mess. Ugh, it was a little crowded when I arrived, and I prefer more intimate gatherings. We three need to have a little chat. [takes a sip of alcohol]

Kol: Care for a drink?

Damon: He's underage, and I don't like you, so let's just cut to it.

Kol: You know, my brother bragged about his plan to complete Jeremy's hunter's mark. It was easy enough to track this lot down. They were all hiding in the shadows. Now, killing young vampires is easy or old ones, for that matter.

Damon: Why? What's it to you either way?

Kol: Because, you fools, in your zeal to find the cure, you risk waking someone very dangerous.

Ciara: Oh...You must be talking about Silas.

Kol: What do you know of him?

Damon: Nothing. Don't want to. Not our problem.

Ciara: Isn't it?

Damon: Uh-uh.

Kol: A few hundred years back, I came across a group that worshipped Silas. His followers told me that he would rise again, and when he did, he would trigger the end of all time. You know, being an immortal, you can see why I'm opposed to time's ending. So I murdered all of them. And now, here you are willing to risk raising him in your search for the cure. I can't exactly sit back and let that happen, can I?

Damon: We're not going to back off the cure 'cause you were told one too many scary bedtime stories, you idiot.

Kol: [pushes Damon] Jeremy, we were mates in Colorado. You're a smart lad. Why don't you call off this imbecilic treasure hunt?

Jeremy: [holding up the bow] I'm not calling anything off, mate.

Kol: [takes a step backwards] Well I could kill you. But then, I'd have to deal with the hunter's curse. And I, I don't particularly feel like being haunted for the next century. Better idea. I'll just rip off your arms.

[Kol rushes at Jeremy, but Damon rams Kol into the wall. They fight.]

Damon: Jeremy, run! [to Ciara] ''Ciara get him out of here!

[Jeremy flees with Ciara, and Damon continues to hit Kol. Kol catches Damon's hand and puts him in a headlock.]

[Shane's Office]

[Stefan and Rebekah are rummaging through Shane's office in search for the tombstone.]

Stefan: Well. Headstone's not here.

Rebekah: Don't ripper out on me. We'll find it. Oh, you're all bottled up. You need a release. Maybe we can find a voodoo doll or something.

[Rebekah opens a desk drawer and moves a bottle. She lifts up a stack of papers to find Shane's herbs.]

Rebekah: Ah, this should do the trick. Exactly what you need. [walks over to Stefan] The professor's stash of herbs.

Stefan: Not interested.

Rebekah: What happened to you? You were so much fun in the twenties.

Stefan: I was a psychotic killer with no emotions in the 1920s.

Rebekah: You may have been a killer, but you were far from emotionless, Stefan. [smiles] You had a blast. I know you remember. The jazz, the booze, our little table at Gloria's... Don't make me compel it out of you.

Stefan: All right, um...I guess we had a little bit of fun.

Rebekah: Thank you, so now that we've established that fun is, in fact, possible, maybe you'd like to start having some? [Stefan hesitates] Don't worry about the professor. He won't be back anytime soon; I made sure of that.

[Stefan takes the jar of herbs, and Rebekah smiles. ]

[Police Station Interrogation Room]

[Shane and Liz are sitting at a table.]

Shane: You're accusing me of orchestrating a mass murder? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?

Liz: It's Mystic Falls. It's actually one of the _least_ ridiculous things I've heard.

[Outside the room Bonnie and Hopkins are watching the video of the interrogation]

Bonnie: He already explained this Dad. Pastor Young came to him for help. He was crazy.

Hopkins: No, he was grief-stricken and Shane took advantage of it.

Bonnie: And somehow talked him into killing a house full of people? It doesn't make any sense.

Hopkins: I've met people like this Bonnie. They're fast-talking, they're charismatic, they're manipulators. They prey on the weak-minded.

Bonnie: Mmm. And you're worried that's what he's doing to me. That's why you brought him in, isn't it?

Hopkins: No. We brought him in because April Young told us what he did. Rebekah Mikaelson confirmed it. He confessed to her.

Bonnie: [Getting up from her seat] I'm going in there.

Hopkins: Bonnie, no, you're not.

Bonnie: If he's gonna tell anyone what he did, it's me. Unless of course you think I'm too weak-minded. [She goes inside]

[Interrogation Room]

[Bonnie opens the door and walks in]

Liz: Bonnie, now is not the time.

[Hopkins walks in behind Bonnie]

Hopkins: Let her talk. [Liz gets up and walks out of the room with Hopkins]

Shane: I Think your Dad's confused about the format of the parent-teacher conference.

Bonnie: I'm so sorry. Rebekah told them you confessed. I know she's lying.

Shane: [Leans forward and speaks in a low voice] You know, the truth is, she's not.

[Bonnie looks shocked and confused]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena and Matt enter the house.]

Elena: I'm so sorry. Listen. When I asked you to stay with Jeremy, I never thought-

Matt: What did you expect, Elena? It's Damon.

Elena: I never wanted anyone to get hurt.

Matt: Well, then you shouldn't have left him in charge. Look. I'm sorry. I know you didn't have a choice. Sire bond and all.

Elena: Sire bond doesn't work like that.

Matt: All I know, Elena, is that the old you would have never left Jeremy with Damon, especially after what happened last night.

[Elena's cell phone rings; she answers it.]

Elena: Jeremy?

Jeremy [on the phone]: Elena, we're in trouble.

Elena: Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. Where's Damon?

Jeremy: Listen to me. Kol attacked us. I barely got away, but he has Damon.

[Klaus's Mansion]

Klaus: A bit ironic, you coming to me for help. Weren't your friends just trying to bury me in a cement tomb?

Elena: This is your fault. You started this when you forced Jeremy to kill those vampires.

Klaus: And now my little brat of a brother has gone and made things worse. Well, he never did like Damon. I suppose I should do something, shouldn't I?

Elena: Call him off, Klaus.

Klaus: You are in no position to make demands, love. Whilst I'd like to cure you to make more hybrids, I do have other reasons for finding the cure, not the least of which is destroying it so you lot can't use it against me.

Elena: Whatever our differences, we want the same thing. Please, Klaus, I'm begging you.

[Klaus smiles at her then rolls his eyes as he gets out his cell phone. He calls Kol.]

Klaus: Little brother. Just two days home, and I'm told you've already gone and made a mess.

[Cut to Kol in the cold storage room; the shots alternate throughout the phone conversation.]

Kol: Come on, Nik. I was only having some fun.

Klaus: Those vampires were for my hunter.

Kol: I'll make some more. There's no shortage of people.

Klaus: Where's Damon Salvatore?

Kol: I gave him a good and proper beating just for old time's sake.

Klaus: Yes. Well, you've had your fun. Now let him go and come home. Avoid any more trouble, or you'll find yourself back in a box.

Kol: Hey. No need to be nasty about it.

Klaus: On the contrary, I find nastiness to be essential whenever my siblings try to sabotage me. Listen closely, Kol. Stay away from the Gilbert boy and Ciara . You understand?

Kol: Fine. I won't touch them. You have my word. [Kol hangs up. Cut to Damon holding a stake in his chest.] Very good, darling. Now stab yourself a little bit further. [He compels Damon to obey.]

Damon: [pushing the stake into himself, he groans in pain] If you're gonna kill me, do it like a man.

Kol: I don't want to kill you. I just wanted to make sure you could be compelled.

Damon: I'm gonna rip out your spleen.

Kol: You ought to be thanking me. I mean you don't really want the cure found. You fancy Elena. I mean, even more now that she's a vampire. Admit it. The last vestige of her humanity is her annoying little brother Jeremy, and deep, deep down You want to be with Ciara, I bet you want him dead, don't you?

Damon: Nope.

Kol: [laughing] You're lying. I bet you'd love to rip his head right off... And I'm gonna give you your wish. [He crouches down in front of Damon and compels him.] You're not gonna remember what I say, but you're going to find Jeremy Gilbert, and when you do, you're going to kill him.

[Shane's Office]

[The room is low-lit, and smoke can be seen hovering over the desk.]

Stefan: [sighing, walking around] So much random crap in here.

Rebekah: [seated] Crap, maybe. Random, no. Looks like Shane has a bit of an afterlife fetish. Hopi prayer feathers, the Han dynasty soul vase, and that is a Polynesian sacrificial knife. Brutal way to die, but at least you appease the gods.

Stefan: Since when did you become such an artifact expert?

Rebekah: I enjoy other cultures, Stefan. I know that might be hard for you to understand, considering you dated a child who only thinks about herself.

Stefan: [smiles, then throws the knife at Rebekah, who catches it right before it hits her face.]

Rebekah: [laughing] Still a sensitive subject, I see. [she stands up and walks toward Stefan] Do you know why I wouldn't compel Elena from your memory?

Stefan: Because you wanted me to suffer.

Rebekah: I did. It's the only way you'll learn. It took me a thousand years and hundreds of betrayals to realize that love, and caring, ruins you.

Stefan: Hmm. That's awfully bleak.

Rebekah: Quite the opposite. It's liberating actually. You know why we had so much fun in the twenties, Stefan? Because we didn't care. We just did what felt good - drinking, feeding, sex. [She's lightly dragging the knife against Stefan's neck.]

Stefan: The sex wasn't good because we didn't care. It was good because you're crazy. Crazy sex is always good.

Rebekah: You were hardly the model of sanity.

[Stefan grabs the wrist of her hand holding the knife and pulls her arm down. She laughs and smiles at him.]

Rebekah: Stop... caring. [She drops the knife while they continue to stare at one another, their faces nearly touching.]

[The door suddenly opens. They disappear as an unknown man enters. He begins searching the office for something, removing books from the shelf and tapping the walls. He eventually opens a door and finds a large stone.]

Rebekah: Good. You found it. [She grabs his neck, restraining him while he makes choking noises.] Question is who are you?

[Gilbert House]

Elena opens the front door. Damon is standing on the porch.]

Elena: What happened? Are you okay? [she puts her hands on his shoulders]

Damon: Kol happened.

Elena: Thank God you both got away. If Kol had taken Jeremy—

Damon: Is he here? 'Cause I just want to talk to him really fast.

Elena: He's at the Grill with Ciara. He wanted to check on Matt.

Damon: Well, I should go apologize to him. I was—I was pretty tough on him today.

[Police Station Interrogation Room]

[Shane is sitting at the table; the door opens behind him and Bonnie enters.]

Bonnie: Told my dad to give us a minute. [walks over to the camera, it beeps] Camera's off. [sits across from Shane at the table] You can talk.

Shane: [pointing at a camera mounted at the corner of the ceiling] Are you sure about that?

Bonnie: Yeah. I don't lie. I'm not you.

Shane: Look. I was always gonna tell you the truth. I just kept putting it off because I was worried how you'd react.

Bonnie: [nodding] Bad. That's how I react to murder.

Shane: I'm not a killer, Bonnie. Pastor Young was depressed—

Bonnie: I've heard this. Skip to the part where you convince him to _massacre_ _11 people_.

Shane: It wasn't a massacre. It was a ritual. It was something necessary to raise Silas and get the cure that your friends so desperately want.

Bonnie: If they knew people had to die—

Shane: It doesn't matter if they die. Silas will bring them back.

Bonnie: You're crazy.

Shane: I'm not crazy. I'm just passionate.

Bonnie: [standing up] You're full on crazy. [she walks over to the door and opens it]

Shane: Do you remember our first session? [Bonnie pauses at the door.] It was about your grams, right? You thought every time you did magic you were causing her pain. [he turns to look at her] Aren't you curious what's happening to her now? Wouldn't you like to see her again?

[Bonnie gapes at him in disbelief, but finally decides to stay and shuts the door.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Matt is clearing a table. Damon approaches him, followed by Ciara.]

Damon: Don't you ever take a night off?

Matt: I took two days off to help you out at the lake house, remember? I almost got killed.

Damon: Where's Jeremy?

Matt: He's in the back I think.

Damon: Hmm. [he walks around Matt heading for the back room]

Ciara: [to Matt] Are you doing okay?

Matt: Yeah. All things considered.

[Damon spots Jeremy across the restaurant. They make eye contact; Damon's eyes start to vamp out and he begins crossing the restaurant toward Jeremy, who looks alarmed.]

Ciara: Damon. [He stops suddenly and looks around at her, a strange look on his face.] Are you all right? What's going on? [Damon turns away to see a door close; Jeremy's gone.]

[Cut to Jeremy in the back room. He looks around, withdraws his gun, cocks it and stands aiming it at the door. But then he looks down at a metal panel on the wall, covering the entrance to underground tunnels.]

[Cut to Damon, still looking slightly odd. He looks at Ciara then turns and walks toward the back room. Ciara follows.]

Ciara: [in the back room] Damon, what is wrong with you?

Damon: It was Kol. He must have compelled me. If I find Jeremy... I'm gonna kill him. [He vamp-runs down into the tunnel. Ciara looks down through the entrance, bewildered.]

[In The Tunnels]

[Jeremy hurries through the tunnels, aiming his gun and flashlight ahead of him as he goes.]

Damon: [voice only, in the distance] Jeremy! Get out of here! Do you hear me? Don't stop. Kol compelled me. There's nothing I can do!

[Cut to Damon walking in the tunnels.]

Damon: You can't hide in here, Jer. If I find you, you're dead.

[Cut to Jeremy.]

Damon: [voice only] Jeremy, are you listening to me? You better run! I am coming to kill you. You need to go now!

[Damon vamp-runs down a passage.]

[Shane's Office]

[Rebekah is torturing the unknown man by slicing his leg open slowly with the knife.]

Rebekah: All you have to do to make it stop is tell me who sent you. [The man groans but doesn't answer. She tastes some of the blood on the knife.] You're full of vervain, so I know you haven't been compelled.

Stefan: Or maybe somebody compelled him before he ingested it.

Rebekah: He was after the headstone. We need to know who sent him.

Stefan: Okay. Fine. So we take him home, wait till the vervain is out of his system, and then compel him and get whatever information we want.

Rebekah: That's not a bad idea.

[The man grunts and begins spitting out blood. Stefan grabs his face and looks into his mouth.]

Stefan: He just bit off his own tongue.

Rebekah: So he does know something.

[The man grabs the knife from Rebekah's hand and jabs it into his own neck. Stefan pulls it out but too late. The man bleeds out of the neck, dead.]

Stefan: I guess he was compelled.

Rebekah: Was it my bastard brother or yours?

Stefan: Maybe it's option number three. There's another team in the race.

[Interrogation Room]

Bonnie: [pacing] You're saying if I help you raise Silas you can bring my grams back? Don't play on my guilt, Shane.

Shane: I'm not playing on anything. This is the truth. You told me what happened. Your reckless use of magic is the reason-

Bonnie: Don't.

Shane: -is the reason those spirits are torturing her on the Other Side.

Bonnie: [angrily] Don't.

Shane: Hurting her again and again and again.

Bonnie: [shouting] I said don't!

Shane: Unh! [he raises his hand, apparently in pain] My hand! You can't stop, can you? All this power that you're feeling, you actually like it, don't you?

[Bonnie smiles evilly and Shane screams in pain.]

Shane: Look at yourself, Bonnie. Look at yourself, Bonnie.

[Mayor Hopkins opens the door.]

Hopkins: [alarmed] Bonnie, what are you doing?

Bonnie: Get- [she throws water from a glass onto the floor and turns it into fire] -out of here.

Hopkins: Bonnie, stop!

Shane: You can't reason with her, Mayor. She's lost control.

Hopkins: Bonnie, baby, baby. Please. [looking at Shane] Do something!

Shane: Bonnie... Bonnie, look at me! Now take a deep breath. I'm right here with you. You are in complete control. [Bonnie's expression starts returning to normal] That's it.

[The fire goes out. Shane looks at his hand in wonder. A single tears slides down Bonnie's cheek and she leaves the room, hurrying past her father.]

Shane: Your daughter... is a prodigy. With my guidance... she could be one of the most powerful witches in the world... But without it—whew—she's a time bomb.

[Shane's Office]

[Stefan's cell phone is ringing. He looks at it, but Rebekah grabs it from him before he can answer it.]

Rebekah: [answering the phone] Hello, Elena.

Elena: [in the tunnels] What did you do to Stefan?

Rebekah: Rescued him from his old, dull life, but it keeps calling. Stefan's not in the mood to talk right now.

Elena: Then he can listen. I know you might not care about me right now, Stefan, but Kol compelled Damon to kill Jeremy. They're somewhere in the tunnels, and—it's one giant maze down here, and I can't find them, so if you still care about the cure or about Jeremy, then maybe you can come help. [Stefan remains silent. Elena looks angry but resigned.] Okay. [hangs up]

Rebekah: Well that is an interesting predicament. For both of us.

[In The Tunnels]

[Jeremy is still in the tunnels, and hears Damon calling from a distance.]

Damon: [voice only] Did you miss the part where I said I'm compelled? Don't stop!

[Jeremy withdraws a knife and uses it to cut his hand. Cut to Damon.]

Damon: Seriously? You're being hunted by a vampire, and now you're bleeding?

[Damon vamp-runs to where Jeremy left his jacket on the ground. He is picking it up when suddenly Jeremy runs at Damon and puts him in a headlock. Damon bites his arm; Jeremy yells in pain as Damon throws him down to the ground.]

Damon: [eyes vamped out] Dumb move, Jer. You can't fight me in closed quarters.

Jeremy: It was worth a shot. [He shoots Damon in the abdomen.]

Damon: [groans in pain as he falls to his knees] You're gonna have to shoot me, Jeremy, in the heart. I'm not gonna be able to stop myself. Jeremy, you are a hunter. You know you want to. Do it. [Jeremy stands still with gun aimed at Damon, but doesn't shoot.] Do it! [Damon gets up, and his face vamps out as he fails to resist the compulsion. Jeremy fires the gun before the screen goes black.]

[Damon is lying on the ground, waking up.]

Damon: Ow. Ugh. [He sits up. Groaning, he pulls a bullet out of his forehead.] He shot me in the head. [throws the bullet on the ground angrily] Stupid, idiot, borderline brain-dead moron! [standing up] That was dumb, Jeremy. You should've killed me when you had the chance. [He sees Jeremy's blood on the ground; his eyes vamp out as he walks down another tunnel.]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Kol walks into a room. Rebekah enters from the other side, blocking his way.]

Rebekah: Going somewhere? I wouldn't if I were you. If Damon kills the hunter, Nik will not be pleased.

Kol: [smiling] I told Nik I wouldn't touch the kid. I didn't.

Rebekah: [sarcastically] Oh. Well, that was clever. I'm sure he'll really appreciate it.

[Kol pushes past his sister to leave but Rebekah pulls out the white oak ash dagger and points it at his back. Kol stops and finally looks afraid.]

Kol: You'd really dagger me?

Rebekah: If I do, Damon's compulsion ends and this is all over.

Kol: And then you're no better than Niklaus. Daggering siblings when you disagree with them- Look at what this family has become. I mean, Elijah won't even show his face, he's so disgusted by our bickering. This cure has ruined us, and it hasn't even been found yet. Just imagine what would happen if it is.

Rebekah: This family was ruined long before we knew about the cure.

[Kol vamp-speeds around to face Rebekah and points the white oak stake at her heart.]

Rebekah: Kol!

Kol: I won't let you raise Silas.

[Klaus vamp-runs into the room and breaks up the two of them.]

Klaus: Enough of this foolishness. Put it down, Kol.

[Kol vamp-runs out of the house.]

Rebekah: He was going to kill me!

Klaus: Well, then, I think you need a lesson in how to properly dagger a sibling.

Rebekah: Burn in hell. [She turns and leaves the house.]

[Somewhere In The Woods]

[Jeremy is running. In pain, he stops and leans against a tree, sliding his back down it to the ground. His injured hand is haphazardly bandaged but still extremely bloody. Cut to Damon, in the woods, still in pursuit of Jeremy.]

Ciara: [behind him] Damon, stop! [he stops] Please. I know that you don't want to hurt Jeremy, so please stop.

Damon: [turning around to look at her, pain in his eyes] I can't.

Ciara: Yes, you can. You're strong enough to resist the compulsion. I know that you are.

Damon: Why, because Stefan did?

[Ciara takes Damon's face in her hands and begins to go through his head to see if she can break the Compulsion she sees how at peace his mind is as she sees what she is doing then she backs away from him entranced at Ciara's magic abilty but then blood drips from a tree. they can hear Jeremy gasping for breath and smell the blood he's lost.

Damon: ''I'm sorry. Ciara.[he vamps-runs away as his eyes vamp out.]

Ciara: ''Damon! [she runs after him]

[Jeremy cocks his gun.]

Damon: Jeremy.

[Jeremy turns around to face Damon and point his gun at him, propping himself up against the tree as he tries to stand.]

Damon: Shoot now.

[Jeremy fires at the exact moment that Stefan vamp-runs at Damon and pushes him up against another tree.]

Stefan: Hey, brother. Long time, no see. [He snaps Damon's neck and Damon collapses. Ciara arrives to look at Stefan incredulously.] You're welcome.

[Salvatore Boarding House- Cellar]

[Stefan is leaning against the dirt mound in the cell where the vervain used to grow, handling a wooden stake. Damon stirs on the ground, groaning as he wakes up.]

Stefan: Easy there, buddy. You lost a lot of blood.

Damon: [groaning] So you bled me out?

Stefan: Yeah. I didn't really have much of a choice. Kol's compulsion is still in effect, so you need to stay locked up. We don't have any vervain, so... this was the only way I could weaken you.

Damon: You sound real torn up about it. Shouldn't we be going after Kol, make him decompel me?

Stefan: [sarcastically] Yeah, yeah, sure. That sounds easy enough, Damon. I'll get right on that.

Damon: [coughing as he fails to sit up] At least let me see Elena.

Stefan: Come on. You know you can't do that. With the sire bond, all you have to do is tell her to let you out of here. It's too risky.

Damon: You're really enjoying this, aren't you?

Stefan: It's better for Elena if you stay in here for now, at least until we find the cure, and then once she's no longer sired and you're no longer compelled, you can both do whatever the hell you want. [He leaves and closes the cell door behind him.]

Damon: Stefan, wait. Stefan! [The door shuts and Stefan locks it.] Stef—

[Salvatore Boarding House-Upstairs]

[Stefan meets Elena.]

Stefan: Going to see Damon?

Elena: I need to talk to him.

Stefan: Well, you can't. He'll just ask you to let him out.

Elena: I won't let him out.

Stefan: You won't have a choice. You're sired. [Elena shifts uncomfortably and doesn't respond.] That all?

Elena: Stefan, what are you doing with Rebekah? She tried to kill me.

Stefan: And this will be the second time that Damon tried to kill Jeremy. So I guess nobody's perfect, right?

Elena: Are you trying to punish me? I don't know how many times I can apologize.

Stefan: I never asked you to. You can do whatever you want, Elena. I really don't care.

Elena: You're hurt. You're hurt, and you're acting out. Stefan, this isn't you.

Stefan: Sure it is. You've just never seen me like this. You don't know what I look like when I'm not in love with you. [Elena looks shocked. Stefan smiles.] I'll let Damon know you stopped by.

[Elena, looking surprised and a little embarrassed, hesitantly turns and walks away.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Bonnie and her father are sitting at a table.]

Bonnie: I owe you an apology.

Hopkins: You don't owe me anything. I'm not happy to be right. I'm gonna get you some help.

Bonnie: Help? Dad, I'm okay.

Hopkins: Are you kidding me?

Bonnie: I got angry, I admit, but I knew what I was doing.

Hopkins: You lost control, and Shane said—

Bonnie: Didn't we just establish that we couldn't trust him? He trying to get under your skin.

Hopkins: The only thing that got under my skin is what I saw, which is my daughter using dangerous magic! And the fact that you don't think you need help means you need it even more.

[Bonnie, looking slightly abashed, doesn't respond.]

[Gilbert House-Night]

[Klaus walks up the front steps and knocks on the door. Elena opens the door, Jeremy standing behind her.]

Klaus: Good evening, Gilbert clan.

Elena: What do you want, Klaus?

Klaus: I've come to fetch my hunter. Seeing as how my brother's become a liability, Jeremy will be safer with me.

Jeremy: I think I'll pass. I've killed enough people for you today.

Klaus: You think you're safer here? Hmm. Clearly you don't know Kol. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants, so strange as it may seem, I'm your best bet.

Elena: Sorry, but I think we'd rather take our chances.

Klaus: Fine. But when Kol does come—and he will come—be sure to let me know, preferably before he burns your nice little home to the ground. And as for you, hunter, there's no shortage of people to turn or loved ones to threaten, so sleep well. We'll plan on finishing our work tomorrow. [He turns and leaves. Elena shuts the door.]

[Rebekah's House]

[Rebekah stands in front of a mirror as she sips a cocktail. The door opens and Stefan walks in.]

Rebekah: Sure. Just barge right in.

Stefan: Oh. I thought not knocking was our thing. You didn't dagger Kol.

Rebekah: [removing her earrings] Well, the white oak stake pointed at my heart made things a little difficult. I do believe my brother Kol has finally lost his mind.

Stefan: That's all right. Jeremy's still alive, and I took care of Damon. So where'd you put it?

Rebekah: The headstone?

Stefan: Mm-hmm.

Rebekah: Some place safe.

Stefan: Wasn't really our deal.

Rebekah: Well, considering that you've betrayed me twice, and I've betrayed you never, I think I'm acting prudently. Especially since we have no idea why that guy was looking for it. Did you work things out with Elena?

Stefan: Do you care?

Rebekah: Nope. Just trying to figure out why you're here.

Stefan: Do you even have to ask?

Rebekah: [smiling] No feelings, no attachments.

Stefan: None... whatsoever.

[They kiss and start pulling clothes off of each other. Stefan pushes Rebekah down on the bed; she leans up to pull at his belt but he pushes her down again, kissing her.]

[Gilbert House]

[Jeremy and Elena are standing at the kitchen table.]

Jeremy: This is never gonna end. If Kol doesn't kill me first, then Klaus is just gonna force me to kill more innocent people. How many is it gonna take, 10? 100?

Elena: [realizing something] If you kill one Original vampire, their entire sire line will die with them. That's thousands, maybe tens of thousands of vampires. Kol compelled Damon to kill you. You're gonna kill Kol instead. [They look at each other, and Elena nods.]


	78. A View To Kill

**A View To Kill**

Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is sitting in the living room when Stefan comes downstairs seeing her]

Stefan; ''hey what are you doing here?

Ciara: ''I thought I'd take over your shift of baby sitting Damon.

Stefan: ''you don't have to Ciara...after all the things he done to you and me.

Ciara: ''I've been trying to use my magic to break the Compulsion off him it worked for a moment but the blood stopped him.

Stefan: ''and you think you can again It would be a lot of help..come with me.

[They walk down to the cellar where Damon is. and he looks weak.]

Damon: ''you coming to snap my neck again? because I woke up feeling completely unmurderous and I'm pretty sure that it's safe to set me free.

Ciara: ''Not until Kol is out of commission it isn't safe to let you out.

[Stefan throws a vial of blood towards Damon]

Damon: Oh man, really? You practically bled me dry. At least spring for a bag or something. I'm thirsty.

[Stefan sets a water bottle between the bars of the door.]

Damon: Not exactly what I had in mind.

[Damon gets up, groaning, and walks over to grab the water bottle. He sees Klaus standing on the other side. beside Ciara who jumps at seeing him there]

Klaus: Hello, love!.

Damon: What the hell are you doing here?

[Klaus smiles.]

Klaus: Babysitting with Ciara.

Damon: Oh.

Stefan: Give him a vial of blood every couple of hours, so he doesn't desiccate. If he gets too much strength back, or if he just annoys you, bleed him out again.

Damon: Silent treatment, huh? Is that your best shot? [to Klaus] He's still pissed at me for sleeping with Elena.

Klaus: You sure about that? 'Cause I saw him trying to sneak out of Rebekah's bed this morning, which would suggest to me that he's moved on.

[Stefan sighs.]

Damon: Well, well. Looks like my brother ripped out a page of my revenge-sex handbook.

Ciara: ''Ugh gross can you talk about something else please.

Stefan: Glady.. why don't you two enjoy your little, uh, villain bonding time? I'll let you know when I get the dagger from Rebekah.

[Stefan leaves. He's walking down a hallway of his house when his phone rings. He stops to look at it; it reads "Elena". After hesitating, he decides to answer it.]

Stefan: Damon's fine. I locked him up with all the creature comforts he deserves.

Elena: That's not why I called. Kol just tried to kill Bonnie.

[Stefan walks out the front door.]

Stefan: What? Is she okay?

Elena: Yeah, she's just shaken up. She managed to hold him off, but Kol seems pretty intent on murdering everyone who's looking for that cure.

Stefan: Yeah, Klaus has me trying to convince Rebekah to give up her dagger so he can take care of Kol.

Elena: I don't want to just dagger Kol. I want Jeremy to kill him.

[Stefan looks back at the door, and then revs up his motorcycle, creating noise to cover their conversation.]

Stefan: What did you just say?

Elena: Bonnie has all this crazy new power. She thinks she can hold him long enough for Jeremy to get a clean shot.

Stefan: And then what, huh? Klaus and Rebekah will kill every one of us out of spite. They may be dysfunctional bickering lunatics, but they stick together no matter what.

Elena: That's why you need to find the dagger and use it on Rebekah. She can't come looking for revenge if she's laying in a box.

Stefan: Yeah, I can't do that.

Elena: I know _you_ can't because vampires can't use the dagger, but Matt can. It's not like she doesn't deserve it. And Bonnie thinks that she can get Klaus out of the picture, too, at least temporarily. Once we get this cure, none of this will matter because we can use it against them.

Stefan: All right, fine, but how do you plan to lure Kol in?

[A Street Night]

[Kol is walking down a street listening to music on his phone when it rings. He answers it, and the shots alternate between Kol walking down the street and the inside of the Gilbert house.]

Kol: Jeremy Gilbert. Nice to see I'm still on your speed dial, mate. Hey, you want to meet up at the batting cages in Denver?

Elena: Actually, it's Elena Gilbert.

Kol: What a treat. Yeah, I was just thinking of all the clever ways I could have your brother killed, but I'd settle for ripping off his illustrated arm instead.

Elena: I need to talk to you – in person.

[In the background, Matt and Jeremy are preparing weapons.]

Elena: I wanna call a truce, in the name of Silas.

[Kol stops walking.]

Kol: You want to talk about Silas?

Elena: I'll meet you wherever you want. I'll come to you.

Kol: I'll tell you what. How about I come to you?

[The doorbell rings. Everyone turns in surprise. Jeremy cocks his gun and points it at the door. Kol is outside.]

Kol: If you want a truce, open the door and invite me in.

[Elena is slightly flustered by the unexpected turn of events and looks around for her next move.]

Kol: I'm waiting. Let me in and let's talk truce.

[Elena takes a blackboard down from the wall.]

Kol: Hello?

Elena: Wouldn't that be kind of stupid to invite you in?

[She starts writing on the board.]

Kol: On the contrary, I can't kill your brother with my own two hands, or I'll suffer the hunter's curse and spend the next 20 years trying to off myself in gruesome ways.

[Elena shows what she wrote on the blackboard to Matt: "Help Stefan find dagger". He leaves out the back door.]

Kol: And I've heard that vervain's back in town, so I can't compel you to kill him either. So I think it's fair to say you're semi-safe, for now.

[Elena has erased the board and written a new message for Jeremy. She shows it to him: "Get out. Get Bonnie".]

Jeremy: [whispering] I'm the only one that can invite him inside.

Kol: He's right, obviously.

[Elena goes and opens the door for Kol.]

Kol: You'd think being alive for over a thousand years would teach me some manners, but I couldn't resist stopping by.

Elena: If I let you in, my brother goes. You're not getting near him.

Kol: Fair enough.

[Elena looks back at Jeremy and nods. Jeremy nods.]

Jeremy: You can come in.

[Jeremy leaves through the back door.]

Kol: No gold medals for bravery, I see. You know the thing I love about the modern age is... music, anytime you like.

[Kol puts his phone and earphones in his pocket, and it gives Elena a view of the white oak stake, which is stashed in an inside pocket of Kol's jacket.]

Kol: So... this is the part where you offer me a drink so we can have a proper chat.

[Elena nods and makes way for Kol, then closes the door.]

[Rebekah's House]

[Rebekah is looking through a rack of clothing while Stefan leans against the doorframe.]

Rebekah: The colors, the fabrics... The eighties were just... tragic. You know, I think shoulder pads rival 17th-century puritan smocks for crimes against fashion.

Stefan: Looking for something to wear to the dance?

Rebekah: Aye. Are you asking me to a date?

Stefan: Actually, it was canceled.

[Stefan walks farther into Rebekah's room, and she is clearly upset.]

Rebekah: So why are you here? Back for more dagger talk?

[Stefan laughs.]

Stefan: Somebody has some trust issues.

Rebekah: It's called a healthy skepticism. I know you were trying to sneak out this morning. I'm not stupid.

Stefan: Sorry, I'm... I'm still trying to get used to this.

Rebekah: Do you regret it?

Stefan: No.

Rebekah: Do you want it to happen again?

Stefan: Maybe.

Rebekah: Even if I don't give you the dagger?

Stefan: You think that I would sleep with you just to get the dagger?

Rebekah: Don't give me that innocent look. You've done plenty to me in the name of getting what you want. Well, I guess I should pack up these racks. Just another failed attempt at getting to a high school dance.

Stefan: Why do you care so much about a high school dance?

Rebekah: I don't. I was just bored.

Stefan: Right. Well, we can still go, if you want.

Rebekah: Not if it's canceled, we can't.

Stefan: Since when do you care about the rules?

[Salvatore Boarding House Cellar]

[Klaus is walking around while Damon is lying down, tossing an object up in the air. Ciara is sitting on the ground outside the cellar drawing as Klaus watches]

Klaus: You know, none of this would be an issue if you'd have just done your job properly. I was perfectly willing to let you train Jeremy.

Ciara: No, you weren't. Are you kidding? You got there day two. Do you know how hard it is to get these Xbox brains to focus?

Klaus: And then when I turned a room full of barflies into vampires for him to slaughter, you let Kol kill them.

Damon: Your brother problem, not mine, buddy.

Klaus: And whose bright idea was it to saddle Jeremy with a conscience, hmm?

Damon: Well, we couldn't have him trying to stake Elena in her sleep, now, could we?

Klaus: Ah, yes, for the love of Elena. How is it that she manages to overlook every horrific thing you've ever done? Is it willful ignorance, or perhaps something more pathological?

Damon: Some people are just more capable of forgiveness than others. Bet you score about a negative 500 in that realm.

Klaus: [smiling] Come on. There must be a secret. It can't just be the sire bond. What is it? Compulsion? Manipulation? [Damon doesn't reply.] What is it you say to her?

[Damon sits up.]

Damon: I think this has something to do with a certain blonde vampire. _I_ think you murdered Carol Lockwood, and _I _think you're worried that Caroline's never going to forgive you.

Klaus: You've done worse.

Damon: Debatable. See, I don't mind being the bad guy, because somebody has to fill that role and get things done. You do bad things for no reason. You do them to be a dick.

Klaus: Debatable.

[Damon shrugs.]

Damon: If you're gonna be bad, be bad with a purpose. Otherwise, you're just not worth forgiving.

[Damon lies back down and sighs. He goes back to throwing the object in the air.]

[Gilbert House]

[Kol is playing the video game, and Elena walks up behind him with a bottle of alcohol.]

Elena: Sorry, I had to dig up the old people alcohol.

[Kol turns around and pauses the game. He begins to walk over to the kitchen.]

Kol: Yeah, that's the problem with people today. They have no drinking imagination. Turn-of-the-century New Orleans – now, they knew how to make a drink.

Elena: You lived in New Orleans?

Kol: We all did, till Niklaus shoved a dagger in my heart.

Elena: Why? What did you do?

Kol: What makes you think I did anything? Has your alliance with my brother softened you to his horrors?

Elena: I don't have an alliance with Klaus. We had a mutual interest in finding the cure – that's all.

Kol: Had?

Elena: Yes. And I'm willing to give up looking for it if you promise to leave my brother alone. [Kol doesn't reply, and Elena picks up the mixer.] Now, can you teach me how to make this?

[Elena slightly smiles and Kol takes the mixer.]

Elena: I'll get some ice.

[Elena watches as Kol pours something into a glass. She opens the refrigerator and pulls out her phone. She has a message from Jeremy that says 'Trying to find her. KEEP KOL THERE.' She gets something from the fridge and closes the door. Kol is standing right next to her, startling her.]

[A Street]

[Jeremy is hastily walking down the sidewalk, leaving Bonnie a voicemail.]

Jeremy: Bonnie, where are you? I called like seventeen times. Kol is in our house. We need you. Okay, I'm heading to your house now.

[Gilbert House]

[Elena is holding a bowl of ice, and she offers it to Kol.]

Elena: Here you go.

Kol: Would you like one?

[She hesitates.]

Elena: Sure, why not?

[Kol puts the ice in the drinks.]

Elena: You're really good at that game. Definitely considering you've been locked up in a coffin for a hundred years.

Kol: [smiling] I'm a quick learner. Speedy reflexes. It's not much like the real thing, though, is it? [Elena looks up.] You've killed, haven't you? Or are you one of those Mary Sue vampires?

Elena: I've killed. Once. I'm guessing your number's a lot higher than mine.

Kol: You lose track over the years. So, are we going to talk about Silas, or just jibber-jabber?

[Elena gestures to the family room, and Kol walks over. Elena pulls out her phone. She has a text from Matt saying 'No dagger yet. Need time.'

[Rebekah's Bedroom]

[Matt is rummaging through Rebekah's room for the dagger. He looks in all the drawers and her bathroom as well. He starts looking in the bed, but he can't find it.]

[Gilbert House]

[Kol is drinking and leaning against the sofa.]

Elena: Nobody else seems to think Silas exists, so why do you?

Kol: I used to run with some witches. Africa in the fourteenth century, Haiti in the seventeenth century, New Orleans in the nineteen hundreds. They all knew about Silas; that he needed to stay buried. I actually hold witches in high esteem.

Elena: Yeah, but why Silas? Why are you so afraid of him?

Kol: They said if Silas rises, he'll unleash hell on Earth. I happen to like Earth just the way it is.

Elena: That's pretty biblical.

Kol: Well, that's the other problem with people today – they've lost faith. And in that loss, they no longer know who they should fear.

[Bonnie's House]

[Bonnie is searching the house for her phone, but can't find it. Her dad walks in.]

Bonnie: I have to get to Elena's – have you seen my phone?

[He holds up Bonnie's phone.]

Rudy: I've got your phone, and I've got your car keys. And I told you, we are having a family meeting.

Bonnie: Is that something you read in a book? Because we have _never_ had a family meeting.

Rudy: I've let this go on far enough. Shane said you and your magic are like a ticking time bomb.

Bonnie: And I told you he's crazy.

Rudy: I lost your mother to witchcraft. I don't intend to lose you.

Bonnie: It's not your life, it's mine.

[They are interrupted as Jeremy pounds urgently on the door. Rudy goes to answer it.]

Rudy: Yeah?

Jeremy: Is Bonnie here?

Rudy: She's busy.

[He tries shutting the door, but Jeremy comes in anyway.]

Jeremy: It's important.

[Bonnie joins them in the foyer.]

Bonnie: What's going on?

Jeremy: I've called you like a hundred times. Kol is in our house.

[Bonnie, horrified, turns to her father.]

Bonnie: I have to go.

Rudy: I said 'no'.

[Bonnie is mad and breaks a light with her magic.]

Bonnie: Stop telling me what to do.

[She tries walking out the door, but Abby blocks the way, her eyes vamping out.]

Abby: No one's going anywhere.

Bonnie: Mom?

Rudy: Abby, please come in.

[Abby walks in. Bonnie still looks shocked.]

Bonnie: What are you doing here?

Abby: Your father called. Who's professor Shane? What has he been teaching you?

Jeremy: Bonnie, we don't have time for this.

Rudy: _This_ is a family matter.

[Jeremy turns to face Rudy.]

Jeremy: My sister's in trouble. We need Bonnie's help.

Abby: My daughter is _done_ helping Elena Gilbert. Now, get out!

Bonnie: Mom!

Abby: Answer my question. What lies has this professor been telling you?

[Jeremy pulls out a stake and tries attacking Abby, but Abby catches his arm.]

Bonnie: Don't! Jeremy! Hey, stop! Stop.

[Bonnie pulls Jeremy away from her mom and grabs his neck.]

Bonnie: Don't hurt her. She's my mom.

[The murderous stare starts to leave his eyes.]

Bonnie: All right? Look at me.

[Jeremy takes a step back, heading for the door.]

Bonnie: Just go, okay? I'm right behind you.

[Bonnie closes the door and faces her mom.]

Bonnie: You wanna talk? Let's talk.

[Gilbert House]

[Kol is walking around and picks up a framed photograph of Elena and Jeremy joking around. He stares at it as Elena approaches him, carrying a bottle of wine.]

Elena: So we're out of gin, but I think this is a good year.

Kol: What if I said I don't believe you?

Elena: Okay, you caught me. I don't know anything about wine.

Kol sets the picture down.]

Kol: It just seems odd that you'd be so willing to give up something you want so much.

Elena: I would do anything for my brother. And if what you're saying about Silas is true, what does it matter what I want if it puts everyone else in danger?

Kol: Well, this has been enlightening. Thanks for the drinks.

[Elena starts to panic as Kol moves to leave. She takes a step towards him as he opens the door.]

Kol: I'll take your request for a truce under advisement.

Elena: Is there any chance that you could be wrong about Silas?

Kol: Trust me, Elena. Some things are better left buried.

[Kol leaves. Elena sighs.]

[Mystic Falls High School-Gymnasium]

[Stefan and Rebekah enter the still-decorated gym. It is empty and dark.]

Rebekah: I think I saw a horror movie that started just like this. Did you know they play movies on TV all night long now? Hundreds of them. So much better than those silly black-and-white picture shows we used to go to.

[Stefan turns on the lights and music, and Rebekah smiles.]

Stefan: I dunno. I kinda miss the old ones. You got any requests for the DJ?

[Stefan looks down at his phone. He reads a text message from Matt: 'Still looking'.]

Rebekah: I'll let you pick. Nothing cheesy.

Stefan: Oh, that leaves out about half the decade.

[Stefan plugs his phone into the speakers.]

Stefan: Hope you like The Cure.

Rebekah: Funny. So is everything about the eighties so... excessive?

Stefan: It had its charm. "Say Anything" – Lloyd Dobler standing outside of a bedroom window with a boombox over his head, desperately trying to get back the girl of his dreams; "Princess Bride" – Wesley slays giant rats for love; "The Breakfast Club" – one detention turns a bunch of outcasts into allies.

Rebekah: So it was a decade of sentimental drivel, as well?

Stefan: Well, I was going to say love, friendship, the possibility of anything happening. _You_ would've loved it.

Rebekah: [smiling] And why is that?

Stefan: Because as much as we both hate to admit it, we care about those things.

[Stefan pulls out a small box.]

Rebekah: That better not be a corsage. I loathe corsages.

[Stefan opens the box. It's a koala corsage.]

Stefan: These were all the rage in the eighties.

[Rebekah laughs, and Stefan clips it to her dress.]

Stefan: Let's dance.

[Rebekah takes Stefan's hand, and they start dancing.]

[Gilbert House]

[Jeremy walks in cautiously, holding up a gun loaded with wooden bullets. He closes the door and hears a noise. He's ready to shoot, but stops when he sees it's Elena.]

Elena: I'm sorry. He left. I mean, I – I tried to stall as long as I could.

[The doorbell rings.]

Jeremy: That's Bonnie. She was right behind me.

[Elena goes to open the door, but it's Kol.]

Kol: I've considered your request for a truce. Request denied.

[Elena slams the door in his face.]

Kol: [shouting] I'm sorry. I've already been invited in!

[He kicks the door open and walks in; Elena and Jeremy are gone.]

Kol: Hide and seek? Fine by me.

[Bonnie's House]

Bonnie: Dad needs to mind his own business. He had no right to call you here.

Abby: It's not just your father, Bonnie. Witches talk; word gets around.

Bonnie: I found a new way to practice. It's unconventional, but I can handle myself, I promise.

Rudy: That's not what Shane said.

Bonnie: Shane is sitting in a jail cell right now. You're going to take his word over mine?

Abby: I have warned you about dark magic before.

Bonnie: It's not dark magic, it's Expression and I need it! We found a cure, Mom. There's a cure for vampirism. And I can do the spell to access it. I can save you, but I have to go – now.

Abby: I'm not the one that needs to be saved. You are.

[Abby rushes over to Bonnie and places her hand over Bonnie's mouth, drugging her with an herb. Bonnie passes out.]

[Salvatore Boarding House Cellar]

[Ciara is sitting on the stairs sighing as she closes her sketch book as Klaus sits beside her]

Klaus: ''what's wrong love?

Ciara: ''I'm just tired everything about this stupid cure has me on Edge every since this started I've been having visions about it.

Klaus: 'you actually seen all this coming?

Ciara: ''Silas...the one big bad boogy man that every one is talking about I keep seeing him in my mind everywhere I go I think he's haunting me for something I just don't know what it is.

Klaus: ''Blood maybe has something to do with your blood like many other creatures before that has hunted Mages...you are who he is after.

Ciara: ''that's impossible what could he want my blood for?

[He sees fear on her face as he caresses her face titling it she sees his intent as he Passionatly kisses her she groans as she pulls away from him]

Ciara: ''I...I thought you like Caroline?

Klaus: ''Not anymore She will never love me for what I've done and that she's with Tyler...but you I have always had a Fondness. [he pulls her knees and he caresses her hair] ''Hmm you are so beautiful.

[He pulls on her hair and drags her mouth to his taken her deeply and turns her until she is laying on the stairs on her back until Klaus' phone rings. He sees it's Kol and answers it. The shots alternate between Klaus in the cellar and Kol at the Gilbert house.]

Klaus: Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac.

Kol: Did you know that your darling former blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me?

Klaus: What?

[Ciara sits up hearing what's going on and is shocked]

Kol: Don't pretend like you're not in on it. Your obsession to find the cure clearly trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt.

Klaus: I don't know what you're talking about.

Kol: I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm and kill Elena just for sport. Then I'm coming for you.

[Kol hangs up and starts walking. Elena is at the top of the staircase with a crossbow and she shoots Kol in the leg. He groans in pain. She disappears upstairs with vampire speed. Kol pulls the arrow out of his leg and goes after her.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Klaus grabs Ciara and pins her to the wall hard making her gasps as she looks at him shocked and in fear]

Klaus: ''what the hell's going on?

Ciara: ''I don't know I've been here all day taking care of Damon I swear what's going on?

Klaus: ''That Elena and Jeremy are planning on killing Kol.

[She was shocked]

Ciara: ''No...No they are going to use him to finish the Tattoo Klaus...

[Klaus angery drags Ciara in his arms and he rushes inside the cell and grabs Damon by the neck]

Klaus: What the hell's going on?

Damon: I don't know.

Klaus: What are Stefan and Elena planning?

Damon: I don't know. I've been stuck in the penalty box with you since yesterday. Stefan won't talk to me, and Elena won't come to see me, so maybe you're right. Maybe she's written me off.

[Klaus uses compulsion.]

Klaus: Tell me what you know.

Damon: I don't know anything about a plan.

Klaus: Stay here till I return.

[Klaus releases Damon and leaves with Ciara, slamming the door. Damon coughs.]

Damon: I will stay here until you return...

[He looks down at the bottle of vervain-tainted water.]

Damon: ...or not.

[Damon leaves.]

[Mystic Falls High School-Gymnasium]

[Rebekah is kicking a balloon, twirling and having fun. Stefan comes back with a bottle of alcohol.]

Stefan: It's amazing what you can find stashed away in the teachers' lounge.

Rebekah: This song is not as terrible as the other ones.

Stefan: This song is the godfather of rock anthems, okay?

Rebekah: What's going on with you? You're...fun tonight.

Stefan: I can't listen to this music without thinking of my best friend, Lexi. We spent most of the eighties together. I remember this one time she snuck us backstage and compelled half the band to do tequila shots with us before the show. She was fearless, kinda like you.

Rebekah: So, you slept with her, too?

Stefan: No, it wasn't like that. I was just a better person when I was with her. I didn't think I'd ever feel that way again.

Rebekah: Until Elena?

Stefan: Until Elena. And now, that's over.

Rebekah: That look right there? That is why I don't let myself care.

Stefan: Well, you can say that, but we both know it's not true.

[A balloon pops and Stefan flinches.]

Rebekah: Don't worry. I'll protect you if Kol tracks his way to this abandoned dance.

[She pulls down her leg warmer and shows him the dagger. She notices the music has stopped.]

Rebekah: I think I'll choose the next song.

[Stefan stops her and takes her drink.]

Stefan: No, you know what? I have a better idea.

[He sets their cups down and points to the hallway.]

Stefan: That way.

[Rebekah leaves the gym and Stefan unplugs his phone. He texts Matt, typing 'R has dagger. Get here now.']

Rebekah: Well, are you coming?

[Stefan follows her.]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena is in her bedroom. She pushes her dresser in front of her door, but struggles as Kol pushes back. Kol manages to shove the door open and Elena falls to the ground. With vampire speed she runs into the bathroom, shuts the doors behind her and locks it. Kol kicks open the door and finds Elena gone. He punches through the other door and finds Elena in Jeremy's room with Jeremy. Jeremy shoots Kol with a stake gun. Kol catches the stake.]

Kol: Missed.

[Jeremy shoots again, and Kol catches it with his other hand. Elena fires a pistol at him, shooting him multiple times.]

Elena: [screaming at Jeremy] Go!

[Jeremy runs, and she continues shooting Kol. Kol throws one of the stakes, hitting Elena in the thigh, and she cries out. Elena looks up, but Kol is gone. Jeremy is running through the hallway, but Kol appears and punches him. Back in Jeremy's room, Elena pulls the stake out of her leg. Kol throws Jeremy down the stairs, and Jeremy groans in pain. Elena jumps on Kol's back, but he tosses her against the wall. He rips out one of the posts from the railing and impales Elena through the abdomen, pinning her to the wall. She gasps in shock and pain, completely immobilized. Kol walks over to Jeremy, who is still grunting in pain on the stair landing.]

Kol: Now... about that arm.

[Kol drags Jeremy down the stairs by his feet. Elena pulls feebly at the stake, but can't move it an inch.]

[Mystic Falls High School-Hallway]

[Stefan is teaching Rebekah how to slide down the hallway like the characters do in the movie 'The Breakfast Club.']

Stefan: Like that.

[Rebekah laughs.]

Rebekah: This is ridiculous.

Stefan: Well, that's the whole point of The Breakfast Club slide. It's supposed to be ridiculous.

[Rebekah slides using vampire speed.]

Stefan: No, that's – that's cheating.

Rebekah: What is fun about hurtling down a hallway like a teenage imbecile?

Stefan: You're just gonna have to do it to find out.

[Rebekah smiles and sighs. She turns and has another go at it, but her shoes squeak against the floor – she can't slide in them.]

Stefan: All right, it's the shoes. Take off the shoes, you'll be fine, okay?

[Matt peers around a corner, waiting for Stefan to signal to him. Rebekah sighs and bends down to take the dagger out. Stefan quickly glances at Matt. Rebekah walks toward Stefan, holding the dagger.]

Rebekah: This is what you want, right?

[She gives it to him.]

Rebekah: Go ahead, take it. You're right. I do care. I want stupid koala corsages and a prom. I want to have kids with someone who loves me enough to stand outside my window with a stupid boombox. I want to be human. So let Klaus put down my brother. Let's go find the cure.

[Stefan looks at Matt before looking down, thinking. Eventually he pockets the dagger.]

Stefan: Come on. Let's go home.

[Stefan leads Rebekah out of the school. Matt stays hidden.]

[Bonnie's House]

[Rudy pats a sleeping Bonnie's head. Abby is crushing something with a mortar and pestle.]

Rudy: You're drugging her?

Abby: Just enugh to keep her down until I can get some witches here to clean her mind from that poison that professor's been teaching her.

Bonnie: That's not happening.

[Abby turns around to face an angry Bonnie.]

Abby: Bonnie, please.

[Bonnie holds out her hand, using magic on Abby. Abby gasps, feeling pain. The mortar breaks, and you can hear Abby's bones breaking. She screams, falling to the floor. Rudy puts his arm around her.]

Bonnie: I don't belong to the spirits anymore. I belong to myself. Sorry.

[Bonnie leaves, leaving her parents shocked.]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena is still trying to get the stake out of her abdomen, but it won't budge. Improvising, she braces her hands against the wall and pulls her body off of the stake. Downstairs, Kol has Jeremy strapped to the counter in the kitchen by his arms. Jeremy struggles against his bonds. Kol pulls a cleaver out of the knife block.]

Kol: Now, like I said, I don't fancy the hunter's curse, so I'm just going to chop off your arm. But don't worry, I'll heal you right up with a bit of blood after.

[Kol holds Jeremy's head against the counter.]

Kol: Sorry about the sting. Now, which arm is it? Is it left or right? I'll just chop off both to be safe.

[Jeremy closes his eyes as Kol raises the knife over him. Suddenly Elena appears and grabs Kol; the cleaver misses Jeremy and instead slices through one of Jeremy's restraints. Elena slams the cleaver into Kol's chest, shoving him against the counter. Jeremy releases his other arm and rushes to the sink. He grabs the spray hose and sprays Kol with the vervain water. Kol cries out in pain as the water hits him; Elena moves away. Jeremy keeps the water on Kol, and Elena takes the white oak stake from Kol's jacket, throwing it to Jeremy.]

Elena: Jeremy, now!

[Ciara runs into the house]

Ciara: ''NO...Jeremy!

[Jeremy catches the stake and stabs Kol through the heart with it. Kol screams and bursts into flame. He continues to scream as he staggers through the kitchen and falls to the floor, dead. Elena notices that Jeremy sees something behind her, so she looks over to see Ciara standing in front of Klaus who was standing at the open doorway, looking upset and angry.]

Ciara: What did you do?

Elena: We didn't have a choice. He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm!

Klaus: Lies! He never would've gotten inside if you hadn't have set a trap for him.

Elena: You said you were going to put him down too.

Klaus: [furious] I was going to make him suffer on my terms! I'm going to burn this house to the ground. And then, when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you both without blinking.

Jeremy: You kill us, you'll never get to the cure. You'll _never_ be able to make any more hybrids.

Klaus: You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids? I want the cure so I can destoy it. I would've killed you all the second we dug it up, but now I'm just gonna watch you burn instead.

Ciara:[to Jeremy and Elena] ''you need to get out of here now...

[Klaus falls to the ground, crying out and falling to his knees. Bonnie walks in past him.]

Bonnie: Invite him in.

[They look at her, confused.]

Bonnie: Do it!

[Klaus gets up.]

Jeremy: Come in.

[Klaus falls forward as Bonnie magically pulls him inside and immobilizes him.]

Bonnie: Living room. Go!

[Elena and Jeremy run through the living and into the kitchen. Klaus follows, but he can't get into the kitchen. He punches at the air, but there is an invisible barrier. Jeremy pulls the white oak stake out of Kol, and he and Elena run to the door and Klaus continues to pound on the barrier.]

Klaus: Witch, you can't do this to me.

Bonnie: You have no idea what I can do now.

Klaus: I will hunt all of you to your end! Do you hear me? Do you!?

[Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy leave the house. Klaus pounds against the barrier watches with tears in her eyes and then she leaves too]

[Rebekah's House]

[Rebekah is crying, having heard the news about Kol from Stefan.]

Rebekah: I don't believe you. Kol's not dead. He can't be.

Stefan: Listen, Rebekah, they didn't have a choice. Kol started this when he went after Jeremy. He went after you too, do you remember? I mean, he was never going to let us find the cure.

Rebekah: So you knew? This whole night, you knew?

Stefan: I'm not gonna let the people that I care about get hurt. Not Jeremy, not Elena, not even Damon. And you can hate me for it, but now he can't hurt you, either. And I want us to find this cure together, you and me. Not just for Elena, but for you. So that you can have what you want, be what you want. Be human again. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?

Rebekah: Why would I trust you?

Stefan: I don't know. I guess I could give you my word, but at the end of the day, you just need to take a leap.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Jeremy is pacing, staring at his bare arm. Elena and Bonnie are on the sofa.]

Jeremy: It didn't work.

Bonnie: It took time for Finn's line to die off, remember? It'll work.

Jeremy: What if it doesn't?

Damon: Where's that Gilbert optimism?

[Damon walks over to Elena.]

Damon: Hi.

[Smiling, Elena hugs him.]

Damon: Sorry I missed all the excitement.

Elena: I'm just happy to see you.

[The front door opens and Stefan walks in carrying Silas' tombstone. He closes the door.]

Stefan: Looks like I didn't miss much. Got the Silas headstone.

Elena: We're just waiting for Jeremy's mark to grow.

[Stefan sets the stone down on a table while Damon watches him warily.]

Elena: Klaus is trapped in our living room.

Bonnie: Temporarily. I drew on the new moon to bind the spell. We've got three days to find that cure – four, max.

Ciara: If we don't, we might as well look up Katherine Pierce and see if she wants some company in hiding, 'cause he _will_ come after us.

Elena: We'll find it. Now that we've got Rebekah taken care of, all we need is professor Shane, and then we'll have everything we need.

Stefan: Yeah, I didn't, uh... I didn't dagger her.

Elena: What? Why not?

Stefan: I didn't need to. She's on our side.

Elena: On our side? Did you really just say that?

Stefan: Yeah, she handed over the headstone. I mean, she wants to find this cure more than any of us.

Elena: Why would you possibly think that we could trust her?

Damon: Let me guess, she pledged her allegiance to you while you were naked in the sack?

[Everyone reacts silently. Elena looks shocked.]

Stefan: I bet you were just dying to get that out, weren't you, Damon?

Damon: Oh, was that supposed to be a secret? Maybe you should have made that a little clear while you were bleeding me dry in our cellar.

Stefan: Yeah, to keep you from _killing_ Jeremy.

Elena: Stop it, both of you.

Stefan: Now, why don't you tell her to calm down, Damon? You've managed to use that sire bond pretty well so far, haven't you?

[Damon punches Stefan in the face, knocking him down on the ground and he gets back up and goes to hit Damon when Stefan and Damon were repelled from each other and pinned to different walls.]

Ciara: ''I hope you all are happy that you killed an Original and seeing none of you feel remorse this is what's going to happen now...Jeremy's tattoo will be complete and then you call Professor Shane to help find the cure which by the way is lying in a tomb with Silas...and what then huh?

Elena: ''we get to cure all of us that are vampires?

Ciara: ''do you really think that the cure isn't going to have conscououses look at what is going on since you've learned about the cure everyone is fighting Stefan lost you to Damon and now they are fighting Jeremy who had to kill vampires to complete a tattoo he has alreay lost that part of him that was pure until now.

Bonnie: ''I know what you are saying Ciara...you are worried about what will happen after we find the cure...the volence will not be over and one of us will either get hurt or worse Killed.

Ciara: ''I've been having visions of this since Elena became a vampire what is coming isn't going to be pretty...[she looks at all the faces that has shock on them with tears in her eyes] ''I know one of you will die..I don't know who but that person will and we will all regret going after this cure.

[Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Damon, Jeremy and Jeremy looks at Ciara seeing the truth in her eyes as she looks at them]


	79. Into The Wild

In The Wild

[Present Day, The Island]

[Shane stands on the beach, looking on at the island as the others unload from the boats on the shore.]

Shane: [to himself] Congratulations. We made it.

[The others continue to unload, each with varying expressions of uncertainty and curiosity on their faces as they take in their new surroundings.]

[Damon is sharpening a knife on the beach when Shane approaches him.]

Damon: Couldn't they have hidden this cure in Hawaii? Where the hell did you take us?

Shane: Two hundred miles off the Nova Scotia mainland. If you recall, the whole point was to hide the cure on the world's most obscure, desolate island.

Damon: Oh yeah? I thought the whole point was that no one found Silas, the oldest, deadliest freak in the world.

Shane: Yeah, that too.

[Shane holds up sunscreen and offers it to Damon]

Shane: Sunscreen?

Damon: Is that a joke?

Shane: Right.

[Stefan is tying a knot with some rope, while Rebekah is standing there glaring at Elena as she walks past.]

Stefan: You know, you're not really helping.

Rebekah: You're perfectly capable of tying a knot.

Stefan: You giving Elena the evil eye, it's not really helping

Rebekah: She killed my brother, tried to get you to put a dagger in my back. She's lucky all she's getting is the evil eye.

Elena: You know I can hear you, right?

Rebekah: You know I don't care, right?

[Elena stops walking, and vamp speeds towards Rebekah, but found herself repealled by Ciara who is standing between them looking angry Rebekah was surprised]

Ciara: ''Enough of this...[to Elena] 'Go away Elena and stop thinking you have a right to stab Rebekah which you don't

Elena: 'she deserves it Ciara.

[Ciara takes the dagger and points it at Elena who was shocked]

Ciara: ''Do you deserve to have a Dagger through your heart Elena would you?

Elena: ''No...but?

Ciara: ''No buts...now we are on this island together you either work together or you will go home I mean it Elena.

Rebekah: Go ahead, try and kill me. But then you'd have to face your real problems. Like the fact that Stefan invited me here, himself. I guess he likes me again.

[Elena gets up walking away from them as Rebekah smiles at Ciara]

Rebekah: ''thank you for sticking up for me.

Ciara: ''I am tired of the useless drama and that is all Elena brings sometimes just ignore her..I do.

[Rebekah smiles to herself]

[Rebekah walks off, Stefan offers to help Elena up, but she ignores him and walks away looking irritated. Elena shoves the white oak stake into her bag and Damon joins her.]

Damon: Looks like someone forgot her team-building exercises.

Elena: I'm not apologizing for not wanting her here.

Damon: You know Stefan just brought her here to make it seem like he's moving on. He wants you to think that he's over you, and he wants me to think that I can't get under his skin.

Elena: You know, you're right. With any luck, I'll only have to tolerate her for a few more days, and then we'll find the cure and I'll never have to deal with her again.

Damon: Human Rebekah... I can't imagine her without fangs.

Elena: You know, you've never talked about what you'll do with the cure, once we find it. Will you take it?

Damon: I don't like to speculate.

[Bonnie is taking pictures of Jeremy's tattoo with her phone.]

Bonnie: Sorry, if there was a less awkward way to do this, I would.

Jeremy: Doesn't bother me.

[Bonnie smiles]

Bonnie: These symbols must have been left for the hunters, so they can find the cure. And this must be the story of Qetsiyah and Silas. According to Shane, Silas asked Qetsiyah for help making a spell for immortality. She helped make him immortal, only to learn that he planned to use the same spell on another women, not her. When she found out, she freaked.

Jeremy: So, Qetsiyah killed the other woman?

Bonnie: Yeah, Silas was immortal. She couldn't kill him. So she trapped him in a cave, and buried him alive instead.

Jeremy: Does it say anything about the hunter's purpose in all this?

[Shane comes up behind them]

Shane: I was wondering when you'd ask. Qetsiyah created a cure for immortality, and then she buried it with Silas, hoping that he'd take it and die, and end up on the other side with her for all eternity. But he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. So, many centuries later, her descendants created the hunters to find him, cure him and kill him. You know what? I'll explain on the hike. Come on. We gotta get going.

[They all begin to hike through the woods]

[Gilbert House]

[Klaus is standing in the living room, looking at Kol's burnt corpse. He looks upset. Tyler walks in the front door.]

Tyler: Morning, sunshine. You look pathetic.

Klaus: Only until Bonnie's spell locking me in here wears off. Then I'll look different. Angrier, perhaps. Or I won't look like anything because I'll have gouged your eyeballs from their sockets.

Tyler: My friends will be back with the cure by then. So, I could shove it down your throat and make you mortal.

Klaus: I'm an Original. What makes you think my entire vampire bloodline won't be cured along with me? I.e., you.

Tyler: You know what I think? I think that's impossible. I think the moment you stop being a vampire, our whole blood connection to you is broken, and your sire-line ceases to exist. So, whatever happens to you, happens only to you, which means I can kill your ass and no one else has to die. Although I am still debating just how to do it.

[Klaus vamps towards Tyler, but can't get him due to the barrier.]

Klaus: I recommend drowning. There's nothing quite like the feeling of someone fighting for something as basic as human breath. And let me tell you, your mother was a fighter.

[Tyler glares at Klaus, who looks pleased with his taunting.]

[The Island]

[The group is still hiking. Shane gets out his phone but it beeps like it has no service.]

Shane: Satellite phone lost its signal.

Damon: Well, that's a good sign.

Elena: Is anyone else a little creeped out?

Rebekah: So then leave. Out of everyone, your presence is the least necessary.

Ciara: Please don't start.

Rebekah: I'm merely stating the facts. Jeremy has the spell on his body. Bonnie is the witch that unseals the cure. Shane is the human compass Ciara is a Mage that can protect all of us. Stefan and I have the tombstone, which does god knows what. And Elena has no point.

Damon: What about me?

Rebekah: You have a nice behind.

[Damon smirks]

[The Island]

[It appears to be hours later and the group is still hiking through the woods.]

Shane: Centuries after Qetsiyah died, there were these miners who were excavating a well on the island. Suddenly went mad. They bled themselves dry. No apparent reason. So, the legend spread that these miners, in exchange for a drop of their blood, saw visions of their lost loved ones in the well they were digging. The word traveled and explorers sought out the well to see if the legend was true.

Ciara: So, the well was magic?

Shane: Well, you know, some people believe the voices of lost souls were just a wind vortex whipping through the caves, and visions were caused by inhaling the island's poisonous plant life.

Elena: And what do you believe?

Shane: I believe in magic. My wife and my son died within months of each other. And so... I decided to try the well out for myself.

[Cut to the flashback a year ago when Shane found the well. He uses a knife to cut his hand open and drip his blood down into the well.]

Shane: [voiceover] I offered up my blood and I waited.

[Shane continues to hold his bleeding hand over the well. Suddenly whispering voices echo around the cave, and Shane looks around.]

Shane: Hello? Hello?

Woman, whispering: Atticus?

Shane: Caitlin. Caitlin? Caitlin?

[Shane begins to rappel down into the well with some climbing gear. He continues to hear indistinct whispers echoing around him. He starts to panic, loses his grip on his rope and falls down onto the well floor. He shouts in pain, grunting as he tries to catch his breath back. A woman is standing over him.]

Caitlin: Hello, Atty.

Shane: Caitlin. [voiceover] I saw my wife. I saw her eyes, her smile. [back in present day] My blood let me see her again.

Damon: Yeah, got it. Don't eat the poisonous flowers. [He continues walking and the others follow.]

Shane: Wait. Stop. Stop! Stop. [Everyone stops] Is everybody paying attention? [He picks up a large rock] Our first lesson in survival. [He throws the rock and it triggers a net trap the swings up into the trees.] Stay together. Keep your eyes open.

[Everyone continues walking again. Jeremy, the last in the group, stops.]

Jeremy: Ugh, I'm out of water.

Ciara: Here. Take mine.

Jeremy: A magic well? Seriously?

Ciara: I don't know. I mean... We've all lost someone. The chance to maybe see them again? I kinda get it.

[Jeremy smiles sadly and takes a sip of his water while Ciara turns and follows after the others. In the background a branch snaps and Jeremy turns to see a man with tribal paint on his face aiming an arrow at him.]

Elena: Jeremy!

[She vamp-speeds over to push him out of the way and the arrow misses. The man reloads his bow but suddenly he grunts and falls to the ground, a hatchet in his back. Elena runs back over to look at their downed attacker.]

Elena: What the hell just happened?

Jeremy: [rejoining her] Somebody just saved my life.

[Cut to the group, all together again, arriving at a clearing in the woods.]

Stefan: What is this place?

Shane: According to island lore, a group of college kids came here for spring break. A few weeks later, they were all found dead, completely drained of blood.

Rebekah: Well, tragic for them, brilliant for us. Who sleeps where?

[The rest start to settle around the site while Damon talks to Shane]

Damon: Well, that's lovely. There's a mystery man with a hatchet lurking in the woods and we're just gonna camp?

Shane: We're safer here than we are hiking in the dark.

Damon: Let's just keep going. You know? Get the cure. Get in, get out. Where is it?

Shane: How stupid do you think I am?

Damon: Stupid enough to raise an immortal witch, so I'd say... incredibly.

Shane: You know, I'm shocked you even want the cure, considering you've got the most to lose once Elena's human.

[He walks off. Elena watches him leave and gets up to talk to Damon.]

Elena: Shane doesn't know what he's talking about.

Damon: Yeah, well we'll find out tomorrow.

Elena: Do you really think that I'm gonna take this cure, break the sire bond, and fall out of love with you?

Damon: No. I'm saying we don't know. And if we find it tomorrow, we will.

Elena: This cure is gonna change so many things. Jeremy's not gonna want to kill me anymore. We're finally gonna get rid of Klaus. Bonnie's mom isn't gonna be a vampire. And anyone who wants to take this cure is gonna have that option. Caroline, Stefan, you. If you want it. [she smiles at him expectantly]

Damon: No, I get it. Everything changes tomorrow. It'll be all unicorns and rainbows.

Elena: No, not everything. That's what I'm saying. Damon, not my feelings for you.

[She kisses him. They part and she touches his face. Damon puts his arms around her and they embrace.]

[Gilbert House]

[Caroline enters through the back door.]

Caroline: You're still here? What are you doing?

Tyler: Gloating.

[Tyler pours himself a drink. Klaus emerges from the living room and walks as far as he can within the confines of the spell.]

Klaus: Hello, Caroline. [She glares at him for a moment before looking back at Tyler.]

Caroline: Come home. Don't stoop to his level.

Tyler: He destroyed my life. I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself.

Caroline: Fine. You can gloat and multitask. This place is a disaster. Starting with a horrific burnt corpse.

[She finds a table cloth in a cabinet and she and Tyler use it to cover up Kol's body. Klaus watches them with a slightly tortured expression.]

Klaus: Tyler's mother is dead. So is my brother. We're even. [to Caroline] Call Bonnie. Get her to let me out of here.

Caroline: I will never, _ever_, help you.

Klaus: How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf. Or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter.

Caroline: How delusional are you? You killed his_ mother_. And let's not forget that we're standing in a house where Elena's aunt Jenna used to live. Or did you think that your charm would make us forget how you killed her, too? You know what? No. I am not going to engage in this. You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you.

[Suddenly Klaus vamp-speeds to pick up a nearby floor lamp, which he uses to impale Caroline.]

Tyler: No!

[Klaus swings Caroline over to his side of the magical barrier and bites her neck. She falls to the floor.]

Klaus: Now, that was definitely worth the calories.

[The Island]

[Rebekah joins Stefan, who is sitting in front of a campfire holding the headstone.]

Rebekah: Well, seven of us and no one thought to bring s'mores. What are you doing with that?

Stefan: We're a day away from finding the cure. I'm not letting it out of my sight.

[They hear sounds of animals screaming in the distance. Rebekah grabs onto Stefan's arm.]

Rebekah: Did you hear that? I swear this place is haunted.

[Stefan puts his hand on top of Rebekah's.]

Stefan: Um... you're crushing my arm.

Rebekah: [laughing] Okay. You got me. I'm a scaredy cat.

Stefan: You do realize you're an Original vampire, right?

Rebekah: Which is precisely why you should stop teasing me. I'm very powerful. What are you gonna do when Elena becomes human and comes running back to you? You said that you'd take the cure to be with her. You'd have children and grow old. Is that still true?

Stefan: Well, why do you want to take it? Aren't you the perfect vampire?

Rebekah: Isn't it obvious? It's all an act, Stefan. Being a vampire is miserable. I would give anything to be human. Normal.

Stefan: [he nods] If I take the cure... it wouldn't be for her. It'd be for me.

[Rebekah nods]

[In A Shed, Ciara is lighting a lamp when Shane enters the room seeing her]

Shane: ''I didn't think you were coming on this trip?

Ciara: ''well somehow In my gut someone in this group will die I want to see if I can save them from it.

Shane; ''You saw a vision of Silas...what did he look like?

Ciara: ''He was dressed all in a black cloak I can't see his face and somehow I think he might be after me for my blood.

Shane: ''It's more then just blood he wants from you...He wants your magic and your line.

[She looks at him confused as Bonnie enters.]

Bonnie: I've been staring at pictures of Jeremy's tattoo and there's no spell.

Shane: Expression doesn't require a written spell. Just think of it as a way of accessing magic that already exists inside you. You just have to want it bad enough.

Bonnie: And I'm just supposed to trust you?

Shane: Bonnie, listen, I taught you Expression so that you could access the cure. I'll be right there with you the whole time, I promise.

Damon: [entering behind Bonnie] You didn't answer the trust part.

Shane: All right. Let me put it this way. You need me to help you through it, Bonnie. Because as you've demonstrated, Expression can get messy. Believe me when I say I've seen it get a lot worse.

Ciara: How much worse?

Shane: When we lost our son in the car accident, my wife kind of lost it. She tried to resurrect his body using magic.

Bonnie: Your wife was a witch?

Shane: She was a powerful witch. And incredibly undisciplined.

Bonnie: And you never thought to tell me?

Shane: I just didn't want to scare you. The truth is, she tried to bring our son back using Expression, and it overwhelmed her, and she died.

Bonnie: [angrily] You taught me the same magic that killed your wife?

Shane: Yeah, but look, the upside is I've learned the warning signs, all right? I can keep Expression from consuming you.

Damon: Downside is, you turned her into a bomb that only you can dismantle.

Shane: Don't you think I know how this ends? I came here to raise Silas so that he could bring back the dead, but you're never gonna let that happen. The second I point to a cure, you're gonna kill me. Now Bonnie has to keep me alive so I can keep her alive Silas will come after Ciara so if I were you I'd keep a closer eye on her.

[Damon looks at Ciara concerned and filled with anger at this Professor]

[In a tent, Jeremy is lying awake when he sees a shadow pass over him - someone is outside. He sits up with his flashlight, when suddenly a man appears next to him, covers Jeremy's mouth and takes him before the screen goes black.]

[Gilbert House]

Caroline: Oh my god, oh my god. [She continues to repeat this as Tyler settles her down on a sofa.]

Tyler: Hey, hey. Look at me. Look at me. I can fix this.

Caroline: How? The only thing that can heal me is his blood! Oh my god...

Tyler: I know. I'll fix it.

[Caroline nods at him. Tyler stands to face Klaus.]

Tyler: She'll die if you don't heal her.

Klaus: Okay. [He bites into his wrist and extends his arms, palms up.] Beg me to save her life.

Tyler: Is this what you want? To remind me that I'm powerless against you? Fine. You win. I'm nothing. Now save her. Please.

Klaus: I'm sorry, mate. I didn't quite catch that.

Tyler: Please.

Klaus: Please...

Tyler: Please save her life.

Klaus: See, now I think you're just telling me what I want to hear. I mean, you did call me pathetic earlier. And wouldn't it be more pathetic of me to help now, knowing that hours ago, you announced your plan to kill me in a manner in which you're debating because you want it to have a certain amount of flair? I'm just asking.

Tyler: I'll be your slave again. I'll do whatever you want. Just help her.

Klaus: No.

Caroline: Get me out of here. I can't even look at him.

Tyler: [helping her up] Come on.

[Klaus watches them leave, looking unhappy.]

[Island-Daytime]

[Everyone is searching for Jeremy]

Elena: Jeremy! [to Bonnie] Did you find anything?

Bonnie: He's not on the trail.

Shane: [holding up a bag] His gear's still here.

Stefan: [entering the clearing with Rebekah] He's not at the quarry, either.

Ciara: Let's split up.

Bonnie: I'm gonna stay and try a locator spell.

Shane: Okay. I'll stay here. I'll make sure she's safe.

Damon: I'll stay here and make sure you're not lying.

[Elena looks at Stefan and Rebekah, who glance at each other.]

Elena: Fine. We'll keep searching the island.

[Damon nods and walks off. Stefan and Rebekah turn around and start walking. Elena follows after them.]

[Shane is back in the shed, checking his phone for a signal again, but it beeps with the out-of-service tone. Damon enters behind him.]

Damon: Thought it didn't work.

Shane: Yeah. I'm just- just checking the signal.

Damon: So you can call someone? Like whoever took Jeremy?

Shane: This place has a habit of getting to you, doesn't it? [He shoves his phone at Damon's chest] See for yourself.

Damon: I'm done trusting you. [He pushes Shane down onto a chair with vamp-speed.] Where's the cure?

Shane: You know that magical well I was telling you about? Silas and the cure are buried deep below it.

Damon: So, you've seen it?

Shane: No. But you could say I heard it from a reliable source.

[Cut to flashback from a year ago. Shane is still lying on the ground, looking up at his wife.]

Shane: Caitlin. How is this happening?

Caitlin: You're bleeding.

Shane: Oh my god. Oh my god.

Caitlin: No. It's good. It's okay. It's what's keeping me here.

Shane: [back in the present] If a single drop of blood can give you a vision, could you imagine what two liters could do?

Damon: What does your dead wife have to do with a cure?

Shane: She's got nothing to do with a cure, but she has everything to do with Silas.

[Cut to flashback]

Shane: I'm so sorry I let things get out of control. I should've stopped you.

Caitlin: Sweetheart, it's okay. You wanted Sam back as much as I did. What if you had a second chance to bring us both back?

Shane: I can't, baby. I'm not a witch.

Caitlin: We have a witch. His name is Silas. If you set him free, he'll help those who have helped him.

Shane: Set him free from- from what?

Caitlin: He's entombed in the caves below us, but it's impossible to get him out without a spell. You need to get the spell.

Shane: [voiceover] And that's when she explained everything that I had to do. [cut to present day; Shane is standing up] Complete the hunter's mark to access the spell and empower a descendant of Qetsiyah to perform it.

[Damon shoves him back down onto the chair.]

Damon: Bonnie Bennett's related to this crazy-ass witch?

[Ciara is outside with Bonnie seeing her kneel at a campfire pit with what appears to be a t-shirt of Jeremy's she closes her eyes in concentration and flames erupt in the pit. she tosses the shirt into the flames.. She waits a few moments until the flames start to spread beyond the pit, and lead a path out into the trees. She stands and begins to follow the flames out into the woods, the wind blowing through her hair sounding like whispering voices. Ciara follows her ]

Ciara: ''It's leading you right to Jeremy...Bonnie.

Bonnie: ''yes we can find him come on.

[Ciara walks with Bonnie on the trail]

[The Woods]

[Elena, Stefan and Rebekah searching for Jeremy.]

Elena: Jeremy! Jeremy!

Rebekah: Why don't you yell louder? Maybe we haven't drawn enough attention to ourselves already.

Elena: I'm sorry, and how are you helping?

Rebekah: I'm stronger than you and faster than you and I'm quite certain I can charm the islanders a lot easier than you.

Elena: Not disagreeing on the easy part.

Stefan: All right, we get it. You two hate each other. Can we just keep going, please?

Rebekah: I tried to be her friend, but somehow, I ended up with a dagger in my back because I'm the evil one.

Elena: Technically, you didn't achieve evil status until you killed me.

[Elena walks into a trip-wire and sets off a trap. Rebekah vamp-speeds to stop it from impaling Elena. They exchange glances as Elena tries to catch her breath.]

Stefan: Nice catch.

Rebekah: Thank you.

Elena: No, actually, thank you. This thing would've killed me.

Rebekah: I don't care what happens to you either way. But if you're gonna die, it might as well be epic.

Elena: I'm gonna go back and check on Bonnie, see if she found anything. Be careful.

[While Elena turns back, Rebekah swings the trap out of the way and continues on, Stefan watching her.]

[The Shack]

[Shane and Damon are in the shed.]

Damon: So you have the rock, hunter, Bennett witch. What about the dozens that died in sacrifice? Where do they fit into all this?

Shane: As you can imagine, that was not an easy pill to swallow.

[ flashback]

Shane: Caitlin, it's me, the guy who refused to serve a meat course at our wedding. I can't- I can't orchestrate three massacres.

Caitlin: It isn't like that. You're merely leading these people so Silas can bring them back from the dead.

Shane: Why- why should they die just to be resurrected? That doesn't make sense.

Caitlin: The spell that brings me back requires a witch to channel an extreme amount of mystical energy. Energy that doesn't occur in nature.

Shane: Yeah, because it isn't natural. I'm sorry, Cate. I just- I can't do that to innocent people.

Caitlin: [reaching up to caress his face] Can you feel my touch?

Shane: How is this possible?

Caitlin: Because you believe it is possible. You believe that you can see me again. You don't have to take a single human life yourself, Atticus. All you have to do is convince someone to believe that it is possible that they can see a lost loved one again. And they'll do it for you. [Shane sobs into her hand]

[ present day]

Damon: Which is how you manipulated the pastor to blow up a farmhouse full of people.

Shane: He just wanted to see his wife again.

Damon: We need three massacres. Fire at the Young farm. Holiday hybrid slaughter. What mass blood-letting am I forgetting?

Shane: You're not.

Damon: You're not finished. Is that why you brought us all out here in the middle of nowhere? To complete massacre number 3?

Shane: It doesn't work that way, Damon.

Damon: I think you need to tell me where this magical well is.

Shane: You know I can't do that.

Damon: [looking over at some rope on the ground] Oh, I know. I know. [He slaps Shane's shoulder and walks away. Shane looks creepily unperturbed.]

Night

[Damon is still interrogating Shane in the shed]

Damon: Where's the cure?

Shane: Does it matter? I think we both know you'd rather just torture me. Torture gives you a sense of control, especially with your relevance slipping away. [Damon calmly breaks a metal rod in half] And look at you. Here you are, hours from Elena breaking her sire bond. You're starting to freak out a little bit. Listen, you want my advice? Leave. Go. Don't put yourself through this. [Damon whacks Shane with the halves of the metal rod] Agh! Fine. Okay. Let's say her feelings for you are real. How does that end? She's human. You're a vampire. [Damon strikes him across the face with the rod; Shane groans in pain.] It's doomed, Damon. See, you're not torturing me, man. You're torturing yourself by helping them find the cure.

Damon: I could kill you. Then no one would find it.

Shane: We've established that you can't kill me without sending Bonnie off the deep end. You can leave the island. Have a modicum of self-respect. Don't stay here and watch Elena walk away from you.

Damon: Right. Because if I'm not here, then I can't get in between you and whatever you're planning with Silas. Well, I'm not that easily manipulated, professor. And there is one flaw in your logic. [he bends down to talk in Shane's ear] I don't give a crap about Bonnie Bennett.

[Damon grabs Shane's head like he's about to snap it, but suddenly Elena vamp-runs in and pushes him away from Shane.]

Elena: [angrily] What is wrong with you? [Damon walks out of the shed without answering. She turns to Shane.] What did you say to him?

Shane: Your boyfriend's a maniac, Elena.

Elena: [tearing off the ropes binding him to the chair] Stop messing with my friends.

[She leaves the shed. Shane holds up his hand, flexing it, and smiles.]

[Elena follows Damon outside]

Elena: Shane is the only thing that's keeping Bonnie safe, and you try to kill him? And you wonder why Bonnie hates you.

Damon: I don't wonder, Elena, because I don't care. I don't care about her. I don't care about some lame-ass cure for vampires, either.

Elena: How can you say that right now?

Damon: Because I don't want you to be cured.

Elena: I'm not fighting with you about this anymore. Being human isn't gonna change my feelings for you.

Damon: Fine. Say they're real. Say you've become human and you still love me. Then what? You grow old. You die. I stay a vampire. Face reality, Elena. We don't work.

Elena: So, things aren't easy and you're just gonna push me away now? That's what you do, Damon. You think that you don't- you don't deserve something, so you ruin it. I'm not gonna let you pull that this time.

[Damon turns around and starts walking away.]

Elena: Take the cure with me. [Damon stops] That's how much I know this is real. That's how certain I am that I'm going to love you even after this is all over. Take the cure. Be human with me. We can be together. Grow old together. This doesn't have to be hard anymore.

Damon: [still facing away from her] That's not me, Elena. That's Stefan. You know, I used to miss being human. Now I can't think of anything more miserable on Earth.

[Damon walks away. Elena is clearly upset.]

[The Woods]

[Stefan and Rebekah still hiking through the woods.]

Stefan: Haven't we been through here before?

Rebekah: It all looks the same to me.

[One of them steps on a rock that triggers another trap, this time a spear that flies out of nowhere. Stefan vamp-speeds Rebekah out of the way and it hits a tree. They gasp for breath, Rebekah's back to another tree.]

Rebekah: Thanks, but that wouldn't have killed me.

Stefan: Sorry. Force of habit. [His hand is on her waist, his face inches from hers.]

Rebekah: Don't be a tease. Elena could be lurking somewhere in the woods.

Stefan: Did you mean what you said? About a cease-fire?

Rebekah: [walking out of his range] Why do you all assume that I hate Elena so much?

Stefan: Well, I mean, you did run her off a bridge.

Rebekah: You all seem to forget that Elena's death was the only way to save my family. I did the same thing that every one of you would've done to protect the people that you love. And before you cast me as the bad guy, maybe you should remember that Elena's helped to kill not one, but two of my brothers. Maybe we're not as different as everyone's making us out to be. Jeremy's not here. I'm going back.

[She turns and walks away, leaving Stefan looking pensive.]

Elena: [entering her tent] Bonnie? Ciara? [There's no response; she runs out to the shed, which is likewise empty. She walks out to find Stefan and Rebekah have returned.] Where is everyone?

Stefan: What are you talking about?

Elena: Well, Bonnie and Ciara's not here and Shane's stuff is all gone.

Rebekah: Oh my god. [She vamp-runs over to her bags.] The tombstone's gone.

[Rebekah is rifling through bags, breathing heavily with a panicked look in her eyes. Elena enters behind her.]

Elena: What are you doing in my tent?

[Rebekah vamp speeds over to her and grabs her by the throat.]

Rebekah: Where's the tombstone? What have you done with it?

Elena: What are you talking about?

Rebekah: Like it's not bloody obvious? All you people ever do is betray me and here you go again!

Stefan: [entering the tent] Let her go. She didn't take it.

[Rebekah releases Elena.]

Rebekah: Was any of this real? Or was it just a ploy to distract me while Shane ran off with the tombstone?

Stefan: You think I would do that? You think I would let some psychopath run off with the cure? Every single moment of my last 146 years has been ruled by the pain of being a vampire. [Elena looks around at him.] And this cure ends that. It ends the guilt and it ends the suffering. And you really think I would jeopardize that?

Rebekah: Fine. You didn't take it. But that doesn't mean I trust her.

[Rebekah and Elena stare at one another for a moment. Finally, Elena bends down and lifts up some material, and withdraws the white oak stake from under it.]

Elena: I didn't take it, but here. [she extends the stake toward Rebekah] Consider this a peace offering.

Rebekah: Don't you get it, Elena? There is no peace. We're all screwed.

Elena: Exactly, Rebekah. We're screwed. Bonnie and Ciara's gone. Shane's got the tombstone. Jeremy's missing. Who knows if Damon's coming back. So, us three, right here, this is all we've got. So we're either in this together... or it's over. For all of us. [She holds out the stake to Rebekah again and she takes it]

[Shane running through the woods, holding the tombstone. He meets the man who took Jeremy, who is gagged and tied up but walking while the man pulls him along.

Shane: Jeremy. That was a bit of a scare yesterday. [to the man] Thanks for fending off his attacker.

Man: His attacker?

Shane: Jeremy was attacked by an islander. I assumed you were his hatchet-flinging guardian angel.

Man: No, that wasn't me.

Shane: Well, then I guess there's somebody else on this island who's desperate to keep our hunter alive.

[Bonnie stumbles upon the three of them Ciara follows her.]

Bonnie: How did we get here?

Ciara: ''What the hell's going on?

Shane: I see your locator spell worked.

Bonnie: The path behind me-

Shane: Magically disappeared? You can thank the talents of Massak. He's a witch. Should you try to escape, he'll ensure that you never find your way back. So, the gang's all here. Silas awaits.

[The Woods]

[ Damon walking through the woods. Suddenly an arrow shoots through the trees and lands in Damon's arm. He groans in pain and pulls it out.]

Damon: You gotta be kidding me.

[A man jumps him and throws him to the ground. They both get back up and go at each other. Damon manages to pin the man down, straddles his back and pulls at his head. He notices the man's hand on the ground has the hunter's mark on it.]

Damon: You're one of the Five.

[The man gets free of Damon's choke-hold, flips him over and snaps his neck. He stands over Damon's body.]


	80. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Down The Rabbit Hole**

On The Island

[Vaughn has Damon tied up to a tree with ropes soaked in vervain. Vaughn crouches over a campfire while Damon struggles against his bonds, groaning in pain.]

Vaughn: Something botherin' you?

Damon: Would you believe me if I said mosquitoes?

Vaughn: Aye, I would. How does it feel when a relentless eating machine is draining the blood from your veins?

Damon: Itchy.

Vaughn: Your friends from Mystic Falls think you're funny, Damon?

Damon: You obviously know who I am and where I'm from. Have you been spying on me?

Vaughn: Aye, I have. [gets up] You and Stefan, Elena, your witch, Bonnie. Do you need her to cast the spell written on your pal, Jeremy's hunter's mark...The powerful Mage [sits down again] ...the tattoo that looks exactly like this?

[Damon looks at Vaughn's tattoo.]

Damon: You wanna know something, just ask.

Vaughn: I've been killing vampires my entire life. Still, this thing refused to reveal itself to me. That was, until three days ago and it just magically completed for no apparent reason.

Damon: Come on, man. Do I look like I know anything about tattoos? Look at my skin. It's flawless.

Vaughn: Ah! You're not taking me seriously. [walks over to Damon] I don't blame ya. You don't know me. [He holds up a pointy wooden stick that he's been holding over the fire] So let me introduce myself. [he stabs Damon's neck with it] My name is Galen Vaughn, and you'd better start talkin'.

[The Island]

[Elena, Stefan, and Rebekah are on the beach. Elena is on the phone with Caroline.]

Caroline: [over the phone] Tell me you're not serious.

Elena: I wish I weren't.

[ Caroline is on the phone while Klaus remains trapped in the living room. The shots alternate between Caroline in the Gilbert house and Elena on the island throughout their conversation.]

Elena: [over the phone] When we got back from looking for Jeremy, Shane Ciara and Bonnie were gone too. [on the beach] Shane needs Bonnie to cast a spell on Jeremy's tattoo in order to find the cure, and Ciara is missing we don't know why and he managed to sneak them out from under our noses.

Caroline: Well, where's Damon in all this?

Elena: [over the phone] We had an argument. [on the beach] I thought he was just taking a walk, but then when we went to the beach, we saw signs of a struggle.

Caroline: Meaning what?

Elena: Meaning somebody probably jumped him and then grabbed him!

Caroline: Do you think Shane took him?

Elena: No, I mean, he's not strong enough to take Damon on, even with the element of surprise. He must have someone, or at least a few someones helping him.

Caroline: I'm so sorry. I wish I was there to help.

Elena: Well, maybe there's something you can do from home.

Caroline: Anything. Tell me.

Elena: So Shane's looking for the cure. We think we can find him. We have pictures of Jeremy's tattoo, but we just can't translate the map.

Caroline: Unless you get the Hunter's Sword from Klaus.

Elena: [over the phone] Exactly.

Rebekah: He'll never give up the sword.

Stefan: Yeah, but if anyone's gonna get him to give it up, it's Caroline.

Rebekah: He will _never_ give up the sword, not even for Caroline. He's terrified we'll use the cure against him to make him mortal, and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't want any of us to derive a moment's worth of happiness from being human.

Stefan: Well, maybe he doesn't have to give it up. I mean, Klaus is stuck in Elena's house by Bonnie's spell. He can't go anywhere. There's only so many places you can hide a three-foot piece of metal.

Caroline: I'll find it, don't worry. Just e-mail me photos of Jeremy's tattoo. I'll find the sword, and I'll call you back.

Elena: Thank you, Caroline.

Caroline: Bye. [she hangs up]

Klaus: [smirking] Need my help with anything, love?

Caroline: Nope.

[Caroline strides out of the house without looking at Klaus, leaving him looking slightly amused.]

[On The Island]

[Shane, Bonnie,Ciara Jeremy, and Massak are walking towards the cave entrance, Shane leading the way. Inside, they reach the hole they have to climb down into.]

Massak: This is as far as I go.

Shane: We're on the brink of a monumental event in human history. We're going to raise the most powerful immortal creature that ever was. Come on, our work's not done yet.

Massak: Mine is. You said get the kid and the witch. I did. I wanna get paid now.

[Shane opens his bag and pulls out the tombstone. He walks over and hands it to Massak. Massak looks over at Bonnie Ciara and Jeremy.]

Massak: I'll say a prayer for your souls.

[Massak leaves quickly, and Bonnie turns to Shane.]

Bonnie: [angrily] That's what the tombstone was for? To pay off a mercenary?

Shane: The core of that tombstone is made up of Qetsiyah's calcified blood. In some witch circles, that stone's more valuable than the Hope Diamond. So... so who wants to go down first?

[On The Beach]

[Rebekah is raising her cellphone in the air but gets only a busy signal and gives up. Elena and Stefan are sitting and talking.]

Elena: And once again, everyone's life is in danger looking for this cure because poor Elena can't deal with being a vampire.

Stefan: No. Everyone's here because they want to be. Not just for you, but for themselves too.

Elena: Stefan, why didn't you tell me that you wanted the cure for yourself?

Stefan: I mean, why wouldn't I want to take it? I've seen every side of vampirism there is. The power... the misery, the guilt. In the long run, even the good parts kind of suck, too.

Elena: Yeah, I mean, I know why you would want to take it, but what I'm saying is... why didn't you tell me?

Stefan: Because it had nothing to do with you. I mean, you know how much I wanted a human life with you. Being human myself, being normal - that's something I've wanted since long before I met you.

Elena: Well, I'm glad you told me now.

Stefan: Yeah, what's a deeply buried personal secret between friends, right?

Elena: Between friends? I like that.

[Elena smiles at Stefan and reaches for his hand as Rebekah watches from a few yards away.]

[Somewhere In The Woods]

[Damon is still bound by the vervained ropes, leaving him no choice but to walk with Vaughn through the forest.]

Damon: Mind telling me where we're going?

Vaughn: At the wishing well lies an entrance to a crypt. In the crypt lies Silas. And with Silas lies the cure, which will allow me to kill Silas, bring the mission of the brotherhood of the Five to an end. You're my leverage, Damon; I use you to get your witch friend to open the passage to Silas' crypt for me.

Damon: Wait a minute, you're using me to get to Bonnie Bennett? Whoa, brother, ha! You picked the _wrong_ vampire.

Vaughn: I guess we'll see about that.

Damon: Here's the deal, Shrek. My witch friend will open the passage for you. No leverage necessary. We don't care about Silas. All we want is the cure, so you cut us in on your share, and we'll get out of your hair.

Vaughn: You really don't understand, do you?

Damon: [in a slight accent mocking Vaughn's] No, I don't understand, so why don't you explain it?

Vaughn: Silas is immortal. I have to cram the cure down his throat in order to kill him.

Damon: Yeah, what does that have to do with me and my friends?

Vaughn: I need to use the cure against Silas. Your friends, they can't exactly have it, now, can they?

Damon: So you use it on Silas, and we'll use it for whoever wants to use it. You don't want to share it with us?

Vaughn: Even if I wanted to, I couldn't.

Damon: And why can't you share it?

Vaughn: So it is written. There is only one dose.

[The Cave]

[Ciara is lowering herself down into the lower chamber of the cave in a harness attached to a rope. Suddenly she loses her grip and falls the rest of the way down, landing painfully on her hand. Jeremy and Bonnie, already down, rushes over to her.]

Jeremy: You okay?

Ciara. Yeah, I just slipped. [She lifts her hand and groans; her glove is torn and bloody. Jeremy rips off a strip of his T-shirt and helps Ciara pulls off her glove. Her hand is bleeding profusely. He uses the fabric to make a quick tourniquet for her hand.]

Jeremy: It's okay.

Ciara: Thanks. [She chuckles as Jeremy helps her up; she unhooks the rope for her harness.]

Shane: [from above the hole's opening] Hey, guys, I'm coming down.

Jeremy: [quietly] Hey, Bon. What do you think's gonna happen once you cast a spell on my tattoo and there's nothing in between Shane and Silas?

Bonnie: Do you trust us?

Jeremy: Yeah, of course.

Ciara Then trust us when I promise I won't let Shane raise Silas.

Jeremy: [looks up briefly as they hear noises from above, lowers his voice even further] Just don't do anything stupid. If Bonnie's Expression gets out of hand, Shane is the only one that could help her keep it in control.

Ciara: Don't worry about me. I'm fine. But if Shane tries to lift a finger on his hand to hurt either one of us... I'll kill him myself.

[They prepare to keep moving. The camera zooms in on the spot where Ciara landed, where her blood has soaked the floor of the cave. It seeps through a crack in the floor, dripping down to a chamber below, into the mouth of a figure that resembles a sarcophogus.]

[The Island]

[Rebekah is still on the beach when her phone rings.]

Rebekah: Hello?

Caroline: [over the phone] Hey, it's Caroline. We have the translation of the tattoo. [cut to the Gilbert house] We're emailing you pictures of the map and instructions right now.

[cut back to the beach; Rebekah checks her phone and receives the email.]

Rebekah: Got it. Thanks.

Klaus: [over the phone] Actually, it was me.

Rebekah: [cut to the Gilbert house; over the phone] Nik, you helped?

Klaus: You sound so surprised, little sister.

Rebekah: [on the beach] Shouldn't I be? I mean, you don't want me to be human. You don't want any of us to be human. Why would you help us find the cure?

Klaus: [at the Gilbert house] Maybe I finally realized the longer I stand in the way of what you want, the longer you'll continue to hate me. Perhaps I want my sister to finally know happiness.

Rebekah: [on the beach] Fool me once, shame on you; fool me a hundred times-

Klaus: [at the Gilbert house] No more fooling. No more games. I hope you get to live, and die, as you wish.

Rebekah: [nodding] So do I.

Klaus: [at the Gilbert house] There is one more thing, Rebekah. [Caroline and Tyler look up; Klaus speaks quickly] There is only one dose of the cure. You need to find it first and take it. It's the only way you'll- [Tyler rushes to end the call]

Rebekah: [on the beach] Nik. Nik!

[In The Woods]

[Damon is still walking ahead of Vaughn, who gives him a little shove.]

Damon: You touch me again-

Vaughn: And you'll what? Threaten me? Sorry if you're upset about the cure, Damon, but we've got road to cover.

Damon: I don't care about the cure. In fact, I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to be a vampire. You know what? If I wasn't a vampire, then I wouldn't be able to do 9 of the things I'm gonna do to you when I'm free. [Vaughn shoves Damon again] Make that 10.

Vaughn: Right.

Damon: All right, I admit, okay? My friends want the cure, and I want them to have it, and I get very upset when I can't provide for my loved ones. But tell me something, Vaughn, if all you're worried about is Bonnie the teenage witch, then why'd you save Jeremy and Ciara yesterday?

Vaughn: How did I do that?

Damon: Big guy. White paint all over him. You stuck a hatchet in his spine.

Vaughn: I don't remember doing such a thing.

[Vaughn pulls on the rope but Damon resists, refusing to walk]

Damon: We're on a remote island. There's you, me, and a bunch of unpleasant locals. You expect me to believe that someone else took out that monster truck of a human being that went after Jeremy and Ciara?

Vaughn: I'm telling you, it wasn't me.

[Vaughn shoves Damon forward again, but they stumble upon a body - Massak, clearly dead with his throat slashed.]

Damon: Was that you?

Vaughn: No. You?

Damon: No.

Vaughn: [looking around] Well, I reckon there really is someone else on this island.

[The Cave]

[Shane joins Bonnie and Jeremy in the new chamber, all of them holding flashlights.]

Shane: It's just amazing, isn't it? Once we raise Silas, all of our sacrifices will have been worthwhile; we'll all have what we want.

Ciara: Or he'll kill us all.

Shane: Listen, you're going to see I'm right. Just so you don't get any ideas, remember, anything happens to me, something a lot worse will happen to you.

Jeremy: All right, where is this stupid magic passage she needs to open?

Shane: Just look for anything that looks out of place, all right? Anything not occurring in nature like a - like a drawing or an inscription or a... geometrically perfect circle!

[Shane crouches to the ground and brushes away dirt and debris to reveal a circle carved into the ground.]

Shane: [slapping the ground] This is it! This is the spot.

[Jeremy Ciara and Bonnie share a look.]

On The Island

[Rebekah, Elena, and Stefan are walking.]

Elena: What did Caroline say?

Rebekah: I don't know. We lost the signal. Come on, this way.

[They come to the edge of a cliff and stop.]

Rebekah: [holding up the phone] We need to get down and across. Advantage, vampires: all we have to do is jump.

Elena: Wait, wait. Um... maybe you should leave the map behind. In case you fall, you don't want anything to happen to the phone.

Rebekah: Are we doing this again? I thought we were a team?

Stefan: [interrupting] Guys, we don't have time for this. Elena, you go first. We'll be right behind you.

[Elena hesitates before she takes a running leap off the edge. After falling a huge distance, she lands on her feet, stumbling only slightly. She looks back up the cliff. Stefan is about to jump when Rebekah throws out her arm and stops him.]

Rebekah: There's something you should know about the cure.

[The Cave]

[Bonnie has her hand on Jeremy's bare chest where the tattoo is. Her other hand is in Jeremy's. Her eyes are closed.]

Shane: You're doing it, just breathe, all right? Focus on what you _can_ do. Don't be afraid of what you can't.

Jeremy: You can do this. Remember, just like you taught me. You're in control.

[Bonnie nods, reassured]

Shane: That's it. It's just like drawing breath. Now just pull the power into you.

[Bonnie and Jeremy breathe deeply as his tattoo begins to fade away.]

[In The Woods]

[Vaughn is still pulling Damon along. They come to a stop as Vaughn's tattoo begins to disappear.]

Vaughn: Looks like your witch is casting her spell.

[The Cave]

[Bonnie looks at Jeremy before closing her eyes again. Rocks begin to rain down around them as the ground shakes. Ciara places a sheild over All three of them as Shane runs off, ducking for cover.]

[At The Cliff]

[Elena is still waiting for Stefan and Rebekah to jump down.]

Stefan: So you're sure that Klaus is telling the truth? That there's only one dose of the cure?

[Rebekah gently nods.]

Stefan: Well, I guess that's what happens when you're dumb enough to hold out hope.

Rebekah: There's still hope for one of us. But even if I felt pity for you, if I wanted to ease your pain so I gave you the cure to take for yourself, you'd give it to Elena, wouldn't you?

[Stefan doesn't reply, tacitly revealing his answer]

Rebekah: That's what I thought. Well, I'm sorry that it couldn't work out the way that we all wanted it to.

[Stefan looks confused, and Rebekah snaps his neck and his body falls to the ground. Elena watches in horror from the bottom of the cliff.]

[The Cave-Lower Chamber]

[Jeremy gets up as dust and debris continue to fall.]

Jeremy: Bonnie! Ciara!

Bonnie: [from behind a rock] I'm fine. [smiles]

Ciara I'm here. Look! It worked!

[They look over to see that a new passage has been revealed.]

Jeremy: [grabbing his shirt] You did it.

Bonnie: We did it.

[Jeremy puts on his shirt and they move to continue on when Shane grunts in pain.]

Shane: [breathlessly] Hey, guys, I need a hand. My leg's broken.

Ciara: Best to stay off it, then.

Shane: Ciara. Wait, wait. Don't- Come on. Bonnie! Help me! Come on, please! Help me!

[Jeremy Ciara and Bonnie ignore his pleas as they head into the tunnel.]

[The Cave-Upper Chamber]

[Damon, still tied up, staggers into the cave with Vaughn behind him. They see the ropes that Shane, Bonnie and Jeremy had used to go down into the lower chamber.]

Damon: Well, here we are. Looks like someone beat us to the punch.

Vaughn: That's a shame, Damon. I have no use for you anymore. Hate to kill ya.

Damon: Ditto. You know, that pesky hunter's curse and all. [Vaughn nods] All right. How do you want to do this?

Vaughn: I'll make it quick and painless.

[He pulls on the rope tied to Damon's neck. Damon resists and grabs onto the rope; the vervain in it sears his skin.]

Damon: Wish I could make the same promise.

[Vaughn cuts the rope at his end and flings it toward Damon. Damon pulls the rope off his neck, groaning in pain, and pulls off the ones tied to his wrists. Vaughn prepares a gun.]

Damon: I'm gonna kill you. And then I'm gonna get to that damn cure, and I'm gonna give it to the girl that I love.

Vaughn: Your attachment to your friends will be the end of you.

[They hear footsteps from the cave entrance.]

Damon: [smiling] You don't know my friends... [Rebekah appears] Or my enemies.

[At The Cliff]

[Elena has rejoined Stefan at the top of the cliff. He's lying down drinking a blood bag while Elena sits next to him.]

Elena: There's only one cure? [Stefan nods] I can't take it. I mean, not above everyone else who deserves it just as much as I do. [sighing] It's over.

Stefan: I'm sorry.

Elena: Don't be. Maybe it's a blessing in disguise.

Stefan: How so?

Elena: Things changed the minute that I went off that bridge, Stefan. Even if I could be human again, I wouldn't be the person that I was. [Stefan nods slowly] So it's about time that I accept the person that I am now and figure out a way... to start living the rest of my life.

Stefan: The rest of your life... sired to Damon.

Elena: I guess we'll have to deal with that when I get home. [her face changes as she realizes something] Oh my god... Home. Klaus. Bonnie's spell isn't gonna hold him.

Stefan: And after what we did to Kol, if we don't ram that cure down his throat, he'll kill us all.

Elena: Pity party over. We have to go.

[The Cave-Upper Chamber]

[Damon and Rebekah stand on one side of the cave, Vaughn on the other training his gun on them.]

Damon: Are we gonna dance or are we gonna play?

Rebekah: You know he can't hurt me, Damon, unless he's got the white oak stake.

Vaughn: Oh, he doesn't, but he's got other toys.

[Vaughn shoots Rebekah 3 times. She vamp-speeds at him and grabs his throat, but Vaughn sticks something into her chest: it's a grenade with wooden spikes protruding from it. Rebekah looks down at it, Vaughn holds up the fuse that he's pulled out, and the grenade detonates, sending the wooden spikes into her body, all the way through to her back. She falls down, neutralized. Damon vamp-speeds at Vaughn, engaging him in hand-to-hand combat. Vaughn withdraws another weapon and fires it at Damon; this time it throws a lasso-like device covered in vervain, which secures Damon by the neck to a pole behind him. He groans and makes choking noises.]

Stefan: [in the distance] Damon!

[Vaughn grabs onto a rope going down the shaft, slides down it quickly and disappears. Elena and Stefan enter the chamber just in time to hear Vaughn reach the bottom. Stefan tries to get the rope off of Damon's neck while Damon groans in pain; very difficult as the vervain burns Stefan's fingers as well.]

Damon: You're wasting time. Just get the cure. Go.

Elena: We're not gonna leave you.

Stefan: No, we aren't. [to Elena] You need to go ahead. We'll be right behind you. [Elena hesitates] Go.

[Elena looks at both of them for a moment longer before she jumps down into the shaft.]

[The Cave-Lower Chamber]

[Bonnie Ciara and Jeremy are walking along a passage, their flashlights held aloft.]

Ciara: Look at us. [scoffs] A newbie hunter Mage and a witch who needs adult supervision. How are we the ones that made it this far?

Jeremy: I'm glad we're here together.

Bonnie: Me, too.

Jeremy: [after sharing a moment with Bonnie he raises his flashlight] Where is "here," exactly?

Bonnie: This way.

Jeremy: How do you know?

Bonnie: I just know.

[Sheila Bennett appears in a small chamber.]

Sheila: Hello, Bonnie.

Bonnie: [torn between smiling and crying] Hi, Grams.

[Jeremy turns his flashlight towards the place Bonnie is looking at, but doesn't see anybody.]

Bonnie: What are you doing here, Grams?

Sheila: This place allows the living to talk to the dead.

Ciara: Bonnie, what's going on?

Bonnie: [ignoring Ciara] I am so sorry about what happened.

Sheila: It's okay. You're here now. And you are this close to bringing me back to life for good.

Bonnie: How?

Sheila: Silas can do it. All you have to do is reach him and feed him, and everything will go back to the way it was.

[Sheila starts to lead Bonnie into the chamber. Jeremy drops his flashlight and rushes after her.]

Jeremy: Bonnie, stop! [he grabs her and turns her around] Hey, you're not seeing your grams. If she were here, I'd be able to see her, and I can't. It's not her ghost. It's a hallucination. [he holds her face in his hands] What you're seeing isn't real. It's me. Your grams isn't here. I'm here. I'm real, okay?

[Bonnie, visibly upset, stares at Jeremy. There's a whooshing sound, she looks around and her grams is gone.]

Bonnie: What happened?

Ciara: Silas. He was in your head. He was trying to control you.

Bonnie: And Shane. Illusions of his wife. That's how Silas controls him.

Jeremy: You need to block him out of your mind. Close your eyes. [she does] Listen to my voice and only my voice. [Bonnie breathes deeply and grabs Jeremy's hands] I'm gonna get us there. [Holding Bonnie's hand, he leads her further down the passage. Ciara follows them feeling suddenly cold]

[The Cave-Upper Chamber]

[Stefan finally manages to free Damon from the rope and Damon falls to the ground.]

Stefan: All right, come on. We have to catch up.

Damon: [breathlessly] No, it's okay. I just need a minute. I'm only gonna slow you down. Go. She only needs one of us.

Stefan: And what? You don't care to be that one anymore? You finally decided it was easier to just walk away?

Damon: There's only one dose of the cure, Stefan. She wants to take it, you want her to. I don't. Just do what makes her happy, Stefan.

Stefan: Things have changed. It's not that easy anymore.

Damon: [loudly] It is right now. Get your a** down the well. Help Elena get the damn thing. [Stefan still hesitates] Come on.

[Stefan finally decides and jumps down the well, while Damon sits and watches him go.]

[The Cave-Lower Chamber]

[Elena is running through a passage, looking around for any sign of Jeremy Ciara or Bonnie. Suddenly she hears a rock fall in the distance and she looks around wildly.]

Elena: Stefan? [Her voice echoes. She hears another rock thud to the ground.] Hello? [echoes]

Woman: [an unseen voice] Elena. [echoes]

[She hears the whoosh sound of a vampire speed-running. She walks a few steps, then turns around and sees whoever said her name.]

Elena: [growling angrily] No.

[The person attacks her and the screen goes black.]

[Stefan finds Shane still lying on the ground.]

Shane: Hey, I don't suppose you'd want to share a little of that vampire blood.

Stefan: Where are Jeremy Ciara and Bonnie?

Shane: I have no idea.

Stefan: [grabbing Shane by the collar] Stop lying!

Shane: [gasping] I'm not lying... But if you help me, I will take you the rest of the way, I promise.

Stefan: [pushing Shane against the rock he's leaning up against] Did you know this whole time that there was only one cure?

Shane: [weakly] What? No. How could I? I've never seen it. [Stefan lets go of him and backs off] Look, everything I ever said and did was just to bring back my family, I swear.

Stefan: [nodding] Well, then you know what it's like to have hope, and now you know what it feels like to lose it. [He gets up and walks away.]

Shane: Come on. Come on!

[Whispering fills the cave and the apparition of his wife appears.]

Shane: Caitlin. I'm sorry, Caitlin. I failed you.

Caitlin: No. You didn't.

Shane: I'm sorry. I tried.

Caitlin: [crouching down next to him] Shh. You did everything I asked you to. Everything is going to be just fine.

[Cut to wide shot of Shane, alone in the cave.]

[Silas's Tomb]

[Bonnie Ciara and Jeremy approach a side chamber containing Silas's tomb. It is shaped like a human figure lying on a table, covered in vine-like decoration. Its hands are holding a small box on its chest.]

Jeremy: [seeing the small box] Is this it? This is the cure? How is that supposed to cure every vampire in the world?

Ciara: I don't think it is, Jer.

[Jeremy starts trying to wrest the box out of the figure's hands.]

Jeremy: It's stuck. Help me move it.

[they join him and all three of them pull as hard as they can.]

Ciara: It's, like, fossilized in place. It's like trying to bend stone. [They give up. Ciara realizes something.] Oh, my god.

Bonnie: What? [Ciara backs away, looking at the entombed figure] What, Ciara?

Ciara: He's been frozen like a vampire statue for 2,000 years. There's only one way we're gonna get the statue to unfreeze.

Jeremy: How's that?

Ciara: We have to feed him our blood. [Jeremy turns around to look at her] If we want to get the cure out of his hands, we... we have to wake him up.

[The Cave-Upper Chamber]

[Damon has pulled himself over to Rebekah's body and is pulling the wooden spikes out of her. After the last one is out, she coughs and starts to wake up, groaning as she rolls onto her back.]

Rebekah: You're alive.

Damon: Yeah.

Rebekah: Why didn't you go with them?

Damon: Needed a siesta.

Rebekah: You gave up, didn't you?

Damon: [groaning as he tries to sit up] I didn't give up. I just realized... you can't control everything... no matter how hard you try. Let's just say I made peace with that fact.

Rebekah: [sitting up] Peace? You love Elena. You always will. If she becomes human, she may not feel the same way about you. You'll never know peace.

Damon: Life sucks. Get a helmet.

Rebekah: [smiling] You did something selfless, Damon. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were becoming a halfway decent person.

[Silas's Tomb]

[Jeremy violently strikes the tomb with a rock.]

Jeremy: Ah, come on!

Bonnie: There's got to be a way to do this without raising him. [Jeremy nods and continues to strike the tomb] We'll find a way-

[Bonnie is cut off short as Vaughn drives a knife into her back. She falls to the ground.]

Vaughn: Don't listen to the witch, boy. We have to raise Silas, and we have to do it now.

Ciara: Bonnie! [She runs over to her. Vaughn heads towards the tomb and slices open his hand with a knife.] What are you doing?

Vaughn: What you shoulda done already. I'm gonna raise Silas... [he drips his blood into the figure's mouth] Then I'm gonna kill him.

[Jeremy attempts to attack Vaughn from behind but Vaughn throws him off easily. They engage in hand-to-hand combat. Vaughn gets Jeremy into a choke-hold.]

Vaughn: You're a bit confused, Mr. Gilbert. We're on the same team here.

[Jabbing Vaughn and breaking his hold on him, Jeremy manages to get a grip on Vaughn from behind.]

Jeremy: You stabbed my friend!

[They tussle a bit more and Vaughn throws Jeremy over his head.]

Vaughn: I don't mess around with witches.

Jeremy: [crouched on the ground] You can't use the cure on Silas.

Vaughn: It's what it's meant for!

[They combat hand-to-hand some more until Vaughn downs Jeremy, who falls to the ground groaning in pain.]

Vaughn: What else would you use it for? [He retrieves his knife from the ground and nods knowingly.] Your friends... Your sister... Sorry, lad. It wasnae meant for that. Nothing personal. [He bends down toward Jeremy but suddenly Elena swoops in and attacks Vaughn, about to go for his jugular.]

Jeremy: Don't! The hunter's curse!

[Elena pauses and instead throws Vaughn to the ground, apparently unconscious. She helps Jeremy up.]

Elena: You okay?

[Jeremy nods weakly.]

[The Cave Upper Level]

[Stefan is walking through the passage, flashlight aloft. He finds a wall glistening with blood, then sees Elena sitting against a wall, her head bloodied up.]

Stefan: Elena. What happened?

Elena: [whimpering] She's here!

Stefan: Who?

[Sila's Tomb]

[Katherine, who Jeremy thinks is Elena, gazes at Silas's tomb before turning round to look at Jeremy, crouching over Bonnie as Ciara was healing her.]

Jeremy: Ciara's here now, okay? Everything's gonna be all right.

Bonnie: [weakly] We did it.

Ciara: Come on. We gotta get you up.

Jeremy: [standing] You have to help Bonnie.

Ciara: Okay. I just need to make sure that you're okay too.

Jeremy: I'm fine. [Katherine takes his arm dragging him over to Silas] What are you doing?

Katherine: [gesturing at the tomb behind her] The cure. Jeremy, after everything we've been through, it's right there.

Jeremy: It'll be there after we help Bonnie. [He crouches down to Bonnie again.]

Katherine: God, I forgot what a brat you were.

Jeremy: [looking back up at her] What?

Katherine: I'm done playing nice.

[She grabs Jeremy and vamp-speeds him over to the tomb, slices open his wrist and holds it over the stone figure's mouth.]

Ciara: Katherine.

Katherine: It's been too long, little Mage. [The figure starts to move.] Sorry. Family reunion is gonna have to be cut short.

[Ciara runs towards her and flashes her away from Jeremy and Jeremy falls to the floor as Katherine faces her]

Ciara: ''Katherine you can't kill Jeremy...I won't let you.

Katherine: ''you are my favorite Little Mage that is why I am sorry have to do this.

[She slaps Ciara across the face and throws her against the wall knocking her out then Katherine takes Jeremy pulls him up again and sinks her fangs into his neck, then forces a screaming Jeremy down again, his bleeding neck over the figure's mouth. The figure's arm swings up and holds Jeremy in place. Katherine sees the box containing the cure, freed from the figure's grasp, and takes it, vamp-running out of the chamber. The figure grabs Jeremy throat, strangling him before it snaps his neck. He falls to the floor, apparently dead. Bonnie and Ciara lies nearby, unable to move.]


	81. Stand By Me

Stand By Me

Sila's Tomb

[Elena finds Jeremy's body in the cave. She holds him in her arms, talking frantically and crying.]

Elena: Jeremy! Oh, no. No. No. Oh, god, no. Oh god... [she checks his hand; the Gilbert ring is still on his finger] It's fine. It's fine. It's fine. You're gonna be okay. The ring will bring you back. It's okay. It's okay. You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay, Jeremy. You're gonna be fine.

[Stefan walks in and looks on in shock.]

[The Cave-Upper Chamber]

Damon: How'd this happen?

Stefan: It was Katherine. She must have been following us this whole time.

Damon: What about the cure, or Silas?

Stefan: If there was anything in there at all, it's all gone.

Damon: Where the hell is Bonnie or Ciara?

Stefan: I have no idea. they both went looking for Jeremy last night. they never came back. Damon, Elena is in there waiting for the Gilbert ring to bring Jeremy back to life.

Damon: Okay, fine. I'll wait with her.

[Damon starts walking toward the well opening but Stefan puts up a hand to stop him.]

Stefan: Damon, listen to me. Jeremy was one of the Five, a hunter.

Damon: He's supernatural. The ring won't work anymore. [pauses] She won't survive this. I'll find Bonnie and Ciara. You get Elena off this island.

Gilbert House

[Caroline is scrubbing the floor when the door opens and Elena walks in, Stefan behind her carrying Jeremy's body.]

Caroline: [standing] Hey, you're home. I was trying to clean the burn mark where Kol- [She sees Stefan carrying Jeremy, his body wrapped in a blanket] I couldn't get the spot out.

[Stefan shakes his head a little at Caroline.]

Elena: Come on. Let's get him upstairs.

[Stefan follows Elena while Caroline stands immobile, shocked. Upstairs, Stefan lays Jeremy on his bed. Elena sits down beside him and holds his hand.]

Stefan: Can I get you anything?

Elena: No. I'm fine. I'm just gonna sit here and wait with him until he wakes up. Let me know if you hear anything about Bonnie, okay?

Stefan: [nodding] Yeah, sure.

[Elena spreads a blanket over Jeremy and resumes holding his hands on top of his chest. Stefan leaves the room.]

[The Cave]

[Ciara wakes up finding herself in the dark cave where it looks so familer like in her dreams as she looks down seeing she was still dressed in her hiking clothes and boots but her hair is falling down her back as she slowly gets up not seeing any sign of Bonnie, Silas or Jeremy she slowly begins to walk towards the entrance to the cave where she sees the Hole from where they climbed down too and it was still daylight when someone came up behind her and she turns around slowly...she sees it is a person with a black silk robe on and its head was covered..]

Ciara: ''who are you...what do you want?

[She backs away as he walks to her closing in on her she then uses her Magic against him only to find nothing happened she was shocked looking at her hands and then looks at The person and he was close...she gasps as he walks her into a wall with a hand on her throat..holding her there]

Ciara: ''NO..

[She kicks him and only to have her leg trapped with his hand and he pulls her around and onto her back on the ground and he was ripping her shirt off her...she screams as he cuts open a vein in her chest and he begins to drink from her...she closes her eyes as weakness comes over her then he takes back his head and then begins to suck on her breasts She moans and pulls away from him crawling away only for him to pull her back and her jeans were pulled off her...she is crying as he lies on her caressing her body as he again takes her breasts in his mouth...she was pinned to the ground of the cave not able to do any magic...she looks up at him seeing lips but not his face as he lays his mouth on her face and then her neck licking her there then she gasps as he plunges himself into her she looks at him shocked and crying in sobs as he forces himself on her...she pushes against him shaking her head struggling against him and she even hits him only to find he turned her over to pinning her wrist to the ground as he takes her for himself...he then leans his mouth to her ear]

Silas: ''I am Silas...and you are Mine Mage..

[she moans as he takes her]

[The Island-Campsite]

[Damon enters the campground, peeking into a tent. Walking a little further, he stops and his eyes vamp out while there is rustling in the trees.]

Damon: Unless you're a blonde, a Bennett witch, A Mage or a doppelgänger, I suggest you steer clear.

[He approaches the shack and creaks open the door. As he opens it wider Rebekah appears next to him, startling him.]

Rebekah: Where is it? The cure? I know someone has it.

Damon: Yeah, someone - Katherine.

Rebekah: Katherine? The doppelgänger?

Damon: Yeah. Sneaky little bitch must've been spying on us for weeks. She killed Jeremy... or somebody did. [Rebekah looks somber] He killed your brother. Let's not with the fake sad face.

Rebekah: I didn't say I was going to miss him, but I'm not heartless. He was Elena's only family.

Damon: Good. Well, you can send flowers after you help me find Ciara and Bonnie. [he starts walking away]

Rebekah: We need to find Katherine.

Damon: If there's one thing that's a guarantee in this miserable little world, it's that Katherine Pierce is gone. We need to find Bonnie and Ciara Oh, and beware of the immortal Silas. If he was asleep in that cave, he's awake now.

[Damon turns and starts walking. After a moment's hesitation, Rebekah follows after him.]

[The Forest]

[Ciara is laying on the ground as she wakes up groans in pain as she feels aches all over her body from Silas's Possession of her body...she whimpers as she gets up and pulls on her clothes as she dresses putting on her shoes and runs out of the cave to find anyone that is still on the Island...she puts a hand on her lips to stop the cries as she sobs from being Sexually abused from Silas...what did he want from her...as she runs into the woods]

[Island-The Woods]

[Bonnie wakes up, lying on the ground in a small campsite. She sits up and looks around, clearly unsure of how she got there. She reaches around to touch the wound on her back.]

Shane: [approaching the campsite] Don't touch it. [kneeling beside Bonnie] I used some of the island's herbs and berries to help treat the wound, but not being an actual witch, I can't guarantee much.

[Bonnie looks down at Shane's pant leg, which is still covered in blood.]

Bonnie: How are you healed?

Shane: It was Silas. He helped me. You did it, Bonnie. He's risen. [he reaches out to her]

Bonnie: Get away from me.

Shane: I know you're angry with me, okay, but now you'll see everything I did, all those lives lost, they weren't in vain. Silas is gonna bring them back. and you brought him the Mage.

Bonnie: What you want to do isn't natural, Shane. You can't bring back the dead.

Shane: I think you'll change your mind now.

Bonnie: What do you mean, "now"?

Shane: When Silas awoke, he had to feed to gain his strength. He'd been desiccating for almost 2,000 years. He needed blood. Jeremy was there.

Bonnie: What are you saying?

Shane: He...

Bonnie: [angrily] What are you saying to me?

Shane: He drained him of his blood, Bonnie. Jeremy is dead.

[Bonnie gapes at him in shock.]

Bonnie: ''what does Silas want with Ciara?

Shane: ''Her Magic is of a purity and her blood is expecally delicious he wants her soul Bonnie and Mind he wants to possessess her and he will but first he needs blood.

[Gilbert House]

[Elena is still sitting with Jeremy, smoothing her hand over his face and holding his hands. Downstairs in the kitchen, Caroline is dumping a bucket of water into the sink and talking to Stefan.]

Caroline: How long has she been like that?

Stefan: Ever since we found his body. She hasn't said anything except that she's waiting for him to wake up.

Caroline: But he's not going to wake up. She knows that, right?

[Stefan holds a finger up to his lips to silence her. He walks over to the sink and runs the tap, using the noise to cover their conversation.]

Stefan: Look. Deep down, I think she has to, but we're talking about Elena here. She feels grief more powerfully than anyone else. I think her denial is the one thing protecting her from letting it all in.

Caroline: But she can't stay like that forever.

Stefan: I know, but I don't want to be the one to break her out of it, not until we know that Bonnie is safe, not until we get Damon over here to, you know-

Caroline: Use the sire bond to convince her that everything is okay?

[Stefan nods but then Elena joins them in the kitchen.]

Elena: I'm not in denial. [Stefan turns off the tap.] I know that he was supernatural, but did you see? His tattoo is gone. The tattoo had the spell that opened Silas' chamber. Maybe it being gone means that he's fulfilled his supernatural destiny. Maybe he's back to normal. It's possible, right?

Caroline: Elena-

Elena: It's possible, Caroline. There's a chance. It may be miniscule, but it's hope and I'm gonna hold on to that hope with everything that I've got because there's no way that m- [she pauses] There's absolutely no way that my brother is dead. [she nods and shakes her head a bit] I'm not in denial.

[She turns and leaves the kitchen. Caroline and Stefan share a look. A little while later, Caroline is on the front porch, talking on her cell phone.]

Caroline: Hey. I know that I'm not supposed to be calling, but something happened, and I need to talk to you, Tyler. So please call me. [she hangs up]

Stefan: [joining her] Do you know where he is?

Caroline: As far away from Klaus as he can get. Klaus said he wouldn't stop until he found him.

Stefan: Well, Katherine's been running from Klaus for 500 years. It's not easy, but it's possible. It's probably why she stole the cure. She wants to bargain for her freedom.

Caroline: I just can't believe after all that, the cure is just gone.

Stefan: Yeah. I mean, talk about denial. In my head, I was thinking there was no way Elena was gonna stay a vampire forever... And now without any family.

Caroline: Well, we can't think about that right now. We need to make plans, lists. We need a funeral or a cover story, or a funeral and a cover story. I should go tell my mom. I guess she'll know what to do.

Stefan: We should get Matt over here.

Caroline: You're right. I will do that. I will call Matt, and then I will go tell my mom, and then I will make a list or a casserole or- I don't know- whatever people are supposed to do or make in these situations. [she pauses] What's that smell?

[Stefan looks inside through the open front door. Caroline looks like she already knows the answer.]

Stefan: It's his body. He's starting to decompose. Tell your mom to get Dr. Fell over here.

[Island]

[Damon and Rebekah are walking through the woods.]

Rebekah: Do you think Ciara and Bonnie is dead?

Damon: Never thought I'd say this, but I hope not.

Rebekah: I don't like being out in the open like this.

Damon: What, afraid of the big, bad Silas?

Rebekah: No.

Damon: [in a sing-song voice] Scaredy cat.

Rebekah: I'm not a scaredy cat. My brother Kol drove himself mad worrying about Silas rising. It would benefit us all to be a bit concerned, and you're one to talk about being afraid. You're so scared, you're 1,200 miles away from where you're supposed to be.

Damon: Hey, somebody needed to find Bonnie and Ciara.

Rebekah: Stefan could've done that. Aren't you Elena's current love? It's so hard to keep track these days. Shouldn't you be home comforting her, or are you terrified of being there when she realizes her brother is dead?

[Suddenly Damon grabs Rebekah and uses her as a shield - an arrow hits her in the back.]

Rebekah: Ow.

Damon: Sorry. Better you than me.

[Damon tosses Rebekah away and she falls to the ground. He sees Vaughn aiming his crossbow at him; another arrow flies at Damon but he catches it, throws it down and vamp-runs out of sight. Vaughn puts down his bow and grabs his bag, running from the clearing, but Damon catches him up easily and throws him to the ground. Vaughn has a dagger in one hand but Damon twists his wrist and he drops it. Vaughn continues to struggle against Damon to no avail.]

Damon: Mm, just the guy I wanted to see. Not really.

[Damon slams him to the ground, knocking him out.]

[The Island]

[Shane pours something into a mug by the fire while Bonnie sobs nearby.]

Shane: Bonnie, here. Drink this. It'll calm you down.

Bonnie: [magicking the mug out of Shane's hands] I don't want any of your stupid teas, Shane.

Shane: Bonnie-

Bonnie: [shoving past him] Jeremy's dead. [The campfire flares up as she starts to lose control.]

Shane: Bonnie, be careful. Don't let your magic get out of control. [The flames continue to rise, Bonnie puts her face in her hands.] Bonnie. Bonnie! Hey, I am not gonna let you fall apart. I'm not gonna let you. [He holds Bonnie's arms, calming her down.] Silas needs you. He can bring Jeremy back. [The flames die down] He can bring everyone back, and you're gonna help him, okay? You're gonna see Jeremy again.

[Bonnie is silent as tears stream down her face.]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena is in her room removing her jacket when she sees her journal on her bed. She picks it up and walks over to Jeremy's room. She's looking at Jeremy lying on his bed when Meredith enters the room.]

Meredith: Elena?

Elena: Meredith? What are you doing here?

Meredith: I came to check on your brother. May I?

Elena: [nodding] Yeah. Um... [Meredith walks over to Jeremy's body and lifts his arm.] You're not gonna find any vitals. It's the same thing that Ric used to go through. He'd just be dead until then he wasn't. Once, I remember he was gone for almost an entire day. [starting to ramble] Ric died, like, 4 times before he lost his mind and Jeremy has died a few times, too- 3, I think- so we're gonna have to- [she pauses when she hears Stefan enter the room] -so we'll have to keep an eye on him because I don't want him to go crazy just like Ric did.

[Meredith glances at Stefan, who gives her a small nod.]

Meredith: [approaching her] Elena... it looks like Jeremy died of extreme blood loss. His neck also appears to be broken. The lack of blood explains why there's no lividity, but his muscles have tightened past the point of rigor mortis.

Elena: No.

Meredith: If he's left unattended to, soon he'll start to bloat. Within a few hours, his skin will discolor, and-

Elena: No. He's- Stop, okay? [she walks over to the bed] Just stop. He's not dead.

Meredith: I need you to release the body to me. We'll get him to a funeral home and prepare him for a viewing where you and his friends can say goodbye to him.

[Elena rushes at Meredith and slams her against the wall.]

Elena: He's not dead, okay?

Stefan: [hurrying over to pull her off of Meredith] Elena, stop it.

Elena: [struggling against Stefan who is restraining her, her voice rising in hysteria] Now you're all about science? Where was your science when you used vampire blood to save my life, huh? There is no science here. It's just magic. We need magic. We have to find Bonnie Ciara. Ciara can fix this. Somebody just get me Ciara or Bonnie!

Matt: [entering the room] Elena-

[Elena stops struggling. Matt looks over at Jeremy on his bed, and Elena follows his gaze. His face starts to crumple.]

Elena: No. No. No, Matt. It's fine. [walking over to him] It's okay. It's okay. [she hugs him as his eyes tear up] Bonnie will be here soon, and she'll fix everything, and it'll be all fine. Everything's gonna be fine. [whispering and nodding to herself] It'll be fine. It'll be fine.

[Later, Elena is sitting at the kitchen table when Matt brings over two mugs and sits down. Matt sets one down loudly and breaks Elena out of her reverie.]

Elena: You're not dosing me again, are you?

Matt: Poison your best friend once, and suspicion follows you forever. [Elena smiles] Where are Bonnie Ciara and Damon?

Elena: We lost Bonnie and Ciara on the island. Damon stayed back to try and find them.

Matt: That's funny. Doesn't he hate Bonnie?

Elena: He doesn't hate her. I think he actually kind of loves her. You're mean to the people that you care about.

Matt: That's some messed-up logic.

Elena: Damon logic.

Matt: [raising his mug in an impromptu toast] Damon logic. [They both take a sip of their drinks.] Listen. I want you to go somewhere with me.

Elena: I can't leave Jeremy.

Matt: Elena... There's nothing you can do right now, okay? Stefan can stay here with him. Come with me. [Elena still looks hesitant so Matt puts his hands over Elena's on the table.] Please. [His thumb strokes her hand while she thinks it over.]

[The Island]

[Damon has Vaughn tied up and propped up against a rock face, jabbing the point of a dagger into Vaughn's throat as he talks.]

Damon: Here's the thing. I was completely willing to accept the fact that you were one man on a lonely mission to kill ol' Silas, and then I got boned by my vixen nemesis Miss Katherine Pierce, and then I start thinking there's no way that this is a coincidence. So what do you know, huh? [Rebekah approaches from behind Damon.] Took you long enough.

Rebekah: Sorry. I had to dig the arrow out of my spine. Thank you for that.

Damon: Well, if you want a lead on Katherine Pierce, here's your guy. [He twists the point of the dagger in Vaughn's neck.]

Vaughn: Torture me all you want. [smiling] You can't kill me. The hunter's curse will torment you forever.

Damon: It'll be worth it.

Rebekah: He's right. You can't kill him, but that doesn't mean we can't tear him apart piece by piece, nerve by nerve until the pain is so severe, that your brain shuts it off to give you one tiny moment of blessed relief, and then we'll heal you and do it again and again and again.

Damon: You are creepy.

Rebekah: Thank you.

Vaughn: [after a moment of squirming uncomfortably from the dagger at his neck] I was tracking dens of vampires across Colorado. Katherine found me, said she could help me find Silas. She already knew about the hunter's mark, the cure.

Rebekah: How?

Vaughn: Oh, she had someone on the inside, some werewolf girl, friends with your professor.

Damon: Hayley, Tyler Lockwood's old friend. Ah, I knew she was shady. Where'd Katherine find her?

Vaughn: New Orleans. That's all I know.

Damon: [removing the dagger] Ah. Good. Let's throw him in the well. If he starves to death, it's not our fault. I'm gonna go find Bonnie and Ciara.

Rebekah: We've got a lead on the cure, Damon. I'm gonna find it, but I suppose you don't mind. You never wanted Elena to be human again, anyway.

Damon: I wanted that cure for her because it's what she wanted. You might think I'm afraid to go back, but I'm not because I know what she needs. She needs me to bring her best friend and Sister home.

[Damon walks off. Rebekah smiles at Vaughn, who smiles tightly back.]

[Ciara is walking through the woods as she tries to find herself back to the camp and she was just walking through some trees when she bumps into someone and he takes her wrists as she struggles and then she freezes as Damon takes her face in his hands]

Damon: ''Ciara...Ciara it's me Damon.

[Ciara felt so relif as she falls into Damon's arms and begins to cry as he rocks her]

Ciara: ''Damon...you have no idea how glad to see you...I've seen him Silas...[she looks at him with tears falling down her eyes] ''He hasn't shown his face yet because he's covered in a black cloak...and...he...he took me...touched me...

Damon:[stills with fury as he hears her] ''What...Ciara...did he force himself on you?

Ciara: ''Y-yes He has taken over my magic I couldn't fight him and he was inside my head where I couldn't move...He took me without my say...he raped me.

[Damon pulls her in his arms letting fury and anger come to him as he holds Ciara in his arms and they walk through the woods]

Damon: 'Ciara...it will be alright we will get out of here but first we need to find Bonnie.

Ciara: ''Oh my god Bonnie I didn't see her anywhere or Jeremy?

Damon: ''we found Jeremy in Silas Chamber and his neck has been snaped he's dead Ciara.

Ciara: ''Katherine...she did it...she forced Jeremy to feed Silas his blood and then Silas killed him...the rest I didn't see because I was knocked out.

Damon: ''Katherine I knew it...we should have known about her along but we let our lust for the cure to stop us...you were right Ciara all this search for the cure was going to kill us and it was Jeremy he was the one who died because all of us.

[Ciara nods sadly as she walks with Damon with his hand holding hers]

[The Island]

[Shane and Bonnie are walking through the woods.]

Shane: We got to get you home if you're gonna help Silas raise the dead.

Bonnie: I don't understand what I can do.

Silas: Well, Silas can't do magic. He was a witch, but after he became immortal, that ended. He can be a witch or a vampire, but never both. That's why I've been teaching you Expression, so you can do his work for him.

Bonnie: What? How?

Shane: [stopping and turning to face her] Using the power of 3 massacres. Each massacre of 12 marks the earth with power, and you can use Expression to tap into that power.

Bonnie: Three? [Shane nods] You've had 36 people killed?

Shane: No. I've had 24 people killed- 12 humans at the Young farm, 12 hybrids. You and I are gonna complete the triangle.

Bonnie: We're _what_?

Shane: Look, there needs to be another massacre, but it's okay. They're gonna come back. It's worth it.

Bonnie: [angrily] I'm not helping you kill 12 people, Shane.

Shane: [grabbing her arm] Won't you, if it meant you could see Jeremy again, your grams, everybody you or your friends have ever lost? I think you would.

Bonnie: [after a moment she wrenches her arm out of his grip] No.

[She starts running away but trips. As she starts to get up, she sees Jeremy lying on the ground, his face bloodied up.]

Jeremy: Bonnie?

Bonnie: Jeremy?

Jeremy: It hurts.

Bonnie: Jeremy.

Jeremy: Help me.

Bonnie: I can help you. I'll help you. I can help you. [She positions her hands over his chest like she's about to perform CPR. The wind swirls leaves all around them as Bonnie closes her eyes in concentration for several long moments, until Jeremy disappears, and her hands are on the ground.]

Bonnie: No. [She swipes at leaves on the ground, then looks up to see Shane watching her, and stops.]

Shane: [approaching her] He asked you to help him, didn't he? He needs your help. You can do this, Bonnie. You know you can.

Bonnie: [looking up at Shane] I'll do whatever it takes.

[Gilbert House]

[Meredith pulls the blanket over Jeremy's face and leaves the room. Stefan is on the staircase landing, adjusting pictures on a shelf on the wall, while Meredith adjusts the thermostat.]

Meredith: I'm bumping the A/C. We're not gonna be able to leave him in there for much longer.

Stefan: Yeah, I know. [walking up the stairs and sitting down on the top step] I've been alive for almost two centuries now. You'd think with the amount of people that I've seen die, it would hurt less each time. Never does.

Meredith: No. No, it never does. [she sits beside Stefan] I see this every day. Sometimes I think that denial is the worst part for people like us, because we know the truth. We can see they're on a collision course with it, and all we can do is brace ourselves for impact.

[Stefan nods, then his phone rings.]

Stefan: [answering it] Did you find them?

Damon: [voiceover] I've found Ciara but not Bonnie. [on the island] How is she?

Stefan: [voiceover] She's losing it, Damon. [at the house] We can do what we can to delay things here, but we've got to get Jeremy to the morgue before it gets ugly.

Damon: [on the island] Damn it. I can't- I can't just leave her behind. I can't- I can't show up without Bonnie.

Stefan: [voiceover] I think you have to. [at the house] At this point, the sire bond is probably the only thing that's gonna keep Elena together. I can go back to find Bonnie

Damon: [on the island; he nods] I'm on my way.

[He hangs up when he sees someone stumbling out of the woods and sees Bonnie ]

Damon: I can actually hug you right now. [they hug as Bonnie hugs Ciara]

Ciara: ''where have you been?

Bonnie: ''Shane showed me the way and he told me what I have to do...I can bring Jeremy back.

[The Cave-Lower Chamber]

[Rebekah tosses a tied-up Vaughn down to the ground, along with his pack.]

Vaughn: You know, if you're smart, you'll use the cure to kill Silas.

Rebekah: Killing Silas is your supernatural destiny, not mine. [she starts walking away]

Vaughn: All right, okay. Well, you be careful up there, you know, 'cause he's up there, running about.

Rebekah: [turning back] You sure about that?

Vaughn: You don't believe me? Check my pack.

[After hesitating a moment, Rebekah reaches into his pack and withdraws the mask Silas had been wearing in his tomb.]

Vaughn: I found it in the chamber where he lay. They say no one has seen him. No one knows his face. How do you hide from the devil when you don't know what he looks like? Who knows? Maybe I'm him. [Rebekah swallows nervously] Mark my words, if you don't use the cure to kill him, doesnae matter if you're human or vampire. You're doomed. We all are.

[After a moment, Rebekah drops the mask and vamp-runs out of the cave.]

Vaughn: [raising his voice] Good luck to ya, lass. You've all brought this upon yourselves! May you rot in it! [he laughs]

[Gilbert House]

[Caroline is in her car, talking on her phone. As she's talking she gets out and walks round to stand in front of the Gilbert house.]

Caroline: Tyler, it's me again. So I was thinking about it, and you probably ditched your phone, which is the smartest thing that you could do. So I don't know when you're gonna get this, but things were looking kind of bleak for a minute, and- I don't know- maybe they're starting to turn around. So when you get this, call me back, and I'll tell you everything.

[She hangs up as Damon's car pulls up Ciara and Bonnie gets out of the passenger side.]

Caroline: [sighing] Thank god. We were so, so worried. [They hug.]

Bonnie: I'm okay.

[Caroline hugs Ciara fondly]

Damon: Could you get Stefan out here?

Caroline: They said that Bonnie knows what to do.

Damon: [sounding serious, not hopeful like everyone else] Caroline, I need to talk to my brother.

Caroline: What's wrong?

[Damon's eyes move slightly to gesture at Bonnie and Ciara]

[Island]

[Flaskback to earlier, after Bonnie had hallucinated Jeremy.]

Bonnie: [looking up at Shane] I'll do whatever it takes. Whatever you ask of me, I'll do it.

Shane: [kneeling down in front of her] Then you will see him again. There's just a few things we have to do first.

[Gilbert House]

[Current time, Bonnie, Elena, Ciara, Caroline and Matt are sitting at the kitchen table]

Bonnie: It's called an Expression triangle. I need to complete it for Silas.

Matt: [in disbelief] What?

[Outside the house, Damon and Stefan are talking.]

Damon: She's out of her mind, Stefan. The nutty professor's got her totally brainwashed.

[Inside]

Ciara: Bonnie, you can't kill 12 people.

Bonnie: I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only way to get enough power.

Caroline: To do what?

[Island]

[Flashback]

Shane: When Silas was buried by the witch Qetsiyah, she left him with the cure and two choices- stay immortal and rot or take the cure and eventually die in there of old age.

Bonnie: He's been trapped in there for 2,000 years. At some point wouldn't death by old age have been... better?

Shane: No because, you see, Qetsiyah had already one-upped him. She knew that he wanted to die so that he could find peace, be reunited with his one true love. So she created the Other Side as a purgatory for all supernatural beings, ensuring that if he died, he'd end up there forever. That's where you come in.

Bonnie: Why me?

Shane: Because you, as Qetsiyah's descendant, can make the Other Side go away.

Bonnie: How?

[Gilbert House]

[Current time]

Damon: I mean, the whole flight back home, all she could talk about was how she's the one that can drop the veil between this side and the Other Side.

Stefan: Drop the veil? What does that even mean?

Damon: What it means is, the myth about Silas being able to raise the dead is not just one, or some. It's every supernatural being over there.

[Inside]

Bonnie: Once the veil is dropped, the Other Side doesn't exist anymore. There's nothing separating us. We're all just one.

[Outside]

Damon: Three massacres, three hot spots, and the witch spell of the century, and every supernatural being over there is back with a vengeance.

[Island]

[Flashback]

Bonnie: I can't do that.

Shane: What? Oh no. Yes, you can. Yes, you can. All the witches, your ancestors who've been persecuted throughout time, your grams, Jeremy, they'll all be back. You can do this. [pauses, smiling] You _will_ do this.

[Gilbert House]

[Inside]

Caroline: Bonnie, you are talking like a crazy person. You are not killing 12 people, and you sure as hell can't invite every monster who has ever died back into this world.

Ciara: Caroline, I think she knows that.

[Elena stares straight ahead as the others continue to argue]

Bonnie: I can do it. I have the power. We can bring _everyone_ back- Jeremy, Alaric, Vicki.

[Their voices start to fade as the music builds]

Caroline: Bonnie, stop it. You can't just say these things.

Bonnie: It's gonna be fine...

[The phone rings, breaking Elena out of her reverie and ending the conversation.]

Elena: I'll get it.

Matt: Elena, I'll get it-

Elena: I said I'll get it. [She gets up and answers the phone as Damon and Stefan come back inside.] Hello?

April: [voiceover] Elena? It's April... Young. Um, I was looking for Jeremy, his cell phone keeps going straight to voicemail.

Elena: Jeremy can't come to the phone right now. He's not- [pauses] I'm sorry. He's dead.

[She hangs up and walks out of the room, while the others look at each other. Upstairs, Elena slowly enters Jeremy's room, where his body lay under a blanket. She approaches the bed, and reaches to lift the blanket from over his face with a trembling hand. Upon seeing his face, she backs away, breathing heavily.]

Damon: [from the doorway] Elena...

Elena: [spinning round to look at him, tears streaming down her face] He's dead. He's dead. Damon, he's dead, and he's been dead this entire time, and I- [her hand flies to her face over her mouth] Oh, my god. [turning to look at Jeremy] I can smell him. [turning round to Damon] How long has he smelled like that?

Damon: Hey, talk to me. I can help you.

Elena: How? How are you gonna help me? How? [She sniffles and wipes her hand over her face.] Okay. Okay. We- we have to- we have to take care of his body. Bring him downstairs.

Damon: We shouldn't-

Elena: Just carry him down, please. [She leaves the room, leaving Damon looking reluctant. She hurries down the stairs.] Where's Bonnie?

Stefan: We told Matt to take her home. We thought it'd be best.

Elena: Okay. I guess we're see Ciara.

Ciara: Do what?

Elena: [to Damon, who has arrived downstairs] Put his body on the couch. [She goes into the kitchen and starts opening and closing cabinets.]

Caroline: Elena? Elena, you need help finding something?

Elena: [taking a bottle of lighter fluid out of a cabinet and squirting it over the counter] Got it.

[Ciara stands in astonishment.]

Stefan: What are you doing?

Elena: [continuing to squirt the fluid everywhere] We need a cover story, right? You think I didn't hear you guys talking earlier? Well, what are we gonna say- animal attack, 'tumbled down the stairs'? No. We burn the house down with him inside of it. [She's made it to the living room and squirts the couch.]

Stefan: [raising his voice] Elena, stop it.

Elena: Why? Because you want me to not be in denial? You want me to face the truth? _This_ is the truth, Stefan. I don't want to live here anymore. I don't want these sketches. [sprays them with lighter fluid and kicks something] I don't want this Xbox. [throws down the empty bottle and reaches into a cabinet] Not gonna need this bourbon anymore. Alaric's not here to drink it, I mean, unless you guys are willing to bring back every supernatural creature on the Other Side to get him back. [turning to Damon] Would you? I know you want your drinking buddy back. [walking toward him] Would you, Damon? Because I wouldn't. [walks over to Jeremy's body and splashes bourbon over him] I don't know, I mean, does that make me a bad person? I- I have no idea. [she pulls the Gilbert ring off of Jeremy's finger and tosses it to Damon] He's not gonna need that anymore.

Caroline: [shouting] Elena, stop it. You're scaring me!

Elena: [taking down a picture frame from the fireplace mantle] What else are we supposed to do with the body, Caroline? I mean, there's no- there's no room in the Gilbert family plot. [throws the frame down on the floor and the glass cracks] Jenna and- and John took the last spots. [She throws the empty bottle of bourbon against the wall and it shatters, then grabs a match from the mantle and lights it.]

Ciara: No, no, Elena. Stop.

Elena: [shouting] There's nothing here for me anymore, Ciara. Every inch of this house is filled with memories of the people that I love that have died- my mom, my dad, Jeremy, and Jenna and Alaric, John, even John. I mean, they're all dead. Everyone is dead. So what am I supposed to- I mean, how am I gonna- I can't even- There's nothing left for me- aah!

[The flame had burned down on the match and started to burn Elena's hand. She drops the match but Damon vamp-speeds over to catch it before it can ignite on the lighter fluid everywhere. Elena sobs and starts to crumble.]

Damon: Elena, I need you to calm down.

Elena: No, no, no, I can't. I can't. I can't. I- [She falls to her knees, immeasurable pain and grief distorting her face. She grabs at her head.] No. It hurts. It hurts. Just make it stop. Please make it stop. It hurts. [She continues sobbing loudly.]

Stefan: Damon... Help her.

Ciara:''Damon...can I do it.

[Damon looks at her nodding as she walks towards Elena slowly getting down to her knees and takes her hands in hers as Elena looks at her with tears in her eyes]

Ciara: ''Listen to me Elena I know how you feel..I lost my family at a very young age and I felt so alone sense then and it all changed when I met all of you...you are not alone in your pain and I am your sister too...Jeremy is not really gone ok...

[Elena shudders as she looks at Ciara seeing how kind and full of empathy she is]

Elena: ''I know...but he was my brother and I lost him just like I lost everyone else..How am I ever going to be ok again.

[Ciara has tears falling down her face as she looks at Damon nodding]

[Damon crouches down next to her and pulls her to him.]

Elena: I- I- [crying]

Damon: I can help you. I want you to let me help you. [Elena shudders as Damon touches her face. She sits up, pulling away as Damon gently caresses her cheeks and smooths her hair back.] I can help you.

Elena: How?

Damon: Turn it off.

Stefan: What? No, no.

[Damon holds up a hand to stop him from intervening.]

Damon: Just turn it off, and everything will go away. That's what you have to do. It's what I _want_ you to do. Just turn it off.

[They watch as Elena's tear-stained face turns utterly expressionless and still. The light leaves her eyes, as though something inside her has died.]

[The Island]

[Rebekah is walking through the woods in the dark, her flashlight aloft. She hears various animal noises in the distance. She finds someone's belongings and proceeds slowly until she is startled to find a body.]

Rebekah: Blast it. [She pulls the body over to see its face.] Shane.

[She shines the flashlight over his leg, his clothes still bloodied. She goes to walk around him when suddenly his arm strikes out and grabs her ankle and she gives a little scream.]

Shane: Silas.

[Gilbert House]

[Ciara is sitting on the chair holding Jeremy's hand as she is crying and still looking like someone shradded her clothes and then she goes outside as Stefan comes over to her with Damon]

Stefan: ''Hey Ciara...how are you holding up.

Ciara: ''I can't deal with what's happened to me right now Elena needs us.

Damon: ''Hey you've been through a terrible ordeal Ciara and you can't hide from it...Silas was after you.

Ciara: ''I know and I am afraid of what will happen when he comes here searching for me all my dreams I've had was because of him he wanted me there for just that reason...I can put this aside for now.

[Damon and Stefan look at each other]

Stefan: It was a mistake.

Damon: It wasn't, and you know it. This is the only way she's gonna survive. We'll help her, keep an eye on her. When she's ready, I'll use the sire bond to bring her back.

Stefan: Her humanity, Damon, that was all she had left.

Damon: Humanity means nothing when you don't have anyone to care about, Stefan.

Stefan: [nodding] She had you and Ciara.

Damon: She lost her brother. I'm not enough, not this time.

Stefan: Listen, Damon. I know that you and I, we've been through some... bad spots lately, especially when it comes to her.

Damon: Yeah. Well... guess none of that matters anymore.

Stefan: Well I just, um... I want you to know that, um- [He meets Damon's eyes.]

Damon: I know, Stefan. [He puts his hand on Stefan's shoulder and nods.]

[Inside, Elena puts down the frame. Still expressionless, she crosses the living room to grab and light another match as Damon Ciara and Stefan come back inside.]

Damon: Elena, don't do this. We can find another cover story.

Elena: [shaking her head] This is the best one. No one'll ask questions.

Ciara: Look, if you burn down the house, it'll be gone. What if one day when this is all over, you want to come home again?

[Elena watches the flame, then looks up at Ciara.]

Elena: I won't.

[She tips the match out of her fingers and the floor immediately ignites. The four walk out of the house together, Elena leading. She Ciara and Damon turn to their left and continue down the street while Stefan pauses and looks back at the house before following after them. Inside, Jeremy's body is engulfed in flames, along with his sketchings, Elena's converse sneakers, and her journal.]


	82. Bring It On

**Bring It On**

[The Road]

[Ciara is slowly driving from the store buying stuff for the fridge at the Klaus's House just until she goes to College next year. she approaches the road leading towards the house when she sees someone laying on the ground she stops a few feet away from her and she walks over to her]

Ciara: 'Elena...hey are you alright?

Elena:[opens her eyes] I don't feel anything.

Ciara: ''Of course you don't you shut off your humanity switch hey come on we need to get out of the road.

[She helps Elena up pulling her up by her hands Elena stares at her]

Elena: ''Hey can I ask you something?

Ciara: ''um sure what is it?

Elena: ''you remember when you let me feed on you?

Ciara: ''it was when I was a vampire and that you were having trouble keeping things down from blood bags and animal blood.

Elena; ''well I am wondering if you will let me again because I am so hungry.

[she smirks and starts to vamp out. she extends her fangs and growls ferociously as she bites into Ciara's neck...Ciara groans as Elena holds on to her...Damon walks over to them]

Damon: 'that's enough.

[Elena ignores him and continues to feed]

Damon:[grabs Elenas arm and pulls her off Ciara] ''I said that's Enough you are going to kill your sister.

Elena: ''Ciara is the first person that isn't laced with vervain and I'm hungry.

Damon: ''If you kill your sister then what.?

Elena: ''She tastes so good.

[Elena feeds on Ciara again when Ciara then steps back from her holding her neck as she flashes Elena a little ways from her]

Ciara: ''I can't believe you're making me say this...show a little restraint.

Elena:[looks annoyed] I thought this was supposed to be fun.

[she walks away with blood staining her mouth. Damon and Ciara watches her walk away.]

Damon: [to Ciara] ''you okay?

Ciara: ''yeah I am getting there it is taking me a while to get back to my life.

Damon: ''don't worry you are strong and will fight against Silas he won't touch you again.

[Ciara nods and she walks to her car and gets in as Damon gets in the passanger side and looks at the Groceries]

Damon: ''that's a lot of food staying for a while?

Ciara: ''I'm staying with Klaus until I Graduarate and then I am going to College and all this will be behind me.

[Damon looks over at him feeling sad and worried about not being able to see her now that she is living with Klaus and wonder if Klaus would take advantage of her.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena is showering in Damon's bathroom. Damon and Stefan are in his bedroom having a conversation. Elena turns her head so she can hear the two of them better.]

Damon: ''so that's your plan? you're gonna take her back to school?

Stefan: ''well, the fun route didn't exactly pay off, did it?

Damon:' I don't know. got a free meal out of it.

Stefan: ''Look, do you think I want to go to school and play chaperone? you can't go because you're not a student, besides you've got to go look for Katherine. I mean, Elena needs this cure now more than ever.]

[Caroline enters the room in a bath robe. the Salvatore brother's turn to face her]

Caroline: ''Not that anyone asked me. but I think taking her back to school is a great idea.

Damon: ''why are you here?

Caroline: '' uh, blame it on your fancy water filters. your house has the only vervain free showers in town.

Damon: ''oh yeah. the Mayor put vervain in the water supply.[clicks his tongue ] so many people to kill.

Caroline: ''Yeah, my mom says it's about to get worse, so she could use a little help.

[Stefan looks back at Damon.]

Damon: ''fine, I'll go after the Psychotic doppelganger. Stefan, you wanna go talk to the Sheriff?

[Stefan nods]

Damon: ''Blondie. take her to school.

[Caroline smiles]

Elena: ''sounds like fun.

[Elena has emerged from her shower. completely naked. Stefan and Damon openly stare at her body, while Caroline averts her eyes, smiling awkwardly.]

Elena: ''what? it's nothing you guys haven't seen before.

[Elena wraps a towel around her body, covering herself up. Damon and Stefan share a look with a similar nonplussed expressions]

Damon: ''what about Ciara?

Stefan: ''she's been through alot so we can leave her out of this.

Elena: ''and as for the uh, going to school, Idea...I've got nothing better to do.

[Stefan clears his throat and looks over at Damon motioning toward Elena with his head Damon walks towards Elena]

Damon: ''Elena, it would make me very happy if you went to school today. and studied hard-you know get involved in whatever activies, and please, for me, no matter what, don't eat anyone. okay?

[Elena nods understandingly]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Students are milling about the school grounds. inside. Elena approaches a bulletin board and pulls off a flyer advertising a memorial for Jeremy. without any noticeable reaction. she moves on to another flyer, this one advertising the Mystic Falls Cheerleading invitational. elsewhere in a hallway, Ciara is walking down the hallway just thinking about everything that happened...Caroline sees her and walks over with Matt]

Caroline: ''Hey Ciara...how are you?

Ciara: 'I'm getting back to my old self since the Island I feel like any moment Silas is going to jump out at me.

Caroline: ''Oh Ciara...please don't be afraid that isn't like you.

Ciara: ''all this time I had nothing to be afraid of because I had my magic to protect me and now with this new Enemy he can take my powers from me...i feel naked without them...so yes I am afraid.

Matt: ''Hey, have you seen Bonnie?

Ciara: ''yeah, I called to check on her last night. she's fine. she's just a little drained from, you know, everything.

Matt: ''can't really blame her.

Caroline: ''yeah.

Elena: ''I have an idea. [Approaching them, holding up a Flyer] can you get me my old spot back on the Cheerleading squad?

Caroline: ''I mean, technically yeah. I'm captain. but I thought you hated cheerleading.

Elena: ''I did, but I think it would be really fun to jump around and toss people up in the air. it's not like the routines are that hard.

Caroline:[glancing at Matt, then smiling at Elena] I...think that would make Damon really happy.

[Elena smiles vacantly back]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Klaus opens the door. Damon is standing outside and grimaces at him. Damon walks in the house without invitation.]

Klaus: ''Ah, what an Unpleasant surprise.

Damon:[striding into the parlor, a piece of paper in his hand] So I just came up with a list.

[Klaus shuts the door and follows Damon into the room]

Damon: ''it's called things you suck at. [he stops and turns to Face Klaus] Number one. Finding Katherine. ever. number two, covering up your secret phone conversations with that little backstabber hayley. [waves the phone transcripts a bit and puts them down on the end table] yeah, so, where is she? what does she know about Katherine?

Klaus: ''I should help you?

Damon:[nodding] Mhm.

Klaus: ''after you lot killed my brother and imprisoned me in the Gilbert Living room?

Damon:[walks closer to Klaus] you might want to prioritize, Klaus. you have much bigger problems.

[Klaus looks at him blankly]

Damon: ''Katherine has the cure. [Klaus looks displeased by this news] My guess is she's gonna want to cram it down your throat. you help me find Katherine, I'll get the cure. I'll give it to Elena. everybody wins. just let me question Hayley about Katherine.

[Klaus smiles and walks towards Damon]

Klaus: ''can't help you, mate. Hayley's off limits. [he walks past Damon and sits down on the sofa] Although, I did have a run in with a vampire who may know where Katherine is, [Damon turns around and looks at him. ] too bad for you. I bit halfway through his bloody neck. he probably won't have much time to chit-chit.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[The Cheerleading Invitational is underway as Elena in her cheer uniform, obeserves the crowds. inside, Caroline approaches her cheerfully.]

Caroline: ''the Uniform still fits. you look fantastic. [Elena twirls to show off her uniform] we are totally gonna kick Grove Hill's ass.

Elena: ''yeah. should be fun.

[Elena uses her heightened vampire hearing to listen to Ciara leaving the Gym]

[Outside ]

[Ciara walks to her car and puts her back pack in the back seat and she shuts the door and turns around to see Elena.]

Elena: ''Hello sister...

Ciara: ''Elena...what are you doing?

Elena: ''I need blood.

[Ciara sighs and puts out her wrist and watches Elena take it and drinks from it Ciara then takes her wrist back as Elena nods at her then Elena vamps out and launches on Ciara's neck..she groans in pain. Elena, still drinking from her Then steps back from Ciara as she leans against the car]

Elena: ''thanks Ciara see you later.

[Ciara watches her leave then gets in her car and leaves Caroline watched Elena attack her own sister for blood and was furious Upset Caroline catches up to Elena]

Caroline: ''are you out of your mind?

Elena:[turning round to face her] what is your problem?

Caroline:[angrily] ''feeding on Ciara your own sister? Hello. did you not hear what Damon told you?

Elena: ''I did, but who cares? I'll do whatever I want.

Stefan:[approaching them] everything all right?

Elena:[calmly] yeah, as soon as the Queen backs off, everything will be fine.

[Elena walks off to warm up with the other Mystic Falls cheerleaders while Caroline and Stefan watch her carefully]

Caroline: ''remember how Damon sired her to behave? It didn't really work.

[Truck Stop.]

[Damon now at the truck stop where Hayley had met up with Klaus eariler. is on the phone with Stefan]

Damon: ''what do you mean, she fed? I specifically told her, no feeding. the Sire bond should make her listen.

Stefan:[quietly] right. that's what I'm saying. the sire bond isn't working.

Damon: ''that's not possible.

Stefan: ''think about it. Elena's sire bond stems from her feelings for you, right? with her Humanity off, she has no feelings.

Damon: ''all I wanted was to break that damn bond. you're telling me now this whole time all she had to do was turn it off? what happens if she turns it back on?

Stefan: ''I don't know, but more importantly, where are you right now?

Damon: ''I'm at a truck stop in the bonnies looking for a dead vampire that might lead to Katherine and the cure. [he hears an engine revving and starts to look around.] Look, just grab her and get her home. I'll be there when I can.

[They hang up with each other. Damon is still looking around suspiciously; when he turns back around Rebekah has appeared a few feet away.]

Damon: ''you. I thought you were still vacationing on Numbskull island.

Rebekah: ''well, I was looking for answers, and all I found was your Professor Shane, dead and with him anything anyone knows about the cure.

Damon: ''guess you won't turn into a real girl after all. [he turns and starts to walk away]

Rebekah: ''Oh I'll get the cure. I just need Katherine. and I'm betting you can help me find her.

Damon:[facing her again] why would I help you?

Rebekah:[holding up vial of blood] because I was smart enough to bring a pinch of my brothers blood. how else would you interrogate a vampire who's practically dead from a wolf bite?

[Damon makes a grab at the vial while Rebekah's talking but she snatches it away.]

Damon:[grudgingly] fine. follow me. I might know where to look.

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Ciara walks into the Mansion after school let out and sees Hayley and Klaus eating dinner together and was stunned a little as Klaus turns and sees her]

Klaus: ''Ciara...love come eat dinner with us.

Ciara: ''No..thanks I'm not hungry just carrying on what you were doing.

[she walks upstairs and into the room that was given to her from Klaus as she sits down on her bed and lays down closing her eyes as Klaus enters the room seeing her sweating and bleeding on her neck she turns to see him as Klaus concerned sits next to her]

Klaus; ''what happened Ciara?

Ciara: ''it's Elena...Damon had her cut off her Humanity and now all she wants to do is cause trouble and fed off me...

Klaus: 'that's not it though what has you scared?

Ciara: ''Ever since the Island I've been feeling like I've been followed by Silas...I...was abused by him while we were on the Island and I am just scared that he is here waiting for me.

Klaus: ''He won't hurt you Ciara not while I am alive.

[He takes her in his arms and hugs her she sighs]

Klaus: ''you need to come eat Ciara you are wasting away on me besides you bought the Groceries for us to eat this Dinner come on.

Ciara: ''why is Hayley here I thought you hate her?

Klaus: ''I do she is here so I can find out where Katherine is.

[He walks with her down the stairs and into the Dining room where Hayley was drinking Bourbon waiting on them]

Hayley: ''Hello Ciara...it's nice to see you again.

Ciara: ''you too.

Klaus:[tranquilly] so, you're rested, you're fed. tell me about Katerina.

Hayley: ''most men get their power kick from torture and intimidation. with you, it's drinks and find dining.

Klaus:[smiling] well, in your case. I favor hospitality over unpleasantness, but I have been known to change my mind on whim. where is Katerina?

Hayley: ''you seriously think I know?

Klaus: 'you tipped her off as to what we were up to and set her on a course to find the cure. in return, she sent her lackey to snuff you out. tell me, what did Katerina promise you?

[Hayley looks at him and pauses for a moment before setting down her glass and readjusting in her seat, leaning forward.]

Hayley: ''I was in New Orleans trying to find Information about my real parents. Katherine found me and told me she could help.

Klaus:[raising his eyebrows] An Orphan? [to Ciara] ''Just like you when your parents died and your grams.

Ciara: ''Um yeah I lost My dad and mom at the age of 10 and my grams took me in and then My grams died before I moved back here to live.

Hayley: 'I'm sorry [to Klaus] sounds like you would know...

Klaus:[smiling he leans forward] I'm the only one that can protect you. I'm happy to do so. provided you cooperate.

[Hayley doesn't respond.]

[After Ciara ate her dinner she gets up and walks into another room as the servants take the dishes away to clean them...Klaus follows behind her and stopping in the doorway. she approaches an area where Klaus's paintings lay on tables or stand propped up on the ground]

Ciara: ''you are a regular Picosso Klaus these are amazing.

Klaus: 'I know I love Painting it takes away all the things that I think about and stress about.

Ciara: ''Me too...I am hoping I can do something with mine soon I can't keep living here and taking up all your space.

Klaus:''Don't worry about it soon I will be leaving this town for else where...you should do the same.

Ciara: 'After high School I will. I'm planning on a vacation to Europe then I will go to College at Whitmore.

Klaus: ''Maybe you and I should go together on this vacation we would have a blast just between us as friends.

Ciara: ''sure I don't find anything wrong with that.

[she smiles a little as she looks at Klaus as he smiles back and it was the first real smile.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena gasps awake and finds herself in Damon's bed while Stefan leans against the bed post.]

Elena:[sitting up] what'd you do to me?

Stefan: ''brought you home before you can cause any more trouble.

Elena: ''so you're grounding me...because I dropped Caroline on her thick head.

Stefan: ''No, because you fed on someone...in public.

Elena:[standing up] so? I was hungry...and Ciara was delicious. [she drops her skirt and starts untying her top]

Stefan:[amused] you're really gonna keep stripping in front of me? that's real mature.

Elena:[pulling her top over her head] I'm done cheering, so I'm gonna change.

Stefan: ''sure. when in doubt, manipulate people with Sex. [Elena puts on a tank top.] you know, that's the trick Katherine used to pull.

Elena:[pulling on a pair of pants] don't compare me to Katherine. she's been running so long. she's afraid of her own shadow. I am not afraid of anything. [checking herself in a full length mirror] I've shut it all off-all of it, including my feelings for you. [she picks up her phone and it beeps] and don't get me wrong, I mean, I see you standing there and you look good, I remember our sex, and it was good sex. I Just don't feel anything about it anymore.

[Stefan nods ruefully while Elena continues texting]

Elena: ''but you clearly do.[looking up] why do you care what I do and who I kill?

Stefan: ''because it's my fault that you're like this. I brought this into your life. [Elena goes back to texting and walks away from Stefan while he talks] Look, I've killed hundreds of people, and I have to live with that, but I'm not gonna live with the people that you killed or what that'll do to you.

[Elena seems to be ignoring Stefan completely. laughing slightly while her phone beeps again. annoyed. Stefan walks over to her and grabs her phone]

Stefan: ''who are you texting?

Elena: ''Look at you. your whole world revolves around me. maybe you're the one that needs to turn it off.

[Stefan takes the phone and looks down for a moment until he hears a door creak and voices downstairs getting louder.]

Stefan: 'what is that?

[Elena merely looks at him. hurrying down the stairs, music thumping ever louder, Stefan finds a crowd of High Schoolers filling into his house. Elena joins him, adjusting her hair.]

Stefan:[facing her] so that's what all this texting is about? you invited all these people over here.

Elena: ''you were trying to keep me from joining the party, so...I brought the party here.[she smiles]

Stefan: ''[looking around] great. thats great.

[Elena smiles impishly. shrugging her shoulders slightly. later, it's dark outside and Caroline walks in through the open door and joins Stefan.]

Caroline: ''I got here as soon as I could. this is insane.

Stefan: ''yeah. It won't last. they'll either drink all the booze and get bored, or ah, Damon'll come home and kill everyone.

[they start to join the fray of partiers.]

Caroline: ''we can't compel them to leave. the Locals are all on vervain from the town Supply.

Stefan: ''yep.

Caroline: ''so what do we do?

Stefan: ''Pfft, I don't know. enjoy the party, keep Elena from butchering Grove Hills Cheerleading Squad.[he takes a swig from a bottle of alcohol.]

Caroline: ''great. and where is she?

Stefan:[pointing and smiling] where do you thing?

[Caroline follows his gaze to see Elena dancing on a table, bottle in hand and laughing]

Caroline: ''I almost forgot what that looked like?

Stefan: ''what? Elena smiling?

Caroline:[smiling] No. Fun. I mean, look at her. yes, this is all very bad, but doesn't she make you just want to let go.

Stefan:[ruefully] well, unfortunately I have this little problem. when I Uh, party too hard. I end up killing people.

Caroline: ''well, your sober couch is giving you the green light.[she takes a swig from the bottle] I mean, come on. you are at a kegger full of hot girls, and you're single and you're well you're you.

Stefan:[smiling] so, what am I supposed to do, just grab some girl, throw her over my shoulder, take her out onto the dance floor?

Caroline: ''Just take your own advice. have fun you know? we deserve a little bit of fun.

Stefan:[nodding for a moment] okay.

[he leans down and hauls Caroline up and over his shoulder]

Caroline:[laughing] I didn't mean me!

[Stefan continues walking into the crowd of partiers with Caroline over his shoulder]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Klaus is hanging up his cell phone while Ciara stands at the fireplace with Hayley]

Klaus: ''My sister informs me that your vampire assailant is dead, so you're safe and free to go. or stay.

Hayley:[after a moment] I could be persuaded to stay, enjoy some of the good life. and maybe I could drum up a few more of Katherine's secrets and you could do something for me.

Klaus: ''Oh, I'm sorry love but you'll never convince me to let Tyler go free.

Hayley: ''well, then I guess I'll never get my chance with Tyler anymore than you'll get a shot with Caroline bye.

[she walks out of the room leaving Klaus torn as Ciara comes up beside him]

Ciara: ''You don't have to listen to her. if Caroline doesn't care about you then it's her lose and some other woman's gain.

[Klaus turns around looking at her]

Ciara: ''do you wanna know why I like to paint?

Klaus: ''why?

Ciara: ''because it tells people what I am trying to say when they don't listen it shows people who I am and that what I deal with in silence...Your paintings show how lonely and full of sadness so you put it on Paper to show others who you really are.

Klaus: ''we are a pair you and I [he walks towards her and touches foreheads with her] do you have any idea what you are to me?

Ciara: ''you said we are friends and we do things for each other while others don't care.

Klaus: ''Just realize that no matter what happens and that this doesn't work out my family will always be grateful to you.

Ciara: ''I care about all of you and want to see happiness come to you, Elijah and Rebekah you all deserve it from being on the run from Mikael thousands of years ago.

[Klaus steps back from her as she walks with him to the front door]

Klaus: ''be careful when you go over to the Salvatore Elena is not to be trusted with your blood.

Ciara: ''I can handle her don't worry about me...I'll see you later.

[Ciara leaves as Klaus shuts the door behind her smiling as he walks back in the house]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena is still dancing on a table, pouring alcohol into someone's mouth. Stefan and Caroline are dancing together, laughing and talking. Elena sees them enjoying themselves. jumps down from the table and approaches them]

Elena: ''Look who finally joined the party.

Stefan: 'yeah why? are you jealous or something?

Elena: ''No. that would imply emotions, and we've already established those are useless.

Caroline: ''come on, Elena. just dance us.

Elena: ''No. you guys look good together. [smiling] by all means, Care, just take him out for a spin. he could us it.

[Elena walks away. Caroline and Stefan exchange awkward looks. At the door Ciara walks in.]

Ciara: ''Elena. what's going on in here?

Elena: ''Just some underage drinking and drug use.

[Sheriff Forbes comes in behind Ciara]

Sheriff Forbes: where is Stefan?

Elena: ''he's actually busy flirting with your daughter. but I think he's a good rebound for her because of the whole Tyler thing.

Sheriff Forbes: ''I'm shutting this down right now.

[She starts to move past Elena but Elena grabs her arm and stops her]

Elena: ''Liz, please. why don't you just stay and have a drink?

Ciara: ''Elena, take your hand off her right now.

Elena: ''[her eyes vamping out] either you have a drink or I will.

Ciara: ''Elena come with me before you do something you will regret...remember I can force you.

Elena: ''Fine Ciara I will do what you say as long as I get some of your blood.

[Elena pins Ciara against the wall...Caroline vamp-speeds over to them and pushes Elena away]

Caroline: ''Mom!...Ciara!

Liz: ''I'm fine.

[Caroline growls and starts to go for Elena but Stefan stops her]

Stefan: ''Caroline, calm down.

Caroline:[struggling against Stefan] Calm down? I'm gonna wring her skinny little neck!

Ciara: ''Okay can we all calm down.

[Suddenly Elena vamp-speeds out of the house, leaving a cup spinning on the patio outside.]

[The Woods]

[Ciara, Caroline and Stefan are out in the woods looking for Elena]

Caroline: ''Elena! where the hell is she?

Ciara: ''right where she wants to be. this is completely calculated. she drew all those people to the house, waited for an opportunity to distract you, and now she's free.

Caroline: ''I can't believe she's doing this. I mean she hurt Ciara and my mom Stefan.

Stefan: ''all right,listen. you search the woods, I'll check the road, if you see her. don't hesitate. just snap her neck, got it?

Ciara:[nodding] yeah.

Stefan: ''okay.

[he turns and walks away. Caroline continues searching the woods]

[Ciara and Caroling are searching in the woods.]

Caroline: ''Elena! don't make me fight you, Elena! I'm stronger than you, and I don't want to hurt you.

Ciara: ''Caroline don't say that...

[Elena vamp-speeds into the clearing, throws Caroline against a tree then throws her down onto the ground.]

Elena{on top of Caroline holding her down at the throat] who's gonna get hurt?

[Ciara throws Elena off and Elena turns to Ciara facing each other]

Ciara: ''don't think I won't go easy on you.

Elena: ''You really good...but then again. Alaric didn't train you...your dad did Oh he's dead just like everything else in your life.

[Elena swings her leg up to kick Ciara but Ciara grabs her leg and swings her around and slams her into a tree breaking it in half Ciara then grabs her by the neck and headbutts her...causing Elena to fall onto the ground]

Caroline: ''Stop god stop Ciara she's your sister...this isn't you. and you know it..Elena this isn't you...you hurt my mom Elena. how far are you gonna take this?

Elena: ''are you trying to make me feel bad for hurting your mom? don't you get it? I don't care. I mean maybe you should try to turn it off. who knows? you might stop whining about how Tyler left you. added bonus. you won't have to feel guilty about all the dirty thoughts you have about Klaus.

Caroline:[angrily] shut up.

Elena: ''Make me.

[Caroline strikes Elena and they engage in hand to hand combat.]

Elena:[holding Caroline's fist] you fight like a girl.

[Elena breaks Caroline's arm, snaps a small branch off a near by tree and stabs her in the stomach. Caroline falls to her knees, Elena pulls the branch out of Caroline when Ciara takes Elena's hands and throws her away from Caroline standing in between her and Caroline]

Ciara: ''Enough Elena...this is getting old.

[Elena flies towards her and is about to snap her head off but Ciara throws her hand forward and plants the stake through Elena's stomach making her fall on the ground...Stefan vamp-speeds into the clearing with Damon and restrains her.]

Elena:[struggling against his hold] Let go of me! [Damon takes Elena from Stefan.]

Damon:[fighting to keep hold of Elena] I admit, under any other circumstances, this would be a majoy turn on.

[Ciara snaps Elena's neck]

Ciara: 'there...she is quiet.

[Damon nods at her as he vamps runs away with Elena and Ciara while Caroline and Stefan catch their breath.]

[Salvatore House]

[Caroline is sitting on a sofa by the fire, talking on her phone]

Caroline: ''hey, Tyler it's me. you'll never believe the crazy day I've had. look I know that you said you wouldn't but I really wish that you would answer. it'd be great to talk to you.

[her phone starts vibrating and she pulls it away from her ear to look at it. a text message from Matt says Meet me, at Tyler's house. she looks a little disappointed as Stefan enters the room.]

Stefan: 'you all right?

Caroline: ''you mean besides the fact that my best friend tried to kill me?

Stefan:[sitting on the sofa across from her] Look, it's not her. you have to remember that. with her emotions off. she's the worst version of herself.

Caroline:''so how do we get her back? or what if we can't? why would she choose to turn her emotions back on? she's an orphan. except for Ciara she just lost her brother. her life sucks Stefan. so why would she come back to us?

Stefan:[leaning forward] even when I was at my worst. Elena didn't give up on me. so we can't give up on her.

[Caroline nods slightly. Stefan holds out his hand.]

Stefan:[with a small smile] Deal?

[Caroline smiles back a little then reaches out and shakes his hand.]

[Upstairs.]

[Ciara is in her old bedroom where she is sitting on the bed with Elena and Damon is rifling through a wooden chest filled with papers and photographs.]

Elena: ''How much longer am I supposed to sit here?

Ciara:''Well,...Until the thought of killing one of your best friends are out of your head.

Elena: ''are you judging me?

Damon: ''she is saying just imagine a time when you don't wanna kill your friends.

Elena: 'how many times have you tried to kill Stefan? [Damon looks at her over his shoulder but doesn't answer and turns back to the chest. Elena walks toward him] what is that?

Damon:[looking at a photograph of him and Will] one of life's many mysteries. Elena. look-

Elena: ''Don't [turning and walking back to the bed] every time someone starts with Elena. I get some stupid lecture. everyone just need to stop telling me that I need to feel. I do feel, Damon. I feel amazing.

Damon: ''you don't want to be like this.

Ciara: ''she is fine the way she is even I hate the way she did Caroline but for the first time she doesn't have anything to worry about you gave her that Damon...she doesn't need to go back to that scared little girl who couldn't admit what she wants?

Elena: ''Finally someone actually gets it.

Ciara: ''I'm going to New York for the weekend to look at some Colleges and do some shopping it will be a perfect chance to get out and have fun for a change [to Elena ] so how about it?

Elena: ''Perfect I can't wait.

Ciara: ''I just need to pack and we can go ok.

Damon: ''alright I'll pick you up.

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Klaus is sitting in the living room drinking his bourbon when Ciara enters the house seeing the cuts on her neck from the fights with Elena.]

Klaus: ''what happened Ciara?

Ciara: ''Elena...tried to kill Caroline tonight so I had to use physcial force on her...just a couple of bruises and cuts but I will be fine.

[Klaus follows her into her room where she gets out a suitcase]

Klaus: ''going on a trip?

Ciara: ''I'm going to New York to look at some colleges and then do some shopping and Elena is coming with me so that she doesn't cause anymore trouble.

Klaus: ''well if I would have known you were going I would have gone with you.

[Ciara smiles a little as she grabs her bag and walks down the stairs .she smiles to herself as she sees Damon drive up to the Mansion seeing her and Elena is in the Passanger seat]

Damon: ''hey ready to go?

Ciara: ''yes let's go.

[Damon is driving when his phone starts vibrating. he answers it]

Damon: ''hey.

[it's Stefan.]

Stefan: ''where the hell are you?

Damon: ''out for a drive. I needed some space. it's not me, it's you.

Stefan: ''well, we got a little problem. you said Blood was stolen from Grove Hills Hospital? the Sheriff said there's been reports of six other blood band thefts all within 30 miles of Mystic Falls. somebody's stockpiling blood. it wasn't Elena and it's not us.

Damon: ''okay, so...

Stefan: ''I think Silas followed us back from that Island. he hasn't fed in 2,000 years, so he would need to gorge on blood. it explains the thefts.

Damon: ''you know, I'm really not in the mood to scooby-doo our way through the case of the stolen blood supply. so why don't you hold the fort down until I get back, and I'll be in touch, brother.

[Damon hangs up.]

Elena: ''he's gonna hate you for that.

Damon: ''yeah, well, emotions are overrated.

Elena: 'so where are we going?

Ciara: ''New York where we can all just have some fun.

[Elena looks pleasantly surprised and excited. and they continue driving down the road.]


	83. Because The Night

**Because The Night**

[New York City]

[Ciara, Elena and Damon walk down a crowded street.]

Elena: ''you dragged me all the way to New York because you were feeling nostalgic?

Damon: ''No I dragged you to New York because in a matter of three days. you managed to piss off everyone in Mystic Falls. a little more difficult to do in a city of millions.

Elena: ''I was hungry.

Ciara: ''you were reckless.

Elena: ''Emotionless. there's a difference.

Damon: ''Look, all that matters is that when i lived here, I fed like crazy and had a blast and went undetected for years.

[Ciara rolls her eyes]

Ciara: ''Okay I am going to let you two talk eating or whatever I am going to do some much needed theropy...I will meet you back here in three hours.

Damon: ''don't disappear on us Ciara...I don't want anything happening to you while we are here.

Ciara: ''what can happen to me here?

Damon: ''Oh I don't know there is Silas or anyone who can find you good looking and want to spend a night in your arms.

[Ciara looks at Damon shaking her head at his sexy smirk but behind his eyes was a longing]

Ciara: ''I know how to handle people who comes at me I will be back later.

Elena: ''so...we're just here to have fun? [she stops walking, forcing Damon to stop and face her] what's the catch?

Damon: ''there's no catch. look, you wanted out, I got you out. you wanted to feed, I brought you to a city sized all you can eat buffet. that's the beauty of New York-there's so much life that a little death goes unnoticed.[Elena nods and smiles] Come on, let's go get some lunch.

[New York Beauty Salon]

[Ciara is sitting in a salon chair getting her hair cut and Highlights in her hair closing her eyes to the Pleasure of finally getting the special treatments for a change]

Hair Salon Girl: ''I am almost done all I need to do is dry you hair and we will see the results ok?

Ciara: ''Ok I can't wait to see it.

[the Lady takes off the robe around Ciara and brushes away all the excess hair as she leads her over to a Hair dryer station she felt the difference in her hair it was lighter then she looks in the Mirror and sees the change her Long hair to her bottom was now around her shoulders and it has Blue Highlights she still has the Natural curls it almost reminded her of Katherine's hair except it's darker she smiles at the girl that worked on her hair]

Ciara: ''thanks so much for this.

Salon Girl: ''you're welcome.

[After Ciara got done with the Hair Salon she then goes into a Boutigue where they sold the newest fashions she goes to a dressing room and tries on summer dresses, the one she has on is Blue dress and it comes with a white sweater and a white belt around the waist...and she has Ankle boots on her feet...she also bought new pair of Jeans, Jackets, shirts and a couple of shoes and boots...she smiles to herself]

[Salvatore Boarding House and New York]

[Stefan is talking to Damon on his cell phone. Stefan is at the Boarding house on his phone and Damon is in New York on his cell phone]

Stefan: ''hey, what do you mean you took her to New York?

Damon: 'and that tone is the reason I didn't pick up the phone the first twenty times you called.

Stefan: ''where is she now?

Damon: ''Out exploring. maybe she's eating a hot dog...vendor.

Stefan: 'so I take it your search for Katherine is off.

Damon: ''relax, man. this little joyride is actually a cure hunt. [he holds up the photo of him and Will then lowers his arm as he looks at the front of an establishment. Billy's] that Vampire that Katherine sent after Hayley was a friend of mine. he lived in the city. Will got vampires fake identities, and I'm sure Katherine was one of his clients.

Stefan: ''and Elena's okay with this littly field trip? just yesterday she was living the vampire high life. she doesn't want the cure.

Damon: ''that's why I didn't tell her.

Stefan: ''Damon, if she finds out you're still looking for it. she'll bolt.

Damon: 'I'm aware of that, Stefan. what I'm hoping is that she's gonna be so wasted on booze and blood that she won't even think about it.

Stefan: ''don't underestimate her.

Damon: ''if I can handle you when you flipped your switch. I can handle her. trust me.

Stefan: ''listen to me. she's ruthless without her Humanity. the Cure is the fastest way to get it back.

Damon: ''Just be a good brother and keep Mystic Falls afloat for me and let me do my thing. [he sees Ciara approaching him on the street, sporting a new hairstyle] you've got an Immortal name Silas to deal with, remember?

[He hangs up while Staring at Elena...she smiles cheerfully at him and shows off her new look as well.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Caroline is collecting trash from around the house, which is still a disaster after Elena's party. Finding a cup that still has Alcohol in it, she thriftily drinks the last sip before tossing it in the bin. Klaus enters the room]

Klaus: ''desperate times, I take it?

Caroline:[not looking at him] what are you doing here?

Klaus: ''Not judging you for starters although if you are determined to get drunk. then perhaps I might recommend something a little more sanitary?

[Maintaining eye contact, Caroline drains another cup and throws it defiantly into the bin she's carrying.]

Klaus: ''well, then, you showed me.

Carolnie:[returning to her trash collecting] shouldn't you be out chasing Tyler to the ends of the earth? or are there still some hopes and dreams you wanna crush around here?

Klaus: ''depents. do you happen to know where the Brutus is?

Caroline: ''I know where he's not-with me. and he gave Matt the deed to the house, so he's gone for good.

Klaus:[nodding and walking closer] Tyler made it his life's mission to kill me. you can't hate me for driving him away.

Caroline: ''Oh, I can, and I do. now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to spiraling, so go away.

[they stare at one another until Stefan enters the room]

Stefan: 'actually, I asked him to be here. we need his help. I think Silas is in Mystic Falls.

[Bonnie's House]

[Silas, still in Shane's form, and Bonnie are sitting across from each other in the living room]

Silas: ''okay, come on. take a deep breath.[he inhales deeply] and 5, 4-

Bonnie: ''I can't do this.

Silas: ''Bonnie, relax okay? trust me.

Bonnie: ''How can I trust you if you won't show me your real face? don't you think it's a little creepy that you're appearing as my dead Professior?

Silas: 'I told you that I'm Silas. I told you Shane died on the island. I'm trying to earn your trust.

[Bonnie won't look at him]

Silas: ''all right, look. you invited me into your home, right? why? why'd you lie to your friends and tell them everything was fine? why did you convince your dad that you needed Professor Shane's help to control your magic? what am I doing here?

Bonnie:[getting up flustered] you're in my head. you're making me see things and do things.

Silas:[also rising and putting a hand on her arm] Hey, now. see? Look. I'm strong. but you're a witch and I can't force you to do anything that you don't already want to do. you care about Jeremy, right?

Bonnie:[nodding sadly] I do.

Silas: ''yeah. you were with him and you promised to protect him, but you failed. and now in order to bring him back...

Bonnie: ''I need to get rid of the other side.

Silas: ''you are descended from Qetsiyah, one of the most powerful witches of all time. only you can complete the triangle and cast the spell.

Bonnie: 'completing the triangle means killing 12 people. [she turns and walks away]

Silas: ''Twelve people you can bring back. [Bonnie turns and faces him again] Bonnie, you can do this-for Jeremy...Now where is Ciara?

Bonnie: ''I think she went with Damon and Elena to New York for the weekend.

[Silas stares at her ]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Klaus is pouring himself a drink while talking to Caroline and Stefan.]

Klaus: So some blood went missing from a few hospitals. What about Elena? Don't vampires with their humanity off tend to overindulge in human blood, or were you the exception? [He turns to look at Stefan]

Stefan: It's not Elena.

Klaus: Well, let's say for a moment that it _was_ Silas. I'm struggling to see how this affects me.

Stefan: Look. Silas wants to die and be reunited with his one true love, but he's supernatural, so if he takes the cure and dies, he gets stuck on the Other Side.

Klaus: How Shakespearian.

Stefan: But if he destroys the Other Side altogether, he can take the cure, die, and pass on, but in destroying it, every dead supernatural being will return to our side.

Caroline: That means every werewolf, every witch, every vampire. I wonder how many of those you personally killed. Care yet?

Klaus: [smiling] My interest is piqued. [to Stefan] How do we stop him?

Stefan: Bonnie said Silas needs to complete 3 massacres to do this spell. Before Professor Shane died, he convinced the pastor to blow up the council. Next, he had you kill your hybrids, and now he only needs one more massacre, so if he's here, that's what he's doing. We need to find him.

[New York-Billy's]

[Damon Ciara and Elena walk into a dimly lit bar.]

Damon: Looks about right.

Elena: [sighing] I was promised hedonism.

Damon: Well, it's early. Hedonism isn't a big fan of the sunlight.

Ciara: [making a face] Or soap.

Damon: Easy, judgy. Not everybody got a hot new haircut today. [Ciara smiles] Give it a couple of hours. This place will be crawling with more punked-out nihilists than you can eat in a decade, trust me.

Elena: How do you know?

Damon: Because I spent most of the seventies here. The Factory was too clean, CBGB's was too high-profile, but Billy's- Billy's was the underground of the underground.

[New York-Billy's 1977]

[A punk-rock band is playing and the crowd is dancing wildly. Damon and Will are talking; Damon throws down two IDs - they belonged to his victims from the earlier flashback.]

Damon: There you go.

Will: [sounding pleased] Two for one. Rock 'n' roll.

Damon: That's the third 5' 7" brunette I've gotten for you, Billy boy. Is it that same client?

Will: She's a runner. Some vampires need more identities than others.

[Damon sees a few people getting into a fight. His eyes vamp-out hungrily. Will turns to see what he's looking at, then looks back at Damon.]

Will: Hey. Be discreet.

Damon: I kill people and give you their IDs, you let me feed in your club. Discretion was never part of the deal. [He smiles]

[Will gets up and walks away, leaving through a door that says 'Private; Staff Only. Damon makes his way over to the guys arguing, gets hold of one of them and goes in to feed on him when someone stops him.]

Lexi: Hey.

Damon: Lexi.

Lexi: You're gonna feed on him right here? You're getting sloppy, Damon.

[Damon looks like he still can't quite believe Lexi is there.]

[New York Billy's Present Day]

[Elena Ciara and Damon are still talking.]

Ciara: You got Lexied?

[Before he can answer, Rebekah swoops in and slams Damon's head down onto the table they're standing at.]

Rebekah: Following a lead without me? Poor form, Damon.

[Elena and Ciara looks confused, but Rebekah just smiles at her.]

Rebekah: I have to say I'm a little hurt, Damon. [She finally releases his head.] I thought we made a good team. Not without its fireworks, but what classic pairing isn't?

Ciara: Wait. What the hell are you talking about?

Rebekah: Damon's following a lead to the cure. I'm following him. Notice your name never came up.

Elena: [to Damon] You're doing _what_?

Damon: [with forced nonchalance, to Rebekah] How does it feel to be wrong all the time? I brought Elena here to feed. I mean, Mystic Falls isn't exactly Vamp Xanadu right now.

Rebekah: Right. So you drove 7 hours to New York City?

Damon: Yes, and as I was explaining to Elena, before we were so rudely interrupted, that my history in this city has a particular resonance to her current situation. [looking back at Elena] When I had _my_ humanity off.

[New York-Billy's 1977]

[Lexi and Damon are talking just outside the club in an alleyway.]

Lexi: That explains it. Your switch is flipped.

Damon: Ugh. Would you mind? I can't even hear my prey over your constant babbling.

Lexi: You're not even covering your tracks. We heard about you back in Mystic Falls.

Damon: So Stefan sent you? Hmm. I thought we were on the 'off' part of our endless on-again, off-again, eternity-of-misery cycle.

Lexi: Lucky for you he cared just enough to send me. So, why'd you flip it? What traumatic event was too much for Damon Salvatore to handle?

Damon: "Leave It To Beaver." The fifties bored me.

[Damon turns and starts to walk away but Lexi grabs him.]

Lexi: Well, it's the seventies now, and keeping it off is gonna get you caught and killed.

Damon: I'll take my chances.

Lexi: I won't. I promised Stefan that I would-

Damon: [getting angry] Look. You and Stefan have a thing. I get it. He falls off the wagon, you pick him up. He gets redeemed, you get your Florence Nightingale jollies. Well, I'm not him, and I don't want or need you.

Lexi: Too bad, because you got me.

[New York Billy's Present Day]

Rebekah: Well, she sounds dreadful.

Damon: She had a Mother Teresa complex.

Elena: So let me guess. After many dark nights with Lexi, she convinced you to turn your emotions back on, and that's exactly what you plan to do with me. Hmm.

Damon: You read the last page of the book first, too? I'm gonna go get a drink. Many drinks.

[Damon walks off toward the bar. Rebekah approaches Ciara, who is looking at all the paraphernalia on the walls.]

Ciara: So you really buy all this?

Elena: Not one bit. I know he's after the cure. I'm not stupid.

Rebekah: Well, let's not say things we don't mean.

Elena: [laughing slightly] Damon's like a dog with a bone. Stefan, too. They won't give up until they find the cure and then make me take it. So I guess I'm gonna have to find it first.

Rebekah: [smiling] You're playing him.

Elena: No. He's playing me. I'm just returning the favor.

[Shane's Office]

[Stefan, Klaus and Caroline enter Shane's office and start looking through his stuff.]

Caroline: What are we even looking for?

Stefan: Well, if Shane really was working with Silas, chances are he was helping him plan his next move.

Caroline: Where, on his evil villain to-do list? 'Steal blood, perform 3 massacres, pick up dry cleaning'?

Klaus: Actually, not to nit-pick, but we evil villains usually use minions to pick up our dry cleaning, that sort of thing.

Caroline: [to Stefan] Why is he necessary again?

Stefan: Well, we don't know what Silas can do, so if we do have to go head to head with him, an Original hybrid who can't die might come in handy.

Klaus: Besides, Stefan and I work well together, or at least we did in the twenties.

Stefan: Well, granted my emotions were off.

Klaus: And that's why you were more fun, just as Damon is probably relishing in Elena's emotionless company in New York.

Stefan: My brother knows what he's doing.

Klaus: Does he? Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, Stefan. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it.

[Caroline looks up from her searching, affected by his words. Stefan laughs him off.]

Klaus: Still, I'm sure it'll all be fine.

Caroline: [recalling herself] I- I think I found something. [carrying a large book over to the desk] "Symbolic Figures in the Dark Arts." Didn't Bonnie talk about Expression Triangles? Here.

[She points at a large, intricate drawing of a triangle. Stefan reads from the page opposite.]

Stefan: "In some schools of magic such as Expression, human sacrifice can be used as a focus for power. It is rumored that the addition of two supernatural sacrifices compounds the mystical energy, creating an Expression Triangle."

Caroline: [pointing at a symbol in the drawing] Humans- that was the council fire. [pointing at another symbol] Demons- Klaus' hybrid failure.

Klaus: Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a failure. What's the third?

Caroline: [bringing clasped hands to her mouth] Oh, no.

[Bonnie's House]

[Bonnie and Silas are talking in the living room in front of the fire.]

Bonnie: You want me to kill witches?

Silas: We've been over this. It's temporary. They'll come back.

Bonnie: What if I'm not strong enough?

Silas: You are strong enough. Look, it won't be easy. Once they realize how strong you are, they'll channel each other one by one using spirit magic till they can strip you of Expression. You have to endure them until all 12 are linked as one.

[A door opens and shuts.]

Silas: Listen, your dad's here. We have to convince him.

[Silas gets up. Mayor Hopkins enters the room.]

Hopkins: Hey. How was the session?

Silas: To be honest, not that great. The meditation isn't really working. Her magic's too strong.

Hopkins: You told me you could help her.

Bonnie: Dad, it's- it's not his fault.

Hopkins: Not his fault? He's the one who taught you this magic, and now he can't control it.

Silas: Listen, we have an idea.

Hopkins: I'm done listening to your ideas. I want you to get out of my house.

Bonnie: Dad!

Silas: If we just call on the spirits-

Hopkins: I want you out of my house!

Bonnie: Wait!

[Bonnie's anger flares and her magic causes the glass in the windows to explode into the room in shattered pieces. Hopkins and Silas duck.]

Hopkins: What the hell is happening to her?

Silas: This happened to my wife. Expression consumed her. She had no control.

Bonnie: [to her dad, pieces of glass stuck in her hair] I need you to call Mom. We need witches, a lot of them.

[New York Billys Present Day]

[The band Dead Sara are performing while the crowd dances. Elena Ciara and Rebekah are standing together at a table when Damon rejoins them with drinks.]

Elena: Is this allowed? What would Lexi say?

Damon: Lexi thought the only way I would turn my emotions back on was if I started enjoying my life again.

Rebekah: Do not tell me she took you to Bon Jovi concerts, too.

[They clink their drinks together in a toast.]

Damon: No. Wrong decade. [He drinks his shot.] Lexi was not allowed to feed with Stefan. But I didn't have that problem, [smiling at Elena] and neither do you.

[Damon offers her his hand, and Elena takes it. Rebekah joins them on the dance floor.]

[New York-Billys 1977]

[Damon and Lexi are enjoying the band. Some guy starts bumping into Lexi.]

Lexi: Hey!

[Damon grabs the guy, vamps out and hisses at him, and the guy leaves. Lexi laughs and nudges Damon, who nods at her.]

[New York-Billy's Present Day]

[Elena is dancing and enjoying herself, pulling off her jacket.]

Elena: I'm hungry. [She hands Damon her jacket.]

Damon: Pick.

[Elena looks around and spots a girl grooving by herself. Elena dances her way over and faces her.]

Elena: Don't scream.

[She sinks her teeth into the girl's neck and feeds on her. Elena catches Damon watching her and resumes feeding. Damon approaches on the other side and joins Elena, feeding on the other side of the girl's neck.]

[New York-Billy's 1977]

[Damon and Lexi are sharing a victim on the dancefloor. They come up for air and Damon wipes some blood off of Lexi's lower lip, but she pulls his hand off and shakes her head with a little smile. They resume feeding on the girl.]

[New York Billy's Present Day]

[Damon comes up for air and motions to Rebekah.]

Damon: Your turn.

[Elena keeps feeding. Rebekah comes over, bares her fangs and sinks them into the girl's neck. Damon sneaks off, heading out of the crowd. Elena comes up for air and sees Damon leaving, and purses her lips suspiciously.

Damon opens a door, the music slightly muted in the background. The room he enters is quite cluttered.]

Damon: Ugh. Packrat. Thanks, Will.

[He closes the door behind him.]

[A Clearing In The Woods]

[Bonnie approaches a woman standing in the moonlight.]

Bonnie: Is it just you?

[The woman turns around.]

Aja: This place wasn't easy to find.

Bonnie: Figured you wouldn't want to draw attention.

Aja: It'll work. I'm Aja.

Bonnie: You friends with my mom?

Aja: [smiling] I was. After she became a vampire, we didn't have a whole lot in common.

Bonnie: So she's not coming.

Aja: This is witch business. Look, I know you're scared, but I've dealt with Expression before. I know the hold it can have on you.

Bonnie: It's not that. I'm just- I'm strong. You won't be able to do this alone.

Aja: Oh, honey, who said anything about being alone?

[Other witches surround them in a circle, emerging from the forest into the clearing.]

Aja: There's almost nothing as strong as a full coven, so I brought 11 of my closest friends. Won't be fun, but we're gonna cleanse you. You ready?

Bonnie: [nodding] Let's do this.

[New York Billy's Present Day]

[Ciara is sitting at the bar eating from a plate of Cheese fries and she was feeling tired as she watches as Rebekah and Elena walk over to her]

Elena: ''hey..

Ciara: ''Hey...back.

Rebekah: ''what has you sitting up here by yourself come join us on the dance floor.

Ciara: ''I am not feeling up to it...I've been trying to have fun like I wanted by my stomach has been a little iffy.

Rebekah: ''maybe you need to go lie down somewhere Quite.

Elena; ''You do look weird don't worry we will have fun in your place.

[Ciara nods as she gets down off the bar stool]

Rebekah: [handing Elena her jacket] Looks like Damon gave us the slip.

Elena: [putting her jacket on] Good. Hopefully he'll find whatever he's looking for, and then I can take it.

Rebekah: And what if you can't? I mean, he is stronger than you. You know, I could help you. You want the cure off the table, I wanna take it. We could work together.

Elena: Work together? Don't you hate me?

Rebekah: I hated the moral, self-righteous version of you, but this one's not so bad. Maybe it's your new haircut.

Elena: Do you remember what it's like to be human? Weak, fragile? Why would you wanna go back to that?

Rebekah: Because someday, I want a family of my own.

Elena: And that's exactly why I don't want your help. [She downs a shot.] The best part of having no emotions is that I can think rationally. I'll do whatever it takes to get this done. You're the opposite, a pile of neuroses and insecurities, hopes and dreams. You're basically one big emotional variable that I just don't really need.

Rebekah: [after a moment] You just made me miss the old Elena.

[Rebekah leaves the bar. Elena shrugs and hails the bartender.]

[Ciara walks into the Office and finds a sofa and lies down on it feeling her head was pounding she sighs as she goes to sleep when she hears Damon somewhere Damon is, talking to Stefan on the phone and searching the office. The shots alternate between Damon in the office and Stefan walking through the woods.]

Damon: So Silas is appearing as Professor Shane. Wouldn't be my first choice.

Stefan: Well, it would be if you needed to brainwash Bonnie into committing a massacre.

Damon: You need me to come home?

Stefan: No, we got it. How's the cure search going?

Damon: Eh, not great. I mean, it's no massacre in the making, but Rebekah trailed us here. Then in addition to my buddy being a brilliant identity thief, he's also a hoarder.

Stefan: What are you trying to find?

Damon: Will had a repeat customer, 5' 7" brunette. Said she was a runner.

Stefan: Katherine.

Damon: Turns out I was helping her run from me. Ironic. Problem is I'm pretty sure that this filing system goes by birthdate, but I can't for the life of me remember Katherine's.

Stefan: June 5, 1473.

Damon: And that, brother, is why you are the better boyfriend. [He looks in another box.] Well, will you look at that? [opening a folder] It's all her former addresses, including a couple from the last two months. They're mostly P.O. boxes, but hey, it narrows the search.

Stefan: Well, you're welcome. So you headed back now?

Damon: Yeah, tomorrow morning. Gotta keep up the ruse for the terrible twosome outside, pretend like I'm having a good time.

Stefan: And you're not?

[The door opens behind Damon - it's Elena.]

Damon: [to Stefan] I'll tell you tomorrow. [He hangs up.] Sorry, had to get some quiet. Couldn't hear Stefan over The Runaways 2.0.

Elena: Let me guess. He's worried.

Damon: Jealous mainly. He's having acid flashbacks of me and Lexi in the seventies in New York. I'll tell you about it over a drink. Come on.

[Elena still looks suspicious but they leave the room together.]

[Ciara sits up and sees Elena with Damon]

Damon: 'Ciara...I didn't see you there are you okay?

[He sits down beside her and takes her face between his hands seeing how pale she is]

Ciara: ''yeah I am fine I Just needed a quite place to lie down.

Elena: ''she was feeling sick eariler.

Ciara: ''I guess I am feeling a little run down lately I am sure I will be fine later.

[Damon looks at her seeing how pale she is and he was a little worried about her]

[New York Billy's 1977]

[Present-day Damon narrates in voice-over while 1977-Will walks through the empty club towards the bar. Damon is lying on the bar with a bottle of bourbon while Lexi stands next to him.]

Present-day Damon: [voice-over] Lexi stuck with me for months: she was partying with me, showing me a good time, but late every night, she'd torture me in the worst possible way.

Lexi: Tell me about her.

Damon: No.

Lexi: What did she look like, what did she sound like? Tell me everything you remember about her.

Damon. Every night.

Will: And that's my cue. You have a nice fight. Try not to break anything. [he leaves]

Lexi: Mmm.

Damon: Every night. [sitting up] Every night, we get wasted, and the second I bottom out, you have to bring up Katherine.

Lexi: Because you loved her, and love is _the_ most powerful emotion. If I can just get you to remember how you felt about her...

Damon: I don't wanna remember. I mean, why do you care so much?

Lexi: Do you remember how we first met? It was 1864. Stefan had just killed your father, made you turn into a vampire, and he was killing his way through Mystic Falls. You hated him. Rightfully so, but before you left, you asked me to help him because no matter what happened, he was still your brother, and you cared about him. Now _you_ need help, and he cares about you. We both do. Let me help you. Tell me about Katherine.

Damon: Talking about Katherine's not gonna help me.

[He jumps down from the bar but Lexi stands in his way.]

Lexi: Why not?

Damon: Because she's not the person I care about.

[Damon gazes at her, and Lexi stares back, surprised.]

Lexi: It flipped. The switch. Why didn't you tell me?

Damon: Because I barely felt it at first, but every night, it's gotten stronger. It worked. [He places his hands on either side of Lexi's face.] _You_ worked.

[Lexi smiles, and they kiss. Damon backs her up against the wall while they continue to make out.]

[New York Billy's Present Day]

[Elena Ciara and Damon are sitting at the bar.]

Ciara: You and Lexi? Here, on the bar? [She takes her arm off the bar in disgust.]

Damon: On the bar, on the stage, on the roof. It was a very long night.

Elena: [making a face] Yeah. [She smiles, leans over the bar and grabs a bottle, shaking it at Damon before getting up and walking away.]

Damon: Where you going?

Elena: [turning around] To the roof. I wanna hear the rest of the story.

Damon: [hesitantly] Okay.

[He gets up. Rebekah, listening a few feet away, watches them leave while some guy chats her up. Elena gives her a significant look before following Damon out of the bar. The guy talking to Rebekah reaches out to stroke her hair, but Rebekah slams him down to the ground.]

Rebekah: [to the guy] Excuse you.

[She continues leaning against the wall, hand on her hip.]

Ciara: ''what is Elena up to?

Rebekah: ''she's playing Damon...she knows Damon is after the cure and she is going to turn that against him...and take it from him.

Ciara: ''Oh...well he shouldn't have lied to her.

[she shakes her head]

[Somewhere In The Woods]

[Caroline and Klaus are walking through the dark woods. Klaus has his phone out.]

Caroline: I just want to see where we are.

Klaus: You know, when we split up you did have the option of going with Stefan.

Caroline: Yeah? And leave Bonnie's life in your hands? Fat chance. Do you even know how to read a map?

Klaus: Yes, and do you know who taught me? My friend Magellan. [He pockets his phone.]

Caroline: [sarcastically] Wow! You had a friend. Was he drawn to your darkness, too?

Klaus: Actually, I was referring to Damon and Elena when I said that, but clearly it struck a chord with you.

Caroline: It's because it's not true! There is no allure to darkness.

Klaus: [stopping and turning round to face her] Really? So you've never felt the attraction that comes when someone who's capable of doing terrible things for some reason cares only about you?

Caroline: I did once, when I thought he was worth it, but it turns out some people can't be fixed. People who do terrible things are just terrible people.

[Klaus merely looks at her, stone-faced.]

Klaus: We're here, although judging by the lack of witches, here is not the correct location.

[A Clearing In The Woods]

[The torches burn bright around the witches' circle. Bonnie is still lying on the ground, struggling against Aja and screaming. Her eyes are still milky-white and her nose is bleeding.]

Aja: Yield to the spirits, Bonnie! You can't fight us!

[Stefan vamp-runs into the circle.]

Stefan: Stop! It's not what you think.

Aja: [angrily] This is no place for a vampire.

Stefan: She's working for Silas.

Aja: Silas?

Stefan: He brainwashed her to kill you.

[Bonnie whimpers on the ground. Aja pulls out a dagger.]

Stefan: Wait. What are you doing?

Aja: If Silas has her, she's lost. We can't save her.

Stefan: Wait.

[Stefan moves toward Bonnie but Aja flings out her arm and uses a spell to weaken Stefan. He grabs at his head and staggers backward to his knees.]

Aja: I have the power of 12 witches. You don't stand a chance!

[Stefan, vamp-speeds away from the circle, backing into a tree and groaning in pain. The witches resume chanting. Klaus and Caroline join Stefan.]

Stefan: They're linked. Bonnie's gonna kill them.

Klaus: Not if the witches kill her first.

[Klaus slams Stefan up against a tree.]

Caroline: Klaus, we need to save her.

Klaus: How? The only way to stop the witches is to kill them, and then Silas gets what he wants.

Aja: [from the circle] Spirits, take her soul. Free her from darkness.

[Aja holds the dagger over Bonnie as Bonnie screams in pain. Suddenly Caroline vamp-runs into the circle and pulls the dagger into Aja's chest, killing her.]

Klaus: No!

[Caroline watches as the witches forming the circle begin to drop dead and the torches' flames burn out. Caroline looks around, shocked by what she's done, but then remembers why she did it.]

Caroline: [approaching her] Bonnie. Bonnie!

[Bonnie opens her eyes - they are still milky-white.]

Bonnie: [smiling eerily] The triangle is complete.

[New York-Billy's present Day]

[Damon and Elena are on the roof of Billy's talking.]

Elena: It's beautiful up here. I could do this, you know. The Lexi method. Hang with you, party with you. It wouldn't be the worst way to turn my emotions back on.

Damon: I thought you hated emotions.

Elena: I do. Maybe I'm just looking for an excuse to... spend more time with you.

[Walking closer, she takes a sip from the bottle.]

Elena: [smiling] I've never done it on a rooftop before.

[She starts to lean closer. Damon, hesitant, makes a face.]

Damon: You're not missing much.

Elena: [rolling her eyes] You don't have to take the high road, Damon. I'm not sired to you anymore. [She takes hold of his lapels] I want this. _You_ want this.

[Damon gives in and they start kissing. Elena snakes her hand around to Damon's back pocket but Damon slaps her hand away and they break apart.]

Elena: What?

Damon: [pulling out the paper from his pocket] Looking for that? Did you really think that was gonna work, the sex, the temptation, the booze? What, are you kidding me? I invented that trick.

[Damon takes a swig of bourbon.]

[New York Billy's 1977]

[Damon and Lexi are sleeping on the rooftop. The sun starts to rise and Lexi's skin starts to sizzle. Waking up, she vamp-runs out of Damon's arms and seeks refuge in a shaded doorway. She tries to open the door but it's locked, and the door won't budge.]

Damon: [from the mattress] Good luck. Spent all night reinforcing it. It was tough. [getting up and approaching Lexi] Had to be really quiet not to wake you up.

Lexi: [laughing nervously] What is this?

Damon: [standing across from her in the sunlight] Payment.

Lexi: For what?

Damon: Oh, for the last six months of my life, for the nagging, for the self-righteous platitudes. I'm paying you back for six months of _you._

Lexi: Your humanity isn't back on, is it?

Damon: Never was.

Lexi: So this was all just-

Damon: A joke! A big fat lie. [smiling] Best part of it is, you believed it. You thought I was like Stefan, a wounded little bird that you could nurse back to health, [he brushes Lexi's cheek and she grabs his hand viciously] but he's a victim. I _choose_ to be this way.

[Damon pulls Lexi's hand into the sunlight and she screams in pain. She pulls her hand back, gasping.]

Damon: Enjoy the day. I hear it's gonna be a scorcher.

[He smiles nastily and vamp-speeds out of sight. Lexi slams angrily against the door, trapped.]

[New York Billy's Present Day]

[Elena and Damon are still on the roof.]

Elena: So you pretended to have feelings for her just to get her off your back?

Damon: I was willing to do whatever it took. Sound familiar?

Elena: [smiling] Aw. I hurt your feelings.

Damon: Not _my_ feelings. I'm looking out for _you_ because one day, you will flip that switch back on, and all the bad stuff that you did is gonna come rushing back, and it is going to suck.

Elena: So you're saying that you felt bad for Lexi?

Damon: She became a walking, talking reminder of all the awful things I'd done. And I managed to avoid her for decades, and then she just shows up in Mystic Falls to wish my baby bro a happy birthday, and boom- rush of memories, rush of guilt.

Elena: So you kill her?

Damon: Out of sight, out of mind. Every day that you're like this is the day that you might do the one thing that you can't take back.

Elena: Here's what I don't get. You spent six months trying to get her to fall in love with you just so that you could hurt her. You were spiteful, malicious, borderline evil, and you say that you had your emotions turned off, but those all sound like emotions to me.

Damon: Maybe they were. Maybe hatred was the first one I got back. All the more reason to cure you. That way, we get the normal Elena back without all the ugly stages in between.

Elena: [angrily] I'm not taking the cure, Damon.

[She starts to walk away but Damon vamp-speeds over to block her way.]

Damon: Yes, you are, even if I have to break your neck or tie you up in chains until we find it.

[They stare at each other for a moment until suddenly Rebekah jumps Damon from behind and snaps his neck. She lets him fall to the ground. Elena looks at Rebekah, impressed.]

Rebekah: What was that you said about handling things yourself?

[They smile at each other.]

[Bonnie's House]

[Stefan is sitting on the edge of Bonnie's bed while she sleeps. She starts waking up and Stefan turns to face her.]

Stefan: Hey. How you feeling?

Bonnie: What are you doing here? [sitting up] How'd I get here?

Stefan: What do you mean? I- I brought you home. The witches almost killed you.

Bonnie: What witches?

Stefan: You don't remember?

[Bonnie raises her eyebrows at Stefan.]

Stefan: [nodding] Whatever the witches did must have messed with your memory.

Bonnie: How did I get off the island?

[Stefan, confused, readjusts himself on the bed.]

Stefan: Wait. Bonnie... what's the last thing you can remember?

Bonnie: I guess I remember being in that cave, Ciara and Jeremy was trying to pry the cure out of Silas' hands. Please tell me he got it. [Stefan won't meet her eyes] We didn't get it, did we?

Stefan: Bonnie, there's something you need to know about Jeremy.

[A Clearing In The Woods]

[Klaus and Caroline are in the woods. It's daylight. Klaus shoves a shovel into the ground while Caroline sits nearby.]

Klaus: There. Twelve graves for twelve witches. Like it never happened. [He rolls down his sleeves.] Only it did happen, and now Silas has everything he needs to open the gates to hell on earth.

Caroline: You were just gonna let Bonnie die.

Klaus: [walking closer] I know arithmetic isn't your strong point, but one is still less than twelve.

Caroline: [standing up] Yeah, but that _one_ is my best friend.

Klaus: You tell yourself whatever you need to so you can sleep at night.

Caroline: [with dreadful realization] I just killed twelve people.

[She starts to gasp as though about to cry.]

Klaus: Hey. [He places his hands on her arms.] Hey. You look like you're in need of comfort. [Caroline nods, and meets his eyes. Klaus smiles cruelly.] Why don't you find someone less terrible you can relate to?

[Caroline pauses for a moment before turning and leaving the clearing. Regret crosses his face as she flees. Klaus turns back toward where he placed the shovel, but then senses someone behind him. With foreboding, he turns around to see Silas, in Shane's form.]

Silas: Thank you. Of the three massacres, this is the one I was dreading.

Klaus: [smiling] Silas, I presume.

[New York Billy's Present Day]

[It's morning. Damon is getting up, having recovered from his neck-snap the night before. He calls Elena; the shots alternate between Damon on the roof and Elena on a street somewhere.]

Elena: [answering] Morning, Damon.

Damon: Where are you?

Elena: [looking at a piece of paper] The better question would be, where are we going?

Rebekah: [calling over from behind Elena Ciara is in the back seat] Sorry, Damon. I think I broke your radio.

Damon: You're in my car?!

Ciara: [laughing] We weren't gonna take the bus.

[Elena gets into the driver's seat, Rebekah into the passenger's.]

Elena: I wish this could have gone differently, I really do, but we'll give Katherine your best.

[With a smirk, Elena hangs up, ignites the engine, and drives off into traffic.]

[Salvatore House]

[Stefan is on the phone with Damon. The shots alternate between Stefan at the boarding house and Damon on the roof of Billy's.]

Stefan: Damon, what did you do?

Damon: Let's just say it involves a 5' 7" brunette and her blonde accomplice.

Stefan: Please don't tell me this is going where I think it is.

Damon: Wrong fantasy, brother. Unless you're into betrayal and snapped necks. The lead I had on Katherine, Elena stole. [Stefan doesn't say anything] If you're searching for the words to tell me how badly I screwed up, save your breath.

Stefan: I didn't stop the massacre.

Damon: [pausing for a moment, shocked] Guess Silas has everything he needs.

Stefan: Everything but the cure.

[A Clearing In The Woods]

[Klaus is still talking to Silas.]

Klaus: I'm sorry, mate. [patting his pockets] Don't have it.

Silas: [smiling] But you know who does, and the last thing you want is for that cure to be used on you, so you bring it to me, and it won't be. You get to live.

Klaus: [laughing] Yeah. With all of my dead supernatural enemies from the Other Side. You know, you don't scare me, Silas, or Shane, or whoever you are.

Silas: But I think I know what does. [Silas pulls out the white oak stake.]

Klaus: Now where did you get that?

Silas: Well, let's just say your sister's mind is a little easier to read than yours. So... care to reconsider my offer?

[Klaus pauses for moment, then vamp-runs toward Silas, but Silas disappears. Suddenly Silas attacks Klaus from behind and stabs him with the white oak stake, and Klaus screams in pain.]

Silas: I missed by an inch, but don't worry. I'm not trying to kill you, not just yet. [He breaks off the white oak stake, leaving the broken tip stuck in Klaus' back.] Just a little something to remember me by Stay away from my Mage...she's mine keep your hands off her. [He pats Klaus on the shoulder and walks away.] I'll be in touch.

[Klaus remains kneeling on the ground, groaning in pain.]


	84. American Gothic

**American Gothic**

A Small Town In Pennsylvania

[Elena speeds into a street parking space with Rebekah in the passenger seat. and Ciara in the back seat They get out of the car.]

Rebekah: [indignantly] Why are we stopping?

Elena: We've searched 3 cities in the last 24 hours, I'm sick of Top 40 radio, and I smell like leather.

Rebekah: And that's my fault? You are the one who stole the list of Katherine's possible whereabouts, did you ever think that Damon had bad information?

Elena: [looking around] Have I mentioned I can't stand the sound of your voice?

Rebekah: Too bad. We're not done. Get in, next town.

[Elena has spotted a girl walking to her car.]

Elena: In a minute. I'm hungry.

Rebekah: We're not here for a pub crawl, Elena! I want the cure, Katherine has it. We don't stop until we find her.

Elena: [turning back to face Rebekah] I said in a minute.

Ciara: ''just let her go she needs to eat we all do.

[Rebekah looks at her seeing she needed some food and a shower]

[The girl is putting stuff into the passenger seat of her car. Elena makes her jump by appearing next to her suddenly.]

Girl: Oh, my god, you startled me.

Elena: Did I?

[Elena vamps out and starts to go for the girl's neck.]

Girl: Katherine, what are you doing?

[Rebekah raises her eyebrows; Elena stops and pulls back.]

Elena: You know me?

Girl: Of course. And I know most people around here prefer you to feed from the neck, but I asked you to drink from my wrist, remember?

[The girl pulls back her sleeve and reveals two puncture marks.]

Rebekah: [laughing] The conniving little bitch compelled the whole town.

Ciara: [smiling] I think we just found Katherine.

[Elena, Ciara and Rebekah are talking to the girl who knows Katherine]

Elena: What's my full name?

Girl: Katherine Pierce. I love the new 'do, by the way.

Ciara: So how do you know Katherine?

Girl: [looking at Ciara] How do I know who?

Elena: Me. How do you know me?

Girl: [looking at Elena] Small town, everybody knows everybody.

Rebekah: So everyone here knows Katherine?

Girl: [looking at Rebekah] I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about.

Ciara: [to Elena, laughing] She compelled people to forget all about her unless she's talking to them herself. Clever girl.

Elena: [to the girl] How long have we known each other?

Girl: It's— been a while. I can't remember.

Elena: Where do I live? Where do I work?

Girl: I don't know.

Elena: Who do I spend time with? Do I have any friends?

Girl: Well, you said we could all be friends with you, as long as we kept your secret.

Elena: What secret?

Girl: [confused] I—I don't know.

[On The Side Of A Road]

[Damon and Stefan have gotten out of their car and are walking towards Damon's car. Damon is carrying two large containers.]

Damon: If they so much as even scratched the paint on my car…

Stefan: Well, just be grateful Sheriff Forbes was able to track down the car after you let them, ah, you know—steal it from you.

Damon: Remind me to send her some mini-muffins. Do we really need 10 gallons of gas, or are you making me just lug this around as punishment?

Stefan: Well, they ditched your car after it ran out of fuel. You gotta fill it up. Got a hundred miles before we get to Willoughby.

Damon: Yeah, well I don't remember that name from the list of places I got from New York.

Stefan: [amused] Oh, the list? The list they stole from right under your nose, after you let your guard down? They'll be there. Sheriff Forbes tracked down the car they stole after yours.

Damon: [filling his tank with gasoline] Screw the muffins. I'll get her champagne—if Elena is wherever it may be.

Stefan: [smiling] Willoughby. Creamed corn capital of Pennsylvania. They'll be there. Let's just hope we get to them before they get to the cure.

Damon: Ooh, silver lining: if Rebekah takes the cure, then she's mortal and we can just kill her right then and there.

Stefan: Ooh, dark cloud: Elena stays a vampire forever. Look, why don't you just table the revenge fantasies for now, and just keep your eye on the prize. Find Katherine, get the cure, get out before you get your neck snapped—again.

Damon: Believe me, I learned my lesson. Elena without humanity is a stone-cold bitch, and I won't trust her until we get the old Elena back.

Stefan: Look at that. We're finally on the same page about something.

Damon: Look at that.

[Outside The Post Office]

[Rebekah Ciara and Elena are walking over to a postal worker.]

Elena: Hey, excuse me, um... Do I have any mail today?

Man: What happened to your hair?

Elena: I cut it.

Man: In the last two minutes?

Elena: I was here two minutes ago?

Man: Are you feeling okay, Miss Pierce?

Elena: Yeah, I'm- I'm fine. Um, thanks.

[The man nods and walks away.]

Elena: [to Rebekah] She was here two minutes ago. That means that she can't be that far. Um—how about you check inside. I'll look in the parking lot.

Rebekah: Okay.

[They leave in different directions. Elena walks over to the parking lot. She sees a girl with dark curly hair in a black car. Thinking it could be Katherine, she hides behind a van. From her hiding place she watches the girl, but the girl gets out of a car and it is not Katherine. Elena relaxes. Suddenly someone grabs Elena from behind and shoves her against the van - Katherine has Elena pinned by the neck.]

Katherine: I'm impressed. I never thought you'd find me here. [Katherine starts choking Elena.] Oh, well. It's a beautiful place to die.

[From behind, Rebekah grabs Katherine's neck and pushes her to the ground.]

Rebekah: I couldn't agree more. You've chosen a beautiful place to die.

[Elena smiles and Katherine is shocked.]

[Inside a Diner]

[Rebekah is sitting next to Katherine Ciara and Elena sits opposite of Katherine.]

Elena: Where's the cure?

Katherine: What? No 'I'm here to avenge my annoying little brother' speech?

Elena: People die. We move on.

[Elena drinks from a mug, expressionless. Rebekah looks at Elena, who keeps looking at Katherine.]

Katherine: After turning off our humanity switch. So sad for the boys, though. Their special snowflake of human frailty... gone. Well, if we're gonna be a while, I'm gonna go grab some menus.

[Katherine starts to stand up but Rebekah stabs her hand with a fork and Katherine moans in pain.]

Rebekah: You're not going anywhere.

Katherine: [through her teeth] I forgot how charming you were.

Rebekah: I'm surprised you remember me at all, seeing as though you were so busy wedging yourself between my brothers.

[The waitress stops at their table.]

Waitress: Oh, my god. What happened?

[They look up at her. No one says anything, so Elena kicks Katherine in the foot, and smiles up at the waitress.]

Katherine: [sighing] I'm fine, Jolene. [compelling her] You didn't see anything.

[The waitress nods, smiles and leaves. Rebekah is smiling at Elena.]

Ciara: Every minute you two waste with your yapping is another minute we give Stefan and Damon to find us.

Rebekah grabs Katherine by the chin with vampire speed.]

Rebekah: [compelling Katherine] Where's the cure?

Katherine: [smiles] I'm sorry, I'm on vervain.

Rebekah: Oh, I get to torture it out of you. Fun. [She releases Katherine's chin.]

Katherine: Why do you two want it, anyway?

Rebekah: The question is, why do you want it? Let me guess, to kill Niklaus?

Katherine: I've spend the last 500 years running from your big brother. I have no intention of being within sniffing distance of him. But, since it can be used against him, I'm sure he's just itching to get his hands on it. I give him the cure, he gives me my freedom.

Ciara: [sighing loudly] Oh, you poor victim. Where's the part in your plan where you screw us over and somebody dies?

Katherine: I have no reason to screw you over.

[Ciara chuckles]

Katherine: I know you don't believe me, but it is the truth. People change. I'm not the girl you think I am.

[Rebekah laughs again, Elena sighs. Rebekah aggressively searches Katherine's pockets with vampire speed.]

Katherine: I don't have it on me.

[Rebekah throws Katherine's phone to Elena.]

Rebekah: I didn't think you did. But I'm sure there's something in that, that can help us find it.

[Katherine looks worried as Elena searches Katherine's phone. Elena finds an appointment for 2PM that says "meet em".]

Elena: Who's "em"?

Katherine: [struggles to find words] ...A friend.

Elena: It says here you're meeting at 2.

[Katherine sighs, looks worried.]

Elena: I guess I'll just have to meet "em" myself.

[Elena smiles at Rebekah and Ciara and she smiles back.]

[On The Street]

[Stefan and Damon are walking along the street.]

Damon: Something's not right. Katherine Pierce does not hole up in Hickstown, P-A.

Stefan: Well, this is definitely the car they stole. We're in the right place.

Damon: Points to them for their choice of vehicles.

Stefan: So let me ask you something. What happens when we find Elena? How do we get her back to Mystic Falls? I mean, she's not exactly gonna go quietly, and she has an Original vampire as her bodyguard.

Damon: We do whatever we have to do. I don't care if we have to throw Rebekah under a school bus and wrap Elena up in a burlap sack. We do whatever we have to do.

Stefan: I'm serious.

Damon: I am, too. I don't care what Elena wants right now. She's this close to going off the rails for good and that ain't happening. She's a pain enough as it is and putting Ciara into this is another thing to piss me off.

Stefan: So what happened to the guy who thought Elena should embrace being a vampire, let the chips fall where they may?

Damon: That guy got his neck snapped in New York and this guy is royally pissed off.

[Damon starts walking away.]

[The Diner]

[Katherine looks at Ciara seeing a difference in her seeing she lost weight and that alot has changed about her]

Katherine: ''you look different Ciara and your hair I like it...so how has my little Mage been.

Ciara: ''here and there trying to move on with my life but it seems as long as I am in Mystic Falls that isn't going to happen.

Katherine: ''Have you seen Silas at all since the Island?

Ciara: ''No...he attacked me on the Island...forced himself on me for my blood I haven't seen him since [Looking at Katherine] ''what do you know...do you know why he is after me?

Katherine: ''well...you know about people that are after you for your magic those people once worshiped Silas when he was a witch...he has always been about power and my bet is to drain you of all your magic and that is sucking your blood...Your magic is pure.

[Elena comes out of the restroom, closing a makeup compact, and returns to the table where Katherine and Rebekah are sitting).

Elena: [throwing her bag onto the seat and sitting] What do you think?

Rebekah: Hmm, it's close. Not quite slutty enough. I think you need more eyeliner.

[Katherine does not look amused. Elena laughs.]

Elena (to Katherine): I'm gonna need your clothes.

Katherine: [sarcastically] Yeah, that's gonna happen.

Elena: Fine. Your bracelet, watch, earrings. Hand them over.

[Elena pulls the fork out of Katherine's hand. Katherine starts taking off her jewelry and puts them on the table.]

Elena: And your other bracelet.

Katherine: That's my daylight bracelet. It's daytime outside. I'm gonna need it. Besides, it's not gonna work on you.

Elena: Fine. I really am gonna need that jacket, though.

[Katherine stares at her, not moving to take off the jacket. Elena motions for Rebekah to make Katherine comply. Rebekah grabs Katherine.]

Katherine: All right, fine. Fine, fine.

[Rebekah releases Katherine. She and Elena begin to take their jackets off at the same time.]

Katherine: This will never work, you know. The bad haircut, the doe eyes. You'll never pass for me.

[Katherine throws her jacket to Elena.]

Elena: [mimicking Katherine's voice] You'll never pass for me.

Rebekah: Throatier, more mannish.

Elena: [mimicking Katherine again, raspier] You'll never pass for me.

Katherine: You two are pathetic.

Elena: [mimicking Katherine] You two are pathetic.

Ciara: Oh, perfect. Just the right level of contempt and hidden insecurity.

Elena: Almost there. Something's missing. [looking under the table] Your shoes. I want your shoes.

[Katherine looks at her, indignant.]

[Inside A Gazebo]

[Elena is pacing, checking the time and look around]

Elena: ''come on. Em.

[The Diner]

[Rebekah is eating something and talking to Katherine.]

Rebekah: Mm. You know, it's funny. I've always been a little envious of the legend that is Katherine Pierce. The way you could wrap men around your little finger, the way Elijah betrayed Klaus for you, the way the Salvatore brothers stumbled head over heels for you. And yet, here we are, all these years later, in a town that you've had to compel into liking you. [she laughs] I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. It's really more sad than funny.

Katherine: You know you can't split the cure with Elena, right?

Ciara: She doesn't want it.

Katherine: Oh, no? But Rebekah does, she's want to take it? Are you really that dumb or just naturally blonde?

Rebekah: I want a normal life again.

Katherine: You mean you want a do-over. Well, guess what. You can't have it. The cure will only take away your immortality. Everything else you hate about yourself, you'll still wake up with that in the morning. And you won't even be able to compel yourself a friend.

[Katherine reaches for something on the table but Rebekah grabs her hand and starts crushing the bones in her arm when Stefan and Damon appear.]

Ciara: Ladies, playing nice?

[Damon sits down on the bench next to Ciara, amused. Rebekah releases Katherine.]

Katherine: There goes the neighborhood.

Damon: I see you got Katherine already. [to Katherine] You're losing your touch, evil one.

[They all stare at each other.]

Stefan: [to Rebekah] Where's Elena?

[Inside A Gazebo]

[Elena is still waiting when Elijah arrives.]

Elijah: Katerina.

[Elena is surprised but tries to recover.]

Elena: Elijah. You're a little late, aren't you?

Elijah: You colored your hair. [stroking her hair] I like it.

Elena: Thank you. It's actually gonna-

[Elijah interrupts her by kissing her. Elena is caught off guard but goes along with it. They finally part.]

Elijah: I missed you.

Elena: And I've missed you.

Elijah: This is an interesting little town you've chosen to settle down in. So do you have it with you?

Elena: Do I have what?

Elijah: The cure.

[Elijah notices Elena's hesitance, and while she talks he sees the daylight right on her hand.]

Elena: It's in a safe place. Why don't I go and get it and I'll bring it back?

[Elena starts to walk away but Elijah grabs her arm.]

Elijah: Where's Katherine, Elena?

[The Diner]

[Damon, Stefan, Rebekah Ciara and Katherine are all sitting round the table.]

Rebekah: So let me get this straight: I tell you where Elena is, you shove the cure down her throat, and then I end up in a box, right? I don't think so.

Damon: [to Katherine] What about you over there, smiley? Do you know where she is?

Katherine: I can give you a hint. Start by looking at the town morgue. She's probably dead. [No one speaks, waiting for her to elaborate.] She went to meet up with a friend of mine. You may know him—an Original brother, impeccable taste.

Ciara: [horrified] Elijah.

Damon: Elijah's here?

Stefan: Well, you sort of have to question Elijah's impeccable taste if he's friends with you.

Katherine: Oh, when I say friend, I mean _friend_.

[Damon Ciara and Rebekah groan in disgust.]

Katherine: It probably took him about 10 seconds to realise that she wasn't me, at which point he probably yanked her heart right out of her chest.

Stefan: All right. Where are they? [Katherine smiles and says nothing.] Rebekah, you do realise if something should happen to Elena, you have no chance of finding the cure, right?

Rebekah: Fine. They were supposed to meet at the gazebo by the park.

Stefan: [getting up] I'll go talk to Elijah.

Rebekah: You go deal with Elijah. Katherine will take us to the cure.

Katherine: No, she won't. The cure is my one chance to win my freedom back from Klaus.

Ciara: You're gonna broker a deal with Klaus?

Stefan: No. She's gonna get Elijah to broker the deal for her. That's why you need your little friend, isn't it? Some things never change, Katherine.

Damon: Nope.

Katherine: Fine. [to Rebekah] Move. You have to follow me.

[At The Gazebo]

[Stefan is ringing someone. The shots alternate between Stefan at the gazebo and Elijah in an alleyway. Elijah answers the phone.]

Elijah: Katerina?

Stefan: Hello, Elijah.

Elijah: Where is Katherine?

Stefan: Where's Elena?

Elijah: Safe. How long she remains so depends upon you.

Stefan: Well, I guess the same goes for Katherine.

Elijah: Oh, Katherine can take care of herself against the two of you.

Stefan: Oh you mean the three of us. 'Cause your little sister decided to join Team Good Guys for the time being.

[Elijah is clearly angry about this but remains calm.]

Elijah: Put her on the phone.

Stefan: Well, she's not here right now. I left her with Damon Ciara and Katherine.

Elijah: Tell me where they are.

Stefan: Relax. No one's gonna get hurt her as long as Katherine hands over the cure.

Elijah: Do you understand how much my sister despises Katherine? I assure you, Rebekah will end her the moment she ceases to be of use.

Stefan: Well, just tell me where you are, and we can talk this through.

Elijah: You listen to me very carefully, Stefan. If anything whatsoever happens to Katherine, I will descend upon Elena.

[He hangs up. Elena is leaning against a wall.]

Elena: You're both idiots.

Elijah: Excuse me?

Elena: [sighing loudly] Ugh. What happened to you, Elijah? I mean, I thought you were supposed to be a man of honor, and yet you've been hooking up with Katherine this entire time?

Elijah: Well, I suppose this man of honour always shared a connection with Katherine. She contacted me when she learned about the cure. We thought we could be of mutual use to one another.

Elena: [laughing] "Of mutual use"? Please. You fell for her trap just like every other one of those idiots.

Elijah: You underestimate me, Elena. I know who she is. I know what she's done.

Elena: And you think she's changed? She's playing you. She lied to you, Elijah.

Elijah: She didn't lie to me about your transformation. [They look at each other for a moment.] You're not just a vampire, though, are you? [Elena shrugs] There's something else. You... you're not yourself. You've abandoned your emotions. Why?

Elena: My brother's dead. Your girlfriend killed him. [Elijah seems shocked] You didn't know? [scoffs] Of course you didn't.

Elijah: She lied.

Elena: I hate to say I told you so, but... duh!

[Katherine's House]

[Damon, Rebekah Ciara and Katherine enter through the front door. Damon pushes Katherine inside.]

Damon: No sudden moves. No tricks either. No Katherine-ing.

[Katherine walks further into the house while Damon Ciara and Rebekah look around.]

Damon: Wow. A quilt and a fish aquarium. Who the hell are you?

Rebekah: A very old lady with dreadful taste.

[Katherine has been removing things from a bookshelf and opens a hidden safe. She moves her hands around inside it.]

Katherine: It's gone. The cure, it was in the safe, but it's not there.

Damon: [imitates a buzzer] Not falling for it. Where is it, Auntie Katherine?

Katherine: I swear it was in the safe.

Rebekah: What, just like Elijah's really your boyfriend and this is really your life? And for all we know, this isn't even your house.

Damon: Yeah, it doesn't look like the Katherine I know.

Katherine: Maybe you don't know Katherine at all. Did it ever occur to you that you have no idea who I really am?

Damon: Did it ever occur to you that you're not that deep? This whole small-town girl thing, we all know it's an act.

Rebekah: Where is the cure?

[Katherine looks at her with a hint of a smile and Rebekah vamp-speeds at her. Ciara throws his arm out to stop her.]

Ciara: Whoa, whoa. Hang on. We need her alive. The cure's not here. You check upstairs. we'll check down. I got this.

[Katherine is smiling. Rebekah walks away to go upstairs.]

Damon: So if I was a paranoid, distrustful sociopath, where would I keep my most prized possession?

Katherine: [chuckling] This should be fun.

Damon: [searching the room] Because I'd want it to be close, but not on me. Accessible but not obvious. I'd want to keep it safe, but not so safe that it'd be too difficult to grab and run. [stopping in front of the fish tank] Well, that is a fancy little treasure chest—in a tank with no fish. [Katherine says nothing] I think I'm gonna have to check that out.

[Damon sticks his hand into the water but is immediately burned.]

Damon: Aah! Gah! Vervain water. Looks like we have a winner.

[Damon picks up a large net to scoop out the chest. Before he can, Katherine vamp-speeds at him and shoves his head into the vervain water, holds him there for several seconds then throws him to the floor. Damon writhes in pain and Katherine gets the chest out. She runs to the door but Ciara and Rebekah appears in front of her.]

Rebekah: Give it to me or you're dead.

Katherine: You're gonna kill me anyway. So what's more important to you, huh? Killing me or getting the cure?

[She holds up a small pill-shaped object and throws it into the air behind her. Rebekah runs to catch it, and Katherine dashes out the front door. Damon, his face healing, is still on the floor.]

Damon: [raspily] Look, Rebekah... Don't even think about it.

[Rebekah gets up, still in awe that she finally has the cure. Damon's voice still sounds very raspy.]

Damon: Let's just talk about this, like the two rational vampires that we are. Rebekah?

Rebekah: [staring at the object in her hand] Oh, give it a rest. Me taking this cure is the best thing that'll ever happen to you.

Ciara: Don't do anything stupid.

Damon: ''Come on Rebekah.

Rebekah: Admit it. You don't want human-Elena running back to Stefan whilst you're left out in the cold again. Go on, Damon. Tell me why you want Elena to have the cure.

[Still on the floor, Damon says nothing.]

Rebekah: [smiling] That's what I thought.

[Rebekah pops open the pill when Stefan arrives at the open front door. She tosses it back into her mouth.]

Stefan: No!

[Rebekah gasps for a few seconds and falls down onto the sofa. Damon rests his head on the floor.]

Katherine's House

[Rebekah is still unconscious on the sofa. Stefan is looking at the fish tank and talking to Damon, who has finally gotten up.]

Stefan: Did you even try to stop her?

Damon: You forgot the part where I was bobbing for boxes in vervain water.

Stefan: All you had to do was stall her, Damon.

Ciara: Sorry. It's Rebekah. we didn't have a pony to distract her, Stefan.

Stefan: You let her take it, didn't you? Damon was never on my side. Now Elena will be a vampire for the rest of her life just like you wanted.

[Rebekah gasps suddenly and wakes up.]

[In An Alleyway]

[Elena is sitting on the step in front of a doorway while Elijah paces slowly.]

Elijah: I know what it feels like to lose a brother. And I'm sorry for your pain. I... I only hope that you can find your way back to yourself someday.

[Smiling ruefully, Elena stands up.]

Elena: Just like you hope Katherine will find _her_ way back? You still think that innocent girl you saved from Klaus ages ago is in there somewhere?

Elijah: I'd like to think so, yes.

Elena: She's not. She's a monster now, Elijah. The sweet peasant girl you fell in love with way back when is dead. And she's not coming back.

Elijah: I'm not a fool, Elena. Of course this has occurred to me, but what kind of man would I be if I didn't try to find my Katerina beneath this... Katherine façade?

Elena: You boys are all the same. Damon and Stefan still think that the girl they love is still in here somewhere, too.

Elijah: You can't blame them for having hope, Elena. It'd be a shame if the world lost a soul as compassionate as yours.

Elena: "Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you always and forever." I remember reading that in a letter once.

Elijah: Well, the writer sounds positively gifted. I'm sure he meant what he wrote.

Elena: I'm sure he did. And it felt good to watch that letter burn, along with my old life and along with Jeremy's body.

[Suddenly someone attacks Elena from behind, snapping her neck. Elena falls to the ground and Katherine appears.]

Katherine: Sorry. I got held up.

[Katherine's House]

[Rebekah has sat up on the sofa and looks refreshed, her mouth open in wonder. Damon is standing near a bookshelf and Stefan sits down on the coffee table opposite her. Ciara was sitting next to her]

Ciara: How do you feel?

Rebekah: [smiling] I- I feel good. I... I feel great. I feel alive.

Damon: Slight problem with being alive—I can kill you know.

[Damon throws a letter opener at Rebekah and she catches it with vampire speed. She and Stefan watch as the gash on her hand heals before their eyes. Rebekah gasps in horror while Stefan sighs with relief.]

Rebekah: I'm still a vampire. The cure didn't work.

Ciara: It worked just like she wanted it to. The cure was a fake. It must've been a concentrated shot of vervain or something.

[Rebekah is still in shock, her mouth hanging open.]

Damon: [with slight admiration] Katherine.

[In An Alleyway]

[Katherine and Elijah are talking in the alleyway.]

Katherine: Oh, come on. She could use a nap. It must be exhausting trying to be me.

[Elijah is crouched over Elena's lifeless form.]

Elijah: You killed Jeremy Gilbert.

Katherine: [exhaling in resignation] Yes, Elijah, I killed Jeremy Gilbert, a bombshell I'm sure she just couldn't wait to drop on you. Ironic, since she supposedly doesn't care about anything.

Elijah: Well, I care. [standing] Do you honestly feel nothing for this girl, a girl fated to live the same life that you've endured? And now you've just taken away the last of her family, just as yours was taken away from you.

Katherine: [smiling defensively] Uh, why are you looking at me like I enjoyed it? [Elijah starts walking away and Katherine follows him.] Jeremy was collateral damage. I was doing what I needed to do to survive.

Elijah: Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?

Katherine: Don't let sweet little Elena get to you. She hates me. She wants you to turn against me and convince you that I can't be trusted.

Elijah: I asked you a question.

Katherine: No. Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You're giving me a second chance now when no one else will. I love you. [She places a hand on his cheek.] Elijah. [He pulls his face away from her hand.] You don't believe me.

Elijah: I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. [He chuckles softly.] I don't know that I ever will.

[Elijah turns and walks away. Katherine goes after him.]

Katherine: [grabbing his arm] Wait. You gave me your word that you would talk to Klaus. I-I can't make a deal without you.

[Elijah looks at her for a moment.]

Elijah: Good-bye, Katherine.

[Katherine watches him walk away.]

[The Front Porch Of A House]

[It's nighttime. Katherine approaches the front door of a house and knocks. The girl that Elena and Rebekah talked to earlier in the day opens the door.]

Girl: Katherine, hey. What brings you by at this hour?

Katherine: I came to retrieve my package.

Girl: Oh, of course. Like I said, your secret would be safe here.

[The girl walks into the house and returns shortly with a small box, handing it to Katherine. Katherine opens it and looks inside; it contains a small pill-shaped object, inside of which is some reddish liquid.]

Girl: Hey, um... all the secrecy. Can I ask, what is it?

Katherine: It's my freedom.

[She closes the box.]

[On A Street]

[Elijah is walking down a sidewak when Katherine approaches him. He starts to pass her.]

Katherine: Wait.

Elijah: [stopping] What do you want?

Katherine: To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive that I don't- I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out.

[She reaches into her purse and pulls out the small box.]

Elijah: You have the cure.

Katherine: Yeah. And I can shove this down Klaus' throat and try to kill him, but even if I manage to do it... I'd lose you. And I don't want that to happen.

Elijah: [emotional] How do I know this isn't another lie? Katherine Pierce deceiving yet another man.

[Katherine takes his hand and puts the box into it, holding hers over it.]

Katherine: Because I meant what I said about my feelings for you. And I'd like to think that you feel something for me, too. I need you to trust me. I _want_ you to trust me... Just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe me anything. I'm gonna let you decide where we go from here.

[Katherine passes him and walks away. Elijah opens the box, looks at the cure, then closes the box and crosses the street. On the other side, Rebekah hops down from her perch on a parked car.]

Rebekah: You and Katherine? And I thought you were the smart brother.

Elijah: You don't have a smart brother. It turns out I'm just as stupid as the rest of you.

Rebekah: Why don't you just give me the cure so I can judge you silently elsewhere?

Elijah: And what could you possibly want with the cure?

Rebekah: I want to be human again.

Elijah: How do you know that being human is the answer you're looking for? I mean, it's nothing but a romantic notion. The grass won't necessarily be greener, Rebekah.

Rebekah: You're probably right. But I don't care. I want to live a simple life as a normal person. And when it ends, it ends. We've had 20 lifetimes together, Elijah. Isn't that enough?

Elijah: I just don't understand. I mean, why must you always consider our family a burden? Always and forever. I mean, those words are as important to me today as they—as they ever were.

Rebekah: You will always be my brother. And I will never stop loving you. But now it's time for me to live and die the way that I choose, not the way you and Nik want me to. Please. Please just give me the cure.

[Rebekah's phone starts ringing. She digs it out of her bag and answers it.]

Rebekah: What do you want, Nik?

[The shots alternate between Rebekah and Elijah on the street and Klaus at the mansion.]

Klaus: An update on our search for the elusive cure.

Rebekah: Let's just say that things have gotten complicated. In fact, why don't you speak to one of those complications? Here.

[She hands the phone to Elijah and walks around to the other side of the car. She and Elijah get into the car.]

Elijah: Complication speaking.

Klaus: [smiling] Big brother. At last you join the fray.

Elijah: Somebody had to take charge. And now that I have, I've got the cure and I'm bringing it back to Mystic Falls.

Klaus: With a long list of demands, I assume.

Elijah: Not that long.

Klaus: Come home, brother. We'll settle this like family.

[Klaus hangs up. Caroline enters the room, wiping her hands on a towel.]

Caroline: I used all your bleach.

[She starts to walk past Klaus but he reaches out and grabs her arm. She turns to him.]

Klaus: Hey. Thank you for helping me.

Caroline: Yeah. [She pauses awkwardly.] Well, if you need anything else... _don't_ call me. I have a prom to plan.

[She turns and walks away.]

Klaus: [smiling] Friends, then?

[Caroline pauses, then turns back round.]

Caroline: Are you gonna let Tyler come back into town?

[Klaus' face falls and he doesn't say anything. Caroline shakes her head slightly, then turns away.]

Klaus: You might have noticed... [Caroline faces him again] I'm not exactly scouring the earth for him, am I?

[Caroline smiles, then finally leaves the room. Klaus smiles as well.]

[On A Street]

[Damon and Stefan are walking down a sidewalk.]

Damon: All right, you're right. I let Rebekah take the cure. [He stops and turns to face Stefan.] I thought for a second—I mean, literally just a second—If Rebekah takes this, then all my problems go away. And I couldn't think of one good reason to give it to Elena. And then Rebekah took it. And I realized how badly I screwed up.

Stefan: So what's your point, Damon?

Damon: My point is, I'm sorry, okay? I had a moment of weakness, Stefan. It's my thing. It's like you and I falling for the same girl. It's _our_ thing.

Stefan: _Was_ our thing. Look, we've been making the same mistakes for 150 years. We can judge Katherine all we want, but we keep repeating our own history just like she is. Nothing ever changes. It has to stop, Damon.

Damon: What are you talking about?

Stefan: I'm done. I can't keep reliving my life like this. I owe Elena her shot at being normal again. Once we give her the cure, I'm getting her out of my life, and I'm getting a life of my own.

Damon: [nodding] Okay. Okay, let's just get the cure, and then we'll talk about you riding off into the sunset all by your lonesome.

Stefan: You still want to get the cure, even if it means you might lose her?

Damon: It's a chance I'm willing to take, Stefan.

Stefan: Well, I guess all we have to do is, ah, convince her.

[He walks past Damon. They enter the diner, where Elena is sitting at a table by Ciara. Jolene, the waitress from earlier, sees them walk in.]

Jolene: Sit anywhere you'd like.

[Damon and Stefan slide into the booth and sit next to Elena and Ciara.]

Stefan: You all right?

[Elena looks at them but says nothing.]

Damon: What's up with the silent treatment? You're the one that texted us and wanted to meet up.

Elena: You know I don't want the cure. You need to know that I never will and I'm done talking about it. So... will you accept that and let me be who I am, or not?

[Damon and Stefan exchange looks.]

Damon: Yeah... no.

Stefan: Elena, this isn't you.

Ciara: It is now. And you two really need to accept it.

Elena: ''Because if you don't, there will be consequences.

[Elena takes a sip from her mug and the brothers look at each other again.]

Stefan: Listen, I was in the exact same situation that you're in right now. My emotions were off. I wasn't me. And you refused to accept that. You didn't give up on me. You didn't stop until you pulled me back.

[Elena sets down her mug. Jolene comes back.]

Jolene: Let me just top that off for you.

Elena: [smiling] Thanks.

[Elena vamp-speeds up and snaps Jolene's neck. Her body falls to the floor as the pitcher of coffee shatters.]

Ciara: Elena!

Elena: Like I said, consequences. That's one body you're responsible for. If you keep trying to fix me, there'll be a second, a twentieth, and a hundredth. It's your choice.

[She walks away and leaves the diner as Damon and Stefan look at the body.]

Damon: Still ready to ride off into the sunset?


	85. Pictures Of You

Pictures Of Me

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Rebekah, Elijah, Ciara and Klaus are sitting at a table together.]

Rebekah: Elijah, being a human means a fresh start. I can grow old and have a family and fill my days with meaning, knowing that each one matters.

[Klaus laughs.]

Klaus: Well, that was poetic.

Elijah: Well, if you can provide us with a more compelling reason for wanting the cure, Klaus, please.

Klaus: Silas can appear as anyone. He got inside my thoughts, convinced me I was dying. He will torment me until I give him the cure.

Ciara: And in doing so he will break down the wall to the Other Side.

Klaus: So it doesn't trap him there when he dies. He wants to reunite with his lost soulmate. [to Elijah] You of all lovesick fools should applaud his devotion.

Ciara: He will open the floodgates for every supernatural being that has ever died.

Klaus: Including our dear brothers, Kol and Finn. We'll have our family back.

Rebekah: Please, you hated Kol and you kept Finn in a box for most of his life.

Klaus: Elijah, please.

Elijah: Your personal discomfort might not be sufficient reason for putting the entire world in jeopardy, Klaus. I think our sister deserves a shot at happiness.

Klaus: Tell me you're joking. Tell me you're not fating me to an eternity of torture.

Elijah: I made my decision.

[Klaus swiftly stands and leans down to speak into Rebekah's ear.]

Klaus: When you're sick and dying, and you beg for my blood, I will laugh in your face and compel you to forget me.

[Klaus leaves the room. Rebekah remains carefully composed as she touches her hair and clears her throat.]

Rebekah: [to Elijah] Where is the cure?

Elijah: Rebekah, it's no secret that you are impulsive, emotional, and at times morally questionable. Prove to me this isn't just another one of your whims, that you know precisely what you are giving up here.

Rebekah: Fine. Anything.

Elijah: I want you to live a day as a human. This day. No vampire privileges- no strength, no compulsion, no nothing. If you succeed, if you still believe this is what you want, the cure is yours.

[Rebekah is surprised, but releases the tension in her body with resignation and accepts the challenge.]

Ciara: ''I will try to help you as much as I can.

Elijah: ''there you go a perfect person to make sure that you make the perfect human.

[Rebekah smiles at Ciara]

[A Street In Mystic Falls]

[Elena Ciara and Rebekah are walking down a street together.]

Elena: You're gonna fail. You should be locking yourself inside all day, not shopping for prom.

Ciara: Name me a more human experience than the prom.

Elena: Death.

Ciara: Why should we listen to you? You don't even have your humanity.

Elena: You realize Rebekah you won't even be able to compel yourself a date, right?

Rebekah: Yes, and last time I checked you're living in my house 'cause I'm the only one that can tolerate you, so you don't have to be so rude.

Elena: Then I want to come with you. Yeah, I'll keep an eye on you to make sure that you pass Elijah's test. As soon as you've gotten the cure, it'll be gone for good and no one will be able to use it on me.

[Elena continues walking and Rebekah follows her.]

[Inside A Dress Shop]

[Caroline is trying on a dress accompanied by Bonnie. They come out of a fitting room together.]

Caroline: What kind of dreams?

Bonnie: Usually I'm at his grave and all of a sudden, he appears to me.

[Caroline talks while inspecting herself in a three-way mirror.]

Caroline: Well, you never got to say goodbye, Bon. You're grieving, that's normal.

Bonnie: When I woke up, the couch was on fire.

Caroline: Oh.

[She turns to face Bonnie.]

Bonnie: I don't know if it's because I was emotional in my dream, or if Shane was right. Without his help, I'll lose control of my magic.

Caroline: No, it's because you need a night off from mourning. And I'm gonna make sure that you have it.

[They smile at each other.]

Bonnie: Um, you look super hot, by the way.

Caroline: You think?

Bonnie: Oh yeah.

Caroline: [smiling] Yeah.

Bonnie: Matt and I are gonna have the sexiest date there.

[They giggle with each other.]

Caroline: You know what, I love friend-prom. And it's exactly what prom should be- friends and memories.

Bonnie: Yep.

Caroline: Yes, it sucks that my boyfriend can't be here, but the three of us are gonna have the night of our lives.

[The door jingles as someone enters the shop. Caroline looks up and her smile falters. Elena Ciara and Rebekah enter the store.]

Elena: Hey, Bonnie. Heard you got your mind wiped- that sucks. Pretty dress, Caroline.

Caroline: I know. You helped me pick it out months ago when we were friends- before you tried to kill me.

Elena: I thought it looked familiar.

Caroline: [to the store clerk] Can you press this for me? I'll pick it up later. Bonnie?

[They go back to the fitting room while Elena watches them with a sly look on her face. Ciara goes over to Bonnie]

Ciara: ''hey Bonnie how have you been?

Bonnie: ''I've just finally got out from Silas's mind control...he got into my head and had me kill witches and now the Ritual is complete and now he wants to drop the veil.

Ciara: ''I'm so sorry Bonnie if only I was here to help.

Bonnie: ''you were just trying to look out for Elena even though she isn't being a good sister at the moment. Silas has been looking for you It was good that you weren't here.

Ciara: ''yeah I Guess

[she was nervous hearing about Silas was looking for her]

[Klau's Mansion]

[Ciara walks downstairs dressed in a Red Velvet dress with her hair in curls and half up in a rose hair pin she walks into the room to see Klaus]

Ciara: ''hey Klaus..

[Klaus turns and sees her and was stunned]

Klaus: ''you look stunning very beautiful as always.

[He walks over and kisses her on the edge of her lips...she looks at him confused at him as he steps back]

Klaus: ''I'm sorry love that I'm not in a mood...for you I am not having a good day with Rebekah and Elijah against me with the cure.

Ciara: 'it's always about that stupid Cure...I wish somebody will put that thing down Silas's throat and be done with it I am just tired of helping everyone go after this cure.

Klaus: ''me too...Um after you come back from the Prom we need to talk.

Ciara: ''Okay what's wrong is this about me going to New York?

Klaus: ''No it's not about that...don't worry about it right now go have fun and I will talk to you later.

[Ciara nods and she leaves turning back towards him then she leave]

[The Prom]

[Elena walks the red carpet leading to the prom with a Salvatore on each arm. The path is lined with screens playing slideshows of photographs.]

Damon: Where's the disco ball?

Stefan: Caroline's been working on this for a while. It's a, ah, photo-yearbook of the senior class.

[They stop in front of one of the screens.]

Stefan: Isn't that photo from, ah, the first day of freshman year?

[Elena stops and stares at it - it's a picture of her and Matt smiling.]

Elena: My mom took that when she dropped us off at school.

[Damon nods at Stefan behind Elena's back while she continues to stare at the photo. Slowly it fades into a different picture - Elena and Jeremy, smiling. Elena starts removing her jacket.]

Elena: I'm gonna get a seizure if I keep staring at these screens.

[She walks off quickly. Inside, everyone is dancing. Matt and Bonnie are walking through the crowd together.]

Matt: Why do I feel like we're at a practice run of Caroline's wedding?

Bonnie: Because I think we are.

[Ciara comes in and they see her]

Matt: 'Ciara...wow you look amazing.

Ciara: ''thank you Matt you do too and Bonnie you look great.

Bonnie: ''thanks...

[They laugh as Damon swoops in a takes Ciara's cup of punch and drinks it she gasps]

Ciara: ''Damon...that was mine.

Damon: ''Now it's mine Ciara...[he looks down at her and was really loving the red dress] ''You look truely beautiful tonight.

Ciara: ''thank you Damon...you look handsome as well.

Damon: ''How about you and I dance?

Ciara: ''really don't have to watch for Elena?

Damon: ''me and Elena are not together right now because of her emotions we will work something out when she gets them back.

[Damon sees Elena walking in the prom drinking from a flask.]

Damon: You are underage.

Elena: You're overage, and honestly, it's kind of creepy.

Damon: Oh, come on. What badass senior's complete without a prom date that's slightly too old for high school?

[Elena takes the flask back for a sip.]

Elena: Please don't refer to yourself as my date.

Damon: Oh, I'm sorry. Your... boyfriend. [Elena gives him a look] Something I said?

Elena: [laughing] I'm not doing this.

Damon: You're not gonna deny that I'm your boyfriend, now, are you?

Elena: What are you doing? Trying to stir some feelings in me? Ironic, since you, my sire, are the one who had me turn them off.

Damon: Yeah, well, hindsight is almost a bigger bitch than you.

Elena: You're nothing to me, Damon.

Damon: Really? Then why tell me you're in love with me? Why tell me it's the most real thing you've ever felt in your life?

Elena: I told you I loved you because I was sired to you, and now that I'm not I know that none of it was real. But if you still think that it was, I mean, maybe you're the one who needs help with your emotions, not me.

[Elena leaves Damon looking troubled and runs into Matt Ciara and Bonnie.]

Elena: Uh-oh. Friend patrol.

Bonnie: Hey. I know we haven't really talked since... everything. But I just- I wanna say that I miss you.

Matt: Me too. And we wanna help you.

Elena: What are you gonna do, get me a job at the Grill?

Matt: I don't want you to look back and realize you missed out on the best part of senior year.

Elena: Spare me, Matt. If you had the choice, you would have turned your emotions off the second that Vicki died.

Bonnie: Hey. You shut it off because all you could feel were the horrible things happening to you. You still have friends who love you.

Elena: I thought you were gonna bring Jeremy back, but it turned out you were just a brainwashed crazy-person, so technically you're a walking reminder of all the horrible things that have happened to me.

[Elena leaves them. Bonnie looks tense, struggling to contain herself.]

Bonnie: I need some air.

[She starts to leave.]

Ciara: Bonnie, wait.

Bonnie: [shaking her head] Caroline's right. Elena's gone.

[Bonnie leaves and walks outside onto the red carpet. She stops just as a picture of her and Jeremy dancing at the '60s Decade Dance shows up on one of the screens. Suddenly Jeremy appears next to the screen in real life, wearing a tuxedo. Bonnie smiles, her eyes glistening.]

Bonnie: Is this real?

Jeremy: Does it matter? [Bonnie laughs and smiles at him] May I have this dance?

[Bonnie walks over to him and takes his hand. Inside, Elena is laughing with some girl when Stefan pulls her over to dance with him.]

Elena: Let go of me or I _will_ bite you.

Stefan: Oh come on. I'm the one that hates to dance, remember?

Elena: Yeah, and now I finally see why.

Stefan: Hm.

[Across the room, Rebekah and Matt are talking at the punchbowl.]

Rebekah: So, are you and Bonnie, like, a thing?

Matt: We're not a thing, we're friends. So who are you here with?

Rebekah: No one. Go on, I know what you're thinking- why didn't I just compel myself a date.

Matt: You know, actually, I was thinking, 'I wonder if Bonnie wants ice'.

Rebekah: Oh. Can I ask you a question?

Matt: Why? Apparently, you already seem to know everything I'm thinking, so...

Rebekah: Do you think that I would make a good human?

Matt: I think that 'good' is a hard word to live up to, and I've never seen you do anything remotely good, so... Honestly, no, I don't. I'm sorry.

[Matt leaves Rebekah, who looks hurt by this response. Elena and Stefan are still dancing.]

Stefan: So, you're just here to help Rebekah get the cure, right? On what happens to be the most sentimental night in high school?

Elena: You think this is my cry for help? I'd be happy to show you what a _real_ cry for help sounds like.

Stefan: So this... us. You feel nothing?

Elena: I feel nothing.

Stefan: I don't believe you.

Elena: I don't care.

Stefan: So you don't remember what it used to feel like when we would dance? When my hand would touch your waist?

[Stefan rests his hand on her waist. Elena's expression doesn't change.]

Elena: Nope.

Stefan: Hm. How about this? When our fingers would touch?

[He entwines his fingers into hers. Elena's face is blank.]

Elena: Nothing.

Stefan: And this?

[Stefan dips her down and holds her there a moment.]

Stefan: Does your heart really refuse to remember?

[He pulls her back up. Elena leans in closer to his face and breathes her words onto his mouth.]

Elena: What heart?

[She lets the words stand there for a moment before pulling away and leaving. Across the room, Damon watches and looks none too happy.]

[Ciara is walking outside and she turns to look at the projector screens when she sees the 50's dance when she was dancing with Damon she sighs remembering how easy it was back then when it was just Stefan, Damon and when the Vampires in the tomb was all they were worrying about.]

Damon: ''it's seems we were happy back then weren't we?

[Ciara turns around and sees Damon leaning against the Projector]

Ciara: ''alot was different back then when all we worried about was you getting Katherine out of the tomb and the vampires in the tomb...everything was a whole lot better then more quiet.

Damon: 'but still you can't forget the fact how far we both become...we were lovers first then we became friends there is nothing That I don't want to change about us.

Ciara: ''me either.

Damon: ''Do you want to dance?

Ciara: ''Sure for old times sake.

[He smiles at her and he pulls her in his arms as they dance to the music right in front of the Projectiors]

[Caroline finally arrives at the dance, smiling to see her classmates enjoying themselves. Elena approaches her.]

Elena: So how do I look?

Caroline: Are you kidding me? You look like a back-stabbing bi-

[She stops when she sees Stefan approaching behind Elena. Caroline continues with less fervor.]

Caroline: The dress is beautiful, and it brings out your eyes.

Elena: Thanks. I thought I'd do it a favor.

[Caroline starts to retort but Stefan intercedes.]

Stefan: Caroline, why don't you come dance with me, hm?

[Caroline takes his hand and they move to the dance floor, leaving Elena looking rather smug.]

Caroline: I know you said to kill her with kindness, but can't I just kill her?

Stefan: [smiling] I see you found a dress?

Caroline: It's from Klaus.

Stefan: Mm?

Caroline: Don't ask.

Stefan: You know you have him wrapped around your little finger, right?

Caroline: If I had Klaus wrapped around my finger, then I would be here with Tyler right now. Are you making any progress with the dress thief?

Stefan: I don't know. I think it's affecting _me_ a lot more than it's affecting _her_.

Caroline: What do you mean?

Stefan: Every time I tell myself that I'm moving on, there's this part of me that just can't seem to shake her.

Caroline: That's normal, Stefan. You guys were in love, and that doesn't go away just because you declare that you're moving on.

Stefan: Well, then how does anyone ever seem to move on?

Caroline: I don't know. I think that someday, you'll meet someone new and you'll fall madly in love, and you'll have moved on without even realizing it.

[Rebekah is talking to April at the voting table for prom court.]

April: I can't just make you prom queen. It _is_ based on votes, and you have approximately none so far.

Rebekah: And you can't just help out a friend?

April: No, I can't. And you can't make me. I drink vervain tea now.

Rebekah: I was not going to compel you.

[Elena vamp-speeds over to them and pins April against the wall by the neck.]

Elena: You can't be compelled, but you _can_ be killed. Rebekah wins prom queen. Got it?

Rebekah: What the bloody hell are you doing?

[Elena releases April, who hurries away.]

Elena: What you were about to do.

Rebekah: I was not going to threaten her.

Elena: Remember that time you tortured me until I told you how to find the cure? You ruined my relationship with Stefan and then you trapped us with a werewolf?

Rebekah: Yeah. So?

Elena: So you're not a good person. You're not gonna win this cure by being yourself. So just stand there and refrain from talking, okay?

[The Prom Outside]

[Ciara and Damon are dancing outside]

Ciara: ''You and me. my Senior Prom...who knew.

Damon: ''I did...[he twirls her around and until she is back to chest with him] ''Tell me while you were in New York did you miss me?

Ciara: ''What are you talking about you were in New York with me?

Damon: ''was I after our intimat time on the Island did you really think you can get away from me?

[Ciara shocked as Damon pulls Ciara closer and she begins to struggle]

Ciara: ''You are not Damon...you're Silas?

Silas: ''Oh now you remember...now how should I punish you...You are nobody's to touch but me.

Ciara: ''you will not get another chance to touch me.

[she uses her slap powers to push him away from her and he flies into a tree and then she runs away]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Elijah and Klaus are talking; Elijah has the white oak stake.]

Klaus: Where did you get that?

Elijah: Our baby sister. Once she's human... it'll make no difference to her whatsoever. Take it.

[Klaus takes it with relish but is immediately suspicious.]

Klaus: Why would you give me this?

Elijah: We are immortal apart from the stake. Now that it's yours, you have nothing to fear.

Klaus: Silas will continue to torment me.

Elijah: Well, you've survived endless torments throughout the centuries. You'll shake this. And if you can't, you outrun him.

[Klaus laughs.]

Klaus: Yes, it's that simple. Without the cure, what makes you think I'll spare your beloved Katerina? Or have you figured out you're simply another fly in her web?

Elijah: You will spare her because I am asking you to spare her. As your family, as your only living brother, I would ask that you provide me with this opportunity to feel, to care. To love.

[Klaus closes the distance between them, whispering.]

Klaus: I gave you that opportunity. And you sided against me. So if I run, it'll be to chase her. And as _your_ only living brother, I will make it my cause that you never know a moment of happiness.

[Klaus used the stake to punctuate his words by tapping it on Elijah's chest. Elijah calmly pushes the stake away from himself, looking at Klaus with pity.]

Elijah: It is such a hollow little life that you lead, Niklaus.

[Elijah briefly puts a hand to Klaus' face, then leaves. Klaus is clearly emotionally affected by what Elijah said.]

[Damon stands looking at a picture of Stefan and Elena dancing at the '60s Decade Dance, drinking from his flask. Stefan approaches him.]

Stefan: You looking for Silas or are you waxing nostalgic about misspent youth?

Damon: What happened to you being over it?

Stefan: What do you mean?

Damon: Well, I mean, for a guy who's ready to move on, you seemed pretty convincing as a boyfriend out on the dance floor.

Stefan: I mean, isn't that what we're doing, reminding Elena of what she's lost?

Damon: Like her feelings for you?

Stefan: Yeah. Yeah, maybe.

Damon: Hm.

Stefan: I mean... I don't mean to be a dick, Damon, but Elena and I have a history. Memories, laughs, ups and downs. It was a real relationship. I mean, what you have is just a one-night stand that was probably the result of the sire bond.

[Damon vamp-speeds to attack Stefan, but he stabs Damon in the belly.]

Stefan: Your mind is a very dark and riveting place, Damon.

[Damon falls to his knees in pain, his shirt bloodied with a stake protruding from it.]

Damon: Ugh! Silas. Where's my brother, you psychic freak?

Stefan/Silas: He's in the woods, where I convinced him I was you. He's probably in a bit of pain now, too. The witch and Mage is mine. Stay away from her.

[Silas leaves. Damon groans, trying to pull out the stake, and falls to the ground.]

[The Prom Inside]

[Matt and Bonnie have their picture taken with their crowns on while April supervises, smiling. Elena watches them, smiling sinisterly. Matt walks away and is intercepted by Rebekah.]

Rebekah: You need to get your queen off the stage.

Matt: I can't really do that right now.

Rebekah: You didn't hear it from me, but Elena's up to something.

[She walks away. Matt watches as Bonnie enters a tented area. Inside it, she removes her crown as Elena enters through a beaded curtain.]

Elena: Congratulations, Bonnie.

Bonnie: What do you want?

Elena: For you to stop being a problem.

[Elena vamps out and snarls, grabbing Bonnie's shoulder,but Bonnie uses magic to give Elena painful aneurysms in her brain. Elena moans in pain, holding her head. Outside the tent, a gust of wind sweeps through the prom, disturbing the attendees. There is loud, piercing microphone feedback and electrical sparks. Matt enters the tent to see Elena collapsing to the floor, still in pain.]

Matt: Bonnie!

Bonnie: Something's happening to me.

Matt: Okay, just relax.

Bonnie: No. I gotta get out of here.

[She leaves the tent. Elena stands up, her hair mussed up. She looks furious. April enters the tent.]

April: What's going on?

Elena: Remember when I told you to make Rebekah prom queen?

[Elena slams April's head onto the table and takes a bite out of her neck.]

Matt: No!

[Elena lets go of April and she falls into Matt's arms.]

Elena: You should have listened.

[Elena leaves. Matt shakes April, trying to wake her up.]

Matt: April, April, come on, please wake up! April, come on! Please wake up!

[Rebekah comes in]

Rebekah: Matt, why did you call- Oh, my god.

Matt: Can you feed her your blood?

Rebekah: Can't we just call 911 or something?

Matt: She's dying. Please help her!

Rebekah: I can't. If I heal her with my vampire blood, Elijah won't give me the cure and I won't get to be human.

Matt: How is this even a choice right now? You want to be human? Prove it, be good, do the right thing and save her life.

[Rebekah hesitates, reluctantly thinking it over.]

The Prom Outside

[Damon is walking through the woods outside the prom and hears someone groaning in pain.]

Damon: Stefan?

Stefan: Yeah. I'm over here. Agh!

[Stefan continues to groan in pain as he pulls a stake out of his belly. Damon crouches down beside him.]

Damon: Let me guess: an extremely handsome man came up to you claiming to be me.

Stefan: Yeah.

Damon: Yeah.

[Elsewhere outside, Silas sees Bonnie walking away.]

Jeremy/Silas: Bonnie, wait.

Bonnie: Get away from me, Silas.

Jeremy/Silas: We can help each other.

Bonnie: This is what you do. You wait until I lose control and then you want to swoop in and save me.

Jeremy/Silas: You really think you have a choice? If you don't let me help you, your Expression will consume you from the inside out.

Bonnie: Get away from me.

[Car alarms start going off in the nearby parking lot as their headlights flicker. Bonnie looks surprised and scared.]

Jeremy/Silas: You didn't try to do that, did you? Your magic is taking on a life of its own. You need help controlling it. Listen to me, Bonnie. Breathe.

Bonnie: I will die before I let you control me again.

Ciara: ''get away from her Silas..

[Silas/Jeremy looks over at her at the Parking Lot seeing her all glowing from her Mage power]

Silas/Jeremy: ''seems you have your magic back bad form but I will just have to work harder to control you.

Ciara: ''you will never make us do what you want us to do...we are free from you.

[She uses a fire power and sends it at him and he disappears and she looks everywhere for him when Elena swoops in and attacks her biting into her neck..Ciara yells in pain...but suddenly Elena stops and starts making choking noises. Elena starts vomiting blood while the wound on Ciara's neck heals supernaturally fast...Elena continues to choke...Bonnie glares at Elena from behind Ciara and uses Expression to break Elena's bones. Elena shouts in pain as Stefan and Damon approach them.]

Stefan: ''Bonnie, Stop Bonnie.

[Damon crouches down to Elena. who continues to moan in pain]

Elena: ''Damon, help me.

Ciara: ''Bonnie, you're killing her.

Bonnie. I know what I'm doing.

Stefan: That's the magic talking. This is your best friend.

[Elena continues writhing in pain while Damon holds her.]

Damon: Damn it, Bonnie.

[Elena manages to look up at Bonnie, blood dripping from her nose.]

Elena: Bonnie... Please.

[Elena moans for a moment longer then stops. Bonnie has stopped the spell. Elena gasps in relief.]

Ciara: [to Bonnie] You okay?

Bonnie: No, I'm not okay. I almost died. The shell of my best friend almost killed me and you. None of this is okay!

[She leaves.]

Damon: [to Elena, whispering] I got you.

[He starts to help Elena up but she staggers weakly. Stefan steps in to catch her.]

Stefan: Okay. Hey, whoa.

[Before she has a chance to fully recover, Stefan jabs her with a syringe filled with vervain. Elena falls unconscious into Damon's arms.]

Stefan: Plan "B".

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Klaus enters the room and sees Ciara standing in the room where she was waiting on him]

Ciara: ''Hey...I was waiting for you.

Klaus: ''Ciara...so did you have fun?

Ciara: ''Yeah kinda I found out what Silas wants from me...

[Klaus concerned takes her in his arms and sits her down]

Klaus: ''what does he want?

Ciara: ''Not only does he need Bonnie to drop the veil but he wants me because of my bloodline he wants a child with me.

[Klaus looks angry and stands up]

Klaus: ''No I will not let that happen...

Ciara: ''I don't know what to do I know you have some important things to worry about...what is it that you wanted to talk to me?

Klaus: 'I am leaving Mystic Falls for good moving on is for the best.

Ciara: ''Okay I figured that was what you had in mind I hope you find your happiness somewhere Klaus all of you deserve it.

[Ciara nods as he turns from her and sees a letter propped against a glass decanter. he picks up it has a wax seal with the letter K imprinted on it. he opens it and reads it]

Katherine:[voice over] Klaus, I hear Elijah has refused you the cure and in return you have refused my freedom. shame on you both. but while you boys sort out your problems. I have one last thing to offer you. I've caught wind that there is a witch in New Orleans named Jane-Anne Deveraux plotting a move against you. Hunt her down. what she has to say will rattle you so deeply to your core that chasing little old me will be the least of your concerns. it's been a fun five centuries. Klaus. but I've worn down to many good heels running from you. love and hate Katerina.

[Klaus turns to Ciara]

Klaus: Guess I will be going to New Orleans.

Ciara: ''Good Luck Klaus.

[He smiles as she leaves the room]

[Lockwood Cellar]

[Bonnie walks through the dimly lit cellar, the sound of water dripping breaking the silence.]

Bonnie: Silas? I know it's you. My locator spell worked without using any of your possessions.

[An unfamiliar voice speaks from the shadows.]

Silas: Ah, yes. You're finally acknowledging how powerful you are.

Bonnie: You're not Jeremy anymore. Is this the real you? [silence] Then tell me why you're hiding.

Silas: Call it Qetsiyah's revenge. When she learned that I didn't love her, she used her magic to ensure no woman could ever love me. It should come as no surprise that now I simply want to die.

[Silas has the box containing the cure in his hands.]

Bonnie: And I want you to.

Silas: Even if it means bringing back every dead supernatural being?

Bonnie: Show me your face.

[Silas arises from his sitting place, and emerges into enough light for Bonnie to see him. She is shocked to see his appearance - he looks deformed and monstrous.]


	86. She's Come Undone

**She Comes Undone**

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Elena arrives at school and walks among a crowd of high school students outside. Caroline, Bonnie, Ciara and Matt meet her.]

Caroline: Elena, you're here. I got valedictorian! You can help me write my speech.

Elena: Pass.

Caroline: Come on, we're graduating this year, this is it! We need to soak up every second before—

[Elena comes to a halt.]

Elena: Wait. Something's not right. I don't want to be here.

[Damon shows up behind Elena.]

Damon: What is wrong with you? Don't you wanna be with your friends? Graduation parties, caps, gowns, you know the drill.

[Elena rolls her eyes.]

Elena: What is this...

[She looks around - all of the students in the schoolyard have disappeared.

Elena: We're not really here, are we? We're in my head.

Damon: Relax. I just wanted to show you all of the things that you've been missing out on since you took the giant leap over the cuckoo's nest.

[Elena drops her bag.]

Elena: The last thing I remember...

Damon: Let me guess: prom? Beautiful dress, gorgeous hair, you trying to murder Bonnie and Ciara? It's a good thing I was there to take care of you.

Elena: You starved me. You and Stefan—

Damon: Yeah, well, we had to keep you weak so I could bring you here. See, the way I figure it is, if I can make you nostalgic, then you're already halfway to getting your humanity back.

Elena: It's not gonna work, Damon.

[Damon sighs.]

Damon: Well, there are other ways to provoke an emotional response.

[Segue to Damon in the cellar at the boarding house, concentrating. He returns to the here and now when Stefan arrives behind him.]

Stefan: You still have her locked in the safe? You've been in her head for an hour. What, still nothing?

[Damon says nothing, but instead approaches the safe.]

Damon: How you doing in there?

[He unlocks the safe and opens the door. Elena is inside, weak and apparently barely conscious. Damon pulls her out.]

Damon: Come on.

[Elena falls to the ground and Damon crouches down in front of her.]

Damon: Is the old you ready to come out and play?

Elena: Go to hell.

[Damon makes a face, smiling tightly.]

Damon: Okay. Back you go.

[Damon puts Elena back into the safe and locks it.]

Damon: [to Elena] We can do this the nice way, or we can do it the other way... but _either_ way, we're not stopping until you turn your humanity switch back on. So I'm gonna let you think about that, and I'm gonna come back for you in a couple hours, or a couple years... because all we have is time.

[Damon pats the safe twice. Stefan, silently observing this entire sequence, looks troubled.]

[Ciara enters the house with a basket of Herbs as she finds Stefan who is with Caroline]

Caroline: Where is she? I wanna see her.

Stefan: We're not letting anyone see her, that's the whole point. Isolation leads to misery leads to emotion.

Caroline: She's been here for days. She hasn't improved at all?

Stefan: Look, she doesn't want to, Caroline, not yet. She's devastated; she lost her brother, she—she attacked her friends and Sister, she killed an innocent woman.

Caroline: You said that you knew how to help her.

Stefan: I did say that. We are.

Caroline: What, how? By torturing her?

Stefan: It's not torture, it's an intervention. The only chance we have with her is to provoke her, to trigger something. Fear, anger, self-pity, anything.

Caroline: Let me talk to her. Before any more interventioning. If she's weak, she can't hurt me. _Please_, just let me try.

[Stefan still looks reluctant but they go down to the cellar.]

Stefan: Good luck.

[He leaves. Caroline looks at Elena for a few moments, sympathetic. She withdraws a bottle of blood from her pocket.]

Caroline: I brought you something. It doesn't have any vervain in it, I swear. I just figured a little blood might help you think straight.

[She approaches Elena, holding out the bottle after she opens it. Elena pauses for a moment before seizing on the bottle and drinking it desperately.

Caroline: For the record, I don't agree with what they're doing. I mean, I agree that you need to turn your humanity back on, but I don't think that making you suffer is the way to do it. That's not who you are.

[Elena spins the empty bottle on the stone floor.]

Elena: What makes you such an expert on who I am?

Caroline: Because we've been friends forever.

Elena: I tried to kill you, Caroline. I'm not exactly BFF-material anymore. You should move on.

[Elena continues to spin the bottle on the floor until Caroline reaches out suddenly and stills it.]

Caroline: I am not going to give up on you.

Elena: This annoying, clingy thing that you're doing- did it ever occur to you maybe that's why both your boyfriends skipped town? I mean, I know that Tyler said he was running for his life, but maybe he was running from you. And Klaus? I mean, let's just say it: nobody likes a tease. [Caroline rolls her eyes, making an exasperated sound.] Hey, I'm not judging. Might be nice to have a bad boy ruffle those perfect feathers.

[Caroline tries to keep it together.]

Caroline: You're in pain, you're lashing out, I get it. But you can't stay this way forever. We're about to graduate, and start new lives! And you deserve—

Elena: Are you seriously talking about high school graduation? Caroline, do you realize how pathetic you're gonna look in that cap and gown, pretending to be human while your mom fake-smiles and just counts down the minutes until you leave town so that you can stop being a reminder that her daughter is a repulsive, blood-sucking control freak monster?

[Caroline, losing her patience, stands up and turns away.]

Elena: It's really too bad Stefan stopped me before I put you out of your misery, but hey, here's to second chances.

[Elena vamp-speeds over to Caroline to attack her. Caroline holds her off while Elena growls, teeth bared.]

Caroline: Elena.

[Elena doesn't let up, so Caroline snaps her neck. Elena falls to the floor. Stefan returns, standing behind Caroline. She speaks without looking at him.]

Caroline: Do whatever you have to do. [She turns and looks at him.] I'm gonna be upstairs.

[She walks past Stefan and leaves.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Rebekah is stacking empty shot glasses at the bar when Matt approaches her. She downs one more before he makes it over to her.]

Rebekah: I was wondering if you were gonna say hello or keep ignoring me.

Matt: I was working. I see you compelled the bartenders again.

Rebekah: I'm celebrating. My brothers and I have parted company. Elijah and Nik have run off to New Orleans, chasing god knows what, and I am finally free.

Matt: Yeah, I heard about that.

Rebekah: Did you hear that I lost the cure to Silas? I was [holds fingers an inch apart] this close to the life that I always wanted and then, poof—gone in a heartbeat.

Matt: I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted it.

Rebekah: Please, I know you were planning on stealing it for Elena. I never had a chance, did I?

Matt: I meant what I said, but if you wanna feel sorry for yourself, go ahead.

[He gets up and starts to leave.]

Rebekah: Why don't you stay and have a drink?

Matt: I can't, I've gotta go meet Caroline.

Rebekah: Are they still keeping Elena trapped in the Salvatore mansion? I happen to like her just the way she is. It's tragic that they're trying so desperately to fix something that isn't broken.

Matt: Elena was my friend long before she was your mean-girl sidekick. So if you're upset that you lost the cure and your brothers ditched you, why are you still in Mystic Falls? Some of us don't have the option of leaving, some of us are broke, and failing all of our classes, and stuck here. So why don't you take your freedom and get the hell out of town? I would.

[He leaves. Rebekah stands still, affected by his words.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is mixing an herb mixture as Damon walks in and watches what shes doing]

Damon: ''what is that?

Ciara: ''this potion is going to get me inside her head I have empathy powers I can get her Emotions to come forth.

Damon: ''do what ever you can ok...it will be a whole lot of help.

[Damon noisily sets down a fire extinguisher and Elena startles awake, groggily finding herself strapped down in a chair on the main level of the house. Stefan walks around the room. which is dimly lit.]

Damon: ''good, you're awake. thought you could use a little sunshine.

[Stefan pulls the curtain back a little, allowing a ray of light to creep closer to Elena. she looks down at her hand]

Ciara: ''Looking for this?

[she holds up her daylight ring in front of her. she reaches for it as much as the bonds on her wrist will allow, but Ciara pulls it away.]

Ciara: ''Bad girls don't get nice Jewelry.

[Stefan lets go of the curtain. shutting out the sun again. Elena speaks impassively]

Elena: ''you took my ring. I'm devastated. and bored. can I go back to solitary now?

Ciara: No. I kinda like you in the hot seat. Whenever you're ready, Stefan.

[Stefan reaches for the curtain again.]

Elena: Am I supposed to be scared?

Stefan: You will be. And when you are, focus on that fear. It's the key to getting your humanity back.

Elena: You're not gonna burn me.

Damon: You don't think so?

Elena: No. And even if you do manage to get my emotions back, I'll remember all this, and I'll hate both of you for it.

[Damon and Stefan share a look.]

Damon: Tsk. Worth the risk.

[Stefan pulls the curtain wide and the sunlight starts to burn Elena's hand. She yells in pain, struggling in her chair. Her arm ignites into flames for a few seconds before Damon puts it out with the fire extinguisher and Stefan lets go of the curtain.]

Damon: Bet that feels better, huh? How about a little gratitude, or any human emotion whatsoever, and we can stop this?

[Elena, still gasping and straining against her bonds, mumbles something.]

Damon: I didn't quite catch that.

Elena: I said, I'm gonna kill you.

Damon: Bingo. See? There's a little rage. I should've figured that'd be the first emotion that came out of you. I tend to pull that out of people.

[Stefan crouches down in front of Elena.]

Stefan: Elena, look at me. We don't wanna do this, okay? You can stop this right now. It's your choice.

[Elena laughs.]

Elena: It's kind of funny, actually- you being the one to pull back the curtain. I bet part of you enjoys it, since, you know, I dumped you and all.

[Damon crouches next to Stefan in front of her.]

Damon: Wow. That was downright vindictive. See? I think now we're breaking through that tough candy shell and getting into the ooey-gooey rich center of your humanity. This is good. [to Stefan] I think we should shine some light on the subject.

[Stefan gets up and goes to the curtain.]

Elena: Let me guess... this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it hurts me?

Stefan: Look, I know what you're going through. After all you've done, you're afraid to face the guilt you'll feel if you turn your emotions back on. Only way we can help you is to make the alternative hurt even worse.

[Elena laughs at him softly and closes her eyes. Stefan wrenches back the curtain, Elena's face starts to burn and she screams in pain.]

Ciara: ''Elena...Look at me...

[Elena looks at her and Ciara places her hands on the side of her head and pulls all her Emotions into her making her cry out...]

[Elena's Mind]

[Elena is screaming as she sees the Memories of the time she was happy and had her Emotions on...when she first went back to school during her junior Year when she met Stefan and Ciara...she was smiling as she met Stefan in the Cemetary]

Stefan: I'm Stefan..

Elena: ''I know we had history together.

Stefan: ''and English and French.

[they smile at each other...]

[Next Memory is when Elena first Stefan how she really felt for him when he first told her he was a vampire]

Elena: ''Stefan I love you.

[Then another moment when Ciara was sacrificing herself for Elena and when Elena thought she died]

Elena: ''Ciara...

[she runs into the Old Witches house and takes Ciara's face in hers crying against her]

Elena: 'Please don't be dead...

[Ciara gasps awake when she sees Elena and Damon and they were smiling at her as they hugged her]

[Elena screams again as more Emotions come in as Ciara pulls away from her]

[Outside the boarding house, Caroline and Matt talk.]

Caroline: We have to keep talking. If we don't keep talking, then I won't be able to stop myself from listening in, and I can't _stand_ to hear Elena in pain.

[They come to a stop in a patio area; Caroline sits in a chair and Matt leans against a half wall.]

Matt: Well, what do you wanna talk about?

Caroline: I don't know. Anything. [She pauses.] I ordered you a cap and gown.

Matt: You did?

Caroline: I just figured that you'd forget, so I ordered yours when I ordered mine and Ciara. And I got one for Elena, too.

[Matt starts to move closer to Caroline to sit in another chair.]

Matt: It's gonna work. We're gonna get Elena back.

[They hear a door open across the way, and see Rebekah inside through some glass doors.]

Caroline: What the hell is _she_ doing here?

[Inside, Rebekah withdraws a takeout box from a brown paper bag when Matt and Caroline come inside.

Rebekah: Hi. I don't mean to interfere. It's just, I happen to know all they keep in this house is blood and booze, so I brought a peace offering. Burgers?

[Matt approaches her and takes the box, smiling slightly.]

Matt: Thanks.

Caroline: Yeah, we can't really entertain right now, but thanks for stopping by.

Rebekah: I think I might stay. Matt mentioned that he was failing classes and needed a study buddy.

Caroline: You're _failing_? Wh—why didn't you ask _me_ to help you study?

Matt: Well, I didn't exactly ask _her_.

Caroline: Well, what classes are you failing?

Matt: I'm not failing, I'm just... really, really behind in history... and Italian, and math...

Caroline: Matt!

Matt: This year's been a little distracting.

Rebekah: We could both help. All hands on deck- that's the motto around here, right?

Caroline: We don't have a motto. [to Matt] Look, if you need to study, we're gonna study. I'm gonna go home and I'm gonna get my flash cards, and my study guides, and some energy bars. This is gonna be good.

[Caroline gives them two thumbs up and leaves.]

Rebekah: You dated that?

Matt: She likes projects.

[Outside, Caroline reaches her car but drops her keys. She crouches down to get them when she hears a rustling noise nearby. She stands back up slowly, wary.]

Caroline: Who's there?

[She turns round to see Klaus standing right behind her.]

Caroline: Oh, my god.

Klaus: Hello, Caroline.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena is still shouting in Pain as Ciara forces Memories on her...she looks at Ciara with tears as Ciara takes a step back]

Elena; ''Ciara...

Ciara: ''Hey I'm here don't be afraid to turn it back on Elena...don't hide behind them anymore all of us want you to fight for it.

[Stefan leaves the curtain open for a few seconds longer then closes them. Elena gasps in relief as her wounds heal.]

Damon: You're gonna thank me for this. After you turn it back on, you'll realize life with no emotions blew.

Elena: You know what else blew? Being sired to you... going every day believing that I was in love with you. I remember every horrible moment of it, and you, so scared that it wasn't real. Well, guess what- it wasn't. You were right. So go ahead, keep trying to get the old me back. Who knows? Maybe Stefan and I will give it another go.

[The brothers take this in for a moment, brushing off her cruelty with indulgent though perhaps hurt expressions. Suddenly Elena breaks free of the bonds on her wrists, vamp-runs toward the window and pulls the curtains off the rod, exposing the huge window. She immediately bursts into flame and starts screaming. Ciara grabs the fire extinguisher and puts her out while Stefan pats her down frantically. Elena lies on the floor, coughing and laughing while her skin heals.]

Elena: I am the girl that you love. [to Ciara] you are my sister You wouldn't do anything to _actually_ hurt me- you just proved that. So what do I really have to be afraid of?

[The brothers share a look. Not much later, they walk out onto the front lawn, Damon taking a swig of bourbon from a decanter.]

Stefan: So, that went well.

Damon: Every other vampire turns it on, no problem. You kill, you feed, you do all the awful things that a vampire does, and then when you're done you turn it back on. Why is she being so _stubborn_?

[Damon punctuates the end of his sentence by throwing the glass decanter at the front of the house angrily.]

Stefan: Because she has nothing to come back to. Her home's gone, her family's gone, she alienated her friends, she destroyed her relationships-

Ciara: No, she wants to come back. I was showing her all kinds of memories that made her happy she is still in there. She's _smart_. She knows we're not gonna hurt her.

Stefan: All right, so we get somebody else. Somebody who really will hurt her.

Damon: Who?

[Stefan moves his head, hinting tacitly at who he's thinking of.]

Ciara: Katherine?

Stefan: Think about it: she's the reason Jeremy's dead, right? So if anybody's gonna provoke an emotion, it's her.

Damon: So we call her and then what, beg her to help us out of the kindness of her own heart? Are you kidding me?

Stefan: Katherine was just abandoned by Elijah. She has nothing, she has no one. We invite her into our house to come torture Elena? There's no way she's gonna turn that down.

[In The Woods]

[Caroline is walking with Klaus.]

Caroline: Everyone said that you were gone for good.

Klaus: It's true. But I never meant to go without saying goodbye.

Caroline: You don't owe me an explanation. You're moving on- by all means, go.

Klaus: Well, that's just it, isn't it? I never had any intention of moving on. The truth is, I've tried to stop thinking about you, and I can't.

[Caroline starts to push past Klaus.]

Klaus: Come to New Orleans. What are you afraid of?

Caroline: You! I'm afraid of you.

Klaus: Wouldn't it be more accurate to say you're afraid of yourself, your darkest desires? Elena was right, wasn't she? Deep down, you _long_ to have your perfect feathers ruffled.

Caroline: How do you know what Elena said to me in that cell?

[Klaus suddenly pins her against a tree.]

Klaus: Then again, there's so much to be afraid of, isn't there? Like what I'll do to you if your friend Bonnie doesn't come out of hiding. Where is she?

Caroline: Silas.

Klaus/Silas: [shouting] Where is she?! She's not at home, she's not anywhere. Bonnie is playing games with me, and I don't like it. Ciara is in that house all I have to do is take her [He leans in close to speak into Caroline's ear.] Tell her I'm looking for her. Tell her to come out of the shadows. Tell her that this—[he stabs Caroline in the chest with a stake]—is only the beginning.

[Gasping, Caroline falls to the ground, unconscious.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Matt is on his phone using a translator app while Rebekah pours herself a drink. He speaks precisely to the phone.]

Matt: What time will Caroline return from the train station?

[He taps a button and the phone repeats his sentence back to him in Italian.]

Rebekah: Well, that's handy. Sort of a cheat, though, isn't it?

Matt: Not everyone's had a thousand years to learn everything about everything.

[Rebekah takes his phone to look at it.]

Rebekah: Not sure how good I am at modern Italian. I was fluent in the 12th century, but languages have a way of evolving.

[Matt takes his phone back.]

Matt: So can you help, or not?

Rebekah: [smiling] Of course I can. Don't be cranky, I was just teasing.

Matt: I'm sorry, I just don't wanna get left behind while all my friends go to college and I'm the only repeat-senior.

Rebekah: The only reason that you are failing is because you're preoccupied with training doomed hunters and dealing with Elena's drama. You need better friends... like me. I could compel you good grades and a scholarship.

Matt: I don't wanna do that.

Rebekah: Why not? Everyone needs an advantage in life. I could be yours. When you convinced me to save April Young's life at the prom... I realized that I could be a better person, and I'm grateful for that. So, let me give you some advice: take advantage of what I'm offering you. Make something of yourself. And for the record, anyone who leaves you behind is a fool. I wouldn't.

[Suddenly the front door opens and Katherine walks in.]

Katherine: What a beautiful sentiment.

[Damon enters the room.]

Damon: Seriously? You can't knock?

Katherine: Sorry. I didn't realize we were standing on formalities.

Rebekah: What the hell are you doing here?

Katherine: You didn't get the memo? I'm here to talk some sense into poor, emotionless Elena.

Matt: [to Damon] Are you out of your mind?

Damon: You got a better idea, prom king? Unless you want me to lock you up in there with her, I suggest you shut up. Let the adults handle this.

[Katherine and Damon leave the room. Matt gets up to follow them.]

Rebekah: Well, looks like the lunatics have taken over the asylum. Where are you going?

Matt: I'm calling Caroline. There's no way we're letting that _psycho_ in there with Elena.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Katherine opens the door to the safe to reveal Elena sitting in it.]

Katherine: Oh, honey, you look awful.

[She pulls Elena roughly out of the safe. Elena is still weak and merely falls out onto the floor.]

Elena: What the hell are you doing here?

Katherine: Your boyfriends invited me. They wanna know if you still have a heart.

[Katherine grabs Elena, pushes her up against the wall and plunges her hand into Elena's chest cavity, grabbing Elena's heart.]

Katherine: There it is. Your bodyguards won't let me kill you, but I _can_ rip your throat out so I don't have to listen to you whine.

[Katherine steadily lifts Elena up with her hand in her chest until she releases her and Elena's feet touch the ground again.]

Katherine: But first, satisfy my curiosity: what did you tell Elijah back in Willoughby?

[Katherine moves across the cell to wipe the blood off her hand with a towel.]

Elena: That's why you're here? He dumped you, didn't he? Now you're just looking for a scapegoat.

[Katherine approaches Elena once again.]

Katherine: Tell me what you said to turn him against me, or I will feed you your own eyeballs.

[As she says this she pulls on Elena's eyelid.]

Elena: I didn't have to say anything. Look at you: self-obsessed egomaniac on the run for five centuries. What good would you be to anyone? You're the definition of damaged goods. No wonder Elijah left you.

Katherine: Yeah, I've done some pretty horrible things to survive, but unlike you—[she pins Elena to the wall by the throat]—poor, delicate Elena, I don't turn it off. I deal with it. You wouldn't last a week as a vampire without everyone fawning over you.

[Katherine shoves Elena into the safe and locks it, but pauses with her hand resting on the lock.]

Katherine: But I'd _love_ to see you try.

[She unlocks the safe and leaves the cell. Upstairs, Katherine tosses back a shot of bourbon and pours herself another while Damon sits on a sofa nearby.]

Katherine: All that pain and torture, I've worked up quite a thirst.

Damon: It didn't have anything to do with the fact that Elena called you out on your recent boy trouble, could it? Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear.

Katherine: Did you ever think Elena would've been better off if she'd never met you?

Damon: Are you trying to get a rise out of _me_? 'Cause my emotions are fine. I love Elena. I despise you.

[Katherine walks over to the sofa and sits next to Damon, placing her arm on top of its back behind him and playing with Damon's hair.]

Katherine: Mm, so romantic, so doomed to fail. You know, as soon as she goes back to her old self, she'll go straight to Stefan. That's the tragedy of you- you never get the girl.

[Suddenly Stefan enters the room.]

Stefan: She's gone.

Damon: What?

Stefan: Elena's not in her cell. I'm gonna check the grounds. Find out what she did.

Katherine: Oops. Did I forget to lock her in? Let's just say I've lost interest in Elena's recovery. I'd rather watch her tear through an orphanage. Imagine trying to come back from a spiral like _that_.

[Matt walks into the room with Rebekah and Ciara.]

Ciara: Elena's _gone_? What happened?

Damon: Ciara and Matt, you're coming with me.

Rebekah: Why should they?

Damon: Because Elena's hungry and missing.

[Damon walks with Ciara and Matt out the door]

[In The Woods]

[Elena shuffles weakly through the woods until she hears a car approaching behind her. She turns and waves her arms at it, loses her balance and falls to the ground as the headlights of the truck blind her. She shields her eyes as the driver gets out and walks toward her.]

Elena: Please, help- [She sees that it's Matt.] Matt. Thank god you found me.

[Elena's face starts to vamp-out and she growls as she stands and moves toward him.]

Matt: Elena, stop. I know you don't wanna do this. I know you don't wanna hurt me.

Elena: I'm a vampire, Matt. The thing about vampires is that we need to feed.

[She moves aggressively toward him again, but Matt throws out his hands and backs up.]

Matt: No, but you're more than that! You're my friend! You're my oldest friend. You're the girl that I've loved longer than I can remember. Whatever wall you wanna put up, I know that still means something to you.

[The veins disappear from around Elena's eyes. She reaches out a hand to his face.]

Elena: Deep down, it probably does mean something. But I'm really hungry.

[Her face vamps-out once again and she sinks her teeth into his neck.]

[Elena gives Matt, who is lying on the ground, a light kick with her foot.]

Elena: Oh, come on, I barely drained an artery.

[Matt's eyes open and he looks up at her blearily.]

Elena: Come on! Get up, I'm hungry. My head's fuzzy, I can't think straight. I need more.

Matt: [softly] Elena, stop.

Elena: But you're so good!

[She pulls him up off the ground with vampire speed, but Ciara arrives and pulls her off him. Matt sinks to the ground against the truck.]

Ciara: Hey, hey, you're cut off.

Elena: Let go of me!

Ciara: Stop it.

[Damon and Stefan arrives and pulls Matt up off the ground while Stefan helps Ciara hold Elena.]

Damon: Enough! You are acting like a little spoiled brat, you know that? You think that we can't punish you. Maybe not. But I can sure punish him.

Matt: [weakly] Elena.

Elena: Seriously? You think this—

Damon: Shut up! I'm done playing nice. Turn your emotions back on right now, Elena, or so help me god, I will give you something to be sad about. I will kill him right here in front of you.

Ciara: Damon.

Damon: Don't "Damon" me. She doesn't love anyone? Fine. Prove it. And if I'm wrong, what difference does it make? One less busboy.

Matt: Elena.

[Elena and Damon stare each other down.]

Elena: You're bluffing.

[Damon snaps Matt's neck violently. Elena gasps loudly, her mouth hanging open in shock. She walks closer, her eyes glistening.]

Damon: How about now? You feel anything now? You angry I just turned your buddy into roadkill? Or are you sad that the guy that everybody loves is just a bag of bones? Remember when he was a little kid, huh? Warm heart, big goofy smile, his whole life ahead of him. I guess it was a good idea that he was wearing this.

[Damon kneels down and lifts Matt's hand - he's wearing the Gilbert ring. Elena falls to her knees and takes Matt's hand into her own, crying.]

Elena: Oh, my god, Matt.

Damon: You feel that weight lifting off your chest? That's joy, because your friend isn't dead. That's emotion, Elena. That's humanity.

[Elena is openly sobbing, tears streaming down her face.]

Damon: You're gonna be okay.

Elena: No...

Damon: Look at me.

Elena: No, no, no. It's not okay.

Damon: Elena.

[Elena gets up and Damon follows her.]

Elena: What have I done?

Damon: Hey, it's okay.

[Elena is pacing and grabbing at her head.]

Elena: No, no. What did I do? I—I almost killed him—Matt, I almost... Ciara And Bonnie, and Caroline, I just—

[Damon tries to put an arm around her but she pushes him away.]

Elena: No, no, I mean, that woman, the waitress, I actually killed that waitress-

[Stefan moves toward her but she resists.]

Elena: No, I killed that waitress!

[Elena punches through the window of Matt's truck, sending glass everywhere as Stefan and Damon try to restrain her. Stefan holds her arms on front of her.]

Stefan: Hey, hey, look at me, look at me. I know this stage, okay? The emotions are overwhelming you. You just have to focus on one thing, okay?

Elena: [crying] No, I can't, I can't-

Stefan: You just find that one thing inside of you that makes you strong. It's in there, just latch onto it. Channel everything you're feeling into that one emotion. Find the thing inside of you that makes you wanna live. Elena, let it in. Let it in.

[Elena calms down and stops sobbing. She seems to find a focus.]

Stefan: That's good. That's it. That's it, just breathe it in. Blow everything else out. That's good, that's good.

[Elena starts to yell in pain, clutching at her head, but only for a few seconds. Damon reaches a hand toward her.]

Damon: You okay?

[He smiles tightly.]

Elena: No. I'm not okay. But I'll get better.

[She walks away; the brothers watch her go.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Matt gasps awake lying on a sofa, groans in pain and rubs his neck. Rebekah is seated on a sofa opposite him. Matt starts to sit up.]

Rebekah: I've never actually seen that ring in action before. Does it hurt?

Matt: You mean getting my neck snapped or coming back from the dead? 'Cause they both hurt like hell. Did it work?

Rebekah: Well, it looks like Elena's emotional floodgates have been burst wide open, so she'll be back to her dull, sympathetic self in no time. Here.

[She offers him a glass of water and he takes it.]

Rebekah: It was a brave thing to do.

Matt: She saved me from drowning at the bottom of that river. I'm just doing what I can to pay her back.

Rebekah: There aren't enough apologies in the world for the part that I played in this. Running you off the bridge, Elena becoming a vampire to save you. If you don't want me to cheat you into college, fine. We'll do it the hard way, but- Matt, I will spend every day until graduation trying to find a way to pay you back.

[Matt smiles slightly, and Rebekah smiles back.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena sits near the fire when Ciara approaches and wraps a blanket around her. Stefan and Damon is also in the room.]

Ciara: Hey. Here you go. How you feeling?

Elena: The pain's still there... the grief and the shame. But I get it now. Shutting it off- it's a cheat. I mean, you put up this wall and shut out everything that makes you who you are. Nothing affects you, nothing matters. But things do matter, things that happen that can't be undone. And now I know that there's something I need to do about that.

Stefan: Elena, what you need to do is rest. Take it easy for a couple of days. Maybe even a couple of years. Here.

[He offers her a glass of whiskey but she ignores it and starts folding up the blanket.]

Elena: I- I'm done resting. I have to get ready. There's so much that I have to do.

[She starts to get up but Damon puts a hand out to stop her.

Damon: Whoa, hey. What are you talking about?

Elena: Think about it. It's so obvious. Go back far enough, there's one person who brought us to this, who ruined our lives. Look at you two. Everything that's happened to you, she did that! She brought Klaus to Mystic Falls, she turned Caroline and Ciara into vampires- she killed my brother. It all comes down to her. Katherine. Okay? Stefan said to focus on one thing, so I did. I focused on hate. And I hate her so much.

Damon: I don't think that's what he meant...

Ciara: Elena, Katherine's not worth your time. Even if you spend ten minutes of your life hating her, she wins.

Elena: Not if I kill her.


	87. The Walking Dead

**The Walking Dead**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[For the last few days Ciara is working out furiously for the stressing and frustration of the last couple days with Elena and getting attacked on the Island where everyone went to find a cure that is lying with a 2,000 year old Immortal Silas who wanted not just to bring down the vile so he can be with his true love but he wanted to suck Ciara's blood and magic from her for a purpose of making a child to leave behind. in a week she will be Gradurating and summer will begin and hopefully things will go back to normal she is doing such pull ups and punching a bag when Elena comes in she rolls her eyes seeing her]

Ciara: ''what is it Elena?

Elena: ''I just came to see what you are doing?

Ciara: ''working out relieving some stress from the last few Months.

Elena: ''I wanted to know if you know where Katherine is?

Ciara: ''why would I know where Katherine is..she must have left to who knows where...

Elena: ''Come on Tell me the truth Ciara where is Katherine?

[Ciara confused looks at Elena]

Ciara: ''I already told you Elena...I don't know where Katherine is...go look for her if you want to find her.

[Elena sighs in frustration and leaves slamming the door behind her]

Ciara: ''what is wrong with her?

[she then goes back to working out]

[Mystic Grill]

[Ciara is sitting outside looking at her Graduation letters when Caroline sits down in front of her]

Caroline: ''so who are you sending your letter too?

Ciara: ''No one I don't have family remember.

Caroline: ''Oh...I'm sorry.

Ciara: ''its okay I'm just happy that I am Graduating after everything that has happened.

[Elena sits down in besides Caroline]

Caroline: ''stamp, plese.

[ Caroline and Elena are working on their graduation letters.]

Caroline: Stamp, please.

[Elena tears off a stamp and hands it to Caroline.]

Caroline: Thank you.

Elena: You don't have to pretend to be nice to me, Caroline. I know this is just a ploy to keep me distracted.

[Elena sighs heavily. Caroline looks at Elena's stack of graduation letters.]

Caroline: You're done? I'm only on my second batch.

Elena: [holding up her single letter] We have family friends in Denver. Other than that, no one cares that I'm graduating and, to be honest, neither do I.

Caroline: I know that's how you feel now, but once you get through this hating Katherine phase-

Elena: Wait, do you know where Katherine is?

Caroline: No. Why would I know where she is?

Elena: Yeah, but, Caroline, if you did, you would tell me, right?

Caroline: [sighing] Elena, you're obsessing.

[Elena grabs Caroline's hand with ferocity.]

Elena: Caroline, listen to me, if you know where Katherine is then you have to tell me.

[Caroline pulls her hand out of Elena's.}

Caroline: I don't, Elena. Chill.

Ciara: ''Katherine is somewhere here in Mystic Falls how about you go find her on your own and stop bullying everyone Elena before I teach you some manners.

[Elena looks at Ciara seeing how angry she is at her]

Elena: ''Fine I will look for her on my own.

[she gets up]

[The Woods]

[Bonnie is sitting in the middle of a clearing, performing a nonverbal spell. Katherine approaches her.]

Katherine: [singsong] Hello?

[Bonnie ignores her, continuing the spell with her eyes shut tightly. Katherine glances around, as she can hear whispering all around her.]

Katherine: [to herself] Could you be any creepier? [to Bonnie] Why are we here?

Bonnie: [opening her eyes] You want me to make you truly immortal so that nothing can kill you. To do that I need to talk to Qetsiyah, which means I need to lower the veil to the Other Side.

Katherine: That still doesn't explain why you made me trudge through mud in 500 dollar boots.

[Bonnie gets up and turns to face Katherine. She points her arm.]

Bonnie: A few miles that way, twelve hybrids were killed at the Lockwood Cellar. And a few miles that way- [points in other direction] -twelve humans died at the Young farm. And this is the site where twelve witches were killed.

Katherine: Thirteen, if you don't get to the point.

Bonnie: It's the Expression triangle. I need to charge all three points and channel the mystical energy from Silas' tombstone. Once that happens, I can drop the veil inside the three points and just long enough to get what I need.

Katherine: And what exactly do you need?

Bonnie: Silas has done nothing but torment my friends. Now he wants to unleash hell on Earth. He's evil. In two thousand years, only one person has been able to put him down.

Katherine: Let me guess: Qetsiyah.

Bonnie: If I can contact her, I can ask her how to do it. Now, hand me the rock.

Katherine: You're gonna flood Mystic Falls with dead, supernatural creatures so that you can "ask" a two thousand year old witch to do, not one, but two favors? [laughs] I think I'll take my business elsewhere.

[Katherine starts to walk away, but after a few steps, an invisible force keeps her from leaving. Katherine backs up and tries to leave again but is unsuccessful.]

Katherine: What the hell?

Bonnie: I linked us.

[Katherine looks back at Bonnie, with intense hatred.]

Bonnie: Which means you're stuck with me for the day. Silas can be anyone. If he gets in your head and figures out that I don't need a full moon to do the spell, it's over. [She looks smugly at Katherine, who walks back towards Bonnie.] Now, about that tombstone.

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Stefan enters the hospital to meet Damon.]

Damon: You just missed the doughnuts.

Stefan: Yeah, I was with Elena, burning off a few thousand hate-filled calories. What happened to you helping me?

Damon: Help, yes. Prolong the inevitable? Waste of my time.

Stefan: Mm, you're avoiding. How unexpected.

Damon: I'm not avoiding. Elena's only goal is to end Katherine's life, and that's not gonna just magically disappear with pilates and a juice cleanse.

[Sheriff Forbes approaches them.]

Liz: Hey guys, thanks for coming.

Stefan: Hey.

Damon: Why were we invited?

Liz: Well, the hospital has kept the blood banks empty ever since they were raided last month. We thought at the very least it would help keep the vampire population away.

Stefan: And it didn't?

Liz: See for yourself.

[The Sheriff leads them into a patient's room where a body lay on a bed, its wrists bloodied.]

Damon: Whoa.

Liz: There are four other victims in this wing, each one almost completely drained of blood. You think it's Silas?

Damon: Or a doctor with some very questionable bedside manners.

Liz: But 5 victims? That's a lot of blood, and it's not like he can take it with him.

Stefan: Unless he's fueling up for something big.

Liz: Big? Any details would be helpful, considering I'm dealing with 5 grieving families out there and a psychic killer on the loose.

Damon: Silas wants Bonnie to do a spell to drop the veil from the Other Side.

Liz: I have no idea what that means.

Damon: It's an invisible wall that separates our plane from the plane of all dead supernatural creatures. Now, Silas wants that to go away so he can take the cure, die, and not have to spend an eternity in a supernatural purgatory.

Liz: And when do you suppose Silas plans on doing this?

Damon: Next full moon. Tomorrow night.

[The Woods]

[Katherine, still linked to Bonnie, trails along to the Lockwood cellar.]

Katherine: Ugh, that Lockwood cellar reeks of wet dog. I'll be staying up here.

Bonnie: You obviously don't know how this works.

[Bonnie takes a step toward the stairs leading down to the cellar, and Katherine jerks forward against her will, as though invisible ropes are connecting her to Bonnie. She continues to grunt uncomfortably as she's forced to follow. They finally reach the cellar.]

Katherine: You realize I'm not just some wandering child in a supermarket, right? I'm a vampire that can kill you.

Bonnie: Whatever happens to me, happens to you. Do you really think I want you here?

Katherine: And what is here? Oh, right, 12 dead hybrids. This should be good.

[Bonnie closes her eyes in concentration as she draws power from the mystical energy. The winds pick up, causing the chains to rattle against the bars.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Back in town, a couple enters the Grill while the wind whips their hair around from outside. Caroline Ciara and Rebekah are at the bar with Matt behind it.]

Caroline: Is it supposed to rain tonight?

Rebekah: Do I look like a meteorologist?

[Caroline gives her an exasperated look Ciara is looking over at Elena, who is across the room throwing darts.]

Ciara Well, someone needs to do something, before she explodes.

Rebekah: I got this.

[Rebekah takes a bottle of liquor and a shot glass and walks over to Elena.]

Rebekah: Drink. You're putting everyone on edge.

[Elena tosses the shot back, then places the glass on the table and resumes throwing darts.]

Rebekah: So, what's the deal? I'm new to this whole emotional switch situation.

Elena: It's not complicated. See that dart board? All I can picture is Katherine's face.

[She throws a dart forcefully and hits the bullseye.]

Rebekah: So your emotions are on, they're just dialed to rage.

Elena: Look, Rebekah. I get that we had our Thelma and Louise thing back when I had my humanity off, but let me make one thing clear: we're not friends.

Rebekah: Okay.

[Elena walks over to retrieve her darts when Caroline joins them.]

Caroline: What about us? Are we still friends? All those things you said when your humanity was off - is that how you really feel?

Elena: Caroline, I really don't feel like going down memory lane.

[Elena walks back to line up her next throw.]

Caroline: Well, what about when you said, and I quote, "You're a repulsive, bloodsucking control-freak monster"? Did you really mean those things?

[Elena hesitates over her next throw, then gives it up and looks at Caroline.]

Elena: If you're waiting for an apology, you're not gonna get one. I can't let myself feel bad, because if I feel bad, then I feel everything, and... we've all seen how well I handle that.

[Just as Elena throws another dart, the lights go out throughout the restaurant. Outside, the wind is so strong it's blowing debris through the air and the sounds of heavy objects falling and breaking are heard nearby. Matt, Caroline, Ciara and Rebekah go outside to investigate as the other patrons leave, running for cover.]

Rebekah: [shouting to be heard over the wind] The power's completely out.

Caroline: [shouting] I'll call my mom - maybe she knows what's going on.

[She goes back inside as a police cruiser drives by with its sirens sounding.]

[The Young Farm]

[Katherine and Bonnie are inside the house where Pastor Young blew up the Council.]

Bonnie: Twelve humans burned to death here. They died in vain for Silas.

[She closes her eyes; the lights go out as the winds pick up.]

Katherine: What did you do?

Bonnie: [opening her eyes] I linked the final hotspot. It's time to drop the veil.

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Damon and Stefan are still with the Sheriff at the hospital, where the lights have also gone out. They pore over a map by the light of Liz's flashlight. She marks the map with a marker as she talks.]

Liz: The power outages originated at 3 different places in town: the Young farm, the Lockwood estate, and a blown transformer off Old Miller Road.

[Stefan picks up the marker and connects the dots.]

Stefan: Well, these are the locations of the Silas massacres. It's the Expression triangle. Bonnie must be doing the spell.

Damon: So much for needing a full moon.

Liz: And there's something else: one of the power company guys has a daughter who goes to school with Bonnie. He saw her leaving the Young farm an hour ago... with Elena.

Stefan: But... Caroline's with Elena.

Damon: Looks like Bonnie Bennett has a new doppelgänger friend.

Liz: So how do we find them?

Stefan: Well, they must be some where in the triangle. My guess is that they would be right in the middle.

[He draws a point in the middle of the triangle, then circles it.]

Damon: And where exactly might that be?

[Stefan and Damon look at each other, then back at the map.]

[Mystic Falls High School-Outside]

[Stefan and Damon drive up and park outside the school. The winds are still blowing fiercely. Elena comes out to meet them. They shout to be heard over the wind.]

Stefan: Where's Caroline?

Elena: Inside looking for Bonnie. I think we should split up. Damon and I can look outside while you and Caroline look inside.

Stefan: All right, let me know if you find anything.

[Stefan heads for the school while Elena and Damon start walking.]

Damon: Someone's an eager beaver.

[Elena walks in front of Damon to stop him.]

Elena: Where's Katherine?

Damon: _Now_ I get it. The one brother shoots you down, you ask the other one. Great.

Elena: You know, don't you?

Damon: Do you not notice all of the end-of-the-world crap going on right now?

Elena: Tell me that you don't want her dead. After everything that she did to you? Stringing you along for hundreds of years?

Damon: Elena, we don't need to list all the reasons that I hate Katherine. What we need to do is find Bonnie. Come on.

[He tries to pass her but she blocks him.]

Elena: I don't care about Bonnie. I care about killing Katherine.

Damon: They're together, okay? So maybe you should do a little less threatening and a little more looking. Come on.

[He starts walking and Elena follows.]

[Elena looks at Damon fully frustrated about him not showing him where Katherine is]

Elena: ''so tell me do you think you still have a chance with me now that I am not Sired to you anymore Damon.

Damon: ''because you love me Elena...we both said it to each other.

Elena: ''but don't you get it all that love went away when my emotions were cut off by you and instead of helping me through like you said you would you've been leaving it up to Stefan...who I really love right.

[Damon stops to look at her in confusion and hurt]

Damon: ''what are you saying?

Elena: 'after I kill Katherine I am going to need to do something thinking and you being around me now will only make things worse just let us find Katherine and we will talk later.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Stefan enters the cafeteria carrying a flashlight. He finds Caroline there.]

Stefan: Hey, there you are. Any luck?

Caroline: I searched the whole school. She should be here.

[The noise of something falling over breaks the silence and they both turn toward it.]

Caroline: What was that?

[They walk over to the kitchens cautiously. Caroline approaches the freezer and opens it to reveal a bag of ice, which starts dripping onto the floor.]

Stefan: Hm. Ice is melting.

[Caroline shuts the freezer door.]

Caroline: Ugh. It just doesn't make any sense. This is the center of the triangle. If she's gonna do the spell, she has to do it here. _This_ is where they should be.

Stefan: Actually, I think we're in the right place... [He shines his flashlight onto the floor, where the water from the melting ice is flowing down a drain.] ...just the wrong elevation.

[The shot moves through the floor to underground, where Bonnie and Katherine are standing in a cave.]

Bonnie: Okay, this is the center of the triangle. I'm ready. Now, give me the tombstone.

Katherine: The fact that this spell hinges on some crappy hunk of blood-rock does little to inspire my confidence.

[She hands Bonnie her bag and Bonnie starts taking the tombstone out of it.]

Bonnie: It's filled with the calcified blood of Qetsiyah, one of the strongest witches in the world. It'll work.

[Upstairs, Damon and Elena enter the school while Damon talks to Stefan on the phone. The shots alternate between them.]

Damon: If I remember correctly, I think there's an entrance in the basement.

Stefan: Well, where's the basement?

Elena: [speaking loud enough for Stefan to hear through the phone] Off the boiler room.

Damon: You hear that?

Stefan: All right, I'll meet you there.

[Damon hangs up, stops and turns round to face Elena.]

Elena: What?

Damon: You're gonna have to stay here.

Elena: Are you kidding me?

Damon: We really need to stop Bonnie from doing the spell, and if you get all murderous and screw it up-

Elena: Is that really the reason?

Damon: As self-righteous as Stefan is, he has a point. Behind your rage, there is a tidal wave of feelings - _all_ of your guilt, _all_ your grief, every emotion you've ever put off, and killing Katherine's gonna let it all in. And if you can't handle it, then we're back to square one.

Elena: And if I can? What if killing Katherine takes away all that grief and guilt? What if killing Katherine finally lets me feel all the good things that I've lost? Damon, help me. As soon as I get over this hurdle, I'll be me. I'll be able to think clearly, I'll be myself, and everything will go back to normal.

[Damon has looked reluctant through the entire speech, and continues to look so.]

Damon: She's strong, and crafty, and you'll die.

[Elena sighs, pauses for a moment, then suddenly stabs Damon in the belly with a stake. He groans in pain and sinks to the floor.]

Elena: At least I'll die trying.

[Elena vamp-runs away as Damon falls to the floor.]

[Underground Cave]

[Bonnie is holding the tombstone in her hands, concentrating on it. The rock starts "bleeding"; blood oozes out as though it's fresh and drips onto the ground.]

Katherine: What is happening?

Bonnie: I'm channeling the Expression triangle.

[Torches placed around the cave suddenly ignite, illuminating the cave with dancing light.]

Bonnie: It's done. The veil's down.

[Katherine smirks expectantly.]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Damon sits up, groaning as he tries to pull out the stake. Suddenly someone walks up behind him - it's Alaric.]

Alaric: Need a hand?

[He reaches down and pulls the stake out. Damon groans in pain.]

Damon: So this is either really good, or _really_ bad.

[Alaric crouches down and laughs.]

Alaric: It's good to see you too, Damon.

Damon: I'd say the feeling is mutual, except a lot of people aren't exactly who they say they are around here.

Alaric: You think I'm Silas? Are you kidding me?

[He gives Damon a hand and they both stand up.]

Damon: See, now this puts us in a bit of a pickle, because _that_ is exactly what Silas would say.

[Alaric thinks for a moment, then walks away toward a locker. He pounds his fist on it once and it springs open. He pulls out a bottle of liquor.]

Alaric: Now, would Silas know about Locker 42?

[Damon starts to grin, as does Alaric, and they embrace, laughing.]

Damon: Ah, hang on. If I can see you... [he pats Alaric's arms and face] ...and I can touch you, that means the little witch did it. She dropped the veil.

Alaric: Well, not completely. It's only down inside the Expression triangle. If I step outside of it, it's back to ghost world.

Damon: Well, where is everybody? I figured with the veil down, it'd be like Ghost-a-palooza.

Alaric: Well, not every ghost has a reason to come back to Mystic Falls. Just the ones like me, looking after their idiot best friends.

Damon: I'm more worried about the ones looking out for their enemies.

[Mystic Grill]

[Rebekah is lighting candles when Matt comes back inside.]

Matt: This wind is weird. One minute it was blowing like a hurricane, now nothing, not even a breeze.

Rebekah: Looks like something wicked finally came.

Matt: You know, you don't have to be here. I mean, technically only one of us is getting paid.

[Rebekah starts to approach Matt.]

Rebekah: But it's fun. And kind of cozy, with the storm outside, and the candlelight... and us.

[She smiles at him, but her face falls when she hears the door open. Kol walks into the room.]

Rebekah: Oh, my god. Kol.

Kol: Greetings from the dead. So, who fancies a drink?

[Rebekah gapes at him as he walks over to the bar.]

Rebekah: I thought I'd never see you again.

Kol: [pouring a drink] Spare me the waterworks, sister. I've already watched you grieve. It lasted a full 24 hours, remember?

Matt: I'm assuming this means Bonnie dropped the veil.

Kol: Not completely, and not for long. But who am I to give up an opportunity for revenge? My killer's already dead, but his sister's just as culpable, so maybe you could help me find her.

Matt: If you hurt Elena, I swear-

[Kol violently smashes a glass bottle on the edge of a table and holds up the jagged remnant in his hand.]

Kol: Oh, I'm going to. But please, continue. I'm curious as to where you're going with this.

Rebekah: You've made your point, Kol. Leave.

Kol: First tell me where I can find Elena.

Rebekah: She left here hours ago, we don't know where she is. Now get out!

Kol: I see you finally got the quarterback to pay attention to you. How's the throwing arm, champ?

[He throws the broken bottle and it hits Matt in the shoulder; he groans in pain. Kol starts walking away.]

[Under Ground Cave]

[Bonnie is kneeling on the ground as Katherine paces impatiently.]

Katherine: Tick-tock, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Stop talking. I can't reach out to Qetsiyah with you breaking my concentration every 5 seconds.

[Rolling her eyes, Katherine walks over to a rock and leans against it, sighing loudly. She stares at Bonnie for a few seconds before tensing and standing up.]

Katherine: Bonnie. Did you hear that? Someone's coming.

Bonnie: Can you be quiet?

Katherine: I have vampire hearing, Bonnie, and there's someone here. Unlink me so that I can go stall them while we wait for Qetsiyah to show up.

Bonnie: I'm not letting you go.

Katherine: Then at least give me some slack.

Bonnie: Fine. Go. Stop them.

[Katherine walks away and heads down one of the tunnels.]

Katherine: Silas... come and get me...

[The sound of someone moving with vampire speed makes Katherine swivel around a few times, but they're moving too fast for her to catch sight of them. Finally the intruder stabs Katherine in the belly - it's Elena.]

Elena: Hello, Katherine.

[In the chamber, Bonnie shouts in pain and falls to the ground. She pulls her hand away from her belly - it's covered in her own blood.]

[Elena pushes Katherine into the boiler room upstairs.]

Katherine: I let you out of your cage, and this is how you thank me?

Elena: No. _This_ is how I thank you.

[She vamp-speeds over to Katherine, pulls her up and slams her face against a hot pipe. Katherine shouts in pain as it burns her face. In the cave, Bonnie shouts in pain as her face burns, too. She writhes on the ground, gasping and yelling, when Stefan Ciara and Caroline rush into the chamber.]

Ciara: Bonnie. Bonnie, what happened?

Bonnie: Katherine. Find Katherine. We're linked.

Caroline: Then unlink her. You go, I'll stay with Bonnie.

[Stefan leaves the chamber.]

[Upstairs, Katherine continues to shout as her face burns against the pipe.]

Elena: You have done nothing but suck the happiness out of my life. Well, now I get to kill you.

[Elena gets her stake ready.]

Katherine: No, wait - please!

Elena: Goodbye, Katherine.

[She makes a swing at Katherine but is thwarted by Stefan, who launches himself on her and pins her to the ground.]

Elena: Stefan!

Katherine: [smiling] Thanks for the save, handsome.

[Stefan struggles to restrain Elena.]

Stefan: Get the hell out of here before I kill you myself.

Katherine: Really? I'm your biggest problem right now?

[They watch Katherine walk out of the room.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Rebekah gently removes the glass shards from Matt's shoulder with a pair of tongs.]

Rebekah: You know I could just cure this for you easily, right?

Matt: I'll be fine.

Rebekah: Why won't you ever let me help you?

Matt: It's not you, I just... Look, people in this town have a bad habit of turning into vampires, and I'd like to graduate high school as a human.

[Rebekah smiles at him.]

Matt: I think there's a First Aid kit in the back.

Rebekah: Okay.

[She takes the flashlight into the back room and grabs the kit. Suddenly she hears the sound of friction, like an object being swiped against something, along with someone grunting softly. Rebekah investigates and shines her light on Caroline sitting on the floor.]

Rebekah: Caroline, how are you still here-

[She sees that Caroline is repeatedly cutting open a wrist with some sharp object.]

Rebekah: Oh, my god.

Caroline: [as though in a trance] I have to keep cutting.

[Underground Cave]

['Caroline' and Ciara crouches beside Bonnie.]

Caroline: Bonnie, are you okay?

Bonnie: Yeah, now that I unlinked her.

[Ciara helps Bonnie up.]

Ciara: What are you doing down here?

Bonnie: Waiting for Qetsiyah.

Caroline: You might be waiting a while.

[Caroline disappears, and the disfigured Silas appears behind her. Ciara gasps in shock]

Silas: Qetsiyah isn't coming, Bonnie.

[She turns toward him.]

Bonnie: Silas. But - I saw Caroline. How? I thought you couldn't get inside my head.

Silas: That's what I wanted you to think. I can make you see whatever I want you to see. Am I a disfigured monster?

[Stefan/Silas appears behind Bonnie; she swivels around as Silas keeps changing form.]

Stefan/Silas: Of course not. The monster is what I wanted you to see.

Caroline/Silas: That's the beauty of all this. You have _no idea_ who I am.

Stefan/Silas: Or what I look like.

Silas: Or how deep I am inside of your head.

Stefan/Silas: You thought that you were more powerful than me?

Caroline/Silas: I am stronger than you can imagine. I defeated the Hunter's Curse in minutes. You thought that you could betray me? You can't. I will always be _one_. _Step_. _Ahead_.

[He walks over to Ciara who was still shocked seeing him as he takes her face in his]

Silas: ''Only Ciara knows who I look like...

Ciara: 'it can't be.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Stefan finally lets go of Elena and they get up.]

Elena: How could you save her? She was as good as dead.

Stefan: Yeah, and so was Bonnie. Bonnie used a spell to link herself to Katherine, so if you killed her, Bonnie would be dead, too.

Elena: How do you know that?

Stefan: Because I _saw_ her, Elena. You almost killed your best friend.

Elena: I don't believe you.

Stefan: Really?

Elena: You never wanted me to kill Katherine. Why are you protecting her, Stefan?

Stefan: Listen to yourself. Your rage is making you crazy.

Elena; Do you still have feelings for her?

Stefan: This isn't even about Katherine, this is about Jeremy. What, you think that killing her will take all that pain away? It won't.

Elena: Oh, but beating up cinder blocks will?

Stefan: No, it's a distraction. Just like killing Katherine, just like turning your emotions off. The truth is, there are no shortcuts. You are a vampire, Elena. Loss is part of the deal. Look, I've been alive for 163 years. I have lost more loved ones than I can count, and it hurts me every single time.

Elena: So there's no hope? You're saying I'm hopeless?

Stefan: No, I'm saying you have to face your grief. But you don't have to do it alone - I can help you.

Elena: Oh, of course you can. God, Stefan! Always trying to help, and you're concerned for me, it's just like-

Stefan: You're transferring your rage onto me, that's good.

Elena: I don't need to transfer anything. I can hate two people just fine.

[She starts to leave and Stefan reaches out to stop her.]

Stefan: Hey-

[Elena swings her fist into Stefan's face.]

Elena: Just like the cinder block - nothing.

[She leaves.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Rebekah has brought Caroline into the main restaurant. Caroline looks as though she is in a trance while Rebekah holds her hands on either side of Caroline's head.]

Rebekah: Caroline, hey, snap out of it.

Caroline: I need to bleed. Silas wants me to bleed.

Rebekah: Stop it, you're hallucinating!

[Caroline makes a grab for a weapon on the bar.]

Caroline: Just let me do this. I need to do this.

Rebekah: [restraining her] You're going to cut your hands off!

[Matt, across the room, talks on the phone.]

Matt: She's been here this whole time - that means Silas is with you.

[Damon walks into the boiler room at the high school with Alaric; the shots alternate between here and the Grill.]

Damon: Perfect.

Matt: Yeah, it gets worse. The veil's down. Kol came by looking for Elena, and he seemed a little pissed.

Damon: You got any good news for me, Donovan?

Matt: We'll handle this, just... watch your back.

[Damon hangs up and looks at Alaric.]

Damon: Call Stefan and tell him about Caroline. Tell him to keep an eye on Elena. God knows he'll do a better job than me.

Alaric: Stefan? Isn't she your girlfriend?

Damon: Who knows. I know she was sired to me. I know her emotions were off. I know she's so full of rage, she wants to rip Katherine's head off.

Alaric: But you have no idea how she feels about you, and now you're freaking out.

Damon: Call Stefan.

[He walks away.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Rebekah is still struggling to hold Caroline.]

Caroline: Let go of me!

Matt: Have you tried compelling her?

Rebekah: I can't, she's on vervain.

Caroline: Let me go!

[Rebekah lifts one of the graduation invitations on the bar.]

Rebekah: Look, Caroline, you're graduating and - and Uncle Bob and Aunt Mary really want you to graduate with both your hands!

Caroline: I need to keep cutting, I need to keep cutting, I need to keep cutting...

Rebekah: Stop!

Caroline: I-

[Rebekah suddenly swings at Caroline and slaps her across the face. Caroline stops her intonations and straightens up, holding her face with her hands for a moment. Rebekah waits with baited breath for her reaction.]

Caroline: Bitch!

Rebekah: [relieved] _There_ is the Caroline I know and loathe.

[UnderGround Cave]

[Bonnie is talking to Caroline/Silas as he has his hands on Ciara.]

Bonnie: Stay away from us.

Caroline/Silas: Gladly... [She turns and walks a few paces.] ...once you finish the spell. Then, when the veil is dropped completely, I can take the cure. as for Ciara I won't leave yet until I achieve what I want from her

[Caroline/Silas pulls the small, pill-shaped cure out of her pocket.]

Caroline/Silas: I just want to pass on, Bonnie. I'll even let you kill me. I'll be out of your life for good.

Bonnie: But every dead supernatural creature will be roaming the earth.

Caroline/Silas: Well, if you don't help me, _I'll_ be roaming the earth.

Bonnie: I was never gonna drop the veil.

Caroline/Silas: I'm curious: what was your plan? Pow-wow with Qetsiyah? Brainstorm ways to put me down? Qetsiyah's not coming. She wants me on the Other Side with her - for eternity.

[Damon's voice echoes in the tunnels.]

Damon: Bonnie? Bonnie?

Caroline/Silas: That sounds familiar.

[Caroline voice morphs into Alaric's, and suddenly his form is standing there.]

Alaric/Silas: Maybe Damon will convince you.

Bonnie: I won't let you-

Alaric/Silas: You won't let me what?

[Bonnie starts to gasp for breath.]

Alaric/Silas: You feel that, Bonnie? The air thinning... barely enough to breathe.

[Bonnie sinks to the ground, unable to take a deep breath. Alaric/Silas chuckles and leaves the chamber, taking the flashlight with him. He takes Ciara with him]

[Ciara finds her arm taken away from her by someone she thought she would never see again and it was her father]

James: ''Hello baby.

[Ciara begins to sob as James hold her in his arms and hugs her she cries against him]

Ciara: ''I can't believe you are really here I thought you would be in heaven by now?

James: ''Not yet but first I needed to know if you were okay.

Ciara: ''I haven't been alright until I lost you, mom and Grams.

James: ''Honey you need to hold on to your happiness and stop letting others come between that you will find your happiness again just don't loose faith now.

[Underground Cave]

[Bonnie continues to struggle breathing. Suddenly she hears a familiar voice behind her.]

Sheila: Bonnie.

[Bonnie stops struggling and turns around.]

Sheila: This isn't real, Bonnie. Feel the air in your lungs. Break through-

Bonnie: [shoving her away] Silas.

Sheila: Would Silas try to save your life? Now breathe, child.

[Bonnie settles down.]

Sheila: There.

[They stand together and embrace.]

Bonnie: I - I was so worried about you.

Sheila: I know. But I'm okay. [They part.] I've been watching over you.

Bonnie: I messed up. I'm sorry.

Sheila: You can still stop Silas.

Bonnie: No, I can't. Qetsiyah was able to immobilize him so he couldn't feed and get into people's heads. I don't know how to do that. I don't know how to put him down.

Sheila: You _can_ do that. Expression is the manifestation of your will. You could do anything. I don't like it, but sometimes there are no choices. But you are strong enough. You can do this.

[Bonnie smiles at her grams.]

[In the tunnels, Damon encounters Alaric who has his hands around Ciara's wrist.]

Alaric: Whoa, it's just me. I called Stefan, he's heading for Elena. Did you find Silas?

Damon: Yep.

[Damon swings the butt of his flashlight at Alaric's face, knocking him to the ground. Damon drops the flashlight, picks up a length of chain and starst to strangle Alaric with it.]

Alaric: [choking] Damon, it's me!

Damon: No, you're not. I've spent more time in these tunnels than I care to admit, and there's no way you just came from the school. Your mind games don't work on me, Silas.

Ciara: ''it is Silas...

[As Alaric continues to make choked shouts, Bonnie enters their tunnel.]

Bonnie: I may not be able to kill you, but I _will_ stop you.

[She closes her eyes as she concentrates, her hair blowing in a sudden breeze.]

Bonnie: I will make the blood clot in your veins. I will make every bone, muscle and joint in your body turn to stone. You won't have power over us anymore.

[Alaric/Silas turns away as his body hardens, groaning in pain. His face starts to change back to what it really looks like.]

Damon: What the hell is happening?

Bonnie: He can't hide behind his mind-control anymore. He's becoming his true self.

[Silas hardens completely with his hand covering his face. Damon looks round to look at him.]

Ciara: Who exactly might his true self be?

Bonnie: I guess we'll never know.

[James appears to Ciara right beside her as Damon and Bonnie see him]

James: ''it's nice to know you guys can work together and get things done.

Damon: 'You're James Dubrinsky.

James: that will be me and I have some things I would like to tell you.

[He punches Damon in the face]

Damon: ''Ah...what was that for?

James: ''that was for breaking my daughters heart and for treating her like she isn't important to you when you know she is...

[Ciara and Bonnie smiles]

Damon: ''now I know where Ciara gets her temper from...I like it.

[The Cemetery]

[Kol kicks Elena to the ground; she coughs, winded.]

Kol: Now this is what I've missed: two people connecting.

[He kicks her again.]

Kol: It's lonely on the Other Side... and I swear being invisible will drive you mad. The way you couldn't see me standing in front of you, or feel my breath on your cheek as I whispered all the ways that I wished for you to suffer.

[He grabs her by the throat and lifts her as she struggles to breathe.]

Kol: But alas, now you can.

Elena: Go ahead, Kol. Kill me. You'd be doing me a favor.

Kol: [whispering] As you wish, darling.

[Suddenly, Kol drops Elena and catches a flying stake with his hand. Jeremy stands pointing his crossbow at him.]

Jeremy: How many times do I need to kill you?

Kol: Jeremy Gilbert... Welcome back. Now, what's the saying? 'Kill me once, shame on you. Kill me twice, shame on-'

[Stefan vamp-speeds at Kol and snaps his neck.]

Stefan: Let's leave it at that, shall we?

Jeremy: Elena! [He runs to her.] Elena.

[Lying on the ground, Elena weakly lifts her hand and places it on Jeremy's arm.]

Jeremy: Hey.

[She scrambles up and wraps her arms around him, sobbing.]

Elena: Jeremy.

[Sometime later, Bonnie is talking to Damon Ciara James and Stefan.]

James: You need to get rid of Silas' body.

Damon: Well, there's a slight problem, Ciara. Even though Bonnie turned him into stone, if he gets one more drop of blood he's back to his old mind tricks.

Ciara: All right, so let's do what you tried to do to Klaus - let's drop his body in the middle of the ocean.

[Elena approaches them.]

Elena: Bonnie? [Bonnie looks round at her.] I don't know what to say.

Bonnie: You don't have to say anything.

Elena: But I was so horrible to you.

Bonnie: You weren't you. I know what that's like. I wasn't me for a long time. We can talk about that later. [She smiles.] You've got some catching up to do.

[She nods at Jeremy, who comes up behind Elena.]

Jeremy: Thank you, Bonnie.

Bonnie: I'll give you guys as much time as I can. [Jeremy hugs her and they part.] But I have to go put the veil back up.

[Bonnie leaves.]

Stefan: I should, ah, make sure Kol's body is somewhere safe until the veil goes back up.

Elena: Stefan, wait-

[Stefan nods at her knowingly.]

Stefan: Welcome back.

[They smile at each other before Stefan leaves.]

Elena: There isn't enough time.

Damon: It'll never be enough time.

Elena: Damon, I'm sorry that-

Damon: _Stop_. The most important thing right now is Jeremy, and saying goodbye.

[Elena turns to look back at Jeremy, then hugs him again, crying. James hugs his daughter and walks away with her]

[Mystic Grill]

[Stefan walks into the Grill and sits at a table. Caroline enters the room and sits down across from him, setting down a bottle.]

Caroline: Good, you're here. We need to celebrate.

Stefan: Yeah, I'm not really in the mood to, ah, celebrate.

Caroline: What's wrong with you? Silas is dead, or whatever, and you're just sitting here like a bump on a log.

Stefan: There was someone that I thought I would see today, and, ah... I didn't. That's all.

Lexi: You better mean me.

[Stefan and Caroline look at each other.]

Stefan: You've got to be kidding me.

[He turns in his seat to see Lexi standing behind him. He smiles and stands to embrace her.]

Lexi: [to Caroline] Thank you for keeping an eye on this one.

[Caroline smiles.]

[The Cemetery]

[Damon and Alaric are packing the trunk of the car.]

Damon: Calcified Silas is one heavy son-of-a-bitch.

[They slam the trunk shut. Damon pulls out a flask and takes a swig.]

Alaric: I can't think of a more appropriate way to spend my last moment as a semi-living person.

Damon: Oh, I'm sorry. Do you have some place better to be?

Alaric: [laughing] Guess not.

[He takes the flask from Damon and takes a swig.]

Damon: I thought you were cutting back.

Alaric: Yeah, well, I thought you were gonna take care of the children.

Damon: You heard that? Well, that's not creepy.

Alaric: I, ah - I found this- [he holds up a small box] -in the dead guy's pocket. Thought it might do more use here than, say, 3 miles below sea level.

[Damon takes the cure out of the box and holds it up.]

Damon: What the hell am I supposed to do with this?

Alaric: [smiling] Get the girl.

Damon: ''I lost the girl she and I will never get back together she told me she loves Stefan.

[Alaric was stunned]

[Ciara and her father James are walking around the Cemertary talking]

James: ''I am so proud of you Ciara even though you have turned into a vampire a couple of times you didn't let that destroy who you are.

Ciara: ''there were times when I was close to losing it and I let people get in between me and my happiness...Elena my half sister even though I want to protect her sometimes I feel like she doesn't think of me only as a Mage someone who protect her all the time.

James: ''sometimes you have to do what you got to do to Protect Family Elena is only your half sister and don't reguire you to do anything for her anymore...you are free Ciara take this freedom that you've earned and live your life...our family will always look after you.

Ciara: ''I know I've felt when you were near me and I felt protect and I will never forget you.

[James hugs his daughter and he just disappears leaving a crying Ciara alone]

[Down Town Mystic Falls]

[Stefan and Lexi are walking down a street.]

Lexi: She punched you in the _face_?

Stefan: Yep.

[Lexi laughs.]

Lexi: Take a hint!

Stefan: So wait, you've been back, what, 5 minutes and you're already laughing at me?

Lexi: No, I've been laughing at you for a while, you just haven't been able to see me.

Stefan: Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?

[Lexi links her arm with Stefan's.]

Lexi: Trust me, I do. Although I see I've been replaced by another blonde?

[She looks at Stefan suggestively.]

Stefan: What are you giving me _that_ look for?

Lexi: She's cute.

Stefan: Do _not_ start.

[Lexi rolls her eyes.]

[Underground Cave]

[Bonnie is arranging some candles when she senses someone nearby. Her grams is standing a few feet away.]

Sheila: You have to put up the veil.

Bonnie: Not yet.

Sheila: What are you doing, Bonnie?

Bonnie: I can bring Jeremy back, I can keep him here.

Sheila: No, you can't!

Bonnie: Elena needs him. This was always the plan. Jeremy wasn't supposed to die.

Sheila: It was the will of Nature. There is no magic in this world that is strong enough to challenge it.

Bonnie: I have _every_ magic! I have the spirits!

[Bonnie raises her hands and the flames of the candles shoot up tall.]

Bonnie: _Phasmatos ravenus on animum._

Sheila: Stop it!

Bonnie: I have Expression!

Sheila: Stop it, Bonnie!

[Veins start to circulate darkly beneath Bonnie's skin.]

Bonnie: I have the darkness.

Sheila: Bonnie, don't.

Bonnie: _Phasmatos ravenus on animum. Phasmatos ravenus on animum._ [The flames climb higher.] _Phasmatos ravenus on animum. Phasmatos ravenus on animum!_

[Bonnie takes a huge gasp and falls to the ground.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Matt locks the door behind him as he and Rebekah leave the Grill.]

Matt: In case Caroline didn't thank you for pulling her out of that hallucination earlier... thanks.

Rebekah: I'm just glad I got the chance to knock her upside the face.

[Matt laughs, but suddenly Rebekah stops in her tracks.]

Rebekah: Oh, my god.

[They see a man walking through the park across the street.]

Matt: Who the hell is that?

Rebekah: That is my ex-boyfriend, Alexander. [Alexander sees them.] He's a vampire hunter.

[The lights suddenly come back on throughout downtown. Rebekah sighs with relief.]

Rebekah: Thank god, the power's coming back. Maybe that means the veil's almost up and he'll disappear again.

[Alexander looks over at them and starts approaching.]

Matt: Or not.

Rebekah: We should get out of here.

[She turns and runs smack into Connor Jordan and Galen Vaughn.]

Connor: You should.

Vaughn: Too bad you can't.

[Underground Cave]

[Bonnie comes to, lying on the ground. She gets up and seems disoriented. Suddenly a hand falls to rest on her shoulder. She turns to see her grams.]

Sheila: I'm sorry, Bonnie. The spell. It was just too much.

[Sheila steps aside so that Bonnie can see her own body lying on the ground.]

Bonnie: Oh, my god... I'm dead.


	88. The Graduation

Graduation

Mystic Falls High School

[The Mystic Falls High School football field is all decked out for the commencement ceremony. It is deserted except for Kol, who stands at the podium, and the dead hybrids and witches from the Expression triangle sacrifices who approach him. He taps the microphone before speaking.]

Kol: Welcome back. It was our deaths that allowed this day to come to pass – massacres performed in the name of resurrecting the immortal, Silas. Twelve hybrids, twelve witches, the slaughter of innocents by the so-called hero protectors of Mystic Falls. They risked unleashing hell on earth for their own selfish gains. And today that's exactly what they're going to get.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara's Bedroom]

[Ciara wakes up and hears music and groans at how loud it is as she gets up and gets ready for her Graduration...putting her hair up in a Pony tail and putting on a dress and her bracelet and ring she walks downstairs seeing Lexi dancing and rocking out to Bon Jovi in the parlor while Stefan drinks some Bourbon straight from the bottle]

Ciara: ''what is going on here?

Lexi: ''Ciara...so nice to see you again...[she puts her arm around Ciara's shoulder]

Stefan: Damon! Help me celebrate my 17th high school graduation. [Damon turns off the music.] Hey, you remember my friend, Lexi, of course?

Damon: Lexi, back from the dead. Goody.

[Lexi vamp-runs at Damon and pins him against the wall with a hand over his neck.]

Lexi: What's up, buzzkill?

Damon: [strained] Ciara, you're just gonna sit there and let her enact her ghostly revenge?

Ciara: You reap what you sow, buddy.

Lexi: Let's be very clear: whatever time I have left here, I sure as hell don't plan on wasting on you. You got me?

Damon: Yeah. Got ya.

[Lexi releases Damon and he gasps.]

Damon: So if you and Ric and little Gilbert are all flesh-like and real-seeming, that means something went horribly wrong when Bonnie tried to put that veil up. And here you two are, having dance party USA.

Stefan: You're right. How selfish of me to be indulging in these precious moments with my formerly dead best friend. I should be sacrificing my own happiness for the good of others, right? I should be upstairs grooming my hero-hair.

Damon: Are you drunk?

Stefan: I don't know, Mom, am I?

[Taking the bottle from Stefan, Lexi chuckles. Damon snatches the bottle from Lexi.]

Lexi: Okay.

Damon: Well, I guess that's one way to celebrate our supernatural apocalypse. [He takes a swig from the bottle.] Now, care to hazard any guesses on what the hell went wrong?

Ciara: ''something went wrong if there are people from the dead still walking around.

[Damon opens the door to find an unexpected visitor.]

Damon: Vaughn?

[Vaughn lifts a guns and shoots Damon in the shoulder. The force of it causes Damon to step back and he groans in pain.]

Vaughn: Got a little message for you, laddie. Straight from the mouth of the witch Qetsiyah.

Ciara: ''Damon...

[She runs over to him]

[Damon groans as she pulls the bullet out of his shoulder. Vaughn checks his gun.]

Vaughn: Yeah, borrowed it from my jarhead friend, Connor. Shoots wood like lead.

Damon: Come on, man. I didn't kill you.

Vaughn: No, but you left me in that well on that island, where I starved to death. There I was, all alone on the Other Side, till Qetsiyah found me and reminded me of my supernatural destiny – to cure Silas, and then kill Silas. End of story–

[Ciara uses her hand and throws him a supernatural slap and he is sent flying into a wall and Stefan takes a grip of his heart in his fist and yanks it out...they gap at him]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Ciara walks down a deserted hallway, wearing her graduation gown and holding her cap. Katherine joins her smoothly from a side corridor]

Katherine: ''Hello Little Mage...

Ciara: ''what are you doing here why haven't you moved on yet?

Katherine: ''because someone promised me eternal life if I helped her and I didn't get it...Bonnie promised me to call forth Qetsiyah the only witch who knows the Immortality spell...but she never did and now I want to get back at her.

Ciara: ''why would she promise you something like that...Immortality comes with a price it always does...and you are a vampire isn't that Immortality enough.

Katherine: ''I don't want to run from anyone again which is why she made the deal in the first place...I've been dooped.

Ciara: ''I don't know anything I can do to help you Katherine I'm a Mage and that's Immortality for me but I will still get killed...you are going to have to just move on Katherine...do what others have done make a life for yourself...that you've always dreamed of.

Katherine: ''you know that is what I want to do make a life for myself but you know who else has been getting the life that I want Elena. my shadow self is living a better life than I am. I just need what she had.

Ciara: ''Don't do that Katherine...you don't need to be anyone else...you are your own person now that Klaus has finally moved on to New Orleans you are free to live your life don't do this petty thing against Elena...

Katherine: ''I will move on as soon as I kill her.

Ciara: ''No Katherine don't

[As she speaks, a group of students enters the hallway. Ciara turns to look at them, and Katherine disappears.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena is pacing while discussing with Stefan what to do next.]

Elena: We have to do something. If those hunters give the cure to Silas–

Stefan: They're not giving it to Silas. Wherever Damon is taking Vaughn right now, it's to stall, because Damon hasn't had time to bury Silas' body yet. [Elena stops pacing.] And that's all you need to know right now.

Ciara: Okay, fine. We're stalling the hunters, but Damon is still dying.

Stefan: It was one bullet, and it was only laced. We still have a little bit of time. I will go to New Orleans myself and I will beg Klaus if I have to.

Jeremy: Then it's settled. You're going to your graduation.

[Jeremy enters the room carrying Elena's cap and gown. Ciara already has her gown on and hat]

Elena: Gradua– no, Jer, I never even sent in my college applications.

Jeremy: I don't care. Mom and Dad would kill you if there wasn't a photo of you in your graduation getup.

Elena: Jer, no. Not if you can't be there.

Jeremy: Lexi'll keep me company. You're going.

[Elena finally relents and walks over to him to take her cap and gown.]

Elena: Let's go graduate.

[They smile at each other.]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[The students, all in caps and gowns, are milling about the football field getting ready for the ceremony. Caroline is leaving a message on Klaus' voicemail.]

Caroline: Klaus, now is not the time to decide that you are over me. I'm gonna call you every 10 minutes until you get your ass here to save Damon's life.

[She hangs up as she reaches Bonnie.]

Caroline: Where is everyone?

Matt: [arriving suddenly] I'm here.

Caroline: Where have you been?

Matt: Oh, you know, making plans for the summer, dodging death by vampire hunter.

Bonnie: Where's Elena and Ciara? We can't do this without them.

[Elena arrives right then with Stefan and Ciara]

Elena: I'm here. [She hugs Bonnie.] Thank you for today.

Ciara: ''I can't believe that this is Our Graduation.

Caroline: I can't believe it. We're actually all here. We are all here together! Bonnie Bennett, are you crying?

Bonnie: It's our last hurrah before you guys go off to college.

Ciara: Before _we_ go off to college.

Elena: I... kinda sorta missed the deadline. You know, being an emotionless bitch.

Caroline: Well, the perks of being a vampire – we can go wherever we wanna go. We can choose our own roommates. We could – we could get a triple room!

[Elena and Stefan chuckle at Caroline's enthusiasm, while Bonnie smiles with tears in her eyes.

Ciara: I'm happy we're all here.

Caroline: Aw – group hug!

Stefan: Ah, I don't – I don't hug...

Caroline: Oh, get over yourself!

[The five of them close in for a joint hug. Mayor Hopkins opens the ceremony.]

Hopkins: Welcome parents, family, and friends. What a beautiful day for a graduation. Thank you for joining us today on this special day, as we celebrate our graduates. So let's get started. John Albrecht. David Bance. Sarah Beasley. Um, not to play favorites, but I am especially proud of this next graduate, my lovely daughter: Bonnie Bennett!

[Bonnie walks up onto the stage and hugs her father.]

Hopkins: Congratulations. I'm so proud of you, sweetie.

Bonnie: Thanks, Dad.

Hopkins: You're welcome.

Bonnie: For everything.

[He seems to sense something off about Bonnie's mood, but she smiles and leaves the stage.]

Hopkins: Savannah Davis. Matt Donovan. Ciara Dubrinsky Congratulations.

Ciara: Thank you.

Hopkins: Matt Freeman. Elena Gilbert. Congratulations.

Elena: Thank you.

[In the audience Bonnie, seated among the students, claps for Elena when Kol suddenly leans forward from the row behind her to speak in her ear.]

Kol: Greetings, little witch.

Bonnie: [not looking at him] I thought Stefan got rid of you.

Kol: He did, and I spent the night crawling out of a cement grave. [He looks behind his row.] Isn't that the witch your friend Caroline killed?

[Bonnie turns and is surprised to see Aja sitting a few rows back.]

Kol: And over there, that's my hybrid friend, Adrian. Also dead. In fact, these seats are scattered with two dozen supernatural faces, all of whom have reason to lash out since their lives were sacrificed in order to make your Expression triangle. All they're waiting on is word from me.

Bonnie: The veil goes back up tonight. Don't you have anything better to do than harrass me and my friends?

Kol: [laughing] Well, that's the thing. I don't want the veil to go back up. In fact, I want you to drop it completely, so I and my fallen friends can live, Bonnie. It's time to pay the piper.

[Inside the school, Bonnie leads Kol into the boiler room.]

Bonnie: The Kol I remember was adamantly against hell on earth.

Kol: I was, till I was in hell. Now I would very much like to be back on earth.

[Kol finally notices Bonnie's body lying on the ground.]

Kol: What's this?

Bonnie: It's me. I died last night. I'm a ghost, and I want the same thing you want. I don't want to be on the Other Side with unfinished business. I want my parents to see me off to college, I want to decorate my dorm room with my best friends. I want to stay here, Kol. More than anything.

Kol: Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it together.

[He starts walking towards Bonnie, but is stopped suddenly, as though an invisible wall stands between them.]

Kol: What have you done?

[He tries to leave through the door they came in, but again is blocked by the magical barrier.]

Bonnie: This will hold you till dark. Then, when the veil is back up, this town will be rid of you for good.

Kol: But everything you just said–

Bonnie: It was true. But we don't always get what we want, do we?

[The Quarry]

[Damon and Vaughn are still at the edge of the cliff. Vaughn looks down into the quarry while holding a gun aimed back at Damon.]

Damon: [imitating Vaughn's accent] What's wrong, laddie? Can't swim?

[Vaughn looks back at Damon and notices his wound creeping up his neck.]

Vaughn: The hell happened to you?

Damon: [looking down] Oh. Well, would you look at that. That is nasty.

Vaughn: Connor... [He laughs, looking at his gun.] He must've laced these bullets with werewolf venom.

Damon: Ding-ding-ding. Not as dumb as you sound.

[Vaughn suddenly shoots Damon in the leg. Damon groans in pain, clutching at the new wound.]

Vaughn: This was all a lie, eh? You knew you were a dead man. [He pulls the cure, which is on a string about his neck, out from under his shirt.] Well, you don't get this back. Where'd you put Silas?

[Damon laughs softly. Vaughn shoots him square in the chest and Damon falls to his knees.]

Vaughn: One more jolt of werewolf toxin, and you'll be dead within minutes. [shouting] Where's Silas?

[Vaughn has his gun aimed at Damon's head, but Damon doesn't respond. Just as it seems Vaughn is about to pull the trigger, Alaric shows up, snaps Vaughn's neck and swings him swiftly into the quarry. Alaric turns to Damon.]

Alaric: Oops.

Damon: [weakly] One slight problem.

[Alaric holds up the cure, dangling on the string.]

Alaric: You mean this?

Damon: Yes. Yes, that.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Mayor Hopkins finishes reading the names. Alaric talks to Stefan over the phone; the shots alternate between Stefan on the school grounds and Alaric at the quarry.]

Alaric: I would love nothing more than to get out of here before Vaughn comes back to life, but Damon won't take the cure. He wants it for Elena.

Stefan: Okay, just hang on a little longer. Caroline's calling Klaus again.

[Caroline hangs up her phone, shaking her head.]

Alaric: Stefan, we are past the point of Hail Mary phone calls. What do you want me to do, stand here and watch him die, or force-feed him the cure? [Elena casts a significant look at Stefan, who remains silent.] Stefan?

[Suddenly a high-pitched noise causes Stefan, Caroline and Elena to clutch at their heads in pain. Aja and the other dead witches approach them.]

Aja: Remember us, Caroline?

[She holds her arm out, casting whatever spell is hurting the vampires, Ciara uses her own power to give the Witches a headache sending them to there knees Aja gets up weakly until suddenly Klaus shows up, throws a cap like a disk at Aja and it beheads her. Her headless body falls to the ground and the noise stops.]

Klaus: There are plenty more of these to go around. Who's next? I can do this all day.

[Caroline turns to Klaus, smiling.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon, all healed up, strides across his room bare-chested. He's starting to put a shirt on when Elena arrives.]

Damon: Hi.

Elena: Are you feeling better?

Damon: Yeah.

Elena: So it's all healed up?

Damon: Fresh as a daisy.

Elena: Good.

[Elena slaps a hand hard across Damon's face.]

[Downstairs, Lexi, Alaric, and Stefan settle down with drinks.]

Lexi: Ouch.

Alaric: Yeah, I taught her that swing.

[Lexi laughs.]

Ciara: You know it's not polite to eavesdrop, right?

Lexi: Hey, I'm short on time here. Don't rob me of what little joy I have.

[Elena walks into the room.]

Elena: Anyone seen Jeremy?

Alaric: Oh, he went to see Bonnie. He'll be back later. You know, before... well, you know.

Elena: Yeah. Stefan, can I, um... can I have a moment?

Stefan: Sure.

[They leave the room together. Lexi turns to Alaric.]

Ciara: This could get interesting.

Alaric: Usually does.

Lexi: So, the Other Side... Not exactly a party, is it?

Alaric: I've lived... better.

Lexi: You know there's something else out there, right? There has to be. Silas' whole agenda was to find peace with his one true love, and whatever 'peace' is... it's out there. I figure once we've served our time for all the bad things we've done, then it's just about letting go, moving on.

Alaric: And how are we supposed to do that when the knuckleheads we care about can't seem to keep their lives straight?

Ciara: Yeah...

[Stefan and Elena talk in another room.]

Stefan: So, what's up?

Elena: Honestly, Stefan, I just wanted to thank you. For sticking by me when I was at my worst, for believing that I was still in there. Even after everything I put you through, you... you never gave up on me.

Stefan: I, ah... I kind of owed you one.

[They smile at each other. After a moment, Elena holds out her hand, closed-fisted.]

Elena: Here.

[Stefan holds out a hand and she puts the cure into it.]

Elena: It's yours. I want you to have it.

Stefan: No, Elena, I'm not gonna–

Elena: Stefan. The only person worse at being a vampire than me is you. Human blood is your downfall. You got the raw end of the vampire deal. The rest of us will be fine, we'll survive. I mean, you taught us. You deserve whatever you want out of life. [She folds his fingers over the cure.] You deserve this.

[Elena stands holding Stefan's closed fist in her hands.]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Caroline stands on the football field in front of the commencement stage. Klaus approaches her.]

Caroline: How'd you get here so fast?

Klaus: I was already on my way.

[Caroline raises her eyebrows; Klaus draws a piece of paper out of the inside of his coat.]

Klaus: I received your graduation announcement. It was... very subtle. [Caroline shuts her eyes, smiling.] I assume you're expecting cash?

Caroline: That, or a mini fridge.

Klaus: Well, I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans... but I knew what your answer would be. So, I opted for something I knew you would accept. [Caroline looks at him, waiting.] Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls.

Caroline: What?

Klaus: He's your first love. I intend to be your last, however long it takes. [He kisses her on the cheek.] Congratulations, Caroline.

[Caroline laughs softly, unexpectedly elated.]

Klaus: Let's get out of here, before 12 angry hybrids decide to pick a fight.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon watches the fire burn in the fireplace. Elena enters the room and strides toward him with purpose.]

Damon: ''I wanted to apologize...

[Elena crosses her arms in front of her]

Elena: ''Good.

Damon: ''let me finish. I said I wanted to. and then I realized. I'm not sorry. I didn't say you were supposed to be okay with it, I just said I'm not sorry. But you know what I really am? Selfish, because I make bad choices that hurt you. Yes, I would rather have died than be human. I'd rather die right now than spend a handful of years with you, only to lose you when I'm too old and sick and miserable and you're still you. I'd rather die _right now_ than spend my last final years remembering how good I had it and how happy I was, because _that's_ who I am, Elena, and I'm not gonna change. And there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I'm wrong for you.

[Elena looks at Damon for a long moment.]

Elena: Fine, then I'm not sorry either. I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything, that in death you're the one that made me feel most alive. You've been a terrible person, you've made all the wrong choices, and of all the choices that I've made this will prove to be the worst one. But I am not sorry that I'm in love with you. I love you, Damon. I love y–

[Damon walks to Elena and kisses her passionately.]

[In another room, Stefan struggles to keep control over his face. Lexi walks up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder.]

Lexi: Now who's eavesdropping?

[Stefan places his hand on top of Lexi's.]

[Later, Stefan is loading the car with Silas' body when Damon walks outside.]

Damon: Stefan?

Stefan: Think the quarry will be deep enough to bury Silas?

Damon: Yeah, I don't think anyone's gonna stumble on him there.

Stefan: Yeah.

[Stefan continues to load the car.]

Damon: You want me to, ah–

Stefan: No, it's all right. I got Lexi coming with me.

Damon: [under his breath] Yeah.

[Damon starts to walk back inside.]

Stefan: Hey, Damon.

Damon: Yeah?

Stefan: I'm not happy about Elena... but I'm not not-happy for you, either. I just want you to know that.

Damon: Thanks, brother.

[Damon walks back inside.]

[Boiler Room]

[Elena opens the door to the boiler room and enters.]

Elena: Bonnie, Jer, are you guys here?

Kol: Well, well.

[Kol appears behind Elena.]

Kol: Speaking of unfinished business.

[He attacks Elena, throwing her to the ground. Elena braces herself but just as suddenly as the attack started, Kol has vanished. She gets up, realizing what must have happened, but doesn't have more than a moment to let it sink in before she hears a noise nearby. She turns and Katherine is there.]

Katherine: Happy graduation, cupcake.

[She slams Elena against a wall.]

[In the underground cave, Bonnie continues to do a spell with her eyes closed while Jeremy waits. She opens her eyes.]

Bonnie: It's almost closed.

Jeremy: So this is it? 'Cause there were a million things I wanted to say to you, but now nothing seems quite right.

Bonnie: Then don't say anything.

[She walks to him and kisses him. The torches flare up before going out, leaving them in darkness. Jeremy gasps, backs away and clutches at his chest.]

Jeremy: What's happening?

Bonnie: Oh, my god.

[Bonnie gives a small, triumphant laugh.]

Jeremy: What is it?

Bonnie: It worked, Jer. I did a spell that brought you back. I didn't think it would work, but I – I closed the veil and you're still... here.

Jeremy: I'm alive?

[Bonnie nods, and Jeremy struggles for words. He rushes toward her, but his face falls when she touches his neck.]

Jeremy: I can't feel your hand. What's going on, Bonnie? Why can't I feel you?

Bonnie: It's okay.

Jeremy: Bonnie, what did you do?

Bonnie: I have the witches, and my grams... You can see ghosts, we can talk whenever we want.

Jeremy: No... No! No, you can't be dead.

Bonnie: Do me this one favor: you tell Elena Ciara and Caroline that I'm spending the summer with my mom.

Jeremy: I can't. They need to know.

Bonnie: For the first time in forever, my friends are okay. I don't want to take that from them.

[She walks past Jeremy and he turns to watch her go.]

Bonnie: I'm gonna be okay, I promise.

[Bonnie walks over to her grams, takes her hand, and they walk away together.]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Matt walks to the front door and opens it to see Rebekah.]

Matt: Hey... What are you doing here?

Rebekah: I just wanted to see if you were okay. Rough day and whatnot.

Matt: Thanks. Look, I'd invite you in, but I promised Tyler I was gonna keep this a low-vampire zone.

[Rebekah nods, understanding, then hesitates over her next words.]

Rebekah: I know that we were under duress today, so... whatever, you know, plans that we were making... I understand if you don't want to.

Matt: You and I... this isn't gonna work. I need to keep my love life a low-vampire zone, too, okay?

Rebekah: [smiling] Of course. I get it.

[She turns to leave, but stops when Matt speaks again.]

Matt: So whatever happens on the road, stays on the road, all right? [Rebekah, grinning, turns back round.] That little wedding town in Italy? Don't get any ideas about turning me into a vampire so that we can live eternally ever after, you know what I mean?

Rebekah: I'm sorry, are you saying...?

Matt: I've never set one foot outside of this town. I have no college plans, no idea what the future holds for me... But I do know that it's time that I start truly living. And, since you almost killed me this year, I figured it's your obligation to show me how.

Rebekah: [grinning] Okay.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Katherine throws Elena against a door.]

Elena: What are you doing?

Katherine: Would you believe I'm having a bad day?

[She picks Elena up and throws her against a wall of lockers. Elena gets up but Katherine speeds over and kicks up her leg to press her booted foot over Elena's neck.]

Katherine: It started when Bonnie denied me my Silas-like immortality.

Elena: Of course, because Katherine Pierce can't be happy with good old vampire-caliber immortality.

[Elena finally manages to throw off Katherine's foot and uses her leverage to slam Katherine to the ground. Katherine immediately slams Elena back against another wall of lockers. Elena rips off one of the locker doors and swings against at Katherine's face. Katherine grabs onto the door.]

Katherine: I deserved it. I never had a graduation, or a prom, or, you know, a life. But you did.

[Katherine swings the door into Elena's face, sending her back a pace.]

Katherine: You have everything, and it's not because you're a good little girl who deserves happiness, it's because you stole mine.

[Katherine throws the door at Elena, who ducks and the door lodges into the other lockers.]

Elena: I stole _your_ happiness? You killed my brother!

[Katherine runs at Elena, but Elena blocks Katherine and throws her down the hall. Katherine gets back up.]

Katherine: I'll admit, that was nasty.

[Yelling in fury, Elena rushes at Katherine, who twists Elena's arm and throws her at a fire emergency case – the glass in the door of it shatters as Elena slams against it. Elena struggles on the floor as Katherine walks over, sees a janitor's mop propped against the wall and breaks off the wooden handle.]

Katherine: I have nothing. [She beats Elena with the stick.] But I'm about to change that. [She kicks Elena.]

Elena: Kicking someone while they're down... classy till the end, Katherine.

Katherine: [laughing] _Your_ end.

[She stabs the broken end of the stick into Elena's throat. Elena gulps and struggles against it as Katherine digs it in deeper.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Flashback to earlier, when Elena was trying to give the cure to Stefan.]

Elena: You deserve whatever you want out of life. You deserve this.

Stefan: Listen... I'm glad you're okay with who you are now. But every single thing I did to get this, I did for you, so that the choice of whether you wanted to be a vampire or not would always be yours.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Katherine pulls the stick out of Elena's throat and thrusts her hand into Elena's chest, grabbing hold of her heart. Elena frantically reaches into a pocket in her jacket.]

Katherine: Bye-bye, little girl.

[Elena finally pulls the cure out of her pocket and shoves it into Katherine's mouth and forces her jaw to close around it. Katherine's eyes widen as the cure dissolves in her mouth, and falls to the floor beside Elena, unconscious.]

Elena: Have a nice human life, Katherine.

[The Quarry]

[Stefan unloads the canvas bag that contains Silas' remains, but when he tosses it to the ground its contents sound like a bunch of loose pieces. He kicks it and reaches inside to find shards of ordinary stone.]

Elena/Silas: Don't bother. I'm not there.

[Silas approaches him from behind, and Stefan turns and stands.]

Stefan: Silas. You were stone. They saw you, the spell worked.

Elena/Silas: That's the funny thing about spells – they're bound by Nature. Nature demands balance, so every spell has a loophole. The spell that turned me into stone was bound by a witch – a living witch. So when that witch died, the spell broke.

Stefan: Bonnie? Bonnie's not dead.

Elena/Silas: It doesn't matter, does it? And here's where the mystery of me comes full circle. I created the immortality spell two thousand years ago. I can never die, so Nature needed to find a balance – a version of me that _could_ die. A shadow-self – a doppelgänger.

Stefan: So, this is finally your real face? You're another one of them?

Elena/Silas: Not exactly.

[Silas' reflection in the car window shows a face identical to Stefan's, and Silas takes on his true form.]

Silas: Hello, my shadow-self.

[Silas approaches Stefan and stabs him in the gut with a stake.]

Silas: Do you have any idea what it's like to starve for two thousand years?

[Silas lets go and Stefan falls to his knees. Silas puts Stefan into the body-sized safe, locks him in and tips it over the edge of the cliff into the quarry. Inside the safe, Stefan bangs against it as it begins to fill with water, shouting out as the water engulfs his face.]


	89. I Know What You Did Last Summer

**I Know What You Did Last Summer**

[Ciara's Apartment]

[Sitting in her bed in Italy writing in her notebook as she writes everything that has happened since she has left Mystic Falls for the summer]

[Dear Diary]

[The summer is almost over, and I've managed to leave Mystic Falls behind at last least for a while and it feels great after graduation I managed to take a flight out of Virgina and to Italy best place to learn how to cook Real Itlailan food...and the art is just breathtaking.]

[Katherine walks out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and her hair was wet looking in the drawer for some clothes as she looks at Ciara]

''I thought you were going to College? said Katherine.

''I am just need to make some last minute work. says Ciara.

''You and your writing. Katherine said.

[She smiles a little as she remembers when Elena crams the cure down her throat and the person that found her was Ciara who took her with her to Italy and she couldn't be even more grateful even when she was thinking of getting revenge on Elena Gilbert]

''I'll be done and get everything packed. Says Ciara

[Ciara's Voice]

[I've taken Katherine with me on my travels don't ask me why but I feel like we both needed friends we are both alot a like except I don't hurt people to get what I want and I don't do revenge all she talks about is getting even with Elena. speaking of I hear her and Damon has been on the rocks ever since she has been talking about College and where is Stefan the whole time and Jeremy is alive again. Caroline has spent the whole summer designing the color palette of their dorm room I am so glad that I got a single. Matt and Rebekah are in Prague or Amsterdam I can't keep track. and honestly, I'm not sure I really want to know. anyway It is time for me to leave behind Italy even though it has grown on me maybe after collge I can find a home here and live here.

[She shuts her book and gets up and begins to pack her things as Katherine comes in wearing black jeans, black tank top and a jacket and boots Ciara puts on a white tank top with blue jean shorts, sandles and she places her hair up in a pony tail and then waits for Katherine to get her bags which were alot.]

''Okay lets get going. Said Katherine.

[Ciara grabs her bags looking at Katherine]

''Did you have to pack alot of stuff? Asks Ciara.

''I have too I love my clothes and jewerly I'm human now and must make the most of it. so what happens now that we are done with Italy? Asked Katherine.

''I have a singles Dorm at Whitmore College and I've rented a place for you just until you get on your feet again. says Ciara

''Why are you doing this for me after everything I did to you don't you hate me? asked Katherine.

''I don't hate anyone Katherine I forgive Klaus for everything that he's done so I moved on we all can't live off revenge and now that you're human you have to learn that too.

'Elena forced the cure down my throat I will have lots to say to her when I see her again. says Katherine.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Jeremy walks in the front door and Elena jumps off Damon while Jeremy averts his eyes]

''hey, um sorry. I-I thought you left says Elena.

''I did...five hours ago. said Jeremy.

''All right. well, there's Pizza in the fri-[Jeremy leaves the room and Elena turns back to Damon, laughing off the awkwardness.]

[Mystic Falls Apartments]

[Ciara is entering the Elevator with Katherine]

''You got me a apartment here?

''Hey if you don't want to I can just easily leave you on your own. says Ciara.

'No..no I will take the room anything other than being on the streets said Katherine.

[They get out of the elevator and comes to a door and Ciara opens it with a key and they enter the apartment which has a modern kitchen, living room and two bedrooms]

''Ok the room is in your name Katherine and there is some money in the bank for you to use if you need it please just live your life in peace without revenge take this chance to get a life of your own. says Ciara.

''I won't let you down not after you looked after me I will try to live a life. says Katherine.

''Okay I am going to the Salvatore House and clean out my old bedroom and if you need me call me. says Ciara.

[Katherine hugs her tightly and watches Ciara walk out of the apartment and smiles at her good fortune and she will not waste it.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is walking down the stairs when the doorbell rings and he goes to open the door and sees Ciara he was surprised seeing how much that has changed in her from the tan, her hair has grown to her back ]

''Well..well look who decided to come home...and didn't tell a soul you were leaving. asks Damon.

''It was a chance to get out of here without anyone stopping me and I had a vacation of my life and I won't forget it besides I brought you guys stuff. says Ciara. she walks in with gift bags as he shuts the door behind her.

''Italy is perfect I never seen such beauty...specally love Venice and the food to die for. she gives him a basket full of spices and different kind of wine, I know how you and Stefan loved Italy so I thought you would love these basket full of exotic wines and spices. says Ciara. Damon smiles at her then places the basket on the sofa and looks at her. these are great Ciara I couldn't be more glad to get gifts when all I wanted to know if you were okay? Asked Damon.

''I couldn't be more better and Italy changed things for me I am thinking of moving there after Collage says Ciara.

''That's it not once have you missed me? asked Damon. he was a little upset that she left on vacation and didn't tell him or anyone.

''it's not like you gave a crap about me when I was here so why should I have told you that I was leaving. Says Ciara.

''maybe because I care about you damn it and not once did you care enough to check up on me or anyone else says Damon.

''I've spoken to Caroline she is the only one who didn't hurt me other than you and Elena. even if I would have told you but you would have ignored me but I did miss you. says Ciara.

''Yeah well I miss you more then you know. says Damon. he opens his arms and she goes into them and hugs him he is rocking her then steps back as he looks her over.] ''so what were the things you have done? Says Damon.

''I've went to Italy explored the restrauants and food and the shops there and Oh The Art and I managed to get a Single Dorm Room at Whitmore College because I just don't feel like sharing a room with Elena and Caroline. says Ciara.

''You are going to have to forgive her sometime Ciara she is your sister. says Damon.

''speaking of who where is Elena? asked Ciara.

''Taking a bath go on up and talk to her. says Damon.

She walks up the stairs into Damon's room where she sees Elena in Damon's tub taking a bath with bubbles in it she was looking through her phone looking at Stefan's number when she sees Ciara walk in.

''Ciara! says Elena.

''Hey. says Ciara

''Where have you been? asked Elena.

''Italy all summer...after Graduation I needed to leave Mystic Falls too many things went on here that I just needed to get away. says Ciara. ''did you know how worried we have been we didn't know what happened to you. says Elena. [Damon enters the room] ''same thing I said...we all missed her.

''I'm glad to have been missed and I hope your summer was as good as mine. asks Ciara.

''Not really it was a blast for a while but me and Damon hasn't been that close says Elena. Ciara rolls her eyes ''really looks to me like you are still taking a bath in his tub and you sleep in his bed.

''She just loves my bathroom other then that she has been sleeping in your room says Damon.

''Why...I thought you two were together.

''we are not and it's something we are working on about it. says Elena. Ciara smiles awkwardly as she walks out of the room filled with confusion as she enters her old room seeing that everything has been put into boxes and put in the closet she begins to go through the stuff and packing for her stay at College.]

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Downstairs the next Morning. Jeremy and Elena rehearse his cover story]

''There were issues at Home. since I lost my parents, my Aunt, I've been acting out...drugs, drinking. I was looking for attention, so I lit my house on fire and faked my own death. says Jeremy.

''Really stress the drug thing and I'd definitely say that the fire was an accident. because there's crazy and then there's well, me. says Elena.

''Or I could just not go back, considering my school already had a Memorial for me. says Jeremy.

[A Car horn honks outside the house as Damon carries a suitcase as Ciara follows him down the stairs with her own and a box under her arm.]

''Caroline just pulled up says Ciara.

''I-I can't leave. I should stay and at least wait until Jeremy settles in to school says Elena.

''You're leaving, you're going to college. you're gonna drink cheap beer and you're gonna protest things you don't care about. and I'm gonna take care of your little brother, trust me. you have nothing to worry about. says Damon.

''Okay, well at least Whitmore is only a few hours away, so if there's anything you need, Jer, just call me-says Elena.

''Hey, I'll see you on Laundry day. says Jeremy. [Jeremy hugs her and Elena smiles as Ciara looks at them]

''I'll just be getting the rest of my stuff down here and I will be at the Campus later there is just things I need to do. says Ciara.

''Ok nice to see you again and thanks for the gifts from Italy says Jeremy.

''No problem says Ciara.

[She hugs Jeremy then she takes her bags and places them in the trunk]

[Katherine's Apartment]

[Ciara walks into the apartment to find that it was abandoned and was stunned at the mess and goes looking for Katherine]

''Katherine! says Ciara. [she goes into the bedroom to find all her clothes were gone and the bags and she goes to walk back out when she bumps into someone she gasps when she sees Stefan.] ''Oh my god Stefan! [Stefan smiles at seeing her only that he isn't Stefan]

''Hello Ciara. says Silas.

''I was getting worried about you how come you haven't returned my calls? asked Ciara.

''I am not who you think I am Ciara. says Silas.

[Ciara suddenly felt druggish as he steps into the bedroom walking her in]

''What are you talking about Stefan of course you are? says Ciara.

'I'm Silas not Stefan did you think Katherine is the only person that is a Doppleganger? says Silas.

''That's not possible Bonnie Placed you in a stone sleep how did you get out? asked Ciara.

''Well the witch that put the spell on me must have died because the spell broke and here I am says Silas.

[Silas places a hand on Ciara's face and leans down to Kiss her but Ciara pushes him away and goes running to the door but Silas gets into her head and stops her]

''Stop Ciara. don't you think how much I've missed you all this time you've been away all summer I've managed to drink a good amount of blood so that I can finally do what I needed to do. says Silas.

''What are you going to do to me? says Ciara.

For now it is just you and me creating a new life says Silas.

[He lays her down on the bed and begins to take off his clothes she watches him still not believing that he is a Doppleganger of Stefan and he then pulls her dress over her head and begins to kiss her Passionatly and caresses her body as he begin to master her body with his.]

''Don't resist me Ciara I know you want this. says Silas. he pulls her hips to his and sinks inside her and begins to move as she gasps as he takes her moving faster and rougher. ''all summer I have looked for you and you thought that you were going to get away from me No I will always find you.

[Ciara gasps as he pulls her head back and uses a knife to put a cut on her neck and he drinks from her as she closes her eyes]

[Whitmore College Exterior]

[The campus is crawling with students and parents moving in while Ciara is making her way through the crowd carrying her boxes she walks up to her dorm room seeing a Full Size bed, a kitchen area and a bathroom she places her boxes on the bed and she begins to unpack her stuff when someone enters her room]

''Really Ciara...you didn't think of telling us that you were getting a single dorm? says Caroline.

''No because I knew how you guys will act besides it's too crowded as it is with Elena. says Ciara.

''What is wrong with staying with your sister and best friend sharing a dorm? says Caroline.

Even though I care about Elena and I love her but I don't want anymore drama that involves her and Damon so please no.

''Okay fine but I wanted you to know that I am glad that you came and that we are going to have so much fun together.

''I hope so. says Ciara.

[Caroline Smiles with happiness as she hugs her friend and felt her wince as she pulls back looking her over]

''hey are you okay? asks Caroline.

''Um...yeah I'm fine I've been working out too much lately just some aches here and there. says Ciara as she lies as she is keeping the real reason she is hurting Caroline looks her over but excepting her words for now.

''Okay well be careful you're human now. says Caroline.

''I haven't forgotten says Ciara.

[Caroline waves at her and leaves the room as Ciara's phone rings she answers it]

''Hello! Katherine! says Ciara.

''I need your help Ciara! asks Katherine.

''why what happened? asks Ciara.

''I am sorry about the room someone tried to attack me and I ran away and I am outside the Salvatore House now. says Katherine.

''Ok Katherine I thought maybe you changed your mind and went somewhere else...maybe being at the Salvatore House will help. says Ciara.

''I dought it unless Damon doesn't kill me first. any way just want to let you know where I am so you don't worry about me says Katherine.

''sure thing just call me if you need me again says Ciara.

''Thanks Ciara for being my friend. says Katherine.

[she hangs up...Ciara smiles a little then she places her phone on a charger and continues unpacking her things]

[Whitmore College Exterior]

[Ciara walks outside of Whitmore just after she got all her things settled into her dorm she sees Caroline and Elena talking to someone a girl with black hair, carmael colored skin and glasses]

''Hey...Elena...Caroline! says Ciara

''Ciara hi there you are. says Caroline

''Who's this? says Megan

''Megan this is my half sister Ciara Durbrinsky Ciara meet Megan our roomate. says Elena.

''Wow...Roomate how interesting. says Ciara. she looks at Caroline and Elena who shrugs at her] ''nice to meet you Megan.

[she shakes her hand when a guy comes up to them with flyers]

''Excuse me, Ladies, party at Whitmore House tonight. says Jessie. [no one says anything while Caroline looks at the Flyer he handed to her] ''we'll be there. says Ciara.

''[looking at Caroline] ''I hope so. says Jesse.

[Elena smiling giddily, wraps her arm around Caroline and Ciara's Shoulders while they watch him walk away.]

''I love College. says Elena.

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Katherine downs a shot of Bourbon. Damon watches her pour another glass]

''you're gonna have to cut me off soon. my Tolerance is a joke now. it's just so...glorious says Katherine.

''You're miserable says Damon.

''Please. I'm Katherine Pierce. I'm a survivor.

''You're a liar. your hairs messed up, at least your nails are cleaned...you're sad and miserable human being and you want me to turn you. so, here. [Damon bites open his wrist and offers it to her] ''go ahead, drink up. I'll kill you, you'll bite the mailman, you'll be a vampire again. go ahead, come on.

''I can't okay? no one's ever taken the cure before, if I die, there's a good chance I may never wake up. says Katherine.

''And that would be tragic. says Damon.

''And deep down, in that mushy gushy Elena loving heart, there's a part of you that doesn't want me to die. say Katherine.

''what are you doing here Katherine? asks Damon.

[the house phone starts ringing. Damon moves to get it but Katherine beats him to it and answers it.]

''Salvatore Residence. Hello Principal Weber, this is Elena. Oh, dear. we'll find him.

[she hangs up and turns to Damon]

''So Jeremy's been expelled. Elena will be cool with that, right? says Katherine.

''when I get back here, you're gone. says Damon.

''wait, Damon. there's someone chashing me. says Katherine.

'' then run, run far away says Damon.

''Damon, you don't understand. I have enemies everywhere. what happens when word gets out that I'm human? I can't protect myself! I'm weak and I'm slow-do you have any idea what it's like to run in heels? I have blisters, Damon, please just...help me. pleas Katherine.

[Katherine's plea for help sounds grudging but Desperate, and Damon seems torn

[The Quarry]

[Still locked in the safe underwater, Stefan regains consciousness and bangs furiously against it. soon, however, he loses consciouness again, and begins to have a hallucination. he imagines he is standing at a window, bright light streaming inside, when Damon approaches him from behind, handing him a glass of bourbon.]

''Wish I could say it gets better. says Damon.

''the answer's no Damon. says Stefan.

why? so you can keep dying and coming back to life? you've felt nothing but sheer agony for three months. you hallucinate conversations with me to have something to do. just turn off that pesky humanity switch. says Damon.

[Stefan shakes his head]

''won't take the pain away. says Stefan.

''Yeah, but it'll turn off your misery. your fear, your hopelessness says Damon.

''And then what, huh? let's just say that you actually notice that I'm gone, let's say I get out of this. what good is it if I'm a monster again? how is that better than any of this? says Stefan.

[Hallucination-Damon is silent. real Stefan lies dead in the water]

[Whitmore College- Ciara's Dorm Room]

[Ciara puts on earrings while watching herself in the mirror seeming lost in thought as she hears someone knocking on her door she sighs as she walks over and opens it seeing Caroline]

''What is it Caroline? asks Ciara.

''did you notice Megan our roomate takes long showers I need to use yours please asks Caroline.

''Go ahead I just got done with it an hour ago. says Ciara.

'thanks! says Caroline.

[she carries in a bag of her stuff and enters the bathroom as Ciara goes back to getting ready she walks to her bed and puts on her clothes for the night black tights, blue laced tank top and a black jacket and black ankle boots she brushes out her hair as Elena comes into the dorm room]

''There is a reason why we knock so that people don't walk in unannouced says Ciara.

''sorry I was just looking for Caroline is she here? asks Elena.

''yes she is using my shower since your roommate is taking a long shower says Ciara.

''well did Caroline tell you that Megan has Vervain water in her fridge in our Dorm says Elena.

''No she didn't say anything she just asked me to use my shower says Ciara.

[Caroline walks out of the bathroom in a towel as she goes over to Ciara's bed and places her clothes on the bed as she gets ready]

''She knows who we are-she drinks Vervain water! says Caroline!

''it doesn't mean she knows about us Says Elena.

''seriously? we share a bathroom with this girl? what if she's a hunter, and she stakes us when we're in the shower? or she steals our daylight rings while we're asleep and then we burst into flames when the sun comes up? says Caroline

''Don't you think if she was a hunter, we'd be dead by now? Says Elena.

''I think we should lock her up. you know, let the vervain get out of her system, and then we compel her to forget about us. Asks Ciara.

''Caroline, I'm not kidnapping our roomate! says Elena.

''the best way to convince someone that you're normal, is to act normal. and do normal, human, freshman-y stuff. says Ciara.

''such as? asks Caroline.

[a grin spreads across Elena's face and she moves her shoulders like she's dancing]

[Whitmore House]

[The Party is well underway when Jesse, the Flyer guy, approaches Caroline, Ciara and Elena.]

''Hey, I remember you. says Jesse.

''Hey Flyer guy.. asks Ciara.

''Jesse, technically, but Flyer guy works too. says Jesse.

''I'm Ciara and this is Caroline and Elena Gilbert says Ciara.

Jesse: ''nice to meet you.

''Hi! says Caroline.

[Caroline smiles and turns away without another word. Ciara looks at Jesse apologtically and follows Caroline and Elena.]

''You can't be nice to the guy? asks Ciara.

''I'm with Tyler. says Caroline.

''are you? because he hasn't called. says Elena.

''From the mountains of Appalachia? says Caroline.

''I'm just saying, I don't want you to get your hopes up thinking that he's coming when he hasn't really shown much interest. says Elena.

''Did you tell Damon you were having dreams about Stefan? says Caroline.

[Elena doesn't respond as Ciara looks at her confused]

''see? no relationship is perfect says Caroline.

[they stop suddenly at the entrance to the house, unable to go any further as Ciara steps inside]

''What the hell? says Caroline.

Someone must own this place. we have to be invited in says Elena.

Hey! I was wondering if you guys were gonna make it. says Megan.

[Elena and Caroline stand awkwardly in the doorway when Jesse catches up with them]

''you guys going in, or...? asks Jesse.

''Go ahead.

[Ciara is standing in the house looking at them]

''what are you doing say something? says Ciara. [Jesse walks around them into the house]

''Why are you guys just standing there? askes Megan.

''we were just...Caroline? says Elena

''waiting for someone says Caroline.

''she's late says Elena.

''So. says Caroline.

right. well, we are gonna go hang.

[she places her hand on Ciara's shoulder as they walk into the house as she looks back at them]

'like I said, she knows. says Caroline.

[Mystic Grill]

[Damon approaches Jeremy, who is sitting at a table in the restaurant.]

''one day. One day where you don't screw it up. says Damon.

''Leave me alone, Damon. says Jeremy.

''You're lucky you didn't put one of those idiots in ICU. says Damon.

says the guy who once killed me says Jeremy.

''yes-in the privacy of your own home! away from prying eyes. unlike you who went all hunter in the middle of a hallway. you got expelled, genius.

''Does that mean I don't have to go back to school says Jeremy.

''I compelled Principal Weber into a very generous three day suspension. Elena. does not need to know about this. finish eating, meet me outside. says Damon.

[Damon gets up from the table and turns to see Silas approaching him]

''Hello, Damon! says Silas.

''Stefan. welcome home says Damon.

''thanks says Silas.

[they go in for a hug. Silas pumping a hand on Damon's back with a brotherly gusto. standing back. Silas smiles, and Damon half-smiles awkwardly back.]

[Whitmore House]

[Elena and Caroline hover on the edge of the party outside while Elena leaves a voicemail.]

''Hey, Megan, it's Elena. just calling to let you know why we left, so call me when you get this. bye.

''okay it's settled. when she leaves. we grab her. says Caroline.

''or we could just let her know you weren't feeling well. says Elena.

''Elena, she saw us stuck at the threshold, we might as well have flashed her our fangs says Caroline.

''there's no way that out of thousands of freshman, we're were randomly paired with someone who knows about vampires. says Elena.

''maybe it wasn't random says Caroline.

[Elena's phone rings]

''Ciara's calling. Hey, Ciara Says Elena.

''Elena! I am coming out now ok I lost Megan and don't now where she is says Ciara.

''okay just come out when you can. says Elena.

[Elena hangs up when she gets another phone call]

''Megan's calling. hey, Megan. says Elena.

''Elena! you have to help me! he's chasing me! says Megan.

[Alarmed at the panic in Megan's voice. Elena puts the phone on speaker as Caroline leans closer...Ciara runs outside towards them]

''Megan, who's chasing you? says Elena.

''help me! Oh my god!

[they look up at the upper story of the house, but don't see anything unusual]

''We can't come inside-the line's too long. if you come out-where are you? asks Elena.

''Elena please help me! says Megan.

[Caroline takes the phone as Megan starts screaming over the phone]

Megan, can you hear me? get outside and we can help you. says Caroline.

[Ciara just comes over to them when something falls in front of her and she cries out as Elena and Caroline turn and sees Megan.]

''Oh my god! says Elena.

[it's Megan. Ciara crouches down beside her. her neck is ripped open.]

''who did this to her asks Ciara.

'this was a vampire. says Elena.

[Mystic Grill]

[Damon and Silas sit at the bar as Damon pours drinks]

''look, I get why you haven't called me back all summer. I wouldn't call me back either. says Damon.

''you mean because you stole my girlfriend? I'm over it. cheers. says Silas

[Silas reads Damon's thoughts while they each sip their drinks.]

'''Katherine's living at Chateau Salvatore. asks Silas.

''how do you know that? asks Damon

''because I can read your mind? [pause] I'm kidding, buddy. Katherine called me first. remember? its always been me first. says Silas.

''Right says Damon.

[Jeremy walks up to them at the bar. Silas places a hand on Jeremy's arm]

''Hey, Jeremy. looking good, man. says Silas.

''Hey, Stefan. glad you're back. says Jeremy.

''Yeah...yeah. [to Damon] all right. I'll uh see you at home. says Silas.

''great. says Damon.

[Silas leaves]

''Somethings wrong. when he touched me. I felt a chill where my Tattoo was. says Jeremy.

'what are you talking about? ask Damon.

''right before I died, Silas grabbed me and I felt the same thing. Says Jeremy.

''Silas is gone. Bonnie turned him into a big piece of rock, remember? says Damon.

[Bonnie appears next to Jeremy unseen by Damon]

''I died. Jeremy. I bound the magic that took down Silas. when I died, the spell must've broken. he's free. says Bonnie.

''that was Silas [to Damon] says Jeremy.

'that's impossible. says Damon.

''I'm a hunter. our whole reason for existing is to kill him. I know what I'm feeling, Damon. that-that was Silas. says Jeremy.

''I just watched him walk through a crowd of people that saw Stefan. there's no way he could fool that many people at once. I mean, he's psychic, but no one's that psychic. says Damon.

''What did he want? asks Jeremy.

[Damon thinks then looks at Jeremy]

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Katherine sits in Damon's bathtub, shaving her legs with an old fashioned straight razor, when there's a knock and Silas walks in.]

''why are you in my brother's bathtub? asks Silas.

'why aren't you? asks Katherine.

[Silas sits beside the bath]

''I will say that's a tempting offer. says Silas.

''Mmm, he flirts. I like Elena-less Stefan. says Katherine.

''you know, human looks better on you then I would've guessed Katherine. says Silas.

''I think you just accidentally gave me a compliment says Katherine.

''No, I mean it. you, sitting here all weak and vulnerable. it works. says Silas

[He brushes a hand against her cheek and her smile fades. suddenly Silas attacks her, grabbing her by the throat.]

''Time for a field trip. says Silas.

[Katherine grabs the razor blade and swipes it across Silas cheek. he loses his grip on her and she runs out of the bathroom, wrapping herself in a robe. she hurries down the staircase while Silas follows slowly. on the main floor Katherine runs into Damon, who hands her off to Jeremy.]

''Get her out of here. Don't tell me where you're going. says Damon.

[they leave. Damon turns to Silas]

''God, you're slow. guess vamp-speed came with the upgrade. says Damon.

''get out of my way and give me Katherine. says Silas.

''first, drop the Stefan look. says Damon.

[Silas gives a small laugh]

'''what? says Damon.

[Whitmore House Exterior]

[Officials Surround Megan's body and cover it up while Ciara, Elena and Caroline observe from a short distance away.]

''what is happening? our roommate is dead, there was a vampire at the party-says Elena.

''we don't know what she knew or who she told. we should get out of here says Caroline.

''Caroline, I left that message in her voicemail! says Elena.

''don't worry, I took her phone. says Caroline.

''what? says Elena.

[a policewoman approaches them]

hey girls? I'm Diane Freeman, I'm head of Campus Security. are you okay? Officer Freeman says.

''I mean, I think so. Says Ciara.

''I understand Megan was your friends Roomate. I'm so sorry you had to find her like this. says Officer Freeman.

''do they know what happened? says Caroline.

''we found a note. apparently she was struggling with severe depression says Officer Freeman.

''wait, what do you mean you found a Note? says Ciara.

''your roommate took her own life. says Officer Freeman.

''you think this was Suicide says Caroline.

''we're convinced it was a suicide, but we can't seem to find her cell phone. have you seen it? asks Officer Freeman.

''No. says Caroline.

''Okay. if it turns up, let us know? asks Officer Freeman.

[they nod and the Officer walks away.]

''what's is going on? says Elena.

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Silas and Damon are sitting in the living room as Silas was telling him about him being a Doppelganger to Stefan]

''if I have to hear the word Doppelganger one more time, I think I'm gonna actually have to learn how to spell it. says Damon.

''you say you don't believe me, and yet your mind is spinning at the Possibility. says Silas.

''A) get out of my head, b) I think I'd know if my little brother had an evil twin. says Damon.

''Oh, we're not twins. see, when I became truly immortal, Nature retaliated by creating a version of me that was killable. it's called a shadow self. says Silas.

''well, whatever you are, your plan didn't work. the cure's gone. now, what do you want with Katherine. says Damon.

''I could tell you, but wouldn't it be so much more fun if it were a surprise? says Silas.

''you're not getting her. says Damon.

''Damon, how well do you know your brother? do you really think he would leave town for three months without so much as a phone call, so you could live happily ever after with the love of his life? or did you just delude yourself into thinking it would be that easy? says Silas

''where's Stefan? says Damon.

''he's suffereing. like I suffered, so, call the Hunter, bring me Katherine, and then I will tell you where your little brother is. says Silas.

[On the Road]

[Jeremy drives Katherine to an unknown destination]

''where are we going? asks Katherine

[Jeremy ignores her]

''are you deaf? I said where are we going? asks Katherine.

[Jeremy's phone rings and he answers it. it shows Jeremy and Katherine in the car and Damon at the Salvatore Mansion]

''Hey! says Jeremy.

''How far'd you get? says Damon.

''You said not to tell you. says Jeremy.

''You pick now to listen to me says Damon.

''we just passed Old Miller Road. Says Jeremy.

''Good. turn around, bring her back. asks Damon.

''what? No! says Katherine.

[they hang up and Jeremy makes a U-Turn.]

''What are you doing? Jeremy stop! you can't take me back there, Jeremy. Damon wouldn't just hand me over. Silas clearly got in his head. says Katherine.

''shut up, Katherine! says Jeremy.

[Katherine looks around wildly, desperate. she jabs her hand at Jeremy's seatbelt buckle]

''hey, what the hell! says Jeremy.

[the tires squeal as Jeremy starts to lose control of the car. Katherine grabs the wheel and drives them head on into a utility pole.]

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Damon is texting fast on his phone while Silas watches him closely]

''OOh your thoughts are churning. it's like a...spool of pink taffy. it's very messy. but very fun to watch. says Silas

''anyone ever tell you that's creepy? says Damon.

''you're worried. Jeremy's not answering the phone. he should be back by now. you think something's very wrong. says Silas.

[Whitmore College-Ciara's Dorm Room]

[Ciara is sitting on her bed as Caroline listens to Elena's voicemail on Megan's phone]

''Delete. says Caroline.

[she hits the necessary button. she and Elena leave to walk to their dorm room, which is ajar. Elena cautiously pushes the door open.]

''someone's been in here. says Elena.

''Megan's tablet's gone says Caroline.

''along with her so called suicide note. can I see the phone for a second? ask Elena.

[Caroline hands it over and Elena looks through the photos in it.]

'it just doesn't make sense. first, the roomate we're not suppsed to have might have know about vampires, and then happens to be killed by a vampire and now the school's covering it up? Seriously, who is this girl? says Caroline.

''whatever's going on, it's not just about our roomate. it's about me. says Elena.

[she holds up the phone to show Caroline a photo.]

''thats Megan-with my dad. says Elena.

[Ciara's Dorm Room]

[Ciara gets a Phone call on her cell and she reaches over and answers it]

''Ciara I am going to need your help says Katherine.

''what's wrong Katherine I was about to go to sleep says Ciara.

I am going to need you to pick me up because Silas tried to kill me he is after me for something I don't know. says Katherine.

''I don't know Katherine it's almost late but I can be in Mystic Falls in the Morning just stay at the Salvatore House. says Ciara.

''I can't Damon tried to hand me over to him obviously he was compelled by Silas Please help me says Katherine.

[Ciara sighs tiredly as she gets up]

''Okay I will be there as soon as I can where are you know? says Ciara.

''in the middle of a street somewhere in Mystic Falls just come when you can says Katherine.

[she hangs up as Ciara begins to get dressed back into her black leggings, blue laced tank top, black ankle boots and her jacket and she grabs her bag and car keys and leaves the campus]

[On A Street]

[Katherine stumbles outside of the wrecked car while Jeremy lies immobile on the ground several yards away.]

''hey..please. groans Jeremy.

[Katherine, her face scratched up, glares at Jeremy, who struggles to breathe and reaches a hand out towards her. she turns and hobbles away, some time later, Jeremy lies unconscious while Bonnie speaks to him]

''Jeremy, hold on. hey, I know you can hear me. Jeremy.

[Bonnie turns at the sound of a car pulling up behind her. it's Damon's car. he vamp-speeds over to Jeremy]

''Jeremy! Gah! says Damon.

[Damon bites his wrist and shoves it over Jeremys mouth feeding him his blood]

''Open your eyes, Jer. you do not get to die on me, you hear me? I'm supposed to be taking care of you, you little punk! wake up, or I'll kill you myself!

[After a beat, Jeremy moves and wakes up]

''Katherine-[struggling] is gone..says Jeremy.

[Damon sighs in relief and hugs Jeremy's head close to him]

''I don't care. says Damon.

[Mystic Falls Town Square]

[Mayor Hopkins address the town from the stage. Bonnie stands among them, invisible.]

''I hope everyone enjoyed the party? says Rudy.

[they crowd cheers]

''it is-it is truly great to have an end of summer tradition. My daughter has her own end of summer tradition of over indulging in the cotton candy.[laughter] now she's off traveling the world and sending her old man Postcards from all her great adventures. family is one of our core values in Mystic Falls. it's what this block party celebrates. family as Community-Stefan? says Rudy.

[Silas walks onto the stage interrupting.]

''do you mind if I say a few words? says Silas.

Maybe when we're done here. says Rudy.

''I'll take it from here, Mayor. says Silas.

[he uses his mind control on the Mayor, who steps back.]

''Oh my god. says Bonnie

[to the Audience] You're probably wondering how I did that. well, it's pretty basic mind control. but until now, it's been fairly limited to one person at a time. but this summer, I have consumed an immeasurable amount of blood and I've felt myself getting stronger and stronger every day. and I started to wonder what are the limits to my powers? How many people can I influence? two? ten? An entire town Square? everyone stop talking. says Silas.

[the Square falls silent]

''well, that worked. now let's try this. No one make a sound, or move a muscle. says Silas.

[the Square is utterly still. Silas walks over to the Mayor onstage, pulls out his knife and slits his throat. Bonnie screams in agony, unheard by anyone. she runs to the stage and crouches over her father, sobbing as she watches him die.]

''well, now that I have your attention. I need a favor, I need you to find someone. two someone's you all know Elena Gilbert. well the girl I'm looking for looks exactly like her. and there is a girl that will be helping her Ciara Dubrinsky find them both.


	90. True Lies

**True Lies**

[ A Suburban Neighborhood]

[Katherine walks, stumbling and coughing out of a wooden area and into a Neighborhood she sees a Blue SUV driving down the road and hails it down. the driver stops and it's Ciara she gets out of the car]

''you look terrible Katherine...why didn't you stay put like I asked? says Ciara.

''because I have people chashing me but any way thank you for picking me up? says Katherine.

''Just get in and I can look you over and you like you have a cold. says Ciara

[a woman pulls up in a van right beside them as Ciara puts Katherine in the car]

'''You look just like Elena Gilbert? says the woman.

''Actually I'm much prettier. says Katherine.

''Katherine Pierce, right? I'm supposed to be keeping my eye out for you and your friend. says the woman.

[the woman pulls a bottle of mace out of her purse and sprays Katherine in the face with it. Katherine yells in pain while the woman pulls out her cell and starts texting on it. Ciara launches herself on the woman. taking her down, grabs the cell phone and smashes it on the ground. Katherine punches the woman in the face, knocking her out...Katherine massages her wrist in pain.]

''Agh! damn it! says Katherine.

''I got it. says Ciara.

[Ciara places her hand over Katherine's hand and heals her as someone comes out of the woods behind them it's Matt holding a shotgun aimed at them]

''Hurts doesn't it? Says Matt.

''Matt...what is going on? says Ciara.

''what are you doing here? says Matt.

[he aimes the shot gun on Katherine]

''more importantly why are you with her? says Matt.

[Ciara sighs as she looks at Katherine wondering what did she get herself into]

[The Quarry]

[Damon stands at the edge above the Quarry with Sheriff Forbes]

''Damon, I know I said I'd help you find your brother, but I can't dredge this entire quarry. it's enormous. says Sheriff Forbes.

''I'm aware of that. I mean clearly that's why we wanted to dump Silas body, here-because it's big and deep and no one would find him. now, say I'm Silas and I wanna take over My doppelganger's life. why wouldn't I dump him in a place that's big and deep, where no one would find him? says Damon.

''Damon. I already agreed to hold off on telling anyone about the Mayor's death until you figured this all out, but I can't devote those kinds of resources to finding one person who may or may not be down there. says Sheriff Forbes.

''but it's a place to start. and if Stefan's down there. that means he's been drowning over and over again all summer, while I've been happily playing house with Elena. do I need to further elaborate the source of my urgency? says Damon.

''I'll get some deputies on it. says Sheriff Forbes.

''thank you. says Damon.

'[Liz walks away. Damon's phone starts ringing; he answers it.]

''Please tell me you found her says Damon.

[Damon is talking to Jeremy as Ciara and Katherine are in the back of Matt's truck.]

''I didn't...but Matt did says Jeremy.

''Huh. how shockingly...useful says Damon.

''and another thing Ciara was with her helping her says Jeremy.

''what was Ciara doing with Katherine? says Damon.

''don't know but we got Katherine. says Jeremy.

''Those blue eyes...they made me soft. I should've ripped your head off when I had the chance. says Katherine

[Matt continues to bind Katherine's wrists together with rope.]

''She was mid-cat fight with some lady who maced her. we think Silas might have mind-controlled himself new friends says Jeremy.

''How exactly did the Gilbert Donovan brain trust put all that together? never mind it doesn't matter. just hide her. if Silas wants her bad enough to sic the whole town on her, that means we want her more. stay out of sight. you were the last person who Silas saw her with.

[Jeremy hangs up and joins Katherine, Jeremy and Ciara]

''are these Ropes really necessary? asks Katherine.

''Bullet would've been more effective, but we're trying to be nice. you crashed my car and left me to die. 'says Jeremy.

''you did what? says Ciara.

[she looks at Katherine glaring at her]

you were gonna hand me over to Silas to get Stefan back. I was just protecting myself. says Katherine.

''how many people have you killed using that excuse? says Ciara.

''Just be glad we got you some clothes. says Matt.

'don't play the hero. you two are just waiting for the convenient time to hand me back over to him and it's not just me he wants he wants Ciara too. I've done this a thousand times. I get it. I'm the leverage. I'm that thing everybody wants. I'm the freaking moonstone.

''Just be quiet I think you got us in too much trouble says Ciara.

[she sits back and just folds her arms together as Matt finishes tying Katherine up and she sits back in the truck.]

[Gas Station]

[Matt stops the truck at a gasoline pump. Katherine wakes up as Ciara gets out]

''why are you with Katherine? says Jeremy.

''I've been asking myself that all Summer. I saw she needed a hand and I just helped her I guess not just for her but for me I needed someone and she was there. says Ciara.

''I'm sorry what you went through with Damon and Elena but you didn't have to help Katherine of all people says Jeremy.

''It's okay she's a friend but after this we are going seperate ways and now Silas is coming for her and me says Ciara.

''ugh thank god, we're stopping. If I can only get out of the car. says Katherine.

''well, you can't, because as soon as we get gas, we're getting back on the road.

''Ugh, but I'm dying back here. says Katherine.

''you're not getting out of the car because you want an aspirin. says Jeremy.

''then maybe I can get out of the car because I need to pee? like in a bathroom. like a lady. says Katherine.

''I'll go with her. says Ciara.

[Jeremy relents, he gts out of the car, goes round to untie Katherine, and eyes the outside entrance to the ladies room.]

''Hurry. says Jeremy.

''I'll get her some cough medicine and something to drink and myself some then we will be back says Ciara.

''my throat is really scratchy, and my head hurts, like, right here. when I cough, it's green. so, get me some stuff for all that. says Katherine.

''Silas knows I'm with you. sorry, I can't risk being seen. says Jeremy.

''Please [to Matt] says Katherine.

''Fine. says Matt.

[Katherine heads to the bathroom while Matt goes inside the convenience shop. he drops a box of cold medicine on the counter as Ciara gets some drinks and food for them and she sits them on the counter]

''Thanks for this says Matt.

''You're welcome it's the least I can do for putting all this on you me with Katherine I don't know what I was thinking. says Ciara.

''you were just being an angle as always can't help that someone could have been using you for that says Matt.

[Katherine steps out of the restroom, sees Jeremy tending the gas pump with his back to her and Matt and Ciara busy at the counter of the shop. the clerk looks up and sees Katherine outside.]

''is that Elena Gilbert? or Katherine Pierce?

[the clerk goes for the phone and Katherine starts running. Matt grabs the phone and throws it on the floor.]

''Jeremy-Katherine! yells Matt.

[the clerk pulls out a shotgun and Matt wrestles with it, gets it from the clerk. and uses the butt of it to knock him out. Ciara runs after Katherine and easily catches up with her]

''Stop Running. says Ciara.

[she grabs her bodily to take her back to the truck]

[Whitmore College-Elena's and Caroline's Dorm Room]

[Damon walks in and shuts the door behind him. Caroline turns around, expecting Elena, but Shocked to find Damon instead.]

''Damon! towel, knock! yells Caroline.

''Caroline. no one cares, no. hey, wheres Elena? says Damon.

''I don't know. she probably went to the bonfire to get more intel on our weirdo Professor.

''Silas is here. he's with Elena, pretending to be Stefan. get dressed. says Damon.

''I thought Stefan dropped his body in the Quarry-says Caroline.

''join the club. get dressed Says Damon.

''Oh, my god, oh my god, Elena was right. all summer, she's had this pit in her stomach about Stefan. says Caroline.

''what? says Damon.

''I don't know. she just said that she had this weird feeling that something was wrong with him. says Caroline.

[Damon throws some more clothes at Caroline]

''just put some clothes on. meet me out there. we have to find her. says Damon.

[Whitmore College Campus]

[Silas and Elena are still walking around outside.]

''Jeremy's still not answering. I'm gonna hold onto your phone in case he calls back says Silas

''Why are you so worried about him? says Elena.

''Damon made a mess, and I wanna clean it up says Silas.

''Did he really think that I wasn't gonna find out? says Elena.

''he's Damon, are you surprised? says Silas.

''I just figured we were at a place where he wouldn't have to lie to me. I Probably shouldn't be talking about this with you says Elena.

''it's okay.[mind reading] I know exactly what you're thinking. says Silas.

[Elena's phone buzzes in Silas's pocked. he reads the text message from unknown-it reads, Katherine Pierce Route 9]

''Sorry, I don't mean to cut this short, but someone says they just saw Jeremy on Route 9. Do you know where he might be going?

''Route 9? I mean, there was this old campsite that we used to go to when we were kids. says Elena.

''Huh. says Silas

''wait, who texted you? asks Elena.

[Elsewhere on the campus. Damon walks through crowds of students looking for Elena. suddenly Silas talks to him]

''Hello brother. but I supposed distant nephew is Probably more accurate. says Silas.

[Damon walks up to him and grabs a hand around Silas's neck]

''where the hell is Elena? says Damon.

''there's no need for violence. Damon. you'll find her eventually says Silas.

[he pulls Damon's hand off his neck, Damon seems unwilling but can't resist Silas's mind control forcing him to.]

'there you go, Look, I get why you like her, I mean. I have a soft spot for brunettes even a silky curls like Ciara...what I don't get is why she likes you. says Silas.

''That's cause you haven't had sex with me. says Damon.

''Hm. cockiness masking fear. how transparent. says Silas.

''you expect me to believe you came all this way just to talk to her? says Damon.

''No, that doesn't really make much sense, does it? but if I told you exactly what I did, then it would ruin the fun. enjoy the Bonfire. Damon. says Silas.

[Silas pats Damon on the arm and walks away.]

[Later the bonfire party is well underway. Caroline and Damon walk through the crowd of party-goers.]

''why would Silas want to hurt her? says Caroline.

''because he wants to hurt me says Damon.

''you know if you just would've told the truth all of this could've been avoided says Caroline.

''gee thanks, Caroline. your hindsight is invaluable in this situation. says Damon.

[Damon bumps into someone]

''watch where you're going, douche says student.

'Have you seen Elena Gilbert? says Damon.

''I have no idea who that is, and if I were her, I'd probably run from you, too. says Student.

''wrong answer. says Damon.

[Damon grabs the guys throat, but Caroline steps in and compes him instead]

''Forget all this and get out of here. ''says Caroline.

[the guy walks away. Caroline rounds on Damon]

''you have to calm down. says Caroline.

''he turned the entire town square into a hunting party for Katherine and Ciara. how am I supposed to calm down when every single person here could be working for Silas? says Damon.

[Elsewhere at the Bonfire party, Elena fills a cup with beer from a keg. she has some difficulty with tap when Jesse lays a hand on her arm suddenly, surprising her.]

''I got that. says Jesse.

[he finishes filling her cup and hands it to her. Elena chugs the beer]

''whoa...says Jesse.

''boyfriend drama says Elena.

''wow. boyfriend drama, kicked out of class...today's not your day says Jesse.

''What is his deal, anyway? says Elena.

''Dr. Dickfield says Jesse

''yeah, him. says Elena.

''tell you what-help me grab some more firewood, and I will tell you everything you need to know says Jesse.

'Okay. says Elena.

[Jesse leads Elena to a well-lit shed.]

''I had Dr. Maxfield for a few classes last year. he's a jerk. but he's brilliant, so I'll give him a pass says Jesse.

''brilliant and creepy says Elena.

'there's a rumor that he's...part of this secret society on Campus. says Jesse.

''what-like middle aged men at an elk lodge? Says Elena.

''I have no idea. all I know is that a few times a week, they supposedly meet at Whitmore House. but you didn't hear that from me says Jesse.

[Damon suddenly vampire runs into the shed and knocks Jesse over the head.]

''Damon? what the hell? Says Elena.

''Seriously? that's Jesse. I kind of liked him says Caroline.

[Campsite In The Woods]

[Ciara is sitting at the campfire, staying at it as Katherine sits beside her staring at one of the shutguns across the fire, when Jeremy and Matt returns.]

''Don't even think about it. says Jeremy.

''Please. I wouldn't even know how to use it. I've never shot a gun in my life. didn't need to-I was much more deadly. says Katherine.

''Keyword was. says Ciara.

''I'm gonna go get some wood for the fire. I'll be back says Matt.

[Matt leaves the Campsite.]

''I survived childbirth, the death of my entire family and 500 years of running from an Immortal Hybrid. you can understand why I'm a little upset that I'm on the verge of be defeated by a sinus infection.

[Katherine coughs and shivers, rubbing her hands together. Ciara stands and drapes a blanket over Katherine's shoulders without a word, leaving Katherine more then a little surprised. Elsewhere in the woods. Matt holds a lantern aloft when Silas appears behind him. at Silas voice Matt whirls around]

''Not a word from you. you can't talk and you can't scream says Silas.

''[looks confused, but realizes that his will is still in tact] Yeah, actually I can. Jeremy, run! yells Matt.

[At the campsite. Jeremy grabs Katherine's hand and they start running.]

''Why can't I get inside your head? says Silas.

[Silas grabs Matt's head between his hands, trying to read his thoughts. he sees Nadia and her accomplice, performing their spell no Matt]

''Now I see why. somebody's already in there. why are you watching me, Traverler? Odpowiedzmi [answer me]

[He mutters something unintelligible then snaps Matt's neck. Matt falls to the ground. dead, but wearing the Gilbert Ring. after a few seconds, he gasps and stands up looking around.]

''Jeremy? yells Matt.

[He sees Ciara, Jeremy and Katherine running]

''Jeremy, hey there you are man. what-

[they ran past Matt without achnowledging him]

''what the hell? says Matt

''Freaky isn't it? the feeling...the void...the emptiness says Bonnie

''Bonnie, what's going on? where the hell am I? says Matt.

''The other side. the Gilbert Ring brought you here when you died. that's how it works-temporarily brings your spirit here. to go back you have to reconnect to your body says Bonnie.

''my body's not even here says Matt.

''that's because each time you die, you wake up farther and farther away from it..and you wander the Other side until you find it. says Bonnie.

''wait. if I'm on the other side, how can you see me? says Matt.

''there's something you should know...says Bonnie.

[Whitmore College-Elena and Caroline's dorm room]

''All right before you get mad-says Damon.

''Mad can wait. sit. says Elena.

[Elena pushes Damon down onto a chair, climps on top of him and starts making out with him]

''Mm. wait. wait. says Damon.

[Elena rips open Damon's shirt, all of the buttons fly off]

''as much as I'd like to do this right now...says Damon.

[Elena gets up, picks up a water bottle, smiling. she opens it tips it into Damon's mouth and holds his face upright while the water burns him-it's Megan's vervain water. Damon slaps it away, choking and coughing. Elena starts tying Damon to the chair with pieces of clothing.]

'Silas got into your head, didn't he? what did Stefan tell you to do? says Damon.

[Elena picks up a field hockey stick and breaks it in half]

''get you along, weaken you and then kill you. says Elena.

[she pours more vervain water down Damon's throat. after she pulls the bottle away, she goes to stab the sharp end of the broken stick into Damon. but he sprays a mouthful of vervain water at her and she backs away shouting in pain. she seems to snap out of her trance.]

''Damon, I'm so sorry I-what the hell is happening? says Elena.

''you're in some sort of Silas trance, but I think you snapped out of it. says Damon.

''Silas? but I-says Elena.

''before you ask, no, he's not in the Quarry. it's a common misconception. you talked to him today. says Damon.

''how is that Possible? I was in a crowd full of people. I hugged him. I was talking to him about my life and about-says Elena.

''Me? yeah. I bet he had some choice things to say. Says Damon.

''Wait, if that was Silas...where's Stefan? what happened to Stefan, Damon? where is he? says Elena.

''can we talk about this when you don't have that murder-y look in your eyes? says Damon.

''you're right every time I look at you, all I wanna do is kill you. says Elena.

it must be Silas Mind control. he's using your anger at me, like a trigger. you have to resist it. says Damon.

''I can't says Elena.

''Elena, you have to resist it. says Damon.

''I'm Trying. says Elena.

[Elena throws down the broken stick and puts her head in her hands, trying to calm down. she sits in a chair, grabs the iron poker from next to the fireplace and stabs herself in the thigh with it. pinning herself to the chair, she yells out, shuddering in pain.]

''tell me what's going on. says Elena.

[In The Woods]

[Ciara, Katherine and Jeremy still running, make it to the truck. Jeremy tosses the keys to Ciara]

''Get in the truck and drive says Jeremy.

''wait where are you going? says Ciara

''I can't leave Matt says Jeremy.

''wait, how do you think I survived 500 years? It wasn't because I was a vampire-it's because I never looked back. don't be dumb-survive says Katherine.

''That's why people treat you like an object and not like a person. says Jeremy.

'[Ciara looks at Jeremy and then turns to Katherine giving her the keys and runs with him back into the woods to find Matt]

[The Other Side]

[Matt wanders around with Bonnie, looking for his body]

''it actually hasn't been so bad. I have Jeremy, and I see Grams sometimes. last night with my dad was the first really hard time...I'll be okay, I just have to get past these next few days. says Bonnie.

''Bonnie, you don't have to pretend like it's okay. your dad died and...you're died. that's not okay. says Matt.

''It has to be, because there's nothing I can do about it says Bonnie.

I am so sorry. says Matt.

[Matt hugs Bonnie. she finally let herself cry, sobbing into Matt's shirt as she hugs him back.]

[In The Woods]

[Ciara and Jeremy finds Matt's body]

''Matt! says Ciara.

[she crouches over the body and she sees the Gilbert Ring on his hand. Silas appears behind them]

''Now, if my best friend died, I'd at least pretend to cry. which leads me to believe he's not really dead. I take it that tacky old ring somehow protects him? says Silas.

'too bad you can't get inside our heads to find out for sure, Hunter's perk. says Jeremy.

''see. that's what you don't get. when I can read your mind, I at least have a use for you. now...I'm just gonna kill you. says Silas.

''you can try, but none of your abilities work on me, so right now. you're nothing. slower than a vampire, weaker than a vampire, I on other hand am a hunter. says Jeremy.

''Don't get to confident Jeremy it doesn't always take brute force to bring someone down says Ciara.

[Jeremy throws the hatchet at Silas who dodges it, Jeremy runs at Silas shoving him up against a tree. Silas pushes him off and Jeremy staggers back. they throw punches at each other. each blocking them until they come to an impasse. Silas head butts Jeremy in the face. Jeremy back again...Silas takes the lantern and swings it at Jeremy but misses. Jeremy goes at Silas again and grabs him in a headlock from behind. Silas breaks a small branch off the tree in front of him]

''You might b stronger than me, but you're forgetting...that I..am Immortal. says Silas.

'[Silas slowly pushes the sharp end of the branch through his own chest, until it impales Jeremy behind him...Ciara runs towards him and sweeps her leg out and forces him to fall to his knees as Jeremy collapses behind him...Silas gets up and pulls Ciara in his arms and puts her faces against the tree]

''That wasn't very nice Ciara...says Silas.

''Let go of me you bastard says Ciara.

[He tightly leans into her and slices a cut in her throat and drinks her blood but someone behind them shoots at Silas in the back...Katherine shot him]

'I thought you didn't know how to use that? says Ciara.

''I figured it out. says Katherine.

[she shoots Silas again. and hes heard falling to the ground]

[Whitmore College- Elena and Caroline's dorm room]

[Damon and Elena are still secured to their respective chairs]

''Poor Bonnie...she must have tried to call me right after Silas stole my phone. has anyone talked to her, is she okay? says Elena.

''I don't know, I've had more important things to worry about. says Damon.

''My best friend's dad died. It's pretty damn important. says Elena.

''yeah well so is protecting your brother, finding mine, and figuring out what the hell Silas wants with Ciara and Katherine.

''I just left. what the hell is wrong with you? says Elena.

'you're getting angry at me again. Elena. remember-trigger says Damon.

''my brother got expelled. you've got him playing white night to Katherine who's tried to kill me-repeatedly. Ciara's is also with them. Stefan's been-he's been suffering for months while I've been rolling around with you, self proclaimed serial killer. Oh my god, oh my god.

[Elena's anger is flaring up again. she pulls the gas line free from the fireplace]

''Elena that is the gas. stop. you don't really wanna kill me, Elena. you have to realize this before you're gonna break Silas compulsion. says Damon.

''I can't okay! all I can think about is killing you! says Elena

''well, you're gonna have to think about something stronger than your desire to kill me, or you're gonna kill us both. says Damon.

[Elena grabs a matchbox from atop the mantel. she tries to light one. but it won't take.]

''Stefan, Stefan. think about Stefan. Caroline told me you've been worried about him, that you had a pit in your stomach. describe it, tell me about it. says Damon.

''what? I-No I can't..says Elena.

''think about him. think about the feelings you're getting. describe it to me. says Damon.

''it's...it's like a chill, but I can't explain it...it's like I can feel him. he's trying to reach out to me, but I don't know where he is, and I can't understand what he's trying to say. all I know is that he's scared, and he's lonely, and he's in a lot of pain, he's in lot of pain. we have to find him.

'we will. I swear. says Damon.

''the rage. it's gone. says Elena.

[Elena drops the matchbook in relief. Caroline opens the door and sees Damon tied to his chair Elena impaled in hers.]

''I think we need to set some ground rules for when Boyfriends come to visit.

[The Other Side]

[Matt and Bonnie are still looking for Matt's body]

''I think someone moved my body, it's weird, but I can feel it...it's like I'm drawn to it. says Matt

''there it is. says Bonnie.

[they see Ciara, Jeremy and Katherine at the truck. Matt's body is in the bed of it]

''so if this happens every time I die with the Gilbert Ring, the second I go back that means I'm just gonna forget about all of this. I'll forget that you're dead. Bonnie you and Jeremy can't keep this secret anymore. I'm sorry your dad died. I know it's hard. but how are you gonna deal with his death if you can't even deal with your own?

'[Bonnie smiles sadly]

''it's really good to see you Matt. says Bonnie.

[Matt nods. then walks towards his body, he lays a hand on it, and suddenly he gasps awake in the Physical world]

''welcome back to the land of the Living says Ciara.

[Bonnie, invisible in the woods, turns and walks away]

'what the hell happened? says Matt.

''Yeah. Silas killed you, tried to kill me, then-says Jeremy.

''I shot him. so, we're even. no more Whining. let's go. Silas won't be down for long. says Katherine.

[Jeremy sees Bonnie among the trees]

'hey, I left a hatchet. I'll be right back. says Jeremy.

[he walks over to Bonnie]

''hey. are you okay? says Jeremy.

''I'm not ready to be dead yet, Jeremy. I'm just not. maybe I will be one day, but it's not today. and I don't know what to do about my dad, or what to do when the Sheriff Calls, because she's gonna call me- says Bonnie.

''it's okay. we'll get through this. I can tell everybody that you're with family, that it was too hard for you to be here. I might not be able to touch you, or hold you, but I'm here for you no matter what you need. says Jeremy.

[Bonnie, smiling, takes a step closer, then stops, and turns around. walking away.]

[A Gas Station]

[Silas walks into the convenience store that Matt had bought cold medicine from eariler. the same store clerk is behind the counter.]

''did you find that girl that you were looking for? says the clerk.

''Yes, I did...and then she shot me. so, I'm a little bit angry, and I'm a little bit hungry. but luckily you can help me out with one of those things.

[Silas finds a knife and a cup in the store and brings them back to the clerk. he places the cup in front of the guy.]

''[Mind Control] fill her up. says Silas.

[The Clerk takes the knife from Silas, cuts open his wrist, and drips the blood into the cup. suddenly the door opens, and Gregor and Nadia enter.]

''Oh, goody, Gypsies are here. Oh, I'm sorry you call yourselves Traverlers now, right? it's much more. P.C. says Silas

''you can call me whatever you want...when I'm gutting you. says Gregor

[Gregor pulls out a knife. Silas chuckles softly]

''I see. you're mad that I killed your blonde Haired, blue eyed host, right? that's what you get for taking over somebody's body to spy on me. but congrats. you found me. so now what? what do you want? says Silas.

'you, back in that tomb, sealed away for eternity says Gregor.

''that's what the Traverlrs have always wanted. says Nadia.

['Nadia shoves the Knife in Gregor's hand up into Gregor's neck, killing him. he falls to the floor]

''Luckily for you. I've never really considered myself one. I know you can see inside my mind...and I have my own agenda. says Nadia.

''yes...I see that you do. says Silas.


	91. Original Sin

Original Sin

[Stefan is walking the street at night. he looks very tired and can barely walk. he spots a bar and walks towards it. he walks towards the door which has a broken sign that reads BA. [because the R is broken.] the bartender is wiping the bar and she turns around when she hears Stefan walking in]

''Hey man. last call was 4 hours ago. if you want some coffee. I could put some on, or..says Jo.

[Stefan keeps walking towards her nonstop and bites into her neck. she screams]

''Ahhh Ahhh! ahh! screams Jo.

[Stefan stops feeding]

Run. RUN! yells Stefan.

[Jo runs away. Stefan walks outside, still looking tired and weak, as the sun rises. the sun starts to burn his skin, and that's when he looks down on his hand and realize he does not have his daylight ring, he groans in pain.

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Ciara sits up in bed, scared, as if from a nightmare and takes deep breaths and then pushes the covers aside to run to the bathroom and throws up in the toilet feeling nausaed all morning she gasps as she slowly weakly lays her head back against the tub near by trying to understand why she was getting dreams of Stefan all of a sudden someone turns on the sink and she hears running water and she sees Katherine bend down on her knees wiping her face ]

''What's wrong can't sleep? says Katherine

''I don't know why I am all of a sudden getting dreams of Stefan but I am and all night I've been sick I don't know what it is that is causing all this. says Ciara.

I don't know either but you aren't the only one having the Stefan dreams because I am having them too and Elena. says Katherine.

'''Great we all dreaming about Stefan when I don't care about Stefan in that way he is one of my friends. says Ciara.

''Good but still we are dreaming about Stefan and we need to know why says Katherine.

[Ciara slowly gets up as Katherine holds her hand helping her up when the movement suddenly sent her back to the Toilet throwing up]

[After she got done washing her face and hair in the shower and somehow that made her feel a little better as she puts on a silk white tank top, black jeans,brown boots and leaving her hair down as she grabs her bag and car keys as she walks downstairs to the Living room feeling dizzy and disoriented as she enters the room seeing Elena and Damon already up]

''So I've found 9 bars along Route 29 and none of them are called. Joe's says Damon.

''I had a feeling that there was something wrong all summer and Ignored it. but I was right, Stefan was in a safe, and probably killed whoever it was that found him-I know it sounds crazy, that I'm following some Psychic dream, but it's the only lead we have.

''It doesn't sound crazy-it is crazy. but I'm open minded since we are all having the same dream says Ciara.

[she walks to the sofa when she drops to her knees weakly holding her head as Damon vamp-speeds over to her in concern]

''Ciara...are you okay? says Damon.

[Elena sees Damon is concerned for Ciara made her smile inside knowing he still cares for her]

''I don't know what's wrong with me all morning I've been feeling dizzy and lightheaded says Ciara.

''Not to mention a little Sickness [as she walks down the stairs] I've got shotgun. [they look at her] what? I get carsick. another charming human side effect [to Elena] that you stuck me with. says Katherine.

''Please tell me that she's not coming? says Elena.

''trust me I have no interest in Katherine's well-being, but for some reason Silas wants her real bad, and if Silas wants her, I want her more. says Damon.

''Can't we just stash her in the celler? or maybe a deep dark well with a pair of water wings? says Elena.

'''Do you really think That I wanna take a road trip with you. America's most boring self righteous vampire? just remember, Damon wouldn't have to pay bodyguard if you hadn't shoved that cure down my throat. says Katherine.

''You were trying to kill me! says Elena.

'I Will admit, though, I take great pleasure knowing that you wasted your one shot as a human life on me. says Katherine.

''All right play nice, or I'm gonna revisit the deep dark well Idea. says Damon.

'I wanna find Stefan just as much as you do, and not juse because I don't wanna be a pawn that you can trade off for his life. I care about him-I always have. and since we've been having the same dream...[to Elena] makes me think you care about him just as much. says Katherine

''Okay, train's leaving the station. Choo-choo! says Damon.

[A Cabin In The Woods]

[Stefan wakes up to find a woman staring at him. he sits up quickly]

''I don't want to hurt you, so get away from me before I rip your throat out. says Stefan.

''Hello to you, too. I brought dinner says Tessa.

[Tessa holds out a blood bag. Stefan hesitates for a moment then grabs the blood bag savagely and starts to suck it down]

''A vampire doppeganger who's burdend by a conscience. now I've seen everything. says Tessa.

''you saved me from burning to death outside that bar this morning, didn't you? asks Stefan.

''and I pulled you from the Quarry before that. that is, I figured out where you were and told the former owner of this cabin to pull your lock box from the water. you thanked him...by biting off his head. says Tessa.

''How do you know I'm a doppelganger? asks Stefan

Because I've seen your face before on someone who wasn't you. says Tessa.

''Who are you? asks Stefan.

'How much do you know about Silas? ask Tessa.

''Huh...I know that he's a bloodthirsty immortal who's killed more people than I can count, and that was before he stole my identity, locked me up in a safe, and dropped me in the bottom of a quarry. says Stefan

''you made it through. says Tessa.

''Barely. I came very close to flipping off my humanity switch, but I didn't because I knew If I ever got out, I wanted to be myself when I killed him. says Stefan.

''Strong words says Tessa.

''He's a monster, and I'm going after him says Stefan.

[Stefan stands up as though to leave]

''except you'll burn to death in the sun without your daylight ring. Silas wasn't always a monster. says Tessa.

[Flashback-Ancient Greece, Two Thousand years ago.

[Silas walks towards Tessa, who smiles]

''[Voiceover] he used to be a simple man in love with a simple girl...his soul mate. she was his one true love. says Tessa. Heh. you know how that goes. they thought their love would last forever.

'How do you know all this? says Stefan.

''because I was there in his arms. says Tessa

You're telling me that you were Silas one true love? asks Stefan.

''I would have done anything for him says Tessa.

''that's impossible. how are you here right now? says Stefan.

''love bends the rules of possible. says Tessa

[Flashback Ancient Greece]

'[Voiceover] Silas and I were two most powerful members of a gifted people called Travelers. when we were engaged to be married we decided to reach even further. says Tessa.

''I don't ever want to be parted from you, even by death. says Silas.

'[voiceover] we wanted to find a way for our love to last forever says Tessa

[in the flashback. Silas and Tessa almost kiss but pause when they hear a sound. Silas looks over his shoulder then back at Tessa.]

[Present Day]

''yeah, look I know the story. everything was great for Silas until some witch named Qetsiyah or whatever came by and screwed him over right? says Stefan.

wrong. you don't know the story. Silas convinced Qetsiyah that he loved her so she would make the Immortality spell but when she found out that was just using her, she dumped him in a tomb with a cure, hoping he would take it and die, because she created a supernatual limbo to trap his soul. says Tessa.

''like any other sane, rational, well-adjusted woman would do. says Stefan.

Which catches us up to today. now Silas wants to destroy that supernatual limbo. once the other side is gone, he can take the cure, become mortal and die, and finally pass on and find peace. says Tessa

Look, if you really are Sila's one true love and you're not dead, then why don't you just do us all a favor and run off into the sunset together? says Stefan.

''Silas was my true love. I never said that I was his. I'm Qetsiyah, that sane, rational,well-adjusted woman you seem to know so much about. says Tessa.

[Tessa drags a finger along the wall, leaving a line of blue flames in it's wake, which leads to the fireplace and ignites]

''clearly you've heard the man's version of the story, the one where I'm a back stabbing lunatic who ruined everything for Silas, a raging bitch witch who obession with vengeance created a whole new dimension of suffering in the after life. says Tessa.

''what are you doing here? I thought you were dead and on the other side says Stefan.

''I was-for 2,000 years. but I came back...for you. says Tessa.

[On The Road]

[Damon is driving his car, with Elena in the passanger seat and Ciara and Katherine in the back]

''you sure you know what you're looking for? Last bar had a red awning and a neon sign.

''I'll know when I see it. says Elena.

[Katherine pops her head out between the front seats]

''me, too. says Katherine.

''didn't ask you. Says Damon.

''I'm just trying to make conversation, anything to drown out the sound of eggshells breaking, so Elena, I couldn't help but overhear. you've been dreaming about Stefan all summer? that must be really stressful on a new relationship, especially when you're having those kinds of dreams lying in bed next to his brother. says Katherine.

''They weren't dreams. it was just a bad feeling, like something wasn't right with him. says Elena.

''oh, no, yeah, sure I totally get it. there's still a connection between you two, maybe deep down you know that he was your one true love and breaking up with him was a big mistake. says Katherine.''

''Ignore her. as soon as the Vervain is out of her system, we'll compel her and we'll put her on mute says Damon.

''Or maybe Stefan's been trying to reach out to you all summer but you've been distracted with Damon to help him so he reached out to the person that he trusts-me. says Katherine.

Nah. you're probably right, Elena, Ciara and I had the exact same dream on the exact same night. why would that mean something? says Katherine.

''Maybe because you are all Doppelgangers and that someone is making you see the dreams for a reason and I am a Mage so I am going to get visions like these, says Ciara.

[neither Damon nor Elena respond. Damon looks troubled.]

[Cabin In The Woods]

[Stefan is rifling through a bag when Tessa reenters the cabin]

''do you have a, uh cell phone? I have to make a phone call. says Stefan.

''there's no cell reception out here. and remember I made it safe for you in here, but I wouldn't go outside if I were you says Tessa.

''well no offense, Qetsiyah. I'm having hard time believing what you're saying says Stefan.

''Qetsiyah sounds so...ancient time-y don't you think? how about Tessa? it's a little different, but not so different you wouldn't find it on one of those souvenir keychains. says Tessa.

''so that's why you rejoined the land of the living...souvenir keychains? says Stefan.

I'm here because the Bennett witch lowered the veil. I saw an Opportunity to make myself a living, breathing mortal, and I thought, why not? my hunters have failed in their task to kill Silas, I figured it was time to handle things in person.

''well, 2'000 years is a hell of a long time to hold a grudge. says Stefan.

''you have clearly never been left at the Altar. says Tessa

[Flashback Ancient Greece]

[Voiceover] like a love sick idiot, I created an entire garden for our wedding, and I made a spell that would keep us alive forever, an Immortality spell so we would never have to part. Silas and I were going to drink the Immortality elixir as part of our wedding ceremony, but then everything around me started to die...my wedding flower, the garden trellis, our harvest. and then I realized why. Silas had already used the Immortality spell. he was already drinking th Elixir somewhere else. he took what he wanted, and then the bastard abandoned me says Tessa.

[Present Day]

''So, call me a woman scorned or a vindictive bitch or whatever labels suits your story, but I thought I was his one true love and he ripped my heart out. says Tessa.

''I'm sorry. says Stefan.

''I deserved a chance to look him in the eye and make him understand how much he hurt me. so, I found him in the wilderness with the woman he gave my Immortality to, the woman he chose over me...says Tessa.

[Flashback-Wilderness]

[in the past. Qetsiyah spies on Silas and his lover.]

''and just when I thought his betrayal couldn't cut any deeper, I learned that his actual true love was someone very close to me...my handmaiden. says Tessa.

[In the flashback. Qetsiyah watches as her handmaiden exits a tent, a headscarf obscuring her face. Silas exits after her.]

''Just as you are mine, I am yours forever, because when I look at you...Amara...all I see is an angel says Silas.

[Silas removes the scarf from Amara's face revealing a girl who loo exactly like Katherine and Elena.]

[Present day]

''so Silas was the first version of me, and your friend was the first verison of Elena? says Stefan.

''Amara was hardly a friend. when they drank the Immortality elixir, they violated the natural law that all living things must die, so Nature found a balance by creating mortal shadow selves. says Tessa.

'Doppelgangers's Says Stefan.

''Like you, and Katherine, and Elena all caused by a ripple effect from Silas and Amara's sin says Tessa

[Tessa who has been busy arranging something over the fire, places her metal bracelet in a pot over the flames. it immediately begins to melt.]

''you want to tell me what the hell you've been doing this whole time? asks Stefan.

''Silas stole your daylight ring. you're going to need a new one. when this is ready. I need your help to take down Silas once and for all.

[Joe's Bar]

[Damon pulls his car into the parking lot at Joe's Bar and he and Ciara and Elena quietly get out of the car-Katherine is asleep]

''are we really just gonna leave her in the car? asks Ciara.

''the only time she shuts up is when she's asleep, and I didn't want to disturb our peace and Quiet.

[Ciara stops walking toward the entrance and Damon and Elena turns back]

''I thought you said this was the one. says Damon.

''it is. it looks exactly like it did in the dream. isn't that a little freaky? says Ciara.

'Yeah. it's a lot freaky. let's go see if Stefan's inside. says Damon.

'[they walk in and see the girl the Stefan attacked, working behind the bar]

''Can I get you something? asks Joe

''yeah sure.[compelling] why don't you tell me what happened to your neck, Jo? asks Damon.

''some sicko attacked me, bit me, told me to run, so I did and when I looked back, he was on fire. says Joe.

''[to Damon]''the sun must have come up. he doesn't have his daylight ring. says Elena.

''[to Joe] and then what happened? says Damon.

''some woman shoved him into a truck, drove away. says Joe.

''did you know this woman? asks Damon.

''No. she was driving Cam Peterson's truck. he lives about 10 miles down the dirt road out back. here. look like you could use one of these.

[she pours Damon a shot]

''Hmm. I could, thank you. says Damon.

[he throws it back, swallowing, suddenly he starts gagging and coughing his mouth and throat sizzling]

''Vervain[hoarsely] says Damon.

''What did you do? says Ciara.

[Nadia enters from the back room and raises a gun pointed at Damon, Ciara and Elena]

''I told her to pour him a drink or I'd kill her. says Nadia.

''who the hell are you? says Damon.

[Katherine enters the bar, not realizing what's going on until it's too late and Nadia sees her.]

''Which one of you is Katherine Pierce? asks Nadia.

''[Pointing at Elena] she is. says Katherine.

''Katherine is a compulsive liar...but I need her alive. says Nadia.

[Elena vamp-runs at Nadia, throwing her against a table.]

''Katherine, run! yells Elena.

[Nadia eyes vamp out]

''you really do look exactly alike says Nadia.

[she straightens up and throws Elena against the wall with vampire strength then vamp-runs out of the building. Ciara helps Elena up]

''Wonderful, now we've got a vampire bounty hunter to deal with. let me guess; Euro-bitch was not part of the dream? asks Damon.

''I've never seen her before says Ciara.

''yeah well. whoever she was. she wants Katherine which means she's probably a Silas spy. Says Damon.

''I'll go chase after her. you and Ciara find Stefan. says Elena.

''Wait, what? No. she almost killed you. says Damon.

'we don't have time for a detour. Damon, Stefan's hurt. find him. Elena says.

''wait. no. stop. just wait. any sign of trouble, you let her go. do you understand me? I don't care how bad Silas wants Katherine. she's not worth the hair on your head. you got me? okay? Kiss me. go.

[they kiss and part ways.]

[Cabin In The Woods]

[Stefan watches Tessa work at the hearth.]

''Hovering actually slows down the process. says Tessa.

''ah, got it. so whats you uh plan? take the cure and shove it down Silas's throat? kill him? says Stefan.

''You're skipping ahead. we don't stand a chance against Silas with his mental powers says Tessa.

''You took him down before, right? says Stefan.

''A Long time ago. that was before he could compel masses, and 2,000 years of consuming dribbles of blood from thousands of people...it's allowed him to hone his skills. it prepared him to escape from the tomb I put him in. says Tessa.

''is that where Amara is right now, locked away in a tomb? says Stefan.

''No, Stefan. Amara is not locked in a tomb. says Tessa.

[Flashback the Wilderness]

[Silas approaches Qetsiyah who crouches at a bucket of water wringing out a cloth]

''What are you doing here? says Silas.

''I brought you two gifts. the first is the chalice from which we were to drink at our wedding. says Qetsiyah. [she holds it up to show Silas-it is covered by a cloth.]

''I know you must be very angry with me says Silas.

''I was...for a time. but then I realized it was within my power to forgive you by creating this, your second gift-a cure for Immortality.

[she opens the small chest and lifts out the cure.]

''that's not possible. says Silas.

''I promise you, it works. I just used it on someone else immortal. says Qetsiyah.

''what did you do? asks Silas

[Silas runs to the tent and finds a large quantity of blood staining all the cloth inside.]

''Amara. No. Amara-no-Amara no! NO!

'[Qetsiyah follows him into the tent]

''she couldn't speak after I cut her throat...but I could tell by the way her heart was beating...she knew she was going to die. says Qetsiyah.

[Qetsiyah lifts a bleeding human heart out of the chalice, blood dripping from it.]

''I will kill you. I will kill you! says Silas.

''You will not come near me unless you take the cure and give up your Immortality. says Qetsiyah.

[she uses magic to disable Silas, who falls to his knees, groaning in pain.]

''Take the cure, Silas. we can live long human lives together. says Qetsiyah.

''Can't say I didn't give him a second chance. says Tessa.

''that's what you call a second chance? says Stefan.

''I'm a complicated person. but Silas remains a simple man. I created the other side as a supernatual barrier between Silas and the peacful after life he craved. then. I dropped him in that tomb with the cure. thinking eventually he would take it and kill himself to be with Amara just so he could realize that he was caught with me all eternity. says Tessa.

''How's that working out for you? says Stefan.

''he's been a little stubborn says Tessa.

''I take it you're not really making me a daylight ring are you? says Stefan.

''Do you really think I'd give you the one thing you need to walk out of here? says Tessa.

all right, listen. we're on the same side. I want Silas gone as much as you do-says Stefan.

'Have you not been listening to me? I have trust issuses. I'm controlling, and paranoid, and a little crazy says Tessa

[she uses Magic on Stefan, who falls to his knees, grasping at his head and groaning in pain.]

''and that's working out just fine Says Tessa.

[Stefan sits bound to a chair and is surrounded by a circle of herbs on the floor. Ciara opens the door with Damon and Stefan looks up]

'Stefan. you couldn't call a brother? says Damon.

''nice to see you too...Damon, Ciara. says Stefan.

''what the hell is going on here? says Ciara

''well, Silas ex girlfriend decided to come back from the other side. says Stefan.

''Qetsiyah? says Ciara.

[Damon is trying to untie Stefan when Tessa shows up behind them]

''it's Qetsiyah [to Stefan] do you see why I want to change it? you won't be able to break those vines. the spell won't release him until I get what I want.

[Tessa looks at Ciara who was circling her as she puts down her basket of leaves]

''So I see that you brought the Mage here excellent I can use the magic in your veins says Tessa.

''Well, I guess the rumors are true. you are a ray of sunshine. Question-why is my brother wearing your compost pile? says Damon.

''I'm going to link Stefan to Silas. casting a spell on his Doppelganger will neutralize Silas mental powers. once he's weakened. I will force him to take the cure. says Tessa.

''Well, that's a great idea, force the cure down his throat. The Cure is gone, done, it's ingested. says Ciara.

''Katherine, you mean? I'm aware of her condition. she was supposed to be with you. says Tessa.

''wait Katherine took the cure? says Stefan.

''we have a lot to catch up on Stefa? wait a minute. what do you mean supposed to be with me? did you plant those dreams? what is it, some kind of witch party trick? says Damon.

''So where is she? says Tessa.

''we ran into a little snag. says Ciara.

''then I'll get started without her. says Tessa.

[she looks at Ciara who was watching her]

''It seems that you have a condition as well I believe congrads are in order. says Tessa.

'What are you talking about what Condition? asks Ciara.

''You are with Child did you not now that? says Tessa.

[Ciara pales as she looks at Damon and Stefan]

''That can't be right I haven't been with anyone? says Ciara.

[Damon looks at her seeing how she has lost weight and that she has been sick over the last couple days]

''that is because you've never been Pregnant before and that the bastard who gave it to you wanted it to happen and now that it has he won't bother you anymore. says Tessa.

''I don't understand how do you know that she's is with Child? says Stefan.

''and who has she been with? says Damon.

''The time that Silas was turned to stone he never got a chance to leave something left behind something that can carry on his name and his bloodline even if he did loved Amara he wanted a special person to carry on his bloodline a witch, or a Mage it didn't matter until [to Ciara] ''you found one of the remaining bloodline of Mages...my bloodline as well as yours

''No...that isn't true...I was forced by him I never wanted any of this. says Ciara.

[Stefan looks at Ciara and at Damon who looked like he wanted to kill something]

''Are you saying that Silas impregnanted Ciara...but that's not right he forced himself on her for that. says Damon.

''It's true the moment she came into this house I felt that small life inside her it's tiny thing but it's there says Tessa.

[Ciara looks at Tessa not wanting to believe it but knowing that maybe it is true that she is carrying a baby since maybe it was the reason why she hasn't been well for a long time now]

[Tessa chants over a bowl]

''Okay, well thanks for the hospitality, but we should really get going if we want to beat traffic. says Damon.

''yep, yep. he's right. Stefan.

''probably don't want to get on my bad side. says Tessa.

'you realize you're not the only one with a bad side, right? says Damon.

''aren't you brave. without Silas's mental powers. he is an immortal nobody. we can defeat him. isn't that what you want? says Tessa.

''just do it, all right? Just get it over with. do it. says Ciara.

[A Road]

[Nadia drags Katherine out of the woods and across a road to a car parked near an overpass]

''Sorry to sound like a broken record, but I like to know the identity of my kidnappers. who are you and what do you want? says Katherine.

''ask me again and I'll sew your mouth shut. says Nadia.

[Silas approaches them and leans against the car]

''Silas. of course it's you. says Katherine.

''what are you doing here? says Nadia.

[he removes a small device from under the car]

''GPS tracker. it's even better than a locatore spell. says Silas.

[To The House in the woods Damon and Ciara watches Tessa dip her fingers in the hot molten metal in the bowl, then approach Stefan from behind, chanting. she presses her fingers against the side of Stefan's head, and he gasps]

''thank you for working so quickly, Nadia says Silas

''I'm not ready to hand her over yet. says Nadia.

''Oh that's right. your fascinating unfinished business I don't care about. says Silas

''Get out of my head. says Nadia.

''what are you two talking about? says Katherine.

''Let go of her arm. says Silas.

[Silas uses his mental powers ad Nadia complies.]

''Now I want you to pull out your gun...and aim it at your heart. says Silas.

[Nadia obeys. during the time Tessa continues to chant over Stefan, who groans in pain. Nadia lifts the gun and points it at herself.]

''Good. now pull the Trig-ugh!

[Tessa continues chanting suddenly Silas groans in pain and sinks to his knees, grasping his head. Nadia's arm falls and the women watch Silas]

'Seriously, what is going on? asks Katherine.

[Nadia pulls Katherine towards the car]

[A Cabin In The Woods]

[The circle of herbs surrounding Tessa and Stefan have ignited into flames.]

''what are you doing to my brother? says Damon.

''I'm frying Silas's brain. no one said it would be pretty. says Tessa.

[Both Stefan's and Silas's eye begin to bleed. soon Stefan's head rolls to the side and he loses consciousness]

''All right. we're done here. says Damon.

''you're right. we're done. it worked. says Tessa.

[Damon takes Stefan's head in his hands, propping it up and shaking it slightly]

'''Stefan. Stefan! Stef. damn it. whatever you did to him, undo it. says Damon.

''relax. I just burned through his conscious mind. he'll wake eventually. you sure want to take him home? you and Elena were doing so well without your guilt getting in the way. says Tessa.

[Ciara helps Damon undoing the vines holding Stefan to the chair]

''Spying on us from the other side. says Ciara.

'I've been watching over you until Silas got his hands on you and now you are forced to carry his child...you have Traverlers blood within you and should be Protected. says Tessa. You know the one thing than being on the other side and watching Silas resist the cure.

''Oh yeah? what was that realizing that your plan totally sucked? says Damon.

''century after Century, I watched versions of Stefan and Elena find each other, like magnets, always the same story-conquering all, falling in love-you didn't think your brother was Silas first shadow? Destiny has been trying to get the doppelgangers together forever. says Tessa.

''look here Miss Crazy, why don't we just dial down the destiny talk a notch okay? says Damon.

''you don't want to hear it, but the universes is working against you. says Tessa.

''if you're trying to downplay your reputation as being a Psychopath, you might not want to say you're spokesperson for the universe. says Damon.

''you,Ciara and I are the same, Damon...the Obstacle standing between two fates. Silas had his true love. and Stefan has Elena. we're merely the conflict that makes it interesting. says Tessa.

''So, what are you suggesting, I leave him here with you while I run off and live happily ever after with Elena? says Damon.

''I'd keep him safe. says Tessa.

''you have a bad track record with men. says Damon.

''I want to keep him safe. now that he's linked to Silas, Silas can't mess with our heads and as long as Stefan's in the wway, you will never be with Elena take it from the woman who's had front row seats for 2,000 years. says Tessa.

''No one would have to know? says Damon.

''No one has to know. says Tessa.

[Damon pauses looking at Ciara who has been listening to them and she was touching her stomach as he stares at her then turns back to Tessa]

''Or you could just go back to hell. says Damon.

[He grabs Tessas throat, she struggles and manages to say something in another language. Damon releases her, grabbing at his head. Tessa throws Damon off, and he falls to the floor...Ciara runs to him helping him. sometime later, Damon and Ciara hears Elena calling out]

''Stefan! yells Elena.

[She runs in the door and sees Stefan. she runs to him, touching his face, Damon watches from the floor with Ciara]

''Stefan! hey! Oh, no Stefan, hey. Stefan, can you hear me? Stefan! wake up. Oh, god. says Elena.

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Stefan lies unconscious on the sofa, Ciara is sitting across from him looking down at her stomach and couldn't believe what Tessa told her and didn't want it to be real...Elena walks in the room seeing her]

''Hey Ciara...are you okay? says Elena.

''Not really finding out that I'm Pregnant is hightlight of my day. says Ciara.

''I heard about that I am so sorry Ciara that you couldn't come to us for what was going on with you...and all this time being chased by Silas for this purpose. says Elena.

''You had your life Elena and I wasn't about to come in between that I was fighting him off as best as I could but his mind control was stronger and he took me over for a time I had no control over myself. says Ciara.

That is just violation of your body and mind that's not right. Ciara you should want to kill him for everything he has done to you. says Elena.

''and he will get what he deserves there will come a time when he will die but right now I have to figure out what I am going to do know since I am with child says Ciara.

[Damon enters the room]

''we will do what we should have done a long time ago keep an eye on you and take care of you so you can just keep going to College and stay away from all things Silas it's not good in your condition. says Damon.

[He sighs as he looks down at Ciara seeing how tired and worn out she looks as Elena sits down next to Stefan she lifts his hand and puts his daylight ring back on his finger.]

''Well, he's got his daylight ring back. we're all set for a picnic. says Damon.

''he's lucky he has a brother who looks out for him. otherwise, you might have pawned it for a Pinball machine. says Ciara.

''Hmm. says Damon.

''you're suspiciously quiet. tell me what Qetsiyah said back at the cabin. says Elena.

''she told me that we don't stand a chance. says Damon.

''and what does she know about us? says Elena.

''well, she told me a very interesting little story about the history of Doppelgangers, how they're fated to fall in love with each other basically the Universe programmed you to fall in love with Stefan, not me. which means...we're a lost cause no matter what we do. I'm paraphrasing. says Damon.

''the Universe? says Elena.

''her words, not mine. says Damon.

''so, she's crazy? says Elena.

''maybe, maybe she's not. says Damon.

''look. I know I spent the last couple days focusing on trying to find Stefan, but that has nothing to do with how I feel about you, and I'm not going to let Silas's 2,000 year old ex girlfriend screw things up between us. says Elena.

[Ciara rolls her eyes and gets up as they turn to her]

''I am going to bed before you two make me sick all over again. says Ciara.

[Damon winces as Elena watches her go worried about what happened as Stefan starts to wake up on the sofa. Elena turns to see Stefan sitting and standing up.]

''welcome back, brother. says Damon.

''Stefan...we missed you. says Elena.

''uh, I'm sorry...I-I have no idea who you people are. says Stefan.

[Elena smiles falls, and she looks from Damon to Stefan in shock]

[Writer's Note]

[Ciara is pregnant with Silas's baby it was never meant for them two to get together but Silas needed someone of a Special ability and a strong bloodline and he found it in Ciara as the story goes on I am hoping I will put her with Enzo or Put her back with Damon. I feel when Katherine takes over Elena's body is when Damon will go back to Ciara or she will fall for Enzo..just let me now which one I should put her with..]


	92. For Whom The Bell Tolls

For Whom The Bell Tolls

At The Grill

[A guy at the bar hold a shot of liquor and rings a bell gathering everyone's attention]

''To Uncle Steve! says Guy

To Uncle Steve! says all.

[Everyone raises their glasses and drink, including Stefan and Damon, who are sitting at a table.]

''yeah! says Damon.

wow, ahh. this town always so upbeat about dead people? says Stefan.

''Well, in the theme of morbid town tradition, you go back to the 1820's when everyone was so paranoid about the Cholera thing that they would occasionally bury a body a wee bit before it's time. says Damon.

''so, we have a hoilday dedicated to burying people alive? says Stefan.

''well, they were so paranoid that they would actually request to be buried with a string attached to a bell about ground, and then the whole family would hang around the grave for 24 hours in hopes of hearing the bell and that their loved ones would come back, but now it's just really-it's really a kick ass excuse to get hammered. says Damon.

(A waitress comes to the table and starts picking up the empty glasses.)

''Hello Says Damon.

''Hi. Says Waitress.

[Stefan stares at the waitress's neck and notices a very thick vein. Damon notices Stefan.]

''Uh, hey, darling. we'd love another round, please. asks Damon.

''you got it. says waitress

(As the waitress leaves, Stefan follows her with his head and even stretches his neck a little in her direction. He snaps out of it and looks at Damon.)

''what the hell was that? asks Stefan.

''that, my brother, was you jonesing for something a little stronger than a blood bag. says Damon.

'so, what's the problem? you spent the whole day trying to convince me I was a vampire. I'm convinced. let me act like one. says Stefan.

''well, unfortunately Stefan, there are two types of vampires in the world, okay? there are those that handle moderation. and then there's you. says Damon.

''well, I'm no shring. right? says Stefan.

''right.

''but maybe killing our father and turning into a vampire and all the trauma associated with that is what made me become a vampire who feeds on people and then rips their heads off. but now that I don't have all those memories and all that guilt, maybe the Ripper thing won't be such a Problem. says Stefan.

''let's not try it out, okay? says Damon.

''[the bell rings again. they clink their glasses and as they are about to drink, Elena walks in.]

''and there I thought catching up on nearly two centuries would be a drag. says Elena.

''remind me of your name again. says Stefan.

[Elena looks a little hurt.]

''Elena. says Elena.

''Elena. right. says Stefan.

[to Damon] you haven't told him about me? says Elena.

''200 years is a long time. says Damon.

[the bell rings. Damon drinks]

''right. well...says Elena.

[Elena drinks]

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Ciara is in her bedroom trying to think about what Tessa told her about being Pregnant with Silas's child and wonder if she should keep it she sighs as she lays down on her back as Jeremy comes into the room]

''Hey are you okay? says Jeremy.

''I don't think so I found out from Qetisyah that I am Pregnant with Silas's baby he raped me to get this on me and I don't know if I should keep it says Ciara

''You need to do what ever you need to do that makes you happy if you don't want the child then don't keep it if you do keep it says Jeremy.

''I don't like Abortion I've never been for that but this was forced on me and it's not fair for me and for the child to know what kind of father he or she has I need to talk to someone says Ciara.

[Bonnie is standing beside Jeremy looking at Ciara feeling sorry for her as she speaks to Jeremy]

''Maybe she can talk to Qetsiyah and ask her about this maybe she may be able to help her. says Bonnie.

[Jeremy looks at Bonnie then at Ciara who is standing and pacing as Jeremy turns back to her]

''Maybe talking to Qetsiyah will help you I don't approve of Abortion either but this was forced on you just like you said and I am with you on what ever decision you make says Jeremy.

''Okay I will go do that I'll just get stuff together and go talk to her tell Damon and Elena that I am going to talk to Tessa. says Ciara.

''I will says Jeremy.

[Tessa's Cabin In The Wood]

[Tessa is making something in the pot over the stove when Ciara comes to the door she knocks on the door as Tessa turns around]

''So you finally came to see me alone did you. says Tessa.

''I guess you already know what I came for...How? says Ciara.

''When I told you about the child inside you was to give you a chance to do something about it and give you some time to see if you are willing to keep it or get rid of it says Tessa.

''I don't want to get rid of my child I want children but not like this [tears in her voice] ''I was forced to do this by Silas and he never cared about me or wanted me to have a choice I...I can't keep it and I'm sorry but I can't it's too much to handle right now says Ciara.

[Tessa looks at the girl seeing how much pain she was in with her decision and she walks over and takes Ciara's face in her hands]

''Remember that you can have more children after this one where it doesn't have to be of someone who forced themselves on you only by the person you love may it be human or vampire you are doing the right thing. says Tessa.

''I hate what I am doing but I have no choice this is too much learning that I am carrying a child of a Immortal Cruel being like Silas I can't have it I won't says Ciara.

Then it's your choice and we will begin all it takes is a small potion that will help with the child and there will be some pain and the baby will have peace. says Tessa.

[Ciara cries as Tessa walks over to the fireplace and takes a bowl and puts the potion and puts it in the bowl and walks over to Ciara and gives it to her]

''I'm sorry that you had to do this it's for the best for your child and yourself drink the potion. says Tessa.

[Ciara looks at Tessa closing her eyes and she then puts the bowl to her lips and drinks it with tears coming down her face]

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Jeremy is sitting, waiting for Damon, who walks in.]

''okay. where is she? call her. get her here. says Damon.

''that's the problem. I can't actually call her. no one can. says Jeremy.

[Damon looks confused]

''Please don't do this, Jeremy. says Bonnie.

''Ive been lying to everyone for months, and I can't keep lying knowing that everyone's waiting for her to swoop in and save the day. says Jeremy.

''I don't speak crazy person, Jer. you're gonna have to translate that for me. says Damon.

''think about it, Damon. I was dead. I wasn't supposed to come back. says Jeremy.

'yes, exactly. the beauty of Bonnie magic, which is what we need right now. says Damon.

''you're not hearing me. Magic finds a balance, I'm not supposed to be here.

[Damon understands what Jeremy means and it sinks in.]

''No. Says Damon.

''you can't just bring somebody back from the dead. there is always a price to pay for it. says Jeremy.

''don't say it Jeremy, don't you dare. says Damon.

''she didn't show up to her dad's funeral, Damon. nobody has spoken to her all summer. says Jeremy.

''please, Jeremy. says Bonnie

''you say it, and everything in Elena's life goes to crap, do you understand me? everything changs. says Damon.

''do not say it, Jeremy. says Bonnie.

''don't says Damon.

''Bonnie's dead. says Jeremy.

''damn it, Jeremy! you realize what you just did? [he starts walking away from Jeremy] ''why would you say that? says Damon.

''I'm sorry. people need to know. says Jeremy.

(Damon looks very upset. He starts walking towards Jeremy and it looks like he's going to punch him, but he gives him a hug. Damon exhales and he looks very sad.)

[The Woods]

''How is it cosmically possible to get into two accidents on the same Bridge? says Stefan.

''I don't know. maybe it was fate drawing me back, saying that I cheated death the first time. says Elena.

''but if I was there both times, then why didn't I save you both times? says Stefan.

''because the second time you saved my best friend Matt because I asked you to. says Elena.

''Ah. got it. so, I'm an idiot. says Stefan.

''No you were the perfect boyfriend. you valued what I wanted even if it wasn't what you agreed with. says Elena.

(They walk towards the bridge.)

''well, it's gonna take me a minute to wrap my head around that. says Stefan.

[Elena sighs]

''Fair enough. says Elena.

'it's working, you know? says Stefan.

(Elena looks surprised.)

''You're remembering? asks Elena.

''No, I mean, this, whatever we're doing, the distracting, the subliminating, whatever you wanna call it. the urge to feed has settled. I'm not uh. hungry anymore. says Stefan.

''good. says Elena.

''whatever monster I was capable of being, I could see why I was different around you. says Stefan.

''you were never a monster. says Elena.

''Elena. I saw my reflection in the mirror today. I was scared of me. says Stefan.

''well you never scared me. the first time I saw you for what you were. I touched your face like this. [she places both her hands on his face] and I told you not to hide. says Elena.

(Elena starts to remove her hands from Stefan's face but he grabs her by the wrist.)

''Don't says Stefan.

(Stefan places her hand back on his face. He caresses her face and looks deeply into her eyes. He pulls her gently towards him and he leans in for a kiss... but Elena interrupts.)

''I'm with Damon. says Elena.

[Elena moves her hands away from his face. Stefan looks a little confused]

''You're with my brother. asks Stefan.

''yeah. says Elena.

'' and neither of you thought that was something that I should know? says Stefan.

''we weren't hiding it from you. it's not that-I'm sorry. I just...says Elena.

(Elena takes a few steps away from Stefan.)

''and just like that, the hunger returns says Stefan.

''I'm sorry. Stefan.

(She turns around to face him but Stefan had speed-ran away.)

[Tessa's Cabin In The Woods]

[Ciara is sitting on a bed as she looks down at the empty cup in her hands and she was crying in her hand as she felt pain in her stomach and she was bleeding she gasps as she lays down and rolls into a ball from the pain in her stomach as she felt blood as Tessa helps her by taking away the bloody blanket and walks over to the fireplace and throws the blanket into the fire as Ciara cries in pain as Tessa watches the young girl in pain]

'You will heal in time when the next time you have children it will be because it's your choice and that it isn't made with shame and Rape...it will be with the man you love like it's suppose to be. says Tessa.

[Ciara looks at her through tears and nods]

''You can stay here and heal for a bit longer since you are one of my bloodline as a Traveler and Mage I will look after you. says Tessa.

''Thank you Tessa...I just want to get home and just deal with it like I've always have. it's time for me to go back to College and live my life like I've wanted. says Ciara.

''Okay I'm going to give you this Necklace it will keep Silas from touching you again. nobody is allowed to touch anyone of my family without consciousess says Tessa.

[Ciara smiles a little as she weakly gets up and walks outside and to her car getting in then she cries into her steering wheel.]

[Salvatore Mansion]

(Damon is drinking. He takes his phone and dials. The scene alternates between Damon at the Salvatore Mansion and Elena at the cemetery, at night, where people are still drinking to the dead.)

''Hey! where are you? I've been calling. says Elena.

I'm at home. look. I really need to talk to you about something. says Damon.

''Damon, Stefan's gone. says Elena.

''what? what happened? says Damon.

''I told him about you and me, and he just-he stormed off and said that he was hungry. Damon, there's an entire graveyard full of people here tonight. says Elena.

''Okay. I'm on my way. says Damon.

[At The Crypt]

(Stefan is furiously feeding on Jesse.)

''Hey! Stefan, stop! Says Caroline.

(She pulls Stefan away from Jesse. Jesse lies on the floor.)

''this isn't you, okay? you might not remember, but I do. you are better than this. you are not this person. says Stefan.

''I have to go. says Stefan.

''what? says Caroline.

''I have to leave. says Stefan.

[Stefan leaves. Caroline turns back to look at Jesse. he's bleeding profusely]

''Oh my god![she bites her wrist and offers it to Jesse] Jesse, Jesse, drink this. you'll be okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got you into this, and I'm sorry I let you kiss me when I-I'm just so sorry. says Caroline.

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Stefan is by the fireplace burning his diaries when Ciara comes in the living room seeing him]

''Stefan hey...what are you doing? says Ciara.

''I'm burning all my Journals. says Stefan.

''why? says Ciara.

[Elena and Damon enter the room]

''Stefan. there you are. we've been looking everywhere for y- says Elena.

''what are you doing there, brother? says Damon.

''well, you know, just tying up a few odds and ends. says Stefan.

''you sure you want to do that? says Damon.

''well, I know what I don't want. I don't want to be the person in these journals anymore. I don't want to live in this house. I don't want my brother's advice. I don't want to hear how I supported you, Elena, and I definitely do not want to continue this conversation. says Stefan.

(He grabs a bag and starts walking.)

''Stefan, wait. says Elena.

''don't worry. I'm not going on a Ripper binge. besides. Caroline said she'll call me every hour to make sure I was okay and uh...I actually do trust her. says Stefan.

''but...says Elena.

[Stefan leaves]

''I think we just go dumped. says Damon.

''we need Bonnie. why hasn't she called us back? it's so unlike her. he can't stay like this. says Elena.

''Elena. Bonnie can't help us. says Damon.

''did you talk to her? what did she says? there's got to be something that she can do. I mean, she'll figure it out. she always does. says Elena.

[Damon approaches Elena and places his hands on her shoulders. he takes a deep breath.]

''Bonnie's dead, Elena. says Damon.

''What? says Elena.

''She's dead. I'm sorry. says Damon.

[Salvatore Family Crypt]

[Ciara is sitting in the crypt using a tissue to dry her eyes when Caroline walks in]

''Hey. how are you feeling? says Caroline.

''Hmm. I'm feeling better, just I don't have my baby anymore. [Caroline sighs in sadness] ''I hate that what I did taking away my baby but It was for the best My child didn't need to be born the way it came into this world by a Cruel Madman for a father. says Ciara.

[Caroline walks over and hugs her]

''Hey I understand why you did it Your baby wasn't planned and you didn't want to be with Silas he forced that on you and even though I don't like Abortion there will come a time when you will have children again and it will be with someone who loves you. says Caroline.

''That is what Tessa said that Silas forced himself on me and that it wasn't my time to be a mother and she was happy to do it because she is kinda family to me. says Ciara.

''I can't believe that you are part Travler witch and Mage from Qetsiyah's bloodline makes you almost related to Bonnie. says Caroline.

''I can't belive that she's gone Bonnie was one of the strongest of us and she didn't deserve to die the way she did but she did it out of the goodness of her heart she saved Jeremy so Elena would have family. says Ciara.

''We're never gonna see her again. and I have no idea where Tyler is, and I just got so used to them being there all the time, and now what? I'm supposed to just learn to move on without them? how do I do that when all I have is this sadness and this anger and- says Caroline.

''Me. you have me. and Stefan. you were there for him last night and you are there for me at times when I need someone. sounds like you're always there for me. when my sister isn't so let me be there for you, okay? says Ciara.

[The Woods]

[Damon, Elena, Ciara, Caroline and Matt walk towards a stump of a tree, where Jeremy places a picture frame on top. Caroline approaches the stump and places black and red cheerleading pom poms on top. Matt then places a his lifeguard whistle on the stump. Ciara scatters white feathers over the stump and all the other items then she backs out crying and Caroline hugs her. Damon places Bonnie's book of spells on the stump. Bonnie appears behind Jeremy and talks to him.]

''It's okay. they need this. I need this. says Bonnie.

(Jeremy grabs a bell that was sitting on the stump.)

''We ring this bell in Honor of Bonnie, in remembrance of her. [he rings the bell and places it back on the stump] I'm not sure what else to say. says Jeremy.

''Say that I'm not going anywhere, say that even though they couldn't see me I've been there the whole time. says Bonnie.

''She says that she's not going anywhere, that she has been here all along. Bonnie has watched you have the summer of your life. says Jeremy.

[Bonnie walks through her friends, talking and Jeremy repeats her words to Elena.]

''and I saw you happy, and I know you think now that you can't have a normal life...says Bonnie.

''That you have to be there for everyone, but you don't says Bonnie&Jeremy.

''[to Ciara] everyone will find their way, so you are gonna repack your things, you're gonna go back to college, and you're gonna live it up. [to Matt] you didn't do anything wrong Matt. you know I would have sent you 300 e-mails back if I could. I miss you. says Bonnie.

'[to Caroline] Caroline...says Bonnie. ''I watched you decorate that dorm room like your life depended on it. [they laugh] and I know that college isn't everything you expected and that you feel like something's missing, but...Tyler...says Bonnie.

[Tyler appears behind everyone, walking and holding a single white rose. Caroline runs to hug him. Tyler places the rose among the other items.]

[to Jeremy] this is good. this is all I wanted. I'll be okay. we'll all be okay. says Bonnie.

[Bonnie and Jeremy hold hands. Damon holds Elena. Tyler holds Caroline.]

[Dr. Maxfield's Lab]

[Dr. Maxfield is looking at his computer screen. Jesse is sitting on a gurney.]

''You're vitals are normal. says Dr. Maxfield.

''don't sound so disppointed. says Jesse.

''tell me about your night. says Dr. Maxfield.

''Caroline Forbes took me to a party in Mystic Falls, and then...it's kind of a big blank. I must have been really drunk. says Jesse.

''What's causing your memory loss didn't come in a red cup. it appears you have vampire blood in your system, Jesse, which means you were either injured to the point of needing to be healed or someone wants to turn you into a vampire. I'm guessing the former, and then I'm guessing you were compelled to forget. says Dr. Maxfield.

''I'm sorry, what? says Jesse.

''It's nothing to worry about. the good news about having blood in your system is that's step one to creating a new vampire.[he pulls out a needle.] this is step two. says Dr. Maxfield.

(Dr. Maxfield injects Jesse the contents of the needle. His heart monitor's beeping starts accelerating and then flat-lines. Jesse lies dead on the gurney.)


	93. Monster's Ball

Monster's Ball

[At College]

[Ciara is sitting outside on a bench just working on some work that she hasn't been able to do as she thinks about the last few days first losing her baby and then finding out about Bonnie's death she was a good friend and even though they weren't close she did find it hard to believe the young witch wasn't with them anymore. she was just getting up to go back to class when a man comes over to her]

''You must be Ciara Dubrinsky aren't you? says Dr. Maxfield.

''Yes I am her who wants to know? says Ciara.

[she gets up and puts her books into her bag as she faces the Doctor]

''I'm Professor Wes Maxfield I am Professor here and Elena told me some things about you that you are the Daughter of James Dubrinsky. says Dr. Maxfield.

''How do you know my dad? says Ciara.

''We went to school together and we became Professor's in our own fields...me in Medicine and James in History very brillant in what he did reminds me of Indiana Jones with the way he would always hunt for lost cities. says Dr. Maxfield.

''Well he was good at what he did all he would talk about Is Egypt, Italy and Greece always on the Plane somewhere anyway it's nice to meet you Dr. Maxfield.

Likewise. see you at the Costum ball tonight? says Dr. Maxfield.

''I wouldn't miss it. says Ciara.

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Damon is at the Salvatore talking to Jeremy explaining his plan to him and showing him also talking to Silas at the Grill to try and convince him to work together.]

[Jeremy is sitting on a chair and Damon is standing up, talking to him.]

''So, as we know, in a psychotic lapse in Judment, Bonnie brought you back to life and died in the process. may she rest in peace. says Damon.

''she's actually right over there. says Jeremy.

[Bonnie waves from a chair across from Jeremy]

''whatever. look.[Bonnie looks at Damon up and down.] the whole point is, I just happen to know a supernatural being who just happens to want to die, and in the spirit of nature needing balance and life for a life and all that stuff, I just think it would be a huge waste of a perfectly good death. says Damon.

''what are you talking about? says Jeremy.

''something Elena doesnt need to know about until it works. says Damon.

''wait. you want to work with Silas? says Jeremy.

[At A Bar]

[Silas walks up to a bar with Damon]

''so, why did you call me? says Silas.

''same reason you answered. you need help and I'm gonna help you. says Damon.

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Explaining to Jeremy]

''From the beginning, Silas whole bad guy plan was to kill himself, pass on to wherever he was gonna pass on to, and reunite with his dead girlfriend, Amara. I want to use his death to bring Bonnie back to life. says Damon.

[At A Bar]

''What makes you think that I need help? says Silas.

''well, for starters, you're still here, as in, why do you suck so badly at killing yourself? says Damon.

[Salvatore Mansion]

''To Die, he has to be mortal. if he's mortal, then he's a witch. and if he dies a witch then he's stuck on the other side forever. says Damon.

''he already tried to bring down the veil to the other side. he failed. says Jeremy.

''maybe he has a plan b. maybe he wants to do more then just drop the veil and let all the ghosts out. says Bonnie.

[Damon notices that Jeremy's paying attention to Bonnie]

''she knows I can't hear her, right? says Damon.

''she thinks Silas wants to destroy the other side completely. says Jeremy.

''powerful spells are bound by something even more powerful, the Moon, a comet, a doppelganger. the other side was made 2,000 years ago. and it still exists. that means she must have bound it to something that could exist just as long. says Bonnie.

[At A Bar]

''a Mystical Anchor. that's what binds her spell to the other side. I want to destroy it. Qetsiyah or Tessa. or whatever the hell she's calling herself these days, she wants to protect it. so, she's the only person that knows where the Anchor is hidden, but fortunately, she will be at the Whitmore Historical Ball this evening. says Silas.

''really? says Damon.

''Mm. says Silas.

''I thought you said you lost all of your Psychic powers. says Damon.

''Oh, I did. but I still have my incredible powers of observation and I observed her buying a Cleopatra costume today. says Silas.

[Salvatore Mansion]

''Back to my original question. let's say Silas destory's the other side, cures himself, because a witch. is it supernaturally possible that he can do a spell that swaps her life for his life once he Pfft kills himself Says Damon.

''Supernaturally, yeah. it's possible. but this is the same Silas who murdered my father. he's ruthless, and whatever spell he would do, there'll be some consequences. there always is. so. no. My answer is definitely not. says Bonnie.

''what'd she say? tell me? says Damon.

''She's in! says Jeremy.

''what? says Bonnie.

[Whitmore Historical Ball.]

[Ciara is dressed as Nefeitit Queen of Egypt as she walks down the stairs and meets Tyler and Caroline]

''Oh look at you Queen of Egypt. says Tyler.

''Yep that's me the Queen. says Ciara.

''You look awesome Ciara. says Caroline.

''you both look amazing Bonnie and Clyde? says Ciara.

''Caroline forced me to wear this. [to Caroline] I thought you got Stefan a costume.? says Tyler.

''[Looking behind her] he's James Dean. I went easy on him. I figured between blood lust drama, the Damon and Elena drama, the abuser drama, he's been through enough. says Caroline.

[Stefan approaches them and sets his empty glass on the bar]

''Hey, dance with me. [To Caroline] I'm buzzed and I'm on the verge of having a good time. says Stefan

''[To Caroline, but staring at Stefan] Have fun. I'll get us drinks. says Tyler.

[Caroline and Stefan leave to the dance floor. on the other side of the room. Damon texts Silas; Stefan's here. Elena walks in behind him]

''Lady Anne Boleyn. now, who in their right mind would cut off a head so gorgeous? says Damon.

''Uh you, my king my not so loving Husband. says Elena.

''well maybe I can dance my way out of this doghouse. says Damon.

''yeah maybe. maybe later. says Elena.

[she tries to walk away, but Damon stops her.]

''Ooh. or maybe you can tell me what's going on with you. come on. says Damon.

''Bonnie died 3 months ago, and what was I doing? I was having the summer of my life. with you. says Elena.

''Ah, Guilt, don't know it. but I've heard it can be a real bitch. says Damon.

''I know it's not my fault that Bonnie died. but it's my fault for not figuring it out sooner. says Elena.

''Elena, you are allowed to be happy once in a blue moon. besides, Jeremy was lying to us all summer. says Damon.

''I should've figured it out, Damon. I know that it's not the same, but I'm not gonna let Megan's death fall through the cracks too.

''[She looks at the guy that was looking at Megan's shrine. Damon follows her gaze and looks at him too.]

''who the hell is that? asks Damon.

''its Megan's hometown friend, I,E. The latest person of interest in the Whitmore Mystery I'll be right back. says Elena.

[she walks away. she approaches the guy who's wearing A Tuxedo T-Shirt]

''Hey, whatever your name is. Nice-t-shirt. understated.

''hey, whatever you're supposed to be says Guy.

''Anne Boleyn, pre-beheading, obviously. says Elena.

''I'm impressed says Guy.

''so, does a costume compliment earn me, like a formal introduction? says Elena.

''why do you want to know who I am? says Guy.

[the guy tries to walk away but Elena grabs him by the arm]

''[compelling] did you kill Megan? Ask Elena.

''Of course not. says Guy.

''then why are you acting so shady? asks Elena.

''because everyone around me dies? it's like a curse. My friends, my family-one by one, I've lost every single person in my life. so if you had any idea what survivor's guilt felt like, you'd leave me alone. says Aaron.

''[compelling] forget about my questions. says Elena.

'It's Aaron. my name. my name. I'll see you around, maybe says Aaron.

[He leaves Ciara walks to the bar when she sees Damon who looks up and sees her]

''Why hello Ciara long time no see. says Damon.

''For you too Damon I feel like we don't talk anymore. says Ciara.

''well you're the one who's been distanced since you came back from Italy. says Damon.

''well it's been kinda hard I thought to come back, go to College and live a normal live but I found out Silas is alive, got me Pregnant and then I had to lose it because it was forced on me...so I had good reason to not want to chat. says Ciara.

[Damon closes his eyes in shame. as he takes Ciara in his arms hugging her]

''I am so sorry Ciara you were meant to have a child of your own but you didn't deserve some freak of a 2,000 year old Immortal take you against your will. maybe this will another chance to do something good find a man, fall in love, get married and have children of your own. says Damon.

''I guess so. I will see what comes my way. says Ciara.

[They keep talking when they see Tessa enter the ball room dressed as Cleopatra. Stefan is drinking at the bar. she stands next to Stefan.]

''Where I come from, open bar meant ceramic Jugs of Phoenician wine. says Tessa.

[rolling his eyes] ''Ok. says Stefan.

''you have no idea who I am do you? says Tessa.

''No offense, but actually, I have no idea who alot of people are. says Stefan.

''Tessa, formerly known as Qetsiyah. says Tessa.

''The girl who wiped my memories says Stefan.

Nothing personal, little ex-boyfriend drama. let me make it up to you. buy you an I'm sorry drink? says Tessa.

[Damon comes over with Ciara]

''More like an I'm sorry Keg. says Damon.

[Damon takes Stefan by his shoulders looking at Ciara]

''I need you to stay here Little Mage me and my brother need to talk. says Damon.

''Okay. says Ciara.

[Damon takes Stefan with him to another room where they are alone.]

''You, my brother make a terrible wingman. says Stefan.

''trust me, last guy to hit on her is still paying for it. says Damon.

''so, what exactly are we doing here? says Stefan.

'well...says Damon.

[Silas appears behind Stefan]

''Hello, me. says Silas.

[Stefan turns around to look at Silas and Damon takes this opportunity to break his neck Stefan still lying on the floor. Silas picks up his leather jacket and puts it on.]

''So you want to explain to me why I just killed my brother? says Damon.

''well, Tessa's spell mentally linked us. I lost my psychi abilities. Stefan lost his memories. says Silas.

''and this severed the link? says Damon.

''yes, Damon. I can read your mind again. no. I'm not lying. and maybe you enjoyed breaking your brother's neck just a little bit too much. says Silas.

''Sold. says Damon.

''I'll cozy up to the witch and sift through her mind and figure out where she's hiding the anchor, and you, all you got to do is keep him dead. says Silas.

''Isn't Tess going to be slightly suspicious when the man whose brain she just fried is all of a sudden showing interest in her? says Damon.

''of all the men here, Tessa went straight for Stefan. this face Won her heart before. see, a woman never forgets her first love, no matter how badly it ended. says Silas.

[back in the ball room, Tessa's having a drink. Ciara is sitting beside her as Tessa looks at her]

''Seems we have something in Common both of us Queen of Egypt. says Tessa.

''Yeah I kinda admire the history and Art that is Egypt. says Ciara.

''Well it looks like you two are best buds. says Silas.

[Silas walks up the bar right beside Tessa looking at Silas]

''So are you two friends? says Silas.

''Um yeah we are kinda related in a way because of our Ancestors. she has travlers blood in her. says Tessa.

'I haven't been able to figure that out how am I related to you? says Ciara.

''look at the way you look...everything about you screams Traveler and magic it runs in your veins. says Tessa.[she looks at Silas who she thinks is Stefan] ''Ah, look who's back. am I in trouble? says Tessa.

''well, according to my brother, I am supposed to hate you. says Silas.

and do you? says Tessa.

''I'll tell you after that drink. says Silas.

[Silas and Tessa are at the bar drinking shots.]

''Good. you like Tequila. says Silas.

''yes, but not as much as Bacon. in my day, it was all about lamb. no one thought to cure pig fat. says Tessa.

''God, you have the most beautiful smile? says Silas.

''you're gonna stare at it all night or are you gonna ask me to dance? says Tessa.

''you wouldn't mind would you Ciara? says Silas.

''[confused] ''Um sure I'm not her keeper. go ahead have fun. says Ciara.

[he offers his hand and she takes it. they go to the dance floor where Caroline and Tyler are dancing.]

''hey' you want to get out of here? these costumes come with handcuffs, and you have a single. says Caroline.

''Look, Care. I didn't just come back here to get you in bed. says Tyler.

''I know. it's just...a happy by product of us being in school together. says Caroline.

''No. I mean-says Tyler.

''what? says Caroline.

[he shakes his head and smiles] I'm just really glad to be here. says Tyler.

[they keep dancing as does Silas and Tessa]

''so, what brings you to a college costume ball? says Silas.

''Look at me. last time I looked this good, I couldn't enjoy it. says Tessa

''Oh, that's right, the whole being stood up at your wedding thing. says Silas.

[upset] you shouldn't know that. I told you that before I fried your memories. says Tessa.

''Ok. you got me. I might have asked around about you. says Silas.

''[relieved] and I'm paranoid. that's what I get for trying to marry a lying Manipulative bastard. says Tessa.

''Oh. come on. the guy must've had some redeeming qualities. I mean, we know he was obviously extremely good-looking. but, I mean, was the guy at least funny? says Silas.

''are you defending him? says Tessa.

''No, no. it's just that you've been on this revenge kick for 2,000 years, and maybe hating him is an excuse to keep him in your life. there's a part of you that still loves him. says Silas.

''Now, I really hope he think that. I want to see his face when he realizes just how wrong he is. says Tessa.

''ok. I got to admit, there's a part of me that just wanted to hear you say that you still love me. that's how big my ego is, but since you're obviously in denial-says Silas.

''Oh my god. Silas..says Tessa.

''ok[compelling] Now, where's the anchor to the other side? says Silas

''I don't know. I'm looking for it too. says Tessa.

''what do you mean you don't know? you created it. says Silas.

''yes I created it. but the Travelers hid it after they killed me. they move it constantly. says Tessa.

''so, what are you doing here? says Silas.

''My pendant is in one of these displays. it's a magical talisman that enhances my power. I need it to do a locator spell so I can find the anchor. says Tessa.

''well, then get to it and forget everything we just spoke about. says Silas.

''thank you for the dance. says Tessa.

''thank you.[he kisses her hand] says Silas.

[after Tessa leaves, Silas starts getting a headache when Stefan wakes up in the other room.]

''Uh! hey, hey, breaking my neck, huh?

''yeah. says Damon.

'Pumping me full of Vervain. all we need is a Damon sized rationalization. says Stefan.

''Oh, the new you sucks. says Damon.

''how would the old me deal with this? barrel full of laughs? says Stefan.

''he'd know it wasn't about him. says Damon.

'Oh, who's it about Damon, huh? about you? your desperation to prove to Elena that you're a worthy boyfriend? says Stefan.

''I'm gonna get her best friend back, ok? says Damon.

[Damon breaks Stefan's neck again. back in the ballroom, Silas's headache stops. and his cell phone vibarates. it's a text from Damon; hurry up.]

[Whitmore Historical Ball.]

[Ciara is sitting at the bar alone again as Tessa comes back]

''Stefan is gone somewhere I don't know where? says Tessa.

''he's been having a hard time you did fry his brain says Ciara.

''it was for a purpose once Silas is finally put away for good I will put Stefan's memories back speaking of I need you to come with me. says Tessa.

''why what do you need? says Ciara.

''Just come with me. says Tessa.

[they enter one of the rooms that are supposed to be closed to the public. Tessa is looking for her tailsman. she sees it on a table and grabs it, with smile on her face.]

''That tailsman looks simlar to mine. says Ciara.

[she takes out her necklace]

that is because it was mine as well this was from my own great grandmother before she died she made this to protect our line from people who seek to abuse them there power out Tessa.

[Tessa begins to chant. Silas, who Tessa thinks is Stefan, walks in.]

''Stefan. come to see the show? says Tessa.

''what are you doing? says Silas.

''I'm using this pendant to find something I'm looking for, and I found it. says Tessa.

''Good.[he tries to read her mind, but he can't. he's again in Pain.] Uh! says Silas.

''Stefan! says Tessa.

[He falls to his knees]

''Ah! Says Silas.

[Ciara walks over to him and touches his shoulder when she gets a image of who he really is]

[The other room]

''[Stefan moves his hand, but his eyes are still closed]

''You awake? Stefan?[he pats on his face] you alive again? Huh? says Damon.

[Stefan quickly head-butts Damon away and because he's dizzy, he breaks his neck.]

''How does it feel brother? says Stefan

[Back in the other room, Silas is in the floor in pain. Tessa approaches him, concerned as Ciara is seeing who he really is]

''Stefan...Stefan, are you okay?

''Uh! says Silas.

''Tessa this isn't Stefan! it's Silas.

No...Says Silas.

[Stefan walks into the room seeing Silas and then punches him in the face then takes his daylight ring from Silas finger]

''He's working with my brother. everything he said to you was a lie. says Stefan.

[Stefan leaves]

''[scoffs] that's all he knows how to do-Lie. you know where the Anchor is. too bad you won't be around to find it. says Tessa.

[She starts in a foreign language, casting a spell. Silas groans.]

'''[Smiling] you can't kill me. says Silas.

''I don't have to kill yet. say Tessa.

And I will help her. says Ciara.

[she makes blue fire appear in her hands and throws it at Silas causing him to fall to the floor crying out as Tessa continues to speak in a foreign language.]

''you love me. you know you love me. Says Silas.

''I did love you...and then you broke my heart, and now I'm gonna break yours...[she puts her hand through his chest] Or at least stop it from working so your blood can't flow and your veins dry up and you rot from the inside out so the world can see you exactly as you are-cold, gray hideous monster. says Tessa.

[Silas veins show up, like when vampires die. he turns gray. Tessa exhales as she looks at Ciara who still looks angry]

''You did good Ciara it looks like we make a good team. says Ciara.

[Ciara nods]

[Silas lie on the floor. Damon stands by his body and looks at him. Elena walks in.]

''Oh my god. Stefan. says Elena.

''that ain't Stefan says Damon.

''Silas? damn it. What the hell is going on? says Elena.

''Looks like Tessa had her way with him. says Damon.

''so, if that's Silas, then he's not a problem anymore. this is a good thing, right? says Elena.

''actually, no. it's a very, very bad thing. says Damon.

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Ciara walks into the house seeing Damon pouring himself a drink for him and Elena.]

''So, where have you been Ciara? says Damon.

''Out studying with Tessa who can help me take down Silas once and for all. says Ciara.

''you helped Tessa put Silas down? says Damon.

''Are you kidding me Damon of course I did he deserves it after what he did to me and Bonnie nobody deserves to get away with what he did. says Ciara.

''Yeah, well we were going to need Silas to bring back Bonnie and we can't do that if he is desiccated in our living room. says Damon.

'If you need someone to bring back Bonnie Damon why didn't you just say so...I am pretty capable of helping with that. says Ciara.

''really how? says Elena.

''I am somehow related to Qetisuyah and Bonnie if I can use my magic along with Tessa we can bring her back see this.[she takes out her necklace] ''this necklace actually came from Tessa's ancestors. says Ciara.

''So you are saying we can use this Talisman to bring Bonnie back without Silas? says Damon.

''Yes I can do it I wouldn't trust Silas to keep his word he is manpulitive and full of tricks he properly told you he will help you just to beneift him. says Ciara.

''So the only way for Bonnie to come back is if we use the power of your ancestors to bring her back alive and well again will it make her a witch? says Elena.

''It should if not she proberly won't be the same witch we know she would need to practice all over again. says Ciara.

[Someone knocks at the door. Elena and Ciara looks in the direction of the door, then at Damon]

''What? Ciara.

''Now, who could that be? [he smiles big and puts his drink down.] says Damon.

[Damon opens the door.]

''What's so urgent? I'm on the run.[she walks inside] don't exactly have time for a pit stop.[She looks at Ciara then at Silas who is on the couch.] Or. maybe I do. maybe I have all the time in world. Katherine Pierce eludes death yet again-ha ha! and you two finally did something right for once. how does it feel?

Thrilling. [he gives her a look] says Damon.

Damon-No. says Katherine.

[Damon superspeeds and grabs Katherine by the shoulders]

''He needs the cure to become a witch. says Damon.

[Damon bites her neck]

''Agh! no![he lets her go] No. no. no, no, Damon. no, no please! he needs all of my blood. it'll kill me, Damon. Damon, please, I don't want to die, I don't want to die, Damon. I don't want to die. please. says Katherine.

Goodbye Katherine. says Damon.

''Damon come on I can bring Bonnie back you don't have to do this? says Ciara.

[Damon grabs Katherine by the hair and pushes her severed neck into Silas's mouth. she looks as if she is getting weak, though she keeps struggling. Silas doesn't look desiccated anymore and Katherine falls on the floor. Ciara, Elena and Damon looks at her as Damon and Elena hear a heartbeat.]

''[to Elena] do you hear that? says Damon.

''you've got to be kidding me. says Elena.

''Takes a licking, keeps on ticking. says Ciara.

[Katherine opens her eyes and starts breathing again. she looks at Damon and Elena]

''am I in hell? says Katherine.

[Writer's Words]

''Well Ciara finds out the necklace is actually Tessa's ancestors and that she is also a relative of hers because of her dad's bloodline so I hope you guys will love the story and continue on reading the rest.


	94. Handle With Care

**Handle With Care**

[Mystic Grill]

[Katherine is sitting at a table in a resturaunt with ten plates of food lying before her]

''Sure a little thing like you can eat all that? says waitress.

''I'm celebrating. I thought I was gonna die. I didn't. so now I'm free to be whatever I want to be. [the waitress smiles at her] it's a good day. says Katherine.

''Love the hair, by the way. bold choice. says the Waitress.

[Katherine takes a look at her reflection in the napkin holder on her table, before she notes a huge grey streak in her hair. she is horrified]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena and Damon are sitting on the couch cuddling on the couch in the living room of the boarding house, with a fire providing warmth for them]

''this is nice. says Elena.

[holding Elena in his arms] it is nice. says Damon.

'quiet, still, peaceful. I like our life when it's like this. says Elena.

''but it is our life which probably means that somebody's going to walk through that door and shatter it. says Damon.

''Ughhh.[obviously unhappy at Damon's suggestion] don't say that. says Elena.

'''[Begins to countdown] in 10...9.. says Damon.

[holds Damon closer] just let me enjoy th moment. says Elena.

''...6...5...says Damon.

[interrupting Damon] Damon, today is the day that we're going to bring Bonnie back. it's a good day. says Elena.

[Damon kisses Elena on the forhead as he continues counting down to 2]

''Damon, it's a good day. says Elena.

[Damon and Elena then kiss, before Elena puts a finger over his lips to quiet him, as she hears footsteps approaching. Silas then bursts through the door.]

''Greetings! says Silas.

'1...says Damon.

''good morning frenemies![ as he enters the room, he pulls the curtains back using Magic. Elena sits up to attention, staring in disbelief.]

''Ah. you know I'm only a few hours into my old life as a witch. but somehow the sun feels warmer.[Silas walks to the window and let's the sun hit his face] Probably because I'm not cursed with having to outlive it anymore. says Silas.

''what's with the home invasion, Silas? says Damon.

''well, Damon, after 2,000 years of miserable existence, I finally get to die. says Silas.

[Tessa's Cabin]

'[Stefan is asleep on the couch where Tessa now resides. she approaches him. as they see various bottles of alcohol on a neighboring table, before she wakes him up.]

''Good Morning, sleepy head.[Stefan is startled awake] sleep well? says Tessa.

''Oh. Tessa. Hi. says Stefan.

''you're confused. is that the amnesia, or the Tequila? says Tessa.

''Umm. I think both. I'm still trying to piece together last night. says Stefan.

''we bonded over our Misery. there were body shots. the misery lifted. here. Berries. [Tessa hands Stefan something in a small bowl.] says Tessa.

''Thanks. what's got you in such a good mood? says Stefan.

''I happened to see a text message pop up on your phone after you crashed last night. warning from your friends. Silas took the cure. he's a witch. he's Mortal and now, I can kill him. [Stefan looks unsurprised.] get up gorgeous, your doppelganger dies today. says Tessa.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon opens the front door for Ciara as she walks into the house carrying her bag on her shoulder with her spell book when she sees Silas in the room she folds her arms together looking at him]

''Ah Ciara so you finally grace us with your beautiful presence. says Silas.

''We are not talking Silas I have nothing I want to say to you so if we can stop with the pleasantry thank you. Says Ciara.

''We all know that you and Tessa are working together since she is a vengeful bitch. [to Elena] your doppelganger, Amara died at her hands, but today after 2,000 years. Amara and I will finally reunite. says Silas.

[Ciara walks over to the couch and sits down as Damon gets up]

''Alright. skip the mushy parts. look. My girl here is just trying to have a good day. and there are promises that she's expecting you to keep. says Damon.

''Oh, you don't think that I keep my promises? Says Silas.

You said that now that you're a witch again, you would bring Bonnie back from the other side. says Elena.

''I did and I can. says Silas.

''and you promised Damon you would do that if he helped you. says Elena.

''Yeah. says Silas.

''but you're kind of evil. no offense. says Ciara.

''None taken. says Silas.

''So I'm just trying to figure out how I can trust that one of your last acts in the world will be to bring my best friend back. says Elena.

''[being sarcastic] did you want me to pinky swear? says Silas.

''she's trying to have a good day. just tell her how it's going to go down. says Damon.

''I just want to destroy the other side so I don't get stuck in that pit of a Purgatory when I finally do kill myself. before I do that, I'll bring Bonnie back. and being the amazing and incredible and all powerful witch I am, I can totally do both things. I just have to find the Anchor first and destroy it. says Silas.

''The Anchor? says Elena.

[Tessa's Cabin]

''Silas is looking for the Anchor. it's the object I used to bind the spell when I created the other side. Destroy it. the spell is broken. No more supernatural limbo and Silas can die and find peace. I would rather his lying, cheating ass not have that. says Tessa.

''great. fine. I approve. where is it? says Stefan.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

''New Jersey? the supernatural other-world is bound by an object in Snooki's back yard.? says Damon.

''it's in a stockyard and it's being shipped out. we really need to...says Silas.

[Jeremy enters the room carrying a crossbow]

[without looking up, Silas immediately knows Jeremy is present] Hello, hunter, banner day for you, huh? didn't you and the Bennett witch use too...[Silas clicks his tongue suggestively and whistls.] ''says Silas.

''[to Silas] hey, Knock it off. okay? says Ciara.

''It's okay Jer. we all want the same thing today. Silas dead, Bonnie alive.

''[unconvincing] yeah. Says Silas.

''AKA, put the damn crossbow down, Pocahontas. says Damon.

''we're just supposed to believe that he's going to bring Bonnie back to life out of the goodness of his heart? says Ciara.

[Jeremy raises the crossbow up and points it in Silas direction]

''You know, guys, I'm feeling really ganged up on right now. K? I would hate to lose my temper and do something...[Silas raises his hand up, fire shots from his fingers]...crazy. says Silas.

[Elena, Ciara and Jeremy both take a step back. Silas laughs quietly and extinguishes the flames]

''Ah. Man, I really love being a witch again. I feel like I'm constantly reinventing myself. I'm like a supernatural madonna, don't you think? says Silas.

[Tessa's Cabin]

''So, Silas ready your mind and figured out where the Anchor is, now what? says Stefan.

''you know that old ancient story I told you about the Travelers? Oh wait you don't. I fried your brain and took your memories. sorry. well, the Travelers...[Tessa comes flustered] You know how Silas wants to destroy the other side, so he can be at peace with that slut, Amara, that he calls his true love? the Travelers don't want that. says Tessa.

''why not? says Stefan.

''Not important. scatch that. very important. I'm just not going to answer it. says Tessa.

[Tessa puts some flowers on the coffee table and grabs the bottle of Tequila to put it away.]

''Um, you know what? I...Think I still need to be drunk to understand this story. says Stefan.

[he pours himself as shot.]

''the travelers have been in possession of the anchor for 2,000 years. they constantly move it so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands and they're not going to let him get near it. at least not before I kill him. says Tessa.

''Yeah? well, what if they fail? says Stefan.

''he won't destroy it. he won't be able to. says Tessa.

''why not? says Stefan.

''Let's just file that under the not gonna answer category. says Tessa.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

''All right. we gotta get going.[to Jeremy] you grab a crowbar, or 4 from the garage. says Silas.

''what for? says Jeremy.

''does it matter?[to Elena and Ciara] you are not going. men only. says Silas.

''are you serious? [to Damon and Ciara] he's not serious. says Elena.

''No, he's not serious. says Damon.

''Actually I'm 100% serious. she's a freaky carbon copy of my one true love, Amara. you can understand why I don't want to stare at her imposter face all day. says Silas.

''I'm not going because I am going to be studying much more important says Ciara.

[Elena looks at Ciara shocked]

''What do you mean it's not important bring Bonnie back is important. says Elena.

[glaring at Elena] ''I meant studying magic Elena of course I want Bonnie back alive. says Ciara.

''Sorry. says Elena.

''that makes no sense. says Damon.

it would make complete sense if you were ever in love with somebody who looked exactly like her. says Silas.

''this is ridiculous. we're bringing my best friend back from the dead. I'm going says Elena.

'[Silas is visibly annoyed. he raises his arm up and summons an arrow from Jeremy's set. he then sends the arrow flying into Elena's leg. where it pieces her skin. Elena sinks to the ground]

''Hey![ Damon runs over to her and helps pull the arrow from her leg] says Damon.

''the next one goes in the heart. now hurry up. I only have until sundown before Tessa tries to stop me. says Silas.

[Tessa's Cabin]

''well, the one good thing about having amnesia is that I don't remember how I got in the middle of all this. says Stefan.

[laughs] rest, easy, sweet pea. don't you worry about the details. Silas is going to die today, and he will spend eternity on the other side as far away from Amara, and peace as possible. says Tessa.

[Tessa gets up and begins to walk to the door]

''I have it all covered. you don't scheme as long as I have without considering every possibility. says Tessa.

[as she tries to exit the cabin, she is blocked by an invisible force field that prevents her from leaving]

''[he gets up from his position on the couch] what's wrong? says Stefan.

''Silas put a spell on this cabin. [Tessa shuts the door] we're stuck here until sundown. says Tessa.

''how do you know that? says Stefan.

''because I taught him the damn spell. says Tessa.

[Back at the cabin, Stefan's phone rings. it's Elena. who is stuck at the Salvatore House. Tessa sees the phone and answers it.]

''Stefan's phone. says Tessa.

''who's this? says Elena.

''Uncanny. your doppelganger voice is exactly like Amara's. so whiny. says Tessa.

''Tessa? where's Stefan? says Elena.

''he's here. well, not here here. he hopped in the shower. between us girls. he works up quite the sweat, but I guess you know that. may I leave him a message? says Tessa.

''yeah. remind him that you're a crazy bitch. says Elena.

''I would, but I think that's maybe his type. says Tessa.

[Elena hangs up the phone and stares in disbelife, before she calls Damon, who is in the car with Silas and Jeremy.]

''He's with Tessa. why does he keep going back to her? says Elena.

''Look. who knows? Amnesia Stef's a fickle little- says Damon.

''wait. you didn't tell Elena what we did to Stefan? says Silas.

''tell me what?

''Silas needed his psychi juju to get into Tessa's head and the only way to temporarily reactivate his abilities was to break Stefan's neck...[he hesitates]..a couple times. says Damon.

''as if he didn't hate us enough. Damon, oh, god. I'm going over there. says Elena.

''[Sarcastically] she should really. Tessa's bad business. says Silas.

''No. just let Stefan have his space. it's like you said he's already mad enough. says Damon.

''sounds like he's more mad at you. maybe he and I can find some common ground. says Elena.

[Elena hangs up the phone. Damon, who is annoyed, tosses the phone a few feet]

''[trying to tell a joke to Damon] Knock, Knock. says Silas.

''Knock, Knock. says Silas

''who's there? says Silas

the Mayor? says Silas.

''the Mayor who? says Silas

[Damon is ignoring him. Silas makes a hand gesture, before Damon finally gives in.]

''well, who? says Damon.

''No one! that's the joke. no one's there because I killed the Mayor. says Silas.

''[unamused] you're a dick. says Jeremy.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is in her old room sitting in the middle of her bedroom floor looking through her spell book it was thick with all kinds of spells and it showed different information about the vampires, werewolves and witches all other kinds of supernatural she is reading through the book as she feels someone standing next to her and she looks next to her seeing Bonnie was touching her shoulder she was stunned]

''How am I seeing you right now Bonnie? asks Ciara.

''what do you mean you can see me? asks Bonnie.

''Yes it was when you touched me. says Ciara.

[Bonnie was surprised and begins to fill excited as she looks at Ciara and they hug laughing at each other]

''How is this possible? says Ciara.

''It must mean that you are a Mage and that you are also a relative of mine as well...Tessa might be right you're magic can bring me back we won't need Silas. says Bonnie.

''Okay I have to study the spell a little more but I promise you Bonnie whatever it takes I will bring you back. says Ciara.

''Thank you Ciara. says Bonnie.

[Tessa's Cabin]

[Tessa opens the door]

''Well, if it isn't Stefan's fated love. says Tessa.

''where is he? says Elena.

''come on in. who am I to stand in the way of destiny? says Tessa.

[Tessa bears a smile on her face. Elena hesitates but walks in]

''Elena. you shouldn't have walked through the door. says Stefan.

''I'm really sorry. I wouldn't have let Damon do what he did to you. says Elena.

''sure you would've. you have this annoying tendency to do anything he tells you to do. says Stefan.

''I'm no shrink, but I think it's called co-dependance. says Tessa.

[they both stare at Tessa.]

''Look. I get that you're upset with us for pretty much everything but do you really think that sleeping with Tessa is gonna solve anything? says Elena.

''who said I was sleeping with Tessa. says Stefan.

[they both stare at Tessa]

''I'm so bad with Messages.[laughs] Oh Look Elena called. she's wondering why you're here. I may have embellished for Effect. says Tessa.

''Okay. I just came by to make sure she hadn't done some, like, fatel attraction spell on you. now that I know you're good. I'm gonna go. says Elena.

[Elena tries to exit, but is blocked by the force field]

''Yeah. you really shouldn't have come inside. says Stefan.

[Warehouse]

[Damon, Silas and Jeremy arrive at the Warehouse]

''thank god. says Damon.

''How do you do it, Damon? how can you stand being here while your girlfriend sits at home, worrying about her Doppelganger soul mate? says Silas.

''It's called being secure. I'm assuming you know a little bit about that by the way you wear your hair. please don't tell me you believe in this Doppelganger prophecy crap. says Damon.

''crap? what do you mean crap? do you not notice the universe trying to mirror my love for Amara by bringing our doppelgangers together? says Silas.

''you do realize that by destroying the other side, that you are personally moving Heaven and Earth to be together. that's not fate, you idiot. that's you being a crazy person. says Silas.

[Damon breaks the door handle going into the warehouse, they enter.]

''Okay. where is this stupid anchor thing? says Jeremy.

''I have no idea? says Silas.

''what do you mean you have no idea? says Damon.

''give me some credit, man, I did Psychically dive into Tessa's mind to see this specific warehouse. says Silas.

''what does it look like? says Jeremy.

''again, I have no idea. Tessa created it after she locked away in a tomb for 2,000 years and left me to starve. remember? remote Island, creepy hallucinations? says Silas.

''wait. you don't know where it is or what it looks like? says Damon.

''it binds a spell to a supernatural hell dimension. it's not going to look like a freaking Ikea Sink. says Silas.

[Silas, Damon, and Jeremy are picking through the boxes stored in the warehouse in search of the anchor. Bonnie enters]

''what did that crate do to you? says Bonnie.

''Bonnie! what are you doing here? says Jeremy.

''I didn't want to miss the excitment. it's not everyday a girl comes back from the dead. says Bonnie.

''Don't jink it. says Jeremy.

''I'm not jinxing it. I'm being realistic. it's not a dime store spell, Jer. when I brought you back, it killed me. remember? what I meant was it's just-it's not something I'm going to count on ok?

''Not okay. have some faith. if you believe that it can work. and I believe it can work, then it will work. just say it. you need to say it. says Jeremy.

''it'll work. says Bonnie.

''thank you. says Jeremy.

''Jer, just so we're clear. I would die a hundred times over just to have you standing here alive, in front of me. says Bonnie.

'before today is over, we're gonna know what...[touching her face] that...feels like. says Jeremy]

[Inside the Warehouse]

[Damon and Silas are still looking for the Anchor]

''Quit dawdling. we need to find this thing before the Travelers show up. says Silas.

''why are they so interested in this anchor? says Damon.

''they hate me for creating the Immortality spell and they know the anchor's the only thing standing between me and my soul mate. every love story needs to have one thing that keeps getting in the way. kind of like you. Damon. says Silas.

''you know, you might be an all powerful witch, is that what you call it? says Damon.

''yeah. says Silas

''but I will happily kill you if you keep that up. says Damon.

''Oh, no, you won't. not until I bring your girlfriend's bestie back. says Silas.

[Damon's phone rings. the caller Id says Stefan is calling. Damon picks the phone up.]

''well. isn't this a pleasant surprise. says Damon.

''you an't seen nothing yet. since I'm occupied at the moment, I need you to go ahead and kill Silas for me. says Tessa.

''glady, but he's such a control freak. he wants to off himself himself. says Damon.

''You mean, after he destroys the other side? yeah that's not gonna happen plus I want him dead before he has the pleasure of finding the anchor. says Tessa.

''Yeah I'm not following says Damon.

''Kill him. now.

''Damon. says Elena.

''did I mention I lured your girlfriend here to me? I used the oldest trick in the book-jealously of Stefan! thought you should know.

[Elena walks away from Tessa but she raises her hand up and inflicts pain on Elena, who sinks to the ground. Elena is yelling in pain.]

''Tessa! [he runs over to Elena] says Stefan.

stop! stop it. [Elena is still yelling in pain. Damon drops his voice] I can't kill him yet. he has to do something for me first. says Damon.

''is that something more important than Elena? because Silas put a spell on this house and bound it to the sun, which means we're trapped here until sundown. which means you have until then to kill Silas or I kill Elena. with a face like Amara's. it might be cathartic. bye now. [she hangs up] says Tessa.

''whoa. wait! says Damon.

[Damon begins smashing boxes]

[Tessa's Cabin]

''[to Stefan] look at all the incredible things they've dreamt up to do with food. Pineapple on pizza? says Tessa.

[Tessa notes that Elena looks distraught]

''so sad. let me guess, gluten free? says Tessa.

''how did you get here? says Elena.

''excuse me? says Tessa.

''here, alive from the other side. how did you come back to life? says Elena.

''ahh. yeah. that. you can blame your friend Bonnie for that. she opened the door and distracted herself when she brought your little brother back. so I just walked right through when she died. says Tessa.

well. today. Silas was going to bring her back to life after he got the Anchor, but you told my boyfrind who has never put anyone's life before mine, including his own, to kill Silas before he could do that. so no. I'm not sad about the pizza. says Elena.

[Tessa smirks, before continuing her conversation with Stefan]

''Look. why don't we forget about Pizza. what do you say I make something? says Stefan.

okay. roasted duck? says Tessa

''wait. do you have a duck? says Stefan.

''No. but maybe I can lure one inside. I got Elena in. how much smarter can a duck be? says Tessa.

[Stefan and Tessa both giggle while Elena sits to the side and sulks]

''go for it. says Tessa.

''all right. says Stefan

[At the Warehouse]

[Jeremy and Damon are speaking alone outside.]

''we can't kill Silas. Silas is the only one who can bring Bonnie back and he's not going to bring her back until right before he destroys the other side? says Jeremy.

''yeah. well Tessa wants to do it now. something tells me patience isn't her strong suit. says Damon.

''Damon, you promised. you promised Elena that she would see Bonnie again. says Jeremy.

''you don't think I'm aware of that? but if Tessa kills Elena. guess who's not going to make it to Bonnie's welcome home party? the plan's off Jeremy. Bonnie's not coming back. sorry.

[Damon heads back inside. Bonnie shows up]

''it's okay, Jeremy. says Bonnie.

''Bonnie, she's my sister. says Jeremy.

''Jeremy Gilbert, do you not know me at all? is there a part of you that thinks for one minute that I'd let one of my friends die just so that I Could come back to life? I'm dead, Jer and as much as I want to come back, maybe I'm supposed to accept that. says Bonnie.

''we we're so close. says Jeremy.

''I know we were. now go help him kill Silas. says Bonnie.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is praying and chanting as she prepares to do the spell that brings Bonnie back to life she places the Necklace into the middle of the Pentagram and uses a blade and cuts her hand and blood comes out and drips on it and then she says the words in the spell book and then the candles around the room begins to brighten and the wind is blowing when Bonnie appears in the middle of the Pentagram and she is surprised as she looks at Bonnie]

''Ciara...what's happening? says Bonnie.

[''Ciara continues the spell as Bonnie feels pain in her chest and that she then looks at Ciara seeing blood come from her nose and then everything went black...Ciara opens her eyes and she is looking at Bonnie and she wasn't touching her she slowly gets up and sways a bit as she walks to Bonnie]

''Hey do you feel this? says Ciara.

''feel what? says Bonnie.

[Ciara places something in her hand and it's the necklace and she closes her hand over it then she places her hand over Bonnie's heart and Bonnie gasps]

''Welcome back Bonnie. says Ciara.

[Bonnie gasps as she feels a difference in her that she wasn't cold and it was warm from where Ciara placed the necklace in her hand]

''You did it...you brought me back to life...Oh My god this can't be happening. says Bonnie.

[she takes Ciara in her arms and hugs her crying that she was alive and well.]

[Inside the Warehouse]

[Damon walks in. seconds later, he is approached by a Traveler]

''Sul opraem, chele kouzlo. says Traveler.

''I've met a lot of witches in my day. never quite heard that one before. says Damon.

[Another traveler appears behind Damon]

''let me guess. Travelers. says Damon.

[All of them begin to chant the same words. Damon's daylight ring begins to malfunction. his skin begins to boil. he jerks his arm back.]

''why do you witches always go for the daylight ring? says Damon.

[He rushes toward one of the travelers shoving his hand in his chest]

''I was about to do you little euro tribe a favor. I wanna kill Silas too. says Damon.

''that's the problem. we don't want him dead yet. says Traveler.

''well, that's not gonna work for me says Damon

[he grabs a blade from the Traveler that he has his hand in and throws it into the other Traveler's chest. he then rips out the heart of the other Traveler]

[Tessa's Cabin]

[Stefan is cooking something on a stove. Tessa hangs nearby]

try this. let me know what you think. says Stefan.

all right. says Tessa.

[Tessa tastes the concoction]

''Mmm it's good. says Tessa.

'yeah? says Stefan.

''yeah. says Tessa.

''all right. says Stefan.

''Okay. I get it you hate me. you might not have any memories, Stefan. but I do. this person, she's not the type of person you would like. says Elena.

''that's not very nice, especially considering I've allowed you to remain alive until sundown. says Tessa.

[Tessa looks around the room, seeing that twilight is upon them]

''Ahh. almost sundown. says Tessa.

[she struts away, looking for her phone]

[Speaking in hushed tones so only Elena can hear him] Elena, don't say a word, I've got this. I know you think I hate you. but I don't I won't let her hurt you. I promise. says Stefan.

[Tessa picks up her phone to make a call]

''[speaking to Damon] why isn't he picking up for-says Tessa.

[answering the phone] what? says Damon.

''is he dead yet? says Tessa.

[to Jeremy] ''there you are. Man up. we're under attack. [to Tessa] no he's not dead yet. I was just ambused by some of your inbred cousins. any idea why Travelers who hate Silas would want to stop me from killing him? says Damon.

''they probably want his blood. says Tessa.

''for what? says Damon.

''Silas drank the cure from Katherine. now his blood is the cure. says Tessa.

''But they're not immortal, so who do they want it for? says Damon.

''think about it, Damon. the Travelers aren't fans of Immortality. I had to bind the other side to something. something that would last forever, something that Silas couldn't destroy. says Tessa.

'[As they speak, Silas starts to open a tall crate]

''What? his favorite childhood sled? says Damon.

'something a little closer to his heart. 2,000 years old, Immortal, indestructible. you're a quick boy, Damon figure it out. says Tessa.

[Tessa hangs up the phone. Stefan, now realizing that the barrier is broken, stabs Tessa with a kitchen knife.]

''Elena Run! says Stefan.

[He throws Tessa against the wall. he and Elena both speed run out of the cabin, into the night. Tessa stares on angrily.]

[Warehouse]

No way. says Damon.

''what? says Jeremy.

''not possible. Tessa may be insane. but she's a bona fide genius. says Damon.

[Silas is opening a crate.]

''2,000 years old, immortal, indestructible, the anchor isn't a thing. it's a person. says Damon.

[Silas finally opens the crate and pulls out straw that he throws on the floor, revealing who is in the crate.]

''[whispering] ''Amara...says Silas.

she never killed Amara. says Damon.

[Amara is revealed to be a stone statue standing upright.]

''you're still alive. says Silas.

[Silas drags a Traveler over to her, cuts his wrist and feeds Amara his blood. just prior to her complete un-calcifying she grabs the travelers hand with hers and continues to feed]

''Amara, it's me. says Silas.

[Amara opens her eyes for the first time in 2,000 years seeing the face of her one-true love once again]

[Outside the Warehouse]

[After waking Amara, Silas is helping her out of the warehouse.]

''you're okay. says Silas.

[Amara tries to push Silas away]

''go away, go away. leave me alone. says Amara.

''No, no. no. it's ok. who are you talking to? it's me it's me says Silas.

''Silas. says Amara.

''it's me says Silas.

''How is this possible? Silas how are you here? after all this time...[she leans against a dumpster]

''I thought you were dead. Tessa said she killed you. she held your heart in her hands. says Silas.

''She lied. she couldn't kill me. there was only one cure. she wanted it for you. says Amara.

''I took it. I'm sorry. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to be at peace with you says Silas.

''The cure runs in your veins. says Amara.

''I was ready to die for you. says Silas.

[Amara hugs him...as she sneaky grabs a piece of broken glass]

''I love you Silas, I'm so sorry. [she stabs the glass on his neck] I have to be cured. [she feeds on Silas, then she pulls out] I can't live another day. says Amara.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara and Bonnie are sitting in the living room when Elena and Stefan walk in]

''Well, uh have a good night. says Stefan.

''yeah. it's weird. even with no Memory. you're still you. says Elena.

[Elena turns and sees Ciara sitting beside Bonnie and she was shocked when she can see Bonnie she gasps as Bonnie walks over to her and hugs her Elena stunned as she then pulls Bonnie back seeing her alive and she was here]

''Bonnie...you're alive...How? says Elena.

''It was Ciara she found away for me to come back without Silas. says Bonnie.

[Elena turns and looks at Ciara with surprise on her face]

''Ciara you did this how did you have the power to do this? says Elena.

''It was the power of my ancestors combined into the Necklace that my great grandfather gave to my father...Tessa told me with the power of family around me I would be able to bring back anyone that was part family and so my blood brought her back. says Ciara.

[Bonnie smiles at Elena then she goes to Ciara hugging her and Elena cries with a smile on her face goes to hug them both when Damon and Jeremy come into the house and they see them hugging Bonnie and again they were shocked...Jeremy looks at Bonnie]

''Bonnie...you are alive how did this happen? says Jeremy.

''Ciara did it. she found a way says Bonnie.

''Ciara...you did this how did you do it? says Damon.

[Damon was truely stunned and awed by what Ciara did for all of them as she was standing weakly into Elena]

''It was family blood that brought her back along with a little of Mage magic It worked and she's alive [she was pulled into Damon's arms] ''I just hope that Bonnie won't die on us again. says Ciara.

''Oh I won't believe me I learn my lesson never to give into to dark magic again. says Bonnie.

[she smiles at Jeremy who takes her in his arms and hugs her then kisses her right in front of everyone.]

''Stefan Salvatore sleeps in his own bed tonight. does that mean he stopped hating us or did the power of the doppelganger universe push him into the car with you? says Damon.

''Well, he uh, saved my life, so I'll take that as not hate. says Elena.

[He lifts his bottle of alcohol and Jeremy raises his glass. Elena looks at him]

''We have Bonnie back. I get a pass. says Jeremy.

''Did I say anything? says Elena.

''It is really good to be alive again [to Ciara] ''if it wasn't for Ciara I wouldn't be here so thank you Ciara. says Bonnie.

Thank you Ciara says Elena

You're welcome. says Ciara. ''Now if you don't mind all that large amount of Magic has worn me out I am going to bed. goodnight says Ciara.

''Good night Ciara. says Damon.

[He watches her walk out of the room while Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy are laughing and hugging each other he smiles to himself as he drinks the bourbon]

[Stefan's Bedroom]

[Stefan comes into his room. when he sees Tessa on his bed]

''what are you doing here? says Tessa.

''Do you know have any idea what it's like watching history repeat itself? says Tessa.

''you're hurt. I can heal you. says Stefan.

''No, No. I want this wound. it's a reminder of what you really are. see, Memories are important. I made a mistake when I found you. I eased your pain. you used to have a lot of pain. remember? says Tessa

[Tessa lifts her hand in Stefan's direction. He bends over in pain.]

''you killed your own father and then forced your brother to become a vampire. says Tessa.

[Flashbacks of Stefan's pats start to show up as an indication that he's getting his memories back]

[Flashback]

''[flashback] and now I can't fight it. says Stefan.

[Present]

''and that was just the start of your reign of terror. you hated yourself for a century. but then you found her. says Tessa.

[Flashback]

''I'm Elena. says Elena.

''I'm Stefan.

[Present]

''Didn't last very long, did it? says Tessa.

''stop it, stop it, please. says Stefan.

''but the endings the best part because you actually felt real pain, physical pain, torture, remember? says Tessa

[Flashback]

''Hello my shadow self. says Silas.

[voice ove flashback] you were trapped in a safe and tossed in a quarry. water flooded in. you tried to scream, you tried to escape. but all you could do was drown over and over again. says Tessa.


	95. Death And The Maiden

**Death And The Maiden**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan has nightmares about Silas, rememebering the torture of drowning over and over again. suddenly wakes up. Elena is in his room.]

''Morning. I made coffee. how did you sleep? says Elena.

''Ohh. not great. says Stefan.

''first night back in your own bed. not as comfy as Tessa's couch, huh? says Elena.

''if we're gonna talk about Tessa, I think I'm gonna need that caffeine.[takes a sip] ''so, uh what's up with the wake up call? says Stefan.

''I miss you, I feel like when you lost your momories, I lost a friend, and I was thinking instead of just describing how much we meant to each other, maybe we could just start fresh. Hi, I'm Elena. says Elena.

''I was driving to Portland. says Stefan.

''what? says Elena.

''the night I took Silas to the Quarry. I said goodbye to Lexi. and then I decided to keep driving west. says Stefan

''wait. hang on. how do you remember that? says Elena.

''because my memories are back. says Stefan

''Tessa came here last night and she undid whatever spell fried my brain and it's all back. I can remember everything. says Stefan.

''Stefan, this is great! [hugs Stefan] this is amazing. says Elena.

[Parlor Downstairs]

[Damon, Ciara, Stefan and Elena are downstairs]

''october 1852. says Damon.

''you broke my nose trying to teach me how to throw a right hook. says Stefan.

''but not on purpose. [to Elena] just to be clear.[she laughs] how much did you pay for that hunk of junk motorcycle you ride. [smirking] says Damon.

''that's a trick question you bought me that motorcycle, although I'm guessing it was pretty expensive. says Stefan.

''so Tessa just gave you back your memories, no strings attached. says Ciara.

''Well it wasn't exactly a gift. it was a lot to take in at once, everything from blowing out the candles on my first birthday cake to drowing in a safe. [he has the same flashback of him drowning] 'says Stefan.

''Stefan. says Elena.

[Stefan holds his glass a little too tight and it breaks in his hand]

''Easy there buddy, says Damon.

'Stefan, where did you go? says Ciara.

''all that and I still can't remember my own strength. [he hears a sound] what was that noise? says Stefan.

''Uh, well that is...says Ciara.

''we have a situation. says Elena.

'of the doppelganger variety. says Damon.

'''yeah. says Elena.

''Katherine? says Stefan.

''No, nope not Katherine. says Ciara.

[Cellar]

[Amara is in the dungeon room screaming and trying to cut loose from her handcuffs, and that's what's causing the noise.]

''I don't know! I don't know. says Amara.

'[to Damon] what's wrong with her. says Stefan.

''Tessa turned her into a block of rock, left her in a box for 2,000 probably went a little stir crazy like those deserted island guys who talk to volleyballs. says Damon.

'I said I don't know! says Amara.

''so, you're saying that this girl is the only thing holding the other side?says Stefan.

''Yep. she's the anchor. says Damon.

''Leave me alone. says Amara.

''As long as she's alive. the other side exists,

''I said I don't know. says Amara.

''Well, considering she's immortal, I'd say we have plenty of opportunity. says Stefan.

''You'd think. except last night she stuck a hole in Silas's neck sucked the cure right out of him, so now she's not only nuts. she's Mortal, which means we have to help keep her ordinary little Human heart beating. says Damon.

''How would you plan to do that? says Stefan.

''Silas made a Pinky promise that he'd do a spell to bring Bonnie back but thanks to Ciara we don't have to but we still need Silas to die unfortunately, he's taking his sweet time coming back to Mystic Falls.

[Amara bites herself on the wrists so she could bleed to death. Damon opens the door and stops her.]

''Ah! Amara, stop! says Damon.

''Ahhh! No! No! let me die. I want to die!

[to Stefan] Let's hope love is blind or at least deaf. says Damon.

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Sun Parlor]

[Bonnie is smiling and feeling the sun's warmth as Jeremy approaches her]

''I can't believe that I'm alive Jer...it feels so warm in the sun I almost forget how that feels. says Bonnie.

''Bon, there's something I want to tell you. actually, there are 3 things that I want to tell you. says Jeremy.

''what? says Bonnie.

''I'm so happy that you are back. that's the first thing and second is thank you for giving your life up for me. says Jeremy.

''Jer. says Bonnie.

''and the third is I love you. says Jeremy.

[She smiles as he pulls her in his arms]

''I love you too Jeremy. says Bonnie.

[she kisses him as he smiles and kisses her back]

[Whitmore College]

[Caroline is walking down some stairs and on the phone]

''Hey. Jesse. you missed our study session again. where are you? Look I'm really worried. just call me. [she hangs up] says Caroline.

'Well that was pathetic. says Nadia.

''Um, I'm sorry? says Caroline.

'leaving a message for a boy who-what's the American phrase. Oh is just not that into you. says Nadia.

''and who are you? says Caroline.

''I'm looking for Katherine Pierce. I heard she was living here, so I checked your room. says Nadia.

''what? you went into my room? says Caroline.

''do you know where she is? says Nadia.

''great. even Katherine's friends are bitches. Says Caroline.

''I'm not her friend. says Nadia.

[Katherine walks in and sees Nadia and Caroline]

''are you kidding me? says Katherine.

[to Katherine] I need to speak to you. says Nadia.

Um, how do you two know each other? says Caroline.

''Katherine is my-says Nadia.

''she's my stylist. says Katherine[ she clears her throat] she cuts my hair.

''Ok. whatever. says Caroline.

[Caroline walks away]

''so...what do you want? says Katherine.

''sit. you've been avoiding me. says Nadia.

''yeah. I've been a busy girl doing busy things says Katherine.

[Katherine stars to walk away but Nadia grabs her hard by the wrist and vamps out]

''Sit. says Nadia.

[Katherine sits at the table with Nadia]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara, Stefan, Elena and Damon are in the living room Parlor]

''we need to buy some more time protect Amara, maybe we should move her somewhere else. says Elena.

''Silas is a witch. he's a living breathing. GPS Tracking devince. he'll track her wherever we take her. says Damon.

''we can't let him anywhere near her. says Elena.

''Weren't you listening to anything? he's needs to die. says Ciara.

''so, what, I should just give up? come on Ciara, Stefan. you got your memory back. you know me probably better than anyone else. do you really think that I'm going to give up? says Elena.

''you know what? you're right. I do know you. you put your hopes in all the wrong places and sometimes [looking at Damon] in the wrong people [to Elena] Silas needs to die and put us all out of our Misery. says Ciara.

''well as someone who just spent the last 3 months at the bottom of a Quarry because of the guy. I wouldn't trust him, pun intended Silas needs to die and I need to be the one to kill him. end of story. says Stefan.

[Stefan leaves the room]

[Amara sits trying to get her hands free. Bonnie stands at the door. Jeremy comes with a plate of food.]

''How's our mental patient doing? says Jeremy.

''I guess all those years alone sent her over the edge. says Bonnie.

[Jeremy approaches Amara. she looks scared.]

''Relax. I'm-I'm just bringing dinner. says Jeremy.

[Amara stares at Jeremy while he puts the plate on the floor]

''I know you. says Amara.

''I don't think so. says Jeremy.

[He starts to take the ropes off her wrists]

''you're the hunter [Jeremy looks at her confused] I never forget a face, but Silas killed you. you're dead. says Amara.

''I was. I came back. says Jeremy.

''How? I said, how? [she looks at Bonnie] ''I was you, wasn't it? you're a witch. you brought him back. says Amara.

''You can see the dead? says Bonnie.

''Of course I can see them. I'm not blind. I have eyes. or are you dead? I get so mixed up. I can't tell the difference between the living or the dead. says Amara.

''Can you see people on the other side? Says Jeremy.

''I am the Anchor to the other side. I can see everything. says Amara.

[Bonnie tries to touch Amara on her shoulder.]

''Don't touch me! please don't-don't touch me. says Amara.

''The Dead can touch her. says Bonnie.

''Ok. that's weird. says Jeremy.

''Jer, I think I've got an idea.

[Salvatore Mansion Parlor]

''I can actually touch Amara when I was dead. I made physical contact with her. it's like Amara's got a foot on each side or something. says Bonnie.

''Amara exists in both places at once. here and the other side. says Ciara.

''then she's not crazy crazy, she's just talking to dead supernatural beings roaming around in our basemtent. says Damon.

''The point is if Silas isn't gonna help us, what if Bonnie could be the same thing? what if she can be the Anchor instead says Jeremy.

''But why Bonnie's alive Jeremy we don't need Silas? says Ciara.

''But I'm not a witch anymore I want to do this. says Bonnie.

''You're right Bonnie you're right. so all we would need is someone who could do that spell says Elena.

''Oh, please don't say who I think you're gonna say. says Damon.

''think about it. Silas wants Amara to die. and Amara wants Amara to die, so who besides us, is the one person with the biggest stake against letting that happen? says Elena.

[Tessa's Cabin]

[Tessa opens the door and finds Damon and Ciara]

''I was hoping we can talk. says Damon.

''And I was hoping you were my Chinese food. goodbye. says Tessa.

[She tries to close the door but Damon stops it]

''You remember Amara, right, brunette, brown eyes, I'm surprisingly not in love with her? says Damon.

''what about her? says Tessa.

[Tessa walks in and Damon and Ciara follows]

''Well, she took the cure, she wants to die, and we have her. says Ciara.

''but she's alive? says Tessa.

''Believe me I want to kill Silas more then anything and Amara to get them out of our Misery but Bonnie my witch friend who I recently brought back from the dead wants you to make her the anchor. says. Ciara.

''You need an Anchor swap. says Tessa

''and we got a volunter. says Damon.

''I'd be making someone who was once a witch and a ghost a human toll booth between our side and the other side giving her the power to interact with our Physical world and the supernatural purgatory. says Tessa.

''so what's the problem? says Damon.

''I need a massive amount of power to do a transfer spell like that. says Tessa.

''Fine. name your poison. says Damon.

''I need something to draw on. the moon's not full. I don't think there's a worthy comet for another couple billion years. says Tessa.

''Doppelgangers. they're powerful, mystical, naturally recurring. says Ciara.

''exactally little Mage just the mind just like mine. says Tessa.

''you want Doppelganger blood? I got doppelgangers coming out of my ears. how many do you want? says Damon.

[Whitmore College]

[Katherine eats out of a bag of pork rinds]

''you hate junk food. you call it toxic poison. says Nadia.

''yeah? well, I've decided to live a litt.e now, may I be excused, scary vampire daughter? says Katherine.

''you've been avoiding me, I don't like it. says Nadia.

''clearly. says Katherine.

''we had a moment, you and I. there was a bond. I felt it. and then nothing. you abandoned me all over again. says Nadia.

''Okay. first of all I never abandoned you. you were snatched out of my arms at birth because my father thought I was a knocked up shameful slut and second of all. it's been 500 years. do we really have to do this whole mother daugther bonding thing? estrangment is so much easier, don't you think? says Katherine.

[Caroline walks in]

''sorry to interrupt the worlds weirdest lunch, but, you with the Doppelganger blood duty calls. says Caroline.

''wonderful. now that Katherines a human and fragile. everyone thinks that they can just boss her around[Caroline tries to grab her by the arm, she pulls away] hands off, ok? I'm going. says Katherine.

''we're not done. says Nadia.

'Oh yes, we are. says Katherine.

[Katherine walks away. Caroline smirks at Nadia and leaves]

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Tessa enters the Mansion]

''so, you live in this giant mansion with two doppelgangers that are destined to end up together? I swear there's a sitcom in there somewhere. so, where's the ancient boyfriend steal bitch? says Tessa.

''this way. says Damon.

[Cellar]

[Ciara opens the door to the basement room. Tessa stands by her. she shows her Amara. who's tied to a chair]

''That'll be all. [she closes the door after stepping inside] well, if it isn't the face that launched a thousand doppelgangers. a little birdy told me you aren't enjoying your immortal life. [she grabs Amara's face] ''2,000 years. you have nothing to say to me? No Apology? says Tessa.

[Ciara is outside the door, listening]

''I'm sorry. says Amara.

''what was that? says Tessa.

''I'm sorry. says Amara.

'Oh. Says Tessa.

''that is what you want to hear isn't it? How I Suffered, how every moment of my life has been a living hell? it has [Tessa smirks] My sin was falling in love, and I've learned my lesson. you win. you won. now, please, kill me. please, please kill me! says Amara.

''don't worry. when I make someone else the anchor. I will and since you're nothing more than a Non supernatural human. you'll pass on while Silas is trapped on the other side. and then you and Silas you're gonna spend eternity apart and that is gonna be kind of fantastic for me. selfishly speaking. says Tessa.

[Salvatore Mansion Foyer]

[Caroline and Katherine enter the mansion]

''the cute one's here. says Katherine.

[to Tessa] she's all yours. says Caroline.

''let me guess. you must be...who now? says Tessa.

''let's be clear. I don't care about Bonnie Bennett. or the other side going away says Katherine.

''You want something. I'm shocked. says Tessa.

'I had the cure you created running through my veins and when Silas sucked it out of me, I started aging faster than normal. so basically I'm dying and I need you to fix me. [Tessa smiles] you made the cure. now, make something that stops the aging. otherwise, no blood for you. says Katherine.

''fine. when the ritual's finished and Bonnie is the anchor. we'll find a way to stop you from dying. says Tessa.

''thank you. says Katherine.

''now, where's Tweedledee and Tweedledum? says Tessa.

[Drawing Room]

[Amara, Katherine and Elena stand around a small table. Tessa puts a grimoire on it.]

''what is that? says Amara.

''it's Bonnie's Grimoire. says Elena.

''a grim-what? says Amara.

''it's a magic spell book.[under her breath] Idiot. says Katherine.

''it's a Talisman. Bonnie's here to give me her blood so Give me your blood [to Bonnie] says Tessa

[Bonnie uses the blade to cut her hand and she gives it to Tessa]

''Now Doppelgangers hands in, palms up. says Tessa

[Amara extends her arm shyly but Tessa grabs her and cuts her palm with a blade that was on the table. the blood falls on the grimoire]

''sorry love.[to Amara] did that hurt? says Tessa.

''I've been through worse. says Amara.

[She extends her arm] easy ok? I'm fragile these days. says Katherine.

[Katherine grabs the blade while Tessa is holding it by the handle. she squeezes enough that it cuts her. she winces in pain, and the blood falls on the Grimorie as well. Elena smiles and extends her hand to Tessa who just punctures her hand with the tip of the blade. she keeps smiling and looks at Katherine while the blood falls on the grimoire. she shows no sign of pain]

''Show off. says Katherine.

Ina pran khos suptheia jhem khey rasattan. Ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai pada khey ra sattam, ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai Prada khey rassattan! chants Tessa.

[As Tessa casts the spell the blood of all the three Doppelgangers form the celtic symbol called Triquetra meaning trinity. all the candles lit up, then they turn off. Bonnie is standing there, but it's clear yet if the spell has worked]

''No. Says Tessa

''is it done? says Katherine.

''No, it's not done. says Tessa.

[the wind blows strong, the lights crack with electricity and the bulbs explode]

''what is happening? says Elena.

'Silas is happening! show yourself bastard! says Tessa.

[the room goes dark]

''I can't see anything. can you? says Katherine.

[Damon walks in with a flashlight]

''Electricity's out in the whold house. what happened. says Damon.

''Silas is here. says Elena.

''well, Silas owes me a fuse box. hang on. I only count two Doppelgangers. where's crazy pants. says Damon.

''and where the other crazy? says Katherine.

[Elena realizes Silas is behind it and walks out of the room]

[Libarary]

[Tessa walks in with a candleabrum]

''that was quite the show Silas. says Tessa.

''thank you, you haven't seen the love of my life running around here by any chance have you? says Silas.

''Nope. maybe you shouldn't have turned the lights off genius. says Tessa.

[she magically moves an empty glass container in Silas direction but he evades it and it crashes against the wall.]

''you've had 2,000 years to watch us suffer. you've had your fun. why can't you just let it go? says Silas.

''maybe I'm just not wired that way. says Tessa.

[She moves another glass against Silas but again she misses]

''Honestly, I feel sorry for you. hateful vengeance is for people without real love. says Silas.

[she moves another glass to hit Silas but he catches it in front of his face. he throws it back at her, but she dodges it. Silas, with magic, moves a fireplace iron tool and drives it into Tessa's shoulder]

''You spent 2,000 years waiting for me to die just so you could be with me, whe all along the universe knew I belonged to somebody else. doesn't that make your whole existence, like, I don't know, a total waste? says Silas.

''I loved you. says Tessa.

''Yeah? well, get in line. says Silas

[Silas phone rings. he answers. Silas is with Tessa as Stefan got Amara in the woods]

''sucky timing, Stefan. says Silas.

[on the phone] I disagree. I have Amara just beyond the property line. you have 10 minutes to come find us. says Stefan.

''well, I'm a little busy watching my nemesis bite it. plus I have no interest in saving Amara's life. says Silas.

''I know that which is why I'm gonna take her away and I'm gonna keep her alive by any means possible while everyone else hunts you down like an animal. you know have 9 minutes. says Stefan.

[Silas hangs up]

[Parlor]

[Ciara walks around with a flashlight. she finds Katherine sitting on a chair by a fireplace, wincing in pain, holding her cut hand]

''Katherine? what are you doing? says Ciara.

''Tessa's stupid nonsurgical incision won't stop bleeding. says Katherine.

[Ciara walks over putting the flashlight down as she takes Katherine's hand looking at it she then places her hand over it and a blue light comes over it Katherine watches in intrigue as it heals completly.]

''there..all healed. says Ciara

''Thank you for healing me I need you to find me that damn witch so she can finish that spell! says Katherine.

''I don't know if she can help you fight this Katherine you will have to face that you are a human now. says Ciara.

''I can't I just don't want to die not this fast. says Katherine.

[Ciara sighs]

[Library]

[Elena walks in and finds Tessa with the iron poker still stuck to her shoulder]

''No way. says Elena.

''can't a witch rest in peace? says Tessa.

''it's a flesh wound. get up. [Elena pulls the iron poker from her shoulder] you're not done yet. come on. [she grabs Tessa and drags her with her] ''says Elena.

[Tessa is doing the spell to make Bonnie the Anchor while Elena is sitting beside Bonnie and watching Tessa.]

Tessa: ''Ai pada say rasattam. Ai pada saeyrasattam. Ai pada say-ra-sattam.

[Ciara watches as Bonnie feels a light shine over her and then all the candles go out]

''It must have worked. says Ciara.

''it did work says Tessa.

[She then walks out of the room as Caroline and Elena walks towards Bonnie...Caroline crying hugs Bonnie]

''I can't believe that you're here with us again Bonnie. says Elena.

''Oh my god, oh my god! and we can be roomates, cause we have that extra bed, and we can clear out half the closet-says Caroline.

''Caroline![ says Elena and Bonnie]

''I'm sorry, I just-I Can't believe you're really here and alive. says Caroline.

[they then go to Ciara and all three girls hug her laughing as Ciara groans as Caroline tightens her grip]

''Ah Caroline you forget I am human too tight. says Ciara.

[they laugh.]

[Salvatore Mansion library]

[Tessa stands alone. Katherine enters]

'okay. I'm ready. let's do this. says Katherine.

''you. right. you want me to stop the aging? I'd find a drugstore cream. says Tessa.

''Hilarious. but see, I'm not getting any younger, so spell away. says Katherine.

''altering someone's lifespan is what started this whole mess in the first place. I've learned my lesson. I'm not saving your life. says Tessa.

''excuse me? says Katherine.

''I won. Amara's gone. and Silas is waiting for me on the other side. says Tessa.

[Katherine sees a pool of blood on the floor around Tessa, Tessa drops a sharp object. her hands bloody]

''No. NO! [Tessa collapses] help! help, somebody help her, she's dying! don't die I need you! says Katherine.

''True love prevails...the Universe be damned. says Tessa.

''No! NO Says Katherine.

[Bonnie stands alone in the library when Tessa walks up behind her]

''you're the anchor now. says Tessa.

''Tessa, where did you just come from? says Bonnie.

''I'm dead. as I pass through you, you'll feel my death. you'll feel every death. every supernatural being that passes over to the other side will pass through you. sorry. that's gonna hurt like a bitch. says Tessa.

[Tessa touches Bonnie, and Bonnie starts screaming in pain.]

[Writer's Words]

[''Hey I actually made it where Ciara used her magic and that of her Ancestors magic to bring back Bonnie without Silas or Tessa's help but she still becomes the Anchor since she lost her Witch Magic she will have to work to get it back...but still I am writing more so don't worry I hope you guys like the story so far.]


	96. Dead Man On Campus

**Dead Man On Campus**

[Whitmore College-Caroline and Elena's Dorm Room]

[Bonnie records a video of herself on her cellphone]

''Hi, mom. I know we haven't seen each other or talked in a while...so I wanted to make you a video update. I finally finished my whirlwind summer tour, got a new do and I'm in College at Whitmore where Grams taught, and this is my dorm. it's huge, right? it even has a fireplace. I mean, what dorm has a fireplace. says Bonnie.

[The Door opens and Caroline and Elena enter]

''Oh here they are. hey guys! say hi to my mom! [Caroline and Elena get excited and waves to the camera] they're planning me a welcome party. just something, just low-key. I miss you. please come visit when you get a chance, I'll um talk to you soon. bye! [plants a kiss on the screen with her hand] says Bonnie.

[mimicking Bonnie]'' by the way, Mom. I'm not a witch anymore, because I died and then came back from the other side. says Elena.

''Yeah. I'm this supernatural anchor that connects the two worlds together, so...says Caroline.

''Okay, so I left out a detail...or two. I'll explain when she visits. how big is this party going to be? says Bonnie.

''well, let's see. Silas and Tessa are gone, and you finally aren't says Elena.

''which equals a massive cause for celebration! says Caroline.

''which equals a massive party. hopefully. I mean since each of us have only made one friend in College so far. says Elena.

''and given that mine went radior silent after he kissed me and yours was last seen at a tea party for a vampire hating secret society. says Caroline.

''Hmm...Augustine, right? the one who covered up your roommate's death and wants you kicked off from campus. says Bonnie.

[Both girls give her a look]

''Alright, so, Augustine wants us gone. who cares? it doesn't matter. it's not going to happen. we're moving on with our lives, together, I guess since Ciara brought back Bonnie she has been distant. says Elena.

''Properly with good reason she's been through alot having to give up her baby that Silas forced on her and then she brought back Bonnie which I am totally grateful for. says Caroline.

''[looking at her cellphone] ''Oh, I think I will go check up on her and then I have to go register for classes. says Bonnie.

''[Caroline and Elena share a look]

''what? says Bonnie.

''Nothing. says Caroline and Elena together.

[Bonnie turns around smiling]

[in a low voice] have fun registering. says Elena.

[Caroline and Elena tease Bonnie acting like they are making out]

''Oh my god! oh, my god! says Bonnie.

[Bonnie leaves.]

[ Whitmore College Outside]

[In The Coutyyard. Ciara is sitting alone just doing some work for her classes in Art, History and Sociaology when someone sits beside her she sees Bonnie and Jeremy they smile at her]

''Hey Ciara how's it going? says Jeremy.

''I'm doing good actually it's finally getting back to normal around here. [to Bonnie] ''How are you know that you are alive and well? says Ciara.

''It's really good I am back to doing things that I love doing being with my friends and Boyfriend and I am alive so I can't complain. says Bonnie.

''we've noticed that you've been distent since you brought Bonnie back though. says Jeremy.

''It's because since then I haven't been able to use my powers it's like they have weakened or sometimes I can't feel them at all. says Ciara.

''No..don't tell me that in order to bring me back you gave up your powers. says Bonnie.

[Jeremy and Bonnie looks at Ciara shocked and upset.]

''I had no choice otherwise you wouldn't have been here at all it was a Sacrifice I was willing to make. the spell said I can get them back later when my strength has gotten better says Ciara.

[Bonnie in tears hugs Ciara tightly]

''You are the best friend I have ever had and you put me and my friends first which makes you are very valuable person. says Bonnie.

''and you've helped my sister out more then we asked so you deserve to be happy for once. says Jeremy.

''and I will be I just need to find that Happiness again. hey I've got to get to my classes but I will see you guys later. says Ciara.

''hey are you coming to the party that Elena and Caroline are throwing? says Bonnie.

''Um I can stop by for a little bit. says Ciara.

''Okay see you later Ciara. says Jeremy.

[Ciara leaves]

[Mystic Grill]

[Katherine is sitting at the bar the grill with a drink in her hand. Matt is working]

[drunkenly slurs] how about now? Matty Blue-blue. I want another drink. says Katherine.

''No! you're drunk and scaring the customers. says Matt.

''you realize that every single time you say no. It just makes you hotter right? says Katherine.

[Matt is not paying attention to Katherine, instead he watching something on his smartphone]

''[visibly annoyed, but curious] what are you watching, some Czech reality show? says Katherine.

''[putting down the device] how'd you know it was Czech? says Matt.

''Eye contact. we're getting started. says Katherine.

[Katherine shakes her glass at Matt. letting the ice cubes smack against the side of her glass]

''you translate, you drink. says Matt.

[Matt hands her the device. in turn, he takes her glass]

''Okay. what the hell am I looking at here? says Katherine.

''so, over the summer, I went to Prague, met a girl. she followed me back here. then, her boyfriend put some kind of spirit thing in my head. says Matt.

''Oh, dear. this is bad. says Katherine.

''why? says Matt.

[Katherine watches the clip recorded by Matt of the Traveler inside of him. which says someday, my friends will come looking for this blade. protect it at all costs. putting the device down, she taps on the glass so Matt pours some alcohol in it]

''Some guy named Kristof, he, um-he activated you. says Katherine.

''what do you mean activated me? says Matt.

''he's a traveler. Travelers are a faction of witches. they're big on spirit possession. you've got one inside you. it's kind of like a human parasite that's hitching a ride in your brain. says Katherine.

''so how the hell do I get it out of me? says Matt.

''that girl, the one that followed you back from Prague, was she, um. I don't know, feisty, a little accent, ridiculously beautiful? says Katherine.

[smiles] ''pretty much, yeah. her name was Nadia. says Matt.

[Katherine frowns]

''what? you know her? says Matt.

''you could say that. says Katherine.

[Whitmore College]

[Ciara's Dorm]

[Ciara is painting a Picture going really fast as she cries a little of the time when Tessa helped her with her child and getting rid of it she really didn't want to do it but the memories of Silas rapeing her against her will was all too much...she didn't hear anyone come in when someone grabs her shoulders shaking her]

''Hey...hey Ciara stop! says Damon.

[He turns her around as she blinks from the vision in her head seeing him]

''Hey are you alright I've been knocking for a while now? says Damon.

''Um..yeah I've been busy doing Project for class. what's wrong? says Ciara.

''right now I need you to tell me what's going on with you why are you always alone and crying. says Damon.

[She sighs and walks away brushing a hand through her hair and then looks at her]

''I lost a baby and all I can see is how much it hurt giving it up I wanted my baby and I just couldn't deal with the pain that Silas gave me that baby against my will in the most vilist way possible. and then I helped bring Bonnie back and it reguired me to give up my Magic it's gone. says Ciara.

''Oh my god I am so sorry we didn't know. says Damon.

''It was a sacrifice that I was happy to make at the time and now I feel empty without it. says Ciara.

[Damon walks towards her and hugs her she then sighs missing the way his arms feel when he held her like this and it's been so long as tears fall down her face]

''I'm sorry Damon...I don't want to keep crying and moping around you must need me for something? says Ciara.

''Um actually yes but if you are not up to it then I can do it alone. says Damon.

''No come on Damon if it's important than I will help in whatever way I can. says Ciara.

''Okay...there is the problem of Wes Maxfield and is stupid science experiments on innocent people making them vampires...he made Jesse one and did experiments on him and I am going to talk to him. says Damon.

''I will go with you maybe I can get him to talk. says Ciara.

[Dr. Maxfield's Lab]

[Ciara has Dr. Wes tied up in his lab. Damon is going through the things in his refrigerator]

''what do you want? says Wes Maxfield.

''what I want is to be drinking copious quantities of booze and make out with my girlfriend, but unfortunately, I can't do that until I get a bunch of answers out of you.[opens door] whoa! says Damon.

''careful with those. says Dr. Wes.

''these? [Damon holds up a tray of vials from the refrigerator] these , right here? what? I mean, we're on a college campus, right? full of students? I mean I can't imagine an M.D with a bunch of infectious diseases just lying around. says Damon.

''M.D. PhD. I'm a researcher. says Dr. Wes Maxfield.

''that explains it. I know a lot of people like you, science over medicine, right? let me guess. you use these. [directing his attention to the material he pulled out of the neighboring fridge] on your little vampire lab rats, don'tcha? says Damon.

[Wes refuses to answer Damon's question]

''Not in the mood to talk? fair enough says Ciara.

[Ciara selects a vial of something on the table gives it to Damon]

''we're going to play a little game, where I inject you with whatever the hell Necrotizing fasciitis is. says Damon

''it's a flesh-eating bacteria. says Ciara.

''Gross. so, I'm going to do that and I'm going to ask you bunch of questions. and if you answer me correctly, I'm going to give you some of my delicious vampire blood and we'll heal you on up. if you don't answer correctly. we're just gonna have to see how much flesh these little guys can eat. says Damon.

[Damon injects Dr. Maxfield with necrotizing fasciitis.]

[Wes is tied to the gurney, sweating profusely and looking really ill]

''turning a kid into a vampire so you can experiment on him? harsh. what is it about this place that turns people into mad scientists? says Damon.

'Human trials are a vital part of modern medicine. says Dr. Wes Maxfield.

''don't people usually volunteer, or sign waivers to maybe get some dough for tuition? says Ciara.

[Damon continues looking through the vials he collected eariler.]

''Sometimes you do what's necessary for the greater good says Dr. Wes Maxfield.

''you mean you're greater good right Dr.? money it makes me sick seeing doctors like you saying you care about people and want to help them but really all you doing is making yourself look good so you can get paid. says Ciara.

''I'm not the greatest guy in the world, but sounds like some Mengele-level crap that you're spouting out, so I gotta ask, what is your greater good? says Damon.

[Damon pulls the cap off from a needle. Dr. Maxfield looks at him questioningly]

[showing him the vial] Rabies, sounds fun, doesn't it. and approapriate, given the circumstances says Damon.

[Damon looking pleased with himself injects Dr. Maxfield with a vial of rabies]

[Damon sits in front of him as Ciara sits on the other side]

''well, rabies was a bust. [Damon throws away the needle] I guess I'll find something a little more immediate. says Damon [he looks for more vials]

'I wanted to turn Jesse into a new kind of vampire. says Dr. Maxfield.

''well, that's awfully ambitious of you. [still looking at vials] says Ciara.

''I'm awfully smart. says Dr. Maxfield.

[Damon rolls back on his chair to face Wes. he shows him a little glass vial with some liquid inside]

''Ebola. [Wes and Ciara flinches] why. says Damon.

[while looking at Damon insert a needle in the vial containing the Ebola virus] your kind is dangerous to humans. you're dangerous because we're your food source. I want to change that. says Dr. Maxfield.

''If vampires don't need to feed on humans. they're no longer a threat. says Dr. Maxfield.

''I'm not buying the good doctor bit. says Damon [Damon slams his fist on the table]

''Human blood will only satiate Jesse temporarily until he gets a taste of what he really craves. says Dr. Maxfield.

''well, what exactly does he really crave? says Ciara.

[Damon gets a phone call and it's from Elena]

''[Elena on the phone] ''Jesse feeds on...vampires? says Elena.

''that's what Doggie said, and apparently once he starts he can't stop. says Damon.

[Wes looks at Ciara as she is checking him over and heals his wounds that was left behind from Damon stabbing him with the needles]

''You can heal how can you do that? says Dr. Maxfield.

''I've had this gift and others since I was born it is one of the gifts I am proud of having. says Ciara.

''Why do you help him if you are so good? says Dr. Maxfield.

''I may not like his method of getting things done but he wouldn't be here doing this if you would have left people that Elena cares about alone. says Ciara.

''Elena...how do you know her? says Dr. Maxfield.

''She's my half sister we have the same mother but different father's as you know James Dubrinsky was my father. says Ciara.

''Right he was. says Dr. Maxfield.

[He sticks his hand out that got loose and stabs a string into her arm she gasps as he takes it back out]

''What was that? says Ciara.

''Vampire blood. says Dr. Maxfield.

[Damon is still talking to Elena.]

''Ok, ok, ok. I won't kill him. bye. [they hang up. he continues to talk to Wes] problem is I know people like you a lot better than you realize if I let you live, you're just gonna do it again. you're gonna turn another vampire. you're gonna do another experiment. the only way to really handle you is just snuff you out. you're lucky I don't feel like burying a body. says Damon.

[Damon cuts his wrist and offers it to Wes. he's about to drink his blood when Jesse walks in.]

''what the hell did you do to me? says Jesse.

''easy there, killer. says Damon.

''wasn't bad enough that you locked me up and poked me full of needles? Now I want to feed on the girl I like? says Jesse.

''you feed on monsters, Jesse. says Dr. Maxfield.

[Jesse notices Damon's cut wrist. he smells the blood and vamps out. he goes to attack Damon but he holds him by the neck]

''in case Professor Forbes forgot to tell you in your training, sweetie, I'm a lot older than you, and that means I'm a lot stronger than you. says Damon.

''Damon...he's going to feed on you. that means he's stronger. says Ciara.

''Ciara's right. actually that's not 100% accurate. says Dr. Maxfield.

[Jesse vamps out even deeper and pushes Damon through the glass door and they fall on the hallway. Jesse on top of Damon and him fighting him back. in vamp-speed, Damon pushes him away, they both stand up. but Jesse is also really fast and has Damon against the wall.]

''What the hell did they do to you? says Damon.

[Jesse pulls out his fangs and with a roar. he bites Damon's neck]

''Raaaah! says Jesse.

''Aah! says Damon.

[Ciara runs out of the science lab and pushes Jesse off of Damon with her mind power she still has and stands in front of him..]

''Jesse don't do this...stop and think about what you're doing. says Ciara.

''He isn't listening Ciara...he can smell my blood. says Damon.

[Jesse flashes in front of Ciara and bites her on the neck and then throws her into the glass stabbing her in the chest as she gasps Damon struggles against Jesse when Elena walks in and sees them]

''Damon![instead of doing something. Elena stands there and tries to talk to Jesse] Jesse, Jesse, let go. Jesse! says Elena.

''[weaker] he's gonna tear my head off. Elena. please. says Damon.

[Elena super speeds to grab a wooden piece from the broken door on the floor and stabs Jesse in the back at the same time as Caroline walks in]

''No! No! says Caroline.

[Elena looks back at Caroline and kind of regrets what she's done. Jesse falls on the floor and Caroline goes to help him. Elena goes to help Damon]

''no, Jesse! Jesse come here. hold on. just stay with me. please. Jesse stay with me, please. [Caroline has Jesse's head on her lap. he dies] No. [Caroline is upset and looks at Elena] what did you do?

''He was going kill Damon-says Elena.

''but we promised that we would help him. says Caroline.

''she didn't have a choice, all right? once he had the taste of vampire blood, there was nothing stopping him, go ask Dr. Frankenstein. I'll go deal with him. [he lets go of Elena and heads back into the lab] Ugh! says Damon.

[Elena turns to Caroline]

''Caroline, I'm so sorry. I-says Elena.

''yeah. me too. because the Elena that I used to know would have given Jesse a chance. says Caroline.

[Elena looks hurt]

[Damon runs to Ciara who was bleeding from the glass in her chest as Damon bites his wrist and gives it to her]

''Damn it that Scientist is going to pay. says Damon.

''Ack not if I get to him first. says Ciara.

[he helps her up as she leans weakly against him and then they walk back into the Lab where Wes is still tied up to the gurney. Wes looks at Damon and then at Ciara who is still looking at vials. he has a small blade that he's using to cut the rubber that is holding him to the gurney.]

''if you're gonna do this, I'd much rather prefer a bullet through the brain. says Dr. Maxfield.

''actually I'm gonna wait until I can compel all this out of your head. says Damon.

[Damon grabs the tray of vials and walks up to the refrigerator. he opens the door and sees a blood bag. curious, he grabs it]

''what the hell's that? why does this say 12144? says Damon.

''what do you care? says Dr. Maxfield.

''because I was 210501 says Damon.

''21051. hang on. you were an Augustine Vampire? says Ciara.

[Damon starts having some blurry flashbacks. he appears to be strapped down, bleeding from the eye, a bloody latex gloved figure standing over him]

''Augustine. I haven't heard that name in decades. vampire lab rats, coded subject names, I thought you guys shut down 60 years ago.

''you thought wrong. says Dr. Maxfield.

[Damon throws the blood bag back in the fridge and slams the door shut]

''you know what I said I wasn't gonna kill you? I lied. says Damon.

[Damon starts filling up a syringe from a vial. Wes quickly cuts loose and tries to run away. Damon super speeds and grabs him, but Wes had made it to a red button ono the wall, which he presses and it releases a gas from above filling up the lab. Damon falls to the ground coughing]

''Damon! yells Ciara.

[Ciara runs to Damon who is coughing as she catches him in her arms when Wes comes over to them]

''Atomized vervain. when working with vampires. you can never be too careful. I'm sure Augustine will be thrilled to have you back. and why not add a new one into the mix. says Dr. Maxfield.

[Dr. Maxfield takes the knife in his hand and cuts her neck and she falls to the ground as Damon yells out]

''NO! Ciara! says Damon.

[He starts having more and more blurry flashbacks he sees on the stone wall the Initials D.S carved on it, and under them. the number 53. the flashbacks become more clear of Damon strapped to a lab bed, blood on his head]


	97. The Cell

**The Cell**

[Unknown Cell]

[Ciara weakly opens her eyes to see Dr. Maxfield injecting her with something looks like blood]

''Um..what's wrong with me? says Ciara.

''its human blood to turn you into a vampire. says Wes.

''No..No I can't be a vampire I won't be a Mage anymore says Ciara.

''well being a Mage is a wonderful thing you helped alot of people with your gifts and now you will be doing it again this time as a vampire. says Wes.

[He looks at her as he injects her with the blood]

''You will be a vampire and one of my subjects. says Wes.

''Why are you doing this to me? says Wes.

''I lost a test subject last night, and you're gonna replace him. says Wes.

[He closes the gate to the cell.]

[Jesse and Aaron's room]

[there is a knock on the door. Aaron opens in to find Elena standing outside]

''Aaron. hey! says Elena.

''hey. so you heard? says Aaron.

''heard what? says Elena.

''that Jesse's dead. he killed himself last night. Campus security came by to tell me. says Aaron.

[with a guilty look on her face] Oh, my god. I'm so sorry. says Elena.

[Aaron moves away from the door to let Elena in]

''What's up with this college? it's supposed to be different. I came here to start fresh, get away from all the crap in my past. says Aaron.

[closing the door] I get it. after everything you've been through, everything that you've lost, I would want to start over to. says Elena.

''how do you hit the reset button? says Aaron.

[surprised] Me? I-I haven't reset anything-all my problems. they've followed me here. come to think of it, I'm probably not the right person to be getting advice from. says Elena.

''so, if you're not here about Jesse. uh, why are you here? says Aaron.

''I don't wanna bother you, especially right now. says Elena.

''my day's not gonna get any worse, so, uh go ahead. says Aaron.

Ok well, um last night you told me that Wes was your legal guardian. says Elena.

''yeah. since past summer after my aunt Sara died. you see what I'm talking about? everyone around me ends up dead, and my sunny disposition makes me so many friends. it's-I'm sorry. go ahead. says Aaron.

'Um, the thing is my half sister Ciara and my boyfriend Damon went to talk to Wes last night and no one's really seen or heard from either of them since and that kind of worries me, you know? so I-I know how bad the timing is. but I just-I was hoping maybe you could help me find Wes. says Elena.

''Yeah. yeah. [getting up] I think I know a place where we can look. says Aaron.

[Unknown]

[Damon is trapped in a cell and Dr. Wes is watching him writing things down]

[saying in a tired, annoyed voice] just so you know, didn't end well for the last Augustines. you're inviting bad Karma in by holding me here. says Damon.

''is that what you told Dr. Whitmore? says Wes.

[Damon hears a groan next to his cell and he looks at Wes]

'Who is that? says Damon.

''that is you're good friend Ciara Dubrinsky. says Wes.

What? says Damon.

[he begins to get angry]

''What did you do to her. says Damon.

''I turned her into a vampire...she will be doing me a favor with her gifts. says Wes.

''What would my father say about what you are trying to do with me. says Ciara.

''He would be angry and pissed at me but then he will get that I am doing this for the greater good. says Wes.

''The greater good...do you hear yourself...there is nothing good about turning innocent people into vampires...I don't want this. says Ciara.

[Wes walks over to Ciara seeing her sitting in a corner in a ball with her head between her hands]

''You will be released soon it wasn't meant for you to bite other vampires but to heal people with your healing powers. I will use that at my own advantage. says Wes.

[Damon looks murderous at Wes as he walks away]

[College Campus. Outside]

[Elena and Aaron are walking together]

''Just doesn't make any sense why Jesse would kill himself. says Aaron.

''so, you believe what Campus security told you? says Elena.

''Why, do you know something else? says Aaron.

''don't you think it's weird that both of your friends committed suicide before the first semester was even over? says Elena.

''yeah, of course. I think it's weird. Jesse loved it here. he had a huge crush on your friend. Megan had all these plans for her life. says Aaron.

''which is why none of this makes sense. [they stop walking and Elena stand in front of him] Aaron look. I found Megan's body the night that she died. she was Murdered, and Wes forged her death Certificate. says Elena.

''you saw her death Certificate? says Aaron.

''I did some digging. Wes is part of something much bigger than anyone even realizes. says Elena.

[confused] Let's find him first. I want to hear his side of the story. says Aaron.

[he walks away and Elena follows him]

[Whitmore House]

[Aaron opens the door]

...[he enters the house] you know, when you said that Wes was probably doing research. [she stands at the entrance of the house] I didn't realize it would be here. [she looks at her feet] at Whitmore House. says Elena.

''Oh yeah. this place is like a second home. says Aaron.

''Mmmhmm. says Elena.

''what are you waiting for? come in. says Aaron.

[Still a little apprehensive, Elena takes one step and it works. she can enter the house]

''so, who owns this place? [she closes the door] says Elena

''Not to sound like a douche, but technically I do. [she gives him a confused look] Yeah. it's part of the Whitmore Trust that I inherited when my parents died. yeah, don't hold that against me, usually when people find out that my Name's Aaron Whitmore-says Aaron.

''wait. hold on. your last name's Whitmore.? so you, like, own this school? says Elena.

that's what they think. says Aaron.

[Elena looks around and notices a framed picture with a Plague that reads Whitmore House-50th Anninversary Commemoration and a man in the picture catches her attention]

''that's my dad. says Elena.

[Wes walks into the room]

''Grayson Gilbert was one of the best doctors the Augustines ever had. says Wes.

[Elena turns away from Wes to look at the picture again and he uses this opportunity to stab her in the neck with vervain. she falls on the floor]

''what the hell? says Aaron.

'I'm glad he didn't live to see this. says Wes.

[Wes and Aaron are in a bedroom Wes unlocks and opens a closet]

''you know that is kidnapping right? says Aaron.

''that was more like a tranquilizer. says Wes

[in disbelief] what? ok. uh what is going on here, Wes? says Aaron.

''I had to make sure Megan's death didn't draw attention to my work. says Wes.

[sarcastically] Oh, to your work, your work? you study infectious disease transmittal! says Aaron.

''I study vampires! says Wes.

''what?says Aaron.

''they exist, Aaron and Elena Gilbert is one of them. the Syringe I used on her hand vervain in it. think of it as an antivampire drug. it's one of my safety measures. says Wes.

[He turns away again to look into the closet. Aaron is still visibly confused. Wes opens a safe inside the closet and it contains several wooden stakes and a folder, among other things.]

''Where did this stuff come from? says Aaron.

''this work has been going on for generations in secret. your family pioneered it. [Aaron sits on a chair.] your dad trained me in it, and after your father died, the Whitmore Trust continued to fund my research. says Wes.

''why didn't you tell me about this? says Aaron.

''you never needed to know before now. [he turns to take the folders out of the safe.] I meant to tell you this on your birthday. [holding the folders] this is what your family fought for and believed in, Aaron, consider it your legacy. says Wes

[He offers the folders to Aaron.]

[Augustine Cells

[Damon, still in his cell, Sees Elena in the cell next to his on the right.]

[to himself] come on, Elena. wake up. says Damon.

[Elena, who's on the floor, groans, moves around and opens her eyes. she looks around and sees Damon]

''Hey. says Damon.

''Damon? [she desperately tries to get up and reach Damon] are you-says Elena.

''I'm fine. Wes injected you with vervain. maybe when it wears off, we'll be able to-[grabs the cell's bars and tries to shake them] Uhn break through these. says Damon.

[sitting up] what the hell is going on? why are we here? why am I here and where is Ciara?

''Wes is carrying out the grand Augustine tradition. getting his kicks off vampire torture. Ciara is in the cell next to mine. says Damon.

''Ciara...hey are you awake? says Elena.

''yes Elena I can hear you just fine. says Ciara.

'are you okay? says Elena.

''No Elena I am a vampire again because of a stupid Psychio doctor. says Ciara.

''did he tell you what his plans are for you? says Elena.

''he is planning on using her Healing magic to help him. says Damon.

[He looks at Ciara in concern]

[to Damon] ''How do you know about Augustine? says Elena.

''I've been here before. says Damon.

[Flashback]

[The flashback shows a montage of different scenes of Dr. Whitmore opening Damon's body and pulling out body parts. ]

''[voiceover] someone in my family sold me out to the Augustines in 1953. every day, this nut job Dr. Whitmore tortured us, cut into us, took pieces of our eyes out, pushed us to every limit he could imagine, and he had quite the imagination. says Damon.

[End of flashback]

''Kept me in this very cell, and don't think I haven't apreciated the irony. says Damon.

''how long were you here? says Ciara.

''5 years, give or take. says Damon.

''Damon, how did you not go crazy. says Elena.

''believe it or not, I made a friend. says Damon.

[Flashback]

[the flashback shows Damon being thrown into his cell by Dr. Whitmore. the guy on the cell next door engages in conversation with Damon.]

''Welcome. Dr. Whitmore never gets tired of watching us vampires heal, but he gives us one glass of blood per day. just enough to keep us alive. pick yourself up, soldier. [he gets closer to Damon, bars in between them, and he offers his hand] my name's Enzo. says Enzo.

[End Flashback]

''[standing up] he was a soldier in Europe during World War II. says Damon.

''how did he end up here? says Ciara.

''Dr. Whitmore was working in a battlefield hospital when he discovered Enzo was a vampire, so he drugged him, locked him in a coffin to ship him overseas. says Damon.

[Flashback]

[the flashback shows Enzo drinking his daily glass of blood]

voiceover] he'd been here for 10 years by the time I joined the party. says Damon.

[Damon chugs down his glass of blood]

''you're doing it wrong. [he takes a small sip off of his glass] you're living for the moment. you need to live for the future. says Enzo.

''What future? says Damon.

''the one where you get your revenge. for instance, in my future, my revenge will start with killing Whitmore's dog and mailing it to his house postage due. go on. picture your revenge. use your imagination . says Enzo.

[Damon who is laying on the floor, let's his glass drop and smirks. he sits up. he grabs a rock from the floor]

''I can see it. says Damon.

[he starts to carve on the cell's rock wall.]

[Flashback ends]

''Damon, Wes knew my dad. they worked together. he said that my dad was an Augustine too. I know that my dad was a vampire Hunter, but he was also the town doctor. he was kind and gentle and loving. he wouldn't be part of a place that would cut your eyes out. says Elena.

''people are full of surprises. [Elena buries her head between her arms, laying face down on the floor.] Oh. hey. [he approaches the bars that separate them.] I'm so, so sorry I got you caught up in this. [he reaches for her hand] hey. look at me. hey. [she looks up] but I promise you I will get you out of here, ok? ok? [she holds his hand with both of hers] I'll get you out of here. says Damon.

[they both nod and she smiles]

[Damon continues to be lost in his thoughts, a mirage of images flashing before his eyes relating to his earlier imprisonment, getting injected with vervain, then tortured and hit by Dr. Whitmore. beside him, Elena is standing up in her cell with her arms through the bars, he is doing the same.]

''Damon, how you survive all those years. says Ciara.

[Flashback Augustine Cells]

''Enzo's friendship kept me alive. he gave me a reason t hang on to my humanity-says Damon.

[Enzo is standing up, his arms through the bars. Damon is huddled on the ground in his cell, deeply in pain after all the torture.]

''you much of a sports fan, Damon?

[voiceover]...even when I thought I'd be a prisoner forver. says Damon.

''No. neither am I. any other interests-fine wines, travels, cars? [Looks at Damon, who still too pained to answer] I'm partial to jaguars myself, convertibles, the kind you take on a sunday drive to impress a pretty girl. ever done that? says Enzo.

[pauses then wills himself to speak] once or twice. says Damon.

''Oh, come now. got to be more than that. says Enzo.

''well, the girl I was trying to impress was more of [stops, in pain,] a horse and carriage type girl. says Damon.

''what, just one girl? says Enzo.

''never met another one like her. says Damon.

''well, fair enough. says Enzo.

[moves over on his back grunting in pain] what about you? any pretty girls? says Damon.

''Eh, too many to count. [pauses looking more serious.] actually, there was one. her name was Maggie.[smiles]

''where'd you meet her? says Damon.

''here of all places. she was working for Dr. Whitmore. says Enzo.

''Charming? says Damon.

''Oh, she was. very. [looks away, smiling] she was kind to me, she used to sit here in the hallway taking notes while she observed me. says Enzo.

[in surprise] that's how you fell for her? says Damon.

''Oh, she was also stunningly beautiful. says Enzo.

''Ah. says Damon.

'you have to understand she-she wasn't part of the torture and the experiments. for the longest while, she didn't realize that Dr. Whitmore was doing more than just observing my behavior. I didn't have the heart to tell her. I was just so glad of her company, you know? says Enzo.

[sympathetically] Yeah. says Damon.

''when she finally realized what was going on here, she couldn't bear it. so she said she was sorry, and she left. says Enzo.

well, you know. [turns over on his stomach to look at him] never really would have worked out anyway. you're a vampire. she's a human. the relationship would have been doomed from the beginning. says Damon.

''you need a more positive outlook, Mate. says Enzo.

[Damon smiles at him. only for him to rise to his feet immediately after hearing a door open. it's Dr. Whitmore walking in front of their cells and holding his keys. he stops and looks at the two of them.]

''Who's next? says Dr. Whitmore.

[Damon and Enzo look at him tensely, saying nothing as Dr. Whitmore does another sweeping glance]

''[looks to Damon] 21051, you seem to have more energy. [walks over in front of his cell, preparing to unlock it.] says Dr. Whitmore. [walks over in front of his cell, preparing to unlock it.]

''I take that as an insult. [grabs the bars, rattling it angrily for a moment] I have far more energy than my neighbor here. says Enzo.

[Dr. Whitmore pauses, then walks over to Enzo's cell]

''I can't believe you didn't notice. says Enzo

''your turn then. says Dr. Whitmore.

[Dr. Whitmore unlocks the cell, grabbed Enzo firmly. and carried him out of the cell to be experimented on. Damon looks on in shock before hitting the bars once in anger and pacing in his cell. he hears Enzo's screams of pain, prompting him to pace some more until he sits down in his cell and holds the bars]

[some time later, Dr. Whitmore returns and roughly throws Enzo in his cell without a word or another glance. he starts walking out of the cell area.]

''why are you doing this to use? says Damon.

[stops and looks at Damon] because 21051, I'm seeking out the smallest indivisible unit of your biological make up, and once I can understand you from a cellular level, I can put you to use. says Dr. Whitmore.

[Dr. Whitmore walks away, leaving an angry and frustrated Damon looking on in his cell]

[End Of Flashback]

''[concern] Oh, my god Damon. ok. Stefan is gonna figure this out. when you don't come home and no one hears from me, he will-he will find us. says Elena.

''points for optimism. but unfortunately, Stefan doesn't even know this place exists. says Damon.

''but you were here for 5 years says Ciara.

''yeah, and in the first year. I'd thought he'd rescue me. he didn't. once I escaped. there was no point in giving him more to feel quilty about, so I never told him what happened here. I never told anyone. says Damon.

''yeah, but you did escape. how did you do it? says Ciara.

''they let us out of the basement once a year. says Damon.

[Flashback Augustine Party 1957]

[Several people are grouped together at a new years party, mingling with each other and drinking. Enzo and Damon are in the far back, locked in a cage to watch]

''[voiceover] every New Year's Eve. the Augustine people had a little cocktail party with a vampire buffet on the side. we were weak from Vervain injections. says Damon.

[Enzo and Damon's cage is opened, then Enzo is pulled out and taken by Dr. Whitmore]

''[voiceover] half starved from living on a glass of blood a day, chained up like animals. this little shindig is where Dr. Whitmore got to show all of his Augustine Friends what he'd found in his research. says Damon.

[Dr. Whitmore gripped Enzo's wrist and cut it deeply with a knife, having the blood flow into glasses. afterwards, he puts Enzo back in the cage and reaches out to a nearby woman with his hand]

''Mrs Fell has generously offered her hand for the Purpose of this demonstration. please obeserve. [he cuts Mrs. Fell's hand with a knife across the palm, causing it to bleed]

''[voiceover] he let his guests drink from us to demonstrate the healing power of vampire blood. says Damon.

'[Mrs. Fell hestiantly drinks from a glass of blood, prompting Dr. Whitmore to grab her hand to show the rest of his guests]

''the dermal layer is completely healed, no nerve damage, no muscular damage. says Dr. Whitmore.

[Mrs Fell's hand is immediately healed, causing the audience to clap in amazement and wonder. Enzo and Damon watch from their cages.]

[End of Flashback]

''but on the pluse side, that's how Enzo came up with his plan. says Damon.

[Flashback 1957]

[Augustine Cells]

[holds up a small glass of blood] well, the thing about our daily ration of blood is that's barely enough for one vampire to survive on. but if one vampire were to drink two rations every day for the next year, he'd be able to build up his strength so that by the time New Year's Eve comes around again that one vampire will be ready to fight. says Enzo.

''are you sure that will work? says Damon.

''I'm sure I can only try with your help, we've just got to choose between us. says Enzo.

[The two look at each for a minute, then Damon nods his head and set down his own glass of blood]

''All right, Damon. we're gonna play scissor, paper, stone to decide. says Enzo.

[The two of them play three rounds until Damon draws paper and Enzo draws Rock]

''Paper covers Rock says Damon.

[resignedly] all right then, A Win's a win. you'll lead the way. [holds up his glass of blood to Damon] here's my ration. now we've got 364 days to get you ready for the party. cheers [passes the glass to Damon between the bars of their cell.]

''[takes the blood] cheers.[pauses, then drinks the blood down]

[End of Flashback]

''so did it work? says Ciara.

[looks serious, deep in thought] more or less. says Damon.

''How did you get out? says Ciara.

''it doesn't matter, Ciara. I got strong, I got out it wasn't pretty. all you need to know. says Damon.

[Damon releases his hands on the bars and walks to the back of his cell, Elena leans against the wall]

[Whitmore House]

[Aaron is flipping through the notes on his family. Dr. Wes walks up to him holding a small box]

''here. another birthday present. [Aaron puts down the notebook, then picks up the box on the table where Wes had put it. he opens it and sees a watch] this belonged to your great grandfather. it's a safety precaution for use in vampire research. says Wes

[Aaron looks at it, then becomes distracted when he noticed a headline on a newspaper article beneath the notebook.]

''Anna Ruby Campground. that's where my parents died. says Aaron.

[he puts down the watch to pick up the newspaper article.]

[quietly] I know. says Wes.

[Aaron stares at the newspaper at the newspaper, then notices flices of his parents when they were killed. he looks at it intensely, seeing the extent of their horrible injuries.]

''it wasn't an animal attack was it? says Aaron.

I found them, Aaron. I found you next to their bodies. as soon as I saw them, I knew vampires had attacked them. says Wes.

[Aaron continues to look at the pictures, distressed and disgusted at what he was seeing and hearing]

''that's why I continued your father's work. [points to the pictures] 'so this could never happen again. I hope you'll join me. says Wes.

[Aaron stares at pictures. looking incredibly tense. he then turns around and punches Wes in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. without looking back. he grabs some weapons out of Augustine's safe, including a gun and wooden bullets, and leaves the room, getting the watch on the table as he went]

[Augustine Cells]

[Elena and Damon are leaning against their cells. as Ciara leans against her own back to back with Damon both look serious and tense]

[frustrated] Wes is gonna come back down here, and we'll both be the newest Augustine Experiment. you have to tell us how you got out of here, Damon. says Elena.

''you don't want to know, Elena. says Damon.

''why? you think I'm gonna judge you? says Elena.

''Yeap. says Ciara

[Damon doesn't say anything looking away in slight irritation]

''Damon, I love you. I love you. and these people tortured you for 5 years. whatever you had to do. I don't care. Says Elena.

[Ciara rolls her eyes and gets up restly pacing back and forth]

''[softly] all right all right. [louder] the Augustines next party was in 1958. says Damon.

[Flashback 1958 Augustine's New Year's Eve Party]

[Damon is locked in a cage along with Enzo just like he had been in 1957. though, this time. Damon looks stronger and more determined]

'[Voiceover] I'd been drinking Enzo's rations for an entire year. I mean, he kept a few drops here and there so he wouldn't desiccate, and as he starved himself, I got stronger from all the extra blood just like he said. says Damon.

[Damon looks at Enzo, who smiles slightly in anticipation]

[walks between the crowd toward the cage] Ladies and Gentlemen, as it is almost midnight. I think that it fitting that we toast the New Year with a glass of vampire blood, wouldn't you agree? [he unlocks the cage, allowing Damon to step out. he then closes shut the cage and locks in Enzo.]

[While Whitmore is locking the cage, Damon forcibly pushes his hand through the cuffs, breaking the bones in his hand while doing so. as Whitmore Looks at him, notices his hand is free. Damon holds his hand up as it immediately heals while he stares at Dr. Whitmore threateningly]

''Now you see it. says Damon.

[he furiously pokes out Dr. Whitmore's eyes hard enough to destroy his eye sockets and make him bleed profusely. Whitmore screams in pain, then Damon buries his fangs into his neck to drain him and finish him off.]

[The guest scream in terror and begin to run, one of them tipping over a candelabra and causing fire to erupt into the place. Damon pays no heed to fire, one by one killing all of the guests by either biting them all and breaking the neck of one. the fire grows even stronger and at this point, Damon is covered with blood of his victims.]

''Damon! we got to get out of here. [looks at the fire in panic, then back at Damon] Damon, now! says Enzo.

[Damon rushes to him, grasping the bars in order to break them Enzo does the same, but both are burned by the bars]

''Vervain. says Damon.

[they try several times to break the vervain laced bars of the cage. but the vervain is too strong for them to maintain their grip]

[End Of Flashback]

[Looking upset] Enzo trusted me with his life. the fire was getting out of control, then I would have burned up. or they would have captured me again. there's no way I would have gotten another chance of escaping. says Damon.

[Elena peers at him between the bars, looking stunned]

''So I chose to save myself. says Damon.

[Flasback 1958]

[Damon and Enzo try again to break the bars. but once again the vervain is too intense for him to make any prograss. Damon stops altogether, obeserving his surroundings, and backing away as he repeatedly shakes his head. he then stares back at Enzo, looking sad.]

''Damon. says Enzo.

''I'm sorry. Enzo. says Damon.

''Damon, please. says Enzo.

[Damon backs away more, shaking his head]

[End Flashback]

''And I knew if I was going to save myself. that I had to stop caring about Enzo, so I turned off my emotions. says Damon.

[Elena says Nothing, looking disturbed]

[Flashback 1958]

[Damon looks back at Enzo again as the fire rages on, looking emotionless and free of conflict this time.]

[shakes his head in desperation] No. Don't-don't don't leave me here. says Enzo.

[Damon doesn't say anything. holding his gaze one moment longer, he slowly turns his back and begins to walk away]

''Don't go! please! [hits the cage in anger] Damon!

[Damon does even pause or look. he just keeps walking]

'[voice over] I left my friend to die. says Damon.

[looking behind him again, frightened then back to Damon] Please don't leave me! Damon! come on! Damon! Damon! please! says Enzo.

[Reaching the Exit, Damon shuts the door behind him as the fire continues to spread in the building.]

[End of Flashback]

[Closes his eyes for a moment then opens them] after that, everything was fine. says Damon.

[Elena is stunned speechless, shaking her head a little in disbelief.]

[lowly] Everything was fine! says Damon.

[The Door leading towards the line of cells where Elena Ciara and Damon are at opens, causing Aaron to emerge before them]

''what the hell is this place? says Aaron.

[standing up quickly] Aaron? says Elena.

great. Mini-Wes. says Damon.

[looks around him] I didn't know what Wes was doing. I didn't even know there was a basement down here. says Aaron.

'Aaron, you have to help us. says Ciara.

''I wanna know the truth. [to Elena] ''when you met at Megans memorial, you asked me a bunch of questions. says Aaron.

[he tries loading a gun laced with wood, but drops some as he does it.]

''slick hands, cowboy. says Damon.

'yeah? well, I've never used a gun before..[looks to Elena]...and I never killed anyone either unlike you. says Aaron.

''what are you talking about? says Elena

''Wes said a vampire killed Megan. [aims a gun at Elena]

''and you thought it was Elena. says Ciara.

''No. Megan was inside this house. I hadn't even been invited yet. you just-says Elena.

''Wes also said a vampire killed my parents. maybe that was you too. says Aaron.

''No, Aaron. that's impossible. says Elena.

''why else would you be so interested in me? says Aaron.

''calm down. says Ciara.

''Why else would you pretend to be my friend? says Aaron [looks to Damon, the gun still pointed at Elena] shes a vampire! says Aaron.

''Not the one that killed your parents. that was all me. says Damon.

[Elena and Ciara stares at Damon in shock while a stunned Aaron lowers the gun]

''what did you just say?[moves over to stand in front of Damon's cell, pointing the gun at him] start talking. says Aaron.

''Damon, what are you doing? says Elena.

''[look serious] in 1958, after the fire Enzo was dead, so I had to take on my revenge plan solo. says Damon.

[Flashback 1958 Augustine Cells]

[the flashback is back to when Damon and Enzo are talking about their revenge plans and Damon had started carving his initials into the rock wall of his cell. as well as the year, before dropping the stone. D.S 53.]

''yes I can see it. [turns around and leans on his back] after I've taken out the entire Augustine Society, I'll kill every member of the Whitmore Family. says Damon.

''Boo. I said use your imagination. says Enzo.

''[looking excited] except one person. I'll let that person grow up. start a family, and then I'll start killing Whitmore's again. and then I'll take out the generation after that, leaving only one person to carry on the name, and then I'll take out the generation after that and so on, and so on. [slowly smirks] ''says Damon

[End of Flashback]

''And that's exactly what I did. says Damon.

[Elena can't say anything completely disturbed]

''how many Whitmores have you killed? says Aaron.

''since 1958? I lost count. says Damon.

[tensely] when was the last one? says Elena.

[Damon doesn't respond]

''[angrily] Damon, when was the last one? says Elena

''a few months ago. her name was Sara. had to go all the way to Charleston to find her. it was a weekend trip. you didn't know. says Damon.

''but we were together a few months ago. says Elena

''Starting the summer of our lives. says Damon.

''[looking disgusted] I had no idea! says Elena.

''[tilts his head] told you it wasn't pretty. says Damon.

[Aaron shoots Damon in fury. causing him to fall to the floor]

''NO! Says Ciara.

[She kneels down and stares in horror at an unconscious Damon, bleeding profusely from his head]

[Whitmore House/Aaron's Dorm]

[Wes and Aaron are having a conversation by phone. Aaron is in his room, pacing in frustration while Wes is at Whitmore house straightening things up]

''look, I'm sorry you had to find out about your parents like this. says Wes.

''what I found out was that I've been lied to my entire life. what the hell is going on, Wes? [sits down on his couch] their other friends gonna come after me.? I mean, do I have to drop out? says Aaron.

''you'll be fine. just go to school. live your life. [picks up a notebook of flies] talk to you soon. [hangs up] says Wes.

[Aaron hangs up and puts the phone down. he looks at his great-grandfather's watch for a moment, then puts it on his wrist.]

[Augustine Cells]

[Damon is still lying on the ground, blinking open his eyes and groaning in pain. Elena is in the other cell looking at him angerily and disgusted]

''Oh...[touches the wound on his head] guess I had that coming. Elena? [she doesn't talk to him ] ''they taken Ciara. says Elena

what? says Damon.

''while you were out from the bullet that Aaron put in your forehead Wes came to take Ciara. says Elena.

''Damn it says Damon.

[immediately stands up in panic when he doesn't see her in her cell] Ciara! Ciara! says Damon.

[Dr. Wes's Lab]

[Ciara wakes up, still disoriented, she tries to register her surroundings as she hears cheerful humming. Ciara tries to move, but realizes she's strapped to a lab table. she attempts to break the constraints, but doesn't succeed.]

''what's happening.? says Ciara [struggles against the restraints again]

''ahh. welcome. I'm 12144. My name's Enzo.

[Ciara stares at Enzo in shock, then quickly looks horrified as she realizes where she is and who she's there with]

[Writer's Words]

[Ciara is a vampire and she still has her Mage powers but they have been weakened because she brought Bonnie back she will not have anymore necklaces to keep her human so she will be a vampire now. I am sorry to keep confusing everyone I just needed to make the story interesting in some way.]


	98. Fifty Shades Of Grayson

**Fifty Shades Of Grayson**

[Augustine Cells]

[A Pounding noise can be heard echoed in the basement where the Augustine cells are. we find out that is Damon in his cell, punching the rock wall in frustration. a big piece of rock falls from the wall and he grabs it]

[Flashback-when Aaron confronted them-]

''[voice over] Slick hands cowboy.

[Aaron tries to put the bullets in the gun and drops one]

[Flashback ends]

[Damon lies on the floor and puts his arm through the gate, reaching for the bullet, he moves it with the tip of his fingers and finally retrieves it. he then puts the bullet inside the keyhole of the cell's gate, grabs the rock and hits it, causing the bullet to explode. he tries to open the gate, but it didn't work Elena frustrated shakes the bars]

''Come on [pounds on the gate] says Elena.

[she shakes the gate furiously, but it doesn't move. he starts kicking it in frustration and it pops open. Elena smiles as Damon then gets out of the bars and over to hers and rips the door off and grabs Elena's hand and they rush out of the cell]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Katherine is walking down the hall, all dressed, while she tucks her hair into a baseball hat. as she's heading outside, Damon and Elena walks in all disheveled looking and dried blood down his neck]

''what the hell happened to both of you? says Katherine.

''Ditto, Ciara's not here by any chance is she? says Elena.

''I haven't seen her, not that I've been looking. says Katherine.

[yelling] Stef, you awake? says Damon.

''you know, he hasn't seen her either. I know because we were together all night. says Katherine.

[looking disguested] Look. I've had a really crappy couple of days. ok? if you're implying what I think you're implying-says Damon.

''why? what were you thinking? that our hot, naked bodies collided in one unforgettable night of passion? says Katherine.

''I'm gonna barf. says Elena.

''great. then my work here is done. toodle. [she exists the mansion and closes the door behind her]'' says Katherine.

[shudders] Ugh. says Elena.

[Dr. Maxfield's underground Lab]

[Ciara lies on a test bed. she opens her eyes and looks around. there's an empty bag of blood on an Iv stand, lamps...she looks very weak. she looks at one end of the room and see a staircase. she kind of sees and hears children giggling. a ball drops down the stairs. she keeps hearing children giggle]

''Subject 83182 appears conscious. says Wes [Elena snaps out of it and looks at Wes who's looking at her.]

'[weakly] where am I? says Ciara.

''Why? look familiar? says Wes.

[she looks around and sees a big dialysis machine] what is that thing? [she tries to get loose] what are you doing to me? says Ciara.

''83182 resume prep for blood dialysis.[he puts a mask over Ciara] count from 10.9,8,7,6,5,...[Ciara falls asleep]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan is putting some clothes away and Damon and Elena are in the bedroom]

''where the hell have you two been? says Stefan.

''aw, you know, being held against my will, shot in the head, with Elena and now we can't find Ciara. [walking into the room] how was your evening? anything out of the ordinary happen? says Damon.

''wait a minute. what do you mean you can't find Ciara? says Stefan.

''he means, she's not picking up her phone, she's not in her dorm, she's nowhere in this house, which leads me to believe that Dr. Wes Ken-doll has her somewhere. says Elena.

''Are you talking about the Whitmore bio teacher? says Stefan.

''yeah, the one that operated on vampires during business hours, yeah that one. put your hero hair on Stefan. let's go get Ciara. [starts to walk away] says Damon.

''you just said you don't know where she is. says Stefan.

[turning around] I don't, which means we're gonna have to find us some leverage. so come on. says Damon.

''I'm coming with you. says Elena.

''Ah no way we don't need you getting captured again either. says Damon.

''she's my sister I won't let that Dr. Wes try to turn her into a monster. says Elena.

''Fine let's just get this over with. says Stefan.

[they leave.

[Whitmore College]

[Aaron is sitting on a couch, headphones on, writing on a notebook. Damon sits next to him and pulls his left earphone off his ear. Aaron looks at him.]

''Pop Quiz. [Aaron looks around scared] so your best friend has been taken by a mad scientist. now, do you; A, get a new best friend, B call the police, or C, kill someone close to the Mad scientist? says Damon.

[Aaron stands up to run. Damon stays seated on the couch, smirking. Elena and Stefan meets Aaron right next to the couch]

''Sit. says Stefan.

[Dr. Maxfield's Underground Lab]

[He is touching a big bag of blood strapped to an IV]

''4.1 pints drained. [he moves to look at Ciara and points his little flashlight on her closed eyes and she moves a little and opens her eyes] 83182 still shows signs of consciousness. note that 15 years ago subject 12144 faded into unconsciousness after losing 2.9 pints. [Ciara tries to free herself then looks at the dialysis machine] Evolution or luck? Mystery for another day. says Wes.

[tries to free herself] what are you doing to me? what are these tubes? let me go! says Ciara.

[opening a curtain as he approaches a little table and writes some notes down] Relax. I plan to once I'm through with you. says Wes.

''my friends are gonna find me. says Ciara.

[turning to face her] your heroic vampire friends? [punching some buttons on the machine] did you know Aaron Whitmore spent his entire life thinking his family was haunted by some death curse? turns out that curse was your boyfriend systmatically killing every member on his family tree. I'm curious. how does one justify that in their mind. says Wes.

''and this. holding people against their will, torturing them? how do you justify that. says Ciara.

''Science.[he opens a journal and reads from it] June 25, 1999, incredible findings today. after enduring 3,000 volts of electricity, the subject continues to have a heartbeat. June 26 more success. Subject was exposed to 4,000 volts today. seizing continues after electrocution. flesh remains hot to the touch. says Wes.

'you're a Monster. says Ciara.

''this isn't my journal. Ciara. [he shows it to her] these are the hand written medical findings of Dr. Grayson Gilbert, Elena's father. says Wes.

''What? [she looks at the journal and sees the handwriting which in fact is Elena's dad] says Ciara.

''Everything I'm doing to you I learned from him. says Wes.

[Whitmore College]

''I have no idea where Wes took her. says Aaron.

''well, they're not at his lab, so where else could he hide a vampire? says Stefan.

[to Stefam] I'm sorry. am I supposed to know who you are? says Aaron.

that's my brother Stefan, but I'd watch your tone with him because he's kind of in the midsts of a psychotic break. says Damon.

''I'm sorry, I'm what? says Stefan.

''Oh come on. you don't think I know about you and Katherine? says Damon.

''Oh I see you're Jealous. says Stefan.

''More like disturbed. [to Aaron] see? he's off his rocker. he's losing his mind, teetering on the brink of insanity. says Damon.

''How are you not dead? I shot you. says Aaron.

[he looks around as if he's making sure no one is listening.] well, because you went for the head. you got to go for the heart. [he smacks the back of his head] go for the heart next time, now, where's Ciara.?

''I have no idea. all that Wes told me was to go about my life as usual. says Aaron.

''We're gonna call Wes. and you're gonna tell him that if he doesn't give us Ciara the next experiment that he conducts it's gonna be sewing your arms back on. says Elena.

[Dr. Maxfield Underground Lab]

[Ciara looks around]

''this is Elena's dads clinic. we're in the basement. says Ciara.

''was Elena's dad's clinic. then your town council burned a whole bunch of vampires down here. now it's just a condemned building in Mystic Falls where no one will find us. says Wes

[Wes is interrrupted by his cell phone ringing. he walks away from Ciara while She keeps trying to free herself. at the front door, which reads Dr. Grayson Gilbert M.D. Wes exits the office and answers his phone. the scene is now between Wes by the Office and Aaron with Stefan and Damon at College]

''Aaron, hey. says Wes.

''Do you have Ciara? says Aaron.

''Aaron, what's wrong? says Wes.

''Uh, Elena, Stefan and Damon Salvatore are gonna kill me unless you give them Ciara says Aaron.

''Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert are locked in a impenetrable and inescapable fortified cell. says Wes.

''Or he's in front of me imagining what my kidney would taste like. says Aaron.

[clearly upset] Fine. meet you in my classroom, Once I see you're safe. tell them I'll give them Ciara. says Wes.

[Aaron hangs up. back at the office. Wes walks down to the basement. he enters a room where Enzo is, strapped to a gurney. he removes the IV from him]

''Enzo...Enzo wake up [he pulls out a Syringe] when was the last time you were out in civilization? [he injects Enzo] says Wes.

[weak] what's that? says Enzo.

''An insurance policy. Guarantees you'll come back to me. I'm giving you the day off. [he pulls out a few blood bags from a case shows them to Enzo] you and Damon have some catching up to do. says Wes.

[Enzo smirks]

[Outside Whitmore College]

''You want to give me a little back story as to how you know one another? says Stefan.

''Aaron as Aaron Whitmore, and he comes from a very long line of vampire-probing, blood testing, organ removing freaks called Augustine. says Damon.

''why do you know this? says Stefan.

'because I was their subject back in the 50's says Damon.

''what do you mean test subject? says Stefan.

''Meaning he donated his body to science except he was alive and it was against his will. says Elena.

''wait. hold on a minute. [they stop walking] how do I not know about this? says Stefan

''don't get all guilt ridden, Stefan on me. we were on the outs back then, and by the time it was over, you know, it was over. says Damon.

[Damon starts to walk away]

''why don't you finish the rest of the story Damon? says Aaron.

''[to Aaron] I don't recall saying that you could talk. [to Damon] did I say that he could talk? says Stefan.

''I don't remember anything. says Damon.

''I didn't think so. says Stefan.

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Nadia is standing by a big window when Katherine walks in. she turns around to face her]

''I get it now, if I was living here, I'd want to kill myself, too. says Nadia.

''[holding a blender pitcher containing a green smoothie] it was a moment of weakness. I'm over it. says Katherine.

''in a moment of weakness, you eat chocolate or kiss the wrong boy. you don't jump off a clock tower. says Nadia.

[showing her the blender pitcher and a glass she poured of the mix] do you see this? this is raw Kale. in what universe would I put this inside my body unless I actually wanted to live another day. [she drinks from her glass and makes a disgusted face] says Katherine.

''ok. then what changed your mind? says Nadia.

''it's not so much a matter of what as it is who. can I ask you something. absentee mother to mildy abusive daughter? [she offers Nadia a glass of blended kale, which she takes] says Katherine.

''I'm listening. says Nadia.

''do you think after all the horrible things that I've done it would be possible to be forgiven? says Katherine.

''of course I do. [standing up] that's actually why I'm here. I may have an idea that will keep you alive longer. says Nadia.

I'm listening. says Katherine.

[Dr. Maxfield's Underground Lab]

[Ciara, still strapped to the gurney, looks around her. she stares again at the old staircase that leads to the basment. it then changes as if it was triggering a flashback. she sees the ball fall down the stairs again, but this time there's also a little girl coming down the stairs. the girl grabs the ball and in front of her there is a big shelf with a lot of medical files, just like you would see them at a doctor's offic. she hears some electric crackling sounds and starts going up the stairs. but then she hears it again and stops and looks back. she stares at a closed door in the basement, which is where the sound comes from, but she decides to leave]

''when did you meet Elena's dad? says Ciara

[looking at two vials of blood] he was working with Augustine to turn vampire blood into magical cure all to fight disease, cure cancer, save the world. says Wes

''do you know if he ever brought a vampire down here? says Ciara.

[Wes doesn't respond. he takes his notes and walks around the Gurney and looks at the bags attached to the Iv]

''I've been seeing a vision of a little girl comeing down the stairs. [she looks at some test tubes on the table that contain different types of liguids.] there was something about this place that always creeps this girl out...it's Elena.

[Wes, still silent, preps a new empty big bag to the IV.]

''Wes, I saw Enzo when I woke up. I know he's alive. where is he? says Ciara.

[turning around to face her] he's on a little day trip. apparently he had some unresolved business with Damon Salvatore. says Wes.

''[trying to sit up] what did you do? what did you do? what did you do? says Ciara.

[Whitemore College]

[Aaron, Elena, Stefan and Damon enter a building.]

''Which one is it? says Elena.

''it's right here. says Aaron.

[they approach Wes's classroom and Aaron opens the door and enters, following by Elena Stefan and Damon. the classroom is empty except for someone sitting on the back with their feet up against the backrest of the chair on front]

''21051. says Enzo.

[in disbelief] Enzo? says Damon

[Enzo stands up. his eyes still locked on Damon]

''it's been a while, Mate. says Enzo.

[Enzo starts walking towards the front of the room. Damon looks concerned]

''who the hell are you? says Stefan.

''Lorenzo, but my friends call me Enzo. Ah. kidding. I don't have any friends. says Enzo.

[Enzo offers his hand to Stefan but he doesn't shake it. Enzo scoffs]

''[to Stefan, and Aaron] Enzo's another Augustine Vampire. Damon and his cell were next to each other [to Enzo] so we're here to meet somebody-Wes Maxfield. you know of him? says Damon.

''that's your first question for me? not how are you? How'd you survive in that fire I left you to die in? says Enzo.

''Uh, does somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on here? says Aaron.

''I'd love to. have a seat. been waiting 70 years to tell my story. says Enzo [he points them to sit on the classroom chairs while he sits on the teacher's desk.]

'Dr. Maxfield's underground lab

[Wes stops the dialysis machine. He turns to Ciara to remove the Iv Attached to the machine]

''Enzo is the Augustine vampire. he killed a girl named Megan who was Elena's roommate didn't he? says Ciara.

''conserve your energy. I've been drained enough blood to start phase two. says Wes.

''let me guess. you're not gonna tell me what Phase two is, are you? says Ciara.

''if it works, you'll be the first one to know. [he goes to another table and opens a small box] says Wes.

''why did Megan have a picture of Elena's dad on her cell phone? says Ciara.

''maybe because her parents helped fund her father's projects. says Wes.

''they knew about Augustine too? says Ciara.

[bringing the box to another table closer to Ciara which is smoking as if it had dry ice in it] well, no. all they knew was that Grayson had an unregulated compound that could cure most injuries. says Wes.

''vampire blood. says Ciara.

[putting some drops of the contents of the box on the dialysis machine] but, as Megan grew up she got suspicious, enrolled at Whitmore, roomed with Dr. Gilbert's daughter. and she went to party at Whitmore House and put her nose where it didn't belong. says Wes.

''She found Enzo in his cell. says Ciara.

''and being clueless to what a starving vampire will do around fresh human blood, I'm guessing she got too close. says Wes [his phone rings and he answers it] Aaron. says Wes.

''Where's Ciara. says Stefan.

''who's this? says Wes.

''we have Aaron, and we're trying to decided how to kill him. says Stefan.

''funny I have Ciara and I'm wondering how she'll function without her cerebral cortex. touch him, and you'll never see her again. says Wes.

''that threat works both ways. says Stefan.

[Whitmore College]

[Enzo begins telling his story]

''Damon and I had been locked in those cells for years, tortured, beaten, humiliated, but we weren't gonna let them break us. no. we decided if were going to escape we needed to work together. [puts emphasis on the word Together implying sarcasm to Damon] we needed each other says Enzo.

[Stefan enters the room]

''[to Damon] he's not sending her. says Stefan.

''tragic. can I continue my story now, please? says Enzo.

[ignoring what Enzo said began talking to Stefan] doesn't he know we have Aaron? says Elena.

''he doesn't care. he's willing to risk it. says Stefan.

[to Damon and Stefan] what? let me talk to him! he'll listen to me says Aaron.

[Enzo jumps off the desk]

''What part of he doesn't care are you not registering? says Damon.

[Enzo got pissed off of being ignored makes a scene to get attention by ripping off a classroom chair from the floor and throwing it out the window]

''where were we? Uh, ah, right. I was telling my story and you were all politely listening. huh? [walking back to the front of the room] so I'd given Damon all of my blood ration so he'd have the strength to escape and save me in the process. Our plan begin perfectly didn't it? says Enzo.

[Flashback of Damon and Enzo when they were trying to escape. they let Damon out of the cage]

''I was waiting in the cage for him to release me, waiting for my friend, my cellmate, the only soul with whom I'd connected with in all those years of captivity. says Enzo.

[Flashback of the candelabra falling and starting the fire at New Years eve party. Enzo looks terrified inside the cage.]

''then a fire starts, burns out of control, but Damon just can't get the damn cage open says Enzo.

[Flashback of Damon and Enzo trying to open the cage, but the bars are laced with vervain and they can't open it.]

''He looks me in the eye as if he doesn't recognize me, turns around. saves himself, leaving me to die. says Enzo.

''well, you didn't die Obviously. says Elena.

''No. unfortunately I lived. I was spared by one of the scientists so I could spend another 50 years on a table being opened and closed. now that we've all be acquaintd, I'm gonna find something to wet my whistle.[he leaves the classroom] says Enzo.

'[to Damon] you didn't tell me about him. says Stefan.

''it was the 1950's. I'm supposed to remember every moment of my life? [changing the subject] do you want to kill Aaron, or should I? says Damon

''this guy was your cellmate for 5 years, you left him to die, he comes back and you're completely unfazed. says Stefan.

''[still talking about Aaron] fine I will. [walks towards Aaron] says Damon.

[standing up] Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on, hold on, Wes gave me a bunch of files on my family History. they're in my dorm, ok? maybe there's something in there you need, a name, I mean, another lab. says Aaron.

''that's a timely revelation. says Elena.

''yeah. well, you know he's not gonna help me, why should I help him? says Aaron.

[walking towards Aaron as he walks backwards] I don't like you. I don't like your family. I don't like you messing up my relationship. if you're lying. I'm gonna take my thumbs and I'm gonna gouge out your sad little eyes out of your sad little head. says Damon

[Enzo walks in with two bottles of booze]

''Ah. it's frighting what you can find on campus these days. says Enzo.

''Knock yourself out. we're going with Plan b.''says Elena.

[pouring himself a drink] Damon's not. Damon's staying right here. he knows all my secrets, so he knows how many Ornery I can get when I don't get my way. says Enzo.

[to Stefan and Elena] call me if you find anything. kill him if you don't says Damon

[to Aaron] let's go. says Stefan.

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Katherine is pouring a drink]

''you didn't just propose spirit possession with a straight face. says Katherine.

''you said my grandfather was a Traveler, which means your father was a Traveler. therefore you are a Traveler. we just need to find one who can teach you how to do the Passanger spell. says Nadia.

''Hang on. I'm hardly was a Traveler, ok? My father banned us from doing Traveler magic [she sits on a chair in front of Nadia] he said it was the Devils work or something dramatic that terrified us and then I became a vampire and never thought about it again. says Katherine.

''What about that Mage that has helped you before Ciara was it...you told me her ancestors come from the Travelers bloodline right so what about ask her help in saying the passanger spell? says Nadia.

''I haven't been able to call Ciara all day it seems shes missing and for once the Salvatore's are putting her first instead of Elena good she deserves to be the damsel in distress for once. says Katherine..

''But it's in your blood which means you have the ability to keep living inside someone else's body. Gregor was a Traveler. he put his spirit inside Matt so that even after his body died he lived on. says Nadia.

''yes! he lived on in a busboy. good idea. Nadia. let's put my essence in some nobody. thing is, Stefan actually likes this body. says Katherine.

[confused] what are you talking about? says Nadia.

[smiling] Stefan and I may have rekindled an old flame last night. says Katherine.

[understanding] I see. when you asked me about forgiveness. you were asking about him, not me? says Nadia.

''Look. maybe I don't want to die a sad, lonely 538 year old. if I have to bow out, knowing that Stefan still cares might not be the worst way to go. says Katherine.

[slightly upset] No. you had it right the first time. go kill yourself, see if anyone misses you. says Nadia.

[Nadia leaves the room]

[Dr. Maxfield's Classroom]

[Enzo stands by the window and takes a shot of liguor.]

''what about Cricket? that ever become a thing here? says Enzo.

''No. says Damon.

''oh, shame. fun sport, not that I can play. took up drawing for a while. of course I had no pencil.[getting another drink] so I'd just prick my finger and paint the cell wall with my blood. says Enzo.

''what do you want? you want me to feel Guilty? I couldn't save you. Now, where's Ciara. says Damon.

[Enzo starts grunting and choking. he bends over a little and leans on the table]

''what's wrong with you? says Damon.

''Wes injected me with poison that will stop my heart. I'll desiccate if I don't return for the antidote. says Enzo.

[standing up] all the more reason to tell me where he is. Look. you get the antidote. I'll save my friend. we'll kill Wes together. says Damon.

''did you even think about it after you left, the experiments, the cell. [walking towards Damon] or did you just go out and live your merry life to its fullest? says Enzo.

''look at me. if you go back, we go back together. we finish this for good. come on. says Damon

[Damon offers his hand for Enzo to shake. Enzo takes it, but pulls Damon closer to him]

''you're not gonna see your girl again, Damon [crushing Damon's hand] because I want the antidote, and Wes told me not to come back until you were dead. says Enzo.

[Enzo pulls Damon from the neck, still holding his hand and throws him out the window. outside Damon landed on a car. Enzo walks towards Him]

I imagine you just broke your clavicle. probably a few lumbar and thoracic vertebrae. it's funny what you learn about your body when it's take apart like a bloody automobile right before your eyes. says Enzo.

[having getting up from the car, fully recovered] I'm not gonna fight you. Enzo. says Damon

[Enzo punches Damon in the face]

''what are you gonna do then, run? you're good at that. says Enzo.

[Enzo tries to punch Damon again but Damon grabs his fist and crushes his bones with his hand]

''I want to find my girlfriend. says Damon.

[He throws Enzo away from him and he rolls on the grass and he stands up]

''While you were out running wild, I had one single thought, that I'd have the pleasure of killing you. says Enzo.

[Enzo super-speeds towards Damon and grabs him by the neck but then he starts to desiccate. Damon takes his hand off his neck and tries to hold Enzo. who is desiccating]

''Enzo look at me. says Damon.

''Bloody Poison! says Enzo.

''where is he? where's Ciara. tell me where she is? says Damon.

''or what? you never see her again? it might be good for you to know what it's like to miss someone for the next 50 years. [he collapses still desiccating. Damon holds him]

''Enzo. Look at me, Hey! Enzo! where is she? where is she? says Damon

[Enzo desiccates on Damon's arms before being able to respond.]

[Aaron's Dorm Room]

[Aaron, Elena and Stefan enter his room]

''All the files of my family history are in here. says Aaron

[he looks under the bed]

''Hurry up. says Stefan.

[Aaron pulls a gun from under the bed but when he stands up to point it at Stefan. he super-speeds behind Aaron. Stefan then super-speeds pushing Aaron against the wall and making him drop the gun. he grabs him by the neck]

''Is this all a lie, huh? if you want me to kill you, I will kill you. do not test Stefan.

''Don't kill him Stefan he needs to find Wes. says Elena.

''Do it. I'm dead already. Damon's been planning my death since before I was born. says Aaron.

''what are you talking about? says Stefan.

''Damon left out the best part of the Augustine Story, the part after he escaped. says Aaron.

[After 2 more seconds of holding him by the neck. Stefan decides to let go go of Aaron so he can explain himself, Aaron starts to cough]

''Talk. says Stefan.

''it wasn't enough for Damon to kill the doctors who tortured him. he had to torture their familes and their future families. he spent the last 60 years killing every one of my relatives except he's a psychopath. he leaves one alive so that they can continue the family line so that he can destroy generations of innocent people. so go ahead and do it, kill me because I don't want to give Damon the satisfaction, so do it.[he closes his eyes] do it! says Aaron.

You know, not all of us are like my brother. says Stefan.

[he starts to walk towards the door to leave. Aaron opens his eyes]

''Stefan? says Aaron.

[Stefan turns around and walks back in. Aaron pulls flies and papers from under his bed]

''this is everything Wes gave me on Augustine. I saw Elenas last name on a few pages. maybe it will help. says Aaron.

[Stefan grabs the files from Aaron's hands and opens the first one and looks inside, then looks at Aaron and Elena.]

[Dr. Maxfield's Underground Lab]

[Ciara is still strapped to th gurney, she looks at the stairs and has another Vision]

[Little Elena walks down the stairs to the basement, she hears screaming and rattling through the closed door in the basement. she looks at it and walks towards it slowly. then a hand touches her on the shoulder and she turns around scared.]

''hey. you're not supposed to be down here. Basement's a kid-free zone, remember? says Grayson.

''I heard someone screaming. says little Elena.

''oh it's okay, everything's fine. in fact, today's a good day. Elena.

''Why? little Elena says.

''Daddy's gonna save a little girl's life. she's just about the same age as you. pretty cool, huh? [she nods smiling] all right. get out of here. Doctor's orders. says Grayson.

'Ok, dad. says Grayson.

[End of Vision]

''Good news. the sample cells mutated. my compound worked. says Wes.

'[weak] I don't follow? says Ciara.

''you've heard of Pavlov? conditioned his dog to salivate at the sound of a bell. this compound is like that bell except instead of a ding, your body will salivate at the smell of vampire blood. says Wes.

''Oh, my god. that's what you did to Jesse. you turned him into some rabid Vampire who only wanted to feed on other vampires. says Ciara.

''Jesse was a fantastic case study. but he took too long to condition, and considering the size of the vampire population, a single dose injection is much more efficient. says Wes

''yeah but he couldn't stop feeding. he tried to kill Damon. says Ciara.

''exactly. vampires are now one shot away from craving their own kind.[filling up a syringe]...and you're about to be patient zero. says Wes.

''what? no. you can't do that to me.[swallows hard] you'll turn me into a ripper. says Ciara.

''I know says Wes.

[A little later...]

[in his recorder] Subject 83182 prepped for compound injection.[squeezes the air out of the syringe] ''says Wes.

''No. please. you can't do this to me. says Ciara.

''you'll be doing the world a favor Ciara.[she struggles to free herself] I might not be able to kill vampires...says Wes.

''No! let me go says Ciara.

but you will. says Wes.

No. says Ciara[ Wes stabs her on her chest with the syringe] Aah! says Ciara.

''Ciara!

[Ciara and Wes look at the door]

''Stefan! [she notices that Wes hasn't released the contents of the Syringe and she head butts him before he can do it. he falls to the ground]

]Stefan super-speeds down the stairs. Elena runs down them behind them]

''I'm right here. I'm here. says Ciara.

''Oh, god. Ohh. says Elena.

''I'm here. says Ciara.

[Stefan walks slowly towards Ciara and sees Wes on the floor, along with the full Syringe. he then rips off the braces that hold Ciara to the gurney, freeing her.]

''come here. [he grabs Ciara as she is too weak to even get up] Oh. you're ok. I got you. I got you. I got you. says Stefan.

''Get me out of here. says Ciara.

''Come on. Come on. says Stefan.

''Wait, wait, wait. says Elena.

[she looks over at the table and grabs her dad's journal. then, they leave. Stefan still helping Ciara walk]

[Enzo wakes up and sits up and looks around. Damon notices]

''Oh. never mind. says Damon.

''what did you do now? says Enzo.

''well, I injected you with a bunch of these that say Antidote, and apparently one of them worked. says Damon.

[walking towards Damon] if this is some attempt to make amends, it's a bit pathetic, mate. says Enzo.

''I don't care about amends, mate. my girlfriends safe, so technically I'm not suffering. and It'd really suck if you desiccated in vain...says Damon.

[Enzo super-speeds towads Damon. but Damon grabs him by the heart]

''and I'm gonna tell you my side of the story. you asked me if I thought about you after I esaped and answer is no, and I sure as hell don't feel guilty about leaving you because in order for me to save myself and leave you. I had to shut off my humanity damn it. so I flipped the switch and then I felt nothing. no remorse, no regret no pain. says Damon.

''and now what do you feel, remorse, regret, pain? even If I forgave you Damon, would that make you less of a horrible person? [Damon grabs harder onto his heart] Damn it! says Enzo.

we're even Enzo. [he lets go of Enzo and pushes him away. he looks at his bloody hand in remorse] 'says Damon.

you were the most important person in my life. and you ruined me, but that's just who you are, that's who you'll always be...a Monster. says Enzo.

[Enzo leaves while Damon stays there. Enzo's words sinking in.]

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Elena sits by the fireplace reading her dad's Journal. Damon walks in. he looks thoughtful. ]

''It's weird. even as a kid. there was something about that basement that creeped me out. says Elena.

Sure you want to give yourself nightmares reading that thing? how is Ciara? [he sits in front of her and hands her a cup of tea] ''asks Damon.

''she's fine she is upstairs in her room. she has had a long two days. says Elena. and I remember my dad talking about this little girl. I think he was talking about my roommate Megan. Look. January 1999. Saw Megan King today. Megan is 7 years old. she suffers from a congential heart defect with a life expectancy of two months. a single injection of vampire blood appears to be an effective life saving solution. that's why Megan had a picture of my dad on her phone. because he saved her life. says Elena.

''a hundred pages of horrific torture and you find the one happy passage. says Damon.

''my dad used his research to save people. Damon, children. families. says Elena.

''yeah. and dissected Vampires along the way like Ciara...because of him Wes was trying to make her a Killer of Vampires by sucking on their blood. Elena. you are a vampire. I mean, do you honestly think that he would sit here and see you as anything more? says Damon.

''I don't know. he was my dad. I can't not defend him.[Damon stands up]

[he starts walking away from her, not facing her] No. I know you can't because you do it for me all the time. says Damon.

''I'm not defending you. I'm not defending your decision to kill Aaron's entire family. to go out of town and kill the aunt while we were still together. says Elena.

[she gets up placing her journal on the couch angrily as she looks at Damon]

''You are bad for me Damon...today has proven that to me. you are bad for me and you've done terrible things Oh my god you killed Aaron's parents and his inter family while we were still together and you know what I am tired of this. says Elena.

''Oh you are miss Perfect right after all year you've been denying your feelings for me all because you didn't want to hurt Stefan what about me Elena...we were happy and all of a sudden you are thinking about Stefan all summer long while you were with me. and when we heard that he was trapped in a safe that is all you thought about. says Damon.

''Of course that is all I thought about was Stefan because at least he didn't go his inter life killing Innocents all because what happened to you Damon...that is not the type of person I want to be with. says Elena.

[she begins to cry as she walks to Damon who looked hurt and upset at her]

''I can't keep trying to change you to be better...and I refuse to let you change me to be like you. it's over Damon.

[Elena looks at him filled with anger and regret but she walks out of the room as Damon stands in the middle of the room looking at the fireplace with a look of sorrow and pain]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan's Room]

[Katherine is looking at herself in the mirror. she sees that she's now getting wrinkles around her eyes and she pulls back the skin around them. Stefan opens the door.]

''Can I come in, or are you gonna freak out and run away again? says Stefan.

''I'm getting wrinkles. says Katherine.

''Heh. Katherine Pierce's chickens come home to roost in the form of wrinkles. it's kind of brilliant says Stefan.

[she turns around to face him] what's the opposite of funny? Oh, right. not funny. says Katherine.

'Hmm. so what are you, uh doing in my room? says Stefan.

''I want to talk about last night. says Katherine.

ok. says Stefan.

''so talk. says Katherine.

[he smiles] Well um, it was a long day, we had a moment. and we got swept up in it. says Stefan.

''did you memorize that from a textbook or something? says Katherine.

''Katherine, what do you expect? you want me to just forget everything that you've put me through for the last 147 years? says Stefan.

''I'm dying Stefan. says Katherine.

''I Know you are, and I'm sure that you will figure a way out of it. says Stefan.

''No. I'm in this for real, this time. [she gets close to him and removes her hat, revealing a lot of gray hair mixed with her brown locks] Look at me. I'm dying. what does someone have to go through to get a little redemption around here? says Katherine.

''147 Years is a long time to forgive in one night. says Stefan.

[she puts her hand around his neck] One night...an eternity...you'd never look at me the way you look at Elena, would you? says Katherine.

[Stefan doesn't respond and just looks down. Katherine nods her head, looking hurt]

''Good night Stefan. says Katherine.

[She starts to walk away to leave the room, but Stefan grabs her by her arm. she's still facing the door, he's facing the opposite direction, standing side by side.]

''Hey. [he slides his hand down until he meets Katherine's hand and interlace their fingers] I'm sorry that you're dying. says Stefan.

''[with tears in her eyes] trust me. I am too. says Katherine. [she lets go of Stefan's hand and walks away]

[Dr. Maxfield's Underground Lab]

[Aaron walks into the basment. he sees Wes on the floor and tries to wake him up.]

''Wes? Wes? says Aaron.

[Aaron looks around and see all the equipment in the basement]

''Aaron? says Wes.

[he pulls Wes from the floor and slams him against a table] what the hell is this place, huh? says Aaron.

''It's one of Augustine's research labs. says Wes.

''do you really think that you're helping people with this Vampire crap? you sold me out! you used my life as a bargaining chip. says Aaron

[Aaron throws Wes against the floor]

''Agh. [Aaron sees the Syringe on the floor and he grabs it without Wes noticing] Aaron, I'm sorry. says Wes.

''I never want to see you again. get the hell out of my life. says Aaron.

[Aaron leaves]

''[still on the floor] Aaron. Aaron! says Wes

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Ciara is sitting at a fireplace in her room when someone knocks on her door she walks over to open it to see Katherine and she was looking terrible]

''Katherine what's going on? says Ciara.

''I need you're help Ciara...Look at me there has got to be a way to stop me from aging like this? says Katherine.

[Katherine was desperate for something anything to help her be young again. as Ciara lets her enter the room]

''I can only help a little bit Katherine but this is all I can do for you. says Ciara.

[she waves her hands over Katherine and watches as Katherine's appearance becomes young again as Katherine walks to the mirror and she smiles then turns to Ciara]

''How did you do that? says Katherine.

''It's just a healing magic that I can use for people...it seemed to have made the Aging a little slower but I can't stop you from Dying...I'm sorry. says Ciara.

[Katherine hugs her when she suddenly gets a Phone call she answers it as she smiles thank you at Ciara and walking out]

''so, do we have a deal? I found me a traveler that will teach me how to do the spell? says Katherine.

[driving her car, talking on the phone] I guess this means you want to live. says Nadia.

''I'm a survivor. staying alive is my specialty. besides I had a little health boost from my lovely little Mage. says Katherine.

''Mmhmm. assuming of course it's on your terms. clearly Stefan and Ciara inspired some profound thinking. says Nadia.

''I think Stefan and Ciara believes that a part of me that can still be redeemed. says Katherine.

''and what do you think? are they right? says Nadia.

[Katherine's left arm goes numb and she drops her bag]

''Unh! says Katherine[her arm now starts to feel more numb and she drops her phone, grabbing her left arm with her right.]

''Hello? says Nadia.

Ohh! groans Katherine. [she touches her chest as if something is really wrong. she can't talk or breathe and she falls down the stairs]

[On the phone] Katherine? Katherine? yells Nadia.

[Writer's Thoughts]

[The parts that Ciara was in Elena's place as the vampire experiment for Dr. Wes Maxfield's research Ciara was getting Visions of Little Elena while she was in the Old basement so I hope it won't confused anyone. ]


	99. 500 Years Of Solitude

**500 years Of Solitude**

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Nadia talks to Ciara]

''it doesn't make Sense. I was just speaking to her. she sounded fine. says Nadia.

''the doctors think it was a heart attack. says Ciara.

trust me. Katherine Pierce is not going to die of a heart attack. says Nadia.

[Ciara looks into the room they are trying to stabilize her. but she is still flatlining.]

''We both know my mother. she will fight this. says Nadia.

''she's dying. every single organ in her body is failing. vampire blood can't save her...My healing only healed a little bit I compelled the doctors to let me take her home, so shes comfortable, but she's dying. they don't think she'll survive the rest of the day. says Ciara.

[Whitmore College The Girl's Room]

[Elena is lying in bed. she glances at the clock and throws the cover over her head.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Damon has his head laid down on the counter, with a bottle of alcohol at his side. Matt and Jeremy enter the room]

''what the hell? says Matt

[Whitmore College the girls dorm room]

[Caroline and Bonnie enter the room carrying a tray of food.]

''okay. time to wake up. sleepy head. says Caroline.

''No. I'm not leaving this bed. says Elena.

which is why we brought breakfast to you. says Bonnie.

[they pull the blanket off of Elena]

''what's all this? says Elena

''this is your breakup breakfast. says Caroline.

''My what? says Elena.

[Mystic Falls Grill]

''Elena dumped Damon or Damon dump her? says Jeremy

''why? says Matt

''I have no idea. says Jeremy.

''who spends two years pining after a girl to dump her. says Matt.

''I can hear you dumbass. says Damon.

[Damon sits up and pours himself a shot of alcohol]

[The Girl's dorm room]

[Caroline makes a mimosa for Elena]

''So that's it? you're giving up? says Bonnie.

''as she should! he was the one who screwed up and I quote, he's a bad person, He's bad for you and I'm choosing to let you go. says Caroline.

''you memorized my break up? says Elena.

''of course I did. says Caroline.

[Caroline hands Elena the glass]

''Drink this. says Caroline.

[Elena takes the drink, while the scene cuts back to Damon taking a shot at the grill]

[Mystic Grill]

''So you're sure it was just a fight? says Matt.

[Damon's phone rings-it's Stefan. he declines to answer it]

[The Girls Dorm Room]

''I just have to face reality. when Damon makes up his mind about something. it's done. says Elena.

'''yeah. says Caroline.

[Elena's phone rings begins to ring on a neighboring dresser, causing Elena to perk up. Caroline goes to pick it up seeing it's Stefan calling]

''it's Stefan. says Caroline.

'tell him I don't feel like talking. says Elena.

[to Caroline] she doesn't feel like talking. says Bonnie.

''to Stefan] she doesn't feel like talking.

'well, she's going to want to talk about this. says Stefan

[Salvatore Mansion]

[At the Salvatore Mansion. Damon pours out shots]

''Rule Number one; name the worst thing Katherine Pierce has ever done. Rule Number 2 toast to the glory of her impending death. rule number three; if you come across something that's worse which you will, repeat rules one and two. she pretended to be buried in a tomb for 145 years, while I waited for her lying ass. says Damon.

[Damon picks up a shot and drinks it]

''wait...does that beat pretending to be Elena and kissing me on the front porch of your old House. says Damon

''I don't think so. says Jeremy.

''I don't think so either. Damn. says Damon.

[Damon takes another shot]

''Quarterback, go. says Damon

Uh...says Matt

''think on that. says Damon.

[He then passes the cup to Jeremy]

''Little Gilbert. says Damon.

''she fed me to Silas and I died. says Jeremy.

Doozy says Damon

[Jeremy takes a shot]

''then she made me crash my car into a pole and left me for dead...again. says Jeremy.

''double doozy. drink. says Damon

[Jeremy takes another shot]

'my sister's dead because of her. says Matt.

''yes she is...because I wouldn't have even been in town to turn Vicki into a murderous vampire if I wasn't trying to get Katherine out of the tomb she wasn't in. says Damon

[Damon hands a shot to both Jeremy and Matt]

[the girls enter the room]

''seriously? says Elena.

''Elena...we're were just..Uh...says Matt

''I know what you're doing [to Jeremy] you're cut off.

[the room is silent and awkward. Elena picks up the bottle of liquor.]

''if anyone is drinking to Katherine's last days, it's going to be me. says Elena.

[Elena takes a shot]

''she impersonated me...repeatedly [takes a shot] made Aunt Jenna stab herself in the stomach and she cut off Uncle John's fingers. says Elena.

'he might have deserved that. says Jeremy

''my grams died trying to close the tomb she wasn't in. says Bonnie.

''Tyler's werewolf curse got triggered because of her. says Caroline.

''Klaus followed her to Mystic Falls and because of that, we lost Jenna. says Elena.

''and Alaric. says Damon

[Various members of the group stand around and take shots]

''we're going to need more booze. says Matt.

''she tried to kill me at least twice. says Elena.

''she did kill me...although I'm weirdly better off. says Caroline]

[Ciara walks into the room with Stefan]

''Alright, knock it off or take it somewhere else you guys are being insensitive says Stefan.

''come on, Stefan. don't let the sight of a frail, human Elena look alike cloud your memories of the manipulative psycho that she is. says Damon.

''in 1864 Katherine moved into my home, she compelled me to love her, seduced my brother, fed us full of vampire blood and then started a war with the town that got us killed says Stefan.

''exactly bottoms up. says Damon.

''but, centuries before that. she was just an innocent girl that was shunned by her family. so for 500 years. she lied and manipulated and did whatever she had to do to survive. and she did. she's a survivor, right? so that's the girl I will drink to today. cheers. says Stefan.

''Please one night of hot sex with her and you're brainwashed? says Damon.

''what? says Ciara.

''what? says Bonnie.

''Oh my...I forgot to tell you. you were kidnapped and hostaged and...says Caroline.

''Bottle's empty..I should-says Stefan.

''that's why you never send a busboy to do a mans job. says Damon.

[Damon stands up and sees Nadia standing behind Stefan]

''Nadia...the devils spawn. Caroline. did you remember to tell Ciara that? says Damon.

[Caroline smacks her forhead.]

''I think my mind just exploded. Okay. Katherine's upstairs. says Ciara.

''actually, I'm here to see all of you I found a way to save my mother and I need some help. says Nadia.

''Uh-uh. no way. even my biased brother knows I will kick his ass from here to kentucky if he helps Katherine Pierce live one more day on this earth. No volunteers. says Damon.

''I figured as much. which is why I found that old safe your brother spent the summer drowing in and buried it on this property with your friend Matt inside of it. Oh-without this. says Nadia.

[Nadia places Matt's Gilbert ring on the table]

''What? says Elena.

[Nadia has taken Stefan and Elena with her to a rustic farm somewhere]

''I figured you two would be my volunteers. says Nadia.

''Congratulations on your intuition. we're here. we volunteered. now, tell us where Matt is. says Elena.

''Matt will be freed once you help me get what I need. says Nadia.

''which is what, exactly? says Stefan.

''I need a traveler. Katherine was born into a Traveler bloodline. she can make herself a passanger in someone's elses body, if a Traveler teaches her to do it. says Nadia.

''like your boyfriend Gregor, hopped a ride inside Matt's body until Katherine killed him. of course. your mother killed your boyfriend why are we saving her again. says Elena.

''Gregor was going to kill her and she was defending herself. says Stefan.

''Oh please. don't defend her. especially now...says Elena.

''Now that I slept with her? I'm sure you have plenty to say about that. says Stefan.

[Elena, who is trailing behind Stefan and Nadia, looks like she has something to say, but stops herself when she sees that they have arrived on the front porch of an abandoned house.]

''we're here. says Nadia.

'so we're just supposed to help you let Katherine take over someone's life? says Elena.

''not just anyone's life...Mine. I'm going to make her passanger in my body. says Nadia.

[Elena and Stefan exchange bewildered looks, as they walk inside the abandoned house]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[A Frail Katherine is lying on a bed upstairs asleep, recalling the moment she discovered her parents were killed]

[Flashback Bulgaria 1492]

[Katerina enters the village in the middle of the night on horseback. after getting down from the horse, she sees several bodies scattered about the grounds, thus causing her to run into her house. when she enters, she sees her father impaled against the wall with a sword in his heart. her mother lies dead on a near by bed]

''[rushing over to her mother's corpse] No! Mama! says Katerina.

[She is frantic and crying hysterically when she finally comes to grips with her mother being dead, she hugs her body tightly. until Damon enters the room.]

''what a mess. says Damon.

''Damon? says Katherine [confused]

''Okay I'll say it. [chuckles] I miss Klaus. I mean...the way this guy use to torture you. says Damon.

[Damon looks over the room, paying particular attention to her father]

''a sword in the daddy...nice touch. says Damon.

''get out of my head. says Katerina.

''so tell me how this slaughter went down again? Oh...that's right...Klaus was going to kill in a blood sacrafice and you, being you, ran for the hills, only to come back to find your entire family had been massacred. so, If I'm adding this up right...your family's entire death was all your fault. says Damon

[Through tears] No. no. no says Katerina.

[As she recalls this memory. Damon suddenly disappears from the room]

[Back to the Present Day.-Salvatore House]

[Katherine is seen sleeping unpeacefully back at the Salvatore House, meanwhile. Damon is standing above the bed with a pillow in his hands, looking as if he is about to smother her in her sleep. he is interrupted by Ciara and Sheriff Forbes]

''Put the pillow down, Damon. says Ciara.

''Ciara...says Damon.

''if you kill her, it's murder. I'd have to bring you in, lock you up...there's all that paperwork. says Sheriff Forbes.

''every awful thing I've ever done is linked to her. she taught me how to kill. I don't enjoy it...she ruined me and I can't take any of that back. says Damon.

''Look at how much control she still has over you, Damon. Prove her wrong. be better then this. says Ciara.

[Ciara takes the Pillow from Damon's hands and lays it on a nightstand in another part of the room]

[Mystery House]

[Elena, Stefan and Nadia enter the house in which Nadia brought them to]

[Looking around the dark barren room] Not exactly the Ritz...says Stefan.

''Travelers don't have much. they're always on the move, but on plus side, sometimes their services can be bought. I found one who named the right price. says Nadia.

[suddenly a figure emerges from behind the Group]

'you brought them...says Traveler.

[revealing the identity of the Travelers] yes, Mia. are you ready to make a deal? says Nadia.

''what's going on? says Elena.

''I have a feeling the right price for the deal was us. says Stefan.

''I'm sorry, but they asked for Doppelgangers. no idea why. says Nadia.

[Nadia grabs ahold of Mia and they superspeeds out of the house. leaving Stefan and Elena prisoner to a group a dozen travelers who are chanting something unintelligible. as the door shuts behind them, Elena tries to open it, but the sun burns her hand]

''[to Stefan] our rings...they are messing with them. we can't go outside. says Elena.

[outside several more Travelers enter the yard each slowly walking towards the house, Inside the group has surrounded Elena and Stefan. Portions of the roof are caving in, preventing both from moving about the room, or leaving]

[Salvatore House]

[Katherine is still lying in bed. Liz enters the room]

''here are the Sedatives from the Hospital it should help with the pain. says Liz.

[coming to] I don't want them. they make me weak and when I'm weak, he can get inside my head. says Katherine.

[Damon is revealed to be sitting at her beside, watching intently]

''okay suit yourself. they're right here if you want them. says Liz.

[Liz lays the Syringes on a nearby surface]

'[ to Damon] still looking for Matt? any word from Elena? says Liz.

''we're not on a speaking basis. says Damon.

''didn't you hear Sheriff Forbes? Elena knew how he really is and set him free. and it was all my fault. Oops. says Katherine.

[Damon grabs one of the syringes Sheriff Forbes laid out and roughly jabs it into Katherine's arm]

''[To Liz] that'll make her shut up for a while. says Damon]

[Liz gives Damon a look and goes to leave. meanwhile. Katherine drifts to sleep]

[Flashback Mystic Falls 1864]

[Katherine is sitting in a carriage. looking out at the scenery]

''How much further until we reach this Lockwood Plantation? says Katherine.

''won't be long now. we've just entered the town of Mystic Falls. says Emily Bennett.

''Good. says Katherine.

[their buggy comes across some towns people that are at work. Katherine observes them keenly]

[as the buggy comes to a stop] what is it now? says Katherine.

''it looks like a gentleman is having problems with his carriage. says Emily Bennett.

''at this rate, we won't arrive until sundown. what does it matter if...says Katherine.

[Katherine's eyes fall to a young Stefan Salvatore]

''who is that? he's so handsome. what do you say, Emily? think that gentleman's family take in a poor orphan girl from Atlanta? says Katherine.

[Present Day]

[to Katherine]'' what the hell was that? says Damon.

''you never heard the real story of how I came to meet your brother. I want to think this Prophecy of the universe bringing the Doppelgangers together is absurd, but the moment that I saw Stefan, I can't describe it...the out of the way road, the downed tree, the broken down carriage...it just...sounded like fate to me. says Katherine.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[The Travelers are still encircling Elena and Stefan chanting unintelligible sayings]

''[To Stefan] this isn't awkward. says Elena.

I guess we probably picked the wrong day to be in a fight, huh? says Stefan.

[smiling] I'm sorry okay? it's not my place to judge. especially after everything you've been through. says Elena.

[a traveler approaches the pair and places two buckets at their feet]

''you don't happen to speak Czech do you? says Elena.

''No. says Stefan.

[the Traveler pulls out a knife and goes to slice Elena's wrist]

''[in a panicked tone] Stefan?

[He cuts into her]

''it's okay. I guess they want Doppelganger blood. says Elena.

[the Traveler then takes Stefan's wrist and mimics the cut into Elena's wrist]

'[whispering] should we knock his head off? says Elena

Depends, if I kill him, do you think the rest of these boards fall down? says Stefan.

right, blood it is. says Elena.

[Elena looks down at her wrist to see the wound is still gushing blood]

''why aren't we healing? says Elena.

[Below them, the buckets begin to fill with Blood]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara walks into the Room where Katherine is and sees Damon sitting down in the corner glaring at Katherine she sighs]

''Damon...just go get some fresh air...sitting here waiting for her to die isn't going to make you feel better. says Ciara.

''I just can't wait for her to die..she deserves it for what she has done to me and everybody else we care about. says Damon.

''Listen I know how much you hate her Damon but Revenge is never the answer all it will do to you is make you into the person that you hate...just walk away from this and just let her die the way she is going. says Ciara.

[Damon walks over to Katherine and grabs her arm and is about to insert a syring into her arms...Ciara gasps as she takes his arm]

''I'm sorry did you actually think that Elijah was real? nope. no one's coming to say goodbye Katherine. because no one cares. says Damon.

''Don't do that Damon stop. says Ciara.

[Suddenly someone pulls Ciara away and breaks Damon's neck from behind. he falls to the ground Ciara looks at Nadia]

''I do.

[Nadia beckons the Traveler, eariler revealed to be named Mia, to her side]

[to Mia.] Come on. let's get on with this. says Nadia.

''what's going on? says Ciara.

''I am going to place Katherine's spirit in my body I am going to save my mother says Nadia.

[Abandonded House]

[Elena and Stefan are still bleeding from the wounds on their wrist. the blood has gathered in a bucket that is now half-full]

''I guess it's a good thing I'm not claustrophopic anymore. says Stefan.

''that's what Katherine helped you with...Silas after math. says Elena.

''she did. says Stefan.

''can I just hate her anyway? says Elena.

'you Stefan.

''thank you. says Elena

but I don't. I know I should, like Ciara said she has never hated Klaus for what he made her do or what I did and she also never hated Katherine for what she always done because that is just who Ciara is...she is kind even when people treated her bad. I keep rooting for her to find peace. and Katherine's not the only one. you know. you broke up with Damon pushing him away because of what he did...just remember that you never gave up on me. so don't give up on him. don't let him give up on you either, okay? says Stefan.

[they exchange smiles at each other before noticing the room has fallen silent. the Travelers are no longer chanting. Elena looks down at her wrist, only to see the wound finally close up]

''so...that's it? all you needed from us was a bucket of blood? says Elena.

[Stefan raises his hand against a beam of light, noting that the sun no longer burns his skin.]

''let's get out of here. says Stefan.

''let's go. says Elena.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Nadia,Ciara and Mia are sitting at Katherine's bedside, Damon is still unconscious on the floor]

[to Katherine] ''repeat this spell so I know you understand how the passanger works. says Nadia.

''I can't says Katherine.

''Just say it. says Nadia.

[Nadia recites the spell to Katherine]

''say it and it's done. your spirit goes inside my body and Mia will activate it by calling you forth and you get to live. says Nadia.

[to Mia and Ciara] ''can I have a moment with my daughter please? says Katherine.

[On Katherine's behest, Mia and Ciara exists the room]

'I know what you're going to say. says Nadia.

''we don't have time for this; Nadia. letting my father rip you from my arms...it was the biggest regret of my life. I should've fought harder to keep you. but I didn't, so I spent the next 500 years making sure I didn't make that mistake again. I fought for everything and in the process. I had a long full life. and I got to know my beautiful daughter. you spent the last centuries searching for me. says Katherine.

[Katherine picks up a Syringe from the table]

''don't waste another minute on me. it's your turn to live. says Katherine.

''you can't do this. says Nadia.

[Damon, who is still laying in the floor, regains consciousness in enough time to listen in on Katherine's and Nadia conversation]

''let me...I made selfish decisions all my life. let me do the right thing for once. says Katherine.

fine. then go...leave me..drift off into oblivion. but I will not sit by your side and watch you die. says Nadia.

[As Nadia leaves. Katherine injects herself with the Syringe. she drifts off to sleep]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is downstairs sitting on the couch drinking a hot Coffee as Damon comes downstairs and gets himself a drink as he comes to sit down beside her]

''So are you done torturing Katherine yet? says Ciara.

''it's been rough couple of days Ciara I needed an outlet. ok? says Damon.

I know breaking up with Elena will cause that...I'm sorry that she broke your heart. says Ciara.

''Me too...but I also broke hers because we were both denying everything we felt because of what people said about our relationship ..that no matter what goes on in our relationship...she will always go back to Damon.

''Even though you are broken up doesn't mean she will go back to Stefan...because they aren't like that anymore even though they care for each other...they've both moved on somehow. so should you Damon. says Ciara.

[He looks over at her seeing her staring at her in a serious look and he nods as he takes her hand in his and caresses it]

[Outside The Salvatore House]

[Damon and Stefan are outside chatting on the roof of the house]

''you know, I was in a dark place, Damon. says Stefan.

and Katherine pulled you out of it...Irony abounds. says Damon.

''you know, whatever's going on with you and Elena...you need to fix it. she's the best thing that ever happened to you. says Stefan.

'You think I don't know that? but she broke up with me Stefan. [Stefan looks at him shocked] ''she told me after what I told her about my past with the Augustines that I don't deserve her and that all this time she was with me was because she wanted to change me but she never did and that I was changing her and she didn't like it...even though I was going to end it first she beat me to it. says Damon.

''How can she tell you that Damon...yes what you did killing Aaron's family is wrong but you only did it because of what you've been through but she can't blame you for that. says Stefan.

''well she did and she has so whatever relationship we had is gone because of me so let's just get on with our lives. says Damon.

[Inside The Salvatore House]

[Caroline enters the house with a disjointed demeanor, doing the walk of shame. also in the room are Matt, Bonnie,Ciara and Jeremy]

''hey. says Caroline.

''hey. where have you been? says Matt.

[zipping up her jacket] in the woods...I got lost. says Caroline.

[Everyone looks at her suspiciously]

''so...what are we doing? says Caroline.

''we are waiting for Katherine to bite the bullet. says Jeremy

''Not nice Jeremy' says Ciara.

''Sorry but she deserves it. says Jeremy.

''[to Bonnie] so...this anchor thing. does that mean you'll be able...to like...feel Katherine's death...or whatever. says Matt.

''I think so...I mean, she's human, but she's also a Doppelganger, and a Traveler apparently. says Bonnie.

''so who else do you see over there? anybody I know? says Matt.

''I see lots of people...My grams, the other witches, Vicki...I just don't talk about it you know...because it's just...says Bonnie.

[suddenly appearing in the room] ''it's depressing as hell. says Vicki.

[Bonnie looks back over at Vicki and smiles]

''tell Matty I love him. says Vicki.

''what's happening.? says Matt

''she's here. she said she loves you. says Bonnie.

''tell him that I watch over him...and no more knocking around with that blonde original chick who almost got him killed. says Vicki.

''wait...what's happeing? what am I missing? says Matt

[Everyone gets really quiet, before noticing that Tyler is visiting]

''Me. says Tyler.

''Tyler? says Caroline.

''Rebekah says to tell you that I'm her parting gift. says Tyler.

[Matt breaks out in a big grin]

''hey, Care. says Tyler.

''Hi...[awkwardly] says Caroline.

[Matt gets up and gives Tyler a big hug]

''have we really gone through four bottles of bourbon today? says Stefan.

[suddenly making an appearance] Will somebody tell all these idiots to lay off the booze? says Alaric.

''Alaric! says Jeremy

Rick's here? says Damon.

''where the hell have you been? I thought you bail on us to go find peace, or something. says Jeremy.

did you honestly think I'd leave Damon in charge and never look back? says Alaric.

''he's talking about me, isn't he? says Damon.

''He says you're a dick. says Jeremy.

''Cheers, buddy. says Damon.

'cheers. says Alaric.

[Bonnie suddenly looks over seeing Katherine]

''Katherine. says Bonnie.

'''ding dong...does that mean the witch is dead? says Damon.

[freaking out] no. uh. hu...it's too soon. I can't! says Katherine.

[Suddenly Katherine bounces back into her body cheating death once again]

''wow. you really don't want to die, do you? I swear I just heard your heart stop. says Elena.

[in a panic] where am I? says Katherine.

''still alive...sadly..says Elena.

Ohh. I thought I was a goner there for a second. I still have unfinished business. says Katherine.

''so do I. I had this who speech that I was preparing to give your unconscious body. says Elena.

''let me guess, hate, loathe, screw you die bitch, etc. says Katherine.

''yesh. Uhh...plus one more thing. I forgive you. says Elena.

''you what? says Katherine.

''I forgive you...you weren't born evil. your life made you that way. you lost everyone that you cared about way too young and you didn't have a family that looked after you. sound familiar? says Elena.

''is this the...we're not so different you and I Doppelganger speech, because I'd be happy to skip it. says Katherine.

''I'll save it for the funeral we probably won't have for you. says Elena.

''Perfect. says Katherine.

''I just wanted to get the forgiveness part out...It's a part of me that I never want to lose. says Elena.

''good for you. says Katherine.

''now maybe you can help a girl out. give me one more syringe. if anyone's going to plunge a needle in me one last time, it may as well be you. symmetry...and all that. says Katherine.

[Elena picks up the Syringe and goes to inject it in Katherine's body]

''Elena. thank you for your forgiveness. says Katherine.

''you're welcome. says Elena.

[As she goes to inject her, Katherine uses the last bit of her strength she has to grab her by the face and complete the traveler spell]

''Jaryakat a zem. Daryeet acza. says Katherine.

[Elena's eyes turn black. she slumps onto the floor as she does. Katherine dies]

[coming to when the Phone rings] Hello? says Katherine.

[on the other end of the phone] ''Vyjdi. says Mia.

[Once again. Elena's eyes turn black, indicating that the Traveler's spell has been activated. Katheine has taken over Elena's body]

''hello. are you there? says Nadia.

''I'm here. says Katherine.

''talk to me. did it work? says Nadia

[Katherine, in Elena's body walks over to her own Corpse and checks her pulse to make sure she is truly dead]

''of course it worked. I'm Katherine Pierce...I survive. I'll see you soon. says Katherine.

[inspecting Elena's body through the mirror] Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert. says Katherine.


	100. The Devil Inside

**The Devil Inside**

[Mystic Falls Town Square]

[In Mystic Falls, Matt is sitting on a park bench in the town Square, when Katherine, disguised as Elena approaches him from behind]

''Guess who? says Katherine.

[Katherine, In Elena's body, places her hands over Matt's eyes]

''Hmmm. I wonder. [unbeknownst to him that he isn't speaking to Elena] Elena Gilbert? says Matt.

''Yep. says Katherine.

[she removes her hands from his eyes and places a kiss on his cheek. she laughs and then walks over to join Matt on the bench.]

''You're in a good mood. says Matt.

''well. it's a good day! we're alive. says Katherine.

''yes, we are. we're partying tonight. says Matt.

''yes, we are! says Katherine.

''so, what did you want to talk to me about? says Matt.

''are you still drinking Vervain? says Katherine.

''No. I wear this bracelet.[raising the bracelet to eye level] in case anyone needs my blood, remember? says Matt.

''this is going to Hurt me more than it's going to hurt you. says Katherine.

[Katherine rips the bracelet from Matt's arm]

[as the vervain causes her skin to burn] Ouch! says Katherine.

''what are you doing? I need that. says Matt.

'Long story short, I'm Katherine. not Elena. says Katherine.

''Katherine is dead. says Matt.

''Not exactly...while you guys were all playing drinking games, toasting to what a horrible person I am, I was plotting a way to passenger myself into Elena's cute little head. says Katherine.

''Oh my god...says Matt.

[Matt gets up to leave but Katherine grabs his arm to stop him]

''Anyway...I need a place to crush course on all things Elena Gilbert. she's in College now...all grown up. and I figured who knows her better than her compellable best friend? so. what do you think? how's my dress? says Katherine.

[Katherine gets up and does a spin for Matt]

''it screams safe and predictable, am I right or am I right? says Katherine.

I'm not doing this. says Matt.

[Matt stands up from the bench. just as he's about to walk away, Nadia grabs his shoulders and forces him to sit back down]

''just compel him already. says Nadia.

''take the fun right out of it, why don't you? says Katherine.

[Katherine bends down and comes to eye level with Matt]

''Play along with my secret, Matty Pants. would Elena wear this dress to the Party? says Katherine.

[looking at her outfit] No to the dress. yes to the shoes. says Matt.

''No...let's talk honestly about the red thing that's happening in my hair. says Katherine.

''so' you're dead and hitching a ride in her brain? says Matt

''for now...until I make it permanent. says Nadia.

'Permananet...how? says Matt.

''Hello! the hair...why did she dye it? says Katherine.

''I don't know. she did it in New York. right after she shut her humanity off. says Matt.

''but her Humanity is back now...perfect! it's gone. says Katherine.

[joining Matt back on the bench.] ''Okay. when's Jeremy's birthday? says Katherine.

''October 13th. says Matt.

''when's Elena's birthday. says Katherine.

''June 22nd. says Matt.

''what's my address? says Katherine.

''2104 Maple Street, but you burnt your house down. says Matt.

''I know! that was a trick question. good job. who do I like better, Bonnie, Ciara or Caroline?

[whispering under her breath] please says Ciara? says Katherine.

''you love them all equally. says Matt.

''well...that's a shocker. I just have one last question...it's very important because I'm going to need it later. How exactly did Elena break up with you? says Katherine.

[Ciara's Dorm Room At Whitmore College]

[Ciara is going through her stuff and packing them into boxes as she gets ready to leave from College and go to college someplace else since all it seems that she isn't getting any privacy she takes a blood bag and begins to drink it sighing as once again she must live as a vampire she drinks all of it and then throws the bag away into her boxes when someone knocks on her door curious she walks over and opens it seeing that it was Enzo she gasps surprise]

''Um...you are Enzo the supposedly Damon's friend? says Ciara.

''Yes...pretty and smart I am wondering if you will like to accompany me. says Enzo.

''I am about to move out of the School because of everything that's been going on so I don't think it's a good time. says Ciara.

''Come now Lady Ciara I just want a way to Damon Salvatore's home if you please. says Enzo.

[She looks at him as he continues to look at her and smirking devilishy]

[At The Grill]

[Damon and Stefan are enjoying a few drinks together while Stefan tries to convince Damon to give Katherine's body to Nadia]

''Come on. Katherine is exactly where she always belonged. I'm not giving the body back. quit giving me that damn pouty fact. says Damon

''I'm not giving you the pouty face. this is my you're being a dick face. Elena hasn't called you back. it's making you completely miserable. says Stefan.

[taking a shot of liquor] yeah. I'm completely miserable. says Damon.

[Damon grabs a pool stick from the table]

''it's your fault for telling me to get her back. says Damon.

''No. you're miserable because you did what you always do...you had a problem and instead of dealing with it, you cut ties and you ran. says Stefan.

''you're enjoying this a little bit too much. says Damon.

''okay. so Bonnie took Jeremy to go visit her mom and neither of them have talked to Elena. says Caroline.

''who invited you? Scram. says Damon.

'I invited her. Caroline agreed to help you get Elena back. says Stefan.

''You? you hate me! you once told me that calling me Satan was an insult to Satan. says Damon.

''well...nobody is perfect. says Caroline.

''Mmhm. so this is what it's come to? you bring me love advice from Prudy Trudy? says Damon.

''I can be unpredictable and incredibly reckless. says Caroline.

''what's going on here? are you guys babysitting me? says Damon.

''we're just hanging out...chatting. says Stefan.

''I don't need this. and I don't need help. says Damon.

[Damon storms off, leaving Caroline Rolling her eyes]

''Oh. I guess we better try Ciara now. says Stefan.

[Back at the Hotel Room]

[Agitated that Elena's phone is ringing again] seriously. I've never met a group of needier people. if it's not bad enough that Damon's trying to win me back, I'm also getting...says Katherine

[Katherine looks down at the text messages on Elenas Phone]

[reading the texts out loud] where are you? I'm worried about you. call me. are you going to Tyler's party? says Katherine.

[to Nadia] it's a wonder this thing still has a battery. says Katherine.

''they're getting suspicious. says Nadia.

'yeah. says Katherine

we need to find your body. says Nadia.

''Stefan texted and asked if I was going to Tyler's party. maybe I do go...convince everyone that Elena is alive and well and I casually ask him where Damon buried me. says Katherine.

''No. no way! you said it yourself...it's just a matter of time until Elena shows up again. says Nadia.

''so come with me! shove her back in if that happens. says Katherine.

''this is not the right place for you to be around all her friends. says Nadia.

''I've impersonated Elena a thousand times. I can mimic everything about her. says Katherine.

''this is different. you're not Impersonating Elena. you Are Elena. when is her birthday? what grade did her and Caroline meet? where did she kiss Stefan for the first time? says Nadia.

''Ok! Ok! I get your point. I gonna have to brush up on a few fun facts and I know exactly who could help us. says Katherine.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is sitting on the couch looking at Enzo nervously as he is propped up on one of the couches as Damon walks into the house.]

''Enzo...Ciara? says Damon.

''Hello, Damon. we've got a bit of business to attend to...[looking at Ciara] ''You're lovely friend has lead me here to talk to you. says Enzo.

''Leave her out of what's going on between us Enzo. says Damon.

[After Enzo stands up. Damon notices a bit of blood pooling at the side of his mouth]

''You missed a spot. says Damon.

[as Damon looks down, he notices a body covered in some kind of a sack on the floor]

''God. I love a good fire. says Enzo.

[Enzo rubs his hands together in front of the fireplace]

''Oh. that's so wrong. isn't it? since you left me to burn alive in one. says Enzo.

''Didn't we already do this? you tried to make me feel guilty. I saved your life. we're even. says Damon.

[Enzo laughs at Damon]

'[to Ciara] Hey Ciara are you okay? says Damon.

''I'm fine just a little unnerved of this guy who asked me to drive him here to talk to you when he brought along someone with him. he's in the bag. says Ciara.

''Who's in the bag? says Damon.

''Uh. since you and I last spoke. I've done a bit of soul searching...had a trip to the barber...did a little research, which revealed to me that you killed almost every member of the Whitmore Family in the years since you escaped, leaving just one alive each time to carry on the family name-producing a whole new generation of victims for you to slaughter...exactly as you said you'd do back when you and I were cellmates. says Enzo.

''well you know me...I like to keep my Damon.

''and it's occured to me that perhaps I wrote you off too quickly. that, in fact. the Damon Salvatore I remember is alive and well. I have a present for him. says Enzo.

[Enzo goes to open the contents of the bag, revealing that he brought Aaron Whitmore with him]

''you brought me Aaron Whitmore. says Damon.

[Damon pauses for a moment to listen for a heartbeat]

''Alive...says Ciara.

''he's the last of the Whitmore Clan. do you remember this vervain wrist watch? Dr. Whitmore never look it off even when he was rooting around in our chest cavities. how fitting that Aaron should die while wearing it too. so...do you want to kill him, or shall I? says Enzo.

''Stop...okay this has gone on far enough...yes what The Dr. Whitmore has done to both of you was horrible and makes me sick to even think about what you both went through but you got your revenge on the man who did all this to you...why kill the ones that aren't responisble like Aaron Whitmore. he hasn't done anything to either of you. says Ciara.

''Easy love you of all people should want them dead after you've been in prison with Dr. Wes Maxfield you should do revenge for yourself as well. says Enzo.

''I don't do revenge it will make me just like the person who was torturing me No it's not the road I am willing to take I am sorry. says Ciara.

''then you need to get out of the way or I will be forced to snap that pretty neck of yours. says Enzo.

[Damon flashs in front of Ciara and takes her in his arms as Enzo said that]

''Nobody is to harm Ciara Nobody at least of all you Enzo. whatever you want to do to get your revenge or whatever but leave her out of it. says Damon.

''Fine she's just too gorgues to kill anyway. says Enzo.

[Damon walks Ciara down the hallway seeing her bags in the hallway]

''Why did you come here anyway? says Damon.

''I am dropping out of Whitmore after everything that has happened to me I Just don't want to be there I will finish College somewhere else. says Ciara.

''Good I really don't like it knowing that you are there when that Stupid Dr. Wes could be any where. says Damon.

''I'm a vampire now Damon and it's different because my Mage isn't strong as it was since I brought Bonnie back I've been weakened so I am just more of a Vampire then a Mage right now. says Ciara.

''you mean more to me Ciara then you know I don't want you involve with Whitmore or Dr. Wes anymore I will keep him from you even if I have to lock you up and with me as company for a while. says Damon.

''Oh please Damon just because you and Elena broke up doesn't mean that you can boss me around I can take care of myself. says Ciara.

[He pulls her tightly to him feeling frustrated and angry]

I will not lose you Ciara not to Dr. Wes or to death I will make sure nothing happens to you again. not as long as I live. says Damon.

[Ciara was confused and stares at Damon seeing that he was very close like his mouth was almost touching hers as they both look at each other]

''I..I um I'll Just see about going to Tyler's Party ok. maybe that Will keep me busy for a while. says Ciara.

[Damon tightens his grip on her preventing her to go yet and he backs her to the wall and kisses her Passionately she couldn't push him away because he held her arms down as he swallows her moan in a very deep kiss he pulls away with just there lips touching]

''what are you doing Damon Stop it? says Ciara.

''I can't Ciara...I just needed to do that to you for a long time. says Damon.

''No...No not going to be like that Damon...[she gets away from him staring at him] ''you are not going to use me as replacement for Elena dumping you ok I will not let you take advantage of me not again. says Ciara.

[she walks away from him touching her lips as she looks back at him seeing him watching her with hunger and longing]

[At Tyler's and Matt's Party]

[Katherine approaches the front door of the Lockwood House, but before she can enter the threshold, she is prevented from Entering]

[who looks annoyed] you've gotta be kidding me. says Katherine.

[she tries to look sly and casual to prevent anyone from asking any questions]

[seeing Matt standing in a room within eyeshot of the front door] Matt! says Katherine.

[coming to meet Katherine] ''Elena, hey, come in. says Matt.

[as she crosses through the threshold] thank you. [turning to Matt] well that wasn't awkard at all... says Katherine.

''right...sorry about that. says Matt.

it's okay. [compelling Matt] go find some blonde to hit on. says Katherine.

''alright. I'm going to go make the rounds. do you need anything? says Matt.

''I'm good thanks. says Katherine.

[Meanwhile. Katherine catches Stefan getting a drink in another room. she tussles her hair and goes to talk to him]

''hey! says Katherine.

''Elena; you're alive! says Stefan.

''of course I'm alive. says Katherine.

[Stefan looks at her unconvincingly, noticing that something was off]

''wow...Stefan Salvatore is drinking beer from a cup. do you want me to show you where Tyler keeps the Bourbon? says Katherine.

''no, I'm trying to keep off the hard stuff. so, where have you been? Caroline was about to send out a search party for you. says Stefan.

''around...thinking...processing, trying to figure out how to deal with this whole..Damon thing. says Katherine.

''Hmm. you know he made a mistake, right? he wants you back. says Stefan.

''yeah. I know. hang on isn't this weird for you? says Katherine.

''it's incredibly weird, but I know my brother. I know he's a better person with you then without you. says Stefan.

''so...how are you? how are you dealing with the whole...Katherine dying thing? says Katherine.

''I'm okay. says Stefan.

''Stefan, you don't have to hide your feelings. says Katherine

''No honestly...I'm okay. you know, we had a thing. it ended and she died and I'm fine. says Stefan

''you knew her like...150 years. you're not even a little heartbroken? I mean, even I feel a little bit bad, maybe we should give her like, a funeral, or something? says Katherine.

''a Funeral? says Stefan

''where is she buried? I should at least drop off flowers. or something. says Katherine.

''I have no idea. Damon said he put her where she was always meant to be. says Stefan.

''Classic Damon. says Katherine.

[The Salvatore House]

''as much as I've enjoyed your quality bourbon. I feel our next drink will taste better with Aaron's dying screams ringing in our ears. and your final act of revenge will bring us both closure and a new beginning. says Enzo.

''I'm just curious, but do you ask all of your friends to prove their loyalty by killing someone over drinks? says Damon.

''his grandfather split our eyes open with a scalpel. you've take it out on everyone else in the Whitmore Family. I thought you'd want this. says Enzo.

'would you believe he's a friend of a friend? says Damon.

''no because that would force me to believe that you've gone soft, when you and I both know that your first impulse when I presented him to you was to rip out his throat. show me my old friend is still in there someplace. says Enzo.

[Damon looks down at Aaron and considers his plea]

''end this...for both of us. says Enzo.

[Damon's phone suddenly starts to ring]

[to Caroline]''really bad timing, blondie. I'm dealing with a blast from the past. says Damon

''then deal with it quickly and get your ass over to Tyler's. Elena is here. says Caroline.

''Hmm. says Damon.

[interrupting Damon and Caroline's conversation] '' it looks like he's coming around says Enzo.

[Aaron suddenly gets up]

''it's time to come to a decision, Damon. do you want to kill him, or shall I? says Enzo.

[Damon takes a split second to think about it. he then Proceeds to snap Enzo's neck]

''I hate that line. says Damon.

''I didn't see that one coming. says Aaron.

'I can't kill you. long Damon.

''because Elena would hate you for it...why you can't kill me says Aaron.

[Damon walks over to Aaron and rips the vervaine watch from his wrist. he then starts to compel him]

''go back to College, pack up your entire life. there's one road that heads out of town. take it north until you hit ice. don't ever come back. says Damon.

[Back at the Party]

[Katherine is taking out some garbage. Nadia approaches her]

''how domestic of you. says Nadia.

''apparently. Elena would do this sort of stuff. I'm actually starting to feel sorry for her. says Katherine.

''did you find out where your body is, or Nadia.

''Stefan said Damon put me somewhere I was always meant to be. says Katherine.

''a riddle? says Nadia.

''for 145 years. Damon thought I was in a tomb underneath the Old Church. boy was he disppointed when I wasn't there. says Katherine.

''Well. let's hope you are this time. says Nadia.

''right. says Katherine.

''say your goodbyes. we can't have anyone following us. says Nadia.

[Meanwhile back inside the Lockwood House, Ciara is at the refreshment table when Katherine comes back in seeing her she smiles to herself seeing Ciara dressed in a black skirt, blue long sleeve shirt and brown boots that goes to her knees, and her hair was down in curls to her shoulders she was drinking out of a cup of water she sees Katherine thinking she was Elena]

''there you are! I've been worried Caroline said you were missing? says Ciara.

''Sorry. my phone died. you know I will never miss your calls Ciara if my phone didn't die. I care about you. says Katherine.

''So do I. says Ciara.

[Caroline sees them and comes over to them]

''Oh my god[to Katherine] ''there you are! I've been calling and texting. says Caroline.

''sorry. my phone died. what did you want to talk about? says Katherine [she was annoyed that Caroline interrrupted her real relationship with Ciara]

''I did a bad thing. says Caroline.

''I'm sure it wasn't that bad. says Ciara.

''you don't even know what it is! says Caroline.

[Katherine tries to leave. but Caroline stops her]

'Elena, stop! this is really important. says Caroline.

''okay. I'm sorry. tell me, what happened? says Katherine.

''what would you say if I told you that when a certain awful person was in town, I ran into him in the woods and sort of kissed him. he was there and obviously wanted to kiss me, so I thought, we'll just make out, but then it felt really good to kiss him so then I kind of totally had sex with him, but I swear I didn't plan to do it. Now I feel terrible. says Caroline.

''And the person we're talking about is...says Ciara.

''Klaus...says Caroline.

''Oh wow...that...that...wow. really? says Katherine.

''would I make something like this up? and that is why I need you to tell me what an Awful person I am. says Caroline.

''actually, you're one of the least awful person I know. says Katherine.

[Out of the corner of her eye. Katherine spots Tyler coming down the stairs. she then begins to talk more loudly, knowing that Tyler would hear the conversation]

''so tell me...how was it? you know, compared to Tyler? says Katherine.

''Elena Gilbert! says Ciara.

''[she smiles at Ciara then at Caroline] Caroline Forbes! come on! spill the beans. now that you've slept with Klaus, how was that? says Katherine.

'I am so not answering that. says Caroline.

''you so are. says Katherine.

[Tyler has been listening. he and Katherine make eye contact]

''Oh my god. says Katherine.

[Ciara and Caroline turn around and see Tyler standing there with a shocked look on his face. Katherine smiles and walks away.]

[In The Tomb]

[Katherine's deceased body is laying out on some sort of altar. Mia and Nadia are already there. they are about to start the spell]

[to Katherine and Nadia] ''took you long enough. says Mia.

[looking at her body] ''I was pretending to care. It was very time consuming. says Katherine.

''let's get it over with. says Nadia.

''in order to seal Katherine's spirit inside Elena's body. I'll need some of your blood. says Mia.

[Katherine lets Mia cut her with a knife]

''and then...says Mia.

[Mia takes the same knife. jams it in Katherine's chest and forces it down through her ribcage]

''you mutilate my body...lovely. says Katherine.

''travelers don't have access to traditional magic. so we improvise. now shut up. I have to concentrate. says Mia.

[Mia stabs Katherine's corpse again. she starts chanting. meanwhile. Elena is starting to break free of Katherine's conscious again. her eyes go black and Elena pops back out. she starts to panic when she sees Katherine's body laid out]

[interrupting Mia's spell] 'so, what's happening now? says Elena.

''Katherine. if you want to say goodbye to Elena Forever, I need silence. says Mia

[Noticing something is amiss with Katherine] ''are you ok? says Nadia.

''save your daughterly concern. I'm fine. says Elena.

[Unbeknownst to Nadia and Mia, Elena is awake inside her own body. she's trying to figure out how to get out of the predicament Katherine has put her in]

''you never told me where you wanted to go. says Nadia.

'uh...where...what I wanted to go? says Elena.

''once we complete the spell where should we start out world? or...says Nadia.

[interrupting Nadia] let me finish. just a few more seconds and then I'm done. says Mia.

[Elena once again starts to panic. while thinking on her feet, she pushes Mia against the wall. knocking her unconscious]

''Elena...vet...says Nadia.

[before Nadia can bring Katherine back to Consciousness, Elena stakes Nadia]

''what was that? I couldn't quite hear you. says Elena.

[Elena speeds out of the tomb]

[At the Lockwood]

[After snapping Enzo's neck and telling Aaron to leave Mystic Falls area forever. Damon heads over to Tyler's house to meet up with Elena. once he arrives at the house, he is prevented from entering the house by an invisible barrier. he needs to be invited in.]

''Donovan, are you in there? says Damon.

[After a few moments of searching for Matt while standing outside the door, he decides to go around back instead]

[Back in the tomb]

[Mia is still unconscious. but coming to. Nadia tries to wake her]

'Mia...says Nadia.

[Nadia groans in pain whil trying to remove the stake Elena drove into her]

[to Nadia] are you okay? says Mia.

''just finish the spell. says Nadia.

[Meanwhile after leaving the tomb, Elena picks up her phone to try to call someone, seeing that Katherine has put a pin numbe on it to prevent her from telling her friends what the trio are up to]

[trying to crack the pin number] No. no. no. you've gotta be kidding me. says Elena.

[After putting in several different numbers. to no avail, Elena decides to run off to seek help]

[back in the tomb and outside of it]

'[Mia is fully conscious. she starts chanting the spell again. the next few moments cut between Mia and Nadia in the tomb and Elena running through the woods]

doh me co doh raza ah me- says Mia.

[As Elena continues to run to help, Katherine's memories start flashing through her head. beginning with her father ripping her newborn daughter from her arms]

''Oh my god. No! says Elena.

[the next Memory she sees is the day in which she was introduced to Klaus by Elijah]

''Katerina. may I introduce you, the Lord Niklaus. says Elijah.

''call me Klaus. says Klaus.

[Elena recalls a conversation in which Katherine said to Damon, kiss me Damon or kill me]

''Katherine, get out of my head. says Elena.

[Elena then sees a memory of Stefan kissing Katherine and telling her he would love her forever]

[continueing the spell] Maza dora ei. says Mia.

[Mia puts some sort of a ground up herb over Katherine's body and the alter. suddenly, it catches fire, meanwhile. Elena recalls the moment Katherine is confronted after she fools Damon, but not Stefan into kissing her while she was pretending to be Elena]

[to Stefan] ''at least I fooled one of you. says Katherine.

[still running] No. No! says Elena.

Oh uh dora. says Mia.

[Katherine's corpse is engulfed in flames. while Elena sees Katherine stabbing Stefan in 2x01. followed by Katherine biting Jeremy and feeding him to Silas before he snapped his neck Mia contiues chanting the spell that will let Katherine take over Elena's body for good. Elena sees the moment she shoved the cure down Katherine's throat, making her human again. as Mia comes close to completing the spell. Elena finally makes it to the clearing surrounding Tyler's house. Damon is outside looking for her or Matt]

[running into his arms] ''Damon...thank god. says Elena.

[before she can answer him, her eyes go black]

''it's done. says Mia.

[Katherine emerges and looks around confusedly, slowing pulling away from Damon's embrace]

''what's worong? say something...please? says Damon.

''I've been looking everywhere for you. we need to talk. says Katherine.

''yeah. I want to talk to. the message thingies on your phone...that was all me, in case you deleted them and didn't listen to them. says Damon.

''I listened to every word. says Katherine.

''so you know how bad I screwed up? I wussed out, Elena. I bailed because I was convinced I'd ruin you. says Damon.

''that's not what this is about, Damon. says Katherine.

''I know. just hear me out...just hear me out. you are literally the best person I've ever known and for me to think I could change you gives me way too much credit and you..not nearly enough. you are the best influence on me..so does Ciara I love her and I need her just as much as you. I need a little good in my life and because without it. there's an awful lot of darkness. says Damon.

[Damon has his hand on Katherine's cheek but she pulls it away and turns her back to him]

''that's a lot of pressure, Damon. says Katherine.

''I know, Elena but...says Damon.

[interrupting him] no. no it's my turn now. says Katherine.

''yeah. okay. says Damon.

I love that I make you a better person. I love that I make you happy, but I don't want to be the only one that you live for. I don't want to worry about what's going to happen every time we get in a fight, or if we break up again. or who you're going to take it out on. says Katherine.

''what are you talking about? says Damon.

''I know what you did to Katherine, Damon. she was weak and dying and you still tortured her. says Katherine.

''how is this about Katherine? says Damon.

''it's not, okay? it's about you. it's about you...about the person I can't change...the person you really are. that person was right to let me go...go find Ciara I'm sure that she will find a way to heal your heart in a way that I will never do. says Katherine.

[Katherine sees Stefan coming up behind Damon]

''I'm sorry Damon, but it's over. we're over. says Katherine.

[as Damon starts to process. Katherine turns to walk away and smiles slyly]

''Damon. says Stefan.

''come on. deep down, you gotta be enjoying this a little bit. says Damon.

[Back In The Tomb]

[Mia,after completing the spell, starts to clear out the tomb]

''so that's it? it worked? says Nadia.

''try not to sound so impressed, but yes, Katherine Pierce has permanent control of Elena Gilbert's body. now, about that payment we discussed...says Mia.

[suddenly, Katherine emerges from behind Mia and rips out her heart.]

ugh. was that necessary? says Nadia.

No, but she was a loose end and I hate that. says Katherine.

Oh. she gave me the creeps anyway. says Nadia.

''Cold, manipulative, good hair...you really are my daughter. says Katherine.

''if that's your way of thanking me, save it for the road. says Nadia.

''I'm not going anywhere. for the first time in the last 500 years, I'm in the clear. there's no one coming after me. hell...half the people in this town. would probably slit the wrong throats to protect Elena Gilbert. says Katherine.

'and what about me? says Nadia.

''you're a grown woman. you make your own decisions. but if you want my vote. stay and I'm not saying I'll ever learn to be a good mother but I'll try. I've got all the time in the world to get it right. says Katherine.

''I've searched for you for Centuries. I'm not leaving now. but we both know you want more than mother-daughter bonding time. says Nadia.

''you're right. I want it all. I want my daughter. I want immortality. and I want Stefan Salvatore. he's my one true love. says Katherine.

''well, I'd hate to be the person standing in your way. says Nadia.

[On The Highway]

[Aaron is traveling outside of Mystic Falls until he sees a body laying out in the middle of the road.]

[getting out to check on him/her] hey. you alright? says Aaron.

[no one answers him, or moves so he continues to approach the person]

''you alright, man? says Aaron.

[suddenly Enzo sits up]

never better. we've been waiting for you. says Enzo.

[Damon appears behind Aaron]

''Damon's teaching me a little game. see, he assured me you'd be on this road, heading out of town. says Enzo.

''you said that you were gonna let me go. says Aaron.

''I did. I tried. says Damon.

''does Elena know that you're here. says Aaron.

''she's the reason that I'm here. no, scratch that, I'm the reason I'm here. says Damon.

''what do you want, Damon? says Aaron

''I want the same thing you want, Aaron, go back in time, fix the past. get someone back that I've lost. says Damon.

''everyone I've lost was because of you. who murdered my entire family? YOU. says Aaron.

''Justifiably. says Enzo.

''Either way. I did it. I tore them apart. I liked the sounds they made because I realized they deserved it. like you...says Damon.

''Elena was too good for you. says Aaron.

''I use to think that. yeah. I had to be better to deserve her love, or she had to be worse to accept mine...I'd lay in the middle of the road, looking up at the stars and having conversations with people like you, trying to convince myself that killing them was a bad instinct and that sparing their lives was the right thing to do. says Damon.

'so. what'd you do? did you kill them? says Enzo.

''It doesn't matter. the point is. I was conflicted. right now, in this very moment. I am crystal clear. you see, Elena thinks I'm a monster. you know what? she's right. says Damon.

[Damon extracts his fangs and bites Aaron on the neck, killing him]

''Now that's the Damon Salvatore I remember ''says Enzo.

[On the ground, a huge pool of blood forms under Aaron's head]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara's bedroom]

[Ciara is putting away the last box of stuff that was from the College Dorm room as she feels someone in the room she turns around seeing Damon standing in the doorway with blood on his mouth as he is watching her]

''What happened Damon? says Ciara.

''I've killed Aaron Whitmore says Damon.

''what? says Ciara.

[He walks in the room and shuts the door behind him locking it as he walks towards her]

''I've been taken for a fool this inter time...I go to try to make amends to Elena even get back with her and you know what she did she practually threw it in my face telling me that I was a monster and that I don't deserve anyone to love...I then chased Aaron down and I killed him I don't want Elena to tell me what I can be anymore. says Damon.

''Whoa Damon please calm down...first of all you are only a monster if you call yourself one...Elena has no business calling you a monster when you are not one yes your a vampire in every sense of the word but that doesn't make you a Monster...you are Damon Salvatore. says Ciara.

[Damon looks at her and then walks into her space until he was looking at her and was speaking against her face as she takes a step back worried]

''Look at me Ciara...take a real good look at me and tell me what Elena said about me is true that I am a monster...I killed Aaron Whitmore who you said didn't deserve to be killed. says Damon.

LIsten to me...Damon yes it was wrong what you did but I can't tell you what to do...what good would it do...you just do what you want and so who am I to stop you if it makes you happy... says Ciara.

[He pins her to the side of her bed making her gasps in fear as he leans into her trapping her there as he then leans to her neck and smells her]

''Hmm I forgot how sweet you smell and the taste of you in my mouth when I sucked on your blood was Oh so appetizing and what I will do to you. says Damon.

[Ciara gasps as he then takes A hand and bunches it in a fist and he takes her mouth hungrily she yelps as he bites on her lips drawing blood from her she tries to push him away but he has her trapped against the bed she pushes against his chest looking at him]

''No don't do this Damon...you don't know what you are doing? says Ciara.

''I know what I am doing I should have had you along time ago beside me in my bed and me making love to you instead of Elena...I hurt you because of her she tore us apart all because I fell in love with her I was so stupid...No but you [he breathes against her lips licking against them] ''I've never forgotten how much you taste, the smell of your hair and the Longing of you these last years was torture. says Damon.

[Ciara moans as he passionatly kisses her then he presses a hand to her back of her neck and he is kissing her neck as he is placing a hand between her thighs and touches her there...he nips on her lips and neck making her cry out]

''I want you Ciara...I want to hear you scream my name in Pleasure and it will be only my name I want on your lips and only me inside you. says Damon.

[he growls as he takes one of her legs and opens it as he kisses down there she was shocked and full of confusion and the forgotton passion between them she gasps as he sucks on her then Damon is slowly standing up in between her legs as he places his hands on her body caresses her as he kisses her she moans as he unzips himself pinning her to the bed he thrusts inside her roughly taking her his hands tightly on her hips pinning them to the bed as he takes her he was passioniatly kissing her as he moves into her wanting to taste all her cries he yanks off his jacket as she tears off his shirt as she throws her head back from the pleasure of him moving inside her so roughly and fast he was pistoning in her ]

''Oh...god...Damon..ah cries Ciara.

''Yes moan my name...let me hear you I want it to be me on your lips and in your body. says Damon.

[she takes his face in her hands and she kisses him placing her arms around his neck as he pulls her legs around him and places her back against one of the posts of the bed rubbing against one another Ciara looks behind her and closes her eyes as Damon pounds in her one leg around him while one of his hand was touching her lips wideing her mouth as he kisses her he then makes a slash with his finger nail making her moan in pleasure as he stares at her hungrily]

''drink from me as I drink from you I want all of me inside you and you in me. says Damon.

'Oh...Yes..Yes Damon. says Ciara

[She places her mouth on his chest where the dark well is flowing of his blood and she drinks it as he walks her over to the bed and lays her on it while he moves within her slowly then his face changes and he then bites her on her neck making her cry out]

[Ciara felt tears come out of her eyes as they made love for the first time since they've been friends all this time and how she missed being with him like this and knowing that Elena broke him had him coming to her after they exchanged blood...Damon strips all of his clothes off as Ciara lays on the bed watching him as she takes off her own clothes watching as he crawls on her bed towards her causing her to lay back down as he again begins to make love to her he never left her body apart from his as he lays on her and kisses her as he loves her moving his hips strongly in her ]

''Ciara...Ciara you are mine. says Damon.

''I'm yours Damon...are you mine? says Ciara.

''I will have your body, mind and heart I want it all I never should have let you go. says Damon.

[Ciara cries against him as they made love all through the night]

[Writer's Words]

[''After Elena and Damon broke up it just gave Damon a chance to figure out who he truly wants to be with and who really cares about him and love's him for who he is instead of Elena trying to change him the inter time and so after Katherine broke his heart Damon came back to Ciara and will stop at nothing now to win back her heart. for good. ]


	101. Total Eclipse Of The heart

**Total Eclipse Of The Heart**

[Whitmore College]

[After the things that happened between her and Damon Ciara decides to go back to Whitmore College but not stay there in the dorms just to do the classes she walks into a classroom. followed by Elena who is Katherine and Caroline and Bonnie]

''so we all agree? No more moping about life's little failurs and no more dabbling the dark arts of boyfriends past. this is a fresh start.[she turns around to face them] ''says Caroline.

''couldn't agree more. I happen to love fresh starts. says Katherine.

''Um, I haven't been moping or dabbling. [they sit] says Bonnie.

''No one likes a bragger Bonnie. says Ciara.

there's an empty seat between Bonnie and a girl in her class. the girl had her purse on the seat and Bonnie talked to her.]

'hey, do you mind if I share? says Bonnie.

[the girl, without even looking at Bonnie, throws her own purse on the floor in an I don't care attitude.]

[sarcastically] great. thanks apreciate it. says Bonnie.

''today is the dawning of a new era. this is stage one of our metamorphosis into the land of the brave, the free and the single. says Caroline.

''Bonnie's not single. says Katherine.

''Bonnie's best friends are single. which makes her single adjacent. so can be our wingwoman. [she pulls out a flyer and gives it to Ciara and Katherine]

''Whitmore's Annual Bitter Ball, a night to celebrate broken hearts, jilted lovers and bitter singles. this is our fresh start? says Ciara.

''No. this is our purge, our cleanse. this is where we rid overselves from the baggage better known as our tragic and mortifying first semester says Caroline.

''I'll drink to that. says Katherine.

[As Caroline keeps talking in the background, Ciara notices the girl next to her plying with her pen. twirling it on the seat's desk, but then she keeps twirling it...by hovering her hand over it without touching it. Ciara opens her eyes and mouth in surprise.]

''Ciara. says Caroline

[The girl looks at Ciara and sees that Ciara has seen her and she slams her hand on the pen, stopping it. Katherine gently hits Ciara with her elbow to get her attention.]

''Ciara. are you in? says Caroline.

''yeah. yeah. sounds like fun. says Ciara

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan approaches Damon's car in front of the house's entrance that had been crashed into a plant pot. he notices that there's blood on the car's trunk door. he opens the trunk and finds Aaron's body in it. he closes the trunk and walks inside. Damon is drunk on the couch. there's broken glass everywhere from drinking from the night before.]

''hey. sorry about the mess. I had some company and things got a little out of hand. says Damon [he tries to sit up]

''you want to tell me what the hells going on out in the drive way? says Stefan.

''Ah. I let Enzo drive last night. he's a little out of practice.[he stands up] almost ended up in the damn foyer. says Damon.

huh.[he stares at Damon] says Stefan.

''oh. you mean Aaron. says Damon.

''yeah. says Stefan

well, last night. we hunted him down. and I ripped his throat out. yeah I just figured it's time to shove the last branch of the Whitmore family tree into the...wood chipper. [he drinks from a bottle] says Damon.

So Elena breaks up with you, and your first instinct is to go in a killing spree? could you be any more predictable? says Stefan

[Ciara walks in dressed in a pair of jeans, white tank top and boots seeing the mess as she looks to see Stefan and Damon...she stops breathing when Damon looks at her with a dangerous and hungry look she shivers with it]

''Oh my god what happened? says Ciara.

''it was my idea if it makes you feel any better. [he offers his hand to Stefan] ''Enzo remember? we met when-says Enzo.

[cutting him off] when you were trying to tear Damon's head off. yeah I remember. [he turns to face Damon] so, what you guys are old pals again. murder buddies, is that it? says Stefan.

''Oh you know how it goes. I mean, I left him for dead, he tried to kill me, we worked things out. you spend 5 years with someone in a dungeon. you have a pretty unbreakable bond. [he gives Enzo the bottle over Stefan's shoulder] ''says Damon

[to Ciara] say, you haven't heard from Dr. Wes Maxfield by any chance? [she shakes her head no] blokes next on the Augustine hit list, and he's a slippery little devil. says Enzo.

''[turning around to face Damon] ''is that the plan? kill off Augusine and then go back to your sadistic, psychotic old self? says Ciara.

''I happen to like my old Sadistic self, Ciara. in fact I miss that guy. that guy was dumb enough to try and change himself to get a girl and lost another girl that I wanted because of said girl. says Damon.

''Hmm. says Stefan.

'so, get another hobby, brother, because I'm not in the mood to be saved. says Damon.

''what do you say? shall we get a new hobby? gold...scrapbooking? says Enzo.

''scrapbooking. says Damon.

''come on. Damon. you're better than this. says Stefan.

''On the contrary. brother. I'm better like this. says Damon.

[Ciara leaves looking at Stefan who was worried about his brother as she walks upstairs to her bedroom to grab her bag and she walks down stairs to the cell to grab a blood bag when Damon comes into the cell with her]

''So you look ready to go out? says Damon.

''Um yeah I've got to go the craft store for more stuff for school. says Ciara.

[he slams the door behind him as she stands up to look at him]

''I don't recall ever telling you to get out of bed this morning not when I wasn't finished with what happened last night. says Damon

listen Damon...you still have issues dealing with your pain of losing Elena and I just don't think it's a good idea to do this. says Ciara.

[he presses her into the freezer looking her down and then back up to her lips she shivers in anticpation]

''I am going to have so much fun changing your way of thinking. says Damon.

[He takes her mouth in a passionate kiss she then pushes him away]

''No..NO we can't do this Damon not when you are like this...I can't says Ciara.

[she goes to walk to the door and she found her arm taken and then pressed to the door and he was kissing her neck as he caresses her body she gasps as he forces her head back so that their lips touches]

''I am going to convince you to say that you can and you will. says Damon.

[she groans as he takes her mouth caresses a hand under her tank top and palms her breast in his hand and then he pulls down her jeans she turns around and pushes against him only to have her arms gripped and he takes her mouth in a carnal kiss as he pulls down her jeans she whimpers as she unzips his pants and he takes her bottom in his hands and lifts her on him and sinks into her she looks at him helplessly hanging on to him as he has her hips pinned to the door and he is moving into her strongly and more aggressive...so full of hunger and wanting to make her his he pulls away from her and takes her to the ground and forces her on her knees as he pulls her hips to his and sinks back into her he bends down to kiss her on her back as she arches her back against him and he takes her mouth talking to her]

''there isn't no going back for us Ciara...I won't let it. says Damon.

''I don't want you to hurt me Damon when you find out that this wasn't what you wanted...I won't be able to live through another...Ah...heartache. says Ciara.

[he moves faster and harder against her making her gasps and moan between words he bites on her neck and she cries out as he takes her blood.]

''I want you...I desire you and never before have you judged me for all the things that I've done...I need to worship you like you deserve I promise you when this day is over all you will think of is me and what I can make you feel. says Damon.

[with each of his words he bumps his hips against hers slowly thrusting into her wanting to prolong his moment with her he whispers in her ears]

''I want you moaning, and crying in pleasure for my name and knowing that I'm the only one that can make you feel this good and I will be the only man and vampire that will desire and love you for all that you are...I will not rest until you are completely mine. says Damon.

[he pulls away from her and picks her up pulling on his jeans but not zipping them back up and he vamp-speeds them up to his bedroom and he kicks shut his door and he takes off her clothes and his and places her on his bed he takes her mouth with his...taking her face between his hands and costing her to sit on him as he thrusts inside her and then he caresses both his hands down her neck and over her breasts and arches her back over his arm as he sucks on her breasts and neck Ciara cries in pleasure against him]

[Whitmore College]

[Katherine is walking around Campus]

[on the phone] hey, Stefan. um it's me. I was just uh, wondering...I Mean, I know things are kind of crazy, and you're probably busy but maybe you might want to come to campus and we can drink or I don't know. talk. says Katherine.

[back at the grill] so you're trying to get back with Stefan? says Matt.

I didn't ask you to editorialize. I asked you if that was something Elena would say? says Katherine.

''Yeah I guess. says Matt.

[Nadia takes the phone from Matt]

[compelling him] ''walk away and forget this conversation. [on the phone to Katherine] ''are you happy? can I Leave now? says Nadia.

''no. stay close. Matt is my Elena Gilbert cheat sheet. I didn't go through all this drama of taking over this body so that I could be outed because I didn't know Bonnie's middle name. which is Sheila by the way. says Katherine.

''you promised we would spend some time together. how long do you expect me to sit around the Mystic Grill like so sad, lonely bar fly? says Nadia.

Oh, please. don't pretend that baby sitting Matty blue eyes is some sort of hardship. I mean didn't you lure him into your bed in Prague? says Katherine.

''I didn't lure him. and I wasn't compelling him to forget everything. he's not a puppet. says Nadia.

''Ah. ok. I get it. you like him. that's adorable. says Katherine.

''ok. I'm hanging up now. says Nadia.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is laying in the bed and wakes up to find her shoulder was being slowly kissed on she smiles a little as Damon slowly seduces her awake as he kisses down her body until he is laying on her and he looks at her in hunger and a smoldering smile as she takes his arm and places it on her body telling him to take her as he kisses her neck as she arches her back against him and he sinks into her and she whimpers as he rougly pounds into her it was raw Passion like she has never seen or done before it's like he was turned into a Sexual Predetor over night and he hunted for her and will not relent on her body until he was satisfaed]

''Damon...ah yells Ciara.

''What...baby what do you want? says Damon.

[there bodies were wet with sweat as they have spent the entire day making love and this was there third go since he doesn't want to leave her body just yet.]

''Take me...Oh make me yours...I've longed for you...so long. I've missed...you so. says Ciara.

[he rolls on his side and pulls her left leg over his as he moves inside her and he caresses her body and places a hand under her jaw and moves her head to the side to meet his mouth where he kisses her passionately as he takes her]

[Salvatore Mansion Basement]

[After leaving Ciara in the shower after they had made love a few times Damon smiles to himself as he leaves to join Enzo]

''so, once we've finished off this Augustine mess, what do you say we do a road trip? I was thinking South America, Cape Horn. Sailed pas but never stopped over. says Enzo

''I'm not thinking that far ahead. [Damon opens the door to one of the cells they have in the basement. Enzo walks in followed by Damon] ''Rise and Shine, Dianne! How's our favorite head of Whitmore Security? says Damon.

[We see Dianne Freeman on the floor against the wall with cuts on her bloody wrists]

''Oh, that's ironic, isn't it? you know since we broke in and kidnapped you from your office. says Enzo.

''let me go. please. [she's clearly weak] I have two kids. says Dianne.

''a mother. ah. interesting. well, then you can Imagine how heartbreaking it would be to learn that you child committed suicide, esecially when said child was actually murdered by a vampire, a murder covered by you. says Enzo.

''I didn't do any such thing. says Dianne.

[Enzo looks at Damon]

''now, Dianne, tell the truth. [he squats in front of Dianne to compel her] did you cover up a vampire attack on Campus by forging a suicide note or two? says Enzo.

''yes. says Dianne.

''ah. looks like the vervain is officially out of her system. says Enzo.

''Now I want you to tell me exactly where I can find Dr. Wes Maxfield. says Damon.

''I have no idea. I haven't heard from him in days. says Dianne.

'well, that's a shame, Dianne, because that makes you a dead end. says Damon.

''well, technically [he super-speeds towards Dianne and snaps her neck] ''now she's a dead end. says Enzo.

[standing up] onto the next. says Damon

[Upstairs in Ciara's bedroom]

[Ciara puts on a black skirt that goes to her legs with a thigh slit and a black silk sleeveless shirt as she puts her ear rings and bracelet and her Ring on her finger then she grabs her small hand bag and walks towards the stairs and down to the living room she was just reaching the front door when her name was called]

''Ciara. says Damon

''Ah Damon...I thought you left? says Ciara.

''thought or hoping says Damon.

'No I was hoping anyway there's this party at Whitmore Caroline is dragging me to and I need to go. says Ciara.

[Her arm was grabbed tightly and she winces seeing how frustrated and angry he is she was stunned at the coldness there]

''I don't think I've given you promission to go anywhere Ciara...when I tell you to do something you do it...better yet now I am going to need your help. says Damon.

''I..I don't know what you want from me Damon...what is it? says Ciara.

''We are going to need your Magic to help us find Dr. Wes Maxfield. says Enzo.

[she looks at Enzo behind Damon and she looks at Damon looking wounded and a little upset]

''I can...do a spell to find him but my magic has been a little weak lately you know that Damon. says Ciara.

''I know it and I think you should try harder we don't have all night to keep doddling around we need to find Wes and you are our best hope. says Damon.

[he drags her to him and opens the door walking with her and Enzo out the front door and to his car where he pushes her in the back seat and he gets in the driver and Enzo in the passanger seat]

''I thought you didn't want me involved with Dr' Wes? says Ciara.

''I do want you out of it but since you are a Mage slash vampire we thought we can find him with your help or we ask someone else to find a witch since Bonnie doesn't have magic. says Damon.

[Whitmore College-Dorms]

[Jeremy and Bonnie are walking in the hallways]

''so, we're going to a dance, but we can't show up together because you can't bring a date? says Jeremy.

''I told you its weird. says Bonnie.

''better idea lets get another hotel room instead. says Jeremy.

''Caroline would kill me. says Bonnie.

''Bonnie we're happy. can't we just act like it.? says Jeremy.

''you know what? you're right. I am happy. says Bonnie

[they kiss as Damon walks to them with his hand on Ciara's arm who was looking stressed]

''it's like driving past a car crash except you want to look away. says Damon

''what are you doing here? says Bonnie.

''I tutor some kids in calculus. you know, I like giving back, be a good role model. kidding! I'm here to kidnap your boyfriend. says Damon.

''No...No Damon you said you needed me to do the Locator spell there's no need to threaten Jeremy. says Ciara.

[Damon takes her by her neck and forces her against the wall hard she gasps in shock at him as Bonnie stops him by grabbing onto his arm]

''No stop what are you doing you are hurting her. says Bonnie.

''I am not going to hurt her if she will do what I say she will do the Locator spell and then nothing will happen to Jeremy. says Damon.

[Ciara wanted to die for what is happening from Damon's mistreatment of her from everything that he has done to her she gasps as he steps away from her]

''I...I..I'll do it Damon...Just don't hurt anyone. says Ciara.

''Good now go into your old Dorm room and find a map and get the locator spell going if I so much as see you make an escape I will kill Jeremy.

[Ciara looks at Damon like she has never seen him before as Bonnie takes her in her arms and walks with Jeremy but Damon takes Jeremy]

''Let go of me. says Jeremy.

'I will hold on to Jeremy until you do the spell. says Damon.

[Ciara's Old Dorm Room]

[Ciara finds a map as her hands were shaking from being man-handled by Damon as she is so close to breaking down in a heartbreaking cries as she spreads the map over a table]

''Why is he being this way Says Bonnie.

''because of Elena...she did this to him where there is nothing about him that was good to me...Oh god who is that Bonnie I don't know him anymore. says Ciara.

[she shakingly puts her face in her hands crying and then stops to find the Crystal in her bag and she looks at Bonnie who was rubbing her back]

''I..I am going to need something of Dr. Maxfield. says Ciara.

''Ok I will get it says Bonnie

[she walks out of the Dorm room as Damon enters the room seeing how upset Ciara is as she gets the Locator spell ready knowing that he went to far but he had to find Wes]

''Just get out of here and I will get the spell done Damon you don't have to keep threatening me. says Ciara.

''I wouldn't have threatened you if you would have done what I told you to do stayed home. says Damon

''You don't get to tell me what to do Damon...as far as you are concerned you never cared about me all your words and seduction of me was just all a lie...Just leave me alone. says Ciara.

[he walks over to her watching as she stares at him in anger and fear as he walks over and yanks on the back of her neck and whispers into her ear]

''Well it wasn't all a lie when you let me touch you and kiss you and caress your beautiful body nothing I did to you wasn't a lie How about you just do the spell and then after I find Dr. Wes and kill him I spend the rest of my days making it up to you. says Damon.

[Ciara pushes him away and slaps him on the face and his chest]

''Just get out of my face after what you just did treating me bad,choking me and then threatened Jeremy you have no right to my heart right now just go away. says Ciara.

[Damon looks like he was about to hurt her or worse as he walks her over against the wall of the room]

''I will forget you just hit me when the spell is done I will make you pay for that. says Damon.

''I've got something of Wes's says Bonnie

[she comes back into the room seeing how afraid and angry Ciara was and she was staring at Damon as Bonnie gives her a piece of something of Dr. Wes's]

''Ok here goes. says Ciara.

[she closes her eyes and moves the crystal attached to a string to move it around the map and it turned blue as she begin to chant]

[Meanwhile in another room]

[Enzo was pressing a plastic bag against Jeremy's head. as he falls to the ground, Katherine and Stefan find the room in which Enzo has been with Jeremy. they storm into the room. Stefan pins Enzo against the wall while Katherine goes to revive Jeremy]

'[pulling the plastic bag away from his face] Jeremy! says Katherine.

[she bends down to check for a pulse]

''Damn it Jeremy! says Katherine.

[Katherine pretends to pinch his nose to do CPR]

[visibly grossed out] Eww. says Katherine.

[to Enzo] you should've left when I Told you to. says Stefan.

[Enzo fights back, managing to change positions with Stefan-pinning him against the wall.]

''did I get the impression that I was taking orders from you? My bad. says Enzo.

[Stefan headbutts him]

'[continuing to pretend to revive Jeremy] ''Come on! Says Katherine.

''come on. Wake up, Jeremy! says Katherine.

[Katherine starts beating. Jeremy against his chest, Stefan tries to stake Enzo. but he kicks him right before he can. meanwhile. Katherine continues to hit Jeremy until suddenly he wakes up.]

[looking visibly disappointed] Ugh. thank god. says Katherine

[Enzo throws a stake. hitting Katherine with it.]

''Stefan. help me. says Katherine.

[they pull the stake out of her back]

[looking over, seeing Damon has entered the room] you missed all the fun. says Enzo.

''the spell worked. Wes is in Richmond. says Damon.

''Brilliant. I'll drive. says Enzo.

[Enzo pats Stefan on the back and goes to leave with Damon]

''hey, Damon. don't bother coming back. says Stefan

[Damon looks visibly affected by Stefan's words. Katherine looks shocked. Damon turns away from them]

''I wasn't planning on it. says Damon

[Katherine shakes her head, disgusted by Damon. before breaking into a smile that he is finally out of the way]

[Ciara's Old Dorm Room]

[Ciara is placing all her things in the bag and walks out of the room shutting it when she bumps into Damon]

''what do you want? says Ciara.

''I want to apologize to you for what I did I should have never hurt you in that way...it wasn't my intention says Damon.

''well you did and I don't know I will ever look at you the same again. says Ciara.

[he pins her against the door making her gasps as he pulls her face up to his looking her in the eyes]

''You will look at me, and you will let me touch you, caress you and suck on every bit of your gorgues body says Damon.

[as he was talking to her he takes her mouth with his pulling up her silk blouse until he bares her naked breasts to him and then he is taking them in his mouth sucking on her as he pulls up her dress Ciara moans in shock at him sucking on her like he was hungry for her then he is hoisting her up against the wall and unzips himself and sinks into her he was roughly taking her she is gasps and crying out as the door gave in on them and he falls in and on the floor with her and he kicks the door shut then slides her back towards him to slam back into her she arches her back as he places his hands on her body caressing her breasts and moving with purpose inside her and then he falls on her to bite on her neck making her cry out again pinning her hips against the floor as he takes her Ciara closes her eyes and lays her head to the side as he drinks from her she was helpless against his hungry touch and desire letting him take her the way he wanted her.]

[In the next hour]

[Ciara is curled up in a ball next to Damon as he was kissing her on her shoulders and neck as she looks at him then at the wall]

''Damon...I need to know what you plan on doing with me? says Ciara.

''what do you mean? says Damon.

''ever since the moment we met we had this explosion of feelings towards each other and then you said you wanted Katherine at first and then when you found out she didn't care about you...then you went after Elena and you got her for a while...I never stood a chance in gaining your love it was all a game to you with me. I love you from the moment I saw you but you never returned those feelings telling me over and over again that I was never the one you wanted until Elena broke your heart...I just...[tears fall out of her eyes] ''I wish you will tell me why do you want me is it because...that I'm not Elena that you are using me to get over her...I don't know what you want from me. says Ciara.

[Damon was stunned at her words and felt like a dick and a douche bag for treating her like he did all these years around her no wonder she has never found anyone else because she still loved him even when he broke her heart she still loved him and seeing her cry because of him made him crawl over to her taking her in his arms]

''Katherine and Elena even though they were two different people they still saw me as the monster, someone who wasn't like Stefan and that I will never find a woman who will love me like that someone who wouldn't want to change me for all that I've done [he drags her onto his lap] ''you have loved me inspit all that I've done to you and I broke your heart because I fell in love with a woman that looked just like Katherine...I've known about the conscicous of falling for Elena but I didn't listen and you were there the whole time...the type of woman that I have looked for my inter life who put me first and never looked at any other man except me...I need you more then you know Ciara. not because as a replacement for Elena. but because you have been that woman for me all along. says Damon.

[Ciara smiles a little crying as Damon takes her in his arms kissing her placing her on his lap where he was still naked and sinks into her still kissing her he moves inside her she gasps and whimpers as he bounces her on him then against her lips he whispers to her]

''I love you Ciara...my love my life. says Damon.

''Oh...Damon I love you too [she whimpers against his lips as he bites hers as he slowly moves her hips on him] 'I want you, need you...My love says Ciara.

[She gasps as he Passionatly kisses her and then rolls her over and aggressivly moves inside her making her cry out with Love and Passion as she hugs him to her]

[Dr. Maxfield's Makeshift Lab]

[After the locator spell was successful, Enzo, Ciara and Damon arrive at the location the spell said Wes would be]

''so, what do you say? Paper, scissors, stone for who gets to give Dr. Frankenstein his fatal blow? says Enzo.

''Nah. he's all yours. says Damon.

''Nw don't tell me you're having second thoughts about leaving home. says Enzo.

''I was there for Elena. we're done. no reason to go back. says Damon.

''what about your brother? says Ciara.

''you saw his face. I know that look. he's done with me, too. says Damon.

[Ciara,Damon and Enzo enter a room where a group of Travelers are waiting for them. they start chanting]

''Evhas Elebuk estupay. Evhas Elebuk estupay. says Travelers

[to the group] and you are? says Damon.

[Wes is behind him]

''my back up. says Wes

''Evhas Elebuk estupay. says Travelers.

''you've got to be kidding me. says Ciara.

[As they continue chanting, both Enzo and Damon fall to the ground in pain.]

[to Damon] what is this? agh. more witches? says Enzo.

''Close. Travelers says Ciara.

[suddenly Wes pulls out a vial and injects Damon with it in the neck]

''Good luck making new friends Damon. says Wes

[Ciara is stunned and looks at Damon as he falls and she goes over to him as they come too in the lab]

''what-what did he stick you with? says Ciara

''I don't know. says Damon

all right. come here. says Enzo.

[Enzo stands up and pulls Damon to his feet]

''what I can tell you, if he stuck me with that cannibal vampire poison, we might have a little problem. says Damon.

''what kind of problem. says Enzo.

''Wes has this sick little scheme to destroy vampires by making them feed on each other. says Ciara.

[the pair hear someone knocking around in another room]

''do you hear that? says Damon.

[they follow the noise with it leading to the vampire Wes turned eariler. Joey]

''Psst says Damon

''can you get me out of here. says Joey

[Damon looks around...not sure if he wants to help the guy break out]

''I don't want to be here. I need to get out. says Joey.

[Damon decides to free him from the chains]

''thanks I owe you one. says Joey.

[Suddenly, Damon because overwhelmed, with the urge to feed. as his fangs retract, the guy looks at him confusedly]

''What's happening to you? says Ciara.

''I'm going to go ahead and say Karma. Karma is happening to me. says Damon.

[Damon charges at Joey and starts feeding on him]

''Damon? Damon stop! says Enzo.

[Damon keeps on feeding until he literally rips off his head, which falls away from his body]

''okay. I can see how this might be a problem. says Enzo.

[Enzo looks at Ciara who was just as shocked.]


	102. No Exit

**No Exit**

[In a secluded Home somewhere outside of town, Damon, Enzo and Ciara have holed up there. drops of blood cover newspapers that still sit unopened on the front porch. inside, they are holding a man hostage]

[looking at a picture on a table of two lovers] you think they fell in love miking cows? says Enzo.

''probably. then she became one. so he drank himself in oblivion. she cheated with the pastor. says Damon.

''Just because you lost your true love doesn't mean you have to dump on others says Ciara.

''there's no love in there. look at that picture. it's old. the Milk maid's no where to be found-it's just pathetic ole farmer John. says Damon.

''Manners! it's impolite to speak ill of our hosts. says Enzo.

''I doubt he'll mind. says Damon.

[the man in the picture is lying dead on the floor]

''please, alright cranky [looking at his phone] ''it's been almost 8 hours since you last fed. so I suppose that's about right. says Enzo.

''are you timing me? says Damon.

''you feed on vampires now. me and Ciara are vampires. the only way to ensure our safety is to know how long you can last until your next fix. says Enzo.

''Or, you can just leave. says Damon

''We don't abandon our friends, Damon. besides, if you hadn't come with me to kill Doctor Wes, he wouldn't have stuck you with that nasty virus. says Enzo.

[suddenly the dead man is revived. he jumps up and takes a gasp of air]

''ahh just in time. says Ciara.

[to Ciara] ''what did you do? what's happening? says Man.

''you died, but luckily you had my blood in your system, so when you drink this...says Ciara.

[Enzo holds a blood bag up to the man]

''you'll feel much better. says Enzo.

[Eno forces feeds him the contents of the blood bag]

''there you are. says Enzo.

[he then grabs the bag out of Enzo's hand and starts chugging it]

''good boy. says Damon.

''what was that? says man.

''that was blood? you're a vampire, congratulations says Enzo.

I'm a what? says Man.

''I know. I know. it's overwhelming and Damon will explain more in a bit, but before he does, settle a bit. your wife, where is she? says Enzo.

''wait...I drink blood now? says Man.

''again we'll explain everything where's your wife? says Ciara.

''She's gone...she left me years ago. says Man.

''Pastor? Pastor? says Damon

''Pharmacist. says Man.

''Ahhh! says Enzo.

[making a celebratory gesture with his arm] ''yes! I will take that as a win for me, not for you. says Damon.

[Damon vamps out and starts feeding on him until he slumps to the ground]

stop trying to scare us, Damon. We're not leaving you. we're the only friends you have left. says Ciara.

[Salvatore House]

[At the house, Katherine and Stefan are lounging around, while Stefan quizzes her on History]

''Roman Empire. says Stefan.

''476 A.D Sacked by the goths. says Katherine

''Han Dynasty. says Stefan

''220 A.D says Katherine.

''Holy Roman Empire. says Stefan

''not really an Empire, but 1648 says Katherine.

''there goes your perfect score! says Stefan

''what? no! that was right. says Katherine.

''No, no, no. the book says it was 1806 says Stefan

''okay, well 1806 may technically be right, but it was the peace of Westphalia that truly ended the Empire and that was in 1648 trust me. says Katherine

[Stefan looks a bit curiouse, if not confused, as to how Elena knows so much about the Roman Empire, after picking up on this. she tries to cover]

''I may have done a paper on the Holy Roman Empire in High School. says Katherine.

''well if you want to pass the test I suggest you write down exactly what's in the textbook. says Stefan

[the doorbell rings]

''Oh, Caroline's here. I asked the Sheriff to help me track down Damon' says Stefan.

[Katherine tries to muster up some concern for Damon's well being. but she fails at being convincing]

''you were right. he's off the rails. this is from my mom. says Caroline

[Caroline hands Stefan some papers]

''let me guess. missing persons and animal attacks? says Stefan

''check and check. but there's something else. all the victims were found inside their homes without their head...and their skin was desiccated. says Caroline.

''Damon's feeding on vampires. says Stefan

[Stefan flips opent the folder and looks at some of the crime scene images]

'I shouldn't have let him go. says Stefan

''No. uh uh. no. you are not turning Damon's roosting chickens into a Stefan Salvatore guilt trip. no one could've stopped him from going after Wes the other night. says Caroline.

''I guess Wes must have injected him with whatever he was going to give Ciara that makes vampires feed on vampires says Stefan

''ah good news, bad news. bad news is that when this happened to Jesse, we had to kill him, but the good news is...I'm sorry, usually there's some good news. says Caroline

''Ciara must be with him they shouldn't be in this mess. I have to find them says Stefan

''well, I can come with you. says Katherine

''Elena, hey! I didn't know that you were here. says Caroline

''Well, Stefan has been helping me study. says Katherine

''Oh. Stefan who doesn't go to College. says Caroline.

''Stefan, who's an expert in history. says Katherine

''Uh-huh. says Caroline

[Caroline's phone rings]

[looking at the caller Id] It's Tyler. I haven't really spoken to him since, the um, incident says Caroline.

''the incident? you mean the time when he almost killed you? says Stefan

[picking up on the phone] 'hey. says Caroline.

''hey, have you talked to Matt? says Tyler

''no why? says Caroline

because it turns out that Nadia has been compelling him to forget things. says Tyler

[Katherine, who is standing behind Caroline, listening to the conversation overhears him. she quietly panics]

Matt said he was going to avoid her, but I haven't heard from him. says Tyler.

''do you think he's in trouble? says Caroline

''I think he hasn't been at home or work and his phone goes stright to voicemail. says Tyler.

Okay, well, I'll come right over..says Caroline

[interrupting Caroline] No. that's not why I called...says Tyler

''No, I know, I think that we can figure this out together. I'll see you soon. says Caroline.

[they hang up the phone]

''maybe I should come with you? says Katherine

''No. no. you deal with Damon. we can handle this, besides, it's time we move into the next phase of our post break up, prefriendship relationship timeline. says Caroline.

''Okay. I'm going to stay out of that one. I'm going to get some clothes and you'll pick me up at my dorm? says Katherine

''sure. says Stefan

[Katherine leaves]

''the bad news is that Tyler hates you. the good news is...hmm. says Stefan

[breaking into a smile] It'll be fine...we both have weird ex-friend situations. says Caroline

'we...there's nothing going on between me and Elena. says Stefan

''come on Stefan! first, she tells you she's going to fight to get Damon Back and then she rebreaks up with him and now she's here, with you, her ex studing. says Caroline

''she's here with her friend studying without the implied quotes. says Stefan

''well, look, I'm just saying that Elena and Damon break up is messy and you are not messy. you're stable and sane and...says Caroline

''I'm about to spend 12 hours in a car with her alone, so whatever she's feeling, I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out. says Stefan

[In a Diner]

'[to Nadia over the phone] what's going on with Matt? says Katherine

''nothing. says Nadia

''really? because Goldilocks and the big bad wolf are meeting to pow pow about him as we speak. says Katherine.

''fine. Matt found out about you. says Nadia.

''he what? says Katherine.

''Tyler gave him vervain. says Nadia.

''kill him. says Katherine.

''Katherine. says Nadia.

''kill him. now. says Katherine.

''He doesn't need to die. the vervain will be out of his system soon and I've kept him out of sight for the last two days, so he hasn't told anyone. says Nadia.

''so, you two have just been tucked away, canoodling? says Katherine.

''I don't even know what that means. says Nadia.

''we all love Matt Donovan, otherwise he would've been dead a long time ago, but when it comes to my new Doppelganger body a secret, no body is that important but I am going out of town with Stefan, he wants to find Damon. says Katherine.

''I thought you wanted Damon out of the picture. says Nadia.

''I do, but I saw an opportunity to be alone with Stefan for a few days and well, I took it. says Katherine.

''and what happens when you get too close? too comfortable. what happens when you slip up. will you kill your precious Stefan too? says Nadia

''using my own words against me. now that's a Petrova specialty. take care of Matt issue before I get back into town, or I'll do it myself. says Katherine.

[Katherine, who has finished packing a bag for her trip with Stefan, ends the conversation with Nadia, she then chats with Matt as he finishes his meal.]

''it'll be fine. I just need to convince my friends I'm okay. I'll keep your secret. no one has to die. says Matt

[Nadia goes to pick up a container of syrup for her meal. this causes Matt to tense up.]

''relax. I'm not going to syrup you to death. says Nadia.

[Matt smiles awkwardly and exhales]

''what's conoodling? says Nadia.

[Back in the farmhouse]

[After Damon killed the man in his home, he hus as he drags his corpse into a chair in the living room]

'I didn't realize you liked to play with dolls. says Ciara.

''well, my brother likes to make a big show-set them up, put their heads back on and pretend like it didn't happen. I on the other hand couldn't give a crap. says Damon

''well, we've got 8 hours until you need to feed again, I wonder, what New York's like these days says Enzo

''crowded. says Damon

'perfect let's go. says Enzo

[outside the house. voices are echoing]

what is that? says Enzo.

''it's the obnoxious theme song of the Travelers says Damon.

[Damon, Ciara and Enzo go to leave, but they can't because the Travelers have put a boundary spell up. they are trapped]

''Ahhh! No! says Damon

[Damon keeps trying to leave, but Wes suddenly comes up to the door to face him]

''as a man of science, I always considered magic a cheat. turns out, I cheat. how's the appetite? says Wes

funny you should ask, I was just craving a blonde. says Damon

''you're my patient 0, Damon. I couldn't let you ride off into the sunset without a few tests. says Wes

''a few tests...says Ciara

''well, one test. now that your trapped with only one source of food, how long can you go before you feed on your best friend ''says Wes

[Gas Station]

[on the road, Stefan and Katherine have stopped at a fill up joint. Katherine becomes frustrated when she has to exit the car through the window]

''you ever think about getting a new car? says Katherine

''what are you talking about? this car is a classic. says Stefan

''yeah and so is the Wright brother's plan, but you don't see people still flying around in that thing. says Katherine

[Stefan begins to pump gas into the car]

''you know, uh, I appreciate you being here, but you didn't have to come. says Stefan

''I told you. I'm doing this for you. because you're still holding on to hope that maybe this time that Damon cane be saved. says Katherine

''and you don't think he can? Look. I know that he crossed the line with Jeremy. but you know, he has crossed many lines before. says Stefan

''you mean when he actually killed Jeremy. yes, I recall. says Katherine

''I'm just saying, you're never really closed him off like this before. says Stefan

''I Mean...obviously I still care about Damon, I guess I got my hopes up to many times. I want off the Emotional Roller Coaster that is Damon's redemption. you know it's just, dizzying. are you hungry I'm just starving. says Katherine.

''uhh sure. what do you want? says Stefan

''whatever you're having, with a lot more salt and Hot Chocolate. says Katherine

''coming right up. says Stefan

[Stefan goes inside the station and Katherine opens up the hood of the car and pulls one of the parts out, before tussling her hair and leaning up against the car in a sexy manner]

[Farmhouse]

[After learning about the boundary spell. Damon throws a chair through the windows to see if that exit has been sealed off]

''give it up Mate. those Travelers sealed this whole place up tight. says Enzo.

''the spell can't last forever. says Ciara.

it doesn't need to. Wes only needs it to last 8 hours. remember? then he can come back inside and autopsy my mangled corpse. says Enzo.

''you're pretty zen about all this. says Damon

Did you forget everything I taught you in that cell? Calmer heads will always prevail. says Enzo.

always the soldier. says Damon

''but you do have people we can call, like your brother, or you ex. they can find Wes and threaten him, or Maim them. anything that doesn't involve your faings on my neck. says Enzo.

''I will let him feed on me instead. says Ciara

''what no way Ciara I will not risk you. says Damon

[she looks at Enzo who was surprised ]

''My Mage blood can keep your hunger at bay it will give that extra boosts so you won't feed on Enzo...I know you don't want to kill either of us but if it will keep you from killing us then take my blood. says Ciara.

''I'm not going to feed on you. I'll find another way. says Damon.

[the Lockwood House]

[Caroline is sitting in the lockwood House. Tyler brings her a cup of coffee]

''thank you. mm...good coffee. [trying to break the tension] althought I usually take mine with a little more awkward silence. says Caroline.

'nice try, but you don't take anything with silence. says Tyler.

'So, Matt. um, he's missing. says Caroline

''he's not missing, he just hasn't been home for two days and he's not answering his phone. says Tyler.

[With that. Matt finally comes home]

''Matt?says Caroline

''Caroline...what are you doing here? says Matt

''Kind of wondering the same thing. where the hell have you been? says Tyler.

[before he can answer. Nadia appears in the front door. but she's barred from entering the house without permission]

''did I give you my sunglasses? Oh...I thought you said they wouldn't be home. says Nadia.

''okay, rewind. start over. this whole time you've been with Nadia. says Caroline

''it's a long story. Nadia, come on in. says Matt

[she passs through the threshold]

[At the Gas Station]

[Stefan is inspecting the inside of the hood of his car. he picks up the piece Katherine broke just before]

[handing the piece for Katherine] hey, can you hold this for a second? says Stefan

''yeah. says Katherine

''careful, there's grease on it. says Stefan

''Oh. okay. says Katherine

''I have no idea how this hose ripped out, but we're not going to be able to go anywhere until I get a new one. says Stefan

[Katherine intentionally rubs the grease all over her.]

''Ahh. I guess I'll see if that Mechanic has a spare. says Stefan

[Stefan looks over to see that Katherine's shirt is covered in black grease]

''you weren't careful at all. says Stefan.

''what? what? says Katherine

[Katherine feigns surprise about the grease]

''Ohh. I love this shirt. says Katherine.

''you loved that shirt. says Stefan

''great awesome...that's just awesome. says Katherine.

now there's grease all over your face. says Stefan.

''Ugh! well, you've got all the engine stuff on you, and I clearly have to change, I saw a hotel like a couple streets down that way. do you think we should get a room, so that we can shower while we're waiting for the car? says Katherine

No I should probably stay here in case they finish early. but you can go. says Stefan.

''give them your phone number. I assume that your phone does receive incoming calls, right? or is it from the Han Dynasty, just like your car? says Katherine

''thats funny. says Stefan

''will you grab my bag? says Katherine

''sure, be right there. says Stefan.

[At the Lockwood House]

[Matt pours himself a glass of alcohol to explain where he has been for the last two days]

''I was on my way out of town and then there she was, sitting on the front steps, waiting for me. says Matt

''subtlety's not my strong-suit. I felt bad about compelling him; and bad about snapping your neck. again subtlety. says Nadia

''so why haven't you been answering your phone? says Tyler

''uh...I lost it the first night. says Matt

''First night where? says Caroline

''Atlantic City. I'd never been and neither had Matt. says Nadia.

''one drink led to three and that led to five and...Uh...the rest is kind of a blur. says Matt.

''yes. because she's compelling you! says Caroline

''Caroline! I'm wearing vervain. [he holds up his arm and shows her his bracelet] shes not compelling me. says Matt

[Caroline stands up and walks over to Matt and tries to compel him]

''where have you been the last two days. says Caroline

''I told you. she's not compelling me. we're having fun. says Matt.

''fun? Oh come on. just like the time when she buried you alive. Wooahh. pop open the champagne. says Caroline.

''I thought you said she'd be cool with us hanging out? says Nadia.

''and what the hell is that supposed to be mean? says Caroline

[Nadia stands up to confront Caroline]

''Uhh. says Matt.

''it means you've done nothing but judge Matt since he walked through the door when everyone here knows that you're not exactly winning friends with your romantic choices, isn't that right, Tyler? says Nadia.

''I don't want to be part of this. says Tyler.

[Tyler leaves and Caroline follows him out into the hall]

''shes just trying to get under our skin to distract us. says Caroline.

''from what? this is Matt we're talking about. did you forget that time he went to Europe with Rebekah after she ran his truck off the road? says Tyler.

''you're not seriously buying all of this? says Caroline.

''Hell of a lot easier to buy than other things that have happened. says Tyler

[Tyler ends the conversation and leaves the house through the front door]

[In The Hotel Room]

[Katherine and Stefan enter dingy looking hotel room]

[carrying all of Katherine's bags] what did you do? bring your entire closet? says Stefan

[Katherine laughs and goes to pour them both a drink from the Minibar]

''well, I didn't know how long we'd be gone. and let's be honest, Damon's spiral require a little more than an overnight bag. says Katherine

''Hmm. we'll get him back. he's hurt. but he's not a lost cause. says Stefan.

''What makes you think that? says Katherine.

''because I know what he's going through. says Stefan

''what do you mean? says Katherine

''you don't know what it's like being in love with you. you know, when you and I were together every single atom in my body told me that it was the right thing, that we were a perfect fit. and that kind of love, it change your whole life. and then when somebody who made you feel that way suddenly stops, the vacuum is just...says Stefan

''I get it. they built a whole Prophecy around it. says Katherine.

''he's not handing it right, but he's not gone. says Stefan.

''you need a refill. says Katherine.

[Katherine reaches for the glass, but instead of taking it, her hang lingers over his hand, but he pulls away from her.]

''uhh. I should go wash up. says Stefan.

''Okay. says Katherine.

[Back At The Farmhouse]

[Night has fallen. meaning several hours have passed since Damon last fed. Damon is subdued with heavy chains]

''towing chains, farmer's best friend. in about an hour, mine. take a seat. says Enzo.

''they're not gonna to let us out of here until I kill you, or you kill me. says Damon.

''don't be dramatic. we'll work something out. says Enzo.

''there's no cure, Enzo. not for this. says Damon

''you've give it all of two days. that's what you do, isn't it? there's a problem you run. you did it for me. you did it to your girl. says Ciara.

''because When I stay I destroy things. says Damon

[Enzo has finished putting the chain's around Damon. as one last measure, he uses a monkey wrench to tighten them up]

''we're not all as Fragile as you think we are. says Ciara.

[After locking him up, Ciara goes and picks up Damon's phone on the table]

''what the hell are you doing? says Damon.

''calling for backup. says Ciara.

''I thought I told you not to call them! says Damon

''and I told you your pride isn't worth either of our lives. says Enzo.

[Ciara walks off to make the call, while Damon wrestles with the chains that are holding him back]

[Back At the Hotel Room]

[Katherine looks through her bags until she hears a phone start buzzing. she plops down on the bed and rolls her eyes when she sees Damon's name on the caller Id]

[faking worry] Oh my god Damon? says Katherine

''Hello Stefan..how wonderful to hear your beautiful feminine voice. says Ciara.

''Ciara...what do you need? says Katherine

[Katherine smiles at herself]

''I'm in a spot of trouble. actually. says Ciara.

''where's Damon. says Katherine

''Oh, he's here, salivating, about to chomp into my neck and Enzo's neck and feed until our head pops in a grotesque but slightly comical fashion. says Ciara

Wes Infected him. says Katherine

''you know about the virus. good. we could use a hand. Wes enlisted some of those singing witches and trapped us in the house. says Ciara.

[trying to speak over Ciara, where Elena can hear him] do not. come here. says Damon.

''he doesn't want to risk feeding on you or Stefan. that's sweet really, but you'll be fine. besides if he does feed on you. I have orders to kill him. says Enzo.

''okay. um, text me the address to my phone. and we'll be there as soon as we can. says Katherine.

''fine. and uh Tick tock. Enzo managed to restrain him. but you know persistent Damon can be when he wants something. says Ciara

''we'll be there soon. says Katherine

[Katherine hangs up the phone]

[popping his head out of the bathroom door] you say something? says Stefan

''No. heh. says Katherine.

[Katherine tosses the phone down across the bed and begins to plot her next move]

[Farm House]

[The time has finally come for Damon to feed, he thrashes violently, trying to break free of the chains.]

''it'll be alright, mate. they'll come and we'll sort something out. says Enzo.

''or they'll come and I'll feed on them. says Damon.

''those are also options. as long as I live, I'm good. joking! kind of. says Enzo.

[Suddenly Enzo is shot through the shoulder. Blood starts gushing out of his wound. yet another bullet heads his way. Wes and the Travelers are standing outside the door watching the scene unfold]

[to Wes] if you were aiming for my heart, you missed! says Enzo.

''don't worry, I wasn't. the chains were a good idea, now I can see exactly how strong he becomes when enraged. says Dr. Wes Maxfield.

[Damon completely obliterates the chains in mere moments]

''Conclusion very strong. says Dr. Wes Maxfield.

[Damon charges after Enzo and he responds by throwing him across the room. Damon, Undetered, gets up and comes after him again]

''Boy do I miss the indestructible Augustine Cage right about now. says Enzo

[Before Damon can reach him he was brought to his knees as Ciara rushes over to him using a powerful barrier to keep him away...Wes was shocked and a little angry as Ciara walks over to him]

''I swear when he gets out of here I will let him come after you and he will kill you...I don't think you know who you are dealing with I will not let you continue making us your revenge goat. says Ciara.

[Wes was intrigued and scared as Ciara breaks her hand through the barrier and punches him in the face as she is holding Damon with her mind when Damon slinks to the floor and starts throwing up and gasping for air]

''what did you do to him? says Ciara.

'my friends here raised the acidity in your blood. there must be some witchy explanation for it, but Damon's basically drinking hydrochloric acid. I suggest you leave before the spell wears off. says Dr. Wes Maxfield.

''and go where...with you? says Enzo.

''there's one more thing I need from you. then I'll let you go for good. the other options is to stay in here with your cannibal friend and see how long you last. says Dr. Wes.

''Go Enzo. I tried to kill you, I'll do it again. says Damon

''No. says Enzo.

''Go Enzo...I will take care of him. says Ciara

[Enzo looks at Ciara pauses for a moment, grabs his coat and leaves with Wes]

[In The Hotel Room]

[Katherine is taking a shower]

[Speaking over the Running water] the car's done. says Stefan.

[Katherine shuts off the faucet and grabs a towel]

''I'll be right there. says Katherine

[Stefan starts to pack up Katherine's bags]

[peeping out of the door] ''Hey uh will you grab my shirt? it's uh, the green one right on top. says Katherine.

''yeah. sure. says Stefan

[he gets the shirt and hands it to her]

''thanks. says Katherine

[She leaves the door parted open while she removes her towel and runs her hands through her hair. Stefan looks at her for a moment before turning his eyes away and continuing packing up. once Katherine gets dressed, she comes up behind him and touches his shoulder, he turns around to look at her and she kisses him. after pulling away. he grabs and kisses her again hesitantly. they do this once more, each time becoming more passionate]

[Pulling away] wait, wait, wait. this uh wrong. I mean uh, you and Damon just split up. says Stefan

''you don't have to, uh...you're right. I'm I'm sorry, I was just in, uh, a moment. I shouldn't have...says Katherine.

''yeah. we have a long night ahead of us so maybe we should just...says Stefan

''yeah. uh...you know why don't you go, uh settle the bill and I'll finish packing. says Katherine

[Stefan leaves the room while Katherine smiles. before she picks her phone up and makes a call]

[to Nadia on the phone] who do you think Stefan loves more Damon or Elena? says Katherine

''why are you calling me? says Nadia.

[Nadia and Matt are still at the Lockwood Mansion, biding their time until the vervain leaves his system and she can compel him to forget what he knows about Katherine and Elena]

''Damon has been infected by the ripper virus and I know exactly where he is, so if I can get Damon to attack me, the only way to save me would be for Stefan to kill him. says Katherine.

'you want to make Stefan kill his brother? dark. even for you. says Nadia.

''thank you. so, how goes it with Matty Blue-eyes? dead yet? says Katherine

''still working on it. good luck with your plan to win Stefan's love. says Nadia.

[they hang up the phone and Matt confronts Nadia about Katherine's plan]

''So. I'm curious we've spent a couple of days together now...says Matt

''canoodling. says Nadia.

''Canoodling. exactly. it seems like you went through all this trouble to save your mom but she only seems interested in Stefan. says Matt.

'it's Katherine. I didn't expect mother-daugther boozy brunches. says Nadia.

''yeah but you did expect something. says Matt.

are you going to play a card or what? says Nadia.

''Look, I've been where you are. My mom use to disappear for weeks at a time and then show up one day out of the blue and pretend like nothing happened. before you know it, I'd be at the stove, making her a grilled cheese. says Matt.

''this isn't like that. says Nadia.

''isn't it? she decides when you're worth it, on her watch, but guess what, you're never going to be as interesting as the next guy she wants to sleep with. says Matt.

''Matt...you'd say anything to help Elena. I'm not an idiot. says Nadia.

'you ar if you think Katherine's going to choose you. she's not. says Matt.

'do you know why you find yourself making all those sandwiches? because the second your mom walked back into your life, you forgot all of those horrible things that she did because at the end of the day, she's still your mom and you love her. says Nadia.

[Nadia puts down her cards and gets up to test Matt's blood for vervain]

''give me your wrist. says Nadia.

[Matt complies. she tastes his blood and smiles]

''the vervain is gone. our fun is over. says Nadia.

[Nadia turns around, but Matt grabs her arm]

''wait...since I'm going to forget this anyway...says Matt

[Matt kisses Nadia]

what was that for? says Nadia

thank you. if I'm going to be threatened and held against my will. I can think of worse scenarios. says Matt

[Nadia kisses Matt this time. they lay down on a coffee table and continue to kiss. meanwhile, Matt pulls out his cell phone and tries warning Caroline about Katherine, but Nadia stops him before he can get the whole message out]

''what the hell? says Nadia

''what'd you expect? Elena's my best friend. I'll always protect her. says Matt

[putting on her jacket] it just sucks. you were the only decent person in this town. says Nadia.

''and I still am. and so are you. you could've killed me this morning and you didn't. you're not like her and you know it. says Matt.

[Nadia still looks very angry, but instead of attacking him, she gets up in his face and looks into his eyes]

[compelling Matt] Forget everything you're not supposed to know. we partied, we slept together, then I Left. goodbye. says Nadia

[Nadia goes to leave the Lockwood House, But Caroline blocks her exit way]

''going somewhere? says Caroline.

''actually I am and you're in my way. says Nadia.

[Matt hears the commotion and comes out. Caroline sees him]

''Matt! are you okay? says Caroline

''yeah. why? what's going on in here? says Matt

''you texted me from Nadia's phone. says Caroline.

[Matt looks at her blankly]

[to Nadia] so, you compelled him again. says Caroline

''and they say blondes are dumb says Nadia.

[Caroline vamps out and pushes Nadia up against the wall, choking her]

''what are you doing to him. tell me! says Caroline

[Nadia fights back, forcing Caroline against the wall instead]

''Nadia stop! says Matt

you might not remember, Matt but this is your fault. trust me. says Nadia.

[suddenly Tyler comes into the house and pulls Nadia off from Caroline. he gets her down onto the ground and holds her down]

''young hybrids beats old vampire all the time. says Tyler.

[They wrestle around on the ground. Tyler starts snipping at her with his fangs ejected. she finally punches him in the face and speeds out of the house]

''wait a second...does anyone want to tell me how this is my fault? says Matt

[in the farm House]

[After Enzo left. Ciara and Damon remains in house alone until Katherine and Stefan arrive]

[seeing Katherine, in Elena's body, standing at the door] Elena. don't do not. says Ciara.

[Katherine doesn't listen and continues taking a step into the house]

''I said don't says Ciara

[Stefan now stands at the door as well]

if you can come in here, you ain't coming out. says Damon

''what exactly happened in here? says Stefan

''I wanted revenge. I got stuck with a vampire virus...almost killed my friend...and girlfriend. Typical Damon. says Damon

''Ciara texted me the address here. Damon, we're here to help you. says Katherine.

''you can't help me! I feed on vampires now. you're both vampires. do yourselves a favor and leave. says Damon.

''well, that's not going to happen. says Stefan

[Damon charges at both of them, but before he can do that. he is stopped by the boundary spell]

[the veins are appearing under his eyes] stay back! says Damon.

I'm not afraid of you, Damon. says Stefan.

[Damon seems a bit confused and annoyed by this. he turns his back to them and says nothing while Katherine, with her mind still set on forcing Stefan to kill Damon, enters the house despite his warnings.]

''neither am I. says Katherine.

[seeing that she has come inside] No. No Elena No!

[Damon tries to force Katherine back out of the house, but the spell is still effect]

'you gotta get out! says Ciara

[he tries harder, but to no avail]

''what the hell is wrong with you! says Damon

''I'm proving to you that you're not a lost cause, Damon. says Katherine

[Stefan steps inside, while Katherine picks up a jagged piece of glass from the ground]

''Elena! says Ciara

[Katherine cuts a small wound on her hand and holds it up to Damon]

''See says Katherine

[Damon turns his back to her and tries fighting the urge to feed on her]

''Damon. you can resist this...you can do ? because you love me and that love is stronger than any craving. says Katherine''

''get away from him Elena' says Ciara

[Stefan, seeing how Damon is cracking, tries to get Katherine to back down]

''Elena, he's going to feed...Says Stefan

''No...No. he's not going to. he's not going to...you can do this. Damon. says Katherine

[Katherine puts her hand on Damon's shoulders and tries to get him to turn around]

''there you go. turn around. says Katherine.

[Damon finally does turn around and looks at her]

''there you go. says Katherine.

[Damon no longer able to fight it, attacks Katherine and starts feeding on her. Stefan instanly charges after him and tries to pull him off her]

'Damon, Stop! says Stefan

[he continues trying but he is unsuccessful at getting Damon to stop he looks at Ciara]

''Damon, let go of her. let go of her. LET GO. says Ciara

[Ciara watches Elena kick a wooden stake toward Stefan, hoping he'll kill Damon with it. Stefan sees it, but doesn't pick it up]

He's going to kill me! says Katherine

[Ciara uses her mind and throws Damon away and then cuts her own wrist and cuts it with a glass hoping to pull Damon's attention from Katherine to himself]

''Here. Damon. look over here. do you smell that? feed on me. not on her. says Ciara

[he finally lets go of Katherine]

''that's good. feed on me. feed on me. says Ciara.

[Damon reluctantly goes to bite Ciara, but before he can break skin, Stefan snaps his neck and looks at Ciara nodding at her]

''thank you. says Stefan

''you're welcome says Ciara

[Katherine looks at Ciara really annoyed that none of her plans seemed to be working]

[Salvatore House]

[Stefan has Damon locked up in the cellar. Damon wakes up in pain to see Stefan staring at him from the doorway]

''ahh. I know you can't help you yourself. but if you bring home a rabid animal, you're gonna get bit. Ahg. says Damon

''I never should've told you to leave. says Stefan

''I'm going to kill you, Stefan. maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. but at some point, I'm going to rip open your throat and you're going to die. says Damon

''Ah come on Damon. you think I'm afraid of a ripper? who do you think invented the word? you know that feeling you get when you're around vampire blood? that burning in your veins...I feel that on a daily basis and there's a way to control it. says Stefan

''and let me guess it would bring you no greater pleasure than to teach me. says Damon

''no. that's a good guess, but right now, I'm going to go get you a little bit more vervain and then I'm going to get another drink and let you think about what a royal pain in the ass you've been lately. you're my brother, I'm not going to give up on you. I never will. says Stefan

''she has. says Damon

'you're talking about Elena? says Stefan

''Mhmm. says Damon

''she practically got herself killed to prove a point today. says Stefan

''do you remember the vampire ripper, Jesse? when he attacked me, Elena had to kill him, but if there was the slightest chance that there was another way to stop him she would've taken it. says Damon.

''yeah so. says Stefan

''she knew it would be possible for me to resist her blood and then she just kicked up a stake and essentially told you to kill me. says Damon.

''so, what are you saying? are you saying that Elena wanted to kill you?

''you gotta another excuse? says Damon

[Stefan takes a moment to comtemplate his question before he leaves and shuts door behind him]

''that's what I thought. says Damon

[At A Diner]

[After coming back with Stefan, Katherine meets a sulking Nadia at the Diner she visited earlier that day]

''so. I could use a steak. says Katherine

''you're chipper? that must mean Damon is dead. says Nadia.

''not exactly. in fact, he continues to be the bane of my existence, but Stefan and I had a moment, don't worry. I'll keep the details to myself, but it definitely reaffirms his feelings for Elena I.e. me. so it's only a matter of time. says Katherine

''sounds like you're going to get everything you want. says Nadia.

Of course I will-assuming you took care of the Matt situation. says Katherine.

'''your secret is safe. says Nadia.

''perfect. so, I'm in a really good mood right now, which means I really don't like worrying about whatever's making you mopey. says Katherine.

[Katherine raises her hand up, summoning a waitress to take her order]

''you won't have to worry about me for much longer. says Nadia.

''what's that supposed to me? says Katherine

''Tyler Lockwood bit me. says Nadia

[Nadia raises her arm up and shows Katherine a gruesome wound on her arm]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Caroline and Ciara are in the living room Ciara sitting on the couch drinking a tea while Caroline is standing in front of the fireplace]

''hey. when'd you get here? says Stefan

''ahh. about one and half of these ago. says Caroline.

[She shakes her glass a little bit, causing the ice cubes to jingle]

''hmm...says Stefan

''you were right, I brought this on myself. I knew the Klaus thing was gonna come with consequences. guess now I just have to deal with it and learn from my mistakes. says Caroline

''glad I could help. So, did you find Matt? says Stefan

''yes, and Tyler was right. Nadia's been compelling him to forget things. says Caroline

''what do you mean? what kind of things? says Ciara

''who knows? he tried to message me, but Nadia stopped him. says Caroline

[Caroline shows Stefan Matt's text message]

'Help K'' was all I got. says Caroline

Huh''says Stefan

[she takes the phone back]

''so...you and Elena. what's the verdict? says Caroline

''Um well, the verdict is...she's acting strange. she kissed me. says Stefan

''Excuse me? says Ciara

''yeah. my car broke down. so we got a motel room so she could shower and...says Stefan

''woah, woah, woah, you guys got a hotel room? with a shower? says Ciara

yeah, but it wasn't like that...I mean, I stopped it obviously. I couldn't do it to Damon. says Stefan.

''yeah, but she could? I just...I don't get it. she knows that this would destroy him what does...what is she doing? says Caroline.

''that's what I mean. it's like she's given up on Damon. and he thinks she was trying to get me to kill him tonight. says Stefan

''no, I mean she may be mad at him but she would never want him dead. says Caroline.

''unless...Matt texted you Help K. before Nadia stopped him. K as in Katherine. and when Katherine was dying, Nadia figured out a way to put Katherine's spirit inside Nadia's body. says Stefan

''yeah but that didn't happen because Katherine had a change of heart. No...No you don't think that...it's impossible that she'd be...we would have noticed it's Elena we know her...Oh My God...says Ciara.


	103. Gone Girl

**Gone Girl**

[At The Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is still chained up in the cellar]

''She is brilliant. says Damon

''we haven't noticed that Katherine's been inhabiting Elena's body for weeks, and that's all you have to say? says Stefan.

''yep. says Damon.

''and you realize that it was Katherine who broke up with you it wasn't uh Elena. says Stefan

''Mhmm. says Damon

''right. so your littl murder spree with Enzo where you uh, killed Aaron, you nearby killed Jeremy, and you tried to kill Wes. but you got infected with that Ripper virus. that was all you reacting to Katherine. says Stefan

''I've also made love to Ciara and made up with her and all after Elena broke up with me before she was taken over by Katherine. says Damon

[Stefan was surprised at knowing the Intimate Relationship that Damon and Ciara are in]

''I didn't know you have got back with Ciara...why didn't I know about this? says Stefan

''Because I didn't want you to know I've been terrible to her all this times and that ever since Elena has broken up with me I've trying to get back with her. says Damon

''but you could be using her because of your break up with Elena. says Stefan

'I'm trying to figure out why you decided to tell a starving, bloodthirsty, vampire-feeding Ripper that his nemesis still walking around, alive and well, while I'm stuck in this cell and can't do anything about it. says Damon

''I have it under control. says Stefan.

''I would love to hear this. Damon

[Upstairs]

''Hang on here...Katherine's alive? how is that possible? says Matt.

''remember that time Nadia's ex Gregor, hitched a ride in your head? yeah, well it's kind of the same thing. Katherine is a passanger in Elena, except it's worse. because none of us seemed to notice! says Caroline

''she was at my house...how did none of us figure it out? says Tyler.

''because it's Katherine and she's smart, and conniving, and sneaky..and we're the worst friends ever. says Caroline

[on the phone] ''this makes no sense...she saved my life. she gave me CPR when Enzo tried to kill me. Katherine would never do that. says Jeremy

that's what made her so believable. she played Elena to a tee. if she let you die, her cover was blown. says Ciara.

I was sleeping three feet away from her! she picked out my bitter ball dress. and I let her use my toothpaste! says Caroline

''well, did she lure you into a hotel room to make out with you?says Stefan

[process this information for a moment] she's the reason I found out about you and Klaus. says Tyler.

''of course Oh my god. says Katherine

[suddenly angry at Katherine] so, how do we kill the bitch? says Katherine.

''well, passengers can be expelled from the host. we saw it happen with Matt. Gregor died, and Matt lived, all we have to do is stab her with the Travelers knife. says Stefan

''I still have the knife Nadia gave me. says Matt

''Perfect! go get it. says Stefan.

''wait you guys. this is Katherine we're talking about. she's going to see a sneak attack from a mile away. we've got to get her to come to us. get her guard down, corner her. says Ciara.

''fat chance you'll be seeing her today, I'm pretty sure I bit Nadia. says Tyler.

''what do you mean, you bit her? says Matt

I mean, she was attacking Caroline, and I might've nipped her a little. says Tyler.

''and you're just mention this now? says Matt

''Hey guys! focus. Tyler's right. Katherine's not going to leave Nadia's side, unless not leaving compromises her identity. says Caroline.

''which means? Says Matt

''we've got to invite her to something that Elena can't say no to. says Caroline.

[Salvatore Cellar]

[Ciara bits her wrist and dribbles her blood in a glass]

what are you doing? says Damon

[Ciara offers the cup to Damon]

''here you go. drink. says Ciara

[Damon chugs the glass in one gulp]

[licks his lips] I need more. says Damon

''too bad. says Ciara

''that was nothing! says Damon

''that was exactly four ounces. when you were out killing vampires, you said one vampire kept you good for eight hours, so, our friend Caroline did a little of math. says Ciara.

''Caroline? says Damon.

''relax she had a calculator. so four ounces, three times a day should be just enough to help you manage the hunger. says Ciara.

Manage Me? says Damon

''so you don't rip anyone's head off. we'll deal with your crisis once we get Elena back. says Ciara.

''I'll deal with my own crisis. listen, you just let me out of here, I'll find Wes, I'll get the antidote. says Damon.

[Stefan comes in hearing the conversation]

and then what? Huh? you skip town, leave it to me to tell Elena everything you did after you thought she broke up with you? no. what about Ciara and everything that you've done together? says Stefan

[Damon looks at Ciara for a long time nodding as Stefan takes out his phone]

''who are you calling there, buddy? says Damon

''Katherine's been making a lot of excuses, and I have a feeling she won't be able to say no to me. says Stefan

[Damon's phone rings]

''it's your phone. Elena is calling. answer it. says Stefan

[answers phone] Elena, hey. says Damon

''hey, um how are you? says Katherine

''oh you know strung up, hungry, same old same old. says Damon.

''now that the dust has settled, I was hoping that, I don't know, maybe...we can talk about what happened at the farm house. can I see you. says Katherine.

okay sure. why don't just come to the house and we'll just talk about it here? says Damon.

''perfect. I'll see you soon. says Katherine.

''Okay, bye. says Damon

[they hang up the phone. Katherine turns to Nadia]

''Damon knows that he tried to kill me less than 24 hours ago. there isn't a single vampire-craving bone in his body that would risk putting his precious Elena back in that kind of danger again. says Katherine

''and yet he is desperate to see her. just like her other friends. says Nadia.

''[sighs] they know. says Katherine.

[Salvatore Celler]

''That doesn't make any sense. she's dodged anyone's attempt to try to get her over here, and now she voluntarily wants to come over? Stefan

''Unless. says Ciara

'Unless. says Stefan

''she was testing me.[beat] she knows. says Damon

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan and Ciara are standing outside the house, discussing their current situation]

''of course. the farther she gets, the worse our chances of ever seeing Elena again. it's bad enough that we didn't recognize Katherine, we also blew our only advantge. says Ciara.

[voice from inside the cell calls out of them]

''Nothing a little locator Spell can't fix...says Damon

[Cellar Of Salvatore Boarding House]

[Tyler is sitting on the steps to the basment as he works his shift as Damon's chaperone]

[whines] I need Blood! says Damon

''you have just had your lunch 30 minutes ago. says Tyler.

''or, you can give me a couple of sips of your Hybrid juice, I can be on my way. and take my ripper situation to Wes! says Damon

''not going to happen. says Tyler

[Damon throws a rock at the wall in frustration]

''can I ask a question? without you getting all wolf-man on me? says Damon.

''do I have a choice? says Tyler

why are you still here? says Damon

''I'm a hybrid. and you need a babysitter. says Tyler.

Oh no, here-here. in Mystic Falls here. your family is all dead, and I don't see you getting a job at the grill and I don't see you in a Whitmore Hoodie either. something tells me that there is a little masochistic voice in your head that's trying to convince you that you and Caroline still have a fighting chance in hell. says Damon

[tries to play it cool] I think you have enough problems without you having to worry about me. says Tyler.

''Hmm you're probably right. says Damon

[Damon stands up]

''there's just one small difference between you and me. you wanna hear it? says Damon

''not especially. says Tyler.

''you see, even after all the terrible things that I Do. Ciara and Elena still chose me...I chose Ciara because she's fighting for me. Caroline, on the other hand, chose the nuclear option. you know, that big red button that nukes your relationship once and for all. well, sleeping with the guy that killed you mom was kind of her way of slamming her hand down. says Damon

[Tyler super speeds and opens the cell door]

''you think Elena will still want you back after this? it's over Damon, fix yourself and run far away. says Tyler.

I plan on it. with Ciara...how's New Orleans this time of year? says Damon

'[Tyler walks towards Damon]

''you think Elena is going to forgive you? Look at you! you killed her friend. you almost killed her brother, you almost killed Her. you're a joke Damon. says Tyler

''says the guy pinning for the girl that slept with Klaus. says Damon

[Tyler superspeeds over to Damon and gets up in his face]

''you don't know anything about me. says Tyler.

''I know how to get you into this cell. says Damon

[Grabs Tyler and feeds on him until he has the strength to break through his chains. he throws Tyler onto the ground and makes a break for it.]

[Sometime later Ciara is in her room laying in her bed as she sees Damon standing at her window she gasps she gets up seeing him]

''Damon...Oh my god how did you?...says Ciara

''I fed on Tyler...Now come with me...says Damon

[he grabs her around her waist and then he flashes out of the room with her after Wes]

[sometime later]

[Caroline walks into the cellar just as Tyler is starting to wake up]

''hey ready for the changing of the...[notices Tyler on the floor] oh my god! says Caroline

[groans as he sits up] I'm okay! says Tyler

[kneels by Tyler's side and examines the blood on his shirt] he fed on you? says Caroline

''I said I'm fine. says Tyler

[confused] but why would you come in here? says Caroline

''why do you think? Damon knew exactly how to piss me off. says Tyler.

[Stefan walks in and is surprised to see Tyler and Caroline on the floor, with Damon nowhere to be found]

''what the hell happened? says Stefan

I think Damon went to go find Wes...says Tyler

[Stefan sighs]

[Church]

''you leaving? says Nadia

''I'm going to check on Wes. he's taking to long. says Katherine.

''be careful, they're all looking for you. says Nadia.

[smirks] thats never stopped me before. says Katherine

[Warehouse]

[Wes is holding up a syringe that is filled with an orange liguid. he smiles and puts it in a case. suddenly he hears noises nearby.]

''hello? says Wes

[he grabs his phone about to call someone. Ciara shows up behind him and destroys his phone by throwing it on the floor]

''what's up Wes? says Ciara

[Wes goes to run away when Damon appears behind him stopping him]

''how did you find me? says Wes

''I called my friend Enzo and asked him about the little adventure he had with you. gotta say long way off the tenure track, huh? I take it the Augeutine Society hit a bit of a rough streak? says Damon

''there is no Augustine Society, Damon it's just me. says Wes.

''well then, I guess you're my guy! because you see I have this long road ahead of me to win my Girlfriend back. but, I don't have a chance in hell if I'm lusting over her blood you follow? says Damon

''even if I did cure you of this virus, what difference does it make? so you stop feeding off your friends and you go back to feeding on Innocent people. is that really going to impress Elena Gilbert? says Wes

[Ciara sighs sadly as she looks at Damon hearing Wes say that as he looks over at her and then he grabs Wes by the shirt]

''Look at me! you did this to me! says Damon

''I didn't do this to you! you are this. I simply held up the mirror. says Wes.

[Damon jams his hand inside Wes, pinning him to the table he looks at Ciara]

''you need to leave this isn't going to be pretty. says Damon

[she looks at him with tears in her eyes and then she leaves vamp-speeds out of there as Damon looks at Wes]

''it's my turn to play doctor. says Damon

[Damon reaches for the scapel and cuts into Wes's eye. Wes screams in agony. and Blood squirts onto Damon's face.]

[Ciara was standing in another room not trying to listen in on Damon torturing and killing Wes and though he did deserve it she just couldn't watch anyone die she thinks about all of what she and Damon has done in the last couple and realize that this will be the last time she will be with him when he goes back to Elena she turns to see Damon with blood on his face she gasps]

''You need a bath Damon...says Ciara

''I need a whole lot of things...and you will give me all of them. says Damon

[he speeds her to a medical table and begins kissing her Passionatly she gasps in shock and she pulls away looking at him]

''Damon..wait...what will happen when Elena comes back...I need to know if you will go back to her because we can't do this anymore if you are...I...I can't take anymore heartbreak please don't do this to me. says Ciara

[Damon takes her face in his hands seeing how much pain she is in from all the things they've done over the last days together...he slowly kisses her]

''Does this look like the guy that wants Elena anymore...she has made her decision when she broke up with me...I will never go back to someone who has a hard time deciding if I am worth it...[he drags her shirt over her head] ''you are worth it Ciara...and I will make you where we will never part again. says Damon

[Ciara takes her arms and puts them around his neck and lets him pick her up and sit her on the table as they begin to make love]

[Wes's Warehouse]

[Katherine arrives at Wes new makeshift lab, and walks right in]

''Wes. what the hell is taking so lo-? says Katherine

[She sees Wes dead and disemboweled on the table where Damon left him]

''[Horrifed] 'No, no, no no. says Katherine

[Her phone rings she sees that Nadia is calling and composes herself before she answers the call]

''Nadia, I'm coming back to the church right now. says Katherine.

[on Nadia's phone] she's not at the church anymore. she's with me, at home. says Stefan

''Stefan, why do you have Nadia's phone? says Katherine

''she doesn't have much time left. Katherine. says Stefan

[tries to play dumb] I don't know what you're talking about? says Katherine

''I know that it's you, and I know that you care about Nadia. that's why I brought her here. says Stefan

''prove it. put her on the phone. says Katherine

[Stefan gives Nadia her phone]

''Katherine Run. says Nadia.

''you can always run, Katherine. that's what you do best? or, you can come home and see your daughter one last time before she dies. it's your choice. says Stefan.

[Stefan hangs up]

[Boarding House]

[Matt sits on the couch next to a hallucinating Nadia]

''your hands are like Ice. says Matt

[confused] Gregor...says Nadia

''No, it's Matt, I'm not...says Matt

''Gregor, I'm sorry I betrayed you. I did it for my mother. I did everything for her. says Nadia.

[saddened] I know you did. says Matt

''forgive me? says Nadia.

[pretends to be Gregor by adopting his accent] yes, I forgive you, Hey, shh, it's okay. it's okay. shh. says Matt

''I don't want to die. says Nadia.

''Shh. says Matt

''I don't want to die. says Nadia.

[Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Stefan and Tyler enter the room to check on Nadia. Bonnie sits next to her and holds her hand]

''what's gonna happen when I die? says Nadia.

''I'll take your hand, and you'll go to the other side, just like that. says Bonnie.

''will it hurt? says Nadia

[Forces herself to smile] you won't feel any pain. says Bonnie

[Katherine enters the house]

''I'm here to see my daughter. says Katherine

[she sits next to Nadia]

'Nadia...says Katherine

[she holds her hand]

''you came back for me. says Nadia.

''I won't leave you again. says Katherine

''did you find a way to cure me? says Nadia.

''Klaus's blood would have saved you...if I had asked for it. says Katherine.

''you would have outed yourself. says Nadia.

''but you would have been alive. and now it's too late. says Katherine

[begins to hallucinate again] ''My mother's name is Katherine I'm looking for her. says Nadia.

''you found me. Nadia. I'm right here. says Katherine.

''she's a liar and a murderer. she manipulates, she betrays...she'll do anything to survive. says Nadia.

''Nadia, no I'm right here...Nadia look at me. I'm here, I'm right here. says Katherine

I'm looking for my mother. says Nadia.

''this is not what your life should have been. 500 years searching for a mother who ended up being me. says Katherine.

'[Katherine touches her daughter's face and sighs]

''let me show you what your life should have been. what a perfect day would look like. says Katherine

[She gives Nadia a happy dream in which Katherine puts young Nadia to sleep]

''you and I had a little cottage. it was an ordinary summer day. you were playing outside you were tired and it was time for bed. you told me about the fort that you'd built out in the woods by the river. so I asked if I could visit. and you said when the sun came out in the morning. and I said goodnight Nadia. says Katherine.

[in the vision. Katherine kisses Young Nadia's forehead before she falls asleep]

''sleep well. says Katherine

[in reality. Katherine is crying as Nadia dies in front of her]

''Your mother loves you. says Katherine

[Nadia's ghost appears in the living room. and she starts to cry when she hears Katherine say that. then she smiles, holds out her hand and touches Bonnie to cross over to the other side. ]

''Ahhh[in pain] ''yells Bonnie

[Katherine closes her daughter's eyes and covers her dead body]

''So. this is it. says Katherine

[Katherine tries to escape through the door with her vampire speed. but Ciara and Damon appear in the doorway and blocks her]

''hello. Katherine. you didn't think I'd miss this, did you? says Damon

[Damon walks in forcing Katherine to go into the foyer]

''Okay, so...who's got the knife? which one of you is gonna to kill the elusive Katherine Pierce once and for all? [she waits for someone to speak, but everyone is silent] what? suddenly everyone's speechless.? when I was on my deathbed you all had plenty to say. [approaches Tyler] ''Is it you. Tyler? because I triggered the werewolf curse? gave you an identity and made you matter? says Katherine

''you've done nothing for me. says Tyler.

''oh please. Tyler If I hadn't walked into your life you just be a wasted nobody with a boozy mother and a temper problem. says Katherine

[Tyler takes a step towards Katherine but Caroline stops him]

''Hey, don't, don't says Caroline

[to Caroline] ''and you. I'm not worried about you offing me. because we both know I made you better by making you a vampire. says Katherine

[smiles] ''goodbye Katherine says Caroline

''bye bye Caroline. says Katherine

[Katherine walks to Matt]

''the one girl here who actually apprecitates how beautiful you are. you wouldn't stab me in the heart, would you Matty blue? No, I don't think so. you will definitely go down as the best night I never had. oh, well...says Katherine

''Oh well...says Matt

[Katherine walks over to Jeremy]

''Well. little Gilbert. it was nice to have a brother for a second there...when you weren't being so damn annoying. says Katherine

[to Bonnie] . no need for goodbyes. I'll see you on the flip side. says Katherine

[Katherine walks to Damon]

''Damon. how you would love nothing more than to drive that blade right through me. says Katherine

''we've already done that, Kitty, Kat. I've said all I needed to say. says Damon

''I know but I never got to say what I needed to say to you. I'm sorry. you blame me for who you are. and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I turned you. I'm sorry that you didn't get to die as a forgotton nobody on a bloody battlefield. and your father didn't get to live another day to be disgraced by you. I'm sorry that I gave your life purpose. passion, drive, desire for the woman who has stood by you this whole time and love you just the way you are and you go after Elena Gilbert of all people when My girl Ciara deserves so much better. says Katherine

''I'll see you in hell Katherine. says Damon

[Katherine winks at him and then turns to Ciara]

''Ciara...thank you even though I've caused nothing but trouble to you even when you helped me at a time when I was human and afraid [she walks towards her and kisses her on the forehead] ''you've came close to be a sister that I never had...see you around. says Katherine

''See you Katherine it didn't have to be this way if you would have stayed away from revenge and wanting things you couldn't have that wasn't yours that you could have found in some other way...you chose the wrong path so what happens to you know it your choice. says Ciara

[Katherine nods then turns finally to Stefan]

''Stefan. you know. I've always wondered how it would like to be loved by you. you've gotta admit, for that one fleeting moment...your feelings were real. it's truly has been the role of a lifetime. Stefan. I love you. and I've always loved you. says Katherine

[Stefan stabs Katherine with the Travelers knife]

''then I guess this is how...our love story ends. says Katherine.

[Katherine falls down, Matt catches her. then Katherine sinks to the ground, leaning against the couch]

[Everyone's watching Katherine, Katherine closes her eyes, when she opens them they're black. she closes them and opens them again]

[Damon's Room]

[Elena is still unconscious on Damon's bed while Damon, Ciara and Stefan wait anxiously by her bedside]

why is she not waking up? Damon

''when Gregor left Matt's body. it took him a while to wake up. too. which give us a little bit of time to talk about what the hell you did. says Stefan'

''relax. Thanks to Tyler's friendly donation I'll be fine for a couple of hours. says Damon

''a few hours, huh? and then what? what's the plan? says Ciara

''tell her everything I did. says Damon

''Optimistic. says Stefan.

''I don't wanna be another Katherine Pierce. Katherine spent her whole life running from her problems only to die here. all alone. says Damon

[outside the house]

[Caroline and Tyler lean on Damon's car]

''is it wrong that I feel...says Caroline

''victorious? says Tyler.

''sad. I know that Katherine is a horrible person but...says Caroline

''but you see the good in people. says Tyler.

''you mean Klaus. because I saw the good in Klaus. says Caroline

''your words. not mine. says Tyler'

''your hybrid bite just killed someone and one one even batted an eye. I sleep with the wrong guy weeks ago and I don't hear the end of it. how is that fair.? says Caroline

''I don't know Care. maybe people just expect more from you? says Tyler

''why?because being good comes so easy to me? well guess what, Tyler it doesn't! I am a vampire. I have the same impulses as you. so I'm allowed to make some mistakes along the way. yesh I slept with Klaus...but after you walked away from me. that was my choice and I'm living with it. and I don't need to be hearing about it every five seconds. so, just get over it or get out of my life. but I'm done feeling guilty. says Caroline

[Caroline walks away]

[Church]

[Bonnie walks over to the candles and lights one]

''this is for you. Dad. I want you to know how much I miss you. says Bonnie

[Katherine laughs behind her]

''you gotta be kidding me right? something tells me I'm five centuries too late on the whole believing in a higher power thing. says Katherine

''well, you're here. that means it worked. you're dead. says Bonnie

''true. but again..your friends didn't give me much of a choice in the matter. using my own daughter against me? harsh. I suppose I could have spent the next five hundred years running...but for what? my daughter was dying. Stefan would never love me. I was back to having nothing. and Elena wins again. says Katherine

''Let's get this over with. says Bonnie

[Bonnie takes a step towards Katherine, Katherine takes a step back]

''I am really starting to get sick of Elena getting everything that I want. says Katherine

''what is that supposed to mean? says Bonnie

''Wes had no intention of helping Nadia. says Katherine

[Flashback to Earlier]

''you can always run, Katherine. it's your choice says Stefan on the phone earlier.

[Katherine is enraged, and starts to trash the laboratory, where she finds Wes Audio Recorder.]

''Good day. I managed to extract the werewolf venom from Nadia Petrovia's blood the addition of the venom will make the Ripper virus even more lethal to vampires. says Wes

[Katherine picks up the Syringe and smiles]

[Church]

''he was just using her as a case study in his project to wipe out vampires off the face of the earth. says Katherine

''why are you telling me this? says Bonnie

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon's room Elena slowly wakes up]

''hey! says Stefan

'Elena? says Damon

[voiceover] I've said it before and I say it again. says Katherine

[Church]

''Elena had the life I always wanted well, until now. says Katherine.

''Katherine, what did you do? says Bonnie

''Stefan thought he gave me a choice. run, or die. says Katherine

[Wes Laboratory]

[Katherine holds up the syringe]

[voiceover] but that's not really much of a choice, is it? after all Nadia was the only person in this world who really loved me. and I wasn't about to let my daughter die alone. says Katherine.

[Church]

''but Katherine Pierce wasn't about to go gentle either. says Katherine

[Wes Labortory]

[Katherine injects Elena's body with the Ripper Virus]

[Damon's room]

[Elena opens her eyes and looks up at Stefan]

''Hi. says Elena

''are you...you? says Stefan

''yeah. yeah it's me. I'm here. says Elena

[Elena looks at Stefan and Damon. but then notices something under her jacket. it's the syringe that Katherine used on her earlier]

[voiceover] I left Elena with a bit of a parting gift. says Katherine

[Church]

''if I can't have Stefan. then no one can.[beat] Okay. I'm ready. says Katherine

[Katherine puts her hands on Bonnie's shoulders. nothing happens. Katherine tries again. they both seem confused]

''nothing's happening. what's wrong? says Katherine

''I don't know this has never happened before. says Bonnie

[Katherine tries again, grabbing Bonnie's shoulders]

''Bonnie what are you doing? let me pass through! why won't you let me pass through? says Katherine.

''I don't know. I don't control it. says Bonnie

''what? says Katherine

''it's not up to me. says Bonnie

''then who is it up to? says Katherine

[A Wind blows to blow. they both look around. Katherine gets thrown back]

''Bonnie. yells Katherine

''I can't help you, Katherine. says Bonnie

''what? says Katherine

[she looks terrified]

''No, no, no, says Katherine

[she tries to hold on the ground. but gets pulled away]

''NO! Noooooo! yells Katherine

[Katherine is sucked out of the church and into the darkness. the wind stops. and Bonnie is left alone in the church.]


	104. While You Were Sleeping

**While You Were Sleeping**

[Whitmore College]

[Ciara's Dorm room]

[Ciara wakes up from a fever somehow and didn't know why she was sweating and groans as she slowly gets up and the movement made her feel sick and she quickly runs to the bathroom and throws up she gasps after that weakly leaning against the sink as she looks at herself feeling her forehead]

''Ack...why am I so hot? says Ciara.

''I don't know but you do look really pale what has happened why I was gone? says Elena

[Ciara turns to see Elena who just woke up from her sleep on her bed and she was concerned for her Sister seeing her look sickly pale and sweating]

''I...I would tell you but I don't know if you will like it...Damon was very upset and angry at you for breaking up with him and then when Katherine took over your body after he called wanting to make up with you and she turned around and broke up with him...He came to me and we kinda...Um. says Ciara

''Slept together...are you serious? says Elena

'I am truly sorry Elena...everything has been so messed up for him and for both of us he told me that there was no chance for both of you anymore and I couldn't help myself he was so seductive. says Ciara.

''No...It's okay and I broke up with him before all this with Katherine happen I just never thought he would have gotten so out of control like that...says Elena

[Elena takes Ciara and sits down on the bed]

''Hey I am not mad at you Ciara...everything before Katherine happened because Damon kept being a Asshole and thinking that I will go back to Stefan and I am not and Stefan isn't either what happened between me Stefa and Damon is gone...it was a stop and go everytime and I can't live like that anymore...We are friends nothing more. says Elena

''Ok...still I'm so sorry for what Katherine did I never thought she would do that to you not with how close we have gotten with her being human thing. says Ciara

''she used you like she used all of us and now she is where she deserves. says Elena

[Ciara suddenly felt sick again and quickly runs to the bathroom Elena winces as Ciara throws up]

''What is going on with you...vampires don't get sick. says Elena

[Ciara looks up at herself in the mirror shocked and shakes her head no it couldn't be possible...]

''No...No it can't be possible...I don't know if that's possible. says Ciara

What's not possible Ciara? says Elena

''I...I don't know if it's possible but...I have the same symptoms when I was first pregnant with Silas's baby...the Sickness in the morning and the Sweating and I've been so sensitive lately too...No..it can't be. says Ciara

[Elena is looking at Ciara shocked as she comes out of the bathroom looking even more pale]

''It's a dream it has to be. says Ciara

[she walks out of the room dressed in her brown leggings, white sweater, and brown boots and her hair is in a loose braid as Elena follows behind her]

''maybe you need a second opinion? says Elena

[Startling Ciara and Elena]

''what second Opinion? says Stefan

''Oh Stefan what are you doing here? where is everyone? says Ciara

''everyones gone. the whole school cleared out for spring break. you've been in and out since Elena woke up are you okay? says Stefan

''I don't know I've been feeling overwhelmed lately and there is something wrong with my stomach...I'm sick and vampires don't get sick. says Ciara

[Stefan is confused looks at Elena who nods]

''She has been throwing up all night and she's running a fever and she told me she is showing signs she may be pregnant again. says Elena

[Stefan stunned turns to Ciara who shrugs in confusion]

''I don't think it's Possible is it...vampires don't create babies. says Ciara

''Oh my god it is possible...because Klaus has just recently told Caroline that Hayley that girl we met here before he knocked her up during a one night stand and they are expecting a child...Klaus is a Hybrid vampire Werewolf and she was a werewolf. says Stefan

''But how is that possible with me...I'm not a wolf? says Ciara

''you are a Mage from a powerful bloodline and they have been known to create Miracles even heal werewolf bite...it's possible if Magic is involved. says Stefan

[Ciara shakes her head puts her head between her hands and sinks against a wall and sits down on the floor]

'Oh my god...I'm going to have a baby. says Ciara

''with my brother Damon...who has no idea about this? says Stefan

''How can I have known this would happen...it was unexpected. says Ciara

[Stefan smiles gently at her as he bends down to her level listening for the heartbeat that will show him the truth and he smiles brightly]

''it is true you are Pregnant and the heart beat is strong and healthy. says Stefan

''Oh my god you are going to have a baby...says Elena

[she was shocked and thrilled at the same time as she goes to hug Stefan but something prevents Elena from going through]

''what's going on? wh-y-y. says Elena

[interrupting] we had to seal you into the building...Ciara wasn't supposed to be here but she is and is stuck in there with you. we've got a lot to catch up to do. says Stefan.

[Elena looks at Stefan]

''the last thing I remember I was running through the woods...m-my head felt like it was being attack by Katherines whole life. I saw Damon and I threw my arms around him...nothing. says Elena

''yeah...that was about three weeks ago. says Ciara

''three weeks ago? wow. three weeks...yet it took just one second for Katherine to infect me with some virus that makes me want to kill all my friends. says Elena

''Oh yeah. you know Katherine-she's not about to go without a grand finale. says Stefan

''do you really think this whole Lock down is necessary? I mean, I feel fine. says Elena

''look...we shouldn't take any chances...if Damon taught us anything is that the virus makes you want to attack at the mere scent of vampire blood. says Ciara

''well, how did you...says Elena

[Elena holds her hand up to the force field]

''Ciara...Says Stefan

''Ciara? says Elena

''She's a mage...Bonnie's been teaching a new witch some spells as well by the name Liz she helped a little Look, I know this a lot to process but just know that Caroline's out looking for the antidote and in the mean time, we've figured out how to ration blood to keep you satiated. we're going to figure this out, okay? says Stefan

''I need to talk to Damon. says Elena

[Salvatore House]

[Damon is still chained up in the celler. Jeremy comes in with a glass of blood and teases Damon with it. instead of handing it to him, he sits it down on the floor just out of reach]

''Hilarious. says Damon

[Jeremy looking please with himself. gently scoots the cup of blood toward Damon]

''give me the damn cup. says Damon

[Damon finally clutches it onto it and guzzies the contents down in seconds. when he's finished, he throws the cup at Jeremy and Matt]

''wipe that smile off your face. says Damon

''hey! you're lucky I'm even helping you considering the last thing you did for me was to tell Enzo to strangle me to death. says Jeremy

''Quit crying? you're still around. says Damon

''yeah which is more then we can say for Aaron Whitmore. weren't he and Elena tight? says Matt

''yep. says Jeremy

''does she know that Damon killed him? says Matt

I don't know. does she? says Jeremy

''No she doesn't know because I'm going to be the one to tell her. if either of you clowns beat me to it. I'll rip your tongue out. says Damon

[a phone starts ringing in Jeremy's front pocket. he pulls it out]

''don't you even think about Damon

[Damon fumbles at the chains that prevent him from getting ahold of the phone]

''Damon's Phone[sarcastically] Says Jeremy

[over the phone still at Whitmore College] Jer? says Elena

''yeah. how are you feeling? says Jeremy

[Damon looks more and more angry by the Minute.]

''a little confused. but good I miss you. says Elena

''same here. says Jeremy

''I killed you once before, Gilbert I'll kill you again. says Damon

someone wants to speak to you. says Jeremy

[Jeremy finally gives Damon the phone. he and Matt leave the cellar, making sure to close and lock the door behind them]

''hey you. says Damon

''hey you. says Elena

''so...eaten anyone yet? says Damon

''Nope. so far. I am symptom free, although Stefan still has me on the uhh, Damon diet. says Elena

ahh. yeah it sucks. you're going to be craving carbs constantly but hey, you know what? there's a plus side. you get to keep your girl's figure. says Damon

[laughs] hey, uh. I'm calling you on a payphone. says Elena

''well, how retro of you! does that mean you memorized my phone number? says Damon

'maybe...Katherine put a password on my cell. so I can't use it. says Elena.

''Ahhh that would explain all those crazy instagram pics you've been uploading lately. says Damon

''what? says Elena

Kidding! Kidding! says Damon

Damno! that's not funny I have no idea what I've been doing for the last three weeks. says Elena

''I know...I'm sorry. well, what'd you want to know? I'll tell you...says Damon

how did she do it? says Elena

''how did she do what? says Damon

''break your heart...says Elena

Oh...that...I don't know it's not like it has been playing on a loop in my head over and over again. so I don't really remember. says Damon

''ahh. I'm so sorry. I really am. I last thing I remember...I was running to you and I felt so safe...then Katherine took all that away and now I hear you and Ciara got together? says Elena

''She has been on my side since we've met Elena...even though what I feel for you and loved you I will always love her...I treasure everything that she has done for me and when I am cured I am going to hunt her down and give her the most mind blowing night of her life. says Damon

''she will deserve it and more she needs to be happy. says Elena

''And I will make it my eternal mission to give her that...I need her I love her. says Damon

[In Doctor Wes Makeshift Lab]

[Caroline is shuffling through the remnanats left behind in Dr. Maxfield's makeshift lab. she stumbles upon the tape recorder, which reinteraites that the virus Katherine infected Elena with contains trace amounts of Werewolf venom, which came from Nadia's infected blood]

[listening to the recorded message] Oh my god. says Caroline

[Caroline is started when Enzo enters the room]

''so werewolves are real? I always thought that, was you know a joke. says Enzo.

[Caroline is unamused, but Enzo doesn't care.]

''I'm Enzo. says Enzo.

'the Enzo...says Caroline.

''No. the other one. says Enzo.

''Ha. alright other Enzo. I don't know what it is you're doing here, but I don't want any part of it. says Caroline

''I'm here for the same reason you are...I want this vampire feeding virus out of our lives. says Enzo.

''why? you want your killing buddy back? is killing innocent people not as much fun when you're alone? says Caroline

''right. Damon mentioned you get a little judgy. then again...he also said you had a thing for accents. says Enzo.

''Ugh. just stay out of it. we don't need any more problems. says Caroline

''then you're not the least bit impressed that I have the antidote? says Enzo

''[Caroline turns around and they both stare each other down]

[Whitmore College]

[Ciara is sitting on the floor listening to Elena and Damon's conversationg and thought she was just going to die of bordom as she gets up and walks towards Stefan who came back to give Elena and new phone she gets dizzy and falls to the ground]

''you okay? says Stefan

''Uh...not feeling so good says Ciara

''Obvicously you are pregnant and this time you are sticking with this one? says Stefan

''Yes I am not getting rid of another chance of a Child of my own. says Ciara

and knowing this was made by Damon and filled with both of your love then it should be no Problems...when are you going to tell Damon? says Elena

''I...I will tell him as soon as we are out of here. says Ciara

[Stefan looks at Elena]

''I got you four ounces of my blood says Stefan

[he takes the bottle out and places it on the bannister]

''you won't be scaling any buildings. but It'll curb the cravings. says Stefan

''what about Ciara...she's stuck in here with me and she's with child. says Elena

''we will think of a way to get her out of there. says Stefan

Thank you. says Elena

[Elena opens the bottle and quickly drinks the blood]

''I need more. says Elena

'sorry. says Stefan

''I feel fine, Stefan. I just need a little more. says Elena

''you're not fine. Elena. says Stefan

''come on...trust me. I can handle this. says Elena

''you think so? says Stefan

''yeah. says Elena

[Stefan bites into his own arm. once the blood starts falling to the ground. Elena's fangs protrud and she lunges towards him, stopped only by the protection spell]

''you're not fine Elena. says Stefan.

She's turned me into a monster, I'm a ripper aren't I? says Elena

''you'll feed until you kill. yeah. says Ciara

''I hate her. No...you know what? I hate myself. because I was dumb enough to sit next to her while she was dying and and actually forgive her! says Elena

[Stefan picks up the phone and says Hello]

''please tell us that's some good news. says Ciara

[over the phone still in Wes lab with Enzo] ''bad news...it's not the same virus. says Caroline

''what is it? says Stefan

''Dr. Creepenstein was working on the next phase of the virus. when Nadia was sick, he was experimenting on her blood and he figured out a way to extract werewolf venom from her blood and put it in the virus. says Caroline

''wait...what do you mean werewolf venom? that means it's fatal says Ciara.

''Oh my god. says Elena

''hello! you don't think I would just drop this on you without a silver lining! there's an antidote. it just requires you to come meet me. I'll text you the address. says Caroline

''or you could just bring it here. Says Stefan

''No. you have to go there. and don't ask me why. because I can't tell you. says Caroline

''Caroline...this doesn't make any sense...just tell me exactly...says Stefan

''If I could tell you, don't you think I'd be there right now to help Elena? I'll text you the address. says Caroline.

'I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on. says Stefan

''the travelers don't want anyone to know what they're up to, and by anyone I mean newbie, emo, witch types with bad attitudes. just get there fast, okay? says Caroline

[Caroline and Stefan hang up the phones]

''I'll see you later. says Stefan

''Stefan says Elena

''yeah? says Stefan

'why did she stay? says Elena

''what do you mean? says Stefan

''Katherine...why didn't she run like she normally does? why did she stay? says Elena

''uh...you know, Katherine...staying alive wasn't enough. she wanted it all. says Stefan

''you mean you? she wanted you? says Elena

[Stefan nods, leaving Elena to process what he just said]

''did we...ever...says Elena

'actually...we uh we kissed. says Stefan

''Oh okay. Um. and then? says Elena

''and then I pulled away. and I put it together. she wasn't you. says Stefan

[neither say anything else. they just stare awkwardly]

[In Elena's Dorm room]

Voicemail] hey it's Aaron leave me a message or don't says Aaron.

[into the phone] hey. Aaron. it's Elena I, Um ahem. I hope that you're off on some Private island somewhere enjoying your spring break. looks, a lot has happened and I'd really like to talk about it, if you're still willing to talk to m...so call me back, okay.? alright. bye. says Elena

[Elena hangs up the phone and picks up her journal. when she flips through the pages she reads through some of the passages Katherine wrote]

''dear diary. I love my life. seriously becoming Elena Gilbert is the best thing that has ever happened to me. says Katherine

''Oh my god! says Elena

[Elena flips through to another page]

'spent the day on the road with Stefan, although the highlight was our little pit stop at the hotel. I had to wash up after accidentally getting grease on my shirt laugh. says Katherine

[Elena's vision goes blurry and she starts halluinating what happened in the hotel room between Stefan and Katherine]

[Dream Sequence]

[Pulling her shirt off] oh well. I didn't like this shirt anyway. says Katherine

''uh...whoa woah, warning next time? says Stefan

it's nothing you haven't seen before? says Katherine.

''I know, I'm just saying. there's a bathroom less than 10 feet away. says Stefan

''you know, that's what I like about you Stefan always the gentleman! you don't have to turn away, you know. there's nothing stopping us we're both single now and we're alone. says Katherine

[Stefan and Katherine kiss, until he pulls away. soon after he starts kissing her again and they rip each other's clothes off]

[waking up] Stefan, Stefan! it's not me. it's Katherine. Stefan! she's seducing you, stop! says Elena

''what are you doing! says Stefan

''this isn't me Stefan? can't you tell? after everything we've been through...I wouldn't lead you on like that. says Elena

[Elena puts on her shirt and storms out of the hotel room. when she opens the door, Damon is standing on the ther side]

''Damon?

''Stefan, Stefan, Stefan. I have grease on my shirt. I need to wash up? come on man! that's the oldest trick in the book. says Damon

''It's not like you saw through her. says Stefan

''I wasn't the one making out with her! says Damon

''stop it, okay? both of you. this is what she wants Even dead she is ruining our lives says Elena

' Oh? you think this is bad? you have no idea, do you? says Stefan

''about what? about what, Stefan? says Elena

[Ciara is shaking Elena awake and was concerned when she sees Blood dripping from her nose she bites her wrist and gives it to her...Elena looks at her]

''What the hell is happening to me? says Elena

''it's the virus it has Werewolf venom in it and it's causing Hallucantions you need to drink some of my blood to stop them from accuring again. says Ciara

''I can't feed off you...You're with child I can't says Elena

''Please Elena...it will buy you time until Stefan gets back with the antidote for you and Damon] says Ciara

[Elena looks at her wrist and growls taking it in her mouth and drinking it.]

[In A Stockyard]

[Stefan finally meets Caroline and Enzo. they arrive at some abandoned train station]

''he'll tell her. says Stefan

''when? says Caroline

''hey Elena, I killed Aaron. it's not exactly casual conversation. says Stefan

''killing someone in cold blood isn't casual. but Damon managed that just fine. says Caroline

''or I can just tell her...considering I was lying in the road when he stopped his car. says Enzo.

''so...what's in this for you. aside from getting Damon to undo every postive decisio he's ever made. says Stefan

''is it such an anomaly for Damon to have a friend? well, if so, consider me honored. says Enzo.

''Okay he has Ciara as well he loves her as a friend and whatever else he wants her as...we're where is the Antidote? says Caroline

[Enzo nods and a group of Travelers disperse through the stockyard. one particular woman walks right over to Caroline and Stefan]

''who are you? says Stefan

''I'm Sloan. and you met some of the travelers when they were taking a bucket of your blood. says Sloan.

''Oh yeah. how could I forget? so. you have the antidote to the ripper virus, correct? says Stefan

''we do, thanks to Enzo. says Sloan

''I was trapped in that bloody farmhouse with Damon and Ciara, set to have my head ripped off, when out of nowhere. Wes showed up with the travelers and saved my life on the condition that I owned him one. says Enzo

''what does that have to do with us? says Caroline

''he was running low on vampires and he needed one to continue his work. so I let him experiment on me. among other things, it allowed him to make an antidote. says Enzo.

''when he died. the travelers took it. and seeing as Elena is valuable to us, we're in the process of using Wes's resources to find a cure for her virus as well. says Sloan.

''Alright. fine. when will it be done? says Stefan

''first, we have to find Sloan.

''Okay. what do you need? says Stefan

''another one of you. says Sloan.

[Whitmore College]

[Ciara's Dorm]

[Ciara is laying on the bed with a wet rag on her forhead as Elena walks in with her phone]

''Hey...Damon wants to talk to you Ciara. says Elena

''Ugh...I can't hardly move. says Ciara

''that's too bad I wanted to talk with you. says Damon

[Ciara slowly sits up with her back against the headrest]

'Damon...when this is over we need to talk about some things...it's serious. says Ciara

''Oh no we are not breaking up you here me...I will hunt you down if you think of getting away from me. says Damon

'No it's not that let's just talk about it when you are cured and you aren't going to tear me in pieces. says Ciara

''I haven't done it yet when we made love all this time says Damon

distract me says Ciara

''well let me tell you what my plans are when I get out of this cell I am going to hunt you down and I am going to take you out of here and make love to you all night long and when you are rested then I am going to cover you in Roses shower you with kisses and diamonds and make love to you again and Never let you go again. says Damon

[his voice was full of seduction as Ciara sighs and lays down feeling his words all over her body]

''I want that more then anything...it's been hell watching you with other women this whole time..first Elena, Rose...Rebekah...Andie everyone of them you had and I was never in your thoughts and it hurt more then you know and it made me wonder did our time when we met even made you love me at all. says Ciara.

[old hurts were being spoken between them]

''I will never be able to take back all those times that I had treated you so badly going after women who didn't even want me when all along you have been right there all along waiting for me to come to you. How much you must have hated me. says Damon

''I did for a long time and then somehow I just couldn't I just wanted you to be happy didn't matter who you were with as long as you got what you wanted that made me happy...that is all I ever wanted for you is Happiness and Love with no strings atteched someone who will be your number one love and never stray to anyone else and that it will be forever. that was what I wanted too find a man for me Damon says Ciara

''and you never did well almost with Klaus but he fell in love with Caroline and you two remained friends after that which is amazing after what he did to you. says Damon

''it's called Forgiveness Damon I will not go the rest of my life dwelling in the past even if I am living a long life doesn't mean I can't die or you can't die so I just move on. says Ciara.

[Back in The Stockyard]

''what do you mean, there's another one of me out there? says Stefan

''you never stopped to think there might be another doppelganger running around? clearly you don't know your travelers lore. says Enzo.

''I'm sorry and you do? says Caroline

''I've been stuck with them for the last few weeks and I've picked up on a few things, like how the last remaining pair of Doppelgangers are special. says Enzo

''Special? how?

''None of your business..says Sloan.

you'll have to excuse Sloan. she's under bit of stress. the leader of the travelers. Marcus, was it? says Enzo

'Markos. says Sloan

'Markos see. wants the blood from the last remaining pair of Doppelgangers. I.E. you and Elena' says Enzo.

''why? says Caroline

'they are special. says Enzo

'special how? says Stefan

''don't think I didn't ask. I can witness that the travelers are very secretive, but what we do know is that until the last doppelgangers are out of the picture, your blood when mixed with Elena's doesn't do squat. says Enzo

''so what? you do a locator spell until you find this guy and then you kill him? says Stefan

''it's more of a linking spell. says Sloan.

''the last time a witch linked me to my Doppelganger. she fried my brain and I lost my memory. says Stefan

''then we better be careful. says Sloan.

[Back in the dorm Room]

[Ciara wakes up from a nap to see Elena wasn't in there and she wakes up to look down the hall to see her talking to herself as she walks towards her]

''Elena! says Ciara

[Elena snaps back into reality, when a younger guy shakes her awake]

''Elena Gilbert! wow get up you clutz. says Luke.

[he helps Elena to her feet...with help of Ciara. as she stumbles]

''I see someone started their spring break early. says Luke.

'Uhh. how did you get in here? I thought the door was closed. says Ciara

''David dumped my ass...at Senior Frogs, of all horrifying places. he thought I was cheating on him so I took the first flight out of Cancun and here I am. says Luke.

''Do I know you? says Elena

'I'm Luke. we met at the Bitter Ball? says Luke.

[Elena clearly doesn't recognize him, but he presses on]

''you're very drunk. ahh. let me shower off this airplane stench. and we can drown our sorrows in rum runners. says Luke

''No. uh. that doesn't sound like a good idea. says Elena

''ahh! don't tell me you and Stefan hooked up while I was Luke

[Elena continues to look dissheveled]

'woah. are you okay? says Luke.

''I'm just so thirsty. says Elena

[Elena spots his jugular vein throbbing]

''we'll get some water alright. says Ciara

''don't touch me. says Elena

''you need help. says Luke

No. what I need is to feed. says Elena

[She gets in his face and looks him dead in the eye]

''Don't move I need vampire blood. says Elena

[she bites her arm and starts to force feed him her blood]

''what are you doing? says Luke.

''I have to turn you sorry says Elena

[Ciara steps in between Elena and Luke]

''No you don't Elena step back away from him...here. [she bites her wrist] ''take my blood it will take off the hunger do it. says Ciara

''I am so hungry Ciara...I don't want to hurt you. says Elena

[she spots something on Luke's neck]

'what is that? what? says Elena

'my paranoid boyfriend they were hickeys, but they're obviously some kind of a disgusting rash, or something. says Luke.

''Or your friend. Elena was feeding on you. listen to me...forget this conversation. go find Bonnie Bennett and tell her to come here and bring me the witch. I need to get out of here right now. go. says Elena

[Luke runs off]

[Elena takes Ciara's arm and drinks her blood making her feel a little light headed as she then takes her arm back and heals it]

''There feel better? says Ciara

''Yes a little bit...but I am going to need more and I can't stay in here. says Elena.

[Back at the Stockyard]

[Caroline and Stefan are talking privately as they walk to a separate section where Sloan and the other travelers are.]

'Look, I know there's a lot of them but between you, me and Enzo I bet we can take him. says Carline'

''did you really just say that? says Stefan

''ugh sorry I'm desperate. says Caroline

''it'll be fine. says Stefan

''yeah until you lose your memory again. says Caroline

''well, if I lose my memory then I won't remember I had anything to worry about in the first place. see? win/win. says Stefan

''[Caroline gives him the look]

''who volunteers themselves for witchy electric shock therapy? says Caroline

''me...and I would do it for you too. Look...let's just say that they do fry my brain. says Stefan.

[they finally greet the travelers]

[gesturing toward a chair] that's for you sit. says Sloan

[defiantly] where are the Antidotes? says Stefan

'you'll get it when we're done. says Sloan.

''No. you'll hand them over right now. I'm here...I'm doing everything you want me to. says Stefan

''I'll take them. I'll make sure the appropriate paries get them says Enzo

[One of the travelers comes behind Enzo and hands him the serum]

''if you don't truse me, you're welcome to join, Goldilocks. says Enzo

''No. I'm going to stay with Stefan. says Caroline

''very well. best of luck. says Enzo

[with the cure in hand, Enzo leaves while Stefan moves to sit down in the chair]

[seeing a blade in Sloan's hand] wait..you said you weren't going to hurt him. says Caroline

''No. I said I'd try not to hurt him. we need his blood for the spell. says Sloan.

''wait a second...Tessa didn't need my blood when she linked me to Silas. says Stefan

''good for her. we do. says Sloan.

[Sloan takes the blade and cuts Stefan's hand with it, catching the falling blood in a round bowl. when the bottom is full she dabs her index fingers into the bowl and puts her finger on Stefan's forhead]

[the travelers all chant in unison]

[Stefan screams out in pain]

[Whitmore House]

[Elena is going through her possessions and tossing bits of them into the lit fireplace]

''[Entering with Liv] Elena...what are you doing? says Bonnie

''I'm cleaning myself of everything of Katherine ever touched. toothbrush, clothes, my sheets. says Elena

''Elena. stop you're not yourself. says Ciara

''well...that's Ironic. because I wasn't myself for weeks and yet nobody noticed. says Elena

''she's losing it. says Liv.

[Elena becomes angry at this. she vamps her way over to Liv and confronts her]

Are you Liv? I'm sorry if we've met before. I'm really going to need you to drop that seal for me right now. says Elena

'it's too dangerous to let you out in public when you're sick. says Bonnie

''you think that's dangerous. Bonnie. if you don't drop the seal right now. I will kill you! says Elena

''Elena! stop, this is the virus. its in your head. Katherine wanted to destroy you and it's working! you have to fight it. says Ciara

''Oh my god. oh my god. you're right. Ciara I can't...I'm letting her win...I'm not going let her win. says Elena

[Elena turns her back to Bonnie and Liv and tries to gain control of herself. instead she grabs a hold of a broom handle, cracks it in half and launches a projectile at Liv...impaling her in the stomach. ]

''Oh my god Elena says Bonnie

[Ciara tries to get to Liv to heal her but the seal is holding her there...Bonnie tries to pull the stick out of Liv, who now has a pool of blood gushing out of her mouth]

''you will die if I don't give you my blood to heal you. so, you're going to have to drop the seal. otherwise. you're going to bleed to death. so...it's your choice. says Elena

[Ciara appears behind Elena and slaps her across the face causing her to slide across the floor and into the wall]

''You will not do any of the sort Elena...go to sleep. says Ciara

[she places her hand out to Elena and forces her to sleep Elena looks at her at first in shock then she groans as she falls asleep then Ciara runs back to Bonnie]

''Bonnie! says Ciara

''I can't stop the bleeding. says Bonnie

I got it. says Ciara

[Ciara uses her hands and chants the healing chant as the white light comes from her hands and levetates over Liv and then into her then her wound begins to heal from the inside out...Liv coughs looking at Ciara weakly]

''Thank...you. says Liv

''you're welcome. says Ciara

[Back in the Stockyard]

[The Travelers continue to chant while they keep attemting to link Stefan to his doppelganger counterpart]

''why is this taking so long? says Caroline

[Sloan sees a brief mental image of the doppelganger along with the sound of sirens blazing]

''Just a little deeper...says Sloan

[Traveler Chanting]

[she is then able to see an injured woman laying on the ground]

[in Sloan's vison] you're going to be okay. stay still. says Stefan's doppelganger.

[the Doppelganger is a medic attending to the injured woman]

''she's going into shock. I need the BBM. says Stefan's doppelganger.

[he holds an oxygen mask to her face]

'Just stay with me. says Stefan's doppelganger.

''I see him. he's in a city. says Sloan.

[She gets a brief glance at an ambulence that has the city's name on it]

''he's in Atlanta. says Stefan

''Good! that's great. you found him. says Caroline

''keep going! push harder. says Sloan

[the travelers start chanting much louder. which results in nearby flames growing higher]

''you said you know where he is! what are you doing? says Caroline

''We're not done. says Sloan

[they see the doppelganger standing over a body]

''the link isn't strong enough. we need more information. says Sloan.

'you're pushing him too hard. he's going to lose everything! stop! says Caroline

''we need the Doppelganger dead. louder! says Sloan.

[Caroline is fed up when they oblige. she comes behind Sloan and holds a knife against her throat]

''if you hurt me, they'll kill you. says Sloan.

''tell them to stop. there's a way we can all get what we want. says Caroline.

[Outside Whitmore]

[After the Protection spell lifted. Elena is wandering around in the streets on campus, completely out of her mind in her hallucinations, she sees Aaron again]

Elena? says Aaron

''Oh my god Aaron are you alive? says Elena

''you don't look so hot...says Aaron

''No. no I'm good now. I'm good now! I thought I killed you...I didn't kill you. you're right here! you're still alive. says Elena

[Elena's joy turns to shock when her hallucinations of Aaron lifts, revealing Aaron to actually be Damon standing before her]

'Elena...hey, it's Damon...you're hallucinating. says Damon

[Elena clearly doesn't believe him, or doesn't want to.]

''here. drink this. [he hands her a cup of blood] it's Stefan blood. drink this. says Damon

''she won...Katherine won. says Elena

''don't say that...says Damon

''Look at me. Damon. look at me! look at me! the plague of Katherine Pierce lives on. she's turning me into something that I'm not. I mean look at me, I'm a monster Liv...the witch I almost killed her! and my friends...I want to kill my friends. I think I want to kill my friends says Elena

[Damon tries to console her by wrapping his arms around her]

'I'm here. it's okay. says Damon

[instead of embracing him, she forces him away from her]

''No! it's not okay! it's not okay! I...I killed Aaron Whitmore. says Elena

''No. says Damon

''I keep seeing him. he keeps popping up everywhere. I'm hallucinating that Aaron's around. says Elena

''wait! look at me. says Damon

[Damon forces Elena to look at him]

''look at me. you did not kill Aaron Whitmore. I did. says Damon

''w-h-at...what? why...was it because of the virus? did you need to turn him? says Elena

''It was before I was infected. listen, if you want specifics, it was the night that I thought you broke up with me, Elena. I killed him to convince myself that you were right. that I was the type of person that can kill in cold blood and I was never going to change. that's why. says Damon

[Elena looks at him, dumb founded, not being able to summon up something to say]

'I need you to say something...please? says Damon

[she looks up to see something. instead seeing Enzo standing behind Damon]

''why is Enzo here? says Elena

[Damon turns around and sees Enzo there as well]

''sorry to interupt. I have the antidote. although. from the looks of it. you'd both rather bed dead. says Enzo

[Train Yard]

[After Caroline reached a compromise with the travelers. she goes to make sure Stefan's okay]

''hey. says Caroline

[Stefan looks confused]

''hi. [jokingly] Rebekah? Hi. says Stefan

Oh my god...says Caroline

''kidding! Lexi, right? says Stefan

''it was funnier the first time. says Caroline

''did it work? says Stefan

''the engine's running blondie. I apprecite the call. let's go do this thing. says Enzo.

''did I miss something? says Stefan

''Sloan was going to fry your brain to kill your...other you. I wasn't about to let that happen, so...I may have volunteered to help Enzo deal with it. says Caroline

''you mean...kill him? says Stefan

[they both look at one another not saying a word]

''Caroline...I can't let you. says Stefan

''they only want one alive, remember? it's you or him. says Caroline

''alright fine. well I'm coming with you. says Stefan

''No mate. you aren't they need to use you to get unknown. tick tick gorgeous. time is of the essence. says Enzo

''I'll be fine, Stefan besides, you'd do the same for me, right? says Caroline

''I don't trust him. says Stefan

''don't worry. I don't either. I'll be safe. I promise. says Caroline.

[Caroline goes to step down from the train cart they were in. Enzo offers her a hand, but she refuses]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is making himself a drink. he offers one to Ciara...but she refuses it]

'No I don't drink remember. says Ciara

''So...she speaks care to share anything else churning around in that beautiful head of yours? says Damon

''I...I can't believe what I'm about to say Damon and it's not possible but it is...remember when I was raped by Silas and I was carrying his child and I got rid of it because it wasn't what I wanted expecially not with him...and this morning I woke up with Morning Sickness and after everything that you and I did...it confirms it that I am pregnant with your baby this time. says Ciara

''Whoa what...that is a joke right there's no way Vampires can have children. says Damon

''Caroline told me that it can with special people one's Like Klaus who has recently found out in New Orleans that he has knocked up that Werewolf girl named Hayley remember? says Ciara

''yeah but she's a Werewolf and he's a vampire Werewolf hybrid it's different...? says Damon

[he looks at her and then was hearing another heart beat in the room and he goes to walk closer to her when he stares at her stomach as she places her hand over it]

''I know it can't be possible but..with Magic and My bloodline Damon [tears in her eyes as she looks at him] ''anything is possible...please say something. says Ciara

''shh..says Damon

[he walks closer until he takes her stomach in his hands and touches it closing his eyes as he hears the babies heart beat he then takes a step back as if he has been burnt and then he turns back to her with a hand over his mouth...she looks at him nervous and felt worried as he kept looking at her he places his drink on the table and walks back to her and pulls her mouth to his..]

''How can this be that anything like this can be meant for me it's not possible but it is...? says Damon

''it is Possible if we believe that it does...says Ciara

Me of all people...I'm going to be a father...Whoaoo..says Damon

[He picks her up and spins her around and then realizes he was spinning her around in her condition]

''Oh sorry Ciara...I realized I shouldn't have done that in your condition. says Damon

''No...I am loving this side of you...knowing that you're not mad at me. says Ciara

[He was shocked she said that and he kisses her]

''How can I ever be mad at you again not when you have given me the most precious gift that I've always longed for in my soul...you have given me my life back and I will do what ever it takes to see you happy with me. says Damon

[They stand there and stare into each other's eyes lovingly for a second. until Damon moves in to kiss her. he starts ripping her clothes off and then picks her up and vampspeeds into his bedroom and begins to make love to her]


	105. Rescue Me

**Rescue Me**

[Salvatore House]

[Damon's Room]

[Ciara lies awake in Damon's bed. she is in deep thought until she remembers where she is and she slowly looks over at Damon who is sleeping. and tries to sneak out of bed to go to her own...when he wakes up]

''good morning. sunshine! says Damon

''Oh! um. did I wake you? says Ciara

''No, I've been up for three hours. says Damon

''really? because you didn't say a word. says Ciara

''neither did you. says Damon

''well, I really need to go back to my room. alot of things have changed and even though you and Elena broke up you still need to resolve your issues. says Ciara

''maybe what I really want to do is make you stay in this bed for a long time. says Damon

''after you and Elena has slept in it for a long time now...No it's just not comfortable for me. says Ciara

[she puts on a robe and she walks to the door but Damon runs up to her and prevents her from leaving]

''oh. seriously, Damon. put some clothes on, or at least get out of my way. I need to go. says Ciara

''your loss. I make one hell of a naked breakfast. says Damon

[Ciara looks at Damon as she tries to get past Damon as they brush up against one another. and she runs to her bedroom and shuts the door leaning against it as she turns to see Elena is sitting on her bed]

'Morning Ciara...did you have fun last night with Damon? says Elena

[she was smiling wickedly]

'Oh...well yeah I told him what I found out the other day...that I'm Pregnant and I can't believe the look on his face when he found out...he is overjoyed. says Ciara

''That's good I am happy for the both of you. I wish that I can have something like that one day. says Elena

''maybe you will I can always see if there is a spell that can make you human for at least 48 hours. says Ciara

''really you can do that it would be so great and I can find someone that can give me children maybe me and Stefan can work things out. says Elena

''maybe why not but I think now maybe that Caroline likes him and he seems to like her. says Ciara

''oh wow I didn't know but anyway can you come with me to the Teacher conferaince with Jeremy since you are my sister. says Elena

''Um sure I will go and then I need to do something with the sleeping arrangments with Damon...I mean he has had alot of women in that bed of his...not to mention you. says Ciara

''Oh it makes you uncomfortable knowing that he has all of us women in that bed and now he has gotten you there after all this time. makes you wonder if he will cheat on you. says Elena

''Mmhmm. says Ciara

''Hey Ciara you have nothing to worry about Damon loves you proberly never stopped but he also cared for me but not in the way he is so in love with you and your having a child together. it's going to bring you even closer. says Elena

''wow really I guess I shouldn't worry to much then But I am changing those sheets of his and getting a new mattress. says Ciara

[Elena laughs at her as Ciara gets into her shower and gets ready]

[At Mystic Falls High]

[Ciara and Elena are walking in a line at the high school. Elena stands in line with her phone in her hand]

'As the Guidance Councelor, you'll first meet with me individually and then you'll have an open house with your child's teachers, says Mrs. Douglas.

'[to Bonnie over the phone] Hey. Bon. says Elena

''hey I got your text. what's the friend emergency? says Bonnie

''you won't believe what I found out about Ciara and Damon? says Elena

''what's going on? says Bonnie

''Ciara is Pregnant with Damon's child can you believe it how is that possible? says Elena

''well if it had anything to do with Ciara being special and a Mage and that her love for Damon was so strong that somehow it gave them a baby...it happens in the Magical Communtiy. says Bonnie

''yeah I am so happy for her she is finally getting the happiness she deserves and you know what she said she may be able to find a way for me and Caroline to have babies one day. says Elena

''I think I know what she's talking about it's a spell that can turn you human for 48 hours if the love is stronge enough anything can happen. have you talked to Jeremy lately. says Bonnie

''No. he wasn't at the house last night. thankfully. says Elena

''well..that's weird. he didn't mention anything to me. if he wasn't at home, where was he? says Bonnie

'''I...don't know. that doesn't really help with the whole irresponsible thing, does it.]

[Elena waits for Bonnie to respond. but her attention is now firmly on Luke, who has just entered the same room as her]

'Bonnie? says Elena

''Uhh. sorry, Katherine's cute BFF just showed up. says Bonnie

''I think his name is Luke. says Elena

''I have an idea. since you and Damon are officially over...says Bonnie

''Nice try, but uh, I think Damon is more of his type. says Elena

''they'd be cute too. says Bonnie

[Ciara bumps Elenas arm as she laughs but starts to pull away when she realizes she's now at the front of the line]

''hey, Bonnie. I uh I gotta go. thanks for listening. says Elena.

[Elena hangs up the phone as she takes a seat with Ciara in front of the guidance counciler]

''Hey, Mrs. Douglas. says Elena

''Elena! it's good to see you. says Mrs. Douglas.

'you too. says Elena

''Oh and you brought your sister too hey Ciara. says Mrs. Douglas.

''Hey Mrs Douglas. says Ciara

''Although you're not on the list as Jeremy's primary contact. says Mrs. Douglas.

''then who is? says Ciara

[She looks down at the paper to see]

[yelling across the room] Present. says Damon Salvatore.

[Damon squeezes into the chair with Ciara]

[Ciara is walking into one of the classrooms seeing Elena and Damon waiting for the counselor]

''I guess you guys don't need me do you. says Ciara

''I do need you for all kinds of reasons says Damon

''she's talking about the Parent/Teacher Conference. says Elena

''if I'm needed here anymore I'll just go to the doctors I need to check on far along am I says Ciara

[Damon smiles at her overjoyed to actually seeing her glow over her Pregnancy.]

''let's just wait for a moment and then we will go together I want to see how far along you are. says Damon

''Ok. says Ciara

''the clock's busted. what am I paying my PTA dues for? I am gonna file a complaint. says Damon

''is that why you're here? says Elena

''you left me in charge of Jeremy when you went off to Whitmore. I've had this on my calendar for months. says Damon

''so no other reason? says Ciara

''why? is there something else you want to talk about? oh, come on. don't pretend like you're not still tingling from this morning. says Damon

''can we just focus on Jeremy, please? says Ciara

''right, well speaking of Hypotheticals, if Jeremy was running around with another girl, would you wanna know about it? says Damon

''what are you talking about? what girl? says Elena

''Bonnie's little witch trainee, Liv. I saw her and Jeremy sharing a top shelf bottle of inhibition killer at the grill this morning. says Damon

''Jeremy wouldn't do that to Bonnie.' says Elena

''again, need I remind you that he once had an affair with a ghost. the only thing missing was a sappy love song and a Pottery wheel. says Damon

''he learned his lesson. Jeremy's not a cheater. says Ciara

'[finally the teacher enters the room]

''okay. sorry to keep you waiting. bad news first-Jeremy's missed 11 days of school. he's started three fights and he's been caught cheating in Math class...twice. says Mrs. Douglas.

[sarcastically] cheating? that is so not like him. go on. please. says Damon

''I'm sorry you are Elena's...says Mrs. Douglas.

''Ex-boyfriend...right? says Damon

''can we not talk about that right now? says Elena

''actually. it's relevant. most problems in school are rooted in problems at home. Jeremy's in desperate need of a stable living situation. people who care about giving him that. more then their own needs. says Mrs. Douglas.

''someone's in desperate need of a less judgy Councelor. says Damon

''we do care, we really do. we'll...we'll do better. says Elena

''I hope so. for Jeremy's sake. says Mrs. Douglas.

[Damon, Elena and Ciara walk through the school hall ways arguing amongst themselves Ciara rolls her eyes]

''Ok if you two are going to argue at least wait until I am out of the way. says Ciara

[Damon places his arm around Ciara's waist]

''Ok we will stop. says Damon

''I'll go wait inside the classroom. says Elena

''why did you come here? is this about last night? says Ciara

''here's the thing. Ciara. I don't want to say, or do. or think. all I know is that right now...says Damon

[Damon pushes Ciara's back into the lockers and lowers his voice]

''I want to rip your clothes off right here in the middle of this hall and throw you into one of these classrooms and kiss every square inch of your body, while a bunch of people that drive minivans listen, wishing they were us. that's probably a bad idea, right? says Damon

[Ciara looks at him feeling his words all over her body and she closes her eyes as Damon kisses the side of her mouth and was biting on her lips and the kisses her she puts her hands on his shoulders then she steps away from him as he sighs in frustration]

''Honey...you are making it very hard on both of us if we just stop pretending we don't feel anything for each other says Damon

''Oh Damon this isn't the time or place for this and I just need closer about where you and Elena are in your relationship I'm just having a hard time believeing that you aren't over her. says Ciara.

''didn't the last couple times together prove that I am over Elena and what about that Wonderful Miracle that we made together our child. says Damon

''it proves that we still have hunger for one another and that I love you more then anything it's not you it's me...Maybe it's just worrying too much over nothing. says Ciara

''No it's not you it's all this stuff we have to deal with because we're around Elena and everyone else when we should have just left town a long time ago together. says Damon

''Right. says Ciara

[Damon lightly kisses her on the lips and then looks at her]

''come on Elena is waiting for us and after we leave I want to spend the day worshiping you over dinner. says Damon

[Ciara sighs as Damon walks into the classroom where the sit down on a desk when Ciara walks in ]

lucky us. first one's here. says Damon

''shut up. says Ciara

[she shuts the door and locks it behind her. Damon grabs Ciara kissing her Passionatly and undressing. Damon sits her on the table and rips open her shirt and kisses her on her chest she lays down pushing something off the table that shatters on the ground. ]

''Hmm you are so delicous. says Damon

''Shh No talking please. says Ciaa

[they start kissing again]

''Ciara? Ciara? earth to Ciara

[Damon startles Ciara out of her hallucination, revealing that there are several people in the room with them]

''so I tell my students, chemistry is about attraction and reaction. sometimes its beautiful just as often, its destructive...says Male Teacher.

[in a hushed tone] you're missing an incredibly boring presentation. says Damon

''I need some air. says Elena

''as you can imagine, it's the more destructive reactions that your students are the most interested in...says Male Teacher

[Elena leaves the room. and goes to what looks to be the wood shop. as she's washing her hands, she sees Liv's reflection in the mirror. it startles her]

Elena Gilbert...just the girl I'm looking for. says Liv.

''Liv? hey...what are you doing here? is this about Jeremy? says Elena

''No. this is about you. says Liv.

[Liv holds her hand in front of her and flings Elena into the wall very hard. she picks up a broken piece of wood lying on the table]

''sorry about this. my coven did everything in it's power to protect you. but you're just too dangerous now. says Liv.

[Elena tries to pull herself away from the wall, but she's glued there, unable to move]

''I don't know what you're talking about. says Elena

''and you never will. says Liv

[Liv holds up a stake and goes to drive it into Elena's heart. but Ciara stops her at the last second. she grabs it from her and flings her across a metal pole, knocking her unconscious]

[relieved] Oh god. says Elena

[Ciara gasps weakly as she leans against the desk from using Magic Elena walks to her checking her over]

''what's wrong? says Elena

''Um...it's just when I use magic it drains me faster now that I'm with child. says Ciara

''you shouldn't be doing Magic...says Elena

''just what I told her but she doesn't listen. says Damon

[he walks in the room and takes Ciara in his arms looking at Liv]

''Little tip, if you're going to stop to kill someone, don't waste time feeling bad about it. says Damon

[After Liv regains consciousness, Damon starts torturing her for information by smashing her hand]

''Enough. says Elena

[Elena picks shards of wood from her chest]

''hardly.. she was two seconds away from killing you and I wanna know why. [to Liv] So, I'm going to rip this nasty rag out of your mouth and if I hear so much as one syllable of Hocus Pocus. one of us is going to break your neck, Spoiler alert. it's gonna be me. says Damon

[Damon pulls out the rag from her mouth]

''talk. says Damon

[Liv looks up at Damon but says nothing]

''alright. says Damon

[since she won't talk. he starts torturing her again]

''Damon, stop! says Elena

''you don't get to tell me what do to anymore. we broke up. remember? says Damon

''this is exactly why we broke up. please tell me you understand that. says Elena

''Oh my god. just get this over with. says Ciara

''tempting, but not until she talks. says Damon

''she's the last female Doppelganger. after tonight there might be only one male Doppelganger. and if that happens, the Travelers will come for you. Elena. to use your blood. the witches can't let that happen. says Liv.

''if it's between you and this Psychopath, Elena. you know what I have to do. says Damon

''if you do, then what? am I supposed to hate you, or resent you? or forgive you? says Elena

''well that's your choice. the only way you're going to get to make it is if you're alive. please tell me you understand that. says Ciara

''are you freaking kidding me? says Jeremy

[under his breath] Oh god. says Damon

''if you want to kill Liv, you're going to have to kill me too. says Jeremy what are you waiting for, Damon? go on. it wouldn't be the first time you killed me. says Jeremy

''she tried to kill your sister you idiot. she's going to do it again. says Damon

''No she won't. she's gonna help keep Elena safe. I will make sure of that. says Jeremy

''how? you can't even get a passing grade in Penmanship! says Ciara

[Jeremy turns around and looks at Elena]

''trust me. I won't let anyone hurt you. says Jeremy

''Jer, after all of the things you've been pulling at school, how can I trust you? you haven't exactly been making good decisions. okay? says Elena

''how can you expect me to care about school. when this is my life? I mean, take a look around, it's not like I can bring my teachers a note saying Sorry, I missed class today. we were under dopperlganger invasion. but I know what I'm doing. please Liv knows more about the Travelers than she's letting on. says Jeremy

[Elena takes a minute. rolls her eyes and starts to leave]

''let's go. Ciara, Damon' says Elena

''Oh. ugh. you can't be serious. says Ciara

''I trust him, okay? and right now. I really need you to trust me. says Elena

[Damon looks at Ciara who sighs and nods not without giving her attitude. as they walk off, Jeremy unties the binds that hold Liv down]

[Later]

[in the parking lot]

''where the hell were you? says Liv.

''Look, we wouldn't even be here if you had just killed Elena. says Luke.

''I was almost turned into an ashtray. or whatever crap they make in wood shop. so thanks for the brotherly concern. says Liv

''so here's plan c. you're going to protect Elena and I'm going to help you stop the travelers. says Jeremy

''you realize this is an epic conflict of interest? says Luke.

''maybe not. Jeremy's got Hunter Skills and he's not afraid to take a stand. if the Travelers are coming for his sister, or making a move on Mystic Falls. or both, he's going to see it coming before we do. so, what's the catch. says Liv.

''I'm going to need some help. says Jeremy

[Tyler and Matt both come up behind Jeremy]

''more townies. No. says Luke.

''they're part of the deal. take it or leave it. says Jeremy

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara's bedroom]

[After getting home Ciara went to rush into her bathroom and got sick as Damon comes in behind her and holds her hair back for]

''Ugh...so it's really happening this time. your pregnant. says Damon

''Yeah...ugh...all the excitement today just isn't good for me right now. says Ciara

''it's because you are doing to much you need to stay away from this thing with the Travelers and Elena. says Damon

''How can I when she's family Damon...says Ciara

''you are not doing anything if you loose the baby and she wouldn't want you to do alot either...for once put yourself first. says Damon

[she weakly gets up from the floor and lets Damon get a wet cloth and washes her face and walks her into the room and lays her down on her bed]

''Jeremy's leaving to stay with Matt for a while until everything cools down it seems all the drama that I had with Elena has caused some problems. says Damon

''maybe it's for the best that way he can get things done on his own being involved with all this hasn't be easy for either of us. says Ciara

[he pulls back the covers and gets in beside stripping of his clothes as he gets in and pulls her back into his arms kissing her forehead]

''Um this feels better. says Ciara

''I know so does that mean you are comfortable sleeping in your bed and not in mine? says Damon

''Ugh Damon...I won't mind sleeping in your bed if you didn't sleep with a lot of women in it like Elena...it's just not right for me to just get into bed with you just yet. says Ciara

''I'll buy a new mattress and covers for the bed will that make you happy. says Damon

''Yes very and then I will move in with you in your beautiful bedroom. says Ciara

[He smiles as he pulls her closer placing his hand on her stomach feeling the softness of her stomach knowing that their child is inside there. Ciara looks at his face expression seeing how soft and vulnerable he is looking as he lays a kiss on her stomach...she smiles]

''so does this mean that you are happy about the baby? says Ciara

''More happier then you ever know you have no idea what you have done for me. says Damon

''I hope it will take away all your lonelyness and make all your insecuritys about everything and you can finally have peace in your heart. says Ciara

''you are my heart. you've brought me peace in a eternity living in Darkness I will love for eternity. says Damon

[She beams at Damon happy like she has never been happy before and she lays her head down over his heart and falls asleep in his arms]


	106. Resident Evil

**Resident Evil**

[Dream Sequence-Mystic Falls]

[In a cafe, Elena sits and writes in an open Journal. after scribbling for a few moments, she becomes frustrated and rips one of the pages out of her Journal. she puts a salt shaker over it to keep it from flying off into the wind, but it becomes dislodged. as she gets up to chase after it. Stefan picks it up and their eyes meet]

''you lose something? says Stefan

''uh. yes. it's a particulary mortifying page from my Journal. says Elena

''ah. you, uh. censor your Journal.? pretty sure that's against Journal rules. says Stefan

''and I'm pretty sure that you're not the Journal police. trust me, it's really bad. says Elena

''I'm officially intrigued. says Stefan

''and I'm officially not kidding. thank you. I'm Elena says Elena

''I'm Stefan. says Stefan

[Suddenly a car almost runs Stefan over in the street, while Elena jolts into consciousness, startled by the dream]

''you ok? says Caroline

''yeah. I just-I just had a really crazy dream. says Elena

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Ciara is sitting in the Living Room getting ready to go to The Doctors office. as Damon and Enzo are talking]

''so you broke up. that I get. you let the lovely Ciara back into your life. I wouldn't want to let that one go either. and you got a child on the way too. says Enzo

''Yeap...still having a hard time Processing that I'm a vampire and Ciara's a Half vampire and A Mage. says Damon

''that's going to be one special child once it's born. Mage, vampire and what else? says Enzo

''Traveler. says Ciara

''you are part Traveler? says Enzo

''Yes Qetisyah told me that her bloodline runs in my family and I guess it makes me part Traveler. says Ciara

Okay I am going to go aren't you coming Damon? says Ciara

''Um...No I'm going to stay and hang out with Enzo for a while. says Damon

''Oh...um okay then I will see you later. says Ciara

[not letting disappointment dwell in her show as she walks out of the Salvatore house]

[Just after she leaves Damon turns to Enzo]

''so any idea where I can pick out the perfect ring for Ciara? says Damon

''I don't know are you suggesting you are going to propose to her? says Enzo.

Yep and I am hoping to pop the question tonight at Dinner and a hot bath with just the two of us. says Damon

''Fine I will help you. says Enzo

[Mystic Grill]

[Caroline and Elena enter the grill]

''Well, I guess my mom's not here yet. I'm gonna get us some coffees. says Caroline

''sure. says Elena

[Elena is grasping a set of keys in her hand. when she drops them. she starts daydreaming again. this time, she drops her keys in front of a house at night]

''here you go. says Stefan

''I'm gonna need those. I'm so clumsy. says Elena

''so, uh, you hated the movie, huh? says Stefan

''No. I didn't hate it. I just wasn't exactly paying attention either. says Elena

[Stefan and Elena both start speaking at the same time]

''so do you want dinner some-says Elena

''we should, uh, do this again sometime. yeah. says Stefan

sure. says Elena

''Good. says Stefan

[They kiss. the porch lights turn on]

''sorry. that's my dad. waiting up for me. so embarrassing. says Elena

''I'm really looking forward to dinner. says Stefan

''me, too. says Elena

''good night. says Stefan

''good night. says Elena

[Elena walks up to the door, and turns to wave to Stefan as he walks away.]

''distant, my mom's minutes away. Elena? hello? Elena! says Caroline

[Elena snaps out of the vision]

''How did I get here? I was just standing at the doorway. says Elena

''Uh. you walked. hang on. did you just have one of those dreams, like, right now? says Caroline

''it didn't feel like a dream. ok? it felt like it was real, like I was just there. says Elena

''that's weird. says Caroline

''Caroline, if you bite your tongue any harder, you'll bleed, say it. says Elena

''it's Psych 101. actually it's whatever comes before 101. you told Damon that you couldn't see him anymore, and now you're having dreams about Stefan? says Caroline

''it's not just about Stefan, ok? my parents were still alive. it was like a different life. says Elena

[Caroline's cell phone rings and she picks it up]

''Stefan, hey. says Caroline

''hey. says Stefan

''is everything ok? says Caroline

''well, you know how sometimes you feel crazy and you call me and I tell you that you're not crazy? says Stefan

''even though most of the time I am. says Caroline

''well, I need you to tell me that I'm not crazy. says Stefan

''Uh no promises. says Caroline

''I was walking to my car, and I nearly got plowed over in the middle of the street because I was having some vision of Elena. says Stefan

''I take that back. actually, you're not crazy at all. something's going on. says Caroline

[Doctor's Office]

[Ciara is laying down on a table as doctor Meredith Fell is doing an ultra sound on her as she was feeling a little down for Damon not being there. she winces as Meredith puts a gel on her belly]

''Shhh...that is cold. says Ciara

''sorry but it's necessery who would have thought that I would be treating a vampire Mage for being pregnant. says Meredith.

''I never thought this would happen I'm not human anymore and I'm Pregnant with Damon Salvatore's baby...who knew. says Ciara

''Damon's the father I really have missed out a lot. says Meredith

''well you didn't miss anything basically the same crap everyday with vampires, and now there are these Traveler witches trying to stop Witch magic. says Ciara.

''bad timing for you since you can't be involved in battles. says Meredith

[as Meredith was talking she begin to get a image of what Ciara's carrying inside her and smiles when she sees the baby inside her Ciara was in awe that it was really there then Meredith looks closer and was worried when they see another one. Ciara went pale ]

''what is that? says Ciara

''ah oh it looks like you are carrying a boy . [pointing to the screen where the other baby is that was just behind the other one] ''that one is active congradulations Ciara and you are both healthy. says Meredith.

[Ciara lays down sighing in disbelif as Meredith wipes off the gel on her stomach and she pulls down her shirt. and gets up as Meredith gives her the Picture]

''Okay there you are so I will like to see you not doing so much on your feet Ciara carrying a baby is hard so be careful not to do alot of fighting. says Meredith.

''I won't risk this baby Meredith but still how am I supposed to help with Elena? says Ciara

''Elena wouldn't want you to harm yourself or your baby so do me a favor and stay away from Danger. says Meredith.

[Ciara nods as she walks out of the Doctors office and goes to her car when she felt suddenly dizzy and falls towards the ground when someone catches her and picks her up and puts her in the car as he then drives away]

[Lockwood Mansion]

''The Travelers are here, and our goal is to get rid of them. but before I put my faith in the three stooges, I need to make sure that none of you are harboring a passanger. says Liv.

''so you want us to stab ourselves? says Matt

''this knife is the only thing that will get rid of them. says Liv.

''again, you want us to stab ourselves? says Matt

''just do it so we can get this over with this. says Jeremy

''says the hunter with the Traveler proof head. says Matt

''I'll do it. says Tyler

''and the Hybrid, who heals. says Matt

''dude, you have a magic ring that brings you back from the dead. quit bitching. says Tyler

[He stabs himself with the knife and hands it back over to Liv; Liv cleans the knife, walks over to Matt and points the tip against his shoulder]

''shoulder, shouldn't hurt too much. not too deep. I can help if you...says Liv.

[Matt takes the knife and pushes it into himself]

''so much testosterone, so few brain cells. says Liv.

''ok. so we're all in the clear. want to tell us exactly what we're doing here? says Jeremy

''easy. you just have do that about a hundred more times. only to other people. look. the truth is that my coven have been tracking the Travelers for thousands of years. they're always on the move. but there have been a few times in history when they have stopped to gather. says Liv.

[Flash of Markos speaking another language to a group of people]

''freaky part is that no one's ever noticed because one by one they've take over towns by putting passangers inside the townsfolk. we think they're doing the same thing in Mystic Falls. says Liv.

[Montage of Travelers putting passnagers into people all around Mystic Falls]

[Mystic Grill]

[Elena is calling Damon. Matt walks in]

''hey. have you heard from my mom? says Caroline

''no. why? says Matt

''well, she was supposed to meet me here, and now she's not texting me back. if you see her, will you just let her know that something came up? says Caroline

''yeah of course. says Matt

''Ok. thanks. says Caroline.

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Damon ignores Elenas call]

''Damon one, temptation zero. says Damon

[Enzo's phone starts ringing]

''tempation one, Enzo-hello, Gorgeous. says Enzo.

''can you tell Damon that there's something going on with Elena and Stefan? says Caroline

[Enzo puts Caroline on speaker]

''what? says Damon

''well, you know how we all laughed off the notion that the universe is drawing Stefan and Elena together? says Caroline

''yeah. says Damon

well that's happening. says Caroline

''what's happening? says Damon

''now that Stefan's doppel-him-says Caroline

''Tom? says Damon

''Tom, yes now that Tom is Dead, Stefan and Elena are the last pair of Doppelgangers which might explain why Elena and Stefan are suddeny having vision type situations of each other. says Caroline

''wait. what kind of visions? says Damon

''you know what she's not tell you. somebody's having sex dreams. says Enzo

''they're not sex dreams. says Elena

''yeah. they're more like romance dreams. says Caroline

''I don't need to know that. where's Stefan? says Damon

he went to the Travelers camp to see if anyone's still there that can tell him what's going on. says Caroline

''yeah, good luck with that. says Enzo

''well, it's our only lead. look. all we know is that Tom is dead, the Travelers just committed a mass suicide, and now Stefan and Elena who are clearly not together anymore, are having intense visions of each other. says Caroline

''find a witch, get her over here. let's figure out what the hell's going on? says Damon

[Walnut Drive]

[Waking up in a empty house on the floor in front of a fireplace she groans as she looks around until she sees a guy standing in the corner next to the fireplace]

''What happened to me and who are you? says Ciara

''I'm Markos the leader of the Travelers and I saw you coming out of the Doctor's clinic before I snatched you. says Markos.

''why am I here? says Ciara

''because what is about to happen doesn't involve you getting in the middle of it as a Powerful being Mage and a Traveler combined we need you safe as well as the child inside you. says Markos.

''Ugh. [she stands up as Markos comes over to help her as he places both hands on her stomach] ''What are you doing? says Ciara.

''can't you feel him inside you. the most powerful little thing that has both Mage and Traveler combined into one. you created something speacial Little Mage. and it is what I need to be born with no problems. says Markos

What is in it for you if they are? says Ciara

''two thousand years ago. Silas and Qetsiyah cast a spell for Immortality. it created a schism in the Traveler community Our People giving rise to the witches. they tried to keep us scattered to make us forget how powerful we can be. says Markos.

''and thus began the war between Travelers and the witches. says Ciara

''the witches put a curse on us that kept us from settling down as a tribe. whenever we've tried to gather disaster struck-plagues, earthquakes, fire. something inevitably wiped us out. says Markos.

''let me guess the Doppelgangers can fix this. so you found them, now what? says Ciara

''we simply need their blood, but we're not your enemy, Ciara...you are one of us and so is your child we can protect our own the Child inside you is the hopes for the future of all Children like us. says Markos.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Dream Sequence]

[Another vision of Elena and Stefan in their alternate reality. Elena is listening to the radio when Stefan walks in]

''hey. so I, um I got your Aunt Jenna a wine of the month thing. think she'll like that? says Stefan

''the only thing I think she would liked more would have been a wine of the day thing. says Elena

[Elena pours Stefan a cup of coffee]

thank you. says Stefan

''Oh. I talked to Jeremy. and he's bringing a girl home this year. says Elena

''Ooh. so is Damon. says Stefan

''Hmm. I'm sure they'll both be lovely. says Elena

''Liar. says Stefan

[Two kids comes running and giggling into the den]

''Hey, guys share, please. says Stefan

''do you know that she bit him this morning? says Elena

''really? nice. says Stefan

''Stefan don't encourage that. says Elena

''what? everybody loves a Stefan

''Oh yeah? I'll bite you. says Elena

''good. I'll bite you right back. says Stefan

[The Travelers continue chanting. Elena's vision starts to disappear]

''it's Done. says Markos.

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Elena wakens from the vision, tears in her eyes. Stefan enters the room]

''Elena. says Stefan

''did you feel that, too? says Elena

[nods] and then it just ended. says Stefan

''does that mean that it's over? says Elena

''yeah it's over.

[a short time. they're sitting in front of the hearth]

''they weren't real, says Elena

''it was a spell. showing us what we wanted to see. says Stefan

''we weren't vampires, my parents were still alive, it was a fantasy, like a movie, it was the life that we never could have had. says Elena

''but it still felt-says Stefan

''amazing? says Elena

''yeah. but you know the life that we had, I mean, that was amazing too, and it wasn't a spell or Prophecy. it was real. we fell in love on our own. we had ups and downs, we fought, says Stefan

''I died. says Elena

''yeah. we changed. both of us. we grew, and we grew apart but that's real I mean that's life. says Stefan

you couldn't cook. says Elena

''and you could. again. a fantasy. I'll always love you, Elena. says Stefan

''I will always love you too. says Elena

[Elena rests her head on Stefan's shoulder]

'do you think we can ever be like that again? says Elena

''I think we can try but I don't think it will be the same everything has changed for both of us and we both care about different people. says Stefan

''like Caroline. says Elena

''yeah...says Stefan

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon's room]

[Damon is taking off his shirt when Ciara walks into the room looking a lot more worried then she did like this morning]

''hey! says Ciara

''hey so how did it go?says Damon

[She sighs and she sits down next to him chewing on her lips then she turns to look at him]

''Um Promise me that you won't get mad okay I went to see Meredith Fell and she helped find out if I am healthy and she found out more then I thought Possible. says Ciara

''more what do you mean?says Damon

''Feel and then tell me what do you hear. says Ciara

''It's a boy? says Damon

''Yes we are having a son Damon can you believe it. says Ciara

[Ciara looks at Damon as he gets up and paces like he was having differcult time thinking about the child they are having]

''I can't believe you and I are having a child together when I thought it was going to be me and Elena together. you have no idea what you are forcing on me. says Damon

''Forcing you? are you kidding I didn't force this one on you all this is a surprise to me as it is for you. come on Damon why are you blaming this on me? says Ciara

''I am not ready to be a father Ciara...I love you more then ever and having a baby you are going to need to be looked after more then ever with all this crap with the Travelers. says Damon

''they won't hurt me. Markos I seen him today and he talked to me because I have Travelers blood in me and our child has Travelers blood that he will not come to harm he is the Future he said...he doesn't want to hurt me or him. says Ciara

''and you suddenly trust him. we just met him and all of a sudden he won't harm you. says Damon

[Ciara walks over to take his face in her hands]

''Please now Damon that I will not let anything happen to us okay I still have Magic and it is keeping us strong just have faith in me please. says Ciara

''I...I need to go and fix dinner downstairs...I can't handle this. says Damon

[Ciara looks confused and a little hurt that he wasn't happy about her being Pregnant. she shakes her head and walks out of the room Damon after she left smiles to himself and rushes downstairs to get everything ready]

[Ciara's Room]

[Sobbing like her heart was broken Ciara slides down on the floor as she looks at her hands they were shaking as she then puts them on her stomach feeling the butterflies in her stomach and she laughs in Misery knowing if Damon wasn't willing to be there for her then she will have to take care of the baby herself and she was scared she looks up when Damon comes in the door looking at her]

''Hey Ciara listen come down stairs ok you need to eat. says Damon

''I'm not hungry Damon Just please leave me alone. says Ciara

''No...No you have to eat for the baby come on. says Damon

[Ciara sighs as he helps her to her feet and holds her hand in his as he walks with her to the dining room where she stops in surprise at the food prepared for them she looks at him he kisses her hand and holds a chair out for her to sit down]

''what is this? says Ciara

''I just wanted to have dinner with you is that so bad. says Damon

''No it's not. says Ciara

''Good and before this evening is done there will be something else I will like to ask you. says Damon

[he opens the dish cover and inside was a blue velvet Ring box Ciara looks at it shocked then at Damon who was looking at her with love and a little nervous as she opens it to see that it was a Ring like his except it was a blue diamond she was in awe as he takes it and gets on his knees in front of her...she gasps with tears in her eyes ]

''Oh my god Damon. says Ciara

''you are the brightest and most Beautiful star in my life and at first I thought it would be Elena who would give me the Happiness that I've longed for these last century but you came into my life and blew me away...and now because of you and the Special love that we have for one another we have created a miracle that you have gifted me with something I thought was never possible for me so I ask you Ciara Dubrinsky will you Marry Me. says Damon

[She laughs and cries at the same time as she takes the ring and then kisses him as he puts it on her ring finger she nods]

''Yes I will marry you. Y-es. says Ciara

[Damon laughs and picks her up and hugs her and kisses her as he swings her around slowly and then he puts her back down and they eat there dinner as he holds her hand in his. ]

[Writer's Words]

[Damon has gotten the news he will have a Son and that he has asked Ciara to Marry him so what do you guys think of that. I hope you guys like the way the story is going]


	107. Man On Fire

**Man On Fire**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Ciara is laying in her bed when Damon wakes up and slowly rolls over to her and takes her in his arms hugging her she groans and smiles as she turns her head to look at him and he takes her mouth with his.]

''Good Morning Little Mage. says Damon

''Morning...Damon. says Ciara

''so want to come out with me there are things we have to do like get the Travelers Knife so we can start looking for people that are effected with a Traveler. says Damon

''Um yeah ok I just need to get dressed. says Ciara

[she gets out of bed and puts on some brown leggings, her brown boots, and a white sweater and her black jacket and she puts her hair in a loose braid as she grabs her bag waiting on Damon and she looks at him and he was a little stunned with her body she looks at him confused]

''What's wrong? says Ciara

''you have blossomed over night I mean our baby is really in there. says Damon

[She places her hand on her stomach feeling a baby bump where he was talking about and was surprised herself as Damon comes over and places his own hand over hers]

''it is really happening isn't it we are going to have a baby? says Ciara

''yep and at the way that it's growing it will be here by the end of this year. says Damon

''Ha, ha that's funny. says Ciara

[they leave]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Jeremy and Matt were cleaning up the living room as Jeremy finds some boxers under neath the couch]

''Ugh! whose nasty ass boxers are under the couch? says Jeremy

''Not mine. I actually do my laundry. it's not in the floor safe. says Matt

''Or the kitchen cabinets or the garage or the bookshelves. the Traveler knife is gone. says Jeremy

''are you sure Tyler hid it where he said he did? says Matt

''well, obviosuly not. says Jeremy

''Dingdong! invite me in. says Damon

[Ciara and Damon are standing outside]

''we can hear you just fine from there. says Matt

''Oh, I'm sorry I interrupted whatever weird ritual you two were doing. but I just want to de-passenger the great citizens of Mystic Falls using your magical Traveler knife, so hand it over. says Damon

''that's gonna be a problem. says Matt

''Five words that make me want to vamp-toss my keys into your chest cavity. little Gilbert. help me in the fight against my dark side and elaborate, please. says Damon

''we can't find it. says Jeremy

''as in you lost it? says Ciara

''as in it's not here. says Matt

''You're right. don't invite me in because I will kill both of you. says Damon

''Tyler said he hid it in the Piano. says Jeremy

''and when was the last time you heard from Tyler? says Ciara

[Warehouse]

[Tyler wakes up and sees that he is in a warehouse]

''where the hell am I? says Tyler

''Not here. Vyit. says Markos

[The Passanger inside Tyler awakens and takes over]

''Welcome back, Julian. Apologies for the Precautions but you're passangered into the body of a Hybrid. it's hard to know how long you have before his consciousness returns. says Markos.

'I see we moved yet again, at least this is a step up. says Tyler/Julian.

''Just trying to keep our people comfortable. with luck, our days of striking camp are numbered. Sloan [Sloan comes forward] two thousand years ago. the witches put a curse on our tribe so nature would turn against us should we ever attempt to settle as a people. we have lived without a home, roaming like cattle. the Prophecy states that we can break the curse. but in order to undo a witch's curse one must have the power to undo a witch's magic. our faithful Sloan has volunteered to be the-how do you say-Guinea Pig of our little experiment drink. says Markos.

[Sloan drinks Tyler/Julian's blood]

''are you ready, Sloan? says Markos.

''I'm ready. says Sloan.

[Marokos slices open her throat. she falls down, dead]

[Whitmore Area]

[Enzo answers his phone walking down a street Phone conversation between him and Damon]

''and to what do I owe the pleasure.? says Enzo

''you don't happen to know where I can find a Traveler, do you? says Damon

''you know Travelers-vagabonds and the like. haven't seen any. why? says Enzo

''I've got two brain-dead teenagers who didn't realize two plus two equals one Hijacked Hybrid. says Damon

''don't envy you there, Mate. says Enzo

''well, what do you say-field trip? I mean I'm sure there's some salvage yard we haven't toured yet. I think it's a little too dangerous to let tweedledee and tweedledumber out of the house. Last thing we need's another Traveler possession in our midsts. says Damon

''sadly I've got to take a rain check. I'm late to meet some people. says Enzo

[Enzo walks into the restaurant where Bonnie, Elena, Stefan are studying. Bonnie keeps glancing at Liv who works at the bar]

''what? says Liv

''nothing. not really nothing. more like a Rhetorical question about how to fix an imploding supernatural purgatory. says Bonnie

''Oh, great. hes here. says Liv.

''you know Enzo? says Bonnie

''yep. not a fan. says Liv

[Enzo approaches Elena and Stefan]

''what are you doing here? says Stefan

''I can't join my friends for a cup of tea? says Enzo

Damon, your friend, uh singular, isn't here. and we're a little busy right now. but by all means. have a seat. says Stefan

''no need to be rude. I've come here for a chat. Elena. darling. perhaps Caroline told you I've been searching for someone I once knew, a woman named Maggie. says Enzo

''your elusive girlfriend from the Augustine Days. says Elena

''Maggie worked there as an observer. taking notes on my behavior. she never got too close, never took off her vervain bracelet, but we spent hours and hours talking. and we developed an attachment. now she left in 1950. I imagined her one day teaching at one of these fancy universities, starting a family, living her life to the fullest. I'm sure you two can appreciate that. says Enzo

[to Stefan] ''what's going on? says Elena

''that Traveler girl Sloan gave me this yesterday, making good on a promise. Ahem. from the Augustine files left behind by our good Dr. Wes. says Enzo

[Enzo hands Elena a photo. she looks at it and hands it to Stefan-it's of a woman's corpse. her head detached from her body]

''yes. imagine how I felt when I saw it. turns out Maggie died in 1960 in Mystic Falls-someone tore her head right off her body says Enzo

[To Stefan]''in 1960 were you-says Elena

''a Ripper? clearly. says Enzo

''I wasn't a ripper then. I'm really sorry about your friend. but I had nothing to do with it. says Stefan

''thought you might say that. Liv! a little service here, please. says Enzo

[Liv walks over and raises her hand over Stefan and Elena]

''Phasmatos pyrox morsinue allum! says Liv

''Liv, what are you doing? stop says Bonnie

''I can't stop sorry. says Liv

''that's my fault really. where's Luke? see? I compelled a few blokes from the rugby team to keep her brother's life in jeopardy so that should the witch disobey he will die. there's a good soldier. ok, Stefan. are you ready to talk about what you did to the love of my life? says Enzo

[Enzo pours himself a drink while remembering his time with Maggie. Liv hands a glass to Luke, whose hands are bound]

''tell him to use me instead. says Luke.

''I don't really think he's up for taking orders. besides. I'm older than you. says Liv.

''by five minutes. says Luke

''get him out of here now. says Enzo

''wait. what are you doing? says Liv

''get him out. too many witches under one roof makes me nervous. I'll let you know if he needs to die. [to Stefan and Elena] that vervain water is going to hurt even worse if you struggle against those knots. chap's in the sailing club. says Enzo

''how did you compel everyone here? says Elena

''place opens at eight, you got here at nine. do the math, college girl. says Enzo

[Enzo pinches Elena's cheek]

[to Stefan] I will glady release them once you admit you killed Maggie. says Enzo

''I would love to. except I have absolutely no idea who she is. says Stefan

''that's what this is for. [he pulls out a small book] Police found it on her body at the crime scene. June 10 1951. I found a job at a preschool. I love the kids, but still I feel lost, listless. March 1953 while my girlfriends have all found love. for some reason, I can't seem to connect with anyone, as if a part of my soul is missing or dead. my sister said there are more men in city. Maybe I'll move. now it turns out she did move to the city in 1958, and in the move, she uncovered box that she hadn't touched in years-Medical Journals from 1950 covered in notes about a special vampire patient named 12144. of course when she came out, Whitmore House had burned, and it was concluded that I had perished in the fire, you're a Journal man, aren't you Stefan? says Enzo

''this is Ridculous in. I was cleaned up. I was barely feeding on people let alone killing them. says Stefan

[Enzo hears Bonnie typing on her phone and vamp-runs over to her and takes it]

''good idea. let's call Damon. says Enzo

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Damon and Ciara walks in the front door talking on his phone]

''how is it Travelers are everywhere until you actually need to find one? says Damon

''Hunt going poorly then? says Enzo

''that's what I get for working with the Hardy Boys and My Pregnant Mage Girlfriend. says Damon

''Hey that's not nice Damon and besides like you are having any luck yourself with finding them either. says Ciara

''I take it you don't have Stefan's diaries handy. I need you to check his journal for an entry on November 8, 1960. says Enzo

''Stefan burned his journals a while ago. he was in a mood. why? says Damon

''well, just trying to settle a little debate. no matter. I'm right. how you hanging there, man? I heard you exiled Elena from your eye line. says Enzo

''How'd you hear that? are you with them right now? says Damon

''not for lone. I reckon one will be dead soon-eye for an eye and all that. says Enzo

''Whoa, whoa, whoa. Enzo. you have your murder voice. I need you to speak very slowly and calmy and tell me what the hell the problem is. says Damon

''The Problem, if you must know. is that my girl Maggie, the one who got away, it turns out she didn't get away for long. Your ripper of a brother took a big bite out of her neck membrane in the sixties. says Enzo

''Sixties? Stefan wasn't even-says Damon

''got to jet, Mate, nothing personal just a bit revenge, you understand? [he ends the call] any history majors in the house? Ah. Trick question. I compelled them all not to speak or react. never mind. we'll use this. [looking at his phone] 1960 let's see. Ford Thunderbirds, Lincoln Continentals, unseasonably cold that year. Tuesday, November 8, John F, Kennedy was running for President. says Enzo

''Election night. says Stefan

[Flashback Mystic Falls 1960]

[A Woman walks alone at night. a man appears to be following her. she slows her stride, and suddenly Stefan appears and feeds on her neck. afterward, he compels her.]

''ah, you're ok. forgets this ever happened and run. says Stefan

[Another woman appears behind Stefan as his victim and runs away]

''Gold Star for impulse control. don't worry. I'm not here to judge. says Maggie

''Maggie James, and you're Stefan Salvatore. another vampire, sorry, it's just-it's all so fascinating. here. I've been staring at Damon's pictures years. guess you got the handsome genes. says Maggie

''what do you know about my family? says Stefan

''I spent the last two years searching for your brother. I know everything about the two of you. says Maggie

''why are you so obsessed with my brother? says Stefan

''he knew a friend of mine who died in a fire. I was hoping you'd know where to find him. says Maggie

''ah. why don't you do yourself a favor and stay away from my brother? he's a monster. he fell off the rails a couple years ago. there's no talking sense into him. says Stefan

''well, it's a good thing I don't want to talk to him. I wanna kill him. says Maggie

''heh. so you want me to tell you where my brother is so that you can kill him? says Stefan

''you just said he's a lost cause. I'd be doing the world a favor. says Maggie

''well, it's too bad you're not doing yourself any favors. says Stefan

[Stefan attacks Maggie]

[End of Flashback]

''that was Maggie? says Elena

''now we're getting somewhere. says Enzo

''I didn't kill her. I was just trying to scare her to leave town. says Stefan

'so it was the other ripper in Mystic Falls then? says Enzo

''I have no reason to lie to you, Enzo. says Stefan

[Enzo grabs Bonnie, his hand around Bonnie's neck]

''are your lies worth Bonnie's life? says Enzo

''Bonnie! says Elena

''what exactly happens if you die anyway? aren't you technically already dead? should we find out? says Enzo

''stop! says Elena

''you're right. I killed Maggie. I tore out her throat, and I ripped her head off. I completely forgot about her until now. thats the truth. now let her go. says Stefan

[Enzo releases Bonnie]

''take her upstairs. says Enzo

[Liv escorts Bonnie upstairs]

''are you okay? says Liv

''you can cut the scared hostage act. says Bonnie

''Excuse me? says Liv

''Enzo may be using you as his little pocket witch, but if he kills either of them, the Travelers can't do whatever they need to do with the Doppelganger blood, and the witches win. says Bonnie

''well aren't you clever. you should be a magic teacher. says Liv

[Liz shoves Bonnie. Downstairs Enzo rips a piece of wood off a chair and throws it into Stefan's abdomen]

''Where were we then? says Enzo

[he twists the stake in Stefan's abdomen. Stefan groans and yells in pain.]

''Stop. you made your point. says Elena

''what was that? I couldn't hear you over all the-says Enzo

[Stefan yells in pain...Ciara enters the Whitmore Restaurant seeing Enzo attacking Stefan and sends him flying across the floor as she goes to Stefan]

''What are you doing here where's Damon? says Stefan

''He is trying to find out more about Maggie's death. says Ciara

[Liv watches Ciara and was intrigued to finally see the Mage do magic. and she smiles]

''it looks like the Mage has made her appearance. says Liv

''what is she doing here in her condition. says Bonnie

''what are you talking about? says Liv

''can't you see her she is carrying a child. says Bonnie

[Liv stunned looks at Ciara and she notices a bump under her thick sweater and black leggings. she was wearing a black jacket and on her feet were black boots and her Long hair is falling in curls]

''what are you doing here? says Enzo

''to stop you from making a mistake. Stefan didn't kill Maggie ok someone else did it. says Ciara

''he just admited it that he did says Enzo

''he will say anything to save someone's life. somebody else killed her. says Ciara

[Damon enters the Restaurant]

''well, this is depressing, Stadium seating really necessary? these people are starting to creep me out. says Damon

''If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a veiled attempt to get to release the damn hostages. says Enzo

''Oh, I'm sorry. was that veiled? release the damn Hostages. says Damon

''whose side are you on? says Enzo

''there are sides now? says Damon

''you were there with me in Augustine. look. don't tell me you've forgotten what it was like to cling onto the one thing that kept you from feeling pain! says Enzo

''Enzo, I get it. the Prospect of seeing Maggie again was your safety line to the outside world, the one thing that kept you from shutting it off. there's Probably a chapter in Elena's Psych book about it. what, are you two study buddies now? says Damon

[Elena months what are you doing? to Damon. Damon shrugs slightly.]

''the thing is I didn't know she was your Maggie. says Damon

''what are you talking about? says Enzo

''she didn't tell me her name when we met. says Damon

''and when exactly was that? says Enzo

''November 8, 1960. says Damon

[Flashback-Mystic Falls, 1960]

'[voice-over] I'd gotten a message at the house saying a lady wanted to buy me a drink. naturally. I was curious. says Damon

''[man on tv] One of the closest presidential races in the history of these united States rests in the hands of our American populace. says Man on tv

''I'd like to interview you for an article I'm writing. says Maggie

''oh, yeah? what are you thinking. Life magazine? says Damon

''Not quite. I'm with the Whitmore College Alumni Gazette. where is my Cigarette lighter? says Maggie

[Maggie looks in her purse]

''Whitmore. I spent a lot of time there. says Damon

''Oh. you remember the fire of 58 at Whitmore House? says Maggie

''Vividly. it was incredibly hot, very loud, lots of screaming. so I heard. says Damon

''I'm afraid that's a little glib to quote for the Gazette, seeing as over a dozen people died. says Maggie

''Sensitive readership. got you. see, I have this switch in my brain. feel something I don't want to feel...click. it's gone. easy as pie. says Damon

''you really are a monster. says Maggie

[Maggie raises her arm, a syringe in her hand, but Damon stops her easily]

''I'm not a fan of needles. says Damon

[He sees a coat of arms symbol on the syringe]

''Oh. an Augustine, how refreshing of you to find me. I usually have to hunt you people down. says Damon

[He squeezes Maggie's neck, lifting her off her feet. the townsfolk, engrossed in the just announced Kennedy victory, pay no attention. eventually he squeezes so hard her head comes off her body. looking around, Damon positions her head next to the neck, using Stefan's ripper M.O]

[voiceover] Had she gotten me with that vervain injection. things would have been very different. she didn't stand a chance against me. says Damon

[End Of Flashback]

''and you made it look like I did it? says Stefan

''Maggie was the hope Enzo clung to. you were mine, and when you didn't notice that I was missing for five years. let's just say I held a grudge. says Damon

''you killed Maggie. says Enzo

''I didn't even bat an eye. my switch was off, Enzo. but I didn't do it to make your life Miserable from every angle. I did it because I didn't care. just do whatever it is you got to do. you want to kill me, you want to hate me, do it. this is between us. says Damon

''well, thats the Problem, Damon. I don't want to hate you. because If I hate you. then I have nothing left. there is another option. says Enzo

[Enzo closes his eyes. he sorts through several charged memories-compelling Maggie to leave, Damon explaining how he was able to leave Enzo to die]

[to Maggie] ''Forget that I love you. says Enzo

[voiceover] in order for me to save myself and leave you, I had to shut off my humanity, damn it, so I flipped the switch, and I felt nothing-no remorse, no regret, no pain. says Damon

[In Present Day, Damon watches Enzo and realizes what he's doing. he rushes over and shakes Enzo]

''don't you dare! hey, Enzo! says Damon

''there we are. you're right! I don't have a care in the world. says Enzo

[Ciara is looking at Enzo sadly]

''Ahh. this is fun, not caring. says Enzo

[he tosses a bottle in the air and it crashes on the ground]

''yep. Emotion free. bye-bye Humanity. says Damon

[Enzo lifts another bottle in toast]

''to Maggie James for whom I feel absolute and blissful detachment. says Enzo

what do you say we get out of here? where was it that you wanted to go-Cape Town? says Damon

''Cape Horn. says Enzo

''even better. says Damon

''all right. everyone's free to go! show's over! don't worry. I compelled you all to think you spent the day studying like the good, little students you are [to Liv] except you. stay. I want test something. says Enzo

[He attacks her. drinking from her neck]

''NO! Says Ciara

''look at that, I don't even feel obliged to say thank you. says Enzo

[Damon goes attack Enzo, who breaks the bottle and uses it to stab Damon in the neck. Stefan breaks free from his bonds, run and jumps to come down hard on Enzo with his fist. Enzo grabs his jub of vervain water and throws it contents at Stefan. with both Salvatores Temporarily out of Commission, Enzo snatches Ciara and leaves]

''No. Bastard. he took Ciara. [to Stefan] let's go. says Damon

''no. please, Stefan says Elena

''you deal with her, I'll find Enzo

''he's gonna kill her. you know that, right? says Stefan

''I can handle him. says Damon

''Damon! says Elena

''I said I could handle him. says Damon

''he wants to hurt you in any way he can. you can't save him. says Stefan

''the witch is dying. says Damon

[Damon leaves at vamp-speed. Stefan bites his wrist and feeds his blood to Liv]

''Drink. says Stefan

''come on, Liv. you're ok, you're ok. says Bonnie

''you got this? says Stefan

[Stefan vamp-speed out of the Whitmore Restaurant]

''Yeah. go. says Bonnie

[On A Street]

[Damon leaves A Voicemail for Enzo]

''Enzo, I need you to come find me. ok, and I will give you a first class ticket to Cape wherever it is. He'll I'll even come with you. I mean, let's face it. no one's gonna miss me here except Ciara don't hurt her. ok? you leave her alone. I swear I'll never ask you for anything again. says Damon

[On The Whitmore Campus, Enzo drags Ciara stumbling]

''what ever your gonna do Enzo. Just don't hurt my Baby ok. says Ciara

''Of course not Lady Ciara...I just want to break your neck. says Enzo

''I want to help you Enzo I can take away you Pain I'm a Mage it can work. says Ciara

''I've already shut off my Humanity dear girl. there is no need for that. says Enzo

[Ciara looks at Enzo as he walks over to a sign and starts to break a piece off. Ciara uses her magic to move him away and so she can run from him but he throws her to the ground on her back and then breaks her neck. Stefan shows up]

''hey! says Stefan

''Stefan. where's your big brother. says Enzo

''I don't know. guess I found you first. says Stefan

[Stefan throws Enzo onto a car]

Ouch. Hope it's insured. says Enzo

[Stefan leaps onto the car, punching Enzo. Enzo kicks Stefan down off the car and walks towards him Damon runs over to Ciara checking her over seeing she was unharmed and he sighs in relief as he checks her stomach]

''You're okay. says Damon

[He lifts her and carries her. Elsewhere, Stefan and Enzo continue their fight. Stefan is weakened, sitting on the ground against a car]

''bet you wished you'd murdered me back when you had the chance, but Damon would have been furious. I think it's time we both stopped coddling him. says Enzo

[Enzo punches into the car, creating a hole from which Gasoline leaks]

''Now where is my lighter? Maggie's lighter, I should say. I wonder what she'd think of all this. of course, who knows what lies in the great beyond for a mere human like Maggie James? probably nothing. it's probably just as well she's not watching this. I believe it might upset her. says Enzo

[Enzo ignites the lighter as gasoline continues to pour out of the car]

''shall we burn together, you and I? perhaps just you. says Enzo

[Stefan shoves his hand into Enzo's chest, grabbing his heart.]

'my brother, he sees something good in you. says Stefan

''don't you? isn't there a part of you that thinks I can be redeemed? says Enzo

'not with your emotions off. you won't stop until you kill Damon. says Stefan

''better yet wouldn't it be a sweet piece of revenge when Damon finds out you killed his best friend? have fun sorting this out with your brother. says Enzo

[Enzo pushes himself away from Stefan, whose hand is still holding Enzo's heart. Stefan stares at the organ in his hand, shocked, and watches Enzo's body die. he drops the heart, gets up and pulls out Enzo's phone out of Enzo's jacket. he listens to Damon's message.]

[on Phone] Enzo, I need you to come find me, ok? says Damon

[Whitmore College]

[Ciara's Old Dorm Room]

[Damon carries Ciara in the room and lays her onto the bed. he reads a text from Enzo that reads Cape Horn it is. Ciara starts to wake up as Damon caresses her face]

''Hey are you ok? says Damon

''Yeah just a little confused and my neck hurts from Enzo breaking it says Ciara

''he shouldn't have hurt you. says Damon

''He wasn't going to kill me he just wanted to get even with you. because I'm carrying our child. says Ciara

[Damon kisses her forehead looking really sad for his friend and then he leaves leaving her there as Stefan and Elena come into the room]

''Hi, you ok? says Stefan

''yeah, I'm fine. I'm just still a bit confused about how I got here. says Ciara

''Bonnie here? says Stefan

''No. she never came back. says Elena

''Enzo's Stefan

''Enzo's no Stefan you didn't? says Ciara

''yeah. says Stefan

''does Damon know? says Elena

''I basically just killed my brother's only friend. it's been a tough year for Damon. don't you think it would be easier if no-Humanity Enzo just left for parts unknown and was never heard from again? says Stefan

''Ohh. Stefan. I don't know if I can-says Ciara

''Listen, Ciara. Damon thinks that Enzo left town, and we need to keep it that way. we barely just got him back. this would destroy him. please. says Stefan

''I can't Stefan Damon trusts me and I will not break that after we just got together. you don't tell him or I will. says Ciara

[she leaves shaking her head at Stefan as Elena and Stefan watch her go]

[Warehouse]

[The Travelers chant, Tyler mouths the words to keep his cover. Sloan sits up]

''The moment of truth. are you still a vampire? or is the Prophecy true? did the Doppelganger blood revert back to your human form? says Markos

[Sloan cuts her hand]

''I'm not healing. I'm not a vampire anymore. says Sloan.

''congratulations. if we can undo the magic in Mystic Falls, we can undo the witches curse that prevents us from finding a home. we'll finally have a place to settle. sadly I'm afraid you won't be able to enjoy it with us. says Markos

[Markos wathes Sloan, whose throat wounds re-opens and she falls down dead]

''the Doppelganger blood removes magic. unfortunately without the magic of vamprirism to keep her alive, Sloan has reverted to her final human state, so now she's just...says Markos

''dead says Tyler

''Exactly, Julian. she's dead. such is the fate of any vampire that tries to live in our new home. Unfortunately there is a Mage in our blood line that is a vampire we will do something about that so that she can be able to live out her life without any Vampire Privilages. says Markos


	108. Promised Land

**Promised Land**

[Motel Room]

[In a room by herself Ciara is laying on a bed with a pillow against her as she cries to herself after she found Elena and Damon kissing and Damon finally admitting that he loves Elena...she just broke down she hears someone knocking on the door. she continues to ignore them as she just lays there. someone opens the door and comes over to sit next to her. she looks at the person and it's Markos. he touches her face and then her stomach. he smiles]

''It isn't time for you to fall in despire little Mage you are carrying two inside your belly as we speak. says Markos.

''No it's not true the doctor says I'm carrying a boy a son. says Ciara

[she sits up slowly as Markos takes her hand in his]

''doctors can lie and what I sense is two magical children. inside you born with Mage and Witch powers. says Markos

''Why are you here. what do you want? says Ciara

''you are one of My Descendents from your father's side. and all of the children of my line will be Protected and so I came to give you a chance to live without vampirism. says Markos

''I've already lost the chance to being Human all my families magic has died with all the objects they blessed. says Ciara

''I have the mage to make you a Human again and it will be permanent. take this as a chance of another life. says Markos.

[Ciara sighs as she sits up as Markos gets up and walks to the door]

''Come with me and I will start the spell that can make you human but it will be a little discomfort at first. says Markos.

''what about my babies will they be harmed? says Ciara

''No they are in a Protected bubble nothing can harm them. says Markos

[He holds his hand out to her and she slowly takes it as he walks with her out of the motel.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[After Markos dropped her off promising to meet her later for the spell she enters the house to see Damon in the living room pacing when something hit him in the chest.]

''Well that must hurt. says Ciara

[Damon looks up seeing her with a gladness look on his face]

''where have you been I've been looking everywhere for you. says Damon

''no you haven't other wise you would have found me. Markos had Elena and Stefan in his camp. but they escaped. says Ciara

''I know Stefan called me and told me that they escaped because of some traveler helped them. says Damon

''Good to know that Elena is safe isn't that what you wanted. says Ciara

[she walks away and upstairs to her bedroom and slams the door open with her magic so frustrated as she begins taking out suitcases as Damon follows her in]

''what are you doing? says Damon

''I am leaving. I find that as long as I live in Mystic Falls with you and Elena my life will be at risk because nobody cares if I live or die. I want you to know that I'm carrying twins. says Ciara

''what...how did you find that out? says Damon

''Markos found me. seems that my late father was actually related to him by blood. and now I have it and so will my children. says Ciara

''I don't know what to say. says Damon

''you don't have to say anything I will do what I have done since coming here is take care of myself and my babies. alone. says Ciara

''you won't be alone Ciara you can't leave now we still have the Travelers thing we are dealing with. says Damon

''that is your problem now not mine. with me carrying these twins I am at risk so it's best if I remove myself from Mystic Falls says Ciara

[Damon upset with the way things are going walks over and stops her hands]

''Please don't leave angry. even if you don't believe me I have always care for you. and I will help with these children in some way. says Damon

'you made your choice who you want to be with. and it wasn't me I was a fool to believe your words when we slept together. that you loved me, cared about me. [she cries as she then pulls off her Ring and throws it at him] ''you even asked me to marry you. How stupid was I to believe that you ever loved me. says Ciara

''Ciara I don't want to lose you. says Damon

''well you have. so as of right now I know longer want to talk to you or Elena so please leave so I can finish packing in peace. says Ciara

[He had tears in his eyes as he slowly walks out of the room and with a flick of her wrist she slams the door shut. and begins to pack more of her stuff]

[Damon throws a glass of Bourbon into the fire when something stabs him in the chest.]

''Damn it Enzo why did you do that? says Damon

''he knows about you and Elena Damon. says Bonnie

''Enzo I can explain ok just don't be angry. says Damon

''I never have thought he would treat someone as beautiful and unselfish in my life. and I thought he loved her. says Enzo

''He wants to know why you would give up on someone as unselfish and beautiful as Ciara after everything she has done for you and she is carrying twins. says Bonnie [she was shocked turning to Damon] ''she is carrying twins and you want to be with Elena. says Bonnie

''I've always loved Elena Bonnie I can't help the way I feel for her. I should have never touched Ciara the way I did but it happened and there is no going back. and now because of me she is leaving Mystic Falls for good. says Damon

[Ciara enters the room with three suitcases as Bonnie turns to her]

''hey Ciara...says Bonnie

''Bonnie...hey says Ciara

''I'm sorry for what you are going through. says Bonnie

''well it was my fault to begin with in who I slept with. and now I am paying the price. so I'm just taking what I learned and leaving for good. says Ciara

''I am wondering if you can do a favor before you go. is there a way to bring back Enzo from the other side like you did me. says Bonnie

''yes but in my condition I can't risk it Bonnie. says Ciara

''I know and since you are a Mage and part Traveler we can use a spell to bring everyone back. says Bonnie

''there is a way but it will be tricky says Ciara

''Good tell her just to relax and we will find the spell and she can teach a witch to do it. says Enzo

''Enzo says to relax and that we will the spell and you can teach a witch to do it. says Bonnie

''Okay and after that I am out of here. says Ciara

[she stares at Damon and then walks outside to her car placing her suitcase in the trunk and she sees Markos who stops beside her car]

''so you are here? says Ciara

''yes and I will help get rid of your vampire side. says Markos.

[He takes her hand as he calls Damon]

''I'm calling about my people. says Markos.

hey! you found my note! now listen, don't be offended, but I can't just give them to anyone. so, what do they look like? says Damon

''they're ragged, beaten down by the world, desperate for a home...says Markos

[he walks with Ciara back to the house]

''you just described homeless people, asians and Matt Donovan. says Damon

''one of them is 5'10 wearing a black coat...you're standing next to him. says Markos.

[Damon looks around for a moment before Markos walks through the front door with Ciara]

''I know the concept of a home is new to you, but it is Polite to knock. says Damon

[Markos eyes the main room at the Salvatore House as Damon looks at Ciara]

''what are you doing with Ciara? says Damon

''I'm going to help her take away her Vampirism and then she can move out of Mystic Falls like she wanted. nice place...a little rustic. my tastes are a bit more modern, ironically. still good bones and all. says Markos

[he knocks on one of the walls. checking to make sure it's sturdy]

''I think you read the flyer wrong. see, the bodies are the only thing on the bargaining table...and in the attic...and in the garage. says Damon

''about that...says Markos

''and in the kitchen' says Damon

'please tell me taking hostages isn't your grand plan. It feels a little...small? says Markos

''funny! here I thought have a sense of humor! says Damon

''Hmm. says Markos

[Markos makes a face when he gets a whiff of something]

''oh! if you're wondering about the smell, I have your salvation army doused in gasoline and I'm just itching to light a match. says Damon

''you're right! none of this would be possible without their willingness to passanger themselves into your citizens and help perform my spell. says Markos

[Markos takes out some crucifix-shaped object]

''and while I'd like to give them the Opportunity to return to their actual bodies...says Markos

[Markos takes the cross-shaped object and crams it into the artery of one of the travelers killing him]

''it's not essential to my plan. says Markos

[Damon and Ciara are speechless]

''did you really think you found the whole of my people? Travelers are everywhere. they're the faces that surround you every day...the world over...the ones you don't notice. because you're too busy making a mess of all you have. [Looks at Ciara] ''just like you have done to Ciara who has been by your side and even carries the next generation of Mage and Traveler blood in them. says Markos

[Markos glances over the foyer again]

''they want those things too. a home, a family; a better life. and they're will to die for it. says Markos.

''you want a promised land? I get it. okay, but look off the record, I mean Mystic Falls is kind of a dump...bad schools, terrible traffic...and forget about ever getting a decent cup of coffee. says Damon

''Mystic Falls is just a means to an end; like a small pebble dropped into a very large pond. says Markos.

[Markos picks up a piece of ice and drops it into a drink he made for himself]

''very Poetic! no idea what it means. says Damon

''Once we destroy the spirit magic in this town, the witch's curse will finally be broken, but from there, the spell will ripple outward, unraverling spirit magic as it spreads. only pure Magic-[He looks at Ciara] ''Only pure Magic our magic my people will be free to go wherever they choose. and when witch magic, and everything it ever created, is gone from this earth, you will be too. says Markos

''I think I've heard enough. says Damon

[Damon vamp-speeds after him. but Markos easily pushes him across the room]

''you underestimate me. I've completely transfused myself to Doppelganger blood. I am channeling all the power of my people. you aren't strong enough to kill me anymore! says Markos

[Markos hears chanting humming in the background]

''not that it matters. the spell has already begun. says Markos

[All across Mystic Falls, travelers disguised as townsfolk are pulling out vials of blood, busting them open in their hands and saying the spell. as the events transpire, Elena, Stefan, and Marie drive through the town's square.]

''Home sweet home. says Maria

[Elena who is still starved from the blood loss, see's the veins in her neck throb]

''I don't mean to be rude but would you mind if I drained your carotid a few ounces? says Elena

''we're 2 blocks from Home. would you mind holding out, considering I saved your lives? says Maria

[she retreats]

''a word of advice, keep a low profile. this is exactly where Markos doesn't want you to be. if a Traveler spots you, you're going right back to that camp. says Maria

[Suddenly Liv is standing in the middle of the road, with her hand held out]

''look out! says Stefan

[Maria gasps and stombs down on the brake. the car comes to a screeching halt]

''what the hell is she doing? says Elena

''trying to kill you-just a wild guess. says Maria

[She flips the car in reverse and hits the petal. the car lunges backwards a few feet but Luke stands behind the car, with his hand outstretched as well]

''get out of the car. says Stefan

[Maria takes off her seat belt and tries to get out of the car, but the doors won't budge]

''unlock the doors! says Stefan

''I did. says Maria

[Suddenly the pedal pushes itself down and the Vehicle moves forward, Maria tries hitting the brakes, but nothing happens. the car continues moving forward, until it almost hits Liv, instead of striking her, the front end of the car completely smashes in on itself. just as it would in a car crash.]

[after the Accident Elena and Stefan are both discombobulated, but fine. Maria on the other hand is in much worse shape. she is unconscious and blood streams from her head]

''[shaking her, trying to wake her up] 'Oh my god. says Elena

[Stefan has made his way outside the vehicle where he is cornered by Luke and Liv who flings him against the car. Elena hears the commotion and gets out. with Stefan down, Liv starts in on Elena. snapping her leg]

''[to Elena] I'm sorry. I really am. we need to make the Doppelganger blood useless. one of you needs to die. says Liv

[With one of her legs broken. Elena kneels on the ground, holding her body weight up with one of her arms. she is sent flying into the concrete when Liv snaps her arm in half]

''it doesn't matter which one, really' says Luke

[Stefan tries to pull himself off the car, but Luke pushes him right back into it]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Downstairs, Julian is listening intently at what's going on upstairs with Markos and Damon. Ciara is standing near the fireplace. upstairs Damon is distracting. pouring drinks for himself and Markos]

''I'd invite you to stay for dinner, but I'm not very familiar with Traveler cuisine. although I'm sure it involves a lot of trail mix and gruel. says Damon

'[Markos is still surveying the house, passive aggressively mocking Damon]

''I think I'll knock this wall down. I love an open floor plan. says Markos.

[Julian finally decides to comment, know that Damon and Ciara can hear him while Markos can not]

''Damon, he doesn't know I'm here. use the Element of surprise. not sure you're clever enough to pull it off. just thought I'd put it out there. says Julian.

[Damon nods to himself]

''well, all I can ask is that you leave me with a couple good bottles of wine. you know, I spent half my life shop-lifting stuff. I assume you want to see the wine celler? says Damon

[Markos nods and they take off down stairs]

[looking through his wine collection] ''ahh. here's something you don't see everyday. says Damon

[While pulling out the wine, Damon also gets his hands on the key to the cellar]

[reads out the name on the label] I think I won this in a poker game. or maybe Stefan brought it back from the war. I don't remember. says Damon

''where is your brother? I Was hoping he'd be here. the Doppelgangers seem to have slipped away without saying goodbye. says Markos

''that's a good question. why don't we find out? says Damon

[Markos waits for Damon to walk back upstairs]

''after you. says Damon

[They both start to leave, but before they do, Damon drops the key and kicks it under the door, into Julian's hands]

[Back in the town's square]

[Liv and Luke still have Elena and Stefan cornered]

''do it, Liv. come on! says Luke

''no hard feelings...just following our coven's orders. says Liv

[All of a sudden, Stefan manages to break free, but Luke is unable to pin him back down. his magic seems to have stopped working]

''Liv! Liv! what's happening? says Luke

''I don't know says Liv

[Elena gets up on her feet and twists Liv's arm]

''what? did your magic sputter out? says Elena

''Luke, it's started. the spell's started. says Liv

[Dozens of travelers have gathered and are chanting in unison]

''we trusted you! says Elena

''it doesn't matter. you're going to be dead any second. says Liv

[Suddenly Stefan and Elena's daylight rings stop working. their skin starts to burn]

''Elena! says Stefan

''Stefan! our rings aren't working! says Elena

''let's get inside! run! now. says Stefan

[both of them speed off]

[At the Mystic Grill[

[After their daylight rings malfunction. Stefan and Elena run into the grill where Matt's working]

''Elena! hey! what's happened? says Matt

''our rings aren't working. says Elena

'what? says Matt

''the whole town's square is filled with Travelers. we've gotta get out of here. says Stefan

''the tunnels! they're in the stockroom. come on. let's go. says Matt

[In the Tunnels]

[Stefan, Elena and Matt try escaping through the tunnels. as they run. Elena suddenly starts choking on water. she flashes back to the day she became a vampire, when Matt's truck fell into the water at Wickery Bridge]

''Elena! says Matt

[Stefan suddenly cowers in pain. he touches his abdomen. and his hands become covered in blood. he flashes back the day he became a vampire, when he was shot in the gut and left for dead]

''what's going on? says Matt

''the spell unravels the witch magic. it's spreading and without magic I'm just someone who was shot by his dad. says Stefan

''alright, come on. let's keep running. maybe we'll stay ahead of it. says Matt

[Markos hears some rumbling in another room. which furthers his suspicious about Damon being up to something]

''what kind of game are you playing? says Markos

[Suddenly, Julian pounces on Markos back and starts biting into his neck]

''it took you long enough. says Damon

[Markos flings Julian from his back and Julian runs his fingers over the spot where his fangs should be]

''My fangs...what the hell happened to my fangs? says Julian

''what? says Ciara

[Ciara walks towards Julian when Markos takes her in his arms when she starts gasping in pain...she looks at Damon and then Markos shocked]

''what's happening? says Ciara

You are no longer going to be a vampire. says Markos

[He lays her on the ground in front of Damon who takes her in his arms when his skin begins to blister]

''Woah. says Damon

[It stops momentarily when Damon steps back but starts again almost immediately after he takes another step forward.]

''we have a problem. says Damon

[In the town's square. the Travelers that have gathered in public are still chanting, until they start dropping dead one by one. the sleeping travelers Damon took are awakened from their slumber. they surround him and Ciara]

and what were you saying about this being your home? says Markos

[Damon picks up Ciara and he doubles over in pain when a pool of blood collects in his shirt. he too recalls being shot when he was still human, in the same place his wound appears]

''Like I said. this spell will continue to unravel spirit magic as it spreads, which means you're not long for his world. says Markos

[Markos glances at Julian. who is now gasping for air]

''the sun's about to set. feel free to buy yourself a little time to say goodbyes. you and this traitor of yours can try to outrun the spell...for a little while anyway. says Markos

[Julian takes off through the door. Damon carrying Ciara in his arms follows after him he takes one last look at the place he has called home for over 100 years]

[In the Road]

[Damon still carrying Ciara takes a short cut through the woods. once he reaches a clearing to the road, a car pulls up with Jeremy driving]

''Little Gilbert. I have never been so happy to see you. says Damon

''get in. says Jeremy

[Elsewhere]

[Matt Pulls out some blood bags that are stored in the trunk of his car]

''there are all of the blood bags I can get my hands on. says Matt

''thanks. between the four of us. that'll last a day. says Elena

''that's a tomorrow problem. right now. we've just got to outrun the spell, regroup in about a thousand miles and figure out a game plan]

[Another car pulls up, this time carrying Jeremy, Ciara and Damon]

''are you three okay? says Elena

''We will be fine. says Damon

''I don't know about Ciara thought. says Jeremy

[they look at Ciara who was pale from the spell taking away her Vampire side]

''I'm fine but weak the spell took my vampire side. so I'm mortal again. says Ciara

[Elena hugs Ciara but She stiffens in her arms and pulls away as Damon kisses Elena. she turns away to look at Stefan who was confused at what's going on]

''what was that for? says Damon

''I had a really crappy day and I needed it. I thought I was never going to see you again. and I couldn't think of a worse way to die. says Elena

''well I guess today is your lucky day. says Damon

''Jeremy, head back with Matt. we need eyes and ears in Mystic Falls. you guys take Jeremy's car. I'm going to wait here for Caroline and Bonnie. says Stefan

''I'll call you in a few hours, Jer, says Damon

''be careful says Jeremy

Ciara what about you? says Elena

[Ciara turns back to Elena not wanting to look at her as she looks at Damon and Stefan]

''I'll just wait here with Stefan for Bonnie and Caroline. says Ciara

''Ok but we need to talk later. says Elena

''there is nothing to talk about Elena..just go leave me be. says Ciara

[Elena was confused and hurt from Ciara's coldness as Damon walks with Elena back to the car]

[Back at the site of the Accident]

[Maria stares at her corpse. still behind the wheel of her car]

''Surreal, isn't it? says Enzo

''who are you? says Maria

''dead...just like you, but I've got a Proposition to get both of us out of this mess. Enzo

''what are you talking about? says Maria

''Markos managed to Houdini his way back to the land of the living with some crazy ass spell. any chance you know it? says Enzo

''I know the spell. but I don't know two dozen travelers willing to overwhelm the Anchor. says Maria

''see, I think you underestimate how resourcful we are. leave the details to us. what do you say? interested? says Enzo

[Maria nods her head, when the wind begins to pick up and try ripping Maria away from Enzo]

'what the hell is happening? says Maria

''grab my hand! says Enzo

''help me. says Maria

[Every second. it becomes more difficult for Enzo to hold on. when he can no longer help her, she is thrusts into the sky, disappearing into Oblivion.]

[Elsewhere]

[Ciara, Caroline and Stefan are still waiting for Bonnie near their car]

''where's Bonnie? she was right behind me! says Caroline

''I'm going to find out what's taking so long. says Stefan

[Julian approaches them]

''I'm looking for Maira. I heard she brought you back to Mystic Falls. says Julian

''uh, yeah she did. says Stefan

''did she tell you where she was headed? cause she can't stay there. the town's completely over run. says Julian

[Stefan looks down at his feet]

''what's the problem? did she tell you where she was headed or not? says Julian

''listen, uh. you're not going to see Maria again. says Ciara

''what are you talking about? says Julian

''She's dead...I'm sorry. says Ciara

[Ciara tries to comfort Julian but he recoils]

don't touch me. says Julian

''it wasn't Stefan's fault. says Ciara

''[to Stefan] she saved your punk ass. says Julian

''I wasn't the one who killed her. the witches did. says Stefan

''well, someone's going to pay for it. says Julian

[Julian pushes Stefan]

''hey, hey, hey, whoa. I'm in no mood to fight tonight. all right? says Stefan

''Look at me...my wife's dead. I'm in somebody's else body. I've got nowhere to go because my own people are trying to kill me! says Julian

''Listen, we're going to find a way to stop this spell, and even if Mystic Falls is gone, we're going to find a way to save ourselves, all right? says Ciara

[Caroline sneaks behind Him and attempts to snap his neck. but he catches her in the act. Stefan lunges toward him and tries to pin him to the car. but Julian has the upper hand. he reaches into Stefan's chest cavity and pulls out his heart. Ciara and Caroline gasps as his skin starts to desiccate, before Stefan falls to the pavement, Dead]

''There! dead Doppelganger. stopped the spell. says Julian

'NOO Stefan. says Ciara

[she falls to the ground touching Stefan's face and Caroline was stunned shocked gets down beside her as she cries]

''No! No! No! says Caroline

[Back at the Dorms]

[to Enzo] what the hell happened? Marie was the only one who was willing to help us who knew that spell. says Bonnie

''the great beyond happened. and it's going to keep happening so we need to find a way out of here and fast. says Enzo

[Bonnie looks behind Enzo and sees Stefan behind them]

Stefan...says Bonnie

[Enzo also turns around but sees nothing]

''what? says Enzo

''Bonnie...says Stefan

''this can't be happening. says Bonnie

''please tell me that you've figured out a way to bring us all back. says Stefan

''I lost it...I'm sorry. says Bonnie

[Stefan touches her shoulders and passes to the other side]

[In the parking lot]

[Ciara and Caroline were still with Stefan's body as Caroline cries]

''help me please Oh my god. Oh my god. somebody help! somebody help! says Caroline

[Ciara puts her mouth over her mouth and cries as Caroline sobs]


End file.
